What To Expect When The Unexpected Happens
by the gifted one
Summary: Tragedy strikes. Rachel, Quinn, Santana, and Mercedes are suddenly forced to live with Shelby and Beth. How will the girls survive the heartache of death and change? How will Shelby adjust to the unexpected changes of her own life? As the girls deal with ever changing relationships and horrible people out to get them, will they still have the will power to heal and grieve properly?
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Shelby groaned as she tried to focus her eyes on her alarm clock. "3:45 in the morning" she muttered. She cursed to herself as she heard her phone going off again and silently prayed the noise didn't wake up the toddler sleeping soundly next to her.

Picking the phone up off the dresser she made her way into the hallway, and closed the door leaving a crack open just in case Beth woke up.

She didn't have a chance to answer the phone before it went to voicemail. Checking her call log she noticed that it was Will Schuester calling her at this ungodly hour. "The hell" she said frustrated pushing the button to call him back.

"Shelby! Thank God" rushed out Will as he picked back up, "I was just about to call you back" he said.

"Will! It's almost four in the morning" she whispered yelled, "what is wrong with you?"

"I'm sorry Shelby but I didn't know who else to call" he said while his voice broke. Next thing Shelby heard was Will breaking into a series of sobs.

"Will! Oh my gosh what's going on? Is everything okay? Is…everyone okay?" she asked anxiously.

"No… everyone's not okay" he cried out.

_Rachel_ she thought instantly, "Will is Rachel okay?" she shouted into the phone. There was silence on the other end and Shelby thought she heard crying in the distance.

"Oh God…Will please tell me Rachel's okay" she said beginning to cry and begging for the teacher to speak.

"Rachel's fine Shelby…the kids are all fine…physically" he said trying to get control over himself.

"What do you mean physically?" she questioned while breathing out a sigh of relief.

Will took a deep breath; "It's been a terrible accident" he started out, his voice trembling slightly.

"Will please calm down and tell me what's going on. You're scaring me" Shelby said trying to keep herself calm.

"They're all gone…" he said.

"Who…whose all gone?" questioned Shelby.

Will took a deep breath and hesitated before speaking, "They're all dead Shelby...Hiram and Leroy Berry, Judy Fabray, Marvin, Maureen, and Marcellus Jones, and Mariana and Santiago Lopez. They were all in the van together coming from Regional's and it was a horrible car accident. Not one of them made it" he finished.

It took a minute for her to process what he just told her, "Wait a minute Will aren't those Rachel, Santana, Quinn, and Mercedes' parents?"

"And Mercedes brother…they're all dead Shelby. Please can you come to the hospital…I need your help" he said quietly into the phone.

"I'm on my way" she said. Quickly gathering information about where they were she hung up the phone. She stood in the middle of her living room trying to process the information that had just been given to her. Shaking her head she jumped into action. First things first she had to wake up her slumbering toddler in the other room.


	2. Chapter One: Shelby

_Chapter One: Shelby_

Shelby pulled into the parking space quickly. Jumping out she hurried to the back to pull out the baby car seat and hook it up to the stroller. Beth had fallen asleep again on their way to the hospital that was right outside of Lima. Shelby hoped she would stay sleep through what she knew was going to be a trying night.

On her way there she passed what she could only guess was the wreckage from the car accident. She spotted two police officers pouring sand over oil to prevent anything worse from happening. There were still ambulances all over the place and what looked to be coroners as well as investigators. By the look of things Shelby couldn't see how anyone could have survived that.

Walking towards the emergency room doors, she saw the glee kids standing around outside, noticing that four of them were absent. They all looked stressed, scared, and tired all at once.

"Ms. Corcoran" stuttered out Brittany as she walked towards her. Puck was right on his feet behind Brittany as he walked over and took a glance at the sleeping Beth without acknowledging Shelby. He sighed deeply, nodded his head and walked away.

Trying to ignore the slight pang she felt inside she addressed Brittany, "How's everything inside?" she asked quietly while nodding her head towards the door.

"I don't know...once they told us the news Sue made us get out…none of us wanted to leave so we've been sitting out her waiting ever since" Brittany rushed out.

"Wait…Sue's here?" questioned Shelby.

Brittany nodded her head yes, "and Ms. Pillsbury" she said quietly. "Most of our parents have come to get us but we're not leaving" she said and instantly paled as she thought about the gravity of her words. Tears begin to well in her eyes and she turned suddenly and went to sit next to Artie while placing her face in her hands.

Looking around she noticed the rest of the kids; Mike was gingerly holding Tina as silent tears ran down her face, Finn was pacing back and forth looking frustrated and hurt, Blaine was standing next to Kurt with his arms crossed both of them with pained expressions, Artie held Brittany's hand as she was bent over and obviously still crying. Puck had a hardened look on his face, while Sam had silent tears running down his cheeks not embarrassed in the least for showing his emotions. Rory, Sugar, and Joe stood a ways off obviously not knowing what to do being the newest members of this eclectic family.

Shelby shook her head from the need to say anything to the group because there was one person inside she knew needed her more than any of them right now. Making her way into the hospital she immediately found the information desk and was told where to go. She walked over to the elevators and got on, pressing the button for the bottom floor of the hospital. She looked down into the stroller to make sure Beth was still asleep. Dinging loudly the elevator doors open and she was immediately in a random waiting room with three familiar faces looking up at her.

"Shelby" Will said quietly standing up. He walked over and helped usher her into the waiting room along with Emma and Sue.

"Where's Rachel and the others?" she asked placing the stroller on the other side of a table in the center of four uncomfortable looking chairs. She sat down taking the chair that wasn't occupied.

"The doctors placed them in a more private setting" replied Emma, "they were quite distraught with the news and honestly I think they are in shock".

"I have to see Rachel" said Shelby standing, "where is she?"

"I'll take you" said Will standing as well. "Emma and Sue can watch the baby" he said as Shelby noticed Sue grimace slightly. She gave a tiny kiss on Beth's forehead disturbing the toddler slightly but not waking her. She followed Will close behind as he began to walk down a long corridor. Making a quick right he walked in long strides towards a door at the end of the hall. It just dawned on Shelby that they were on the bottom floor and they probably still had the girls down here so they could identify the bodies. She shuddered to think of how the girls were going to react to such an emotional task put before them but she knew it had to be done, noting that this was one the reasons Will called her.

Will stopped right in front of the door once they reached it, "You ready?" he asked turning his head back to look at Shelby.

She just nodded, she knew what was waiting on the other side of the door was going to be a lot to deal with but she was ready to take it on no matter what. Will knocked on the door but didn't wait for a response. Opening the door he walked in with Shelby close behind. What she saw literally broke her heart. Mercedes and Santana sat close to one another with their hands clutching each other. Mercedes had a steady stream of tears rolling down her face while Santana stared off into the distance with a rigid expression. Quinn sat by herself with her arms closed over her chest wearing the same expression as Santana. _'They never realized how alike they are' _thought Shelby.

Rachel was sitting in a chair with her hands placed in her lap. Devastation was written all over her face while it was clear by her red eyes and tear stained cheeks that she had been crying uncontrollably.

The four girls didn't even notice the presence of two new people, it was clear they were all lost in their own worlds.

"Rachel…" said Shelby moving in front of Will.

Rachel looked up at the sound of her name and shock was clearly evident in her eyes but for a mere second. Shelby then felt the force of a small frame run into her arms.

"Mama" Rachel cried into Shelby's chest. Rachel grasped her hands onto Shelby's shirt like she was holding on for dear life. "Mama" she kept calling out. Shelby instinctively wrapped her arms tight around Rachel as she allowed her daughter to express her inner pain. She kept pulling the younger brunette closer to her as if she was trying to mold their bodies into one. Hearing her daughter so broken was the end of the wall that she was trying to build to contain her emotions, but she soon felt her own tears running down her face as she kept hearing her daughter sob and scream out in agony. She felt her shirt becoming soaked as she continued to try and soothe her first born.

She chanced a glanced over at Quinn and noted that the girl was looking at every direction but the middle of the room where the mother and daughter had reunited. Tears were now flowing down the beautiful blondes face and she felt Will move past her and sit next to Quinn. He tried to hold her hand but she shook her head in defiance and scooted away from him.

Looking over at Mercedes and Santana, she noticed the former had placed her head on Santana's shoulder and had her eyes closed. It was obvious she was trying to contain her own sobs as Rachel's wailing was encasing the room with its loudness. Santana had placed her arm around Mercedes as if she was protecting her but Shelby found it curious that not one tear was falling down the Latina's face, although her eyes looked like they were begging for release.

Shelby kept her tight grip around Rachel for quite some time as Rachel released all the hurt and pain she was in. Eventually her cries died down and now her body was hitching every few seconds as she was trying to calm herself. It was in that moment that Rachel reminded Shelby of Beth and she instinctively started to rub her hand up and down her back and rock the small teen back and forth.

Another small knock broke everyone out of awkward and uncomfortable silence. A tall and handsome black uniformed officer as well as a male nurse proceeded in, "Sorry to disturb you but we need for the family members to identify the bodies. We can understand if you don't want to do this right now, but we have to make confirmations to fill out the proper paper work" said the male nurse, quickly getting to the point.

Shelby felt Rachel tense at the news of having to identify the corpses of her fathers. She noticed the color had drained from Santana's face and Mercedes had buried her own face into Santana's shoulder blade. Quinn's look of being uncomfortable was apparent and her face scrunched up in the thought of having to view her dead mother.

"Guys…" said Will, "You don't have to do this right now."

"No" said Santana shaking her head, "Let's get this done now" she said a little forcefully.

"Yeah" agreed Rachel as she pulled away from Shelby, "I don't want to come back to this place once we leave" she said quietly while wiping her tears.

"Okay, if you will just follow us we can get this done as soon as possible" said the nurse, while the officer nodded in agreement holding the door for everyone to pass through. Shelby instantly grabbed Rachel's hand and pulled her closer to her body so they could walk side by side.

"C'mon Squirt, we have to go" said Santana pulling Mercedes by her arm. Shelby raised her eyebrow but kept quiet as she ushered Rachel out of the room followed by Mercedes and Santana and lastly Quinn and Will. Quinn had her hands around her protectively as Will held his hand on her back gingerly.

They walked pass the waiting room with Emma, Sue, and Beth. Shelby thankfully noticed that Beth was still asleep; she looked behind her to see if Quinn noticed the baby, but she was staring down at her feet.

They walked down another long corridor. The walls were the sickening hospital color cream and the floors were pristine in its cleaning and look. Everything felt so sterile and unwelcoming. _'But honestly who thought death was welcoming, especially when it came so unexpectedly' _thought Shelby. The officer opened a door for the unlikely party as the male nurse went towards another door in walked in.

Once everyone was in the room the officer finally said something, "My name is Officer Terry Johnson. I first want to say I am deeply sorry for your loss and I'm even sorrier that we have to do this right now. From the preliminary evidence we gathered at the scene the driver of the van was not responsible for the accident. We still have a lot of evidence and forensics to collect and a whole investigation to complete but I'm saying…off the record of course…another driver was responsible for this tragedy".

Shelby felt Rachel shaking beside her and knew immediately she was crying. She could only assume that one of her dads had been the driver of the fan carrying everyone else. Shelby finally looked around at her surroundings and noted there really wasn't anywhere for them to sit and there was a large window looking down into a room she could only guess is where they held the deceased.

Taking a big breath Officer Johnson continued, "I'll be calling each person's name based on the identification we found on them and if the family member of said person could come to the window and make a positive id that will be all" he said quietly. Officer Johnson looked down to the male nurse and pressed a button that was obviously an intercom system connected to the room, "We're ready" he spoke.

The male nurse nodded then turned to the first body that was under a sheet. He held up a card to Officer Johnson that read Fabray.

Officer Johnson looked down at his hands that held the ID cards, "Judith Fabray" he said quietly. Quinn's head shot up and Shelby noticed her body instantly tense. "It's okay Quinn, I'm right here beside you" said Will. Shelby let go of Rachel and went to stand by Quinn for support, wrapping her arms around Quinn's waste as Will rubbed her back quietly as they guided her to the window. Tears ran down Quinn's face as her body began to tremble at having to identify her mother's body. Quinn and Shelby's relationship has been quite rocky to say the least. I mean the blonde called her a whore for goodness sakes, but Shelby realized that none of that mattered at the current moment. They stood at the window, as Shelby felt Quinn's body making the motions of crying but not showing any signs of such emotions.

"Are you ready?" asked Officer Terry.

Quinn shook her head no but said 'yes' in the softest of voices. The nurse pulled the sheet off the top of body and asked if Quinn knew who the person was. Quinn held her head down refusing to look up at the body as a sob escaped her lips. "Quinn we're right here sweetie" said Shelby into her ear while tightening her grip on the young blondes waist. Quinn took a deep breath and raised her head slowly. She looked down into the room and immediately recognized her mom looking oddly at peace. The sound of her crying increased as tears ran freely down her face.

Rachel turned her body around to face the door as her own crying began again for which felt like the millionth time that night and Santana intensified her grip on Mercedes, refusing to show her emotions to anyone in the room.

"Do you recognize the body?" said Officer Terry gently. He wanted to get this over with for the sake of everyone in the room. Having to identify deceased family members was one of the worse parts of his job.

"Yes" mumbled Quinn, "it's my mom" she choked out.

"What's her name?" he asked softly.

"Judith Anne Fabray" she cried out and ran out of both Will and Shelby's arms and into the hallway. Will followed right behind her as Shelby watched the nurse pull the sheet back over the body and go to the next motionless form on the table. The nurse pulled the sheet down and Shelby instantly recognized it as Hiram. Silent tears immediately fell down her face as she realized Rachel was the next one to go through this horror. The nurse held up a card and Officer Johnson went to the next ID.

"Hiram Berry" he announced.

Shelby watched as Rachel's shoulders drooped when she realized she was next. She turned to face her mom and her body began to show signs of getting even more upset. "Come here baby…I'm right here, we're gonna do this together okay" said Shelby softly walking over and pulling Rachel into a tight embrace. She guided her daughter to the window, just as she had done Quinn. She gave her a tight squeeze as Officer Johnson asked if she recognized the body.

Rachel shook her head yes, and said it was her daddy in a shaky voice.

"Can you say his name please?" said the Officer.

"Hiram Alexander Berry" sobbed out Rachel. Shelby instinctively knew to keep Rachel rooted to the spot. She rubbed soft circles on her back trying to soothe her. The nurse repeated the same procedure as before. Dropping the sheet on the next body, he held up a card and Rachel just said his name out. "That's my dad, Leroy Raynard Berry" she said.

Officer shook his head and signaled for the next. Shelby pulled Rachel away from the window, "You did good baby" she said quietly while placing a kiss on the shaking girls forehead. She pulled her into another embrace and cried along with her daughter at this traumatic loss. She made up in her mind that she would do whatever she had to, to make up for the fact that she's failed Rachel as much as she had.

"Mariana Lopez"

Shelby noticed as Santana looked up without any hesitation and leaned over to Mercedes, "I'll be just a second Squirt" she said and walked over to the window.

"I'll be right back" whispered Shelby to Rachel and walked over to the window to stand next to Santana, somehow knowing not to touch the strong Latina.

"I don't need your help Ms. Corcoran…I'm fine" said Santana without the slightest hint of emotion.

"I know Santana, I'm still here" Shelby replied. Shelby noticed that Santana took a deep breath in irritation, than announced that the woman below was her mother.

"What's her name?" asked the officer.

"Mariana Letti Lopez" said Santana.

The nurse followed the same procedure holding up a card.

"Santiago Lopez" replied Officer Johnson.

"He's my father. Santiago Oscar Lopez" said Santana. She turned suddenly and walked back over to Mercedes intertwining her hands with the upset diva and leaning against the wall. Shelby just looked at the young woman completely flabbergasted as to why she wasn't as upset as the others.

"Mom I don't want to be here" said Rachel.

"I know honey, we're almost done" said Shelby walking back over to her daughter.

"I'm going to wait in the hallway…I can't be here anymore" said Rachel turning suddenly and heading towards the door. She walked out without even a glance back. Shelby took a deep breath and looked over at the officer signaling with her eyes that he needed to continue.

"Marvin Jones" Shelby heard the officer call. Santana pulled Mercedes hand up to her mouth and kissed it tenderly, "You can do this…I'm right here and I promise you I'm not going anywhere" she said quietly but it sound like it filled the room. Shelby walked over to help Mercedes to the window.

She stood on the opposite side of Mercedes and the trio made their way to the window. Mercedes gasped as she saw her dad lying there lifeless, "That's my daddy" she stuttered out.

"Can you please say his name?" replied Officer Jones.

"Marvin Nathaniel Jones" said Mercedes in a shaky voice as tears fell off her cheeks. Shelby watched as Santana squeezed her hand, "you're doing good Squirt" she said quietly.

Officer Johnson looked down at the nurse as he gave him an all too knowing look. He shook his head in understanding and took a deep breath, "I'm so sorry to say this but the next body has to be identified by the rings on the hand" he said.

"What! Why?" said Santana fiercely looking at the officer with daggers.

"There was too much damage to the face ma'am" he responded quietly.

"Oh my God" screamed Mercedes as she almost dropped to her knees, but Shelby and Santana caught her before it happened. "San…I can't do this!" screamed out Mercedes.

"Can I identify them?" said Santana showing the first sign of emotion.

"It's just one person and it has to be family ma'am" he replied.

".Family." she said putting emphasizes on each word angrily.

"I'm sorry but they have to be related by blood" he said quietly.

Shelby still had a tight grip on Mercedes, "Honey we are both right here, we can get through this together" she whispered into Mercedes ears, trying to get through the girls cries and sobs.

"I don't understand why this is happening" she cried out. "Why is this happening?" she questioned to know one in particular.

Shelby felt tears stream down her own face as she saw Santana's eyes water. "Listen Squirt, we just have to get through this part and then we can get out of here okay" said Santana with a shaky voice.

"But they will still be dead. They all will still be dead San" she cried.

"I know honey but I promise you I'm not leaving you and I mean that. I'll still be hear Squirt…I'll still be here" she said.

"And so will I" said Shelby as she wiped some tears off her face. "Mercedes you are a strong and brave girl, and I know you'll get through this but remember you're not alone. Santana is by your side…I know Sam will be and I know you can definitely count on me. We're right here…whenever you're ready" she said, while pulling Mercedes into a hug. Santana looked away from the hugging pair. Shelby could tell Santana was just barely holding on and it would be wise to get this part over with.

The male nurse asked Mercedes to look at a screen that suddenly appeared in the corner of the window. He zoomed in on a hand with a pair of expensive wedding rings on it. "Can you recognize the jewelry?" asked the officer.

"It's my mom's wedding…rings" stuttered out Mercedes, "she just had them cleaned recently". Shelby gave Mercedes a reassuring squeeze as silent tears rolled down her face. She glanced at Santana who took a deep breath and squared her eyes.

"Can you state her name ma'am?"

"Maureen Catherine Jones" replied Mercedes barely above a whisper. She placed her head on Santana's shoulder from the sheer exhaustion of this process.

Shelby looked over at the broken girls. Mercedes' entire family was gone, as well as Santana's. At least Rachel still had her right? And Quinn's father was bound to reappear after this. But these two…she didn't know if they had anyone left. She shook her head trying to imagine losing everyone in your immediate family so suddenly. How would she be able to deal with that type of heartache and pressure? How are these girls going to be able to deal with this? Looking back over at Santana she could tell the fiery Latina was trying to prepare herself for the next person. She didn't understand how this girl could be so emotionless over the death of her own parents but obviously have feelings for a family that technically wasn't hers.

'_Okay this is the final one'_ thought the emotionally exhausted officer looking down at the card the male nurse just showed. "Marcellus Johnson" he announced to the room breaking Shelby out of her thoughts.

The nurse pulled the last sheet off of the lifeless form below. Mercedes instinctively grabbed Shelby's hand and let out a piercing sob, "San" she cried out. Santana finally had tears flowing down her own face Shelby noticed. The more she starred at what Shelby could only assume was Mercedes' brother, the more Santana's face broke down. She hadn't seen this girl be this emotional the entire night.

"Can you identify who this is?"

"San...help" Mercedes cried out so brokenly. Shelby had never felt more helpless than she did right now.

"It's her brother" replied Santana in a surprisingly strong voice, even though her face didn't look that way.

"She has to say it ma'am" replied Officer Johnson apologetically.

"Squirt…you have to do this" cried Santana turning into Mercedes and pulling her into a hug.

"I can't…I can't say it. It will make it real if I do" said Mercedes into Santana's shoulder.

"It's already real Squirt…you can do this" she said as she looked into Shelby's eyes for help with tears streaming down her face. Shelby didn't know what to do but she just grabbed the both of them and rocked them back and forth, "We'll get through this together" she said quietly. Shelby continued to rock them back and forth until Mercedes calmed down enough. Mercedes pulled away from them both and faced the window. She shook her head in pain and Shelby could see the hurt, pain, and realization written all over her face. This was indeed real.

"His name is Marcellus Anthony Johnson. He's my…he was my brother" she said quietly.

"Thank you ma'am" said Officer Johnson. Mercedes turned suddenly and ran into the hallway, Santana hot on her trail.

"Thank You officer for all your help" said Shelby addressing Terry, trying to wipe the tears off her own face.

"No problem ma'am. I'm truly sorry about all of this. This is a bag of all the personal items we found on the victims" he said handing a darkened bag over to Shelby. "If you have any questions about anything don't hesitate to contact me" he said also handing her a card.

Shelby shook her head in acknowledgment and walked out of the room.

Somehow the entire mourning party ended up in the waiting room with Sue, Emma, and Beth. Rachel had reattached herself to Shelby again. Mercedes had her hand clutched to Santana and that hard expression had made its way back onto Santana's face with any evidence of her previous breakdown long gone. Quinn stood by the elevators waiting to exit while staring into space.

"We need to get these girls home, they look exhausted" said Sue quietly to Emma and Will.

"I agree Sue, but where are they going to go? We've got in contact with Shelby for Rachel, but we couldn't get in contact with Santana's grandmother or Quinn's dad…and we're at a loss for Mercedes" said Emma.

"We'll figure something out. Let's just get them out of this hospital" said Will quietly.

Shelby thanked God for the fact that Beth was somehow still sleeping away in her stroller. She knew that this was indeed a small miracle and was forever grateful. Grabbing the handle to the stroller she guided it towards the elevator. Everyone got on and rode to the first level in silence. Shelby looked down at her watch and noticed it was already after seven in the morning. Noting that she wouldn't be getting any rest soon, she had to hurry up and get a cup of coffee to make it through the rest of the day.

The rising of the sun was causing everyone to squint as they walked out of the hospital. Shelby was not in the least surprised that all the kids in New Directions were still there including their parents.

Brittany and Sam immediately rushed over to Santana and Mercedes and engulfed both girls in a hug forcing them to break their hands apart.

"I'm so sorry baby" cried Sam as he strongly held Mercedes into his own body, "I'm so sorry". Shelby watched as Mercedes broke down again.

Brittany didn't say anything; she knew nothing she could say would be able to console Santana. She just kept placing small soft kisses on her lips and cheeks, as Santana allowed her affection to show. She pulled Brittany into her and laid her shoulder on the taller girl, accepting the warmth and familiar smell of the beautiful blonde.

Finn walked up to Rachel and pulled her small frame into his larger one. He had silent tears coming out his eyes as well, shock clearly written on his face. On all their faces she noticed. Puck was trying to comfort Quinn as were some of the other glee members but she wasn't having any of it. She walked off from everyone still having her arms clutched around her body and stood far away.

Will was about to approach her, but Emma grabbed his arm, "Let her have a moment" she said softly.

"Where are the kids going to stay?" asked Burt in a conversational tone while walking up to Will, Emma, Shelby, and Sue. His new wife was right behind him.

"Well Rachel's definitely staying with me" replied Shelby.

"We would offer our house to Mercedes but we're already tapped out of space with Sam being there" said Carole.

"Well Mercedes can stay with me as well" said Shelby. "I recently moved into a three bedroom apartment and I can have Beth stay with me and Mercedes and Rachel in another room".

"That's all fine in well but I can guarantee you that Santana isn't going to want to be away from Mercedes. I would offer my place if I didn't believe it would be extremely uncomfortable for all involved" said Sue matter-of-factly.

"We can't even get in contact with Santana's grandmother" said Will shaking his head.

"I guess Santana will be going with me then" said Shelby. "Sue's right…she's not going to leave Mercedes".

"Well I mean she could stay with the Pierces…that might help so that you're not overwhelmed Shelby. I mean her and Brittany are still dating right?" suggested Emma.

"I'm telling you now she's not going to go for it" said Shelby shaking her head.

"It's worth a shot" Burt said hunching his shoulders.

"What about Quinn?" sighed out Will. "I've tried but her dad isn't picking up the phone and seeing as him and Judy was in the process of divorcing I don't know if we even have the right numbers from him".

Shelby shook her head. She felt the beginnings of a headache coming on and she honestly just wanted to get Rachel and Beth home and in the bed, "Quinn can stay with me also. She's starting to retreat into herself as is and I think its best that all the girls just stay with me" said Shelby.

"Shelby…that's a lot" started Will.

"It's settled. I need to get these girls home and at least lying down. This has been traumatic and they shouldn't still be here" said Shelby getting slightly irritated.

"I still think we should try to get them to stay in separate places" said Emma trying to help Will out.

"Fine…whatever it is you're gonna do, get it done already so I can at least get Rachel and Beth home" said Shelby clearly pissed at this point.

All the adults except for Shelby turned and walked towards the group of glee kids. Brittany still had Santana in an embrace, as well as Sam doing the same to Mercedes. Finn held Rachel while the rest of the kids were standing around them awkwardly. Only Quinn stood off in the distance avoiding everything and everyone.

"Hey kids" started Will awkwardly, "it's been a long and emotional day for all of us". Santana scoffed and rolled her eyes while still laying her head on Brittany's shoulder.

"We really need to get all of you home" continued Will, "Rachel your mom is going to take you back to her place as well as Mercedes" said Will looking at the two girls who will still attached to their significant others. They made no indication that they heard him and he continued to talk.

"Santana we thought you would like to stay with the Pierces if it's okay with them until we can get in contact with your grandmother" he said.

"No!" she said fiercely pulling away from Brittany. "I go where ever Mercedes goes" she said staring down Will.

"We just thought that it would be a lot on Ms. Corcoran" said Emma.

"You can stay with me Santana. I can help you" said Brittany weakly.

"It's not like that Britt…I just…I can't…I'm not leaving Mercedes. If Shelby can't accommodate us than we're gonna have to stay somewhere else Squirt" said Santana turning towards Mercedes who was now slightly apart from Sam.

"Santana I don't have a problem with you staying with me okay…I never did" said Shelby breaking in on the conversation.

"Than what the fuck is the problem!" she yelled beginning to get frustrated. Everyone jumped at her yelling except for Sue who eyed her suspiciously.

"There's no problem" said Shelby walking over to Santana and grabbing her hand. "There's no problem at all honey. You're coming home with us…okay?" she questioned while she rubbed Santana's back in a soothing manner.

"What about Quinn?" questioned Puck trying his best to break the tensed moment.

"She's coming with us" said Shelby resolutely. "In fact it's best if I get everyone home immediately" she said as she walked back over to Beth's stroller and grabbed the handle.

"Rachel honey, are you ready?" she asked looking back at the still hugging couple. Rachel nodded her head yes and pulled away from Finn. Without even uttering a 'goodbye' she hurried over to Shelby and clasped her hand as Shelby began to guide them to the parking lot. Santana grabbed Mercedes hand and began to follow behind Shelby and Rachel.

"Quinn" called out Shelby to the beautiful blonde, "let's go" she said in a tone that left no room for compromise.

Quinn raised her eyebrow at her, which reminded Shelby of Beth in that very instant. The blonde didn't say a word and began to follow behind Shelby.

Once they reached the truck. Shelby began to fix Beth in the car seat. The small girl began to stir slightly in Shelby knew that she would be awake very soon. Rachel went to the other side and hopped in the front seat. The brunette buckled herself, placed her hands in her lap, and proceeded to look out the window. Santana climbed in with Mercedes following as they were sitting in the very back seats. Santana made sure the diva was buckled in before she proceeded to do the same for herself. Shelby was putting the finishing touches on Beth's car seat and witnessed Santana grab Mercedes hand and began to rub small circles on the back of her hand. She found this relationship so confusing. Sure those two had been close during the Trouble Tones, but she didn't know the relationship ran this deep. Quinn hopped in next to Beth's car seat. Putting her own seat belt on her, she glanced over at Shelby than took a look at Beth. Shaking her head she decided to stare out her own window and try to block out the nightmare that these past few hours had been.

Shelby took the stroller to the back of the truck to place it in the trunk. Will was there waiting for her and she could only assume the rest of the glee club and their parents had dispersed.

"Shelby is it okay if I contact you sometime today" he asked. "I'm going to keep trying to get in contact with Quinn and Santana's relatives".

"Yeah that's fine Will; I just need to get them home. They're emotionally spent" she replied, _'and so am I'_ she thought to herself.

"I know, and I just want to say thank you for stepping up".

Shelby scoffed at this, "Well honestly it didn't look like any of you were…so it is what it is".

"Um Carole Hummel wanted to know if she could have your address?" asked Will choosing to ignore her last statement.

"What for?" she replied.

"The Hummel's are stopping at a Wal-mart to purchase some clothing and toiletries until we can get the girls back into their homes. I'm honestly surprised none of the girls wanted to go home" he said casually.

Shelby looked at him as if he grew two heads out of one neck. "You're surprised they didn't want to go home" she said in a surprisingly low tone. "Their immediate families are dead and they just had to identify the bodies. One of which we couldn't see…it had to be identified by jewelry and you're surprised they didn't want to go home" she whispered yelled while looking at him incredulously.

She saw Will close his eyes, "I'm sorry Shelby I misspoke. We just are trying to help and none of us really know how" he said quietly.

Shelby took a deep breath, while grabbing the bridge of her nose. "I'm sorry Will, it's just been a hard night" she said quietly. She gave him her address and phone numbers and they said their goodbye's as she walked towards the driver side door.

"Please be careful" she heard Will say to her and she nodded her head in acknowledgement.

Getting in the car, she saw Rachel's chest moving up and down and knew instantly her daughter was crying again. Looking in the rear view she saw tears running down Mercedes face. She saw that Beth was playing with Quinn's fingers, noting that the toddler must have woken when she was outside talking to Schuester. She had a pacifier in her mouth and Shelby was amazed at the fact she was so quiet. Again she praised God for small miracles and turned on the car.

Looking in the rear view she saw that Santana was still comforting Mercedes, yet not expressing any type of emotion at all.

'_How am I supposed to do this?'_ she thought to herself.

In a matter of hours she went from being responsible for one small child, to having an additional four teenage girls…four girls with stark different personalities and idiosyncrasies. How was she supposed to make sure they didn't kill one another in their hurt and anger? How was she supposed to help plan four different funeral services? How was she supposed to calm that feeling in her gut that things were going to get much worse before they got better for any of those girls? How was she supposed to do this?

She felt Rachel reach over and grab her hand, obviously looking for comfort and then it hit Shelby. The light bulb finally went off in her head.

'_The only way I can help them is through love'_ she thought. She squeezed Rachel's hand in response, hoping she could convey all she thought and felt.


	3. Chapter Two: Shelby

_**Let me start by saying that I'm completely humbled by all the hits, reviews, story alerts, and favorites this story has received. I have most of the story planned out and I hope you guys stick with me until the end. I have to apologize for some of the grammatical errors that were present. I try to triple check everything before I post but sometimes a few get by me. To those that got a little emotional, I'm sorry if I caused you to tear up but that really was my intention because I want you to see it from each girls point of view, even though the majority of the story will be told through Shelby's and Santana's point of view. Here's the next chapter. Hope you enjoy! Remember lots of reviews and comments.**_

_Chapter Two: Shelby_

Shelby pulled into the apartment complex driveway. Tiredly she found her usual spot and turned the car off. Rubbing her eyes she glanced over at Rachel who had fallen asleep on the way back to Lima. Shelby thought about all the times she had missed watching Rachel just sleep and she cursed the fact that the first time she got to experience this had to be during a tragedy. Despite everything that was going on, Rachel looked surprisingly peaceful.

Shelby took a long deep breath as she fought off her own tiredness. While driving, she was so caught up in her own thoughts that she missed the proper exit on the freeway and had to take the long way home, doubling their time. She noted that Quinn or Santana never fell asleep. Quinn allowed Beth to play with her hand the entire ride home, and Mercedes still had her head on Santana's shoulder and her body pressed against her. She could only guess the pure exhaustion is what forced the young diva to finally give into sleep.

Shelby got out of the car with the intention of getting Beth and the girls ready to go inside, but she noticed that Finn, Sam and Kurt were seated in the car next to hers. Shaking her head in disbelief, she then noticed that Burt and Carole were sitting in the front seat of the same car. Remembering that she gave Schuester her address to give to Carole, she could only assume they were there to drop of the items they purchased at the store.

Burt rolled his window down as Shelby bent down to talk, "Hey guys you beat us here" she said.

"Yeah we did, we stopped by to drop off the items for the girls" said Burt as Carole hopped out the car and headed towards the trunk.

"Sorry we're late. I spaced out when we were driving and I had to take the long way back home" said Shelby apologetically.

"It's no problem" said Burt, "we just wanted to make sure the girls had the basic stuff" he said getting out of the car and heading towards the back where his wife was. Shelby followed suit and was amazed by how many bags were in the trunk.

"Sorry we got a little carried away" said Carole noticing Shelby's face, "we divided all of the stuff in the bags for each girl and their names are already on the bags" she said showing Shelby a duffle bag that had stuff in it for Santana.

"The Pierces went with us, so Brittany helped a lot" said Burt when Shelby pulled out a stuffed toy duck and looked at them quizzically. Shelby shook her head in understanding and couldn't help the small smile that appeared on her face. She placed the duck back in the bag, "What's up with the other bags then?" she questioned.

"Oh we decided to buy some food as well. I mean I don't know if they'll eat, but I'm pretty sure you didn't have enough food for four additional teenage girls" said Carole.

"I helped pick out some vegan stuff out for Rachel" said Finn. Shelby hadn't noticed when he, Sam and Kurt had joined the party in the back.

"And I picked out some of Mercedes' favorite cereal" said Sam quietly. Kurt remained silent.

"Thank you guys so much" said Shelby gratefully. She hadn't even thought about getting food, her main concern was getting the girls back home and in bed. She looked over to her truck and noted that all of the girls…her girls were still inside.

"We're gonna help you carry this stuff up to your place" said Burt grabbing a few of the bags, "C'mon boys, get to lifting" he said.

"Thanks again. I promise I will write you a check once we are upstairs" said Shelby. She knew this stuff was well over hundreds of dollars.

"You will do no such thing" said Carole.

"That's right" added Burt, "we did this because we wanted to. You're already doing enough as is" he said.

Shelby nodded her head, she didn't want to get in a disagreement about whether she was doing enough or not. She needed rest and she could guarantee so did the occupants of her vehicle.

"I'll be right with you guys, its apartment B. I have to get the girls out" she said as she walked back to her truck. Opening the door that was right next to Beth, she began to unhook the car seat, "alright ladies, time to go" she said. She reached over the front seat and lightly rubbed Rachel's hair causing the girl to stir. She shot up in the seat and looked around her. Shelby watched as fear, uncertainty, and finally realization showed on the girls face all in matter of seconds.

"C'mon baby, we're going in the house" she said softly looking at Rachel. Rachel nodded her head and began to unbuckle her seat belt.

"Quinn honey, you ready" questioned Shelby as she holstered Beth's car seat out of the truck.

Quinn didn't give her a reply; she just unbuckled her car seat and opened the door to get out, leaving the door open for Mercedes and Santana.

"C'mon Squirt, time to wake up…we're here" said Santana soothingly to Mercedes, while gently shaking the girl awake. Mercedes had a similar response to Rachel being woken up. The brown beauty looked around in confusion before she remembered why she was there looking at Shelby.

"C'mon honey…we're here" said Shelby looking back at Mercedes with sincerity. Mercedes nodded her head in understanding and looked over at Santana for confirmation. Santana simply gave her a small smirk and placed a gentle kiss on the girl's forehead. Shelby's confusion registered on her face as Santana helped Mercedes get out of the car.

The new family made their way to the oversized apartment and Shelby managed to hold Beth and open the door at the same time while a group of people were waiting on her.

"You can set the bags in the kitchen she said to Burt and the other young men" she said to them as she walked in the home and placed Beth's car seat on the middle of the coffee table.

The men did as they were instructed as Carole, Rachel, Quinn, Santana, and Mercedes walked into the living room and started to look around inquisitively. Beth cried out and Shelby knew she was tired of being in that chair. She picked up the upset toddler and allowed her to walk around and stretch out her little legs. The girl was still whimpering and she knew that Beth was hungry. Walking into the kitchen she grabbed a pre-made bottle of formula out of the refrigerator. She watched as Carole had already begun putting the food away and separating some more items for the girls.

"Thanks a lot Carole" said Shelby meekly.

"Don't worry about a thing Shelby, go get the girls settled. I'll have the boys out of here in a little" she said quietly.

Shelby nodded her head and went back into the living room. Upon seeing Shelby with a bottle Beth made her way over to her mom, stumbling slightly along the way and held out her hands. Shelby obliged and gave the blond curly haired baby the bottle she so earnestly wanted. She picked Beth up and carried her over to the couch and placed her in the middle. Beth instinctively sat back and balanced her bottle between her two small hands and drank her formula earnestly. Shelby smiled down at her daughter in the only way a mother could and turned back around when she was satisfied that Beth was okay.

Rachel had made her way over to a picture of herself performing onstage. It was one of Shelby's favorite pictures of Rachel that she had taken without the short brunette's knowledge. It captured the fact that Rachel looked at peace and at home when she was performing. A feeling Shelby was accustomed to having herself. She could tell she was questioning when and where Shelby had acquired the portrait. She noticed that Finn was directly behind her with a hand protectively on the small of Rachel's back, both of them starring at the same picture.

Sam had somehow managed to get Mercedes away from Santana and was clutching his girlfriend and placing small kisses on her cheek. Mercedes was quiet and she could tell by the look on her face that she just wanted to go to sleep.

Quinn had made her way over to Beth and sat next to her biological daughter. She didn't say anything but watched the younger form of herself greedily partake of her meal. Beth was looking into Quinn's eyes, and Shelby saw her smile around the nipple of the bottle.

That left Santana to herself. She had her hands inside of her jean pockets and she was staring off into space. Kurt was looking at her with a quirked eyebrow, and Burt was standing next to his son giving Santana the same look. She could only guess that they were wandering the same thing she was…what was going on in that mind of hers?

Shelby decided she could think of that situation at another time, "C'mon ladies it's time to get you settled in" she said breaking the odd calm that had developed over the room. "Burt would you mind looking after Beth?" she asked the elder form of Kurt.

"No problem" he said confidently as he strode over to sit on the opposite side of Beth. Beth looked up at him and quirked an eyebrow, Burt chuckled slightly at the action. He looked over at Quinn and was slightly freaked out about how much Beth looked like her biological mother, especially because Quinn was given him that same look.

"C'mon Quinn, Rachel, Mercedes, and Santana" said Shelby in a motherly fashion. Mercedes broke away from Sam, kissing him softly on the lips as she did. Santana immediately walked next to Mercedes and grabbed onto her hand.

Rachel turned to Finn and gave him a slight hug, but didn't kiss him like he expected to. She walked over to where Shelby was and reached for her mother's hand. Shelby immediately obliged. She reached out her hand for Quinn and looked at the hazel eyes. She saw as Quinn was having an internal struggle with herself on whether or not to take hold of Shelby's hand.

"Quinn grabs her hand so we can get going" said Santana irritably.

"Thank you Santana" said Shelby in a sickeningly sweet voice letting her know in her own way that she would handle things.

Santana scoffed as Quinn ignored Santana and placed her hand in Shelby's gingerly. Shelby led the quartet into the hall which was the gateway to the guest bedrooms.

"One of these rooms is Beth's but I'm going to change it around a little while you guys are here. I have an air mattress that I was going to put in here" said Shelby as she opened the door to Beth's nursery. "I'm gonna move her crib out and put it in my room. I was thinking that Quinn and Rachel could stay in here" said Shelby.

Kurt and Sam somehow managed their way into the hallway and offered to help take out Beth's crib and put it in Shelby's room. Shelby nodded her head yes and said her thanks to the two young men.

Santana and Mercedes stayed in the hallway as Quinn and Rachel walked in the nursery and looked around the room. There was a rocking chair in the corner and a crib right beside it. The walls were a calming shade of green, while Disney characters were decorated ever so carefully around the room. Kurt and Sam walked in without a word and begin the task of moving the crib.

"It's a lot bigger in here than I expected" said Rachel to no one in particular, "I think this will be adequate enough…as long as it's alright with Quinn" said Rachel.

Quinn shrugged her shoulders in agreement and continued to take in the decorum, glancing at pictures of Beth at various stages as she wandered around.

"Okay I'll bring in the air mattress and set it up after I get Mercedes and Santana settled" said Shelby walking back into the hall, "you two will be directly across the hall" she said as she nodded her head towards the door.

She opened the door for Santana and Mercedes. She watched as Santana pulled Mercedes arm slightly and they walked into the bedroom to do their own investigation. The walls were painted a delicate shade of lavender. Shelby always considered it to be a soothing color.

"The bed is a queen size" said Shelby, "it should be plenty of room for the both of you. I'm gonna bring you knew linen to put on the bed. There's a dresser over there and a small nook for you to place things in. You guys have your own bathroom here, I'm gonna bring you some towels as well. I'm pretty sure you might have to share the bathroom with Quinn and Rachel sometimes, but there's also a powder room in the hallway" she said.

Mercedes looked around and sat on the edge of the bed. She put her face in her hands and Shelby knew this as a clear sign of someone who was overwhelmed and exhausted. Santana sat down next to Mercedes and began to rub her back.

"The Hummel's and Pierce's have brought you girls some clothing and toiletries. I think you guys should shower in get into bed to get some rest" said Shelby.

"I'm not really sleepy" said Santana off handedly.

"None the less, you should clean up and get into bed" announced Shelby in a tone that both girls were very familiar with from their Trouble Tones days. "I'll be back in a few minutes to check on you" she said closing the door behind her.

Shelby walked back to her room which was the last door in the hallway. Kurt and Sam were almost finished putting the crib in her room. "Is this spot cool Ms. Corcoran" asked Sam. She nodded her head yes and went to her walk in closet and pulled out a queen sized air mattress and carried it back to the nursery, which Rachel and Quinn were still present in. Quinn was sitting in the rocker as Rachel stood in the corner patiently waiting.

"Here you are ladies" said Shelby entering the room. "The other girls have a bathroom next door but they are to share with you. There's also a powder room located in the hallway. I'm going to blow this up and I want you girls to get cleaned up and get into bed. There's also a bathroom in my bedroom and you can use it as well. I'll bring new towels and linen for you both" said Shelby as she knelt down to begin the process off blowing up the bed.

"Mom?" said Rachel quietly, "we don't have anything to change into".

"Don't worry honey, the Hummel's and Pierce's bought some things for all of you…you want to go first in my room to shower" she asked while watching the air mattress grow.

"Sure" Rachel replied quietly.

"Okay just give me a sec to finish this" said Shelby. She glanced over at Quinn and noticed that the blonde was unconsciously rocking herself to sleep in the rocking chair in the corner. She smirked slightly as she watched her head droop lower. It was uncanny how much looking at Quinn reminded her of Beth. She didn't have to guess what Beth would look like as a teenager; all she had to do was look at Quinn at any moment and see her daughter in about fourteen years.

After the bed was blown up and she finished putting the new linen on, Shelby got off the ground and grabbed Rachel to her, pulling her into a tight hug, "I love you so much Rachel Berry" she whispered into her ear. She didn't wait for a response, instead pulling the tiny girl into her room and into the bathroom. She turned on the shower and fiddled with the knobs to get it to the appropriate temperature. She brought in some towels and washcloths for Rachel to use and extras for Quinn.

"Its body wash and shampoo in the shower. The blow dryer is under the sink. I'll bring in the clothes you can change into while you're in there" said Shelby quietly. Rachel nodded her head in understanding and turned around, signaling to Shelby she needed privacy.

Shelby closed the door behind her and took a deep breath. She decided to go check back in on Quinn. Quinn somehow managed to curl herself up in a ball and was still asleep in the rocking chair. Shelby saw the distinct look of tear stains on Quinn's face and wandered if the blonde beauty cried herself to sleep. She decided to leave it be for the moment and went next door to check on Mercedes and Santana.

Before walking in she could hear Carole talking to the young ladies and stood in the door watching as Carole was handing them their new belongings as the girls sat on the bed, "This duffle bag is for you Mercedes. It has a couple changes of clothing, some pajamas, toiletries, and a stuffed animal in it" she said. "Brittany and Sam went shopping with us" she added when she saw the confused look on Mercedes face. Mercedes pulled out a tiny bear with music notes all over it and couldn't help but to smirk at the thoughtfulness of the act. She clutched it close to her knowing that Sam had picked the stuffed animal out, because she often called him _'bear'_ as a term of endearment.

"Santana you have the same things in your duffle, except Brittany insisted that you have a duck as your stuffed animal" said Carole handing over the bag to Santana. Shelby watched as she pulled out the duck but didn't react in the same way as Mercedes. Santana sighed deeply and placed the animal back in the bag. Mercedes glanced over at her friend and grabbed her hand; Santana reciprocated the action and looked at Mercedes intently. Shelby knew that they were having their own private conversation, and felt weird intruding in on it. Carole must have sensed the same thing because she spoke up, "If you girls need anything Burt and I are just a phone call away" she said quietly.

"Thanks Mrs. Hummel" said Mercedes as she let go of Santana's hand. She got off of the bed and went to hug Kurt's adopted mom. "Call me Carole honey. We love you guys and we want you both to know we're here for you" said Carole returning the hug to Mercedes and looking down at Santana.

Santana rolled her eyes breaking contact with the woman and crossed her hands over her chest in annoyance. Shelby took this as her cue to walk in, "I see you girls are getting settled in" said Shelby walking in the room causing Mercedes to break away from Carole.

"Yes ma'am we are. Thank you so much Ms. Corcoran" said Mercedes kindly.

"You're welcome. How about you go ahead in get in the shower, I'm going to get you some towels and washcloths Mercedes. I really want you girls to try and get some rest" she said walking over to Mercedes and rubbing her back.

"Okay" was her only response. She grabbed her bag and headed for the bathroom that was located in the room.

"Thanks Carole for everything" said Shelby turning to the woman, "but I really need to get them settled".

"No problem Shelby…don't worry I'll get rid of the boys for ya. I put the bags for Rachel and Quinn in the hallway" she said walking into that very place. Shelby followed after her not before giving a glance back at Santana who decided to lie down on the bed.

"Alright guys it's time for us to go and give them some rest" said Carole as she walked into the living room. Shelby saw Beth look up at her and smile before clumsily making her way over to her mother and holding her hands out. Shelby obliged and picked the adorable girl up, placing small kisses everywhere.

"Shelby please call us if you need anything…hell call even if you don't need anything" said Burt in a strong voice.

"Will do" said Shelby smiling appreciatively.

"Can we say goodbye to them before we go?" asked Finn looking out of place.

"Sorry Finn, the girls are showering and getting ready to go to bed" said Shelby. "I will make sure they contact you after they wake up though" she said hoping that would appease them. Shelby looked at the clock and noticed it was a little after ten in the morning, but she knew those girls were exhausted.

Finn didn't look pleased with her answer but knew he had no choose in the matter. "C'mon guys, let's go and give them some space" said Burt walking towards the door. Carole walked up to Shelby and gave her a small hug, while placing a kiss on Beth's cheek, "she really is adorable" said Carole as she followed after her husband.

Kurt, Finn, and Sam began to make their exit and Shelby followed after them so she could lock up behind them. Sam suddenly turned around scaring Shelby slightly, "Ms. Corcoran…can you please let Mercedes know that I love her?" he asked almost pleadingly, mixed with a hint of sincerity.

"No problem Hun" she responded genuinely. He mumbled a 'thanks' as he made his way on the other side of the door. Shelby closed it and locked up. Walking back into the living room she sat down on the coffee table and placed Beth in her lap while a wave of uncertainty hit her. Having these girls here with her was going to be an overwhelming experience. In her mind she knew she had made the right decision but she was most definitely scared of the future consequences of said decision. She needed help but was afraid to admit that to the other adults because she had adamantly wanted the girls to stay with her.

"Mom" said Rachel quietly; causing Shelby to be broken out of her thoughts, "I was waiting for you to come back, but you never did" said Rachel sadly, wrapping the bath towel around her quietly, while her hair dripped around her shoulders.

The gravity of Rachel's words stunned Shelby into silence for a few seconds. She shook her head clear and stood up with Beth to grab Rachel's duffle bag out of the hallway, "I'm so sorry Rachel I was checking on the other girls and I had to walk the Hummel clan out. I didn't mean to have you thinking I would never return" said Shelby trying to mask the hurt she felt inside.

"Mom…I didn't mean it like that" rushed out Rachel, "I…I'm sorry…"

"It's okay baby" said Shelby adjusting Beth so she could pull Rachel into her, "It's alright…we're gonna work through this. I'm gonna fix all the mistakes I've made in the past, I promise" said Shelby planting a kiss on Rachel's forehead.

"I really didn't mean it the way it came out" said Rachel looking up at Shelby with the most sincere eyes she's ever seen, "Mom I'm so sorry" she said pulling away and looking down at her feet.

Shelby took her finger and placed it under Rachel's chin, pulling her face up to look at hers, "You don't ever have to apologize to me Rachel. I love you and I know it's hard for you to believe sometimes but I'm going to be here for you. It's going to be hard for you to keep me away. I love you now, forever, and for always" said Shelby quietly looking at her daughter.

She wiped the few tears that had escaped from Rachel's eyes and kissed both her cheeks, "C'mon let's get you into some pajamas and in the bed…I can tell your exhausted" she said quietly. She placed Beth on the floor of the room and helped Rachel pull out the pajamas that was brought for her. Rachel pulled out a stuffed gold star with a smiley face on it and clutched it to her.

After Rachel returned from changing, Shelby picked up Beth and guided Rachel into her nursery and onto the air mattress. Quinn was still in the rocking chair curled up in a ball. Shelby placed Beth on the floor and helped tuck Rachel into the bed, pulling the covers up over her, "I love you my sweet angel" she whispered to Rachel and gave her another kiss, "Try and get some rest" she said quietly.

She watched as Rachel nodded her head and closed her eyes. Looking over to make sure Beth was staying out of trouble, she noticed she had made her way over to Quinn and was effectively hitting the older Blonde causing her to wake up. Shelby chuckled slightly at the actions and walked over to Beth.

"We don't hit people to wake them up baby" she said picking up the toddler.

"Sleep" she said pointing to Quinn.

"Yeah she's sleep, but we're going to gently wake her up, not hit her" said Shelby smiling. Shelby began to rub Quinn's shoulder.

"Don't worry I'm awake" said Quinn sitting up tiredly, "I felt small hands pelting my leg" she said with a smirk, looking up at her biological daughter. She glanced over and saw Rachel already lying down on the air mattress, "I guess it's my turn to get in the shower".

"Yeah, it's a duffle outside waiting for you and you can use my bathroom to get cleaned up" said Shelby moving out the way so Quinn could get up unhindered, "It should be extra towels in there and don't be surprised if you find some type of stuffed animal in your bag".

"Brittany went shopping with the Hummel's" said Shelby when she gave her a questioning look.

"Figures" said Quinn quietly.

"Just make that left honey and you'll be right in my room. I'm going to check on Mercedes and Santana" she said placing Beth on the ground but holding on to her hand.

Quinn nodded in understanding and made her way into Shelby's room closing the door behind her. Shelby walked over and knocked before entering, "everything okay in here?" she questioned.

She saw Mercedes was already lying down on the bed with her own bear clutched to her. She had silent tears falling down her face, and only nodded in response to Shelby's question. Shelby heard the shower going and assumed that Santana was in there. She helped Beth walk over to the bed and sat the toddler in the middle. Shelby bent over and began to wipe the tears off of Mercedes face.

"I know you don't see it now, but everything will get better" said Shelby quietly. She felt her heart hurting as she looked into the pain of dark brown eyes. "I promised I would be here and I want you to know that I am and you can talk whenever you feel the need to. Scream, yell, and cry. Don't feel like you have to hold back. I don't want you holding everything in like Santana…it's not healthy" she said seriously.

"I know" said Mercedes hoarsely, "I'm just so tired of crying at this point, but I can't stop".

"Don't try to make it stop okay…just let it happen" said Shelby quietly, pushing hair out of Mercedes face. Mercedes took a deep breath and sighed with a groan, while looking into Shelby's eyes.

"Thanks again Ms. Corcoran" she said quietly, you really didn't have to do this for no one but Rachel. I know Santana and Quinn can be a little much at times but I know they are grateful as well" said Mercedes.

"You don't have to keep thanking me; it's my pleasure to do this for all of you" said Shelby. Somehow Beth had managed to take Mercedes bear from her during their conversation and was playing with it. Mercedes put a genuine smile on her face looking at the little girl. Shelby heard the shower go off and knew Santana was done. She wanted to give her some privacy as she changed her clothing.

"I want you to try and get some rest honey" said Shelby to Mercedes as she placed a kiss on her forehead and stood up.

"I'll try" said Mercedes quietly. Beth discarded the bear and held her hands up for her mother. Shelby picked up her daughter. "I love you now, forever, and always" said Shelby repeating the same thing she said to Rachel.

"I love you too Ms. Corcoran" said Mercedes grabbing the bear and placing it next to her.

"It's Shelby" she said smiling, while closing the door behind her. Shelby made her way back to the living room and put Beth in the corner of the room that had her boxed in with her toys. She went to the kitchen and pulled out another bottle for Beth and handed it to her. She sat down on the couch and her mind began to wander again. She felt completely overwhelmed as tears started to fall down her own face. _'I need help'_ she thought to herself.

Without thinking she grabbed her phone out of her purse and began to dial.

"Hello" she heard the familiar cheery voice on the other end.

"Mom" she said with her voice breaking.

"Baby what's wrong" said the older Corcoran.

"Everything" sighed Shelby heavily. She began to recount everything that happened in the last twenty four hours. Once she started she couldn't stop. Tears were a constant as she was trying to keep herself as calm as possible as to not upset Beth.

"Shelby…I want you to go and get some rest right now" said her mother in a tone she knew all too well.

"I can't right now, I have to watch Beth" she said quietly.

"Shelby how do you expect to be there for those girls when you're exhausted yourself. You haven't slept properly in some time" said her mother seriously.

"I know mom. Why do you think I'm calling you? I need help and I'm not afraid to ask for it…finally" said Shelby quietly.

"I'm on my way" said her mother hanging up the phone.

"Thanks mom" said Shelby to the dial tone. She placed her phone back on the dining room table and went to check on Beth, before sitting on the couch. Her mother was right…she was totally exhausted. Looking at the clock she noted it was close to twelve in the afternoon. She turned on the television and headed right for the local news. She was surprised, even though she shouldn't have been, to see that the top story was the accident. The reporters already had the names of all the fatalities and she watched as the pictures of the dead were flashing by. Her mind went instantly to the hospital. The dead bodies off all the family members of the girls trying to sleep next door; Shelby choked back a sob, and turned the television to another channel. She decided she would check to see if the girls had finally gotten in the bed and was trying to rest.

She stopped at Rachel and Quinn's room first. Opening the door she saw both of the girls fitting comfortably on the air mattress. Rachel's stuffed gold star had fallen on the floor. Shelby picked it up and placed it back next to the slumbering girl. She kissed Rachel again on the forehead and silently thanked God for keeping her safe and the rest of the girls safe. She looked over at Quinn who had her arms wrapped around a stuffed baby lamb. Shelby also placed a kiss on Quinn's forehead and tucked the blanket around both the girls a little more soundly.

After checking on Beth to make sure she was still occupied with her toys, she made her way to Mercedes and Santana's room. She opened the door silently and saw that the two girls were knocked out in the bed. Mercedes was on the right side of the bed closest to the wall. She was lying on her stomach while her right arm was around her bear. Santana was lying on the left side and was holding onto Mercedes' free hand…more like clutching it. Shelby noticed that Santana didn't have her stuffed toy duck near her at all.

Shelby looked around for her duffle bag and saw the duck sitting inside. She pulled it out and sat it near the sleeping Santana. She placed a light kiss on both of the girl's forehead before exiting back to the living room. Sitting down on the couch she decided to try and watch some television.

She didn't even realize she was asleep until the door bell ringing woke her out of her deep slumber. There was a body attached to her that she didn't remember before and she jumped slightly out of surprise. Opening her eyes a little more she noticed that Rachel was lying on top of her body asleep and Shelby had her own arms clutched around her daughter. She looked over at the clock and noticed it was already five thirty in the afternoon.

"I can't believe I slept this long…oh my gosh…Beth!" she exclaimed loudly, trying to move from under Rachel.

"It's okay Ms. Corcoran…we have her" said Mercedes.

Shelby looked over at the couch and Quinn and Mercedes were attending to the toddler in question. Shelby shook her head, "why didn't you wake me?" she asked as Mercedes got up to go answer the door. Shelby noticed how at home the girl already seemed and was internally happy about that.

"Well Rachel and I heard Beth whining, and we came out here to check on her but you were totally asleep, not hearing much of anything because the tv was blaring. I changed her diaper and turned the tv down. You looked so peaceful sleeping and Rachel kinda had a nightmare, so she climbed onto you and you just grabbed her and both of you have been like that ever since" said Quinn in one breath.

"I came out a little later because I couldn't sleep anymore" said Mercedes walking back into the room, with Shelby's mom right behind her, "this lady says she's your mother. I couldn't argue with her because you look just like her" said Mercedes with a small smile.

"Hey mom" said Shelby from the couch with an apologetic look on her face.

"Hey honey…looks like you got some rest huh?" she said smiling at her grown daughter.

"Yeah, I guess you could say that". "Where's Santana?" questioned Shelby as she adjusted herself slightly so that she could be a little more comfortable with the full weight of Rachel on her.

"She woke up with me but she went back to sleep a little bit after that. She's not too happy about the duck being by her when she woke up" said Mercedes quietly sitting back down on the couch with Beth and Quinn. Shelby unintentionally rolled her eyes at that comment and realized that Santana would probably be the one giving her the most problems.

Beth let out a squeal once she realized her grandmother was there, "Nana…nana" she yelled out.

"Hey baby girl" said the woman going to pick up Beth.

"Oh forgive me for my manner's mom. Ladies the beautiful woman holding Beth is my mom Allison Corcoran, but she insists that everyone that's not me call her Nana" said Shelby winking at her mom. "The beautiful teenage blonde is Quinn" she continued. Quinn nodded her head in acknowledgement. "And the beautiful chocolate brown young lady with the big voice is Mercedes" said Shelby winking at the girl.

"Hello Ms. Corcoran" said Mercedes holding her hand out for Shelby's mom to grab.

"Ah ah…it's Nana" said Allison correcting her and grabbing the diva's hand to shake. "I'm sorry…it's nice to meet you Nana" said Mercedes. "So well mannered, it's very nice to meet you love" said Allison. Mercedes face made the blushing motion at the compliment.

"And this young brunette that's lying on top of me is Rachel mom" said Shelby quietly, kissing the girl's head.

Allison walked over and looked down at the sleeping Rachel, "My gosh Shelby…she looks just like you. Did you just spit her out?" she said jokingly.

"You would think it wouldn't you" said Shelby with a hint of pride in her voice. Allison silently agreed, as Beth did her best to get the attention from her grandmother back on her.

Allison breathed deeply, "Aren't we missing someone?" she asked.

"Oh she's still sleep in the bedroom" said Mercedes.

"This is starting to hurt" said Shelby to no one in particular. She began to silently wake Rachel up. Rachel began to whimper like a baby but Shelby hushed her and gave her soothing back rubs while telling the small sized diva she had to wake up. Eventually Rachel opened her eyes and looked around; she looked up at Shelby and blushed before scrambling of her mother.

"I'm sorry mom, I just had a bad dream and I was still sleepy. And you were there so I decided to take the opportunity to be close to my mom, I hope you aren't mad at me" said Rachel rambling.

"Rachel honey, it's okay. I'm not mad at all…a little surprised but definitely not mad" said Shelby pulling Rachel into a hug. "I love you so much Rachel Berry" she said to her daughter. Shelby decided before dozing off that she would remind all of them on a regular basis how deeply she cared for them.

"I have someone for you to meet" said Shelby pulling away, "Rachel this is my mother Allison" she said looking up at the woman. Rachel looked up at the woman she knew was her grandmother for the first time in life and felt tears in the corner of her eyes. "Everyone is to call her Nana…except for me of course" whispered Shelby in Rachel's ear.

"Hi Nana" whispered Rachel as she felt tears escape from her eyes.

"Hi Rachel" said Nana pulling on Rachel's arm to embrace her in the tightest hug Shelby had ever witnessed from her mom, "It's nice to finally meet you love" she said still holding Beth. Shelby saw as tears were coming out of her own mother's eyes and she realized that even though Rachel had lost one family tragically, she sure had gained another one instantly; including the two girls on the couch and the one still sleep in the bedroom.

Shelby glanced over at Quinn and Mercedes noticing their expressions. Quinn again was avoiding looking at the family reunion, and Mercedes was noticeably trying to hold back tears in her eyes. Shelby walked over to both girls and sat between them. She pulled Mercedes into a side hug, and Mercedes instantly placed her head on Shelby's shoulder. Somehow Shelby knew that Quinn wouldn't allow this type of gesture, but she grabbed the blonde's hand and began to rub circles around the back of it with her thumb. "Girls we're going to get through this together" she said loud enough for those two to hear.

"We're family now and we will work through this like family" said Shelby. She felt her shirt began to soak on her shoulder from where Mercedes was, and she noticed that Quinn's body was making the motion of crying without hearing anything come from her. Instinctively she pulled Quinn into her and thankfully Quinn didn't even put up a fight. Quinn buried her face into Shelby's other shoulder just as Mercedes had and continued to cry silently. Mercedes reached out for Quinn with her spare hand, and Quinn grabbed it and the two girls along with Shelby continued to mourn. Shelby knew these girls were thinking about their loved ones they lost. Heck, it hadn't even been two full days yet, but Shelby thanked God once again for her mom being there to help her through this.

After a while of crying, everyone besides Beth, who wasn't upset at all but looking around curiously, began to calm down, "How about I get dinner started" said Allison to everyone, "That way by the time it's done, the one still asleep will be awake by then".

_Santana_

Santana lay in the foreign bed staring up at the ceiling. She had fallen asleep briefly after Mercedes left the room, but every time she closed her eyes her mind wouldn't allow her to get any rest. Things were going through her mind a mile a minute: her parents, Mercedes, Marcellus, Brittany, the Cheerios, school, glee, Shelby…just everything.

The more that she thought about the accident, the angrier she became. She was always one who had a lot of rage inside. Being with Brittany helped to calm a lot of it down but it never really went anywhere. It was always inside of her, almost like right under her skin…boiling and waiting for its chance to escape.

The death of both her parents had totally registered with her, she recognized that she would never see them again, but somehow it affected her differently than it did the others. _'Maybe because to you they were already dead' _she thought. Huffing loudly she sat up on the bed and placed her back against the headboard. She pulled her legs up close to her body and wrapped her arms around her legs.

She was surprised that her parents even showed up to one of her performances, let alone regionals. They had never shown an interest in her singing before, or her cheerleading to be perfectly honest. Her father always saw it as a waste of time, and he let her know that regularly.

'_What type of job are you going to get with singing Santana? What type of future is that?'_ she could hear her father say just as clearly.

Santana shook her head at the memory. She knew exactly why her parents showed up at regionals and they let her know immediately after the glee club had won against the two other groups they were competing against. Her parents hadn't really talked to her since she came out to them and told them about Brittany being more than just a best friend. To say they were disappointed was an understatement. They didn't yell at the news, they just simply stopped talking. Everyday those commercials played in her house, and every day for weeks she had to deal with the fact that she was 'out'. Not only was she 'out' but she was forced out by that giant oaf Finn and she had to relive it every time that commercial played throughout Ohio.

Even when they were onstage at the competition and she had her solo, she knew people in the audience recognized her. It was evident by the disgust on some of their faces. But she dealt with it…she dealt with it for Brittany. Brittany was the silver lining in all of this and now she didn't know if that was the case anymore.

Tired of thinking about everything, Santana made her way into the living room. She could hear people talking and she could smell something amazing and knew it was coming from the kitchen. Her stomach growled loudly only confirmed that she needed to get out of the room. She opened the door and headed into the living room. She walked in on Rachel and Mercedes sitting on the couch, while they were watching Quinn play with Beth on the floor.

Santana thought it surprising that the little girl hadn't been feeding off the negative energy of everyone and she just assumed it was because the toddler was getting extra attention from everybody.

"Hey San" she heard Mercedes say, breaking her out of her own thoughts.

"Hey Squirt" she replied, walking over to the couch and sitting next to Mercedes, "how you feeling?" she questioned while leaning over and giving Mercedes a quick peck on the cheek.

"As good as can be expected" replied Mercedes quietly. "You get any rest?" she asked.

"Hell no" said Santana, "I didn't think I would…but I tried like Ms. Corcoran asked".

"I thought I heard your voice" said Shelby, forcing Santana to break her concentration off Mercedes and look at her. "Come here honey, I have someone for you to meet".

Santana raised an eyebrow at the woman but got up anyway. They walked into the kitchen and Santana saw a woman, who looked like what Rachel would look like in about forty years.

"Santana this is my mom Allison, but she wants everyone to call her Nana" said Shelby introducing the two.

"So you're Santana. Such a beautiful name to match an obviously beautiful girl" said Allison.

Santana felt herself blush in spite of, and looked down at her feet. "Nice to meet you" said Santana quietly.

"My mom's gonna be staying here for a little while to help us with the transition of everything" said Shelby. Santana shook her head in agreement, "It's was nice to meet you again ma'am" said Santana at a lost for what to say.

"Ah ah…it's Nana" said Allison. She unexpectedly pulled Santana to her and gave her a hug. Santana's body instantly tensed something that didn't go unnoticed by Shelby. Allison pulled away and cupped Santana face in her hand, forcing brown eyes to look at hers.

"You don't have to keep everything in Santana. You don't have to build up walls either; my daughter and I are here to help you. You don't have to be afraid of us…we care and love you" she said quietly. Santana tried not to but her eyes began to water.

"How can you love me and you don't even know me?" asked Santana looking at the older version of Shelby.

"It's so easy and simple" replied Allison quietly.

Santana pulled her face, "trust me ma'am, once you get to know me…that sentiment will change. If you'll excuse me I have to check up on Mercedes" she said walking out of the kitchen. Santana missed the look between mother and daughter, and hurried back in the living room to sit next to Mercedes, effectively grabbing onto her hand.

Santana found herself sitting around the dining room table partaking of a lovely meal provided by Ms. Corcoran's mom…Nana. It was a very awkward dinner at first to say the least. The only person who looked like they wanted to be there was Beth, and she was too busy soaking up the attention from her mother and grandmother. Santana watched as Nana was getting more acquainted with Rachel, 'her long lost granddaughter'. She watched as Nana not only coddled Beth but she was doing the same to Rachel, and Rachel being the attention seeking diva she has always been was soaking it up. Santana tried not to feel jealous at the exchanges but it was hard when her own grandmother didn't want a thing to do with her.

She looked over at Mercedes who was picking at her food, which didn't go unnoticed by Shelby or Santana.

"Do you not like the food Mercedes?" questioned Shelby, "I can find something else for you honey" she said kindly.

"Oh no, it's not like that Ms. Corcoran…" said Mercedes, "I mean Shelby" once she received a look from the woman. "Everything is delicious; I'm just not really hungry".

Santana looked at Mercedes, and raised her eyebrow in questioning. "What?" asked Mercedes.

"Squirt I think you should at least try to eat half of it" said Santana.

"Peanut…I will be alright" said Mercedes looking at Santana, getting her back for using her nickname so much. Santana's cheeks flushed a color red that no one at the table had seen before.

"Peanut?" said Quinn with her eyebrow quirked and an amused look on her face.

Santana growled lowly under her breath letting Quinn know to drop it, but it only seemed to fuel the blonde.

"C'mon Santana that's a cute nickname…peanut" she said again in a faux sweet voice.

"Only one person was allowed to call me that ever and that person is not you Quinn" said Santana forcefully to Quinn, but keeping eye contact with Mercedes.

"Well only one person was allowed to call me Squirt…but he's not here anymore" said Mercedes as her voice broke. Her eyes instantly watered, and it made Santana feel like shit, "If I allowed you to call me Squirt without any complaints than I should be able to call you Peanut".

You could cut the tension with a knife. Practically everyone had stop eating and watched as Mercedes and Santana were in the midst of a stare down.

"Peanut!" yelled out Beth, "Peanut, Peanut, Peanut" she continued while laughing aloud. Everyone turned to look at the toddler who had broken the tension with her adorableness. Rachel let out one of her big laughs, and Mercedes joined in causing everyone at the table to laugh and giggle in some way.

Santana felt a smile creep onto her face even though she didn't want to_, 'leave it to Quinn's spawn to make me give in'_ she thought to herself. Once the laughing had subsided, Santana felt the need to just get Mercedes to eat something, she made a promise and she was going to keep that promise even if it pissed Mercedes off.

"Squirt" started Santana looking Mercedes directly in the eye, "can you just eat a little bit more…please" said Santana as she felt her own voice break slightly.

"Yeah San…I can" said Mercedes as she picked her fork back up and began to work on her vegetables.

The dinner dishes were removed by Allison and Shelby and a lovely desert was served with milk for the girls and coffee for the adults. Even though she would deny it with every fiber in her being, Santana actually was enjoying herself. She couldn't remember the last time she had an enjoyable meal at the dining room table. She usually just ate with Brittany at Breadsticks or she would eat in complete silence at her table at home with her parents. Even though Quinn irked her nerves at any given moment they were having a small conversation with Mercedes and she found that she was enjoying it.

The ringing of the door bell brought them all out of their private conversations, and Shelby wandered aloud who would be at the door during dinner hour as she made her way to the door. Santana took another bite of her chocolate cake and noted that Mercedes had barely touched hers when a familiar voice forced her to turn around.

Mr. Schuester was making his way through the kitchen and into the dining room, apologizing profusely for interrupting their meal. She noticed Sue Sylvester right on his heels. She didn't say anything but nodded a greeting to Santana and the girls.

"So what brings you by here" asked Rachel curiously.

"Just some business with…with what happened" said Will quietly.

Another awkward silence came over the room as everyone was beginning to realize again why the teenage girls were there to begin with.

"Um mom, do you mind taking Beth in the back and getting her ready for bed" asked Shelby.

"Of course not love" said Allison. She grabbed Beth out of her high chair and made her way to Shelby's room located in the back. Santana got up and moved closer to Mercedes grabbing her hand once she was settled next to her, she had a feeling she wasn't going to like any of the news Mr. Schue was coming to bring.

"Sue, Will please have a seat" offered Shelby.

"Thanks" replied Will, as Sue gave a grunt in appreciation.

"So what's going on guys?" asked Shelby.

"Well we came to give you an update of everything…I guess we should start with you Shelby" said Will.

"Do you have a lawyer Ms. Corcoran?" asked Sue cutting straight to the point.

"Yes, his name is Elliot Greenberg…why do I need him?" inquired Shelby.

"Keeping it in the tribes I see" said Sue nonchalantly, "You're going to need him Rachel number one because we're assuming you want custody of the Corcoran part two over there" said Sue. Rachel quirked her eyebrows at the ridiculousness of that statement.

"What Sue is trying to say in her own way is that we were able to get in contact with Hiram and Leroy's lawyer. He faxed me a copy of their Will and Testament, and they both had things in there that stated that if something happened to either one of them, than the other husband would get full custody of Rachel. They never put in anything stating what would happen if something happened to the both of them" said Will.

Santana noticed as Rachel held her head down, and scooted closer to Shelby.

"So we can only assume that you want custody of her, since she is biologically yours" said Sue.

"Most definitely…without question" said Shelby pulling Rachel to her and kissing her head.

"Then contact your lawyer ASAP" said Sue.

"Now Quinn, we still can't get in contact with your father" said Mr. Schue apologetically, "did you have any contact with him…or did your mom have any contact with him that you know about?"

"I haven't seen my father since the night he put me out when I told him I was pregnant" said Quinn sitting up with her back straighter than a board. Santana always assumed she got that posture from when she trained as a ballerina when she was younger, now she noticed Quinn only used it as a defensive mechanism or when she was nervous, "and frankly I don't care if you ever get in contact with him. He didn't give a shit about me and the feeling is mutually returned" said Quinn with a cold expression and voice.

Santana noticed that look before and it was definitely her HBIC look. She looked around and noticed that Sue had a smirk on her face looking at Quinn, while Mr. Schue held his mouth slightly ajar. Rachel held her body close to Shelby and it was clear to Santana that Shelby had seen that face before. Mercedes squeezed Santana's hand and Santana began to rub soft circles on it.

"Uh, Shelby do you mind Quinn staying with you?" asked Mr. Schue clearing his throat.

"You know I don't Will" said Shelby certainly.

"Well you might want to tell your lawyer you're fighting for the custody of Ms. Fabray as well" said Sue.

"Duly noted" said Shelby, "anything else?"

"Um yeah…Mercedes we got in contact with your aunt and uncle from out of town" said Mr. Schue.

Santana felt Mercedes tense next to her, "Its okay Squirt" she said quietly in her ear.

"There on their way to Lima and they have no problems taking responsibility for you. They want to help with the funeral preparations and…then they want to take you with them back to Columbus" said Mr. Schue quietly.

Rachel's head snapped up at that, and so did everyone else's at the table, except for Sue's.

"She can't go to Columbus!" exclaimed Rachel standing up, "her home is here…in Lima!" Shelby pulled Rachel back down in her seat and shushed her.

"That's easier said than done" said Mr. Schue.

"I can't…I don't want to go with them to Columbus. My parents loved Lima" she said as tears suddenly fell down her face. Santana instantly engulfed her in a hug. "I know I talk all the time about leaving but I can't leave like this. I want to leave on my terms…not because my family…not because I have to" she stuttered out. "My boyfriend's here, my friends, my school…I'm not ready to say goodbye to all that…not yet".

"I understand Mercedes" started out Mr. Schue.

"No you don't understand! I'm being forced to say goodbye to my dad, my mom, and my brother! I have to come up with funeral arrangements for my entire family! You don't understand! Now my aunt and uncle who I barely know, wants to take me away! Hell no!" she screamed at him.

"Squirt calm down" said Santana as she tried to wipe tears off Mercedes face, "Beth is still in the back". Mercedes was breathing heavy as she tried to calm down. Shelby made her way over to them, but Santana made it known that she had a handle on the situation.

"I'm just saying Mr. Schue, I have a closer relationship to you and Shelby more than I've ever had with them. I know they're trying to help, but I'm not leaving" said Mercedes emphatically.

"We hear you Mercedes" said Sue, actually using the diva's name, "but honestly it's going to be a hard fight for everyone involved to try and keep you here…they are your next to kin".

"So we're not going to fight" said Santana getting angry.

"That's not what I'm saying Santana…I just want everyone to be prepared for that fact that we might lose this fight because none of us are her blood family" replied Sue.

"Ms. Corcoran, are you willing to fight for Mercedes as well?" said Santana angrily as she squared her eyes at Sue.

"You know I am" said Shelby assuredly.

"Then we fight" said Santana, "and if we lose Squirt…you know I'm right there with you" she turned to look at Mercedes.

"I know" said Mercedes quietly. Santana pulled her into another hug, "I love you so much" she whispered in Mercedes ear.

"Ditto" whispered Mercedes back.

The tension was palpable in the room again and Mr. Schue continued even though Santana could tell he didn't want to. "Now regarding you Santana…we were able to get in contact with your grandmother" he said. Santana turned to look at Mr. Schuester.

"We let her know about your parents, and she was clearly devastated about the loss of her son and his wife…but…but she informed us that she didn't want to have any responsibility for you or anything to do with the preparation of services" said Mr. Schue barely audibly.

"What!" yelled Shelby, "Why the hell would she say that? Not that I don't like having you around Santana…but why" she said looking at Mr. Schue fiercely.

"It's because I'm gay Ms. Corcoran" said Santana cutting off Mr. Schue before he could speak. "I like having sex with woman, and I'm dating Brittany, and my grandmother hasn't talked to me since I came out to her. Nothing is going to change her opinion about me…not even the death of my parents" said Santana emotionless.

Santana could see that Shelby looked aghast from her peripherals, and the rest of her peers were just shaking their heads in disgust.

"Honestly I didn't expect for her to change her mind Mr. Schue, but thanks for trying. Whatever happens, I know I will be with Mercedes because I made a promise, but if it's okay with you Ms. Corcoran I would like to be put on that list of people you're fighting for custody of" said Santana.

"Only under one condition Santana" said Shelby finally getting her composure back, "You stop calling me Ms. Corcoran and call me Shelby" she said with a small smile.

"I'll try but I can't make any guarantees" said Santana not returning the smile.

"I think we're done here for right now William" announced Sue.

"I think you're right Sue. I'm sorry to be the bearer of bad news, but it would be wise to call your lawyer first thing in the morning Shelby" said Mr. Schue.

"Most definitely…let me walk you guys out" said Shelby getting up. Sue and Mr. Schue followed behind her and Santana heard them say their goodbye.

Santana felt her blood boiling. The rage she was trying to control was begging for release. She didn't understand why but a small part of her was hoping that her grandmother would come to her aid once learning about the death of her parents. She should have known it was a false hope and totally unrealistic. She set herself up for failure. Without realizing it she was up pacing around in the living room.

Quinn, Rachel, and Mercedes just watched on with concern. Shelby came back into the dining room and noticed the pacing that was going on in the other room.

"Santana are you okay honey, do you need to talk?" asked Shelby.

Santana shook her head no and continued to pace, much to the chagrin of Shelby, "Tell me what you need Santana" said Shelby quietly walking into the living room.

"I need to take a walk please" said Santana quietly.

"Honey it's so late" started Shelby.

"Ms. Corcoran I feel like I'm about to blow, I just need some fresh air so I can get my thoughts together" she said quickly cutting Shelby off.

"Okay…how about I walk with you…I won't say anything, I'll just walk".

"Fine" said Santana closed mouth as she turned suddenly to go grab her shoes out of the bedroom. Santana heard Shelby tell the other girls to prepare themselves for bed and she would be back in a little while. Once Santana had her shoes on she went to the door where Shelby was already waiting for her. Together they walked outside and the freshness of the cool night air hit her and she was forever grateful for it. Shelby kept her promise of not saying a word as they walked through the apartment complex and over to a park near Shelby's building.

Santana begin to walk ahead of Shelby and Shelby let her go ahead. Santana could hear her in the distance following behind her. Santana was trying so hard to control the aching pain that was now engulfing her entire body. Why was it that she was never anyone's first choice? Always second best, or just out right rejected. Her own family didn't want anything to do with her because of who she knew she loved in her heart and who she was attracted to.

Why did her life have to be so hard? She knew she could be there for Mercedes, she promised to always be, but who was gonna to be there for her? Who was gonna help her plan the burials for her parents?

'_Brittany'_ was her instant thought. But somehow she inherently knew that wasn't enough, Brittany had been one of those people who rejected her before. She couldn't go through that type of pain again…she couldn't allow herself to feel that type of pain again. Mercedes needed her, '_but when will someone actually need me'_ she thought to herself.

Santana found herself in the middle of a playground, not exactly sure how she got there. She felt her shoes crunching over some brown mulch and she looked around and noticed the swing set, monkey bars, and slide that were strategically placed all around. She looked behind her and saw that Shelby was right there like she said she would be, not saying a word. Without prompting Santana let out a loud piercing scream and suddenly fell to her knees. Sobs escaped her body uncontrollably as she screamed out _'why'_? Santana felt a pair of strong arms engulf her in a tight embrace from behind. She knew at once that it was Shelby, and she heard her saying to let it all out.

"Why doesn't she want me?" cried out Santana, "Why didn't they want me? What did I do that was so wrong?" she cried as she turned to face Shelby and bury her head into the woman who was taller than her.

Santana stayed in Shelby's arms, sobbing her eyes out, as Shelby continued to say how much she wanted her and how much she loved her. The only problem was that Santana couldn't believe it was true.


	4. Chapter Three: Santana

_**Thanks to everyone for the reviews, story favs, and alerts. This story is progressing exactly how I had it in my mind. Keep the reviews and questions coming; hopefully this chapter answers a few of the questions some of you might have.**_

_Santana _

The walk took a lot longer than Santana intended but it had taken her awhile to calm down. Shelby continued to hold her until she didn't hear anymore gasps or sobs coming from Santana. Santana was forever grateful that Shelby was there to witness one of her worse moments, even though she would never say it aloud. Santana pulled away and wiped the remaining tears off her face. "I think I want to go to bed now" she said quietly avoiding eye contact with the woman and standing up.

"Okay" replied Shelby simply. Santana gave her a helping hand, and they both made their way back to the apartment.

They didn't get back into the apartment until very late and after her emotional breakdown she was exhausted. She didn't get much rest from before and her body was letting her know it was time to go to sleep.

Santana and Shelby walked into the living room and Shelby threw her keys down on the coffee table. "Goodnight" said Santana quietly as she headed for the bedroom. She felt a pair of arms grab her by the waist. Shelby had pulled Santana from behind and she felt her back fall into Shelby's chest, "I love you Santana. I love you now, forever, and always" she whispered into her ear, "You can depend on me, and I'm going to try my damndest not to disappoint you".

Santana had so many questions and she couldn't quite believe what Shelby was telling her…even though she wanted to fight it, she felt herself relaxing in the woman's embrace. "You can let me in Santana…you don't have to build up these walls. Promise me you will try instead of blowing up" said Shelby.

Santana turned around and placed her face in the crook of Shelby's neck. She hadn't realized how long it had been since she had the affections of a maternal figure, "I'll try Ms. Corcoran, but I can't make any promises" whispered Santana. Suddenly Santana felt a stinging pain in her butt, and she realized that Shelby must have swatted it.

"Did you…did you just spank me?" questioned Santana with a shocked expression looking up at Shelby as she tried to pull away.

"Yes I did" said Shelby seriously looking at her, "what did I tell you to call me?" she questioned.

Santana was trying to pull away but Shelby tightened her embrace around the small Latina, "Santana…what did I tell you to call me" she said in a tone that Santana knew was legit.

"Shelby" she responded quietly and breaking eye contact.

"Ms. Corcoran is too professional, and right now you're at my home. When home I only answer to three things, mom, Shelby, or some insufferable nickname my mom likes to use on me" said Shelby.

Santana couldn't help but to lay her head back on Shelby's shoulder, she really did appreciate the motherly actions and she felt oddly at peace with this woman right now. Shelby tightened her grip around Santana and just held her.

"So let me get this straight, if I mistakenly call you Ms. Cor…by your last name" she corrected herself not wanting to be hit again, "I can expect to receive a smack on my ass?" asked Santana. She felt another sting on her butt and knew she had messed up again.

"Cursing freely will also get you a spanking as well" said Shelby nonchalantly, "and I have a feeling out of everyone, you'll be the one who will get the most". She kissed Santana on the head before letting her go. Santana instinctively grabbed her behind and tried to rub the pain away. "I love you Santana, but I need you to get in bed honey" said Shelby looking at her sincerely.

"I was on my way but you pulled me back" said Santana smartly.

"Santana…bed" replied Shelby in a warning tone.

Santana smirked slightly and made her way to the room she was now sharing with Mercedes. She walked in quietly hoping Mercedes was asleep but at last she would have no such luck.

"Are you okay San? What took you so long? I really dislike your family Santana…and I want you to know how much I love you" said Mercedes rattling off at the mouth.

"Cedes' chill okay" said Santana taking her shoes off and placing them by her bag. She went into the bathroom and washed her face and brushed her teeth. She changed into a different set of pajamas and climbed in the bed facing Mercedes.

"I just needed to go for a walk to clear my head" said Santana quietly.

"I can tell you've been crying" said Mercedes getting comfortable with her bear and looking at Santana sincerely.

Santana grunted a response and closed her eyes, "Sleepy time Squirt" she said avoiding her statement.

"I don't wanna go to sleep. It's so many things going on in my mind San" said Mercedes grabbing Santana hand and squeezing it.

Santana opened her eyes and returned Mercedes squeeze, "Like what?" she questioned forgetting about sleep at the moment.

"My family for starters, I don't know how to plan funerals San, I've never had to do this before" she said getting emotional. Santana picked up her hand and kissed it while quietly shushing her. "You're not gonna have to do this alone Squirt…I'm here and I'm not going anywhere…I keep telling you that" said Santana quietly.

"I know and I believe you but I'm still scared San" she said earnestly looking into the other girls eyes.

"As am I" said Santana looking at her just as sincerely, "but we'll get through this together".

"I'm not going to Columbus; I can't leave you or Sam. I'm not doing it" said Mercedes emphatically.

"Squirt we'll cross that bridge when we get there…okay. I'm gonna fight so that you won't have to go and so will Shelby. But –"

"-There isn't gonna be any buts, I'm not going" said Mercedes cutting her off.

"Mercedes calm down and listen…right now we don't have control over any of this. If you have to, and I'm not saying you will" she added quickly, "If you have to I'm going with you. I made Marcellus a promise a long time ago and I intend on keeping that promise…nothing will ever change that okay" said Santana seriously squeezing the diva's hand again to show how serious she was. "Take a deep breath and calm down" said Santana quietly. She watched as Mercedes followed her instructions as she brushed some hair out of her eyes.

"C'mon Squirt its sleepy time, and I'm exhausted" she said. She watched as Mercedes closed her eyes and waited until her breathing started to even out before shutting her own eyes.

"San?" she heard Mercedes call her quietly causing her to stir out of her sleep.

"Yeah Squirt" she yawned out, but still keeping her eyes closed.

"What did you promise my brother? I know it has something to do with me" she asked quietly.

Santana hadn't been expecting this question, at least not tonight. She and Marcellus had made numerous promises to one another over the years, a lot were kept but a lot were broken as well. But he always told Santana that this promise was the most important one of all, "I promised him that if anything happened to him, that I would take care of you at all cost. I would make sure you were adjusting well without him and to remind you how much he loved you as his little sister" she heard herself choke out.

Santana didn't have to open her eyes to know that Mercedes was crying silently to herself. "Come here" she said as she pulled Mercedes to her. She embraced her in a tight hug and placed a small kiss on her cheek. It was interesting that she found herself being comforted by Shelby less than an hour ago and now she was doing the same thing for Mercedes.

Whatever it took, she wasn't going to break this promise to Marcellus. Marcellus had meant so much to her and a lot of what they shared together was kept private for lots of reasons, but mainly because they liked the idea of being in their own world, without people judging them or hurting them. Usually Santana would think of Brittany as she fell asleep but the beautiful blonde didn't even cross her mind once as she drifted off. All she could see was Marcellus filling her dreams, telling her how much he loved her and how proud he was of her.

The next few days flew by in a blur for Santana, and she felt slightly overwhelmed by it all. She could tell she wasn't the only one. Rachel was quieter than Santana had ever seen and had taken to staying in Shelby's room, while Quinn kept herself occupied with Beth or reading some book. Mercedes stayed under Santana a lot; any other time this would annoy her to no end but having her around was like having Marcellus back and she could deal with that for awhile. She hadn't talked much to Brittany and she knew she was being a little unfair but she couldn't deal with Brittany at the moment. It was too conflicting and she wasn't prepared to deal with all the emotions that came with dealing with the beautiful blonde. She definitely missed her; she missed the kisses, passionate and sweet, she missed the bone crushing hugs, and she missed how Brittany would cradle her when they were just relaxing but the distance was probably better for all involved.

People were constantly bombarding Shelby's apartment with information, food, and funeral arrangements. She never thought she would see this much of Mr. Schue or Coach Sylvester outside of school. Somehow Carole Hummel managed to get into each of their homes and she brought more clothes for the girls and some personal items like laptops and iPods. The space in the apartment was dwindling down to nothing with all the woman in there plus their stuff, and Santana heard Shelby say to Allison that it was time to start searching for a bigger place. Santana did a head count and including Beth there were seven people inside of a three bedroom apartment. Combine that with someone always being in the apartment who didn't live there and Santana understood why she felt like she was suffocating most days.

To escape she found herself going to the playground where she had her embarrassing meltdown with Shelby. She would spend hours there while the adults would make arrangements and decisions about their lives and even though they had a say in a lot of it, she felt deep down that they really weren't being considered. Santana said nothing when Quinn showed up, than Mercedes, and finally Rachel. The quartet wouldn't say much to each other; they would just play on the swings or sit on the slide or the bench enjoying the spring weather.

Time was really flying by quickly because before long Santana found herself sitting in a church pew looking at five caskets. She and Mercedes decided to combine their families' services…for Santana it was a distraction of sort. She would rather say goodbye to the Jones' than her own parents. She was convincing herself that she had made her peace with them a long time ago. Santana knew that it was one particular Jones that she was avoiding saying goodbye to but realized it had to be done.

Mercedes sat next to her on her right, clutching her hand and sobbing quietly. Sam was on the other side of her with his are protectively around his girl. Next to him was Shelby, followed by Allison (who was holding Beth) Rachel and lastly Quinn. Mercedes Aunt and Uncle had made it into town two days ago and they have finished off the front pew. Santana met them briefly and instantly didn't like the vibe she got from them…more like her aunt.

She didn't know how or when but she felt a familiar hand grasp her left one and she looked up into beautiful blue orbs. Santana's eyes were misty and she hadn't even realized that she was crying. Brittany wiped a few tears away and embraced her girlfriend tightly. _'Gosh how I've missed these hugs'_ thought Santana to herself. Brittany pulled away and placed two light kisses on Santana's lips not even caring where they were. "I love you Sannie" Brittany said softly.

"I love you too Britt-Britt" replied Santana quietly. Brittany kept her fingers intertwined together with Santana's and somehow the Latina felt herself relaxing in spite of this very stressful situation.

The organist continued to play some hymns that she didn't recognized while people continued to offer their condolences. All the caskets were open except for Mercedes mom, and it pained Santana to have to know it was nothing the funeral homes could do to help in that matter. She heard Mercedes next to her crying for her _'momma'_ and Sam whispering things into her ear, and she realized that's why she was so upset, this was way harder on Mercedes than any of them and it was nothing she could do to take Mercedes pain away.

Out of the corner of her eyes she saw someone she recognized make their way over to her parents caskets. She gasped out loud before she had a chance to tell her body not to. She watched as her abuela made her way to her father's casket and said a quick prayer and did the same for her mom. The elderly woman turned around and she locked eyes with the older version of herself and saw her grandmother look her over once. She watched as her abuela noticed the clasped hands of her and Brittany and she saw the woman shake her head slightly in disgust.

Santana felt herself call out for her abuela quietly but the woman walked down the aisle with not so much as a word to Santana. Santana watched her grandmother leave through the sanctuary doors without giving a glance backward and felt her heart literally break into pieces. She turned back around as she felt the tears run down her eyes uncontrollably and held her head down. She felt Mercedes squeeze her hand and Brittany clutch her body into hers. Through her tears she saw Shelby kneel in front of her, "Santana…" she said as she wiped her tears with her own hand, "we all love you now, forever, and always…don't you forget that" she heard Shelby say to her as the woman's voice broke.

Santana shook her head in acknowledgement but the unbearable pain of being rejected by your own blood, at your own parent's funeral none the less was a lot for her to take and try to process.

"I'm sorry to interrupt but we have to close the caskets, if there is anyone who wants to get a final view of the bodies, now is your chance" said some lady who worked for the funeral home.

"Close the Lopez's please" said Santana not looking at the woman.

"Are you sure Santana?" questioned Shelby who was still kneeling in front of her.

"Close it please" said Santana strongly, without a second thought. She wanted this over and done with, the sooner the better so all her focus could be on Mercedes.

"Okay, what about you Ms. Jones?" questioned the lady.

"I will take my last look" said Mercedes quietly. Shelby got off the floor and held her hand out for Mercedes. Mercedes got up but refused to let Santana's hand go so she was forced to walk with the sharply dressed diva towards Mr. Jones.

Santana avoided looking down at the man she had so much respect for. She saw in her peripherals as the other funeral workers were closing the caskets of her parents. She saw her mother briefly and felt her stomach lurch. She instinctively squeezed Mercedes hand and she felt as Mercedes returned the gesture. Santana heard as Mercedes professed her love for her father, and walked towards her mother's casket.

Santana fought of the tears as she heard Mercedes let out a slight sob. She let go of the divas hand and placed her arm around her waist. Mercedes bent down and gave the casket a kiss as she once again shared her love for her mother. The next casket was going to be the hardest for the both of them. Santana knew of how close Mercedes was with her older brother and having to say goodbye to him would be devastating…for the both of them.

The pair walked over gingerly to the last casket and Santana looked down at Marcellus for the first time since the hospital and heard a strange sounding sob escape her lips. Not only was she sobbing but so was Mercedes right next to her. Both girls were clutching each other as they lamented the loss of someone who meant so much to them but for entirely different reasons. Santana didn't notice the confused look of everyone on the front pew at seeing the Latina show any kind of real emotion. She was trying her hardest to get a hold of her crying but the more she tried the more she heard his voice in her head telling her to be strong and to hold on. She loved Marcellus, but no one, not even Mercedes knew how much. Looking down at him like this was the last thing she ever imagined happening and the fact that they were standing in this church doing this at this very moment made it so real.

She felt like a part of her had died with Marcellus and she honestly didn't know how she would ever get over a pain this severe. Without realizing what she was doing she felt her hand touch his face tenderly, than she heard herself whisper, "I love you so much Marcellus and so does Mercedes. I'm definitely keeping my promise to you".

"We're gonna miss you so much Stinky" she heard Mercedes say next to her using his childhood nickname, "I promise to take care of Peanut like you told me".

Santana glanced at Mercedes through her own tears and Mercedes gave her a knowing look with a teary smirk. She should have known that Marcellus would have the both of them looking out for each other; it was just in his nature.

She felt Shelby come behind them and place her hands on their lower backs, "Ladies it's time to get the service started" she said quietly behind them. Shelby guided them away from the casket slightly as the funeral home workers began to close the casket. She heard Mercedes let out another loud sob as she heard herself crying out loudly. Shelby guided them back to their seats, and she felt Brittany's strong arms wrap themselves around her.

"I'm here Sannie" said Brittany in a broken whisper. She could tell that her own crying was getting to Brittany but she couldn't control it, all she could do was let her body mold into the blondes as Brittany rubbed soothing circles on her back. Somehow she knew that Sam was consoling Mercedes and she heard the choir began to sing, joined by the congregation. It was a tactic she knew that Mercedes pastor was using to cover up the sound of their cries as well as using the music as a way to help heal the mourners.

The service went by in a blur. She remembered the members of glee club singing a selection minus Rachel, Quinn, Mercedes and her. She remembered a loud boisterous sermon but struggled to figure out the details. She just knew that she and Mercedes were dependent on one another to get through it. Before Santana knew it they were at the burial watching the caskets being lowered. Final expressions were being made and final tears were falling from faces. Santana couldn't help but notice the beauty and calm that surrounded the cemetery. She saw as Quinn walked off and knew that Quinn was going to search for her mother's grave, seeing as though they were just here two days ago. She looked around at the trees as they waved in the unseeing wind, and she witnessed the clouds blocking out the sun. She saw as some sunrays broke through one humongous cloud and she choose to think of it as sign telling her that Marcellus was okay. She heard the birds chirping noisily and she couldn't understand it but a sudden peace filled her.

Everyone was supposed to go back to the church for the repast but Santana couldn't handle walking back into the church. She walked up to Mercedes who was with Sam naturally, "Hey Squirt, you going back to the church?" she questioned her shorter friend.

"Yeah…you're not going?" asked Mercedes with her eyebrows raised.

Santana nodded her head no, "I think I've had enough of church today. I'm just gonna catch a ride back with Britt".

Mercedes shook her head in understanding, "I guess I'll see you back home" said Mercedes quietly, "Be careful okay" she said as she hugged her Latina friend.

"I will. I have to find Shelby first and ask for the key" said Santana breaking away. She gave Mercedes a quick peck on the cheek and went to find Shelby. She finally spotted Rachel's double holding Beth and talking animatedly with Mr. Schue. She knew it had to be serious because none of the adults in the small circle were smiling.

"Sorry to interrupt but Shelby could I get the keys to the apartment, I don't feel up to going back to the church" she said once reaching the group.

"Sure honey, who's going to drive you there?" questioned Shelby as she handed her clutch to Santana signaling for Santana to fish the keys out of it.

"Brittany's gonna take me…if that's okay" she said finally locating the keys and handing the clutch back to Shelby.

"Its fine honey, we shouldn't be much longer" said Shelby reaching over and giving her a kiss on the forehead.

Santana nodded her head in understanding and walked away from the little circle that had quieted down their conversation. She located Brittany and the couple made their way over to Brittany's car and took off. Santana gave Brittany directions as they made their way back through Lima and towards Shelby's. They drove pass both Rachel's and Quinn's house and Santana noticed that there were small shrines in front of both of the houses. Flowers, cards, and stuffed animals littered the front gates.

"Britt how long has that stuff been there" questioned Santana.

"Um since the accident I think" said Brittany casually, "there's a bunch of stuff in front of yours and Mercedes' house as well…the glee club were the ones who started it" she said proudly.

"Thanks" said Santana quietly not knowing how she felt about the support from their Lima neighbors.

They finally arrived at their destination and Santana let both of them in. She collapsed on the sofa as she took off her heels and motioned for Brittany to do the same. "I'm gonna change clothing right quick, you want anything to drink or eat" asked Santana trying to be hospitable.

"Naw I'm good San…go change" said Brittany.

"Okay I'll be right back" said Santana walking into the hallway and going into hers and Mercedes room. She looked around for a second, _'It's getting tight in here'_ she thought to herself. She made her way over to the dresser and pulled out the top drawer that was designated to her. She found her t-shirt and a pair of leggings and began to take off her skirt, stockings, and blouse. She hung up the clothes in the small closet she shared and walked into the bathroom to freshen up.

She came back out and began to change with her back facing the door, she didn't hear it open at all but she definitely felt arms grab her from behind and pull her back and she definitely felt the familiar lips began to press soft kisses on her neck and back. A slight moan escaped her lips, but she shook it off.

"Brittany what are you doing…we can't do this right now" said Santana as her breathing picked up slightly the more Brittany kissed her.

"I just want to make you feel better" said Brittany innocently as she turned Santana around to face her, "I came in to ask you a question and then I saw you standing in your underwear and I lost my train of thought" said Brittany as she began to suck on Santana's pressure point, eliciting a small moan from her.

"Just you being here is enough to make me feel better" said Santana with staggered breath.

"I know, but you know I can make you feel better than this" said Brittany as she cupped one of Santana's breasts and began to rub her nipple gently…causing the Latina to let a louder moan escape her lips.

"Brit…Brittany…we can't" said Santana said as she was finding it increasingly hard to concentrate. It had been quite some time since her and Britt had been intimate, but this wasn't the time or place for this. Not on the day of her parents funeral. That thought alone forced Santana to snap out of it and she pushed Brittany away suddenly.

"What the hell?" said Brittany obviously surprised.

"We can't do this today Britt…I'm sorry" said Santana softly looking into blue eyes that often made her weak.

"San I…I just want to make you love me again" said Brittany quietly walking back over to the shorter girl.

Santana looked aghast, "What makes you think I don't love you anymore Brittany?" she questioned.

"I know it's been hard this week San, I get it. But you barely call me and when you do you barely listen. You use to find any reason to kiss me but now whenever we're together I can sense that you don't want to be around me and you barely even touch me…even now it was me doing all that stuff" said Brittany sadly.

Santana shook her head and cursed the fact that Brittany was practically a genius at reading people and their emotions.

"Britt it's just been really hard –"started Santana.

"-I know and I get that" responded Brittany while pulling the girl into her again. "I was sad at first but then I realized if it were me, I wouldn't be that good of a girlfriend either".

"You think I've been a bad girlfriend?" asked Santana.

"Yeah…but it's not your fault" answered the blonde honestly. "I know I can't make your heart feel better right now Sannie, but at least allow me to make your body feel better" said Brittany quietly while looking at Santana intensely. Santana didn't know how to respond and an intense silence came between the couple. Brittany took this opportunity to kiss Santana and the Latina couldn't help but to respond to the kiss. Santana felt Brittany's tongue on her bottom lip begging for entrance and against her better judgment she allowed it. Brittany instantly deepened the kiss and Santana felt her body responding with pleasure to it.

Brittany pulled away knowing that they both needed air, and she began placing small kisses on her lips, neck and collarbone. "Let me pleasure you baby" Santana would hear her say in-between each kiss and she felt that tingling sensation in the lower part of her body and she knew that her panties were quite moist.

Santana let a moan escape her lips as she felt Brittany's mouth around her nipple suckling at her breast as if her life depended on it. She was just standing there letting this happen but then she knew she had to be a participant in this experience. She pulled Brittany's face back towards hers and kissed the girl passionately, "I love you Brittany" she gasped out as they pulled away from one another, "Don't ever question that again" she said seriously looking at her girlfriend intensely, "promise me".

"I promise" said Brittany looking at her girlfriend with love and deep passion. Santana let herself be guided down to the bed and she relaxed as she felt Brittany pull her underwear off. She let out a series of moans as she felt Brittany's tongue in her center. She gasped slightly as she felt two fingers enter her and she grabbed the pillow next to her as she felt herself about to climax as Brittany's tongue kept flicking her most sensitive area. She was about to explode when the calling of her name brought her out of her revelry.

"Oh my gosh! Santana!" she heard Shelby yell. Santana shot up off the bed and the realization of how awkward this situation hit her like a ton of bricks and she instantly turned a bright shade of red, which she didn't know was possible because of her ethnicity. She watched as Shelby turned her head suddenly and that's when she realized that Brittany face was still in-between her thighs and she was the exact same color as Santana.

"I want the both of you to get yourselves together. You have five minutes." she heard Shelby say in a tone she never heard from the woman. The door slamming caused both girls to jump and move into action.

"Shit" said Santana as she moved off the bed carefully as to not hurt Brittany who was still obviously stunned. "Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit" said Santana over and over again.

"San I'm so sorry" said Brittany standing up finally realizing the gravity of the situation. Santana hurried and picked up her discarded underwear and pulled them on, ignoring the pressure that was begging for release from the lower half of her body.

"San please I'm so sorry" said Brittany about to cry looking lost.

"Britt please, get yourself together, we have to get out of here. Shelby is so pissed…I've never seen her like this" she rambled on, throwing her leggings and t-shirt on and running to her dresser to get a pair of socks out.

"San please" said Brittany as tears fell out of her eyes.

Santana stopped moving suddenly and walked over to Brittany and embraced her. "I know that you're upset Brittany and we will talk about this later but right now I need for you to get it together…okay "said Santana, pulling away and looking at Brittany intensely. "We'll walk out together hand and hand, and whatever happens, I'll take the heat for it okay" said Santana looking at Brittany.

Brittany nodded her head, and Santana gave her a lingering kiss on the lips.

"Five minutes are up!" she heard Shelby yell from the living room and Santana closed her eyes. She wiped the remaining tears off of Brittany's face and grabbed the girls hand and opened the door, exited the room. She saw Shelby standing in the middle of the living room looking thoroughly pissed off. Santana glanced over to the corner of the room and gave silent thanks that Beth wasn't there.

"I think its best if you leave Brittany…your parents were trying to get in contact with you" said Shelby looking sternly into Santana's eyes. You wouldn't have known she addressed the blonde if she hadn't said her name.

"Ms…Ms. Corcoran I'm so sorry" said Brittany looking at Rachel's mom.

"Brittany I said it's time for you to leave" said Shelby finally looking at Brittany sternly, and letting it be known through her glare that her demand left no room for argument.

Santana felt her nose flare and her own blood in her body build up with anger. She knew Shelby was angry but she didn't have to treat Brittany with such disregard. Santana squeezed Brittany's hand letting her know that she would be fine and to follow Shelby's instructions. Brittany apologized again, grabbing her purse and shoes and ran out the door in a hurry.

"Shelby I'm sorry that you walked in on that but you didn't have to treat her that way" said Santana angrily.

"Santana I think it would be wise to watch your tone with the mood I'm in right now" said Shelby as she held her hand up signaling to Santana to let whatever she was about to say die on her tongue. "I want you to go clean yourself up, change the sheets and get your mind together. Everyone and I mean everyone is on their way here. Mercedes' aunt and uncle made a small spectacle at the repast and the meeting has been move to tonight about where Mercedes is to stay as well as you girls estate" said Shelby in one breath. "I need you on top of your game tonight for Mercedes…can you do that?" she asked.

Santana nodded her head in response. "Get moving" she heard Shelby say and Santana without a fight turned and headed to her room. She walked in and quickly changed the sheets. She went to the bathroom and started the shower, stripping off her clothes she climbed in and let the hot water wash away the day's events. She still felt pressure in her lower half and decided to release it herself, even though it didn't feel half as good. Tears ran down her face as she finally reached her climax and she had wished she stayed with her first thought and told Brittany to stop.

_Shelby_

Shelby pinched the bridged of her nose as she tried to calm herself. She was waiting for the coffee to finish and she had already sat some mini deserts on the dining room table for the guess that were sure to be there at any minute.

She couldn't believe she walked in on what she actually saw. There in live, living color was Brittany's face right in between Santana's legs, while the later girl had her face in a pillow, obviously trying to diminish the noise_. 'What would make those girls to do that?'_ thought Shelby, _'She just buried her parents today'_.

The door bell ringing brought Shelby out of her angry thoughts. She walked to the door and held it open for the large party. Rachel entered first, followed by her mom who was holding Beth, Quinn followed, with Mercedes right on her heels. Schuester and Sue came next, with Mercedes Aunt and Uncle following, who Shelby had to try really hard not to roll her eyes at. Lastly was her lawyer, Elliot Greenberg who nodded his head and pulled in a large leather briefcase.

Shelby directed everyone around the table.

"Shelby I'm going to put Beth down" announced her mother declining a chair, "I'll be back once she's settled".

"Where's Santana?" asked Mercedes tiredly.

"She should be here in a few minutes; she was in the shower when I last checked. How about we give our introductions before we start" said Shelby trying to be polite.

"I'll go first, I'm Will Schuester…I'm the girls teacher and I'm here for moral support" he said looking to Sue.

"I'm Sue Sylvester. Six time national cheerleading champion and I guess I'm here on the same behalf" she said looking uninterestedly.

"I'm Shelby Corcoran. I'm also here on behalf of Mercedes, Santana, Rachel, and Quinn. I'm here at the request of each girl and they're desire to stay with me…permanently"

"I'm Quinn" she said not looking at anyone but her hands.

"I'm Mercedes" she said quietly.

"And I'm Santana" she said entering the room finding her seat next to Mercedes. They naturally went into the habit of holding hands noted Shelby, "Excuse me for being tardy for the party" she said.

"I'm Rachel…and can I just say that I find it utterly deplorable that two grown people such as yourselves would behave the way you two did at the repast today. It was totally immature and it just goes to show everyone that you're not here on behalf of Mercedes but for your own personal gain" said Rachel in a huff as she crossed her legs angrily.

"Rachel that was highly inappropriate" said Shelby scolding the younger version of herself.

"I'm sorry mom, but they were rude" said Rachel getting more upset.

"And you're being rude right now young lady, now if you can't control that temper of yours, you will be asked to leave" said Shelby raising her voice.

"Fine" said Rachel getting up out of her chair, "I don't want to be in the same company as them" she said while pointing her finger at Mercedes' aunt and uncle. She huffed loudly and turned on a dime storming right past her grandmother and slamming her bedroom door right behind her.

"Dramatic until the end" said Quinn to no one in particular.

"What is going on?" asked Allison, hoping the slam wouldn't wake up the slumbering Beth.

"Rachel's upset about the way my relatives acted earlier" said Mercedes.

"As she should be…that behavior was downright appalling" said Allison as she took the seat that Rachel just vacated.

"Mom please" pleaded Shelby.

"Yeah Nana…it's okay…really" said Mercedes trying to defuse the situation as best she could.

"We were just trying to get through introductions" said Shelby tiredly.

"Ah well I'm Allison Corcoran, Shelby's mom, and Rachel, Beth, Quinn, Santana, and Mercedes _grandmother_" she said with emphasis. Shelby noticed as Mercedes' aunt rolled her eyes at this, and she felt the back of her neck get hot.

"Well I'm Matthew Jones, Marvin was my brother. And this is my wife Linda" he said in a deep voice. "First let me apologize for the behavior that was displayed, the young lady who just left was right. It was wrong and I'm apologizing on behalf of the both of us" he said trying to make amends.

"What happened anyway?" asked Santana looking at Mercedes.

"Never mind that…it's over now" said Shelby not looking at Santana, "Thank you for the apology. Elliot" she said gesturing at her lawyer. She glanced over at Santana and noticed the pissed off look the girl was giving her. Shelby raised her eyebrow and let her know silently to watch herself. She saw Santana roll her eyes and huff silently.

"Okay well I'm Elliot Greenberg and I'm Shelby's lawyer. I'm here for obvious reasons" he said pulling out a stack of papers. "Marvin and Linda Jones here want sole custody of Mercedes Jones" he said nodding his head towards the people he just said, "The problem is that Mercedes does not want to follow them back to Columbus" he said stating the fact.

"Now I've poured over their Will and Testament that was faxed over to me from the deceased lawyers. In this case it's difficult because Mercedes was left to people who are already deceased…for example her brother Marcellus and her grandmother Martha" said Elliott.

"There wasn't any indication to leave her in our care" asked Matthew.

"No sir. I don't think they ever planned for this type of tragedy to occur" said Elliot point blankly.

"So we have no say in her well being" questioned Linda rudely.

"No you do have a say, but in the state of Ohio the child's wishes are the first thing that's taken into account. And it's clear that Mercedes would rather stay in Lima, in custody of Ms. Corcoran".

Shelby let out a sigh of relief as well as Mercedes and Santana.

"But…let me be clear. That is only one of the factors, not the only factor. A child cannot choose where they want to live but their wishes are taken into consideration" said Elliot bursting their bubble quickly.

"So we still have a shot" said Matthew.

"Most definitely, but if you can't come to a decision on your own" he said pointing between the Jones' and Shelby, "than a judge will definitely be brought in and let me say Shelby the Jones' have the upper hand in this because they are the next to kin" he finished.

"What are the other factors?" questioned Shelby looking at Elliot.

"Well the child's wishes, the relationship with extended family, the child's adjustment to home, school, and community, the mental health of all parties involved, and several other factors" he announced, "I mean there are several factors involved in all of this not just one".

"Well let me first say that we do hear you Mercedes and we understand that you want to stay here. But I feel like your father would want you with family" he said a little broken and it was obvious he was still hurting from the loss of his brother.

"I hear you Uncle Matthew but I am with family" she said as tears fell down her face. "Santana, Quinn, Rachel, Shelby, Mr. Schue, and even Coach Sylvester are my family. They know more about me than you guys do. Shelby has been here since the night all of this has happened and Santana hasn't left my side".

Linda scoffed, "she wasn't at the repast was she?" she said rudely.

"She also had to bury her family today also, so watch it" said Sue angrily before Santana had a chance to respond. She saw Sue squaring her eyes at the woman as well as Quinn. Linda squared her eyes back; Shelby could tell this woman was looking for a fight.

"Give us a chance to know you" said Matthew, "I know we've grown distant because we don't live in the same area but that doesn't mean I don't love you".

"I know you love me and I feel the same way, but my entire life is here in Lima. My boyfriend, my friends, my school, and my family are buried here. My father loved Lima and so did my mom. I wouldn't feel right just abandoning this place "she said.

"I don't know…I mean no offense but we hardly know you Shelby" said Matthew and Shelby nodded her head in understanding.

"Oh we know them alright" said Linda upset, "Hell we've seen the both of them on that commercial" she said pointing in-between Santana and Sue. "And the way she keeps clutching our niece's hand one would have to wander if she's trying to turn her out" said Linda angrily.

Santana's mouth literally dropped open, and Shelby heard Mercedes yell "Oh Hell to the NO!" Quinn stood up looking ready to hit the woman before Will Schuester grabbed her by the waist and told her to calm down.

"I think it's time to take your wife and leave" said Shelby in a dangerous tone.

"Wait…my wife can be a bit much I know, but we haven't decided where she will stay" said Matthew pointing towards Mercedes.

"As of right now she's staying with me. I was going to do this any way but my lawyer will file an emergency hearing and the judge can decide whether or not Mercedes stays or goes. And after the judge hears all the crap your wife has pulled today I'm sure he or she will be much obliged to keep her here. Now get your "wife" and get the hell out of my house!" yelled Shelby.

All eyes were on Shelby because the majority of the people in that room never heard Shelby speak in that way except her mother. A cry from the back let everyone know that Beth was awaken from all the noise, and Rachel had made her way back into the living room with her clothes changed and still damp hair from the shower she just took. Allison immediately got up and went to the backroom to attend to Beth. Shelby didn't wait for a response as she walked over to her front door and waited for the Matthew and Linda to exit. "I asked you to leave" when they weren't moving fast enough for her taste, "I will call the cops if you aren't out of here in the next minute".

She heard Matthew try to say goodbye to Mercedes but she heard as the diva got out of her seat and walk into the living room.

"30 seconds!" yelled Shelby.

Linda and Matthew rounded the corner and Shelby just held the door open wider for their exit. Once they were out she slammed the door behind them and let out a frustrated yell. This day had been too long already.

She walked back in the dining room and noticed Quinn had sat back down and Rachel had joined the table again. Santana looked as if she was fighting away tears and Mercedes had retreated to the bedroom.

Shelby walked over to Santana and gently cupped the girls face in her hands. "There isn't a thing wrong with you Santana. You are fine just the way you are and everyone in this home loves you because of it" she said staring into the girls eyes, "Do you hear me?" she questioned.

Santana nodded her head yes and moved her face away from Shelby's hands.

"Shelby I can come back and handle the rest of the business later" said Elliot.

"No Elliot we need to get this out of the way right now…we're going to be pretty busy and with this emergency hearing you're going to file it's only going to add another thing to the long list we already have" said Shelby.

"Okay, well let's start with Rachel shall we" he started, "Rachel the papers have been filed and as of right now Shelby is your legal guardian. This will lead to her having full parental rights after a period of time" he said looking at Rachel. She nodded her head in understanding and he continued. "Now, your father's whole estate is going to go to you. They had life insurance policies on the both of them and we don't foresee any issues with them being upheld. We've set up a college fund and we have an account that all of their funds and assets will go into and you will be able to access it when you turn twenty-one".

"Okay" said Rachel a little overwhelmed.

"Now because you are considered a ward of the state, Shelby will be receiving a monthly check for living expenses. There's also the matter of your father's house. Now because it was already paid for the house automatically goes to you…now you have the choice of letting us put it on the market to sell and that money would be added to your account or you could choose not to sell it and keep it for later" he said.

"I want to keep it" said Rachel without a second thought.

"Alright…that's it for right now Rachel, if anything changes I will be in contact" he said, "Now moving onto Ms. Quinn Fabray. As you know we were able to get in contact with your father finally" he said.

It was true, Quinn's father and her sister showed up on the day of Judy's funeral. Unlike Santana's abuela, they stayed the entire funeral. After it was over Russell walked up to Shelby and told her he was giving up complete parental rights to her and she was to handle Judy's estate for Quinn.

"Well Shelby is also getting temporary custody of you for right now. But Shelby has told me she is very willing to file for adoption as soon as possible. Is that something you're interested in?" he asked her.

"Yes sir" she answered politely.

"Okay he said checking off a box on the piece of paper he was working with. Next is the house that was in your father's name but he gave it to your mother in the divorce. Same deal as Rachel, you can keep it or sell it" said Elliot.

"Sell it" said Quinn quickly.

"Alright, for whatever it sells on the market that money will be added to your estate" said Elliot, "We're currently combining all of your mother's assets and putting into a college fund and another account which you can't also access until your twenty one as well. She also had a life insurance policy and it seems like all is good to go" said Elliott.

"That's fine" said Quinn, "are we done?" she asked.

"Um, one more thing, Shelby will also be receiving a check from the state. You're sort of in the same situation as Rachel" he said.

"That's fine. Can I please be excused" asked Quinn looking at Shelby.

Shelby nodded her head, and watched as Quinn made her way into the room she and Rachel shared. Rachel got up and followed behind her as Elliot switched files and went straight to Santana's name.

"Now Ms. Lopez, your father had a substantial bank account and plenty of assets. You mother and father both had life insurance policies and we're still going through them but once we're done it' looks like you'll have over a million dollars in capital alone in your bank account."

Shelby watched Santana's reaction and it was like she didn't even hear him but Shelby knew that she did. She was in defensive mode, because even though Santana was looking at Elliot, Shelby could tell she wasn't looking at the man's eyes, but a spot just above it.

"Um the house situation for you is the same Santana –"started Elliot.

"Sell it" she said quickly without thinking, "I don't want it at all".

"Okay…there were some other estates as well. Three to be exact – "he started again.

"Sell them too" she said without any emotion.

"Okay…but um your grandmother lives in one" said Elliott.

Santana choose this time to glance at the lawyer and Shelby, who was still standing near the Latina squeezed her shoulder.

"Is the house paid for?" she heard Santana ask.

"Yes it is" said Elliot looking through some files to make sure he was correct.

"Then leave her home be and sell the rest" said Santana quietly, "Am I done?" she questioned.

"Almost…as Rachel and Quinn, Shelby has shown interest and filing for adoption and it looks as if the temporary custody won't be a problem…is that what you want?" he asked her.

"Most definitely" said Santana standing. Without being dismissed she walked into her room and closed the door.

"Three down and one to go" said Elliot.

Shelby went to get Mercedes from the room and Elliot began to explain to Mercedes about the estate. "Mercedes your father also had a few assets; he had the dentistry that he owned and a few stocks and bonds. One of the guys that worked with your dad is willing to buy the business from you if you're willing to sell" said Elliott.

The adults in the room watched as Mercedes took her time to ponder over her decision. Shelby thought it was quite unusual that Schuester and Sylvester were as quiet as they were.

"Will people lose their jobs if I sell?" asked Mercedes.

"To my knowledge no, like I said the guy who want to buy the place worked with your dad and it's my understanding he wanted to keep it open" said Elliot.

"Okay…we can sell it" said Mercedes, "but I want it sold at a decent price…my dad worked really hard for his business" she said quietly.

"Noted" said Elliot as he scribbled something down.

"Um now it's the issue of your house. With what your father had out for life insurances on himself, your mother and your brother, you will be receiving a hefty check. With that it would be enough to finish paying for the house…we would only do that if you want to keep it. If not we can put the house on the market and sell it for a decent price" said Elliot.

"I want to keep my house" said Mercedes unwaveringly.

"Alrighty, well you know the deal with the custody case. I'm going to keep fighting for you to stay with Shelby, but at this point she only has temporary custody of you…okay" said Elliot.

Mercedes nodded her head in understanding.

"You do want Shelby to fight for adoption…correct" asked Elliot.

"Yes sir, I do. Did Santana ask for the same thing?" she questioned.

They all nodded their heads yes, "Than I definitely want it done" she said.

"Well Shelby, I'm going to process all of this stuff in the morning" said Elliot as he rose and began to pack his files away. Mercedes got up to leave to go back to her room with Santana.

"Tell the girls to meet me in the living room in about ten minutes Mercedes" said Shelby to the retreating girl.

"Yes ma'am" she answered quickly and disappeared behind her door.

"What are our chances?" Shelby asked her lawyer.

"With Rachel, Quinn, and Santana…it won't be easy but it shouldn't be a problem. Mercedes is the biggest fight we have. I think you'll win temporary custody for now, but when it comes to permanent custody it's going to be a dog fight" he said honestly.

Shelby took a deep breath, "we can do this…I'm prepared" she said confidently.

"Are you Shelby? I mean it looks as if Linda Jones is out for blood…for whatever reason. She literally will be pulling and picking at all the bones in your closet to prove you're unfit mother" he said. Shelby's mind instantly went to her brief fling with Puck and she grimaced slightly.

"Look I was able to adopt Beth with no problem. The court saw that I was fit to be a single mom" she said.

"Yeah a single mom of one child, not four children who have just been through a major tragedy…one of which is the biological mother of the kid you adopted. You have four teenagers here who have an individual Mack truck each of issues plus a toddler, I'm going to go to bat for you Shelby but it will be an uphill battle. I suggest getting those girls into therapy and getting a bigger place as soon as possible" he said picking up his briefcase and preparing to leave, "I'll call you tomorrow with the updates". Shelby rose to help Elliot out, but he shook his head…"I'll find my own way out…have a nice evening" he waved and exited the apartment.

Shelby felt a migraine coming on and she rubbed her temples to try and lessen the onslaught of pain, "You two have been uncharacteristically quiet" said Shelby addressing Will and Sue.

"You're a good woman Shelby, but after listening tonight I can't help but feel overwhelmed for you" said Sue quietly. "Those four in the other room have some of the strongest personalities I've ever seen and eventually they will clash…especially between Quinn and Santana because those two have always fought for dominance. You're lawyer's right, start looking for a bigger place. I'll get you in contact with my agent so you can start looking for housing tomorrow…and if it is something in that closet…hurry up and clean it out" she said. Shelby whispered quietly 'thanks' and nodded her head at Sue. "While I'm at it, I'll also look out for some good therapist. Looking at the situation you're going to need a grief counselor, individual therapist for each, and maybe even a family therapist so you, Rachel, and Quinn can deal with your issues that are boiling under the surface".

"That won't be necessary Sue, my mother is a psychiatrist and has been taken notes on the girls since she's been here. She's already contacted the number of the best therapist in Lima and set up appointments. The difficult part is getting the girls there without a fight" said Shelby.

"Yeah…good luck with that, if they pitch a bitch fit, call me and I will be able to get them there" said Sue as she stood up. She gave Shelby a gentle pat on the shoulder and nodded to Will as she made her own exit without a goodbye.

"You know Shelby you really are taking good care of the girls" said Will looking at the woman intently; "who's taking care of you though?" he pondered aloud.

"That's why my mom is here Will" answered Shelby quietly.

"Yeah but what happens when she leaves" he responded. He stood to leave as well and Shelby walked him to the door. He opened his mouth to speak but Shelby cut him off, "I know, I know I will call if I need anything" she smirked.

Will smiled back at her and gave her a tight hug before saying goodnight in leaving. Once she walked back into the living room all four girls were their sitting on the couch…a look of uncertainty written on all their faces. She sat on the coffee table and faced the girls, leaning forward she began resting her arms on her legs, while putting her face in her hands and taking deep breaths.

"To say the last couple of weeks have been hard would be an understatement" she started out while straightening up her posture, "and today wasn't any exception. You girls have been on an emotional rollercoaster and your lives were changed so drastically and suddenly. The way you've all dealt with it should be commended and I can say with complete honestly that I'm proud of you and I love you all" she said eyeing each girl.

"I know that's hard to believe sometimes, but I do truly love each one of you and only want to see the best for you. With that said, some major changes are coming and we won't be able to function properly without out some rules, procedures, and routines" said Shelby. She watched as Quinn sat her back up perfectly straight and Rachel straightened her own posture while placing her hands neatly in her lap. Mercedes instinctively grabbed for Santana's hand and Santana returned the embrace with fervor, while looking at the spot right above Shelby avoiding eye contact. _'Defense mechanisms or coping skills'_ she thought to herself.

"I know you guys are used to doing things a particular way back home, but we all have to be on one accord if we want things to work. We're going to be monitored very closely to make sure this experiment is working and as you already saw; our opposition is going to fight dirty. We can't afford to give them ammunition" she said in her coaching tone. "So first things first; bed time is 10:30pm sharp and I expect all of you to be in your rooms by 10:00" said Shelby. If she weren't being so serious she might have laughed at the expressions she was witnessing. All of them looked confused except for Rachel and she could tell her daughter was the only one who was given a bed time. "I expect all showers, homework, and whatever else needs to be done by 10:00…no exceptions to the rule. Next, your curfew on weekdays is 9:00 unless you're involved in a school activity like glee club or Cheerios on the weekend it's 11:00pm depending on what the activity your engaging in is" she watched as all four girls rolled their eyes at this but she continued.

"Everyone is responsible for their own laundry. Each one of you will be assigned a day to do you laundry and you can only do it on that day. Sunday the entire family will get a chance to wash. Not only that you girls will be assigned choirs. You're old enough to clean up after yourself and frankly I'm tired of doing it and so is Nana. We've only done it this far because of all the stress you've been under. That changes today. Does anyone have questions?" asked Shelby.

Of course Rachel's hand was the first one in the air. "Yes honey" said Shelby.

"Are we going to be alternating choirs? I would hate be stuck doing dishes until I graduate" she said, "I can help make a chart if it's easier on you" she offered.

"I will make the chart…that way it will be fair. And yes the choirs will be alternating. You're responsible for your own bedrooms and I don't like mess" she said sternly.

"Now of course there are some more rules and certain procedures that I liked followed but that will all come in due time. I would also appreciate it, lovely teenagers, if you'd watch your language. We have a two year old in our mist and as you already know she's picking up words very quickly. Swearing is not allowed and as soon as I hear it from any of you a swat on the butt or across the lips should be and will be expected" said Shelby seriously.

"I'm sorry…are you implying that you're gonna spank us?" questioned Quinn with a raised eyebrow.

"I'm not implying anything, I'm telling you that's what's going to happen…don't believe me, ask Santana" said Shelby seriously.

The three girls head shot over towards Santana and Shelby saw as her face redden, "She means business guys" said Santana avoiding eye contact with them embarrassingly. Rachel's mouth dropped open in shock, as Quinn chuckled silently to herself. Mercedes put her head down on the Latina's shoulder as a show of comfort.

"That brings me to my last thing for this evening" said Shelby, effectively bringing attention back to her, "every time you break a rule or display behavior that is inappropriate. There will be a consequence. The consequences will be fair, but there will be no '_get out of jail free'_ cards for messing up" said Shelby. "Which reminds me Rachel you're grounded until further notice" said Shelby looking at her daughter.

"What! Why?" shouted Rachel incredulously.

"Because of the way you spoke to Mercedes' aunt and uncle" said Shelby. She held her hand up before Rachel could protest, "I know you didn't agree with the way they were behaving but that gave you know right to speak to them in the manner that you did" said Shelby.

"But mom –"started Rachel.

"Ah ah…they are adults and I know that your fathers raised you to respect adults. Did they not?" she asked.

"Yes" responded Rachel angrily, "but they also raised me to speak my mind when I think an injustice is happening".

"That's all fine and good. But remember it's not what you say Rachel it's how you say it. And until you learn that lesson you are grounded" said Shelby seriously as she eyed the younger form of herself.

Rachel scoffed as she crossed her arms around her chest and then crossed her legs in the same manner. Rachel's ears were turning red from obvious anger and she had a look upon her face that Shelby couldn't quite decipher. Shelby thought if she had crossed her arms and legs any more tightly she wouldn't be able to unravel herself later on.

"Santana you're also grounded…do I need to go into why" asked Shelby turning her attention away from Rachel and onto Santana.

"No you do not" said Santana quietly, while avoiding the shocked faces of Quinn and Mercedes.

"I need the two of you to go get your cell phones and hand them to me. No electronic anything while you're grounded. I'll get the laptops and iPods in the morning" said Shelby. Santana hopped straight up and headed for her room to retrieve the device, while Rachel stared at Shelby with a look of loathing mixed with utter defiance.

"What if Finn calls?" asked Rachel in a livid tone.

"Then I will be the one to tell him you're not available" said Shelby in a scary but dangerous tone that everyone in the room knew she meant business. Santana had already returned with her cell phone and handed it over to Shelby, while going to sit back down next to Mercedes.

Rachel was staring down Shelby, and she knew this girl was testing her. Her patience was running thin and she responded in the way to let Rachel know that, "My advice to you young lady is that you go bring me your phone, and do it quickly or you will never get off punishment" she said.

"You wouldn't do that" countered Rachel. She heard Mercedes hiss for Rachel to shut up, while Santana closed her eyes hoping for this standoff to be finished quickly. Quinn still had her back straight as she was looking between mother and daughter. "You want to try me" said Shelby in an almost sick way, which sent shivers running up all the girls' spine. They all knew she wasn't playing and she could see that Quinn was actually afraid for the brunette, "Rachel just go get your phone…it's not this serious" said Quinn in a hushed tone.

Shelby watched as Rachel reluctantly got off the couch and went in the room to grab her phone, eyeing Shelby angrily along the way. She came back out and handed the phone over to Shelby. Shelby snatched the phone away and quickly grabbing Rachel's arm, spinning her around on the spot so that Shelby had easy access to her behind. She rattled off three quick swats to the littlest divas behind, that had a lot of power behind them, than let Rachel go. Shelby heard Quinn mumble 'oh shit' as she watched her daughter turn around to look at her with tears in her eyes and her mouth open in shock. She saw Rachel reach behind her and grab her rear as the pain of what just happened was finally registering to her nervous system.

"Go...to...your...room...now!" said Shelby through gritted teeth emphasizing each word.

Rachel stood there stunned and Shelby knew it. Maybe she was a little hasty in the spanking but she was exhausted from the day's events, and fighting with a moody teenage girl was definitely not on her agenda, "Rachel…move!" said Shelby in a warning tone.

Rachel turned around slowly and made her way into what was now her and Quinn's bedroom. She heard the door slam and Shelby hoped it wouldn't startle Beth.

"Quinn, come here" she heard herself say seriously.

Quinn got off of the couch apprehensively and stood in front of Shelby, "Turn around" she commanded the young blonde. She saw realization dawn on Quinn's face as she tried to figure out why she was getting spanked. Quinn turned around slowly and Shelby gave her a small swat to her bottom not nearly as hard as she gave Rachel, "watch your mouth…last warning" said Shelby. "Go to bed" she nodded towards the room and Quinn scurried off to the room and closed the door behind her.

Shelby turned to look at the remaining two teenagers, "Mercedes, off to bed" said Shelby sternly. It was the quickest she had ever seen the girl move in all her days. Shelby heard the door knob click to the bedroom, making sure it was just her and Santana. She sat in front of Santana on the coffee table and watched as Santana's eyes began to water. The young girl was trying so hard not to let the tears escape her eyes and it never ceased to amaze Shelby how she was able to do this so well.

"You know why I'm grounding you right?" asked Shelby a little more calmly.

Santana nodded her head yes in response, "Than tell me why?" said Shelby trying to probe the girl to talk. She watched as Santana lowered her head looking shameful, "Because you caught Brittany and I having sex" she responded quietly as one tear managed to escape. Shelby watched as the tear exploded on the girl's hands, followed by a few more.

"That's not the reason at all" said Shelby, "Santana look at me" she said.

When the girl refused, she went back to her method of cupping the beauties face and holding her head up to look at her, "The reason I'm grounding you Santana is because you broke my trust. When you told me you were coming home earlier, I expected to see you and Brittany cuddled on the couch at most…not what I walked in on" said Shelby slightly blushing as she remembered how Brittany was kneeling in front of Santana.

"It's not because I'm gay" questioned Santana through her tears.

"Are you insane? Of course not" she said soothingly. "I don't know why but I expected you to have better judgment than to be sleeping with you girlfriend on the day that we buried your parents. I mean what if I had Beth with me and we walked in on that scene together. Or Nana, Mercedes, Quinn, or Rachel…you think they would be able to erase that image from their minds?" questioned Shelby.

Santana shook her head no. She could tell that Santana was realizing that she was only speaking the truth and that she was really being sincere.

"San look at me" said Shelby softly.

With quite a bit of effort Santana was finally able to make eye contact with Shelby, "You are a little firecracker, and I've known this since the day you crossed my threshold at school. Being gay is not all you are…you are so much more than that. Is it a big part of you…most definitely, but it's not all of you" said Shelby.

"Then why do people keep judging me because I'm gay?" asked Santana brokenly.

"Because people are stupid" said Shelby quickly, "and honestly the people that love you most, and one of them is right in front of you, could care less. What I do care about is you respecting my home, but overall respecting yourself. Loving yourself Santana Maria Lopez as much as I love you, as much as Brittany loves you, and as much as Mercedes loves you" said Shelby still clutching onto the girls face while looking into her deep brown eyes. More tears escaped Santana's eyes as she cautiously tried to wipe them.

"Now my lovely lady, you are still very much grounded until further notice and I will be making a phone call to Brittany's parents" said Shelby as she continued to wipe the tears away. She ignored the groan that came from the girl and continued, "I want you to calm your nerves down and hurry up and get into bed…we have a big day tomorrow". She placed two soft kisses on the girl's cheeks and pulled her up into a hug. She gave the girl a huge hug, the likes of which Santana only experienced with Brittany. Shelby felt a weird since of déjà vu.

"I love you kid" said Shelby giving her one last squeeze.

"I love you too Shelby" she said releasing the woman.

"Off to bed" said Shelby pushing her towards her room.

She watched until Santana closed the door behind her before doing her nightly rounds. She turned off the lights in the kitchen and dining room. She made sure the door was locked and secure and she finally shut everything down in the living room. She decided to check in on Mercedes and Santana first. She cracked the door and saw that the light was out but the girls were mumbling, but stopped once they heard her at the door. "Go to sleep ladies…big day tomorrow" she whispered, shutting the door behind her and not waiting for a response.

She moved over to the opposite door and opened it slightly. She could tell by Quinn's breathing that she was already sleep and she looked over and made eye contact with Rachel who had tear stains on her face and whose eyes were red. The latter squared her eyes and turned over not even acknowledging that Shelby was there. She wanted to run over to Rachel and scoop her up in a tight embrace but she knew that Rachel wasn't going to have any of it…or more like she was afraid to do it. It hurt her heart that Rachel was so upset with her but she was only doing what she felt was right. Rachel needed to learn how to speak to people especially when she's upset.

"I love you honey…even though your upset with me" said Shelby quietly. She waited for a response but when she didn't receive it she shut the door quietly behind her. Shelby fought the tears that were threatening to slide down her face at the seemingly rejection of her daughter. She knew the days would be tough like this and she had to prepare herself for them.

Walking into her bedroom she found her mom sleeping against the back of the bed with Beth cradled in her arms. She smiled slightly at the sight and went to pry the youngster out of her mother's hands gently. She put Beth down in her crib and went to the shower to wash off everything from that day. She stayed in the shower longer than she intended but it was well worth the feeling of cleanliness she felt afterwards. Her mother had climbed under the covers when she exited the shower and she went to cuddle up near the woman who gave her birth.

"It will be alright" she heard her mom say as she felt her mother wrap her up in a warm embrace, "I love you now, forever, and always".

"Me too mama…me too" said Shelby sleepily as she dosed off.


	5. Chapter Four: Shelby

_**Hello once again. Thank you for the reviews, favs, alerts, and hits. I hope you guys are enjoying the story even though it is quite sad. I apologize for any grammar mistakes, I try to check them but alas I'm human. Keep the reviews and critiques coming and I hope you guys enjoy this next installment. I call this chapter 'the set up' because it foreshadows a lot of future events. Hope you enjoy and thanks again!**_

_Chapter Four: Shelby_

The smell of bacon wafting through her nose was enough to wake her out of a deep slumber. Groaning slightly she cracked her eyes open and noticed that her mother was no longer beside her. Sitting up on her arms she adjusted her body to look over to see if Beth was still in her crib…but she already knew she wasn't. Glancing over at the alarm clock, she saw that it was already blaring quarter after eight on the screen. She appreciated her mom for allowing her to get some extra sleep, but she felt a little anxious at getting a late start to her day.

Hopping out of bed, she went into the bathroom to get ready. Her mind was moving a mile a minute, pouring over mental details involving their huge day. But mostly she thought about her girls. She couldn't think of one girl without thinking of the other. Because of the accident all of them were connected, but she knew they were well connected beforehand because of school and glee. When she thought of Rachel, and how angry the young starlet was at her, her mind would drift to Quinn, which would force Shelby to think of Beth. Beth would inadvertently have her thinking of Noah, who would make her think of Santana because she knew they had a brief fling, and Santana these days inevitably would lead to thoughts of Mercedes. It was a constant cycle of thinking of the girls physical needs, but now more importantly than ever…their emotional ones. The first part of burying their loved ones was hard on all involved no doubt, but nothing could prepare Shelby for the process of healing that each girl required, not only healing but forgiveness. And Shelby knew this was the most vital and difficult part.

She walked to her dresser and grabbed her phone, making the first important call of the day. She grabbed a pen and pad and began to jot down the agenda for the day and stuff she needed to remember.

"Yeah" answered an obviously annoyed Sue after Shelby had waited a few seconds for the coach to pick up.

"Good morning Sue, sorry for bothering you but I was just wandering if you got in contact with your real estate agent" she questioned.

"Ah, yes I did. I explained you guys situation and how you'll be looking for a place big enough to fit that herd you have over there. My agents name is Amanda Cartwright and she's been working already looking for places that will accommodate you. She cleared her schedule for you guys because I told her the urgency of everything" said Sue.

"Wow, thank you so much Sue…I don't know how I'll be able to repay you" said Shelby humbly.

"Just make sure those girls adjust well into decent human beings…even though some of them weren't raised by decent human beings themselves" said Sue seriously.

Shelby didn't know how to take the last comment. She knew Sue was speaking in terms of Quinn's father and Santana's grandmother, but somehow she felt included in that mix because she hadn't raised Rachel, she gave Rachel up and then rejected her again once forcing a connection with the girl. Tears began to well in her eyes and she shook it off, as she asked for the number and address to meet the agent.

"She's expecting ya'll around eleven thirty so make sure you're on time Corcoran" said Sue. Shelby assured her she would be and thanked her once again for her generosity before hanging up. She took a breath and checked off one name, "One down and two to go" she said aloud. Hitting the speed dial she waited for her lawyer to pick up.

"Good morning Elliot" said Shelby once she heard him pick up.

"Good morning to you as well" he responded, "I was just about to call you. I'm working on the meeting with the judge for temporary custody of Mercedes, and the paper work for the other three is being sent off as we speak".

"Thank you. I love the way you're moving so quickly and efficiently with everything. I really appreciate it" she said showing him her gratitude.

"Well it's what you pay me for Shelby…put honestly I'm really pulling for you to be with these young ladies" he said honestly.

"I appreciate it Elliot. I called this morning because I forgot to ask…I have no medical records for these girls. I need to know their medical history and all the things involved with that. Is it a way you could help me out with this?" she questioned.

"I'll see what I can do, and I'll try to get you in contact with the right people. I can't believe I forgot about that as well. It is important to know what you're dealing with health wise with them. I will get back with you this afternoon. By then we should have a date on the hearing and some more info" he said.

"Thanks again Elliott, you have been my hero through all of this" she said quietly.

Shelby could almost hear him blush as he thanked her for the compliment. They wished each other luck and said their goodbyes as she scratched his name off as well. The final call was to Brittany's parents…she didn't want to have to do this but she knew it was the right thing.

"Hello Brenda" she said once she heard Brittany's mom on the other end. Shelby remembered Brenda from when they went to high school together. They were just acquaintances but they got along well enough, "Shelby heer, I'm calling to share some not so good news about Brittany and Santana and what happened yesterday". Shelby recounted the events of her walking in on their intimate moment and how she had thrown Brittany out in her own embarrassment, frustration, and anger. She apologized profusely but Brenda assured her that she wasn't in the wrong and that Brittany would have her own consequences as well.

"I don't know how long Santana is going to be on punishment. I'm thinking no longer than a week" said Shelby.

"That's understandable…I'll relay the message to Britt and she and I will be having a very long conversation about respecting peoples home" said Brenda. They exchanged their goodbyes as well and Shelby already felt exhausted and all she did was make three phone calls.

She exited her room because her stomach was calling her to get some nourishment. She walked into the dining room and was impressed that her mom had all the girls dressed, eating, and looking prepared to start their day. She walked around the table giving each girl a kiss. She showered Beth with a little more because Beth loved the attention and Shelby always got a kick out of the small toddler's squeals when she did it. She tried to ignore the pain that surged in her heart when Rachel pulled away from her kiss, knowing that she was still pissed about the punishment. She remembered back when she was a teenager and how many times she had been angry at her own mom for punishments she thought were unfair at the time. Shelby sat down and her mother immediately served her a plate of food.

"Mom you're the best I swear" said Shelby as Allison bent down and gave her a peck on the cheek.

"I know darling…just don't forget it" said Allison smiling as she went back into the kitchen to get some coffee for Shelby.

"Nana you really are the best" said Quinn loudly. "Did you know she could make bacon balls" she said addressing Shelby…"Like bacon in the form of amazingly awesome balls" said Quinn as she formed her hand in a circular shape.

Mercedes snorted, as Santana smirked slightly, and Rachel actually let a chuckle escape her lips. It wasn't until then that Quinn realized how what she said could be taken out of context.

"You guys know what I meant" said Quinn sucking her teeth and stabbing the piece of fruit that was on her plate.

"I know what you meant Quinn and I'm sure Nana took that as a compliment" said Shelby taking a bite out of her own bacon ball.

"I sure did" said Allison, sitting down next to the blonde and giving her a grateful smile, while placing a gentle kiss on her cheek causing Quinn to blush slightly.

The table settled into a comfortable silence. It was the first time awkwardness didn't join the family while they were eating. Shelby ate in peace as she thought about the speech she was going to give to the girls once the meal was fully consumed.

"Mercedes can you eat a little more" said Allison to the girl, "I want to see some more of this food go down".

Everyone at the table turned to look at Mercedes and her half eaten plate, "Look Nana, I know you're looking out for me but I just haven't had much of an appetite lately. I think I'm doing okay considering everything that's going on" said Mercedes defensively.

"I agree love, you've been doing amazing considering…but I have notice that you're eating less and less as time goes by and it's concerning me" said Allison seriously. Shelby had noticed it too, and her and her mom had gone into a lengthy discussion about it. Allison concluded it was probably a side effect from the entire trauma Mercedes has gone through, but neither woman wanted it to get out of hand.

Shelby watched as Mercedes huffed angrily in annoyance, "I'm trying I'm just not that hungry" she said.

"Squirt, take a few more bites and then you're done" said Santana in a soft voice. The softest voice anyone at that table ever heard her use before.

Shelby watched as Mercedes realized she wasn't going to win this battle. The diva commenced to stabbing her food and eating quietly, as Santana watched her cautiously with a raised eyebrow. Shelby glanced over at Quinn and Rachel and noted that the girls were looking at Mercedes the same way.

"Pancake…Mommy pancake!" squealed out Beth. Shelby helped her youngest daughter out and laughed at the way this youngster tended to defuse awkward situations at the table. She looked over at Quinn and noticed the slightest hint of jealousy behind her eyes. But as quickly as Shelby saw it, the look disappeared. Rachel had the same look as Quinn but hers wasn't going anywhere and Shelby knew in an instant that this would be a problem…a problem that she had caused but was determined to fix.

"Alright girls…I want you to keep eating but we have a lot to discuss because today is a big day" said Shelby sighing slightly, she watched the girls make eye contact but continued to eat…well at least three of them.

"First thing is that we're going to look for houses" said Shelby.

"Really" replied Rachel with the first hint of emotion shown that morning.

Shelby smiled warmly, "yes really. It's getting crowded in here ladies, honestly it's been crowded in here" she said as she watched everyone nod in agreement, "and I think it's time for us to search for a new place. Coach Sylvester has put me in touch with her real estate agent and we're meeting with her today at eleven thirty."

"So we're going house hunting?" asked Santana.

Shelby nodded her head yes in response, "I do have one rule though" announced Shelby.

Quinn groaned out loud, "more rules?" she asked with a quirk of her eyebrow.

"Well just one" repeated Shelby, "I would like for this process to go quickly, but the one rule is that we all, more so you girls Rachel, Quinn, Mercedes, and Santana, have to agree on the house. If one person doesn't like it, than we won't go for it" said Shelby.

"Why does everyone have to agree" asked Rachel apprehensively.

"Because we're all living together and to be honest you guys were forced together because of a horrible incident. A house full of woman is already stressful enough, at the very least our living conditions can be comfortable…one less thing to bicker over" said Shelby, "does that make sense?" she questioned looking at Rachel.

Rachel nodded her head and turned her eyes to look out of the window. "Does anyone have any questions on how we make the final decision about the house?" continued Shelby.

The girls shook their heads no and mumbled out their additions, "I think it's pretty fair" said Mercedes.

"Me too" chimed in Santana.

"Definitely" was Quinn's only response

"Good…next order of business is medical records. Because we're all living together and I'm taking this huge responsibility, I asked Elliott to look into getting your medical records from your physicians" Shelby announced, while looking at Santana curiously because her face turned into a look of clear anxiety. "Is there anything I need to know right away before those things get here? You know like asthma, medicines you take, things like that" said Shelby.

"I have a mild case of asthma" said Quinn. Shelby wrote down the information next to Quinn's name in her notepad. "I haven't had an attack since I was like seven though".

"Do you have your inhaler here?" questioned Shelby.

"Nope…like I said I haven't had an attack since I was seven" said Quinn.

"None the less, I think we should have one available just in case" said Shelby seriously. "Anyone else…Mercedes?" she asked. She watched as her mother picked Beth up and headed towards the back room to get her cleaned up.

"Naw I'm good Shelby, just overweight" said Mercedes in a joking manner.

"That's not funny Squirt…stop being down on yourself" said Santana seriously.

"It was just a joke Santana, calm down for goodness sakes" said Mercedes instantly getting irritated.

"Mercedes it's not cool" said Santana angrily.

"The fu-, get a grip Santana it was a joke!" yelled Mercedes.

"Hey!" said Shelby, shutting down the beginnings of an argument, "we're not doing this today. Get it together…the both of you" said Shelby in her coaching tone, letting the girls know she meant business.

Santana huffed angrily and crossed her arms across her chest. Shelby could feel the table shaking and knew the Latina was shaking her own leg trying to calm down. Mercedes went back to picking at the food that Allison had told her to eat but had long been cold.

"Santana is there anything I need to know" asked Shelby trying to calm her nerves.

"No!" replied the angry girl not looking at Shelby.

"I'm advising you to watch that tone young lady, remember you are still grounded and that can last quite some time if you don't get it together" said Shelby.

Santana rolled her eyes and avoided eye contact with Shelby. Shelby chose to give her attention to Rachel next before the situation got out of hand.

"Rachel, anything I need to know?" asked Shelby.

"I'm going to need a refill on my birth control pills soon" said Rachel nonchalantly.

Shelby looked taken aback as well as Quinn and Mercedes. Santana just looked simply disturbed.

"Gross Berry" said Santana thoroughly disgusted.

"Mind your freakin business Satan. I don't comment on your confusing and one-sided relationship with Brittany than don't comment on my love for Finn!" Rachel yelled angrily.

Santana looked shock for a split second and Shelby recognized that look she gets before giving someone a verbal lashing. "Santana hold it" said Shelby before she could get anything out.

"But…she… –"stuttered out Santana.

Shelby held her hand out, indicating Santana to stop, "She wouldn't have said anything if you kept your comment to yourself" said Shelby. Santana looked stunned and threw herself into the back of her chair, while crossing her legs and looking completely pissed. She glared at Rachel who wore a triumphant expression on her face.

Shelby took a deep breath before continuing, "Rachel are you…are you sexually active?" questioned Shelby bringing Rachel out of her small victory.

Rachel locked eyes with her mother, and Shelby couldn't decipher what the look meant.

"Are you surprised or something?" asked Rachel quietly.

"I have to admit I am" said Shelby honestly.

Rachel scoffed in annoyance at her mother's response, "What does that reaction mean?" asked Shelby earnestly.

"Nothing" said Rachel crossing her arms in the similar fashion as the Latina.

"Rachel talk to me please" said Shelby quietly, "Why are you mad at me for being surprised to learn you're having sex" asked Shelby ignoring the uncomfortable looks of Quinn and Mercedes.

"Can we get real here please" stated Rachel loudly throwing her hands up in disgust, "and I do caution you that what I say might probably get me another underserved punishment but I'm willing to take that risk. I'm pissed because you're shocked that I made the carefully thought out decision to have sex with my boyfriend. My boyfriend that I've been dating for over a year might I add, and at this same table we have Quinn who had a baby at sixteen, that same baby whose in the back room mind you, and I'm pretty sure everyone here knows that Sam and Mercedes have been getting it in even when she was dating someone else, and do I even have to mention Santana…the girl who has the sizable reputation of being McKinley High's residential slut…that is until she finally accepted her gay. But oh no it's a shocker when Rachel Berry is doing the responsible thing and asking for birth control…are you kidding me! And you wander why I'm pissed!" yelled Rachel at the end of her rant.

Shelby didn't realize her mouth was hanging open until Rachel had finished. She definitely was at a loss for words, and that didn't happen too often.

"Rachel I swear if we weren't in your mother's house I would be punching the fuck out of you right now" said Santana on the verge of tears and looking thoroughly pissed.

"Do it Santana! Do it right now, I'm so sick of you!" screamed Rachel as she shot out of her chair, followed by Santana who was inches away from her face.

"Rachel Barbara Berry!" an unknown voice boomed through the argument.

Everyone turned to look to see where it was coming from except for Shelby who had closed her eyes once she heard it. She knew that yell anywhere.

"I want to speak to you in the other room…NOW!" Shelby heard her mother yell. Shelby opened her eyes to see Quinn and Mercedes chest rising in falling in fear and Santana with her nostrils flared in anger watching Rachel walk in the back with Allison right on her heels.

Shelby massaged her temples as she tried to gain control over her emotions, "Santana" Shelby quietly said as Santana turned to her with a dangerous look in her eyes, "I want you to go into your room and calm down" said Shelby seriously. She could see that the Latina was furious.

"I want to go for a walk" said Santana through gritted teeth.

"Not right now San…please go to your room" said Shelby.

Santana looked to put up a fight, but the soft call of her nickname brought the fight in her down.

"Peanut, I know you're angry but just go and calm down. You're to mad to think rationally" said Mercedes quietly. Shelby saw as Santana's eyes softened at Mercedes. Turning suddenly she walked into the bedroom and slammed the door behind her, causing the occupants of the dining room to jump.

Sighing deeply she looked over at Quinn who still looked stunned and Mercedes who looked sad combined with a bit of her own anger. Hell…she would be pissed at Rachel too if she dropped all her personal business for everyone to hear.

"Girls can you please do me a favor and clean up the dishes…you guys weren't suppose to be on dish duty first…but as you can tell it's changed" said Shelby.

They nodded their heads in agreement and began to move the plates off the table and into the kitchen.

"I'm going to check on those two" said Shelby standing up already worn out by the morning's events.

"Please don't be too hard on her" said Quinn suddenly to Shelby, "she's upset about something other than her father's and what happened in here. She spent most of the evening crying. Just…just don't be too hard" said Quinn quietly before heading back into the kitchen. Shelby had a clear idea of why Rachel was upset but she didn't know if she was ready herself to deal with it.

"I kinda agree with Quinn, Shelby" said Mercedes as she watched the woman rise out of her seat. Shelby placed a kiss on the girl's cheek as she passed; "Shelby?" called out Mercedes.

"Yeah" she responded turning around.

"I'm gonna need a refill on my pills as well" said Mercedes quietly looking at Shelby with big brown eyes.

Shelby bit her bottom lip, and gave her a silent nod before turning around and making her way to the back room. She knocked before walking in and saw that Rachel was crying silently into her hands, while sitting on her bed while her mother sat next to her with a straight face. Without thinking Shelby walked over to Rachel and put her arms around the girl's shoulders, but Rachel shrugged them off and ran into the bathroom shutting the door behind her.

"What happened mom?" asked Shelby concernedly.

Allison took a long time before answering and Shelby could see the wheels turning in her head. "I think Rachel will tell you when she's ready" said Allison finally before getting up to leave.

"Mom…" responded Shelby desperately.

"What happened is between Rachel and me. If she chooses to tell you that is up to her, she knows what she did was wrong and she will apologize to all involved, sooner rather than later" said Allison heading towards the door. "Would you grab Beth honey, we need to get the girls ready to go" she said with a smile.

Shelby shook her head in amazement at how well her mother could handle conflict. She grabbed Beth and carried her into the living room and put her in the middle of the couch. She checked in on Quinn and Mercedes. They were almost done with cleaning up the dishes and she gave them a grateful smile. "We'll be ready to go in a few girls" said Shelby.

She walked over to Santana's bedroom and knocked before opening the door. The Latina was still pacing in the middle of the room. "San?" said Shelby quietly. Santana turned to look at her but rolled her eyes.

"I'm fine Shelby…I would be better if I could have walked it off but whatever" said Santana irritably.

"I just didn't want you walking and we were about to leave to go meet the agent. I know you're angry right now" said Shelby changing the topic quickly.

"You have no idea of how pissed I am right now" said Santana with a raised voice.

"That's true. I would be angry as well but I'm asking you to remember everyone's circumstances" said Shelby as she watched Santana scoff at her and roll her eyes, "we're all trying to adjust" said Shelby ignoring the girl's reaction. "And we all are going to say and do things to piss each other off but remember that through this all we can offer is understanding, love, and _forgiveness_" said Shelby putting emphasis on the last word.

"Yeah…whatever" said Santana turning her back on Shelby, "don't worry I'll have myself together when we go looking at houses".

"Alright kid" said Shelby deciding to leave well enough alone.

Before long the eccentric family found themselves packed into Shelby's truck and Shelby was leaning against the truck door waiting for Rachel to join them. Her mom had told her that Rachel needed a few minutes more to get herself together. Shelby decided to wait outside the car for her so that would give them some privacy to talk. Rachel approached the car with her eyes bright red, letting Shelby know that she had really been upset after the debacle this morning.

"Sorry I'm late" said Rachel avoiding eye contact.

"Its okay…I wanted to wait for you to tell you you'll be sitting up front with me…I think you should stay separate from the girls for right now " said Shelby. Rachel nodded her head in understanding, "and I'll get your refill for the birth control later on this week".

"Thanks mom…I'm sorry" said Rachel turning her big brown eyes towards Shelby. Shelby instantly pulled Rachel into a hug and gave her a tight squeeze. "I think you owe some other people an apology…not me" said Shelby quietly. Rachel nodded her head as she pulled away from Shelby and got into the car. She climbed in, and buckled her seat belt, then took her usual stance of placing her hands in her lap while looking out of the window. Shelby climbed in and started the truck up. She turned on the radio to the easy listening station, buckled her seat belt, and made her way to Amanda Cartwright's office.

On the drive there she kept her eyes trained on the road, but every so often she would look back in her rearview mirror and look at the occupants of her car. Santana was starring daggers into the back of Rachel's head, and she was sure Mercedes was clutching the Latina's hand. Quinn was sitting next to Mercedes looking out the window. In the second row, her mother was playing with Beth and keeping the toddler entertained fully. They pulled up to the Cartwright office and Shelby turned the car off.

"Before we go in, I wanted to apologize to you ladies" said Rachel turning around and trying to make eye contact with the three teens in the back as well as Shelby.

"I shouldn't have said those horrible things about your personal lives today. I was angry and I shouldn't have taken it out on you. Santana I want to apologize to you especially, I shouldn't have called you a slut it was out of line and I realized that you really wanted to hit me. I can't promise that I won't annoy you in the future but if you feel the need to hit me…please avoid my face. Mercedes and Quinn I'm really sorry as well, I shouldn't have picked at old scabs and I hope you forgive me. Mom I'm sorry for disrespecting your home with all my drama…I hope you can forgive me as well" she said looking down.

Silence engulfed the car as Allison looked on with pride at Rachel. "It's all good Rachel" said Mercedes breaking the silence, "just don't let it happen again".

"Yeah Rachel, that stuff you said was out of line and hurtful, but we have to get along so I'm willing to let it go…I can't promise you it will be this easy in the future" said Quinn.

Rachel looked over at Santana expectantly with pleading eyes, "Santana" said Rachel quietly.

"Look whatever Berry…just keep your distance from me for a couple of days" said Santana angrily, "and would you stop looking at me please with those eyes…it's freakin me out" she said irritably while crossing her arms around her body.

Rachel turned around and Shelby gave her a reassuring look telling her she did the right thing. "Alright ladies, we're here and we are late so let's get a move on" said Shelby. They walked in and met Angela who was about five feet and seven inches. She had blond loosely curled hair that flowed down her back and the most striking pair of green eyes Shelby had ever seen. Angela was definitely a beautiful woman and she could tell Santana had taken a notice, so much so that the teenager forgot to sulk and be angry with Rachel and kept checking the woman out when she didn't think anyone was looking. _'Santana will soon learn that I'm always watching'_ thought Shelby as she saw the Latina trying to ogle at Angela's butt discretely.

"So Ms. Corcoran from what I've gathered from Ms. Sylvester, your family is going to need a big place. So I looked through my database and came up with four homes that might help with housing four teenagers, a toddler, you and your mom" said Angela.

"Well I would like a guest room if possible, but my mom won't be exactly living with us" said Shelby. She watched as the teenagers looked up in slight distress but they kept their mouths closed.

"Okay, well I still think these places will suite you. They've been on the market for a little under a year and all of them are considered to be modern homes. We can visit each one today, and if you aren't satisfied, I'll look again and we can try later on this week as well" she said.

"Sounds good, what do you girls think?" asked Shelby looking at the quartet. They all gave some type of incoherent sign that they agreed and before long the entire family plus Angela was in front of the first home.

Santana instantly hated the house because it was located in Lima Heights Adjacent and she let it be known. Shelby didn't even bother getting everyone out of the car; she let Angela know by phone that they could move to the next place.

Once at the second home, Santana was a little happier. It was located next to the other high school in Lima, Warren G. Harding High.

"Didn't Marcellus go here?" asked Santana to Mercedes.

"Yeah he graduated two years ago…remember?" responded Mercedes quietly. Santana gave a silent yes and the family walked through the door and began to look around and inspect.

The house was a three story home, a large basement; average size kitchen, dining, and living room. Shelby knew she wouldn't like it because even though there were five bedrooms, they were awfully small and it was only two bathrooms and they were struggling as is in the apartment with only two full bathrooms. Quinn was the only one who gave it an approval rating because of the wraparound porch. So it was on to the third home.

This home was approved by all except for Shelby. She said the kitchen was too small (which it was), and the home only had four bedrooms which were smaller than the last house; even with the girls sharing it wasn't enough room for Shelby. So it was on to the last house and hopefully this was the one that everyone would approve.

Upon arriving and seeing the grounds Shelby could tell that this was it. The first thing Shelby noticed was that the entire home was all on one level. Amanda walked to the front door and let everyone in. A giant sized foyer was the first thing everyone saw; which lead into the formal living room. There were two steps that stepped down into the living room and everyone looked around. A giant sized fire place was located on the left side and it was used to separate the dining room from the living room.

"This is nice" said Rachel quietly.

"I'm glad you like it, if you would follow me I will give you a quick tour" said Amanda sweetly.

They followed Amanda and Shelby had to give Santana a small bump because the Latina kept looking the hot blonde up and down. Santana blushed and mouthed a silent apology.

"Okay her we have the kitchen, Shelby I think you will love this because of the size. As you can see it has an island in the middle of the kitchen and on the other side of the island are bar stools, so right after you fix a meal, there's already a built in eating area. As you can see there are two over sized ovens and an over sized refrigerator…stainless steel of course. Plenty of cabinet space and if you look out the doors you can see that it leads into a huge backyard."

All of them pressed against the floor length window doors and looked outside. Shelby saw a family sized pool and plenty space to add a playground for Beth. There was a deck already in place and an outside space available for family meals. "Is there any way we would be able to add a small fence…I mean we have a toddler and I don't want her anywhere near that pool" asked Shelby.

"Of course I can call construction to have them build whatever you like" said Amanda happily. "Now if you guys will follow me I will show you the left side of the house".

"The left side. How big is this place?" said Quinn.

"Its 1900sq feet, but it's all on one level" replied Amanda.

"Sweet" said Mercedes with a smile.

The rest of the tour consisted of a gigantic family room, which all of the girls wanted to double as a music room. Five good sized bedrooms were available and three full sized bathrooms, including two powder rooms. Two laundry rooms, an office, and a formal bar were included in the property. They all had big smiles on their face once the tour was over.

"Mom, I think this is it" said Rachel excitedly, clasping her hands together.

"Yeah me too Shelby, I mean there is plenty of room for all of us" said Mercedes smiling.

"Quinn and Santana?" questioned Shelby.

"This place is amazing" said Quinn with the first genuine smile Shelby had seen on the girl since this whole ordeal started.

"Yeah this place is dope Shelby…I like it" said Santana with a smirk on her face.

"Okay well I know there are five bedrooms, but honestly I think Beth should have her own room and I wanted to keep a guestroom available for Nana when she came to visit. I was wandering if two of you wouldn't mind sharing a room" said Shelby looking at the girls.

"Well if it's cool with Santana, we can share" offered Mercedes, looking at Santana, "I mean this is the best house we've seen and I really like this one…and Santana and I have been able to survive so far without killing each other".

"Yeah I don't mind sharing with Cedes'" announced Santana.

"Then can we say we want to buy it" asked Shelby looking around at the group.

They all nodded yes and Shelby couldn't help but to let out a laugh. This was a new development for her family…that's right her family and she was excited. "Okay so if this is the house we want to bid for; I will probably have to use the checks that are going to come from the state to help cover the mortgage…do any of you girls have a problem with that?" asked Shelby.

"No" they all said emphatically at once.

"Good then it has to be a priority to keep all of you here…if we lose any of you, than we can kiss this home goodbye" said Shelby seriously. "I need you girls on your best behavior", said Shelby looking at each girl in the eye with seriousness. When she received all of their confirmations she turned to Amanda, "we'll take it" said Shelby with a big smile.

"Cool Ms. Corcoran, I'll start paper work this evening, and if everything checks out properly you guys should be able to move in by next week" said Amanda with a large smile.

"You have a really nice smile" said Santana in flirty way. Rachel blushed and Quinn shook her head in amusement.

"Oh my gosh San please stop" said Mercedes uncomfortably.

"What? She does" said Santana innocently.

"Go to the car and wait" said Shelby looking at Santana. She watched as the young teen didn't even put up a fight and walked out to the car.

"I'm sorry about that" said Shelby embarrassingly.

"It's quite alright" said Amanda, "no worries".

Shelby smirked at the boldness of Santana, _'I'm really going to have a talk with her'_ said Shelby. She felt her mother pull her into a side hug, "I'm so proud of you love" said Allison squeezing her daughter. They watched as Beth was walking around and investigating her new world, "This is going to be good for all of you" said Allison.

"I hope so mama" said Shelby quietly.

"It will be…I promise" said Allison.

Shelby found herself in her room later that evening stretched out on her bed, trying to get the energy she needed to have a conversation with the girls for tonight. They had a hand full of things to discuss and she needed to prepare them for what was happening in the next couple of weeks. Elliot somehow pulled through and was able to drop off a copy of the girls medical records and Shelby was reviewing them to make sure she was prepared for everything.

Just as Quinn had told her she suffered from asthma when she was younger but had not attacks in years. She was instructed to use her pump when she felt like she was wheezing, but that hadn't been in quite some time as well. The last time she was recorded using the pump was when she was pregnant with Beth, around the time she was kicked out of her home.

Rachel seemed to be in a good bill of health. There was nothing for Shelby to note except that she had to pick up birth control pills for her and Mercedes. Shelby sighed heavily as she was still trying to get use to the fact that her children were having sex. It's not like she wasn't use to finding out teenagers were sexually active, she just felt like the girls were not emotionally ready for something so intimate. Hell, half the adults she knew weren't ready for that type of intimacy. She looked at Mercedes' chart and noted the girl had weight issues but it was something they could work on together. The last file she worked through was Santana's. She was also in good health, had a few broken bones when she was younger but she saw nothing major, that is until she was about to close the file but something caught her eye and Shelby heard the air catch in her throat. She kept reading it over and over again, but it still wasn't processing.

"Shelby" she heard her name being called. She looked over at the door and saw Quinn standing there with a sleeping Beth. "Erm…she fell asleep in my arms, I was wandering if I could put her down, plus you said you wanted to meet with us" said Quinn as Shelby directing with her arms to put the sleeping girl in her crib.

"Yeah after you put her down you mind telling the others to come in here to meet me" said Shelby as she closed all the medical records and placed them in the bag next to her.

"Sure" replied Quinn as Shelby watch her gently put Beth down in the crib and look at her with adoring eyes. A mothers' love is always seen through the eyes, and Shelby could definitely see it in Quinn's at that moment. She watched as Quinn wiped a tear away and smiled at Shelby awkwardly before leaving to get the girls. Five minutes later the teens were surrounding Shelby on her bed looking expectantly at what this night's meeting was about. She could tell from Rachel's expression that the girl was hoping this meeting would go better than the night before.

"Shelby are we gonna have these meeting every night?" questioned Mercedes looking thoroughly tired.

"No honey" said Shelby pinching Mercedes cheek slightly, "we just have a lot to discuss because of the move" she laughed as she watched the face Mercedes was making from her pinching her check.

"Okay, so the paper work is in guys and it looks like I will be approved to purchase the house. I already told Amanda to call the construction workers so they can work on Beth's play area in the back and fence it in. I don't want her anywhere near that pool…even if it's awesome for you guys to have one" she added when she noticed the girl's smiles on their face.

"Next order of business, you girl's have to come up with a color for your rooms. I don't like all white walls so I already have a color in mind for Beth's room and my room. I need to know what you guys want so I can get the painters in as soon as possible" said Shelby.

"I've always like lavender" said Quinn, "it's calming".

"Okay, lavender for Quinn" said Shelby as she wrote it down in her trusty agenda book.

"Mercedes and Santana?" asked Shelby.

"Black" said Santana coolly.

"Santana we are not painting our room black" said Mercedes looking at her seriously.

"What's wrong with black, and I thought you would like it because you know…you're black" said Santana.

"Wha- why would you think that?" asked Mercedes hitting Santana on her leg, "you are so silly sometimes Lopez…I swear". Santana shrugged her shoulders and looked around like she couldn't believe her request was unreasonable, "What's wrong with Black…like seriously Squirt?" asked Santana.

"It's depressing, and we under no circumstances are painting the walls of our room black…not gonna happen" said Mercedes pointing her finger at Santana for emphasis.

"Well what color do you think you would like?" asked Shelby actually enjoying this small interaction.

"I dunno…maybe like a mint green with white" said Mercedes.

"Hell no" said Santana incredulously. Without a second thought Shelby took her hand and popped Santana in the mouth quickly. Santana looked aghast at Shelby. "Language" was her only reply as she looked at Santana who looked like she was about to protest. Mercedes broke into a fit of giggles as well as Quinn and Rachel had an unreadable smirk on her face.

"Mint green is a wonderful color Mercedes" said Shelby.

"Please no" pleaded Santana, "okay how about this…what about grey, taupe, white, and a few hints of black" she said expectantly.

Mercedes looked unsure, "Look I'll show you a picture online. It will be dope…scout's honor" she said raising her fingers and doing the pledge, "trust me" said Santana looking at Mercedes seriously.

"Okay…I guess you can put us down for those colors Shelby" said Mercedes.

"And they are…" asked Shelby.

"Grey, taupe, white, and light hints of black" said Santana again with a smile.

"Okay and Rachel" said Shelby.

"A simple blue would be nice, maybe mixed with some hints of white and gold" said Rachel quietly.

Shelby wrote down Rachel's colors and continued, "Now that that's out of the way, here is you girls cleaning schedule for the next month" said Shelby handing them all a piece of paper with a detailed schedule of their chores and responsibilities.

"The big cleaning places like the family room, the kitchen, dining room, and living room you guys will do in pairs. So Rachel and Santana you're paired until further notice and Quinn and Mercedes same deal" said Shelby.

"Can I object?" said Rachel raising her hand into the air.

"No you can't" said Shelby seriously, "you two have to learn how to get along…all of us do. I want you guys to work together on everything the same way you guys look out for Beth. Whether you realized it or not all of you have worked collectively, with no complaints, when it comes to Beth. Now if you can apply that same attitude to everything, we would be unstoppable as a family. We have to stick together, like it or not you girls are sisters" said Shelby looking between them. "The schedule is set as is, and that's it."

Shelby took a deep breath, "now Rachel you were only going to be grounded for a couple of days but after this morning it's been extended to a week" said Shelby looking into big brown eyes. Rachel nodded her head and looked down at her hands in shame. "Santana you had a week, but now it's two" said Shelby.

"Why?" asked Santana mildly shocked, "she started it" she said pointing to Rachel.

"Yes she did, but you provoked her…and you know it. Then you threaten to and I quote 'punch the fuck out of her'" said Shelby, "violence and the threat of violence won't happen again…am I right?" she questioned looking at Santana. Santana thinned her lips out and responded "you're right" quietly.

"Also when we're around Amanda, would you mind watching your flirting and leering" said Shelby with a smirk on her face looking at Santana.

Santana blushed slightly, "I will try but she's hot and I won't be around Britt for two weeks now, and there's no harm in looking" said Santana trying to defend herself.

"Well the fact that she is older than you and off limits because you're in a relationship would cause some harm…so get a handle on it kid" said Shelby seriously. Santana nodded as Quinn gave Shelby a knowing look.

Clearing her throat she continued, "Now I know you don't want to hear this ladies but it has to be said. All of you are going to have to see a therapist…you all need it" said Shelby. Shelby received the response she thought she would which was nothing but pure disagreement about seeing a 'shrink'. She hushed them because they started to get loud and she didn't want Beth to wake up.

"I knew that all of you would oppose this, but it's a necessity" said Shelby.

"Why? I mean I thought we were doing okay considering everything" said Quinn nasally.

"I'm not disputing that because all of you have been doing amazing, but it's still a lot going on in your minds. Nana has been taking notes on you –"said Shelby.

"Why?" asked Rachel.

"Because Nana is a therapist herself, she's been noticing some things with all of you and went over it with me and honestly I have to admit I agree. Like Santana's and Rachel's anger or Mercedes not eating much of anything, or Quinn's indifference to a high stress situation like this. I know you guys won't talk to me, but you have to talk to someone, and we've made appointments for all of you already. You all have been through something traumatic, and you just don't get over something like that without help."

"What? I'm not going" said Santana resolutely, while folding her arms after learning appointments had already been made.

"You don't have a choice Santana, you need to get whatever it is that you are harboring inside…out" said Shelby. "It isn't good and I'm so afraid you're going to do something out of anger that's going to hurt you in the long run…c'mon Peanut…work with me here" said Shelby in a sweet voice.

Shelby heard Santana growl under her breath and the other girls laughed out in response, which only made the Latina more upset.

"I understand this isn't what you want to hear but we all need it" said Shelby.

"We – "said Rachel.

"Yeah we, you and me Rachel, we have a lot to work out honey but I'm willing and I hope you are too" said Shelby.

Rachel sighed but agreed and that's all Shelby could ask for. Mercedes nodded her head in agreement as well as Quinn. But Santana said she would think about it. Shelby took what she could get at the moment.

"I want you girls in bed. It's going on ten thirty and we have a huge couple of weeks ahead of us" said Shelby ending the conversation. Each girl climbed off her bed and began to saunter out of her room. She placed a lingering kiss on all of them as they made their way to sleep.

Shelby didn't even bother to go in check to make sure they were in bed; she walked over to her own bed and flopped in it. The day had been exhausting and she knew there was no rest for the weary. She didn't even wait for her mother; she just fell into a deep slumber.

Shelby looked up and the entire family was settled into their new house. The playground was built with a fence like she asked and all of their bedrooms were painted in the colors that they wanted. She was even shocked that Mercedes and Santana's room turned out as well as it did with the colors Santana choose but it was beautiful.

Shelby was in the kitchen sitting on one of the bar stools trying to get a moments peace to herself. She decided to have a little house warming party and the entire glee club, Will Schuester, Sue Sylvester, Burt and Carole Hummel, as well as Brenda Pierce was in attendance. The teens were jumping in and out of the pool as she watched Quinn and Puck in the corner playing with Beth.

Her mom had already gone back home and Shelby's eyes began to water slightly as she thought about having to watch her mom leave. She wasn't the only one who was a little emotional that day, all four of the girls had broken down as they said goodbye to Allison a.k.a. Nana.

She sat there reflecting on the last couple of weeks of moving into the new house and it had been an emotional rollercoaster. Things that she thought would be difficult were actually easy, like picking out all of the furniture for the different rooms including the girl's bedroom. That had been easy. Going to BJ's to purchase large items of foods and whatever else they needed in the laundry rooms and bathrooms had been surprisingly easy. Them helping Shelby pack up the apartment and making sure things were in the proper box and in their proper places had been easy.

What was hard was the emotional stuff. Shelby had to go with each girl individually and pack up their room and the stuff they wanted to bring with them to the new house. Rachel had been first and as soon as she walked into the empty house, the young diva cried. She sobbed the entire time she packed up her bedroom and bathroom. Shelby felt completely helpless at what to do so she let the girl cry, and continued to take packed up boxes to the car. Once everything from Rachel's room was packed up and in the car, Shelby grabbed the girl and embraced her for a very long time as the small diva clutched onto Shelby's shirt and cried out in pain. It reminded Shelby of when they were in the hospital on that horrible night. After Rachel was complete with getting her things, Shelby had the electricity cut off and the doors padlocked because Rachel wanted to keep her father's home. All the furniture remained and Rachel only took what was in her room. Rachel let Shelby know that she was fine going to see a therapist and Rachel began her meetings that week. Shelby also got a family therapist for the both of them; their sessions wouldn't start until a couple weeks later.

She and Quinn went through the same process of packing and tears. Shelby noted that Quinn had a way of crying silently, like she was embarrassed to show emotion to anyone. Shelby embraced Quinn even though the blonde beauty fought her not to. Shelby clutched the girl close to her and refused to let go until Quinn calmed down. She allowed Quinn to let all of the emotions out, which Shelby knew she had been keeping inside…much like Santana. Quinn thanked Shelby for allowing her to be around Beth again, even though she felt like she didn't deserve it and for taking her in now that she was technically an orphan. Shelby acknowledged how difficult it had been to let Quinn near Beth, but that she understood what Quinn needed was much bigger than her fears. She kissed the girl and they placed all of her belongings in the truck for the move. Quinn thought that it was good idea for her to see a therapist as well and Shelby took her to her first appointment that day. Since Quinn wanted to sell the house it had to be emptied and Quinn wanted to donate everything to goodwill besides a few cherished pictures. The electricity was cut off and once the house was emptied it was placed on the market.

Next was Mercedes which was the hardest for Shelby. First she had an argument with Santana because Shelby had told Santana it wasn't necessary for the Latina to be there. This caused a huge blow up and earned Santana another week of grounding. Once at the house the tears instantly started and even when they were done with her room they never stopped. She asked Shelby if she could take her father's album collection with them to the new house. "It was a prized collection to him" said Mercedes. Shelby assured her it wasn't a problem. Mercedes went to another room upstairs once they finished with the albums. Looking around Shelby could only assume it had been her brothers. She could hear the anguish in pained cries as she went around her brother's room and collected some things. Mercedes picked up a couple of jerseys, a picture book, and her brother's iPod. Mercedes vanished through a walk-in closet and Shelby walked over towards a table that had a picture on it. She picked it up and couldn't help but to smile at the younger faces of Santana, Mercedes, and Marcellus. Santana and Mercedes looked to be about eight years old and Marcellus looked like he was about ten or eleven. He had his arms protectively around both girls and they all had a hundred watt smile on their faces. She heard Mercedes come out of the closet and held up the picture, "Do you want to take this?" asked Shelby. Mercedes shook her head no and Shelby placed the picture back on the table. They walked out and just like Rachel's she had the electricity cut off and the doors padlocked. Mercedes had agreed to her counseling session but when it came time for her to go she pitched a huge fit and locked herself in the room. Arguing with Shelby had been a lot for Shelby to take and it earned Mercedes a week of grounding.

The last one was Santana which Shelby was sort of dreading, but it had been easy…almost too easy. The pair walked into the house and Santana hadn't said much to Shelby. She knew the girl was still pissed about not letting her go with Mercedes to the house but Shelby figured she would get over it. They walked in the home and headed straight to Santana's room. Shelby was slightly taken aback at how dark the room was and instantly understood why Mercedes didn't want black walls. Santana busied herself packing all of her clothing and her knickknacks. Shelby watched as she pulled down a Bob Marley poster and rolled it up. Nothing was emoting from the girl at all and Shelby was curious. "You want to talk about what you're feeling?" asked Shelby. Santana gave an emphatic no and they continued to pack in silence. Santana didn't take anything extra. She told Shelby to give everything else to Good Will and sell the place. When the subject of seeing a therapist was brought up, Santana pretended not to hear her and placed her headphones in her ears.

Surprisingly the move in hadn't been difficult and the girls and Shelby had settled quickly. Chore sheets were reissued because they 'claimed' they had lost them and all of them cried through saying goodbye to Nana. Santana and Rachel got into multiple arguments and each girl got extensions put onto their groundings as well as a few spankings. But overall the move had been a success and the only thing that was now concerning Shelby was the girls actually going back to school.

"Shelby –"said Puck as he brought her out of her extended thoughts.

"Noah…I didn't see you there" she said quietly.

"I just came in to get a bottle for Beth…you looked kinda out of it or I wouldn't have said anything" said Puck just as quietly.

An awkward moment passed through them and Shelby knew this was something she was supposed to handle some time ago.

"Noah…can we talk?" she asked.

"Sure" he said as he walked to the refrigerator and pulled out a bottle. He leaned against the refrigerator and waited for Shelby to continue. It always amazed Shelby how comfortable this boy made himself in her home. The word boy echoed through her head and she knew she had to get this out in the open.

"Um…I wanted to apologize Noah for what happened between us. I was lonely and I desperately needed someone and you offered and I accepted without thinking things fully through" said Shelby. She tried to read his face but surprisingly he wasn't showing any emotion. "I shouldn't have slept with you Noah –"she started again.

"- It takes two people to have sex Shelby. I was very much a part of that experience" said Puck calmly.

"Yes you were" agreed Shelby, "but as an adult I should have never made that inappropriate decision to sleep with you Puck. I mean I was teaching at your school at the time and…it was just wrong. The way I asked you to leave right after, kissing you, and everything else…it was wrong".

Puck took a deep breath, "Why now…after all this time, why say you're sorry now?" he asked, hurt evident in his voice.

"Because…because of the adoptions" said Shelby as she watched Puck turn in disgust, "they're going to be digging Noah, and it's a possibility that this could be put out in the open" she said as he turned to look at her with anger.

"So what you want me to not say what happened?" asked Noah.

"That's not what I'm saying Noah…I'm just saying that people might come to you and ask about me and my credibility as a mother. You say what you feel you need to say, but know that it's a possibility that it might happen" she said in a hurried tone, looking outside to make sure they weren't in danger of losing their privacy.

"You don't have to worry about me telling people about us…okay" said Puck.

"You told Quinn" said Shelby matter-of-factly.

"A big mistake, but she was vulnerable at the time and I had to get it off my chest after you kicked me out. It was like a huge blow to my balls" said Puck angrily.

"I'm so sorry about that Noah, it wasn't my intention" said Shelby, "I just realized immediately after how big of a mistake it was and how I just completely stepped in it" said Shelby.

"I mean did you even enjoy me…was I any good? Geez the way you through me out, it was like I failed in that area" said Puck.

Another awkward silence passed between the pair. "Noah look at me" said Shelby, "you were very good, amazing even" she said while blushing. "It had nothing to do with your performance; it had everything to do with me making a wrong choice about sleeping with a minor" said Shelby quietly looking at Puck intently.

Puck took in a deep breath, "It never happened" he said. "If they ask…it never happened" he said looking at Shelby. She fought the urge she felt to want to kiss the Mohawk boy as the bell ringing brought her out of her thoughts.

"I have to go give this bottle to Beth" said Puck as he made his way back outside.

Shelby got herself together before she went to the door to answer it.

"Yes" she said as she looked at the back of the head of a police officer.

Turning around she saw a familiar face smile down at her, "Ms. Corcoran…Officer Terry Johnson here. I came to give you more information on the case" he said holding out his hand.

"Officer Johnson, yes I remember you" she said holding the door open. "Come in please".

Terry walked in and looked around, "nice place you have" he said.

"We just moved" said Shelby. "Please have a seat" she said motioning him into the family room.

"Yeah I know. Your lawyer has been keeping us updated on what's been going on. You have temporary custody of all the young ladies I saw that evening" he said.

"Yeah I do…um can I get you something to drink or eat?" asked Shelby.

"No thank you ma'am. It's good that they have you" he said.

Shelby blushed at the compliment and tried to stop as she realized she had been doing that a lot today.

"So the information on the case?" questioned Shelby.

"Oh…yes ma'am" he said slightly flustered. "Well if you could get the young ladies I would only have to repeat this once" he said.

"Of course…I'll be right back" she replied. Shelby walked to the kitchen doors and slid them open to walk outside. She noticed Puck was back with Beth and Quinn, Santana was cuddled up against Brittany, Mercedes was in the pool with Sam, and Rachel was talking to Finn near the food. She hurried up and got the girls together and they made their way back into the house in the family room with Officer Terry Johnson.

"Officer Johnson came today to give us an update on the case" said Shelby as the four girls were looking quite perplexed at his presence.

The girls sat down on the opposite couch and looked at Terry expectantly, as well as Shelby. Terry cleared his throat before he began. "You girls look good, I'm not gonna ask how you've been because that would be quite insensitive of me, but just let me say that you do look well" he said rambling.

"You've said that already" said Santana.

"Santana don't be rude…remember you were just released" said Shelby seriously. It was true; Santana was the last of the girls to get off of punishment because she kept doing things to get in trouble.

"I'm sorry Terry, please continue" said Shelby kindly.

"It's okay. We did a complete and thorough investigation and there have been some changes in the case. I told you before that it wasn't the driver of the van's fault that caused the accident, but at the time I was only speculating. I can say with complete confidence that it wasn't Mr. Berry's fault at all" said Terry.

Shelby saw Rachel tense up at the sound of her father's last name.

"Whose fault was it then?" asked Quinn.

"It was another driver on the road. His name was Andrew Forester. He's been charged with eight counts of murder and one count of DUI" said Terry.

"He was drunk!" yelled Mercedes incredulously.

"Yes ma'am and he will receive the full penalty of the law" said Terry.

"Is he out of jail, in jail, or what?" questioned Shelby.

"Ma'am he's in jail. His bail was revoked simply because this wasn't his first offense. He will stay there until trial" he replied.

"When is the trial?" asked Rachel quietly.

"In about six months, the exact date hasn't been determined as of yet but as soon as it's known I will contact you. Any more questions?" said Terry.

When no one answered Santana got up and left to go back outside without a word, and soon the other girls followed suit. Shelby watched as they walked out knowing that the news affected each girl more than they were letting on.

"Thank you Officer Johnson for coming all the way down here and delivering the news in person, I really appreciate it" said Shelby offering out her hand.

"It's Terry, and it was no problem at all. I've actually been transferred from Findlay to Lima so anytime you need me or have any questions Ms. Corcoran I'm available" he said handing her another card with his new information on it.

"Thank you so much Terry" said Shelby taking the business card.

"I should be going ma'am, but I do wish you luck and like I said those girls are lucky to have you…they may not realize it right now but they are" he said with a genuine smile, while walking to the door.

Once Terry had left, Shelby went into the kitchen and looked at his business card one more time before discarding it in a drawer. She didn't realize it then but she would be needed him and that card in the future. She walked outside and scooped up Beth from Puck and Quinn, telling the teens to enjoy themselves and try to be kids. Walking over to the other adults, she showered Beth in kisses and watched as the young girl squealed in delight. She looked around at her girls to make sure at the very least they were content, and she sent another silent prayer up thanking God they had made some type of progress.

_Santana_

Santana found herself sitting in the front of the house on the front porch cradled up in Brittany's arms. After the news the handsome officer gave her she just needed to get away from it all. Pulling Brittany with her they ended up in the front away from everyone. Santana loved the way Brittany held her in a tight embrace and whispered how much she loved her, while placing small kisses on her cheek and lips. They were careful not to go too far seeing as how Santana just got off punishment and Brittany's mother laid into her once Shelby had told a few weeks prior.

"Sannie, how come you're just getting off punishment" inquired Brittany quietly.

"That freakin hobbit Berry" said Santana angrily, "I don't know what it is but even before we moved in here, we've been getting into arguments. The last one I shoved her and she fell. Of course making it unnecessarily dramatic" said Santana.

"Sannie…that wasn't right" said Brittany with disappointment clear in her tone.

"I know Britt, but she gets under my skin and before I knew it I shoved her and she was on the ground" said Santana. She hated to see the look of sadness and disappointment in Brittany's eyes but honestly the blonde girl didn't understand the type of stress they were under and honestly she wasn't going to try and to explain it.

After a moment of silence, and Brittany clearly pondering, "Promise me you'll try to control your anger Sannie" said Brittany seriously with her pinky held out for Santana to grab.

Santana instantly enclosed her own pinky around Brittany's "I promise…for you Britt I will try" said Santana seriously. She couldn't help smiling and laughing at the huge grin Brittany had on her face. It was in these moments that she realized how much she loved the taller girl.

"Mercedes showed me you guys room" said Brittany, "I love it Sannie but your duck was missing".

It took awhile for Santana to register what Brittany was talking about before she answered. "Oh you mean the stuffed duck you bought me…it wasn't on the bed?'' asked Santana with clear shock.

"Nope, I looked on your bed but it was missing" said Brittany.

"That's strange…it must have fell off and be under my bed…or it could have walked over to my closet and hid" said Santana jokingly. "I will find him though…okay Britt" said Santana capturing the girls soft lips in her own. She heard Brittany mumble in agreement and was satisfied with her response. The truth was that the stuffed duck was probably in a box somewhere in storage. She couldn't stand that thing, and for the life of her she couldn't understand why. But every time she looked at that duck it put a bad taste in her mouth, so it stayed in the box once they moved. Ignoring her feelings about the 'evil' duck she decided to deepen the kiss which Brittany was happy to oblige.

"What's up Lesbos?" Santana heard Puck greet them.

"Fuck off Puck" said Santana in-between a kiss.

Santana felt a pair of arms enclose her and pull her off Brittany's lap forcing her to stand up and break apart from the girl. Puck laughed as he bent down and kissed Brittany's forehead, while Santana punched him twice in the arm.

"Sannie…stop the violence" said Brittany with her bottom lip poked out.

"I'm trying Britt but these people keep provoking me" said Santana in her baby voice knowing what it did to Brittany. Brittany shot up and pulled her girl into a tight hug and kissed her softly on the lips.

"Gross" said Puck.

"Puckerman why are you here?" questioned Santana getting irritated.

"Well my baby's mama is in the truck waiting for me and we saw you to hotties over her making out. We're on our way to the movies, ya'll wanna go?" asked Puck, "I've got beer, nice and chilled waiting for us" he said trying to sweeten the deal.

Santana had a sudden urge to leave, "I'm down. I just have to tell Shelby" said Santana.

"What about you dancing queen?" asked Puck.

"Same deal but no beer for me" said Brittany. The two girls got permission to go with Puck and Quinn to the movies, of course leaving the part about the beers out. The quartet found themselves on their way to the theatre with Quinn driving because Puck wanted to drink. Somehow from his pool money he got his trucks windows tinted so they didn't have to worry about getting caught but he was still very much cautious.

Santana had already downed one beer and was working on her second in the backseat with Brittany cuddled up into her side, which was very difficult for the both of them because of the seatbelts.

"Maybe you should slow down a little" whispered Brittany in Santana's ear.

"I'm fine Brittany" said Santana after she finished off her second one. "Puck hand me another" she said giving the boy her empty bottle that was instantly replaced by a full one. She saw Quinn quirk her eyebrow up at her from the rearview mirror but chose to ignore it. After the news she received today, she should be making better choices about drinking and driving in a car…but at this point Santana felt as if she was feeling entirely too much. She needed to be numb…even if it was just for a second.


	6. Chapter Five: Santana

_**Again thank you for the lovely and thoughtful reviews! Keep em coming! I want to apologize for the delay but a lot happens in this chapter and I wanted to make sure it was exactly like I wanted it. I wanted to address a few things first:**_

_**This is a Shelby/Santana fic, but know that each girl will get a chance to tell the story from their point of view.**_

_**Santana and Mercedes have a very deep history, which is going to be revealed in spurts.**_

_**The real estate's name is Amanda. Forgive my errors please.**_

_**Santana's past will also be revealed slowly.**_

_**Now, this upcoming chapter might be a lot for some folks to take but it is very necessary in order for the story to progress in the way I want. Again sorry for the delay and any mistakes. I hope you guys enjoy and please leave me your thoughts and I will try to answer them all in due time. Happy reading!**_

_Santana_

Leaning against the counter in the kitchen and partaking of a bowl of cereal, Santana felt a little optimistic about the day. She was in her trusty 'tight as you could get away with' Cheerios uniform and her hair was in a high tight ponytail. It was the girls first day back to school in a little over a month, and she was in a hurry to get it started with. Of course she was slightly apprehensive about how people would be treating her…hell treating them all but she was just ready to get out of the house and around other people besides Quinn, Rachel, Mercedes, Shelby, and Beth.

"How are you feeling this morning?" asked Quinn as she walked into the kitchen and started preparing her own bowl of cereal. Santana looked her over and Quinn had on one of her many pastel colored dresses with her eclectic shoes to match.

"I'm good" replied Santana nonchalantly.

"Are you sure, because yesterday – "started Quinn.

"- I said I'm good Quinn" said Santana suddenly seriously.

"Fine…just checking" said Quinn curtly.

Santana watched as Quinn walked over to the island with the bar stool and ate in silence. She understood why Quinn was checking and honestly if it wasn't for her she could guarantee that she would be grounded again, but Santana didn't want to talk about it. She didn't want to talk about how she gotten so drunk yesterday evening and so quickly that they couldn't even go into the movie theatre. Somehow while Quinn was driving she had managed to down six beers and took all of them straight to the head. She never considered herself a light weight but by the time they were in the movie theatre parking lot she was feeling the effects of the alcohol, and the next thing she knew she was outside bent over with one hand on the truck spilling her guts out, as Brittany rubbed soothing circles on her back while Puck watched on slightly tipsy himself.

Quinn went inside the theatre and bought two waters to drink for her and Puck. Puck refused his water and Quinn made Santana drink both of them instead trying to force the girl to sober up quickly before they got back home. Quinn dropped Brittany off at her house, and then she drove to Puck's and dropped the truck off with Puck inside. She grabbed Santana's hand and they walked home, almost thirty minutes away. Quinn pulled body spray out of her purse and sprayed Santana down and by the time they walked through the door, most of the guest went home and Quinn lied to Shelby saying Santana fell ill at the movies and she was going to help her get settled. Shelby surprisingly bought the fib and Quinn thrust Santana into the bed to let the Latina sleep whatever it was off. While Quinn was giving her a couple of Aspirin and some more water, Santana had tears running down her face and she had mumbled out an apology.

"Thanks for everything Quinn, I just don't want to talk about it okay" said Santana quietly as Rachel and Mercedes were making their way into the kitchen. Quinn nodded her head in understanding and went back to focusing her attention on her cereal.

"Good Morning everyone" said Rachel quietly deciding to have the same meal as Santana and Quinn. Everyone grunted a response; even Mercedes who went into the refrigerator grabbed an apple and sat down next to Quinn. Santana was about to say something about what Mercedes choose to eat but something in her decided it was best left unsaid.

"Good Morning my precious girls" said Shelby as she made her appearance, followed by a giggling Beth who was holding one of her many toys. Shelby walked around and placed a kiss on the forehead of everyone. Santana noticed she was sporting a smiling face and she couldn't help but smirk at the woman's infectious demeanor.

"Okay so who's driving to school this morning?" asked Shelby as she put Beth in her high chair and gave the girl some dry cereal.

"I'm driving my car and Rachel's coming with me this morning" said Quinn.

"Yeah and Mercedes is coming with me" said Santana, "she's going to come home with Quinn, cause I have Cheerios practice after glee".

"Okay sounds good. I packed your backpacks by the door. All of them have lunch already in it and Quinn I know you said you don't need it but I placed your inhaler in yours" said Shelby. Santana felt Shelby's probing eyes on her and she watched as Shelby actually was giving them all that same look.

"Listen girls, I know you're a little apprehensive about what to expect today…from your teachers and peers alike. Honestly that's to be expected. Know that you can't control anyone's action and that you have each other to lean on. The truth of the matter is that you guys are like sisters now, and like sisters I want you to look out for one another. Check on each other in-between classes and during lunch breaks… going back after everything can be overwhelming" said Shelby seriously; "you ladies understand what I'm trying to say" said Shelby looking at each one of them intensely.

"Yeah" they all said in unison.

"Don't worry Shelby we have each other's backs" said Mercedes giving a fist bump to Rachel as Rachel gave an infectious laugh in return. Quinn shook her head laughing and Santana looked on in amusement. They really had become a family in a short amount of time. She and the hobbit were constantly going at it and sometimes she thought Rachel would pick fights with her on purpose, just to see if she would fight back.

Shelby kissed them all goodbye again as they walked to the door and gathered their stuff "I love you now, forever, and always" said Shelby repeating her mantra to the girls.

"We know, we know Shelby, we love you too" said Santana with a smirk.

Santana placed her duffel bag in the back seat and hopped into the driver's seat ready to pull off once Mercedes was settled. Santana was able to keep her car, and she told Shelby to sell her father's and mother's car and put the money towards her 'pot of gold' she would be collecting once she turned twenty one. Same deal with Quinn. Unfortunately the Berry men didn't allow Rachel to have a car and the same went for Mercedes so the girls would be car-pooling to school daily.

It felt slightly unfamiliar pulling into the McKinley High School parking lot. She put the car in park and took a deep breath. Mercedes was uncharacteristically quiet on the ride there and Santana felt the need to address it.

"Are you okay?" asked Santana looking at Mercedes.

"Yeah I'm good" said Mercedes quietly looking down in her lap avoiding eye contact, "I knew you were drunk last night Santana" said Mercedes.

The sudden change of topic caught Santana off guard but she recovered quickly, "I don't know what you're talking about" said Santana unbuckling her seat belt and grabbing her things to head out, but Mercedes grabbed her arm.

"Santana we share a room…and I know what you're like when you're drunk" said Mercedes, "The entire glee club spent a week messed up last year…or don't you remember?"

"Of course I remember Cedes' –"said Santana.

"-Then you know, that I know when you're drunk and last night you were done. When I walked in Quinn was walking out looking guilty and you were crying yourself to sleep…drunk" said Mercedes angrily.

"You don't have to worry about anything Mercedes…I'm fine" said Santana seriously opening the car door to leave.

"I don't think you ever realized how much my brother loved you" said Mercedes sadly causing Santana to pause in mid action. "You meant so much to him. He used to call you his soul mate, even after you told him you were gay, it didn't matter to him because you were his Peanut and he was your Stinky. If he'd see you right now San he wouldn't be happy…you keep saying you're fine, but I know you're not" said Mercedes.

Santana felt her eyes water and she fought to keep the tears from falling out of them. She had not planned on getting emotional this morning…and the topic of Marcellus equaled an unparalleled connection to emotion.

"I loved him too Mercedes, more than you could ever know. So don't throw that in my face" said Santana angrily looking at the shorter girl. Santana knew the look she was giving Mercedes was hard and she usually only gave it to people she was trying to instill fear into. She saw the diva recoil slightly at her glare, but she knew Mercedes was just as stubborn as she was.

"I made a promise to him San, and I intend to keep it. He made me promise that I would look out for you and I'm trying to do that" said Mercedes with soft eyes. Santana couldn't help but to relax slightly, "Look Squirt I will be fine, I had an off night yesterday okay…but I promise you that I'm fine" said Santana looking over at Mercedes…"please trust me…I promise to do better" said Santana softly.

Brown eyes stared into another set of brown eyes intensely, "I do trust you San", said Mercedes softly, "I just don't want you to lose yourself" said Mercedes sincerely. Santana looked down and held her pinkie out, something she only ever did for Brittany, "I will try to do better if you promise to eat a little more. I wasn't going to say anything about it because Shelby and Nana had been on your case but Mercedes, you're starting to lose weight, and not in a healthy way either. If you promise to do better than so will I" said Santana holding her pinky out for Mercedes to take. Mercedes linked her own pinky with Santana and smiled softly, "I promise".

Quinn pulled up next to Santana's car and her and Rachel got out.

"Where the hell have you two been?" questioned Santana seriously getting out of her car and shutting the door. Mercedes exited as well and looked at Quinn and Rachel expectantly.

"We stopped at the Lima Bean on the way here. I brought us all some coffee. One french vanilla iced coffee for Mercedes and one mocha coffee for Santana" said Rachel with a big smile.

"Thanks Rachel" said Mercedes happily sipping her drink. "You know my coffee order?" asked Santana with a raised eyebrow while she grabbed the drink from Rachel.

"Yeah…is that weird or something?" asked Rachel with apprehension.

"Not at all Berry, it's actually pretty freakin cool" said Santana with a smile, causing the smallest diva to blush slightly.

"Well mom gave us a small speech about looking out for one another, and even though we aren't related biologically I do consider us to be sisters. I've felt that way before…before everything happened" said Rachel in a hurry.

"It's all good Rachel, we appreciate your act of kindness and you're right we do have to look out for one another" said Quinn seriously. "I have a feeling the next couple of weeks are going to be really difficult guys… we have to be here for one another. So even when one of us is slacking off or we're doing something that we know is damaging to us…we have to be there" said Quinn looking at Santana pointedly. "No one else understands what it's really been like but the four of us" said Quinn holding her hand out. Mercedes instinctively put her hand on top of the tallest girl and Rachel in Santana followed suit.

They all walked into the school. Quinn and Santana held their heads high; Rachel placed her books in front of her chest as she clutched it close to her body, while Mercedes held her gaze to the ground. Santana grabbed Mercedes hand and they made their way to her locker where Brittany was already waiting. She knew all four of them could see it, the sympathetic looks and slight surprise that they had returned to the hallways of McKinley. Santana knew by the end of the day that she would be sick of all the looks and she could only hope that people wouldn't express the looks that she saw on their faces, but she knew that was hoping for too much.

"Hey Sannie…you feeling better?" asked Brittany encasing Santana in a hug, which was awkward because Santana was still holding Mercedes' hand.

"I'm good Brittany" said Santana pulling away from Brittany, and looking into blue eyes, "Really Britt" said Santana once she noticed the girl didn't really believe her.

"I mean you were really messed up last night. It scared me because it happened so quickly" whispered Brittany seriously looking at Santana intently.

"Look Britt, I've had this conversation already with Mercedes" said Santana letting go of Mercedes hand. She watched as Mercedes walked away and down the hall, "I know I messed up Britt, I promise I will do better okay" said Santana sincerely pulling the taller girl into her and nuzzling her face into her neck, "I'm sorry Britt, please forgive me" said the Latina against the girls skin. She felt Brittany melt into her and grab her around the waist and kiss her temple.

"I love you so much Sannie" whispered Brittany.

"I love you too babe" said Santana pulling away and kissing her softly on the lips. Santana opened her locker and felt slightly overwhelmed, it was exactly how she left it…before everything had happened. It almost felt like a life time ago. Now she was in a new house, with an entirely new family, and a whole new set of burdens. Santana took a deep breath, grabbed Brittany's hand and guided the girl down the hall to where Quinn, Rachel's, and Mercedes locker was.

Rounding the corner she saw Finn standing next to Rachel in a protective stance talking her head off. Santana noticed that Rachel had the same look she had just a few minutes prior…that of being completely overwhelmed. Looking over to Mercedes she saw Sam had wrapped his arms around the girl's waist with his head on her shoulder, while Kurt was speaking animatedly to her. She was smiling a little bit, which made Santana feel slightly better. She looked at Quinn, who was by her locker by herself.

"Everything good Q?" asked Santana walking over with Brittany.

"Yeah just feeling a little…weighed down" said Quinn closing her locker noisily.

"Yeah I know what you mean" said Santana looking around the hallway.

"I guess I'll see you guys later, I need to get to class" said Quinn walking away suddenly.

Santana looked after the blonde girl and knew this day was already taking its toll on all of them. She sighed and decided it was best to head towards her class with Brittany as well. The rest of the day went by uneventful. Santana got through teachers giving their condolences and the sad looks of the student body, and she looked up it was already Friday.

Principle Figgins announced that there was a school assembly during last period and the entire student body was to attend. Santana was sitting amongst the Cheerios and she instinctively looked for her 'sisters', whom were amongst the glee club kids.

She watched as Principle Figgins tapped the microphone to get everyone's attention.

"Welcome McKinley High students" he started off in a monotone voice, "first I want to start off with a few announcements. Spaghetti and meatballs will no longer be served in the cafeteria after it was learned that they were using the meat that also had pink slime" he said to a silent gymnasium. Also, home economics class will now be taken in the gym because there is an infestation of a family of mice."

Santana looked around to see if she was the only one confused at the announcements and wandered how this man was able to become principle of this school…oh right, public school.

"We are gathered here today because at this school when someone does something amazing we like to honor them. I know we have our challenges but I do consider McKinley our own little family" he said dryly. Santana scoffed at this notion as she tuned the Indian man out; the way the hierarchy system worked in this school she didn't consider any of the kids here family except for three other people. Grant it she was part of maintaining the status quo of social status here, but this system had been in place long before she crossed McKinley's doors.

"-we suffered a tragedy some weeks ago" said Principle Figgins causing Santana's head to shoot up and zero in on what he was saying. "Part of our family suffered the worse tragedy of all when they lost their immediate family in a tragic car accident coming back from a school activity." Santana felt her breath catch in her throat and her body immediately tensed. She felt Brittany's hand caress her knee and she looked for Mercedes, Quinn, and Rachel amongst the glee clubbers and they wore the same expression she had.

"These girls have suffered, but they have endured and are a shining example to us all. I want to honor these wonderful young ladies today and let them know that our prayers and concerns have been with them. We know that this small gesture will help with the grieving process" he said holding up a certificate enclosed in frame, "but we want you ladies to understand that we are here for you and whatever you need".

Santana hadn't realized she wasn't breathing until she felt a fellow Cheerio pat her back and what was supposed to be a soothing way. Her eyebrows were furrowed intensely with anger and embarrassment as Brittany tried her best to calm her down. Brittany had moved her hand from her knee to the small of her back and was rubbing small circles softly there. Santana looked over and Sam had Mercedes hand clasped in his as she saw tears running down her face. Rachel looked completely shocked while she noticed Quinn's breathing looked erratic. The rage in her was beginning to boil. Why would Figgins think this was a good idea? Who the fuck was he trying to impress? Santana shook her head as she talked herself out of running out of the gym.

"Would Rachel Berry, Mercedes Jones, Santana Lopez, and Quinn Fabray join me up here to receive this small conciliation; students and staff please join me in welcoming them to the stage" said Principle Figgins beginning to clap. Everyone joined him as they stood and applauded and all their eyes were on the four girls.

"C'mon Santana, I'll go with you if you want" said Brittany in Santana's ear. Santana just looked at Brittany in a confused manner, and she felt the blonde stand up and pull her hand. They made their way over to the stage and were met by Mercedes who was holding hands with Sam, Rachel was holding hands with Finn, and Puck held Quinn's hand. Somehow the girls managed to line up according to height, Rachel being first, next to Mercedes, next to Santana, who was next to Quinn, while their significant others stood behind them. Santana could hear the sound of wheezing coming from Quinn and she looked over with concern to her taller friend. Quinn was purposefully looking at the ground.

Principle Figgins walked to a table and began handing each girl their certificate as the audience continued to stand and clap respectively. "Would you girls like to say anything?" asked Principle Figgins in the microphone causing the crowd to hush immediately.

Santana felt Mercedes reach out for her and she grabbed the diva's hand and clutched it tightly. Mercedes still had tears streaming down her face and she saw in her peripheral that Sam had his hand around her waist and whispering things into her ear. The sudden silence made Quinn's wheezing more apparent and she heard Puck question Quinn, asking if she was okay. Quinn didn't respond but Santana could hear her breathing getting more strained and faster.

Santana saw that none of them were going to say anything; even Rachel had her head held down in sheer embarrassment. Somehow she remembered Shelby saying 'to look out for one another' and she felt herself letting go of Mercedes hand and walking towards the mic.

Everything seemed to move in slow motion after that. She heard Quinn strain out that she couldn't breathe and watched in horror as the blonde crumbled to the ground in a heap. The gym had been so quiet that Quinn's words seemed to echo around the entire place.

"I can't breathe" strained out Quinn again, as Santana registered what was in Quinn's eyes…plain fear.

Santana watched in shock as Puck and Brittany swung into action, her own body frozen solid to the ground. She heard some people in the crowd let out yelps of fear, as Principle Figgins told everyone to remain calm, stay quiet, and keep seated. She watched as Coach Sylvester, Mr. Schuester, and Ms. Pillsbury ran over to the stage to give help.

"I can't breathe!" cried out Quinn as she began kicking her legs. It was clear she was freakin out.

"She has asthma!" screamed out Mercedes.

"Where is her inhaler?" questioned Mr. Schuester in a panic. Somehow Quinn managed to get out that it was in her locker, and Puck and Finn immediately took off running. Santana watched in amazement at how fast both boys ran out of the gym and into the hallways, and how everyone of the student body was looking at the stage in horror and distress.

She heard Ms. Pillsbury on the phone calling 911, and she watched as Coach Sylvester ran to get the school nurse. This only caused Quinn to get more scared and she started to gasp in response as tears began running down her face. Brittany who was already near Quinn, rushed and pulled the shorter blonde's body into hers so that Quinn was lying against her chest. She ripped open her blouse slightly and began to whisper in her ear to calm down.

"Quinn honey, you have to calm down. Try to match your breathing with mine" said Brittany over and over again, but it wasn't working. Quinn began to clutch at her own pants and she had her fists in a tight death grip as she continued her short and sporadic breathes. Santana could swear she could see the girl's chest tighten and she looked up and saw Quinn began to pale.

Santana turned as she heard running back into the gym, as Finn screamed out that they needed the locker combination.

"12, 4, 22, 24!" Santana felt herself scream. "And hurry the fuck up!" she yelled out in frustration and panic. The delay in getting her inhaler only caused Quinn more distress, and she began kicking her legs again as her lips started to turn blue as well as her finger tips.

Rachel began to jump up and down in complete helplessness as she began sob out of fear. "Somebody help her!" Rachel screamed out.

"We're trying" said Brittany seriously, "but you doing that is not helping. Quinn I need you to calm down honey, match your breathing with mine" continued Brittany. It was clear Quinn wasn't listening. The longer it took for them to bring her inhaler the more she freaked out.

Santana bent down and looked into Quinn's eyes "Don't you do this" she said, "Don't you fucking do this Fabray. Breathe damn it" said Santana seriously.

"Sannie you are not helping" said Brittany with her voice slightly raised. "Go over to Rachel and help her…now!" said Brittany staring at her.

Santana backed up and went and pulled Rachel to her as she was in utter distress. She didn't realize tears were escaping her own eyes until she felt them falling off her cheeks. Rachel had turned her head away and was now sobbing into Santana's chest. Mercedes was now clinching Sam and Santana noticed her whispering a silent prayer. She was wandering what was taking the nurse and Sue so long, when she heard Puck and Finn run back into the gym screaming they had the inhaler.

Puck ran right up to the stage and forced the inhaler in Quinn's mouth. Puck pressed down as Quinn took two big breathes of the inhaler and everyone around her noticed that her chest started to relax slightly.

"That's it Quinn, breathe honey. Exhale and inhale slowly" said Brittany soothingly. This time Quinn was beginning to listen as the presence of her inhaler was causing her to visibly calm down. Santana heard the alarm of the ambulances in the distance and thanked God vocally that they were almost there.

Sue had returned with the nurse, but the nurse informed them it wasn't anything she could do at the moment since Quinn had already taken the medicine in her inhaler. Everyone watched as Brittany continued to talk slowly and calmly to Quinn as she held her and eventually their breathing was beginning to match one another.

"Good Quinn, you're doing great. Just breathe with me" said Brittany quietly.

The EMT's burst through the gym doors and rushed over to Quinn, they took a quick assessment of what happened noting that she had an asthma attack.

"What's her name?" asked the female EMT.

"Quinn Fabray" said a lot of people all at once.

"How long has she been going through this asthma attack" she questioned.

"For about five minutes" said Brittany, "we just got her the inhaler maybe a minute ago" she said seriously.

The male EMT unmolded Quinn from Brittany and he and his partner carefully placed her on the stretcher. They hooked her up immediately to a breathing machine and began to rush Quinn to the waiting ambulance outside with Sue, Emma, Principle Figgins, Mercedes, Santana, and Rachel rushing behind her.

"What hospital are you going to?" questioned Sue.

"St. Ignatius ma'am" said the male, "You can follow behind the ambulance if you want but we need to get her there quickly."

Santana let go of Rachel, who she didn't realize she still had a hold of and started running to her car. She could hear Mercedes, Rachel, and possibly Sam behind her. She heard Mr. Schuester telling her to come back but that was clearly a no go. Once reaching the car she hopped in the driver's seat and started the ignition. Making sure the other doors were unlocked the rest of her crew jumped in. Rachel still had a tears running down her face, and Santana noticed her hands were shaking as she tried to buckle her seatbelt. Santana waited for Mercedes and Sam to buckle up before she made her way out of the McKinley high parking lot. She zoomed past Coach Sylvester and Ms. Pillsbury who were trying to wave them down but she wasn't having any of that. Quinn needed them all and she had to get to the hospital.

Santana looked over and noticed Rachel had her cell phone on speaker and was waiting for someone to pick up, "Rachel who are you calling?" questioned Santana.

"Mom…she should know what's going on" said Rachel through her tears.

"Hello…Rach? Why are you calling me during school?" she heard Shelby say.

"Mom –"said Rachel.

"-Oh gosh! Rachel what's wrong?" questioned Shelby in a panicked voice.

"It's Quinn mama, she had an asthma attack at school, and she's in an ambulance on the way to the hospital" rushed out Rachel. There was silence on the phone and Rachel called out Shelby's name again to make sure she was still there.

"What hospital are they going to Rach?" asked Shelby suddenly. Santana could hear her moving around on the phone.

"St. Ignatius. Santana is driving me, Mercedes, and Sam there now" said Rachel finally wiping her face.

"Santana" called out Shelby.

"Yes…"replied Santana.

"I want you to be careful driving. Quinn is in good hands now. You're all precious cargo and I need for you to drive safely…do you understand?" said Shelby seriously.

Upon hearing her warning Santana slowed down slightly, "I hear you Shelby. I promise we'll get there safely" said Santana.

"Alright I'm on my way there now. Girls please be careful" said Shelby as she hung up the phone. Five minutes later Santana pulled into the parking lot and almost ran out of the car with the rest of the occupants of the car on her heels. They burst into the ER waiting room and was told immediately by the lady behind the desk that Quinn was being taken care of and that all they could do was sit and wait. A couple of minutes after they arrived, Mr. Schue, Ms. Pillsbury, and Coach Sylvester entered and came to sit with them. Santana noticed that all the adults were looking at her with slight disapproval in their eyes, but she didn't care. She had to get to where Quinn was and they had to make sure she was okay, she didn't regret leaving in the manner she did.

Shelby came through the doors ten minutes later with Beth and tow. She rushed over to the waiting group and inquired about the latest developments.

"Mom the doctors haven't come out yet…we don't know what's going on" said Rachel slightly upset. Santana watched as Shelby placed Beth into Rachel's arm and she bent down to give Rachel and Beth a kiss to the temple. She walked over to Santana and Mercedes and placed kisses on both of their temples as well. Santana didn't even realize she had her hand clasped to Mercedes' hand; she was beginning to realize that this maneuver had become her own coping mechanism…as well as Mercedes.

The rest of glee club had made their way into the waiting area but all Santana saw was Brittany. She dropped Mercedes' hand and engulfed Brittany into a hug and squeezed her tightly, "Britt…you're like a hero. You were so amazing earlier" said Santana softly.

"It was nothing" responded Brittany, "I have to do that with my brother sometimes. Mom and dad taught me how to, when they aren't there".

"It wasn't nothing, you really helped her back there…I just froze Britt…I didn't know what to do and it kills me" said Santana as she pulled away and looked into Brittany's eyes. Brittany stared back at Santana for a solid minute before responding, "Why are you putting so much pressure on yourself San?" asked Brittany innocently.

"What do you mean Britt?" said Santana looking completely confused.

"Why do you feel the need to take care of everyone? You won't even let me take care of you Sannie" said Brittany sadly.

Santana didn't have a chance to respond because Shelby came through the double doors followed by Brittany's father, Dr. Pierce.

"Is Quinn okay?" asked Rachel immediately standing up and trying to hold Beth, which proved difficult because Beth was squirming to get to Shelby. Everyone else stood as well, anticipating the news.

"She is fine. She got here in time for the doctors to work on her. " said Shelby.

"That's right" added Dr. Pierce. "Once we got her breathing under control she explained what happened. I'm glad you guys got that inhaler to her when you did, and Brittany I'm especially proud of you because if you hadn't tried to keep her calm…things might not have ended well today".

Santana felt herself pale.

"She could have died?" questioned Mercedes clearly upset.

"The important thing is that she didn't" said Dr. Pierce as he glanced over at Shelby who had paled herself, "we're going to keep her for a few more hours to monitor her breathing and I'm going to prescribe her a stronger medicine…maybe even steroids to help with fighting the asthma".

"I appreciate all of you being here and I'm sure Quinn does as well but at this point she can only see family and I don't want you guys here all night" said Shelby quietly grabbing Beth out of Rachel's arms because the toddler was getting fussy. "The girls will get in contact with all of you with updates on how she's doing".

"There's no chance we can see her at all Ms. Corcoran" asked Puck slightly upset.

"We want to keep her calm son, and seeing everyone here is sure to excite her. Family only at this point" said Dr. Pierce. "Brittany you want to wait out here or catch a ride home with your friends?" he asked.

"I think I'm going to go home" said Brittany quietly. Santana squeezed Brittany's hand indicating that she wanted her to stay, but Santana could see in her eyes that she wasn't.

"Britt why?" is all Santana could manage out.

"Because like my dad and Shelby said, Quinn can only see family. You're her family now Santana…she needs you" said Brittany quietly looking into Santana's eyes lovingly.

"I need you Britt" said Santana barely above a whisper.

"And you have me…always; but Quinn needs you more" she responded cupping the Latinas cheek. Santana felt herself respond to Brittany's touch with such longing. Brittany placed a chaste kiss on Santana's soft lips. "Besides…I don't really like hospitals all that much anymore" said Brittany letting her hand drop from her face. "Please call me and give me and update…okay" said Brittany backing up.

Santana nodded her head in reply, as she instantly knew what Brittany was referring too. She realized in that moment that this was the first time she had been in a hospital since that night and it felt her stomach lurch in response. She wandered if Rachel and Mercedes were feeling the same way. Santana watched as Finn and Sam said their goodbyes, and the adults were having a serious conversation. Tina gave Santana a quick hug, while Mike gave her a sympathetic look and a pat on the back. Kurt and Blaine issued her the same response and she hated it. She hated that people felt sorry for her…for them.

Once everyone was gone, Dr. Pierce led their family to Quinn's room.

"She's hooked up to a nebulizer filled with the appropriate medication. We also gave her a small dose of steroids already and if she keeps having attacks we might put her on a regular regimen of steroids. She's been fairly cooperative but I'm pretty sure she'll be happy to see familiar people" said Dr. Pierce. He turned and opened the door and let them into the room with Quinn.

Santana saw her sitting on the bed, with that nebulizer that Dr. Pierce was talking about attached to her face. She had her hand clutched to the sheets and only relaxed when she saw them walking through the door. Rachel rushed over to her bedside.

"How are you feeling Quinn?" asked Rachel.

"She can't talk Rachel you see that hideous thing attached to her face" said Santana smirking down at Quinn.

Quinn held up her thumb indicating that she was okay and smirking around the nebulizer.

"You really scared us girl" said Mercedes seriously. "You keep that freakin inhaler on you at all times".

"Yeah" agreed Rachel. "No matter where you go keep it with you" said Rachel almost in tears, "I'm so glad mom made you get it in the first place." The nebulizer clicked indicating it was over.

"Quinn you can take that off now" said Dr. Pierce from the door. Quinn pulled the machine off her face and breathed deeply. "So glad that's over" she said hoarsely.

"I want you to take it easy; we're going to keep you here for a couple more hours to monitor everything. We're going to give you a stronger inhaler and then we're going to give you one more shot of steroids. Shelby here is going to help you monitor you at home so when you feel like you are wheezing or your chest is tightening you have to write it down and we'll adjust your medicine accordingly" said Dr. Pierce.

Quinn shook her head in acknowledgment.

"I'll be back in a few to check on you and hopefully to give you your release papers" said Dr. Pierce as he exited.

"I'm just so glad you're okay" said Shelby as she placed Beth on the bed with Quinn. Beth began to climb up Quinn's legs and made herself comfortable once she was in Quinn's lap. "Inn…inn" said Beth as she pointed towards Quinn.

"Yeah baby that's Quinn" said Shelby quietly smiling down at her daughter. Santana walked over to the chair in the corner and sat down. She was still stunned at the fact that Quinn almost died, and it was doing a number on her mind. She watched as Rachel, Mercedes, and Shelby were around Quinn's bed making small talk.

Dr. Pierce's words kept running through her mind, _'things might not have ended well today'_. She tried to shake off the thought and the feeling of being completely overwhelmed. She didn't see Rachel coming towards her and was totally surprised when the small girl sat in her lap.

"Berry what the hell are you doing?" asked Santana angrily.

"You looked so serious over here, I just wanted to make sure you're okay" said Rachel looking at her with big concerned eyes.

"I'm fine, now get up because you're cutting the circulation from my legs with your hobbit weight" said Santana pushing the girl off her.

"I was just concerned about your well being. No need for you to be so rude, plus there wasn't adequate enough seating in this room. For once can you stop being a complete bitch" said Rachel seriously while turning around angrily and storming over to Quinn's bed. Shelby raised her hand without a second thought and popped Rachel in the mouth…causing the tension to build even more in the room.

Rachel looked slightly shocked and let silent tears fall out of her eyes as she calmly walked over to the corner of the room and crossed her arms over her body. Guilt instantly filled every orifice of Santana's body, "Shelby that was totally my fault, I was acting like a…like a not nice person and she reacted" said Santana quickly.

"Regardless…everyone knows the rules. We don't use that type of language. Especially in front of Beth" said Shelby in a no nonsense way.

"Rachel I'm sorry" said Santana quietly at the small girl.

"Whatever" said Rachel looking at her feet avoiding eye contact with everyone.

It was already evening before Quinn was released and the family made their way back to the house. Shelby had Beth and Quinn in the car, and Mercedes and Rachel rode with Santana. It was uncharacteristically quiet and Santana knew it was her fault.

"Rachel I'm sorry again" said Santana turning on their street behind Shelby as she tried to make eye contact with her through the rearview mirror.

"Whatever" responded Rachel.

"I'm serious Rachel; I just was in a bad place because of what almost happened to Quinn. I didn't mean to take it out on you" said Santana trying to apologize again.

"I don't care. I won't make the mistake of checking up on you again…so whatever" said Rachel.

"Look we're going to annoy the crap out of one another but we have to have each other's backs, it's what Shelby told us to do" inserted Mercedes.

Rachel scoffed heavily at this and rolled her eyes. "If we aren't going to listen to Shelby, than we should want to do it for us" said Mercedes.

"Whatever" said Rachel as Santana put the car in park. Santana watched as Rachel jetted out the car and to the front door. Hurrying with her key she opened it, and heard when Rachel slammed her bedroom door.

"I'm doing an awesome job aren't I?" asked Santana sarcastically to Mercedes.

Mercedes just quirked her eyebrow in response and the rest of them made their way into the house. Quinn was told immediately by Shelby she would be sleeping in her bedroom so she could monitor her breathing and they were all to get themselves ready for bed. Quinn started to argue but Shelby wasn't having any of it. Santana and Mercedes made their way to their rooms and Mercedes hopped in the shower first. Santana sat at the computer desk hoping to catch Brittany on Skype.

She knew she heard Shelby and Rachel arguing and it made her feel guiltier because none of this would have happened if she wasn't such a bitch to begin with. She suddenly didn't have the energy to talk to Britt, so she closed her lap top and sat on her bed. Mercedes was finished with her nightly routine and spread herself across her bed.

"Is that Shelby and Rachel?" inquired Mercedes.

"Yeah" said Santana as she got up and went into the bathroom to get herself ready for bed.

Santana let the hot water run all over her body. She could feel the tension everywhere. She was trying to keep her promises but all of this was becoming too much. She was feeling too much all at once and she couldn't make it stop. Fear about her future, grief over Marcellus and her parents to an extent, guilt about Rachel, pain over her abuela, scared for Mercedes and Quinn, and confusion about Brittany. She couldn't handle this type of pressure. She needed some type of outlet and she knew exactly where she could get it. By the time she finished in the bathroom the yelling had died down and she tried to put herself to sleep when Shelby burst through the doors.

"Santana, I need for you to stop it with Rachel. Stop being mean to her, do you understand me" said Shelby angrily frightening the two occupants of the room.

"I –"started Santana.

"Silence!" said Shelby holding her hands up. She moved her face only inches away from Santana's and looked at the girl with a fierceness that Santana only gave, not received. "I'm sick of it Santana. You're not the only one who's mourning and is unhappy but you have to stop going after her like that. She can't handle it…for several reasons" she said in a dangerously low tone. "I hear about you being a bitch to her again, you will be very sorry Santana. And I do not make empty threats. I'm telling you again…lay off" said Shelby. She backed up from Santana and the Latina could feel her eyes water. They looked at each other intensely and she could see that dangerous look in her eyes…like a mother protecting her cub. Santana broke eye contact and looked down in her lap.

"Do you understand me Santana?" questioned Shelby again.

"Yeah…I got it" said Santana quietly avoiding eye contact.

"Mercedes are you okay?" she questioned, softening her tone.

"Yes ma'am…I'm fine" said Mercedes quietly.

"If you two are hungry, there's lunch meat in the refrigerator. If not try and get some sleep please" said Shelby as she walked out and closed the door behind her.

"San – "started Mercedes.

"Don't" said Santana as she rose from her bed. She felt a small tear escape from her eyes as she grabbed a jacket out of the closet.

"San where are you going?" whispered Mercedes with concern.

"Out" said Santana a little more aggressively than she intended.

"San please" said Mercedes tearing up.

"I just need to walk okay Squirt…I'll be fine" said Santana as she looked down at Mercedes. When Mercedes didn't respond Santana headed over to the window and climbed out of it without a second thought. She knew driving her car would bring up too much attention so she opted to walk instead. She knew exactly where she was headed and it was everything she needed at the moment.

The weekend passed by quickly and no one was the wiser that Santana had skipped out of the house after curfew except for Mercedes. When she climbed back through the window at five the next morning, Mercedes woke and could tell instantly where she had been. Both of them remained silent and pretended like everything was normal the entire weekend. Santana made sure she stayed clear of Rachel, because she didn't want to slip up in 'bitch mode' and piss Shelby off.

Monday came and Quinn was highly upset that she wasn't being allowed to go back to school for a few days. Shelby said she didn't think Quinn could handle the pressure of people starring at her after the drama that happened in the gymnasium.

"I've already missed a lot of time for obvious reasons" said Quinn angrily.

"I know…but Principle Figgins and I both think it's best for right now. It's just three more days and your teachers have already excused you. Dr. Pierce's orders were exact…you need to rest a little Quinn…no stress" said Shelby.

Quinn huffed out in aggravation and walked away as Santana was waiting in the car for Mercedes and Rachel, who had to ride with her now that Quinn was out of commission.

"You girls be good and careful in school. Stay out of trouble and make sure you come back in one piece" said Shelby giving Rachel a kiss, which she accepted eagerly. She planted a forehead kiss on Mercedes and walked to the drivers to give one to Santana, but Santana started the car indicating to Shelby with her eyes that she wanted no parts of the affection she was handing out. She saw the hurt in Shelby's eyes but Santana was quickly developing the apathetic attitude for her own sanity.

"I love you now, forever, and always. Remember that" said Shelby quietly.

The week went by uneventful and soon Quinn had joined them back to school on Thursday. Santana kept up her good appearances at school and home. She went to school, took the appropriate notes when she needed to and she went to glee and Cheerios practice regularly. When it came time to be with Britt afterwards she did all the things a good girlfriend was expected to do and when she got home in the evening she played the part of an orphaned kid well. Impressively her work in school was always done and she said the appropriate answers for whichever adult asked her questions….Shelby, Mr. Schue, Coach Sylvester and the rest. No one except for maybe one person knew the truth…she was slowly dying inside.

Friday rolled around and it had been a week since all the drama with Quinn. Santana was sitting in class next to Britt, unconsciously copying down notes when Becky Jackson walked in.

"Mr. Alexander…Coach Sylvester said they need Santana in the nurses office" said Becky a little unclearly.

"Why?" asked Santana suspiciously.

"Mercedes passed out" she said. Santana felt her heart stop for a split second before she dashed out of the room at full speed heading in the direction of the nurse. Santana made it to the room in record time and burst through the doors.

"Where is she?" she questioned the nurse out of breath.

"You are?" said the nurse obviously irritated at having a student burst through her doors.

"Santana…I'm Santana. I'm looking for Mercedes they said she passed out" said Santana trying to get a hold of her breathing while glaring at the nurse. She still hadn't forgiven her for moving extremely slow when it came to Quinn.

"Ah yes. I've already contacted your guardian, Shelby Corcoran is it?" she questioned Santana. Santana nodded impatiently. "It seems Ms. Jones passed out in the middle of class from low blood sugar. Seems to me she's not eating, she did this before you know" said the nurse, "you can see her if you want…she's behind the curtain".

Santana looked at the curtain and she felt herself getting emotional. One of her worse fears was coming true. She felt like she was letting Marcellus down and it wasn't anything she could do about it. Santana walked over to the curtain and pushed it aside. Mercedes was lying on the makeshift cot, with a box of orange juice and crackers in her hand, none of which had been open.

Upon seeing Santana, Mercedes face frowned up and it was obvious she was fighting back tears.

"Who told you I was here?" she asked with a shaky voice.

Santana walked over to the cot and looked down at Mercedes, "Coach Sylvester sent Becky to come and get me out of class. I guess she must have seen you in here through her passing" said Santana quietly.

An awkward silence encased the room. It was the first awkward silence in quite sometime between her and Mercedes and Santana didn't know how else to respond but honestly.

"I don't think you ever realized how much your brother loved you Mercedes" said Santana as her throat began to constrict as she was beginning to find it difficult to speak. "He would do any and everything for you. The first time you pulled this not eating shit it tore him up inside. He couldn't understand how you couldn't love yourself as much as he did" she said choking up.

Santana watched as silent tears escaped from Mercedes eyes. She was looking up at the ceiling purposefully ignoring Santana's gaze.

"You promised…you said you would try" said Santana quietly.

"You promised as well Santana, and it's clear to me you broke it" said Mercedes angrily wiping her tears away. Santana looked down at Mercedes stunned, "We're both breaking our promises to each other and Marcellus" said Mercedes quietly. Santana turned suddenly and began to walk out.

"I'm not going to watch you slowly kill yourself Mercedes" she called back to Mercedes.

"I could say the same for you" said Mercedes as she forced herself up on her hands. Santana felt her eyes watering heavily and she felt the tears slip down her face. She shook her head and pushed the curtain aside angrily. She noticed as Quinn, Rachel, and Sam were all waiting there. It was obvious they heard the conversation and it was just too much for Santana to handle at the moment. None of them dared to ask her anything as she made her way out of the nurses' station and to her locker. She grabbed her purse and car keys and headed out of the school not caring that it wasn't even close to dismissal.

She drove to her favorite spot. It's where she had been coming every night since that overwhelming need to get away encompassed her when she was feeling too many things at once. Walking through the Lima Hills Park helped her clear her head. She listened to the wind blow through the trees and was impressed that it wasn't as hot as it should have been this time of year. She made her way near the brook that ran through the park and sat at her favorite tree. She had spent many times with Marcellus here alone, and eventually Brittany once they started dating. She even shared this spot with Puck a few times, but lately she felt the need to be in her space completely and utterly alone.

"Try not to do it" she softly said aloud to herself.

It was this constant battle she was having with herself every night lately. To just let the open space help her think through her issues or to do what came naturally, self destruction. She would talk herself into just leaving and going home to go to sleep or staying there and drowning her sorrows in alcohol. The more she thought about everything the more overwhelmed she became and this latest issue with Mercedes was driving her over the wall.

She moved the stone away from the hole that was in the bottom of the tree and pulled out the flask filled with Grey Goose mixed with a little Hennessey and took a long sip. She coughed slightly as the drink slid down her throat burning her insides slowly as it traveled to her stomach. She just remembered she hadn't eaten a thing that day and it wasn't going to take long for her to get completely wasted. She took another long drag from the flask and reached down into her hiding place to pull out a Black and Mild and a lighter and lit it up. She had finally succumbed to her latest temptations… booze,cheap cigars and some other things.

The more she drank the more she felt herself relax. Her mind went numb and absolute nothingness was running through her head…just the way she liked it. She had no idea what time it was but the sun starting to set was her indication that she had been slumped against that tree for hours.

"I found her" she heard a familiar voice say. Looking up she had to squint in order to see who was looking down at her.

"Heeeyyy Puck" said Santana slurring her words.

"She's freakin drunk" said Puck to an unknown person.

"Seriously" Santana heard Brittany say a hint of disappointment apparent in her voice. Santana watched as Brittany lowered herself to eye level and looked at her with sad eyes. "We've been looking for you for awhile Santana, Shelby is really concerned. She said she's been calling you all day since you disappeared from school".

"I think I left my phone in the car…I think" said Santana looking at Brittany, "I love you so much Britt".

"Yeah I know" replied Brittany as she pulled Santana up on her feet, "I love you too" she said as she tried to stabilize the moving girl.

"We can't take her back home like this" said Brittany fearfully, "Shelby's gonna kill her".

"Yeah I know" said Puck thoughtfully, "How about you call Shelby and tell her that Santana was too upset about what happened with Mercedes and she needs some space to get herself together and she's gonna be staying with you tonight. I'll drive her car over to your place and hopefully you can get her sober before your parents come back".

"Sounds like a plan" said Brittany as she began guiding Santana towards the parked cars, "Santana how did you even get this stuff?" questioned Brittany.

"My man main Puck" said Santana with a goofy grin on her face. She didn't have to look at Brittany to know that she was glaring at Puck, "Don't be mad at him Britt…I practically begged him" said Santana stopping. She grabbed Brittany's face gently, "I love you Britt and I love him…like a brother okay. I just asked and he helped. Don't be mad…please" said Santana as she poked out her bottom lip slightly.

"I'm not mad" said Brittany breaking away from Santana. The Latina knew from her tone that Brittany was lying. "C'mon Santana let's get you to the car". The couple made their way slowly to Brittany's car and Brittany helped her in the passenger seat, buckling the girl in tightly. Brittany fished Santana's car keys out of her pocket and threw them to Puck without a word. She got into the driver's seat and headed towards her house.

"Britt, I love you" whispered Santana.

"I love you too Sannie" she whispered back.

She fished her phone out and dialed the number to Rachel's phone. "Hey Rach, can you tell your mom I have Santana. She's gonna spend the night at my place because she's upset about Mercedes and she needs a little space" said Brittany almost verbatim. Santana couldn't make out what Rachel said, and she heard when Shelby must have taken the phone away from Rachel. Brittany assured her that everything would be okay and that Santana would be back home in the morning.

The rest of the ride was rode in silence as Santana grabbed Brittany's hand for comfort. Once at the house Puck parked the car and threw the keys back at Brittany. He mumbled out a 'sorry' and proceeded to walk home. Somehow they ended up in Brittany's room and Brittany unceremoniously dropped Santana on her bed. She shooed Lord Tubbingtion out of the room and grabbed Santana a glass of water, "Drink" she said handing it to the Latina while standing in front of her to make sure she did it.

Santana obliged but knew it was going to take more than water to stop her from being drunk, she also knew that Brittany was upset with her.

"Britt, I'm sorry please don't be mad at me…please" said Santana as she pulled Brittany to her and rested her head on Brittany's stomach.

"I'm not mad Santana, I'm disappointed. You didn't have to do this" said Brittany bending down to look Santana in the eyes. Santana couldn't respond…Brittany just didn't understand that she definitely needed to do what she did. She looked down and suddenly got off the bed forcing Brittany to move out of the way. She grabbed the water and took a big gulp of it before wiping her brow.

"I don't want you to be disappointed in me either" said Santana turning to look at Brittany who was watching her quietly.

"Then what do you want?" asked Brittany quietly.

Santana closed the distance between her and her girlfriend and pulled her into her body, "I want to make love to my girlfriend" said Santana kissing Brittany's lips softly. She continued but noticed Brittany wasn't responding in the least.

"What's wrong?" asked Santana as she pulled away.

"I'm not really in the mood Sannie…you're drunk" said Brittany quietly looking down at her feet while she shuffled them uncomfortably.

Santana sighed heavily, "You asked me what I want Britt, and this…you is what I want. Look at me Britt" said Santana as she lifted her girlfriends chin, forcing blue eyes to meet brown. "The last time we were together it was a disaster…I just want to make love to my girl, because we're so in love" said Santana as she kissed Brittany softly on the lips. "Please baby…let me" said Santana as she trailed kisses down the taller girl's neck eventually ending up on her collarbone. She found one of Brittany's many 'spots' and proceeded to suck greedily at it. Santana thought mission was accomplished when she heard a small moan escape Brittany's lips, but as quickly as the moan was there Brittany was trying to push Santana off of her. Santana enclosed her arms tightly around Brittany before she could get away, a little too forcefully for Brittany's liking while continuing to suck and lick Brittany's collarbone.

"Santana please stop this. I don't feel right about it…I don't want to do this" said Brittany trying to pull away from Santana's vice grip.

"Baby I'm just trying to make you feel good" said Santana looking into Brittany's eyes with irritation, "You asked what I wanted and I'm trying to show you".

"But you're drunk!" yelled Brittany forcing Santana's arms off of her and shoving the Latina slightly.

"What the fuck Britt?" questioned Santana heatedly, while looking at the blonde with squared eyes. The rage that she had been trying to control all day had boiled over. Without thinking she shoved Brittany back and onto the bed. Before Brittany had a chance to react, Santana had her arms pinned down by the side of her head while she held her wrists tightly and her knee was placed in-between Brittany's legs. Santana saw the shock in Brittany's eyes and a hint of what she knew to be fear but she didn't care. She was tired of caring…how many times was she suppose to allow people to reject her? Enough was enough already.

Santana let go of Brittany's right wrist as she pulled up Brittany's tank top and began massaging her breast roughly with her left hand. She heard the girl whimper under her and Brittany tried once more to push her off but Santana overpowered her again by pinning her down. Before she pinned her wrist again she was able to pull Brittany's bra and tank top all the way up to her neck and it left her breast beautiful and exposed. Santana captured one of her nipples in her mouth and she began to bite down and suck a lot more aggressively than what she realized. If Santana would have been sober, she would have noticed that the moans she thought she was hearing was actually cries and whimpers.

After attacking Brittany's breast Santana sat up slightly still holding her down and looked down at the girl. Brittany's face was completely wet with tears and she was crying silently.

"Britt, why are you crying? I thought you liked when I did this" said Santana looking down at the love of her life.

"I told you I don't want to do this" cried out Brittany hoarsely. "Please stop Sannie…I don't want this".

"But you said…you asked me" said Santana confused. She shook her head slightly as she still sat astride the blonde girl clearly distraught.

"Just get the fuck of me please!" cried out Brittany.

"Why are you being like this?" screamed out Santana. "The fuck Britt…I love you!"

"This isn't love! Get the fuck off of me!" screamed Brittany right back. She was about to start yelling again, but the room had the loud sound of a hand slapping a face. Santana looked down at Brittany angrily and slapped the girl again hard. Fear and confusion were clear on the blondes face as she began to weep loudly.

"Shut the fuck up Brittany" said Santana in a dark tone. It was a tone of voice that Brittany wasn't use to hearing and it was apparent on her face how scared she was. Santana saw Brittany's face but nothing was registering that she should stop. Even though a voice was screaming in her head to stop this craziness but she kept going, hitting and swinging.

Stop! Stop! STOP!

It was the last yell that did it. The last yell finally snapped the Latina out of whatever was holding her mind. She jumped off of Brittany and stood back looking at the blonde, the horror of what just occurred dawning on her face as she held her mouth open in shock. She watched as Brittany took her hands and placed them over her own face as she was sobbing loudly. Both girls at a loss of what to do, Santana took her own hands and covered her mouth as she surveyed the damage. There was a small amount of blood and she saw as Brittany's skin was already changing color because of bruising. Santana let out an earth shattering scream and ran out of the room. She ran down the steps, finding her keys on the table by the door, and ran to her car.

Somehow she made it home and she stumbled into the house and her bedroom, hoping she didn't wake anyone up. Mercedes wasn't in her bed when she walked through the door, _'She must be with Shelby'_ she thought as she collapsed down on her own bed and instantly fell asleep hoping that she was having a horrible nightmare.

What she thought was her alarm was going off at around six in the morning, and she knocked her alarm clock to the ground trying to get it to stop. The noise alone was causing an unfathomable pain in her head and she knew she was definitely hung over. She tried opening her eyes slightly but the rising of the morning sun had rays coming into her bedroom, and that brightness alone was causing her to feel nauseous. Her stomach began to churn and she knew if she didn't get to the bathroom soon she was going to regret it later and Shelby would definitely pitch a fit if she had to clean up puke. That insistent alarm went off again as she made herself stand up and she woozily made it over to her and Mercedes bathroom and began to empty the contents of her stomach. While her head was in the toilet, she could hear movement in the hallway and the familiar sound of somebody opening the front door. _'Who would be here at this time of morning?' _she thought as she sat up in-between the toilet and the bath tub. She flushed the former contents of her stomach, and wiped her brow noticing she still had her Cheerios uniform on from the day before.

"SANTANA!" she heard Shelby scream, forcing her to bring her hands to the side of her head to cover her ears, "GET OUT HERE NOW!"

She could tell that Shelby wasn't playing with her and she forced herself out of the bedroom and into the hall, although it pained her entire body to do so. She looked down at her feet and noticed she didn't even take off her shoes from the day before, _'I must have been really messed up last night'_ she thought to herself, _'Shelby's gonna kill me…I know it'_.

Reaching the foyer Santana stopped dead in her tracks and her eyes opened wide in shock. Not only did Shelby's yelling cause her to come into the room, but Quinn, Rachel, and Mercedes were standing there looking just as shocked as she was.

Officer Johnson was there with another man she could only assume was his partner. She finally looked over at Shelby who was reading a piece of paper and shaking her head ferociously as tears were falling out of her eyes. Shelby finally looked up and stared at Santana as if she didn't know her, "What did you do?" she asked in a strained voice.

"Wha-, what's going on here?" asked Santana hoarsely, as she felt herself starting to sober up naturally.

"We have an arrest warrant that was issued late last night for you Santana" said Officer Johnson.

"What?" screamed Rachel incredulously.

"Wait, wait, wait a minute…you guys are here to arrest her?" said Mercedes.

Santana heard Quinn's breathing pick up and she could hear the beginnings of her wheezing starting to develop.

"Yes…we're here to arrest her" said the unnamed officer as he began to walk towards Santana. Rachel and Mercedes instinctively stood in front of Santana causing the officer to stop for a brief second. "Officer Ramirez please hold it a second" said Terry in a booming voice.

"Terry can I just please have five minutes with her?" asked Shelby desperately, "please…just give me a couple minutes to talk to her" she said again in a frantic tone.

Santana watched as Terry looked deeply into Shelby's eyes before responding to her with a small nod. "Ramirez, give them a couple minutes" he said. "You have to stay visible in the kitchen" he said looking at Shelby intently.

Shelby walked over to Santana and pulled her into the kitchen. Santana glanced over and noticed that both of the officers were eyeing them to make sure no shenanigans were about to happen. Shelby clutched Santana's face forcing her to make eye contact with, while Santana felt herself trembling in fear. "What happened?" whispered Shelby, while she looked at Santana intensely, "I need to know".

Santana tried to look down but Shelby forced her eyes back up to hers, "Santana don't lie to me. They are going to arrest you this morning. I need to know what happened now" whispered Shelby forcefully as a single tear fell out of her right eye. Santana felt her heart break but knew she didn't have any other options. She began to recount softly what happened from the night before and surprisingly Santana could remember everything in detail and the memories repulsed her. Santana watched as Shelby's face intensified in horror each second at the retelling of the story. Once she was done, tears poured down her own face and Shelby's only response was "Oh San".

"Time's up" announced Terry forcing Shelby to pull her hands from Santana's face. Santana felt as Shelby grabbed her hand and held it tightly as they made their way back to the foyer.

"I'm sorry Shelby but we have to do this" said Terry looking at Shelby sympathetically.

Santana began to shake uncontrollably as Officer Ramirez made his way over to her, "Please turn around and put your hands behind your back" he said strongly.

"Shelby…" cried out Santana to the woman.

"Baby it will be okay, alright. We will fix this" said Shelby with tears falling off her cheeks.

Santana stayed rooted to the spot, completely afraid of moving.

"Ma'am I don't want to force you to do this, please turn around and place your hands behind your back" said Officer Ramirez.

"San just do it okay" said Shelby desperately. Santana felt herself turn around, as tears sprang from her eyes. She was shaking so badly that she was sure her legs were going to give out from under her. She felt the officer pull out a pair of handcuffs and placed them tightly around her wrist constricting her freedom; "Santana Lopez, you are being charged with the crime of assault and battery against Brittany Pierce" he began.

Santana looked up as she heard Rachel gasp, and Mercedes scream out a painful no. Quinn held her chest and her eyes were brimming with tears and fear.

"Quinn please slow your breathing down and get your inhaler" said Shelby crying.

"You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say or do can be used against you in the court of law. You have the right to an attorney. If you can't afford an attorney, one will be appointed to you. Do you understand these rights as I have said them to you?" asked Officer Ramirez.

"Shelby!" screamed Santana as tears continued to flow.

"Do you understand these rights as I have said them to you?" asked Officer Ramirez more forcefully.

"Mom help her!" screamed out Rachel as she jumped up and down on the spot. She was clearly upset. They all were and Santana realized this was all her own fault.

"Ma'am do you understand?" repeated Officer Ramirez.

"Santana answer him!" said Shelby in her serious tone.

Santana breathed heavily, "Ye- yes…I understand" she said softly as she looked into Shelby's eyes and understood that there wasn't much Shelby could do.

Officer Ramirez began to lead her out of the house and to the awaiting cop car. Santana could feel Shelby walking right behind them. "Santana don't you say a word, you hear me? Don't you say anything until Elliot get's down there?" she yelled out. "Do you hear me Santana?" screamed Shelby.

"Yes" said Santana nodding her head as Officer Ramirez opened the back door and guided Santana into the back of the cop car gently. Santana couldn't believe this was happening. How did she let things get this far? How could this be happening to her? She looked out the window as Rachel, Mercedes, and Quinn had all made their way out of the house and onto the front porch. Quinn already had her inhaler in her hand and was taking two big breaths of the medicine. Rachel couldn't look any longer and she buried her face into Mercedes shoulder. She locked eyes with Mercedes, her childhood friend. Brown eyes meeting her own and Santana immediately felt embarrassed and ashamed. She had let Marcellus down and she had let Mercedes down. More importantly she let herself down and she had no idea how she would be able to get herself out of this unscathed. Tears flowed down her cheeks as she mouthed an apology to Mercedes and Mercedes just shook her head no in response…further breaking the young Latina's heart.

_Shelby_

Shelby stood on the front porch looking up at Terry trying to come up with a decent solution to fix this mess. She could tell Terry was trying to help, but seeing Santana in handcuffs was a bit much for her to actually accept at six in the morning.

"I will look out for her while she's down there" said Terry to Shelby.

"When will I be able to post bail?" questioned Shelby.

"That won't happen until Monday Shelby" said Terry quietly.

"Today is Saturday. Why do we have to wait until Monday?" she asked angrily wiping her tears.

"Because the judges don't work on the weekends" said Terry.

"So she's stuck down there until Monday and it's nothing I can do about it" said Shelby incredulously.

"Sorry" said Terry hunching his shoulders, "Look I will try to make sure she has a decent cell" he started ignoring Shelby at she cursed under her breath in anger, "But honestly Shelby…it's not looking to good for Santana. She messed that blonde head girl up pretty badly. Hurry up get a lawyer and get him or her down to the jail so they can start working" said Terry with sympathy.

Shelby nodded her head in silence and looked over at her other three teenage girls who were clearly distraught over the early morning event. Quinn was having a hard time breathing and Mercedes and Rachel were crying up a storm.

"I'm really sorry about this Shelby, I was trying to find another route to take on this, but it looks like we will have to let the justice system work" he said quietly. "I have to go Shelby…I promise I'll try to do my best for Santana" he said turning around and walking over to the car.

Shelby watched as Terry turned on the lights and slowly proceeded down the driveway. Her heart broke as Santana broke completely down in the back of the car and it was nothing she could do about it.

"Girls let's come in the house" said Shelby. The three teenagers made their way inside and into the family room. She could hear Beth whining and knew the small girl was awake. She walked into Beth's room scooped her up than walked into her room to grab her phone. She knew it was an awful time to be calling Elliot but this was an emergency.

"Elliot…I need you" said Shelby. She began to recount the story of what happened to Santana. Elliot said would be down there soon and that Shelby should meet him there at the jail. Surprisingly during the whole conversation her voice didn't waver and she didn't break down once. She hung up the phone and placed another phone call.

"Hello" said a sleepy voice.

"Mama…I need you" cried out Shelby as soon as she heard her mother's voice.


	7. Chapter Six: Shelby

_**The love I'm receiving for this story is just utterly amazing to me. The alerts, adds, reviews, and favs really just encourages me to keep going. I want to apologize to anyone who couldn't handle the last chapter but again it was necessary for the progression of the story. I hope you guys enjoy the next installment and I'm apologizing because I really don't know much about the justice system except for what I've seen on television. Those that are calling for more Shelby/Rachel and Shelby/Quinn it is coming…please be patient with me.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or anything associated with Glee…wish I did though.**_

_Shelby_

Shelby sat in the front row of the courthouse on Monday morning with the rest of her family. Beth was pressed against Nana on Shelby's left. The toddler had a hard morning getting up and ready for the events today, and honestly Shelby could understand. It was hard not to feel the tension around the house this weekend. Quinn, Mercedes, and Rachel sat on Shelby's right. Quinn with her back straight as a board was looking forward, Rachel with her hands in her lap neatly with her head held down slightly, and Mercedes was looking around with apprehension as she wrung her hands together in anticipation of what was going to happen next.

The weekend had been hard for all of them. Once Shelby had gotten off the phone with her mother, she got ready quickly and headed down to the police station. She met Elliot and another lawyer he brought with him. They needed a criminal defense attorney, and the young man introduced himself as Andrew Larson III. Shelby was a little apprehensive about how young he was but Elliot assured her that he was a brilliant defense attorney. She trusted Elliot, so she had to trust Andrew as well.

Once they got there, she was told that she couldn't see Santana. The only person who was able to meet with her would be Andrew, and Elliot was allowed in as second chair. This pissed Shelby off to no end and she let everyone down there know how angry she was. Elliot was trying to calm her down but she was too angry about what was happening. She knew Santana was scared and if she were honest…she was terrified herself. Finally Elliot told her to go home because she wasn't helping the situation at all. Once she reached the house, she saw her mother's car parked in the enlarged driveway and once again thanked the higher power for small blessings.

She slammed the door walking in and was immediately surrounded by her three other teens invading her personal space and asking her numerous questions that she didn't have the answers for because she wasn't allowed to see Santana. She told them as much and retreated to her bedroom because the urge to breakdown crying was there and she didn't want to do that in front of the girls. She went to her room closed the door, and proceeded to take another shower so she could sob in peace.

Once she came out from her room, Elliot and Andrew were already there being served tea by her mother. The girls were surrounded around them eagerly awaiting news, but Shelby dismissed them at once to their rooms, effectively pissing them all off. Elliot and Andrew explained their next move and told her that Santana wasn't doing too well, _'but no one does well in jail Shelby'_ said Elliot trying to put her mind at ease.

It didn't work, she was snapping at any and everything all weekend. Quinn had come close to having two more asthma attacks and Mercedes and Rachel were constantly at each other's throats, earning them both a week of grounding. Beth had picked up on all the misery and she was definitely a lot more fussy than normal and her mother stayed silent through it all just helping out with the mundane things of running a home. Cleaning, cooking, washing clothes, and entertaining a toddler. Allison was God sent, and Shelby acknowledged it with every fiber of her being.

She closed her eyes and dismissed the thoughts of the weekend, instead focusing on the situation in the courtroom right now. The doors to the courtroom opened causing Shelby to look back and Dr. Pierce along with Brenda walked in. Brenda looked how Shelby felt…completely exhausted, and Dr. Pierce was just angry. He caught Shelby's eye and they both stared at each other for an uncomfortable minute before he sat down next to his wife on the opposite side of the aisle. Terry, Elliot, and Andrew entered into the courtroom from a door on the side and the trio immediately walked over to Shelby causing her to stand.

"Good morning Shelby" said Elliot, "How are you doing?" he pondered.

"As good as can be expected, how is she?" questioned Shelby quietly, looking at Terry intensely.

Terry sighed deeply and looked away from Shelby for a second to gather his thoughts, "She hasn't slept since she's been here and she freaked out a couple of times".

"What do you mean she freaked out?" asked Shelby with concern, while raising her eyebrow.

"She didn't like being in the cell and she had to be restrained a couple of times. The booking procedures took its toll on her" said Terry.

"Booking procedures -?" she replied.

"Yeah the fingerprinting, telling her again about the charge, and getting all her information for documents; after that I tried to get her a cell by herself, but it was a no go and when she saw where she was staying with her other cell mate, she freaked out. Then she had to be restrained and it caused her to freak out a little more. It's been hard on her Shelby but with bail today you can take her home and she'll be able to relax and get herself together" said Terry sincerely as Shelby's eyes began to water.

Shelby shook her head, "I can't believe this is happening" she said to no one in particular.

"Okay…" said Andrew bringing her attention to him, "Shelby today we'll be going through the arraignment, bail, and possibly preliminary hearing all at once" said Andrew seriously.

"Why?" said Shelby feeling more exhausted.

"Well apparently the Pierce's know some higher ups and they are pissed about what happened to Brittany. Shelby I'm being serious here, I saw the photos and let's just say Santana is going to need some serious prayers and a dose of good luck. The judge we got is fair, but tough".

Shelby began to shake her leg in nervousness while wandering again how they were even here right now. She looked over at the girls looking up at her and they all wore that same expression of fear and confusion about how they all were here.

"There's more Shelby" started Andrew, "there is a definite possibility that she will have more charges added to the assault and battery one –".

"What? Why?" said Shelby shocked and speaking louder than what she intended.

"It's all a part of the process, this was to be expected once the cops put in the last findings and details of their investigation" he said, "don't worry okay…that's what we're here for" said Andrew once he saw Shelby's face.

"This is just going so fast…I don't have time to get my thoughts together and I'm not even the one who's under arrest here" said Shelby frustrated.

"All rise" called out the bailiff breaking the meeting up and causing Terry to walk to the back of the courtroom. Elliot and Andrew took their positions in the front pew as they waited for when Santana's case would be called. "Now presenting the honorable Judge Lauren Anderson" said the bailiff. The entire court room was on their feet as a show of respect for the judge. A middle aged woman with long brown hair walked in. She had a no nonsense expression on her face and Shelby instantly knew that this woman was no joke.

"You may be seated" she said as she sat down to begin her long day of overseeing cases. The entire court sat down except for the prosecutor. A court worker came over to the bailiff with a huge pile of files and Shelby hoped it wasn't going to be a long morning.

"Let's get this started" said Judge Anderson, "call the first case bailiff".

Shelby felt her leg shaking and she was biting down on her nails. She was trying to control her nervousness. She was so scared of what was going to happen to Santana. All of this would affect everything. The adoptions, Santana's future, Brittany's future, even the girls…it was rather overwhelming to think about. Shelby felt her mother grab her leg gingerly and give her a quiet look, telling her to settle her nerves.

"Everything will work out…okay" she heard her whisper, "I love you now, forever, and always and we have to love Santana the same through this" she said.

Shelby shook her head as she felt a single tear drop out of her eye. Over the past couple of days she had been thinking about what she could have done differently to try and make this not happen. _'Maybe I was too hard on her about Rachel'_ she thought suddenly. _'Maybe I wasn't paying enough attention'_. Whatever it was she was sure it contributed to this situation and she wanted to fix it as soon as possible. The problem was she didn't have any control over this situation; she just had to let things happen on their own accord.

"Next case" said the Judge breaking Shelby out of her thoughts. Surprisingly they had been through three cases all ready and Shelby was slightly intrigued at how fast this was going and could only hope Santana's case would be the same way.

"The next case is the state of Ohio against Santana Maria Lopez" called out the bailiff, forcing Shelby's head to shoot up. She felt her body tense up and she grabbed Quinn's hand. This started a chain reaction with Quinn grabbing Rachel's hand and Rachel grabbing Mercedes'. "Docket number 94231" said the bailiff handing over the file to the judge.

"Ah Your Honor, my name is Andrew Larson and I will be the counsel for the defendant. Elliot Greenberg here is my second chair" said Andrew standing up and taking his place on the left side of the courtroom, followed by Elliot.

"So be it" said Judge Anderson, "can the court officer please bring in the accused" said Judge Anderson not looking up from the file she was currently perusing.

Terry walked from the back of the courtroom and over to a door located on the right side. A series of keys were being jangled and Shelby heard the heavy sound of a door unlocking. Terry disappeared behind the door for a few seconds and suddenly he reappeared with Santana in front of him. She was looking around clearly apprehensive about what was to come next. Shelby held back a sob as she took in the appearance of the Latina. Santana's eyes were blood shot red and she had dark circles under them as well. It was clear she hadn't gotten any rest like Terry said and she looked absolutely miserable. She had on a baggy pair of jail pants and an oversized t-shirt with a pair of jail shoes with no strings. Santana glanced up at her family and just as quickly held her head down in what Shelby knew to be a look of shame. Shelby even thought she saw a tear fall from her face.

Terry guided her over to the table and had her stand next to Andrew and Shelby knew Santana was purposefully avoiding eye contact with them. As Santana stood with her back to them, Shelby was looking her over once again. Santana wrists were handcuffed in front of her and there were also a set of cuffs around her ankle. She could hear Terry's voice in her head telling her that they had to restrain Santana and Shelby felt her own tears fall down her face.

"Officer please take those cuffs off of the defendant" said Judge Anderson finally looking up from the file. She gave Santana a once over and squared her eyes slightly. Shelby felt her stomach jump because she didn't know if it was a good sign or not. Terry proceeded to take the cuffs off of Santana's wrist and ankles. Santana kept her head down and Terry gave her a comforting pat on the back.

"Are you Santana Maria Lopez? Is that you're true and correct name?" asked Judge Lauren looking at Santana.

Santana nodded her head yes in response.

"Counsel please advise the defendant that she needs to be heard for court documents, and I would appreciate it if she were to look at me while I'm speaking to her" said the judge sternly.

Andrew leaned over and whispered into Santana's ear. Santana nodded slightly and raised her head slowly to look at the judge. Shelby knew she wasn't giving the judge eye contact but looking at a spot right about the judge's face.

"Please state your name" said Judge Anderson.

"Santana Maria Lopez" responded Santana hoarsely but loud enough for everyone to hear.

"Is that you're true and correct name?" asked the judge.

"Yes" replied Santana. Shelby noticed that Santana sounded despondent and she feared what it was doing to the fiery girl she once knew.

"Ms. Lopez you are being charged with following offenses; Assault and Battery in the second degree, under aged intoxication, and driving under the influence" said Judge Anderson seriously.

Shelby closed her eyes and shook her head.

"What evidence do you have for these new charges?" asked Judge Anderson to the prosecutor with her eyebrows raised.

"She looks so familiar" said Quinn quietly to no one.

"After Ms. Lopez arrest, she was taking into booking and blood work and urine was ordered under suspicion of alcohol use. In the results her blood alcohol content was .o6, well above the .o2 that's considered acceptable for under aged drinkers. There were also traces of ecstasy found in her system" said the prosecutor.

Shelby moaned slightly as she put her face in her hands and placed her arms on her knees. She began to shake her legs vigorously again. She took a deep breath and sat back up, glancing at Mercedes as she did. Mercedes had silent tears coming out her eyes and she held her gaze down on her hands, which she was continuing to clamp together and move around nervously.

"And the DUI charge?" asked the judge.

"Ms. Lopez was arrested at her home. Her vehicle was parked at the house when Officer Johnson and Officer Ramirez showed up. We did the blood work in conjunction with the story that we received from…"she paused as she looked at his file, "…from Ms. Brittany Pierce that the defendant had been drinking prior to the incident in question. From the investigation the detectives did, Ms. Lopez car was seen at Ms. Pierce's home from fellow neighbors and one neighbor saw Ms. Lopez run out of the house and jump into said vehicle. The detectives concluded that she was still under the influence, hence bringing forth the new charge Your Honor".

"Duly noted" said the judge.

"Your file indicates that you have been warned of your rights at the time of your arrest. Did you understand the warnings and rights? Do you need them to be explained again?" asked the judge to Santana.

"I understand my rights. I don't have to have them explained to me" said Santana lowering her head once again.

"It's obvious you have counsel here to represent you today, so we can proceed" said the judge, "It is your right to have the indictments read aloud in open court. Do you want the charges read again?" asked the judge.

"No" said Santana shaking her head, while raising it to look through the judge.

"This courtroom proceeding is your arraignment. The purpose of today's proceeding is to ensure that you are the person charged in the indictment, to inform you of the range of your punishment for the offenses of which you're being charged, and to take your plea. We'll also probably set bail today" said Judge Anderson.

"Are you the person named in the indictment?" asked Judge Lauren.

"Yes" huffed out Santana clearly getting agitated.

"You're being charged with the crime of assault and battery in the second degree. This is a felony. The penalty for this offense is up to five years in prison and a maximum fine of two thousand dollars" said Judge Anderson.

Shelby clutched her hand to her mother's and sighed heavily. She watched as Santana's entire body tensed at the reading of her first charge.

"Your next charge is that of under aged intoxication. This is a first degree misdemeanor. The penalty for this offense is up to six months in jail and a fine of one thousand dollars. You final charge Ms. Lopez is that of driving under the influence. This is also a first degree misdemeanor and this offense carries up to six months in jail and a fine of one thousand dollars as well" said Judge Anderson writing something down in the file.

"Do you understand the allegations against you and the full range of punishments for these offenses?" asked the judge.

"Yes" said Santana quietly.

"Please speak up Ms. Lopez" said the judge irritably.

"Yes I understand" said Santana with a shaky voice. Shelby could tell she was trying her best not to break down in front of everyone at the court.

"How do you plead to the charges? Guilty or not guilty" asked the judge.

"No…not guilty" said Santana stuttering.

"Counsel your client seems unsure of her plea. Under the law the Court will enter a plea of not guilty for the defendant, and the defendant may change the plea at any time. Do you understand Ms. Lopez?" said Judge Anderson.

"Yes" said Santana. Shelby instantly knew that she was crying. She hoped this proceeding would happen faster.

"Now on to setting bail" she said.

"Your Honor we're recommending that bail be denied or set at a high amount" said the prosecutor. Shelby felt her breath catch in her throat.

"With all due respect we think this recommendation is ludicrous. Ms. Lopez is a first time offender on all counts, even if one is a felony" stated Andrew strongly.

"That may be true, but since the assault is against Ms. Lopez's girlfriend, we find it that there is a strong possibility that this type of crime could happen again if she's released" said the prosecutor.

"Your Honor as stated previously, my client is a first time offender. She goes to William McKinley High School, she has a grade point average of 3.5, and she has several extracurricular activities under her belt. There is nothing in her past to suggest that she would do something like this and the likely hood of it happening again is slim" said Andrew with conviction.

"Hold it Mr. Larson…save all that for trial" said the judge strongly.

"Yes your honor. All I'm saying is that she spent the weekend in jail already. She had a hard time getting through two days. She's in the process of mourning her parent's death and keeping her in jail for an additional six months awaiting trial would not bode well for my client" said Andrew quickly.

Shelby watched as the judge squared her eyes again and then the look of realization broke onto her face.

"You said she attends McKinley High School?" asked Judge Anderson.

"Yes your honor" said Andrew resolutely.

"Counsel approach the bench" said the judge quickly.

Shelby watched as Andrew and the prosecutor approached the judge's bench and they began to talk in hush tones.

"Psst Elliot, what's going on?"whispered Shelby as she stood up in concern. Elliot walked over to Shelby, "I really don't know…this was a little unexpected" whispered Elliot back.

"Elliot she cannot stay in here, I have to get her home" said Shelby on the verge of tears again.

"Andrew knows what he's doing. I promise you we will get her home" said Elliot looking at Shelby in the eyes. Shelby watched as Santana held her head down as low as could go. She knew the girl was crying and knew that the effects of this weekend would stick with the Latina for years to come. She saw Andrew coming back over and she sat down immediately between her mother and Quinn. She looked down and Rachel mouthed 'what was going on?' but Shelby just hunched her shoulders in confusion as well.

"Okay bail is going to be set at two hundred and fifty thousand dollars" said Judge Anderson "does counsel object".

"No your honor we're satisfied" said the prosecutor.

"As are we" said Andrew.

"Good. Ms. Lopez will be released into the care of her guardian which is who?" asked the judge.

"Ms. Shelby Corcoran" stated Andrew.

"Ms. Corcoran can you please stand" said Judge Anderson.

Shelby stood nervously and kept her eyes trained on the judge.

"Ms. Lopez is going to be released in your care. I'm instructing you have her back here at the courthouse in my chambers at one o'clock on the dot for an emergency meeting I just scheduled with the prosecution and the defense attorneys. Is that clear?" she said sternly.

"Yes your honor" replied Shelby.

"As far as bail is concerned Ms. Corcoran you can put up ten percent of the total amount. Once that is done she will be processed and be free to go" said the judge.

"I understand your honor" said Shelby breathing a sigh of release.

"Is there anything else?" asked Judge Anderson looking between the prosecution and the defense.

"No" both men answered simultaneously.

"If that's all this case is adjourned" she said banging her gavel fiercely. Terry walked to the front to escort Santana back to the door she came from. She jerked away from him suddenly, "I thought I was free to go" she said brokenly.

"You are Santana, Shelby just has to post bail and then you sign some paperwork and then you'll be released. Terry is just taking you to holding…no cuffs" said Andrew.

"San it will be okay, I'll move as quickly as possible" said Shelby trying to assure the teenager.

"It will be alright" said Terry in his deep voice. "I'll sit with you the whole time until everything is ready" he said looking down at Santana. Shelby watched as Santana nodded slowly and allowed herself to be guided out by Terry.

Elliot and Andrew gathered all of their paperwork and beckoned Shelby to follow them. "C'mon girls, we have to get you to school and get Santana out of here" said Shelby as she gathered her purse. Nana stood behind her holding Beth close. The three teenagers gathered themselves and the family headed downstairs to another office so Shelby could pay the bail. Once all the paperwork was signed and the bill paid, the family waited in what could be described as the buildings foyer for Santana to make her appearance. Shelby stood straight directly next to her mom, with Quinn on her left. Rachel stood some ways off looking down while Mercedes paced in the middle of the floor.

Suddenly a door opened and Santana appeared with Terry behind her guiding her into the foyer. Mercedes ran over to Santana and engulfed the girl in a tight hug that Santana didn't return. Shelby saw the Latina girl's shoulders moving and she knew she was crying silently into Mercedes' shoulder but she didn't return the hug. Quinn and Rachel hurried over and surrounded the two crying friends with their own hugs and tears. No words were being exchanged between the four girls…there really wasn't nothing to say.

Terry walked over towards Shelby and Nana, who was still cradling Beth. Terry handed a bag to Shelby, "It's her cheerleading uniform…she sort of soiled herself" said Terry quietly. Shelby grabbed the bag without looking at Terry. This was all just too much.

The adults let the girls have their moment before Shelby interrupted them by clearing her throat. The four friends broke away and Santana kept her eyes trained to the floor.

"I should really get San home, and you girls need to get to school" said Shelby.

"What? Shelby I can't…I really need to be here for San right now" said Mercedes incredulously, while Rachel and Quinn shook their heads in agreement.

"I understand your need to be supportive…all of you, but right now I have to get San home. She needs to get cleaned up and she has to eat something before we have to be back here at one…please don't fight me on this, I don't have enough energy" said Shelby quietly.

Mercedes was about to protest again, but Allison walked over and ended the conversation. "Girls I think one no is sufficient. I will drop you off at school while Shelby handles everything else…let's go" she said in a strict tone looking at Rachel, Quinn, and Mercedes directly in the eyes.

"But Nana –"started Rachel.

"Enough!" yelled Nana, "In the car now!" said Nana as she turned suddenly and began walking out of the building. Rachel immediately shut her mouth as her eyes began to water and she started shaking her head. Quinn grabbed Rachel's hand and tugged it indicating for her to let it go and just follow Nana. Rachel rolled her eyes but allowed Quinn to guide her out of the building, leaving Mercedes looking at Santana with sincere eyes. Shelby watched as the two had a silent conversation, suddenly Mercedes grabbed Santana again and engulfed her in a hug. Santana again just let her arms hang limply beside her body. Mercedes pulled away gave her a kiss on the cheek and followed the rest of the family outside to the car.

"Terry can you please give us a ride home…we only brought one car today" asked Shelby.

"Yeah no problem" said Terry. Shelby walked over to Santana and placed her hand gingerly on her back, as the trio made their way out of the courthouse. Shelby began rubbing small comforting circles on her back because she felt the tension radiating all over the small Latina. Santana kept her gaze on the ground as Terry led them to his state issued vehicle.

Santana suddenly stopped as Terry went to unlock his cop car.

"I'm not getting in there!" yelled Santana as she began to back away. Before she could take off running Shelby held her tight. "Sweetie you're not under arrest, he's just giving us a ride home" reasoned Shelby.

"No! I'm not getting in there!" she screamed again trying to pull away from Shelby.

"Santana we're not going to use this car, I was just grabbing my license. We're gonna use my truck…okay" said Terry looking down at Santana and waving his driver's license at her. Shelby felt the girl relax slightly.

"See…everything is okay" whispered Shelby into Santana's ear, "It's okay baby" she said trying to reassure the girl.

"Nothing's okay" said Santana softly looking down at the ground again. Terry, Shelby and Santana walked over to his truck parked a little further down and he unlocked the doors for them to get in. Santana got in the back and Shelby instinctively got in after her and wrapped her up in a hug, once they were settled in their seatbelts. The ride over was in complete silence and in a short time they were in front the house. Terry turned the car off and walked them up to the front door.

Shelby unlocked the door and Santana hurried in without a second thought, "Thank you for everything" said Shelby facing Terry.

"No problem at all Shelby" said Terry unexpectedly pulling Shelby into a tight embrace. "Remember if you need anything…just call" said Terry releasing her just as quickly as he grabbed her. Shelby watched as he went to his truck and drove off, giving her a small wave as he did, which she returned.

Shelby walked into the house and was surprised when she saw Santana just standing in the foyer looking at the ground. She heard the girl sniffling and knew she was crying even though her body wasn't indicating that she was performing said action.

"San…what's wrong honey?" asked Shelby as she walked in front of Santana and was trying to make some sort of eye contact with the girl. Santana just shook her head in response as Shelby saw tears dropping off her face. Shelby cupped Santana's face in her hands and gently pulled her face up to look at hers. Santana still refused to give her eye contact, looking everywhere but directly at Shelby.

"San, I know it's a stupid question, but I need to know what's wrong so I can help you. I need you to help me so I can help you" whispered Shelby softly.

"Please don't throw me out…I don't have any where to go…I promised Marcellus about Mercedes…and I'm really sorry…I know you probably hate me…but I don't' have anywhere to go" whispered Santana as she spoke in broken phrases as tears flowed continuously from her eyes. Shelby could only guess how exhausted she was.

"You think I'm going to kick you out?" asked Shelby. Santana didn't respond but kept crying.

"I will never kick you out Santana" said Shelby seriously, "and I definitely don't hate you…I love you Santana. I can only hope that through all of this that you actually start believing that. Am I disappointed? Yes. Am I hurting? Yes. But I love you now, forever, and always. It sounds cliché but it's the truth…the God honest truth" said Shelby quietly but with conviction.

She kissed Santana's wet cheeks, "I need for you to go to your room and get cleaned up. We have a meeting with the judge and you need to put on something presentable" said Shelby, "You hungry?" she asked.

Santana nodded yes. "Okay…while you're showering I'm going to fix you something to eat…maybe a brunch…okay" said Shelby.

Santana replied with a barely audible okay and Shelby ushered her into the bedroom she shared with Mercedes. Santana immediately sat on her bed and took a series of deep breaths. Shelby walked into their bathroom that was attached to the room and was amazed at how many beauty products were scattered everywhere. She walked over to the shower and turned it on; setting the water at a temperature that she thought was okay for Santana. She walked back out and noticed Santana was still sitting on the bed with a stunned expression on her face.

Shelby went and kneeled in front of her, "San I know you're exhausted honey, and I'm pretty sure you're in shock…but I need you to get ready…do you need me to help you?" she questioned.

"No…I can do it myself" whispered Santana.

Shelby stood and placed another kiss on her forehead, before exiting. She left the bedroom hoping the getting ready noises would travel all the way to the kitchen. Shelby heard Santana began to get ready combined with sobs and she began to prepare something to eat.

Worried…it was the one word that described everything Shelby was feeling at that very moment. She was worried about the dark place that Santana seemed to be in and how she was going to get the Latina out of it, she was concerned about the effect all of this was having on Rachel, Mercedes, and Quinn. Even Beth was unnaturally quiet this weekend. Her own mother was a lot quieter than usual and seeing her mom snap at Rachel today was interesting. Not to mention the adoptions, the money that's going to be owed to Elliot and Andrew, and God forbid if Santana gets sentenced to time in prison, and she probably was still going to have to foot the bill for the fines.

The door unlocking broke Shelby out of her thoughts and she knew it was her mother returning from dropping the girls off at school. Allison walked in with Beth holding on tightly to her hand. They both made their way to the kitchen and Allison placed Beth in her high chair. She walked to the refrigerator and handed Beth a bottle of cold milk. Allison walked over, stood on her toes, and placed a kiss on Shelby's forehead causing her to smile.

"How were the girls?" asked Shelby turning back to the stove to flip the pancakes she just put on a small griddle.

"Irate, rude, and disrespectful" said Allison walking over to the new kitchen table that was placed in the corner to have a seat.

"What? Seriously mom?" replied Shelby.

"Yeah…the worst offender was Rachel. Quinn kept saying sarcastic remarks under her breath and Mercedes was quiet the entire time, but I could tell she wasn't too happy about having to go back to school when Santana has to go meet the judge again" said Allison.

"I don't…I don't understand what's going on with Rachel" said Shelby turning off the stove and placing the finished meal on a plate for Santana. "You want anything mom?" she asked.

Allison shook her head no, "Rachel's angry Shelby" she said, "angry about a lot of things…what's happening to Santana, she's mad _at_ Santana, she's angry about her father's, and she's extremely pissed off at you" said Allison matter-of-factly.

"Me? What have I done now?" said Shelby taken aback.

"You're sharing yourself with the other girls…and I can tell a huge part of Rachel wants you all to herself, even if she realizes she's being selfish thinking that way. Sometimes we can't help the way we feel darling…we just feel" said Allison quietly.

Shelby sighed heavily as she pinched the bridge of her nose, "I've tried going to therapy with her but she shut me out…with all of them to be exact. The only one who's gone is Quinn" said Shelby exasperated at the thought of her only blood daughter being angry with her.

"Maybe it's time for it to be mandatory" said Allison.

"Yeah maybe" said Shelby quietly.

Santana walked into the kitchen with her head still down but looking a lot better than she did previously. She had on a straight grey skirt, with a white blouse, a pair of flats and her hair placed neatly inside of a grey headband. She sat on the stool and Shelby brought over her plate of food and a glass of orange juice.

"How do you feel Santana?" asked Shelby, "you feeling a little better?"

"Not better, just cleaner" said Santana softly. She picked up her fork and began to eat without another word. Shelby watched the Latina attack the food in such a ravenous manner, _'She probably didn't eat much either'_ thought Shelby to herself. Beth started to bang on the tray connected to her high chair letting Shelby know she would appreciate some food as well. Shelby walked over and gave Beth small pieces of pancake, "Thank you mama" said Beth innocently between bites.

"San, you want anymore?" asked Shelby looking at the empty plate the girl just devoured.

"No thank you" she replied.

"Well I think we should get going…I want to be there early. The judge was serious about being on time for this meeting" said Shelby glancing down at her watch and noticing it was close to noon already.

Santana got up and placed her dishes in the dish washer as Shelby watched her mother walk up to the girl and hug her from behind. She saw her mom whisper in Santana's ear and Santana nod in response. Allison let Santana go and the Latina went to sit in the living room until Shelby was ready. Allison assured Shelby that everything would be okay and that she would take care of Beth.

The ride back to the courthouse was ridden in silence and they met Elliot and Andrew near the judges chambers with a half hour to spare.

"Any clue of what's going to happen in there?" asked Shelby to Andrew, "Why did she want to meet us so soon?"

"Well it seems as if Judge Anderson wants to settle everything today and not go to trial" said Andrew. "We're probably here to determine the punishments for Santana" he said.

"There isn't a possibility she could get off with a warning?" asked Shelby seriously.

"If it was just the misdemeanors, but she has a felony charge and pretty damaging evidence to go a long with it" said Andrew.

"Hmmmm" replied Shelby shaking her head. She noticed that Santana had walked to the furthest corner of the hallway and stood with her hands clasped in front of her while her left leg was shaking nervously. Shelby saw Will Schuester and Sue Sylvester walking down the hall and gave them an inquisitive look.

"Your lawyer here thought we could be good character witnesses for Sandbags over there" said Sue nodding towards Santana with clear anger in her voice.

"Are you upset about something?" asked Elliot.

"Yes, this whole situation is pissing me off. And I'm extremely pissed at Santana for letting this happen" said Sue angrily as she flared her nose and looked over at the girl in the corner, who Shelby could tell was cowering under Sue's words even though she was trying to hide that fact.

"I understand you're upset, but I can't let you in that meeting if you're pissed at Santana. We need people to be her support and the judge will be able to pick up on your animosity" said Andrew seriously looking at Sue.

"Don't worry boy wonder; I know how to play it cool under pressure. I'm here for her" said Sue in an even tone.

Suddenly the door opened and the secretary stepped into the hall and let the party know that they could join the judge in her chambers. Shelby walked over immediately to Santana and grabbed her hand; she felt the girl trembling as Shelby began running soothing circles over the top of Santana's hand with her thumb.

Shelby looked around as the secretary showed them to a large conference table and had them sit down. There were books lined up ever so neatly behind a huge desk made out of cherry wood oak. An oversized leather chair was behind the desk and upon the desk were a computer, a few pictures, and odd knickknacks. Shelby noticed the degrees that were framed on a wall and knew that Judge Anderson was very knowledgeable about her stuff. She could only hope that she was fair like Andrew said she would be.

Elliot and Andrew took out files from their briefcases, while Sue and Will sat stoically in their seats. Santana was shaking her leg uncontrollably under the conference table and Shelby grabbed her knee softly, trying to ease the Latina's apprehension.

The door suddenly opened and the secretary was escorting the same prosecutor who was at the arraignment earlier, followed by Brenda and Dr. Pierce. Shelby heard Santana's breath catch as Dr. Pierce was giving them both a hard look before they sat down across the table from Shelby, Santana, Elliot, Andrew, Will, and Sue. Brenda still had the exhausted expression from earlier, and Shelby realized her family wasn't the only family going through a tough time.

Judge Anderson walked in from a different door with her robes still on. She pulled them off revealing a very businesslike outfit and placed the robe on the back of her oversized chair. She grabbed a file off her desk and took the seat at the head of the conference table close to everyone. The secretary sat at a smaller desk in the corner, Shelby assumed she would be taking notes from the meeting.

"Firstly I would like to thank all of you for attending this meeting on such short notice. We are here today to discuss the case of the state of Ohio against Santana Lopez, docket number 94231. I would appreciate it if the defense and the prosecutor would introduce the people around the table, starting with Mr. Andrew Larson please" said Judge Anderson hoping right to it.

"My name is Andrew Larson as stated previously. I'm the defense attorney along with Elliot Greenberg who's my second chair. Next to him is Santana Lopez, the accused. Next to her is Shelby Corcoran the legal guardian of Ms. Lopez. Next to her are our two character witness for the accused Mr. William Schuster and Ms. Susan Sylvester" said Andrew professionally.

"Thank you Mr. Larson…Ms. Taft" stated Judge Lauren indicating for her to go next.

"Certainly…My name is Sharon Taft; I'm the prosecutor for this case. I represent the state of Ohio as well as the vested interest of the victim Ms. Brittany S. Pierce. Sitting next to me are Brittany's parents, Mrs. Brenda Pierce and Dr. Benjamin Pierce, and they are obviously here on behalf of their daughter" said the prosecutor.

"Thank you Ms. Taft. I asked to have this meeting today for several reasons, but the main one is because when Ms. Lopez gave her plea today, there was definitely uncertainty laced in her voice. The second reason is the more obvious to me. These charges are first time offenses for the accused and before her life get's ruined more than it already has, I wanted to see if the two sides could come to some type of agreement about punishment. The punishment will serve as a lesson but not be so severe that she ruins all her prospects before she becomes an adult because she did something foolish as a child. Anyone has any disagreements about that?" questioned Judge Anderson.

There were several 'no's' around the table, but Shelby noticed that the Pierce's remained silent.

"Ms. Lopez I need your attention" said Judge Anderson looking at Santana. Shelby squeezed Santana's leg and the girl raised her head slowly to look at the judge.

"You were read your rights earlier. You also were told about the punishments that each charge carries. If we were to keep your not guilty plea and go to trial, there is a strong possibility that you would be sentence to at least six years in jail. Do you understand that?"

"Yes" replied Santana quietly.

"Looking and pouring through this evidence I can almost assure you that no jury would find you innocent and jail time is a certainty. Do you understand that?"

"Yes" was the only response she had.

"Excuse me judge but what evidence is there against Santana?" asked Mr. Schuester.

"Ms. Taft" said the judge looking at the Prosecutor.

"Well we have the medical work that was done on Santana. Her blood alcohol level was well above the legal consent and traces of ecstasy were found in her system. We also have pictures of Brittany's body that were taken at the hospital. Ms. Pierce had a contusion on her forehead, an obvious hand print across her face, several bite marks on her breast, collarbone, and stomach, and she has several bruises located along her upper torso. Not to mention we also have the testimony of Ms. Pierce about what happened, and her testimony seems to match the evidence we have. We also have statements from school officials that said Santana wasn't seen the second half of the day in school. Several accounts from neighbors and they all seem to support the evidence and testimony that was gathered" said the prosecutor.

Shelby felt Santana tense up as Ms. Taft was reading the bodily harm she did to Brittany. She looked over and saw tears fall out of Santana's eyes who had hung her head down in shame.

"Charlotte can you get me some tissue please?" asked Judge Lauren. The secretary walked over to the judge's desk and brought back a box of tissue. The judge slid the tissue over to Shelby who immediately took two pieces and handed them to Santana so she could wipe her face.

"So there is overwhelming evidence against Ms. Lopez" said Judge Anderson, "again I can almost guarantee she would be found guilty and have to serve jail time, if you decide to go to trial".

"What if we don't go to trial?" asked Andrew.

"Well that's why we're here. If Ms. Lopez changes her plea, and pleads guilty, there will be consequences but not a severe as jail time. If she decides to plead guilty she is going to have to confess what happened that day, sign the confession for the record and agree to the punishments that will be given. I'll give you another minute to discuss with your client Mr. Larson, as I have to get one more person who is missing from this meeting" said Judge Anderson excusing herself and walking into the hallway with Charlotte on her heels.

"What do you think we should do?" questioned Shelby quietly to Andrew.

"Honestly…I think this might be the best way to go, she's right. If we go to trial, it's a strong possibility that she could get jail time. I could use her parents death as a strategy but I…I just don't know Shelby. I think we should jump at this opportunity" said Andrew.

"What punishments would she give?" said Shelby shaking her head, she didn't feel comfortable with having Santana pleading guilty.

"I don't know. Like I said she's fair but tough" he whispered back.

"San honey, what do you want to do?" whispered Shelby to the girl who still had remnants of tears in her eyes.

"I…I don't know. I really don't" said Santana starting to get upset. Shelby immediately hushed her by pulling her into a tight embrace and kissing the top of her temple. "She's tired Andrew, and I don't want anyone using that as a way to get her to plead guilty" whispered Shelby to Andrew.

Andrew shook his head in understanding as Judge Lauren walked back into the room with a familiar face, "This is Officer Terry Johnson" announced the judge, "he came to me earlier and expressed a great interest in this case…he's here on my behalf but as well as the accused" she said while retaking her seat. Terry stood by the door and nodded at Shelby slightly.

"Have you guys discussed the options here?" asked Judge Anderson as Santana pulled away from Shelby and sat up straight.

"We have your honor and we are still a little undecided…we're curious as to what some of the stipulations might be if she pleads guilty" said Andrew.

"I have a statement" said Dr. Pierce angrily. Shelby could tell that he didn't mean to sound as aggressive as he did when he spoke but it came out that way. "Yes sir" said Judge Anderson not intimidated.

"I understand your honor what you're trying to do here. I understand that you don't want her future to be totally destroyed by this, but I'm curious as to what justice is going to be served for my daughter? My daughter's present is completely screwed right now. She can't sleep, and when she finally gets a few minutes she wakes up in a cold sweat and screaming. That girl damaged my baby" said Dr. Pierce pointing his finger at Santana, while his voice choked. "My son found his sister, in her bedroom sobbing into her hands, exposed for the entire world to see, while she ran away home! You think my boy will ever be able to erase that image from his mind? Of his sister battered and bruised and completely helpless, how am I supposed to be assured that she is going to pay for her actions? She behaved like an adult when she was drunk and high, I think she should pay the consequences of her horrible choices" he said angrily starring at Santana.

Shelby looked back at the man and instantly understood his pain. If it were Rachel she would be beside herself with anger and rage and she would want the person who hurt her baby to pay, just like Dr. Pierce wanted for Brittany.

"I appreciate your thoughts Dr. Pierce, and I can assure you that if she pleads guilty her consequences will be fair and justice will be served for your daughter" said Judge Anderson, "By no means do I want you to think that she's getting off here, I just want for Santana to have a future. To be able to get a job and home without this criminal record hanging over her head for the rest of her life because she acted recklessly when she was a teenager."

Shelby watched as Brenda grabbed her husband's hand as she fought back tears. Shelby pinched the bridge of her nose and breathed deeply as she tried to calm herself. She glanced over and saw Will shaking his head in disbelief at the fact they were all here in this room.

"Santana's a good girl" said Will finally, "she loves Brittany, I've seen it with my own eyes your honor". Dr. Pierce scoffed at this and rolled his eyes in disgust.

"And who are you to Santana again sir?" questioned Judge Anderson.

"I'm her Spanish teacher and Glee Club teacher. I've been with Santana for almost two years. She gets good grades, she would help Brittany with her grades, and she always defended Brittany when others would pick with her. She loves Brittany and I'm just having a hard time understanding how it got to this" said Mr. Schuester.

"I think we all are having a hard time with that one William" said Sue.

"I'm not making excuses for her, but she did just lose both of her parents less than two months ago. I think she was trying to find a way to cope with that…and she lost control. I don't think jail would be good for her…it would be unbelievingly damaging for her" said Mr. Schuester sincerely.

Shelby watched as the judged wrote something on a file, "Mr. Larson, I can give you a couple of days to make a decision but it needs to be done soon. If not I will set the trial date and we will all see each other next in court" said the judge.

Shelby felt Santana clench her hand in a tight grip. She went back to running soft circles on the back of her hand and she looked Santana in the eye and mouthed to her that it would be alright.

"Your Excellency…if I may, I'm curious as to what Brittany would want in all of this. We all can sit here and tell you about Santana but at the end of the day, I think it's just as important to hear what Brittany would want to happen" said Sue confidently.

Shelby watched as the judge pondered at Sue's words, "I agree" she said finally, "Dr. Pierce is your daughter here?" she questioned.

"Yes…she's right outside" he said stubbornly.

"Officer Johnson, would you mind bringing in Ms. Pierce to the meeting" said Officer Johnson.

"Yes your honor" he responded as he made his way outside of the door to get Brittany. Shelby heard Santana's breathing starting to stagger and she had a death grip on Shelby's hand. Shelby knew this was going to be difficult…Santana hadn't seen Brittany since all of this had went down.

When Terry walked back in the room with Brittany she didn't mean to gasp out loud but she did. Brittany had a huge black eye on the left side of her face that was black and blue. The eye was close to being swollen shut and there was raised lump on the side of her head. She also had a huge hand imprint on the same side of her face and Shelby felt her eyes water. Santana had held her head down but once Brittany was seated directly across from them Santana looked up and let out an anguished cry. Santana slammed herself into Shelby's body and was sobbing uncontrollably and loudly into her. "I'm so sorry Britt" she cried out. It reminded Shelby of the night they spent in the park together. Shelby was trying but she felt tears escape her eyes as she clutched the small Latina to her body. Santana continued to cry out, grabbing onto the front of Shelby's blouse and making the room quite uncomfortable, while she kept sobbing out her apologies to Brittany. They weren't the only ones who were crying, she could see small tears escape from Brittany's eyes and Sue and Will kept clearing their throats in an attempt to not cry themselves.

It took sometime but Shelby finally got Santana to calm down slightly with gentle shushes and words. Shelby continued to whisper in Santana's ear telling her how much she loved and supported her and that everything would be alright. They were going to get through this as a family and Shelby was going to make sure of it.

"I think you can see that my client is extremely remorseful and I hope you will take this into consideration" said Andrew looking at Ms. Taft and Judge Anderson, once Santana's sobbing had calmed down even more. Santana still had a steady stream of tears falling down her face, but she wasn't sobbing loudly anymore and her body would occasionally hitch because she was trying to calm herself down even more. Shelby was rubbing soothing circles on Santana's back and she had a piece of tissue dabbing her own eyes.

Judge Anderson nodded and turned her attention towards Brittany, "Brittany we asked you in here because Santana's defense is in the process of making a decision. There is a strong possibility that Santana would end up in jail _if_ we go to trial because of what she did to you" started out Judge Anderson. Shelby watched as Brittany features turned to worry at that statement.

"She has the opportunity right now to plead guilty, avoid jail time but still suffer some strong consequences. But before she makes a decision several people here thought it would be good to hear what you would like to happen and your thoughts on the matter. Do you understand?" asked Judge Anderson.

"Yes" said Brittany quietly.

"So what do you think should happen?" asked the judge quietly.

Brittany pondered for a moment before speaking, "I don't want Santana to go to jail…I don't want that at all" said Brittany sincerely.

"Then what do you want baby" said Brenda softly rubbing her own daughters back, just as Shelby was doing to Santana.

"I want Santana to get help. I thought I could help her after her parents…after what happened to her parents" Brittany said correcting herself, "I thought I could be the one to help her through this, but I realize now that she can only help herself. Santana can only help Santana…it can't be me…even though I tried" she said choking up, causing Santana to start crying a little louder. "I want Santana to get better, and she won't get better in jail."

Judge Anderson wrote a couple more notes. The room got eerily quiet; all Shelby could hear was the secretary…Charlotte typing out words on the computer at the desk in the corner.

"I'll plead guilty" said Santana through her tears breaking the silence, causing everyone to sit up and pay attention. Shelby closed her eyes and sighed heavily. She really didn't want this for the small beauty.

"Are you sure Santana?" asked Andrew seriously.

"I'm sure…I…I will plead guilty" said Santana stuttering slightly.

"By pleading guilty Santana, you're willing to following all stipulations and punishments that follow, including giving a signed statement of your confession" stated Ms. Taft.

"Yes ma'am" said Santana quietly.

"Can you tell us what happened that day and evening leading up to the events that we're here for" announced Ms. Taft shuffling some papers around.

Santana began to recount the events of the fateful Friday with a shaky voice. She recalled the drugs she used and why she got drunk in the first place. When it came time to discuss her actually hitting Brittany she had to stop and start often, and was recalling events through her tears. Shelby remained faithful and strong by her side, holding her hand and reminded her that she was okay.

"Where did you get the ecstasy?" asked Judge Anderson.

"My parent's home, I climbed through my old bedroom window and my mom use to have a stash under the floorboard in the guest room" answered Santana quietly.

Once all the facts were taken down and typed, the affidavit was printed out and sent around the table for the different parties to sign ending on Santana last. Santana picked up the pen with her left hand and signed her name confirming her confession of guilt. Copies of the document were made for the prosecution and defense and they all sat waiting for the judge.

"Let me first say, that I'm saddened that we have to be here today, I don't find any pleasure from either side about the events of the day. I do commend you Brittany for not being afraid to stand up for your rights and telling your story. I also commend Santana for accepting responsibility for her actions by pleading guilty and telling the truth. I have to say that I'm shocked just as every other adult in this room that we are here. I took interest in this case for several reasons, but the reason that stuck with me the most was the fact that I couldn't understand how this happened, when my own son described to me how much in love you two were" said Judge Anderson.

At this everyone at the table looked up at the judge in confusion until Mr. Schuster spoke up, "I knew you looked familiar…you're Blaine's mother" he said.

"That I am" she responded. "My son would often tell me about two young women at McKinley who were so in love named Santana and Brittany. Needless to say imagine my shock when I looked through this file this morning and you showed up in my courtroom Santana, I found it hard to believe that you were the same girl in the case. I looked to recuse myself from the case, but I was told by my superior that I would he would be fine with my judgment and that I would be fair in this case. What you've done Santana is a felony. It was dangerous, reckless, and downright stupid. This is something that will affect the rest of not only your life, but Brittany's as well. Heck everyone in this room will be affected some way by the actions you have done. No man is an island young lady, and that's something you need to learn now, instead of later on in life" said Judge Anderson seriously while looking at Santana intensely.

"Do you have anything you want to say before I hand down my sentence?" she asked Santana.

Shelby felt Santana grab at her hand once more under the conference table. She obliged and the small girl clutched at her hand. She watched the Latina take a few deep breaths obviously trying to compose herself.

"I wanted to say that I am sorry" started out the Latina hoarsely, "I never meant for any of this to get this far. Britt I'm so sorry for what I did to you, I love you so much and I'm so ashamed and I feel guilty for my actions" said Santana not giving Brittany eye contact but keeping her head down, her eyes trained to the table. "I want to get better for you Britt…I really want to get better and I'm truly sorry about everything" said Santana as tears fell once again from her eyes. Shelby began rubbing the Latina's back again and was hoping that this meeting would end soon. Santana needed rest; she could see it all in her face…how exhausted she was.

"Thank you for your honesty Santana" said Judge Anderson. "In accordance with your guilty plea you will not face any jail time, but there will be punishments to match the crime that was committed. They will be tough but fair. Charlotte please make sure you are getting these down, copies will be made for everyone" said the judge.

"In the case of the state of Ohio against Santana Maria Lopez, I hereby sentence you to four years probation. Your driver's license will be suspended for one calendar year from this day forward. You will have four hundred hours of community service, working at the ladies of Perpetual Sorrow. They have a program there that caters to woman who are victims of domestic violence. I think that will do you some good. You will also be on long term suspension from school for the rest of the school year that will show on your permanent record. How many days are left of school?" she asked looking over at the two teachers.

"A little over seven weeks your honor" said Sue.

"Well she won't be there for the rest" said the judge.

"What about her classes, she's missed a lot of time out due to the untimely death of her parents. Will she be able to make it up in summer school?" said Shelby.

"No she will not. She will have to find some other time to finish and make up that work because during the summer she will be on house arrest. Starting from today until September 6th, a monitoring ankle bracelet will be issued. After her house arrest is up than she can worry about finishing the community service and school work. I'm also issuing her a therapist. This is mandatory and nonnegotiable, I think we could have avoided a lot of this today if she had seeked help in the proper way instead of trying to drink her problems away. I have a good therapist in the waiting and she will do home sessions for you starting tomorrow" said the judge, "Brittany do you enjoy being on the Cheerios and being in glee club?" she asked.

"It's the best part of my day at school" said Brittany quietly.

"Santana you will no longer be a part of either one of those school activities as long as Ms. Pierce is involved. Can I also assume Brittany that you two are no longer a couple?" she asked Brittany. Brittany was quiet for some time before answering, "We aren't together anymore" replied Brittany quietly.

Shelby continued to comfort Santana as she felt the girl getting upset.

"I'm also going to issue a restraining order that will be good until November. That means Santana that if you see Brittany in the hallway at school you are to walk in the other direction even if it makes you late to class. You are not be in within one hundred feet of her. That school is big enough and I will call Principle Figgins to make sure your schedules don't clash next school year. You keep your distance from her at all costs. Do you understand me Ms. Lopez?" she questioned.

Santana just shook her head as she was too upset to actually speak.

"Finally you will have random drug testing to make sure you stay away from drugs and alcohol. You will also complete an alcohol educational class that's already offered at McKinley. Santana your records will be sealed and once you reach the age of twenty one they will be expunged. This will give you an opportunity to still apply to colleges, without this affecting your prospects of getting in and further damaging your future. A fine of three thousand dollars will also be issued and payment needs to happen by the end of the month. Honestly I think these sentences are fair and just considering the heinous crime that was committed. If any of these sentences are broken you will be on the first ride to prison" she warned seriously. "Does the prosecution or defense have any objections?"

"No, your honor" answered Andrew and Ms. Taft.

"Well than this meeting is adjourned. Officer Johnson will follow you home and place the monitoring device on Santana. Copies of the court documents will also be issued to you Ms. Corcoran. If you have questions you can get in contact with your lawyer and they will contact me" said Judge Anderson getting up to leave. Shelby heard herself say 'thank you' even though she didn't feel appreciative to the judge in the lease. I mean sure Santana could have suffered time in jail, but all these punishments were a bit difficult to take.

Shelby watched as the Pierce's escorted Brittany out of the meeting. She could tell that Dr. Pierce was only partially satisfied in the sentencing and honestly she could understand that from his perspective. Shelby was handed a file from Elliot with all of the information from today's events. She thanked Will and Sue for being supportive and Terry escorted her and Santana to her car for what seemed like the hundredth time that day.

"I think that went as good as we could have hoped" said Andrew outside of Shelby's car.

"I don't know…some of this still seems harsh, but I appreciate everything you've done for us Andrew. I would have been lost and I'm forever in your debt" she said shaking the young man's hand, "the check is in the mail" she said.

Shelby hugged Elliot strongly and thanked him profusely. "What does this do to the adoptions?" asked Shelby even though she already knew.

"It does severe damage, but I'm still fighting. Right now just worry about the girls and I will take care of my end" said Elliot.

Shelby shook her head in acknowledgement. She thanked the two lawyers again and got in her truck. Terry was already waiting in his cop car so that he could escort them home and fit Santana with the ankle monitoring bracelet. Santana was curled in the back sobbing into the seats. She knew that Santana was mourning the loss of her relationship with Brittany over everything else, and Shelby just wanted to get the girl home and into bed.

Shelby was on her way home and her mind was racing with the events from today. Her phone ringing brought her clear out of her own thoughts. Since she was at a red light she decided to answer it.

"Is this Shelby Corcoran?" asked a woman on the phone.

"This is she. May I ask who's calling?" questioned Shelby.

"Yes this is the secretary at William McKinley High School. I was told to contact you so that you can come to the school immediately" responded the woman on the phone.

"Why? Is everything alright with my girls?" she questioned.

"Ah…no ma'am, Rachel Berry, Quinn Fabray, and Mercedes Jones have been fighting and they've been suspended" said the woman on the phone. Shelby was so shocked she didn't realize the light had changed until an impatient driver started honking their horn.

Shelby sat in her truck in front of the house gripping the steering wheel until her knuckles were a sickly shade of white. The ride home had been so uncomfortable and tension filled. Shelby was beyond pissed…she was just downright hurt. She had been trying to do right by the girls but it seems as if all her efforts were being thrown back in her face.

Principle Figgins told her that Mercedes, Quinn, and Rachel would be suspended for two weeks for fighting, and then he ultimately suggested that they should stay home for the rest of the year and make up their classes during summer school. He felt like being in school so soon after the tragedy they suffered was too stressful for them. Shelby didn't have the energy or the leverage to argue her point…any point for that matter. Apparently Abigail Cartwright said something to Rachel, causing Rachel to get upset and those two started fighting. Quinn and Mercedes came out of nowhere and jumped the poor girl…while Rachel lay on the floor holding her stomach and crying.

Abigail Cartwright was being taken to the hospital, while Quinn and Mercedes only suffered mild scratches and Rachel was now sporting a bruise on her stomach. Principle Figgins stated that he was letting the girls off lightly because of their 'circumstances' and knew that they were under a lot of stress. Shelby could only thank him and she carted the girls off to the car where Santana was in the back curled in a ball, with Terry standing guard.

Shelby finally got out of the truck and slammed the door behind her. She could hear all four girls shuffling out of the truck as they began to follow her. Terry was standing by the door waiting with a box and Shelby had almost forgotten that Santana would be placed on house arrest starting today. She opened the door without acknowledging Terry and left it open so that everyone could come in.

Her mother came out of the family room with Beth following close behind. The toddler was excited to see Shelby back home and ran over to her begging to be scooped up. Shelby really didn't feel like giving Beth attention right now, but she knew the young girl wouldn't understand. Picking the toddler up, she placed a soft kiss on her forehead while she watched the four teens stand uncomfortably around in the foyer.

"What happened?" asked Allison as she walked over to stand next to Shelby.

"What didn't happen, mom?" replied Shelby in a sarcastic tone shaking her head.

She saw as Terry was getting increasingly uncomfortable and he cleared his throat as he took the monitoring bracelet out to be placed on Santana's left ankle.

"Alright Santana, this will stay on your ankle until the date that the judge specified. I'm going to place it around your ankle okay" said Terry as he bent down and placed the monitoring device around her ankle, "Is that too tight?" he asked looking up at Santana.

"No…it's fine" she replied quietly.

"Now you can go as far as the mailbox in the front yard, and in the backyard you can go about 10 feet vertical from the pool. If you go out of the zones specified, the cops will be alerted and it will be a violation of your parole and house arrest. You understand?" he asked.

Shelby watched as Santana shook her head and was fighting to hold back tears again.

"Don't get that thing wet; showers are okay but no swimming. If you need to go out of the house for doctors appointments or there is an emergency we can adjust the radiance so you won't be in trouble. Also your parole officer will probably be visiting you, starting next week. Do not miss an appointment with him/her" he said very seriously. Santana shook her head again in acknowledgement and crossed her arms in front of her body.

Shelby looked at Terry and he made eye contact with her. She could see the sincerity in his eyes and she thanked him quietly with her own eyes. He nodded his head and turned to exit, "If you need anything Shelby…just call" he said as he closed the door behind him.

Beth was fighting to get out Shelby's arms and Shelby relinquished the little girl. Beth immediately walked over to Santana's leg and began hitting the device, "Mommy I want one" she said innocently.

Shelby scoffed and shook her head. She was trying to fight the tears but they were coming in full force. She let out a loud sob and darted to her room and collapsed on the bed. She curled herself in a tight ball and let all her anguish, pain, and sorrow come out of her. She heard her bedroom door open and a familiar set of arms pull her from behind. Shelby instinctively turned around and cried into her mother's chest.

"Mama…I'm so tired. I think I'm in over my head" Shelby cried out.

"We'll get through this together. Love conquers all Shelby and we both promised to love those girls through it all. Now, forever, and always" said Allison as she stroked her only daughter's hair and tried to soothe her.

Shelby was trying with difficulty to listen to her mother, but it just felt like too much. What was she supposed to do now? How was she supposed to deal with four teenagers stuck at home when they were supposed to be in school? Punishments and spankings weren't working…what else was left?

_Santana_

Santana watched as Shelby darted out of the room crying and the guilt that had been weighing on her chest all weekend somehow managed to expand some more. She knew this…all that was happening was her fault. If she could run off she would, but she glanced down and seeing the black device around her ankle was a huge reminder of how much she had fucked up. She tried to walk away but Beth was so intrigued by the device that she couldn't move. Quinn immediately picked up her biological daughter, much to Beth's chagrin, and took her over to the play pen that was set up in the formal living room. Beth was beginning to get aggravated and fussy until Quinn placed one of her favorite toys in front of her.

She watched as Rachel walked down the hallway holding her stomach and she realized that something big must have happened at the school. Shelby didn't say anything once she had gotten back in the car, and Santana was slightly intrigued as to why all of her sisters were in the car as well, but honestly her mind was on her own problems.

Judge Anderson had lowered the hammer and boom down on her. She thought about all the stuff that she was being held accountable for, and the worse thing of all is that Brittany didn't want anything to do with her anymore and she knew it. That thought alone caused tears to fall out of Santana's eyes and she quickly made her way to the bedroom. _'I'm so sick of fucking crying'_ she thought to herself as she plopped down on her bed, but the more she thought about things the more it hurt and the only way she could get it out was through tears. Her thoughts kept going back to that night with Brittany, how she finally realized what she had done and ran like a coward. She thought about being arrested in front of her family and the look of disappointment and shame that she saw in Mercedes eyes. She thought about the sound of the jail cell doors locking behind her and how she freaked out so bad that she actually pissed on herself. She cried the entire weekend quietly to herself, not wanting to let anyone in that place know how scared she was. She tried to get some rest but every time she closed her eyes images of her hitting and biting Brittany would flood her mind. She remembered walking out into that courtroom and seeing her family there. The concerned look they all had and the angry look that Brittany's dad sported. What she remembered the most was the way Brittany kept calling her Santana, and not Sannie. How she said that she didn't want to be with Santana anymore. Out of all the sentencing she received that one, without a doubt hurt the most.

Santana began to strip off her clothing and pulled on a pair of baggy sweats to hide the device and a baggy tank top to match. She crawled under the covers and curled herself into a ball. She heard Mercedes walk into the room and she immediately shut her eyes feigning sleep. She heard Mercedes go about the task of changing her clothes. She heard her in the huge closet they shared looking for something. Santana was hoping that Mercedes didn't stay in the room because she couldn't handle seeing her upset anymore or looking disappointed. Santana felt Mercedes hovering over the side of her bed, "I know you're not sleep Peanut so you can stop faking" said Mercedes quietly.

Santana kept her eyes closed and turned her back on Mercedes, while curling up in a ball again. This simple action didn't seem to deter the diva one bit. "When I went to pack up my stuff to come here, I went in Marcellus' room and grabbed some things. I know you use to love his jerseys so I took a few of them from his room…when I want to remember my brother I hold the jersey close to me and take in his scent…I figured you could borrow one of them for awhile…you know to help you" she said placing one of Marcellus' jersey in front of Santana's face.

"Don't worry, it's not the one's he actually played basketball in…it's the one's he use to wear to try and be fashionable…it has his favorite cologne on it" said Mercedes quickly, giggling in spite of the situation. Santana opened her eyes and saw one of the jersey's she remembered Marcellus wearing when he was alive. She clutched the jersey and brought it towards her face and instantly took in a big whiff. It was definitely her Marcellus. Although she tried to control it she let out an anguished cry. How she wished Marcellus was here with her right now, making everything better even though life sucked so much in this instance. Santana felt the bed dip slightly, as Mercedes pulled the covers back and got in next to her. She felt the diva pull her from behind and place a small kiss on her neck. This simple action made Santana cry even more as she clutched the article of clothing closer to her.

"I love you so much Peanut" whispered Mercedes quietly.

"I love you too Squirt" stuttered out Santana through her tears. She continued to cry in Mercedes embrace and before she knew it she was asleep from pure exhaustion. That's until she woke up in a state. She could feel sweat encasing her whole body and shuddered in disgust. She felt an arm around her waist and looked down realizing Mercedes still had a lock on her body. She gingerly removed Mercedes arm and got up to go to the kitchen to get a drink of water. Her latest dream freaked her out and she was almost in tears again as Brittany's screams played over and over in her mind.

She walked to the kitchen and pulled out a glass from the cupboard. She walked over to the refrigerator and filled her glass with water, taking a few big gulps; she didn't realize until she was finished that she was trembling.

"Having a hard time sleeping" asked Nana, scaring the life out of Santana. She looked over at the corner of the kitchen and Nana was sitting in the dark drinking a glass of tea.

"Nana you scared the crap out of me!" said Santana shaking even more.

"I'm sorry love; I didn't mean to scare you. I figured I would wait until you were done with your water before I spoke up" she said with a hint of a smile in her voice, "So you having a hard time sleeping" she asked again while flicking the light on.

Santana felt herself squint at the addition of light. She walked over slowly to the table and sat down across from Nana… "Yeah I guess you can say that" said Santana quietly. She began shaking her leg and realized that her left leg felt heavier than her right. She glanced down and frowned at the sight of the monitoring device. She had forgotten about that blasted thing and it did nothing to improve her mood.

"Where's everyone else?" questioned Santana trying to change the topic.

"Sleep…it's been a long and exhausting day for everyone…even Beth" said Nana sincerely.

Santana nodded her head in agreement. She had no arguments there. "How…how's Shelby?" asked Santana quietly.

"A little heartbroken at the moment, but she will be fine" she said honestly. Nana took a long last sip of what Santana could only assume was tea and got up and placed the empty cup in the sink.

"You done with your water?" asked Nana.

Santana nodded and got up to place her glass in the sink as well. "Follow me" said Nana indicating she wasn't leaving any room for argument. Santana followed the older woman into the family room. She watched as Nana settled herself on the oversized couch with a pillow and a blanket. Nana scooted herself to the back of the couch leaving an open space available.

"Nana why aren't you sleeping in your room?" asked Santana slightly shocked. Part of the reason they all agreed on the house was because of the guest room that was there for Nana when she came to visit.

"Because I like to watch television at night sometimes, come and join me please" she said patting the open space in front of her. Santana was about to refuse but she heard her name being called in such a way that she knew she better follow instructions. She walked over to the couch and sat down in front of Nana.

"Santana that's really uncomfortable looking. Lay down next to me" she said.

Santana huffed in irritation but obliged none the less. She felt Nana pull her from behind into her body and chuckled slightly at the irony of the situation.

"What are you watching?" asked Santana getting comfortable. Surprisingly the older woman's embrace was quite calming to the Latina.

"_We _are watching some horrible scary movie" said Nana.

"You like scary movies?" asked Santana clearly shocked.

"Yes…any sensible woman would enjoy a scary movie every once in awhile" said Nana with a smile.

Santana chuckled slightly again, "You are definitely the coolest older lady I've ever known" said Santana quietly.

Nana kissed the back of Santana's head, "Don't you ever forget that either" she said. The odd pair finished watching the movie. They started another one and Santana felt exhaustion overtaking her but she didn't want to fall asleep. Nana reached for the remote and turned the television off, engulfing the room in instant darkness.

"Sleepy time kid" whispered Nana.

Santana tried to get up but Nana wasn't having any of it. She held Santana in place and Santana didn't realize how strong this woman was until now.

"Nana I can't go to sleep" said Santana shakily as she began to cry.

"Yes you can, I'm right here with you and nothing is going to happen to you" she said reassuringly.

"Nana…" pleaded Santana as tears kept falling out of her eyes. She really was afraid of going to sleep. Her mind would take her places she didn't want to go.

"Shhhh" was Nana's only reply. Santana felt the woman tighten her embrace around her waist and gave her another soft kiss. The older woman started to sing softly to Santana, and Santana realized where Shelby and Rachel had received their singing abilities. Before long Santana was only sniffling and Nana kept singing and rocking until Santana felt her eyes getting droopy. She felt like such a little punk for being sung to sleep like Beth, but honestly it was what she needed in that moment. Santana felt her eyes fully close as exhaustion took over her whole body and put her in a deep slumber.

_Quinn_

Quinn awoke the next morning extremely early. Nana had put them all to bed early without any dinner and to be honest she didn't think she would be sleepy but as soon as she laid her head on her pillow she was out like a lamp. She looked over at her wall clock and noticed it was five in the morning. She groaned slightly while she sat up, stretching her limbs in the process. A sharp pain hit her shoulder and she remembered that she, Mercedes and Rachel had gotten into a fight a school. It also hit her that she was suspended and was told by the principle to take the rest of the year off. Effectively pissing her off in this morning she decided that sleep was no longer an option anymore.

She climbed out of the bed and walked into the hallway. She looked in on Rachel's room and noticed the small diva was still asleep. She did the same to Beth, walking over to her crib she looked down at the girl who was a spitting image of her. She was forever grateful to Shelby for allowing her near Beth again after she had tripped completely off of earth with her 'punk' movement.

She kissed the sleeping toddler softly and made her way out of the room. She walked to the back room of the house to check on Mercedes and Santana. She opened the door slightly and noticed that Mercedes was still asleep but she was in Santana's bed and the Latina was nowhere in sight. She walked into the living room and noticed immediately that the family room doors were open. She walked over and noticed that Nana and Santana were totally asleep on the couch. It was the most relax she had seen her Latina sister in quite some time. She walked over to the refrigerator and made herself a bowl of cereal. Her stomach growling reminded her that she hadn't had any dinner the night before. She assumed that Shelby was still asleep and she made a mental note to herself to apologize immediately. She didn't want anything to jeopardize the opportunity of being back in Beth's life…even if she was being raised as her own daughter's sister. She knew she wasn't ready for the responsibility of parenting…I mean look at how stressed out Shelby is. But she was willing to accept her role of big sister, if it meant that she and Beth could have some type of connection.

She ate in a comfortable silence pondering on everything when her mind wandered over to Brittany. She had been thinking about Brittany a lot since this whole ordeal started. Out of everyone she felt so sorry for her blonde headed friend. Placing her bowl in the sink she made a quick decision. She walked to her room and pulled on a pair of jeans and a white t-shirt on. Grabbing a pair of flip flops, she swooped her hair up in a messy bun, and grabbed her car keys and walked out of the house to her car. She hoped the engine wouldn't wake the sleeping members of her family but she had to do this…something in her was compiling her to do what she thought was right.

Quinn sat in the car for over twenty minutes deciding whether or not this was a good idea. She kept looking at the familiar house that she had grown to love when she was in middle and high school. She had been so sure that she was making the right choice on her way over here, but now that she was there she realized how much her mind had psyched her out.

Deciding it was now or never she climbed out of the car and began to trek slowly up the walkway and onto the porch. She stood in front of the door, shuffling her feet nervously before ringing the bell. It took sometime but she heard movement in the house and finally someone opened the door.

"Quinn…what are you doing here this time of morning?" questioned the woman slightly irritated from obviously being waken up.

"I'm sorry Mrs. Pierce for waking you. I know this is really inconsiderate of me but I really needed to come here" said Quinn as politely as she could.

"Does Shelby know you're here?" questioned Brenda coming out of the house leaving the front door open and closing the screen door behind her. She closed her robe as she looked at Quinn expectantly for an answer, "well?"

"No she doesn't. I'm probably going to get in a lot of trouble once I get back home. I just really wanted to check on Brittany…I know you probably won't allow me to see her, but I feel like I should see how she's doing. She did help me out tremendously when I had my asthma attack" said Quinn sincerely.

Brenda looked at the blonde beauty for awhile, "Honestly Quinn she's not in the best state to have visitors" she said.

"I understand Mrs. Pierce…I…I'm sorry for bothering you again this early in the morning. I hope you can find a way to forgive me. Can you please tell Brittany I'm concerned about her and I just wanted to see how she was…dealing with everything" said Quinn politely.

"Mom?" questioned a new voice.

Quinn knew who it was instantly and when she saw Brittany's face through the screen door she couldn't help but drop her mouth in shock. Santana had really done a number on the taller blonde, and Quinn felt her anger rise to the surface.

"Brittany…honey you should be in bed trying to rest" said Brenda trying to shoo the girl back in the house.

"Qu…Quinn" said Brittany quietly once she saw her standing there.

"Hey Britt…I just wanted to check up on you. I was concerned" she said quietly avoiding eye contact because she feared she would be just staring at Brittany's black eye. The door suddenly opened and Quinn felt Brittany embrace her in a tight hug, which Quinn eagerly returned. Brittany wincing in pain caused Quinn to let go and she began apologizing profusely.

"It's okay Quinnie, I should have been a little more careful" said Brittany quietly.

"You shouldn't have to be careful when you want to hug someone" said Quinn bitterly, finally looking at the taller blonde in the eyes. Her anger at Santana was increasing the more she took Brittany's state in.

"I'll leave you two for a few minutes" said Brenda walking back into the house.

"What made you come?" asked Brittany as she walked over to the wicker furniture to have a seat. Quinn followed suit and sat closer to her friend on her left side. Quinn turned her body so she was facing Brittany, willing herself to not stare at her injuries. "I was really worried. I mean I wanted to be there for Santana as well but you stayed on my mind Britt" said Quinn. She saw Brittany tense up at the mention of the Latina's name.

"Sorry Britt" said Quinn quietly looking down at her hands and sitting up a little straighter.

Silence engulfed them as Brittany looked out at the neighborhood in front of them. Quinn could hear the birds singing from the trees. Everything seemed so peaceful and she wandered why life couldn't be the same way right now.

"I'm so mad at her" said Brittany breaking the silence and causing Quinn to look at her, "but I still love her so much" said Brittany choking up.

Quinn didn't know how to respond, so she didn't. She just brushed some of Brittany's hair out of her face. She didn't know why but she felt her fingers gingerly begin to trace over the black eye and the bruises. She didn't know why but Brittany allowed her to do so without flinching or saying a word. Quinn leaned over and placed a tiny kiss on her eye over and over again. "I'm so sorry this happened to you Britt" she kept repeating, "I wish I could have been there and done something" she said giving the battered eye one last kiss.

Brittany leaned over and molded her body into Quinn's. Quinn felt Brittany starting to cry and she couldn't help the tears that escaped her own eyes. She tried to be careful cradling her friend even though everything in her wanted to give Brittany a tight squeeze. The two friends mourned the events of the past and they didn't have to say much for the other to understand that there really wasn't anything that could be said. This whole situation sucked and it had changed everything about all of them. The UnHoly Trinity would never be the same. It has survived Santana and Quinn's fight to be alpha dog, pregnancy, dating, and a plethora of things. But this…Quinn didn't know if the girls would ever be able to get over this.

Once Brittany had calmed down slightly, she sat up slightly and placed a soft kiss on Quinn's cheek. Brittany laid her head back down on Quinn's shoulder, "You know you being here means the world to me right now…thank you Quinnie" said Brittany quietly.

Quinn placed a small kiss on the top of Brittany's head and continued to hold her friend for as long as she was allowed to. She hoped that even thought it wasn't much, this small gesture would show Brittany that she was loved...and not forgotten.


	8. Chapter Seven: Santana

_**Sorry about the delay, this week was crazy busy. I'm glad some of you have picked up on the fact that Santana is extremely depressed, so what she did to Brittany, at least to me, is not out of character. I don't think anyone liked what happened, but it had to happen for the progression of the story and Santana's character. I hope you guys like this chapter. Reviews are welcome and thanx for the love folks! I changed things slightly…if you notice great, if not don't worry about it.**_

_Santana_

The feeling of someone nudging her slightly caused her to groan aloud in irritation. She didn't feel like being bothered and the fact remained that she still felt completely exhausted. Refusing to get up from sleeping she defiantly turned onto her left side and tried to go back to sleep.

"I'm actually happy you're getting some rest love, but I do need to get up and stretch" said Nana, leaning in and kissing the forehead of Santana.

"Um um" I whined as I bury my head into Nana's chest.

"C'mon love…Nana legs are old and they need to be stretched" whined Nana back.

Santana couldn't help but to chuckle at the older woman using her same tactic. I carefully opened my eyes and try to adjust them to the light in the family room while sitting up. I look at the clock wall and saw that it was a little after ten in the morning. I feel Nana lift herself up and sit directly next to me. Feeling the woman pull me into a tight embrace, "You did good last night" she whispered in my ear, before releasing me and getting up to leave.

Santana knew Nana was talking about her sleeping through the night after the woman sung her to sleep. "Thanks Nana" I said as I watched the woman retreat through the doors. "You're welcome" came the response as the older woman walked into the kitchen. Santana lay back down on the oversized couch and was grateful for the space she now had. Turning on the television she saw Mercedes walk through the door and move her feet slightly as she took a seat under her.

The pair sat in a comfortable silence watching cartoons and she felt Mercedes absentmindedly playing with her ankle monitor. That stupid thing was a constant reminder of everything; my restricted freedom and more importantly my break up with Brittany. I felt my eyes water up but the presence of a new person caused me to push those feelings aside. I watched as Rachel walked in and without a word walked over to the couch and lifted my head as she sat down. She placed my head in her lap gingerly and began watching cartoons as well.

It amazed Santana that they had become this comfortable with one another…even in the midst of horrible circumstances they were able to put all that aside and watch television. Although Santana had a sneaky suspicion that none of them were truly watching the cartoons, but it was a good distraction so they could think.

Shelby walked into the family room and grabbed the remote out of my hand angrily, effectively cutting off the television. "Have any of you seen Quinn?" she asked irritably. We all replied 'no' quietly and Shelby narrowed her eyes in anger. "Brunch is ready. Go clean your hands and face and be back in the kitchen in five minutes" she commanded. I watched as the older version of Rachel stormed out of the room in back into the kitchen, eerily reminding me of Rachel's many epic storm outs in glee. "Seems like you got that honestly" I murmur looking up at Rachel, who rolled her eyes instantaneously. I hear Mercedes sigh heavily, and the trio began to untangle themselves to go do what Shelby had asked of us.

They were all gathered around the kitchen table eating in complete silence…everyone except Quinn. The awkwardness and tension was palpable and the guilt that I had felt before was back in full force. I kept my head down refusing to give any one eye contact, the weight of knowing that all of this was my fault was almost too heavy to bare and looking up at any of them, especially Shelby was only going to reaffirm my beliefs.

I heard the door unlocking and knew that Quinn was finally home. Everyone had their eyes trained on the door as Quinn walked in with baggy clothing and her hair in a messy bun, and a tired look on her face. It was obvious to me that the taller blonde had been crying, but that clearly didn't matter to Shelby.

"Lucy Quinn Fabray, where have you been?" she yelled standing up in looking at Quinn with anger. Quinn's mouth was slightly agape and her eyebrows were furrowed. I could tell it was not from Shelby questioning where she had been but more so from the tone that she used.

"Did you not hear me, where have you been young lady?" asked Shelby again as she walked over to stand right in front of Quinn. I watched as a range of emotions flickered through Quinn's eyes, defiance, embarrassment, and insecurity. I could sense that Quinn felt like her back was against the wall…knowing that feeling I knew it was most likely when Quinn felt the need to strike. I could relate very well.

"Well…"asked Shelby irritably.

I saw as Quinn glanced over at Beth briefly before looking back at Shelby and saw her features change ever so slightly. "I went to Brittany's…I would have told you but everyone was asleep" said Quinn through pursed lips.

I felt my body stiffen at the mention of my girlfriends…ex girlfriend's name. I turned back around to the table and continued to eat; something I knew didn't go unnoticed by the other occupants.

"Why didn't you leave a note Quinn?" said Shelby angrily squaring her shoulders. I couldn't help but to turn back around out of sheer curiosity. Quinn squared her eyes than took a big breath.

"Like I said before, everyone was asleep. I didn't want to wake anyone and I was really worried about my friend, so I just went. I guess I wasn't thinking and for that I truly am sorry Shelby" said Quinn quickly. Shelby turned suddenly and walked back into the kitchen, "Come get something to eat Quinn" said Shelby…more like commanded.

I starred at Quinn as she made her way to the kitchen table. Nana got up immediately and fixed her a plate of food. Quinn must have felt my eyes on her because she looked up at me as she sat down and her eyes immediately hardened causing me to break eye contact and look back down at my own food.

Immediately I felt shame, shame because I actually backed down from Quinn and shame because I knew that Quinn had seen the damage I'd done to Brittany…and it killed me inside.

The awkward tension went throughout the entire meal. "I want you girls to have this kitchen spotless. After it's clean everyone is to go to their rooms and stay there until the mandatory meeting at three o'clock. Santana your first session with the therapist is today at four…Rachel ours is at five" said Shelby.

"Ours?" questioned Rachel looking aghast.

"Yes…you and me, therapy at five" said Shelby harshly, "Let's hop to it ladies" said Shelby getting up and walking to her room. The door slamming caused everyone to jump and it upset Beth who started to whine. Nana picked her up and took her into her own bedroom leaving the four teenage girls to their cleaning.

Mercedes got up first and started to rinse the dishes off in the sink so they could be placed in the dishwasher, "This is so stupid, the point of having a dishwasher is so you shouldn't have to do this" she mumbled to herself.

I rose and began clearing off the kitchen table to go and help Mercedes. Rachel went about the process of putting the leftover food away in the refrigerator, and Quinn began sweeping the kitchen floor and wiping down the counters. While we cleaned in silence, I could feel the eyes of Quinn on me. I even caught her a few times sending malicious looks my way, the likes I hadn't seen in quite some time. After Quinn bumped into me on purpose for the third time, making me trip over my own feet and almost fall to the ground, I was done.

"The hell is your problem Fabray!" I screamed out looking at the only blonde in their crew.

"You're obviously my problem" said Quinn dangerously calm.

"What did I do to you?" I responded clearly confused.

"It's not what you did to me…it's what you did to her. To Brittany" said Quinn while her voice rose slightly.

I had geared myself up for one of my infamous verbal lashings, but hearing Brittany's name again took the words I was preparing to say and eradicated them from my mind.

"How could you do that Santana? Its Brittany…hurting her is like hurting a baby. She is the sweetest person in this fucked up town, and you did that to her" said Quinn as her voice quivered slightly.

I felt tears fall out of my eyes and down my cheeks as I looked into a pair of intense green colored ones.

"I know that you and I are more alike than either one of us cares to admit and we both know how fucked up we are…but Brittany, Santana. You didn't have to do that to her. As soon as you raised your hand to hit her, something inside of you should have told you to stop or you should have hit yourself! You should be ashamed of yourself and whatever punishments you got…you definitely deserved them" said Quinn as tears were running out of her own eyes.

I was speechless. I stood rooted to the spot as tears were running down my face in a steady and constant stream. I couldn't take my eyes off of Quinn, and silently watched as Quinn turned and walked away to her own room. The fact was that I felt extremely ashamed about what I did to Brittany. In the recesses of my mind I often wished that time machines were real so I could go back and change what happened that horrible day. Quinn was right; hurting Brittany was like hurting someone as innocent as a baby.

"C'mon San, let's go back to the room" I her Mercedes say quietly as she began to pull on my arms slightly, "Rachel I'll be back to help finish the kitchen" said Mercedes as she walked away.

"Don't worry about it Cedes'…just make sure she's okay. I'll finish up here" replied Rachel quietly.

As soon as I walked into the bedroom I curled into a ball on my bed and cried silently into my pillow. I felt Mercedes sit next to me and began rubbing my back in an obvious show of concern. Something in me wanted to scream for Mercedes to stop touching me, but instead I jumped off the bed and ran into the bathroom, slamming the door behind me. I fell against the back of the door and slid down it, pulling my knees up to my face, while wrapping my arms tightly around my legs. I continued to cry in silence and this time…in peace. After thirty minutes I gathered the strength to get up and turn on the shower…I was starting to smell myself and it disgusted me in the worse way.

Discarding my clothing, I got into the shower and began to wash away the filth of the previous day. When I began to scrub around the ankle monitor, fresh tears escaped my eyes and I let out a shaky breath. _'I hate this so much'_ I thought to myself. I heard knocking on the bathroom door and knew it was Mercedes probably trying to get her turn in the shower being as though we had another mandatory meeting with Shelby. I turned the water off and wrapped myself in a towel, me damp hair dripping all over my shoulders. I opened the door and instead of an angry Mercedes I thought I was going to see, I saw nothing but concerned brown orbs.

"No locking the doors" she whispered to me, and leaned over and gave me a small peck on the cheek.

"Don't worry Squirt, you can't get rid of me that quick…I just needed a little time to myself. It's kinda hard to do in this house" I responded. Mercedes nodded her head in a knowing expression, before squeezing my shoulder and going in the bathroom to get ready.

I threw on another pair of baggy sweats to hide the fact that I was on house arrest and a decorated tank top. I but a head band around my head and let my hair dry naturally as I made my way back into the kitchen and waited.

Eventually Shelby made her way into the kitchen and sat at the table as we both waited quietly for everyone else. Quinn was next and sat as far away from me as possible...not that I can blame her. Mercedes came and sat next to me, and Rachel rounded out everyone else. Nana walked in and announced she had put Beth down for a nap and she sat on one of the stools in the kitchen.

Shelby took a big breath before she began, "Yesterday I was at a complete loss of what to do with you girls and honestly I feel the same today. In a matter of days one of you has gotten arrested" she said looking at me with a hint of disappointment, "the three of you have been fighting and all of you aren't allowed back in school for the remainder of the year" she said irritably shaking her head looking around the table.

Shelby paused for what I can only assume was dramatic effect, and it was in these moments that Shelby reminded me of Rachel the most.

"All four of you are grounded until further notice" said Shelby, "it really shouldn't come as a surprise to any of you".

I didn't show any emotion, _'I mean hell I'm already on house arrest'_ I thought to myself.

"I want all car keys on the table by the end of this meeting. Cell phones, iPods, computers and anything that has the potential of being technological or entertaining will be on this table by the end of the meeting" Shelby said as she looked around making eye contact with everyone.

"Since you guys won't be in school I will be giving you assignments and homework that will be done daily. Mercedes, Quinn, and Rachel you guys will be in summer school to make up the classes you missed this semester and Santana you will be sent a tutor in the summer so you don't fall behind. You guys will be on a very strict schedule of exercising, assignments, mandatory therapy sessions, and whatever else I deem appropriate to keep you out of trouble. Do you guys understand me?" she asked for clarification.

We all responded with the nod of a head and a quiet yes. Shelby pulled out a folder that I hadn't noticed until now. She handed each one of a piece of paper which had a detailed daily schedule outlined for us.

"As you can see, you'll wake up every morning at five am…no exceptions. At five thirty all of you will be on the field with Coach Sylvester for morning workouts that will last until seven" said Shelby seriously.

"Shelby I can't leave the house" I replied, with her eyebrow raised.

"Don't worry. I called Terry who got in contact with Judge Anderson…you're allowed to leave from five am until seven thirty am. Terry is also going to be there to make sure you get back in the house on time" said Shelby, "In fact everyone should be back by seven thirty where breakfast will be served. The kitchen will be cleaned by all of you than you will go clean yourselves…just like today".

I heard Mercedes take in a deep breath and sigh loudly…honestly I felt the exact same way. This was just a little much.

"By ten o'clock all of you will be around the dining room table where you will be given your assignments for the day. You'll work on those assignments until lunch. After lunch you'll go back and finish up the assignments until three. At three we'll have chores for you to complete until it's time for the mandatory therapy sessions and dinner. At seven you guys will have free time until nine o'clock, then its bed time. This schedule will remain until further notice" said Shelby.

"What are we allowed to do at free time?" asked Mercedes.

"You can watch television, get online, practice, or talk to boyfriends…or girlfriends. All of that takes place in the family room" replied Shelby.

"What if one person wants to practice and another wants to talk on the phone?" asked Quinn.

"You can work it out amongst yourselves, but free time is to be used in the family room. No exceptions"

I saw Rachel shaking her head in disgust and knew any minute the small brunette was going to blow. "This is such bull crap" said Rachel angrily.

"Why do you think that Rachel…you guys were fighting" said Shelby raising her head slightly.

"Abigail was picking on me. She had been since we've gotten back and Quinn and Mercedes were only defending my honor. Why are we getting punished for doing what you told us to do? Look out for one another right" said Rachel as her voice rose with each syllable.

"Because fighting has caused you guys to get suspended, even though she was in the wrong, Abigail had to go to the hospital. You guys beat the crap out of her. It's a lot of misplaced anger here…and that's why you're grounded, that is why you all are doing mandatory therapy" said Shelby. I noticed that she was trying to keep a level head and not blow up.

I saw Rachel shaking her head furiously in disagreement, "This just isn't right" she said over and over again.

"I know you don't think its fair Rachel –"started out Shelby.

Rachel scoffed in response, "I just wish…I just miss my dads. They would have understood…why couldn't it have been you Shelby…not them. Why are they dead and you aren't?" said Rachel looking at her mother intensely.

I felt her mouth drop open in shock as I looked in between Shelby and Rachel. I heard Quinn hiss out Rachel's name, trying to admonish the girl for what she had just said. I saw Shelby trying to recollect herself and fight the tears that sprang to her eyes, but it was to no avail. Rachel had succeeded in hurting Shelby and I felt the anger that I try to keep at bay rising in me.

"I'm sorry you feel that way Rachel" replied Shelby in a shaky voice, "hopefully we'll be able to address that in our meeting today with the therapist". A few tears slipped out of Shelby's eyes and she rose suddenly from her chair and began walking to her room. I assumed that Rachel realized how damaging what she said really was and began to get out of her chair as well "Mom…mom I didn't mean that okay. I'm really sorry I didn't mean that" she said desperately.

Shelby stopped suddenly, "Yes you did Rachel…but hopefully we can discuss it later" she sobbed out as she speed walked to her room.

"Nana…I didn't mean that you have to believe me" cried out Rachel as the older woman ran after her daughter.

The four teenagers sat in a stunned silence, the only noise available were the small whimpers escaping from Rachel. Quinn got up suddenly and stormed over to Rachel, "Listen here Berry! You better get it together, you will do these punishments and not open that big mouth of yours to complain about it" said Quinn forcing the tip of her finger into Rachel's shoulder. "You are not going to ruin this for me…hell for us" she said angrily squaring her eyes at the shorter girl.

"Ruin what for us?" questioned Rachel.

"What the hell do you think Rachel? Unlike you the rest of us don't have anywhere to go. You keep going at her like that and she might just give up trying to make this work. I can't afford that and neither can Mercedes or Santana" she said poking the shorter girls chest some more. "Get your shit together Berry, we all have mommy and daddy issues but your crap won't affect us…I'll make sure of that. You're nothing but a spoiled daddy's girl whose upset she can't get her way" she said moving closer to Rachel and squaring her eyes down at her.

"Enough Quinn" I said from my seat, "Enough already".

"Enough…as if you know when enough is enough" said Quinn rounding her attention on me. I shot out of my seat and stood in front of Quinn ready to pounce.

"Yeah…that's the Santana I know" stated Quinn edging me on, "What are you gonna do Santana? You gonna beat me up cause you don't like what I'm saying…huh. You gonna give me a black eye too Santana? Are you gonna leave bruises all over me?" said Quinn whose eyes were darkening in anger.

I felt my breath hitch in my throat as I felt a single tear fall out of my eye. I wanted nothing more than to beat the living shit out of Quinn in that very moment, but something was keeping my feet and arms rooted to the spot.

"Quinn…please stop" said Mercedes in a pleading tone. I saw Mercedes in my peripheral walk over and place a gentle hand on both me and Quinn. At the touch Quinn's face visibly softened. The tallest blonde shot one last warning look to Rachel before stalking off and slamming her own bedroom door.

I walked over to the living room and sat down on the couch putting my face in my hands. That overwhelming feeling from before was encompassing my entire body and all I wanted to do was to drink to release the tension. I looked over in the dining room and noticed all the alcohol I could get my slender hands on in the liquor cabinet. It was all there waiting for me being super available. I didn't know why I hadn't thought of this before, I could have been getting plastered here and sleeping it off in my room without going anywhere near Brittany.

Mercedes sudden arrival next to me jolted me out of my plotting ways.

"I know what you're thinking…don't go there" said Mercedes in a serious tone.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Yes you do Santana, you know exactly what I'm talking about and I'm warning you not to go there. I will snitch if I have to."

I watched Rachel stalk off past us and into the hallway leading to the bedrooms.

"Why would you do that?" I questioned.

"Because I'm not gonna let you ruin your life. You already have done some serious damage to it. Getting drunk right now or ever again is not an option here" said Mercedes hooking her finger under my chin forcing our eyes to meet, "Think of Brittany and everything that happened with her."

I shoved Mercedes finger from my face, "I think of Brittany every fucking day" I said through clenched teeth. "I can't think of anything else but Brittany and it makes me physically sick" I said angrily.

"I know that-"stared Mercedes.

"No you don't! You can't possibly understand. It's too much going on in my head right now and I need to numb it…you don't understand what it's like to know that you're responsible for causing harm to someone you love so much" I say as tears fall easily from my eyes. "I'm so fucking tired of crying" I whisper.

I fell Mercedes pull my body into a tight hug. I didn't want to be touched and I tried unsuccessfully to push away from Mercedes but this only forced Mercedes to tighten her embrace, causing me to cry even more. "I'm not gonna lose you…you're the only family I have left from my past Santana and I'm not gonna lose you. We're gonna get through this, together" said Mercedes clutching my broken form to her.

The pair stayed embraced for a long time. I was trying to calm myself but every time I thought I had a handle on my emotions, the simple thought of Brittany would make me upset and I would start sobbing all over again forcing Mercedes to tighten her embrace around me even more. It hurt to have the girl squeezing me so tightly like that but I knew what Mercedes was thinking. Mercedes was afraid of losing me and honestly I was afraid of the same thing…losing myself.

The door bell rang out causing both of us to jump slightly but not enough for us to break our embrace. I heard someone walking to the door and opening it, and I began to pull away from Mercedes, who fortunately let me go this time.

Shelby was at the door talking to some woman. She had blonde cropped hair and a very slender face. Blue glasses were on the bridge of her nose and she had a satchel bag hanging off her shoulder. I looked at her clothing. The typical skirt and blouse of a woman who liked to be businesslike but the black Chuck Taylor's through me off.

"Santana it's time for your therapy session" announced Shelby closing the door and looking at the teenager.

I rolled me eyes in response and shook my head. It felt like I had been through therapy with Mercedes already.

"It's a lot I understand that but this is court mandated. No fighting on this one" said Shelby. I finally looked into Shelby's eyes and noticed how puffy and red they were. It dawned on me that Shelby was going through her own things and all of my issues weren't helping the situation. I shook my head in acknowledgement to Shelby who took that as her go ahead.

"This is Marissa Agnew; she's gonna be your therapist San. I guess you guys can use the office around the corner. Santana would you mind showing Ms. Agnew where the office is" asked Shelby.

I didn't respond, I just got up and began to walk to the office that was just a few steps from the family room. I walked in and left the door open for my 'therapist', walking over to the window, I took my stance and looked out of it hoping that this torture would hurry up and end soon.

"I brought some water for the both of you and a box of Kleenex if needed" said Shelby entering the room and setting the items on the desk. "Ms. Agnew you can sit behind the desk if that makes you comfortable" said Shelby offering her the seat. "Thank you again for coming to our home for these meetings. She won't be able to come to your office for quite some time" said Shelby quietly.

"I understand Ms. Corcoran. This is more than adequate and thank you for your hospitality" said Ms. Agnew.

I noted how soothing the woman's voice was and wandered if that was something she was born with or a skill she mastered in school. Shelby walked over to me and cupped my face forcing me to lock eyes with the older woman.

"Santana I want you to try okay" said Shelby sincerely, "You're tensed. I can see it and I can feel it. Try to relax and work with Ms. Agnew without attitude and sarcasm…she's here to help".

I felt my shoulders droop and my eyes water. I shook my head slightly and Shelby gave my forehead a kiss before walking out. I heard Ms. Agnew getting herself situated behind the desk, pulling out papers and getting out a few pens. I knew she was settled once silence had engulfed the room.

"You know Santana this would be a lot easier if you came and sat across from me" said Ms. Agnew warmly.

I bit back a smart retort and went to sit in the chair in front of the desk across from Ms. Agnew purposely avoiding eye contact with the woman.

"I know you already know this but I want to reintroduce myself, I'm Marissa Agnew. I would prefer you would just call me Marissa. I was assigned to you by Judge Lauren Anderson, following the conditions of your case. She wants me to give her updates on you after every session. She has made it very clear she wants to see improvement in you or other arrangements will be made about your therapy. In order to help you and to make sure she is satisfied we are going to be doing some intense therapy at first. You have to trust me Santana, I am here to help and you come before all of that but I am also obligated to make sure everything is done properly. Do you have any questions?" she asked.

"What do you mean by intense therapy?" I asked in spite of myself.

"Meaning we are going to be dealing with the heavy stuff first…and judging from your file there is a lot of heavy stuff. I've gotten notes from Allison Corcoran as well about you and she's very concerned, as well as Shelby" said Marissa.

"Nana gave you notes about me?" I said finally looking at Marissa.

"Yes she did…she's sort of a legend in Lima for therapy" said Marissa. I rolled my eyes and went back to the task of avoiding eye contact with the woman.

"Well Santana, there's a lot we have to discuss, what would you like to get started with?" questioned Marissa.

Santana scoffed, "I didn't ask for this. I didn't ask to be here" I said angrily.

"I think you did Santana. I think you've been crying out for help for quite some time. What happened with Brittany was just a culmination of you asking for help. In a way I think you were looking for a way out…looking for help" stated Marissa.

"You don't know anything about me…or Brittany. So don't pretend to know what I was asking for" I replied crossing my legs tightly.

"I know enough about you Santana" said Marissa in an even tone, "I can already tell that when your back is against the wall you tend to lash out…whether verbally or physically. I can tell that you have a lot of rage inside of you and I can also tell that you're tired. I think you're tired of fighting so much and so hard."

I felt my eyes watering as Marissa talked. Who was this woman to peg exactly who I was? I had spent so many years building up walls trying to avoid getting closer to anyone except for the people I choose, and just like that this woman came in and read exactly who I was. Maybe I was tired of hiding; I obviously wasn't doing a good enough job with hiding from Marissa.

"You have to trust me Santana…I'm here to help you, but you have to let me in. I promise I won't hurt you" said Marissa as she leaned over and held out a piece of tissue for me. I hadn't even realized I let tears fall out of my eyes. I looked at the tissue that was being handed to me for some time, debating in my mind whether or not this woman was to be trusted. I was tired though, and the woman was right about that. I took the tissue and began wiping the tears away.

"I'm tired of crying" I said not looking at Marissa.

"Tell me about Brittany" responded Marissa catching me off guard. I took a deep breath, "What do you want to know?" I sniffled out.

"Describe her for me" said Marissa nonchalantly.

"Well she's blonde, beautiful blue eyes, about 5'8, and the most awesome smile you'll ever see. Energy for days and she dances... watching her dance is like watching a painter finish an awesome painting with the best last stroke ever. Everyone likes her and she can't possibly be mean to anyone…she's perfect" I said, not realizing that I my eyes had glazed over and I had a small smile on my face.

"Sounds like you love her a lot" said Marissa taking notes on a notepad.

"I do…but" I whispered avoiding the eyes of Marissa again.

"But what?" questioned Marissa.

"She doesn't love me anymore" I responded sadly.

"What makes you think that?"

"She…she said she didn't want to be with me…like we're not together anymore" I said quietly.

"After everything that happened recently, you still want to be with her?" asked Marissa.

"Of course" I say irritably. Why wouldn't she want to be with Brittany?

"Can you tell me what happened that night Santana?"

"Why?" I asked my voice breaking slightly.

"I don't think you've fully dealt with everything that happened that night" said Marissa honestly.

"I deal with what happened that night every minute of every day! I'm on fucking house arrest, trust me lady I deal with it" I yelled.

"Then why can't you tell me what happened?" asked Marissa clearly unaffected by Santana's anger.

"Because I don't want to" I huffed as I crossed my arms in front of my body, "Don't you have a report…why don't you read it from there?" I say sarcastically as well as defiantly. Squaring my eyes at Marissa I waited for the therapist next response.

"I have read it, but it really is from Brittany's point of view. And the confession you signed has all the details, I'm really interested in what you were thinking and feeling…not necessarily a blow by blow of what happened…no pun intended" said Marissa looking into Santana's eyes.

I rolled my eyes at her and looked away out of the window.

"When you were in the heat of all that was going on that night…what were you thinking? What were you feeling Santana?" asked Marissa.

I closed my eyes; I was trying so hard to forget that night. To erase the nasty taste of everything from my mind and here this woman was bringing it all back. Somehow Shelby's voice popped in my head reminding me that Marissa was there to help. Quinn popped into her head as well, and as much as she disliked Quinn at the current moment…Quinn was definitely right about them having to do better. All of the problems they were having were because of her. I have to do better for Mercedes, for Shelby, for Marcellus. _'Marcellus would be so disappointed in me right now'_ I thought to myself. Shaking my head, I felt tears beginning to fall and scoffed out loud in disgust at myself.

"I felt anger" I say finally, breaking the silence that had been between the pair for almost five minutes. "I was angry and I was hurt" I say as I just let the tears fall not even attempting to wipe them away.

"Why were you so angry?" asked Marissa carefully taking notes.

"Because I wanted to be with Brittany…I wanted to make love to her and she didn't and it pissed me off" I said looking down at my hands in shame. I kept twisting and turning them hoping to get out of this meeting unscathed.

"Why didn't she want to be intimate with you?"

"I was drunk, and she didn't know it at the time but I was pretty high" replied Santana. "I just wanted to make her feel good and she wouldn't let me…so I got mad".

"You said you were hurt as well…why?"

This was the question I was afraid of. Telling why I was so hurt would be the undoing of everything for me.

"Santana, why were you so hurt?"

"Because she was rejecting me again" I sobbed out, letting my face fall into my hands.

"You felt like she was rejecting you?"

"I didn't feel it, I know she did. Just like she's doing now and just like she did before" I said crying. It took me a minute to get myself together before Marissa asked another question.

"How did Brittany reject you before Santana?" Marissa asked.

"I poured my heart out to her. I told her that I loved her and I wanted to be with her and she turned me away because she was dating this cripple boy. It killed me inside."

"How come?"

"Because…cause I had given up so much to be with Brittany. I had opened myself up in a way that I had only done with one other person…and it was like she was just walking all over that…like it meant nothing. I sacrificed so much of myself to be only with Brittany, to love Brittany and I felt like…I feel like she wasn't even giving me an inch in return some days" I said as I felt my eyes lose focus. It was the first time I had ever admitted any of that out loud.

I watched as Marissa nodded her head and wrote something down again. That damn notepad was starting to irritate the crap out of me. Marissa took a deep breath, "Our time is up Santana" she said quietly.

"What do you mean our time is up? I just confessed something to you and you're gonna leave it right there!" I shout.

"I'm sorry that we have to leave it right there, but we do have to stop. I can say Santana that I'm actually pleased that you've opened up as much as you have, but I know it's a lot more in there waiting to come out…you just have to be willing" said Marissa in that warm voice again.

Shaking my head in anger I started to get up to leave but Marissa walked around the table quickly and stood in front of the door stopping me from leaving.

"Santana sometimes it's going to be this way. You're going to discovery something and then we'll have to end but that doesn't mean you stop coming back or that you get so frustrated at the process that you end up quitting" said Marissa looking at the teenage girl sincerely. "What I can tell you that I've noticed is that you're severely depressed Santana and I suspect you've been depressed for quite some time. Long before you parents passed away, long before anything with Brittany got seriously developed. It's been undiagnosed and you've been trying to deal with it through alcohol, drugs, sex, and anger. That much I'm very much sure of. I'm going to prescribe you something that should make you start feeling slightly better and will help in this healing process."

"You're going to give me drugs…isn't that what got me here in the first place" I ask smartly.

"The wrong kind of drugs, poor decisions, and lack of control over those many emotions you have, has gotten you here" said Marissa, "I'll see you in two days" she said opening the door effectively dismissing the brunette with a smile. I looked stunned as I slowly make my way out into the hallway where Shelby and Rachel were leaning up against the wall. Shelby walked over and embraced me into a hug, I didn't understand why but I felt myself melt into that embrace. Shelby kissed the top of my head and ushered me into the kitchen, "I want you to help out Nana with dinner" she said.

I began to protest but Shelby turned suddenly and walked away from me. Rolling my eyes I turned to look at Nana who was motioning for me to come over near the stove.

"This will be you chore on the days you have therapy. You're going to help me with dinner right after, no complaints" said the older woman handing me a spoon to stir the marinara sauce in the pot. I knew this schedule was going to be the end of me…I was too open and I didn't like it one bit.

_Shelby_

Walking back into the hallway I pull Rachel off of the wall and walk her into the office, helping her to sit down. Today had been emotionally taxing for me but I knew I had to have this session with Rachel…this couldn't wait. My own flesh in blood had wished I was dead, and a part of me understood why, but the pain it was doing to my heart was almost too much to bare.

"Before we get started Shelby can I talk to you in private" said Marissa as she got up and walked towards the office door.

I nodded my head in agreement and followed Marissa into the hallway, closing the door behind me. "How did everything go with Santana?" I ask.

"Surprisingly well, she's a firecracker like you said but I honestly think she doesn't have much fizzle left" said Marissa. "She's unbelievingly depressed and I'm writing a prescription for the antidepressant Paroxetine. Paxil is the more common street name" she said handing over to me the script she had written earlier.

I grabbed it and shook my head, "I'll get this filled out tonight and start her in the morning. How long do you think she's been depressed?" I question.

"For quite some time, years even. The death of her parents hasn't helped at all, I just think it sent the whole thing into overdrive and she was trying to deal with it in her own way. I can't quite pinpoint when it started but if I had to guess…it probably was around the time she got the abortion" whispered Marissa to Shelby.

I nodded my head in understanding and placed the script in my pocket. I remembered reading in Santana's medical report months ago about Santana having an abortion but it still threw me for a loop that it actually happened. It also scared me because s I couldn't help but think if the father of her unborn child was Noah. I felt my face frown and I began shaking my head. "Don't worry Shelby we're going to work with her but it's going to be a slow process. The medicine should help lift that fog she has been under for quite some time" stated Marissa while patting me on the back.

"Now onto my next crew" said Marissa opening the door and shooing me in.

_Rachel_

I jumped slightly as the door opened and my mom and that new therapist lady walked in. My mom hadn't said much to me since the debacle this afternoon and it worried me to no end. I watched as the therapist lady walked back around to the desk and sat down, putting away a file I could assume was Santana's and pulling out another one I guessed was going to be used on us.

"Well let me start by introducing myself…I'm Marissa Agnew and I'm going to be doing family therapy with the two of you lovely ladies, and eventually with the entire family at the request of Shelby here. I would prefer if you guys just call me Marissa. Rachel I know you have been through something very traumatic and I think that is part of the reason why you're here. But I would like to hear from the both of you why you think we're here today".

I looked over at Shelby and Shelby glanced back at me but then sat up straight and looked back to Marissa, "Well my daughter here just told me today that she wished I had died instead of her fathers" said Shelby as her voice broke, "Needless to say it hurts me that she would want that, but I can understand why she would".

"I told you earlier mom I didn't mean that" I say breathing heavily. "I was just angry because I was getting grounded."

"I think apart of you did mean it Rachel, otherwise you would have never said it. It hurts me that even a small part of you would feel that way and if that's true than we need to address it. I need to know why you get so angry when I try to establish any type of rules or consequences. Anytime I try to assert myself as the authority she has to act out or say hurtful things" said Shelby to Marrisa.

"Do you resent your mother trying to be an authority figure?" asked Marissa looking at me.

I feel myself blush and I look down at my skirt and began to smooth it out, "Sometimes I do" I say truthfully.

"And why is that?" asked Marissa.

"Because…" I start as my eyes began to water.

"Because what Rachel…please talk to me so I can fix this…fix us" said Shelby pleadingly looking over at me with big eyes. The same big eyes I've used on others.

"Because you gave me away, sure you were a surrogate but you just let me go. I loved my dads but I walked around feeling incomplete because I didn't have a mom like the other kids. I was just some weirdo with a nice voice, but then you found me. You forced a relationship with me and walked away…again!" I yell. I watch as tears sprang out of my mother's eyes, but damn it, I do feel a slight pang of guilt for the pain I see in my mother's eyes but I was hurting too and I needed to let Shelby know that.

"Not only did you walk away but you went and adopted my worse enemy's baby. How did you think that would make me feel? Quinn practically bullied me every day when we were in school, and here is my biological mom adopting her bastard!" I yell again.

"Rachel you must remain calm while we're in these sessions. It's the only way that everything and everyone can be properly heard" warned Marissa.

"I'm upset…I'm upset and I want her to know why since she's so keen on knowing" I say angrily getting out of my chair and walking over to the window and turning my back on the women in the room.

"I know you want her to understand where you're coming from but we all need to keep a level head here" said Marissa, "If not we will stop for today and come back some other time".

I hear my mother crying and it upset me that I had that effect on the woman but all of this had been eating at me for quite awhile.

"I just miss my dads so much. They didn't deserve the way they left…they were good men" I say brokenly turning around to look at my mother.

"It hurts mom to see you being motherly to Santana, Quinn, Mercedes, and Beth. Every time you give them an affectionate kiss or a hug I have this ache in my heart and I try to figure out what I did that was so wrong. What is wrong with me that you couldn't do that from the beginning with me? I hate having to share you…especially with Quinn" I say looking at my mother. I was trying my hardest not to cry but I was slowly losing the battle and I duck my head down out of sheer embarrassment of being this emotional.

"Rachel when I signed the contract with your fathers, I thought I was doing a good thing. Two men wanted a child to love that they couldn't have themselves and I thought that I could give them that and still make it to New York to live out my dream. When you were born, I wasn't even allowed to hold you but I saw that tiny face of yours and in that very instant I realized I had made the biggest mistake of my life" said Shelby wiping tears from her eyes.

"You told me this already…it doesn't provide me with much solace" I say quietly still looking down my her tangled hands.

"I know it might not give you comfort Rachel, but it might help you to understand me a little better" said Shelby just as quietly. "Once I got to New York I was a mess, I fell into a deep depression and that depression was the reason I didn't get the roles that I auditioned for. I got Maria dozens of times, but when it came to the other roles it was a no go. It was so bad Nana had to come to New York and get me some help. She brought me back to Lima and it took me a long time to get back on my feet. I would walk around searching through the crowds to see if I could recognize that precious face and every August near your birthday I would get down in the dumps again. I almost tried to kill myself Rachel because I gave you away" said Shelby.

I feel my head snap up at the news my mother just laid out there, "Mom…" I reply in a broken voice.

"It was something that I didn't have the opportunity to get away with because Nana was there coaching me back to a good mental state. Once I finally got myself back together, I had to have surgery and it destroyed any chance of me ever having kids again. That nearly sent me back into another deep depression but I got the job at Carmel High, and show choir ended up being my savior. And then I saw you performing Rachel and I just knew…I knew you were my precious baby. You're right…I did force the connection between us but when you mentioned your dads, I just felt like I had too much baggage to intrude in your life. That it wasn't fair to you, I was to broken to be a part of your life. It wasn't until later that I realized how big of a mistake I made with you…again" said Shelby visibly getting upset again.

I felt myself walking over back to my chair and listening to my mother admit all the things she had went through. I never suspected it went this deep for the woman. I could only think about what effect all this was having on me.

"I adopted Beth thinking I could get back all those things that I missed with you and in my own selfishness I didn't realize what adopting Beth could possibly do to you. I was just so focused on me and my own happiness. I thought you had your dads to help you through everything, and then they died. When I got that phone call from Will, my heart dropped out of my chest. I was so scared something had happened to you Rachel but thank God he said that you were okay. Once I got to that hospital and I saw how broken you were, I knew I couldn't leave you…not this time. I was going to do right by you because you needed me" said Shelby grabbing my hand.

"I walked into that hospital with every intention of leaving with only you but I realized in that room that all four of you had that look, like you needed someone and it seemed that no one else was stepping up to the plate…so I did" said Shelby. l could feel Shelby squeezing my hand, "But now I'm afraid that decision is causing a riff between our relationship and if need be Rachel that decision can be changed. I'm willing to give the girls up just to focus on you. I can't have you wishing me dead Rachel…that literally took the breath out of me today" said Shelby as more tears fell down her eyes, "I will do what I have to in order to fix us…tell me what you need me to do Rachel" said Shelby pulling me into a hug.

The contact with Shelby caused me to start sobbing, "I don't want you dead mom…I really don't I was just so upset" I say through my tears.

"Why were you so upset? Because you all were getting grounded?" asked Shelby rubbing small circles on my lower back. This felt so good.

"Yes. It made me so angry because that Abigail girl had been picking on me since I got back to school and I was sick of it" I reply. I could feel Shelby's body tense up underneath me.

"How was she picking on you?" asked Marissa.

I looked over because the therapist had been quiet for a while now, "She kept saying smart stuff like, 'Your dads were killed because they were gay' and 'I'm surprised you're not gay' or 'I'm even more surprised that Santana wasn't with them'. She was just cruel and I was sick of it…so I pushed her" I say looking up at my mother brokenly. I saw something in her eyes I hadn't seen before, a solid anger and I knew it wasn't at me. It was definitely at Abigail.

"And then a fight broke out" asked Marissa seeking clarification.

"Not really she punched me in the stomach and I fell back against the lockers, I still have a bruise there by the way" I say pointing to the spot where Abigail hit me. "I was clutching my stomach and when I looked up Quinn and Mercedes were beating the living shi…crap out of her" l say correcting myself immediately knowing that Shelby doesn't like cursing. "They were protecting me."

"How did that make you feel?" asked Marissa.

"It made me feel good that they would defend me, but I'm still conflicted" I say confused.

"How come?" asked Shelby.

"Quinn and Santana use to bully me. I know I'm not the most appealing person in the word and I can be a bit abrasive and annoying when I want something. And those two use to just be so mean to me…now we're all living together. I've seen them at their most vulnerable state and it's like I have to share my mom with them, when they were assholes earlier. But then Quinn comes and defends me and I don't understand it" I say with a furrowed eyebrow. "Even now, the both of them will say something smart that will get under my skin, but all I still want is for us to get along and be friends. I just don't understand why Quinn of all people would jump into the fight, when they use to literally hate me."

"Honestly Rachel I think the death of your parents, had forced a bond between all of you that no one else can understand. All four of you are going through this together. You guys can understand each other's emotions without having to say one word to one another I assume. Things have changed in your relationship because of the accident, and Quinn might feel the strong need to protect you even if she never says it out of her mouth" stated Marissa.

I nod my head in understanding but it still felt weird to me.

"I told Santana to back off of you" said Shelby angrily, "has she still been messing with you?" she asked breaking me out of my thoughts.

"No she hasn't. She's been dealing with her own crap. What do you mean you told her to back off?" I ask.

"When Quinn had her asthma attack, that night you got in trouble, and you told me what Santana did and ultimately how you felt about her. I went to her room and told her to lay off. I guess she got the message" said Shelby quietly.

"How did you tell Santana?" asked Marissa.

"I got in her face and made it known to her that picking with Rachel is no longer acceptable" said Shelby.

"You seem very protective of Rachel" stated Marissa.

"I am. I don't like seeing her upset because people are picking with her. It's taking me a lot of restraint now not to go to this Abigail's house and beat the crap out of her myself. Picking with Rachel is like picking a fight with me."

I watch as Marissa wrote down something else.

"Rachel can you tell me how you feel about Santana?" asked Marissa.

"What?Why?" I ask defensively, my back straightened and I began playing with my hands again, "What does Santana have to do with the relationship I'm having with my mom?" I ask completely confused by the change of subject.

"I'm suspecting a lot. I just need you to be honest is all" said Marissa.

I remained quiet. It was nobody's business how I felt about any of the girls, Santana included.

"How do you think she feels about Santana, Shelby?" asked Marissa. I feel my heart stop for a beat and I look up at my mother in a pleading way. I didn't want to have to deal with this right now. How I feel about someone is my own personal business, not to be shared with the likes of some therapist.

Shelby cleared her throat, "I think Rachel has conflicting feelings about Santana and she's dealing with those feelings very well" said Shelby. I roll my eyes and huffed, crossing my arms and legs tightly.

"Rachel what does your mom mean by conflicting feelings" asked Marissa. I felt my mouth thin out in a straight line and dry instantly. I shook head 'no' in response.

"Rachel I think it's good if you can get this off of your chest. It might help" whispered Shelby to me. I feel my mother pull me into another hug and I couldn't help but to unravel in her body. It was something about hugs that always reassured me. I took much comfort in them and had always wanted my mom to give me one when I was a little girl. Now that I get them, I can't get enough. I heard Shelby whisper in my ear that it was okay to be honest. I fell my eyes watering again, if I had to say it aloud then I would have to admit the truth. I pull away and sit on my hands, "I love Finn…I'm not gay" I say barely above a whisper.

"What do you mean by that?" asked Marissa patiently.

I huff in annoyance, "I like Santana okay…I'm sexually attracted to her" I say frustration as I push my hair behind my ear and sit on my hand again, "That doesn't mean I'm gay".

"No it doesn't mean that you're gay at all, you could be bisexual Rachel" said Marissa. "How long have you been crushing on Santana…I could see why, she is an attractive girl".

"For some time now, once Finn and I started dating again it went away, but then suddenly we're living together and the attraction has reared its ugly head again" I say dramatically.

"Hmmm" was Marissa only response and it seemed like the twentieth time that day Rachel looked at the therapist in utter confusion.

"Let me say this. Rachel there is a lot of stuff going on in that pretty little head of yours and I think it would be beneficial for you to do private therapy as well as continuing therapy with Shelby. There's no doubt in my mind that you love your mom but we need to find a way for you to deal with how you feel without lashing out to hurt Shelby" said Marissa. "Today was just to get a lot of things out there, now we can work on the healing process and ultimately forgiveness for the both of you."

I nod my head in agreement.

"Shelby I think you're doing a wonderful job, but keep in mind that Rachel is sensitive and she needs your attention a lot more than what you think. I know that's a lot to think about especially with all the things that Santana is going through at the moment, but all of those girls are going to need one on one time with you…especially Rachel."

"I understand and I want Rachel to know it was never my intention to make her feel bad or feel left out. I love you Rachel and it's nothing you could ever do to make me stop loving you. Just when you feel like something is unfair or you feel like I'm not giving you what you need…talk to me, instead of lashing out…please" said Shelby looking at me sincerely.

"I'm sorry mom, I never meant to say that to you" I cry out falling into my mother. "I promise I will do better" I sob out loud again.

"I'm sorry too baby for not making you feel like you matter to me. You matter to me so much" cried Shelby as she cupped my face, "I promise I'll do better as well."

Mother and daughter stayed attached to one another for some time until I heard Marissa clear her throat, "Rachel I'm going to suggest we do a few sessions a week. There is a lot we haven't discussed or things that need further discussion, like your dads for example, your sexuality, and your relationship with the other girls in the house. Are you willing to do that?" asked Marissa.

I nod in agreement. "I also think you are depressed, but I'm not going to prescribe anything for you. I think you have the strength and the will power to overcome this on your own but I will monitor it" said Marissa.

"Shelby I suggest some private sessions as well. You're here for five girls with completely different personalities. You need time for you as well and some place to release the frustration. You have a history of depression and I want to make sure it doesn't resurface again" said Marissa. Shelby nodded in understanding and I could tell she was in agreement with the therapist.

"I think we're done here ladies" said Marissa standing up and packing her things.

"Rachel I want you to get cleaned up for dinner, it should be almost ready" said Shelby. "I have to talk a little with Marissa".

I straighten out my skirt and walk out of the office closing the door behind me. I walked into the kitchen and noticed Santana and Nana were setting the plates for the meal. Nana walked over to me and pulled me into a tight embrace. "You know I love you dearly" whispered Nana in my ear.

"Yes" responded Rachel quietly.

"Don't you ever hurt my daughter again, the way you did today. Do you understand me Rachel Barbara Berry?" whispered Nana harshly.

"Yes Nana I understand. I won't ever do it again…I promise" I sniffle out.

I felt my eyes pooling with tears, I don't know why but disappointing my grandmother was really hard for me. I did the same thing a couple months back when Nana had taken me into my mother's room when Santana and I had gotten into it. Nana had taken me in the back room tagged me on the butt and told me in the same tone that she just used; _'I'm supremely disappointed in your behavior Rachel. No granddaughter of mine should behave in such a manner. You behaved no better than Mercedes' relatives because you couldn't get your way. You will apologize to everyone including my daughter'_. I broke down instantly after hearing Nana discipline me. It was the fact that I had disappointed the older woman that got me and I was really ashamed of my behavior.

Now here I was once again. I could hear in Nana's voice how disappointed she was in me. I had to make this right; I had to stop acting like a spoiled brat. My mother was sacrificing quite a lot for us all and I could at least show a small amount of gratitude in return. Nana pulled away from me and placed a gentle kiss on my forehead, "Go wash up and get ready for dinner" she said quietly. I nodded my head and glanced over at Santana who averted her eyes as soon as she spotted me looking at her. It was only for a second but I recognized that look anywhere…it was hurt combined with a strong mixture of jealousy.

Nana slapped my butt lightly and I knew to get a move on. I sauntered into my private bathroom and prepared myself for the evening meal. I looked at the bruise again on my flat stomach and it irked me that Abigail did this to my perfectly toned body. I didn't feel bad that Abigail had to go to the hospital, thanks to Quinn and Mercedes, but I wandered how many people at McKinley felt the way Abigail did about gays. No wander Santana had reservations about coming out…and thanks to my boyfriend she was forced completely out in front of the whole state. I shook my head slightly and turned off the water tap.

Before long the entire family was around the kitchen table eating in complete silence. I was scanning everyone's face and they all look like I felt, completely and utterly emotionally drained. The scrapes of eating utensils on the plates and the occasional noises of people drinking water were the only noises that filled the area. A heavy tension was palpable around the table and even tiny Beth was silently eating her pasta in the high chair, making a complete mess that only Shelby could find amusing. I looked over and noticed for the first time in at least a month that Mercedes plate was almost empty. I sighed in relief; it was one of the things that everyone noticed but very rarely spoke about out loud. Mercedes was dropping weight, which in essence was good, but she had been doing it in the wrong way. She literally had been starving herself and constant pressure from Nana and her mom was hopefully starting to pay off.

I took the silence around the table as a prime opportunity to take responsibility for my behavior. I cleared my throat, bringing everyone's attention to me.

"I want to start off by thanking Nana for preparing this wonderful meal. You've been cooking for us for awhile without complaint and every meal it's simply divine…so thanks Nana" I say.

Santana started to clap, joined by the rest of the family with Beth screaming out Nana's name. "I have to admit I had help today" said Nana nodding her head towards Santana, "but I do appreciate the fact that you guys are grateful I'm here".

"We do Nana, I know we don't say it often but we do. That leads me to my next statement. I wanted to apologize, in front of everyone, to you mom" I say looking at Shelby. "Today what I did was unacceptable and I hope you do understand how sorry I am for what I said. I hope you really do forgive me and I can't say enough how remorseful I am. I realize now that I can say it but I have to show you how much you mean to me mom, so I'm accepting all the punishment's you've laid out without complaint. I know I shouldn't have been fighting. All of this could have been avoided if I just ignored Abigail and walked away. Mercedes and Quinn I'm sorry you both got dragged into my mess. I hope everyone here can forgive me" I finish sincerely.

Shelby quickly got up and wrapped me into a hug, which I greedily accept. "I love you now, forever, and always" I heard her mother say into my hair causing me to smirk in appreciation. I tighten my embrace and I feel Nana's arms close around me and my mom and she gives me a kiss on the top of my forehead.

"Come here girls" she heard Shelby say. The chairs scraping against the floor caused me to turn my head and I see Mercedes and Quinn get up. I feel Shelby unhook her arm and embrace the both of them in a hug. I feel Mercedes squeeze me and let out a boisterous laugh and Quinn giggling behind her. Shelby was giving out kisses in-between stating 'my girls' which only caused us to giggle some more…but one person was missing.

"Santana" I say questioningly. The group hug stopped immediately and everyone looked back at the table where Santana had her head held down low and tears were falling out of her eyes.

"Santana sweetie, come here" said Shelby in a soft voice. But Santana shook her head 'no' and continued to stay rooted to the seat.

"Why won't you come to us?" questioned Nana.

"Cause…cause I messed up" she said through her tears. "I screwed everything up".

"You're still our family Santana" said Shelby unequivocally, "Family makes mistakes but that doesn't mean we don't love you or want you apart of us".

"Yeah Peanut, Shelby's right…we love you" said Mercedes softly. Santana continued to shake her head in defiance. I understood what it felt like to realize you had messed up so badly and be afraid that the people, who claimed to love you, wouldn't love you anymore because of your mistakes.

"Look I know I've been hard on you San, and it was because I couldn't believe what you did to Britt. But we are all we have left…each other. I will support you, yes I might be angry but I do love you Santana. We're family" said Quinn sincerely.

"But you were right Quinn, she didn't deserve that. I should have hurt myself before I hurt Britt" cried out Santana.

"Nonsense Santana-"started Shelby.

But she was immediately cut off, when I walked over to Santana and pulled her into a tight embrace. Santana stayed in the chair but she clasped her hands to the front of my blouse and cried out. That familiar longing that I felt in the morning returned back to me. Every time I touched Santana a ton of emotions went through me all at once. I always wondered what it would be like to have Santana's hands on me…everywhere on me. I always wanted to be a source of comfort to the Latina girl and here I was doing that very thing, maybe not in the way I wanted but it was there. I combed my hand through Santana's hair as I try to calm the Latin beauty down by whispering soft words to her. I see Mercedes walk around to the other side of us and kneel down on her knees. Mercedes snaked her arms around Santana's midsection and hugged her from behind, causing the Latina to cry out more. Quinn came next, followed by Nana, and finally Shelby. In that very moment this odd family was forging their bond with each other.

"We will get through this together Santana…all of us. I promise you" I whisper.

_Mercedes_

Finally Santana was able to calm down, and the group hug ended almost immediately afterwards. Shelby dismissed all of us to our rooms and straight to bed because we had a big day tomorrow and it started early. I grabbed Santana's hand and ushered her back to the room. I noticed that the alcohol cabinet had been emptied and all of our car keys and important electronic devices where on the dining room table. Santana must have noticed to because I heard a quiet, 'snitch' come from her mouth. I looked over and she was smirking at me. The first genuine smirk I had seen from her in a long time.

I'm glad Shelby and Nana took what I had to say to heart and had gotten rid of the alcohol. I knew it was tempting to Santana and how vulnerable my Peanut was even though she would never ever admit it to anyone.

I had made my brother a promise and I realized once I saw Santana in those handcuffs that I was doing his memory a disservice. Not only did Santana go off the deep end, but I had stopped eating much to the chagrin of Sam, Santana, Shelby, and Nana. I knew why I had stopped eating. In my own way I felt like the accident was my fault because I was the one who suggested for us to go to a restaurant after we won our latest competition. Maybe if I never said anything, they would have never died. My fatness had caused them all to leave this earth way too soon. Sam was the only one to ever figure out the actual reason I had stopped eating, and he was totally pissed with me once he figured it out. He said he understood but that I was killing myself. Honestly I just saw myself losing weight…the thing my mom always wanted. My parents always told me I was beautiful but they wanted me to shed some of the weight because of health concerns.

Once we're in the room Santana scurries around to grab her cell phone, computer, and car keys. She and Rachel were the only two who hadn't had time to put their stuff out on the table, and Shelby had reminded them both before dismissing them to their rooms. Before she turned to leave I asked to borrow her cell phone. I didn't get a chance to call Sam and tell him what happened. She threw the phone in my direction and told me I had two minutes because Shelby was sure to be back there to check up on us.

"Santana?" questioned Sam as he picked up. Every time I heard his voice it sent butterflies around my body and I always instantly blushed.

"It's me Sam…I'm using Santana's phone because we're grounded…again" I said.

He sighed heavily, "Is it because of the fight?"

"Yeah it's definitely because of the fight, and we're grounded indefinitely. No cell phone, no computer, absolutely no fun. Only time I will be able to call is between seven and nine in the evening. I'm not even suppose to be on the phone now but I had to call and let you know" I rushed out.

"What am I suppose to do without my chocolate drop?" whined Sam.

"I dunno. I guess you have to manage without me" I say sadly.

"You're gonna have to stop getting in trouble Mercedes, this is messing with our making out time" said Sam seriously.

"I know babe, I'm sorry. I couldn't let that evil Abigail mess with Rachel though...she's like the size of toddler. Rachel was no match for that bitch. Please forgive me babe" I whined out.

"You know I will. I can't stay made at you girl" said Sam. Mercedes could hear him smiling through the phone and it caused me to blush again.

"I did something good today" I said trying to stop being such a girl.

"Really! What did you do?" he questioned me in an excited tone.

"I finished all of my food at dinner" I said quietly into the phone.

I was met with silence for a little bit, "I love you so much Mercedes…you know that right" I heard him say sincerely.

"I love you too Sam" I said trying not to get emotional.

"Your family would be so proud of you…especially your brother. I know I am" he said.

"I know you are, but you know why I did it…not for me" I say quietly into the phone. I looked over to Santana's bed and noticed her ears perked up slightly.

"Yeah I guess. How is she by the way? Rumors are starting to travel around the school, especially cause Brittany hasn't been back either" said Sam.

"She's managing…we all are" I say quietly. I suddenly hear Shelby's voice and I knew I had to go. "Sam I have to go. I probably won't be able to call you until tomorrow evening, but know that I love you bear" I say quickly.

"I love you too…stay out of trouble for me" he said sweetly.

"I'll try" I say. I make the kissing sound into the phone and hang up quickly and throw the phone back to Santana.

"You two disgust me" said Santana smartly as she cut off the power to her phone.

I stick my tongue out at her and she smirks again. Two genuine smirks in one hour…this is progress. Shelby opens the door and eyes us suspiciously.

"Where's your stuff San?" she asked. Santana got off the bed and handed her all of her valuable electronics and car keys. Before leaving she kissed the both of us on the head and reminded us to get into bed because we had a big day tomorrow as she closed the door behind her.

I walk over to the record player and turn on one of my dad's favorite Marvin Gaye albums from back in the day. I leave the music on low and climb into my bed, turning my body to face Santana's bed. She sits on her bed and pulls off her sweatpants revealing the boy shorts she has on and the ankle bracelet that's attached to her body. She frowns in disgust at the monitoring box and it hurts me to see her so broken like this.

As the melody plays on, I can tell Santana recognizes it and her eyes glaze over and I know she's caught in the past, thinking of a distant memory. She stays like that until the song is over and it's like she's brought out of a trance. She whispers 'goodnight' and I watch as she makes herself comfortable, clutching my brother's jersey close to her face. I can see her taking in his scent and I reach over and turn the light out. I turn over and face the wall knowing what's about to come next and sure enough, I hear the silent cries of my sister fill the room as Marvin Gaye croons us to sleep. A few tears escape my own eyes and I long for the days where we can just fall asleep without the memories of our lost love ones parading in our minds. _'I miss my brother so much'_ is the last thought I have before sleep finally takes over.


	9. Chapter Eight: Santana

_**I am going use the first person perspective for when the girls are going through therapy. I apologize for the last chapter because it was all over the place with errors and that upset me. Glad you guys are still with me and thanks for your constant reviews and thoughts. I hope you guys enjoy this and get a little more insight on the girls.**_

_Santana_

The shaking of my body woke me out of my sleep.

"It's time to get up San" said Shelby to me. A low growl escaped my throat before I had a chance to catch it and I put my body into a tight ball. I heard Shelby make her way over to Mercedes and announce the same thing, only Mercedes groaned out her response.

"I mean it girls. Time to get up, by time I get back in here you better be ready to go. Sneakers and workout gear…let's hop to it" said Shelby in a faux chipper voice. I never wanted to punch the woman as much as I did at that very moment. _'Why are you so violent?'_ That simple thought played over and over in my head as I sat up and looked at the time on the clock. It was a little past five thirty in the morning and that knowledge caused me to curse loudly.

"Good morning to you too sunshine" said Mercedes as she walked into the bathroom to change into her workout gear. I bit back a smart retort and made my way over to my dresser. I pulled out some unattractive sweatpants and a pair of McKinley gym shorts I usually wear to workout. I really didn't want to wear a baggy shirt today, it's bad enough I had to keep putting on the sweats just to hide the black box around my ankle. I muddled through a bunch of tank tops until I spotted the jumbled up jersey on my bed…Marcellus' jersey.

"Hey Cedes' can I…would you mind if I wore Marc…his jersey today?" I asked once she came out of the bathroom fully changed with a toothbrush in her mouth.

Silence surrounded the room as I watched Mercedes think about my request. I could see the muscles in her brain working as she was pondering an answer to my question.

"Sure San" she said turning back around in going back into the bathroom we share.

I held my head down in shame, I knew she didn't want me to wear his jersey to work out in, but it provided me with so much comfort as well as pain. I needed it but I didn't want to upset Mercedes. I walked over to the bathroom and watch as she completes her oral hygiene routine.

"You know Cedes' if you don't want me to I won't wear it" I say trying to make amends.

"It's not that I don't want you to wear it San…I gave it to you already. I just don't want you to become dependent on it. He's gone…we both have to start accepting that" said Mercedes looking at me through the mirror.

"I have accepted it" I say quietly breaking eye contact with her.

"I don't think you have, hell I don't think I really accepted it. We have to do better" she said turning around. "I know we've said this before but you getting arrested and now being on house arrest has really forced me to get it together. I ate a complete meal yesterday for the first time in weeks, and I honestly didn't do it for me…I did it for you. I'm willing to do better for you, promise me you'll do better for me" she said looking at me with the most sincere eyes I had seen in quite some time…they were Marcellus' eyes.

I shook my head in acknowledgement but words escaped me at the moment. I just didn't know how to respond. Of course I wanted to do better. My whole life was falling apart in the span of three short months. I went from having a home, parents, a girlfriend, and a decent high school experience, to having a criminal record, no biological family to call my own, and absolutely no girlfriend. Life freakin sucks.

"You guys aren't ready yet?" said Shelby walking in obviously irritated.

"I just have to brush my teeth" I reply.

Mercedes walked past me and walked out the bedroom door. "You have two minutes San" said Shelby. "Be in the foyer in two minutes" she warned again.

I brushed my teeth quickly and put on the gym shorts, sweatpants and Marcellus' jersey. I run out to the foyer not wanting to piss Shelby off anymore and I'm a little shocked to see Terry there waiting in full uniform. I slowed down slightly remembering the last time that Terry was here early in the morning I was walking away with handcuffs around my wrist. I guess he noticed my apprehension because he motioned for me to come over. I walk over nervously and he just smiles down at me sympathetically. I can honestly say I'm tired of people giving me that look.

"I'm just here to turn the signal off of your ankle monitor while you go work out" said Terry in his deep voice.

"Can't you just take it off?" I asked hopefully.

"Sorry no can do. While you're working out I'll be there making sure you don't take off and then to make sure you get back in the house" he says regretfully, "It was a part of the agreement Shelby made with Judge Anderson".

I huff angrily and watch as he disables the signal to my own personal prison. I want nothing more than to take this blasted thing off and chuck it into the local reservoir.

Quinn and Rachel make their way into the foyer and Shelby announces for everyone to go to the truck except for me.

"Why can't I go?" I asked, clearly irritated watching Quinn yank the door open, obviously pissed she's up this early.

"Because I need you in the kitchen" said Shelby as she grabbed my hand and pulled me into that very area. She releases my hand and walks over to one of the kitchen cabinets and pulls out a bottle of medication and I instantly groan.

"Nana went and got this filled last night" she said pulling out a pill and grabbing a glass of water for me. "I'm well aware of the fact that you don't want to do this but Marissa made it pretty clear Santana that you're depressed. And if you're honest with yourself, you would realize this as well. This will help you" she said placing the pill in my hand and looking into my eyes intently.

I look at the pill for a few seconds and I was debating whether to start an argument about having to do this. Drugs kinda got me in this predicament in the first place but then I look down at the basketball jersey I'm wearing and the conversation I had with Mercedes comes back strong in my mind. I have to do better…for her, Marcellus, and myself. Even though I don't want to admit it, I'm doing it for Brittany as well. I grab the pill and place it in my mouth and take a big gulp of the water, swallowing the pill in one go. I show my empty mouth to Shelby for good measure and began to walk out of the house.

"Marissa is coming back today to meet with you" she says forcing me to stop before I get to the door.

"She was just here yesterday" I say incredulously looking at her.

"I know, but she phoned me and said that she would like to meet with you daily until further notice…or until you start getting better" said Shelby softly.

Shaking my head I began walking to the truck, "Way to lower the boom" I say back at Shelby irritably. I'm thoroughly convinced that these people won't be happy until I'm walking around emotionally raw all the time. I walk over to the truck and slam the door shut behind me as I sit next to Mercedes. This is going to be a hard week. I feel Mercedes grab for my hand and I relish the familiarity and touch. I look over and she squeezes my hand assuring me silently that everything would be okay. I look over and it looks as if Quinn was having a hard morning as well. The only one that looked even remotely use to being up at this hour was Rachel, and she didn't look to happy about it at all. I see Shelby and Terry talking through the window and she hands over a cooler to him, which he gladly puts in that evil cop car. If my instincts are right, and they usually always are, it seems as if those two were just flirting. The slight pink on Shelby's face when she turns around lets me know that I was right and I can't help the smirk that comes onto my face. If anyone deserves a little loving after dealing with us…it's Shelby. I can tell I'm not the only one who notices because Rachel has a serious frown on her face as she watches Shelby walking toward the truck.

"Alright ladies, you guys need to wake up. We all have a long day ahead of us" said Shelby as she got in the truck. I grunted, Mercedes groaned, Quinn rolled her eyes, and Rachel sucked her teeth in response causing Shelby to chuckle a little bit as she pulled out of our driveway with Terry behind us.

I find myself pulling into the parking lot of McKinley High School and felt a pang in my stomach. I never thought I would miss this place so much and I would practically give anything just to walk around the halls in my Cheerios uniform, head held high, and my pinkie linked with my girlfriend.

The sudden thought of Brittany makes the pang in my stomach increase and I now I can't wait for the torture Coach Sylvester is about to give us, just so I can put my mind on something else other than the obvious. The four of us get out of the truck in silence. The ride over was pretty much the same way. As we walk onto the track and field, I see Coach Sylvester already posing in the middle of the field with her trusty whistle and megaphone, decked out in one of her never ending colors of tracksuits. I'm starting to rethink this using workout for distraction thing because as I approach closer I can already tell by her face that we're going to be in for a long morning. Sparing no pleasantries, she already starts barking out orders.

"Q! Get them stretched out and ready to go" she screams into the megaphone. I see Quinn tense up slightly but gets right to it. She walks in front of the three of us and takes a big breath. I can already tell she's nervous; she hasn't done anything like this for awhile.

"Alright guys just follow what I do" says Quinn quietly but with authority. She leads us through a series of warm-ups to get our body loose. Sweat is already starting to trickle down the back of my neck and I decide to pull my hair into a messy ponytail, no longer concerned with my appearance as much. I see Shelby approaching Coach out of the corner of my eye, with Terry right behind her bringing the cooler. It's already getting hot out here and I can't wait until this torture is over.

"Alright Q…fallback in line" said Coach once she stopped talking to Shelby.

"You ingrates are here because of your tendency for physical violence, suspensions, and being arrested. You will spend your mornings here the entire summer suffering through the most heinous workouts known to man. Hopefully this physical labor will curb you ladies appetite for self destruction in all ways" she said looking at every last one of us with a fierce intensity. "Too many people have sacrificed for the four of you selfish teens to throw it all away because you can't deal with grief properly. Guess what ladies…you're not the first people to lose parents or close family members" she said in an unnaturally low tone.

It suddenly hit me that Coach knew about the pain of losing family. How could I have been so stupid as to not realize that? She lost her sister…the only person she was ever really kind to besides Becky.

"It's hard…I get that. But it isn't the end of your life. They would want you to live…not just exist. And up to this point you girls have been just existing…and doing a horrible job at it".

I glanced over at the other three and they were wearing the same expression I was…complete shock. Never in a million years did I think I would be getting a heart to heart from Sue Sylvester and something that actually pricked my own heart. She was one hundred percent correct…we all were just muddling through hoping to get to the next day with as little pain as possible. That is until I exploded and boy did I explode.

"Eight laps around the track now!" she screamed suddenly into the megaphone scaring us out of our thoughts, "Q you lead them!"

Quinn began walking over to the track with the three of us behind her.

"Sandbags! Get out of those track pants. I'm the only person here good enough to pull this look off" Coach screamed again.

I scoffed at her, but pulled off my pants thankful that I decided to wear the gym shorts under them and walked over to Shelby and handed them to her.

"Q, Sandbags, Wheezy, and Yentl, that's the order I want you in at all times. While you're running I want your eyes on the back of each other's head…Quinn imagine I'm in front of you" she yelled again, "Let's get it started ladies!"

I run over behind Quinn as she began running at a decent pace around the track. Doing these eight laps was going to be difficult but I keep pace with Quinn and I hear Mercedes and Rachel doing the same.

"Squirt you okay?" I asked once we made our fifth trip around the track.

"Yeah I'm fine…how about you?"

"I'm good. Quinn you okay…no wheezing right" I ask.

"I'm fine" she said curtly.

"Rachel you alright" I sort of yell back.

"I'm doing well thank you. I appreciate your checking up on me" she responded as I roll my eyes in response. Only Rachel could elicit that type of response from me.

"Too much talking ladies…Quinn pick up the pace!" yelled Coach. It was official; I really wanted to break that megaphone. You think I would be used to hearing her bark out orders on that thing from being on the Cheerios, but after a three month hiatus I couldn't stand the sound of it, especially since I've been barred from joining next year. I saw Terry leaning against the evil cop car watching carefully as we ran around…Shelby directly next to him talking as both of them held cups of coffee in their hands. _'Terry was getting a little too comfortable for my taste even though I think it's sorta cute the way they are'_ I thought. What the hell was that? Am I getting jealous? I shook the thought from my head and focused on finishing the laps.

We finished the rest of the laps around the track and walked over to the cooler for our break. Coach Sylvester let us know we only had five minutes for the break before the next set of torture began. Once break was over, she had us complete twenty five squats, twenty five push-ups, and fifty sit-ups. After that she had us running suicides…using the entire football field. Another five minute break and we finished the morning workout with another eight laps around the field. By the time we reach the truck again we're all tired, funky, sweaty, and irritable.

"Alright girls, time to get home and get some food in you. Beth and Nana have been cooking breakfast" said Shelby as she got in the truck. "Quinn take two puffs for me please" as she reached back and handed over Quinn's inhaler.

"I'm not wheezing Shelby…I'm good" said Quinn pushing the inhaler away.

"I understand but you guys did a lot this morning and I would rather be on the safe side" said Shelby in a tone we all knew meant she wasn't about to argue about this topic. I watched as Quinn sighed heavily and took in two deep breathes of her medicine. She handed Shelby back the inhaler and fell back into the seat in exhaustion. I reached over and grabbed Mercedes hand as she had the same expression of exhaustion as the rest of us. I squeezed it tightly because I am so proud of he; she got through everything today without one single complaint. I'm pretty sure it was the hardest workout she's ever done and she had a determined face the entire time.

"Proud of you Squirt" I whisper to her.

She looked at me with true love in her eyes, "I'm proud of you too…Peanut" she whispered back with a smile. It was in that moment when I finally realized that everything would be okay. It just would take some time for me to get to that point and strangely I was okay with that.

I look behind us and Terry was once again following us back home and I couldn't wait to get there so I could take a shower. Once we get to the house all four of us rush inside so we could wash the funk of the morning off of us but Shelby was having none of that.

"Ah ah, ladies you will be eating breakfast first before showering. Head to the kitchen, we went over this yesterday" shouted Shelby before we could reach the door. We all turned around on the porch and looked at her in shock.

"Mom" whined out Rachel, "we smell horrible".

"Speak for yourself Berry" said Quinn jokingly.

"Shut the fuck up Quinn" said Rachel irritably starring daggers at the blonde. Quinn quirked her eyebrow in response but Shelby quickly walked over and dished out two swats to Rachel's butt, which only seemed to piss of Rachel even more. She really was not taking this punishment well. I watched as Shelby bent down and whispered something in Rachel's ear as Terry walked up behind us. Rachel's eyes instantly narrowed at the tall dark man, and I could recognize that look anywhere_. 'I guess she isn't the only one feeling a little jealous of Terry'_ I thought to myself.

"All of you in the kitchen right now" said Shelby sternly breaking me out of my thoughts. We all walk into the house and I watch Mercedes, Rachel, and Quinn head for the kitchen. I stay in the foyer because I know Terry has to turn back on my ankle monitor.

"You did good today kid" he says as he bends down and makes sure the signal is reaching whatever it is attached to his computer device in his hand.

"Thanks…I guess" I say quietly.

He nods his head in response and taps a few buttons, "Alright…you're back on the grid" he says standing up. He pats me on the back and writes something down on a notepad.

"Thanks Terry…for everything" I hear Shelby say behind me. I decide to enter the kitchen because I didn't want to be caught in-between a very uncomfortable situation. I sit down and Nana has cooked an amazing meal. We didn't even say a word during the meal, just the scraping of utensils against plates and grunts of approval was all that was heard. I didn't realize Shelby was sitting with us until I swallowed my last bit of orange juice.

"Okay, the kitchen needs to be clean. After that you can go shower. You'll have an hour and a half to get everything done. You girls need to be at the dining room table at ten o'clock so you can work on your assignments" said Shelby getting up. She picked Beth up and walked into the family room leaving us to our work. The last time we cleaned the kitchen Quinn and I got into an argument and she made me feel like shit. This time though, we're just all too tired and full to even say anything so we commence to the cleaning, taking up the same assignments we gave ourselves yesterday. After the kitchen's done we all head to our rooms to get cleaned up. Mercedes let me go first and I took off Marcellus' jersey reminding myself to make sure I washed it tonight. I let the grind of the morning wash off of me and hurry to change clothes and get to the dining room table.

Once we're all gathered around it Shelby hands us papers that have our individual assignments on them. We have to do a research paper on a topic she gave us. Of course all of our topics are different and of course we can't use the computer to do the research. We have to look through the encyclopedias at home first and then eventually she's going to take us on a trip to the library to finish it up. We can't type it out; everything has to be hand written with no visible mistakes, so a lot of White Out is going to be in use. As if that wasn't enough she hands each of us a small packet full of math problems that have to be done by the end of the week…and of course everyone's packet is different. I'm trying to figure out when she had time to get all this done, but I think she definitely had some help from Nana in this process.

With a deep sigh I start researching the topic I was given. I look for the encyclopedias that have the information I need and bring them to side of the table. We're all quiet and I know that Shelby has done this on purpose. She has planned out every minute of what we're supposed to be doing and she tired us out on the field in the morning to make sure we didn't have the energy to fight her. I knew our muscles would be hurting soon and I look over at Mercedes and can tell her muscles are aching her at this very minute.

At noon we have lunch that Nana has expertly cooked and we have the task of cleaning the kitchen again once we're done. Once the kitchen is clean we head back to the dining room and start working on our math packets. I hate math, always have and I always will. So this is like a slow torture for me until the door bell rings and I know my next torture is waiting. I hear Shelby open the door and the familiar voice of Marissa ringing into the dining room. Shelby walks in and beckons me to come on to my next therapy meeting. I slam my books shut and scoot the chair from the table loudly as I make my way out of the dining room. Mercedes gives me a sympathetic look and I remind myself that I have to do better for her, Marcellus, Brittany, as well as myself.

I walk into the office and Marissa is already seated waiting for me to enter. She smiles at me genuinely and I roll my eyes in response. "I thought you weren't supposed to be here today" I say angrily.

"I wasn't, but I feel as though you could use the extra sessions" she says in that smooth tone, not even responding to my anger which pisses me off even more. I slam myself into the chair across from her and cross my arms protectively around my body. I just don't feel like being emotionally raped right now and I'm pretty sure Marissa knows this.

She waits a few minutes before speaking again, "Shelby tells me you took the medicine for the first time this morning…how do you feel?" she asks me.

"I don't feel any different" I say quietly.

"It takes awhile for it to start working but once it does you'll be able to tell the difference. Have you cried today?"

"No, but I cried myself to sleep last night" I say honestly. I watch her write something down in her notepad…that stupid notepad that irks my nerves every time I see it.

"You said yesterday that you gave up a lot to be with Brittany and you feel as if she hasn't made the same sacrifice for you. What did you give up Santana?" she asks me looking directly in my eyes.

I'm taken aback slightly at her bluntness, "You just dive right in don't you".

"Like I said before the sessions will be very intense at first and you redirecting your attention to my methods will not deter me Santana" she said smiling at me. I curl my lip in disgust and roll my eyes focusing my attention outside of the window.

"What did you give up to be with Brittany?" I hear her ask again.

It takes awhile for me to respond, but I finally do. "I gave up my parents, my abuela, my home, some friendships, and…and Marcellus, as well as some other things" I hear myself say quietly as my eyes glaze over. I hear her scribbling and I fight the tears that come to my eyes. I'm not going to cry today.

"How did you give up your parents?" she asks clearly.

I take a deep breath before I start, "I had been hiding my sexuality from them for quite some time. I had a hard time accepting it myself. It took me awhile to accept the fact that I like girls the way I'm suppose to feel about boys. Once the commercial came out I had no choice but to tell them how I felt about Brittany" I say surprisingly with a strong and clear voice.

"And how did you feel about Brittany?"

"I loved her…I still do" I say quietly looking down at my hands, that I just notice I was wringing together.

"How did your parents react to the commercial?"

"They were pissed off. My father shouted at me because I was careless enough to allow my secret to become public knowledge…he was upset that it was an embarrassment to the family name. My mother didn't say anything; it was like she was a shell of herself, but I could see the disappointment in her eyes. She was ashamed of me. Every time the commercial played I could see it in their eyes how they felt and it hurt me a lot…but it was worth it because I had Brittany" I say choking slightly avoiding Marissa's eyes.

"Did it make you feel good when they came to see you perform?"

I take another deep breath, "I was surprised that they were there because they didn't tell me earlier, as if they even would because they had stopped talking to me" I say matter-of-factly.

I see Marissa's eyebrow rise at that statement but she didn't say anything, she just jotted something else down on her trusty notepad.

"If they weren't talking to you, why did they even show up?" she asks.

I chuckle in disgust at this question, "You ready for the kicker?" I ask her not really wanting a response. "They came because they didn't want me in the house any more. They were kicking me out" I say choking up again. I'm not going to cry. They don't deserve my tears. "The last thing I remember my parents saying to me before they died is them kicking me out of the house. They kicked me out because 'I was gay and an utter embarrassment to the Lopez name'. Those were my father's words…but it was going to be okay because I had Brittany and she was worth it" I say. I feel a single tear fall out of my eye but I wipe it away quickly in anger.

"It's okay to be upset about this…its okay to cry Santana" says Marissa in that soothing voice again.

I shake my head and take a deep breath, avoiding her eyes. I cross my arms across my body once again and wait for her to continue.

"How did you give up your grandmother?" she asks once she realizes she's not going to get tears from me.

"My abuela doesn't own a television so I knew she didn't see the commercial. But I was willing to come out to her because she always treated me more like a parent than my own parents. I felt like hiding something so important about me from her would just be like a crime. So I told her and she told me that I wasn't welcomed in her home anymore and she told me to get out" I say. I could hear it in my voice that I was becoming despondent.

"How did that make you feel?"

"Like shit…it made me feel like shit but it was okay because through it all I had Brittany" I say.

"What about the friendships you lost?" she asks me.

"What about them?" I counter.

"You said you gave them up. Who did you give up friendships with?"

"Quinn. Quinn, Mercedes, and Marcellus to an extent" I say quietly.

"How did you lose relationships with them? From what I hear from Allison Corcoran, you and Mercedes are attached at the hip now".

"Once I realized my own feelings for Brittany, I started blowing them off so I could spend all my spare time with her. Quinn, Brittany, and I were like the three top bitches at school. It was always the three of us once we started at McKinley. Brittany and I became closer in middle school but once high school started you couldn't separate the three of us. Quinn and I always had a love hate relationship between us and Britt always kept the peace. You could tell that Quinn and I cared more about Brittany and we liked spending more time with Brittany than we did one another. Britt was our equalizer."

"What about Mercedes?"

"Mercedes and I are a little more complicated. We grew up together. Me, her, and Marcellus were inseparable when we were younger. Marcellus was older so he went to high school before us leaving Mercedes and I in middle school. Because she looked different we kinda hung with the different crews and it caused a divide between us because I was slowly turning into a bitch" I say truthfully.

"That's not a nice thing to say about yourself Santana. You obviously care very deeply for Mercedes".

"Of course I do. I love her a lot but I did what I had to in order to be a part of the popular crew. So a lot of times I didn't treat her right and we stopped talking to one another once we got to high school. Marcellus wasn't too happy about that either and he let me know it" I say.

"Did you miss her friendship? Marcellus' friendship?"

"Of course I missed our friendship but I was hanging with Britt, so it looked like a fair trade to me and Marcellus and I never stopped being friends." I say.

"How do you feel about Marcellus, it's obvious he meant a lot to you" she asks.

I make my lips into a thin line and look at Marissa intensely. I'm not ready to talk about him and I think she knows it. I suspect she just wants to see how I would react when she asked me.

"Santana…how do you feel about Mercedes' brother?" she asks again calmly.

I suck the air in through my teeth causing a hissing sound to occur. "I'm not ready to talk about him" I say through gritted teeth.

"Why? It's obvious he meant a lot to you" she asks scribbling something down.

I square my eyes at her and avoid her question. We have a heated moment where we're staring one another down but she should know that she's not going to win this battle. "When do you think you'll be able to talk about him?"

I hunch my shoulders and roll my eyes in response. I'm starting to get angry again and I just want for this to be over. "Are we done here?" I ask angrily.

"Not quite" she says calmly. "Santana I know you don't want to but he's going to have to come up sometime. You've been quite candid today and I appreciate that, but remember these sessions are to help you and every session we have I give a report of it to Judge Anderson. She wants to see improvement and even though I think you'll deny it, I think you want to see improvement as well."

I start shaking my leg because I just want this to be over. I'm too wide open and I need to gather myself together and gather my thoughts.

"Let me say that you have gone through quite a lot in your short amount of years on this earth Santana. And through it all one thing I'm sure of is how strong you are. Even if you don't believe that Santana you are a very strong young woman and you will survive this. The people who were supposed to love you through it all have let you down over and over again, but you keep fighting" she says sincerely. I feel the tears fall out of my eyes and I'm angry with myself for letting them fall.

"You keep fighting through rejection, through arrest, through punishments, and through unexpected deaths. It will get better Santana, of that I'm very sure…you're going to be alright. I want you to keep fighting…don't ever give up" she says handing me over a tissue. I reach over to grab it but I don't say anything in response…I can't find the words.

"Now I know bringing up all this stuff is hard, but I have one final question and I hope you can be honest with me like you were earlier" she says. "I've been given a lot of information on you from Shelby, from Allison, school records, police records, and medical records. Shelby went through your medical records when she first received custody of you and something caught her eye."

I already know what she's speaking off and I want this to end so I answer. "Yes I had an abortion…its true" I say tightly.

"Shelby seems to think that a young man named Noah Puckerman was the father…is that true?" she asked looking up at me. I feel my stomach lurch at the mention of my former pregnancy and my regretful relationship with Puck. I feel heat rise up to my neck and I realize how embarrassed I feel. How does a girl who's gay find herself pregnant? I can see the unasked question in Marissa's eyes.

"Santana, was Noah the father?"

"No…Marcellus was" I say quietly looking away. I watch as she nods her head and writes what I said down on her paper. "Okay Santana, I think we're done for today. I'll be back at the same time tomorrow" she said sweetly with that soothing tone. I get up and rush out of the room wiping tears away that seemed to be coming nonstop. I purposely tried to forget about the baby that I got rid of…my baby…Marcellus' baby…our baby. I choke back a sob and try to walk to my bedroom unnoticed but I feel a strong pair of arms grab me.

"Whatever happened in the session…try to leave it in the session" whispered Nana in my ear, as she pulled me into her. I feel her arms around my waist and I shake my head, "I just need a moment" I cry out.

"You forgot that you're supposed to help me with dinner" she said quietly.

I chuckled slightly as I turned around and buried my head into her neck. I felt my body making the crying motions and Nana tighten her arms around me. I hear somebody walk past me but I don't even care enough to look. I'm exhausted both physically and emotionally and I just need a break. But Nana holds me until I stop crying and then she guides me into the kitchen to help with dinner.

"I love you now, forever, and always" she whispered as she checked the barbecue chicken.

"Ditto Nana…ditto" I whisper back as I cut up the vegetables for the salad.

_Mercedes_

Seeing Santana upset like that didn't settle my nerves about going into this therapy session. Shelby had come knocking on the bedroom door after she let us get some free time from our work saying that it was my time to go into the mandatory session.

Shelby guides me into the office and I realize this is the first time I've been in this room since the tour we got before we moved in. I see a woman with the same color blonde as Quinn and it's cropped to her face, which is slender with strong features, but her eyes is what instantly relaxes me a little. They're kind and she has blue glasses framed around them.

"Okay Marissa this is Mercedes and Mercedes this is Marissa Agnew" announces Shelby. Marissa stands up and holds out her hand for me to shake, "I prefer if people just call me Marissa though" she says as she smiles warmly at me. I shake my head and return her handshake.

"Mercedes is a little nervous but I keep reminding her that you're here to help and you're really good at what you do" says Shelby.

"Well thank you Shelby, I'm sure Mercedes and I will get along just fine" she says.

Shelby nods her head and walks out of the room closing the door quietly behind her. Marissa takes a seat behind the desk and I take the obvious seat that's right across from her.

"How are you feeling today?" she asks me kindly.

"I'm tired. My body is sore."

"Really…why is that?"

"Um we had to do a long workout this morning and honestly I wasn't use to it. My muscles hurt" I say laughing slightly.

"Why are you guys doing long workouts" she asks curiously.

"We sorta got suspended from school because we were fighting. Well Quinn, Rachel, and I were fighting and well I assume you know what happened with Santana. I guess Shelby is trying to show us that the way we were behaving wasn't right".

"Do you think they were right?"

"What Santana did to Brittany wasn't right at all, but I don't feel bad about what happened at school because that girl was picking on Rachel" I say angrily.

"You don't like when people pick on Rachel?" she asked.

"Not at all" I say shaking my head. "Sure she's annoying as hell and can literally get on peoples nerves but she's so small. Nobody has the right to hit her and we're supposed to be looking out for one another. Plus Abigail is a bitch so I had no qualms about beating her ass".

"Hmm, I've heard from certain people that Quinn and Santana use to pick on Rachel as well…why not beat them up?" she asks.

"That's easy. Abigail wants to hurt people because she's evil. Quinn and Santana were in pain, and if you'd pay attention long enough you could see the pain behind their eyes when they bullied people. They only hurt others because they hurt. Abigail is just an evil, spoiled bitch" I say matter-of-factly.

Marissa hums to herself quietly as she writes something on what looks to be a lawyer notepad.

"Well Mercedes, I've been given notes on you from Shelby as well as Allison. The notes are just things they noticed since you've begun living with them and I'll be using these as a point of reference for us to really began the therapy. Do you have any questions?"

"No I don't…let's do this" I say confidently. I can handle this. I need this in order to be a better person.

"Alright, why did you stop eating?" she comes right out and ask.

"Because it was…a lot of the times I feel like it's my fault that they got into the crash in the first place. It was my idea to go to a restaurant to eat. We had just won Regionals and all of our parents showed up together to one of our competitions for like the first time, and Marcellus was even there. I just thought it would be a nice way to celebrate" I say honestly.

"So because you suggested a celebratory dinner, you believe the whole accident was your fault?" she asks, seeking clarification.

"Yeah…sounds stupid doesn't it" I say feeling ashamed.

"Not at all Mercedes, it sounds to me that you're trying to understand what's happen. To make sense of it" I hear her say.

I feel tears pricking the corner of my eyes and I reach over and grab a tissue before they even start. "My mom was always on me about my weight. Everyone in my family always told me how beautiful I was but they were concerned about my weight. I figured if I just lose the weight then I would make my momma proud. I felt guilty because I did suggest the dinner. Maybe if I didn't say anything they would have never got into the accident to begin with."

I watch as she writes something else on her notepad, "I don't think your mom would be happy with the fact that you're starving yourself Mercedes. Yes, you've lost weight but you are close to having an eating disorder. According to Allison you had completely stopped eating at most of the meals" she stated with a serious tone.

"I had and I knew it was wrong but most days I really didn't feel like eating and then I passed out and although I tried to play it cool it scared the crap out of me. And I was angry at myself for letting it happen."

"Why were you so angry with yourself?"

"This had happened to me before when I was on the Cheerios. I promised my brother that I wouldn't be that foolish again, to love myself regardless of what I weigh and I broke that promise, not only to him but to Santana as well."

"You promised Santana that you would eat more?" she asked raising her eyebrows curiously.

"Yeah, we kinda promised each other we would do better. I knew she had been drinking to cope and she knew I had stopped eating. As you can tell neither one of us kept those particular promises" I say quietly, "Matter of fact the day I passed out at school was the day everything with Brittany happened".

Marissa hummed quietly to herself once more as she continued to write on her notepad.

"I've been doing better. I've been trying to complete my meals everyday" I say, hoping that it would help me look better in her eyes. I don't even understand why I care what this woman thinks but I do.

"I see, Allison also put that in her notes. What's changed?" she asked me looking up from her writings.

"Santana got arrested…and Sam, Sam was highly upset with me" I say quietly.

"Who's Sam?"

"He's my boyfriend" I say with a small smile.

"Boyfriend huh, describe him for me" she says smiling widely.

"Um well he's almost six feet…I think; he has blonde hair, and very striking green eyes. He has abs for days and the fullest lips you ever seen on a white boy in all your life. He's super sweet, a science fiction nerd and when he smiles you can see it reach his eyes. I love him and for the life of me I can't figure out why he loves me" I say quietly.

"I can tell why he loves you, but I think you need to figure that out for yourself" she says warmly, "So you decided to change because of Sam and Santana?"

"Yeah…Santana really lost herself and Sam was so mad at me for passing out and not eating. I've never seen him that hurt or angry and I felt sad because I disappointed him. He's been by my side through all of this and I don't ever want to hurt him that way again."

"Do you miss your family Mercedes?" she asked me abruptly changing the subject.

"Of course I miss them. I would give anything to see my mom smile at me just because she loves me. I would love to hear my dad's laughter booming through the entire house and I wish I could feel my brother wrap his arms around me in a hug and squeeze me until it hurts. I miss them so much that it's like there is a physical pain in my heart daily." I say as tears threaten their escape once again.

"That's very poetic of you" she said quietly. I couldn't help but to blush at the compliment forcing my tears to go away. "I want you to try something for me though…can you do that?"

"Yeah…I guess" I said hunching my shoulders.

"I want you to allow the grieving process to happen. It's okay to be sad, it's okay to be angry, and it's even okay to have a day when you don't feel those things at all. Just let it happen naturally, if you feel like laughing or smiling, let it happen. It's not okay to starve yourself…at all" she says sternly. I can tell the last part of her sentence was definitely a reprimand.

"I'm glad Mercedes that you're eating, but you shouldn't do it for Sam, Santana, your parents, or your brother. You should be doing this for you, you should be getting better for you, not anyone else" she said sincerely.

"I hear you…I really do but I made my brother a promise about Santana. We're supposed to be looking out for one another and right now we haven't done such a hot job" I say earnestly.

"I understand you want to keep your promise to Marcellus, but have you ever thought that by taking care of yourself properly you are keeping that promise to him?" she asked, "By keeping yourself in the best condition that will naturally effect those around you."

"I never thought about it like that" I say quietly looking down into my lap.

"Do you want to get better; do you want to heal from all of this?" Marissa asks me.

"Yes…I really do."

"First, it was not your fault that the car accident happened. The man responsible for the accident is sitting in prison right now awaiting trial. That person isn't you, it's about time that you start to accept that."

An awkward silence filled the room as she looked at me with a serious expression. I knew what she was saying was completely right. It wasn't my fault at all for my family's death. I just felt like if I could be a better person then somehow, I could justify them not being with me anymore. I could honor their memory properly.

"Secondly, I want you to start by treating yourself with the love, dignity, and respect you so deserve. Be a little selfish. Honestly Mercedes, Santana isn't going to get any better unless Santana wants to. It has to come from within for both you and her. Does that make sense?" she asks.

"Yeah I understand" I say quietly.

"I think we should keep our meetings going Mercedes, I can tell you'll be making progress. I also want you to start keeping a journal of what you're eating and how much you're eating. It would be a good idea to write down your feelings as well…we all need an outlet. Can you start to do that for me Mercedes?"

"Yeah I can do that Marissa."

"Alright, well I think I'll see you in a couple of days. Our time is up" she says rising out of her chair. "You did very well for your first time in therapy".

"Thanks" I say blushing again at the compliment. I walk out the office door and Shelby's there waiting for me in the hallway. She instantly embraces me in a tight hug and reminds me that she loves me now, forever, and always. She says that a lot but every time I hear it, I'm filled with gratefulness and I have to thank God for the blessing of Shelby.

"How did it go kiddo?" Shelby asks.

"It went well" I respond quietly as I pull away from her, "Can I ask you a favor?"

"Sure, what is it?"

"I wanted to know if I could go back to my house. Its some things in there I want to grab that I didn't get a chance to get the last time I was there .You think we can do that sometime this week?

"Most definitely, would you like to go during the free time today?" she asks me.

"Yeah that would be perfect actually" I say. Shelby leans in and gives me a quick kiss on the cheek and ushers me into the kitchen. The plates are already set and mostly everyone is there except for Rachel. I can tell that Santana had completely calmed down from the last time I saw her and I went over to her and pulled her into a tight hug. I don't know why but I just needed to let her know somehow that I love her and she would always be my Peanut. I could tell the hug caught her off guard but she recovered quickly and hugged me back.

I let go and sat down to the wonderful meal Nana had prepared for us all. I could tell that Nana only put a small amount of food on my plate. She had been doing it for quite some time because I knew she wanted me to try and eat something and a full plate of food was a sure way for me to be turned off from eating completely. Nana blessed the food once Rachel joined us and we all dug in. Beth was making her usual noises from her high chair and Shelby was being completely attentive. Quinn was quietly looking at the both of them and Rachel had a scowl on her face. She'd been in a bad mood the entire day, and I honestly wasn't quite use to her being like that for so long. Given the circumstances you would think that I would have seen her be in a terrible mood before, but nothing like this. She was practically sulking.

"Everything okay Rachel?" I hear Shelby ask her.

"I'm fine" she said quietly looking down her at her plate of food. I knew she was lying instantly. If I had a dollar for every time the four of us had said that out of our mouths we could afford to buy the west coast and still have money left over. Shelby didn't say anything she just went over to Rachel and pulled the tiny girl into a hug. A hug I saw Rachel instantly melt into. I never understood that girls need to hug people but it is what is I guess. Shelby continued to squeeze Rachel and everyone else continued to eat as if this was a normal occurrence.

I went to scoop up another piece of potato off of my plate, but I looked down and my plate was empty. I didn't even realize I had finished everything. That makes two nights in a row and I'm still quite hungry.

"Can I please have some more?" I ask quietly to Nana.

"Of course love, you can have as much as you want" she said with pride in her eyes.

I go to the stove to re-up on the chicken, potatoes, and vegetables. Marissa was right; if I wanted to change I had to do it for myself and no one else. But it sure did feel good to see the pride in Quinn's and Santana's eyes as I made my way back to the table. Shelby looked over at me and gave me a wink as she continued to hold Rachel. I feel a huge smile spread across my face. It almost feels like my chest wants to burst with happiness. I dig in and finish my meal.

Once dinner is over with, Shelby announces that we're responsible for cleaning the kitchen and putting the food away. After that we finally have two hours worth of free time in the family room. Shelby lets me know that she'll take me to my house to get what I need during that time. Shelby hands us our cell phones and I watch as Quinn grabs hers and goes into the corner and immediately begins to call someone, turning her back on everyone in the room. Santana tells Shelby to keep her phone because she didn't have anyone to call and Rachel grabs hers and falls onto the couch to call Finn I assume.

Shelby and I head towards the truck so we can go to my house. The ride over is quiet and Shelby hums along to whatever song is playing on the radio. I can't remember the last time I really sang just to enjoy it and I mentally decide that's something I want to do in the future. I text Sam telling him I had a couple hours of freedom and that I love him. He text me back immediately the same thing and how much he missed me. He wanted to know when we would be left off of punishment but I honestly have no idea but I tell him it won't be anytime soon.

Shelby unlocked the padlock to the house and held out flashlights for the both of us. I forgot that she had the power turned off. I immediately turn the flashlight on and head upstairs to my former room. I just need one thing from out of there. I hear Shelby following along behind me as we make our way into my bedroom. I walk over to my desk and look around and there it was sitting with quite a bit of dust attached to it. The unused journal my dad had given me for my last birthday. I wipe it off and hold it close to my heart. I would do like Marissa asked and start to use a journal to help express everything I was feeling and to keep track of what I've been eating.

Shelby must have decided to wait in the hallway for me. Once I'm out of my room I head towards Marcellus' bedroom. I walk in and go straight to the closet where I know his basketball duffle was. I hoped and prayed it wasn't any old socks or drawers in it. I look through it and it was surprisingly clear of all funk. I look through the clothing that's still hanging up in the closet and I realize I'm going to have to clear this house out of all this stuff soon. I'm pretty sure it's people out there that could use these things and they definitely weren't getting any use anymore. I look through and I grab a number of Marcellus' basketball and football jerseys and throw them into the duffle. I walk out the closet and over to his dresser and pull open the top drawer. I see a few more jerseys and I stuff them in the bag as well, but something catches my eye as I'm about to close the drawer. It was a small locket that I knew had belonged to my dad, and he must have given it to my brother. I open it and I see a picture of our family on one side and a picture of him and Santana with their faces close together looking totally in love on another side. I've seen the family portrait before, hell I was there when it was taken, but I had never seen this picture of him and Santana. I knew they felt deeply about one another but I never realized how deep it went until just then. I close the locket and chuck it into the bag. I walk over to the table by his bed and look at the picture of the three of us together when we were younger. I place that picture in the bag and walk out.

"I'm ready Shelby" I say. We make our way back outside the house and Shelby places the padlock back onto the door and we make our way back home. I notice a tall frame and I see blonde hair and I can't help but to squeal in delight knowing that Sam was waiting for me.

"Mercedes you're grounded, you're not supposed to have visitors" said Shelby chuckling at me.

"Shelby I swear I didn't know he was coming here" I say earnestly as she stops the truck.

"Umm hmm…you have five minutes and then he has to go. I'll wait in the truck until you guys are finish" she says seriously. I jump out the car pulling the duffle bag with me and I run over to Sam. He instantly engulfs me in a huge hug and I kiss him earnestly because I missed him so much.

"What are you doing here bear? Shelby isn't too happy about it, you know I'm grounded" I ask him once I pull away from our deep kiss.

"I just had to see you, I missed my chocolate drop" he said sweetly kissing me on the cheek. "You know you just tongued me down in front of Shelby, right?" he said laughing.

I blushed strongly and laughed, "Yeah, she's only giving me five minutes to be with you so I had to make the best of it. I miss you so much Sam" I say hugging him tightly.

"I miss you too babe. I wish she would tell you when you won't be punished anymore" he said a little stiffly.

"Me too, but she's only doing what she thinks is best. I mean we did fight in school and got suspended so I understand her anger and her reasoning" I say.

"Yeah I guess so. Did you do good today?" he asked curiously.

"I did very good. I got through the entire workout, I had therapy, and I asked for seconds at dinner" I say happily, "but I guess I'll tell you about it tomorrow because here comes Shelby" I say a little sadly.

"Time to go Mercedes" she says once she reaches us. I nod my head and lean in on the tip of my toes to give Sam another kiss. He kisses me back deeply and it lasted a little longer than we intended because Shelby clearing her throat. We break away from one another and he gives me one last kiss on the cheek before he makes his way down the driveway.

"C'mon kiddo, it's time for bed" says Shelby as she holds the door open. We walk in the house and she tells me to head for my room. I hear her walk over to the family room and tell them it's time to go to sleep and that she needs phones. I get to the room and see it's only nine o'clock and I groan in frustration. Even though my body is extremely tired, I really don't feel like going to sleep right now.

Santana walks in a couple of minutes later and collapses on her bed, "Where the hell you been Squirt?" she asks not looking at me.

"Shelby took me to the house" I say nonchalantly knowing it would grab her attention. She pops up and gives me an inquisitive look, waiting for me to elaborate. "I grabbed some more of Marcellus' jerseys" I say pulling them out of the duffle bag. "It's plenty here for us too share. I also found this, I thought you would like it" I say chucking over some of the jerseys and the locket to her.

I watch her look confusedly at the locket and fumble around to open it. Once it was open I saw realization dawn on her face and her eyes water slightly with tears. She said a barely audible thank you and clutched the locket to her heart. I knew it would take time, but I can see it in her…she definitely wants to get better. Hopefully sooner rather than later, she would want to get better for herself and not someone else like Marissa said.

I pull out the small photo of the three of us together and put it on the desk we share. Santana looks over and smiles before heading into the bathroom. I hang the rest of brother's jersey's up and wait for my turn to clean the day off of me.

_Rachel_

I find myself on the field the next morning running laps again. Today is much harder than yesterday because my muscles are really sore. We're in our trusty line according to height, but today instead of Quinn going first, I'm first followed by Mercedes, Santana, and lastly Quinn.

The only good thing about this morning is that it's much cooler than it was yesterday and a nice breeze is blowing around the field. Today instead of eight laps we're doing ten, which is only making my attitude that much worse. I still feel like we shouldn't be doing this punishment. I mean I understand why my mom is sticking to her guns with this one but it still sucks.

Speaking of my mom, I see her up there leaning against the truck talking to Terry and it only pisses me off even more. Its bad enough I have to fight for her attention at home, now here comes the black Andy Griffith trying to take more attention away from me.

I hear Coach Sylvester yell another insult through that blasted megaphone. I speed up my pace and fight through the pain I feel. We finish the workout doing suicides again, using the entire football field. I've come to the conclusion that I can't stand Sue Sylvester and I find myself wishing some bodily harm to her even though I know it's wrong. At this point Sue is on par with my dislike for Abigail.

We all walk to the truck totally exhausted and the fact that Terry is still there smiling at my mom grates my nerves. He smiles over at me and I ignore him and get inside of the truck. My mom reminds us that we are to eat breakfast first, and then clean the kitchen, and then we're allowed to go clean up. I hate that she has this routine down because it messes with my very high maintenance cleansing ritual. After we clean the kitchen again for the fourth time in less than thirty hours we all go to our rooms to get cleaned up. I shower with extremely hot water and scrub my hair until I can almost hear it squeak from cleanliness. Mom instructed us to wear something comfortable again similarly to our workout clothing. I hear a knock on my door once I've changed my clothes and I instruct whoever it is to come in as I comb out my wet hair.

I watch in the mirror as my mom walks through the doors and she doesn't say anything as she goes to sit on the bed. She looks at me and I see her pat the space next to her instructing me to come sit next to her. I oblige and wait for her to speak.

"Your demeanor seems to not be in a good place lately…more than usual" she says quietly.

"Mom you already know what's wrong with me. I don't like this punishment, I don't like sharing you, and I miss my dads horribly. I'm not a happy person right now and I just need time to sulk without people probing me" I say in a rush.

"You sure that's it. Nana said you had a fight with Finn last night" she says softly.

"What the…can we not have any privacy around here? Geez, you guys are taking notes and giving them to Marissa…like c'mon" I say throwing my hands up in frustration. I get off the bed and stalk over to my bathroom where I take out a head band and throw my wet hair into a ponytail.

"We're just concerned about all of you Rachel. And I have been trying to make sure that you get the attention you need. I mean…I'm still willing to change the adoptions if you want me to" said Shelby sadly.

I sighed deeply, "Mom I don't want you to change the adoptions. I'm selfish, but I'm not that selfish okay. I just need some time to be melancholy" I say quietly.

She nods her head and gets up to leave, "Marissa's going to be here today. You're going to have a session alone with her" she says, "Be outside in five minutes." I take a deep breath and sit on the bed trying to get myself together before we're supposed to be outside.

I find myself planting flowers and digging up weeds. Nana is in charge of this particular activity. She figured we could do this instead of those stupid assignments we were given yesterday. I never thought I would miss going to school as much as I miss it in this very moment. I miss glee so much and even though we didn't always get along, I actually miss all the members involved…even Mr. Schuester.

We plant new flowers outside until lunch, which is pizza because Shelby didn't feel like cooking. Eventually I'm sitting across from Marissa in our private therapy session and I wish I could be anywhere else but here.

"You're looking very down today Rachel" says Marissa in a nice voice.

"I'm just wanting this to be over with" I say irritably.

She nods her head and gathers a few files to get this session going.

"So the last time you were here with Shelby, you didn't like the fact that you had to share her with the rest of the occupants of this house. I can only assume that you still feel that way" she says as an opening I guess.

"Yeah I'm not happy about it, but I don't want her to stop the adoptions. I realize that the issue is mine and I have to learn how to share her even though it's difficult for me" I say. I suspect that if I tell her what she wants to hear than I can get out of here faster. I see her square her eyes at me and tilt her head to the side as if she's trying to figure out a math equation.

"Your grandmother told me you got into an argument with your boyfriend last night, do you want to elaborate on that?" she asks me changing the topic once again.

I roll my eyes in disgust. "Couples fight okay…it was just a regular fight between a boyfriend and girlfriend".

"What was the fight about Rachel? Remember this is a free area Rachel, you should feel comfortable to share things" she says quietly.

I didn't feel comfortable at all, not today. I'm just sick of people picking with my brain and emotions. I don't even understand why it's not okay to have a bad couple of days without everyone thinking the world is coming to an end. I shake my head realizing that it's just not going to be an easy therapy session and I need to get used to the fact that she's going to be picking on me in an effort to 'fix' me.

"Finn feels that I'm pushing him away" I say finally while crossing my arms and legs tightly.

"Are you pushing him away?" she counters in a quick instant.

"I don't think I am, but he feels that I am. He feels like I should be leaning on him more but sometimes I just don't feel like being bothered. I mean my parents were murdered by a drunk driver and I instantly become an orphan. I have to move in with a mother who initially didn't want me and with some people that I'm utterly confused about and he's the one that's feeling neglected" I say incredulously.

"That's a lot you have going on" she says agreeing with me.

"That's what I told him. Not only that but that bitch Abigail was harassing me at school. And I have a whole other issue that I'd rather not talk about right now going through my head. I just don't need his 'woe is me' crap from him. I have my own crap to deal with" I say angrily.

"What do you miss most about your dads?" she asks changing the subject again.

"I miss them bringing me tea in the morning and in the evenings. I miss the small tiffs they used to have. I miss the way the doted on me simply because I was the only child. I miss that we would have our own dinner theatres and our overly dramatic conversations. I missed the way they cuddled me, even though it would bother me sometimes but I knew they only did it because they loved me. I miss loving them and them loving me back" I say quietly.

"It's quite an adjustment Rachel, from being the only child to being a in a house with four other siblings so to speak. Having different personalities and everyone needed something different from the same person" she says to me quietly.

"Yeah it hasn't been easy at all" I say quietly. "Shelby really is trying and so is Nana, I just feel very overwhelmed at the moment".

"How's everything going between you in the other girls?" she asks.

"Its fine, I haven't really been talking to any of them. I avoid Santana most times at all cost for obvious reasons. Mercedes and I have always been friendly, and I snap at Quinn whenever she talks to me" I say honestly.

"Why do you have so much animosity for Quinn?"

"I told you, she wasn't the nicest person to me from before. And I'm trying to get use to her being sisterly or protective or whatever it is she's trying to be."

I watched as she wrote something down on her notepad. "You know I feel like I was mistaken from before Rachel, I think I should prescribe you something to deal with the depression."

"Why?" I ask clearly confused.

"You're going through a lot obviously and I'm beginning to see signs of you closing people off and shutting down. I don't want that for you and honestly I don't think you want that for yourself" she said as she took a deep breath, "Rachel you're going to have to confront a lot of things soon."

"Like what. I've already accepted the fact that my parents aren't coming back and that this is my life now. What more do I need to confront" I say angrily.

"I think you need to confront why you're so confused about your feelings for Quinn, your relationship with Shelby is all types of complicated, your real feelings for the way you feel about Santana, and I have a hunch that its more than just purely sexual attraction, and not to mention that you're pushing Finn away, and I'm almost certain that your conflicting feelings about your sexuality has something to do with that. It's obvious you're having a hard time opening up today and if I keep pushing you, you're liable to shut down completely. So how about we stop for now and we'll meet later" she said in almost one breath.

"I guess I have a lot of work to do" I say conceding to what she just laid out.

"Yes you do, but you aren't alone Rachel. Please allow us to help" she said handing me a script for some medication. I grab it gingerly and get up to leave. I already know that she means to let my mom and Nana help as well but I already do that. How much more am I suppose to give? I open the door and my mom and Quinn are in the hallway waiting. Quinn is standing stark straight, waiting for her chance to go in with Marissa. I hand over my script to my mom and she looks at me with a raised eyebrow.

"I guess I need more help than we thought" I say hunching my shoulders. I walk away not even interested in any kind of response and I start toward my room.

"Rachel, come in here we need your help" I hear Nana call me. I huff angrily and turn back around and head towards the kitchen.

"Change that attitude young lady" said Nana in a warning tone as I lean against the refrigerator in clear aggravation. "Come help Santana cut up these vegetables for the salad" she says handing me a cucumber and a knife. I went and sat next to Santana and began peeling and cutting the vegetable.

"What's wrong Munchkin, you seem really down?" asked Santana quietly as she cut up a tomato.

"What did you just call me?"

"Munchkin…you know from the Wizard of Oz. I thought you liked that movie?" said Santana looking at me.

"I do, it's one of my favorites" I say quietly eyeing the beauty in front of me.

"I thought you would like that better than Berry or Hobbit" she said nonchalantly.

"I do…I actually really do…Peanut" I say smartly. I chuckle slightly as she lets out a low growl.

_Quinn_

"So Lucy Quinn Fabray" said the lady who introduced herself as Marissa, "Lucy's a really pretty name, why do you go by Quinn?"

I sit up straighter because it just dawned on me that I'm suppose to reveal things about myself that I try to keep hidden or buried. No wander Mercedes, Santana, and Rachel all looked completely frazzled every time they walk out of here.

"Lucy is who I used to be, she doesn't exist anymore. Quinn is the person I am now" I say.

She seems to find interest in that statement because she writes it down, "Who did you use to be?" she asks with a kind smile on her face, which sorta reached her eyes.

"A fat kid, with a weird nose, brown hair and extremely low self esteem that no one liked" I say in a low voice.

"And who are you now Quinn?"

"A skinnier teen, with a nose job, blonde hair, who some people like, and decent self esteem most days" I say quickly.

"I noticed you didn't say that you're a mom."

"Because I'm not" I say defensively, "I just gave birth."

She nods, "How does it feel living with the daughter you gave birth to? From what I understand when Beth and Shelby came back it wasn't a good time for all involved."

I feel my eyes narrow and I take a big breath. "Most days I'm fine staying here, it's not like I have anywhere else to go really, but when I know I'm having a bad day dealing I try to keep my distance from Beth and Shelby. I'm grateful that Shelby is even allowing me to stay here and be around Beth, I know this whole situation isn't easy for her, especially after I went in full crazy mode. Sometimes it hurts to hear Beth call Shelby mom, but I know I did the right thing. Shelby treats Beth so wonderfully, and she can provide for her in ways that I can't and would never be able to and I'm finally accepting that I guess"

"I asked Shelby and Allison to give me notes on you and Shelby described in detail what that whole experience was like with you when she first returned to Lima with Beth. From what I hear it wasn't good" she says.

"It wasn't" I say looking away from the woman. "I did things that I'm not proud of and that I'd rather not talk about it" I say defensively while sitting up a little straighter.

"I'm more interested in why you did those things, why were you fighting to get Beth back?" said Marissa.

"I…I kept losing things and I wanted something that was perfect. The only thing I've ever done that was completely right and perfect. She was my perfect angel" I say tearing up slightly.

"What things did you lose?"

"My parents kicked me out when they found out I was pregnant, I kept moving around from house to house, I lost Finn, I lost Puck, I lost Beth, we lost Nationals, and now I've lost my mom for good" I say quietly.

She writes something else down, "Are you ever gonna share what you're writing down?" I ask trying to change the subject.

"Eventually I will" she said smiling warmly at me. "How are you dealing with the lost of your mother Quinn?"

"It hurts a lot, it's like another part of me has been stripped away, but I'm managing. I think I'm doing pretty well actually" I say.

"How do you manage?"

"I write out a lot of what I'm feeling and I cry a lot when I'm by myself. I play with Beth; sometimes Beth makes a face that reminds me of my mom. And the morning workouts kinda help me get my frustrations and thoughts together. It helps clear my head."

"How do you feel about your father?"

"I don't hate him but I strongly dislike him" I say quickly.

"If he wanted to make amends with you, would you be willing to hear him out?"

"Sure, doesn't mean it would change anything" I say hunching my shoulders.

"What about your sister Frances, how do you feel about her?"

"The girls in this house have been more sisterly to me than she ever has. At this point she's irrelevant" I say calmly.

Marissa nods her head and clears her throat as she takes a sip of water and scribbles something else down.

"Speaking of the girls in this house, how do you feel about them?"

"They're cool…I mean we all share something that nobody else can understand. It's brought us closer in some ways…but it has distance us in others…if that makes sense" I say quirking my eyebrow slightly.

"How has it brought you closer?"

"I know for me, I'm super protective of all of them now. I don't want to see anyone hurting them" I say.

"Well that's obvious, you beat up a girl who was messing with Rachel" she says looking at me.

"That girl punched Rachel in her stomach. Rachel's the tiniest one out of all of us. I don't regret beating her up…with the help of Mercedes by the way" I say with a small smirk.

"You use to pick on Rachel yourself, why did you do that?" she asks causing my smirk to go away quickly.

"I was jealous of Rachel" I finally say after a few moments of silence.

"Why would you be jealous?" she asks me.

"That's what I kept asking myself. I mean I was head cheerleader, I was dating the quarterback, I was the most popular and prettiest girl in school. Everyone wanted me, wanted something from me, or wanted to be me. Why would I be jealous of a tiny girl with a big voice?"

"Did you ever get the answer to that question?" asked Marissa.

"Yes, I knew Rachel would make it out of here, and I had Lima Loser written all over me. Her talent would carry her away and she owned it. She didn't have to change her hair color, or her nose, or anything else. She just owned it" I say looking far off.

"What made you change your mind about Rachel? How come you see her differently now?" she asks.

"Our parents died in the same car crash. And over the past year I've seen her own insecurities and I realized a lot of them matched my own. I'm not proud of what I did to Rachel or how I made her feel" I say quietly.

"Can I suggest something?" she said forcing me to look at her. I nod my head yes in response. "When you feel up to it, can you tell her exactly what you told me." I bite my bottom lip unsurely but nod my head in agreement.

"How do you feel about Mercedes?"

"I love Mercedes. You know she was in the room when Beth was born. She actually looked out for me when I needed it most…her and her entire family" I say choking up. "It sucks that they went in that way" I say wiping a tear away quickly. "I pushed her away a lot and it's cause a little riff between us but I love her so much and I think out of all of us, she's the one that's really suffering. She lost her entire family."

I hear Marissa hum lightly before moving on to the next question.

"What about Santana? How do you feel about her?" she asks looking at me. I feel my eyes darken slightly and I clear my throat as I think about her question. I sigh heavily, "I love Santana, but right now I'm extremely pissed at her for what she did to Brittany. Every time I think about the way Britt's face look I get angry. But I'm confused as well because I see what it's doing to Santana and I know she is in constant pain even though she tries to disguise it."

"You know it's hard on Santana as well but you're still angry with her?" asks Marissa.

"Yes!" I say angrily, "Because it's hard on Brittany too. Santana can't see what it's done to Brittany; she doesn't hear the brokenness in Brittany's voice. They're both in pain, but Britt didn't deserve that. She's too freakin good, sweet, nice, and caring to have that happen to her. And Santana knows that and she still lost her cool. I'm pissed at her because she hurt Brittany, but Britt still loves her and I don't understand it" I say. I hadn't planned on spilling my guts out about the situation but I really haven't had anyone to vent to about all of this before.

"You care about Brittany a lot" she states.

"Of course I do, she's my friend. I mean it's like something horrible happened to all of us and everyone is breaking their necks to make sure we're taken care of. Which I know for sure we all appreciate, but something horrible happened to Britt too, and I feel like there's no one looking out for her" I say quietly.

"Do you feel like you're the person to look out for Brittany?" she asks me curiously.

"I have been, and I'll continue until she tells me she doesn't need me anymore" I say with confidence.

Marissa smiles at me, "Our time is up Quinn, but I think we should continue these sessions. I think it will help with your progress and eventually your healing." I nod my head in agreement and stand up to leave. Once in the hallway Shelby is there waiting, she smiles at me sweetly and tells me that dinner is ready.

I walk into the kitchen and everyone is there waiting for me to join. I hear Shelby ask Marissa if she would like to stay for dinner, but Marissa immediately declines. Shelby walks her to the door and then comes to join us. Nana says the prayer and we dig in. I notice that Rachel is unnaturally quiet for like the second day in a row and I decide that she and I need to have a talk about what I discussed in therapy. I look over at Beth in her high chair and see her looking at Shelby with love and adoration. That pang of jealousy I feel is still there but I've noticed that it isn't as strong as it once was.

I'm actually okay with being raised as Beth's sister. And as a family we could definitely pull it off because she looks so much like me, except for Puck's dopey eyes. I know that in the future she will know that I gave birth to her, and hopefully by then I'll be able to explain why I gave her up for adoption without seeming like a total bitch. I know it won't be easy if Shelby and Rachel's relationship is any indication of how it all could go horribly wrong, but I guess I'll cross that bridge when I get to it.

Dinner goes by uneventful and Shelby lets us know we'll have free time once the kitchen is clean until it's time for us to go to bed. Tonight we clean the kitchen in record timing because we've become experts at it and Shelby hands us our phones and shoves us into the family room. I watch as Shelby tells Nana that she's going to run to the pharmacy and I take my chance.

"Shelby I didn't mean to ease drop but can I go with you" I ask sweetly.

She eyes me suspiciously but nods her head in agreement. I run to my room to grab my purse and run and met Shelby in the truck. Our ride over to the local Rite Aid is quiet and I listen to Shelby sing along to the music on the radio. I miss glee so much that it actually hurts and I never thought I would get to that point.

We walk into the store and I watch as Shelby heads straight to the pharmacy and I go towards the candy isle. I pick out two bags, one with gummy worms and the other with gummy bears. I decide to look around because I have a feeling that Shelby isn't ready. I end up looking at a bunch of stuffed animals and one of them sticks out among the rest, so I pick it up and I go purchase my items. I wait for Shelby and I notice she has a bag with some type of medication that she didn't have before and we both make our way towards the truck to go home. It's now or never Fabray.

"Um Shelby?" I say with a small voice, "Could…can you drop me over to Brittany's? I bought her something and I want to give it to her. I know I'm still grounded but I really want her to have it and to check to make sure she's okay" I say quickly once I see Shelby's face.

"It's not polite to drop by people's homes unexpectedly" she says in response, and I feel my shoulders droop. "What did you buy Brittany anyway?" she asks.

"I bought her some candy and a stuffed animal…I thought it would lift her spirits a little. She's going back to school tomorrow" I say quietly. I see out the corner of my eyes that Shelby takes a deep breath and continues to drive. She turns left down Glendale and I start unconsciously bouncing in my seat. She's actually going to take me to Britt's and I'm super excited. We pull up in front of the familiar house and I unbuckle my seat in anticipation.

"Quinn…you have five minutes okay" she says seriously and I nod before dashing out of the truck and up the stairs. I knock on the door and I hear movement inside. The door unlocks and the last person I wanted to see was standing behind the screen door.

"Uh good evening Dr. Pierce" I say backing up slightly. "Um please forgive me for dropping by unannounced but I just wanted to give Brittany something because she was going back to school tomorrow" I rush out.

I see him look at the bag in my hands, than look towards the street. I see his eyes narrow when he realizes who dropped me off and I half expected him to slam the door in my face, instead he yells out Brittany's name which causes me to jump. I hear Brittany bound down the steps and I smile slightly because I can tell that she has a little spring back in her step.

"The door is for you" I hear her father say harshly, once Brittany was by the door. She hurries to the door and I watch a big smile come across her face as she squeals and rushes out the door to embrace me in a tight hug. I'm careful not to squeeze her to hard because I don't want to hurt her in any way.

"What are doing here Quinn? I mean I haven't seen you in awhile" she says excitedly.

"Yeah I know, but I'm still grounded Britt remember" I say as I pull away and look up at her face. Her eye has healed wonderfully and she's only going to have to apply concealer to hid the little bit of bruising that's still there.

"Yeah I remember" she says sadly. "I can't believe you were fighting Quinnie" she said shaking her head.

"I know Britt, and I'm so sorry I disappointed you but I couldn't let that evil Abigail pick with Rachel" I say trying to defend my actions. She still had a sad look on her face and I knew she was thinking about what happened with her and Santana.

"Look what I brought you Britt" I say pulling out the candy and waving it in her face, hoping this would make her feel better. I see her gasp and giggle with excitement as snatches the candy out of my hand and runs over to the wicker furniture to sit down. She rips the package open and proceeds to throw three gummies in her mouth. I can't help but to laugh out, when I see how excited she is and I go over and sit next to her.

"I also brought you this. When I saw it I instantly thought of you" I say pulling out the stuffed animal and handing it to her

"A baby duck" she gasps out, "Quinn this is like the best gift ever…thank you" she says pulling me into a hug.

"I'm glad you like it" I say hugging her back. We stay attached to one another for awhile matching our breathing together. Holding Britt I can now understand why Santana was so in love with this beautiful girl. I hear the horn ring out and I know Shelby is ready to go.

"I have to go Britt" I say pulling away and I see her face sadden at the fact I have to leave. "I just came by to make sure you're okay and to give you something that hopefully brightens your day. School will be okay tomorrow" I say lifting her face with my finger. "I promise."

Brittany shakes her head slightly, "It's going to be so different…you won't be there and neither will San…" she starts to say but cuts herself off and shakes her head angrily.

"How about you take Mr. Duck with you tomorrow?" I say lifting the stuffed animal from her hands and waving it in her face causing her to smile, "That way you'll have a part of me with you. I still have my lamb with me" I say causing her smile to widen.

I hear Shelby blow the horn again and I know I'm pushing my luck. I pull Brittany into another hug, "I love you Britt. Call me around seven tomorrow and tell me about your day okay" I say.

"I love you too Quinnie. I promise I'll call" she says in my ear.

I give Brittany a slight squeeze and I get up to leave. I brush her cheek slightly before I go and I hurry up to the truck and climb in.

"Sorry Shelby, thanks for letting me see her" I say with a shaky voice.

I see in the corner of my eye, that she raises her eyebrow at me and looks at me curiously once again. I hear her mumble out 'no problem' and she leads us back home.


	10. Chapter Nine: Shelby

_**Okay, sorry for this long delay. My home was one of the ones that lost power because of the storms and I apologize for keeping you waiting. I hope you guys like this chapter. Fair warning a lot happens. I would appreciate your thoughts and reviews, and thank you always for the love. If there are any mistakes I apologize in advance. Again sorry for the delay.**_

_Shelby_

Shelby leaned against her trusty truck next to Terry watching the girls running around the track for what seemed like the sixth time. The girls had been punished for the past seven weeks because they got suspended and sent a girl to the hospital. Shelby was certain that they would think twice about fighting after this long punishment. The past weeks have been spent with cleaning the house spotless repeatedly, plenty of home assignments, limited significant other time, and a grueling workout each morning.

Shelby adjusted her sunglasses as she took another deep breath. She wanted to take the girls away from Lima. It was something that she was sure they all needed. It was one thing holding them back though, and the Latina was rounding the bend of the track as she thought about this. Shelby sighed deeply as she shook her head.

"She'll be here Shells…I promised you that" said Terry in his deep voice that always seemed to put butterflies in her stomach.

"I trust you Terry, I just don't know how much good it will do" she said.

"It's worth a shot…right" he said looking down at her through his own pair of cop shades.

"Yeah, it's worth a shot" she replied quietly. Her and Terry's relationship was something that was totally unexpected, especially considering how they met. She had convinced herself once they started to flirt that she didn't have time to be involved in a relationship, particularly since the last intimate relationship she had would be frowned upon by every court of law. Terry was persistent though, and before long he'd convinced her to go on a real date to Breadsticks. It had been the best time she'd had in months. He made her laugh and feel like a teenage girl again. She felt free. She decided to give it a go once Terry had kissed her and she felt her legs turn into mush. They both were very careful not to flaunt the relationship in front of the girls. It was clear that Rachel didn't like Terry at all and they both wanted to keep drama down to a minimum. A few stolen glances here and there and they only kissed when the girls were in bed, or when they were definitely sure they were by themselves, which wasn't often with her mom, four teenage girls, and a very inquisitive two year old at home.

She watched as her girls took a water break. Mercedes was thinning out the proper way and Shelby was glad of that. Rachel and she were working through their issues, it was a slow process but Marissa was definitely helping them. Quinn seemed to be adjusting very well, she was good with Beth and even though Shelby knew it was more than Quinn claimed, she knew that Quinn was helping out Brittany. That left Santana, who in Shelby's opinion was making great strides. Santana and Rachel were still taking their medication which was helping the both of them. Shelby saw fewer tears and more smiles from them both. Marissa said Santana was making steady progress in therapy, except for one particular thing that Marissa said she wasn't at liberty to speak on. Shelby even thought that Santana was coming to grips with being on house arrest, and more importantly, being single.

Everything was going smoothly, that is until Elliot made an unannounced visit to Shelby's.

"_Elliot?" questioned Shelby as she opened the door for her lawyer._

"_Hello Shelby, I'm so sorry to be dropping at your house like this, unannounced, but it's really important. We have some things to discuss" he said hurriedly._

_Shelby opened the front door wider to let him in. The girls were in the family room for free time, watching some movie that Quinn had picked out._

"_Do you have a place we can speak in private?" he whispered out. Shelby nodded her head and led him to the office that had been used by Marissa more than any other person in the house. _

"_What's going on Elliot?" asked Shelby once she closed the door behind them, "I'm kinda worried here."_

"_I know and again I'm sorry for barging in like this but I needed to give you an update on the adoptions" he said settling in a chair and pulling out several folders._

"_Okay, so let me know what's happening" said Shelby quietly settling down near Elliot._

"_Well Rachel shouldn't be a problem. Everything is ready to go for her, all we need is a judge to sign off and she's official yours by law…the other three, are not as simple."_

_Shelby's face jumped for joy at the news that Rachel, her baby, was finally hers again legally. But just as soon as the joy was there, it was suddenly gone with the news about her other three babies._

"_What's the problem Elliot?" Shelby asked wearily._

"_Mercedes' aunt and uncle have caught wind of what's been going on the past couple of months. They know about Santana's arrest and why she was arrested, and the girls being suspended from school" he said with a sigh, "they have petitioned the court stating that Santana is a bad influence and they feel it would be better to take Mercedes away from Santana's influence and this environment"._

_Shelby felt the heat rising to her neck and the anger spilling over, "What the hell do they mean by this environment. I do right by those girls Elliot" said Shelby through clenched teeth, "And I thought Santana's records were sealed?"_

"_They are sealed but in case of adoptions certain things had to be brought to light" said Elliot mildly._

"_So where does that leave us?" asked Shelby irritably._

"_They've issued an ultimatum, either Santana goes to a group home and Mercedes stays with you or they take Mercedes and you can keep Santana. Either way they don't want the girls together" said Elliot._

_Shelby hung her head and exhaled deeply, "They're forcing me to choose" said Shelby as a blanketed statement._

"_Shelby, know that I'm fighting for you on all fronts. I've petitioned for a new judge that might be more in our favor. That's not a guarantee though; it just buys us some more time. I came to give you an update, but really I want you to concentrate on your family. Let me worry about this stuff…okay" said Elliot adjusting his glasses._

_Shelby nodded her head in understanding and fought of the urge to scream and cry at the same time. "What about Quinn?" she asked scared of what Elliot might say._

"_Russell is back into the picture. I'm hearing some rumblings that he might want custody of Quinn again but nothing has been set in motion. At this point Quinn's adoption is still on the right track" said Elliot. Shelby breathed a sigh of relief as she thought about what she was going to do with Santana and Mercedes._

The black SUV pulling up jolted Shelby out of her thoughts. The automatic window rolled down and Terry bent over to make sure it was the person they were waiting for.

"Good morning Judge Anderson, thank you for meeting us like this" said Terry tipping his sunglasses at the woman in the car.

"No problem Officer Johnson. I'm sure you have a good reason to call me out here on my day off" said Judge Anderson, while she looked out on the field at the four teens exercising.

"I assure you it is Judge" said Terry.

"Let's get to it then" she said while still having her eyes focused out on the field.

Terry opened the car door and escorted Shelby into the front seat. He gently closed the door behind her and got into the back seat positioning himself behind Shelby. Shelby felt him grab her shoulder in a show of support and she took a deep breath before starting, "I want to say thanks again Judge Anderson for meeting us. I know you have a busy schedule and you didn't have to meet me, but I truly appreciate it."

"You're welcome Ms. Corcoran and please call me Lauren. It feels better on my day off" she said with a small smirk finally looking at Shelby.

"Okay" said Shelby nervously trying to return the smirk given to her by Judge Anderson.

"You don't have to be nervous Ms. Corcoran. I came here because Elliot assured me that you needed my help. If I didn't want to give it, I wouldn't be here…so just start from the beginning" she said gently.

Shelby took a deep breath and began to recount the stories of the adoptions and the predicament she found herself in because of them.

"I know our family from the outside looking in, is quite dysfunctional. At this point their lawyers are basically giving me an ultimatum. I have to choose between giving up Mercedes or Santana, and it's a choice I'm finding myself not being able to make" said Shelby chocking up.

"I understand your difficulty Ms. Corcoran but I'm not a family judge, how can I assist you? You have the best lawyer in Lima".

"I know, I know. I just want for our family to experience some good times together before we're ripped apart. Those girls out there have been through the worse year so far, I want to give them something and I can't do that if Santana stays on house arrest" Shelby says quietly. She watched as Judge Anderson nodded her head in understanding and the realization of why she was being called to McKinley at this early hour.

"Honestly Ms. Corcoran, Santana brought that condition on herself. I understand about her parents…I really do, but nobody forced her to get drunk, take drugs, and beat her girlfriend up" said Judge Anderson.

"I agree, I totally agree but in her defense she's been doing the therapy and taking her medicine regularly. She's never missed a meeting with her parole officer and she's passed every drug test that's been given to her. She is getting better; I just think this house arrest is weighing down on her. Once the summer is over, she's going to start her community service and she's going to try and finish the classes she's missed during Saturday and night school…I just want all of us to enjoy one another before it's too late" said Shelby sighing in defeat. She felt midway through her rant that this was becoming pointless as she saw Judge Anderson starring back out of the window at the girls.

It was sometime before Judge Anderson spoke again, and Shelby had her eyes closed because they began to water in anticipation of what was going to be said.

"You know I'm hard on domestic violence because I was a victim of it myself" started Judge Anderson forcing Shelby to face her in the car. Shelby watched as the judges' eyes began to glaze over and she knew she was somewhere other than in the car. "Blaine and Cooper's father was so abusive to me; I tried to keep the abuse away from my boys, but I knew that they knew what was happening. One day my ex husband had been drinking so much and when I got in from work, he sucker punched me and broke my jaw bone….right in front of my sons. It was then that I knew I had to get out and I vowed to protect the victims of domestic violence as best I could. I understand that Santana has had a hard life. I've been given small details from Marissa about her progress, or lack thereof. She's still holding back about certain things in her therapy sessions. There has to be justice for victim Ms. Corcoran; by letting her go early what has she learned? How has she learned to cope when things are too much? Will she always respond the way she normally does with anger, violence, and drugs? Or has she really learned how to deal? I respect the fact that she's trying, but I don't think it's been quite enough, I have to keep Ms. Pierce in mind as well."

"I understand Judge Anderson, thank you so much for meeting with me and I'm sorry if I inconvenienced you in any way" said Shelby as she opened the truck door and began to get out.

"Ms. Corcoran" said Judge Anderson causing Shelby to pause, "please allow me to meet with Santana once they are done with their exercises." Shelby nodded her head and proceeded to close the car door behind her quietly. She went back to her own truck and leaned her body back against it, Terry following her same actions.

"Terry what am I supposed to do?" asked Shelby shakily.

"We'll figure something out Shells; you're not alone in this. Maybe it's not what we hoped for but we'll come up with something" said Terry in his soothing deep voice. Shelby leaned her body into his tall frame for comfort and he wrapped a strong arm around the smaller woman. They waited for the girls to finish and watched as they lumbered over completely exhausted.

"Honestly Shelby, how much longer do we have to go through all of this? We get it; fighting is bad, talking through our problems is good" said Quinn smartly walking up on Shelby and Terry forcing the couple to break apart.

"Well it seems you've learned your lesson about fighting, but it has done nothing to curb that sarcastic tone of yours so I guess a few more times of this will have to do" said Shelby smartly back. "Santana I need for you to meet with someone" said Shelby pulling the Latina slightly.

"Meet with who?" questioned the Latina with a raised eyebrow.

Shelby took a deep breath, "With Judge Anderson, she's waiting for you in the car" said Shelby. She watched as the Latina's eyes grew wider in realization and apprehension appeared on her face. "What does she want to meet with me for?" she asked quietly, "I've been doing everything right" said the Latina in desperation.

"I know sweetie you have" said Shelby rubbing her back gently, "I just think she wants to check up on you…honestly" said Shelby sincerely as she looked into a pair of dark orbs. She watched as Santana eased only slightly and Shelby walked her over to the awaiting vehicle. Shelby opened the door and eased Santana into the car seat and nodded her head at Judge Anderson before shutting the door behind her.

"Shelby what's going on?" asked Mercedes with concern.

"Don't worry honey, everything's going to be fine" said Shelby as she walked over and embraced Mercedes in a tight hug, "C'mon how about you guys get in the car and get some air" said Shelby releasing Mercedes and unlocking the truck. Rachel bumped passed Terry without offering an apology.

"Rachel, you know better than that" admonished Shelby to the short brunette, "apologize this instant."

"I'm sorry for bumping into you Terry. I meant nothing by it; I just find it utterly amazing that you are always around. I mean don't you have some crimes that need to be investigated or some cases that need closing" said Rachel in a sweetly sarcastic tone.

"I'm actually on a case right now Ms. Berry" said Terry before Shelby had a chance to speak, "I don't know if you remember but your sister was arrested not too long ago. Just doing my job and making sure Santana stays out of trouble, as well as her sisters" he said with a smile.

At this statement Rachel curled her lip up in clear disgust and Shelby gave her a hard look with her eyes and she saw Rachel recoil slightly. Shelby walked over to Rachel and pulled on her oversized workout shirt forcing Rachel's face to only be inches from hers. "I don't care if you don't like Terry, but disrespecting adults is out of line and I won't have it. We've worked on this Rachel. Apologize and mean it this time" said Shelby through clenched teeth eyeing Rachel dangerously. Shelby watched as Rachel's eyes water and she was fighting within herself to do what Shelby asked.

"I'm sorry Terry. I didn't meant to be rude" said Rachel quietly as she fought back tears. Shelby kept her hand griped on Rachel's shirt until she heard Terry reply 'don't worry about it'. Once she was satisfied she loosened her grip on Rachel slowly and kept her hard glance on the young diva. Shelby was fed up with Rachel's attitude. She was trying to be understanding but Rachel was pushing it with this disrespectful behavior. Finally letting her go, Rachel climbed into the front seat of the truck and slammed the door.

Quinn and Mercedes had remained quiet as Shelby tried to get herself together. Eventually the two teens climbed into their usual seats and Shelby released a shaky breath she hadn't realized she was holding. She didn't like disciplining her kids at all, it sucked. And she definitely didn't like doing it in public but sometimes it had to be done. The one part of parenting she can truly say she loathed.

Santana got out of Judge Anderson's car without a word to her or Terry and made her way over to the truck and got in. Shelby heard the judge call Terry over to the driver's side window, where she watched them have a quite private conversation. Once it was over she saw Judge Anderson pull out of the parking space and drive away.

"What did she say?" questioned Shelby.

"How about I wait until you get home and I can tell you over breakfast. Assuming I'm invited to a nice home cooked meal" said Terry with a smile.

"You're always invited Terry" said Shelby trying incredibly hard not to blush.

"I'll see you there than" he said with that smile still plastered across his face that Shelby loved.

"Most definitely Officer Johnson" said Shelby, clearly flirting.

Terry gave her a wink and walked over to his cop car and began making the journey over to her home. Shelby got into the truck and all four girls quieted down immediately. They had been doing that a lot lately and Shelby knew she just walked into an argument of some kind between the four of them. The tension filled the truck and each girl had their defensive traits up. Rachel sat in front with her arms crossed around her body tightly while she looked out of the window, Quinn's back was straight as a board as she looked out of the front window, and Shelby could see through the rearview mirror that Mercedes and Santana's hands were clasped together as Santana had an unfocused look to her face and Mercedes looked as if she were deep in prayer. Shelby made her way out of the school parking lot towards home. She reached into her purse and pulled out Quinn's inhaler that she always carried with her. She reached back and she felt the blonde beauty take the inhaler and take two puffs from it. Quinn placed it back in Shelby's hand and Shelby placed it back in her purse.

"Santana, what did the judge say to you?" asked Shelby trying to be nonchalant.

She saw Santana take a big breath and begin to explain, "She congratulated me on my progress with therapy and everything but she wanted me to take more strides with opening up. She reminded me about all the stuff I still had to do like the hours and not being able to drive and she told me to keep up the good work."

Shelby nodded her head and remained silent for the rest of the trip home as well as everyone else.

Once they got home, Nana had an enormous meal prepared. She told Shelby she was going to make a lot of food no matter what Judge Anderson decided. She felt like the girls needed a big treat. Shelby went over to give Beth her mandatory kisses before washing her hands. The girls had washed their hands and were standing around the table looking at the food greedily. Terry walked in and hurried up to clean his hands as well. Shelby noticed that Rachel huffed angrily and rolled her eyes but Mercedes squeezed her shoulder and let Rachel know to cool it with just a glance.

Shelby finally took in the details of what was prepared. Nana cooked everyone's favorite breakfast foods; Shelby saw her favorite vegetable egg white omelet's, Quinn had her bacon balls, Santana had her blueberry waffles, Rachel had her vegan french toast, Mercedes favorite type of fruit salad and homemade granola bars were present, Beth had her favorite honey nut Cheerios, and she even cooked Terry's favorite polish turkey sausage. It was more than enough food there and Shelby had been so appreciative of it. Her mom had came and took over the cooking duties every since she came back the day Santana was arrested. Shelby couldn't even remember if she had thanked her mom for taking over the day to day house duties and Shelby bent over and placed a big kiss on her mother's cheek.

"Thank you so much for this mama" whispered Shelby.

"You're welcome my precious baby" said Nana looking at her daughter adoringly. Once everyone was settled around the meal Nana asked Terry to say the blessing, Terry obliged and when he was done the family sat down and dug in. Small talk was being made around the table but the girls were busy stuffing their faces. Shelby was taking small bites looking around contently at her family. By time the school year began, it would be likely that this wouldn't exist anymore and Shelby felt the weight of the choice she had to make in her stomach.

The girls started to clean up the dishes and clear the table without being told. Shelby and Nana no longer had to fight with them; they just automatically did it now. It was a part of their daily routine. They had gotten so good at scrubbing down the kitchen the girls were now finishing it in record timing. Shelby fixed Terry a cup of coffee in hopes that he would explain what Judge Anderson told him once the girls went to go shower. Before she could ask though Terry called Santana and pointed to her monitoring ankle bracelet. Santana walked over and waited for Terry to place her back on the grid, but Terry knelt down, hit a button on the bracelet and took it off, shocking everyone in the kitchen and causing Shelby's mouth to drop open. Terry stood back up towering over the small frame of the Latina.

"Te…Terry, why? How come?" stuttered out Shelby.

"Judge Anderson told me to release her today" said Terry smiling at down at Santana, "Of course under some guidelines but she felt that Santana was making accurate progress and out of anger, she gave Santana a lengthy house arrest and for that she is truly sorry" said Terry turning around to look at Shelby with a wide grin.

"So I'm free…I'm done with the house arrest?" questioned Santana unsurely, but her eyes were dancing with hope and excitement.

"Yes you are definitely done" said Terry with a strong voice. Santana began to move but Terry stopped her, "Like I said you have some guidelines that were given."

"What are they?" asked Shelby walking over towards Terry and Santana with tears in her eyes.

"Well first thing is the restraining order is still in effect and has been made to go a little longer until December. You have to stay at least one hundred yards away from Brittany Pierce" said Terry seriously. Shelby watched Santana's shoulders slump slightly but she nodded her head in understanding. "Secondly, you have a curfew. You have to be in the house by ten o'clock each evening, no exceptions" said Terry pausing to let that sink in.

"Lastly Santana you must commit to opening up more in your therapy sessions. If you mess any of those three things up, she's going to place you back on house arrest. Now what you talk about in those sessions isn't my business, but you have to let it all go so that the therapy helps. Judge Anderson is very serious about this Santana, promise me you'll try to do better" said Terry holding out his pinkie for Santana to grab with hers.

Shelby saw a series of emotions wash over Santana's face, but the small teenager lifted her own pinkie finger and linked it with Terry's. They shook on it and then they both let go. "You're free kid" said Terry turning his serious demeanor into a big smile while pulling Shelby into his side and placing a tender kiss on her forehead.

"I'm free" whispered out Santana as the meaning of that simple statement was starting to dawn on her. Shelby laughed out loud as Mercedes pulled Santana from behind and began to lift her in the air and spend her around the kitchen. Causing big boisterous laughs to come from everyone in the kitchen, Quinn ran up to the turning pair and pulled Santana into a huge hug, congratulating the Latin beauty. Rachel was last giving Santana a tight hug, noticing the brief wanting look that was in Rachel's eyes for a second. Santana pulled away from Rachel gently and walked over to Shelby embracing her into a tight hug. She felt Santana's shoulders moving and knew the girl was crying.

"Thank you so much for everything Shelby" cried Santana into Shelby's shoulder. It was only loud enough for Shelby to hear but it meant the world to her. It also hurt her heart because she knew what awaited both Santana and Mercedes. She squeezed and clutched Santana to her reminding the girl how much she loved her, it was the very least she could do. Santana let go suddenly and wiped her eyes. Shelby watched as she turned around to her sisters with a mischievous grin and darted towards the glass sliding door in the kitchen leading out into the back yard. Santana opened the sliding door quickly and ran full steam ahead towards the swimming pool, throwing herself into a canon ball and diving into the pool. Mercedes was the next one after her, followed by Quinn and Rachel.

Beth somehow was released from her highchair, probably by Nana gathered Shelby, and the toddler was starting to run after her sisters towards the pool. Shelby felt her heart drop but Terry managed to scoop up Beth before she put any speed into her wobbly run, causing the young toddler to cry out in anger. Terry gave Beth a quick kiss and handed the squirming angry child to Shelby who chuckled at Terry's uncomfortable nature.

"Thank you Terry…for everything" said Shelby holding Beth, and wiping the tears off of her eyes. She walked over to the sliding door and watched as the teen girls squealed in delight, throwing water at each other and jumping into the pool over and over again. It was the first time she actually saw all four of them look like children instead of children who were playing at being adults.. It made her heart leap with joy to see them happy. To see innocence.

Terry walked behind Shelby and whispered 'you're welcome' into her ear, causing her to lose focus for a couple of seconds, "I think I want to take the girls to Disney World" said Shelby trying to gather herself. She placed a comforting kiss on Beth's head as she listened to her mother finishing up the cleaning of the kitchen.

"I wish you could take them Shelby, but I don't think you can" said Terry seriously.

"Why not?" said Shelby in shock turning around to look Terry in the eyes.

"Because Santana is still on probation, she can't travel out of state. Yes she's no longer on house arrest, but we have to constantly remind her that she still has a crap load of things she has to complete in order to make sure Judge Anderson is satisfied" said Terry.

"Well where am I supposed to take them? Every place I've thought of is out of Ohio" said Shelby slightly irritated.

"How about the cabin your dad use to take us to when you were coming up Shelby?" offered Nana, "I mean we still own it, so you could save money there and it was recently remolded so the kids would love it."

"That's a great idea mom. It's far enough to get out of Lima but it's still in Ohio. Is it okay to use it?" asked Shelby.

"Of course darling, that's why I brought it up" said Nana with a smile. Shelby went over and embraced her mother in a tight hug, "I don't know what I would do without you mom. Thank you for everything as well" said Shelby sincerely.

"You're welcome love, it's why God made mothers in the first place" said Nana giving her a kiss. Shelby laughed and held Beth close to her and walked back over to the sliding door to watch the teens play. She stood watching her girls until they got tired and climbed out of the pool. Nana had sat some towels on the kitchen table and went into her room to rest. Terry already left to go back to the police station and she had placed Beth in her play corner with all her favorite toys so she could talk to the girls. Rachel, Quinn, Mercedes, and Santana climbed through the sliding door dripping water everywhere, giggling and laughing along the way. Shelby handed them each a towel and the girls wrapped the towels around them tightly trying not to shiver too much.

"Girls before you run to the showers I wanted to run an idea by you and I hope you like it" said Shelby leading them into the family room.

"Can it wait until we get dry?" said Mercedes through clattering teeth.

"I promise it will be quick" said Shelby sincerely. "I'm excited just like you guys that Santana is off of house arrest and I would like to celebrate as well, I think we should take a vacation. Get out of Lima and just enjoy one another's company. What do you guys think about that?" asked Shelby.

"I'm down" said Santana shivering.

"That's a wonderful idea mom" said Rachel actually smiling genuinely.

Quinn nodded her head yes with a big smile and Mercedes high fived Santana and laughed aloud, "Where would we be going?" asked Mercedes.

"Well I wanted to take you all to Disney World, but we can't take Santana out of state because of probation, so I'm thinking we will do that next year" said Shelby.

"I'm sorry guys" said Santana quietly, "I know I'm messing up everything."

"Hush Santana, no one is blaming you for this. Stop being down on yourself" said Quinn quickly but seriously.

"I'm just…"started Santana.

"You're just nothing Santana. Quinn is right, you are making progress and no one is blaming you for anything but you. So stop" said Shelby seriously looking at Santana in the eyes. Santana avoided her gaze and Shelby knew that this was still a sore issue for Santana that she would address later. "I'm suggesting that we go to a family cabin. My father use to take me and my mom there when I was a little girl. It's peaceful and it's just been upgraded so you girls won't feel like you're away from modern society. I just thought all of us could use a break and just some peace" said Shelby looking at the four teens.

"Hell I'm for it, this year has been all types of horrible and I think we _all_ deserve a break and some rest. When are we leaving?" asked Mercedes.

"I'm thinking in a few days. I was also thinking since Santana's off of house arrest you three could finally be off punishment. All of your phones, iPods, and laptops will be on the dining room table when you get out of the shower" said Shelby smiling.

"So no more assignments and therapy?" asked Santana hopefully looking at Shelby.

"Therapy will be suspended while on vacation and definitely no more assignments" said Shelby with a smile.

"Man can this day get any better!" yelled out Santana as she jumped in the air and punched the sky. She took off running through the house, "I've got the shower first Squirt as she rounded the corner to the room they shared. Mercedes who would normally be agitated by this just laughed and took off running after her childhood friend.

Quinn shook her head and turned around slowly as she made her way to her own room. Rachel proceeded to do the same thing but Shelby pulled her into a tight hug not caring that she was getting her own clothing wet. "I love you Rachel Barbara Berry" said Shelby.

"I love you too mama" whispered the small framed girl back. Shelby felt Rachel give her a small squeeze before letting go and heading to her own room. Shelby hoped that this vacation is what the doctor ordered. She couldn't help but to feel good that the girls finally seemed happy but the truth that her family could be torn away from her because of that stupid ultimatum nagged at recesses of her brain. In her mind she had already made her decision of what to do, and it hurt her deeply. But now wasn't the time to think of that. Now was the time to enjoy her girls, and that's what Shelby planned on doing.

_Quinn_

Quinn was checking her suitcase one more time to make sure she had everything she needed for the two week vacation the family was going on. Shelby told them they were only allowed to bring one suitcase or duffle bag and that was it, so she had to make sure she had everything she could possible need for two weeks. She had to admit she was totally excited about just getting away. Even better was that Beth was coming along and that meant she had more time to bond with her daughter,_ 'More like sister'_ thought Quinn. No homework, no early morning workouts, no therapy sessions, no stress for two whole weeks.

She also had a small overnight bag located on her bed. After getting her phone back the first phone call she made was to Brittany. She told Britt about their impending vacation and somehow the taller blonde had convinced her to spend the night at her place the night before they left for the cabin in Toledo. Shelby agreed to the sleepover as long as Quinn would be back in the house by six in the morning. Quinn was kinda excited about spending some time with Britt. The blonde girl was at least completely healed physically and she practically had the whole summer planned out for the both of them. Brittany's excitement was contagious and Quinn just found herself going along with whatever Britt said.

Quinn had finished checking her bag for the fifth time and she was closing up her overnight bag when she heard knocking on her door.

"Can I talk to you for a minute?" asked a nervous Santana.

"Sure" said Quinn, "Come in and close the door behind you." Quinn noticed Santana was holding an envelope and had a sneaky suspicion where this conversation was going.

"Um so you're going to Britt's tonight?" said Santana eyeing the overnight bag.

"Yeah, Brittany wanted to watch a couple of movies and just hang" said Quinn uncomfortably.

"How…how is she?" asked Santana suddenly finding her fingernails interesting.

"She is as good as can be expected. She loves you Santana but I think she's going to need a lot of time and space" said Quinn honestly.

Santana sighed and then took a deep breath, "I know I'm not supposed to have any contact with her but I wrote her a letter. And it's no way I can give it to her myself without violating my probation, so I was hoping you could hand it to her for me" said Santana earnestly.

Quinn thought about it before responding, "I can do that" she said holding her hand out. Santana handed her the letter, "Thank you so much Quinn, I owe you big for this."

"Don't worry about it Santana, just keep at it with getting better and stuff" said Quinn quietly.

Santana nodded, "Have fun tonight Quinn" she said a little sadly before turning around suddenly and exiting the room. Quinn placed the letter in the smaller pocket of her overnight bag. She grabbed her car keys that were just given back to her by Shelby and she picked up her overnight bag. Walking into the foyer, Shelby was there waiting with Quinn's jacket in her hands. Shelby scooped Quinn and into a big hug and reminded her to be careful and to be on time. Quinn promised that she would and she headed out to her car to make her way over to Britt's.

Every time Quinn went to Brittany's house she always brought over some type of candy. Quinn was pretty sure it contributed to Britt being super hyped but she liked it. It always made her laugh and Britt would end up dancing around with Lord Tubbington. This evening she was bringing over Brittany's favorite…Dots candy.

When Quinn pulled up to the house, she saw Brittany already sitting on the porch and she couldn't help the smile that consumed her face.

"You're finally here" said Brittany as she bounced down the walk way and opened up Quinn's car door.

"Yup, right on time I hope" said Quinn unbuckling her seatbelt.

"You know I'm always use to seeing the 'truck' waiting for you. It's nice that you have your own car back" said Brittany as Quinn got out the car with her overnight bag slung over her shoulder. Brittany shut the door behind the shorter blonde and Quinn hit the button to lock her car doors.

"I'm happy to have my own car back as well Britt" said Quinn after a few moments. "It's nice not to have Shelby sitting there eyeing everything we do" she laughed out.

"Yeah that's true. Quinnie did you bring candy?" asked Brittany seriously.

"Of course I did Britt" replied Quinn.

"Yes!" squealed Brittany as she jumped in the air and punched the sky. Déjà' vu hit Quinn, because she could have sworn she'd seen Santana do that a few days prior. This seemed to happen a lot when she was with Britt. Brittany and Santana had been around one another so much for so long that she could see the same mannerisms in them. "Can I have the candy now?" asked Brittany breaking Quinn out of her thoughts.

"Ah ah…not now, how about we order some pizza first, and then candy" suggested Quinn. Brittany poked out her bottom lip in deep thought. "I'm willing to accept those negotiations" she said with a smirk. "Let me guess, you want bacon on your pizza?" said Brittany laughing.

"And you know this" replied Quinn playfully.

The pair made their way into the house where Quinn exchanged pleasantries with Dr. Pierce and Ms. Brenda. Brittany's dad was giving Quinn a wary look, and Quinn totally understood why. The last time Brittany had company over it didn't end to well. Brittany lead them down into the basement where the air mattress was already set up and the movies were on top waiting for them to pick and choose what to watch. The basement was large enough to accommodate them both, it was a full bathroom down there and she could tell Ms. Brenda had already placed snacks on the bar for the both of them.

"Brittany, why didn't we use your room?" asked Quinn as she sat her bag down.

"I just thought it was more room down here" said Britt nonchalantly, "How about you go change into your jammies and I will order the pizza" said Brittany quickly.

Quinn did as she was told, no need to push the issue for right now. Quinn noticed that Brittany had the movie already set up and was waiting for her on the couch when she came out the bathroom. Placing her clothes in her overnight bag, Quinn remembered the letter that Santana gave her earlier.

"Brittany" she said calling the blue eyed girls attention to her, "Santana wanted me to give you this" said Quinn walking over and handing Brittany the letter. Brittany took the letter gingerly and stared at it for some time. Quinn noticed the emotions running through the girl's eyes but remained quiet. Suddenly Brittany got up and placed the letter in the trash.

"Brittany?" said Quinn questioning.

"Tell Santana thanks and that I read it for me please" said Brittany quietly as her eyes darkened. Quinn hadn't seen this expression on her friend ever.

"Britt, Santana is really trying and I know she's really sorry-"started Quinn.

"I don't want to talk about Santana or that stupid letter!" said Brittany angrily looking at Quinn intensely.

"Okay, okay I'm sorry" Quinn said trying to diminish the situation before it got any further. She walked over to Brittany and pulled her into a tight hug. Brittany immediately relaxed and melted into Quinn's embrace. "I'm sorry okay. I didn't mean to upset you" said Quinn whispering in her ear. She felt Brittany shake her head in agreement. Brittany gave her a small peck on the cheek than pulled away, "I thought we could start with The Incredibles" said Brittany as if the last few minutes never happened. The innocent light was back in her eyes and Quinn was grateful.

"Sounds good Britt…I can't believe you still like this movie" said Quinn laughing.

"How about still love. This movie is freakin awesome Quinnie" she said making herself comfortable on the air mattress. "But before we get started…I need the candy" said Brittany seriously even though her eyes betrayed her speaking tone.

"Right" said Quinn laughing quietly. Quinn walked over and got the Dots out of her bag causing Brittany to squeal in delight. Quinn situated herself on the air mattress in front of Brittany and handed over the candy. Brittany immediately pulled Quinn over to her with one hand. Brittany lay on her side with her arm propping her head up and she forced Quinn to lie flat on her back as Brittany poured all the Dots on Quinn's flat stomach, effectively eating each Dot off of Quinn as the movie played. Quinn had to make sure not to laugh too hard because she didn't want the Dots to spill off of her.

By time Britt had finished all of her candy, Ms. Brenda brought down the pizza and the girls paused the movie so they could get themselves situated for the evening meal. Pizza was fully consumed and they were both fully relaxed by the time they were halfway through Finding Nemo. Quinn noticed Brittany had made it a Pixar night. She hadn't released how much she loved these films from before. Quinn found herself in the same position as before with Britt propped up on her side and Quinn lying flat on her back. This time Brittany wasn't eating Dots off of her but she was unconsciously tracing circles around the small abs that were now very visible on Quinn's stomach thanks to the early morning workouts.

Brittany was always affectionate. Quinn had seen it a bunch of times between her and Santana. She just never experienced it before like this. Britt used to do things like strong hugs, small pecks on the cheek, holding hands, and tracing her fingers on your body, but it usually was always done to Santana…very rarely did she ever do it to her. Quinn definitely liked the affections but it was something she had to get used to.

By the time Wall-E had finished, both girls were sleepy.

Quinn found herself sitting in the truck the next morning waiting for Shelby to say goodbye to Terry. Rachel was already in her usual front seat clearly in a foul mood and Mercedes and Santana were behind Quinn, laughing and giggling. Beth was sitting next to Quinn handing her Honey Nut Cheerios that she really didn't want but took from the small child anyway. "Here Quinn eat" commanded Beth every time she gave her the morning snack, and Quinn obliged with no argument. Just as she thought Santana asked if Brittany had read the letter and Quinn ended up lying. She didn't have the heart to tell Santana the truth. She knew it would hurt her brunette sister entirely too much and this was the happiest Quinn had seen Santana in a really long time.

Quinn kept her eyes trained on Shelby and Terry as they talked about whatever in the early morning hours. She had to keep her mind distracted or she would end up thinking about the last eight hours, which would cause her to blush uncontrollably. Quinn watched as Terry pulled Shelby into him and bent down and began to kiss the smaller woman, causing Quinn to let out an amused noise and Mercedes to scream out 'hell yeah' in the car. Santana rolled down the window and screamed "Wanky!" loud enough for the whole neighborhood to hear causing the three of them to crack up with laughter. The only person who didn't enjoy the display was Rachel, who was looking at Shelby and Terry with malice. Quinn watched as Terry let go of Shelby and Shelby headed towards the car with a bright red face. Quinn knew exactly how she felt at the moment. Shelby got in the car and Santana and Mercedes started to clap and cheer on Shelby causing the woman to blush even further but smile at them through the rearview mirror. Quinn couldn't help to join in, and even Beth started to clap and yell causing the teens to laugh even harder because the toddler thought they were just having fun.

"Alright, alright girls enough" said Shelby trying hard not to laugh.

"Shelby I have to say that was pretty freakin hot" said Santana giggling.

"Yeah, who knew older people could get it in like that" added Mercedes causing Quinn to giggle even harder. Shelby could do nothing but blush even more, but Quinn noticed Shelby's face drop when she saw Rachel's demeanor.

"Rach, everything okay?" asked Shelby causing the car to get unnaturally quiet.

"Everything's fine" said Rachel tightly. Shelby looked a little hurt but put on a brave mask. Quinn heard Santana suck her teeth and Mercedes grunt her disapproval.

"Well we should be at the Cabin in Toledo in about two and a half or three hours" announced Shelby. "Everyone get comfortable and try to relax" she said as she begin to pull out their driveway.

"I wish Nana was going with us" said Santana quietly to no one in particular. The older Corcoran had decided to stay behind and get a break from the big family. Honestly, Quinn couldn't blame her. It took a lot of patience to deal with them and the woman definitely earned her break.

Quinn sat back and put her earphones in her ear as she tried to relax like Shelby said. She hoped the music would be a distraction but her mind kept wandering back to the previous night and she fought hard again not to blush in embarrassment.

_Brittany had gotten comfortable next to Quinn again after she had put Wall-E on and went back to tracing circles on Quinn's stomach._

"_Aren't you uncomfortable like that Britt, you've been leaning on your arm for awhile" asked Quinn._

"_Nope I'm good. I'm not really watching the movies anyway" she said quietly, causing Quinn to look up at her._

"_Then what have you been doing?" asked Quinn with her signature raised eyebrow._

"_Thinking and watching you" replied Brittany. This caused Quinn to raise both her eyes and look at Brittany for clarification. "I've seen these movies like a million times already. I just wanted you to be near me, I feel like you're my only friend sometimes. Besides you're really beautiful Quinnie" said Britt. This caused Quinn's face to flush and forced her to look away from Brittany's blue eyes._

"_You're really beautiful too Britt" replied Quinn quietly not looking at the girl._

"_Thanks Quinnie…that means a lot because lately I haven't been feeling that way" said Brittany brutally honest as usual. Quinn didn't know how to respond, so she did what she did best and changed the subjects._

"_Not that the basement isn't great and everything but why didn't we just use your room?" asked Quinn._

_She watched as Brittany's face turned sad, "I don't really go in that room anymore. I feel like it's tainted."_

"_Where have you been sleeping Britt?" asked Quinn with concern. _

"_At first with my parents because I kept having nightmares but now I stay in the guestroom. I guess you can call it my room now. I just…I'm not ready to stay overnight in there" replied Brittany quietly. Quinn took her right hand and cupped Brittany's face. She felt like an idiot because she didn't realize on her own why Brittany wouldn't want to stay there. Of course the blonde girl would feel like the room was tainted, her worst experience in life happened in that very place._

"_I feel like I keep putting my foot in my mouth tonight Britt, I'm so sorry I keep bringing up bad thoughts" said Quinn quietly as she wiped a small tear from Brittany's face._

"_Well that's impossible Quinnie, trust me I know. I've actually tried to put my foot in my mouth. Let's just say I won't be doing that again anytime soon" said Brittany with a smile. Quinn let out a big laugh; leave it to Brittany to turn a sad moment into the silliest thing ever. She really had a special talent for that. The pair settled into a comfortable silence as Quinn turned her attention back to the movie. She felt Brittany's eyes on her and it didn't bother her in the least…that is until she felt a pair of soft lips on hers._

_Quinn kept her eyes on Brittany as Brittany pulled back slowly and was looking at Quinn, "What was that Britt?" asked Quinn quietly. Brittany swallowed before responding, "I just really wanted to kiss you Quinnie…so I did" said Brittany keeping her blue eyes on a green pair. _

"_Did you like it?" asked Brittany after a moment of silence between them._

"_It was very nice" said Quinn softly looking intensely at Brittany._

"_I want to do it again" replied Brittany bluntly as Quinn felt Britt's fingers tracing along her stomach again._

"_I won't stop you Britt if that's what you want" whispered Quinn. Quinn suddenly felt Brittany's soft lips upon her but this time she actually responded to the kiss, which edged Brittany on to turn the kiss deeper. Quinn felt Brittany using her tongue to ask permission for entrance and she didn't hesitate to let the girls tongue find hers. _

_The movie totally forgotten the two pair lay in the middle of the air mattress switching between slow light kisses to extremely passionate ones that left the both of them breathless, causing them to pause a few times to catch their breath. Quinn was now facing Brittany as both girls lay on their sides and where enjoying this unexpected make out session. Quinn was feeling things she had never felt before and it was totally exciting to her. She now had her own hand tracing circles on Brittany's stomach and unconsciously her hand was rising higher and higher up. Finally she had reached Brittany's breast causing Brittany to pull away and lower her face in uncertainty. Quinn took her hand from beneath Brittany's shirt because she fully understood immediately what was happening._

"_We can stop if you want Britt, but I promise I won't hurt you at all" said Quinn forcing Brittany to look at her. "Do you trust me?" Brittany lay on her back and looked up at the ceiling before responding._

"_Of course I trust you Quinnie…just be gentle" whispered Brittany quietly. Brittany pulled Quinn closer to her and then took Quinn's hand and placed it back under her shirt guiding the shorter blondes hand up to her breast. Quinn felt her breath get heavier as she began to caress Brittany's breast ever so softly. Brittany was allowing Quinn to explore her upper body uninhibited and Quinn knew it. Quinn figured she was doing okay when she heard Brittany's own breath get heavier and heard a few small moans escape from her lips. This only caused Quinn to be turned on in the worse way and she moved her face closer to Brittany's so they could continue the kissing from before._

_Eventually Quinn found her lips around Brittany's nipples and she was suckling them ever so gently. Quinn knew to be gentle and made sure she didn't use her teeth at all because of what happened before with Santana. Brittany one day had told Quinn what happened in her bedroom that fateful day in detail and Quinn didn't want to bring any bad memories up especially when they both seemed to be enjoying themselves. Quinn continued to lick and suck Brittany's breast as she caressed the other one taking pleasure in the fact that she could make Brittany feel good in this way. Quinn felt Brittany sit up slightly and she looked up to make sure Britt was comfortable. Brittany pulled Quinn's head towards hers and they began kissing again. Quinn felt Brittany push her body slightly and Quinn knew it was her turn…Brittany was about to explore her upper body and she couldn't control her nervousness. Brittany returned the favor of caressing Quinn's breast and gently licking and suckling her nipples. Quinn had to stop herself several times from moaning loudly and this caused Brittany to giggle slightly._

_Things were getting very heated and before they could go any further Brittany put a stop to it, "I think we should go to sleep Quinnie, you have to get up early tomorrow" said Brittany pulling away from Quinn after a particularly heated kiss. Quinn was disappointed but knew that Brittany was telling the truth. Shelby had made it clear she was to be home by six in the morning. They both lowered their shirts and Quinn tried her best to fall asleep, but she kept tossing and turning on the air mattress._

"_What's wrong Quinnie?" asked Brittany after Quinn turned for like the tenth time._

"_I'm too worked up to sleep Britt" said Quinn, clearly frustrated. Britt chuckled slightly and pulled Quinn to her. Quinn felt Brittany's hard nipples against her back and knew that she hadn't quite come down either._

"_Do you trust me Quinnie?" whispered Brittany in Quinn's ear causing the girl to shudder._

"_You know I do Britt" breathed out Quinn._

_Quinn felt Brittany's hand lower itself into her pajama pants and beneath her underwear. Quinn felt her breath catch in her throat as she knew what was about to happen. Quinn felt Brittany's fingers graze her clit and she moaned out in appreciation. Brittany continued to work her fingers gently around and over Quinn's most sensitive area slowly as Quinn felt the recognizable tingle starting to develop in her stomach and let her head fall back into Brittany's chest in approval. Brittany picked up the pace in kneading Quinn's clit gently as she continued to explore her folds. Quinn couldn't contain the pressure that was building in her and she finally let her body release everything that had been building up since her and Brittany started this. She moaned loudly into Brittany's neck as her body jerked in ecstasy. Brittany pulled her hand from out of Quinn's pants and adjusted Quinn so that she was lying on her back._

"_You feel a little better now" said Brittany with a husky voice. Quinn looked Brittany in the eye and she watched as the blue eyed blonde was licking her fingers greedily. Words escaped Quinn once again and all she could do was stare into blue eyes and nod her head lazily 'yes'._

Quinn felt her cheeks flush again and she forced herself to look out of the window as she remembered what happened between her and Brittany. After she had climaxed, she wanted to return the favor but Brittany nodded her head no which was okay with Quinn because she felt her body becoming more and more taken over with the aspect of sleep. When they woke up the next morning, Brittany placed a lingering kiss on Quinn's lips that Quinn couldn't help but to smile into. They never discussed what happened between them; Quinn just gathered her things and headed out to her car followed by Brittany. When they reached the vehicle Quinn pulled Brittany into a huge hug. The girls stayed embraced for a long time and Brittany initiated Quinn into a really intense kiss.

"I love you Quinnie. I'm gonna miss you so much promise me you'll call me everyday" said Brittany looking into Quinn's green eyes.

"I promise Britt. I'll call you every day" said Quinn as she pulled Brittany back into a hug. "I love you too" whispered Quinn into her ear.

Quinn laid her head back on the car seat and pulled out her phone. She really was on cloud nine from the night before and she sent Brittany a quick text reminding the girl of her love and the fact that they were going to have to have a serious talk about the change in their relationship. Quinn could only hope it would be a change for the best.

_Rachel_

Rachel had remained unusually quiet the entire ride up to the cabin. When she first heard about the trip she was genuinely excited by it. I mean this would be a good time to get closer to her mom and all of her sisters but ever since they were left off of punishment her days have gotten increasingly worse. It all started with Finn. He was the first person Rachel had called once her phone was returned to her. They immediately had made plans for a date and Rachel found herself all dolled up sitting at Breadsticks across from Finn. She should have been happy to see her boyfriend, being as though they were separated the whole time she was grounded but something was off. She just didn't feel that feeling she always felt around Finn…like she needed him.

Rachel didn't know when she began to feel this way. Maybe it was losing her dads that caused this feeling or the fact that she was trying to make a relationship work with her biological mom that wasn't even an option six months ago. Whatever it was she just felt wrong with him and she didn't know how to fix it. Before leaving for this trip she went on another date at the insistence of Finn, but that nagging feeling didn't change or leave her alone. She slept with Finn that night in hopes that it would make things better; though it was physically pleasing for her, she felt no emotional connection at all and Finn definitely noticed. Once it was all over they got into a heated argument and Rachel had finally had enough. She dumped Finn right then and there and stormed out of his room and went home.

Finn had been calling her non-stop through the morning and she just turned her phone off. Then she had to witness her mother making out with Terry and it set her foul mode into overdrive. Rachel was still struggling with having her mother dating…it meant she had to share the woman with someone else and it only fed her insecurities of not being good enough for anyone. Rachel knew her mother was really happy with Terry, but she guessed the old saying was true, "misery loves company" and Rachel was definitely miserable.

Around ten in the morning Shelby pulled up to the Corcoran family cabin. Shelby had made good timing since everyone in the car had either fell asleep or stayed silent on the way their…except for Beth of course. The toddler was talking more than normal and Rachel assumed it was because she was around more people now than she used to be.

The family walked into the medium sized cabin and Rachel had to admit she was impressed with the place. Wood floors were located everywhere even in the kitchen. A sixty inch flat screen television was attached to the all above a beautiful fire place. Rachel could imagine her grandfather, whom she never met, stoking the fires and keeping her mom and Nana entertained. Oversized black leather couches aligned were strategically placed around the living room and large pictures of nature adorned the walls around them. A large wooden family table was placed in the dining room, which led directly into the kitchen that held stainless steel equipment. Wooden cabinets were all around the kitchen and a smaller wooden table was placed in the corner. The cabin still felt down-to-earth even with the modern additions.

"Well ladies it's only two rooms here. I figured you four teens could share the larger room and Beth and I will be in the smaller one" announced Shelby after everyone had taken in their surroundings. The girls made their way into the larger bedroom and began to unpack. A ceiling fan was located in the ceiling even though the cabin had central air. Two full beds were in the room and the girls decided to play rock, scissors, paper to decide who slept with whom. Rachel thought this was stupid but she played along anyway. Mercedes and Quinn were paired up and Rachel had to share the bed with Santana. _'Great'_ thought the small diva, _'as if this day couldn't get any worse'_.

Rachel and Santana went over to their side of the room and began to unpack. It was only two dressers so the girls had to divvy up drawers and leave the rest of their belonging in their suitcases.

"What's wrong munchkin?" asked Santana very quietly while they were by the dresser.

"Nothing, just not having a good day is all" replied Rachel not looking at the taller girl, "Thank you for your concern though" said Rachel as she walked away and back into the living room. Shelby was in the kitchen with Beth so Rachel walked outside of the cabin and over to the large deck, that led into the lake that was in front of the family cabin. Rachel took off her shoes and sat on the edge of deck letting her feet dangle. It really was peaceful and serene atmosphere. Large trees surrounded the lake area and they even had two small boats that were tied to the deck. Rachel took in the sounds of nature as laid down on the deck hoping to get some type of peace of mind.

Rachel had almost dozed off when a shadow came upon her and she saw her mother's face looking down at her.

"Rachel I'm going to the store to buy some food. I will try to get you some vegan food but I don't know how lucky I will be. Do you want to come with me to pick out your own stuff?" asked Shelby.

"No mom I think I'm going to stay here and take a nap, but thank you for looking out mom. I'm sure whatever you pick will be suitable enough" said Rachel.

"Rachel, I know you're not happy about me and Terry. I don't want Terry to affect our relationship. Just like before, I'll break up with him if you want me to, in order to save our relationship" said Shelby sadly.

"You would do that for me?" asked Rachel sitting up and turning towards her mom.

"I would do anything for you" said Shelby sincerely.

Rachel looked away as her eyes watered. She really wasn't expecting her mom to say that, "I don't want you to break up with Terry mom, and I can tell he makes you happy. It's just hard for me to share you know…only child syndrome. I'm sorry if I haven't been supportive of you…I'll try to do better" said Rachel.

"If it isn't Terry and me, than what's going on with the foul mood? You missing your dads?" asked Shelby kneeling down so she could look directly in Rachel's eyes.

"I always miss my dads. Honestly I just don't feel like getting into it right now mom. I'm kinda tired" said Rachel getting up. She put her shoes back on and began to head back to the cabin with Shelby in tow. Passing the truck she saw Santana and Mercedes sitting in it waiting for Shelby to take them to the market. Santana and Mercedes waved at her and she gave a half hearted response. Walking in the cabin Beth and Quinn were sitting on the couch watching some weird toddler show. Beth seemed to be enjoying it with a bottle of milk in her hands, and Quinn was looking at Beth adoringly, simply enjoying the young girl. Rachel noticed that Quinn was also really quiet as well and wandered what happened to her frenemy to make her that way.

Rachel walked into the bedroom and fell onto the bed she was sharing with Santana. She could tell the Latina had already been lying there because she could smell her scent lingering. That scent was surprisingly comforting for Rachel and it didn't take long for her to fall asleep. The strong sent of food wafting through Rachel's nostrils is what forced the girl to wake up and join the family. She walked out into the living room and Beth squealed in delight at her appearance. Rachel couldn't ignore the toddler's insistence of Rachel picking her up and playing with her. Rachel saw Santana in the kitchen cooking while Shelby was sitting watching her looking thoroughly amused. Mercedes was lying on the couch talking on the phone to Sam and Quinn was in the corner texting with slightly flushed cheeks.

Suddenly Santana announced that the meal was ready and they all made their way around the table. Rachel placed Beth in her high chair that they brought with them and Santana and Shelby were placing the dishes on the table. Once everyone was settled Mercedes blessed the meal and everyone dug in.

"Rachel I made you a marinara sauce only with the tortellini, they didn't have a lot of vegan food at the market we went to" said Santana.

"Thanks I'm sure it's lovely" responded Rachel quietly.

"If you don't like that I made a fresh salad as well" said Santana quickly. Rachel nodded her head as she began eating the pasta Santana cooked. _'It tastes really good, almost as good as Nana's'_ thought Rachel.

"Wow Santana this is really good. It's like eating my mom's cooking" announced Shelby. "I guess all the time in the kitchen helping has paid off huh?" smirked Shelby.

Santana scrunched up her face and laughed in a mocking tone, "Very funny" she said.

"Seriously San, this is really good" said Quinn. "Maybe you should look into culinary school" said Quinn as she twirled some more spaghetti onto her fork.

"Maybe" replied Santana as she hunched her shoulders.

"San also made double chocolate cake" said Shelby, causing everyone to grunt and make weird noises of approval. Rachel remained quiet through it all…she just wasn't in a talking mood, and honestly she didn't feel that well. Her mood didn't go unnoticed by her sisters at all or Shelby.

"Rach, what's wrong? I don't like seeing you like this" asked Mercedes concernedly. It was clear on the diva's face that enough was just enough.

"Yeah, I thought you would be happy out here with us" said Quinn in a nasally tone.

Rachel rolled her eyes at the remarks and stabbed at her salad. "Munchkin c'mon…we just want you to be okay" said Santana looking over at Rachel, "What's wrong?"

Rachel saw her mother raise her eyebrow at the nickname Santana had given her causing Rachel to shake her head. Usually she would love and immerse herself in this attention but times have surely changed. She looked around the table and all of her families eyes were trained on her with the utmost concern and she felt her eyes begin to water. She dropped her fork on her plate and placed her head in her hands while she took a couple of deep breaths, trying to control her emotions. She didn't want to cry in front of everyone but she didn't want to ruin their vacation either because she was in a terrible mood.

"I dumped Finn last night" said Rachel loud enough for everyone to hear. When she looked up everyone was looking at her with shocked expressions. It was almost comical because Shelby, Quinn, Santana, and Mercedes' mouth were agape and looking at her with clear confusion. She knew the onslaught was coming so Rachel scooted her chair back and quietly excused herself from the dinner table. She heard three other chairs scoot as well but then she heard Shelby calmly tell her sisters to give her some time. Rachel decided to get some more rest before the girls came in bombarding her with questions. She placed her headphones in her ear and dozed off once again.

Rachel awoke a short time later with three pairs of eyes looking down at her sympathetically. Somehow they managed to scoot her small frame to the middle of the bed and now they were all surrounding her asking for details. And asking if she was okay…when she clearly wasn't.

Rachel sat up with her back against the wall and was quiet. Quinn, Santana, and Mercedes stayed quiet until she was ready to speak.

"I'm not okay…I just broke up with a guy that I love so much" said Rachel quietly looking down at her hands.

"Then why did you break up with him?" Rachel heard Quinn ask.

"It…it just didn't feel right. I mean I love Finn, I really do but it used to be so easy to be with him. Lately it's felt like hard work to do the things that use to come so naturally, even before we got punished" said Rachel, finally looking at her sisters.

"I know exactly how you feel Rach, I really do" replied Santana looking down at the blanket that was on their bed.

"He noticed too, he knew something was wrong but I just had enough and I dumped him. I think I should just be by myself for awhile until I figure things out. It still hurts though" said Rachel with a shaky voice.

"Of course it does" said Mercedes as she unexpectedly pulled Rachel into a tight embrace. Rachel felt tears fall, the tears she had been trying so hard to keep at bay. She cried on her sister's shoulder as she felt Mercedes patting her back soothingly. Mercedes pulled away but kept her hands around Rachel's waist.

"Rachel Barbara Berry I know you, it sucks that you and Finn are no more, but this can't be the only thing that's eating at you…what else is wrong?" said Mercedes quietly as the darker girl wiped a few tears from Rachel's face.

"It's not" sniffled Rachel, "but I really don't feel like getting into any of that right now."

"Well you don't have a choice Berry, we're not going to sleep or anything till you spills your guts" said Santana seriously causing Rachel to close her eyes in cringe slightly.

"Fine you guys want to do this now, so be it. First off Santana I'm sick of the way you say my last name. It's demeaning and I don't want to hear it from you anymore!" shouted Rachel pulling away from Mercedes. "It's hard to understand how the same girl who calls me something adorable like 'munchkin' can turn around and be just as nasty with names you know I hate. No more hobbit, Berry, or dwarf! I hate it. It reminds me of when you use to pick on me all the time and I'm just too emotionally raw right now to deal with that shit!" said Rachel breathing heavily. She didn't bother to look at Santana because she couldn't take any look the Latina beauty would give her.

"I'm sorry I don't mean to yell…I know we're all trying to deal and cope properly. It's just some days it's really hard. It's hard for me to watch my mom, the woman who gave me away for money, be motherly to two people who treated me like shit on a daily basis at school. I have a hard time sharing and I know that, but it sucks watching her console and kiss you two" said Rachel pointing at Quinn and Santana simultaneously. "What the fuck was wrong with me that she wouldn't give me that affection until after my dads died? Huh?" said Rachel in a tone none of the other girls ever heard her use before. She wasn't yelling but they all could hear the hurt and anger that dripped from every word she said.

"There is absolutely nothing wrong with you Rach" said Quinn clearly crying; "The problem was with us…right Santana" said Quinn.

"Most definitely…it never was you Rachel" said Santana sadly, "We just were so unhappy with ourselves that we took it out on people that we thought were easy targets. I'm so sorry Rachel, please forgive me" said Santana as she took Rachel's hand into her own. Rachel locked her eyes with another pair of chocolate ones and she could definitely see the sincerity in them. Rachel sighed than took a deep breath before shaking her head yes.

"I want to apologize as well Rachel. I've should have done it months ago and I'm totally sorry about the way I treated you. The fact is I was jealous of you, I knew you would make it out of Lima because of your awesome talent and you owned that Rachel. Even through your insecurities you didn't change a thing. You loved and accepted yourself. I had to change a lot of things physically just to be even close to loving me. I took it out on you and I'm really sorry. I do hope you'll be able to forgive me" said Quinn wiping tears away.

"We know it's been hard for you to share Shelby, Rach. We don't take that for grant it. All of our mothers died in a car crash and Shelby and Nana just stepped up. We all know it's not easy on you to watch Shelby be motherly to us…it's just that we need it Rach" said Mercedes who now had her own tears falling off her face.

Rachel pulled away from Mercedes and sat back against the wall, tears were still in a continuous flow all around except for Santana. They all knew how much Santana hated crying in front of people. The girls were silent as they all tried to come to grips with how much their lives have changed.

"I know its hard guys. We're all still mourning and some days are good for me and others are just really bad like this one. I don't want to ruin the vacation so I'm going to try and be a better sport. The difficulty of everything is getting me down. It's like those days when you see my mom with Beth, Quinn. I can see the pain behind your eyes even though you know you made the right decision. And Santana I can see how much you miss Brittany even though you try really hard not to let it get to you. I see what it does to you some days. And Mercedes I know how much you miss your mom, dad, and brother. I can tell when it gets really hard for because I know being in this family makes you think of your own. I'm just asking for patience and when I have an off day, don't crucify me because of it" said Rachel not looking at any of them. They all understood what she meant, bad days were inevitable…they just had to give each other the space to deal.

"Honestly Rachel I'm glad you're free of fetus face" said Santana nonchalantly, causing everyone to burst into giggles.

_Mercedes_

The vacation was amazing. After Rachel told the girls about her breakup with Finn and they had their little heart to heart, things got fairly better. The girls spent a lot of time in the lake and sunbathing. Shelby had them do family bonding exercises like 'My Favorite Things' and play karaoke. Santana just took over all the cooking duties and every meal was superb. They all took turns entertaining Beth and Mercedes felt like they had definitely relaxed and bonded. They even went to a local fair a couple of nights that the nearby town was hosting.

Mercedes and Rachel had their own private heart to heart. One night Mercedes woke up in the middle of the night to get a glass of water and noticed Rachel wasn't in the bed with Santana. She walked into the kitchen and noticed Rachel wasn't anywhere to be found. Mercedes looked out of the window and saw Rachel's small frame sitting on the dock, swinging her legs and looking out at the water.

Mercedes made her way out of the cabin and down to the dock, sitting next to Rachel without giving a greeting.

"Can't sleep either?" asked Rachel after they had been sitting there for some time.

"I was just thirsty and noticed you were out here. Seems you can't sleep" responded Rachel.

"It's hard to sleep with Santana" said Rachel very quietly. Mercedes turned to look at Rachel and asked her quietly why that was. Rachel proceeded to tell Mercedes that she has a huge crush on Santana for some time and it seemed that the crush had 'reared its ugly head' when they were all forced to live together.

This was the second time Rachel had managed to have Mercedes' mouth hanging open in complete shock. Rachel admitted a lot of the reasons she was angry was because she didn't understand her feelings for the Latina. She felt stuck, because she loved Finn but she was so attracted to Santana that it hurt. Sleeping in the same bed with Santana was just cruel punishment, especially because she couldn't act out on her feelings.

After Mercedes wrapped her head around what Rachel told her and she had regained use of her tongue again, Mercedes tried to give her some comforting words. She assured Rachel that things would get better eventually and that maybe she made the right decision by breaking up with Finn.

"Like you said Rachel, I think you should get to know you before you give yourself away to someone else" said Mercedes.

Rachel verbally agreed and they spent half the night out there talking about nothing and everything. It had been awhile since it was just those two…gossiping. Rachel shared her appreciation that Quinn and Mercedes jumped into that fight against Abigail, even though it got them grounded. Mercedes couldn't help but to laugh out loud, she couldn't stand Abigail and she got some sort of sick pleasure from punching that girl several times.

Their time at the cabin ended and the family made their way back to Lima, much to the chagrin of everyone. The ride back was much livelier than when they came up. Mercedes had the pleasure of hearing Shelby and Rachel sing famous Broadway duets. Mercedes joined in on the few she knew. It felt good to stretch out her vocal chords. She couldn't remember the last time she actually sang out loud for others to hear. Quinn joined in when Shelby started to sing an old Brittany Spears song and Beth led the family in a rousing rendition of "Mary Had A Little Lamb". Mercedes noticed that Santana didn't join in on the family singing; she just kind of smiled sadly through all of it.

By the time they reached home it was Sunday afternoon and Nana met them at the front door excitedly. They all missed the older woman and their family felt whole again. Apparently while they were away Terry had built a fence around the pool, so that Beth couldn't run into it. He also built a wrap around deck on the side of the house to block out the sun and for grilling. Mercedes was trying to figure out why Terry had connected a punching bag to it but that took a back seat because Nana announced to them that they would be starting summer school bright and early tomorrow.

"What?" yelled out Mercedes, "Do we have to?" she whined.

"Yes you most certainly have to go. You guys missed over eight weeks of school and you have to make up those classes" said Shelby seriously. "Santana you'll be starting your community service tomorrow as well. You ladies need to unpack, wash your clothes, eat something and hop into bed. Vacations over kids" said Shelby to the grumblings of all four of them.

The girls got busy with getting themselves together for the evening. While washing her clothes, Mercedes realized that for the first time that this is where she belongs. She didn't feel like an orphan or like a burden, she actually enjoyed being with this family. She loved Shelby's tight embraces, Nana's cooking and words of wisdom, Beth's random outburst and wobbly walking, Quinn's laugh when she's relaxed and feeling genuine, Rachel's long talks and insistent need to be the center of attention, and of course she loved her Peanut. Their love for one another was truly on another level. It was something that wasn't spoken but definitely understood. Santana was honestly the sister she never had. And the way Terry and Shelby were going at it, she knew the man would be around for awhile. Even though she missed her family, and she really did, she was proud to say that this family was hers. Then Shelby lowered the boom.

Before they went to sleep that night Shelby called them all into the family room and explained what the latest news was with the adoptions. Shelby told them about the ultimatum that Mercedes' aunt and uncle had issued. Mercedes was speechless, and she wasn't the only one. Quinn, Santana, Rachel, and she just sat in a stunned silence.

"I don't understand" said Quinn quietly shaking her head.

"Me either mom, like why are they doing this?" asked Rachel upset.

"I don't understand why they're doing this either but Elliot is working hard as we speak. I didn't tell you girls before because I just wanted you to relax without something hanging over your heads. You girls deserved a proper vacation. We all deserved the time to be a family" said Shelby with a shaky voice.

Mercedes heard Santana scoff and shake her head, "Well I guess that means I'm on my way to a group home then" she said disappointedly.

"No! No one is going anywhere so get that out of your head right now Santana" said Shelby in a strong tone.

"This is all my fault Shelby. If I never got arrested and charged none of this would be happening right now" said Santana standing up. She began to pace around the middle of the family room while everyone watched.

"Santana I wish you would stop saying that" said Mercedes irritably. "This is my relatives being assholes; this has nothing to do with you."

"Mercedes please watch your language. I don't have the energy to pop you in the mouth right now" said Shelby as she watched Santana pacing.

"I'm serious Squirt, it's no way you're moving with them to Columbus. I can't…I can't let you pay for my mistakes. I'm going to that group home and you're gonna stay here and be happy here with this family" said Santana as she began to get emotional.

Mercedes felt herself walk over to her pacing Latina sister and embrace her in a tight hug. "Neither one of us is going anywhere like Shelby said. You are not going to any God forsaken group home Santana. You deserve a home like the rest of us. They are not going to win…we won't let them" said Mercedes as she held onto Santana who was getting more emotional. Mercedes was trying her best to comfort her friend but she knew the truth. She could see it in Shelby's eyes that she was staring into at that very moment. It was clear to Mercedes that Elliot couldn't do a damn thing, and Shelby had already made it up in her mind to send Santana away. Shelby was going to send Santana to the group home. She could tell that Shelby didn't want to do it, but there really wasn't any other option. "We're going to fight Peanut" said Mercedes as her voice choked; "Promise me no matter what you're going to fight with me" said Mercedes to Santana.

"I promise Squirt" said Santana as she clutched herself to Mercedes. Mercedes looked over at Rachel who had tears running down her face as well. And she watched as Quinn shook her head angrily and got up and left out of the family room. She heard Quinn's door slamming and knew her blonde friend was beside herself with hurt and anger. Mercedes knew how to fix this, she knew how to fix her family and she was willing to do that.

Later that evening when everything had settled down and she had watched Santana finally doze off to sleep Mercedes knocked on Shelby's door.

"Sorry Shelby for interrupting, can I come in and talk to you?" asked Mercedes meekly as she peaked her head around the door.

"Of course you can sweetie. Come in and close the door behind you" instructed Shelby. Mercedes did as she was told and Shelby patted a spot on the bed for Mercedes to sit. "What's going on in that beautiful head of yours?" asked Shelby.

"The adoptions obviously…I hate that they're doing this Shelby" said Mercedes.

"I hate it too, but like I said Elliot is doing all that he can do legally" replied Shelby.

"When will we hear like a final decision or something?"

"I don't know. I talked to Elliot today and he's guessing in a few weeks things we be brought to a conclusion. At this point he's still negotiating with their lawyers" said Shelby angrily.

Mercedes took a deep breath, "You can't send her to a group home Shelby…she won't make it" said Mercedes looking into Shelby's eyes.

"How did you…what makes you think I'm going to send her there Mercedes?" asked Shelby clearly shocked.

"Intuition…call it a hunch if you want. She won't be able to survive that experience Shelby…you can't send her there. All her hard work will be for nothing and she will slowly deteriorate. I know Santana, she won't be able to handle that" repeated Mercedes again seriously.

"Mercedes I don't plan on sending either one of you anywhere. I haven't even made up my mind. Elliot and I are still trying to figure out a plan B to stall all of this nonsense" said Shelby clearly frustrated.

"I have a strong feeling Shelby-"started Mercedes.

"Mercedes listen-"said Shelby as she cut the diva off.

"Please let me finish Shelby, without interrupting. I need you to hear me…like really hear me" said Mercedes seriously as her eyes began to water.

Shelby paused before she could say anything and looked at Mercedes intensely in the eyes, "Okay…I'm listening" replied Shelby quietly.

Mercedes told Shelby of her plan without the woman uttering a word once. As Mercedes finished Shelby had tears running down her face and she was clearly upset. Mercedes asked Shelby to agree to the plan, but Shelby shook her head no, but Mercedes wasn't taking no for an answer. This had to be done. Shelby pulled Mercedes into a tight hug and the two unlikely pair cried in each other's arms. Mercedes heard Shelby keep telling her how much she loved the diva and Mercedes returned the sentiment. Mercedes didn't want to do this but love was about sacrifices. If her parents ever taught her one thing, it was that right there.

_Santana_

Santana was a mix of jumbled up emotions if that was even humanly possible. She was happy to be off house arrest. She never understood what freedom meant until hers was restricted. Even though she had several reasons to be upset and angry, she couldn't make herself stay that way like she used to. Santana used to feed of anger, it would be the fuel she needed to get herself through the day, but now that was definitely not an option. Santana couldn't figure out if she was choosing happiness or was it because of the medicine she had been taking for awhile.

The more she thought about the things in her life, she should be down in the dumps. Even though house arrest was over, she still was on probation for four freaking years. She still didn't have Brittany or anyone for that matter. Her sexual frustration had reached a new high.

Santana also knew that Quinn was lying about Brittany reading that letter. She choose to believe Quinn, when Quinn first told her that Britt read the letter. But in all honestly if Britt actually read the letter she would have heard from the blonde Dutch girl by now. But the more she worked at the domestic abuse center at Perpetual Sorrow, the more she could understand why Brittany wouldn't say one word to her. She really couldn't blame the girl. It was slowly dawning on Santana that what she did to Britt was just completely unacceptable even though she felt completely lost at the time. Not only was it unacceptable but she knew it would affect the both of their lives forever.

And to top it all off, Mercedes aunt and uncle were acting like supreme dicks. Elliot had come to the house the other day saying he hadn't made any progress. Even though she promised Mercedes that she was going to fight, it was no way in hell she was allowing her Squirt to move to Columbus. Santana would just have to get used to being a ward of the state. Even though she'd made up in her own mind that she was going to a group home, it didn't stop her from keeping up with her therapy sessions and making sure she did everything she was supposed to by staying out of trouble. Today she had decided she was finally going to open up about Marcellus to Marissa. Terry had reminded her that one of the conditions of her early release off of house arrest was to do better in her sessions and today she was going to make a turning point.

Nana had picked her up from the domestic center and they were driving over to Marissa's office. Now that she didn't have an ankle monitor weighing her down, she could do the sessions at Marissa's.

"Alright love, I'll be waiting right here when you get out…okay. Do well" said Nana caressing Santana's cheek lovingly.

"I'll try Nana" said Santana with a smirk as she got out of the truck and made her way into Marissa's office.

They started with the usual greetings and checking of how Santana was managing stress. Santana explained how she felt rejected by Brittany once again, but for some reason it didn't hurt as much. She talked about being excited about being let off of house arrest early and even though she was doing her community service daily, she could at least go to the mall and hang out. She discussed her fears about what was going on with the adoptions and how she definitely felt guilty because all of this was a direct result of her own stupidity. Even though her family tells her to stop blaming herself, she knows in heart that she is the cause of all of this trouble. She explained how she feels lonely sometimes and that she' completely sexually frustrated so she has no control of the inappropriate things that might come out of her mouth. Instead of being disgusted Marissa chuckled at her and wrote down her notes on that trusty notepad of hers.

"Well Santana you're definitely making progress. For that I'm truly proud of you" said Marissa with a smile. "Do you think you're ready to talk about Marcellus today?"

Santana took a deep breath and reached in her shoulder bag and pulled out a spiral notebook. "I'm ready, I just have to get it all out at once if that's okay with you" said Santana.

"That's fine" smiled Marissa kindly.

Santana opened her notebook and flipped to a page somewhere in the middle. She took another deep breath and began, "I first met Marcellus when I was five years old. We had just moved to this new neighborhood and he was the first person I saw on the playground when my mom took me to play. His mom was there with his little sister and he introduced me to her as Squirt because she was shorter than him. Mercedes immediately called him Stinky because she said he smelled bad after he'd been playing outside all day" laughed Santana as she thought about the memory.

"Before we even started playing on the slide, Marcellus walked up to me and smelled my breath. _'I knew I smelled peanut butter'_ he yelled out. From then on I was known as Peanut by him and Mercedes, and three of us were like peas in a pod" said Santana as a distant look came over her eyes.

"Marcellus was my first everything. First person I ever kissed, my first best friend, my first boyfriend, and my first lover" said Santana quietly. "He's the only person besides Mercedes that just accepted me for me. Even when I told him I was gay, he just embraced me and told how much he would love me forever. I miss him" she said choking up slightly. Santana took a couple minutes to gather herself before she continued to read from her notebook. "Marcellus is…was my soul mate. I feel like everyday I'm walking around with a hole in my heart because he's not here anymore…like a big part of me died when he did, and I don't know how to fix that part of me." Tears were coming down her face now but she continued, "My biggest regret is getting rid of his baby. My mom forced me to get the abortion, he didn't want me to do it but he was right there through the whole procedure, holding my hand. I wish I had just stuck to my guns and kept my baby…then maybe I would have a part of him with me now. I regret doing that more than what I did to Brittany. I wish I could go back in time and change what I did, but Marcellus…he loved me through it all. He never rejected me even when my parents did. He had already made plans for me to stay with him and his family, that night of Regionals. I just went to him and told him that they kicked me out and less than five minutes later he had made arrangements for me. I miss him so much. I loved so much. I have to take care of Mercedes, I owe it to him" finished Santana. She closed her notebook and wiped her eyes.

"That was very good Santana" said Marissa quietly.

"I know it was all over the place but I couldn't get my thoughts organized about him even when I was writing all of it down" replied Santana.

"When did you meet Brittany?" asked Marissa suddenly.

"When I was in middle school in seventh grade" said Santana looking confused.

"Was Marcellus there with you?" she asked.

"No, he was already in high school. He was two years older than me" replied Santana.

Marissa nodded, "We're done for the day. I'll see you next time Santana…please keep up the good work."

Santana agreed and stopped in the bathroom to clean her face up. After she was through she made her way to the truck and Nana gave her hand a squeeze once she was settled in.

Santana was thankful that she opened up about Marcellus, in a way she felt like a heavy weight had been lifted off her chest slightly. It was still private moments that they shared that she was determined to keep to herself but at least Marissa knew the basics. Santana made sure she did her community service daily and things seemed to be getting into a new schedule for her and her sisters. Mercedes, Quinn, and Rachel were dropped off at McKinley every morning for summer school and she was dropped off at the center. Shelby usually picked her up first than she picked up Rachel and Mercedes. Quinn always came home later in the evening; apparently Shelby knew where she was so it was okay.

At home though she felt a tension rising, she couldn't quite but her finger on it but everyone seemed to be walking on eggshells. Santana just figured it was the adoption negotiations that had everyone on edge and once Elliot fixed this or she went to the group home, things would go back to normal.

Santana observed her sisters more often now than she did before. Quinn was always on the phone texting or gone, Rachel still was in a funk about Finn depending on the day, and Mercedes just seemed more emotional than ever. Shelby was like a mix of anger and emotions and she was always on the phone fussing with Elliot. Beth was blissfully unaware of everything and just moved around with the typical toddler happiness. What must it be like to be two? Nana was the rock though. She was the one who tended to keep everything together with her own way.

Santana was getting herself ready in the morning, when she noticed Mercedes was still in the bed.

"Everything okay Squirt?" said Santana as she walked over to Mercedes bed.

"I'm not feeling too good today" moaned out Mercedes as she curled herself in a ball.

"I'm gonna go get Shelby" said Santana with concern. She went and got Shelby and told her what was going on. Shelby came in the room with a thermometer and felt Mercedes head, while placing the thermometer under Mercedes' tongue.

"Well you do have a slight fever kid" said Shelby as she took the thermometer out and shook it. "You're feeling clammy and have a sore throat?" asked Shelby looking down at Mercedes. Mercedes just shook her head and looked at Shelby with sad eyes. "Looks like you're gonna stay home today and we're gonna fight this thing off before it gets worse" said Shelby.

"I can stay with her" interjected Santana.

"Um um, you have community service kid, and you aren't going to miss any days" said Shelby seriously, "We'll take care of her…I promise" said Shelby. "I'm going to finish up here and you go get breakfast, Nana's waiting."

Santana reluctantly gathered her belongings and went and ate breakfast with Rachel, Quinn, and Beth. Shelby came out a little later and told Nana to keep an eye on Mercedes while she dropped the girls off at their destinations. Santana was last to be dropped off at the center and Shelby said she would pick her up at the usual time. Santana was still a little agitated that she couldn't stay home with Mercedes but she checked her attitude and agreed with Shelby on the pickup time.

Santana was folding laundry the entire morning and lunch came up pretty quickly. She decided to go out to eat instead of eating the food that the center provided. It was a nice day outside and a new pizzeria had opened up down the block. The smell of crust, sauce and cheese made her stomach growl and she stood in the long line to grab a slice. Once she had her cheese pizza and water she made her way across the street to walk into the local book store but she bumped into someone unexpectedly.

"Sam…hey" said Santana surprised to actually see the blonde boy. He had been quite absent around the house as of late. Sam gave Santana a hard look and that definitely wasn't the greeting she was expecting in return. Sam didn't say anything but just brushed by her walking away, causing even more confusion for Santana. She ran after him and pulled him by the arm forcing him to turn back and look at her.

"Did I do something?" she asked looking at the taller boy.

"When don't you do something is the better question Santana" said Sam angrily looking at her with disgust.

"I…what's up with the hostility man, I was just saying hi" said Santana looking into his eyes.

Sam huffed angrily, as she scrunched her face up. It was clear he was fighting back tears and this only seemed to puzzle Santana even more. "What's going on Sam…why are you so angry with me?" Santana asked the boy with caution.

"Because…" he responded with a shaky voice.

"Because what?" yelled Santana in frustration.

"She's gone Santana. She left alright!" he yelled right back at her.

"Who the fuck left?" said Santana exasperated.

"Mercedes" he said through clenched teeth combined with a hard look. "She left this morning because of you."

Santana tilted her head to the side as she tried to process what was being told to her. "You're wrong Sam. Mercedes was sick this morning she stayed home so Shelby could take care of her…right?"

Sam scoffed at her and rolled his eyes in frustration. "She left this morning with her aunt and uncle. She's on her way to Columbus because she didn't want you to go to some stupid fucking group home" he said angrily as tears fell out of his eyes, "she's gone!" he yelled as he turned around and stormed off.

Santana stood in the middle of the sidewalk in clear shock_. 'This can't be happening she was sick, Shelby said that she was sick'_ thought Santana. Santana took off running down the street at a fast pace. It was no way that her Squirt wouldn't be curled up in a ball on the bed. Mercedes wouldn't do this…they wouldn't lie to her like this. She ran all the way home, hoping and praying to God that what Sam said wasn't true. It couldn't be true.

Santana burst through the door loudly, leaving it wide open. "Where is she?" she screamed as she looked over and saw Shelby and Nana sitting at the kitchen table. Shelby had red eyes as if she'd been crying all morning and Nana let out a small groan.

"What are you doing her San, you're supposed to be at the center?" said Shelby.

"Mercedes!" called out Santana ignoring Shelby's question. "Squirt answer me!" she screamed out again. She saw Shelby close her eyes and tears fall out.

Santana didn't hear a response and she was scared to go back to her bedroom but she knew she had to. Shelby's reaction was her clue that her worse nightmare had happened. Santana ran around the corner and burst into the bedroom she shared with her sister.

"Squirt!" cried out Santana as she walked in the room and saw that Mercedes' bed was empty and the sheets had been stripped down. Her breathing increased as she took in the room's appearance and noticed things were missing…Mercedes things. She walked over to the walk-in closet they shared and turned on the light. All of her clothing was gone, her shoes, her hats, and her jewelry. She walked back into the room and walked over to Mercedes dresser and began to pull out the drawers, hoping to see some clothes…but they were empty as well. Santana slammed the drawers back in as she let out an anguished yell.

She walked to the bathroom and all of the beauty products were gone…every last one. Her towels were no longer their or her washcloths. Santana walked over to the desk they shared looking for the computer and phone but Mercedes stuff was gone. Only a few records were left in a crate by the door, Santana noticed it was the ones that she liked the most. Tears were streaming down her eyes as she took in the appearance of her room. She finally looked over at her bed and noticed a letter that was address to her with Mercedes' handwriting and her stuffed bear. Santana heard the door creek and looked into the eyes of Nana.

"Nana" cried out Santana, "where is she?" she asked brokenly.

"She's gone baby, she left this morning" said the woman quietly.

Santana shook her head as she felt her whole body trembling. She saw Nana walking over to her and Santana backed away shaking her head no. She didn't want to be comforted or touched. She wanted her Mercedes back…her Squirt. The shaking of her head 'no' didn't deter the older woman and she kept moving towards the small framed girl. Santana felt Nana pull her strongly towards her and wrap her up in a tight hug. This was all it took before Santana let out a series of screams and cries. She tried to push away from the woman but Nana refused to let her go. Santana began stamping her feet on the ground in frustration but Nana tightened her grip. She finally realized it was no use trying to fight off the woman and she began clutched the woman's shirt and buried her head into her neck and wailed out her pain. Santana cried and cried and cried, and Nana continued to hold her without saying a word. Eventually Santana had calmed enough to no longer be screaming and crying loudly. Tears were still flowing down her face continuously and her eyes were bright red and puffy.

"Why Nana…why did she do this?" asked Santana in a wounded tone.

"Because she loves you Santana" replied Nana simply.


	11. Chapter Ten: Shelby

**Again, sorry for the delay guys. Thank you everyone for the reviews, follows, and alerts. I'm glad you guys enjoyed the last chapter. Let me say that Quinn didn't go over to Brittany's house with the intention for sex. She went over there to be a friend, but as things happen it progressed to something else that she wasn't expecting. There have been small hints of Brittany and Quinn for some time. Let me also say that even though shipping is a part of my story it's not the main deal here. This one is really about Santana, family, and their progression to get to a better place. Hope you guys like this one as well and as always leave your thoughts and comments. Things are sorta fast paced in this also.**

_Shelby_

Shelby sat at the kitchen table with her face in her hands. Tears fell out of her eyes in a steady pace. Her eyes were puffy and red and the constant wailing of Santana stabbed her heart each time she heard it. _'Why did I even agree to Mercedes' plan?'_ thought Shelby to herself. She was waiting for Terry to bring back Rachel and Quinn from summer school so she could break the news to them. She suspected that they would react in the same way as Santana, completely heartbroken and devastated.

The door swung open and in walked Rachel and Quinn, while Terry was on their heels. The loud crying caught their attention and both girls looked at Shelby with curiosity written all over their faces.

"Mom…what's going on?" stuttered out Rachel.

"Yeah Shelby, why are you upset? Is Mercedes okay? What's going on with Santana?" asked Quinn, firing off multiple questions.

Shelby took a deep breath than exhaled, "Take a seat girls…I have something to tell you" said Shelby quietly. She looked over at Terry and he sat down next to her and grabbed her hand reassuring Shelby and giving her the confidence to tell the girls what happened. Shelby explained again about the ultimatum and she continued by telling the girls of Mercedes' plan and how Shelby herself helped the plan to succeed. Rachel and Quinn reacted just as Shelby thought, first with total and complete shock, followed by instant heartbreak.

"Why would you agree to this mom?" asked Rachel through her tears. "Her relatives are horrid people" stated Rachel matter-of-factly.

"It was Mercedes' decision. She didn't want San to go to the group home. She sacrificed because she didn't want Santana to suffer anymore" said Shelby emotionally.

"And you just went along with it?" questioned Quinn with watery eyes. Her lips had formed a thin line and her usual defensive stance of a straight back was present.

"I didn't want to Quinn, but she made me promise her. She believed that she was doing the best thing for everyone involved…and I happen to agree. Santana wouldn't have made it in a group home…she just wouldn't have" said Shelby looking at a pair of green eyes.

"So you'd planned on sending San to a group home?" said Quinn angrily as tears finally dropped from her eyes. "Nice to know." Shelby watched as Quinn got up and stalked off to her room angrily, slamming the door behind her. It was at that moment that Shelby was glad she had dropped Beth off at the babysitters. She had a feeling things were going to be explosive today.

"This isn't right…it's not right at all" said Rachel shaking her head and wiping the tears from her eyes. "You should have included us on this…it was a family decision. You should have let the family help decide" said Rachel as she got up and stormed out the way Quinn had a couple of minutes earlier. The door slamming caused Shelby to jump slightly. Fresh tears came to her eyes and she moved away from the table and walked into the family room. Collapsing on the couch she put her face back into her hands and continued to cry.

Shelby felt Terry sit next to her and wrap her up as she lamented the current events that were affecting her family. Shelby placed her head into the crook of Terry's neck and gripped his shirt tightly. Shelby felt his strong hands rubbing her back soothingly as he whispered that they would get through this. Shelby wasn't all too sure of that though; this was a major blow after weeks of just trying to get things to be normal for them. And at the current moment it seemed as if her daughters wanted nothing to do with her except for Beth, whom she shipped off to the babysitters.

After settling down she got up from Terry's lap to go and check on the girls. It quieted down and she didn't see her mother, so she decided to go check on Santana first. Shelby didn't even bother to knock on the door she just cracked it open slightly and saw her own mother with her arms around Santana's waist, comforting the small Latina. Shelby immediately made eye contact with Santana and the pretty girls face scrunched in hurt, as she turned her body around towards Nana and began crying hysterically again. Nana immediately tried to comfort Santana and shooed Shelby away with her hand.

"It's okay Santana…it will be okay love" Shelby heard her mother saying to Santana. She watched as her mother placed a tender kiss on the girl's forehead and Shelby closed the door. She knew letting Mercedes' go was going to do some damage. She expected Santana to be pissed off…but never in a million years did she fathom that the Latina would be this devastated.

Quinn was huddled on her bed, writing in her journal as she starred out of her window. Shelby asked if she was okay but the gorgeous blonde shook her head no and said she wanted to be left alone. Shelby closed the door and went to Rachel's room next. Rachel was curled up on her bed in the fetal position with her eyes closed. Shelby went to pull the duvet over Rachel, but Rachel insisted that she was fine.

"I know you're there mom. I just want to be left alone" said the small girl as she turned over to face the wall. Shelby dropped the duvet and walked out quietly. She went back in the family room where Terry was watching television and sat back next to him. Shelby knew he was waiting for her to say something, she could see in his eyes that he was concerned.

"Do you think I'm a bad parent?" she asked after several moments of silence, as her voice broke towards the end of the question.

"Of course not Shelby, what would make you ask such a thing?" responded Terry.

"I don't have a good track record" said Shelby looking brokenly at the dark man. "I mean I gave Rachel up for money. I almost ruined Quinn by returning back with Beth and doing things I'm not proud of. Now…I let Mercedes go, and Santana is a mess. I'm not a good person Terry…maybe you should get out now before I ruin you as well" said Shelby standing up as she began to pace in the family room.

"This is nonsense Shells, you're just upset" said Terry standing up to look at the shorter woman.

"It's not nonsense…I'm no good" said Shelby as she locked her hazel eyes with Terry's deep brown ones. She was completely serious, "I've done bad things Terry" she said finally looking away.

"Who hasn't Shelby…we're all human. We fuck up" said Terry seriously looking at her.

"I slept with an underage boy…my student" said Shelby quietly and bluntly as she looked at him. The stunned expression on Terry's face was enough for her to keep continuing. She recalled details on her and Puck came to be and how she ended it immediately after she realized her mistake. "You see Terry, I'm no good for you" said Shelby once she finished.

Terry backed himself over to the couch and sat down looking at Shelby. He looked as if he was warring inside of himself on what to do next. Shelby was about to ask him to just leave and never return when he broke the silence.

"My real name is Terrance Immanuel Johnson. I used to be married. I had a wonderful family with my wife and two children, Stephanie and TJ. One day my wife and I got into a heated argument…right in front of our two kids. I got so angry that I chose to leave, so I grabbed my car keys and headed out. My daughter ran after me and got in the car, refusing to get out. So I took off" he said looking away. "When I woke up, I was in the hospital and my baby…my baby girl was gone. Dead. A truck came out of nowhere, wrecked my car and took my baby. I couldn't deal so I drank myself into oblivion. I looked up and my wife divorced me and took my son."

The gravity of his confession caused a palpable tension to fill the room. Shelby didn't quite know how to react so she remained quiet.

Shelby watched as a single tear fell out of his eye. "There isn't a day that goes by that I don't miss my baby, and I just recently stopped blaming myself for what happened. I wish that I wouldn't have driven that day but I did" said Terry as he rose out of his seat and walked over to Shelby.

"We make mistakes Shelby; sometimes they are so huge that they cost us dearly. But we have to forgive…forgive others and more importantly we have to forgive ourselves, continuously. You've made mistakes in the past…we all have, but they don't define the person you are. They don't make you, you. It's how you respond and we, my love, are going to respond with a tough exterior and a heart filled with love. It's the only way all of us will make it" said Terry as he looked Shelby square in the eyes. Shelby tilted her forehead into Terry's and took a big breath. She felt Terry stretch his arms around her waist and pull her into him. Terry placed a chaste kiss on her lips and she savored the feel of them.

"So Terrance huh" said Shelby trying to break the silence, while pulling away.

"Yep…Terrance" said Terry as he rubbed the back of his head.

"I like Terry better" said Shelby smiling slightly, causing Terry to let out a laugh. "Yeah me too" said Terry agreeing.

Shelby went to sit back on the couch as she pulled her cell phone out. She called Marissa and told her that she needed her to have an emergency meeting with Santana as soon as possible. Marissa agreed to come to the house the next day and Shelby thanked her for making time for the family. Shelby kissed Terry goodbye and prepared for the next day.

Quinn offered to drive Rachel and herself to summer school, and Shelby thanked Quinn for her thoughtfulness. Shelby needed to stay for the meeting between Marissa and Santana. Nana had somehow managed to get Santana out of the bed and washed and cleaned before Marissa showed up. Shelby had kept some of the breakfast food warm and put the plate in front Santana who just starred at it angrily. Santana hadn't made any eye contact with Shelby or even gave the slightest hint that the woman was in the room.

"Santana Maria…get to eating" commanded her mother to the teen. Santana reluctantly pulled the plate to her and began picking at the food. Shelby didn't understand the relationship between her mother and the Latina but she was definitely grateful for it. Santana seemed to answer and heed to her mother's every whim.

Marissa was right on time as usual and Shelby guided them into the office for their typical meeting. Shelby waited outside the office door for the entire hour until the session was over. Santana walked out and hurried past Shelby without a glance. Shelby shook her head and walked in to talk with Marissa. The look on Marissa's face said it all.

"I'm guessing it didn't go to well" said Shelby as she walked in the office and watched Marissa pack up.

"It didn't go well at all. She didn't say one word the entire session" said Marissa as she slung her bag over her shoulder. Shelby closed her eyes and sighed. "What should I…we do?" asked Shelby.

"She's beginning to shut down…I suggest keeping a watchful eye on her" said Marissa seriously as she left the room.

Shelby thanked the woman for helping Santana and always being professional. Marissa informed her that they might have to up the dosage in Santana's medicine after this last blow. Shelby agreed and once Marissa had left, Shelby let out a huge breath. "Just keep hanging on Shelby" she said out loud, trying to keep herself encouraged.

_Rachel_

Rachel was pissed off. She's mad at her mother, mad at Santana for various reasons, mad at Mercedes for the choice she made, and more importantly she's pissed at herself. Mercedes leaving without saying goodbye was really getting to the petite diva. They had become a family…admittedly on most days they were a dysfunctional family that was thrown together but it still was her family and she felt like it was ripped apart; without her consent.

The fact that her mother went along with this foolish plan was enough to make her scream out in frustration.

Summer school was insufferably boring and as the days went on Rachel found that she was becoming more and more irritable with everything and everyone. Not only that, she was increasingly fatigued all the time. All she wanted to do was lie down at every chance she got. A few days in a row she was becoming nauseous at certain smells and times of the day. Rachel knew what these symptoms could possibly mean but she didn't even want to entertain the idea…that is until she missed her period.

Quinn had taken to dropping them both off at summer school and taking them back home when it was over. Santana hadn't joined them yet because she was kept home to do mandatory sessions with Marissa. Rachel figured it was lucky that Quinn was now her personal chauffer. She could get to the drug store now without her mother giving her the twenty question drill.

Rachel convinced Quinn to take her to the drug store after school, claiming she had to pick up a prescription and she bought at least five home pregnancy tests. She avoids Quinn's multiple questions when she got back in the car, about what was in the bag and when they got home she rushed to her room and proceeded to take all five tests. Rachel carefully read the directions of each and patiently waited after she peed on five sticks.

The results were very conclusive. She was indeed very pregnant. As the realization of her predicament hit her she didn't cry out in anguish like she thought she would if she ever found herself in this very situation. Silent tears fell off her face as she curled herself up in a fetal position and mourned the loss of her future by being pregnant with Finn's baby. Finn's baby.

Rachel kept saying that over and over in her head, eventually she would have to tell Finn about this. Or maybe she didn't…there were options. Abortion, adoption, and the choice that made the most sense to her…to keep her baby. Rachel cursed at herself, how did she end up like this? How could she have been so stupid as to think sex would fix anything that was wrong with her and Finn's relationship? Unprotected sex at that. Rachel crawled out of the bed and went back into her bathroom to throw away the tests. She didn't need the evidence of her biggest mistake in life just lying around for anyone to see.

'_What am I going to do?'_ she thought to herself over and over again. It felt like a large pit was in her stomach, she couldn't tell if it was the rapidly growing cells known as her baby or just plain fear.

_Quinn_

Quinn sat in her car waiting for Rachel and Santana to get in. Rachel was finishing up getting ready and Nana currently had Santana wrapped in a hug whispering something in her ear. Santana hadn't been with them in the mornings for about four days, now it was time for her to return to the center so she could continue her community service without getting in trouble with her parole officer.

Quinn watched as Shelby walked over to the driver's side and motioned for the blonde to roll the window down.

"Quinn can you please keep an eye on Santana?" asked Shelby quietly as she looked Quinn in the eyes.

"I'll try Shelby but you know as well as I do, she has a mind of her own" responded Quinn.

"Yeah I definitely know that…I'm just saying if you see her going in the wrong direction, just call me. Santana losing Mercedes has done some serious damage and I don't think it's going to well for her" said Shelby earnestly.

"I got it Shelby…I'll do my best" said Quinn quietly.

"Thanks kid…I love you now, forever, and always. Please remember that" said Shelby sincerely.

"I will Shelby" replied Quinn with a small smile.

Rachel climbed in the front seat and immediately turned on the radio.

"Love you Rachel" said Shelby.

"Love you too mom" replied Rachel quietly.

Santana got into the car and slammed the door behind her. "Santana I love you" Quinn heard Shelby say, but no response came from her Latina sister. Quinn drove off and hoped she could look after Santana like Shelby asked but she honestly didn't know if she was up for the task.

The ride to the center was ridden in silence and Santana hoped out the car, slamming the door behind her and walked through the doors of the center. Quinn watched to make sure her Latina sister had made it into the doors of the center before pulling off. Quinn dropped Rachel off at the front doors of McKinley High School and claimed to Rachel that she was parking her car and that she would be right in. Quinn watched the petite girl walk through the door and drove off.

Shelby should have been watching Quinn herself, because she decided to play hooky that day. Quinn headed straight over to Brittany's house. Since 'Mercedes gate' happened she had been avoiding Britt's text and calls. She just didn't have enough energy or emotional range to deal with Brittany at the moment. Avoidance was something Quinn did well when it came to emotionally heavy things; it was a tactic she learned from her mother and father. It was time that she changed that. What happened between her and Brittany before the vacation was a huge deal, and they never once talked about it. Both girls just proclaimed their love for one another and were flirting and sending really inappropriate texts to each other…but nothing deeper and it was about time for Quinn to deal.

Upon getting to Brittany's house she sees the blonde sitting on the porch…as if Britt was expecting her to be there today. Quinn shuts the ignition off and decides to face the music. She walks over and sits next to Brittany. They're both quiet for sometime just listening to the sounds of the neighborhood.

Birds were chirping away in the trees and two birds in particular were flying around in the sky. Almost as if they were doing some type of mating dance in the air. There was a small amount of breeze blowing through the large oak trees that peppered the neighborhood and the sun was shooting rays through them. It wasn't extremely hot like it had been lately, it was overall a wonderful day outside and Quinn was just noticing because her mind had been preoccupied about what she was going to say to Britt.

"Where have you been Quinnie? I've been calling and texting but you never responded" said Brittany with hurt apparent all in her voice. Quinn looked over into Brittany's blue eyes and the sight broke her heart slightly.

"It's been a rough few days Britt" said Quinn honestly. She went on to explain about Mercedes leaving to go to Columbus and the uproar it caused with their family. "Santana is a mess" explained Quinn. She saw Brittany flinch at the mention of Santana's name and she knew it was time for them both to be honest and have a serious talk.

"Brittany we really need to talk about what happened between us" announced Quinn in a serious voice.

Brittany looked over at her, confusion written all over her face, "Why? I thought we were okay…you didn't like it?" asked Brittany sincerely.

"Of course I liked it Britt, hell I loved it" replied Quinn.

"Then what's the problem? Why do we have to discuss anything? Why can't we just let things happen naturally?" asked Brittany seriously.

"Because Britt, there is a whole other element here that we aren't even considering…and I live with that element" said Quinn. Quinn watched as Brittany's shoulders immediately tensed at the mere reference of Santana being brought up. "See that right there Britt, I can't even mention her name without your whole body freezing" said Quinn as her eyes began to water.

Brittany got up and walked over to the opposite side of the porch and leaned her body against it as she faced Quinn. A hardened look on the taller blondes face had completely taken over the confused look that was present earlier. "Quinn I don't want anything to do with Santana at this point. She doesn't run my life" said Brittany in a surprisingly low tone.

"I'm not saying she does" said Quinn as she walked over to Brittany and looked into her eyes, "but…but what we did, it has an effect on her."

"I don't give a fuck" said Brittany harshly. "I'm mad at her Quinn. She doesn't have a say on who I choose to date and be with, we're not together anymore. Hell we're not even friends anymore. I don't even want to be friends with her" said Brittany angrily.

"Don't say that Britt" admonished Quinn.

"Why? What part of what I said ain't true? She made it very clear how she felt about me when she was beating my fucking face in…and all of sudden I'm supposed to give a fuck about her and her feelings when I finally decide to move on. No thanks" said Brittany as her chest rose up and down in anger. Quinn noticed tears appearing in her eyes and she cursed herself for letting this happen.

"Britt, I'm sorry-"started Quinn.

"You know I can't even sleep in my room anymore" said Brittany cutting Quinn off, "I flinch whenever I hear a loud noise. If someone moves around me suddenly I freak out and I have to make myself not have a panic attack. I just started sleeping through the night Quinn without waking up screaming and with my shirt completely soaked in my own sweat" said Brittany as tears sprang out of her eyes. "Fuck Santana…I don't care anymore" said Brittany honestly as she angrily brushed away her tears.

Quinn looked down as she shuffled her feet, "Britt I don't believe that you don't care about her anymore…I just think you're really angry with her and you have every right to be" said Quinn reaching out to grab Brittany's hand. She clasped it with hers and walked up and wiped a few stray tears.

"I really love you Brittany…always have and always will" said Quinn quietly.

"I love you too Quinnie. I just don't understand why you feel the need to bring her into what's happening between us" stuttered out Brittany, "It's none of her business."

"That's where you're wrong Britt…she's a part of this whether you want her to be or not…she's your ex" said Quinn getting emotional. "And you guys didn't have a clean break. It was abrupt and harsh, and honestly still unresolved. I feel so guilty Brittany" cried out Quinn.

"Why?" asked Brittany brokenly, "I thought you said you loved it."

"I did Britt…I so did. But this is going to kill Santana…she's already an emotional wreck, if she even finds out about this, it will send her to a worse place than she already is. I don't want to be the cause of that for her, and I don't want to be a rebound for you" said Quinn seriously.

"You think I'm using you as a rebound?" asked Brittany incredulously, with her mouth slightly ajar.

"I just don't want to be one…I love you so much Britt. If we even think about going there, it has to be because you love me, like truly love me, not a way to get over Santana" said Quinn seriously.

"Quinn I want to be with you. I've always been curious to know what it would be like to be with you ever since our first kiss…do you remember that?" asked Brittany.

"Yes Britt, I remember" sighed out Quinn.

"After the kiss I thought we would give it a shot and the next thing I know your pregnant with Beth…by Puck of all people. I never thought this opportunity would happen, but we're here" said Brittany. "I love you Quinn."

"You love Santana too…I know you still do" said Quinn quietly.

Brittany took a deep breath and looked away. Quinn could see the wheels turning in Brittany's mind.

"I would be lying if I said that there isn't a part of me that still loves Santana, but the way I feel about you and the way I feel about her are two completely different things. They're separate. They always have been and always will be" said Brittany.

"But you said you didn't care about her Britt" said Quinn with her signature eyebrow raise.

"I don't…not anymore. I don't have to care about her feelings or her opinions about my life anymore. She doesn't have a say any longer Quinn. I can love Santana from a distance…I can love her for what she use to be" said Brittany stronger, "I don't want you to feel guilty about what happened. I don't want you to feel like you're a rebound because you definitely aren't…not to me. I want to date you Quinn…I want to be your girlfriend" said Brittany sincerely looking into Quinn's eyes. "Please tell me you want to be mine."

"I do want to be yours Britt. I don't know why I'm so afraid" said Quinn as her lip quivered.

"I guess it means that what you're feeling is real. It's always been real Quinnie. You can't stop me from falling for you, it's too late" said Brittany.

"I just want to fix the pain for you Britt" said Quinn quietly.

"I'm working on it Quinnie, and honestly I'm the only one who can fix it…I'm really the only one who can fix me, I would really love to have you there alongside me though" said Britt pulling Quinn into her taller frame.

"Sometimes I wish we could just be left alone so we could figure this out" said Quinn laying her head into the crook of Brittany's neck.

"How about we take it slow? That will give us a chance to grow and date at our own pace. Nobody has to know if we don't want them to" said Brittany quietly.

"How would we be able to do that Britt?" asked Quinn shaking her head.

"Trust me it can be done…it's not like I haven't done it before with someone else" said Brittany quietly.

"I don't know Brittany" said Quinn pulling away as she went to sit back on the porch furniture. Quinn watched as Brittany came and sat directly next to her. Silence engulfed them, as it often did when they were together. Sometimes Quinn felt like they had whole questions without saying one world.

"I want my life back" said Brittany suddenly. "I'm tired of being afraid and hiding out in this house. I want to move on from everything that happened this spring. I'm deciding now that I'm letting it go. I want you Quinn, you make me happy. You're the only person outside of my family who came to check up on me when everything went down. Even through your own grief you found time to be supportive of me as well, and I love you for that. I want to date you and not as a rebound. I want to hold your hand and kiss you in public as well as in private. I know what happened between us took you for a loop but it wasn't some throw away sex Quinn, it meant something to me. We could be really good together" pleaded Brittany.

"I know Britt, I know how good we could be. I'm just afraid of hurting others so I can be happy…it eats at me. Once upon a time I wouldn't have given a shit, but I do now Britt. She's my sister…I can't do this to her…not in the open at least" said Quinn quietly. She looked Brittany in the eye and gave her a small smirk.

"Okay, so we keep it private. It's no one's business in the first place" said Brittany looking at Quinn adoringly.

"No it's not" whispered Quinn returning the gaze to the blue eyed beauty. The two slowly moved their faces close to one another until their lips met and they slowly kissed one another. Eventually the kiss turned deeper and the passion was evident to both of them as their tongues danced around one another in a compatible way.

Quinn pulled away so she could catch her breath. This felt so right to her, it always had. She was right to say that she ran away after their first kiss. It freaked her out because of what it did to her whole being. She honestly could identify with the fears Santana had about being gay. It freaked her out so badly that she ran straight into Puck's arm and subsequently helped to create Beth. Brittany was where Quinn felt the most comfortable. She and Santana use to fight one another for the blondes attention all the time…Quinn figured that the fight was going to continue, because she couldn't pass up this opportunity. She had done it before and look where it got her. Trying to make a rational decision about any of this was really difficult with Brittany kissing her; the taller blonde had begun placing small sensual kisses on Quinn's lips. Quinn felt Brittany nip her bottom lip asking permission for entrance and Quinn obliged. They broke away for a second time and stared into one another's eyes longingly.

"Quinn would you do me the honor of being my girl?" whispered Brittany quietly.

Quinn felt her breath catch in her throat before answering, "Yes" was her only reply as it came out in staggered breath.

"Good" said Brittany as she placed another chaste kiss on Quinn's lips. "But now to the serious stuff" said Brittany sitting up suddenly. Quinn looked at Brittany, confusion all over her face.

"So, we've missed a lot of time recently because of unforeseen family circumstances, that for which I'm truly sorry…but you've missed out on candy giving Quinn" said Brittany seriously even though her eyes danced with joking. Quinn burst out into giggles at her new girlfriend.

"Okay so I owe you some tasty treats" said Quinn giggling.

"Lots of tasty treats" said Brittany with a smile.

"Second thing Quinnie" Brittany said as she pretended to get serious once again, "Would you go on a date with me?" she asked sincerely.

"I would love to go on a date with you Britt" answered Quinn immediately.

"Cool beans…I'll do all the planning you just show up" said Britt.

"Alrighty then" blushed Quinn.

Quinn felt Brittany's lips on hers again and they began to kiss one another with a fierceness that they've never used. Quinn felt Brittany pull her more into the kiss, and she felt Brittany hand began to caress her butt. "Quinn you've always had a really nice ass" said Brittany in between kisses as Quinn moaned out slightly. "I can't wait to do all types of things to it" said Brittany as they took another breathing break. The kissing started to get heavier and Quinn was glad her phone went off causing them to stop…they were supposed to be taking it slow and she knew the both of them would have to constantly remind themselves and each other of that. Quinn became instantly irritated when she saw who it was calling her.

"Puckerman, what could you possibly want?" said Quinn as she answered her phone.

"No need to be rude baby's mama. I just didn't know who else to call" said Puck.

"Sorry Noah, what is it, I was in the middle of something" said Quinn.

"It's Santana…she's drunk" said Puck quietly.

"What?" screamed Quinn into her phone, "What the hell? Where is she?" questioned Quinn.

"She's at my place…can you get here Quinn, she's really in bad shape" said Puck.

"I'm on my way" said Quinn hanging up from the call. "Britt babe, I have to go. I'm so sorry, it's…it's a family emergency" said Quinn rushing over to Brittany and pulling her into a hug.

"Call me later" said Brittany after she planted another kiss on Quinn. Quinn agreed and rushed to her car and over to Puck's house. Along the way she made a phone call that she really didn't want to but knew was a necessity. After explaining to Shelby what was going on she pulled into Puck's driveway and parked her car. She saw the mohawked boy pacing up and down clearly waiting for her.

"What happened Puck?" questioned Quinn as she walked up to him after slamming her car door.

"I dunno. She just showed up at my door this morning and forced her way in. She went to the liquor cabinet pulled out the Vodka and a shot glass and just started throwing them back. She didn't even say anything to me. She took three shots and just sat there in the chair" said Puck in a hurry.

"Where is she now?" asked Quinn as she by passed Puck and started walking in the house. Quinn didn't need for him to answer, upon walking in she saw Santana sitting on the floor nursing the bottle of Vodka and humming to herself. It was a few empty beer cans surrounding her as well and she became extremely nervous. Quinn rushed over to the kitchen and took out a glass and filled it with water. She rushed over to Santana and tried to make the girl drink it, but the Latina knocked the glass out of Quinn's hand and looked at her angrily.

"Puck, how much did she have to drink?" asked Quinn looking at the father of her child with annoyance.

"She had about seven shots and three cans of beer" said Puck quietly.

"And you just let her do this. You just sat back and watch her drink this much…she's all of a hundred pounds Puck!" screamed out Quinn.

"I'm a big girl Quinn…I do what I want" slurred out Santana. Quinn didn't respond, instead she tried to pick up her sister off of the floor but was seriously struggling. "Help me" she said as she felt Puck come to her side as they picked Santana off of the floor. It wasn't a pretty site; Santana was swaying, stumbling, and cursing the both of them out in irritation.

The door suddenly swung open and Shelby and Nana walked through looking around with concern. Quinn never felt so relieved to see the two women in all her life. She was trying to keep Santana balanced, which wasn't an easy at all.

"What happened?" questioned Shelby looking between Quinn and Puck.

Puck recounted the story again as Shelby's face turned from concern, to outright anger. Quinn could see the tips of her ears turning red as she watched Shelby try to get control of herself. Nana must have seen it as well because she walked over and looked Santana directly in the eyes, "What have you done?" asked the oldest Corcoran.

Quinn looked at Santana through her peripherals and saw Santana's eyes began to water and tears fall out of it, "What are you doing here Nana?" slurred out Santana again looking ashamed. The Latina struggled to stay upright and almost fell back to the ground but Quinn and Puck caught her and stood her back up. Nana walked off and went to the kitchen to get some water and brought it back to Santana.

"Drink it" said Nana quietly looking at Santana. This time Santana didn't smack the glass away, she took it gingerly from Nana's hand and began to drink the water slowly. Once she was done she handed the glass back.

"Let's get her to the car" said Shelby angrily. Quinn and Puck began to walk Santana towards the door but it was becoming more and more difficult. Finally Puck had enough and he picked Santana up in his arms and carried her out to the car and placed her gingerly in the back. Nana got in right after Santana and placed Santana's head in her lap. Quinn saw her shoulders moving and knew her sister was crying. Santana had always been an emotional drunk. Quinn looked at Shelby who was having a silent conversation with Puck. She shook her head and walked towards Quinn who had gotten into her car and was waiting to drive back home.

"The school called today Quinn…they said you didn't show up for school. Where the hell were you?" questioned Shelby.

"I…I went to a friend's house. I needed to talk to them" replied Quinn quietly.

"Was it Brittany?"

"Yes ma'am" said Quinn nodding her head.

"Terry's went to pick up Rachel. You drive straight home" said Shelby as she walked away back to her own truck and slammed the door. Quinn was biting down on her bottom lip nervously. She had never seen Shelby this angry, even when Shelby found out about her plan to get Beth back.

Once they got to the house, Quinn noticed Terry was waiting in the parking lot with Rachel. Quinn shook her head, "This day can't get any worse" Quinn said to herself aloud. She jumped out of the car to help Nana, who was struggling with the stumbling Santana.

Rachel got out of the car with a stunned expression on her face. She groaned in realization of Santana's state and cursed aloud. Terry jumped out of the car and ran over to help Nana with Santana. He pulled the small girl into his arms and went and laid her on the couch. Quinn watched as Shelby closed the door behind her softly and was fighting off tears.

"Rachel love, go get me some water from the kitchen please" said Nana. Quinn stood off to the side and watched as Rachel brought water of to Nana, who made Santana drink it. Shelby walked over to the couch and looked down at Santana, "Is this what Mercedes left for…so you could do this!" screamed Shelby at Santana.

"Shelby! Not now!" yelled Nana standing up. "She's drunk and it's not going to register. Let me try and get her a little sober before you go in on her" said Nana a little more calmly.

Shelby sighed angrily and turned away from her mother, "Can you at least sober her up in her own room and not here on the couch. Beth is going to be home soon from the sitters" said Shelby harshly.

Nana nodded her head and Terry came over and picked Santana up. Santana screamed about Terry letting her go and about her rights but he tightened his grip and carried her in the back towards her room, followed by Nana.

"I made the wrong decision" Shelby kept whispering over and over to herself. Quinn felt herself getting emotional; she wiped the tears away that were suddenly appearing. She didn't want Shelby to feel this way. She could understand Santana's need to get drunk and she could understand Shelby's feeling like she made a huge mistake. Understanding these things made Quinn feel anxious…like she was stuck in the middle. And she didn't like it one bit. Quinn felt Rachel stand next to her and inch herself closer to her body, she knew Rachel felt the same way she did. Anxiety was all over her face as well but both girls decided to remain quiet.

Terry walked back around the corner and looked only at Shelby, "Shells" he said shaking his head. "What the hell happened?" he asked.

Shelby explained how they found Santana drunk over Puck's house after thinking she was at the center all day. Terry was shaking his head once Shelby finished explaining, "I know Terry, what are you going to do?" asked Shelby with concern.

"I don't know…she's broken parole Shelby. You know what that means" he said with a deep voice.

Shelby closed her eyes and leaned her head back, she stamped her feet hard on the ground, "Terry I know she screwed up but she's going through a really rough time right now" said Shelby not looking at the man, "Please have some sympathy."

"You mean turn my back and pretend I didn't see what I just saw?" Terry said with a quirked eyebrow.

Shelby looked back at him and crossed her arms around her body, "She can't go to a group home Terry…she's a mess" said Shelby quietly.

Terry scoffed at her, "Group home Shells. She's on parole…which she just violated. Group home isn't an option…prison is where she would end up. She'd be lucky to get sent to a group home" said Terry throwing his hands up in disgust.

Quinn's face was in complete shock. She knew Terry was right and she could tell she wasn't the only one who was coming to this realization. Shelby was looking at him with her mouth hanging open and so was Rachel. It was so obvious that those two shared the same genetic code.

"Terry she…she can't" said Shelby shaking her head 'no' at the man.

"What do you mean she can't?" said Terry incredulously.

"You know what I mean Terry!" screamed out Shelby. "She won't survive in there, you might as well write her death certificate now" yelled out Shelby emotionally.

Terry looked taken aback, "I should write her death certificate…she's doing a perfect fucking job of that on her own!" yelled Terry back at Shelby causing Quinn to grab for Rachel's hand as they both jumped. Quinn had never heard the usually mild mannered man use that tone of voice. Quinn saw Terry look over at them and she watched his body deflate and the anger that was once in his eyes was replaced by kindness and regret.

"I'm sorry girls…I didn't mean to scare you" said Terry apologizing. He looked back at Shelby and they made eye contact with one another for a really long time. "I understand what you're asking me Shells but by doing that I want you to realize what the possible consequences of that could be. I would be in jeopardy of losing my job, my reputation, my pension and everything else to turn my head and look in the other direction."

"Terry I don't want-"started out Shelby.

"Wait Shells" he said cutting her off, "I'm willing to do that because of how I feel about you and whether Santana believes it or not I care about her as well. But Shelby, you have to fix whatever is eating at her…she can't do this again. Too many people have sacrificed for her to throw it all away because life has served her a blow" said Terry seriously as he looked at Shelby. Quinn watched as Shelby nodded her head in understanding and Terry pulled the woman into a tight embrace. They stood holding one another for quite some time and Quinn felt Rachel squeeze her hand. Quinn squeezed back just as tightly. Terry placed a kiss on Shelby's forehead and he let her go and walked towards the door, "I'll be back later Shells" said Terry. "This Noah, is that Beth's father?" he asked before exiting.

Quinn watched as Shelby replied with a quiet 'yes'. "And is he the dude from before?" he asked Shelby. Shelby simply nodded and they all watched as he left the house.

Quinn watched as Shelby tried to compose herself. "Rachel do me a favor and stay in your room tonight" said Shelby as she turned to look at them. Rachel peeled herself off of the wall and began walking to her room in silence; Shelby pulled the petite girl into a tight embrace and placed a kiss on her forehead before letting her continue to her room.

Quinn waited as Shelby walked over towards her; she knew Shelby wanted to talk about why she hooked school.

"Quinn you have to tell me when you want some time alone, you can't just go missing because it worries me and at the moment I can't take that. I can sit here and tell you that whatever you're doing with Brittany is a bad idea, but I think you're going to have to learn that on your own. Just tell me when you're going over there okay" said Shelby quietly. "Can you do that for me?"

"Yes ma'am…I'm sorry Shelby I didn't mean to upset you" said Quinn genuinely.

"I know" said Shelby as she leaned in and gave Quinn a quick kiss on the forehead. "I need a favor from you Quinn, I have to deal with Santana and make some phone calls. Is it possible you can keep an eye on Beth for the evening once the sitters drop her off" said Shelby.

"Yeah I can do that" said Quinn. Shelby walked away with a soft 'thank you' and reminded Quinn to take two puffs of her inhaler before she headed towards the back. The babysitter dropped Beth off and Quinn spent the rest of the night coddling and loving her daughter. Beth provided her with an immense amount of comfort and she definitely needed it. She sent Brittany a quick text reminding her that she loved her and that she would call her the next day, because she was spending quality time with the best mistake she ever made.

_Terry_

Terry saw his partners' squad car and pulled up alongside it while rolling down his window.

"Hey Ramirez…it wasn't too hard for you to find was it?" questioned Terry.

"Nope partner, it looked just like you said. Right now he looks to be cleaning out someone's pool" said Ramirez leaning back on his car.

Terry inhaled deeply, "Cool" he said as he went to park his truck in an available spot. Terry got out and walked over to Ramirez, "You got my back?" he inquired.

"Yeah, you know I do" said Ramirez with confidence.

"Do me a favor…you might not understand anything that's about to happen but I need your support okay" said Terry seriously as he eyed his partner.

"You got it man. Everything okay?" asked Ramirez with concern.

"Naw…but it will be" replied Terry as he turned around and walked to the back of the house they were at. Just like Ramirez said the mohawked boy was standing shirtless cleaning out a pool.

"Noah Puckerman" announced Terry loudly as he walked up to the young man.

"Who wants to know?" said Puck as he pulled his shades up over his head and eyed the two men suspiciously.

Terry and Ramirez both pulled out their badges to show the boy and Terry could see him tense up immediately. Even though Terry was off duty he felt the need to do this. He was falling fast for Shelby and even though he technically wasn't, he considered himself apart of her family. So that meant protecting her as well as the girls.

"I'm here to issue you a warning" said Terry breaking the uncomfortable silence. "Stay away from Santana, Beth, and Shelby" he said seriously.

Puck scoffed at the man's request, "Who are you to tell me to stay away from somebody?" replied Puck as he tried to act like a badass.

"I'm an officer of the law son, and I'm warning you to stay away" said Terry lowering his voice and squaring his eyes at Puck.

Puck squared his eyes back and dropped the cleaning pool stick by his feet. "You don't own me man, if I want to see them I will" said Puck menacingly.

"Oh you will, will you" said Terry walking over and poking Puck in his chest, causing Puck to be pushed back on his heels slightly. "Let me explain something to you young man, if you even come near those girls I will promptly have you little ass arrested and thrown back into juvie" said Terry.

"On what charge…you have nothing on me man" said Puck angrily.

"Oh I don't huh. I know about your little side drug dealing business Puck. I know you're the one that actually gave Santana those ecstasy pills the day she got high and beat the crap out of her former girlfriend" said Terry with a low voice. He watched as Puck swallowed deeply and he could almost see the boy's tongue go dry.

"Yeah I thought that would get your attention. You see Santana covered for your ass and said that she got the ecstasy from an old stash her mother had. Of course we did a little digging and found out that was false. Then we caught up with a few of your other clients and of course they led us back to you. You better be happy Noah Puckerman that I believe in redemption and that's the only reason we haven't busted your ass and sent you back to juvie. So like I said, you'll be staying away from Shelby, Beth, Santana, and the rest of the Corcoran family until you're informed otherwise" said Terry.

An awkward silence passed between the trio of males.

"You understand me young man?" questioned Terry.

"What about my daughter, I have a right to see her" said Puck trying to put the false bravado act back on.

"That's where you're wrong again son, Beth isn't your daughter. She's Shelby daughter. Like I said I don't want to see you near them until further notice" said Terry again in a threatening tone. He squared his eyes again and broadened his shoulders to make sure Noah got the point. Once he was sure of that, he walked away with Ramirez covering his back. He made his way off of the property and gave his partner a fist pump. "Thanks man" said Terry walking back towards his truck.

"No problem Johnson" replied Ramirez.

_Mercedes_

Mercedes lye on her back, on the unfamiliar bed looking up at the ceiling completely bored out of her mind. She had been in Columbus now for close to a week and she came to a very serious conclusion…she hated the place. She missed everything about her life back in Lima. She missed her old family, consisting of her mom, dad, and bro; and she missed her new family, and she desperately missed Sam.

She couldn't stand her aunt, but her uncle was tolerable probably because he reminded her so much of her dad. They all were trying to make the best of this situation but Mercedes was still highly upset that they even issued the ultimatum to begin with. She was proud of herself for doing what had to be done to insure that Santana was good, but it still hurt inside that she had to be separated from them and Sam. Sam…she broke up with him before leaving because she didn't want him to just be hanging on. Grant it, she was only two hours away but she would feel guilty trying to find time to meet up with him and having his life on hold.

Mercedes heard her phone ringing and she grabbed it off of her night stand without looking.

"Mercedes?" she heard a familiar voice ask.

"Hey Shelby…how's everything?" asked Mercedes excitedly. She really did miss the woman and it was good to hear her voice.

"Things aren't too good honey" she heard Shelby reply. Mercedes sat up as Shelby told her what had been going on since she'd left home. The conversation ended with Shelby apologizing about the bad news, but she wanted to keep Mercedes informed. Hanging up the phone, she sat on the side of the bed thinking, thinking about what her next move should be. Should she let Santana suffer and just keep away like she swore she would? Or should she help out?

Mercedes opened her bedroom door and checked around to make sure her aunt and uncle were in their rooms, with the door closed. She walked downstairs and checked around just to make sure she wasn't being followed. After being certain, she looked at the keys that were hanging on the key hook and saw her uncle's wallet on the small table in the foyer. She grabbed the car keys and pulled eighty dollars out of the wallet. She closed the front door quietly behind her and turned the car on hoping it didn't make too much noise to grab her aunt and uncles attention. She pulled out of the driveway and drove down the street.

Mercedes felt the anger rise inside of her as she made her way down the neighborhood street and towards the freeway. "How could Santana do this?" said Mercedes out loud as she headed back toward Lima.

_Santana_

Santana is looking at the empty bed across from hers very much still drunk. Nana had pumped her with a lot of water but if her memory was correct she downed at least three beers and over a half a bottle of vodka in a short amount of time. Santana knew that her hangover was going to be unbelievable the next day and she could only thank God that she wasn't suffering from alcohol poisoning. This was all a part of her plan though, a necessary evil to fix what Mercedes had done. She glanced over at the empty bed again and turned away from it looking at the table next to her bed. Everything in this room reminded her of Mercedes, she couldn't get away even when she tried. She saw the letter that was left to her and she drunkenly grabbed it off the table to read again for at least the fifth time, knocking over an empty cup in the process. She looked at the familiar handwriting and felt her eyes watering again. She missed her sister so much; she hadn't expected their separation to be this painful.

_Peanut,_

_Know that I love you. I know you're hurt and angry right now and I don't want you to be mad at Shelby. I don't want you to take it out on her and more importantly I don't want you to take it out on yourself. I had to do this. I'm trying to make right, what my relatives intended to be wrong and hurtful. I love you Santana. I've loved you from the moment we met that day on the playground. We've been through ups and downs, but the ups always outweighed the downs. You might see this as a betrayal, but I see it as a sacrifice. I'm willing to sacrifice my own happiness to assure that you will get better and be better. Please don't allow your anger to disregard everything that I'm doing…everything that Shelby's been doing. We love you Santana, and when you love someone you want the best for them. A group home would not have been the best for you; in fact it would have been the worst thing ever._

_By leaving I'm fulfilling my promise to my brother, to make sure that you were taken care of. I will be okay, and I have faith that if you stay with Shelby, Nana, Beth, Quinn, and Rachel that you will soon be okay too. I left some records that I know you love, and a few of Marcellus' jerseys. The locket I've already given you and I'm leaving my bear, so you can remember me. If ever you feel it's too much just clutch these things close to you and remember the good times. I took one of your Cheerios t-shirts, so that I could do the same. Please behave and please continue working at getting better. I love you always._

_Squirt_

Santana felt the dampness on her cheeks from her tears and she angrily threw the letter back on her night stand. She grabbed the jersey with the familiar scent and her new sleeping partner in the form of a brown bear and clutched them close to her heart. Through her drunken haze she tried to remember those good times Mercedes talked about and she silently cried herself to sleep.

The bright sunlight filtering in her room is what caused Santana's eyes to flutter open. As soon as the rays hit Santana's eyes, it caused all the senses in her body to ache in pain. She was officially hungover, and it hurt. Santana tried sitting up and instantly regretted it. Her head begin to spin and she felt her stomach curdle. She fell back down on the bed and closed her eyes again, trying to block out the early morning sounds. The birds chirping happily outside was causing the thumping in her head to become louder and she cursed them silently. Opening her eyes slightly she glanced over and saw two pills and a glass of water on the table next to her bed. Immediately she knew Nana was responsible and she grabbed the items and downed the water and pills. She closed her eyes again and decided to sleep off the hangover some more. She told her brain to stop thinking and she immediately was out like a light.

Santana woke up again and surveyed her surroundings. Somehow she ended up on the floor with one of her legs wrapped up in her blanket, a pillow by her other leg, and her bed sheet wrapped up in a ball under her head. She really did it this time; she hadn't been this drunk since…since the day her life changed forever. "You've already had several life changing moments" whispered Santana out loud to herself.

Santana lifts herself up back on the bed and tries to control the fact that her head is still spinning. Her stomach lurched forward and she zoomed into the bathroom emptying out the contents of her stomach. She laid her head against the toilet seat once she was done upchucking and wished this hangover would just be done already. Once she was certain that she wouldn't be getting sick again she moved herself over to the sink slowly and cleaned her mouth out to get rid of that disgusting taste.

She forced herself to shower and at least make herself halfway presentable. She knew Shelby was going to light into her and she had to face the music. If things go properly she would be packing up to leave soon.

Santana wrapped an oversized towel around herself as she let her hair air dry. She walked into her bedroom and was startled when she saw Nana sitting on Mercedes' empty bed, clearly waiting for her.

"It's good to see you're up" said Nana giving her a once over. Santana closed the towel around her body even tighter as she avoiding eye contact with the older woman. She was ashamed of her behavior yesterday and she could see the disappointment in Nana's eyes. She didn't want to disappoint the woman who treated her better than her own grandmother, but if her own plan was to work this was something that she had to learn to deal with.

"There's someone waiting outside to see you, so I would hurry and get dressed" said Nana standing as she walked to the door to exit. "I wouldn't keep them waiting long if I were you" said Nana as she shut the door.

Curiosity was getting the better of her and she hurried up and dried herself off and threw on a comfortable pair of clothes; black leggings and an oversized t shirt, with a pair of ankle socks. She combed her hair out quickly and put it into a high ponytail, reminiscent of her times on the Cheerios and headed out into the living room.

Her whole family was there and she groaned internally as she saw Quinn, Rachel, Nana, Shelby and even Terry sitting in the room with somber but very serious faces. She didn't see Beth and assumed the littlest member of the family was already at the sitters. She looked around and finally her eyes lay on a pair of very familiar, very angry eyes. Santana walked up to her cautiously and stopped before she actually reached Mercedes…far out of swinging distance.

Mercedes was looking at Santana with such intensity that she had never seen from her chocolate brown friend before, but however hard the look Santana couldn't turn her eyes away. It was clear to her that Mercedes was pissed and by the look of the other occupants in the room, they knew the girl was going to blow her cool. Santana exercised her best judgment and waited.

"What the hell were you thinking Santana?" questioned Mercedes harshly. Santana finally broke eye contact and went to her basic defensive stand by not looking at the person but looking at a point further in the distance. She was about to reply when Mercedes cut her off, "Don't you dare look through me Santana…you look me in the eyes" she stated with hostility.

Santana fixed her eyes on Mercedes before responding, "I…I…was thinking I could get you back" replied Santana quietly.

"Santana what you did was just stupid" said Mercedes as her voice rose slightly.

"You're here aren't you" replied Santana smartly.

"Don't patronize me Santana" said Mercedes as she moved quickly over to stand in front of the beautiful girl, while placing a finger up in the air indicating to Santana that she was serious. "I'm not joking here…what were you thinking to go and get drunk after everything?" asked Mercedes in a dangerous low tone.

"I told you already. To get you to come back home, so you could stay with Shelby and I could go to the group home, the way it was suppose to be. I know Shelby regrets having me here…I can see it in her face Squirt, you were suppose to be here…not me. I figured if I get caught they would bring you back and send me away to the group home" responded Santana in a hurry. She was trying to make them all see reason. She had figured it out.

Santana watched as Mercedes closed her eyes and sighed heavily. "Santana you're on parole. If the cops would have seen you drunk they would have carted your ass away to prison!" said Mercedes as she screamed out the last word. Her statement moved like a crescendo as her voice got louder and angrier with each passing word.

Realization slowly crept on Santana's face as Mercedes revealed the flaw in her plan, "I could have handled it" said Santana quietly recovering quickly.

Mercedes scoffed and squared her eyes at the Latina, "You could barely handle two nights in jail! You pissed on yourself and almost had a mental breakdown! Don't tell me you could willingly go to prison!" screamed Mercedes.

Santana flinched slightly at the yelling, which she'd never done before. It was a chink in her armor and she wasn't used to letting it be shown in front of others.

"Thank God for Terry…or you would be there right now" said Mercedes breathing hard through her anger.

"Thank God for Terry" repeated Santana incredulously, "He didn't do that for me Squirt, he did that for Shelby…he's like in love with her or something" said Santana seriously as he pointed over to the couple who were standing now because of the yelling.

"You really believe that!" screamed Mercedes disbelievingly, "San he's been there since day one. Since the day we had to identify our parent's dead corpses…he's been there. He's putting his ass on the line for you San…for you!" screamed out Mercedes as she grabbed Santana and began shaking her.

Santana rolled her eyes and pushed Mercedes away slightly. This was complete and utter bullshit. It's no way possible that Terry had any feelings of love for her, everyone in this family besides Nana and Beth was sick of her and she knew it. She knew this would happen since the first day they spent the night with Shelby back in the apartments. Santana had been bidding her time until the other shoe dropped and with Mercedes leaving, it felt like that shoe dropped from one hundred feet in the air and ruined Santana's world.

Mercedes was still glaring at her and Santana felt her eyes become watery. She had never seen her diva friend this pissed off at her, but behind the anger she could see what it really was, Mercedes was hurt, plain and simple.

"You just left" said Santana quietly hunching her shoulders as she tried to explain why she did what she did.

"It was my choice Santana. I left so that you could have a better life and a better shot of getting better. My decision…not Shelby's, not yours, but mine" said Mercedes heatedly.

"That's my point; you didn't allow me in on it. You just decided for me!" yelled Santana. "I'm supposed to take care of you Cedes', not the other way around!" said Santana irritably.

"How are you going to take care of me when you can't even take care of yourself?" Mercedes screamed. "Beating Brittany to shit, getting arrested, popping pills, and now once again getting drunk…at Puck's of all places" said Mercedes as she threw her hands in the air in disgust. "I'm surprised you haven't started sleeping around again, you hurt so much Santana that you do things to not feel the pain but it only makes you worse off in the end" she said angrily as angry tears began to fall down Mercedes face. Santana literally felt her heart break, she didn't mean to make her Squirt feel like this. She was the one supposed to be making the sacrifices not the other way around. Santana began shaking her head and pacing slightly in the living room.

"I've loved you Santana Maria Lopez since we were kids, since the day I met you on the playground I've loved you. But this…I cannot watch you slowly kill yourself because you can't see what everyone else does. I'm not going to sit here and watch you die…I'm not" said Mercedes shaking her head. Santana stopped pacing and made eye contact with the shorter girl.

"You owe me!" bellowed Mercedes, causing everyone to jump in the room. "I've given up my home, Sam, my friends, and everything else! You owe me! You owe my brother!" she screamed as fresh tears sprang from her eyes.

Santana felt the tears she was desperately trying to fight, fall out of her eyes and onto her cheeks. Hearing about what she truly owed to Marcellus and Mercedes was a blow, she hadn't expected for Mercedes to go there and Santana wasn't prepared. Santana quickly ran out of the living room and into the kitchen, she stood at the sliding glass doors and cried out in anguish. She wasn't ready to deal with this much emotion today. It was overwhelming, not to mention she still was very much still hungover. Santana felt a familiar pair of arms around her waist that pulled her slightly away from the glass doors. Santana turned into Nana and cried burying her face into the woman's chest. She didn't know how long she was like that but the ringing of the doorbell caused Santana to stop and pull away from Nana.

She watched Shelby walk to the door and peer through the peephole before opening the door and letting Mercedes' aunt and uncle walk through the door. Santana let out a small groan as she realized that her brown sister was in serious trouble. She could tell by the looks the couple was giving Mercedes…more like the woman. Mercedes' uncle just looked sad. He suddenly walked over to Mercedes and engulfed her in a tight hug. He held her for a few minutes before pulling back, "Don't you ever do that again, young lady" he admonished.

"I'm sorry Uncle Matthew, I just needed to say goodbye. It won't happen again" replied Mercedes quietly.

"You damn right it won't! You're grounded!" yelled out the angry aunt lady.

"Linda!" yelled Uncle Matthew, causing everyone to jump slightly, "Let it go" he said through gritted teeth. "Thank you for calling us when she showed up here Shelby, we were really concerned about her" he said turning around and looking at Shelby.

"It's no problem, I'm just glad she came here and didn't really run off. She just really wanted to say goodbye to her sisters…she didn't get a chance last time. Please don't be too hard on her" said Shelby clearly covering the real reason Mercedes came.

Santana felt like someone hit her in the gut. Everyone was lying and covering up things so that she didn't get in trouble. For the life of her she couldn't understand why people would sacrifice anything for her, she proved to them over and over again she didn't deserve it.

"I think we should get back on the road. Cedes' go on and say your final goodbyes. I promise before school starts you'll be able to visit them again" said Uncle Matthew kindly. "Linda you'll drive the car back" he said harshly to his wife while handing over the keys as he rolled his eyes. His wife snatched the keys from him and stormed out of the house, slamming the door behind her. "Go on Cedes', we have to get going" said Uncle Matthew softly.

Santana watched as Rachel walked immediately up to Mercedes and gave her a big hug, in typical fashion Rachel was teary eyed and held on a little longer than she needed to. It seemed like Mercedes didn't mind though and squeezed the smaller girl back eagerly. Rachel pulled away and Mercedes wiped a few tears from her eyes. "I love you Rach" she heard Mercedes say quietly.

"I love you too…Squirt" said Rachel with a smirk, causing Mercedes to chuckle. Quinn walked over and embraced Mercedes in a tight hug as well. Santana could see the tall blonde girl's shoulders shaking and she knew instantly Quinn was doing the crying she had mastered so well…silently. Santana heard Quinn announce her love for the brown beauty and Mercedes returned the exact same sentiment. "I need you guys to really look out for one another…us against the world remember" said Mercedes looking at both Rachel and Quinn, whom both agreed by nodding their heads 'yes' in return. The trio hugged one another tightly again and they were all wiping tears away once they let go.

Santana saw Mercedes look over at her and Nana and knew it was her turn, but she wasn't ready for this. She pulled away from the older woman who still had her hands around her waist and went to stand over by the sliding glass doors again, as she looked outside at the backyard. She heard her sister walk over and she heard Nana say it was time for them to make amends. Mercedes came and stood on the side of Santana and Santana could feel her presence and her eyes looking into the side of her skull, but she refused to look at her Squirt. Tears, once again, where falling out of her eyes, and she wanted nothing more than to disappear. Suddenly she felt Mercedes strong arms pull her into a tight embrace. Santana immediately buried her head into Mercedes shoulder as she cried out her apologies while desperately clutching the back of Mercedes' shirt. Santana was holding her so tightly, she figured if she held her tight enough then she wouldn't leave her…a false hope surely, but at this point the Latina was desperate.

"San, I mean it, if you don't do better than I'm done. I can't watch you destroy your life, I'd rather not be a part of your life than watch you kill yourself slowly" whispered Mercedes into Santana's ear, causing Santana to cry even harder. "I know this seems harsh but I love you enough to tell you this, I love you enough to sacrifice being in Lima for you" whispered Mercedes, she had to pause because her voice began to choke up. Santana clutched her harder and Mercedes returned the squeeze.

"I'm sorry Squirt" cried out Santana who was visibly shaking at this point. No one in this room had ever seen Santana this upset. Santana was usually good about hiding her feelings especially when she was this emotionally vulnerable.

"I don't want your apologies or your promises San; I just want you to get better. I want you to do better. Show me that and I'll know you appreciated what I've done, I'll know then that you love me as much as you claim you do" whispered Mercedes. "If you can do that San, then you'll fulfill all the promises that you've made to me…and Marcellus."

The horn blowing outside was everyone's indication that it was time for the extended goodbye to end. Mercedes pulled away gingerly and wiped tears off of Santana's face. Both girls stared at one another, as if almost talking silently. Santana knew that there was a lot of truth to Mercedes words, she just didn't know if she could live up to them. It was a part of her that just didn't want to try that hard, but Mercedes was right…Santana did owe her. The horn sounded again and Santana let a low growl escape her lips, "Your aunt is a bitch" said Santana putting emphasis on the last word.

"Yeah tell me about it" replied Mercedes.

"Santana" said Shelby in a warning tone. Santana hunched her shoulders, and she heard Rachel agree with her sentiment. Mercedes took one last look at Santana, cupping her face with her hand and giving her a weak smile. "See you Peanut" said Mercedes quietly as she let her hand drop. Santana couldn't even force the words out of her mouth so she looked at Mercedes with sad eyes. Santana could tell Mercedes understood her difficulty as she leaned in and placed a small kiss on Mercedes' forehead. Mercedes suddenly turned away and walked towards the door where her uncle was waiting. Nana and Shelby both gave strong hugs to the diva and Terry gave her shoulder a gentle squeeze. And just like that she was gone.

Santana turned back toward the sliding glass doors to hide the tears coming down her face in a fast stream. At least she got to say goodbye this time and it wasn't sprung up on her. But to be perfectly honest Santana felt completely lost. What was she supposed to do now? What was her next step since Mercedes was so determined to leave? How was she supposed to be a better person when all she knew was destructive thinking and behavior? She wasn't ready to say goodbye to the girl she considered her sister long before any of this happened. Santana suddenly ran out of the kitchen and towards the front door. Flinging it open she saw the truck that held Mercedes and her uncle slowly making its departure. Santana took off running to catch up to the passenger window. It probably was the fastest she ever ran in all her life, once she reached the window she knocked on it and motioned for Mercedes to roll it down. Mercedes did as she was told, "I love you too Squirt…I really do" said Santana as she choked up on her words and wiped tears away angrily. Mercedes uncle didn't stop the vehicle he just slowly kept driving away as Santana saw Mercedes waving goodbye from inside. Santana returned the wave until she couldn't see them anymore. She instantly fell to her knees and mourned the loss of her sister again. "I'm so sick of fucking crying" screamed out Santana. She felt her stomach churning once again and she knew she was going to be sick. Doubling over she threw up once again onto the driveway, she didn't know if it was from being hung over or from heartbreak. Once she was finished she stood up and saw her family staring at her and she instantly felt embarrassed.

She saw Nana take a deep breath as she guided Rachel and Quinn back into the house followed by Shelby. Terry walked right up to Santana, "Come on" he said with his strong voice. He picked Santana up off the ground, "Follow me" he commanded. The pair made their way around back to the porch he had built in that had a punching bag located off to the side. Shelby was sitting in a chair waiting for them. A table with three items was waiting and Santana looked at the both of them with clear confusion.

A set of handcuffs, a gun, and a pair of boxing gloves were lined up next to each other.

"Let me start by clarifying something for you Santana, I do care about you very much. Now you may think I'm only here for Shelby, but you are sadly mistaken. You remind me a lot of my daughter San. Not so much in looks but in attitude and wit. I bet she wished she could switch places with you right now" said Terry in a dark tone. Santana quirked her eye at Terry in confusion, her life was an utter mess at the current moment.

"My daughter's body is six feet under. You're alive. You're living and breathing. You can feel, taste, hear, smell, and touch. Yes life hurts sometimes, but you can feel it! Every day that you get on this earth Santana is a gift from God. I humbly believe that with all my being, and it kills me inside to see you throwing this gift away because life gives you a few blows. You have a choice to make right now and its right in front of you" he said pointing to the table. Santana glanced at Shelby who was pulling one of her moves and not giving her eye contact but looking through her. Santana looked at the items on the table and then looked back apprehensively at Terry.

"If you choose the handcuffs, you're sealing your future and I'm going to arrest you right now and you'll admit to breaking parole by getting drunk. If you choose the gun, you're sealing your fate by dying an early death of drugs, alcohol, depression, and sex…like Mercedes said, you're killing yourself slowly. If you choose the boxing gloves Santana, then you're choosing to fight for your future. It won't be easy, but you'd be making the decision to live. The choice is yours…take your time" said Terry in his rich, smooth voice. He stepped back next to Shelby and they were looking at her waiting patiently for her to make her decision.

Santana weighed her options in the best way she could. If she chooses the handcuffs, she could be carted away but Mercedes would be back in the place she belonged and not with her hideous relatives. But she would be on her way to prison and honestly it seemed like the easy way out. She wouldn't have to deal. If she chose the gun, sure she could make it all go away but drugs and alcohol got her in this very position to begin with. It did nothing but make things worse. The only viable option was the boxing gloves. If she picked the gloves it meant she would have to fight…and honestly Santana didn't know if she had the energy.

After a few minutes she finally reached over the table and picked up the gloves. She looked at Terry after making her decision and he nodded his head. He pulled some tape out of his pocket and walked over to Santana. Grabbing her hand he began to wrap the tape around her knuckles and Santana was silent and watched. Once he was done wrapping both hands, he placed the boxing gloves on and stood back. He took his long finger and wiped tears off of Santana's face that she hadn't even realized were there.

"By choosing to fight, you've chosen a lot of responsibility. Mercedes was right…you owe a lot of people, and now you can add me to that list. I'm putting my ass on the line for you Santana by not taking you in for violating your parole. Don't make a fool of me, don't make me regret it" said Terry looking Santana directly in the eye. She nodded her head in understanding and held her head down. She was wary of making promises she wasn't quite sure she could keep, but by choosing to fight she was going to try. Terry guided her over to the punching bag and put her small frame in front of the hanging figure.

"Hit the bag with your right hand" commanded Terry.

"But I'm left handed Terry" replied Santana.

"You need to develop your weakest side first" said Terry, "Hit the bag with your right hand."

Santana took a deep breath and lightly tapped the bag, "I really don't feel like this Terry. I'm still hung over" replied Santana as she backed away slightly.

"When you're at your worse and lowest is when you have to fight through the pain" replied Terry, "Hit the bag" he yelled.

Santana eyed him angrily as her eyes began to water. She hit the bag with her left hand and glared back at Terry.

"You know you're right from left Santana. Use you're right hand and hit the bag" he said getting close to her face with a low tone. Santana had that look on her face like she was going to be utterly defiant, but she saw Nana looking at her through the window and her defiance instantly melted. She hit the bag with her right hand, as Terry kept yelling 'again' at her. At one point Terry stopped her and taught her the proper stance when hitting the bag. He eventually went behind the punching bag and held it in place as he continued to encourage her to use her right hand to hit the bag. During the entire exchange Shelby was quiet and Nana watched from inside of the house. She threw up multiple times but after she had finished, Terry would yell for her to get back up and fight.

And that's what she did. For two straight hours she wailed on that bag using her right hand the majority of time until she almost couldn't move her body anymore. Once she was done Terry handed her the water hose.

"Clean up the puke" he said turning the hose on. Santana snatched the hose from him and washed away the residue she left there.

"You need to get the hose from out front and do the same, you left puke in the drive way" said Terry with a straight but very serious face. Santana stormed to the front and performed the action that was asked of her. Once she was done Shelby was waiting at the front to escort her back in the house.

"I think you should get cleaned up and get some rest. It's been a long day for you" said Shelby quietly. Santana didn't respond she just walked to her bedroom and was surprised to see Nana sitting on her bed waiting for her.

"Nana what's up?" asked Santana as she walked in her room and closed the door behind her. Nana didn't say a thing; she just got up walked over to Santana. Santana felt Nana spin her on the spot. Somehow as she was spinning, Nana had manage to pull her leggings down and before Santana could process what was happening Nana was rattling off a series of swats to her bare behind. By the time Santana's mind caught up with her mind and she could feel the pain from those hits, Nana had pushed her away roughly and was glaring at the Latina.

"Don't you ever pull that crap you pulled again. Do you understand me Santana Lopez?" said Nana who was pointing a warning finger at her. Santana's bottom lip began to quiver as she instinctively grabbed her butt and started to rub it. Pain like fire was shooting up and down her rear.

"I said do you understand me?" questioned Nana. Santana was so shocked she couldn't get any words out of her mouth. This caused the older woman to grab Santana again and fire of five more hard swats to her bottom.

"I understand Nana, I understand" cried out Santana as tears sprang out her now puffy eyes. She'd been crying all day and she honestly couldn't take any more of this. Nana turned Santana around to face her so that they were eye to eye, "You've should have learned by now that your actions have consequences young lady. What you do affect the people around you; no man is an island. Do you understand what I'm saying to you Santana?" said Nana.

"Yes ma'am" replied Santana as her bottom lip continued to quiver and she again was massaging her raw backside.

"I love you too much Santana, to have you scare me like that again. One of these days you're going to believe how much we love you. Until then if I have to I will wear your ass out daily until the message gets through" said Nana. "Now get in that shower and clean yourself up and get some rest. Dinner will be ready soon."

Santana nodded her head as her breath was hitching. She suspected she looked like Beth at the current moment when the toddler was calming down after one of her meltdowns. Nana walked over to Santana and wiped a few tears away and kissed the girl on the forehead before exciting. Santana let out a deep breath she hadn't realized she was holding once the door closed. This day was tripping her out and she didn't know how much more she could take. She didn't even attempt to try and sit down to get herself together, she slowly got in the shower and cleaned off her stinky body. She put on a pair of sweats, a sports bra, and a tank top. She had just finished drying her hair when Quinn came in and told her dinner was ready.

Her whole freaking body hurt. She gingerly sat down at the dinner table as Rachel looked at her curiously and Quinn had quirked up her eyebrow. Santana was trying to be in a decent mode, but Beth kept calling her 'peanut' and everyone was trying to keep her in the conversation but she was just too tired. Her heart hurt because she kept looking at Mercedes' empty chair, harm arms and hands hurt because of Terry, and her ass was swollen because of the unnatural strength of Nana.

Later that evening, Santana heard a knock on the door as she was listening to one of the records Mercedes had left her and gazing down at the locket that was given to her of Marcellus and the Jones family.

"Come in" she called out quietly.

Shelby walked in and came and took a seat next to Santana, who expected this.

"Long day huh" said Shelby trying to make small talk.

"Yeah" replied Santana quietly as she was not in the mode to make small talk. She knew Shelby could sense it as well.

"I just came to tell you that Mercedes had gotten to Columbus safely awhile ago…and the adoptions went through today. You're officially my daughter" said Shelby quietly as she handed over a document that Santana didn't even noticed she had to begin with.

Santana took the document gingerly and read through it quickly. It indeed said that Shelby was officially her mother. She didn't know how to feel. So much was given to have this one thing happen, she didn't know if she should be happy or grateful. She just felt incredibly sad.

"Mercedes wanted this San. It's why she went to Columbus…she wanted this for you. And believe it or not, it's what I wanted" said Shelby as she turned and cupped Santana's face into her hands. "Look at me Santana" said Shelby but Santana refused, she looked everywhere but in the woman's eyes.

"I don't know how you got it into your mind that I don't want you here but it's the furthest thing from the truth. I was mad at myself for days because I allowed her relatives to manipulate me and take her away, but it had nothing to do with me wanting to give you away San…it's just not true. I love you so much, I just hope you know that" said Shelby as she placed a gentle kiss on Santana's forehead. Santana nodded her head softly but avoided all eye contact with the woman. She heard Shelby sigh and get up to leave, "I've talked to Marissa and she's probably going to up your dosage on your pills. Try and get some sleep love."

"Goodnight Santana" said Shelby softly as she walked out of the room.

Santana lay back on her bed and curled herself into a tight ball, which was really hard because her body was really sore. She looked over at her sister's empty bed and felt the small tears fall out of her eyes. She would give anything to change things and have Mercedes here with her. Santana stayed in her bed sulking until she heard another knock. Maybe if she didn't respond they would go away. But at last peace of mind wasn't meant to be.

"Santana we know you're not asleep" said Rachel causing Santana to cringe and open her eyes that she shut in an attempt to pretend sleep.

"What do you want?" said Santana quietly.

"Nothing San…we just want to be here for you" said Quinn in her usual nasally tone.

"I appreciate it, but I just really want to be alone tonight" said Santana not looking at either one of her sisters.

"Well that's too bad. We're all officially adopted…and to celebrate we're going to have a old fashioned sleep over" said Rachel excitedly. Without waiting for a response Santana felt Rachel crawl into her bed and lye next to her forcing Santana to straighten out her body. Quinn was next and she moved in on the other side, forcing Santana to be in the middle. Santana didn't have the energy to fight, so she just let it be. Santana felt Rachel curl into her body and put her small arm around her waist.

"Santana you smell good…and you're really comfortable" yawned out Rachel.

"Thanks Munchkin" whispered Santana.

"You guys are weird" said Quinn as she turned over in the opposite direction.

"Quinn you're weird too" countered Santana.

"So I guess we're the weird Corcoran's now" said Rachel as she giggled.

"Yeah I guess so" laughed Quinn.

Santana knew they were trying to lift her spirits, but it was just way too much. Before she knew it she felt tears fall out of her eyes, and even though she was trying to be quiet she felt the heard herself crying. Rachel tightened her grip around her waist and Quinn turned over and whispered that it would be alright. But Santana didn't know if that was true, it's no way they could understand the guilt and loneliness she felt. was her final thought before her body succumbed to sleep. _'Mercedes should be here'_


	12. Chapter Eleven: Santana

_**Okay so I'm back. I know some of you aren't too happy about Rachel being pregnant but it's a turning point in her life and something that needed to happen. Also some of you are upset about Mercedes as well…let me just say she isn't done but a lot of ups and downs have to happen first. I love the thoughtful reviews, and I don't mind the length of them either. As always please share your opinions and thoughts. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter as well, and it gives you slight insight into one of the main characters. Here we go! **_

_Santana_

_Santana sat on Marcellus' bed waiting for him to return while flipping through his high school yearbook. She had good news for him and she was bouncing on his bed in anticipation of sharing it. He was at his evening football practice. School hadn't quite started yet but practices for fall sports and activities were in full swing. Santana's cheerleading practices didn't start until next week. She was just one of only three freshmen to make the varsity squad and she just gotten her uniform today and she couldn't wait to show it off to him._

_Santana used her usual routine of sneaking through the window to get into Marcellus' room. She only ever did this when she just wanted to talk and be with him privately. Not that she didn't love Mercedes and the Jones parents, but sometimes she just needed her Stinky to herself. The door opened and she smiled up at him from ear to ear, "Took you long enough" she said smartly as he came in and threw his duffle bag in the corner giving Santana a grunt in response, without even glancing her way._

_He took off his shirt showcasing his tight abs and grabbed a large towel that hung on his closet door handle. He turned around and finally took a proper look at Santana, and his face broke into a huge smile. He ran over to her and pulled her off the bed and into a bone crushing hug. _

"_I can't believe you got in" he said pulling back for a second to get a better look at her._

"_Yup" she said grinning up at him proudly._

_Marcellus abruptly picked her up again and began to twirl her around as Santana let out a large squeal. He placed her down and gingerly gave her a small kiss on the forehead, "C'mon show that uniform off girl" he said with a big laugh._

_Santana begun to shake her hips in rhythm as the pleats of the uniform moved around her spanks, causing Marcellus to laugh even more. "I'm super proud of you Peanut" he said after he calmed his laughs down. "I want you to tell me the full story but first I gotta take a shower, I smell awful…I'll be right back" he said heading towards the door._

"_Well we don't call you Stinky for nothing, go handle your business" said Santana as she plopped back down on the bed and turned on his television. Marcellus let a sarcastic laugh escape his lips as he closed the door behind him, causing Santana to smirk._

_She idly flipped through the television channels, finally settling on some program. Her mind wandered to the young man known as her best friend, as she heard the shower come on. Her and Marcellus' relationship has been quite confusing as of late. There were stolen glances between them, lingering touches, and kisses. The kisses were a new dynamic to their relationship, it wasn't discussed…it just happened and Santana was totally okay with that. She had kissed boys before, but never with the intensity and passion she'd been kissing Marcellus with lately. Marcellus was her first kiss ever._

_It happened when she was in fifth grade and he was in seventh. She had attended a holiday party that the Jones' threw. Only she and her mom came that evening, her father couldn't be bothered. She, Marcellus, and Mercedes had been running around the house the entire evening playing hide and go seek. Marcellus had finally caught up to Santana and he instructed her to look up. Above her head was mistletoe and Marcellus leaned in and gave her a quick peck on the lips. It had been sweet and most of all innocent. _

_She definitely couldn't call what they were doing now innocent; there was something else behind their kisses these days. She couldn't quite decide if it was passion, lust or love, or maybe a combination of all three. It was rather confusing to Santana; she shouldn't be feeling this way about her best friend. If Dawson's Creek taught her anything, it was that right there…you don't fall in love with your friends. The concept of being in love with Marcellus confused Santana, I mean sure she loved him as her friend but being in love with him was something entirely different. _

_She went to Brittany for advice. Brittany had a way of making things that seemed so complicated to her become very simple. Santana was hoping she would get some clarification but the only thing she got was even more confused. Brittany just hunched her shoulders in response to Santana bearing her soul and replied "that she didn't know". Santana could only guess that Brittany had sensed her disappointment because she felt the blonde lean over and kiss her. Immediately Santana felt butterflies in her stomach and she just as quickly responded, without even thinking twice. _

_Somehow Santana ended up on her back with Brittany halfway on top of her leading the way in an impromptu make out session. What the hell was going on? If she wasn't confused before, she definitely was confused now…and slightly afraid of what it all meant._

"_Hey what you watching?" asked Marcellus as he burst through the door smelling and looking refreshed. He had a pair of basketball shorts on with a wife beater._

"_I don't even know…I really wasn't paying attention" said Santana honestly._

"_Everything okay?" questioned the dark teenage boy with concern, "Is anybody messing with you? You know I'll crush em if they are" he said threateningly. That was one thing she could always count on with him, he was her personal protector._

"_I can take care of myself Cellus' and no one is messing with me" said Santana looking up at him._

"_Well you know I'm there if anything happens" he said seriously looking down at her with the sincerest eyes she had ever seen. Behind the sincerity she definitely knew what was there…love._

"_I know" responded Santana looking back at him. The two stared at one another in an awkward silence that engulfed the entire bedroom. Santana for the briefest moment felt her heart rate pick up and her breathing become staggered. "So, tell me about the auditions" said Marcellus shaking his head and climbing over Santana to sit next to her._

_Santana recounted the details of her tryouts. She told Marcellus about how she aced the routine that Brittany showed her and how she was able to pull off some killer tumbling passes. _

"_The coach might even make me a flier, she said I was small enough to get high up in the air" said Santana._

"_What's your coach like?" questioned Marcellus hanging off of every word of the small Latina._

"_I think she's insane, to be perfectly honest with you. And she sorta reminds me of Ellen…you know if Ellen was poor, had bad hair, wore ghastly track suites, and worked at a high school" said Santana nonchalantly. This caused Marcellus to bellow out in laughter._

"_You are so wrong Peanut, but that's part of the reason I love you" he said after he settled from his laughing. This caused Santana to smirk slightly and roll her eyes. "So how's football practice?"_

"_Eh…it's practice. I wish you had come to Harding instead of McKinley, I was so ready to show you off as my girl" said Marcellus quietly. _

_Santana looked over at her best friend, it was the first time in her life she couldn't tell whether he was joking or serious, "Well you know I had no choice in the matter" replied Santana quietly._

"_Yeah I know" said Marcellus, "Can you do me a favor though and look after Mercedes for me?"_

"_I'll try my best, you know she can take care of herself as well" replied Santana, "but I'll keep my eye on her…for you."_

"_Thanks" said Marcellus with a sigh of relief. _

_Another round of awkward silence engulfed them and Santana became increasingly agitated by it._

"_What the hell is going on between us Cellus'?" questioned Santana as she threw her hands in the air in frustration._

"_What you mean?" replied Marcellus responding negatively to her tone._

"_I mean that these weird silences are freaking me the hell out and…and the touches, and the making out. Like what is happening here?" asked Santana as she turned her body towards the dark teenage boy._

"_I love you" said Marcellus simply, "I love you Peanut and when you love someone as much as I love you, you want to be more affectionate with them. You want to be with them in the romantic sense" he said quietly._

_Santana looked flabbergasted. She watched as Marcellus chuckled slightly at her mouth being slightly ajar and the widened look of her eyes. They always said they loved one another, but somehow Santana knew that this was more…much more. _

"_You like wanna be my boyfriend?" asked Santana as she quirked her eyebrow up at him once she finally got herself together._

"_Of course I do…who wouldn't? You're a knockout Santana, I've always known that and deep down I know you do too, but you're so much more to me than looks. You're my best friend, my confident. You accept me and my family for who we are. You make me smile and laugh all the time and now that we've made out a few times I know you're an awesome kisser" he said with a big grin as he wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. Santana punched him in the arm to keep her face from making the blushing movements…causing him to laugh out loud._

_She felt him lean over and place his full lips on hers, kissing her softly. "I love your lips" he said quietly and then kissed her again. "I love your dimples", another kiss was given. "I love how beautiful your eyes are", one more kiss. "I love when you smile…the genuine smile that lights up your whole face" he kissed her again, and nipped her bottom lip. "I love that you love so hard, even though you try to hide it" another kiss that was deepened slightly. "I love your confidence…I love your insecurities. I love you Santana" said Marcellus. Santana felt his large arm pull her closer to him as he kissed her for a final time and deepened it, all in one motion. Santana responded earnestly to him, grabbing the back of his head while they continued in their most passionate kiss to date. Both of them were completely out of breath when they finally broke away, but a lot was said._

"_Be my girl Peanut?" questioned Marcellus looking deeply into her eyes. Santana nodded her head, and let out a breathy 'yes I'll be your girl' in response. Marcellus' face broke into a huge smile and he hugged the Latina tightly. Santana hugged him just as earnestly and this time it was her turn to start the kiss over again. The passion from before was definitely there, maybe even more was available as the two continued to make out heavily on his bed. _

_Santana found herself again lying on her back with Marcellus partially on top of her this time. His wife beater had been discarded and she herself was half naked. She internally knew what was about to go down and even though he was a gentleman and asked several times did she want to stop, something inside of her kept edging the entire situation forward. Before long she was on Marcellus' bed completely naked and totally comfortable with him looking and touching her body. _

"_You're so beautiful San" he whispered huskily as he took in her exquisite body. Santana felt herself blush and she watched as he stood up to go and lock the door. She could see his hardened manhood poking against his basketball shorts. She knew what was about to happen and honestly she couldn't think of a better person to do this with. Marcellus walked back over to the bed and sat down next to Santana and took a deep breath. "Santana I really do love you, we're moving kinda fast here, are you sure you want to do this?" he asked sincerely as he looked down at her. _

_Santana sat up and leaned into him and kissed him deeply, "I love you Marcellus'…I want this" she replied quietly. The pair looked at one another with love and adoration. Marcellus gave her a quick peck before he opened the drawer to the side table that was next to his bed and pulled out a condom. Santana felt her heart race as he pulled down his basketball shorts slightly and exposed his very stiff manhood. She watched him tear the wrapper off of the condom with one hand and place the contraceptive on his penis. She knew he had lost his virginity awhile ago and that he definitely had more experience in that area than she did._

_Marcellus stood and let his basketball shorts drop to the floor. They were now both completely naked. He climbed into the bed right in-between Santana's legs and began to fondle her most sensitive area, causing small moans to escape from her mouth._

"_You're so wet" he whispered softly to her as he leaned over and captured one of her hardened nipples in his mouth. He suckled greedily as Santana felt her body relax under his maneuvering and she began to work her hand up and down his shaft, eliciting a deep moan from him. Santana felt him spread her legs farther apart as he lowered his head and began to use his tongue to please her. This was the best thing Santana had ever experienced physically in all her life. She grabbed a pillow so that she could dampen the sound of her moans as she felt Marcellus' tongue move up and down her most sensitive area as one of his finger glided in and out of her gently. A pressure began to build in her lower half of her body the more he continued, until she exploded. Santana clenched her toes and she felt her nipples become harder as her body convulsed in ecstasy._

"_That was the best fucking thing I ever felt" said Santana out of breath as she watched as Marcellus wiped his mouth quickly and smiled down at her. He leaned over and gave her a deep kiss and she could actually taste herself, which only seemed to turn her on even more. Marcellus guided her down so that she could lay flat on the bed and she knew what was about to come next. She felt him lower himself in-between her legs and he spread them slightly with his own knees. She felt the tip of his penis near her opening and her body immediately tensed in anticipation._

"_San, this most likely will hurt. Tell me to stop at anytime and I will" said Marcellus sincerely looking at her, "I don't want to hurt you…ever" he said quietly. She grabbed his face with her hands, "I can handle it…I'm ready" she replied quietly._

"_You should relax a little more. It'll hurt the more tense you are" he said kissing her softly. He placed tiny kisses all over her face and neck and she could feel herself starting to relax a little more. He placed his hand and hers and they intertwined their fingers together. Santana relaxed a little more as he begun licking and suckling her nipples. The kissing and foreplay continued until Santana felt she was finally ready and she motioned with her hips that he could continue._

_She gasped out loud as she felt him enter her, squeezing his hand with her own in the process._

"_You want me to stop?" asked Marcellus seriously looking down at her. Santana shook her head no and gripped his hand tighter. He continued apprehensively, gently moving in and out of her as he possibly could. Her face would wince in pain as she tried to get used to the feeling of him inside of her. Her eyes watered slightly and she felt a few tears escape from the corners of her them. Marcellus immediately kissed the tears away gently and he reminded her how much he loved her. She knew that he was about to reach his own climax because he began to speed up and it didn't hurt as much anymore. She knew he had reached his special moment when he let out a strained moan and she could see the pulse in his neck clearly. She leaned up and peppered small kisses on his neck as he rode out his climax. He pulled out gently and removed the condom off and threw it in the trashcan. He lay next to Santana and pulled her over towards him. She felt his hand move down to her center again and he began to massage her clit gently, "I know you didn't" he whispered in her ear while kissing her. _

_He continued to ease Santana into her second climax, and this time she actually gripped the sheets with pleasure. As her body came off of its natural high she felt Marcellus peppering her with soft gentle kisses._

"_Thank you so much Peanut for giving me that gift" he said softly as they both continued to cuddle with one another, "I know it wasn't the best, but I promise that it will get better" he said lovingly._

"_It was perfect" said Santana softly. "I was with someone I love" she said as tears formed in her eyes. _

"_Don't cry Peanut" replied Marcellus as he embracing the small teen closer to him._

"_They're happy tears" she chuckled slightly. "It's…it's like I feel so connected to you right now and I don't know how to explain it." It was true; she and Marcellus always had a special bond. Something that connected them as they grew up together, but the older they got the deeper the bond became…and today it felt like it was magnified and sealed forever. _

"_I know what you mean but I don't wanna try to explain it. Let's just enjoy it" he said with a grin. Santana nodded her head in agreement and laid herself comfortably on his body as he continued to place small kisses everywhere. _

"_I'm surprised there wasn't any blood" stated Marcellus straightforwardly. _

"_I dunno why you're surprised…remember when I was nine and I had that bike accident" asked Santana looking up at him._

"_Oh yeah" said Marcellus in realization, "there was blood everywhere."_

"_Yeah I broke my arm and when we got to the hospital my mom noticed the blood in my underwear. I freaked out but my mom explained that it was okay. She told me my hymen broke and I looked at her like she was crazy" laughed Santana._

"_You haven't ridden a bike since have you?" laughed out Marcellus._

"_Hell no…handle bars still scare the shit out of me" said Santana as she nuzzled her head into his chest. She could hear his heartbeat and the deep breaths he was taking. Never in her life had she felt this comfortable. She went to squeeze him tightly to her but he started to fade. The more she tried to hang onto his tall frame the more she saw that he was disappearing. First his legs were gone and then his torso began to fade._

"_Marcellus!" she heard herself shouting over and over again. She frantically tried to keep him attached to her but he slowly was evaporating in front of her eyes. Everything with his body was leaving so quickly but his face, which had a calm serenity about it. The more she would shout out his name the more he reminded her how much he loved her and how they would be connected forever…and then he finally vanished._

Santana shot her eyes open and looked around trying to grasp her bearings. Her breathing was ragged and she felt her heart beating entirely too fast. She glanced over at her clock and groaned internally when it said six in the morning in bright red numbers. She sat up in her bed slowly and covered her eyes and shook her head, trying to get herself together after having the most vivid dream of her life. But it wasn't only a dream, it was an actual memory. Her memory of a very private moment between her and Marcellus, something she hadn't thought about in at least a year. What freaked her out was the end of the dream, how he just disappeared. But realization crept into her brain and she remembered that him disappearing on her wasn't actually a dream or a memory…it was reality. A permanent reality.

She felt cramped and she finally removed her hands from her eyes and noticed that Quinn and Rachel had her boxed in on her own bed. She had forgotten that they came in to spend a night with her.  
They were trying to help her with the loss of Mercedes, now that they were sisters. _'Mercedes'_ she thought to herself. She looked over towards her left and she saw the empty bed that used to belong to Mercedes. Santana had to clasp her hand over her mouth as she felt herself getting overly emotional in the early morning hours and she was trying to contain her sobs so as not to wake her slumbering sisters. Never in her life did she think she would lose both Marcellus and Mercedes in the same year.

Santana climbed over Rachel, after she finally was able to pull her shirt out of the clutches of Rachel's hand. Santana remembered how close Rachel was too her as she cried herself to sleep the night before. She shook her head and put on her sneakers as she walked out of her room quietly and into the foyer that led to the kitchen. Shelby, Nana, and Terry, who was in full uniform, were already up drinking coffee and talking quietly at the kitchen table that was located in the corner. Santana was actually glad that Terry was there and she headed straight for the man.

"Good morning" she said quietly bringing the attention of the three adults onto her.

"Santana honey are you alright…you look like you've been crying" questioned Shelby as she began to get up.

"When am I not crying?" asked Santana quietly as she waved the woman off. "Terry do you have any of that tape from yesterday, so I can put it around my knuckles."

"I sure do kid" said Terry as he got up and walked over to a bag he had by the front door. Santana watched as he pulled out the tape and a pair of boxing gloves. "I went to the store yesterday and brought you a new pair of gloves that I thought would fit your hands better" said Terry as he walked over and began to tape up Santana's hands. This time the Latina watched carefully so she could do it on her own in the future. Terry helped her put on the new gloves and he ushered her outside to the punching bag.

The sun was beginning to rise slowly and Santana could already hear the cicadas in the trees. There was a hazy breeze already blowing and she knew it was going to be a scorcher of a day, but none of that mattered now. She had to work this off.

"Can I do this by myself please?" asked Santana once she noticed that Terry had taken a stance behind her.

"Sure…just remember to start with your weakest hand first" instructed Terry as he walked back towards the house.

Santana took a deep breath as she starred down the punching bag. Memories of her vivid dream came flooding back to her and she felt tears fall effortlessly out of her eyes. She began to wail on the bag over and over again with her right hand. She made sure she had the proper posture as Mercedes voice kept ringing in her ears, _'You owe me! You owe my brother'_. It didn't take long for her to work up a sweat because of the heat outside and before long she saw Shelby walk outside and come over to her.

"San, you've been out here for almost two hours honey" said Shelby.

"I'm not finished yet" said Santana as she continued to hit the bag, but instead of hitting the bag out of pain, what she exhibited was pure anger.

"I understand that San, but you have to eat breakfast and you have to be at the center by nine…it's already a little after eight" replied Shelby quietly.

Santana stopped hitting the bag and took a deep breath before looking at the woman in front of her. An insult was on the tip of her tongue, ready to escape but just as quickly, Nana stuck her head out of the sliding glass doors and yelled for Santana to get in the house. Santana felt her shoulders droop in defeat and began to saunter past Shelby in anger. She walked into the kitchen and noticed Quinn, Rachel, and Beth were already seated and taking part of their morning meal.

"Wow San, you're soaked in sweat" commented Rachel with a smirk.

"Yeah, how long you been out there?" questioned Quinn, looking up from her meal.

"Apparently for a couple hours…where's Terry?" said Santana as she held one of her hands out so that Rachel could pull her boxing glove off.

"He left for work already" stated Shelby as she walked in and closed the glass doors behind her.

Santana exhaled deeply and sat down next to Quinn to participate of her morning meal. She really didn't feel up to eating but Nana made it known in her threatening tone that today she wasn't putting up with her usual mess, so she pulled the plate towards her and began eating quietly.

"Today is busy for all involved" started Shelby, "Rachel and Quinn you have to be at summer school by ten…and you're expected to stay the entire time." Santana noticed the look she gave Quinn, and the blonde girl looked down sheepishly at her plate causing Santana to quirk her eyebrow in curiosity.

"Santana you have the center and they are willing to overlook you leaving the last time, but you have to do two shifts today from nine to three and five to eight. You have Marissa at four as well. After breakfast you girls have to hop to it. Quinn you'll take Rachel and Santana I'll be taking you" said Shelby in one breath.

"Can I be excused please so I can go get ready?" questioned Santana irritably. She could tell Shelby was about to protest but Nana overruled and gave her blessing. Santana hurriedly pushed her plate away from her and headed towards her room. She ran into the bathroom purposely ignoring looking at the empty bed and jumped into the shower trying to wash away the multitude of emotions that was clouding her brain. She quickly got dressed and went to stand by the truck, waiting for Shelby to say her goodbyes to Rachel and Quinn. Once Shelby was done, she unlocked the vehicles doors and they were both on the way to the center.

Santana didn't feel like entertaining Shelby so she put her headphones in and turned her iPod on full volume, not missing the look that Shelby gave her. Once they reached the center Santana got out of the truck quickly and slammed the door behind her. She made her way into the center and walked right up to Mrs. Lewis, the victims of abuse coordinator.

"Mrs. Lewis I wanted to apologize for walking out of the center the other day. Something devastating happened in my family and I needed a couple days to get myself together. Please forgive me for my inconsideration" said Santana sincerely.

"Your mother already came here and explained Santana but I appreciate you being considerate enough to apologize" said Mrs. Lewis professionally.

"My mother?" questioned Santana as confusion was written all over her face.

"Yeah…your mother" said Mrs. Lewis as she pointed towards the door. Santana turned around and watched as Shelby walked in the center with a serious expression. Santana flared her nostrils in irritation once again, "What am I suppose to be doing today?" she asked.

"Well there is a whole heap of laundry that needs to be folded in the laundry room and then after that you can help me prep for lunch and dinner" said Mrs. Lewis. Santana nodded and turned to go towards the laundry room but Shelby was blocking her way. Shelby grabbed Santana by the arm forcing her to stand in place right next to her.

"Mrs. Lewis, we've meet before. I'm Shelby Corcoran-"started Shelby.

"Yes ma'am, I was just telling Santana that. She just apologized for missing those days" replied Mrs. Lewis.

"I just wanted to say thanks again for giving Santana another chance and I wanted to know if it was okay if I stayed with her today" asked Shelby.

"What?!" shouted Santana loudly as she looked angrily at Shelby causing the people who were in the room with them to quiet down and give the three woman their full attention.

"Ms. Corcoran I don't have any problem with that…now if you'll excuse me I have some papers that need filing" said Mrs. Lewis. Santana knew the woman was trying to excuse herself from an increasingly uncomfortable situation.

"I don't need a babysitter" said Santana through clenched teeth.

Shelby scoffed, "You could have fooled me" she said tightening her grip on Santana's arm. "You've lost every ounce of trust we've given you…until you can prove to me that you can be trusted again you will be monitored closely."

Santana rolled her eyes at the woman and ripped her arm out of Shelby's grasp. "So I'm supposed to trust you right. Trust you not to send me away and then lie about it to my face…right. That's the type of trust we have between us…give me a break" said Santana as her eyes watered. She turned away from the woman and stormed towards the laundry room and slammed the door behind her. She angrily placed her headphones in her ears and began the task of folding sheets, towels, and washcloths.

She saw the door open and watched as Shelby walked over to the corner of the room, sat in the available chair and took out her iPad. Santana could see the tears in her eyes as well but she was too angry to care.

They day went on in angry silence. Santana ignored Shelby at all cost by folding, washing, and stacking away laundry. After she was done she went into the kitchen to help prep for the meals…something she had become surprisingly good at from all her experience with Nana. Shelby stayed on her heels no matter where she went, even to the bathroom Shelby was there. Shelby took her out to lunch and Santana kept her music volume turned on high…she had nothing to say to the woman. She just wanted to get through these community service hours with no drama as much as possible.

Santana was sitting in the chair across from Marissa in therapy. Shelby was waiting right outside of the office door waiting for her to finish. Marissa was firing off a numerous amount of questions, and Santana didn't have any type of response for her. In her head, she could hear herself answering but when it came to letting the words form on her lips she would wall herself off and not say a word. This continued the entire hour of the therapy and Marissa dismissed Santana with the hope she would do better the next time.

After leaving therapy they headed back to the center where Santana helped serve dinner. She avoided the eyes of the woman who were there waiting in line. She could see scratches and bruises and it only heightened her guilt, because she became the very person that did that awful thing to someone she loved…Brittany.

She hadn't thought much of the blonde girl lately because of all the crap she felt she was going through. Her mind seemed to always be filled with thoughts of Marcellus or Mercedes. Besides, Santana knew that Brittany didn't want to deal with her. She made that very obvious when she didn't respond to the letter she had written for Brittany to read a few weeks prior. Hopefully in time Brittany would forgive Santana's momentary lapse in judgment and they could go back to what they once were.

Santana and Shelby reached home at about nine that evening and Santana immediately rushed in the house, headed straight for her boxing gloves, got ready and went outside to punch the living crap out of the bag. Terry was already there waiting and she gave him a nod and they both got to work. The anger in her was rising daily and the only time she felt relief is when she was physically assaulting the punching bag until she was visibly exhausted. She and Terry walked into the house an hour and a half later, Nana had placed the dinner they both missed in front of them and Santana ate in silence before she headed back to her room to do it all again the next day.

Her schedule remained the same for the next two weeks. She worked at the center while Shelby kept watch, and she didn't say a word to Marissa. She beat on the punching bag daily to try and get rid of the pain and anger that was residing in her heart. Those emotions were slowly turning into bitterness and Santana knew it wasn't the right attitude to have but she couldn't help it. She knew not talking to Marissa was doing more damage than good, but again she couldn't help it. Maybe she just wasn't a good person, no matter how hard she tried to get it right. Maybe happiness just wasn't meant for her.

She was sitting in the kitchen drinking a cool glass of water when the aggressive knocking at the front door caught her attention. Rachel who was in the living room reading a book quietly hurried to the door to answer it. Santana watched as Rachel's face turned to shock when she opened the door and the Lima Ohio uniformed police were on their doorstep.

"Mom!" shouted Rachel as she tried to get the attention of Shelby who was in her bedroom.

Nana rounded the corner and Quinn came out of the family room, both with inquisitive looks on their faces. Shelby rushed out of her bedroom, tying her robe around her waist as the officers came into the foyer of the house. One was carrying a familiar looking box and Santana unconsciously let out a groan.

"Can I help you officers?" questioned Shelby irritably.

"Yes ma'am. I'm Officer Lindley and this is my partner Officer Thompson. We've been sent here by orders of Judge Lauren Anderson. We've been informed to place a Santana Maria Lopez on house arrest for violation of conditions of initial release" said Officer Lindley reading an affidavit.

"What?!" yelled Shelby as she walked forward and snatched the paper out of the officers hand who didn't look to pleased about that.

"Yes ma'am" said Officer Thompson, "One of the conditions was that she was to show consistent growth in her therapy sessions and according to the therapist, Ms. Lopez hasn't done that in the past few weeks."

Santana watched as Shelby turned to her with a shocked face, clearly looking for an answer that Santana couldn't give. Santana just lowered her eyes and waited for what she knew was about to happen.

"I'm sorry ma'am but the monitoring bracelet has to go on her tonight. You can always appeal but we have to follow orders" said Officer Lindley in a strong tone. Santana watched as Rachel backed up near Quinn and begun shaking her head. Quinn grabbed Rachel's hand and gave it a delicate squeeze.

"Just put it on" said Santana quietly as she walked over to the officers dejectedly, and pushed out her right ankle. She watched as Officer Thompson pulled out the small black monitoring box and fit it around her small ankle. Officer Thompson adjusted it so that it fit comfortably around her ankle, "Remember Ms. Lopez you can go from your mailbox in the front yard and about ten feet past your pool in the backyard. If you go out of your zones, the cops will be alerted and you'll be in violation of your probation. Um, no swimming but showers are permitted. Your curfew is now nine o'clock in the evening and your parole officer has been notified of all changes. The date of your ending house arrest date is October the eleventh. Your parole officer will make visits to your school daily to make sure you're attending. If Judge Anderson feels like you're doing better in the therapy sessions than she may resend the house arrest. Remember you still have a restraining order to stay away from Ms. Brittany Pierce until November" said Officer Thompson.

Santana just nodded her head. Officer Lindley ripped a piece of paper with all of the instructions and held it out for Santana to sign it. Santana scribbled her signature and Shelby finished it off. The officers issued a good night and went quietly out of the door.

Santana began to make her way towards her room, but Nana blocked the way, she knew that wasn't about to fly tonight.

"Quinn and Rachel…bed please" said Shelby angrily.

Her two sisters went towards the back giving her sympathetic looks as they went.

"Kitchen table Santana" said Nana walking towards the kitchen. Santana shuffled behind the older woman and plopped down in the chair that surrounded the table. Nana put on a pot of hot water and came and sat next to Santana with Shelby finishing off the seats.

"What's going on San?" asked Nana, after they were all quiet for a few minutes, "Why hasn't therapy being going well?"

"Yeah, you told me everything was good" added Shelby.

Santana hunched her shoulders and kept her face trained towards the table. She began to scrape at the table with her fingernail, as she tried to get used to the feel of the box around her ankle again. She suddenly felt herself being yanked in the air, and she knew what was about to happen. Nana began to spank Santana on her bum…like a severe spanking that caused Santana to cry out in pain. After it was over Nana held onto Santana's arm.

"We're not doing this today, when we ask questions you will answer. You will talk to us and not pretend like you can't hear. Do you understand me young lady?" said Nana looking at Santana seriously. Santana had tears falling out her eyes and she could see that Nana's own eyes had watered up and she instantly felt guilty. She hated disappointing and hurting the woman, so Santana let out a shaky yes and Nana let her go. Santana sat back down gingerly and tried to ignore the soaring pain that was radiating up and down her ass and upper thighs. She crossed her hands over her chest and waited for this interrogation to begin again.

"San, please honey, what's going on with you? I thought you said the therapy sessions were going well" said Shelby quietly, "Now your back on house arrest…please explain."

Santana had big tears falling out of her eyes and she was trying to gather herself before spilling over.

"Santana" said Nana in a warning tone.

The beautiful teenager took a big breath, "I wanted to be on house arrest" responded Santana quietly.

"What?! Why?!" both woman exclaimed with the same expression. Santana had to look away because they looked like they could be twins in that very moment.

"Every night since the day after Mercedes left I wake up in the middle of the night with the same thought in my mind. To run away and never come back. I actually made it to downtown Lima one night but something in me told me to turn around" said Santana.

"What made you turn around love?" asked Nana.

"I picked the gloves. I picked them so I had to fight. Running away would just be giving up and I owe Mercedes…I owe them" said Santana as she wiped tears away angrily. "It's my fault that she even had to leave and I know that."

"It's not your fault Santana" said Shelby with an exasperated expression.

"You can say that all you want but it is. If I never got arrested none of this would have happened. Mercedes would still be here, where she belongs. I let her down and me fixing it, fixing me is the only way to make it right. I can't run away even though the desire is in me to just fu…screw it all" said Santana watching her language. "Being on house arrest assures me that I have to stay and deal. I can't just bolt out when it gets to be too much. I have to stick it through and this stupid box is going to make sure I do that" said Santana in a determined way.

"And the only way you could be on house arrest again without breaking the law is by not doing well in the therapy sessions" said Shelby as realization dawned on her face.

Santana nodded her head slightly. She hadn't planned on telling anyone the real deal on why she wasn't talking in therapy. She planned on getting through a lot of this herself.

"Why are you so determined to do this all by yourself?" questioned Nana as she grabbed Santana's hand. But the Latina snatched it away, shaking her head. "Every day you come home and you are assaulting that punching bag with such anger and bitterness. Who are you fighting Santana?" asked Nana.

"I'm fighting myself. I'm angry at myself okay!" she shouted as she stood up and began to pace back and forth.

"Why?" asked Nana as she stood and watched Santana, "Why are you so angry at yourself?" she said as she walked towards Santana and made her stop pacing.

"I'm angry because I allowed Mercedes to leave, I'm angry at myself for what I did to Brittany, for what I did to Marcellus, for being gay. But most of all I'm angry because I care. I care about people who didn't give a shit about me. It's better for me to stay angry at myself than to feel hurt all the time, I shouldn't even give a fuck but I do" said Santana as the tears once again poured down her face.

"Who do you think doesn't care about you San? We love you in this home" said Nana.

"Knowing you love me doesn't make it easier. It's just confusing because I don't understand why. No matter what I do you guys always claim to love me. My parents couldn't love me, my abuela, and Brittany. I loved all of them more than they loved me and I knew it. I always longed for them to return the mutual feelings but they didn't. And for some crazy reason people like you Nana, and Shelby, Mercedes and Marcellus ya'll love me even though I don't always treat you the best. You love me when I don't even deserve it, and for the life of me I don't understand why I'm so backwards. So I get frustrated and I get angry. Anger is better than hurting. I get angry that I can't fix whatever is wrong with me even though I try. I'm angry because of all that I lost" said Santana.

Santana watched as Nana and Shelby walked over and embraced her in a tight group hug. Santana tried to fight the embrace but honestly she was just too tired and she allowed the woman to hold her.

"It's okay to be mad at your parents, even though they're dead Santana. It's okay to be angry with Brittany, with Mercedes, with us, and even yourself. What's not okay is the fact that you don't want to talk about any of this, that you keep everything buried inside. You're not doing this anymore San. We're family…and family is here to help you through" said Shelby.

"That's right" agreed Nana, "Starting tomorrow you're going to start over with Marissa. When you get home, then you're going to talk to me and Marissa and I will compare notes. Also a stronger medication is needed. You're depressed in the worse way Santana…the medicine is to help you not hinder you" said Nana holding up her hand to hush Santana's protest.

Santana had somehow convinced Shelby that she didn't need a stronger medicine once Shelby told her of Marissa's plans. She knew she was getting her way because of the guilt Shelby felt about Mercedes and Santana tried to use that guilt to her advantage. It worked until now, now it looks like Nana is taking control of everything Santana related and she's going to be on some strong stuff.

"Also Mercedes has been calling wanting to talk to you Santana. I think it would be beneficial to you if you explained to her how your feeling. Stop avoiding her…she misses you" said Shelby quietly.

Santana sighed in frustration; she was beginning to feel overwhelmed again. Things were a lot easier when she could just punch something and keep her thoughts inside. "Can I go outside and practice?" asked Santana pulling away from both women.

"No can do…you've put yourself on house arrest and it's after nine. Now you can just go to bed or you can sit here and talk to Nana about what's going on" said Shelby looking at Santana.

Santana growled in frustration and turned to walk towards her bedroom.

"Goodnight love" sang out Nana and Shelby in unison.

"Night" replied Santana irritably. She made her way around the corner to her room and was taken aback slightly at the forms of Rachel and Quinn sitting on her bed, obviously waiting for her to return.

"Not tonight guys…I'm just not for it tonight" said Santana as she stripped out of her shirt, leaving her in a bra and gym shorts, as she walked into her bathroom.

"Well too bad Lopez, we're staying" responded Quinn smartly.

Santana growled again for the second time in five minutes, as she came out of the bathroom with a toothbrush hanging out of her mouth glaring at Quinn. The toothpaste in her mouth actually looked like she was foaming and Rachel broke out into a fit of giggles, causing Santana to glare at her.

"Sorry San, it just made you seem crazy with the growling and the toothpaste all around your mouth" said Rachel laughing.

Santana failed to see the humor and rolled her eyes in response, while slamming her bathroom door behind her. She started her shower and got in quickly, hoping the hot water would ease the tension she felt. She stayed in the bathroom longer than she intended. She wanted to stay in the shower forever but a quick glance down at her leg was enough for her to remember the proper procedures of the black box. Hopefully by her taking forever Quinn and Rachel would have taken the hint and gotten out of her room. But when she walked out, they were still in this same spots only more comfortable, both of them perusing through her books and magazines.

"What the hell? I thought I made it clear…get out" said Santana irritably.

"Don't flatter yourself, I would have been left but Rachel here said she needed to talk to the both of us" said Quinn just as irritably in return.

Santana looked over at Rachel and saw those big brown eyes of hers looking sadly and she felt her irritation wane slightly, "What's the problem Munchkin?" asked Santana quietly.

"I need my sisters" responded Rachel as she closed the book she held and began to run her hands along her pajama bottoms. Santana could hear the desperation and fear in Rachel's voice and she instinctively walked over to her bedroom door and closed it softly, locking it to assure that they all had complete privacy. She went back over to Rachel and sat down on her left side as Quinn occupied the right side and was looking at the short teen with concern. Santana and Quinn both locked eyes with one another briefly once they saw the fat tears fall out of Rachel's eyes. Quinn began rubbing Rachel's back soothingly, "What's wrong Rach? Is someone messing with you?" asked Quinn with a hint of anger.

"Yeah Munchkin, what's going on?" questioned Santana quietly.

"I'm pregnant" whispered out Rachel. Santana felt her eyes widen and she glanced over at Quinn who had a stunned look on her face.

_Rachel_

Rachel felt Quinn's hand stop rubbing her back and she felt Santana stiffen slightly at the news she just laid out to them.

"Rachel…you're…you're pregnant" whispered out Quinn clearly in shock.

Rachel just nodded her head not giving either one of her sister's eye contact.

"Are you sure Munchkin?" she heard Santana ask.

"The five pregnancy tests I took were pretty sure, plus I've missed my cycle. I'm definitely pregnant" she said quietly.

"Finn's?" asked Quinn quietly.

"Yeah Finn's, he's the only guy I've ever been that intimate with…the only person actually" replies Rachel. She hears Santana groan loudly and curse under her breath. "I need your advice…I have a pretty clear idea of what I'm going to do but I figured I should ask my sisters anyway."

"So what did you decide?" asked Santana.

"I…I'm getting rid of it" said Rachel as she looked at the both of them quickly.

"No Rachel, don't do that!" said Quinn a little louder than any of them anticipated. Santana shushed her and reminded her to be quiet. Rachel was thankful because she didn't need the attention of her mother or grandmother quite yet.

"Look Quinn, I knew you would say that…I just don't see any other option here. Keeping this baby would ruin my entire future. I think my life has been ruined enough for one year" replied Rachel as she watched Quinn shake her head strongly in disagreement.

"This isn't right Rachel. God wouldn't approve of this…of this thinking" said Quinn quietly.

"God wouldn't approve of a lot of the things I do, that I've done. I just don't see any other option here" replied Rachel angrily as she got up and went to the empty bed of Mercedes' and sat her back up completely straight while placing her hands neatly in her lap.

Quinn sighed heavily, "You could carry the baby to term and give it up for adoption" replied Quinn. It was obvious to Rachel she was trying to remain calm and be helpful.

"I can't do that Quinn. That was my life and even though I loved my dads, I can't subject another human being to a life of insecurity and wandering why their mother didn't want them. It wouldn't be fair" said Rachel as her eyes began to water with tears missing the look that Quinn had. "Besides, I've seen what giving up Beth has done to you…I just can't. It would be too much."

Rachel could see Quinn fighting her own tears, "At least the baby would be alive to feel. You're not even giving it a shot by getting an abortion Rach" said Quinn sadly. "You have a support system; we would help you get through this. I would help you."

"That means so much to me right now Quinn, you have no idea. I just…I dunno" said Rachel sadly. "What do you think San?" asked Rachel. Santana had been abnormally quiet through the entire conversation between her and Quinn. Rachel valued Santana's opinion, as well as Quinn's, but she knew Santana's would carry more weight.

"Rachel...I…I think if you get an abortion, you will regret it for the rest of your life. It would be the biggest mistake you could ever make" said Santana getting increasingly emotional as she finished her statement. Rachel locked eyes with Santana and saw a genuineness that she had never seen from the girl…ever. A few tears fell from Santana's eyes and the Latina girl angrily brushed them away.

"Oh my…San you…you got an abortion before didn't you?" asked Quinn, causing Rachel's breathing to pick up as the brunette and blonde put their eyes on Santana, waiting expectantly for her to answer.

Santana looked away from them both and nodded her head 'yes' in response, causing both Quinn and Rachel to gasp. Silence surrounded all three girls as a unanimous realization came upon them that they didn't know each other as well as they thought they did.

Rachel watched Santana take a big breath before speaking, "Rachel, it definitely is the biggest mistake and regret I'll ever have in my life. Not even what happened with Brittany could take top billing" said Santana visibly trying to calm herself.

Rachel had confusion etched all across her face. She would have never guessed those words would be coming from Santana.

"Who?" asked Quinn quietly. They all knew what she was asking, who was the father. Rachel saw Santana fighting within herself on whether or not to answer.

"Don't worry Quinn, it wasn't your baby's daddy" said Santana looking over at the blonde.

"Was it mine?" asked Rachel innocently. Santana chuckled slightly but shook her head 'no' in response.

"Then who?" asked Quinn. Rachel was just as curious to see who knocked up Santana.

"It was Marcellus" replied Santana softly after at least a couple minutes of them watching her ring her hands together in nervousness. Rachel's mouth hung slightly open. It all made sense to her now. She never understood the girl's reaction at the funeral to Mercedes' brother. Santana barely cried when she found out the news about her parents, but when the news came that Mercedes' entire family had perished…she nearly fell apart. It was only because Mercedes was inconsolable that Santana even remotely held it together, now Rachel understood why.

Rachel saw more tears escape from Santana and heard her choke back a cry. Quinn got to her before she could, and her blonde sister pulled Santana into a tight hug, even though Santana tried to fight it. Rachel sat on the other side of Santana and hugged her Latina sister from the side, as Santana silently cried into Quinn. After a few minutes Rachel felt Santana sit up and shake her and Quinn off. Rachel watched as Santana wiped her tears and turned towards her.

"Listen Rach, if you get an abortion, I can tell you from personal experience you'll regret it" said Santana looking into Rachel's own brown eyes with honesty. "I know you're scared and you think that your life is over but like Quinn said, we're right here. Shelby and Nana will help. I can babysit" said Santana earnestly.

"And I can get a job to help out with money" said Quinn as she reached over Santana and placed her hand on Rachel's hand.

"Look all I'm saying Munchkin is that you have a support system, that's something me and Quinn really didn't have. We'll help you through this. Abortion isn't your only option here and somehow I feel like that's not what you really want to do…you just think it is" said Santana.

Rachel fell back on Santana's bed and placed her face in her hands and began to cry. She felt one of her sisters scoop her up and place her in the middle of the bed. It was her turn to be consoled now and to be honest it's exactly what she needed. She loved them more now than ever partly because they were being so supportive, but it was more of the fact that they were right there, physically there…holding her hand, cradling her, and helping to wipe away tears.

"How could I've been so stupid?" questioned Rachel tearfully as she felt her sister's arms around her waist. They each were on a side of her, trying their best to calm her down. Quinn was stroking her hair with one hand while having her arm around Rachel's tiny waist and Santana was lying on her side while Rachel could feel the Latina's arm around her.

"I dunno…we've all been there…literally" replied Quinn.

"Yeah" whispered Santana softly, tickling Rachel's ear in the process.

"I don't even know what I'm going to do. I'm so scared" cried out Rachel.

"Well the first thing we've got to do is tell Shelby" said Santana.

"We?" questioned Rachel.

"Yeah we" agreed Quinn, "You're not going to be alone telling her. We've got your back Rach…you're not alone."

"Even if you allowed Finn's sperm to impregnate you" said Santana smartly, causing Rachel to let out a small chuckle.

"Ah, there she is. I was beginning to wander when this Santana would make an appearance" responded Rachel quietly.

"Don't worry Rachel, bitchy Santana will be around the entire time you're pregnant. She gave me the blues when I was pregnant with Beth" said Quinn quietly.

"That's because I was jealous Quinn" responded Santana honestly.

"Huh" said Quinn raising her head to look at Santana. Rachel turned her red eyes upon the Latina as well.

"You made the choice to give Beth life, even though it cost you so much and you were scared. That took bravery…it was something I couldn't do and I hated myself for it. So like I normally do, I took it out on you and myself" said Santana, "I'm really sorry Quinn."

"Don't worry about it San" said Quinn lowering her head back down on the bed. Rachel thought she saw a hint of guilt in Quinn's face but it quickly disappeared. Rachel looked back over at Santana and she saw an expression appear on her face. Like Santana had just made a decision…or like a resolve.

"We'll make it through this munchkin" whispered Santana. "I'll make sure of that."

"Me too" added Quinn.

Rachel wanted to believe them, but the reality was she didn't. No matter what choice she made, she didn't have a feeling that she would make it through it. The fact was she didn't want to be pregnant and she felt cornered into making the right decision. Santana hit the nail on the head, she didn't want to get an abortion…she never really did, but she didn't want to be pregnant either. Rachel has seen firsthand what getting rid of her baby could do. Or giving the baby up for adoption, or keeping it. Whatever decision she'd make, she was screwed and that was for certain.

Rachel felt herself getting upset again, and she curled into Santana and began to cry. She felt Quinn inch closer and both of them whispered encouraging words and let Rachel cry until she fell asleep.

Rachel groaned out loud as she felt someone shaking her.

"Time to wake up sleepyheads" said Shelby cheerfully.

Rachel opened her eyes and saw that she was tangled together with Quinn and Santana and she remembered the conversation and bonding that happened between the three of them the night before. Quinn rolled over and grunted in disapproval of being waken up in this way. Rachel removed Santana's hand from around her waist and sat up slightly as her eyes adjusted to the light in the room.

"Is that a camera?" yawned out Quinn.

"Umm hmm…you girls looked so cute all jumbled together and sleeping soundly. I just had to get a picture before you woke up and ruined it" said Shelby smartly.

"Ha ha ha" responded Santana as she sat up, "What are you two still doing in my room?"

"Taking it over" said Rachel looking at Santana's disheveled hair. She saw Santana look over at the empty bed and shake her head. The Latina girl got up and walked into the bathroom closing the door behind her.

Rachel looked over and saw her mother shake her head, "I need you girls to start getting ready please. As usual we have a busy day" announced Shelby quietly as she walked out of the room.

Quinn stood and stretched out her body before leaving.

"Quinn, I think I'm going to tell her today" said Rachel quietly.

"Well we'll be there okay" said Quinn obviously trying to reassure her, "Don't worry about anything" Quinn said before leaving to get ready. Rachel heard the shower turn on and knew Santana was trying to get ready as well so she made her way to her bedroom. A wave of nausea came over her and she ran into her private bathroom and hurled right into the toilet, forcing Rachel to reconsider the decision she came up with. Once her stomach settled she went about getting herself ready for the day.

She grabbed her book bag and sat it by the front door before going over to the kitchen table and eating the meal Nana had prepared. Quinn was already there in her summer dress while Beth was sitting on her lap; both blonde girls were eating from the same plate. Santana was there in long linen pants with a matching shirt noticeably trying to cover up her monitoring bracelet.

Nana walked over and placed a tender kiss on Rachel's cheek causing the girl to blush. "Good morning love" whispered Nana.

"Good morning" replied Rachel quietly. This announcement was going to be a lot harder than what she anticipated and she was trying to let Quinn and Santana know nonverbally. Quinn noticed because she grabbed Rachel's leg and gave it a gentle squeeze under the table, with a reassuring smirk to boot.

Santana nodded her head and squeezed Rachel's hand quickly before they all went back to eating their meal. Rachel was trying to concentrate on what her mom was babbling about but nothing was registering and she didn't even know her mother was talking to her until she heard her mom say her name forcefully.

"Rachel! Is everything alright?" asked Shelby looking at Rachel with clear concern.

Rachel felt her breathing pick up slightly and she shook her head 'no', causing Shelby to jump out of her chair and walk over to Rachel, "What's wrong?" asked Shelby gently. Rachel made eye contact with Quinn and Santana, taking a big breath before she responded.

"Mom could we go into the family room please…I have something to tell you" said Rachel quietly. Shelby quirked her eye and started to move towards the family room. Rachel got up from her seat and began walking and she could feel Quinn and Santana on her heels.

"Nana I think you should come also" Rachel heard Santana say. Shelby sat on the oversized couch and Beth climbed into the woman's lap. Nana came and sat next to Shelby, while Quinn and Santana stood on each side of Rachel and they both grabbed her hands and squeezed them. The three teens stood facing the two adults and toddler, while nervousness was etched all over their faces.

"Rachel you're freaking me out here…what's going on?" said Shelby.

The tension rose in the room as Rachel closed her eyes to collect herself…it was now or never.

"Mom-"Rachel began as she took a large breath, "I…I'm pregnant" she breathed out as her voice shook slightly. Rachel still had her eyes closed and she could feel the air leave the room at her announcement. Santana had a tight grip on her hand still and Quinn was tightening and releasing Rachel's hand as they waited. Rachel finally opened her eyes and saw the stunned looks of her mother and grandmother. And she almost laughed at the comical look of Beth who had no clue what was going on.

"Rachel you're on birth control" stated Nana quietly as she sat up slightly looking at Rachel.

"I know…but it didn't work this time" said Rachel as tears began to instantly fall out of her eyes.

"Finn?" asked Nana, and Rachel could only nod her head in response.

"How do you know for sure? Have you been to the doctors?" asked Nana.

"I took like five pregnancy tests and they all came back positive. I've missed my cycle this month and I just got sick this morning. I'm pretty sure it's true" said Rachel emotionally.

Nana sat back and took a deep breath as she placed two fingers on the bridge of her nose. Shelby still hadn't said a word and it was concerning Rachel to no end.

"Mom…please say something" said Rachel crying out. Rachel saw her mother's eyes began to water as the woman was clearly trying to grasp the information that just was told to her. Rachel glanced over at Santana who was fighting tears, and then she looked over at Quinn who had silent tears falling down her own face. All three of them still hand their hands intertwined with one another in a show of solidarity.

"Rach…I don't know what to say" said Shelby looking at Rachel with disappointment written all over her face.

"Shelby please don't throw her out!" cried out Quinn, "It was an honest mistake that can happen to anyone, Rachel needs us right now!" said Quinn as she clutched onto Rachel's side.

Shelby placed Beth gingerly on Nana's lap and got up and hugged Rachel close to her. Rachel had always been a sucker for hugs and she immediately melted in her mother's embrace, treasuring the feel of her on her own body.

Rachel felt Shelby's shoulders moving and knew that her mother was crying, causing Rachel to become more emotional herself. "Mom, I'm so sorry…I didn't mean to mess up this big."

"Shhh Rachel, we all mess up from time to time" said Shelby as Rachel felt her rubbing her back soothingly. "Look at me" said Shelby as she pulled Rachel away from her slightly, "All of you look at me now" said Shelby sternly. "No one is ever leaving this family again! Rachel isn't getting kicked out Quinn, so you don't have to worry about that. We're a unit and we're in this together" said Shelby looking at all three teenagers.

"That's right" Rachel heard Nana add from the couch.

"Now this is going to change all of our lives drastically but we can get through it. Have you even told Finn yet Rachel?" asked Shelby.

"No ma'am" sighed Rachel.

"Okay" replied Shelby taking a big breath as she pulled Rachel back into her. Rachel laid her head on her mother's shoulder, this was really overwhelming and she needed her mom to be strong to get her through this, because she felt so weak at the moment.

"Quinn and Santana, I need you both to stay here and watch over Beth" said Shelby letting go of Rachel. "Quinn I'll call the school and let them know I needed you here and not to hold it against you."

"Shelby I have to go to the center" replied Santana quietly.

"The center is out Santana because you're on house arrest; you won't be going there for awhile. Marissa is coming here today and you will talk to her…right" said Shelby sternly. Rachel turned around to look at Santana who locked eyes with her.

"Right" responded Santana quietly.

"Mom I need you to go with me today. I'm going to try and get us in to see the doctors, then we have to go see the Hummel's" Rachel heard her mom say.

"Anything you need dear, although I would like to be back here when San goes in to talk to Marissa" said Nana.

"Sounds good, alright everyone let's get to it" said Shelby as she let Rachel go. "I need to go make some phone calls…it seems like I'm always making phone calls" said Shelby in a joking manner with a smile. Rachel noticed that the smile didn't reach her mother's eyes. "Just relax in here Rach, I'll let you know when we're ready."

An half an hour later, three generations of Corcoran's were in the doctor's office, and he confirmed what Rachel already knew. She was given some prenatal pills and her next doctor's visit wasn't going to be until she was eight weeks. At the current moment she was going on five. Rachel was quiet the entire doctor's visit because her mother and Nana were currently getting all the details of things she needed to do. She seemed to be healthy and all they had to do was 'wait for the baby to cook' as the doctor put it. He reminded Rachel not to be stressed and to relax, easier said than done.

Once they got outside of the doctor's office, Nana grabbed Rachel into a hug and reminded her of the love that she felt for her oldest granddaughter.

Rachel found herself sitting next to Shelby as they were on their way to the Hummel's residence. Shelby had already told Carole what the deal was and the families were meeting together to decide what to do and the best way to be supportive.

"You're really quiet mom" said Rachel breaking the slight tension in the car. She smoothed out her dress and placed her hands in her lap.

"Just thinking honey" replied Shelby quietly.

"About what?"

"You of course, Rachel this whole situation is a lot."

"I know you're disappointed in me mom…I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make an already overwhelming situation worse. I'm really sorry I disappointed you"

"I'm also sad for you Rachel. This is a big decision here. Your whole life is about to change and you won't matter anymore. It will be about that baby and that baby only. You won't get the chance to be a kid. I mean have you thought of all your options?"

"Yes I have…I'm not going to get an abortion. I've seen the effect that can have on you from someone I care about a lot" said Rachel seriously. Rachel knew her mom knew she was talking about Santana.

"And adoption is out of the question, I don't want this baby wandering if their mother loved them for the rest of their lives, living in insecurity" said Rachel and she knew her mom knew she was talking about herself.

"I'm well aware of what I'm giving up mom…I'm not happy about it and I'm livid at myself for allowing this to happen, but I've thought of everything. Keeping my baby seems to be the only option I can live with" Rachel said in one breath. Shelby sighed heavily and the rest of the car ride was in silence.

Pulling into the driveway of the Hummel's caused Rachel's breath to hitch slightly. She hadn't been over to this house since the night her baby was conceived. Talking to Finn about this wasn't going to be a good deal for Rachel. She had made it a point to stay away from the tall boy, now she had to face the music. The door swung open before she could even knock and Rachel felt a strong force grab her into a hug. She smelled the familiar smell of hairspray and cleanliness and knew it was Kurt. She apprehensively gave the boy a hug back.

"Kurt let the girl breath would you?" Rachel heard Burt say from the doorway.

"Hey Mr. Hummel" said Rachel politely as she pulled away from Kurt.

"It's Burt and hey back to ya. Shelby, I wish we could be meeting under better circumstances" said Burt as held out his hand to Rachel's mom.

"As do I" replied Shelby back.

Burt ushered them all into the home, while Rachel tried to pay attention to Kurt going on about a baby shower and the colors he's already picked out, but as soon as she walked in her eyes locked with Finn's. He was standing next to his mother, with that dopey look she loved and his hands inside his pants pockets. Those eyes held nothing but love in them and all the anger and uneasiness she felt from before melted away. An unexplainable connection happened between them. That feeling had come back, that feeling of needing him…even if it was just for a brief moment.

Finn's hands around her waist pulled her out of her thoughts and she collapsed into him. She hadn't even realized she was crying until she heard Finn explaining to her that things would be okay. Once she had finally calmed down, she noticed her mom was sitting at the kitchen table deep in conversation with Carole and Burt. Kurt was standing off to the side as he watched everything unfold. Rachel felt Finn grab her hand and they headed out to the back porch and sat out on the steps. Kurt followed behind and sat next to Rachel.

"Dude…privacy" said Finn to Kurt.

"Sorry Finn, the parental units are clearly not happy about what's going on and I don't want to be anywhere in the cross fire" said Kurt as he crossed his legs and flicked his hair.

"Well Kurt I don't think you have to worry about getting anyone pregnant so I think you're good" said Rachel jokingly.

"Yeah that's true, but it was like a war in there today. I don't fancy going through that again" replied Kurt.

"So I guess you're parents aren't happy about this either" said Rachel turning her attention towards Finn.

"Not in the least. Mom kept asking how I let this happen since we aren't together anymore and Burt…well Burt was disappointed" said Finn sadly.

"Yeah I know what you mean" said Rachel gazing off into the distance.

"We're definitely keeping it right?" questioned Finn.

"Yeah…we're keeping the baby" said Rachel quietly.

She heard Finn let out a sigh of relief, "Maybe this is a sign Rachel, you know that we're destined to be together" said Finn with the hint of hope present in his voice.

"Finn this baby doesn't mean we're automatically back together, it just means that we're parents" said Rachel angrily. There it was again…the anger.

"I don't understand Rachel; this is an opportunity for us to fix whatever went wrong. That baby was made from love and I know you feel that too" said Finn trying to remain calm.

"There is no us to 'fix' Finn" said Rachel standing up and turning to look at him. "We are not together Finn, this baby doesn't change that. I don't…I can't handle being in a relationship with you on top of everything else that I'm dealing with okay" said Rachel trying to make the tall boy see reason.

"I just…help me to understand what I did wrong for you not to want me anymore. I don't get it. I thought you loved me" said Finn sadly. His eyes watered slightly and she could see him fighting the tears away.

Rachel looked away as she felt her eyes beginning to water as well, "My dads died Finn" said Rachel quietly. "Me breaking up with you had absolutely nothing to do with you, it's all me. I'm still mourning them Finn and on top of that I just found out I'm going to be a teen mother, a statistic. My life and future is over right now. I do need you Finn but I need you to help take care of our child, not to be my other half. I have too much going on that you couldn't even possibly begin to understand. I love you, but not in the way that you want me too and for that I'm truly sorry but I can't handle a relationship. Not now…not any time in the future" said Rachel looking at Finn intently.

Finn looked away and nodded his head. Kurt looked in the other direction both brothers avoiding looking at the small brunette.

"I'll be working at Burt's car shop, so all the money from there I'll give to you and the baby. I'm thinking about quitting the football team so I can earn more money" said Finn quietly refusing to look at Rachel.

"Actually Finn please don't quit the team. I'm going to ask my mom to allow me to take some of the money my dads left me to help out with the baby. It's more than enough there. That way you can stay on the team and do your regular hours at Burt's shop" said Rachel.

"I have to provide Rachel. At least allow me to do that" said Finn angrily.

"Can I just say, that I think she's right on this Finn" interjected Kurt, "both of you are about to lose your life as you know it. I think you both should try and be a kid for as long as possible…and if you don't have to worry about money, then don't. It's nothing but added stress. Focus on football and how we need new members for glee club…especially since Mercedes isn't here anymore. Just make the fun last for as long as you can is all I'm saying."

"Honestly Kurt my life hasn't been fun for quite some time now" replied Rachel quietly, "but I understand what you mean.

It was true, most of the club already knew about Mercedes leaving thanks to Sam. They didn't know that Santana wouldn't be able to participate either…glee club was in trouble. Finn rolled his eyes and looked away from them once again.

"You've thought of baby names yet?" Finn asked quietly. Rachel walked over and sat back down in-between Finn and Kurt.

"If it's a boy, I was thinking about Joshua…my daddy loved that name" said Rachel quietly, "He always said if they adopted another kid and it was a boy he would be named Joshua."

"What if it's a girl?" asked Kurt.

Rachel scoffed, "Barbara of course" she said with a small smile, causing Kurt to laugh aloud.

"Do I have a say in the naming?" asked Finn quietly.

"Of course Finn, just things I was thinking is all" said Rachel.

"Well I like the name Joshua…Barbara Hudson isn't the best name though" said Finn.

It dawned on Rachel just then that her baby would be a Hudson and not a Berry or Corcoran. She didn't know why it shocked her, it made perfect sense but hearing him say it aloud brought reality thundering down to her.

"Rachel it's time to go sweetie" she heard her mother say from the door. Rachel said her goodbyes to Finn and Kurt and promised Finn she would call before school started. Her mother explained to Rachel, what they had been talking about, which was roughly the same thing she was talking about to Kurt and Finn. Once they got home she went straight to her room and fell on the bed. The last couple of days had been exhausting and all she did was confirm and tell everyone what she already knew. That Rachel Barbara Berry was pregnant by Finn Hudson.

Later on that night she felt a pair of arms pull her into them waking her up. Her mother was there placing small kisses on her forehead and she felt another presence on the other side. Her Nana began rubbing smooth circles all over her back and she felt some of the tension dissolve. Her mother began to hum a song to her she didn't recognize but her grandmother joined right in with perfect harmony and pitch. Rachel clutched herself harder towards her mother and began to cry silently, as Shelby rocked her softly and the two older Corcoran women sang her to sleep.

_Shelby_

Shelby sat in her truck sipping on a hot cup of coffee provided to her by her boyfriend Terry. They were sitting in the middle seats just trying to enjoy a little time to themselves. She hadn't been getting much sleep lately because of the millions of things going through her mind. It was like a cycle of thoughts. She would think about Mercedes and how she screwed that situation up royally. Santana now being back on house arrest because she manipulated the system, which pissed her off the more she thought about it. Not only was she back on house arrest, but she couldn't go back to the center, which meant she wasn't getting the community service hours done that she needed for her parole. Rachel being pregnant and clearly not ready to give birth to a child, let alone be a parent…but honestly who's ever ready to be a parent and Quinn being too quiet about what's happening between her and Brittany. Sure her older blonde daughter was doing everything right in summer school and helping out a lot with Beth, but something sneaky was definitely going on there.

Shelby now had to find a job because of Mercedes leaving. It put a big gap in finances and she had to find away to maintain the same standard of living that they had before. She thanked God that she had some of her own funds saved up to see them through for a few months, but that was dwindling and she refused to have her mother go back to work. She needed her at home. Shelby took another sip than sighed out deeply as she looked over at her boyfriend who was just starring ahead.

"What's wrong Shells?" asked Terry in his usual deep voice.

"I want my brain to stop working for a little while so I can rest" said Shelby honestly.

"Well that's why I asked to see you this time of morning, so you could relax a little" replied Terry as he leaned over and gave Shelby a chaste kiss.

"And I appreciate it a lot Terry, my mind won't shut off though. Between Rachel making me a grandmother, Santana and her troubles, Beth, Quinn, and mom…not to mention financially we're tight. It's just so much" said Shelby as she laid her head on the back of the truck seat and looked at Terry.

"It is a lot Shells, but you know I'm here to support. If you need money I can help out. Why not take one of the school jobs that have been offered to you?" suggested Terry.

"You know why Terry…it's not even an option" replied Shelby. She just didn't trust herself after what she did with Noah.

"Okay…how about this. How about you give private lessons at the house? That way you can charge a decent price and set your own hours. You can still be at home for the girls and if one day you don't feel like working, you don't have to. Hell you're definitely qualified" said Terry getting slightly excited.

Shelby sat up and slapped her hand to her forehead. How come she hadn't thought of that before was beyond her, "Terry you're a freakin genius" said Shelby leaning over and giving him a lingering kiss on his full lips. She pulled away and looked at him with adoration, causing the man to pull her into another kiss, this time much more passionately.

"Don't you ever forget that" he said jokingly as they pulled away to catch their breath.

"Trust me I won't" said Shelby breathily. She placed her coffee in the front seat that she had been holding with a death grip, and positioned herself so that she was lying comfortably in Terry's arms. The sun roof was raised so they could watch the sky change colors as the sun rose. It was about the third time they've done this…their early morning dates and Shelby adored them.

"I know it can be overwhelming, but it will be worth it in the end. The girls appreciate you Shells, they might not voice it out loud but you mean the world to them. You and Nana" said Terry encouragingly, "Those girls would be lost without you."

"I've already lost one, and I feel like I'm losing the rest at a slower pace" said Shelby trying to control her emotions.

"We'll get her back…I'm very sure of that" said Terry strongly, "You aren't losing the rest of them either. They've just hit some snags in the road…you know what I mean."

"Yeah" responded Shelby quietly, "I know what you mean."

"Besides, you are definitely the hottest grandmother I've ever seen" he said chuckling in his deep voice, earning him a slap on the arm from Shelby.

"It's true babe…you take my breath away. With everything you're going through you still manage to look so good" said Terry with admiration in his voice.

Shelby looked up at him and instead of a hit; he received another kiss for his kindness. The kiss started to develop into something more and Shelby reluctantly pulled away. They both had decided to take things incredibly slow, and even though her body was pushing for her to go farther, she knew she wasn't ready for the emotions and responsibilities that sex brought. And Terry being the good man he was fully understood that. He never pressured her; he only supported her in the fullest way. Shelby knew she was in trouble, her love for this man grew deeper and deeper daily and their relationship was another thing that stayed on her mind.

"Ah Shells, I want you to be quiet and turn around slowly and see what I'm seeing right now" said Terry as he broke Shelby out of her private thoughts. Terry was looking intensely in front of him, with his mouth slightly ajar.

Shelby turned around in his arms slowly and looked to the spot Terry was looking at and her mouth dropped open. Right in front of her very eyes was Quinn…her Quinn making out heavily with Brittany Pierce. Brittany had both of her hands squeezing on Quinn's bottom and Quinn had her hands on the inside of Brittany's shirt, clearly fondling the taller girl's boobs. It was apparent that neither girl knew they were being watched in the dusk hours. Shelby felt her anger rising and she was about to move to go bust the two girls but she felt Terry hold her back tightly, "Don't…you're mad and if you go out there yelling and screaming it could wake the whole house up…Santana" he whispered.

"You're right Terry, but I'm going to kill that girl" whispered Shelby back.

The couple in the car watched for ten more uncomfortable minutes as the two blonde teenagers continued to make out. At one point Terry buried his head into Shelby's shoulder because he saw Brittany's hand disappear into Quinn's pajama pants. He groaned softly when he heard the smaller blonde moan out in pleasure, and Shelby turned her head to the side, as she began to shake with anger. Terry began to rub soothing circles on her back as Shelby kept repeating that she couldn't believe this was happening.

Once the very serious make out session ended, both Terry and Shelby watched as the teenage couple offered a final kiss, and Brittany ran off while Quinn ran around the back of the house. Shelby knew that Quinn was going to her bedroom window to climb back in. Terry opened the truck door and Shelby hoped out, steaming mad while she stormed her way to the front door of the house. Terry caught up and grabbed her hand.

Shelby was about to protest, "Just listen Shells, I know you're pissed and you have every right to be, but remember that Rachel and Santana are asleep in that house. You go in there guns blazing this situation could end up a lot worse than you intended" said Terry, "They're teenagers and their hormones all over the place…just remember that okay." He gave her a small kiss to the lips, "I have to go, but I'll be back later. If you need me, ring me up" he said looking at Shelby. Shelby took a deep breath and nodded her head in agreement. She watched as he climbed into his car and drove off.

Shelby walked into the house and made a bee line to Quinn's room. She opened the door without knocking and caught Quinn trying to sneak back into her bed. The blonde teenager obviously changed her clothes and this only seemed to piss Shelby off some more. She could feel the heat rising to her face.

"Shelby you scared me" said Quinn holding her chest as she breathed up and down.

"Get in the truck now" said Shelby through clenched teeth as her nostrils flared.

"W…why?" questioned Quinn obviously nervous.

"If you're not in that truck by the time I reach it you will be very sorry" said Shelby as she got into Quinn's face so they were eye to eye. She was careful to make sure her voice didn't get louder and she could tell by Quinn's face that she got the message.

Shelby walked out of Quinn's room and went to check on her other children. Beth was still soundly asleep in her crib. Next was Rachel's room and the bed was empty which meant one thing. She walked into Santana room careful not to be unnecessarily loud. Sure enough, Rachel was curled up against Santana and the Latina had her hand around Rachel's waist. Santana was snoring softly as Rachel had a look of contentment on her face; something Shelby hadn't seen when the small brunette was awake.

Shelby closed the door, left a note on the counter for her mother and headed out to the truck where Quinn was waiting. Nervousness etched all over her face.

"Get in" said Shelby harshly as she unlocked the doors. Quinn climbed in and Shelby took off once she was settled. Shelby was stewing in her anger and it only grew as she made her way over to the Pierce residence.

"Shelby please don't do this" said Quinn clearly upset. Shelby guessed Quinn figured out where they were headed. Shelby ignored the girl's plea; it was no way she was getting out of this one.

"Shelby please" begged Quinn a little more loudly.

"Lucy Quinn Fabray, I don't want to hear another word from you until I say so!" yelled Shelby. The begging only succeeded in pissing Shelby off, she was going through too much to have to add this unlikely relationship to it. She saw in her peripheral as Quinn buried her face in her hands and began to cry silently.

Shelby pulled up to the home of the Pierce's, parking the truck and exiting in one swift motion. She walked over to the passenger side of the truck and yanked the door open, "Get out" she said angrily to Quinn. Shelby watched as the beautiful girl undid her seat belt and got out of the truck tentatively. Shelby slammed the door behind her and made her way up to the porch. Yanking the screen door open, she knocked aggressively hoping that one of the Pierce adults would be the first to answer. She knew if she saw Brittany first it would not end pretty.

She looked over at Quinn as she stepped back, waiting for someone. Quinn had her hands wrapped around her body and she was shaking her leg fiercely in anticipation of what was going to happen next. God must have been listening because Brenda answered the door irritably, with her robe tied around her.

"What the hell Shelby? It's a little after six in the morning" said Brenda as she stepped onto the porch. Shelby watched as Brenda looked at Quinn and then back at her angrily.

"I'm sorry to disturb your family in this manner, but we really need to talk Brenda. It would be best if Brittany and your husband were here as well" said Shelby as her nose flared up. She was trying really hard to contain the anger that was in her at the moment.

Shelby watched as Brenda looked over at Quinn again, and for the first time ever she could actually hear Quinn crying. "My husband had the early shift at the emergency room but Brittany just got in from a run" said Brenda, causing Shelby to scoff angrily, "I'll get her."

Brenda walked in and called out Brittany's name. The tall blonde came to the door and walked out followed by her mother. Brittany's eyes went straight to Quinn's and Shelby saw Brittany's breathing pick up.

"I'm sorry Britt" cried out Quinn to the taller blonde.

"What the hell is going on here?" asked Brenda clearly getting pissed.

"I tell you what's going on Brenda, I was sitting in my truck this morning trying to get a peace of mind, when I suddenly see your daughter and mine involved in a very serious make out session…in front of my home!" screamed Shelby.

Brenda looked appalled as her head immediately snapped towards Brittany, "Is that true young lady?" asked Brenda harshly.

"Yes mama" said Brittany softly. Shelby noticed that Brittany had somehow managed to link her hand with Quinn's. Both girls were squeezing one another's hands as if their lives depended on it.

"You lied to me?" asked Brenda angrily.

"No mama, I didn't lie" said Brittany shaking her head, causing Shelby to scoff once again. "I did go for a jog this morning and I ended up at the park. It was these beautiful flowers growing there and I plucked some of them because I thought Quinn would like them. Instead of waiting to see her later today, I went to her house and knocked on her bedroom window and gave them to her" explained Brittany.

"And somehow the both of you end up in the front of the house about to have sex" said Shelby angrily.

"Things got a little carried away Shelby, but that's all it was. I thought it was amazing of Britt to think of me in that way and I just wanted to show her my appreciation" said Quinn.

"Since when are you two an item? I thought you were just friends" questioned Brenda. Shelby looked expectantly at each girl waiting for an answer.

"Almost a month now" said Quinn softly. Shelby shook her head in disgust.

"Do you really think you should be in a relationship…after everything that's happened?" questioned Brenda.

"Mama I love Quinn, this isn't a fling. What happened this morning shouldn't have and I'm sorry but this isn't just some random hookup" said Brittany.

"Exactly!" yelled Shelby, "You two aren't just a random hookup. Brittany just some months ago you were dating my daughter, Quinn's sister! You remember her don't you?!" shouted Shelby angrily.

"Now wait a minute Shelby, yelling at her isn't necessary" said Brenda in a threatening tone.

"You wait a minute Brenda, I realized what Santana did to Brittany was devastating. I do…I get it" said Shelby trying to gain control of her emotions, "But what those two are doing right now is literally going to kill Santana and Quinn you know better" said Shelby as tears came to her eyes.

Shelby saw Quinn hang her head in shame as more tears fell out of the beautiful girl's eyes, "Quinn you know how vulnerable she is right now. What if she had saw you instead of me? What then…huh?" said Shelby as big drops of tears fell out of her eyes.

"I know" said Quinn emotionally, "I'm not trying to hurt Santana…I just love Brittany. I don't want to hurt my sister."

"Don't you realize that by dating Brittany, that's exactly what you're doing?" said Shelby incredulously.

Shelby watched as Quinn's shoulders began to shake and Brittany wrapped a protective arm around the girl.

"We're not trying to hurt her on purpose Ms. Corcoran…we just love one another" said Brittany as she looked between Shelby and Brenda.

Shelby shook her head as she wiped away her tears angrily. She took a few deep breaths because she could feel her pressure rising. "Brittany I can tell that you really aren't trying to hurt Santana…I see what you're saying to me really is genuine. But the fact of the matter is your intentions won't matter once she finds out…and she will find out eventually. I know Santana hurt you physically and emotionally Brittany, but what the two of you are involved in is going to damage Santana to the point where I don't think she'll ever be able to recover" said Shelby trying to get them to see reason.

"That's why she's not going to find out" said Quinn unsteadily, "We were keeping the relationship private."

"How were you keeping it private when you're making out in front of the house like that?" asked Shelby, "And I could see if we were talking about innocent kissing here, but you guys were practically having sex" said Shelby beginning to get angry again, "Not only are you disrespecting my home, but you didn't have any regard about the people who live there. I mean I have a toddler at home for goodness sakes. This is the second time I've caught you like this Brittany."

Shelby saw Quinn look over at the Brittany with her eyebrows raised, questioning the taller blonde in silence. Brittany hung her head down in shame and Quinn shook her head in disapproval.

"I can't believe this" said Brenda, "I promised you this wouldn't ever happen again Shelby and I be damned if we're in this very situation…again" she said angrily looking at her daughter.

Silence surrounded the four people standing out on the porch, all of them completely unsure of what to do next.

"I really think you two should end this" said Brenda looking at her daughter.

"Mom no!" yelled Brittany as tears starting flowing out of her eyes and she began jumping up and down on the spot. It reminded Shelby of the many tantrums Beth had thrown. "I love Quinn…mama I love her and I want to be with her. No one is going to decide whether we should be together but me and her…and we want to be together" said Brittany.

"That's right" added Quinn trying to appear stronger than what she felt noted Shelby, "we knew what the risk was before we even started this thing…we're in love. No one can change that."

Shelby rolled her eyes, "I agree with Brenda, you two should end this but it seems as if the both of you are hell bent on staying together. Let me tell you what the risk is for you Quinn, because you are literally stuck in the middle of this. I feel sorry for you, there's going to come a point in time where you going to have to choose between her and your family. And once this whole thing is out in the open, I feel bad, because you're really going to need your sisters and your really going to need Brittany and neither one will be there. You're going to be alone" said Shelby as tears fell out of her eyes again. "You are going to be the bad guy, even though you're genuinely following your feelings and heart. That's the risk you take by doing this, constant sneaking around and non fulfillment because the both of you are choosing to do this in hiding. Whatever you do in the dark will come out in the light, and I hope the both of you are prepared for it" said Shelby looking directly in Quinn's green eyes. Shelby could see that her words caused some damage but they were nothing but the truth.

"I'm sorry Brenda once again for barging in here like this…I hope you can please forgive me" said Shelby as she addressed the woman.

Brenda nodded her head; she clearly was upset about the events of this morning.

"Quinn you're grounded until further notice. When we get home I want your car keys, phone, and computer. Do you understand?" said Shelby.

"Yes ma'am" said Quinn softly as she shook her head.

"Same goes for you Brittany. You should say goodbye to Quinn because you won't be seeing her for quite some time" said Brenda to her daughter.

Brittany immediately pulled Quinn into her and clutched the girl with desperation. Shelby watched as Quinn grabbed her the same way. Brittany was whispering something into Quinn's ear and Quinn just kept nodding in response. Shelby saw the tears falling out of both girls eyes and this was the first time she actually felt a pang of guilt. She watched as Quinn leaned into Brittany and the both of them instantly started kissing. Not with the passion that Shelby witnessed earlier, but this kiss was tender and Shelby could tell love was definitely present. Brenda cleared her throat causing the two blondes to break apart and lean their foreheads on one another as they stared into each other's eyes with sincerity.

"It's time to go Quinn" said Shelby softly. Quinn pulled slightly away from Brittany and they both clutched onto each other's hand as Quinn began walking away. They both held on until the last second as Shelby guided Quinn of the porch and towards the car. They both got in and Shelby watched as Quinn turned away from her and cried as they drove away from the Pierce residence.

"I'm really sorry Shelby" she heard Quinn say.

"I know" replied Shelby as they made their way home. Shelby pulled into her large driveway and felt extremely exhausted, but she rushed out of the car and ran over to Quinn's side before she got out of the car. Shelby yanked the door open and pulled Quinn out by her arm and proceeded to give the girl the ass whoopin' of her life.

She turned Quinn around when she was done and placed her finger in her face, "Don't you ever disrespect my home the way you did today…do you understand me?" asked Shelby through clenched teeth.

"Yes ma'am" stuttered out Quinn who was clearly shocked by the events that just took place. Her eyes were bloodshot red and she could tell the girl's day had just been devastated.

"If Santana asks me what's going on between you and Brittany I'm not going to lie to her" said Shelby looking at Quinn seriously. "When it seems like everyone has abandoned you Quinn, I will be here…I will try my best to always be here. You need to know that, do you understand me" said Shelby. She saw Quinn nod in response.

"Go get the stuff I asked for and bring them to me, I don't want to see you until dinner after that" said Shelby.

Quinn quirked her eyebrows uncontrollably as she held her bottom. Embarrassment was etched all over her face. Shelby turned around without another word and walked into the house…Quinn could be heard walking behind her.

Shelby opened the door and cracked a smile because Beth squealed out her name. She heard Quinn rush past her and into the hallway towards her room. Shelby walked over to the table and planted kisses on both Beth and Rachel who was partaking of a meal. Her own mother was sitting at the table drinking a cup of coffee.

"Mom did you get my note?" asked Shelby.

"Yes I did dear, everything's okay here" responded Nana.

"Where's Santana?"

"She's outside punching that bag again" replied Rachel. Shelby looked at her mother knowingly.

"She had some aggression to get out is all" said Nana. Shelby nodded and turned towards Rachel.

"Did you get sick this morning Rach?" she asked.

"Yeah but I'm fine now" said Rachel as she tucked a piece of hair behind her ear and continued to eat her fruit salad. Shelby always loved when Rachel did that…it warmed her heart for some reason.

Quinn walked in and placed down the items Shelby asked for, right in front of her.

"Quinn how about you eat something" said Nana about to get up.

"No thank you Nana, I'm not hungry" stuttered out Quinn who was visibly still upset. She rushed off before anyone else could ask her something and Shelby saw Rachel look after her in confusion.

"Is she okay mom?" asked Rachel.

"She'll be fine darling, just worry about you and my grandbaby you're carrying okay" said Shelby as she stood up and placed another kiss on Rachel's forehead. She gave Beth another kiss as well and then walked over to the glass window. She moved the shade to the side and watched as Santana was hitting the punching bag with extra force. Shelby could only hope that Santana didn't see what she saw this morning. Anxiety began to settle in the bottom of her stomach as she wandered if she was making the right decision again by keeping her mouth quiet. Shelby knew that this knowledge of Quinn and Brittany being together would unravel Santana…it literally would be the end of her. Shelby shook her head as she tried to get rid of the image of Quinn and Brittany making out earlier. As soon as she got rid of that image, the image of Brittany in-between Santana's legs would pop in her head.

Shelby began massaging her temples. If possible the relationship between Brittany and Quinn would have to be kept a secret until Santana was in a more settled place. Never in a million years did she ever think this would be her life. In her mind before, it was just her and Beth with her mother around occasionally. With one accident her whole being has been shaken to the core. Shelby could feel she was starting to break. She felt her mother come behind and slide her hands around her waist.

"I love you now, forever, and always Shelby Allison Corcoran…love those babies the same way" whispered her mother in her ear as Shelby continued to stare at Santana beating the crap out of the punching bag.

"I'm trying mom…I'm trying" Shelby said as her voice shook slightly.

"I know love…keep pressing on."


	13. Chapter Twelve: Shelby

**Hello again! Wow the reviews and thoughts you guys are leaving are absolutely wonderful and I enjoy reading them all. I can't believe how some of you are so invested in this story and it does my hear good to see that. I know some of you are upset with how Shelby reacted to Quinn. From Shelby's perspective this is the second time she's caught Brittany sleeping with one of her daughters. She's angry not necessarily at Quinn but with the entire situation. I remember when some of you were pissed at Quinn for 'going after' Britt. Haha. I will say that with the way I'm trying to write out the story is that each event is a set up for something else that will happen later. So please be patient and allow the story to unfold. Some of you believe that Rachel, Quinn, Beth, and Mercedes have been forgotten in place of Santana. I can tell you now that isn't the case. It really is a situation with the child who makes the most noise, usually gets all of the attention. I know this from experience. The problem with most adults is that you focus on the child calling out for the attention the most and you forget the ones who are quiet, not realizing that they need just as much attention as the attention seeker. Santana by far out of the four has cried out for attention the most by her actions. Shelby will begin to realize that all of them are calling out for the same thing in their own ways. Thank you all for the reviews, adds, favorites and reads! Please continue to leave your thoughts and opinions and I sincerely hope all of you enjoy this next installment.**

_Shelby_

Shelby stood in the back of her black SUV double checking her list while Quinn was helping. They were at their local wholesale food store stocking up for Rachel's big birthday party. Not to mention she was stocking up for the beginning of the school year as well. She had to drag Quinn along with her because the young blonde had been in a perpetual state of melancholy since the whole Brittany debacle. Shelby was not relinquishing on the punishment though. She had to keep her foot firmly planted down to let Quinn know that, sneaking around and what she witnessed would not be acceptable behavior…ever.

Her other two teen daughters were constantly trying to figure out why Quinn was grounded but neither Quinn nor she would let that slip. Anytime they would ask Shelby would simply reply, 'It's between Quinn and me' and the girls would seem to drop it…until they would ask what was wrong with Quinn again.

"You think this is enough?" questioned Shelby as they packed the food into the back of the truck.

"I think it's more than enough…you have enough food here to feed a small platoon" replied Quinn quietly.

"Well its Rachel's birthday…I want it to be nice. All of you deserve great birthdays" said Shelby.

Quinn didn't reply but continued to pack the food into the back. This happened often lately. Quinn was clearly still upset about being grounded and she didn't say much to Shelby when she would try to make small talk. Shelby just gave up and continued to hand food off to Quinn as Quinn packed everything tightly. Shelby double checked her list again before closing the trunk door, while Quinn returned the oversized cart to the proper receptacle.

Shelby waited patiently for Quinn to return and she made her way back to the house, using a more scenic route. Quinn purposefully was looking out of the window and Shelby knew Quinn would realize the route before long.

"Are you doing this deliberately?" questioned Quinn angrily.

"What are you on about Quinn?" asked Shelby.

"Going this way…like why are you going the way that goes past Brittany's. Are you trying to hurt my feelings?" asked Quinn, trying to mask the emotion in her voice.

"Of course I'm not trying to hurt you Quinn-"started Shelby.

"I mean that's what it looks like" stated Quinn cutting the older woman off, "I know you don't think very highly of me Shelby and I'm aware that you like Santana better than me, but please don't do this…this is just plain cruel" said Quinn as her eyes began to water.

Shelby looked at Quinn with her mouth hanging completely open before slamming on her brakes and pulling over to the side of the road, effectively pissing off several motorists behind her.

"Lucy Quinn Fabray, you look at me right now" commanded Shelby. Shelby watched the blonde teenager shake her head in defiance; causing Shelby to cup Quinn's face gently and force the girl to look at her.

"Why would you say something like that?" Shelby asked trying her best not to get emotional, "I love you Quinn. I think very highly of you all the time, you gave me one of the best gifts I've ever received…Beth."

"Because it's true, I know you love me but there is no doubt in my mind that you like Santana better than me. That's why you don't want me with Brittany and that's why I've been grounded like this. San and even Rachel are getting all types of passes, but not me. I'm getting grounded because I'm in love with someone with whom you think I shouldn't be" said Quinn as fat tears fell out of her eyes. Shelby saw green eyes looking at her angrily with a world of hurt attached to them.

Shelby continued to cup Quinn's face as she wiped away the trail of tears with her thumbs ever so softly. "There is nothing further from the truth, I love and like all of my daughters. The reason you've been grounded Quinn is not because you love Brittany, it's because you allowed Brittany to convince you to sneak out of the house in the early hours of the morning. Not only that you allowed her to fondle you right in front of the house…where her ex was sleeping and Beth, along with your grandmother and pregnant sister. Your family was in the house while your girlfriend was doing all types of things to you Quinn…things that I've tried to forget. Your behavior is why you're grounded…not because of who you love" said Shelby.

Quinn rolled her eyes and tried to pull away but Shelby only tightened her grip around the beautiful girls face. "Furthermore Quinn, it is totally untrue that I prefer Santana over you" said Shelby sincerely. Quinn yanked her head out of Shelby grasp and scoffed at the woman.

"Actions speak louder than words Shelby" said Quinn through clenched teeth as she gave Shelby a look causing the woman to recoil slightly. "I know that our relationship hasn't been the greatest, matter of fact it's been quite challenging but to sit here and pretend like you care for me is a direct insult to my intelligence" she said with a huff. "I don't know if you've fooled yourself into believing that you have my best interest at heart but everything you've displayed has shown otherwise" said Quinn angrily.

"That's not true" whispered out Shelby as she shook her head in disbelief. Tears fell effortlessly out of her eyes as she shook her head at Quinn.

"Not true…" countered Quinn, "It's very true. Santana and Rachel aren't the only ones who lost parents that day you know. I had to bury my mother and come to the stark realization that my father and sister want nothing to do with me!" yelled Quinn as tears sprang out of her own eyes. "The only person who's even giving me any kind of attention for that is Brittany, and I can't see her. I can't see my girlfriend because I decided to show a little gratitude to her because she thought about me! How the hell is this even fair?! I get grounded for protecting your daughter and I get grounded for loving my girlfriend! Rachel gets pregnant by Finn of all people and she gets love. Santana beats Brittany into submission, gets arrested, and is put on house arrest…twice! She gets love and fucking understanding! Where the hell is my love, where is my understanding?! What the fuck is wrong with me? The only person that has cared about me this summer is Britt and I can't even see her…why, because we were making out!" screamed out Quinn. Shelby watched as the blonde beauty's face was turning to a bright red as she clearly was releasing the entire pint up anger that was inside.

Shelby went to grab for Quinn but she violently pushed Shelby's hand away, "Don't touch me. I don't want your hugs and empty rhetoric" stated Quinn matter-of-factly.

"It's not empty Quinn…I love you and care about you tremendously" replied Shelby trying to make the teenage girl see reason.

"You know Brittany doesn't sleep in her own room anymore. She has nightmares and anxiety attacks now, thanks to Santana. I love Brittany. I loved her for years now and it hurts to see how damaged one act has made her. She will never be the same again, yet she still opened her heart up to me…she still loved me" choked out Quinn. The car was wrapped in silence as both Shelby and Quinn stared at one another with tears flowing down their faces. "I love Santana, she's my sister and I'm not trying to hurt her. I'm just for once giving into the love that I think deserve. I need Brittany and she needs me…and you've just taken it away" said Quinn. She turned around suddenly in the car seat and looked ahead of her. Shelby took this as her cue that the conversation was indeed over but she couldn't move. For the first time in awhile she was completely speechless on how to respond. Was she neglecting Quinn? Was she unnecessarily hard on her? Shelby always felt like she was doing the proper thing with the girls by being fair, but maybe she wasn't.

"I think we should go now, we have to get the food ready for Rachel's party" said Quinn quietly as she looked in the other direction out of the window.

Shelby turned in her seat and wiped away the tears that were in her eyes. She put the truck into drive and continued on the same route towards Brittany's home. She saw in her peripheral as Quinn began to shake and crossed her arms over her body in annoyance.

"I'm only here to pick up the birthday cake that Brenda made for Rachel, Quinn. I wasn't coming towards Brittany's to hurt you. I would never do that to you on purpose" said Shelby after she placed the truck in park in front of the Pierce home. "I'll be right back" whispered Shelby after she received nothing but silence from Quinn. Shelby took one last look at the girl, who was staring ahead angrily, as she got out of the truck. She walked up to the home quickly and knocked on the door. Tears were still sliding out of her eyes and she was trying to get herself together before Brenda answered.

"Shelby" answered Brenda warmly, "are you okay?" she asked with concern as the woman took in Shelby's appearance while holding the screen door open so she could walk in the home.

"I'll be fine" responded Shelby meekly; "Is the cake ready?" she asked trying to draw her mind away from what just happened.

"Yes…it's right in the kitchen" said Brenda as she directed Shelby to that very place. Shelby gasped when she saw the cake sitting in the box. It was a whole sheet cake, vanilla on one side and chocolate on the other. Cream cheese frosting with the cake decorated in purple and pink flowers. 'Happy Birthday Rachel' was in the middle of the cake, with small purple and pink balloons all around it.

"Brenda this is amazing, Rachel's going to love it" said Shelby clearly impressed as she was still wiping a few tears that fell unexpectedly from her eyes.

"Are you sure everything's alright Shelby?" asked Brenda again, concern etched all over her face.

"You really should go in business for yourself Brenda" replied Shelby purposely ignoring the question.

"Ah…well the kids have been trying to pressure me into it" said Brenda finally getting the hint, "I also baked some cookies at Brittany's request. She said Quinn loves them and if I'm not mistaken…Santana use to be very fond of them as well" said Brenda, almost whispering the last part. Shelby watched as Brenda busied herself around the kitchen grabbing Tupperware full of cookies and treats. "As you can see I got a little carried away" announced Brenda jokingly.

Shelby smiled politely and offered her help with everything, "Um Brenda is Brittany here?" asked Shelby quietly.

"Yeah she's down in the basement. She's not too happy with me for being grounded" replied Brenda.

"Nor is Quinn with me" said Shelby as her voice wavered slightly, "Do you think Brittany can go see Quinn while we finish up in here, she's in the truck" asked Shelby.

"Sure" said Brenda quietly. She walked over to the basement doors and called out for Brittany to come upstairs. Shelby heard the unmistakable sound of feet pounding up the stairs and she chuckled slightly when Brittany stopped suddenly once she realized Shelby was there.

"H…hey Ms. Corcoran" stuttered out Brittany. Shelby watched Brittany look towards her mother unsurely than back at her.

"Hello Brittany. Um Quinn is in the truck outside… you can go see her if you want while I help your mom pack up everything here" said Shelby quietly to Brittany. Brittany didn't give a response as she tore out of the house, leaving the door wide open and ran directly towards the truck. Shelby walked towards the door and watched as the door of her own truck flung open and Quinn ran to meet Brittany as they almost tackled one another from the force of their reunion. Shelby saw Brittany clutch Quinn close to her and she could tell from Quinn's moving shoulders that Quinn was crying into Brittany. Shelby actually heard sobs coming from her usually reserved daughter and she felt herself getting emotional again, so she walked back to the kitchen to finish assisting Brenda.

"You know Shelby I don't know how to feel about Quinn and Brittany being together. I haven't even told my husband yet" said Brenda as Shelby helped her place the large cake in an even larger cake box.

"Why haven't you told Dr. Pierce?" questioned Shelby licking some of the icing off her fingers that appeared on her hands once they were done putting the cake away.

"He's not happy about what happened between Brittany and Santana, to be perfectly honest neither am I. He's also very protective of his family Shelby" said Brenda seriously.

"I totally understand Brenda…if I were in his shoes I would still be very pissed" said Shelby looking at Brenda with sincerity.

"Well believe me his is. He thinks Santana has gotten off easy and he never cared for her to begin with. My husband never liked the Lopez family too much."

"Why?" asked Shelby raising her eyebrow in curiosity.

"It was more so Santiago, they never got along at the hospital and Benjamin always felt that Santana reminded him of Santiago in more ways than just looks. He wasn't happy when San and Britt started to date, he always assumed something bad would happen" said Brenda quietly, "And now that it has, he's more protective than ever of her and our family."

Shelby nodded in understanding, then instantly shook her head as everything that was on her plate came to the forefront of her mind.

"Look I'm not one of those parents who's completely naive about their children and excuse everything they do. I know about Brittany's sexually past with many people" said Brenda shaking her head, "and I know how much she loved Santana. I'm telling you now, that what she feels for Quinn is real and it's legit Shelby" said Brenda.

Shelby took note that Brenda said 'loved' in reference to Santana, "I hear you. I was thinking of letting Quinn off punishment for the first day of school. After talking with her today I think she's paid her penance" said Shelby quietly. "I'm not going to hid this from Santana though, if she suspects something and asks me, I have to tell her the truth. I made a huge mistake keeping my mouth quiet before, I can't do it again."

"Technically you're keeping quiet this time as well" said Brenda as she began to stack the packs of cookies in a large bag.

"That's true Brenda, but I can't just walk up to Santana and tell her that the girl she loves has moved on…not only moved on but moved on with her sister. She's unbelievably vulnerable right now. I can't crush her Brenda…I just can't" said Shelby getting emotional. She waved off the older version of Brittany and took a couple minutes to get herself together. "I won't keep Quinn and Brittany separated unless I see them doing what I saw them doing before. Brenda its imperative that Brittany stays away from the house, San still has the restraining order against her" said Shelby.

"I've talked to Brittany about that and she realizes her multiple mistakes, not only that she's extremely embarrassed that you've caught her twice and very compromising positions" said Brenda shaking her head. "I'll work on her Shelby."

"And I'll work on Quinn" she replied. The two walked outside with the cake and the two bags worth of cookies that Brenda had baked. Quinn and Brittany had moved to the back of the truck where the both of them were in the middle of a passionate kiss.

Brenda cleared her throat causing the two teens to break apart and Brittany immediately turned a shade of pink. Shelby watched as Brenda gave Brittany a knowing look causing the girl to apologize profusely.

"I'm so sorry mom and Ms. Corcoran, I just haven't seen my girlfriend in awhile and I wanted to…" started Brittany but she quickly hushed her mouth as Brenda continued to glare at her daughter. Shelby noticed that Quinn was avoiding eye contact with her and an already tensioned filled morning was about to increase in awkwardness and said tension.

"Brittany how about you go grab the gift you bought for Rachel" suggested Brenda. Brittany nodded and took off for the house, not before giving a quick kiss to Quinn, causing the hazel eyed beauty to blush slightly.

"Quinn can you help me with putting the cake in the truck?" asked Shelby. Quinn nodded and hurried over to Shelby as they gingerly placed the cake in the backseat.

"Mrs. Pierce this is a beautiful cake, I'm sure Rachel will love it" said Quinn politely.

"Thanks Hun, I hope she does" said Brenda as she placed the bags of cookies on the floor of the truck. Brittany suddenly returned holding a wrapped gift and a pot of purple orchids. "The wrapped gift is for Rachel and the flowers are for you Quinnie" said Brittany handing them over. Quinn grabbed the flowers and looked at Brittany with adoration. "These are fake but I figured they would match your room and they wouldn't die. You could keep them forever and think of me when you look at them…especially since the last flowers I gave you got us in extreme trouble. I think we needed a do over" said Brittany with a bright smile. Shelby couldn't help but to smirk slightly at the girl.

Shelby saw Quinn becoming flustered, "Britt…I dunno what to say, thank you" said Quinn as she went to embrace the taller blonde. "I would have brought you something but I honestly didn't know we were coming here today" said Quinn apologetically.

"Well the next time I see you I'm expecting candy" Shelby heard Brittany say.

"We really should go we're behind schedule" said Shelby quietly.

Shelby watched as Brittany gave Quinn a lingering kiss that the shorter blonde melted into instantly. They said their goodbyes and Shelby finally made her way back to the house, speeding a little because they were running late with the food. Quinn cradled her new flowers as she sat in the front seat of the vehicle. They both remained silent on the way back to the house. Shelby could see out of the corner of her eyes that Quinn wanted to say something but was holding back.

Honestly Shelby felt completely crushed, even though it was her child's day of birth. Her earlier conversation with Quinn had taken a lot of wind out of her sail. It was causing her to think about things, and honestly she didn't like what was coming to the front of her mind.

Shelby parked the car in her driveway close to pathway leading into the backyard; she began to get out when Quinn's slender fingers grabbed her causing Shelby to stop.

"Shelby…um I'm really sorry about earlier" said Quinn as she connected her green eyes with Shelby's hazel ones. "I was just in a lot of pain and really frustrated...I just…I'm really sorry Shelby" said Quinn genuinely.

Shelby felt her eyes water as she looked at her daughter, "Quinn don't ever apologize for the way you feel…okay" responded Shelby.

"O…okay" stammered out Quinn.

Shelby nodded and exited the vehicle, just as Terry was coming out of the house to help with the packages.

"I thought that was you" said her boyfriend with a smile as he unlocked the trunk. "Shells what's wrong?" he asked as finally took in her appearance. He reached over and pulled her into a hug as Quinn grabbed some of the food and began to take it around the back way towards the yard. Shelby watched Quinn leave before responding; "I'm fine Terry" she lied.

"You're lying Shelby" he responding while he tightened his grip on her. Shelby pushed the man off, "I'm fine Terrance" she responded irritably. Shelby heard Terry sigh heavily and she instantly felt guilty. "I'm sorry Terry it's just a lot right now, but I promise you I'm okay" said Shelby as she looked into Terry's deep brown eyes. Terry nodded quietly and leant over and gave Shelby a chaste kiss. He began pulling food from the back of the truck and heading around the back where Quinn had gone. Shelby watched as Terry walked away before she began lifting boxes of food herself.

Santana appeared with Quinn on the next round and the girls began to start taking food as well. "Shelby are you okay?" she heard her Latina daughter ask her, as they made their way to the backyard.

"I'm fine sweetie…just got a lot on the brain is all. I'll be fine" replied Shelby.

Shelby notice the look Santana was giving her of pure unbelief but she couldn't worry about that now. She had to set everything up before Rachel came back home.

Shelby walked into the backyard and literally gasped at what she saw. Purple and pink streamers were strewn delicately across all of the gates. The same colored balloons were placed strategically all over the yard with an extra set placed in Beth's little play area. Purple table clothes were placed over the picnic table and serving areas. A _'princess'_ chair was set up with the same colors and large pink and purple umbrellas were over top of it with Rachel's name spread across the chair on a banner. A gift table was placed to the side with a pink table cloth.

She could see where Terry had set up the grill already and he was over there setting the food to be grilled up. Extra chairs had been placed outside and each chair had a small pink or purple flower on it. It was absolutely exquisite…and for the second time today Shelby was speechless.

"You like it Shelby?" asked her mother as she placed a large bowl of salad on one of the serving table.

"It's absolutely beautiful" said Shelby taking it all in again, "Rachel's gonna love it."

"Well Santana did a beautiful job…don't you think?" asked Nana.

"San did all of this…by herself" said Shelby looking at her mother for confirmation.

"Umm hmm, I was in the kitchen preparing food and Terry was helping. It's amazing isn't it" said Nana looking around.

"That it definitely is" whispered out Shelby. Santana came around the corner with more food and placed it on the table, "Shelby how much food did you buy…you have enough to feed an entire army plus the hostages" said Santana oblivious to the appreciative look that Shelby was giving her.

"I told her that when we were at the store but she said some of this stuff is for the start of school" said Quinn as she came and placed even more stuff on the table. Shelby walked over and embraced them both in a tight hug, "Thank you both for helping me pull this off" said Shelby quietly. She pulled back and noticed that Santana was trying not to blush, while Quinn had an unreadable expression.

"I can't wait until your birthdays, because it's going to be amazing as well. Santana is January twelfth and Quinn's you're April thirtieth. It's gonna be wonderful I'm already planning now. I'm just so excited" said Shelby clapping her hands with joy. Seeing the decorations and the effort everyone was putting in instantly changed her mood.

"Look I'm glad that bonding is going on in this family but we have a boat load of stuff to do. Shelby people will be here in no time and so will Rachel. I still need help finishing dishes" said Nana a little irritably.

"I'll help Nana" offered Santana as she followed behind Shelby's mother back to the kitchen. Shelby looked over and Terry had already started grilling up food.

"Quinn would you mind playing hostess while I go clean up, I would really appreciate it" said Shelby tentatively.

"No problem Shelby…where's Beth?" asked the blonde girl.

"At the sitters, Tammy is going to bring her back once the party starts" replied Shelby as she turned to walk in the house. She walked through the sliding doors in the kitchen and saw Santana helping Nana place food in the proper containers and holders.

"I'll be back, I'm gonna shower. Santana after you help mom with that you and Quinn should get ready as well" said Shelby. Santana nodded and headed outside with another platter of food. Shelby walked into her bedroom and closed the door behind her. She sighed heavily before going into her bathroom to get ready. Rachel was with the Hummel-Hudson's and if everything went to plan, the party goers would be at the house in a few minutes and Finn and the crew would show up with a blindfolded Rachel an hour later. Shelby let the hot water wash away any other inhibitions she felt. The morning had been very taxing emotionally for Shelby and right now she had to get her mind in the game for Rachel. It was Rachel's day and everyone's birthday should be special.

They never got to celebrate Quinn's birthday properly because they had to bury her mother around that time, but she had been planning a big bash for each girl and Rachel's was first. Shelby could hear that guess were already there and she heard the sounds of music being played in the backyard. Shelby had invited the members of glee, her lawyers Elliot and Andrew, Mr. Schuester and Ms. Pillsbury, Coach Bieste, and even Sue Sylvester. She had even invited Mercedes but the dark beauty told Shelby she didn't know if she'd be able to come. Her aunt and uncle were still a little upset from the stunt she pulled with stealing the car.

Shelby checked herself in the mirror and she made sure that she was presentable before leaving out of her room. She sprayed a small amount of perfume on and headed out to the party.

"Good Lord Shelby you look amazing" said Terry as she walked into the kitchen causing her to blush profusely. "Down boy…how's everything?" she asked as she looked out of the glass window and into the yard.

"Everything's good Shells. The girls and Nana have everything under control" said Terry as she felt the strong man pull her from behind and place a few kisses on her neck, causing her to moan out.

"You smell like the grill Terry" said Shelby smiling.

"Hmmm, that's cause I work hard for my woman and her family" he whispered huskily in her ear. Shelby felt herself shudder and she pulled away from Terry, reminding him to behave himself and that they were taking things slowly.

"You know you want me" he said chuckling.

Shelby blushed once again and turned back to the window, "That is true, but I have to go and be a polite hostess" said Shelby as she walked into the back yard. Her eyes immediately drifted over to the other side of the pool, where it seemed that Elliot, Santana, and Quinn were having a very serious conversation. She noticed that Quinn had changed and figured the girl must have been changing when she was. She began to walk over but was stopped by multiple guests making her presence known to the trio. Before she could get over there and inquire what was going on the small group had dispersed. Elliot went over to the food table, Quinn went to speak to some of the kids in glee, and Santana had maneuvered her way around the other side of the pool and into the house.

Shelby was about to corner Elliot, when her phone vibrated. Finn sent her a text letting her know that the birthday girl was only around the corner. Shelby with the help of her mother got everyone quiet and the music shut off. Quinn went and grabbed the banner that read 'Happy Birthday Rachel' and she along with the other glee members held it up in front of them.

Shelby went and grabbed Beth from the babysitter because Beth was causing trouble by not staying quiet so they could surprise Rachel. She settled her two year old and the crowd waited anxiously for the birthday girl.

Finally Finn rounded the corner, clutching Rachel's mid section in a protective way. Rachel was blindfolded and obviously nervous about where Finn was leading her. Kurt held Rachel's hand, and Burt and Carole rounded out the group. Finn led her right in front of the banner and Shelby watched as he slowly untied the blindfold and Rachel adjusted her eyes.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" screamed everyone causing Rachel to jump slightly. Shelby watched as her daughter took in the view of everyone and everything and she felt her heart melt when Rachel's eyes watered and she held her hand to her chest.

"Mom…what…I" stammered out Rachel. Shelby knew her daughter, and this wasn't acting. Rachel was genuinely shocked and surprised at the party and everything that was done for her.

"Well we wanted you to have an amazing birthday" said Shelby softly as she walked over towards Rachel. "I wanted it to be special for you because I knew this would be a little difficult, since this was your first birthday since…since your dads" said Shelby as she felt her throat dry out suddenly.

"It's wonderful mom…how did you pull this off?" asked Rachel as a few tears slipped down her face.

"I had a lot of help. Quinn called everyone and got them here, and she set up Finn taking you out for the brunch thing. Nana cooked and Terry helped with that. Santana decorated out here and I went and brought everything. And of course Beth had her hands in every aspect" laughed out Shelby.

Rachel ran into her mother's arms and kept saying 'thank you' and how much she appreciated what everyone did. This time Shelby melted into the embrace when it usually is the other way around. She realized in that moment she needed her daughters as much as they needed her…if not more. Shelby released Rachel so she could go around and talk to everyone.

"Okay everyone there's plenty of vegan food and non vegan food so help yourself. The pool is open, the music is about to be turned on again, and I want everyone to enjoy themselves and Rachel on her day" said Shelby loudly smiling at all the guest.

Rachel ran over to Quinn first and embraced her sister in a large hug, which Shelby noticed Quinn appreciated even though she tried not to show it. Rachel went through the entire glee club of Tina, Mike, Lauren, Sugar, Artie, Sam, Rory, Blaine, Finn, and Kurt and hugged them all. She continued to go around to everyone thanking them for showing up at her party. Shelby was curious as to why Noah wasn't there but she was too excited to put too much thought into it.

The music was turned back up and the festivities began. Shelby sat at a table with Carole, Burt, and her mother and was content in watching everyone enjoying themselves. She actually felt joy that Rachel seemed to be enjoying herself so much. Not only Rachel but the guests seemed to enjoy the food, the pool, and the ambiance.

It came time for Rachel to blow the candles out on her cake and open up her gifts when Shelby finally noticed that two very important people were missing…Terry and Santana.

"Mom where's San?" asked Rachel, "I want her out here when I open up the gifts and blow out the candles on the cake."

"Probably in the house sweetie, I'll go get her" replied Shelby.

Shelby excused herself from the party and walked through the sliding doors into the kitchen. She heard the unmistakable sound of Terry's laughter and headed towards the family room. There seated watching a football game were Santana and Terry…the later with a beer in his hand.

"What the hell?" said Shelby startling the pair, "Santana I thought you were in here changing your clothes, I was wondering what was taking you so long" admonished Shelby.

"Sorry…Terry was teaching me how to watch football" said Santana slightly ashamed.

"How to watch…Santana you use to be a cheerleader?" replied Shelby irritably.

"That doesn't mean I paid attention to the ins and outs of the game, besides I didn't feel all that comfortable out there" responded Santana quietly.

Shelby sighed heavily, "San, Rachel's been asking for you. I know this is hard, but can you put all that aside and be there for Rachel. She needs you" reasoned Shelby. Shelby watched as Santana nodded her head and got up from the couch. Santana mumbled an apology and headed out towards the party through the sliding glass doors.

Shelby turned her glare towards Terry.

"What?" he responded innocently with a deep voice.

"Don't what me Terrance Johnson" said Shelby angrily.

"Look that's the second time today you've used my whole first name. What the hell is wrong Shells?" questioned the dark man getting a little angry himself.

"You're drinking in front of a girl who's on parole and has a drinking problem, and if I'm not mistaking didn't you use to have a drinking problem as well" said Shelby through gritted teeth.

Terry closed his eyes as Shelby watched realization come over his face.

"Shells I am so sorry…I wasn't thinking" said Terry.

"Clearly" responded Shelby glaring at her boyfriend. "I respect that you're trying to bond with her, hell with all of them, but we have to be careful with this stuff Terry" said Shelby.

"You're right, and I'm really sorry" said Terry looking at her with sincere eyes. He walked over towards her and stood in front of her, "Please forgive me. It won't happen again" he asked looking down at her.

"You better be glad I'm falling for you Terry" said Shelby as she laid her forehead on his chest.

"I'm so glad" he replied chuckling slightly, as he lifted her face and placed a lingering kiss on her lips that immediately deepened. She kept her eyes half open as she looked at the guy she slowly was falling in love with. She was forgiving him easily and Shelby knew she was in trouble. Shelby pulled away from him and walked out of the family room, sending him a wink behind her.

Shelby was on her way back to the party but outside of her window, a truck pulling up caught her attention. She thought all of the guests had arrived so she made her way over to the front door and walked out, inspecting who could be showing up. She let out a squeal of delight when she recognized the body coming out of the truck and running towards her.

Shelby felt Mercedes run into her and hug her ever so tightly.

"I've missed you" cried out Mercedes.

"I've missed you too baby" said Shelby as happy tears sprang out of her eyes, "I thought you weren't coming" said Shelby as she placed kiss after kiss on the brown beauties forehead while squeezing her extra tightly.

"I wasn't but I kept begging my uncle and I reminded him that he promised I could visit before school started" said Mercedes as she looked up at Shelby.

"Manipulation…good girl" winked Shelby, "Stand back and let me take a good look at you" said Shelby as she moved Mercedes back slightly and looked her up and down, "Are you eating Mercedes?" asked Shelby with concern. It was clear Mercedes was still dropping weight.

"Yes ma'am" laughed out Mercedes, "I've just been working out a lot…trying to get healthier. I promise, scouts honor" said Mercedes as she took her three fingers and saluted.

Shelby pulled her daughter into another tight embrace. No matter what Mercedes would always be one of her babies. "Rachel is going to be so happy to see you" said Shelby giving the girl another kiss. Shelby watched as Mercedes' uncle walked up to where they were apprehensively. "Thank you sooo much for allowing her to be here today" said Shelby as she held out her hand for the man to shake.

"No problem…I did promise and I had to keep my word" said Matthew returning the hand shake. "C'mon we have plenty of food for the both of you and Mercedes I wanna walk you in. Rachel, Quinn, and San are going to be beside themselves" said Shelby happily, causing Mercedes to giggle slightly.

"Oh wait I have to get Rachel's gift out of the truck first" said Mercedes as she pulled away from Shelby and ran towards the truck. Shelby watched her grab a beautifully wrapped box out of the truck and a card. The trio made their way around the side of the house and into the backyard. Shelby saw Rachel sitting near the gift table with Quinn and Santana flanking both of her sides. Santana looked completely uncomfortable and Quinn was rubbing Rachel's back slightly as she was unwrapping gifts.

"I have a gift for you Rachel" called out Shelby as she clutched Mercedes closer to her. Rachel's attention turned towards her and Rachel let out a big scream as she popped out of her chair and ran straight towards Mercedes, with Quinn right on her heels. The three sisters reunited in front of everyone, with plenty of tears to go around.

"I was hoping you could make it" screamed out Rachel.

"Well I'm here…I had to say happy birthday to my sister and say hi to my niece or nephew" whispered Mercedes, causing Rachel to blush. Mercedes rubbed Rachel's stomach softly and gave her a kiss on the cheek. Quinn grabbed Mercedes into a deep hug and Shelby heard her whisper in Mercedes' ear how much she missed the diva. Shelby saw small tears fall off of Quinn's face. There had been a void in their family since Mercedes left. Shelby never realized how deep it was for Rachel and Quinn until now. She always knew that Santana felt empty without Mercedes being at the house.

Shelby glanced over at Santana who was still seated, clearly avoiding eye contact with the reunion taking place…uncertainty written all over her face. Quinn finally released Mercedes and the darker girl looked over at Santana before walking in front of the Latina and pulling her into a hug. As soon as Santana made contact with Mercedes, Shelby saw her shoulders shaking and her melding into Mercedes grasp.

Shelby fought off tears as the two childhood friends reunited. The both of them were whispering and talking loud enough for them to decipher only. Rachel and Quinn walked over to the duo and all four girls embraced each other in a large hug. Shelby lost her battle with the tears and she walked over and put her arms around all four girls, followed by Nana and lastly Terry. Beth somehow made her way over to the hugging circle and announced loudly that 'she wanted in too', effectively breaking some of the tension and causing everyone there to laugh. Mercedes picked Beth up and began giving her kisses causing the small girl to laugh in delight.

Shelby thanked the guess for their patience at the turn of events and they finally all sat back down so Rachel could finish opening her presents. Santana was still wiping away tears and Mercedes sat directly next to the Latina and they went back to the usual habit of clutching each other's hands. Quinn took Beth and had the toddler sitting on her lap, as she too wiped away a few tears. Terry decided to stand behind Shelby and she moaned softly in appreciation as Terry began to massage her shoulders. Shelby watched as Rachel began to unwrap another present but she suddenly stopped and stood back up.

"Um if I could just have everyone's attention please" started Rachel as she looked around at the guests. Shelby watched her birth daughter take a big breath before she began. "I just wanted to thank all of you for coming here today to celebrate with me and my family. You've made this day wonderful and to my family I'm just beside myself with love and appreciation for you…this really means a lot" said Rachel meekly. "I know things became a little uncomfortable a little while ago but I hope you all understand why. The four of us, Quinn, Mercedes, Santana, and I had something horribly tragic happen to us" said Rachel. Shelby felt her breath pick up as Rachel continued speaking. "Overnight we instantly became orphans. It hasn't even been six months yet" said Rachel stating fact. "I know a lot of you sympathize with us and some of you even claim to understand what we're going through, but the fact is none of you could ever understand what it's been like. To have to identify the dead bodies of your parents and come to the realization in that same night that they would never be coming back. To have your whole world rocked to its core in a matter of hours. The only people who understand completely are the four of us" said Rachel as she pointed to her sisters.

Shelby was looking around at the reactions of everyone, and every face was looking at Rachel with serious expressions.

"Since then some things have gone down. Starting with Brittany and Santana" Rachel said. Shelby felt her breathing actually stop and she looked over at Santana who was pointedly looking down at her lap and intensifying her grasp to Mercedes. "It's no one's business about what happened between the two of them. End of story. And the rumor about myself is very true…I am with child and this time it is Finn's" stated Rachel. Shelby watched Quinn squirm slightly in her chair with Beth and place a tender kiss on the girl.

"I'm saying all this not to embarrass us but to say that the four of us are very much still in mourning and as much as we appreciate your sympathy and what you think to be understanding…it's really not what the four of us need. We need love and more importantly we need support. We're going to make mistakes and we are quite often going to have bad days. It really isn't any point in asking if _'we're okay'_ because the truth of the matter is that we aren't okay…and we won't be for quite some time. So what I'm asking from everyone here is patience, love, and your support and I wanted to thank you for all that you've done so far" said Rachel. She smoothed out her dress and sat back down in between Quinn and Mercedes. Santana reached over and rubbed Rachel's belly and Quinn laid her head on Rachel's shoulder.

"Well said Rachel…and I know from the glee club, we'll try our best to do what you've asked" said Mr. Schue.

Shelby heard people mumble their agreements.

"Now that I've officially sucked the fun out of everything, I'll just continue to open up the gifts" said Rachel smirking slightly as she looked at Shelby and wiped away a tear. Shelby helped the party go back to a better mood by turning on some upbeat music and Rachel went back to opening up her presents. Shelby noted that Rachel had cleaned up in the present's department, receiving a lot of gift cards to places that sold baby items Shelby noticed. Santana brought Rachel six tickets to Green Day's American Idiot musical that was in Columbus with the promise she could take whomever she wanted. Shelby finally figured out why Santana needed so much money from her personal account to buy Rachel a gift. Quinn gave Rachel a blown up picture of Rachel's favorite poem that had tiny gold stars all around it. Mercedes gave Rachel a CD box collection of the biggest hits from Broadway. Brittany gave Rachel a snow globe with a miniature version of a theatre in Broadway, with the note _'follow your dreams no matter what'_ attached to it. Nana, Terry, and Shelby herself pooled together and gave Rachel a check to help out with the new expenses she was sure to collect because of the baby.

Guests were starting to leave and Shelby began to clean up from the party. Overall it was a big success and for at least a few hours Rachel seemed genuinely happy. Santana had even relaxed slightly after Rachel's impromptu speech, even though she barely spoke to anyone who wasn't Nana, Quinn, Rachel or Mercedes. Shelby was packing away food as she looked at her daughters. Rachel was having a private conversation with Finn, most likely about the future doctor appointments she had coming up. Mercedes seemed to be having a heated debate with Sam in the corner, while her uncle was looking on as well. Quinn was playing with Beth in the play area and Santana kept busy with helping with the clean up. Shelby had wanted to speak with Elliot about earlier but her trusty lawyer had made sure to slip out without Shelby noticing.

"Shelby, I guess I will be seeing you at the meeting with Figgins in a couple of days" said Coach Sylvester breaking Shelby out of her thoughts.

"Oh yeah, it's in a couple of days. Apparently Principle Figgins waned to meet to discuss the girls schedules and other things" said Shelby.

"Yeah…and other things, I'll see you then huh" replied Coach Sylvester as she made her way around the corner of the house.

"See you then" responded Shelby as she watched tall woman walk away.

Later on that evening Shelby laid in bed wide awake, completely unable to fall asleep. It had been a long day and she couldn't help but to reflect on it as well and think of all the other things she had to accomplish in the future. She experienced another difficult goodbye with Mercedes as well as the other girls once all of the guests had left. Shelby knew this was really hard on Santana and after they watched Mercedes drive away with her uncle, Santana excused herself to her room for the rest of the night. Quinn did the same thing as well but she knew it had more to do with wanting to talk to Brittany than being upset about her sister leaving again. Rachel was particularly talkative and she helped put Beth down to sleep saying that she needed to practice doing more parenting. Hearing Rachel talking about parenting put a pang in Shelby's heart. No teenager should have to think about raising someone else…they should be enjoying being teens with minimal responsibility.

This thinking only gave fuel to the fire that was developing in Shelby since her morning with Quinn. She felt completely inadequate as a parent. She knew she'd made a lot of mistakes but it was now dawning on her that she may have made more mistakes than she initially realized. It was that thinking that caused Shelby to write Quinn a letter that late evening. She waited until the blonde teen was asleep before sneaking in her bedroom and placing it on the side table next to her bed. She bent over and gave Quinn a gentle kiss before existing out of the room. Shelby went to check on Rachel next but as usual her brunette daughter's bed lay untouched. She rounded the corner to Santana's room and glanced in. Rachel again was curled up against the Latina and Santana had her arm placed delicately around Rachel's waist. Shelby knew that these 'sleepovers' were Rachel's idea and that Santana was simply trying to be nice…Shelby went back to her own bedroom wondering if she would have to put a stop to the sleepovers because of Rachel's admitted crush on Santana.

The next couple of days were filled with seeing dentist, eye care professionals, and checkups with primary care doctors. Of course all of this was accompanied by many complaints that Shelby effectively ignored. The girls faired pretty well, Santana was the only one who needed glasses. Shelby had to fight the girl to get the glasses because the prescription contacts wouldn't be ready for a couple of weeks. Shelby also got Quinn two more inhalers, so that there were four in all. Two would be on standby at the school and two at home. The baby was growing correctly and Rachel was in perfect health. School supplies were purchased, as well as an abundance of back to school clothing. Beth even received a Strawberry Shortcake book bag and a new outfit. Shelby didn't have to worry about food because she stocked up while shopping for Rachel's party. Quinn hadn't mentioned anything about the letter and that only served to nag at the doubts Shelby had about being a good mother. Everything else seemed to be in order and all she had to do was go to this mandatory meeting at the school for her girls.

Shelby found herself sitting in Principle Figgins office on the Friday morning before the girls were supposed to start the new school year. Quinn, Rachel, and Santana were squeezed together on the long bench. Shelby was facing Principle Figgins in one of the chairs. Her mother was seated next to her and Mr. Schuester and Coach Sylvester were leaning against the book shelf. Emma Pillsbury had maneuvered another small chair in on the corner of Principle Figgins desk. Shelby was becoming slightly irritated as they had been sitting for almost ten minutes waiting for other people who were also suppose to squeeze in this tight area.

"I'm sorry Principle Figgins, but doesn't McKinley have a conference room?" asked Shelby politely.

"Yes we do but unfortunately we can not use it today because of the paint drying on the walls" stated Principle Figgins in his heavy accent.

Shelby shook her head in understanding and suddenly the office door opened. Shelby looked back, and in walks Brenda and Dr. Pierce, followed by Judge Anderson, with Terry on her heels in his uniform. Shelby raised her eyebrow slightly and terry communicated with his eyes that he didn't know what he was doing there. Shelby looked over at her girls and all three had a tensed look to them and their standard defense mechanisms going. Rachel kept straightening out her skirt and then placing her hands neatly in her lap, Quinn's back was super straight as she continued to quirk her eyebrows at the people in the room, and Santana was shaking her foot slightly as she kept her eyes trained to the floor. Shelby locked eyes with Dr. Pierce and she could see the hardness that was in them. She sent up a quick prayer hoping, that things would go okay during this meeting.

Shelby took a deep breath and a long sigh as Principle Figgins began the meeting after the new arrivals finally got settled.

"First off I would like to thank everyone for taking time out of their busy schedules to come to this meeting today" started Principle Figgins, "We're here today to discuss the schedules and well being of the three young ladies seated over there. After the tough year that they've had, we want to make sure that they are well acclimated for their senior year. I believe we will be starting with their schedules and the credits that are needed, and for that I refer to Ms. Pillsbury" finished Principle Figgins.

"Well here are the schedules for Rachel Barbara Berry-Corcoran, Santana Maria Corcoran, and Lucy Quinn Corcoran" said Emma with her ever present small voice.

"I'm sorry" started Shelby, "I am their adoptive mother but all of their last names are different from mine" stated Shelby looking thoroughly confused as Emma handed over the schedules.

"Well not according to the document we received yesterday from your lawyer Elliot Greenberg. The girls have all had their last name legally changed as of two days ago" said Principle Figgins.

"It was supposed to be a surprise mom" said Rachel quietly as she tucked her hair behind her ear.

"Yeah you weren't supposed to find out until the first day of school" said Santana actually looking at Shelby for a brief moment.

"We figured that if we're going to be a family than all of us should at least have the same last name" said Quinn in her nasally tone.

Shelby glanced down at the girl's schedules to look at their last names in bold print. She also was trying to fight the tears that were stinging the back of her eyes…and she could only manage out a simple 'thank you' in response. She felt her mother reach over and grab her hand and squeeze it strongly, giving Shelby a big smile.

"So…" continued Emma, "Rachel and Quinn are right on target for graduation because they made up the courses they missed during summer school. Unfortunately since Santana wasn't able to attend summer school, she is behind in the credits she needs for graduation, but we were able to load up her schedule this semester and next so she still should be right on target with graduation. Now we were giving guidelines by Judge Anderson and we have followed those to the tee. Santana's schedule does not coincide with Brittany Pierce's at all" said Emma proudly.

"May I have a copy of that schedule please" asked Judge Anderson.

Shelby watched as Emma handed out copies of Santana's schedule to Judge Anderson, Brittany's parents, Principle Figgins, and the teachers in the room. Shelby watched as Emma also passed out Brittany's senior schedule as well. The room was silent for a few uncomfortable minutes as the adults in the room studied the schedule. Terry stood guard at the door and Shelby shared her papers with her mother.

"As you can see, Santana has all AP courses and they are all actually on one side of the school, except for her two electives. Because she missed out on summer school, she won't be getting a free period. One of the classes she had to make up will be taken during that time. Also because she's not allowed to be in glee or on the cheerleading squad we figured Santana could tell us some other electives she would be willing to take in place of those two. What do you think you would be interested in Santana?" asked Emma.

The entire room turned to look at the Latina and Shelby saw her daughter visibly swallow before answering, "It really doesn't matter. I'll take whatever so I can get the credits I need for my elective courses" said Santana quietly effectively not making eye contact with anyone.

"Well San seems to enjoy cooking, do you guys offer a culinary or home economics course here?" asked Nana.

"We do have a culinary I" replied Emma, "Would that be something you would like to do Santana?" she asked.

"Sure" responded Santana quietly. Emma wrote down a few notes before continuing, "Okay we have one of the electives filled. That class is perfect because it is on that one side of the building, we just need one more" said Emma.

"Well Erma, even though she's not allowed to be a Cheerio, I think Sandbag Corcoran over there should at least be involved in something athletic" said Sue.

"Or she could join a choir to take the place of glee" offered Mr. Schuester.

"Well the choir would be out Will because that classroom would be near the glee classroom and we don't want Santana and Brittany to cross paths at all if possible…however there is a new tennis squad being coached by Coach Bieste. She's looking for members" said Emma looking over at Santana.

Shelby watched as Santana pondered being on the tennis team, eventually Santana just shrugged her shoulders and softly replied "that was fine with her."

"Okay so all of the girl's schedules are complete. Again you can see that Brittany's and Santana's schedules are completely different. They have different classes, different electives, and different lunch periods. I hope all of this is satisfactory for you Judge Anderson" said Emma.

"It is very satisfactory and this schedule goes in accordance to Santana's restraining order" replied Judge Anderson.

Shelby let out a sigh of relief because Judge Anderson seemed to be satisfied, but that relief was short lived.

"I still don't feel this is satisfactory enough" announced Dr. Pierce to the room. "How am I supposed to be guaranteed that she stays away from my daughter?" he asked angrily. Shelby saw Brenda began to rub her husband's shoulder.

"As stated before Dr. Pierce they won't come in contact with one another. The school is big enough and we've placed things in order so they won't even see each other" stated Emma.

"And Santana has been instructed that if she see's Brittany she is to turn in the other direction…no contact" said Judge Anderson seriously.

"She's already made contact before" said Dr. Pierce through gritted teeth as he reached on the inside of his jacket and slammed a letter down. Santana's handwriting was unmistakable on the envelope that was addressed to Brittany and Shelby felt her shoulders drop instantly. "I found that letter in my basement in the trash can. I'm trying to figure out how the hell it got in my home if she wasn't trying to make contact" said Dr. Pierce.

Shelby looked over at her daughters. Rachel's mouth was hanging open in shock and Santana had sunk down in her seat. Quinn's breathing had picked up and she wondered if Quinn brought her inhaler.

"Santana how did this letter get inside of the Pierce's home?" asked Judge Anderson who picked up the letter and was perusing through it.

"I…I gave it…I…" stuttered out Santana.

"San its okay honey just take your time and explain" encouraged Shelby.

"I'm sorry Ms. Corcoran but this is far from okay, this is not okay. Santana how did Brittany get a hold of this letter" asked Judge Anderson seriously.

"Santana gave it to me, to give to Brittany" stated Quinn. "Britt and I had a sleep over and Santana asked me to give that letter to Brittany. I didn't read the letter but it seemed to me that Santana wanted to apologize for everything. She never actually saw Brittany in person" said Quinn quickly.

"Is that true?" asked Judge Anderson as she squared her eyes at the Latina.

"Yes ma'am. I just wanted to make amends is all…so I wrote the letter. I haven't seen Brittany since the day we were all in court" said Santana. Shelby noticed that her voice was trembling from fear. An awkward silence filed the room and for whatever reason Shelby felt at a lost for what to say or what to do. It seemed to Shelby that the judge was also at a lost for what to do next…and that frightened her to no end.

"I know that mistakes have been made, but we are here for all of the girls not only Brittany and Santana" said Principle Figgins breaking the silence. "All of them should feel comfortable walking the halls of McKinley. We know that the last few months have been horrible for them and we want to make sure that they are accommodated in every way."

"So does that mean they are going to feel safe from bullying?" asked Nana. "My granddaughter came home physically and emotionally abused the last time she was here. Some girl named Abigail Cartwright punched her in the stomach and told her God wanted her parents dead because they were gay. I respect all of the lengths that you've all gone through, but how are we assured that this behavior won't be tolerated here anymore."

"Abigail Cartwright was suspended also because of her starting the whole incident between her in your granddaughters. Her parents pulled her out of McKinley at my insistence. Now I can't guarantee you that we won't have more students who are just as insensitive as Ms. Cartwright was, but I assure you that if anything happens, those students will be dealt with expeditiously. I also want Quinn, Rachel, and Santana to know that if the day becomes too overwhelming for them, they have people in place that they can come to and let out their frustrations. We plan to look after your girls Ms. Corcoran and Dr. Pierce."

Shelby nodded her head, when all was said and done that's all she wanted to begin with, certainty that her girls would be looked after while they were in school. She knew Schuester, Sylvester, Bieste, and Pillsbury would, but she received extra insurance that Principle Figgins was finally on the same page.

"I'm still not comfortable with my daughter being here" said Dr. Pierce, "I should have just transferred her like I started to, but she's been fighting me tooth and nail to come back to this school. And for the life of me I can't understand why."

Shelby knew why and she instantly locked eyes with Quinn who gave her a knowing look.

"Well Dr. Pierce, all of her friends are here. She's loves being and glee and she loves being a Cheerio. I believe Brittany is just ready to move on and make the most out of her senior year" said Mr. Schuester. Shelby knew that some of that was true, but the real reason was that she was in love with Quinn and wanted to be with her new girlfriend.

"What assurance do I have that Santana will follow the restraining order. Technically she has broken parole by even trying to get in contact with my daughter" said Dr. Pierce still seething as he pointed angrily at Santana.

"Quinn did Brittany ever read this letter?" asked Judge Anderson holding the letter up.

"No ma'am. She refused to and threw it in the trash" replied Quinn quietly. Shelby saw Santana sink even lower in her chair and she watched as the teen's eyes watered. Shelby looked over and saw that Judge Anderson was contemplating her next words.

"I have to say I'm very disappointed in you Santana" began Judge Anderson, "I need for you to make eye contact with me please Ms. Lopez" said the judge sternly. Shelby watched Santana slowly sit up and turn her eyes towards the judge. They were brimming red and Santana angrily wiped away a tear. Shelby saw Quinn and Rachel reach over simultaneously and intertwine their fingers with hers. The bond between those girls was just inexplicable.

"My last name is Corcoran actually" said Santana quietly as she eyed Judge Anderson.

"Please forgive me. I have to say that I'm disappointed in you Ms. Corcoran. I thought that you were doing better and that's why I lifted the house arrest. Now you're back on house arrest, you're not making adequate enough progress in your mandatory therapies, you haven't even completed an decent amount of community service hours, and to top it all off you were trying to make contact with someone with whom you were given explicit instructions to avoid" said the judge. Shelby noticed the red in the tips of the woman's ears and she knew this was trouble.

"Because you actually didn't make contact with Brittany Pierce, I'm letting you go with my last warning but you better shape up young lady!" yelled Judge Lauren. "I had planned on taking you off of that monitoring bracelet today but you haven't proved to me you deserve it, so you'll continue wearing until the October date established previously. I want good reports from your therapist, and you better start on community service this semester. You have until your spring break to give me the entire four hundred hours. Since you screwed up working at the center, I hope you can find something else that meets the standards of your probation. Remember that your license is suspended until May of next year and the restraining order is in effect until the end of November. Do you understand me Santana?" asked Judge Anderson.

"Yes ma'am" responded Santana strongly. Shelby noticed that Rachel was shooting daggers at the judge and Quinn didn't look to happy either.

"Let me make this perfectly clear for you. I don't tolerate domestic abuse lightly. You have been found guilty of assault and battery. If you mess up again, even once, you can kiss your future goodbye young lady, because you'll be on the first bus smoking to prison…no exceptions" stated Judge Anderson strongly as she glared at Santana, "Do you understand me clearly Santana?"

"Yes ma'am" choked out Santana. Shelby felt her nostrils flaring as the tension in the office rose about ten degrees. The uneasiness was palpable and Shelby was just ready to take the girls home. Shelby felt her mother squeeze her knee in reassurance that everything would work out.

"Ms. Corcoran I commend you for taking on the awesome responsibility of trying to raise these young ladies. But the fact remains that a lot of this misbehavior has occurred on your watch. Now I understand that the girls have been through a traumatic event but this letter should have never gotten out of your home and into the Pierce's home. Not only that but they shouldn't have been able to apply for a change of name without your knowledge, even if it was good intentions behind it. If this situation is becoming too much than please let the court system know and we'll take the proper course. If not than I expect you to have a better handle on the girls and keep better watch of them as well" finished Judge Anderson looking at Shelby.

Shelby swallowed a strong retort, "Yes your honor, I will certainly do better with my management of the girls. Everything is under control" said Shelby. Shelby heard Dr. Pierce scoff and watched as the man sat back in his chair and glared at her. She returned the glare and had to bite her tongue from yelling out 'fuck you' to the man.

"With all due respect your honor" Shelby heard Rachel start, "my mother has done a wonderful job with us. We aren't the easiest girls to get along with. All of us have strong personalities and we all haven't made this transition easy oh her or my grandmother. She has done the best she can and she continues to work with her even though we give her the blues most days. I resent that you're implying that she's incapable of dealing with us or that she hasn't done a good job at all" finished Rachel angrily.

"Well the proof is in the pudding young lady" stated Judge Anderson, "since all of you have been with Ms. Corcoran all types of things have gone erroneously. One of you had a massive asthma attack that sent you to the hospital, one of you has defected to relatives, three of you were suspended from school for fighting, and one of you were arrested, charged, and found guilty of assault and battery. Not to mention the alcohol and drug abuse and correct me if I'm wrong but aren't you the one who's expecting a child if rumors are correct" said Judge Anderson looking at Rachel. Shelby felt the heat rise to her neck and she began to shake her leg in irritation as she looked at Rachel turning a bright shade of red.

"Now I'm not saying all of this to make anyone feel bad" continued Judge Anderson, "but these are the facts. Now like I've said, if things don't improve than I will have a long conversation with Elliot and other living arrangements will be made for the benefit of you three…not the detriment.

Shelby watched as Rachel got up and stormed out of the office slamming the door behind her. Shelby closed her eyes and breathed deeply.

"I apologize your honor for disappointing you. We will do better…all of us" said Shelby quietly looking at the judge.

"I believe you will and that your intentions are in the right place. I'm pulling for you and I'm hoping all this will work out, but they have to start pulling their weight as well" said Judge Anderson as she nodded her head over at the bench with Quinn and Santana left on it. Quinn had her eyes squared and she was still shooting daggers at the judge and Santana had her arms crossed over her body as she shook her legs, while silent fat tears fell off her face. Shelby glanced back at Terry and he also had a look of irritation on his face mixed with a deep frown.

"Well I believe we are done here" said Principle Figgins clearing his throat, as it was clear he was very uncomfortable with the situation.

"I don't think we are! I don't have any assurance Figgins that my daughter will be safe. I really don't trust her around any of those Corcoran's" said Dr. Pierce irately.

"Benjamin! Enough is enough now" said Brenda upset. Shelby was glad the woman said something because she was two seconds from hoping out of her seat and giving him a piece of her mind. "Santana and Brittany have different schedules…they're not going to even see each other! And if they do Santana has already said she wouldn't engage her…she knows what to do and I believe her" said Brenda getting upset.

"She's right Dr. Pierce…I won't ever talk to Brittany again, I won't go near her and if I see her I'll go in the other direction. I know you never liked me but you can take my word on this. Brittany has made it perfectly clear she wants nothing to do with me and I've gotten the message loud and clear. I have too much riding on me staying away…you don't have to worry about me or my family" said Santana sadly. Dr. Pierce scoffed at Santana and turned his head in disgust.

Shelby wished that what Santana was saying was true, but one of her daughters was very much involved with Brittany. Shelby eyed Quinn and noticed her breathing was slightly erratic. "Quinn do you have your inhaler…please take it" said Shelby concernedly. "I think we're done here, let's go girls" said Shelby standing up with her mother right behind her. Shelby walked over to Quinn and Santana and began to usher them out of the office. Quinn had just taken to big puffs of her inhaler but she was still shooting angry looks at everyone in the office whose last name didn't match hers.

"Yeah we wouldn't want you to be late for your parent of the year meeting" Shelby heard Dr. Pierce sneer at her.

"What the hell did you just say to me?!" shouted Shelby angrily as she turned back around and looked at the angry man.

"You heard me!" said Dr. Pierce as he walked in front of Shelby and looked down at her with pure hatred, "You keep that girl away from my daughter!" he shouted in her face.

"Shelby come on" she heard her mother plead as she felt her Nana pulling her arm.

"You don't have to worry about my _daughter _bothering yours ever again" said Shelby angrily.

"She bet not, she's no good just like her father was! And to be perfectly honest you're not that much of an upgrade!" screamed Dr. Pierce at her, "We all know your style of parenting Shelby right. Just give birth to them, then sell them to two fags so you don't have to take any real responsibility!"

Shelby felt her breath catch in her throat, as she looked at the man in complete in utter shock. Tears instantly fell out of her eyes and she glimpsed around the room before running out of the office and out of the school.

"Shelby!" she heard Terry screaming after her. She could hear his footsteps chasing after her but she couldn't stop running. She needed air and she was finding it hard to breath in this building. She finally found the double doors leading to the outside of the school and her own personal freedom. She barged through the doors and ran down the steps. She was on her way to the parking lot but she felt a strong arm pull her back. Terry spun her around and clutched her to his strong body. She instantly fell into his embrace and let out a pained, anguish cry into his chest.

"It's alright Shells, just let it out baby" she heard Terry say, as he tightened his hold around her. Shelby just let out a series of loud sobs. She had always questioned whether or not she was a good parent and after that meeting, she could say that most people gave her a resounding F in that department…in fact she felt like a supreme failure at the moment.

"Mom. Shelby." she heard a panicked Rachel, Quinn, and Santana call out to her simultaneously.

Shelby couldn't face the girl's right now…she just couldn't. She clutched onto Terry's uniform and buried her face further into his chest.

"Girls get in the truck now please" Shelby heard her mother say as she walked up on the small group. Shelby instantly heard objections to the command but her mother put a quick stop to it by whistling like her father used to do. "Truck now!" she heard her mother say in a raised voice. After that Shelby heard no objections but the moving of feet towards the truck.

"Terry I need you to take Shelby away from here…he's on his way out of the school" said Nana as Shelby felt her reach into her dress pants and pull out the keys to the truck. Shelby knew her mother was speaking of Dr. Pierce.

"I'll take her back to the house" said Terry in his deep voice. Shelby could feel his voice vibrate all around his chest.

"No, don't take her back to the house either. She needs a break, I'll take of the girls…just get her out of here" said her mother. Shelby still had tears streaming down her face and she didn't have the energy to put up a fight. Terry agreed to Nana's command and she heard her mother walk off towards the parking lot. She heard her truck being brought to life and she finally turned her head to watch her mother drive off with the girls…noting that all three of them had tears on their faces and were clearly upset. Shelby felt herself tense up instantly as she heard the voice of Dr. Pierce yelling and she knew the evil man was close to being outside. Suddenly Shelby was off of the ground as Terry scooped her off her feet and cradled her close to his body as they began making their way to his cop car. He gingerly placed her in the front seat and he buckled her in.

Shelby watched as Terry drove off of the school parking lot and she had no idea where they were going. She kept her watery eyes trained to Terry and she watched as the dark man angrily clenched and unclenched his jaw. She knew he was beyond angry but she felt like she couldn't respond…she felt stuck. They hadn't been driving long when Terry pulled into a parking spot. He got out of the car quickly and came to her side and undid her seatbelt. Shelby felt him lifting her up again and he began walking into an apartment complex. She felt him place a tender kiss on her lips as he managed to hold her and open his front door and walk them in. Terry placed Shelby down on his big leather couch and she watched as he took of f his police belt and placed it on the coffee table. He walked back over to the couch and sat next to Shelby while pulling her back into him.

She immediately let her head fall back and she felt the hard crying she done early come back in full force. Terry just clutched her close and let her get it all out…all the frustration, all the exhaustion, all the disappointment, and all her failures. Her boyfriend didn't say one word, but allowed her to express herself uninhibited and without judgment. She cried so much and was so tired that she eventually fell asleep in Terry's arms.

When Shelby woke up, she felt completely rested as she adjusted her eyes around and was trying to grasp her surroundings. She immediately remembered falling asleep in Terry's arms and she just realized that she was lying in a bed…a bed that wasn't her own.

"Hey sleepyhead" she head that familiar deep voice say.

Shelby turned over and smirked slightly at her boyfriend, "Hey" she responded quietly. "How long was I out for?" she asked.

"Hmm about six hours" responded Terry.

"What?!" said Shelby as she shot up out of the bed, "What time is it?"

"It's about six in the evening, you were exhausted Shells, so I let you sleep" said Terry trying to make her see reason.

"I have to get back home Terry, the girls need me" she said throwing the blanket back and trying to get out of bed. A pair of strong arms pulled her back and she sighed heavily.

"I've been given strict orders not to let you go back home" whispered Terry in her ear.

"What the hell are you talking about Terry?" questioned Shelby getting angry.

Terry reached over to his night stand and pulled out his phone. He hit a button and the phone started to instantly dial out. Shelby heard the familiar voice of her mother answering and Terry quickly hit the speaker button so she could be heard more clearly.

"Sorry to bother you Ms. Allison but you told me to call if she didn't believe me…so here I am" said Terry politely.

"Shelby Allison Corcoran" called her mother.

"Yes mom I'm here…why are the both of you not allowing me to go home?" asked Shelby irritably.

"Shelby after today it is clear you need a break. I've asked Terry to give you that break…for at least a week."

"A week!" screamed Shelby incredulously, "Mom the girls start school on Monday, it's no way I can miss an entire week from home" she said angrily.

"Well you're going to have to get use to it. Terry is to keep you there by force if he has too" said Nana. Shelby began to object but she heard her mother call her in a certain way she knew that was meant for her to be quiet immediately. "Shelby you haven't had a break since the girls moved in. Now everything that was said at that meeting about your parenting skills just isn't true Shelby. I've seen you wrestling within yourself trying to figure out whether you're a good mother. Shelby you're a great mother, you just have to believe that. Mistakes will happen but that is all part of the learning curve of parenting. Now I'm prescribing you a week's vacation to rest your body and mind. How do you expect to take care of the girls' when you aren't at one hundred percent? They need for you to be well in order to take care of them properly. This week I want you to sleep late, I want you to not make any phone calls to anyone, I want you to drink some wine and relax, hell I want you to get laid" said Nana.

Shelby felt herself blush immediately as she heard Terry chuckle behind her.

"You broke down in front of that school today and it freaked the girl's out. I need for you to take this seriously Shelby…I've placed Terry in charge of your relaxation activities…so don't be mean to him and don't fight with him" warned Nana. "Do you hear me Shelby?" asked Nana.

"Yeah mama…I hear ya" replied Shelby quietly.

"Now the girls will be okay. I've done the first day of school thing before. I've got them calmed down and they know you are in good hands. No contact with them or Beth this week. Relax" commanded her mother.

"I'll try mama" said Shelby.

"That's all I ask. I love you now, forever, and always. Same goes to you Terry…and don't defile my baby too much" said Nana as she hung up the phone.

"Your mother is a trip Shells" laughed out Terry.

"Yeah she is…I dunno what I would do without her" whispered Shelby.

"Hmm so now you understand what she means that you have to be at your best, if you want the girls to be. You've been going around frazzled since the moment I met you Shelby Corcoran…she's right you need a break" said Terry quietly as he hugged her from behind.

"So you're in charge huh, what about work?" asked Shelby trying to find away to get out of this arrangement.

"I took the week off, had more than enough time saved up. Face it Shells you're stuck with me" said Terry. Shelby huffed angrily and crossed her arms in front of her body. "You know Shells I was really upset today. I wanted to punch the shit out of Brittany's father and I wasn't too happy with the judge either. They both are wrong Shells, you're a great mother. Those girls would have never changed their last names if you weren't. Did you know Mercedes put in paper work as well? She's hyphenating her last name like Rachel did."

Shelby turned her head and glanced at her boyfriend to see if he was serious. She could tell by the look in his eyes that he was dead serious.

"Stop over analyzing Shelby, you're doing the right thing. This week you're not going to worry about a thing. The girls will be alright and you will have a great week of relaxation with me" said Terry trying to reassure her. Shelby sighed again as she felt herself giving in to their demands.

"Would I at least be able to go home once the girl's are sleep so I can pack a bag?" said Shelby.

"No can do. While you were sleep I went to the house and Nana had already packed up two bags for you. The orders are for you to stay away. Now if you don't like what she packed you can always walk around naked, or in one of my t-shirts…whichever you think is sexiest" said Terry flirting.

"Mr. Johnson are you trying to get in my pants, we're supposed to be taking things slow…remember" said Shelby.

"Since we've been dating you've given me a serious case of blue balls Shells, you're getting some this week because I'm going to give it to you…multiple times" said Terry seriously.

Shelby felt herself turn a dark red, "Multiple times huh" countered Shelby.

"Mmm hmm" was Terry's only reply. Shelby felt her shoulders droop slightly; she shouldn't be doing this when her girls' needed her. Terry must have felt the change because he got off of the bed and held out his hand to help Shelby up.

"It's time for your first relaxation activity" he said.

Shelby grabbed his hand and let herself be led towards what she assumed was his bathroom. She gasped when she opened the door because a dozen candles were lit up sending off a wonderful aroma that instantly relaxed her. His oversized bath tub was filled with bath bubbles and what she hoped to be hot water. Next to the tub was a bucket filled with ice with a bottle of wine chilling. Rose petals had been strewn all over the floor and two oversized towels were located on the side waiting to be used.

"I hope the water is still hot" said Terry quietly.

"This is…this is amazing Terry. Thank you" said Shelby as she turned into him and gave him a hug.

"You're welcome…you deserve it Shells" said Terry placing a gentle kiss on her forehead. He walked over to the bottle of wine and popped the cork. He poured the chilled drink in a wine glass that Shelby hadn't seen previously and he placed it on the side of the tub. He walked over to the other side of the bathroom and turned on his iPod which began to play some smooth jazz adding to the atmosphere in the room.

"Alright Ms. Corcoran…you should be good and enjoy yourself" he said walking over and engaging Shelby in a deep kiss before walking out and closing the door behind him.

"If you need me, call me" he said through the door.

"Okay…thanks for all this Terry" replied Shelby.

"You're welcome" he said softly. Shelby began to undress and she folded her clothing neatly and placed it neatly in the corner of the bathroom. Indeed the water was still very warm when Shelby dipped her toes in the water to test the temperature. She finally got her whole body in the pool of warm water and closed her eyes as she took a long sip of the cool drink waiting for her. She glanced over at the back of the door and noticed that her robe for home was hanging on a hook. _'They really thought of everything' _thought Shelby.

She leaned her head back and began to truly relax for the first time in months. She felt all her worries began to melt away slightly. She still had questions in the back of her mind about whether she was doing the right thing with the girls? Whether she was treating them fairly? Whether she was showing them all love? Technically she was a single mother, even with the help of her own mother and Terry. How was she supposed to get this right? It was true what Judge Anderson said, a lot of things did happen on her watch. How was she supposed to make this better for them all?

A sudden memory popped into her mind. It was the morning she drove the girl's home for the first time after they had identified their dead parent's body. She had the same feeling of hopelessness now that she had back then. She remembered looking at all four of their broken faces, their world had been shattered that night and you could visibly see it in all of them. It was then she remembered that she told herself that the only way to do this was through love…unconditional love. Rachel had squeezed her hand and it was enough to convey to her what she needed, what they all needed and yearned for. Love. Maybe this week was definitely what she needed. Shelby made a resolve within her to do exactly what her mom wanted and that was to relax. It was true that she would have to be at her best in order to help all of her daughters. And for the past few weeks she was literally running on empty trying to make things work and the entire family ended up suffering.

Shelby took a deep breath and sighed.

"Terry" she yelled out. She heard his footsteps in the hallway and heard him stop at the door.

"Everything okay?" he asked with a hint of worry in his voice.

"Yeah everything's good. I was just wondering if…if you would like to join me" she said bashfully.

The door swung open and Terry stood there stark naked with a mischievous grin on his face, "I thought you would never ask" he said winking his eyebrows.

Shelby burst out laughing, "Get in her you bad boy" she said standing up so she could make room for him. She watched Terry examining her body and she could tell he liked what he saw.

"This week is going to be freakin awesome" said Terry in a booming voice as he got in the tub with her. Shelby sat gingerly on his lap and leaned back onto Terry, "It definitely will be."


	14. Chapter Thirteen: Santana

_**Okay, so please forgive me for this long, long delay. School has started back and I just haven't had the time to update like a normally would like. Please leave your thoughts and reviews and I apologize for any grammatical errors. Thank you all for reading and I hope you enjoy this next installment. **_

_Santana_

Santana sat in the back of Quinn's car looking up at the large building of McKinley High School. It was the first day back to school of their senior year and her sisters sat in the front seat, looking how she felt…extremely anxious. The last time she was in the forsaken building was last Friday when she sat in that horrible meeting while everyone accused Shelby of being a horrible mother. She hadn't seen Shelby since that horrid day and it was affecting her more than what she cared to admit.

And the time before that, she was running out of McKinley because Mercedes had passed out and she couldn't handle it. That was the day that everything in her life had completely changed…for the worse. Santana let out a long sigh as she watched a number of teachers and early bird students make their way into the ominous building. If she had it her way she would have transferred to Marcellus' old school or just taken her GED test. She even suggested that very thing to Nana, but the older woman let her know that those plans would not be going into fruition 'as long as she had breath in her body'.

"If it gets to be too much Santana, you know where to find us…right?" questioned Quinn forcing Santana out of her miserable thinking. Santana looked up into a pair of green eyes that were caring and serious

"Yeah I know" she replied while nodding her head.

"Like seriously" said Rachel turning to look at her as well.

"I got it alright" responded Santana irritably. She didn't mean to be this way but she was trying to work this entire situation out in her mind. "I'm sorry" said Santana quietly after a few moments of silence, "I'm just nervous is all".

"Well don't be…everyone at this school can suck it. This is our senior year and it's going to be worth it, no matter what any of the idiots in that building have to say. Anyone gives either one of you problems than I will handle it" said Quinn forcefully while she looked between Rachel and Santana.

"Why can't we handle our own issues?" questioned Rachel almost innocently.

"Because you're pregnant Munchkin and San's on parole, we've discussed this. Shelby is getting a bad rap because the three of us keep messing up. It's not even her…it's us. We have to do better for her…we wanted to be Corcoran's, now we are. People are going to be judging us all year for everything; we just have to show them that we're bad asses" said Quinn with a smirk.

"That's totally my line Lucy" said Santana smartly from the back.

Santana watched Quinn place her middle finger up in the air at her before turning around to check her make up in the rearview mirror, causing Santana to chuckle slightly.

"You two are so crass sometimes" said Rachel turning around in her seat while shaking her head.

"Thank you" replied Quinn and Santana simultaneously. The car broke out into a series of giggles and laughs successfully calming down some of the anxiety that Santana was feeling. She suspected it had calmed down Quinn and Rachel as well. It felt like since they left the house that morning the car was just filled with crazy tension. Santana reached into her pocket and pulled out her phone that rang through their laughing session that was just settling.

"Hey" said Santana quietly already knowing who was on the other end of the phone.

"What's up Peanut?" questioned Mercedes excitedly.

"Nothing much, sitting in Quinn's car dreading going into the building…you know the usual" said Santana. "What about you?"

"Waiting for the bell to ring to let students in, I decided to call my favorite person in the world right now" replied Mercedes.

"I'm your favorite person…you really need to meet new people" said Santana partly joking.

"Eh, meeting new people is overrated" said Mercedes, "put me on speaker phone please."

Santana did what she was told and soon Mercedes could be heard through the whole car. "Hey ladies" she said addressing Santana's other sisters.

"Hey Squirt" responded Rachel playfully causing Santana to roll her eyes. Quinn gave a soft hello in response as well.

"I just wanted to call and wish you guys a happy first day back. I love and miss all three of you and know that I carry you around in my heart all the time" said Mercedes.

"Same here" replied Quinn. "We miss you soooo much and we love you soooo much" said Rachel loudly as all three of them had their eyes trained to the phone. Santana didn't have to reply because she knew that her chocolate sister knew how she felt without a doubt.

"On a serious tip, I want you guys to ignore all those haters…and if need be tell them to kiss your ass. Is Shelby home yet?" she questioned.

All three replied no in sad tones. Santana knew they truly did miss one of the important anchors in their eclectic family. Nana kissed them up good this morning but the 'Shelby' element was definitely missing.

"Well she'll be back…I guess she really did need a break. Look I have to go but remember what I said guys. We all share the same last name, so we all have to represent. If any of you need a break from there and you just want to talk, call me at anytime…all of you" Santana heard Mercedes say with intensity.

"We will Cedes'…we're looking out for one another, and the same goes for you. If you need us, call us" said Quinn seriously.

"I will. Rachel take care of my nephew okay" said Mercedes, you could actually hear her smiling through the phone.

"We don't know the sex of the baby yet Mercedes" said Rachel shaking her head as she smirked.

"Well Santana and I were talking and we figured that the Corcoran house cannot take anymore females. That baby has to be a boy…we need a sausage to be flapping in the wind" laughed out Mercedes.

"Yeah so from now on Mercedes and I are referring to the baby as a boy" said Santana as she laughed out.

"You two are utterly ridiculous" replied Rachel as she rolled her eyes.

"Sausage flapping in the wind" said Quinn as she raised her eyebrow up at Santana. To which Santana could only shrug in response.

"I really have to go now…talk to ya'll later and I love you all" said Mercedes before hanging up. All three of the Corcoran young ladies sent various degrees of 'good byes' and 'I love you' in response.

As soon as Santana hung up her phone, some of the anxiety that had left crept right back up into her. She began shaking her leg and she could feel the weight of the monitoring box on her ankle weighing her down. Santana decided she wouldn't hide the device around her ankle; she would wear it with pride…like a badge of honor of sorts. She figured if she held her head high and gave people her icy glare she was known for, then things wouldn't be but so bad. The rumors of her arrest have surely made the rounds through the student body and people knowing she had been arrested wasn't what scared her…it was the knowledge of why she was arrested that caused her to take pause.

Either way she wasn't going to hide the stupid black box, so she opted on wearing a pair of black khaki shorts, a Beatles t-shirt, with a pair of classic black and gray Air Jordan's. Her hair was out with large soft curls and she decided to wear a large black beanie on her head. Santana begrudgingly wore her new eye glasses, but they had a cute black frames that fit her face nicely. It wasn't her usual style but nothing about this upcoming school year was going to be normal. Of course she still loved to wear her tight fitted sexy dresses and heels but, when she woke up this morning she didn't feel all that sexy. Her confidence was blown, even though she was going to make sure no one was none the wiser. Her nails were done and her make-up was impeccable. The locket Mercedes gave her hung loosely around her neck with the pictures of Marcellus and her darker sister inside. She was about as ready as they come…or as ready as she could make herself be.

Quinn got out of the car forcing her and Rachel to make their moves as well. Santana glanced at Quinn who shot her a knowing look telling her to put the mask on. Santana nodded and instinctively reached over and rubbed Rachel's growing stomach slightly. Rachel's belly was rock hard now and she was starting to show more and more with each passing day.

Santana always rubbed her sister's belly and Rachel always allowed her too. Santana knew she was living vicariously through Rachel. Her mother forcing her to get an abortion really took a lot out of her emotionally and quite honestly she never recovered; she never got the chance to experience what it was like to bring her baby to term. As soon as she found out she was pregnant, she was in the doctor's office that same week getting the procedure done. Rachel always seemed to be up under Santana lately…well ever since Mercedes left. It was almost like every night Santana would go to sleep alone, but then would feel Rachel crawling in the bed with her, and she would place her arm around the small girl and the baby. It was almost comforting in a way. Ever since she found out Rachel was pregnant, she had made a resolve with herself to be a better person…at least for the baby. She knew that Quinn had taken on this protective stance as well. What they experienced last spring had bonded them in a way they didn't know was even possible. The girls went from being enemies or just barely tolerating one another to becoming sisters…genuine sisters. Even though her life had been completely ridiculous lately, her getting four sisters out of the deal was worth it all in a weird sorta way. Almost worth it all.

The trio began walking towards the steel doors and Santana felt herself take a deep, long breath. She knew this was going to be a tiring day and it was now or never at this point. Upon walking in the girls automatically knew the routine. They headed towards the guidance counselors hallway to pick up their schedules. There was already a line in front of Ms. Pillsbury and all three went to stand in it, so they could get the day started.

Santana and Quinn had their heads held high as the hallway continued to get more crowded with kids. Santana noticed the whispers and the looks down at her ankle but she ignored it and kept her head up in a nonchalant attitude. She looked over at Rachel who had her notebook clutched to the front of her body and her head down slightly as she kept sliding her hair behind her ear. She was clearly nervous about the looks and whispers they were all receiving and Santana knew that Rachel would also soon become the school's topic of gossip because of her pregnancy. The girls received their schedules and assigned lockers, Quinn and Santana decided to walk Rachel to her locker as they all went over their schedule. Once they reached her locker Santana already noticed Finn leaning against his locker, obviously waiting for Rachel to arrive.

"Hey Rach, how are you feeling today?" asked Finn in his boyish way, that seemed to grate Santana's nerves to no end.

"I'm fine Finn, thank you for asking" said Rachel as she opened her locker. Santana leaned next to Rachel's locker as she watched people walking down the hall clearly whispering about her family. She narrowed her eyes at a few of them that sent some of the underclassmen cowering and scurrying away from her family. She heard Quinn chuckling next to her and knew that they both were doing the same things to protect themselves and each other. Santana saw Finn lean his massive body over towards Rachel and she heard him whisper to her sister, asking if the baby was okay.

"He's okay…give her some breathing room you giant oaf" responded Santana irritably.

"He" said Finn looking at Santana with a confused expression.

"She thinks I'm having a boy…I keep telling her that we don't know what it is, but she doesn't listen" replied Rachel quietly. Finn nodded his head but gave Santana a wary look, which she returned earnestly.

"Look I've got to get to my locker and my first period class…you guys okay?" questioned Quinn looking at Rachel and Santana. Santana wasn't sure if she was ignoring Finn on purpose.

"I'll be fine Quinn, I believe Finn wants to walk me to class" replied Rachel quietly, "I'll see you at lunch though." Quinn nodded before gingerly placing her hand on Rachel's belly. Quinn turned to Santana and gave a simple nod before walking down the hall.

"Alright Munchkin, I've got to go myself. I'll see you after school because our schedules are completely different" said Santana.

"Where's your locker San?"

"It's on the other side of the building with the rest of my classes" responded Santana quietly. She touched Rachel's stomach as well before making her way to the other side of the building towards her locker. Her first class was AP English and Santana groaned internally. It's not that she didn't like the subject but English is kinda difficult to focus on early in the morning. Santana hurriedly made her way over to her locker. All of her classes were purposely placed on this wing of the building to avoid Brittany. Santana immediately felt her stomach lurch. The simple thought of her blonde headed ex girlfriend was causing some of her anxiety to reappear. She knew she would be seeing her at some point today, Santana just didn't know if she was ready for it. Seeing the girl she loved more than anything again after so long, seeing the girl who she physically abused, seeing the girl who Santana knew for a fact she caused some emotional damage. It was enough to get her unfocused. The bell rung out signaling first period slash homeroom and Santana internally cursed. Her mind was running with so many thoughts she was struggling with the lock in order to get her locker open to deposit some of her belongings. Finally after taking a few deep breaths and purposely trying to ignore the whispers she heard behind her back, she finally opened her locker dropped off her book bag and carried a one subject notebook with something to write with.

Santana headed towards Mr. Caruthers AP English class. When she finally reached the classroom she let out a disappointed sigh. All of the choice seats were already taken and she would be forced to sit up front, while everyone's eyes were on the back of her head. Santana took a deep breath and briskly began walking over to the front seat furthest from the door. The room immediately hushed once people recognized she was there and she fought off the blush that felt like it was appearing on her face. She could feel her fellow student eyes on her as she sat down quickly and leaned back in her seat. As soon as she was seated the low talking began again and she could make out key words like; _arrested,_ _parole_, _broke-up_, and _gay_. She felt the back of her eyes began to water and she fought off the tears…she did not want to appear weak even though that's exactly how she felt at the current moment. No…Santana Corcoran was going to face all the gossip and rumors head on and with her head held high. She wasn't going to let these people win by seeing how vulnerable she really felt.

"Alright class, please settle down" began Mr. Caruthers. Immediately the class hushed its noise quickly and Santana contributed that to first day nervousness.

"I'm Mr. Caruthers and this is AP English. I need for you to pull your schedules out and check and make sure you are in the proper place."

Santana heard several people pulling out the slip of paper that held their schedules on them, as she glanced at her schedule to make sure she was in the correct spot. A few students got up in left because they were obviously in the wrong place and Santana had to fight the urge of getting up and taking their vacant seats.

"If my roster is correct this is senior class. That means I have a few expectations from you all. I expect for you students to display the maturity that comes along with being a senior. I also expect for you to be studious and have the mindset that you're going to be challenged this year and most importantly that you will learn" said Mr. Caruthers. Santana kept her head down and eyes trained on her desk. She absentmindedly started to doodle on her schedule as her first period teacher went over rules and expectations.

The appearance of a new student caused Mr. Caruthers to pause in his speech.

"I'm sorry" said the new girl, "I'm a transfer and I got completely lost" she said earnestly while looking down at her schedule. Santana looked at the girl in the doorway as Mr. Caruthers went to help the young lady. The new girl had a caramel skin tone, slightly darker than Santana's. Her straight dark hair was pulled back into a neat tight ponytail and she had on light make-up that was done very well. Santana noticed it enhanced her beauty but it was clear the girl had a natural beauty about her as well. New girl sported a plain white v neck t-shirt, with a pair of slightly baggy jeans on. A black belt and black rock star boots accompanied her outfit as well as several silver rings on her hand and a pair of dangling silver earrings on her ears. What intrigued Santana the most was what looked to be an acoustic guitar in a case that she had strapped to her back. Santana looked her up and down again and was immediately attracted to her; she was trying to figure out what size bra the new girl might be because her boobs seemed to be a nice size when her thought process was dashed.

"Like what you see Lopez? You're such a hard core dyke" whispered Andrew Bridgewater from behind her, directly into her ear. Santana turned around and sent the angriest glare she could at him, she saw the boy recoil slightly but he still had that smart ass smirk on his face. She was very tempted to slap it off his face but she moved her leg slightly and the black box brought her back to reality. Santana bit down on her bottom lip, took a deep breath and turned back around just in time to see new girl coming towards her and sitting down in the seat next to her.

"Hey" new girl whispered.

Santana smiled slightly, "hey" she returned just as quietly.

Mr. Caruthers went back into explaining the rules and handing out the course syllabus. Santana felt herself starting to lose interest already. Not only was she losing interest in the teacher but new girl was wearing some type of perfume that was making it hard for Santana to concentrate. Santana continued to keep her head down, that is until Mr. Caruthers told them that they had an 'ice breaker' to do. He assigned all the students to get to know the person sitting directly next to him. In other words, she had to interact with new girl.

New girl turned to face Santana and held out her hand, "Hey my name is Sage McLaurin…what's yours?" she asked Santana straight forward.

Santana grabbed her hand; "Santana Corcoran" said Santana shaking Sage's hand. She couldn't help notice how soft they were and she had to remind herself to get her hormones in check.

"So I guess we're supposed to find out things about one another…Mr. Caruthers expects us to share with the rest of the class" said Sage with a sweet smile, "I don't know how I feel about that."

"Well I think you should get used to it. I have a feeling all of the teachers are going to be doing this all day" said Santana honestly as she looked into a pair of light brown eyes.

Sage sighed, "This is going to be a long day."

"Trust me, I totally understand."

The two girls exchanged basic information about one another like favorite colors and types of music, while she was getting the information from Sage she could hear other people's conversations and it seemed as if most people weren't talking about themselves but they wanted to know about Sage or they were wondering things about Santana herself. At this point she was sick of it.

"Hey Sage, do you mind if we go first?" asked Santana.

"Not at all, I guess you've been hearing the chatter as well" said Sage knowingly.

"Yeah, just so you know, I don't have the best reputation here. The social status at this school is beyond ridiculous and it might not be good for you to be seen with me. I use to be at the top of the social heap but I can almost guarantee you I'm down at the bottom now, so I would be careful if I were you" said Santana quietly as she kept eye contact with Sage.

"Well I'm a pretty good judge of character and I think you're cool. I never really was into social statuses and the like" replied Sage with a bright smile. Santana smiled slightly before Mr. Caruthers called for everyone's attention.

"Would any volunteers like to go first?" Santana heard the man ask.

Santana stood immediately up before giving anyone else a chance, "I would like to go if that's okay" said Santana looking at Mr. Caruthers.

"Of course" he smiled sweetly.

Santana heard the room immediately hush for what seemed like the tenth time that period.

"My partners name is Sage McLaurin" began Santana, "she moved to Lima from Cincinnati. She lives with her grandparents and aunt now. Her favorite color is green. She likes all types of music but she chooses to express herself through rock. She plays acoustic and electric guitar and she wants to put out an album one day" finished Santana. Sage began to get up to introduce facts about Santana but Santana waved her down.

"If it's okay I would like to introduce myself" asked Santana as she looked at Mr. Caruthers. The teacher simply nodded and gestured for her to continue.

Santana took a big breath, "My name is Santana Corcoran. I've recently been adopted. My last name used to be Lopez but my parents died in a car accident last spring. They were killed by a drunk driver. Yes, I was arrested. Yes, I'm on parole. Yes, I'm on a form of house arrest. And yes I am totally gay. If you have a problem with any of this it's cool, but I would rather you say it to my face than behind my back" said Santana as she began to sit down, "Oh…my favorite color is black."

A stony silence engulfed the classroom as Santana sat down. She knew she caught everyone in that room by surprise and frankly that was her intention. She might as well be honest about what everyone was whispering. She glanced over at Sage who had an amused look in her eye and a playful smirk on her lips. Santana even returned the smirk when she saw Sage nod her head in approval.

"Thank you Ms. Corcoran for you candid honesty" she heard Mr. Caruthers say. Santana swiftly glanced at the man and gave him an uncomfortable smile.

The rest of the class period Santana listened to everyone else introduce their partners. She half listened because she practically knew everyone in the class. Half of her classmates she's been going to school with since middle school and a few since elementary. She was just ready for this forsaken day to hurry up in be over with. The only highlight was her phone conversation with Mercedes and the cute new girl known as Sage. The bell finally rang releasing Santana from this personal hell.

"Um Santana could you help me find the next class please" asked Sage sweetly.

"Sure let me see your schedule" said Santana as they got up simultaneously. Sage handed her the schedule and Santana immediately noticed they had the same exact classes.

"I guess you can follow me around, we pretty much have the same things except for electives."

Santana headed for the door with Sage right on her heels. They were making small talk and Santana had forgotten why she wasn't even supposed to be feeling this nice. Almost. Sage was telling her about Cincinnati, when the familiar sound of something cold and wet slamming across an unexpected face caught her by surprise. Santana closed her eyes and quickly prayed that it was just her imagination on what she just witnessed, but at last it wasn't meant to be. She looked over and Sage stood stark still, her mouth hanging open completely in shock, with a red cold slushy pouring down her face and falling onto her shoulders. To add insult to injury everyone in the hallway was looking at them both, pointing their fingers and laughing. Santana looked at the culprits responsible for the attack and she saw Azimio and his chromosomally challenged friends behind him gawking and laughing at the scene in the middle of the hallway. Her temper was rising and she was about to go apply her fist of fury, but a strangled sob came from Sage's mouth and she knew the girl was just seconds away from breaking down. Santana went into action and pulled Sage by the hand into the nearby bathroom. Thanking God that no one seemed to be in there, Santana hurried and got to work.

Santana guided her over to the sink, grabbed paper towels and went through the process of cleaning off Sage. She started cleaning off Sage's eyes knowing that the red liquid was probably burning the hell out of them by now. Santana's heart clutched as Sage began to breakdown in front of her. Although she didn't want to see the beautiful girl crying Santana knew the tears would help clear her eyes out faster.

"Why did they do this?" questioned Sage brokenly.

"Stupid fucking social status…you're new and vulnerable" said Santana as she began running some water and guided Sage down so she could get the now melted sticky syrup out of her hair. "I'm so sorry this happened to you Sage, you didn't deserve this" said Santana.

She was softly rinsing out the new girls hair and noticed a tattoo on the back of her neck of a cross with roses around it. Santana noticed how soft the girl's hair was and the texture was similar to her own when wet. She assumed that Sage was probably biracial, which explained how their skin tones favored considerably.

Santana wrung her hair out one last time and helped Sage stand back up. Santana took some more paper towels and began brushing the access water away from Sage's face. Sage pulled her hair back into a now wet ponytail and was looking down at the red stains all over her white shirt. Santana watched as Sage kept her head held down and the girl clutched the sides of white basin. Heaving shoulders clued Santana in on the fact that Sage was crying again and she honestly didn't know what to do or say. She decided it was best to remain quiet and let Sage have her moment as Santana busied herself with cleaning off Sage's guitar case. Just as she was almost finished with cleaning the guitar case and Sage appeared to have calmed down slightly, the bathroom doors burst open and she saw Quinn and Rachel rush in.

"Are you okay?" asked Quinn forcefully as she made her way over to Santana.

"I'm fine…what are you doing over here Quinn. You both belong in class" asked Santana as she stood up.

"Word spread that McKinley had its first slushy victim of the year" started Rachel, "They said it was on the AP wing of the building, so we ran over." Santana noticed for the first time that Quinn was sporting a duffel bag. Not only that, she was fitting perfectly into a brand spanking new Cheerios uniform.

"You're back on the squad?" asked Santana, not hiding the fact that she was shocked.

"Never mind that right now, are you okay?" asked Quinn.

"I'm fine…it wasn't me" replied Santana as she looked Quinn up and down.

"We're sorry for being rude…I'm Rachel, that's Quinn and you obviously need a change of clothing" said Rachel bluntly looking over Sage.

Santana tore her eyes away from Quinn, "Sorry guys, this is Sage. She's a transfer student from Cincinnati. Sage these are my sisters. You wouldn't happen to have a clean shirt in that duffle bag would you?" asked Santana looking back over at her blond sister.

"Of course, that's why I brought it over" said Quinn, clearly relaxing after finding out Santana was okay. Quinn reached in the bag and handed Sage a black McKinley high t-shirt. Sage gratefully accepted the t-shirt and quickly pulled the soiled white one over her head causing all three Corcoran sisters to glance at Sage's bra covered breasts. Santana felt her eyes darken at the sight but turned away quickly as Sage changed into the next one; she noticed her sisters had done the same as well.

"You guys can turn back around now" said Sage quietly. All three Corcoran girls turned back around suddenly and Santana smirked inwardly at how alike they had become over the past few months.

"I can take that t-shirt and have it cleaned up for you by the end of the day" said Quinn grabbing Sage's dirty shirt.

"Thanks…you can do that?" questioned Sage. Santana noticed the beauty wipe away a few tears that were still lingering under her eyes.

"Yeah she can. She's part of the highest social order" said Santana before Quinn could respond, "so are you just back on the squad or are you head bitch?" questioned Santana a little angrily. It killed her inside that she couldn't do the things she had always done.

"I'm co-captain" responded Quinn quietly.

"How the fuck did you pull that off Fabray?" Santana asked angrily as she squared her eyes at her sister.

"Later" responded Quinn as she fixed her head bitch in charge look on Santana, while quirking her eyebrow in the usual way. "Sage, what's your last name?" asked Quinn while she still starred at Santana.

"Mc…McLaurin" replied Sage nervously. Santana glanced over at the new girl, before easing the hard look she had. Quinn responded in the same manner and zipped up her duffle bag before heading for the door.

"You won't have any more problems today or the rest of the year, I guarantee you that. If anyone else messes with you Sage let me know and it will be taken care of" said Quinn looking at Sage sincerely. "You two need to get to class and Nana is picking you both up after school today, I can't take you home because of practice. I'll see you later" said Quinn as she exited out of the bathroom without giving them another look.

Santana shook her head before addressing Rachel, "Rach are you okay?"

"I'm fine Santana, thank you kindly for asking. I should be getting back to class, please be careful and it was very nice to meet you Sage" said Rachel holding her hand out. Sage took it and gave Rachel a firm hand shake. Rachel walked over to Santana and pulled her into a tight hug. "See you after school Peanut" said Rachel as she let Santana go and walked out the bathroom while tucking a piece of loose hair behind her ear.

Santana sighed heavily before connecting her eyes with a pair of light brown ones.

"Peanut?" said Sage with a slight smile, causing Santana to blush hard.

"It's a childhood nickname, Rachel knows better than to use it outside our home" said Santana trying to sound tough, but failing at it miserably.

This caused Sage to start giggling uncontrollably, which in turn forced Santana to crack her first genuine smile of the day.

"Well even though you're laughing at my expense, I'm glad to see you smile again" said Santana.

"I'm so sorry Santana" laughed out Sage, "It's just you have this really unbreakable exterior from what little I've seen about you already and yet you have one of the cutest nick names I've heard in a really long time…it's adorable" giggled Sage.

Santana growled under her breath slightly with a playful face.

"Okay, okay. I'll let it go…for now" whispered out Sage.

Santana rolled her eyes, "we really should be going to class now, we're super late" said Santana.  
"Are you sure you're okay?" she questioned sincerely causing Sage's face to drop its happiness slightly. Santana could tell the memory of why they were in the bathroom in the first place was coming back.

"Yeah I'll be fine" said Sage softly as Santana looked into her light brown eyes. She was totally hypnotized by them and they both stood starring at one another in complete silence. A freshmen walking in caused them both to break their eyes away from one another and Santana gathered her belongings and headed out of the door, with Sage following behind.

Once they got to their second class Santana immediately headed over to the teacher to explain their extreme tardiness. They both found a seat in the front again because all the good ones were taken. The procedure of course syllabus' and introductions happened and Santana found herself wanting for this day to hurry up quickly.

The bell rung out and they were released to go to their third period class. Santana showed Sage where the gym was and she hurried along to her own elective, which was culinary class. Santana knew she would enjoy this class a lot. Even though she tried to hide it, she did enjoy cooking with Nana at home. Santana seemed to pay attention to this period more than any of the other ones and she immediately knew why. One she liked the idea of cooking during the school day a lot and two, Sage wasn't in this class. The new girl was becoming a serious distraction already…a distraction that she knew she liked. Santana was in trouble.

The bell rang signaling time for lunch and Santana headed towards the cafeteria with the rest of the masses. She was about to walk in but abruptly stopped. It was just too many people. She still was being constantly looked at, pointed at, and whispered about doing the day and Santana was completely feed up. The Latina beauty turned on her heels and decided to partake of her lunch elsewhere and she knew exactly where to go.

Santana took another bite of her sandwich as she looked out at the football field. She decided hiding under the bleachers alone was better than being subjected to gossip. She was playing around on her phone and decided to check out her Facebook page. She didn't understand the sudden urge to check the social website, being as though she hadn't been on there since the day her parents died. She looked over her page and read all the condolences that were left on it. She felt tears pool in her eyes because she didn't even respond back to any of the people who'd left messages. She saw a few people had sent her some private messages as well but she didn't have the energy to read them. The thing that finally made her release the tears that were building up was her profile picture.

Tina had taken that picture and Santana loved it so much she practically threatened Tina to send it to her. Santana was leaning against Brittany's chest, looking up at her blonde headed girlfriend, love and adoration written all over her face, while she had a big goofy smile plastered across it. Brittany was looking at the camera, smiling just as brightly. Santana should have seen it then…after all the eyes are the mirror to the soul. Santana probably knew it then but she just didn't want to deal with it. It was clear as day that Brittany loved Santana, it was also clear in Brittany's eyes that she wasn't in love with her.

Santana continued to scroll down her page to try and avoid looking at the picture any longer. She felt a massive lump in her throat and she had lost her appetite. Santana angrily wiped away her tears as she kept reading peoples statuses and updates. One update caused Santana to let out a strangled sob. It was Brittany's relationship status and the words read out big as day… _now single_. It looked like she had changed it over the summer. Santana clicked Brittany's name and was taken to her ex girlfriend's page. She found that Brittany had blocked her, not only had she blocked her, Brittany had changed her profile picture as well. Instead of the picture of them together it was now the picture of a duckling with crystal blue eyes. Tears streamed off of Santana's face. She knew they weren't together anymore since that day, but something about seeing all of this had made the message more final and exceptionally clear. Brittany didn't want anything to do with Santana ever again.

"What up gay bro?" Santana heard the last person she wanted to see say.

"Fuck you Puckerman" she responded angrily as she patted her tears dry. She knew she would have to reapply her make-up before her next class.

"Whoa…what's up with the hostility? Just came to say hi…sheesh" said Puck as he sat down next to Santana.

"Sorry…you caught me at a bad moment Puck" said Santana as she looked back out at the football field while pocketing her phone, clearly ignoring eye contact with him. They both sat in silence for awhile, stuck in their own thoughts.

"You gonna eat the rest of that?" asked Puck as he began picking through her discarded lunch.

"Knock yourself out" replied Santana quietly.

"You know…I really…miss you San" said Puck in-between bites.

"Yeah" she responded finally looking at him in the eyes…Beth's eyes. Puck took Santana's forgotten water and polished it off.

"Thanks for the grub" said Puck once he was done eating everything…literally.

"You're welcome" replied Santana quietly. Silence engulfed them again until Santana remembered a question she wanted to ask him, "Why didn't you come to Rachel's birthday party? I invited you myself you know" she said while looking over at him and that stupid Mohawk.

She watched him take a big breath before responding, "I was told by your new step father, that I'm to stay away from your family…no matter the situation" he responded.

Santana looked over at him with a shocked expression, "Terry told you that?" she asked somehow knowing Terry was who Puck was talking about.

"Umm hmm" he responded. "He knew you lied about where you got the ecstasy from. He knew I had given it to you and after that stunt you pulled by getting drunk at my house, he let me know that I'm not welcomed around the premises or around you guys. If he catches me anywhere near you or the family, he's shipping me back to juvie. So I kept my distance" said Puck.

"He had no right to do that" responded Santana somewhat angry.

"He had every right San, I don't know if you remember but you were pretty messed up that day" he said quietly, "I felt like a dick because I allowed you to do it…I allowed you to get that messed up. Terry is protecting all of you because he cares…it's what men do, real men at least" said Puck as Santana watched his eyes become unfocused. "Don't get mad at him for doing his job and doing what comes natural."

Santana looked over at Puck as if she was studying him. She knew in her heart that he was implying his own father wasn't much of a real man; she also knew he wanted to be one himself in regards to Beth.

"I care about you Santana. I know we were fuck buddies but I feel like we were a little more than just that. If you ever feel a need to just get it out, or have someone sit with you under the bleachers while you cry, I can be that person…and I promise I will only hit on you one or two times" he said with a smirk.

Santana playfully smacked his arm but nodded her head to him in understanding. She looked down at her watch and realized she only had a little over five minutes left before she had to deal with the rest of the day.

The bell ended their time together and like the rest of their interactions it ended kind of awkwardly before Puck came to the rescue.

"How come you don't play Modern Warfare anymore?" he asked as they both headed back into the building.

"I was using a friends gaming system, I never had one of my own" responded Santana as Puck held the door open for her so she could walk through. Her friend was Marcellus.

"Oh, you should definitely get one San…as you know it's a good way to release frustration. You know shooting people and all" said Puck encouragingly.

"You're so right…I'll ask Shelby if I can get one" she said quietly. "I have to go Puck…thanks" said Santana as she began to walk towards her side of the school building.

"No problem" she heard him respond. Santana walked into her next period class and couldn't help that her face lit up at the sight of Sage. The two caught up briefly before the monotonous routine of first day things began. They went to their next class together and did the same things. Finally the bell for last period rang out and Santana looked down at Sage's schedule and internally groaned when she noticed that Sage's last period class was choir, with glee written in parenthesis right next to it. She cursed silently because she didn't notice the class before.

"What's wrong?" questioned Sage, clearly noticing the distress on Santana's face.

"Um we have different last periods Sage and I can't…I can't show you where it is" responded Santana.

"How come?" Sage said quietly, "You've been like my own personal tour guide today and the only nice person I've met honestly." Santana immediately noticed the sadness and disappointment in Sage's voice. She also took note that the beautiful girl called her nice.

"I just can't" responded Santana as she shook her head and begun wringing her hands together. "I really want to take you there but I can't be near that room…and please don't ask me why because I really don't want to get into it" Santana said once she saw the question on Sage's lips. Sage trained her eyes on Santana and the Latina had no choice but to look back intensely.

"You know you could have just lied" said Sage playfully, causing Santana to stop wringing her hands as she actually chuckled.

"Maybe I feel like I can't lie to you" said Santana seriously with a hint of flirtation behind it.

"Umm, that's good to know…for future reference" said Sage, clearly flirting right back. Santana swore she saw a glint in the girl's eye. Light brown was once again staring into dark brown when Santana heard her name being called by Rachel.

"Hey San!" said Rachel excitedly as she hugged Santana tightly in the middle of the hallway. Santana returned the hug because she didn't want to hurt her sister's feelings.

"Hey…why are you so happy" questioned Santana as she let Rachel go and looked around the hallway to see if people were looking…they were.

"It's the first time since I've been at McKinley that I haven't been slushied on the first day" said Rachel brutally honest as usual, "Not to mention glee is happening." The realization of what she just said dawned on the short brunette and Rachel immediately apologized.

"I'm so sorry Sage…I have a problem with speaking before my brain actually catches up" said Rachel sheepishly, "I'm sorry too San." Santana knew she was apologizing because of the glee thing. Honestly Santana didn't understand why her Munchkin was apologizing; it wasn't her fault she couldn't participate. That was squarely on the Latina's shoulders.

"No worries Rachel. You can make it up to me by showing me to the choir room" said Sage with a sweet smile.

"You're in glee too?!" asked Rachel trying really hard to contain her excitement.

"Sure am, so you mind taking me before I'm late to another class?" asked Sage.

"No problem" said Rachel while brushing another piece of hair behind her ear, "See you later San" said Rachel as she began to turn and walk in the other direction.

"Thanks for everything Santana, and hopefully I'll see you later…Peanut" said Sage playfully.

Santana actually felt her breath catch in her throat for a second and she immediately cut her eyes over at Rachel, who immediately turned her head because she was trying to contain her laughter.

"See you guys" said Santana as she turned away quickly and began walking down the clearing hallway, mostly because she felt herself blushing the more she thought about the fact that Sage had used her nickname and she didn't want to blush in front of the beautiful girl.

"She must really like you" Santana heard Rachel say to Sage.

"Why do you say that?" asked Sage.

"Because normally she would have insulted anyone else to the point of tears if they tried to embarrass her like that. Like I said…she must like you" replied Rachel innocently.

"Well I heard the nickname from you earlier" said Sage with a hint of worry in her voice.

"Yeah I know…she's going to kill me when we get home" said Rachel.

Santana kept walking like she didn't even hear the conversation and she couldn't help but to smile as she made her way to the gym towards her last period. She was running a little late herself and she hurried her way to her tennis elective.

Santana walked into the gym expecting so see the bleachers filled with students but it was completely empty and she saw Coach Bieste standing in the middle of the gym floor obviously waiting there for her. Santana scrunched her face up in confusion as Coach Bieste motioned for her to come to the middle of the floor with her.

"You make it a habit of being late Lopez" asked Coach Bieste seriously.

"No ma'am and its Corcoran, Coach" said Santana looking the woman in the eye, "Am I the only student in this class?"

"No Corcoran, you're the only girl on roster. Ms. Pillsbury worked a miracle with the schedule this year. God Bless her OCD" said Coach Bieste in admiration as Santana looked at the woman like she was insane. She didn't think anyone could meet Coach Sylvester's level of insanity but she was clearly mistaken.

"Look, the tennis season here doesn't start until spring, we had to figure out an elective that you could take so that you wouldn't mix up with-"

"Yeah I got it Coach" said Santana cutting the woman off angrily. She didn't need another reminder on why her senior year sucked the way it did.

"Watch it" barked back Coach Bieste causing Santana to jump slightly, "That attitude of yours might work on other folks but not with me…not ever. You got it."

"Yeah, I've got it" said Santana rolling her eyes.

"As I was saying, you can't play tennis now so you will be my assistant during the football season. Somehow Ms. Pillsbury got the majority of the starting football players from last year in my last period, so we'll be on the field starting practice early instead of waiting after school. You will warm up with the guys everyday to work on conditioning and after that you'll stand beside me helping out where I need you. Getting water, watching the plays and whatever else I ask. Comprende?" said Coach.

"Yeah I understand" mumbled out Santana.

"You'll use my private bathroom in my office to change clothes and shower after practice each day. That way you don't have to be in the locker rooms at all" said Coach Bieste softening her tone and look. Santana nodded and fought off her eyes watering. "The boys are already on the field, go change and be outside in five minutes" instructed Coach Bieste.

"The field?" said Santana in a confused tone, "Wouldn't it be a chance I'll run into…I mean I wouldn't want to mess up my parole" said Santana stammering.

"Don't worry Corcoran, we're using the old field…Cheerios are using the new one. No chance of a run in…you'll be fine…trust me" said Coach Bieste.

Santana nodded and headed towards Coach Bieste's office. She walked in expecting for it to be an honest mess, but she was pleasantly surprised by the cleanliness of it all. She headed straight to the bathroom and it looked exactly like a bathroom you would see at home…not necessarily in a high school. The bathroom was decorated in purple with small hints of pink. Santana sucked her teeth at the pink but who was she to judge. Towels, floor rugs, shower curtain, wash clothes, and orchids…all purple…all nothing like what you think Coach Bieste would be like. The only eye sore was a locker next to the door that had Santana's name on it…her old name. She opened it and saw McKinley workout shorts and shirts. Shutting the door, Santana changed quickly and hurried up onto the field.

Coach Bieste told her to line up next to the football squad so that she was last in line. All of the usual suspects were there except the guys from glee. Coach Bieste blew on her whistle and had that asshole Andrew Bridgewater led them in stretching out their muscles. He looked over at Santana and winked causing her to frown up her face and scowl at him. After they were sufficiently stretched Coach Bieste gave all of them the workout of their lives. The woman started with sprints of one hundred yards, followed by squat jumps, with sprinting again. Next was twenty sit-ups followed by another sprint. Ten push-ups, then sprints. Twenty mountain climbers, then sprints. Ten jumping jacks, then sprints. Finally twenty more sit-ups and the final exercise was a sprint. By the end of the period, Santana was completely soaked in sweat and she knew she would have to take a shower at the school even though she didn't have her usual products. In all honestly Santana was very proud of herself. She was able to keep up with the boys and she knew the only reason that she was able to do that was because of the conditioning that she had done earlier with Coach Sylvester. The dismissal bell rung out and Coach Bieste blew her whistle letting them all know they had a twenty minute break before they were to be back on the field in full pads.

Santana jogged over to Coach Bieste, "Coach I never told my…my…my grandmother I was staying after school. I'll be able to stay tomorrow but not this afternoon" said Santana looking up at the taller woman.

"No problem Corcoran, if you could tell your parents to maybe get you some more workout gear and try and bring your own products for the shower. You'll be the only one using that shower. Congratulations, you're the only student on campus with their own private bathroom. Good work today…keep it up" said Coach Bieste. "Also there's a new duffel bag behind my desk, it's yours."

Santana allowed herself to smile at the compliment and she hurried back into the gym, into the private bathroom. She closed and locked the door and then ran the shower. The water was nice and hot and she used the standard white soap bar that was already in the shower. She was happy she brought her lotion today because the soap was going to dry her skin out. After taking the much needed shower Santana quickly dried herself off and decided to put on another pair of McKinley shorts and t-shirt instead of the previous clothing she had. She decided to let her hair air dry and she threw it up into a messy ponytail. She grabbed the new duffel bag along with the rest of her belongings and made her way out of the school, thanking God the day was finally over. Four more left to go.

As soon as Santana walked out the building she spotted Nana sitting in the family black truck, with Rachel in the front seat talking animatedly. Santana instantly knew it was about glee and shook her head at her younger sister. _'The more things change, the more they stay the same'_ thought Santana as she opened the back door and climbed in.

"Hey love, how was your day?" asked Nana as Santana was getting herself situated in the back seat.

"Long…really long" mumbled Santana as she laid her head back on the backseat.

"Rachel here was just telling me about glee" said Nana looking back at Santana.

"Yeah your new friend knows how to really sing San…she was amazing" said Rachel energetically.

"You made a friend Santana?" asked Nana with an amused look on her face.

"Yeah…she's a transfer student from Cincinnati" responded Santana quietly, desperately wanting to move on to a new topic.

"She's really pretty Nana, I think Santana likes her" said Rachel wiggling her eyebrows up and down.

"Rachel I swear if you weren't pregnant I would be all over you" said Santana through gritted teeth, causing Rachel to giggle uncontrollably. Santana sat up and flicked Rachel's ear roughly causing the small brunette to yelp out in pain.

"Nana!" screamed Rachel, "Did you see that?" she said rubbing her ear and glaring at Santana. Santana sat back in her seat with a satisfied smirk on her face and stuck out her tongue at Rachel for emphasis.

"Santana Maria…apologize this instant" scolded Nana.

"Nana!" said Santana incredulously, "She's been at it all day, telling Sage my nickname. Hugging me in public, now she's making fun of me" said Santana in her defense.

"Did Rachel flick your ear today?" asked Nana in a serious tone.

"No" grumbled out Santana angrily.

"Then apologize" said Nana seriously.

Santana huffed angrily and crossed her arms over her chest in a defensive matter, "I'm sorry Rachel for flicking your ear" muttered out Santana.

"Good girl" said Nana, as she reached back and patted Santana on the knee. Santana watched as Rachel turned around irritably as she continued to rub her ear and Santana felt a pang of guilt in her stomach.

"I really am sorry Rach" repeated Santana sincerely.

"I know" Rachel said barely above a whisper, "Hey look Nana, there's Sage right there" pointed out Rachel. Sure enough Sage was walking across their car totally oblivious to who was in the truck, that's until Nana decided to call Sage over to talk to her. Santana actually sucked air in deeply because she couldn't believe this was happening right now.

"Hello" said Nana chirpily, "You're Sage right" said Nana holding out her hand for Sage to shake once the biracial girl reached the window. Sage grabbed her hand eagerly and returned the happy demeanor. "I'm Rachel, Santana, and Quinn's grandmother."

"Oh…it's really nice to meet you then…I just thought you were a friendly stranger" said Sage laughing. Santana saw her look into the backseat and she waved at the girl.

"My granddaughter here was telling me you have an amazing voice" said Nana, causing Sage to blush uncontrollably and show her dimples…which Santana thought was incredibly beautiful.

"Thank you for the complement" said Sage, "I don't know how deserved it is but thanks anyway."

"Well my daughter seems to be an expert on good voices, so I trust her judgment" said Nana. "Santana tells me you're from Cincinnati."

"Yes ma'am, I live over on Whitten Street with my aunt and grandparents" said Sage.

Santana watched as realization dawned on Nana's face, "What's your grandparents name?" asked Nana.

"Jerry and Maggie McLaurin" said Sage.

"I thought I knew them…well welcome to Lima honey. I hope to see you around more this year" said Nana. Santana could tell in her voice just what she was hinting at and judging by Sage's face Santana knew Sage could tell as well.

"I hope so too" replied Sage with a big smile as Santana caught her eye, "Nice meeting you…I never got your name" said Sage.

"Oh sorry honey, how rude of me…it's Allison but everyone calls me Nana…so you do the same" said Nana.

Sage laughed, "Oh that should be easy because I call my grandmother the same thing. Nice to meet you Nana…I'll see you guys around" said Sage talking to Rachel and Santana as she began to walk away.

"Nice meeting you today Sage and welcome to glee" said Rachel to Sage's retreating form. Sage turned around and waved as Santana said a silent goodbye herself.

"Santana she's gorgeous" said Nana once Sage was far away from the car, "and a total sweet heart. You need to ask her out immediately" said Nana.

"Nana" whined out Santana "can we please not do this?"

"Okay…I'll drop it" said Nana giggling, "What do you think Rach?" asked Nana clearly not dropping it.

"Eh…she's cool. I just don't think she's Santana's type" said Rachel in a know-it-all tone. Santana growled from the back seat angrily.

"Alright, alright San…we're dropping it" said Nana as she begun to pull out o the school's parking lot. "I just think you should hop on that before someone else scoops her up" said Nana knowingly.

"Nana! Please!" shouted Santana.

She saw the older woman's shoulders moving and knew the woman was getting a kick out of ribbing her and she smirked herself and shook her head.

The trio was in the local Sears department because Santana let Nana know she needed some more workout gear and that it would be cool to have her own chef's knife for culinary class. Of course Nana would have to bring the knife to the school and sign a permission slip so Santana could use it, but she could tell the older woman was getting a kick out of shopping for stuff for school.

They were finally at the checkout line, after Rachel had found a pair of socks she just had to have. Santana was ready to go home and relax when a recognizable face caught her attention. She locked eyes into a pair of eyes that were quite similar to hers, before her abuela dropped the items in her hand on the counter and rushed out of the store. Santana didn't think she just moved. She dropped her own items and followed her abuela out of the store, leaving a confused Nana and Rachel behind her. Santana picked up her pace as she ran outside.

"Hey!" she screamed out. Her abuela turned around briefly, acknowledging that she heard the small Latina but continued to move across the street, forcing Santana to move as well.

"You're just gonna ignore me abuela!" she screamed again as she ran out into oncoming traffic causing several cars to abruptly stop and the angry motorist blow their horns in irritation. She didn't care; she deserved at least some acknowledgment from the woman. Santana ran over to her abuela and grabbed the woman's arm tightly forcing her abuela to spin around and look at her in the middle of the Sears parking lot.

"Get your hands off of me" said her abuela through gritted teeth, as she pushed Santana's arm off of her. The hostility in the woman's voice was a little off putting and Santana had to quickly gather her composure.

"Why were you ignoring me?" questioned Santana angrily as she glared at her abuela. Santana watched as the older version of herself looked her up and down, disgust apparent all on her face. Santana flinched when her abuela stared at the monitoring device around her ankle for a long time.

"I guess the rumors are true then" she said finally making eye contact with Santana. Santana's mouth went instantly dry as she looked at the woman.

"Santana!" she heard Nana yell from across the street, but Santana ignored the woman she now viewed as her grandmother.

Santana watched as her abuela shook her head again in disgust and turned away from her but Santana wasn't having any of it. She ran in front of the woman and glared at her, "Is it that easy for you to turn away from your own blood?" she questioned. Instead of the angry bite she hoped to have in her voice, it was nothing but honest pain there.

"Yes…it is" said her abuela not dropping her eyes from the girl, "I told you before I never wanted to see you again and I meant that!" said her abuela with a raised voice. "Your very presence makes me uncomfortable Santana; you're nothing but an utter embarrassment to the Lopez family name."

"Well lucky for you I'm not a Lopez any longer" said Santana. She felt a few big tears slip off her face…she hadn't even realized she was crying.

"Santana!" she heard Nana call her again. Santana turned back to look at the woman and for whatever reason traffic had become quite busy and Nana was having a hard time getting across the street. When she turned her head back around her abuela was walking away again.

"So that's it huh! You're just gonna walk away!" screamed out Santana. She wanted to run after the woman but something was keeping her feet rooted to the spot. She watched her abuela's retreating form and she lost it.

"You know what…fuck you! I don't need you, you selfish bitch!" screamed Santana. The upset Latina saw some people turn to look at her but she didn't care. Anyone with a little common sense would know that what Santana was screaming out was the farthest thing from the truth. She did need her abuela but yet again the woman was rejecting her and walking away.

"Fuck you!" she screamed as angry tears flowed down her face, "I don't need you! FUCK YOU!" she continued to yell.

"Santana honey stop" she heard the familiar voice of Nana say behind her. She saw the older version of Shelby come into her vision.

"I don't need her Nana, I wanna make sure she knows" said Santana angrily and visibly upset, "I don't fucking need her Nana…I don't" said the broken Latina. Santana lunged her body into Nana's and gripped the older woman's clothing as she sobbed out her pain and anguish.

"She knows honey and it's alright" whispered Nana into Santana's ear as Santana felt the woman tighten her grip around her body. She could hear Nana saying over and over again how much she loved her and all Santana could do was cry uncontrollably.

"How come she doesn't love me anymore?" questioned Santana, not really expecting an answer. Santana felt a pair of familiar small arms encase her waist and she felt Rachel press up against her from behind. She could feel the baby bump against her and suddenly she remembered what her life was like now. She remembered all the things she had to look forward to and the little guy was one. Of course her life was in shambles right now but she was holding on to a woman right now whom she knew loved her dearly. She had a new mother who was willing to put up with all of her issues and crap and she had four sisters and a soon to be niece or nephew coming. This was the type of family she always wanted in her heart…now it was coming true. Grant it she had to go through hell to get to it but it was coming to fruition. This thought alone caused her to gradually calm down.

Nana continued to whisper her love and wipe her tears. Santana felt her shirt getting wet in the back and she knew Rachel was crying. She instantly felt guilty because she didn't want Rachel to be upset at all…especially over her. Santana finally pulled away from Nana and loosened her grip. Nana softly cupped Santana's face the way she normally did when Beth was upset and began to wipe away the tear stains with a napkin, which Santana had no clue where it came from. Rachel kept her own grip around Santana's waist while Nana reached around her and began cleaning off Rachel's face.

"San I don't want you to ever run across a street like that the way you did…you hear me" said Nana seriously.

Santana shook her head, "yes Nana I understand" she responded quietly as she hung her head down and began wringing her hands together. It was a habit she had subconsciously picked up from Rachel. It was official; she'd been hanging around the girl too much.

"I love you Santana Corcoran, you are worth my love and you deserve it more than you know. Shelby loves you, Beth loves you, Rachel loves you, Quinn, loves you, you know Mercedes loves you and Terry loves you as well. Your family the ones who have been there when you needed it the most loves you. Even when you mess up…we'll always love you. Do you understand that young lady?" questioned Nana.

"Yes ma'am" stuttered out Santana. She honestly was still upset and she just wanted to get home.

"We'll talk some more later San. Rachel you okay?" questioned Nana.

"Yes Nana I'm alright…I just want San to be okay" replied Rachel.

"I'll be okay Munchkin" said Santana quietly. She pulled Rachel from behind her and engulfed the petite girl in a tight hug, "Thanks for asking" whispered Santana.

Santana saw Nana smile at the scene, "I think you both deserve some ice cream. Ice cream always makes things better" said Nana.

"That sounds great" said Rachel perking up.

"Actually Nana, I just need to get the stuff I dropped and pay for it" said Santana, "I also wanted to see if I could buy an X-Box."

"Rachel already purchased everything" informed Nana, "What in the world is an X-Box?" she asked.

"It's a gaming console…I use to play it all the time, it kinda expensive" said Santana, "I was hoping I could use some of my money that's in the bank to pay for it."

Nana quickly agreed, which was actually shocking to Santana. They turned back around and made their way back into Sears and towards the mall part. Santana quickly found a gaming store and Nana purchased her new gaming system with five games including Modern Warfare 3. They picked up the ice cream as well and went to pick up Beth from the sitters.

Santana looked at Rachel's disappointed face when they got home and noticed Shelby wasn't there. Santana had to admit she was disappointed as well. She placed all the papers Nana had to sign for the next day on the kitchen counter and she hurried into the family room to hook up her system. She was determined to try and relax and shooting fictional people was a good way to get that done.

_Quinn_

Quinn sat on the locker room bench with her head down and a tired body. It had been a long day and she was completely exhausted. She hadn't even gotten up to take a shower yet after the brutal practice Coach Sylvester had just put them through. She looked at her Cheerios uniform that she was still wearing and still was trying to figure out how she managed to get back on a team she had promised herself she didn't want any parts of.

_Quinn sat in her first period class, already taking notes on what her teacher was saying. She had always been a nerd and somehow managed to keep that fact about herself…to herself. She had just highlighted some of the important things in the course syllabus, when Becky Jackson came into her first period, informing her that she needed to have a meeting with Coach Sylvester. She immediately hopped out of her chair thinking something bad had already happened to Rachel or Santana._

_She rushed through the hallways taking the familiar route to Coach Sylvester's office. Once there she knocked tentatively but didn't wait for an answer before walking in._

_Coach Sylvester was sitting in her usual seat behind her desk, with her head down scribbling down something in her infamous journal._

"_Uh, coach you asked to see me" said Quinn._

_The insane coach didn't say anything, but shoved a box in Quinn's direction without evening looking up from her journal. Quinn grabbed the box and opened it. She was hoping it wasn't what she thought it was, but it turned out to be exactly that...a brand spanking new Cheerios uniform._

"_No thank you Coach" said Quinn returning the top back onto the box and placing it on Coach Sylvester's desk. Quinn turned to head back out the office but she heard the woman clear her throat behind her._

"_Your girlfriend…one Brittany S. Pierce came in begging me to let you back on the squad. Imagine my surprise when she told me you two were dating. Imagine my surprise when I looked on my trusty surveillance equipment and noticed that you were in perfect health walking through the halls this morning, letting me know that our fiery Latina friend must know nothing about you two blonde headed girls being in a relationship" said Coach Sylvester._

"_Are you trying to blackmail me?" asked Quinn angrily with her eyebrow raised._

"_Not at all Q…the fact is I need you. With Santana not being able to participate this year, I am in need of a true leader, and you Quinn are that leader" said Coach Sylvester._

"_Don't you have Becky…she could be your co-lead along with Brittany" stated Quinn._

_Quinn watched as the coach gave her the 'are you stupid' look, "As much as I adore Becky, she doesn't possess the bitch-like qualities you have to whip these girls into shape. And although Brittany is an awesome choreographer, she's too freaking nice to lead these girls. Simply put Q, I need you. You're a proven winner."_

"_Sorry coach, I have enough on my plate this year. Being on the Cheerios is just not a part of my plans for my senior year" said Quinn turning to leave once again. _

"_Fair enough Quinn, but don't do it for me…do it for Brittany" said Coach Sylvester. Quinn felt herself stop at the mention of the girl she loves name. She knew the woman was playing dirty now. _

"_I know you think I want you for selfish reasons, and in all honesty that is entirely true. But your girlfriend was in here early in the morning begging me to let you back on because she needed you on the squad this year. Not me…but her. She told she wouldn't have been able to make it through the summer without you, and she feels like she's not going to be able to make it through this school year without you as well. 'She needs her Quinnie'."_

_Hearing her nickname from Coach Sylvester disgusted her and broke her heart all at once. She knew the woman was telling the truth about Brittany but she didn't know if she could handle the pressure that went along with being a Cheerio._

"_I'm willing to make you and Brittany co-captains Quinn. You won't be at the bottom of the pyramid. I need to have Brittany focused on these dance moves and she's only going to be able to do it with you there. I need your hard work, tenacity, and leadership to get me my next national title. Besides you can look out for your 'new' sisters if you're on the top of the social food chain" said coach._

_It was the last part that finally sold Quinn and by the start of second period she had her hair into a high tight ponytail and was strutting down the hallways with her head held high in her brand spanking new uniform on with Brittany right next to her strutting in the same way. She was on her way to second period when Rachel ran up to her and said someone had been slushied on the other side of the school building and Quinn took off running._

Quinn took her hand and began rubbing the back of her neck as she heard the last of the squad making their way out of the locker room. She was waiting on purpose and she knew what and who she was waiting for. She finally decided to wash the filth of practice off of her body and before she knew it she was in the locker room shower letting the worries of the day wash away under the hot water.

She cleaned and scrubbed her body. She used the bar of soap provided to wash her hair and threw the blonde tresses back up into a messy ponytail, deciding to let it air dry. Quinn had just wrapped her towel around her body when she felt a pair of strong hands wrap her up, causing her to smile widely. She grabbed onto Brittany's hands as she felt the taller blonde place tender kisses down her neck causing her to moan out loud.

Brittany turned her around suddenly and captured her lips into a kiss. Quinn felt Brittany bite down slightly on her lip, knowing that she was asking for permission for her tongue to enter. Quinn opened up her mouth, giving Brittany access and their kiss automatically deepened. After a few minutes they both broke away panting trying to catch their breath. Quinn didn't have long to catch her breath before Brittany pounced on her again and they started another deep kiss. Quinn felt Brittany gently pulling the towel away from her body as Brittany pulled away from the kiss.

"Quinnie, I've been waiting all day to kiss you" said Brittany sincerely.

"Me too Britt…me too" said Quinn looking into crystal blue eyes that seemed to mesmerize her. It was true that they both had been denying themselves the opportunity to kiss one another. Being back on top of the social heap, meant that all eyes were on her at all times. Include that with her history and new last name, she was the stuff of gossips dreams.

Quinn watched as Brittany looked at her naked body up and down, and she witnessed her blue eyes darken at the sight.

"Quinnie, you're so beautiful" said Brittany a little huskily. Quinn felt her cheeks and neck redden at the compliment and she felt Brittany pull her body towards Brittany's fully clothed one. Quinn felt Brittany's hands glide around her waist and make their way towards her bottom. She felt Brittany began to massage her bottom and Quinn couldn't help but to let out another moan.

"I love your ass so much Quinnie" said Brittany continuing to squeeze it.

Quinn found herself kissing and licking Brittany's neck. She knew they needed to stop but it had been sometime since they had the opportunity to do anything like this. The last time they were intimate, they had both been caught by Shelby. Brittany pulled Quinn away slightly and captured one of her hardened nipples in her mouth, causing Quinn to lean her head back from the pleasure of it. She felt Brittany slip her hand in between her legs and began massaging her already moistened center.

"Oh Brittany" moaned out Quinn softly, "we have to stop" said Quinn unsuccessfully. She knew full well that they weren't going to stop until one of them had achieved their goal.

"Quinnie you've been tensed all day…let me make you feel better" said Brittany sensually.

Quinn nodded her head in agreement and she pulled up Brittany's t-shirt to play around with her breast. Quinn smirked at the fact that Brittany didn't have a bra on and probably had been planning this from earlier own. Quinn wrapped her mouth around Brittany's nipple and began licking it ever so slowly and lightly. She didn't want to bite down and bring back bad memories for her girlfriend. Brittany moaned out in appreciation and Quinn knew she was doing a decent job at pleasing her girlfriend.

Brittany's fingers never stopped rubbing Quinn's center and Quinn began to feel that familiar tingle in the lower half of her body. Brittany pulled Quinn up and kissed her girlfriend one more time. Quinn watched as Brittany lowered herself down in-between her legs and Quinn felt her breath catch in her throat. She gasped when she felt Brittany's tongue slowly move its way from her folds and up to her clit. She put one hand against the shower stall and placed another hand on Brittany's head as she moaned out her delight as Brittany continued to use her tongue to perform things Quinn never felt before. It didn't take long for Quinn to climax and she felt Brittany lap up the juices that she had just let loose. Brittany grunted out her appreciation as continued to clean Quinn up and Quinn felt herself climax yet again, to the delight of her girlfriend. All of this amazed Quinn because Brittany hadn't even placed one finger inside of her; she only used her tongue for maximum pleasure.

Finally Brittany stood up and instantly drew Quinn into a kiss which the shorter blonde willingly returned. Quinn began fondling Brittany's breasts again and she wanted to return the beautiful favor that Brittany had just given to her. She started to lower her own body when she felt Brittany pull her back up, and Quinn looked into Brittany's blue eyes with confusion written all over her face.

"Why won't you let me Britt?" asked Quinn with hurt clear in her voice. Brittany hung her head in shame before responding, "I'm just not ready Quinnie…I can give it, but I'm not quite ready to receive."

Silence surrounded them as Quinn took in the gravity of Brittany's words. It was obvious she still felt hesitant about their sexual encounters because of what happened between her and Santana.

"I just want to see you relaxed and happy. I know I can do that for you through several ways" Brittany said in a roundabout way.

"You don't think I want those things for you Britt?" asked Quinn, "If I could I would take all the pain away so that we could be together without…without other people getting in the way."

"I know you want to make me happy Quinnie, and you already do by just being here…by being you. You make me so happy, every time I see you I just want to break out into a dance. I'm just not ready yet Quinnie. I mean I still flinch when you even attempt to lick my boobs" said Brittany honestly.

It was true, anytime Quinn tried to reciprocate their affections Brittany would pause or Quinn would feel her flinch slightly, "You know I would never hurt you Brittany" said Quinn looking at her seriously, "you have to know that right?"

"I do…I'm just not ready yet. I need you to be patient with me" said Brittany in a pleading tone.

"I will be patient for as long as you need" said Quinn.

"No I'm serious Quinnie; I need you to know that this might take some time for me to be comfortable with going all the way. I know I can please you and I get a lot of joy from making your body respond in that way…I'm just not sure yet about me" said Brittany.

Quinn looked at her girlfriend and tried to figure out what Brittany was saying. It basically boiled down to the fact that Brittany did love Quinn, which was apparent. She was just having a hard time with trusting Quinn; Brittany was finding it difficult trusting Quinn enough to be as intimate as they both desired, to know that Quinn wouldn't emotionally or physically harm her when she was at her most vulnerable. The damage that Santana had done to Brittany was large and deep.

Quinn wrapped up her girlfriend in a tight hug. She felt Brittany bury her head in her neck and lay soft kisses there.

"I love you Quinnie" whispered Brittany.

"I love you too Britt…always have, always will. I will wait for you and be patient as long as you need and like" replied Quinn strongly. Quinn felt Brittany nodding her head in understanding and tightening her hold on her, "Quinnie you're so soft…it's like you bathe in milk" said Brittany seriously causing Quinn to chuckle slightly. Brittany's ability to switch from a serious conversation to a light one always amazed Quinn.

"You're soft too Britt" responded Quinn with a smile.

"Not like you are though, I just want to rub and squeeze you every time we hold one another."

"No one's stopping you Britt, rub and squeeze away" replied Quinn with a smirk.

And that she did, Quinn felt Brittany's hands all over her body and before long, her girlfriend was once again giving her a pleasure she had never known before in her life.

Finally the couple separated long enough for Quinn to take another shower…with Brittany, and they made their way out of the school. Quinn showed her chivalry by walking Brittany to her car and helping her place her bags in the back seat. Quinn opened the door for her and waited for Brittany to buckle up and start the vehicle; she closed the door once Brittany settled in leaned down into the open window and gave her girlfriend a deep and lingering kiss. Once it was over Quinn pulled out a package of gummy worms from her bag and watched with a dorky smile how excited Brittany had become over the small gift. The blue eyed blonde was bouncing up and down in her seat and somehow had managed to have two of the gummy worms hanging out of her mouth already. Quinn wondered if she made the right decision by giving Brittany candy before she drove home, but thought better of it when she seen the big smile that was gracing her girlfriends face. Quinn bent over and placed a chaste kiss on Brittany's cheek and waved as she drove away. Brittany yelled out the window, reminding Quinn that she needed to call her later on that evening and Quinn promised she would.

Quinn finally pulled into the driveway at her home and knew she would be in a little bit of trouble. It was awfully late and practice had ended quite some time ago. Quinn turned off her car and got out, grabbing her duffle bag in the process and headed into the house. She dropped the bag by the door and instantly saw Beth…her Beth sitting in her high chair having a snack in the kitchen

"Quinn!" yelled out Beth excitedly letting the entire house know of her presence, Nana who was also in the kitchen turned around and curled her finger telling Quinn to approach her with a not to happy expression on her face. Yep, she knew it, she was definitely in trouble.

Quinn took a big breath before starting her walk of shame over to the kitchen. She looked into the family room and saw Santana sitting on their oversized couch with a headset on her head and a gaming controller in her hands. Absolute concentration was on her sister's face and she saw Rachel lying on her side next to her commenting on how 'it was the most violent game she's ever seen'. Puck immediately entered her mind and she already knew what Santana was playing. Before reaching Nana she bent over and placed a gentle kiss on the top of Beth's head. Beth responded by unceremoniously stuffing a piece of pretzel into Quinn's mouth which she wasn't expecting at all and almost chocked on, causing the young girl to squeal in delight. _'She must get this behavior from Puck's side'_ thought Quinn to herself as she walked over and stood in front of Nana.

Nana motioned for her to have a seat at the small kitchen table in the corner of the room. Quinn did as she was instructed and Nana bought over a warm plate of delicious looking food and a glass of milk for her.

"Go on and eat" said Nana, and Quinn wasted no time digging into her meal. Quinn saw that Nana was watching her eat and she somehow knew that the interrogation was going happen during her meal.

"Why were you so late Quinn?" asked Nana when Quinn had taken a pause to drink her milk, "and before you come up with a detailed lie, I know that practice ended almost two hours ago…so think before you answer."

"I was with a friend" replied Quinn quietly as she put her fork down on her plate.

"Would this friend be a tall blonde with blue eyes, who use to be the friend of another occupant of this house?" questioned Nana seriously.

"Yes ma'am" whispered Quinn as she hung her head down, she had suddenly lost her appetite. A tension filled silence had surrounded them and Quinn felt utter shame and guilt about what she was doing with Brittany.

"Quinn look at me" said Nana. Quinn shook her head 'no'. She couldn't even look at the woman because the guilt of everything was eating at her.

"Lucy Quinn…I need you to look at me please" repeated Nana in a tone that Quinn recognized immediately. She knew the older woman wasn't playing with her.

Quinn looked up hesitantly at the woman who she now considered a grandmother.

"I know about you and 'she who must not be named' okay" started Nana, "Quinn I want you to be careful."

"I am being careful Nana" replied Quinn.

"No you're not honey. I need you to be careful and guard your heart. I can tell just by looking at you that you care very deeply for her, I even dare say you love her but the fact is she's also going through a lot right now. She's broken Quinn and she has the ability to break your heart in a thousand pieces…especially since her own heart was broken when you got there…please be careful" said Nana very seriously.

Quinn drank in the truth of Nana's words and she felt her eyes began to water.

"Are you two having sex?" Nana asked quietly.

Quinn nodded her head 'yes' in embarrassment, as she turned her eyes away from the woman in front of her. She felt Nana grab her face softly with both hands and cup it as she wiped a tear that had escaped away with her thumb, "I need you to guard your heart…you understand" said Nana getting slightly emotional.

"I will Nana. I'll try to do better and I'm really sorry that I was this late today. It won't happen again" said Quinn quietly.

"Now I remember my daughter having a conversation with you before about you going places and not telling us where you are. Quinn that worries us and because we're parents our minds automatically go to the worst case scenario" said Nana seriously, "What if Beth was doing what you've been doing by not telling you her whereabouts? How would you feel?" asked Nana.

Quinn looked over at her biological daughter and felt her heart clinch at the fact that she wouldn't be able to know where Beth would be. She immediately understood what Shelby and Nana was going through and she's not even raising Beth. She would probably be hysterical if she couldn't find Beth or contact her.

"I would be unbelievably scared Nana" said Quinn starting to get emotional again.

"Exactly Quinn, exactly. This isn't the first time this has happened with you either Quinn. Shelby has talked to you about it, she's grounded you and somehow you still haven't registered the severity of this. Now you have two choices, I can ground you for the rest of the week and you won't have your electronic toys or be allowed to see Brittany. Or you can receive a much deserved spanking and that would be the end of it" said Nana. "I want you to finish your dinner and think over it and let me know what you decide and I'll come check later" said Nana as she got up and went over to Beth, picking the toddler up so they could go get ready for bed.

Quinn sat and thought about her talk with Nana as she picked through the rest of her dinner. She truly had lost her appetite and she placed the plate in the refrigerator knowing not to throw away her leftovers. Nana's words were playing through her head as she walked to her bedroom and closed the door behind her. Guilt was literally eating away at her about Brittany.

When she was with Brittany she never felt guilt, she simple felt love. It was after having to come home and face her family did the guilt seem to eat away at her. Shelby had warned her about this, but she really did truly love Brittany. Wasn't she supposed to experience happiness too?

Quinn sat on her bed and looked at the letter Shelby had given her before she disappeared. Quinn had read it at least ten times since Shelby hadn't been home and she was working on her eleventh.

_Dear Quinn,_

_Today was really hard for the both of us and after talking with you I had to really sit down and think about my parenting skills. I never meant for you to feel like you weren't welcomed by me and that I don't care about you, or love you, or like you. At this point I've realized some of the mistakes I've made and how I've been inadequate with dealing with you. I will say that Quinn you take things in stride and you tell me that you're okay, so I take you at your word not knowing that you really need me just as much as the others. I will do better Quinn, I promise you that. I was hurt when you thought I liked Santana more than you. That is simply not true. I love you and I adore you and I like you very much Quinn. So I decided to write a list of the things I like about you._

_Quinn, the things I like are:_

_The color of your eyes. (I've been mesmerized by them on more than one occasion)_

_The way you laugh, you can tell it comes from your spirit._

_How irritable you get when you're sleepy. It reminds me of another one of my daughters._

_The way you stick your tongue out when you smile sometimes._

_How expressive your eyebrows are._

_The fact that you're a nerd but you would never admit to it…like never._

_The fact that I've caught you dancing several times while listening to your iPod. _

_How protective you are of Beth, Rachel, Mercedes, and Santana._

_Your singing voice._

_The way you wring your hands together when you're nervous._

_How stubborn you are on certain things._

_The fact that you love bacon the way you do._

_The color of your hair._

_The clothing you choose to wear._

_The fact that you're an amazing cheerleader (I wish you would do it again)._

_The way you whine out the word 'no'…especially when you're sleepy._

_The times when you look at Beth with clear love._

_The way you play with Beth and how patient you are with her._

_How clean you keep your room, (please talk to Santana about cleanliness)._

_When you let your guard down and just are free (these moments are rare but I like them)._

_The things I love about you Lucy Quinn:_

_Your first name is Lucy._

_You gave birth to Beth._

_That you're Quinn. I love and like everything that comes with that._

_Quinn I do like you and I do love you. I could keep going with both list but I think you need to know that I'm sorry if you ever felt I was neglecting you. I adore you and it's nothing you can do that will change that, but I will uphold you when I think you're wrong. I love you Quinn and it's nothing you can do to change that._

_Love always,_

_Shelby_

Quinn let the tears fall from her eyes as she placed Shelby's letter back on her side table. She never wanted Shelby to feel like she was inadequate or a failure…she just wanted to be treated like the rest of her sisters. Quinn's breathing was becoming erratic and she reached for her inhaler and took in two big puffs as she heard a soft knock on her door.

"Come in" responded Quinn quietly.

Nana walked in and closed the door behind her as she went and sat next to Quinn on the bed, "Have you decided?" questioned Nana.

"Yeah…I…I'm going to take the spanking" replied Quinn.

"Okay, I thought you would. Are you ready?"

"Yeah" said Quinn.

Nana pulled Quinn quickly over her lap and pulled down her pants so that her bottom was exposed. Quinn flinched and grimaced in pain as she felt the hard swats across her butt. She tried hard to fight it but her mouth started to tremble and she felt the tears fall out of her eyes. She was crying from the sheer embarrassment of the situation, but also at the fact that Nana loved her enough to do this…and Quinn understood that.

As soon as it begun, it was suddenly over and Nana pulled up Quinn's pants and lifted the girl so she sat next to her. Quinn felt Nana wiping her face, "You understand why you were punished?" asked Nana.

"Yes, I have to tell you where I am at all times and when I want to spend time with my girlfriend so you and Shelby won't be stressed out" said Quinn sniffling as she tried to get her emotions under control.

"I love you Quinn" said Nana as she pulled Quinn into a hug.

"I love you too Nana" said Quinn, squeezing the older woman. Quinn felt calm…something she hadn't expected to feel after getting spanked. Whenever she did something wrong, her father would yell at her then send her to her room and her mother wouldn't say a word. It was nice to have someone explain why they were punishing and still told you how much they loved you afterwards. Her cell phone ringing brought her out of her thoughts. Nana pulled away from her and placed a kiss on top of her head before heading for the door.

"Tell Brittany I said hello" said Nana knowingly as she closed the door behind her.

Quinn reached over and picked up her phone, "Hey Britt."

_Santana_

Santana lay in her bed trying to make herself go to sleep but her mind was running a mile a minute. Nana had come into the family room and told her and Rachel to pack it in for the night. Santana tried to buy thirty more minutes of game time because she was brutally wiping Puck's ass in Modern Warfare, but Nana wasn't having any of it. She told Santana to go and get ready for bed and told Rachel she was staying in her own room tonight, which aggravated Rachel and she stormed out of the family room quite angrily and into her own bedroom.

Santana was pondering over her day and it was quite a nerve wracking one. She hadn't planned on running into her abuela and that meeting ended horribly. A part of her felt really guilty because she was so disrespectful to someone who means so much to her. She was also berating herself for even caring. It was clear to her and anyone else that her abuela wanted nothing to do with her, but just like with Brittany…she was holding out hope.

Nana walked into her room without knocking on the door and Santana looked at the older woman. Nana huffed in irritation because Santana wasn't sleep but little did Santana know that the woman actually appreciated this.

"Sit up please" instructed Santana, as she noticed the woman was holding a glass of water and a pill. Santana groaned aloud as she knew what the pill was.

"Umm hmm, guess who didn't take their prescribed medicine this morning" said Nana.

"I don't need it" replied Santana stubbornly as she crossed her arms across her body.

"Oh really, how did you day go today Santana?" asked Nana smartly.

Santana glared at the woman and turned her head refusing to answer.

"I bet you felt so good. Overwhelming anxiety, mixed with fear, combined with hurt and feeling like you could implode at any minute" said Nana.

"I dealt with it just fine thank you" said Santana.

"If you truly believed that Santana, I don't think you would be fighting me so hard on this. It's a mood stabilizer San, it will help you deal with your emotions better during the day…and you know that. I need you to take this, I want you to feel better, and I know you want to be better even though your stubbornness is a mile long" said Nana.

Santana felt her shoulders droop slightly and she reached over and grab the glass and the pill and took her medicine, while Nana watched to make sure she did it.

"You'll be doing that in front of me every day, twice a day until Marissa says you're done with taking the medicine" said Nana seriously. Santana rolled her eyes in reply and Nana sat down on the bed and pulled the Latina beauty into her. Santana could feel the woman rubbing her back and she had to concede on how soothing that felt.

"San I want to ask you some questions but I need you to not get upset and to be honest with me…okay" said Nana soothingly.

Santana shook her head and braced herself for the questions that Nana was going to ask. She waited in silence as Nana continued to rub her back gently.

"When your father got mad…how would he react?" asked Nana getting straight to the point.

Santana took a deep breath, "he would yell at me or my mom" replied Santana.

"Would he say things to tear you down…like emotionally" asked Nana.

"Yeah he always did from what I can remember, so did my abuela" replied Santana honestly, "It was how we related to one another I guess."

"Umm" responded Nana, "last question. Did he ever hit you? Not like spankings like all kids get at some point but outright abuse?" she questioned.

Santana felt a tear slip out of her eye, "He never hit me like that when I became a teenager…he use to beat the shit out of my mom though. Whenever he got mad at me, my mom refused to let him hit me, so she took the abuse for me I guess" said Santana tearfully.

"Okay…okay" said Nana. Santana felt the woman kiss the top of her head over and over again as she continued to rub her back. Santana didn't even have the chance to get really upset at the bad memories because Nana was working a miracle at being able to keep her calm. Santana finally felt her eyes began to close slightly and Nana adjusted her so that she was lying back down on her bed. She felt Nana kiss her one more time and she watched as the woman cut her light out as sleep overtook her.

Santana felt a small body crawl into her bed and instantly knew who it was.

"I can't sleep by myself anymore San" whispered Rachel.

Santana shushed her sister and pulled the small girl into her, "go to sleep Munchkin" she whispered as she felt Rachel curl into her.

Santana slammed her locker shut after grabbing all of the books she would need to complete her homework. It was finally Friday of the first week of school and Santana had adjusted to her schedule fairly well but for some odd reason this year the AP teachers weren't playing and she was boggled down with work already.

She breathed a sigh of relief as she made her way towards the gym for the final class of the day. Santana had to give it to Ms. Pillsbury; she went the whole week without seeing Brittany. She even allowed herself to briefly forget that Brittany even went to McKinley. She ate lunch under the bleachers with Puck and now Sage, who was quickly becoming a good friend, even though they flirted quite often. She worked out with the football team during seventh period; she was doing amazingly well in culinary class, and she was even being a good assistant to Coach Bieste.

The down sides of this week were pretty obvious. Shelby wasn't home yet and she had to meet her parole officer every day to check in. They were monitoring her to make sure she was in class. She had to admit having to check in daily grated her nerves but then again she had no one to blame but herself.

Quinn kept her word and no one slushied Sage, Rachel, or her all week. In fact Quinn made sure no one picked on them at all. She was throwing her head bitch weight around with scary fierceness. When Santana accidently let it slip that Andrew Bridgewater had called her a dyke on the first day…she saw the boy on the football field clutching his balls because Puck 'accidentally' threw a football in that direction. She knew Quinn was the one who told Puck what the deal was and she couldn't help but to feel appreciative.

Santana walked in the gym expecting the boys to be in the locker rooms changing but they were all sitting on the bleachers wearing their school jerseys.

"What's going on Coach Bieste?" asked Santana walking over.

"I forgot today was the pep assembly, so the football team has be introduced to the student body this year" she replied, "We're all on our way to the auditorium. Santana I want you sitting in the back row of the auditorium when we get there okay" said Coach Bieste.

"Why?" asked Santana with confusion on her face. She saw the look that the coach was giving her and she groaned in realization. The Cheerios were always on the stage helping to introduce the football team, which meant one thing…Brittany.

Santana found herself sitting in the back of the auditorium as a hired DJ was pumping up the student body with the latest tunes and dance competitions. The student body was sitting according to class and the seniors were in the best seats in the house, except for Santana who sat in the senior section but in the back. Rachel was sitting next to Santana with much insistence from the small brunette and somehow Sage had weaseled her way back there with her as well.

The lights on the stage started to dim and the show began. The Cheerios ran out on stage led by Quinn and that's when Santana took a sharp intake of breath. There in front of her very eyes was a beautiful tall blonde with piercing blue eyes, thick thighs, and dance moves to die for; her Brittany…her Brittany that didn't want anything to do with her.

She felt the back of her eyes starting to pool with water as the Cheerios performed a well executed routine. She watched as Brittany smiled brightly and hit a split causing all of the male population to scream with appreciation. She saw how every Cheerio's face looked happy and excited…even Quinn. She hadn't realized how much she missed cheerleading until it was actually placed in front of her face, and she hadn't realized how much she desperately missed Brittany until that very moment. Every smile, every act of kindness, every mannerism and idiosyncrasy came flooding back from the precipice of her mind and straight to the forefront.

Santana couldn't take it anymore and she felt the tears finally spill over onto her cheeks. She choked back a sob and ignored Rachel who was asking if she was okay and walked out of the auditorium quickly as Brittany hit another split and the crowd broke out into cheers.


	15. Chapter Fourteen: Santana

_**Okay so let me seriously apologize for the slow updates. I'm still invested in this story and I hope you guys are still invested as well. I teach high school and since the beginning of the school year I haven't had much time to write and update as I would like, but I am fully committed to this story. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. Please send me your thoughts and critiques…I really do appreciate them. I hope you enjoy this next installment. I don't own Glee, please forgive my mistakes. **_

_**Santana**_

Santana ran out of the double doors leading into the foyer of the auditorium. It was clear it wasn't enough privacy so she headed towards one of the classrooms on the side hallway as fat tears seemed to stream down her face at a steady pace. She could hear the sound of loafers behind her and she knew Rachel was hot on her trail but she just needed to get away. It was all a little too much to handle at the moment.

She burst into the classroom and let out a strangled sob as she wrapped her own arms around her. A familiar set of arms pulled her from behind and she felt Rachel clutch her, while whispering that _'everything would be okay'_. Santana couldn't say anything in return as she cried out her own anguish and sorrow. Nana had told her that whenever she felt upset it was okay to let it go. _'You've spent far too long holding everything in Santana and it's only gotten you in trouble'_ she could hear the older woman saying just as clearly in her head.

Somehow Rachel had managed to turn Santana around and the Latina ended up bent over with her face in the crook of Rachel's neck as her sister rubbed her back soothingly. The duo stood in the middle of the classroom for some time and eventually Santana had calmed herself down to the point where she was just hitching every few seconds.

"Is everything all right?" she heard Sage question from slightly inside of the door. Santana turned her head the girl immediately as she felt her face blush. She didn't want Sage to see her like this and she could tell Rachel had picked up on her mood as well.

"Everything's all right Sage, thank you for being kind enough to inquire" said Rachel politely. "If you could give us some privacy it would be greatly appreciated" asked Rachel as Santana felt the smaller girl squeeze her arms tighter around her body.

"Sure no problem, I didn't mean to intrude…I…I just was concerned is all" responded Sage quickly. Santana heard the door click from behind her and she knew her new friend had left them alone. Santana pulled herself away from Rachel and whispered out her gratitude. Santana could feel Rachel's eyes on her as she began pacing back in forth.

"I thought I would be more prepared to see her than this" scoffed out Santana. She was completely angry and annoyed with herself now. Her previous sorrow had turned on a dime, when she realized how embarrassing it was for her to run out of that auditorium like the way she did.

"Don't be silly San; you reacted the way you were supposed to" encouraged Rachel, "like a human being."

Santana rolled her eyes in disgust, "I don't like being seen as weak Rachel" whispered out Santana angrily.

Rachel huffed out in irritation, "You're talking to me right now San…not anyone else."

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"We live together; I've seen you at your lowest point and vice versa. It's okay to be vulnerable" explained Rachel.

"No it's not!" shouted Santana unexpectedly, "being vulnerable leaves room for you to be hurt. It's a show of weakness and I can't have that" said Santana as she lowered her speaking voice when she noticed Rachel jumped after her outburst.

"Why…why are you so afraid of being vulnerable?" questioned Rachel as she walked in front of Santana, stopping her pacing at the moment. Those big brown eyes were searching hers for some type of answer.

"I don't know…its like every time I've been vulnerable and let my guard down, I always end up hurt" whispered Santana looking at her pregnant sister.

"Surely that can't be true San, there has to be a moment in your life where you were vulnerable and you weren't hurt" replied Rachel quietly.

Santana just hunched her shoulders in response and turned away from Rachel, moving across the room to lean against the wall.

"Even if there isn't a moment like that San, we're family. It's okay to be vulnerable around family" Rachel said strongly.

"Not where I come from" responded Santana.

"You're not there anymore San. That part of your life is over and done with…you have a new family now who doesn't mind if you need a shoulder to cry on. You can trust us…you can trust me. I'm sure somewhere in the future I'm going to need your shoulder as well" said Rachel in an almost pleading way while looking at Santana with intensity.

Santana took deep breaths to calm down; she heard the bell ring and the sudden influx of students in the halls being dismissed for the day.

"I have to go to practice" huffed out Santana, signaling she didn't want to talk anymore, "I'll see you later Rach" said Santana as she headed for the door. Santana felt Rachel grab her hand as she walked by, stopping her forward momentum. Santana turned around to look down at the shorter girl, "I love you San" whispered out Rachel, "don't shut me out" she said looking up at Santana with those big eyes of hers.

"I love you too Munchkin, but I have to go" whispered back Santana. She felt Rachel release her hand and Santana hurried out of the room and back into the auditorium to grab her things. She walked in and saw Coach Sylvester putting the squad through one of her latest diatribes. Again she looked at Brittany who was standing closely to Quinn, and sighed longingly before heading back out and onto the field.

Practice was going to be long and brutal today and Coach Beiste had warned her that the warm-ups would be strenuous. They had to be ready before the first game because the schedule this year was brutal and she needed all of them to be at their best.

Santana was breathing heavily while they were taking a small break during warm-ups. She looked into the bleachers and saw Rachel sitting there waiting patiently as she watched them practice, while waiting for Beth and Nana.

"Hey bro…you okay?" she hear Puck ask.

"Yeah, why'd you ask?" Santana responded as she gulped down some water.

"You're just quieter than usual and I know today was the first day you actually saw Brittany…so" responded Puck with concern.

"I'm cool" strained out Santana.

"You sure because I saw you run out of the auditorium-"started Puck.

"Drop it Puckerman" said Santana seriously glaring at the mow-hawked boy. She watched as Puck held up his hands defensively and began to run towards the track for their standard laps as Coach Beiste blew her whistle. Santana finished up her laps quickly and was right by the coach's side as the boys worked out their plays on the field. Coach often asked her to carry the clip boards and she asked about what plays were good. Santana kept reminding the woman she didn't know a thing about football but that didn't stop Coach Beiste from asking. She made sure the boys had their towels ready and water cups were filled when they went on break and avoided Andrew Bridgewater at all cost and Puck made sure the boy stayed in line.

An unexpected injury occurred on the field and Coach Beiste had to take one of the boys into the school for the nurses' station leaving the rest of the team on the field to work on particular plays with the assistant coaches.

Santana looked up into the bleachers and saw that Nana had arrived and she was sitting next to Rachel with Beth in her arms. Santana was hoping Shelby would return soon, she desperately missed the woman even though she would flat out deny it if asked. Santana caught Rachel's eyes and she knew the small diva was letting their grandmother know about her meltdown earlier. She could just tell. Annoyance was the new feeling she was experiencing and she decided to jog out onto the field to try and get her mind off of everything.

"Hey Puck throw me the ball" yelled out Santana. He obliged and tossed the ball gingerly her way. The two engaged and a friendly game of catch, while the special teams coach was trying to work with the field goal kicker and was clearly getting frustrated.

"Gosh man, what's the problem?!" yelled out the special teams coach, Coach Perkins, at the sophomore. Yelling was something that Santana had come to expect with the football team, it happened often and it wasn't seen as disrespectful. It's just the way everyone communicated on the field.

"I bet Corcoran can kick this ball in between those uprights!" he yelled again. "Corcoran, get over here!" she heard Coach Perkins yell at her. Santana ran over and kept her indignation inside at being pulled away from her friendly game of catch with Puck.

"Yes coach" she responded when she reached the man.

"I want you to try and kick this ball into those uprights, to help this boy who can't seem to get it right" he said angrily.

"But coach I have no idea how to even kick a football…I'm an assistant" said Santana with confusion written all over her face.

"Don't worry about that I'm going to show you, if you listen to everything I say and do it exactly as I said, it will sail right through" said Coach Perkins, "Didn't you use to be on the cheerleading squad?" he asked Santana.

The beautiful Latina shook her head 'yes' skeptically.

"So you're pretty flexible than, right?" he asked seriously.

"Yes coach I am" responded Santana quietly.

"I'm putting money on this!" he yelled out catching the attention of practically the whole team, "If I teach Corcoran here how to kick this ball into those uprights and she does it, Johnny you're cut from the team" he said pointing at the sophomore kid who seemed to be shaking in his shoes. "Puckerman, go get me some cleats for her" Coach Perkins instructed Santana's friend. "What size shoe do you wear Corcoran?" asked Coach Perkins.

"Size eight in girls" responded Santana quietly. She had a bad feeling about this; the entire situation was making her nervous. Puck ran back with the cleats that were her size and she quickly changed them as the majority of the team began to gather around to watch what was about to happen making her extremely self conscious. She knew a number of them were starring down at the black box around her ankle, making her more than nervous. As she was changing her shoes she looked up to the bleachers once again and noticed that Quinn had made an appearance, still dress in her Cheerios uniform. She was talking to Nana a little ways from Rachel, who was now holding Beth. Her entire family was looking onto the field at her and Santana shook her head in annoyance trying to figure out how the hell she got into the situation to begin with.

While standing up, Coach Perkins walked over towards her and he began to show her the proper form for kicking the ball. She could hear some of the boys behind her placing bets. Azimio and Karofsky were betting Finn and Puck that she wouldn't make it. Surprisingly Sam, Puck, Finn, Mike, and Artie were on her side, especially because everyone besides Puck seemed to ignore her during the school day. Even the new transfer student Tyler was rooting for her. She hadn't noticed it before but Tyler and Sage looked very similar. Almost like brother and sister. Of course, Andrew Bridgewater and the majority of the boys were saying she was going to miss it.

Santana worked on the kicking motion a few times before Coach Perking placed the football on the three yard line as if she were trying for an extra point after a touchdown. Coach Perkins motioned for her to try and kick the ball. Suddenly the entire field got quiet and you could literally hear a small pin drop even if it were dropped in the grass.

Nervousness formed in her stomach and she actually wanted to get it right and make a good kick, she didn't want to be embarrassed in front of this whole team as well as her family. She glanced up and all of them, including Beth, were staring down at the field with extra concentration.

Santana took a deep breath. She took three steps back and two steps towards her left. Taking another deep breath she looked for the seam on the back of the football before taking three quick steps and kicking the football, while her leg was going in the forward motion. She watched with her mouth slightly ajar as the football sailed straight through the uprights and down the middle. She heard her family clapping and Beth screaming "Yea Peanut!" as loudly as her little lungs would allow her.

"Who the hell is Peanut?" she heard Finn ask Puck. "Its Santana dodo brain" replied Puck in annoyance.

"That's what I'm talking bout!" yelled Coach Perkins as he walked towards her, "Do it again!" he instructed seriously. Santana didn't even have a chance to be embarrassed that her little sister was shouting her nickname across the field. A new football was placed on the tee and she kicked it receiving the same results.

She finally turned around to see that over half of the team was looking at her in shock, while her former glee friends were looking at her with half smirks, only a few of the members were looking at her in disgust. It was official; she felt completely self conscious of herself.

"Puckerman, get her a helmet" said Coach Perkins loudly. Santana watched as the special teams coach reset the football and had the special teams' linemen get in the correct formation along with the defensive linemen, who apparently were suppose to attempt to block her kick. Nervousness was etched all over Santana's face. A raging fear about getting hit by one of the massive boys was apparent all in her eyes. Puck ran up to her and handed the helmet to her, which she took apprehensively.

"You have nothing to worry about Corcoran, kick the same way you did before and don't worry about everyone else. Instead of a tee someone is going to hold the ball in place for you" said Coach Perkins walking up to her and looking her square in the eyes. It was the first time the man showed any type of sincerity.

"But what if I hit his hand, I don't want to hurt anyone and I don't want to get hurt" said Santana immediately beginning to back out.

"Corcoran!" he said strongly, "Trust me. Do the same motions and don't worry about anything else and everything will be fine" repeated Coach Perkins. She watched the man walk away and stood slightly stunned as the realization of what she was being asked to do begin to dawn on her.

Puck, who was still standing near her, took the helmet and carefully placed it on Santana's head.

"It will be okay San, just kick it like you did before" whispered Puck encouragingly. He tapped the helmet harder than Santana knew he meant to and walked away.

'_Kick it like you did before, kick it like you did before'_ thought Santana as she repeated the words in her mind like some sort of mantra. Coach Perkins blew his whistle and Santana took three steps back and two to the left. She breathed in deeply and signaled to the guy kneeling down near her that she was ready. "Hut hut" she heard him say and the big guy that was bent over shot out the ball from beneath him. The kneeling guy caught it and placed it down and Santana instinctively knew to begin her movements and she kicked the hell out of the ball as she saw several defensive players try to block her kick. They were unsuccessful as her football sailed through the uprights once again, causing her family in the stands to cheer. The whole process took less than five seconds but she could still feel her heart beating rapidly under her t-shirt. She looked over to Coach Perkins and he had an undeniable smile on his face.

"Let's do it again, this time I want to try it from the twenty yard line" he said to everyone.

They continued to practice her kicking, while moving the ball further and further back. Twenty yard line, twenty-five yard line, thirty, thirty-five, and she finally missed the ball from the forty. Coach Perkins blew his whistle and she knew that was the signal for them to stop. Santana pulled off her helmet and that's when she noticed that Coach Beiste was back on the field looking at her with admiration and slight bewilderment.

"I think we've found our kicker boys!" shouted Coach Beiste.

"What?!" screamed Santana. "No! Uh uh, not happening coach" said Santana angrily as she walked off the field still holding the helmet in her hand.

"Why the hell not Lopez?!" yelled back Coach Beiste; Santana could hear the woman following behind her.

"It's Corcoran! And because I don't want to play some stupid sport where guys are wearing tights and hitting each other in order to score a stupid ball!" she screamed back. "I didn't come here for this shit! I came for tennis!" she said turning around to face the gigantic woman.

"You came because you needed an elective in order to graduate young lady!" barked out Coach Beiste. "And I know I don't need to remind you why you can't participate in your usual elective classes, do I" she said through gritted teeth.

Santana's breathing had picked up and she squared her eyes at the woman. "Fuck you okay! FUCK YOU!" screamed Santana into Coach Beiste's face as she took the helmet she was holding and flung it across the field. She heard several audible gasps from people on the field but she didn't care. No one was going to make Santana Maria Corcoran do anything she didn't want to…absolutely no one. Santana watched as Coach Beiste nostrils flared out and she could tell by looking in the woman's eyes that she was contemplating her next move.

"Fuck this shit" mumbled Santana as she turned around and began walking towards the gym so she could take a shower. Santana stopped in her tracks suddenly as she came face to face with Nana. Her grandmother was eyeing her angrily and Santana could see the hint of disappointment within her. A tensioned filled moment went between the two before Nana spoke, "You have five minutes to get to the truck" said Nana icily, before turning around suddenly and walking away.

Santana hurried into the Coach Beiste's bathroom to grab her things. Guilt panged within her stomach as she walked out of the place the coach was nice enough to let her use. When she got back outside towards the field, practice had resumed. Santana continued to walk quickly towards the truck not sparing a second glance back at the field.

Santana got into the truck anxiously and closed the door behind her. She was sitting next to Beth's car seat, while Rachel had occupied the front passenger seat. She knew Nana was pissed at her and she was berating herself internally at the fact that she had disappointed the woman once again. Beth was in her car seat crying uncontrollably and it was a welcomed distraction for the tension that was filling the vehicle.

"Nana, I want my mommy" cried out Beth angrily as she kicked her tiny legs in the car seat. Santana knew this wasn't the first time Beth had this particular breakdown. Heck they were all feeling Shelby's absence.

"Beth mommy's not here" replied Nana tersely. At Nana's response Beth let out an aguish wail and kept repeating how much she wanted her mom. Santana tried her best to calm Beth down by holding her little hand and finding her pacifier for her to use. Beth hadn't used that pacifier in awhile but since Shelby left abruptly; the toddler had it permanently attached to her mouth. Santana found one of her toys and placed it in Beth's lap to try and get Quinn's twin to calm down. Eventually Beth calmed down slightly, even though she was still whining out her displeasure about the whole situation. The toddler had a death grip on one of Santana's fingers as they pulled up in front of the house. Santana knew Beth was about to be placed down for nap, after working herself into a state like that.

Once again they reached home and Shelby was nowhere to be found.

Rachel quickly got out of the car and headed for the front door. It looked like she was escaping a fight that she knew was about to happen. Nana didn't say a word as she got out of the car and slammed the door unexpectedly. Santana watched as Nana pulled Beth out of the car seat.

"You should shower and stay in your room until dinner is ready" said Nana shortly, without even acknowledging Santana with a glance. Santana watched Nana walk into the house with Beth and she shook her head. She had really stepped in it this time. The small Latina climbed out of the truck slowly and shut the door behind her. She walked into the foyer of the house and noticed that Rachel was already in her room and Nana had already laid Beth down in her playpen. The older woman was in the kitchen starting dinner and Santana normally helped but she knew she would be trying her luck if she even offered this time.

Santana went in her room and took a long shower as she tried to wash the stench of the day off of her body physically and mentally. How had this day ended so horribly? Why was seeing Brittany so freaking hard for her? She knew it would happen eventually…so why did she react that way? How was she going to fix things with Nana, not only Nana but Coach Beiste?

Santana finished up and lay on her bed while looking over at the empty bed of Mercedes. She pulled Marcellus' jersey over to her catching his familiar scent and longed for a time where she could just talk to him about anything. She longed for a time where she could tell Brittany anything as well. She hadn't realized she was sleep until she woke up to Rachel shaking her gently. Santana slowly opened her eyes and looked up at her younger sister.

"Dinner's ready" whispered Rachel. She felt Rachel give her a soft kiss on her forehead and watched as she walked out of the room.

Dinner was the most uncomfortable affair Santana had been a part of in awhile. It was reminiscent of the time after her parents died and they were all around the table together in the old apartment. Rachel was unusually quiet and kept glancing over at Santana with a worried expression. Nana completely ignored them both and kept her attention on Beth during the meal and Quinn was nowhere to be found…as usual. So Santana ate in silence.

She was ordered on dish duty by herself, while Nana went to go get Beth ready for bed. Rachel offered to help her but Santana waived her off, "Go rest Munchkin" replied Santana quietly. Santana cleaned the kitchen in record time and headed back to her room. She lay down on her bed again, starring at Mercedes' empty bed and holding on to the locket, jersey, and bear her brown sister had left her. Santana felt so overwhelmed by everything, she didn't even understand if her reactions were right anymore. So many people looked at her as if what she's feeling is wrong…how was she supposed to fix any of this when all she felt was hurt, anger, and rejection; sometimes all at once. Santana heard her door open and close and she felt her bed dip and instantly knew that Nana was there.

Santana sat up and pulled her legs into her, while resting her chin on her knees. She looked at the woman's profile in front of her and was amazed at how much Shelby and Rachel looked like her. Silence passed through them for awhile until Santana couldn't take it anymore, "Are you here to spank me?" she asked quietly. Almost innocent like and it caught Santana off guard as well as Nana.

Nana looked over at her with a raised eyebrow and took a deep breath, "I made a promise a long time ago that I would never discipline while I'm angry and I plan on keeping that promise" said Nana in a tone that Santana was trying her hardest to decipher.

"I am so angry at you right now Santana and highly disappointed in your behavior" said Nana as her voice broke.

Santana felt her eyes instantly pool with tears, she hated hearing those words from a woman she cared very deeply for.

"I'm sorry-"Santana began.

"Don't!" cut off Nana angrily. "I don't want to hear any apologies from you tonight. I know today was hard on you. I know seeing Brittany must have set off a numerous amount of emotions you're trying your hardest to understand, but you don't take out your frustrations on other people Santana" said Nana seriously.

"Nana-"

"I'm talking and you listen young lady" said Nana cutting her off. Santana felt fat tears fall out of her eyes that she was desperately trying to fight back.

"Every time something happens you either lash out at others with your hurtful words, you hurt others physically, or even worse you end up taking it out on yourself with drugs and sleeping around. When are you going to stop hating yourself Santana? When are you going to stop focusing in on the people who don't love you and look at the people who do love you? We're right here in front of your face!" said Nana with her voice raised. "It has to stop Santana."

Santana tore her eyes away from the older woman. Seeing the disappointment etched in them was just too much for her to handle right now. She angrily brushed away the wetness from her face on her knees as she hugged them tighter to her body.

"Why don't you want to play football?" she heard Nana ask her after a few moments.

Santana hunched her shoulders, "I don't know, I just don't" she whispered.

"Cut the crap Santana!" yelled Nana, "Why don't you want to play football?" she asked again angrily.

Santana felt more tears slide out of her eyes. She never heard the woman speak to her like this in that sort of tone.

"I just don't want to Nana" said Santana irritably, "You can't force me to do it" she added smartly.

"Santana" said Nana in a warning tone, "don't try me. Answer the question I asked please" she replied lowering her tone to a level Santana never heard come from the woman.

Santana shook her head in anguish, "I just want to get through this last year without drama" responded Santana as tears spilled out of her eyes uncontrollably.

"How is playing football equal to drama?" asked Nana shifting her body so she was facing the Latina.

Santana huffed irritably, "I don't want to spell it out."

"I don't care what you want, explain this to me please" said Nana looking at her square in the eyes.

"Why?!" shouted Santana suddenly, "So you can go back and tell Marissa" she said wiping her face angrily. Santana watched as Nana clasped her hands together angrily and squared her eyes at her. She could tell she was pissing the woman off, but she really didn't care at the moment. Nana refused to move her gaze and they sat starring at one another for at least five minutes until Santana had finally had enough and tried to move off of the bed to leave. She felt strong hands pull her back and push her back onto the bed.

"You're pushing my patience Santana" said Nana through clenched teeth. "If you ever want to be off punishment in the future I advise you to talk to me instead of acting in your normal way."

"I'm grounded" said Santana in disbelief.

"I don't know why that's shocking to you" replied Nana, "You totally disrespected an adult today."

"You didn't hear what she said to me!" screamed Santana incredulously.

"I don't care what she said!" roared out Nana as she stood off of the bed. "You do not tell another adult 'fuck you'!"

Santana jumped back slightly, not expecting for Nana to bellow at her. She looked up the angry woman and felt her insides beginning to boil.

"You know what-"started Nana as she took a deep breath. Santana could tell the woman was trying to control her emotions, "you need to grow up Santana."

"I am grown" the Latina let slip out her lips before she could control them. She watched as Nana scoffed at her and put her hands on her lips.

"There is absolutely nothing grown about you except maybe your body. Emotionally you run around here and react just like Beth on most days. If you can't get your way or if someone says something you don't like, you react like a toddler. And I've known for awhile now that it was a learned behavior but its no longer acceptable young lady. Just because you were conditioned to be this way doesn't mean you have to spend the rest of your life being like that" said Nana angrily.

"What are you trying to say, that my parents raised me wrong" said Santana angrily as she crossed her arms across her body.

"In a lot of ways, yes they did" said Nana brutally honest.

Santana felt her mouth drop and it took her a minute to recover, "You can't say those things" said Santana in a shocked state.

"Why can't I…because they're dead?" questioned Nana in mock surprise.

Santana stood up and immediately took a defensive stance in front of the woman. Nobody was going to talk shit about her parents…even if they were often awful people.

"You have no right!" screamed Santana.

"I have every right!" countered Nana back, causing Santana to jump again. The pair was breathing hard and Santana noticed that Nana saw her clenching and unclenching her hands.

"What are you going to do Santana? Are you going to hit me? Are you going to beat me into submission? Huh, because I said something you didn't like. Are you going to send me to the hospital with multiple injuries? Or are you going to tell me to go 'fuck myself'? What's it going to be? Are you going to insult me and my family, just because you didn't like what I said and in the manner I said it" said Nana.

Instant tears spilled out of Santana's eyes as she trained them on the woman in front of her.

"I know, you're going to go drink yourself into oblivion, to the point you almost suffer from alcohol poisoning, because you can't handle stress. Are you going to take pills with that, in order to cope? How about I call Noah over and you can screw your feelings away? You guys can have sex all night…I won't bother you" said Nana brokenly.

For the first time Santana noticed that tears were falling out of the woman's eyes. The gravity of the words was hitting her and she felt her body drooping in sadness. "What option are you going to take this time Santana? You want to hit the punching bag or kill a bunch of fake people in a video game so you don't have to deal?" asked Nana.

Santana couldn't respond, she just cried and looked at the woman in front of her that she considered a grandmother.

"I love you Santana in spite of it all…I love you. Stop behaving like your father thinking that you can understand him. It doesn't work that way. The only person you're hurting is yourself. You've hated yourself so long, now your hate is affecting other people. It has to stop. You aren't him Santana…you're so much better than him and this" said Nana.

Santana stood in a stunned silence. She was incapable of moving, all she felt was inward pain. "Go to bed" she heard Nana command as the door closed behind her. As soon as she was alone she began to sob uncontrollably. She flung herself on her bed and cried out in anguish. The truth and severity of Nana's words were hitting her like a ton of bricks. For a long time she compensated for the internal pain by trying to insult it away or fuck it away and it was no longer working. It was in this moment she realized that she was acting exactly like her father had, and had been for years. _'I truly am fucked up'_ thought Santana as she clutched her pillow and continued to sob into the night.

She didn't know how long she been lying there but she knew it had to be awhile. She had just got her crying under control as her body was only hitching in response in the evening. She heard her bedroom door open and the familiar steps of her sister. Santana lay still as she watched Rachel walk over to her desk and put on an album that Mercedes had left for her. Whenever Santana would get upset she played that album over and over again through the night. Santana closed her eyes as the softness of the music began to fill her room. Rachel was now lighting up the candles that also helped Santana to relax. She opened her eyes and watched Rachel close her bedroom door and cut off her lights.

The glow of the candles illuminated the room and she could see the shadow of the flames dancing off of the bedroom walls. She felt the bed dip and Rachel's small hands pull her. Usually when they went to sleep Santana was the one who spooned her and felt the need to be protective. Tonight it had to be the other way around and she could tell Rachel knew that. Santana felt Rachel wipe her face as tears continued to fall out of her eyes. She was no longer sobbing but it was clear she was still upset.

So much had happened today. Seeing Brittany, football practice, and the blow up with Nana had made Santana extremely exhausted. Santana felt Rachel adjust herself and they both moved around until they were comfortable and Santana had molded her body against Rachel. Rachel was rubbing Santana's back and humming along to the music. She felt more tears slip out of her eyes and she heard Rachel whisper 'that everything was going to be okay'.

Santana knew she would be crying herself to sleep tonight and for some reason she was oddly okay with Rachel being there instead of Mercedes.

"Thanks Munchkin" whispered out Santana shakily.

"No worries" whispered back Rachel as she placed a tender kiss on the top of Santana's head. "I love you" Santana heard her whisper.

"I love you too" replied Santana quietly as she closed her watery eyes and almost immediately fell to sleep.

_Quinn_

Quinn had her back resting on Brittany's pillows as her head lay against the bed's headboard. Brittany was lying in her lap as they both were facing the television and were playing with each other's fingers. They were in the Pierce guest room after they went on a little date after school today. Coach Sylvester was pleased with their performance at the first school pep rally and had dismissed them instead of having practice. Quinn took this as an opportunity to take Brittany out on a proper date.

Quinn made sure she got permission from Nana this time; she didn't want to get punished again. It was downright embarrassing to be placed over Nana's knee and receive a spanking for something she did. Even though she understood why it happened it didn't make it any less humiliating. She walked over to the football field after Coach Sylvester had dismissed them and Nana told her she was fine with her taking Brittany out but she had to be back in the house by curfew, which was eleven o'clock.

Quinn watched as Santana kicked the hell out the football and made every goal except the last one. She watched as her sister freaked out on Coach Beiste and Quinn took that as her cue to leave. Quinn suspected the reasoning behind Santana's freakin out. She knew from experience that Santana didn't like being placed on the spot unless the Latina had some say or control in the matter.

Quinn decided to put her focus on Brittany and their date. She took a shower and changed into some clothes as did Brittany. They decided to take Quinn's car because Quinn felt she should be the chivalrous one since it was her idea to go out for the evening in the first place.

_They were driving along in a content silence while music accompanied them for the ride. "Hey Britt, I figured we would go to Breadstix. How's that sound?" questioned Quinn as she reached over and grabbed Brittany's hand while keeping her eyes trained on the road. _

"_Um sure" responded Brittany quietly. Quinn could hear the uncertainty all in her voice, as she glanced over at her beautiful girlfriend._

"_You don't sound like you're sure. I thought you liked Breadstix?" replied Quinn._

"_I did…I mean I do" stammered Brittany, "It just has too many memories" whispered out Brittany._

_Quinn mentally kicked herself. She knew that Brittany and Santana spent a lot of time there and she should have known that Brittany might not have wanted to return._

"_It's all good babe" said Quinn as she picked up Brittany's hand and placed soft kisses on the back of it, "I completely understand and we'll go somewhere else."_

"_Really" said Brittany with a new peaked interest._

"_Definitely, that way we can make our own sweet memories" said Quinn trying to lay it on thick. She glanced over and saw Brittany blush and Quinn knew she accomplished at least one of her goals. She felt Brittany squeeze her hand once they were at a red light and Quinn looked over as Brittany gave her a look of complete gratitude. _

_They continued on their journey in another content silence._

"_Can candy, sexy times, and sweet lady kisses be a part of our memories Quinnie" asked Brittany innocently, causing Quinn to laugh out._

"_Of course Britt, anything you want" she said smiling widely._

Their first 'official' date was a success. Quinn took them to a new pizzeria just outside of Lima and the food was delicious. She continued her chivalry by opening the car door, pulling Brittany's chair out, and paying for everything. Brittany showed her appreciation by giving Quinn a slow and passionate kiss that left them both breathless.

They went to the local "Cold Stone" and got some much deserved ice cream before Quinn drove back to the school so Brittany could pick her car up and they headed over to the Pierces'. Now here they were cuddled up on the bed in the guestroom, which now was officially Brittany's room watching bad reality television. Quinn wasn't even sure you could call what they were doing watching. She looked down at Brittany who was still lying in her lap and absentmindedly playing with her fingers and she could tell instantly that the taller blonde's mind was far away.

Quinn grabbed the remote and turned the television down forcing Brittany to look up at her.

"Quinnie is something wrong?" asked Brittany.

"I was just about to ask you the same thing, tell me what's on your mind" said Quinn seriously as she looked into crystal blue eyes. She felt her heart strings pull and she knew she had fallen hard for Britt.

She watched as Brittany struggled to get the right words out of her mouth, "What's wrong with me?" whispered out Brittany.

"Excuse me" replied Quinn with her eyebrow raised.

"Like it had to be something wrong with me for Santana to do what she did to me" said Brittany as she tried to clarify herself. "I've been wrecking my brain for the longest trying to figure out what I've could have done differently…so what's wrong with me? What didn't I do right?" questioned Brittany as she looked into Quinn's eyes.

Quinn took a deep breath before responded, "Let me first say that there is absolutely nothing wrong with you Britt. You're an amazing person. You brighten up my day just by me thinking of you. You're beautiful, thoughtful, an amazing dancer, you love with your whole being, you're an amazing kisser and lover, and you have the body of a goddess. I love your laugh, your hair, your smile, your eyes and the way you make complicating things so simple. I love that innocent quality you possess. Frankly put I love you Brittany and it's absolutely nothing wrong with you" said Quinn practically in one breath. Quinn bent down and grazed Brittany's lips with a soft kiss before sitting back up and looking down at her girlfriend.

"Why did she do it then?" asked Brittany softly. Quinn could see the tears pooling at the bottom of her eyes.

"I think you would have to ask her. It was something that was wrong inside of her and I'm a hundred percent sure at its core it wasn't you Britt" replied Quinn softly. Brittany turned her head slightly and Quinn knew she didn't like that answer. She hooked her finger under Brittany's chin and turned her head so they were looking eye to eye again. "With that said, I can honestly say that Santana hates what she did to you. She literally carries the weight around of what happened on her shoulders. It eats at her; it hurts her to know that she hurt you. She's remorseful and it's the one thing I know she wishes she could go back and change" said Quinn.

The pair sat in silence for sometime before Brittany spoke again. "Did you see her run out the auditorium today?" questioned Brittany.

"Yeah I saw her" replied Quinn nodding her head.

"Sometimes I get so angry with her" replied Brittany with a far off look. "Because of what she did, I mean I still wake up in the middle of the night sometimes with nightmares and cold sweats. I still flinch at unexpected touches and loud noises. I can't even make love to my girlfriend properly without almost freaking out. I think about all I've lost and I get so angry and upset with Santana."

Quinn began running soothing circles on the back of Brittany's hand to try and keep her calm. She was also trying to keep her own emotions at bay…Quinn still remembered how Brittany looked after everything and how broken the taller blonde was.

"But seeing her run out of the auditorium today…it stirred something inside of me. I realized that not only did I lose my girlfriend that day but I lost one of my best friends. A part of me wanted to run after Santana and hug her and tell her it would be okay" said Brittany softly.

"Why didn't you?" questioned Quinn.

"Because a bigger part of me was telling me to let her go…to finally let it all go. It was keeping me rooted to the spot" whispered Brittany. "I also realized that with all that I lost, Santana has lost so much more. Her parents, her friend Marcellus, even Mercedes" said Brittany looking over at Quinn. "I don't know if I'll ever understand why she did it but at least I can start forgiving her…that way I can be one hundred percent dedicated to you" said Brittany sighing. "I love you so much Quinnie, I have for such a long time. I just wish the both of us could have been more honest, we've would have avoided a lot of this heartache."

It was true. If Quinn never freaked out about their first kiss back during the summer before their sophomore year…a lot of this probably would have been avoided. She never would have held onto Finn so hard. She would have never slept with Puck to convince herself she didn't like kissing girls…well one particular girl. And she probably wouldn't be a teenage mother and maybe Brittany would have never deepened her relationship with Santana.

"I love you too Brittany. Always have, always will" replied Quinn. Quinn leaned down and placed a soft kiss on Brittany's lips, which Brittany immediately reciprocated and deepened. It was a kiss of pure love and passion and it was Quinn's favorite one to date. Quinn pulled away from Brittany and sighed deeply.

"What's wrong?" questioned Brittany looking at Quinn with her face scrunched in concern.

"We have to tell her" said Quinn quietly. Brittany sighed and laid her head on Quinn's chest.

"I'm not ready yet Quinn" replied Brittany.

"I know you're not, but this is killing me Brittany. I want to be able to hold your hand in public and kiss you and let everyone know that your mine. Not to mention I feel like a horse kicked me in my stomach every time I go home because I'm essentially lying to my sister, it's not fair to her" said Quinn starting to get upset.

"Quinnie please don't get upset" said Brittany as she sat up and embraced Quinn in a tight hug. Quinn fell into the hug and the two blondes molded themselves together tightly.

"I'm just so afraid she's going to find out and I won't have a chance to explain us. She should hear it from me instead finding out by some other means" said Quinn quietly as she continued her embrace with Brittany.

"She should hear it from us…both of us" said Brittany seriously as she pulled away from Quinn and looked her in the eye.

"You can't go near her; the restraining order is still in play until November. It has to be from me Britt. It just has to and I need to tell her sooner rather than later" replied Quinn.

"Okay…okay I hear you, but honestly Quinn I'm not ready for her or anyone else to know about us. I've kinda like being in this bubble. I like not having other people's opinions and thoughts dictate my relationship with you" whispered Brittany.

"I understand. I'm so afraid of what everyone will say or do once our relationship is put out there, but I don't know how long I can keep this secret up. It's like we're living a lie and I don't want to get stuck here. I wanna love you the way you deserve Brittany, not hide" whispered Quinn. "I know you're scared as well and if I could fix your pain I would but we can't continue like this, we just can't" said Quinn in a pleading tone.

Silence surrounded them as both girls were thinking seriously about the predicament they were in. Quinn watched as Brittany chewed on her bottom lip deep in thought and she couldn't help but to think how beautiful and innocent her girlfriend was.

"Two weeks…give us two more weeks than we _both_ can tell her. I'll figure out a way to get us together without her being in trouble with the law or whatever" said Brittany, "Is that cool?" she asked.

"Two weeks is all you need?" inquired Quinn with a raise of her eyebrow.

"Yes. I'm not saying I'm going to be ready but giving us a deadline will force me to do what I'm afraid of doing" said Brittany quietly as she looked away from Quinn.

Quinn understood that Brittany was afraid of facing Santana…especially with this news. To be perfectly honest Quinn was also scared herself, but she knew that Santana was also afraid to face Brittany and their past as well. Her running out of the auditorium today was a clear sign of that. Brittany was chewing on her bottom lip again with worry lines visible on her face. Quinn gently and slowly reached up and cupped Brittany's face, pulling her girlfriend to her and placing soft kisses on her lips. Reminding her in-between each kiss how much she loved the taller blonde.

Brittany slowly wrapped her arms around Quinn and deepened the kiss. The kiss turned from soft and gentle to quickly passionate and lust filled. Brittany broke away so they could catch their breath and began leaving a kissing trail down her neck and to her collarbone. Quinn let a moan escape her lips and she felt Brittany pull her into another kiss. Tongues danced around and they kissed a little more aggressively this time until Brittany pulled away again and Quinn pulled on her bottom lip slightly with her teeth before letting go. They both leaned their heads forward and looked at one another with intensity as they tried to catch their breath.

"I love you Quinn" stated Brittany seriously. Quinn knew how sincere Brittany was being in that moment. She could see it in her blue eyes and the fact that she didn't even use her nickname. Quinn saw something else in Brittany's eyes…a willingness to completely trust Quinn, something that hadn't been present before.

"I love you too Brittany Susan" whispered out Quinn as her eyes began to get watery again.

Brittany suddenly jumped out of the bed and went over to the bedroom door and closed it quietly while locking it in one quick motion. Quinn knew that some serious sexy times were ahead of them and she felt her body reacting as her brain registered what was happening. Brittany climbed back onto the bed in front of Quinn and pulled Quinn's face to hers and they placed soft kisses on one another until Brittany pulled away, neither girl breaking eye contact with each other.

Brittany began unbuttoning her own shirt slowly and Quinn watched her patiently, she could see that her girlfriend was extremely nervous. Brittany finally tossed the shirt aside and she made quick work of unhooking her bra and throwing that aside as well. Quinn's eyes darkened at the sight of Brittany's full breast and already hardened pink nipples, and she unconsciously licked her lips in anticipation. Brittany continued by pulling off her shorts and underwear which showed of her perfectly smoothed center. Quinn's eyes darkened at the sight of her girlfriend's beautiful body and the fact that she was clearly wet already. She kept looking at it up and down and she actually felt her mouth watering in anticipation. Quinn looked up and saw a little apprehension and it dawned on her fully that this would be Brittany's first time attempting to go all the way since Santana.

"Brittany you're beautiful" whispered out Quinn as she placed her hand gingerly on Brittany's hips and looked up genuinely at her girlfriend.

"Thanks" she replied while blushing, "Quinnie ple…please be gentle okay" said Brittany looking down at Quinn innocently.

"I promise…but I really don't know what I'm doing" said Quinn blushing slightly.

"Do what comes naturally…and I'll coach you if need be" replied Brittany with a chuckle. Quinn blushed slightly and bit down on her bottom lip before pulling Brittany to her gently and placing small kisses on her tight stomach over and over again. Eventually the kisses made it further down to Brittany's entrance and Quinn felt herself place her tongue on the moist area as she made her way through Brittany's folds and over her erect clit. Brittany let out a deep moan and Quinn figured she was on the right track. Quinn quickly relished in the taste of Brittany as she continued moving her tongue over Brittany's heightened area slowly. Quinn suckled at Brittany's clit and she heard her gasp aloud forcing Quinn to stop and look up with concern.

"It's okay baby, that felt really good" replied Brittany huskily. Quinn didn't need to be told twice and she buried her head back between Brittany's legs and continued on her mission. Quinn couldn't believe how wet her girlfriend was and she wondered if this was how Brittany felt when they were going at it before. Quinn pulled back and began tracing her fingers along Brittany's opening. She looked up again as if to ask permission and Brittany nodded her head in affirmation as Quinn placed one finger inside of her girlfriend. Quinn felt Brittany buck her hips after a little while and Quinn slid another finger in as she watched her girlfriend enjoying every minute of it and she was getting quite aroused herself.

Quinn eventually ended up just as naked as Brittany, and the older blonde coached her every now and then as they both brought each other to ecstasy. The first time Quinn made Brittany orgasm, they both cried because they understood how profound it was for Brittany to trust Quinn enough to allow this to happen. It also meant that their relationship had moved onto another level, a deeper level of love and intimacy.

Regretfully Quinn had to put a stop to their sexy times. Brittany was going in for round three when Quinn noticed what time it was. She had to be in the house by eleven or Nana was going to be all over her.

"Britt we have to stop, I have to get home by curfew" said Quinn in-between a kiss.

"No" whined out Brittany as she placed kisses on Quinn's neck.

"Yes" moaned out Quinn as Brittany began applying pressure to her pressure point. She was nipping it slightly than smoothing it out by licking her skin. "I wish I could stay and keep this up but I don't want to be grounded and not be able to see you" said Quinn, "I almost didn't make it through the last grounding without seeing you" said Quinn as she felt Brittany stop and look at her. The realization of their dilemma quickly sobered the blue eye blonde from her natural high and she scrambled off of the bed to help Quinn get dressed.

"You have to get dressed too Brittany. I have to take you to go get your car" said Quinn smirking slightly at Brittany helping her get dressed.

"Um um…you need to make it home on time. I can't go without seeing you like before…I'll go get my car tomorrow" said Brittany hurriedly.

They made their way downstairs and Brittany walked Quinn to her car. Quinn pulled Brittany in for another long kiss and told the girl of her love once more.

"Call me when you get in. Hurry home but be careful" said Brittany seriously after they had broken away.

"I'll call you" said Quinn as she drove off. She had ten minutes to get home and Brittany lived fifteen minutes away. She purposely speed through Lima's streets and ran through a red light so that she could pull into her driveway with a minute to spare. She knew if Nana and Shelby would have seen her driving so recklessly they would have a conniption. Not only would Nana and Shelby be upset but she somehow knew her mother was looking down on her in total disappointment for driving that way.

Quinn took her duffle out of the backseat and she felt herself mumble out a 'sorry mom'. She hurried to the door and walked through it at eleven o'clock on the dot. Nana was sitting in the living room, with the flames lit in their fireplace, reading a book and obviously waiting for her.

"Hey Nana" said Quinn softly as she took a sigh of relief that she had made it.

"Hey love, glad you made it in time. I was beginning to worry" said Nana standing and looking at Quinn. Quinn dropped her duffle bag and nodded her head in agreement. "Did you have a nice time?" asked Nana.

"Yeah I did, it really was a lovely date. Thanks for allowing me to go" said Quinn politely as she reflected on her evening with Brittany. She saw Nana nod her head in agreement with an unreadable expression.

"I know you don't approve, but I really do love her" Quinn felt compelled to let the older woman know.

"I think that's what I'm afraid of" responded Nana in return. Quinn could tell she wasn't trying to be cruel, but it was said with genuine concern for her.

"No need to be afraid Nana, I'm protecting my heart" whispered Quinn. "I think I'm gonna call it a night" said Quinn as she began to make her way to her bedroom.

"Try and get some sleep tonight Quinn…we have an early day tomorrow" she heard Nana say. Quinn turned back around with a questioning face.

"I'll explain it tomorrow. Try not to stay on the phone with her to long okay" said Nana quietly. Quinn shook her head and headed towards her bedroom. She immediately hopped in the shower, reflecting again on her night with Brittany as she cleaned herself. She dressed in her pajamas and got under her blanket. She grabbed her phone and dialed the familiar number of her girlfriend. She knew she should have gone to sleep like Nana instructed but she was in love. The very beginning stages of love and she wanted to spend every waking moment being with the girl who had won her heart.

_Nana_

Allison watched as Quinn walked into her room, knowing the teenager wasn't going to heed her warning. It had been an emotionally charged day and she was very tired. Thank God Shelby was coming home tomorrow. She knew she was the one who now needed the break now.

Allison checked on the girls one more time before she finally shut the house down for the evening. She looked in on Beth first who was knocked out. She smiled down into the crib as she watched Beth sleep for a moment. It was times like these which she cherished the most. Beth had her tiny arm clutched around one of her stuffed toys and a small smile on her face. Blonde curls were all around her face and she could see in that moment how beautiful her granddaughter would grow up to be. Just like her biological mom. It would seem as if Quinn had no help in creating Beth. The only thing Beth had in similarity with Noah was that dopey grin she got sometimes and the look in her eyes of naughtiness. She suspected Beth got more of Noah's personality than looks.

She placed a soft kiss on top of the toddlers head and made her way to Quinn's room. The door was slightly ajar but it was completely dark in there. She could hear Quinn whispering and knew that she was having a conversation with Brittany. A part of Allison wanted to go in and tell Quinn to go to bed, but she remembered what it was like to be young and in love. Allison supposed that this was the first time in awhile that Quinn got to behave like a teenager and not have the constant pressure of being the pregnant teenager or the girl who gave her baby away looming over her head. Allison knew that Quinn being around Beth on a daily basis helped out with her feelings of giving her daughter away and she was happy that Shelby decided to adopt Quinn.

Allison made her way towards Santana's room knowing that Rachel wouldn't be in her own room asleep. Just as she suspected Rachel was in the bed with Santana, but instead of Rachel being curled up against the Latina's body, Rachel was holding Santana. Allison walked into the room and could see the tear stains on Santana's face that was illuminated by the glow of the candles that were lit. She made her way over to the candles and blew all of them out except for one. She restarted the album that seemed to play often in Santana's room…especially when she was upset.

She looked over and saw both of the girls stir slightly but neither one of them awoke. Allison felt tears appear in her eyes as she looked at the sleeping forms of both girls. It was so much going on with Rachel and she knew Rachel was ignoring a lot of it simply because she was pregnant. Rachel would rather concentrate on her pregnancy, than think about how much she missed her fathers, or how Rachel still gets a little upset with Shelby, when Shelby or her don't give her the full attention she requires. She knew Rachel getting pregnant was a mistake but sometimes she speculated if that really was the case. Allison knew of Rachel's crush on Santana. She didn't even know if she could call it a crush these days, Rachel was finding any excuse to be up under Santana, just like she was now.

She looked over at Santana and her heart clenched. She was really hard on the girl today but it was about time for this to happen. Santana walked around disrespecting anyone she felt was weaker than her or disrespected her. Allison always had issues with young people disrespecting authority figures and quite frankly she had seen enough of it from Santana to last a life time. She loved Santana without a shadow of a doubt and she knew Santana felt the same way about her, but she could not uphold her when she was wrong…and today Santana was one hundred percent wrong.

Allison closed the door softly and finally made her way to her room to go to sleep. Tomorrow was a big day and she would have to get the girls up early, knowing that they would be unbearable in the morning.

Her alarm went off causing the older woman to groan aloud. She looked over at her clock and saw that it was four thirty in the morning. Time to get the day started. Allison quickly showered and went about the task of waking up three teenagers and a toddler at five in the morning on a Saturday.

She started with Beth first who whined slightly at being woken out of a deep slumber but she quickly got the toddler ready and into her car seat that was in the living room. She chuckled slightly at the fact Beth dosed back off, once Nana finished settling her.

She next went to Quinn and she lightly shook the teenager. Quinn woke up with a start and sat straight up, "Is everything okay?" she asked worriedly.

"Everything's fine love, I need you to wake up and put on some warm clothes" replied Nana. She watched as Quinn looked over at the clock and realized it was a little after five in the morning.

"Nana" she heard Quinn whine out grumpily.

"No exceptions…be in the foyer in five minutes Quinn. I told you to go to sleep, not talk on the phone all hours of the night" said Allison, as she threw Quinn's covers off for emphasis.

She heard the young girl mumble incoherently and irritably but start to move around. Next were Santana and Rachel. She walked in and somehow through the night the girls exchanged positions and Rachel was now curled comfortably into Santana, who had her arm around Rachel's waist protectively. She went over and shook both girls simultaneously, effectively waking them both up.

"Girls wake up…we have to get a move on" said Nana.

Rachel looked up at Allison and shook her head no, before closing her eyes and quickly drifting back to sleep. Allison began shaking them again causing Santana to emit a low growl.

"Nana…why?" whined out Rachel, not opening her eyes.

"Because we have to get going" said Nana as she pulled the same maneuver she did with Quinn by pulling off their covers. Both girls shot up and she laughed at both their expressions. Rachel had a serious case of bed head and was looking at her with tears in her eyes. Allison forgot how hormonal woman can be when they're pregnant. Santana was shooting her the deadliest glares she had seen in quite some time.

"Good morning girls, we have somewhere to be so if you could kindly get out of bed and get dressed in be in the foyer in five minutes I would appreciate it" said Allison sweetly. Rachel began to whine but Allison wasn't having any of it. She gingerly grabbed Rachel out of the bed and guided her to her bedroom.

"Five minutes Santana and dress warmly" said Allison reminding the angry Latina would she had to do. Allison made her way to the living room to check on Beth after dropping Rachel off, and chuckled when she saw that Quinn was dressed warmly completely asleep sitting beside Beth's car seat. Both girls had their heads turned in the same direction and they looked as if they could have been twins. Nana took out her phone and quickly snapped a picture and sent it off to Shelby.

Santana walked out next, completely avoiding eye contact with her and was waiting by the door for the next set of instructions. Allison watched as Santana unconsciously messed around with her ankle monitor. Rachel finally came out of her room looking thoroughly irritated.

"Nana where are we going, I haven't been able to complete my morning routine" said Rachel as she stamp her foot slightly.

"Don't worry about it love, I just need you to dress warmly, which you are so let's get going girls" replied Allison patiently. She tapped Quinn gently, forcing the blonde head girl to wake up. Allison signaled for her to come on and Quinn got up and stomped out of the door angrily. Allison picked up Beth's car seat and headed out of the door and looked over at the truck where all three teenage girls were looking thoroughly pissed. Allison had to be honest; she was getting a kick out of this. It reminded her of the times she spent with Shelby and her son waking them up early in the morning like this.

She closed the door behind her and got everyone settled in the vehicle. All four girls were out like a light before she had even made it down their street. Allison turned the radio on and headed toward her favorite diner across town as she hummed along to the soft music. Pulling in the parking space she got out of the truck, leaving the sleeping girls there and headed in to place to order breakfast sandwiches and coffee for the small trip they were taking

Allison told the waitress she would be back and she stepped out of the restaurant and took a deep breath of the morning air. It was still very dark out and she noted that they were making good time. Another truck pulled up in front of her and she couldn't contain the big smile that spread across her face. The passenger door flung open and Mercedes hopped out and ran over to Allison and engulfed her in a big, tight hug. Allison placed kisses all over Mercedes as they exclaimed how much they missed one another.

Mercedes' uncle, Matthew, climbed out and greeted Allison with a hand shake.

"Thanks for allowing her to come and for meeting me here so early" said Allison with a smile.

"No problem at all actually, Mercedes has been dying to get home and visit. I thought this was a perfect idea when you called earlier in the week" replied Uncle Matthew, "I was hoping Shelby would be here…I wanted to talk to her about something important."

"Oh, she'll be around a little later if you feel like waiting" replied Allison as she noticed she got the interest of Mercedes.

"Well I have to go. Maybe I'll catch up with her on Sunday when I pick Cedes' back up" he stated hopefully.

"Definitely…I'll make sure my daughter's available" said Allison. She watched as the man placed a kiss on Mercedes and her granddaughter replied with a big hug. They waved goodbye and Allison escorted Mercedes in the diner to pick up the meal she placed earlier.

"How have you been love?" asked Allison.

"I've been okay. School is school" said Mercedes quietly.

"Have you made any friends?" she questioned.

"Yeah, I joined the choir. But to be perfectly honest I really miss all my friends here and the glee club. Not to mention Sam and my sisters" she responded sadly.

"That's understandable…have you been eating" questioned Allison seriously as she finally really took in her dark granddaughter.

She watched Mercedes sigh dramatically with a smile on her face, "Yes Nana I've been eating. I've just been working out a lot. It's not much to do there and to keep my sanity I work out more than maybe I should. I promise you I'm eating" said Mercedes holding up her hands.

"Well the weight loss looks good on you. I don't know if I want you losing more…but you look good girl" said Allison with a wide smile.

"Thanks" replied Mercedes shyly with a blush.

Allison was serious about how the weight loss looking good on Mercedes. She just wanted to know if the chocolate beauty was doing it to be healthier and not because her entire family perished in a car accident.

"How's San?" asked Mercedes continuing the conversation.

Allison shook her head, "She saw Brittany yesterday, freaked out, cussed Coach Beiste out, and I dug into her pretty harshly last night" she replied in one breath. Allison explained what happened after Mercedes looked at her with a perplexed expression.

"I'll talk to her" said Mercedes shaking her head once Nana had finished.

"I don't know if talking will help. We've been talking to her. It's like trying to explain logic to a brick wall" said Allison clearly frustrated.

"She's really stubborn Nana, she has been since we were kids" said Mercedes softly.

"I understand that…I really do. But she's not the only one who lost parents that day. Mercedes your entire family was taken away from you…and you haven't responded in that way at all. And I know it's not fair to compare you two because you're different people, but I've had it. Enough is enough. Santana has brought a lot of the trouble she has right now on herself…and you know why?" asked Allison looking at the brown eyed beauty.

"Why?" responded Mercedes quietly.

"Because she never learned how to deal with things in a proper way…she never has learned how to deal with her stress and now it's coming back to bite her in the ass…hard" said Allison very seriously.

"I can't argue with that. I'm just asking for you and Shelby to be a little more patient with her…heck with all of us" replied Mercedes sincerely.

Allison took a deep breath and looked at Mercedes with kindness, "I really miss you Squirt" laughed Allison as she pulled the shorter girl into a hug.

"I miss you too Nana" she heard the girl whisper. "What about Rachel?"

"Rachel doesn't say much anymore. I know it's hard to believe but she doesn't really talk about herself…so I don't have a clue" replied Allison.

"And Quinn?" questioned Mercedes still clutching onto the woman.

Allison took another deep breath and sighed, "I'll let Quinn discuss Quinn."

They picked up their order that was finally ready and headed back to the truck. Allison heard Mercedes laughed as she looked into the truck and noticed all of them were still very much asleep. Allison had to wake up Quinn so that Mercedes could get into the back to sit next to Santana. Quinn looked around irritably before spotting Mercedes and letting out a squeal, effectively waking everyone up.

Allison watched as Quinn grabbed Mercedes into a tight hug and placed a big kiss on her cheeks causing Mercedes to laugh. She saw Rachel climb out of the tall vehicle carefully and run over to Mercedes. The two divas hugged one another tightly and Mercedes bent down and placed two big kisses on Rachel's growing belly causing Rachel to laugh out loudly. The first genuine one Allison had heard in some time. Santana finally climbed out the car and she and Mercedes looked at one another before Santana almost collapsed in Mercedes arms. The two old friends clutched one another in almost desperation as this much needed reunion took place. Allison didn't have to see Santana's face to know that the girl was crying and Mercedes confirmed her suspensions when they finally broke away and Mercedes wiped her sister's eyes and placed a gentle kiss on her cheek.

Beth crying out in anguish broke up the reunion and everyone climbed back into the truck. Allison watched in her rearview as Mercedes kissed up Beth causing the girl to squeal slightly before she sat down next to Santana. She saw Mercedes reach over and grab Santana's hand and squeeze it as the old childhood friends went back into the habit of clutching each other's hands.

"Nana where exactly are we going?" inquired Rachel from the front seat.

"Just sit back and relax love, we'll be there soon enough" replied Nana.

Rachel had no qualms about doing that and the car ride to their destination was ridden in silence as each person, including Beth seemed to be lost in their own thoughts.

Allison took the familiar route towards the cabin that her husband purchased long ago. Shelby had taken the girls up to the cabin before the start of the school year but they weren't going to the cabin today. It was a beautiful secluded area on the way up there that her husband used to take her, Shelby, and her son Stephen some years ago. Allison knew that things were going to get increasingly difficult for the girls and it was time to have an honest one on one, and what better way to do that but enjoying God's nature.

Allison turned her way onto a dirt road and weaved her way through the trail that was already set and that winded its way up. She could see the confused looks at of the girls in the rearview but she didn't acknowledge it at all. She just continued to drive as early memories flowed from the precipice of her mind and to the forefront. They finally reached the top of a secluded cliff. It was obvious that it was a place people often came too because of the fence that was built to keep people from falling over the edge. Small wooden benches were located a few feet back from the fence and an array of trees and beautiful nature overflowed in the space. Allison parked the car because they had just made it in time. It was a little before dawn and Allison wanted the girls settled so they wouldn't miss the rising of the sun.

She ordered everyone out and asked Quinn to take care of Beth as she went to the back of the trunk and pulled out cushions and two blankets. Walking over to the bench she placed the cushions down and had the girls sit down, before placing the blankets over them delicately. Quinn had pulled Beth out of the car seat and now the toddler was leaning her back into Quinn and watching Nana with her eyebrows raised…just like Quinn, Rachel, Mercedes, and Santana were doing. Allison quickly pulled out her phone and took a picture. She gazed at it and laughed as she saw that each one of her grandchildren was wearing the same expression. She walked back over to the car and pulled out the bag of food and carried over coffee's that were already made and handed each girl a sandwich, specifically made for them.

After everyone was settled, Allison finally took a seat next to Rachel after relieving Quinn of Beth.

"Nana what are we doing?" asked Rachel finally breaking the silence.

"We are going to watch the sunrise. I want you girls to remain quite, eat your breakfast, and listen to nature. I want you girls to relax and release the tension you have and I want you remember this moment always in the future. Remember where you were and who you were with" responded Nana quietly.

She heard Mercedes bless the food and the girls did exactly what she asked…even Beth. As a family they watched the beginnings of the sunrise breaking through the darkness of the sky. The sky turned from a deep purple to a beautiful array of oranges, reds, and auburn colors. The sun bounced off of the clouds that were now a little more visible as it began to peak its way through the sky. It was simply majestic. They were serenaded by the sounds of nature all around them. The birds calling and talking with one another, the distant sound of other animals that they didn't know, the sound of different insects that were getting their last hurrah before the seasons changed.

Allison was feeding Beth food and quietly watching the girls as they ate in silence. She could actually see Quinn praying silently and she saw tears flowing down Mercedes face. Santana had her hand clasped to the brown beauty as Rachel watched on but she could tell her biological granddaughter was trying to keep her emotions at bay.

Once the sun had finally made its way to its full height, Nana felt compelled to speak.

"You know my husband used to bring Shelby, Stephen, and myself out here when they were younger" said Nana breaking the early morning silence with her voice.

"Who's Stephen?" queried Mercedes.

"My son" said Nana with a smile.

"Your son?"stated Santana.

"Mom has a brother. How come you guys never mention him?" asked Rachel in mild shock.

"You guys never asked and to be perfectly honest things have been about you all for the past months" said Allison knowingly.

"That's true but that can't be the only reason you don't talk about him" said Quinn.

"Stephen and Shelby had a falling out and they figured it was best if they kept their distance from one another" said Allison looking over at the girls who had shocked faces.

"Wh…wh…what was the falling out over?" stuttered out Quinn nervously.

Allison took a deep breath, "It was about Rachel and the choice he made to go into the army."

"Me? They had a fight about me?" asked Rachel.

"Umm hmm…sure did" replied Allison.

"But why?" questioned Santana as the girls shook their heads as they had the same question.

"Shelby never wanted to give you up once you were born Rachel. She had to because she signed the contract and it was air tight. Stephen was angry because Shelby signed the contract in the first place and he thought it was a huge mistake. Once you were born they took you away so quickly Rachel, we didn't even get a real chance to look at you until later that evening. We saw you in the baby nursery with a head full of dark hair and these huge expressive eyes" laughed Allison. "Your uncle cried because he knew we wouldn't get a chance to know you as you grew up. Truth be told I was angry with Shelby as well but I was determined to support my daughter. My son didn't see it that way though. After bringing Shelby home from the hospital without you the two of them went at it like cats and dogs. It was a lot of screaming and fighting and one night I finally told him he had to leave because Shelby was still trying to heal both physically and emotionally and he wasn't helping her by constantly reminding her of what she lost in the manner that he was doing it" replied Allison with a far off look. "When he finally returned a few days later he informed us that he joined the army and would be leaving for boot camp in a few days. Shelby lost it…so did I but not like she did" said Allison quietly.

"Why was she so upset?" questioned Rachel almost in tears.

"Your grandfather was in the army and then when he left he became a cop for the Lima police department" said Allison. "Shelby thought your uncle was trying to relive their father's memory or something."

"What happened to your husband Nana?" asked Mercedes quietly.

"He died when Shelby was fourteen and Stephen was ten. Someone held up a gas station and he was caught in the crossfire. He wasn't even on duty that day…just happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time" replied Allison sadly. She looked over at the girls and they were stunned into silence.

"Like I've always said…you girls aren't the only people to lose someone at a young age" said Allison as a few tears escaped her.

"But…but she never talks about it" said Santana emotionally.

"She does…she just doesn't talk to you guys about it" winked Allison. "Seeing you guys go through all of this pain has reopened some old wounds and brought some hurtful things back for Shelby" said Allison seriously. "Shelby and Stephen were daddy's children. They were very close to their father and it sent all of us through a tailspin when he was taken suddenly. But she and I are living proof that you can survive it, that you don't have to get stuck and drown from all of the emotions that accompanies grief. That the sun rises at the end girls and things will be better…you just have to believe that it will. Sometimes I only think one of you believes that."

Allison watched the girls trying to process all of what was said.

"Does Shelby talk to Stephen now?" questioned Quinn. Allison suspected why she asked this question.

"Yeah they talk briefly…every now and then. They mostly communicate through emails though. Same with him and I, but I talk to him more often than Shelby does. He knows everything about you girls and he can't wait to meet you" said Allison with a smile.

"Why hasn't he come before now?" asked Rachel quietly.

"Ah, he's doing his third tour of Afghanistan. He turned out to be a really great soldier…better than his father in fact" said Allison proudly.

A comfortable silence surrounded them as once again everyone was caught up in their private thoughts.

"The trial is coming up soon girls. It will be here before you know it" announced Allison causing all four girls to look at her. "The guy responsible for the demise of your families will be going on trial and I'm assuming you all want to be there. It will be hard for all of you but if some of you don't change your behaviors than it has the possibility to devastate you" said Allison seriously looking at the girls.

She looked into four pair of watery eyes and continued, "It was hard for my son and daughter to get over the death of their father. In some ways, I still think they haven't. The way they dealt with it was by making themselves hard, so they couldn't feel. They didn't have to deal with the possibility of ever being hurt like the way they were before. But by doing that they ended up pushing almost everyone away; friends, people that just wanted to help, potential mates, me, and even themselves. That's why Shelby pushed you away the first time she met you Rachel. She never learned how to properly deal with emotions when they become so overwhelming…so she did what she always did, she pushed and ran away. She made her mind focus on something else, so she wouldn't have to deal. She quit her job and adopted Beth. Stephen the same thing…he ran to the army to get away so he wouldn't have to deal and he's been running for almost eighteen years now" said Allison.

"Is that why she left this time?" whispered out Mercedes as she wiped her tear stained face.

"No I forced her to take this break. She's been trying hard to be there for you girls and to stop her normal behavior. Adopting Beth sort of made her really dig deep and take care of her issues and seek professional help. She didn't want to continue the same patterns with Beth; she didn't know she would be getting better to help you girls out as well. She was on the brink of a breakdown…she needed the time off. To collect herself, to relax, to seek counseling, and to enjoy herself without worrying if she's a good mom or if she's resorting back to the old behaviors" said Allison.

Allison watched as the girls began wiping away the tears that were on their faces, "I see a lot of the wall building with you girls that I saw with my own children. You guys are hardening up and doing things just so you don't have to deal with what happened. Eventually it will catch up to you; no matter if you get pregnant, or are in a relationship you know you're not emotionally ready to be in, or if you run away, or you're angry all the time and do things to focus your mind on something else…the grief will always be their bubbling under the surface until you explode and you're trying to figure out how you got yourself in the situation you're in to began with" said Allison knowingly. She purposely said those things about Rachel, Quinn, Mercedes, and Santana because it was true and they needed to hear it.

"It's so important now that you really cherish and understand the concept of family and how dependent we all are on one another. Family should come first before all else…especially when we're in a delicate emotional space. Shelby and I have been trying to drill that into you since day one. We know from experience how difficult this can all be. But it's alright to need help and depend on others to get you through; you don't have to do it all alone…especially when others disappoint you. You're family is here to help you through it all and I wish you girls would really let that sink in. I don't want you making promises anymore about how you're going to do better. I want to see it. You should be giving effort in your private meetings with Marissa; you should try your hardest in school, at home, and every aspect of your life. It's time now girls for us to become a true family and for you to deal with the fact that your parents and family were killed, unexpectedly in a car crash" said Allison.

Allison heard Rachel let out a loud sob and it caused a domino effect. Quinn buried her head into her hands as her shoulders shook from the force of her crying. She watched as Mercedes and Santana clutched one another and lamented their loss. She had a feeling that Santana was crying more for Marcellus than her own parents but losing him was a big loss to her as well.

Mercedes left, yes to help out Santana, but Allison knew she also left because being in Lima without her immediate family everyday was just too much for the brown beauty. She knew that her uncle reminded her of her father and that Mercedes was willing to deal with the crazy aunt if she could be around the man that reminded her of what she lost. Having to deal with Santana and the loss of her brother had become a heavy burden for the beauty.

Quinn got into that relationship with Brittany not realizing the emotional toll it really was going to take on her. Brittany was already broken and so was Quinn. Those two wanting to date was just a bad idea from the get go. Allison knew that Quinn loved Brittany without a shadow of a doubt, but she also knew Brittany was a distraction so Quinn didn't have to deal with the fact that her mother died and her father and sister wanted nothing…absolutely nothing to do with her. Not to mention that the guilt of sneaking around with her sisters ex-girlfriend was eating at her and getting worse daily.

Rachel was just a jumble of pent up emotions. Instead of just leaving Finn with a clean break she decided to have unprotected sex with the boy. Not because she was trying to fix the relationship, but because she was scared of what it meant to have the crush she did on Santana. Allison saw her granddaughter fighting with her sexuality and trying to come to grips with it. Now she's pregnant, not really wanting to be, but is. The baby is a welcome distraction from the fact that she misses her father's dearly. It hurts that she never got to say good-bye to them properly, or say her last 'I love you'. In all honestly Allison suspected that because Rachel choose to leave with Finn instead of getting in the van that night, Rachel sort of blames him and herself for what happened, for the missed opportunity to say farewell.

And then there's Santana, the biggest mess out of them all. Allison was at a complete loss on how to deal with the gorgeous Latina. Out of the four Santana was the one who required the most attention and work and Allison knew it from the moment she met the girl in the kitchen of Shelby's old apartment. The girl was outed in front of the whole state; her grandmother turned her back on her, the abortion, her fighting through her own sexuality, watching her father beat her mother on a regular basis, the verbal and emotional abuse she obviously suffered through at home, the drug use, the sex outlets, the alcohol. It just was a laundry list of things the girl had to work through. She was internally a mess. Allison knew she would be behind Santana at all cost but focusing all her attention on the Latina was causing her to miss and excuse the behaviors of the rest.

Allison waited until the girls had finally settled down before deciding it was time for them to return home. Besides Beth was becoming quite fussy. She told the girls it was time to go and they quietly returned to the truck and the family made their way back home. Allison purposely didn't coddle the girls like she normally would have. She hoped that with a little insight into Shelby's background and her own that the girls would heed the warning she was trying to give. For them to get it together before they were too far gone and it was too late.

After a while, Allison pulled into the driveway and she smiled widely as she saw all the girls perk up instantly at the cop car sitting in the driveway.

"Mom!" yelled Rachel. She barely stopped the vehicle before all four of the girls were scrambling out of the car and running towards the house to great their mother.


	16. Chapter Fifteen: Shelby

_**So here's the next installment. I love the thoughts and reviews, keep em coming. This is a long chapter, I just kept writing for some reason. A lot goes down and please forgive the mistakes. Hope y'all like. I don't own Glee…like at all.**_

_Shelby_

Shelby was enjoying a strong cup of coffee that Terry had made for her after the early morning start they had, while waiting for her family to return. She was awaken by her mom that morning, sending the cutest picture ever of Beth and Quinn both knocked out on the couch with similar expressions on their faces. She smiled lovingly at the picture on her phone and made a quick job of saving the moment.

Turning over, she curled into Terry. She looked at the sleeping man for a long time before forcing him to wake up by playing with his fingers and giving him tender kisses all along his face and neck.

"Shells why?" he grumbled out.

"It's time, I've got to get out of fantasy land and get back to my girls" she said softly. She chuckled as he let out a groan of disappointment.

"It was fun in fantasy land though" he said in his deep voice.

"Yeah it was, but now back to reality."

She watched him sigh heavily and finally open his eyes all the way. Locking looks with one another, they were content conveying everything silently.

"Can we do one more activity before it's all over?" he finally asked with a smirk.

"Sure" she responded knowing exactly what he had in mind. They spent the next hour making the best love of Shelby's life. She loved how Terry was so conscious of her wants and needs. He always seemed to put her first in every aspect of their relationship. She truly loved this man and she could look in his eyes and tell he felt the same way about her.

After much restraint from the both of them, they finally got themselves together to get ready for the day. Shelby was taken aback slightly when Terry came out of the bedroom in his uniform. She hadn't seen him like that in over a week and she felt her heart ache slightly at the fact that their impromptu vacation was coming to an end.

They made their way over to the house and it looked just like she left it. Clean but it was obvious that teenagers and a childlike occupant lived in the space. Shelby smiled widely because she was finally home. She hadn't realized how much she truly missed it until that very moment.

She and Terry went about the task of strategically hanging the photographs and accolades of the girls, they had gotten at the beginning of the week around the house. Her mother called and explained to her that the house should feel more like a home for her and the girls. Allison informed her that her only task that week (even though she wasn't suppose to have any) was to go and find all of the old photographs and certificates of each girl and hang it around the house. Shelby and Terry went the very next day on their scavenger hunt.

Finding Rachel and Mercedes things was actually quite easy since they still had ownership of their homes. Shelby and Terry found old elementary school certificates and embarrassing school pictures. Shelby collected a few of Rachel trophy's she won from singing competitions and planned on putting them in the living room library. Terry found adorable candid photos of Rachel with Hiram and Leroy from various stages of her life. Once they got to Mercedes place it wasn't hard to find photos at all. There were several family photos she took of Mercedes, Marcellus, Marvin and Maureen. Shelby walked into Mercedes old room and took other photos, a lot of them with members of glee. A few she took with Quinn…you couldn't even tell Quinn was pregnant. There were a lot of ones with her and Sam, her and Kurt, and some special ones with her, Marcellus, and Santana.

She and Terry headed over to the storage that Shelby purchased awhile ago. She put away boxes from Santana and Quinn's home that she thought the girls might have wanted later on in life. It contained old photographs and the like. She even found an old journal that Santana's mother had kept, knowing the Latina would want to see it. Shelby found some baby pictures of Quinn and marveled at how alike she and Beth really looked. Old cheer camp photos and different stages of Quinn's life were taken and Shelby finally got to Santana's old photos. There were a lot of photos of the girl from the age of seven on down and Shelby grabbed a hand full of those. It was obvious as the young girl got older the photo taking had stopped and Shelby only found a few of Santana in her Cheerio's uniform and quite a lot of her and Brittany. She found two from when it seemed Santana was in middle school. Both of the photos were of her, Marcellus, and Mercedes. She grabbed those and decided to leave the Brittany one's there and they put everything in the back of Terry's truck for later.

Shelby and Terry worked around the home setting up the library with awards, trophies, and certificates. They hung photos all over the house of the girls, placing them in the hallways, the family room, and each individual room. Shelby noticed the letter she wrote Quinn sitting on the girl's night table and smiled inwardly that Quinn actually read it. By the looks of it, it seemed her daughter had read the letter more than once. She chuckled slightly at the unmade beds and clothes scattered all over the place in Santana's room. She made a mental note to herself to have Santana clean her bedroom when she got home. She could swear the girl had the beginning behavior of one of those hoarder folks. The only spotless room was Rachel's; she knew her daughter hadn't been sleeping in her bed at all over the past few weeks. It was official; Shelby would have to put an end to that.

Shelby had only been sitting down for a few minutes when her mom texted her saying they were only twenty minutes away. Terry made her a cup of coffee and she was enjoying light conversation with him when she heard her mom pull up. Shelby prepared to see her babies after being gone over a week.

The front door flung open and Shelby was slightly startled at the speed in which a pregnant Rachel was running towards her.

"Mom!" screamed Rachel as her daughter ran into the kitchen and slammed into Shelby with a tight hug. Shelby squeezed her daughter tightly and begins placing kisses all over her. Shelby could feel her shirt dampen slightly and she held onto Rachel tighter and wiped some of the tears off her face. "I've missed you so much baby" whispered Shelby. Rachel didn't have a chance to respond because Shelby looked up and saw Quinn, Santana, and Mercedes follow. They all clambered around Shelby and were talking at once about how happy they were she was home and how much they missed her.

Shelby made sure she gave each girl a tight hug and kissed them up real good. She noticed the tears and both Quinn and Santana's eyes. It was obvious they were quite upset that she had left. Mercedes just looked happy to see her again. She was on her second round of hugs and kisses when her mom walked in with Beth slowly. Allison was holding Beth's little hand as they made their way into the house. Shelby expected for Beth to smile and try to run to her as fast as her little legs could carry her but that didn't happen.

As soon as Beth saw Shelby and recognized she was home, her tiny face instantly broke down into a loud sob that instantly broke Shelby's heart. Beth began walking shakily over to Shelby while crying her little eyes out. It was clear the toddler was so upset about Shelby leaving and she was letting Shelby know her displeasure about the whole situation. Shelby hurried over and picked her baby up and began apologizing and kissing up Beth who was letting fat tears fall out of her eyes as she laid her head on Shelby's chest and was trying to communicate it seemed how happy she was that Shelby was home, but how upset she was that Shelby left in the first place.

"Shhh baby, mommy's so sorry" said Shelby as she rubbed Beth's back and the tiny hands clutched onto Shelby's blouse. Beth nuzzled her head onto Shelby's neck as Shelby looked over at the teenagers and they all had watery eyes. It was like Beth was describing what they felt about Shelby leaving. Her mother walked over and gave her a kiss on the forehead before walking towards her bedroom and closing the door behind her. Shelby sat down with Beth in her lap as she continued to say soothing words and calm the toddler down.

She looked up at her teenaged babies and gave them a smile, "I'm glad to see all of you" said Shelby as she motioned for them to sit down, "I've missed you all."

"We're glad to see you too mom" rushed out Rachel, "please don't leave like that anymore" she begged seriously while looking at Shelby with those large brown eyes.

"Yeah seriously Shelby, it wasn't cool" said Santana quietly.

"Those people don't know what they're talking about Shelby, you're a great mom. We all would be lost if it wasn't for you" said Quinn with an innocent like quality Shelby hadn't seen before.

"I appreciate it girls…I really do, but I think I just needed some time to get myself together. You know to recharge my battery" replied Shelby looking down at Beth who was still hitching a little. Shelby continued to rub soothing circles on her babies back.

"You do look well rested" stated Mercedes with a smile.

"Wanky" whispered out Santana, causing Mercedes and Quinn to laugh and Shelby to blush slightly while shaking her head. Rachel looked a little embarrassed and annoyed at Santana's statement.

"It's not funny, you just left!" said Rachel seriously, instantly stopping the joyous mood. Shelby could see how upset her small diva was.

"I know baby" replied Shelby as she reached over and cupped Rachel's face. "But I needed to get away. It was all becoming too much and if I would have come home after that meeting, it would not have been good for none of us" said Shelby trying to make them all see reason.

"But you didn't call. You didn't check in to tell us you were okay. You just left with Terry" scoffed out Rachel. "If we had done that mom you would have been so upset at us and we would have been grounded for life" said Rachel speaking truth as the small diva tried to control her emotions.

"You're right Rachel and I'm so sorry. I didn't even think about that" replied Shelby honestly "I promise never to do that again" said Shelby rubbing the side of Rachel's face as she wiped away a few tears that slipped out of her eyes.

"It's just too soon mom. It's just way too soon for you to go away like that and not tell us anything" cried out Rachel.

Shelby knew that Rachel was speaking about the loss of her fathers. They had been taking away unexpectedly and she didn't even think about what her leaving without any contact would dredge up for Rachel…for all of them. She looked around the table and saw in all of their eyes that they felt the same way Rachel did.

"I'm truly sorry girls. I didn't think about what me staying away without any contact would do to you all. We have to all be accountable for our actions to one another and you're right Rachel, I could've handled the situation a lot better than what I did. I promise that if I need to get away I will let you know and I will call and text all of you every day for the duration of my absence. Can you girls ever forgive me?" said Shelby.

Shelby heard a chorus of agreements from her girls, "Just don't let it happen again" she heard Santana respond while the girl had a mischievous grin on her face. Shelby smiled knowingly and she heard Quinn and Mercedes chuckle lightly. Rachel rolled her eyes and she could still see how upset the girl was. Shelby instinctively pulled Rachel into a side hug with her and she placed kisses on her temple, while apologizing amid each one. She kept Rachel clutched to her side, along with Beth to her front as she looked around the table once more. Shelby had made plans during her small break that she would find ways to spend alone quality time with each girl and it was no better way to start that then this weekend.

"How was your first week of school ladies?" questioned Shelby, trying to move the mood along.

All the girls except for Santana talked about their first week of school and the upcoming events for the current school year. Rachel talked excitedly about glee club, reminding Shelby of how the small diva used to be. Quinn talked about being back on the Cheerios and the classes she was taking and some of the colleges she was looking forward to applying to. Mercedes talked about the choir at her school and some of the friends she's made.

Shelby noticed Rachel didn't say a thing about being pregnant, that Quinn obviously didn't mention a thing about Brittany, or Mercedes didn't mention a thing about the weight loss. Santana didn't say a word and Shelby decided she would push her a little bit.

"Santana I heard you met a new friend" said Shelby looking at the beautiful girl.

"Yeah her name is Sage" replied Santana quietly as she began playing with an invincible scratch on the kitchen table.

"I heard she's really pretty" grinned Shelby knowingly.

"I guess so" mumbled out Santana, clearly getting embarrassed.

"I think Sage likes Santana mom" whispered out Rachel, although everyone around the table could hear her. Santana cut her eye at Rachel, glaring at the small diva. Rachel glared back mockingly while sticking her tongue out at Santana.

"I thought you two were treating each other nicely" laughed out Shelby.

"She's been messing with me all week!" said Santana incredulously. "Cause of Rachel and Beth, practically everyone at McKinley knows my nickname…even Sage"

"How'd that happen?" asked Shelby trying her hardest not to laugh at the adorableness of Santana at the moment.

"After Santana kicked and made the first field goal, Beth kept squealing 'yeah Peanut' in front of practically the entire football team" laughed Quinn explaining, "I'm not sure how Sage learned of her name."

Shelby looked over at Santana, who was trying her damndest not to blush, "That honor goes to the little Munchkin over their" replied Santana rolling her eyes.

"Good girls" whispered out Shelby to both Beth and Rachel, as she winked her approval. Santana frowned her face up in disgust and shook her head. Shelby could tell that Santana was embarrassed so she decided to stop picking with her before the Latina reacted badly.

"So girls I was thinking we could have a small little cook out while the weather is still decent for dinner this evening, before you all go and do your respective hanging out things. First I want you to look around the house and notice what's different" said Shelby with a huge smile. All of the girls looked around with confused expressions before she told them to get up and look around the house.

She placed Beth in the high chair and shooed them out of the kitchen. She stayed back with Terry as she heard the gasps and conversations as the girls were discovering all of the pictures and little knickknacks around the house.

Rachel came into the kitchen clutching the frame of a picture of her and her dads. Tears were flowing down her face and she fell into Shelby's embrace. "Thanks mom" stuttered out Rachel. It was honestly all the girl could get out at the moment.

Shelby kissed the top of her head and whispered a simple 'you're welcome' in return. Mercedes came through the hallway next holding up a picture of her family when she was just a little thing in pig tails. She walked over to the hugging duo in the kitchen and began hugging Shelby as well. She felt the brown beauty nuzzle her neck as tears were slipping out her eyes as well. She dished out more kisses, before she looked over and saw Quinn holding the photo of her and her mother Judy. Shelby motioned with her head for Quinn to join them and Shelby briefly let go of Rachel and Mercedes and enveloped Quinn in a tight hug.

It was obvious Quinn was fighting hard to hide her emotions but she knew how appreciative the girl was.

"Mom, when did you find time to do all this?" questioned Rachel.

"Early this morning. Terry helped me once Nana told me you guys were on the road" replied Shelby.

"Thanks Terry that was really nice of you" replied Quinn politely.

"Yeah" agreed Mercedes and Rachel.

"No problem" he responded in his deep voice causing Shelby to smile.

"There are pictures all over the place girls make sure you take your time and look throughout the house today" instructed Shelby. They all agreed with her and she didn't know why but she half expected Santana to show up. But she should have known that the strong willed girl wouldn't react like she expected. Before she could make her way towards the backroom, Terry informed her he had to leave.

She walked her boyfriend to the door and she shared a long goodbye kiss with him, "I'm going to miss being with just you" whispered Shelby breathlessly when they finally broke apart.

"Me too babe, but remember call me whenever you need me" he instructed.

"Okay" she nodded, before standing on her toes and giving him another small kiss. He deepened the kiss instantly before pulling away. He kissed her cheek before giving her a wink and smiling as he exited the Corcoran house. Shelby watched him drive away before turning back around in the house to two smiling teenagers.

"Where's Rachel?" she inquired trying hard not to blush.

"She couldn't stand you making out with your boyfriend so she went to shower" laughed out Mercedes.

"We on the other hand think its adorable" said Quinn laughing along with her sister.

"Oh is that right" Shelby said as her eyebrow raised.

"Umm hmm" giggled Mercedes. Shelby quickly walked over and pulled the both of them into a hug. Knowing she tricked them both, Shelby began tickling the mess out of the both of her girls. Squeals of delight rang through the house as Shelby somehow managed to pin Quinn down and tickle her stomach and under her arms causing the usually reserved blonde to laugh out loudly. She lost sight of Mercedes but felt the pillow that connected with her head knowing the brown eyed girl chucked one at her.

"Oh, it's on now!" screamed out Shelby in happiness.

She let Quinn go and the three of them ran around the living room tossing pillows at one another and hitting each other. Beth was laughing in amusement from her high chair as Shelby, Quinn, and Mercedes continued their pillow fight for at least ten minutes. It got to the point where they stopped throwing pillows and where just laughing out in exhaustion. Shelby hadn't felt this giddy in awhile and she suspected Quinn and Mercedes felt the same way.

When Santana and Rachel hadn't joined them, Shelby began to worry and she knew she should check up on them.

"Hey time out girls, what time is it?" asked Shelby.

"A little after one" responded Quinn looking over at the wall clock above the fireplace.

"Okay…I got to get a move on. You girls mind looking after Beth while I'm gone for a little?" asked Shelby.

"Gone…Shelby you just got back" said Quinn worriedly.

"I know baby but Santana has to meet Marissa today. Then when I get back I was going to start working on the food for our little cookout" said Shelby getting up and placing a few pillows back on the couch.

"Well we can start with the prep of that" offered Mercedes.

"I actually would greatly appreciate that" moaned Shelby as she finally lifted herself up off of the floor. The realization that she wasn't as young as she used to be was catching up to her quickly.

"Alright, I'm gonna check in on our wayward girls. I appreciate you both helping out today" said Shelby as she placed kisses on their foreheads. She remembered to give Beth a kiss before walking to go check on Rachel and Santana. Beth wasn't having it though and screamed out in anguish at Shelby's retreating form. Shelby instantly turned and picked Beth out of her high chair and carried the toddler into Rachel's room.

Rachel was lying in bed, but Shelby saw her opening her eyes as she approached with Beth.

"Everything okay honey?" questioned Shelby.

"Yeah, I'm just tired. I didn't get much rest last night cause of San being upset and I feel like this baby is sucking the life force from me" replied Rachel tiredly. Shelby instinctively placed her hand on Rachel's growing belly and began to rub it softly.

"You know that's the first time I've heard you say anything about the baby and being pregnant" whispered Shelby.

Shelby watched Rachel take a deep breath and look away. "What do you have planned for this evening mom?" questioned Rachel, clearly avoiding her mother's previous statement.

"Just a nice dinner and maybe a sleep over later on with all of us in the family room" said Shelby quietly. She tucked a piece of hair behind Rachel's ear and placed a tender kiss on her stomach. It was obvious Rachel was avoiding everything to do with the baby and Shelby was curious as to why.

"You know Rachel if my relationship with Terry still bothers you, I will put an end to it" said Shelby.

Rachel looked at Shelby as if she were crazy, "Mom he makes you happy, why would I want you to get rid of someone who makes you happier?" replied Rachel.

"I mean you left when I was saying goodbye to him" reasoned Shelby.

"You were totally making out with him mom and it was gross. No one wants to see their parents making out with anyone" said Rachel with her face frowned up. "Although sometimes I wish my sisters and I could make you as happy as Terry does" finished Rachel.

"Oh honey you do. When I was away from you guys this week I almost had another breakdown. I even snuck in here one night and watched all of you sleep…don't tell Nana that. I can't be away from you all. I love you all and I'm super happy to be home" said Shelby as she grabbed Rachel's hand and squeezed it. Shelby felt Rachel return the squeeze and she watched Rachel for a few more minutes before grabbing Beth and leaving. "Try and get some rest baby" said Shelby before closing the door.

She walked into Santana's room without knocking and noticed the girl wipe away tears from her eyes quickly. A picture of her when she was about six, sitting in her mother's lap was right next to her on the bed. Shelby sat on the other side of Santana while placing Beth on the bed. She pulled Santana into her and gave her a lingering hug that Santana seemed to fall into.

"Why are you crying baby?" questioned Shelby rubbing Santana's back.

"The picture brought back a lot of memories from when my mom used to love me" stuttered out Santana.

"Your mom still loved you honey" replied Shelby.

"No she didn't" Santana said shaking her head "It's no way she could've."

Shelby looked at Santana and resolved to the fact that the girl had made her mind up about certain things and one conversation wasn't going to change that fact.

"You have a meeting with Marissa today, we should get going" Shelby said looking at Santana. She saw the brown eyed beauty shoulders droop at the news.

"Shelby I really don't feel like that today" said Santana irritably.

"I know, but none the less it's what's required of you. Remember you're still on probation. So let's hop to it and be in the truck in five minutes" said Shelby. She picked up Beth who became rather intrigued with the brown teddy bear on the bed. Shelby had to wrestle the bear out of Beth's unnaturally strong grip before exiting the room.

She walked outside, after saying goodbye to the girls, and placed Beth in the car seat. She started the truck and a few minutes Santana walked out of the house and climbed into the truck. The ride over to Marissa's was quiet. Shelby kept glancing over at Santana hoping the girl would say something but it just wasn't meant to be. Once they arrived, Santana scurried out of the vehicle and made her way into the office building quickly.

Shelby decided to take her time and park. She pulled Beth's car seat out with Beth inside and they both sat in the waiting room. Shelby enjoyed her hour playing with Beth and watching the young girl trying to carry on a conversation with her to the best of her little ability. It warmed Shelby's heart to see Beth going through these different stages and she wished she could have been there for when Rachel went through it as well.

Finally the door open and Santana hurried out of it. Shelby made eye contact with Marissa and knew instantly that there wasn't any progress. Marissa signaled that she would email Shelby later about the Latina's progress…or lack thereof.

The downsized family got settled once again and Shelby went to place her keys in the ignition but stopped and looked at Santana.

"What?" questioned Santana, after she noticed Shelby starring at her.

"Why didn't you talk in the therapy session?" countered Shelby.

"I told you Shelby I really didn't feel like this today" said Santana irritably.

"You never feel like it. You do realize that everything is getting reported back to Judge Anderson" said Shelby sternly, "every time you refuse to talk, it makes you look bad. It makes this family look bad" said Shelby.

Santana rolled her eyes angrily and crossed her arms around her body.

"So you have nothing to say about that?" questioned Shelby angrily taking Santana's head and pulling it towards her.

"I just…I just don't know what to say Shelby" responded Santana as she angrily moved her head away from the woman, "It's like I'm feeling so much all at once and everyone including Nana keeps telling me it's wrong…I just don't know what to say or how to say it."

Shelby breathed deeply and sighed heavily, "Santana no one is saying that what you feel is wrong, it's the way you're responding to those feelings. The way you treat everyone else when your feelings overwhelm you that have us all taking pause, it's downright scary and off-putting" said Shelby.

Tears slipped out of Santana's eyes and Shelby didn't hesitate to wipe a few of them away, "Peanut, please talk to me" whispered Shelby. She watched as Santana continued to cry silently as the Latina began to nervously wring her hands together.

"You know Rachel is starting to pick up your habit of not talking about anything, just like you've picked up her habit of wringing your hands together nervously" said Shelby trying a new tactic. "She won't even acknowledge the fact that she's pregnant Santana…like it or not, Rachel looks up to you and you're not setting a good example. I know you care deeply for her and you want the best for her as your sister…I just wish you would want that for yourself."

Shelby watched as Santana looked at her with brokenness and red eyes, "Why don't you want to play football?" questioned Shelby quietly looking intensely at her daughter.

"Because it's going to draw unwanted attention to me, I'm on parole and I have this box around my ankle. I would just be opening Pandora's box by being the schools kicker" replied Santana quietly as she avoided eye contact.

"The box being on your ankle is your fault" replied Shelby truthfully.

Santana sighed, "I know, it's a constant reminder of my failures but I shouldn't have to display it for everyone to see…no matter how confident I pretend to be about it now" whispered Santana.

"San is that the real reason you don't want to play. Apparently that girl Lauren is going to be on the squad this year" replied Shelby.

"Lauren is like a great white whale, of course she would play" scoffed Santana.

"Santana" said Shelby in a warning tone, even though she fought hard not to laugh.

"What it's true" said Santana shrugging her shoulder's nonchalantly.

"San-"warned Shelby again, "Stop avoiding and tell me the real reason please."

"Gay kid playing football" huffed out Santana angrily. "If that's not means for mocking I don't know what is; orphan, adopted, parolee, and outed gay…playing football for a woman whose last name is Beiste…like seriously" she said throwing her hands in the air in disgust.

"Excuses…it's a bunch of excuses Santana. This is a great opportunity for you to focus all that anger and sadness you have into an aggressive sport, to show Judge Anderson that you're trying to turn it around. At this point her opinion is the only one that matters besides you and the people in your family" said Shelby as Santana rolled her eyes. "Other people can suck it as far as I'm concerned. This is about you getting better and us coming together as a family."

Santana stayed silent as she went back to avoiding eye contact with Shelby.

"The way you talked to Coach Beiste was just unacceptable Santana and you will be apologizing to her on Monday morning, your grounding will start on Monday and expect a spanking as well" said Shelby sternly.

Santana looked back at Shelby incredulously but Shelby didn't give the girl a chance to respond. "Don't appear shocked Santana. You can't tell an adult to go 'screw themselves' because you're upset with them" said Shelby carefully remembering that Beth was still in the back. "Your actions have consequences and you would think that after everything you've been through you would have learned that by now. I'm not going to force you to join, but I honestly think it will be a good outlet for you…as nervous as it makes me. You will be apologizing, do you understand young lady?"

"Yes I understand" responded Santana as she slammed her back into the seat of the truck, clearly annoyed and frustrated by what was happening.

Shelby put the keys in the ignition and took off, with Beth babbling in the back and Santana stewing in the front to her right.

"How did it feel to see Brittany again?" questioned Shelby as they made their way towards the market to pick up a few things for dinner.

"It sucked" replied Santana angrily. Shelby wasn't going to let up and she knew Santana was only responded because she made her feel guilty with the whole Rachel thing.

"Why did it suck?" inquired Shelby.

Santana huffed in annoyance and glared at Shelby angrily.

"C'mon Peanut, you were doing so well" said Shelby sweetly.

"Yeah Peanut" chimed in Beth from the back. Shelby chuckled at the blonde headed girl but it was clear Santana didn't find any of this funny by the growling she was doing under her breath.

"How come it sucked?" questioned Shelby again.

"Because…cause she was so beautiful, she looked good and happy. It made me think of what I did to her and I couldn't take it. Seeing her reminded me of what I lost, what I did and what I will probably never get back" said Santana. Shelby sighed knowing that it was some truth to that statement.

"What about your abuela?" said Shelby continuing to push Santana to talk.

"What about her?" countered Santana.

"You saw her too…right?"

"Yeah, she wants nothing to do with me; I'm an embarrassment to the Lopez name. Her words not mine" Santana spat out angrily.

"Well good thing you're not a Lopez anymore" said Shelby slightly angered that the woman said that to her daughter.

"That's exactly what I said to her" responded Santana.

"How does that make you feel?"

"Shelby please stop trying to shrink me…I know Nana is a psychologist but I don't need this from you as well."

"Well you're going to get it from me. You spent an hour in that room with Marissa and accomplished nothing. A very expensive hour might I add, you're going to get shrinked today whether you like it or not."

Santana crossed her arms angrily again and glared out of the window through the passing neighborhood.

"Now when you're grandmother said what she said, how did it make you feel?" questioned Shelby again.

"Not good" replied Santana very tight lipped. Shelby sighed because she knew how stubborn this girl could be and it was a possibility she was pushing too hard. She decided to let it go and turn on the radio as they neared the market.

"Not good mommy!" yelled Beth from the back of the truck. Shelby instantly turned on the CD player to Beth's favorite nursery rhymes and the toddler clapped her hands in excitement.

They hurried through the market collecting all of the things that was needed for the dinner and the breakfast Shelby planned for the next day. Allison called to let Shelby know she was leaving and to give kisses and hugs to Beth and Santana. Shelby let both girls know that Nana needed a break while they were waiting in the line to buy their purchases. Shelby looked at Santana as it was obvious the girl was warring within herself about the recent news of Nana's departure.

"Did she leave because of me?" questioned Santana. The teenager's eyes pooled with tears as she asked the question.

"No baby, she didn't leave because of you. She just needed a break like I did" said Shelby. Santana made a 'yeah right' face and began shaking in place to calm her nerves.

"San she didn't leave because of you, that is the honest truth" whispered Shelby into Santana's ear.

It was apparent that Santana didn't believe a word Shelby was saying, "If it wasn't because of me, why didn't she say goodbye? I'm pretty sure she said goodbye to the others" replied Santana in a hurt tone.

"San, c'mon" replied Shelby, as she didn't know how to respond.

"Whatever" was the only response she got from Santana. The teenager's nostrils were flaring angrily and she was trying but failing miserably at hiding the hurt in her eyes. Shelby bent down and placed a kiss on her forehead, hoping to convey her love for the girl.

They purchased their items and headed home, where Quinn and Mercedes had prepped a lot of the food and made a one of the sides. Santana immediately went into the kitchen and began unpacking the food and preparing to make a few more side dishes. Shelby went to check in on Rachel and the small teenager was still sound asleep.

Shelby made her way outside and got the grill started with grilling the meats, while Santana was chefin' it up in the kitchen. She prepared vegetable kabobs, a mozzarella, tomato, and basil platter, corn on the cob, and a seafood orzo salad. Santana also managed to put together a mango iced tea to complement the meal.

"Santana I really think that your calling is in culinary" said Quinn while taking a big bite of her food happily.

Everyone at the table agreed with food stuffed in their mouths and very unattractive grunts. It was official, it was the hardest Shelby had ever seen Santana blush.

"Where did you come up with these dishes?" asked Mercedes.

"I just did some research online for homework for the culinary class I'm in and I just kinda fell upon them. I'm glad you guys like it" replied Santana bashfully.

"If this is what you came up with and you've only been in that class a week, I'm actually excited about what you can do by the end of the semester" said Shelby eagerly.

The Corcoran family ate in comfortable ease. Something that did surprise Shelby, considering all that was wrong with her family internally. Everyone pitched in with the cleaning and the packing away with the food, except of Beth of course. They set up the family room with air mattresses, blankets, and an array of pillows. Shelby said the snacks and movies would be waiting for them when they returned home from visiting friends. Shelby was extremely excited about the sleep over and she was going to take the opportunity to have an impromptu family meeting as well. It was a lot that needed to be said and Shelby knew she had to assert more control over the girls if they were going to make it as a family.

_Rachel_

Rachel had a genuine smile on her face as they all were in Quinn's red car heading for the homegrown ice cream parlor. Kurt and Tina had heard Mercedes was in town and they wanted to see their friend. Rachel hadn't realized how much she missed this…missed being with the four of them. She decided to stop dwelling in self pity and focus on the little bit of time she had with all her sisters present.

Quinn pulled into the parking space in front of Pippy's Ice Cream Parlor and parked. Rachel watched with a big grin as Mercedes scurried out of the car and into the waiting arms of Sam. Sam picked her up off of the ground and began spinning her around in a circle. He placed Mercedes down gently and engaged her in a deep patient kiss, causing all of them still left in the car to raise their eyebrows in surprise.

"Damn…apparently Trouty Mouth still has it" said Santana as she got out of the car, followed by Quinn and Rachel. The reunited couple was still making out once the girls got over there and Quinn had to clear her throat to get them to stop.

Sam pulled away and glared at Quinn irritably, while Mercedes looked sheepish at the fact her sisters had seen her getting it on with her boyfriend.

"Hi to you too Sam" Quinn responded smartly because Sam was still glaring at her.

"Yeah whatever" he replied, causing Mercedes to hit him. "Don't be rude Sam!" she chastised and he apologized immediately but Rachel had a feeling he really didn't mean it.

Sam greeted Rachel nicely but completely ignored Santana which didn't go unnoticed by any of them. Mercedes shook head in sighed in disappointment.

"Maybe I should go to another store and I'll catch up with you guys later" said Santana to Mercedes.

"No San! I want my sisters here…you're not going anywhere" replied Mercedes strongly as she grabbed Santana's hand and forced her into the ice cream shop. Sam held the door open for Rachel and Quinn while Mercedes scanned the store for her friends. They all saw Kurt waving uncontrollably in back of the parlor and the five of them made their way over.

Rachel noticed that Mike Chang was with Tina, as well as Blaine and Finn. Rachel felt herself groan internally, she really didn't have the energy to entertain her 'baby's daddy'. The weekends were supposed to be so she could get away from it all without the constant questioning from Finn about how she felt and could she feel the baby kick yet.

Kurt got out of his chair and flung his arms around Mercedes, causing everyone to giggle at his dramatics. It was obvious how much he missed his friend. Tina, Mike, Blaine, and Finn responded in the same way and Rachel could tell Mercedes was relishing in the attention. Several comments were made about how good she looked and how much she was missed…especially in glee club.

Everyone moved to sit down but it was clear that it just wasn't enough room for their large party. Sam was still shooting side glances of annoyance at Santana. In fact all of them were besides Quinn, Mercedes and herself. Santana was a smart girl and she could definitely feel the icy shoulder that was being thrown her way.

"Um so I'm going to sit over there" said Santana pointing to the opposite side of the parlor with her thumb, "Mercedes have fun with _your _friends."

"San no, we can make room" whined out Mercedes.

"It's cool" replied Santana shaking her head before turning around and walking away. Mercedes shoulder instantly dropped and she saw the brown girl look around the table in slight anger.

"I'll go with her" said Rachel, "Yeah so will I" replied Quinn as well.

Rachel and Quinn walked over to where Santana was sitting alone and sat down with their sister. They grabbed some menus and ordered there desserts and pretended that nothing was awkward about what just transpired.

"Fuck em" said Quinn suddenly, "we'll always have your back San. Remember us against the world" said Quinn in her protective manner.

"Yeah" was Santana's only response. Rachel could tell her sister was sad at the fact that it seemed her so-called friends abandoned her so she embraced her tightly.

"Rach, what did I tell you about public displays of affection" said Santana irritably as she tried to push her off.

Rachel tightened her grip, "I don't care. You needed a hug and I'm giving it to you". Rachel then placed a sloppy kiss on Santana's forehead causing the Latina to groan out in disgust. "Rachel" she whined.

"That was from Nana. She told me to give that to you because she had to leave and she thought that you would've been home from Marissa's before then. So I was ordered to hug and kiss you" replied Rachel in one breath.

"Nana said that for real?" questioned Santana.

"Yes. I have to give one to Beth as well" said Rachel with a big smile. The waitress brought over their order and Rachel decided it was time to let go.

"Thanks Munchkin" mumbled out Santana before digging into her ice cream sundae.

"No problem" responded Rachel gleefully. Quinn's phone rang out and she excused herself to go take the phone call leaving Rachel and Santana at the table alone. They both glanced over at the other table where Kurt and Mercedes laughed out at some joke. Rachel shook her head in disappointment at how here glee club members were treating her other sister. She knew Sam had spilled the beans on what really happened between Brittany and Santana. Ever since they've known the truth, all of them have been treating Santana with the coldest shoulder. It irked Rachel that Sam had even told what the real deal was. She knew Mercedes only told him in confidence, not knowing he would spread it around to everyone in his own anger at Santana.

"What you thinking about?" questioned Santana pulling Rachel from her thoughts. Rachel made eye contact with Finn before turning her head and replying, "How different glee club is this year."

"Oh" was Santana's response.

"It's not right what they're doing San" said Rachel.

Santana shrugged her shoulders, "It is what it is…nothing I can do about it" was her only reply.

"It doesn't bother you that they treat you like that?" questioned Rachel, slightly shocked.

"Of course it does but I have bigger things on my plate than those idiots right now."

"Yeah like what?" responded Rachel in slight disbelief.

"Like you for instance. Shelby told me you don't like to talk about the baby…why is that?" asked Santana, as she set her deep dark brown eyes on Rachel's own pair of brown eyes.

Rachel felt her mouth drop open and she turned her eyes away, suddenly finding her phone very interesting.

"Munchkin…why won't you talk about this?" whispered Santana.

"The same reasons you don't talk about your issues San, it sucks and it hurts" whispered back Rachel angrily.

Rachel watched as Santana was searching Rachel eyes as they sat starring at one another for the longest two minutes of Rachel's life.

"I don't want you to be like me Munchkin…willingly bottling everything up inside because you don't want to deal. It's not good. I only do it now because it's a habit. You use to be so free and open, even when it annoyed the hell out of everyone" chuckled Santana slightly. "I didn't talk because I wanted and still want to avoid things."

Rachel felt her eyes watering and she cursed herself for being so freakin emotional. This was definitely a minus about being pregnant.

"I'm fucked up Rach…I am, I don't want you to be me by closing yourself off when things get to be too much. That's what I do and it's not good. I push people away by being a bitch because I don't want to be vulnerable and get hurt. I'm starting to realize now, that I'm only hurting myself. Please don't be like me Munchkin…please?" said Santana with pleading eyes and a soft voice.

Rachel felt a few tears slip out of her eyes and she quickly brushed them away. Checking to make sure the people at the other table didn't see her. She felt Santana inch her hand closer to hers, grab it slightly, and squeezed it reassuringly.

"Why won't you talk about baby boy?" whispered Santana.

"Because I'm angry that this is happening to me" hiccupped Rachel slightly, "I've never been so disappointed in myself in my entire life. My future is completely ruined and it's nothing I can do about it" cried Rachel quietly. She felt Santana pull her into a hug and rub her back relaxingly.

"I don't think this will ruin your life Rach, it's a bump in the road for sure but you're too talented to let this hold you back from your destiny. You're destined to be on Broadway…you just have an extra person along for the ride to share in your dreams Rach. He's a blessing" responded Santana confidently.

Rachel got up and rolled her eyes in irritation, "We don't know the sex yet Santana" she replied irritably.

"It's a boy…I'm never wrong" hunched Santana, while she took another bite of her sundae.

Rachel scoffed and crossed her arms around her body, while taking a sip of her milkshake. She began shaking her leg while looking at Santana. Her sister…the girl she had a crush on. Santana was going through so many things she had been able to look beyond Rachel's crazy behavior as she saw it.

"You know it's not too late…I can still get rid of it" Rachel said softly. Santana stopped with the filled spoon halfway to her mouth and looked at Rachel incredulously. She placed the spoon down and starred at Rachel, "Why would you say that Munchkin?" Santana questioned.

"Because it's true, I don't have to go through with this. There's still time for me to fix this" replied Rachel as she placed her elbows on the table and her face in her hands.

"You cannot possibly be that fuckin' selfish Rachel" said Santana angrily and quite loudly.

"Shhh!" Rachel hushed the girl, "Would you keep your voice down?! Geez!" Rachel whispered yelled.

Santana began glaring at Rachel and the small diva felt herself recoil slightly.

"Explain yourself" Santana replied through clenched teeth and flared nostrils.

"It's just a thought I had. I'm not prepared for this type of responsibility. I'm not as strong as you and Quinn. This never should have happened from the jump" said Rachel quickly pointing down at her belly. "I was just trying to prove something to myself, failing miserably at it by the way, and now I'm here pregnant…with Finn's baby" said Rachel shoving her milkshake away from her. The anger she had been trying to subdue was coming back with a vengeance. She couldn't believe she was stupid enough to get herself caught up like this.

"I can understand being upset at being pregnant with that dumb boy's baby, but it's not his fault" said Santana angrily as she pointed to Rachel's belly. "Don't take it out on him…I've been there Rach. If you do it you will hate yourself forever…that much I can guarantee" said Santana seriously.

Rachel looked into Santana's eyes. She saw nothing but seriousness and sincerity. "I'm just pondering that option, I never said I would go through with it" responded Rachel quietly. Santana eyed her for awhile before she went back to her almost melted sundae.

"Why do you care so much anyway?"

"Because you're my sister and I love you Rachel Barbara Berry-Corcoran. I've been down that road you're thinking of heading to and I don't want you to be as messed up as I am. It's not a good place" replied Santana honestly.

"You're not messed up Santana, you've suffered through a lot" countered Rachel.

"Trust me Berry…I'm screwed up. If I can admit to that, you should at least recognize it."

"Stop calling me Berry, you know I hate that" responded Rachel irritably.

"As soon as you stop calling me Peanut and hugging me in public and shit, you know I hate that" argued Santana.

"Touché" replied Rachel.

"You bet your ass it's a touché" smiled Santana.

Rachel chuckled at her sister and rolled her eyes. She looked over at the other table and watched as everyone was talking excitedly about something. She was almost envious because it looked as if they didn't have a care in the world, even though she knew otherwise. She glanced outside looking for Quinn and saw that her blonde sister was still on the phone, _'Who the heck is she talking to?'_ thought Rachel.

"Munchkin I have a question for you" said Santana quietly, "You said you were trying to prove something by sleeping with Finn…what were you tryna prove?"

"Nothing" answered Rachel a little too quickly.

"C'mon Rach" responded Santana. Rachel purposely ignored her sister and became very interested in her phone again.

"You know a lot of times when I had sex, I was trying to prove that I wasn't gay" said Santana quietly, "I slept with Puck, Finn, and even Marcellus cause I didn't want to accept that I liked being with girls…well one girl."

Rachel didn't realize her eyes were bugging out in shock and surprise until Santana looked at her weirdly. Realization dawned on the Latina's face and her mouth made a perfect circle as leaned in closer to Rachel, "Oh my gosh Rach, are…are you gay?" asked Santana in clear shock.

"Wh…what?" stammered Rachel. "Don't be ridiculous Santana" said Rachel trying to regain her confidence back.

"You stuttering the way you did and your surprise face, pretty much confirmed it" smirked Santana, "Your totally gay" she whispered.

"I'm not talking about this with you Santana" whispered out Rachel, "Just drop it."

"Oh my gosh Rach…you really are?!" Santana whispered out seriously, "Honey you need to talk about this."

"I'm not talking about it with you" repeated Rachel, "let it go!" Rachel glared at Santana with a fierceness she never used before on the girl.

"What type of girls do you like?" questioned Santana mischievously, completely ignoring Rachel's pleas, "Blondes, brunettes, redheads? Big boobs, little boobs, big butts?"

Rachel felt tears coming to her eyes as she avoided Santana's gaze. She couldn't lie to her sister and she was just hoping that Santana would get the message and leave her alone about this.

"Rach, I didn't mean to upset you. I just know what it's like to have those feelings and not being able to have an outlet. I just wanted to help" replied Santana sincerely. "I can tell you what kinda girls I like" said Santana hopefully.

"San please stop this" pleaded Rachel as fresh tears finally escaped.

Rachel felt Santana once again grab her hand and squeeze it. Sudden anger flashed in her and she yanked her arm away and got up from the table abruptly, before running outside.

"Quinn!" Rachel yelled causing the blonde to jump and look up from her phone at her like she was crazy. "I'm ready to go home" she announced angrily while wiping away her tears.

"Hold on- Rachel what's wrong?" she questioned putting her phone conversation on pause.

"Nothing…I'm just tired of being here, I want to go home now please."

Santana walked out of the parlor with Mercedes fast on her heels, "Rach are you okay?" questioned Mercedes.

Before she could answer Finn, Kurt, Tina, Mike, and Blaine ran out of the ice cream parlor with equally concerned expressions.

"Rachel is everything okay, is it the baby?" questioned Finn as he walked over and placed his hand over Rachel's stomach. Rachel rolled her eyes in disgust; she really didn't need this right now.

"I'm fine everyone, I just want to go home" Rachel replied as she wiped at some stray tears.

"What did you do to her?!" yelled Finn at Santana.

"The fu…I didn't do anything you dumb ass!" yelled back Santana.

"Of course not…just like you didn't do anything to Brittany. You're always into something Santana and I'm freakin sick of it. I swear if you did something to hurt Rachel and my baby-"warned Finn glaring at the smaller Latina.

Rachel audibly gasped at Finn; she couldn't believe that he said that out loud to Santana, especially in front of everyone. Rachel watched as her sister glared back at Finn with watery eyes. Her breathing had picked up and her nostrils were flaring. Everyone was standing stock still waiting for Santana to explode, but she didn't. Rachel caught Santana's eyes and Rachel watched as Santana pushed past Finn and went over to Quinn's car and got in slamming the door behind her.

"Finn you are unbelievable" said Rachel in a shaky voice.

"What?" he asked in frustration "You were fine in there than you ran out crying. I was just taking care of you and our baby Rachel" he said trying to make Rachel see reason.

"I don't need you to take care of me Finn; I'm more than capable of handling myself. Instead of jumping down my sisters throat you should have took my word when I said nothing was wrong with me. Furthermore, it was not your place to yell in her face and bring up something painful that you have no clue about" said Rachel angrily.

"But Rachel I was only trying to help" pleaded out Finn.

"You would have helped by just minding your business!" Rachel yelled. "You have no right Finn. This isn't the first time you've spoken before you actually thought about what you were saying. Because of you she was outed to the entire freakin state…now you're bringing up something that we're all trying to move on from and you have no true knowledge about. The next time you want to help Finn Hudson…don't! Only concern yourself with the baby I'm carrying and that's it!" yelled Rachel as she turned on a dime and stormed over to the car and got in; following the same pattern as Santana she slammed the door with unnatural strength. She looked behind her and saw Santana starring out the window as a few tears slipped down her face.

Rachel sighed heavily, "Santana I'm really sorry about that" said Rachel trying to break some of the tension in the vehicle, "I didn't mean for this to happen" she whispered.

"Don't worry about it Munchkin" replied Santana. Rachel was surprised at the fact that her tone of voice wasn't harsh or angry. Instead Santana just sound hurt.

"San he had no right. I'm apologizing for him and me" Rachel said as Quinn climbed into the driver's seat.

"I know, but don't worry about it Rach" Santana replied quietly.

"I will slap the shit out of him, if you want me too Santana. I'll do it right now" said Quinn angrily looking behind her at Santana.

Santana sighed and shook her head in disagreement, "Let's just go home please" she responded not giving either of them eye contact. Quinn turned around with Rachel as they both looked out the window. Quinn threw up her middle finger at Finn and yelled out the window for him 'to stay away from her family'. It was clear Mercedes was going with Sam, but it didn't look like it would be any fun from Rachel's perspective because Mercedes was laying into him harshly. She had her finger and Sam's face and they were both going back and forth, but it was clear that Mercedes was going to win that argument with the way Sam looked like he was slightly shying away.

Quinn backed the car out the parking space and flipped her middle finger at Finn again before heading home. As soon as they were in the driveway Santana got out and rushed into the house. Guilt instantly filled Rachel, their afternoon wasn't supposed to be like this. She and Quinn walked slowly into the house and were met with Shelby giving them both a questioning look, "What happened?" she asked.

Rachel explained what went down and Shelby was going towards the back to talk to Santana but Rachel stopped her mother and asked if she could go instead. Rachel walked towards the back room and knocked lightly on the door and entered without waiting for a response. Rachel saw Santana just staring into space as if she was in shock and Rachel walked over to the bed and sat down next to her sister grabbing her hand and squeezing it. The simple action seemed to bring Santana back from where ever she was while she looked over at Rachel in a questioning manner. Rachel looked into a pair of dark brown eyes that were filled with hurt and apologized yet again.

"I knew they were treating me weirdly but I didn't know that they knew about Britt and I" said Santana quietly. "I've suspected it but I wasn't sure. They've probably been talking so much shit about me behind my back…now at least I know right" said Santana brokenly.

Rachel didn't know how to respond, she felt like this whole thing was her fault and all she could do was pull her sister into a side hug and apologize once again.

"It's not your fault Munchkin, this is squarely on me" replied Santana quietly as she absent-mindedly began rubbing Rachel's belly.

"You know, I think _he_ likes it when you rub my stomach" said Rachel with a smirk.

"He should, his aunt is totally hot" laughed out Santana.

'_Yes you are'_ thought Rachel to herself. Rachel sighed heavily, "I'm bisexual and I sorta like brunettes" said Rachel quietly. Santana nuzzled her head into Rachel's neck; "Have you ever been with a girl?" questioned Santana as Rachel felt her breath on her neck. She had to focus before she lost complete control and started to ravish Santana on the spot.

"No I haven't…I haven't even kissed a girl yet but I know what I'm attracted to" replied Rachel.

"Your first kiss and first time with a girl should be special Rachel…don't ever forget that" said Santana seriously.

"Was yours?"

"Umm hmm, my first time was with Britt and my first time with a boy was with…Marcellus. Each time was special and something I'll never forget" replied Santana quietly, "Promise me you'll make it special Rachel…even if you're first experience was with Finn" added Santana smartly.

Rachel couldn't help but to laugh, "I promise" replied Rachel, "How did you know that you were gay, not to be rude but you've slept with a lot of boys" questioned Rachel.

"It's only been three boys and one of them I still regret till this day" replied Santana. "Once I was with Britt, I knew that I was gay, but I didn't want to be gay. Sometimes I still feel that way because I knew how hard it would be. One time I was with Marcellus and I just couldn't do it anymore, I started crying right in the middle of our sexy times. I had to be honest with him and myself…I'm gay and that's something I just had to accept that. It hasn't been an easy road for me and dealing with this, that's why your first time with a girl should be amazing and something you'll treasure for the rest of your life" sighed out Santana. "I have no clue why I'm telling you this but I just thought you should know and you can come to me whenever you need advice."

"Okay" replied Rachel quietly, "I love you Santana."

"I love you too Munchkin" replied Santana as she tightened her grip around Rachel's small frame.

_Mercedes_

Mercedes angrily shook her leg in the front seat of Finn's truck; she couldn't believe Sam had told everyone in glee club about what happened between Brittany and Santana.

"I've apologized at least one thousand time Cedes', I don't know what else to do" said Sam as he drummed his fingers along the steering wheel.

"You can let me be angry" she replied while crossing her arms around her body.

"Cedes' you leave tomorrow. I don't want to spend our last moments together mad at one another. I'm sorry I told everyone, I was just so upset you moved to Columbus…and she was the reason you went. I didn't mean any harm I was just angry" pleaded Sam.

"But you caused a lot of harm Sam!" shouted Mercedes, "We've been through hell this year…our parents and family are gone! The last thing we need is people who claimed to be there for us and our 'glee family' judging us. She doesn't need that! We don't need that!" yelled Mercedes as unexpected tears fell out of her eyes as she glared at her boyfriend. "I told you before I left Samuel Evans how much I love you. I even told you when I returned, that me being a couple hours away would be challenging but I was in it, if you were. I told you to not take your anger out on her but look what you did?" she said lowering her tone, as hurt was laced through her words.

"You just left! Mercedes you just left me…no warning but a quick goodbye and you expected me to take that easily!" yelled Sam, his own pain apparent through his eyes.

"Just like you left me after having me fall in love with you over the summer Sam. I've been there; I know what it was like to fall deeply in love with someone and have them up and leave you unexpectedly. I'm practically an expert" replied Mercedes angrily.

"So you leaving was payback?!" questioned Sam incredulously.

"No Sam! You know that's not the case. Me leaving was to help my sister, my sister who is not dealing with the death of her parents or my family very well. She was drowning Sam and she was on a path that was going to leave her in jail or dead. I sacrificed. That's what you do when you love people" said Mercedes still upset with her boyfriend. They both were breathing hard and glaring at one another intensely. She loved Sam but he could make her so angry sometimes, it seems as if they were always hurting one another and she didn't want that for them. She felt a pair of soft lips crash into hers and all her anger seemed to melt away immediately as she deepened the kiss with her boyfriend. The two played tonsil hockey with one another until Mercedes had to pull away to catch her breath.

Somehow the two ended up in the backseat of Finn's car and proceeded to make love. Mercedes always felt a deeper connection with Sam when she felt him inside of her. Tears always were in her eyes because he looked at her with love and he was always so gentle and patient. He always tried to make sure that she reached her climax before he got his and he was always attentive in everything they did involving sex. Sam was her first everything and even when she was angry with him, she always recognized the love she had for the blonde headed boy. She often questioned why Sam loved her so much. She wasn't the ideal girl and she knew it. Sure she had major confidence and chocolate mojo but that didn't stop the doubts from creeping into her head from being a heavy girl. Whenever she voiced those doubts aloud, Sam was quick to shut it down. He always told her how much he loved her and how that never would change no matter what.

It definitely was official though, angry make up sex was the freakin best. They were in each other's arms trying to catch their breath as her body worked through the best orgasm she ever had. She never thought she'd be that girl who would have sex in the back of the car but she guess the old saying was true…shit happens.

Sam was placing small kisses all over her neck, face, and breast and Mercedes just basked in the attention.

"I really am sorry Cedes'. I didn't know Finn would use that against Santana, but he should have never known in the first place and that was totally my fault…please forgive me babe. I can't have you upset with me like this" he said.

"I forgive you Bear and I love you. But honestly I'm not the one you should be apologizing too…I think you know who that person is" whispered Mercedes to him.

"Yeah chocolate drop, I'm well aware of who I have to seek forgiveness from" he replied. Mercedes felt him began his kissing again knowing the boy wanted to go in for round two but she put a stop to it. "I have to get home Sam, it's almost curfew and Shelby will have no problem disciplining me" I said seriously.

A low growl escaped from him and he conceded. They got dressed quickly and Sam made his way to the Corcoran home. Once in the driveway they fell into another passionate kiss. The knocking on the car window instantly broke them apart and Shelby was on the outside looking in with a raised eyebrow.

"Man…" said Sam disappointedly while he sucked his teeth. He unhooked himself from Mercedes and gave her one more kiss before getting out the truck and walking to the other side and opening the door for Mercedes to exit. He held her hand as she stepped down and she relished in the fact that he was such a gentlemen.

"Sorry Ms. Corcoran" he mumbled out looking at Mercedes' adoptive mom.

"Yeah sorry Shelby" Mercedes said.

"Umm hmm…see you later Sam" said Shelby, clearly dismissing the boy.

"Bye Ms. Corcoran…bye Cedes', remember I love you" he said sadly.

"I love you too, always will" replied Mercedes. She watched Sam drive off until she couldn't see the truck anymore and she turned around to see Shelby with her eyebrow raised and a knowing look.

"What?" Mercedes said while hunching her shoulders, "I'm not late."

"No you're not, but I would get in the shower if I were you and hurry because the sleep over is about to start soon" she said with a knowing expression, "You know I used to be a teenager" laughed out Shelby.

"Yes ma'am I do…no disrespect was intended" said Mercedes putting her hands up defensively.

"Go on girl" said Shelby. Mercedes took that as her opportunity to turn around and hurry in the house, not before she felt a swat on her bottom causing her to yelp in surprise. Mercedes decided to run towards the back room just in case Shelby felt like dishing out more spankings. Mercedes ran into the bedroom she shared with Santana giggling and stopped suddenly when she saw said sister lying on the bed.

"He..hey San" said Mercedes timidly. Guilt instantly filled her as she thought about the events from earlier in the day.

"Hey Squirt" Santana responded with a small smile.

"Peanut, I'm so sorry about what happened today. I should have never run my mouth…one of my biggest flaws is that I gossip too much" rambled Mercedes as she sat on her sister's bed.

"Don't worry about it Mercedes…you didn't say anything to me today just to be cruel. That prize goes to Finn, and ultimately it's on me. If I learned how to control my anger and feelings we wouldn't even be here now. It's high time I start accepting that" said Santana with a faraway look.

"He still shouldn't have said it" countered Mercedes.

"No he shouldn't have, but it's Finn. He's like a two year old in a giant's body. He does something than acts shocked when it blows up in his face. I really wanted to punch him today…like really bad, but I figured it would only get me in more trouble" said Santana with a smirk.

"Well Kurt laid into him pretty bad after you guys pulled off. Not only Kurt but Blaine as well" said Mercedes.

Santana nodded her head in acknowledgment, "Don't be too hard on Sam either, Peanut."

"Too late, we just made up maybe an hour before I got home" said Mercedes honestly, "Why wouldn't you want me to lay into him?" she questioned.

"Because I have a feeling that Sam wasn't the only one spreading the knowledge of what happened between Britt and me, I think Blaine helped with the rumor mill as well."

"Why would Blaine tell anyone what happened?" asked Mercedes.

"Look who his mom is, and his boyfriend. I think he had a lot to do with spreading the word around glee just as much as Sam" said Santana sighing, "just take it easy on big mouth…kay."

"Okay" smiled Mercedes shaking her head. She patted her sister's leg and headed into the bathroom to shower. This weekend had been filled with all types of emotions but she realized how much she missed being home in Lima. Mercedes never regretted her decision of leaving for Santana. She needed to get away so that she could deal with the lost of her family in her own way, without someone constantly being in her face. Now that she has a handle on it all, she really wants to be back home where she belongs.

Mercedes put on her pj's and had pin-curled her hair for the next day, before exiting the bathroom. She was shocked when she saw Quinn sitting on her bed, clearly waiting for her and worry written all over her face.

"Quinn, what's wrong?" the dark girl questioned.

"I have something eating at me and I have no one to talk to about it. I want to talk to you but I think you'll be mad and it wouldn't end right" said Quinn in a shaky voice. Mercedes knew this was serious. Quinn had lived with her and her family while she was pregnant. She learned all of Quinn's mannerisms and when the girl needed to talk. They had often spent a many night staying up and talking about anything and nothing at all. The only other time she had seen Quinn like this was when she had returned from the hospital and needed to talk about giving Beth up and her mother's proposition of moving back home.

"How about you just say it fast, that way you can get it over with" said Mercedes sitting next to Quinn. She began rubbing Quinn's back as Quinn began shaking her head, clearly debating within herself if she should say whatever it was that was causing her pain like this. They sat in silence for almost five minutes before Quinn spoke.

"I'm dating Brittany" said Quinn almost inaudibly. Mercedes stopped rubbing Quinn's back as she looked at her sister in shock, "Wh…what?" stuttered out Mercedes.

She watched Quinn take a deep breath, "I'm dating Brittany" she said again, only a little louder.

"Quinn" replied Mercedes in disappoint, "Why? How?" she began to rattle off looking at her sister's hazel eyes. She watched as Quinn broke down into silent sobs, it was clear then to Mercedes how much this was affecting her. She waited for Quinn to calm down before encouraging her to tell her how the hell she ended up dating Brittany.

Quinn explained to Mercedes how it was just pure friendship from the start and how it progressed to more. Now Quinn feels like she's stuck with no way out because Brittany isn't ready to tell anyone, including the most important person…Santana.

Mercedes took a big breath as she starred at Quinn.

"Cedes' you know how I've always felt about Brittany" said Quinn in almost pleading way. It was true, on one of their late night talking sessions Quinn mentioned the reason she ended pregnant was because she kissed Brittany and it freaked her out…hence sleeping with Puck and Beth.

"I don't know what you want from me here Quinn, I'm not gonna give you my blessing on this. Honestly this is just plain wrong" said Mercedes honestly.

"I know…I know, but I love her so much. I don't want to hurt Santana, that was never my intention when this all started. But I don't know what to do. When I'm with Brittany I feel amazing and in love, but as soon as I get home the guilt just eats at me until my stomach hurts" cried Quinn.

Mercedes looked at the broken girl in front of her and she felt a pang in her heart.

"I just need some advice and I needed someone to listen" said Quinn looking at Mercedes brokenly.

"My advice is that you tell Santana immediately" replied Mercedes seriously, "you're lying to her and sneaking around Quinn. She's your sister" admonished Mercedes.

"I know I want to tell her I really do, but Britt isn't ready. She asked me to give her two weeks and then we will tell her together" stammered Quinn as she tried to wipe the tears off her face and calm herself down.

"The longer you wait the worse the news is going to be for Santana, Quinn" Mercedes said shaking her head, "I can't believe you right now."

"I know" said Quinn starting to get upset again.

"If you know than you have to come clean…or break up with her. They're the only two options you have here. Honestly I hope you just dump her ass" said Mercedes angrily.

Quinn looked over at Mercedes in shock, "Why would you say that?" she questioned with hurt very much apparent in her voice.

"Because Quinn, I've known for awhile now how you felt about Brittany and from what you told me she was very much aware of your feelings as well. She has been for some time now. Santana hurt her, and I can't help but to think that she's using you to get back at San, knowing this would destroy her" countered Mercedes.

"That's not how it is though Cedes'" said Quinn in frustration, "we're in love, you can't fake that."

"I know you can't but what if she is?" questioned Mercedes angrily.

"That's just not true, I know how she feels about me Mercedes and I can tell you it's nothing fake about it" said Quinn angrily as she stood to leave, "I thought I could lean on you but it's clear I was mistaken" said Quinn getting off of the bed.

Mercedes quickly grabbed her arm and pulled her back down. She pulled Quinn into a hug and tightened her embrace around her. Mercedes felt Quinn's arms reach around her body as they both melted into each other's arms. She wasn't going to let her sister walk away angry like this, and have her be in so much pain.

"You know how much I love you Quinn, don't you?" whispered Mercedes. She felt Quinn nod 'yes' from their embrace.

"I really don't approve of what you're doing Quinn. I honestly think you should tell Santana as soon as possible. You should prepare yourself for the possibility that this could blow up in your face in the worse way. I know how you feel for Brittany, I've known for awhile now. I've never had a problem with you loving her; I do have a problem however on the way you both are going about it. You have to tell her Quinn, it's no way to get around that" said Mercedes.

Quinn squeezed her even tighter and she began sobbing loudly into Mercedes' shoulder this time. She had never seen Quinn like this, even with Beth. Mercedes guessed that this relationship was genuine and she knew what it was like to hide a relationship from people. Hell, she kept her relationship with Sam secret for some time, but then again, her relationship with Sam didn't have the potential to emotionally wreck someone else either.

Tapping occurred at the door and Shelby walked in, "Girls…is everything all right" their mother questioned.

"Yeah Shelby, we're just bonding" responded Mercedes as she kept her arms around Quinn, who hadn't even bothered to look up.

Mercedes watched as Shelby looked at Quinn and shook her head, almost as if she knew what the real deal was, "well we're waiting for the both of you in the family room so we can get the sleepover started" replied Shelby quietly. She walked over and placed kisses on top of both of their heads and walked out.

Quinn leaned back and got up and walked into the bathroom to clean her face off. She came back out and just looked at Mercedes, "I thought this would make me feel better…how stupid was that?" said Quinn.

"It's not stupid Quinn, you needed to talk…there's nothing stupid in that" said Mercedes.

"Mercedes-"started Quinn.

"I'm not going to say anything to Santana. It's not my place, but I do hope you realized you've dragged me in the middle of this" replied Mercedes seriously.

"Yeah I do and I'm so sorry about that" said Quinn sadly.

"C'mon we're late to the sleepover" replied Mercedes. She grabbed Quinn's hand and they made their way into the family room where Rachel, Beth, Shelby, and Santana were there waiting. They decided on scary movies much to Rachel's annoyance. Before the movie started Shelby held one of her trusty family meetings. She told everyone that Friday nights were now Corcoran family nights with no exception. She explained that she was putting more emphasis on them spending time as a family and the best way to do that was to mandate it at first. Shelby also handed each one of them a composition notebook. Even Beth received one.

"I know emotions can be overwhelming girls. I'm pretty sure Nana has told you about my past and how I didn't do a good job of handling my emotions when it became a little overwhelming. It's happened with us all already and sure to happen in the future. I want you girls to use these journals to get it all out. If you're not going to give your all to Marissa, or talk to me, Nana or each other…at the very least use these journals as outlets. I have my own notebook as well. Does everyone understand?" asked Shelby.

A course of agreements rang out into the air. Shelby even had colorful pins to go along with their journals and they all showed their gratitude.

The lights went out, the movies started, and an abundance of junk food was consumed. Mercedes loved it…her last real sleepover was with Kurt and Rachel and that seemed a life time ago. Eventually around three am they all dozed off into a peaceful slumber.

Mercedes felt her body being shaken awake early in the morning and she looked up into Shelby's eyes.

"Sorry baby, but your uncle is here" whispered Shelby apologetically. Mercedes sighed but nodded her head in understanding. She had to adjust slightly because Santana was curled up against her, with Rachel on the other side, followed by Quinn.

"You should go pack and I'll wake the girls so they can say goodbye" whispered Shelby.

Mercedes walked into the foyer and saw her uncle standing there with the 'I'm sorry face'.

"I wanted you to stay until this evening but your aunt is not being very cooperative with coming to get you, so I had to come early because I have to pull a double at work" said Uncle Matthew quickly.

"It's alright uncle Matty, I'm gonna go pack up" said Mercedes. She knew how much of a bitch her aunt could be and it really wasn't any point in getting angry with him.

Before long Mercedes was seated in her uncle's truck and they were on their way back to Columbus. She had said her goodbyes to her sisters and like always it was painful. They all hugged and held back tears while Shelby and her uncle were having a very serious conversation.

"Uncle Matty, what were you and Shelby talking about earlier? It seemed serious" asked Mercedes.

Her uncle sighed and she could tell he was contemplating whether he should tell her or not.

"I'm thinking of giving custody of you back to Shelby and having you back in Lima where you belong" he said quietly.

"What?! Why?! Not that I'm not excited about that but why?!" Mercedes yelled loudly.

She saw her uncle chuckle as he began to explain, "Well you know things on the home front between Linda and I aren't good. I'm filing for divorce Mercedes and I don't want to put you through that on top of everything else you've been through. I have a feeling the divorce is going to get nasty and quite ugly and the best place you could be is with Shelby and the girls. I never should have taken you away in the first place. I was only doing it to appease Linda and also because I thought that's what my brother would have wanted. I never really took into consideration what you wanted" he said in almost one breath.

"Once the divorce is final, I'm going to move back to Lima, but you'll still be with Shelby as it should have been all along" he said after a long silence.

"When do I come back to stay permanently?" asked Mercedes quietly.

"Once she gets in touch with her lawyer and I hand over all rights. The best thing I ever did was put the adoption under my name so Linda won't have a say over you. So I saw in about a month's time. You have to keep it secret though, Shelby wants to surprise the girls" he instructed.

"I can do that" said Mercedes. It seemed as if she were constantly keeping secrets lately. All that mattered was that she was coming home. _'God does answer prayers. Praise'_ she thought to herself.

_Santana_

Santana was walking into McKinley High early Monday morning with Shelby by her side. They were going to visit Coach Beiste, where Santana was to apologize and Shelby was going to be there as a witness.

Shelby walked into Santana's room at the crack of dawn that morning. She ushered Rachel out of bed and into her own room. Shelby came back and promptly gave Santana a severe spanking. It was only like eight swats but they were the hardest swats of Santana's life. Shelby reminded her that she was on punishment until further notice and she kissed Santana on the head and wiped away her tears. Shelby walked around the room collecting all the fun stuff and walked out. Santana had to admit that was one hell of a wakeup call.

They were now headed towards the gym and Coach Beiste's office after Shelby got a visitors pass from the main office. Santana knocked on the door awkwardly and waited until Coach Beiste gave her the all clear to come in.

Shelby walked in behind her and walked right up to Coach Beiste giving her a firm handshake.

"So what brings the both of you in today?" said Coach Beiste gruffly.

Santana took a deep breath, "I came in to apologize Coach Beiste for my disrespectful behavior. It was uncalled for; I know that you're an adult and that you've earned respect and I should show you the respect you've earned. Sometimes when I feel like I'm being pinned in a corner I react in a not so good way but even still I had not right to say what I said to you. Please accept my apology" said Santana as she looked the woman in the eyes.

Coach Beiste just starred at Santana and the Latina realized that the woman was still angry in some ways.

"I also came to apologize to you Shannon on behalf of my family. Santana knows that the type of behavior she displayed is totally unacceptable, don't you San" said Shelby strongly.

"Yes ma'am" replied Santana lowering her head. She could tell that Coach Corcoran was here and not the sweet, loving, and caring Shelby.

"She's been grounded for two weeks and I was wandering if it was something she could do here that would show how sorry she is for disrespecting you, not only disrespecting you but doing it in front of her peers" said Shelby.

Santana looked up at Coach Beiste as she pondered what Shelby had just said, "I need her to play" she said in her deep voice. Santana closed her eyes and groaned. "By all rights I should have went to Figgins and reported you Santana, but I didn't because in all honesty we both got out of hand. I do believe your apology was sincere but if you truly want to make amends I need you as a kicker on my team."

"She'll do it" said Shelby strongly.

Santana turned towards her adoptive mother with her mouth wide open, "I thought you said you weren't going to make me" said Santana angrily, with her voice slightly raised.

"I also said that you would have to learn that every choice you make has consequences. So playing football this year will be your consequence for being disrespectful to your teacher" said Shelby.

"This is some bullshit" mumbled out Santana incoherently as she crossed her arms.

"Excuse me?" questioned Shelby with an arched eyebrow. She walked over to Santana and got in her face, "You want to repeat that" she said in a threatening tone.

Santana thought about challenging the woman but remembered that her ass was still slightly sore from this morning, "No" said Santana quietly.

"I can't hear you Santana. Do you want to repeat what you said" said Shelby looking directly at Santana in the eyes. "No ma'am" Santana replied clearly. Shelby backed away and eyed her in a warning stare that she was trying her luck.

"She'll be playing Shannon" said Shelby looking at Coach Beiste.

Tears pooled at the bottom of Santana's eyes but she refused to let them fall.

"What number would you like on the back of your jersey Santana?" questioned Coach Beiste in a much softer voice.

"Fourteen" replied Santana quietly, not even having to think about it. She avoided the eyes of both adults in the room as she couldn't believe this was happening to her.

"We got major donations this year, so the kid's names get to be on the back of their jerseys this year. I'm assuming Corcoran will be on the back of hers" said Coach Beiste to Shelby.

"Yes that seems likely" replied Shelby; "I know this is a contact sport Shannon but I need to know that she's going to be safe" said Shelby seriously.

"There's always risk when playing football, but I can assure you that I will make sure she stays untouched as much as possible" reassured Coach Beiste.

"Okay" replied Shelby quietly.

The bell rang out and Santana walked out of the office completely pissed off. She felt a pair of arms pull her from behind but Santana didn't feel like being consoled. She was pissed off damn it and she didn't need Shelby there explaining why she did what she did.

"Let me go" said Santana angrily trying to push Shelby away.

"I will do no such thing. You're mad and I won't let you go to class like that" said Shelby tightening her grip around Santana's waist. Santana groaned angrily and tried to jerk away but Shelby wasn't having it. She felt tears coming to her eyes again as she continued to fight but Shelby kept a tight grip on her. Santana began hitting Shelby's hand in frustration as her tears finally spilt out of her eyes.

"Let me go Shelby" said Santana angrily.

"Nope I will not. I love you too much, even when you're acting like Beth because you can't get your way" said Shelby calmly.

Santana cried out in frustration because the woman wouldn't let her go even though she was fighting with all her might. Santana finally gave up and just stood in Shelby's arms crying, while Shelby whispered soothing things to calm her down. Once Santana had calmed down slightly, she felt Shelby loosen her grip only so Shelby could turn her around and they could face one another.

Shelby grabbed Santana's face, "Look at me Santana Maria" said Shelby sternly. Santana looked her adoptive mother in the eyes with contempt. "I know you're angry with me and you don't want to be near me right now, but I think this will be good for you. It will teach you discipline, work ethic, and more importantly how to respond when things don't go your way. Santana you are seventeen years old and you just had a temper tantrum in the middle of this gym because you couldn't get your way. Is that the proper way for you to be acting?" questioned Shelby with fierceness.

Santana shook her head 'no' as it dawned on her how childish she looked fighting with Shelby just then. It was downright embarrassing, but she would normally act that way if she didn't respond with anger, sharp words, or violence. She had a lot of growing up to do…that much was apparent.

"Now I'm going to walk you to your first period class and explain to your teacher why your almost thirty minutes late" said Shelby as she took out a tissue and began wiping Santana's face.

"Thirty minutes!" exclaimed Santana.

"Yes thirty minutes" replied Shelby softly, "You had a tantrum for thirty minutes."

Santana ducked her head down in shame, "I'm sorry Shelby" she whispered out.

"I'm not…it gave me a chance to see what you were like as a baby" laughed Shelby. Santana shook her head because she didn't find it funny at all. "Oh San baby, I'm just kidding okay" said Shelby pulling Santana back into a hug, "I love you and we'll work on it…it takes time."

Santana shook her head in acknowledgement as Shelby placed a few kisses on the top of her head.

"You ready for class?" asked Shelby.

"Yeah" Santana replied. Shelby let her go and they both walked to class.

"Thanks for everything" mumbled Santana before they walked into her first period class. Shelby went to her English teacher and explained that they were in a meeting and to excuse her lateness. Santana saw Sage and instantly felt her mood lighten up when she sat next to the beautiful girl. Before leaving Shelby bent down and gave her another kiss on her head, causing several of her classmates to giggle and a few girls say 'awww' in response. Shelby winked at Santana and the Latina knew she did it on purpose but she couldn't even get mad at the woman any longer.

"She seems cool" whispered Sage in her ear.

"She is when she wants to be" replied Santana, "Hey why didn't you tell me your brother went to this school too?" asked Santana as she remembered seeing a boy that looked exactly like her from Friday's practice.

Sage's eyes bugged out slightly like a deer caught in headlights, "Um can I tell you later" replied Sage.

"You know you could have just lied" said Santana remembering a past conversation.

"Maybe I feel like I can't lie to you" responded Sage, picking up on what Santana said. Santana got lost in a sea of light brown eyes before forcing herself to pay attention in class.

The day went by pretty quickly and before long she was under the bleachers with Sage eating lunch.

"So about your brother Tyler" said Santana breaking the silence between her and Sage, "Why didn't you tell me you had one" asked Santana. It really didn't bother her but she was being nosy and wanted to focus on something besides herself for once.

"Um I need you to promise me that you won't interrupt until I finish" said Sage seriously, "please" the biracial girl pleaded.

"I promise" said Santana eyeing the girl.

"One day I was just lounging in my room watching television and this commercial came on for a senate race in Ohio. This gorgeous girl wearing a red and white cheerleading uniform was the focus of this commercial" started Sage.

Santana could feel her breath pick up and her mouth instantly dry. It was like her tongue was stuck to the roof of her mouth as she listened to Sage.

"In the commercial it said that the head cheerleader was a lesbian. My first thought was how could someone _that_ beautiful be gay? My next thought was how hurt the beautiful gay girl would be because everyone in the state knew her business? Then my final thought was at least she's free to be who she is now…and not hide like me."

Sage took a deep breath before continuing, "I must have watched that commercial at least thirty times. It gave me the courage to finally come out to my family. So one day at dinner I decided to be honest and tell them the truth, that not only was I gay but I had a girlfriend as well. Not my best idea, my parents flipped. I fought most of the night with my parents until my mom had enough and slapped me across the face" said Sage. Santana could tell she was back in that very moment.

"Next thing I know I was shipped off to Lima with one bag, a bus ticket and twelve dollars. I got here at the beginning of summer and my Nana and Pop Pop took me right in and my aunt was cool with everything. I didn't talk to my family all summer long. I was angry at my parents for not understanding and I was angry with Tyler for not sticking up for me, especially cause he's my twin. Nana told me that the girl who was in the commercial was actually from this town, I thought it was like destiny or fate or something. Imagine my surprise when I saw you on the first day of school. You were so much prettier than the commercial" blushed Sage.

"I promise you I'm not some freak or stalker. All of this is purely coincidental, but you were kinda like an inspiration to me…to finally be honest and now after only one week, I'd like to think we're cool" said Sage.

Santana could see that Sage was fighting away the tears, "I don't think I can be an inspiration…I'm too screwed up" said Santana trying to make light of a very serious conversation. This was getting a little too heavy and to familiar for her.

"You should give yourself more credit Santana" replied Sage as she wiped away stray tears, "You were an inspiration to me and you didn't even know it. I hadn't planned on really telling you until my brother showed up on our doorstep last week. He finally stood up to our parents and they kicked him out as well. He apologized and I spilled my guts to him about everything I had been holding in for the last few months. He told me I should be honest so I wouldn't look like a creeper…damn jerk" laughed out Sage.

It was good to see her smile again, "I had planned on telling you this week" she continued, "but you being so freakin intelligent figured it out already. So now you know my pathetic story" said Sage finally looking at Santana. "Thanks for not interrupting or running away, totally freaked out."

Santana shook her head in understanding, she knew and understood how hard it was to expose yourself the way Sage had just done. To be honest and entirely vulnerable in front of someone you barely knew, but her she was as beautiful as ever barring her soul for Santana.

Santana figured she could return the favor, "You know my abuela refuses to acknowledge my existence. She told me to my face to get out of her home and never return, that I brought shame to my family name, and it was better if I had kept my sexuality a secret and never told her or anyone" said Santana. She smirked slightly at the stunned look on Sage's face.

"The night my parents died was the same night they decided to throw me out of the house. They told I wasn't welcomed anymore and when I got home there would be two bags waiting by the door for me to take" said Santana shakily. "Sometimes I get so angry at them…especially my mom. I wish that I could tell them how they made me feel by doing that. I wish I could tell them that no matter what I'm still their daughter and me being gay shouldn't make them stop loving me, but I can't tell them that because their dead. So a lot of times I carry around this unbearable anger because I couldn't tell them how I felt. Sage I know it seems like your parents are abandoning you and in a lot of ways they are, but while you can…just explain to them how its making you feel. That way you know that at least on your end you've tried everything to make things right" said Santana.

The bell rang out signaling for them to get to their next class.

"Thanks San, I appreciate you listening and your advice" said Sage getting up.

"No problem" Santana said with a genuine smile.

"I guess I'll watch you at practice huh" said Sage smiling down at her. Santana frowned her face in confusion at her.

"You're the new kicker right?" asked Sage.

"How did you know that?" questioned Santana.

"News travels fast around here. I'll be watching" said Sage in a flirty way. Santana felt Sage's fingers graze against her back as she walked away. Santana turned to watch her walk away and Sage winked at her as she disappeared around the corner.

That girl was going to be the end of her.

The rest of the day went by quickly and Santana looked up and she was on the McKinley field with a red and white jersey with her name and number printed on the back. She was in the midst of a serious work out, it seemed the Coach Beiste had forgiven her but she hadn't forgotten. Santana was definitely paying in sweat for what she did on Friday. The practice started last period and ended at six that evening. Santana had never ran so many laps, did so many push-ups, crunch's, jumping jacks, and all the other unnamable exercises in all her life. After she finished that Coach Perkins put her through hell with kicking the ball.

By the time she dragged herself to the locker room and showered, she was exhausted and her entire body hurt. Quinn was waiting after her grueling Cheerios practice; neither one of them could even talk in the car…it hurt too much. When she got in she just wanted to go to sleep but Shelby made her eat dinner with the rest of the family. Santana could barely keep her eyes open through the meal and Shelby just dismissed her to her room after her nodding head almost hit the table. Once her head hit the pillow she was out like a light. When Shelby woke her in the early morning hours the next day, Rachel was curled up against her as usual. Santana got up and ready, while Shelby fixed her breakfast and she completed her homework from the day before at the kitchen table.

Her school schedule was tough but Coach Beiste wanted to make sure they all were ready for the first game and Shelby wanted to make sure she stayed on top of her work at school. Friday arrived quicker than Santana would have liked and she was running out onto the football field with the rest of the team in full pads and her new uniform. The stands roared when McKinley came out, which confused Santana because their team had always sucked. At least they had loyal followers. Santana searched the stands and she saw her family all their in strong numbers. Shelby, Mercedes, Rachel, Nana, and Beth were there decked out in their McKinley paraphernalia…even Beth was in a mini Cheerios uniform looking like a mini Quinn. Even Terry was there, he told Santana that he requested to be at all her football games so he wouldn't miss any. Santana looked over in the stands in saw Marissa who winked at her and Judge Anderson sitting next to one another. She had a lot riding on this game and she had to do well.

McKinley had to kick the ball away as the first play so that meant Santana was up first. She jogged onto the field and placed the football on the tee, she was so freakin nervous because not only was she doing the first play of the season but her ankle monitor was still very visible. Around school, it gave her an badass reputation, especially to the kids who didn't know why she was on parole in the first place. But right now, it just made her extremely self conscious and nervous. The butterflies in her stomach were moving in overtime. She kissed two of her fingers and threw them in the air as a peace sign. She told her family earlier that this was her signal for how much she loved them and she would do it each time she had to kick the ball.

"Ready!" she screamed out as she still held up the peace sign.

"Oh Yeah!" her teammates in formation replied in unison.

"I said you ready!" screamed Santana again.

"OH YEAH!" they yelled.

"Let's go, let's go, let's go, let's go!" screamed Santana as she started to move towards the ball.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" yelled everyone in the stands and on the field. They kept that yell up until Santana kicked the ball. It was a McKinley High tradition and as the kicker Santana had to lead the call. She kicked the ball a good forty-five yards and began to run down the field at a slower pace. Coach Beiste told her she was not to get physically engaged just yet. Tyler McLaurin was the first down the field and he tackled the boy who caught the ball almost immediately causing a giant roar to come from the stands.

Santana ran over to the sidelines where Coach Beiste grabbed her helmet and screamed at her that she did a good job. Other teammates tapped her helmet as a show that she did good as she walked over to the bench and grabbed a seat. The butterflies in her stomach had finally settled and she looked in the stands at her family and smiled. They were all looking down at her with big smiles and she had to admit it made her feel good.

"Looking good Corcoran" she heard Terry say from behind her. She turned around and waved at him as he winked at her. She could see pride all in his face and knew he was bragging to his partner about her being on the team.

Somehow Tyler ended up intercepting the ball and taking it sixty two yards for a touchdown. Everyone at the game went crazy with excitement including Santana. She laughed when Tyler performed some crazy end zone dance and she hurried up and placed her helmet back on as it was her turn to kick the extra point.

Special teams lined up in formation. She kissed her two fingers and threw them in the air again as a peace sign. She signaled she was ready and the ball was thrown back and she kicked through the uprights like she had done all week in practice. McKinley was now winning in the first quarter seven to zero.

Santana ran back to the sidelines and this time she noticed Quinn leading the Cheerios in their standard cheers. She saw Brittany standing next to Quinn, beautiful as ever. Instead of freaking out like she did before she harnessed all her feelings into the game. It was like a great distraction, which she actually was enjoying.

By the end of the game, McKinley had whipped on the other school and they won, thirty-five to ten. Santana made all of her extra points and she made her first field goal of the season from thirty-six yards out. Everyone was cheering in the stands at the sound of the last horn and the Cheerios were leading the crowd in a robust form of the school song. Shelby hurried out of the stands and Santana walked over to meet her. Once they were close Shelby pulled Santana into a hug and placed kisses all over her face like only a mother could.

"Mom…stop it" whined out Santana starting to get embarrassed as she tried to push away from Shelby.

"What did you just call me?" asked Shelby instantly putting a stop to the kissing and looked into Santana's eyes. Shelby's eyes were becoming watery and Santana could swear she heard Shelby's heart breaking.

"I called you mom" whispered Santana, "I hope that's okay, it just kinda fell out of my mouth. I said it without thinking" Santana said quickly.

Shelby pulled Santana into another tight hug, and she could feel the woman crying against her, "Santana it's more than okay if you call me that" whispered Shelby in her ear.

"Then why are you crying?" asked Santana innocently.

"These are happy tears baby…happy tears" said Shelby as she leaned back and looked at Santana again with pride and love. The rest of the family made it down to where they were and Santana felt Mercedes pull her into a tight embrace.

Santana laughed as Mercedes was doing the same thing that Shelby had and she knew she wouldn't be able to get out of this one.

"Fourteen huh?" asked Mercedes.

"You figured it out" smiled Santana. The number was the same number Marcellus wore on his football and basketball jerseys. It was like Santana's way of honoring him and she was glad Mercedes approved. Nana pulled Santana from Mercedes and embraced her as well. She saw tears in her eyes as well and knew Shelby had told Nana what happened.

Shelby forced the entire family in a photo so she could get a picture of Santana in her entire uniform. Terry walked over and gently tapped Santana's nose with his finger, while Quinn gave her a tight squeeze as well. It was a freakin love fest and Santana was weirdly okay with it.

"Corcoran!" yelled Coach Perkins, "Let's go!"

"Sorry guys, I have to go apparently" said Santana as she ran off in her cleats. They had a post game meeting which she was late for and as her punishment she had to put all the cleats away before showering.

Finally she was able to wash the funk of the game off her and she was now clean and able to meet her family. Since it was family night Shelby took them all out to the new pizzeria and ordered a crap load of food. It was a celebration, something good was finally happening to the Corcoran clan and everyone was genuinely happy.

Santana lay in bed that night drifting off thinking about her last week of school and all that happened today. Mercedes was in her bed snoring slightly and Rachel was curled up against her, pretending to be sleep. Nana made Santana take some pain pills because she knew her body would be killing her in the morning.

"Munchkin" whispered Santana getting Rachel's attention.

"Hmm" replied Rachel.

"I called Shelby mom today. It kinda just slipped out…would you be okay with that? She is your actual mom" Santana whispered.

Rachel looked up her with her big brown eyes, "Of course I don't mind Santana, we're family…and to be honest she seems more like a mother to you than your biological mom" said Rachel.

"She's been a mother to all of us, even though we keep giving her the blues" reminded Santana.

"True, I don't mind at all actually. Now I won't feel like the odd ball out when I actually call her mom" chuckled Rachel.

"You sure you're cool Rach…I don't want to encroach on what's yours" asked Santana again.

"I'm definitely cool San" said Rachel looking at Santana sincerely. Rachel leaned in and gave Santana gentle kiss on her cheek before snuggling back down and closing her eyes to go to sleep. It wasn't lost on Santana that Rachel had become more touchy feely with her. In all honesty after she learned that Rachel was bi, all of Rachel's behavior began to make sense to Santana. She knew that Rachel had a crush on her even though her small sister tried to fight it. Santana was careful not to make fun of Rachel and the only time they were in each other's space was when Rachel came to sleep.

Santana understood what it was like to have a serious crush on somebody you really shouldn't. It happened between her and Brittany. Now Santana was on the other end and she had to be careful with the way she treated Rachel…especially because Santana had eyes for someone else.

All in all, her second week of school was way better than her first. She was genuinely happy and it had been quite a long time since she felt that emotion. Santana fell asleep with a smile around her face and a tight grip around Rachel's waist and belly.

_Quinn_

Quinn was upset.

It had been three weeks…three whole weeks and still nothing. Santana knew nothing and she and Brittany were still running around in secret.

What made matters worse was that Santana was happy. The happiest she had seen her sister in quite some time. She was doing so well now. San was pretty popular in school again because she was on the football team. She was doing well in therapy so Judge Anderson had her ankle monitor removed. Of course the Corcoran girls celebrated by jumping into the pool. Not one of their brightest ideas because all four of them had the sniffles the next couple of days.

Santana was passing all her classes and it seemed she had a new group of friends consisting of Puck, and the new brother and sister duo of Sage and Tyler.

Santana had even come up with a way to make up her community service hours. She decided to have a food and clothing drive at the school every weekend. All donations would be given to the shelter for domestic abuse victims that Santana use to work for. They even gave Santana a small office were should could keep tally of everything that was donated.

Ms. Pillsbury had an assortment of pamphlets available and they even made a hotline number for student girls…and boys who were suffering from this type of abuse and who wanted to remain anonymous. The school would open on Saturday mornings so people could donate and Santana would be there all morning and afternoon. She was pulling in at least nine to ten hours each Saturday for her community service. Sage and Tyler would help out and then come over to the house afterwards so they could hang out with San.

Quinn on the other hand felt like she had bipolar. Some days she felt awesome and others she felt miserable and guilt ridden. She always went to Mercedes to spill her guts. Mercedes would always try to help by giving advice but lately the advice was the same; _'dump her white ass Quinn'_. She was starting to notice that Mercedes wasn't too keen about Brittany any more, but Quinn could understand why.

"Quinnie, please talk to me" pleaded Brittany, pulling Quinn out of her thoughts. The two of them were in the midst of their first real fight…and as usual the topic was the same…when they were going to tell Santana. The both of them were sitting on Brittany's back porch watching the sun go down. It would be beautiful if Quinn didn't feel like a pile of dung.

"I'm upset Brittany" snapped Quinn.

"I know…I'm trying" replied Brittany sadly. Quinn made sure she kept her eyes forward because she knew she would give in if she looked into those crystal blue eyes.

"That's not good enough anymore Brittany" said Quinn standing up, "either we tell her this weekend or you and I are done" said Quinn with finality. Tears sprang out of her eyes as she watched Brittany's face turn into a look of horror.

The taller blonde jumped up and clutched onto Quinn, "Don't do this Quinnie, I need you. You can't walk away from this, from me!" Brittany exclaimed. Quinn could feel Brittany's tears on her neck and she was filled with even more guilt if that was possible.

"I love you Brittany" stammered out Quinn through her own tears, "but I can't live like this. She's happy…my sister is happy and the knowledge of our relationship is going to kill that for her. I'm going to be the heavy in this Brittany, and I'm willing to do that for you. That's how much I love you. But you refusing to step up is killing me and I can't do it anymore, I can't keep lying to her…I just can't" cried out Quinn.

Quinn wrapped her arms around Brittany as her girlfriend sobbed even harder. She rubbed her back gently and let one of her hands massage the nape of her neck, trying to calm her down.

"Tomorrow, we'll tell her tomorrow after the game" said Brittany suddenly standing up and looking down at Quinn with watery, red eyes.

"You've said that before" countered Quinn, "You've promised before."

"I know I have Quinn but you're threatening to walk away from me…from us and I can't have that. I'll be right there by your side as we explain to her about our love. I'm really scared but I know it will be worth it Quinnie, please trust me" pleaded Brittany once again.

Quinn didn't understand why but she could never turn the girl down. Before she even registered she shook her head in agreement that they would tell Santana the whole truth tomorrow after the game. Brittany squealed in delight and kept placing small gentle kisses on Quinn's lips. Brittany took the sleeve of her shirt and wiped Quinn's face clear of tear tracks and kept kissing her until Quinn finally responded on her own.

Quinn pulled away reluctantly and announced that she had to leave but that she would call Britt later on.

"Tomorrow Quinnie, I promise this will all be done tomorrow" promised Brittany as Quinn rounded the corner of the house. She gave Brittany a strained smile and headed towards her car. Quinn pulled out her phone and placed a call.

"Hey Sage…is it alright if I come over? I have a favor to ask of you" said Quinn into her phone. Sage agreed and Quinn pulled off and headed towards Sage's home. Before driving she sent a text of to Shelby telling her that she and Sage would be practicing for a song that she had to sing in glee tomorrow.

The next day Quinn walked into McKinley with a nervous energy. She saw Brittany waiting by her locker and the look in her blue eyes said it all. She was going to back out. Quinn walked up to her girlfriend and stood, locking eyes with her. She could tell Brittany could feel the heat and intensity radiating off of her and her girlfriend keep averting her gaze.

"I can't" whispered out Brittany before she turned around suddenly and ran down the hall away from Quinn. It felt like Quinn had been stabbed in the gut, she fought back tears as she got the proper books from her locker and headed to class.

Her head bitch in charge attitude was in full effect the rest of the day and a many a person was on the receiving end of her wrath if they crossed her the wrong way. The crowds in the hallway would part like the Red Sea, with a simple icy glare from her. To make matters worse, instead of being able to talk to Brittany, the taller blonde avoided her all day until glee.

She was now sitting in the choir room with her arms and legs crossed and an angry arched eyebrow. Her lips were pursed and she was becoming increasingly aggravated that Mr. Schuester could never start class on time. Rachel had come to ask if she was okay and she softened her look for her pregnant sister and told her she was fine, that she was just having a bad day and for her not to worry.

Finally Mr. Schue paraded in late with Brittany right behind him. Quinn watched as Brittany avoided her gaze and sat all the way in the back row, when she normally sat next to Quinn. This only deepened the pain Quinn felt and increased her aggravation.

"Mr. Schue, I've prepared something that I would like to share" said Quinn aggressively as she cut the curly haired man off from whatever he was saying.

"Uh…sure Quinn, the floor is yours" said Mr. Schuester clearly caught off guard. Quinn always knew the man was okay with a little impromptu performance though.

Quinn sashayed up to the middle of the floor and looked pointedly at Sage, who got up and grabbed her acoustic guitar and stood next to her. Butterflies were dancing around in her stomach but Quinn played it cool on the outside.

"I just needed to get something off my chest and this seemed like the best way" said Quinn. She quickly made eye contact with Brittany before closing her eyes and taking a deep breath. She heard Sage began to strum on her guitar and Quinn let the emotions and lyrics overtake her.

_I don't know why, I don't know why I'm so afraid_

_I don't know how, I don't know how to fix the pain_

_We're living a lie, living a lie, this needs to change_

_We're out of time, we're out of time, and it's still the same_

Quinn opened her eyes slightly and looked at Britt again. She could see the tears pooling in her eyes and Quinn felt her own eyes water. During the course Sage joined in just like they practiced the night before.

_We can't stop the world, but there's so much more that we can do_

_You can't stop this girl from falling more in love with you_

_You said nobody has to know, give us time to grow and take it slow_

_But I'd stop the world, if they'd finally let us be alone, let us be alone_

It was no use, her face was totally wet with tears and she had to power through.

_I'm hearing the noise, hearing the noise from all around_

_I'm on the edge, I'm on the edge of breaking down_

_Like Bonnie and Clyde, let's hop a ride and ditch this town_

_To keep it alive, keep it alive don't make a sound_

_You can't stop the world, but there's so much more that we can do_

_You can't stop this girl from falling more in love with you_

_You said nobody has to know, give us time to grow and take it slow_

_But I'd stop the world, if they'd finally let us be alone, let us be alone_

Quinn opened her eyes and looked around at the shocked expressions of everyone in the choir room…especially that of Rachel's. It was clear they had no clue of who and what she was talking about and they were even more surprised that Quinn's voice was strong and clear, because of the amount of tears that were streaming down her face. She looked over at Brittany and saw that she was trying extremely hard as well to contain her emotions.

_I never want to take that final look_

_I'll turn another page, won't close the book_

It was then that Quinn realized that she would never break up with Brittany, because she loved her too much…even though Brittany's non action was killing her.

Quinn couldn't finish the song and she just rain out the choir room with loud sobs.

"Quinn!" she heard the frantic yell of Rachel but Quinn refused to turn around. She ran outside of the school building and under the bleachers near the football field. She collapsed against the side of the bleachers and placed her face in her hands. _'How did I even get myself in this mess'_ she thought angrily to herself.

She continued to cry and lament over the hopeless situation when she felt a pair of familiar arms wrap around her waist tightly.

"Shhh Quinnie" said Brittany soothingly, "I'll tell her tonight. I'm going to keep my promise to you because I love you. I'm so sorry I made you feel like this, I'm scared but I know that if you'll be with me, we can get through this together" whispered Brittany.

Quinn continued to cry as she wrapped her arms around Brittany and nuzzled her head into Brittany's neck. "I love you baby, I'm so sorry. We'll fix this I promise we'll tell her today" Brittany kept repeating until Quinn finally calmed down.

She was now only hitching as Brittany leaned back and wiped away her tears gently. She felt Brittany place soft kisses on her lips, much like the evening before.

"Tonight?" croaked out Quinn.

"Tonight" agreed Brittany, "I love you Quinnie, do you love me?" asked Brittany quietly.

"Yes I love you Britt, always have and I always will" said Quinn with confidence.

"Umm, that's what I like to hear" whispered Brittany as she captured Quinn's lips into a deep kiss. Quinn instantly responded and before long their tongues were dancing in unison and they both were letting out soft moans. They would break away for a few seconds and then go back to their very serious make out session.

Quinn should have but a stop to what they were doing. She should have known better than to be making out with her girlfriend out in the open, even if they were under the bleachers. She should have been paying attention. And more importantly she should have remembered that her sister's last period class was gym.

Then she would have noticed the hurt expression of a Latina, who was peaking around the corner watching them, devastation apparent all on her face.

**I usually don't put songs in, but I thought that song perfectly described what Quinn was feeling. It's by Demi Lovato~ Stop the World.**


	17. Chapter Sixteen: Santana

**_The love and passion I'm feeling from you all is just amazing to me. I hope you guys love this next chapter as well. Please leave plenty of reviews and thoughts. I hope you guys stay with me to until the end, because the Corcoran family still has a lot to make it throught. I don't own Glee and forgive the mistakes. Without further ado..._**

_Santana_

Stunned.

It was no other word to describe what Santana was feeling at the moment as she watched Quinn, her sister, and Brittany…her Brittany make out and profess their love to one another.

Tears were falling at a consistent pace down her cheeks and it felt like her feet was glued to the spot. She was careful not to make any noise as she watched Brittany trail small kisses down Quinn's neck and Quinn moan out in pleasure with her eyes closed.

"Let me baby" she heard Brittany say huskily to Quinn, and Santana knew it was time to leave. She watched as Brittany placed her hand under Quinn's uniform and began stroking her center and she saw Quinn grunt in pleasure and her breathing began to pick up. Santana felt her chest tightening and somehow she managed to turn around slowly and quietly and make her way back to the gym.

She was in Coach Beiste's office, her little make shift private locker room and she sat on the bench in front her locker as beads of sweat began forming on her forehead. Santana's heart started racing quickly as her mind began processing what just happened. She clutched at her chest as it was becoming more difficult to breath, only succeeding in freaking her out some more.

Just then Coach Beiste entered the office in mid-sentence but stopped suddenly when she saw the state that Santana was in.

"Oh my gosh, Corcoran what's wrong?" said Coach Beiste as she rushed over to aid Santana.

"I feel like I can't breathe" Santana struggled to get out. Her body started shaking and trembling terribly and Coach Beiste went into action. She sat behind Santana on the bench and Santana felt her small frame being pulled into the bulky woman.

"You don't have asthma do you?" questioned the coach.

Santana shook her head no fervently as Coach Beiste laid Santana against her, "I think you're having a panic attack Santana, I need you to listen to me breathe and try to match your breath with mine, okay" she instructed.

Santana nodded and she tried listening to her coach's breathing, but as soon as she calmed down the very real and vivid image of Brittany and Quinn together would invade her mind and overload her entire psyche, and the erratic breathing would begin all over again, forcing Coach Beiste to start all over calming her down.

It took nearly twenty minutes for Santana to stop trembling, for her heart rate to slow down, and for her breathing to return to normal. The tears never stopped though as Coach Beiste finally loosened her grip and looked down at Santana for an explanation of the events.

"Corcoran what brought this on?" asked Coach Beiste seriously.

"Nothing" responded Santana quietly as she avoided the woman's intrusive stare.

"I don't think you should play today" replied Coach Beiste.

"What? No, I have to play…you can't do this! I need to play!" said Santana getting upset all over again.

"Whoa, whoa calm down. Unless you tell me what happened I can't have you on that field. This was serious and downright scary Corcoran" the woman said with concern etched all in her tone.

"I know coach, I just need to play. I have too" pleaded Santana as her voice trembled and she looked at the woman brokenly. She watched as Coach Beiste's face softened and she nodded her head that she would allow Santana to play, "On one condition…I have to call your mom and tell her what happened" she stated. Santana shoulders sagged and she was about to protest but Coach Beiste cut her off, "I promised your mom I would look after you and that's what I intend to do" she said with decisiveness.

Santana watched as the hulky woman made her way over to the phone and dialed home to her mother. She saw the coach explaining what she walked in on and she heard the surprise and shock from Shelby on the other end. Coach Beiste motioned for Santana to come towards the phone and Santana groaned slightly.

"Hello" Santana answered.

"Santana, what happened honey?" came Shelby's rushed and worried voice.

"Nothing mom, I just had a panic attack" replied Santana quietly.

"I know that already. What brought it on…you've never had one before have you?" questioned Shelby full of concern.

"No I haven't" said Santana shakily. "I really don't want to talk about this right now, can I please play in the game tonight?" pleaded Santana. She needed an escape, a diversion of sorts. If she didn't get it, she could assure that she would be locked up tonight and Quinn would be in the hospital.

"I don't know honey, I'm very concerned. Maybe you should go to the hospital and get checked out" suggested Shelby.

"Noooo mom, I want to play…I need to play" whined out Santana as she started to get upset.

There was a long pause on the other end of the phone, "Fine, but as soon as that game is over you and I are going to talk and you're going to tell me what brought this on. I need you to be careful Santana okay" said Shelby seriously.

"I will, I promise" replied Santana as tears began to fall down her face again and she felt her throat tighten at trying not to sob aloud.

"I love you" said Shelby simply.

"I love you too" replied Santana, as her breath hitched. She said goodbye and hung up the phone. She felt the eyes of Coach Beiste on her as she began to get ready for the game that evening.

"I'll see you on the field Corcoran" sighed Coach Beiste, as she left to give Santana some privacy.

As soon as her coach closed the door, Santana sobbed out in pain. Never in a million years would she have thought this would happen. Santana berated herself for not even preparing for the possibility of this happening. Marissa had asked her before and suggested to her that she should prepare for the day when Brittany would move on, and here it was punching her in the face and she was crying like a baby.

Not only did Brittany move on but she moved on to the person she least expected…her own damn sister. Visions of them admitting their love to one another invaded her mind once again and she felt sobs wreck through her entire body. Somehow she managed to change into her football uniform as she tried to come to grips with everything and get herself together.

She ran out onto the field with Lauren and the rest of the boys, thanking God her helmet was on. Her eyes were slightly swollen and red from all the crying she had been doing. She had to duck questions from Puck and Tyler, lying to them that she was alright.

The roar of the crowd put her into the mindset of the game and she was forever thankful for that. Santana made sure not to make any eye contact with the cheerleaders and she glanced into the crowd noticing her family. Shelby had a worried look on her face along with Nana, Mercedes must have just gotten back in town from Columbus, Rachel was there holding Beth, and Terry was walking back and forth in his cop uniform. His worried expression let Santana know that Shelby had been talking to the adults in her family and she groaned inwardly knowing that the conversation that evening wouldn't be pleasant. _'I might as well get all my aggression out now'_ Santana thought as the coin was tossed and McKinley won the toss, picking to receive the ball.

Offense was on the field first and Santana kept her helmet on and her eyes trained to the field. Finn was in at quarterback and right now he was floundering. Tyler couldn't get any yards running the ball and their defensive line kept pressure on Finnept.

"Coach, can we try some of the trick plays we did during practice?" questioned Santana as she walked over to Coach Beiste. Santana needed to get on the field and block out the sounds of the Cheerios. Her mind needed to be elsewhere or she was going to implode.

"I don't know Corcoran, that puts you out on the field and I can't afford for you to get hit or hurt" said Coach Beiste. She suddenly threw down her clip board as Finn got sacked and they now were facing a fourth down and five yards to go.

"Coach these guys are good, but I know I can out run their corner and safety. They won't expect it and I want to stay undefeated…please coach" argued Santana.

Coach Beiste pondered Santana's position, and then abruptly calls time out. "Hudson get over here!" she screamed to the tall boy on the field, "Were gonna run the okey doke" she said once Finn came over.

"Coach you sure?" questioned Finn unsurely.

"Yes I'm sure, you just make sure you throw that freakin ball right. You hear me!" screamed Coach Beiste as she pulled Finn to her level by pulling down on his helmet.

"Yeah I got it Coach" gulped Finn.

"Get your head in the game Hudson, we got a lot riding on it" she said seriously.

The whistle sounded and Finn ran back onto the field with Santana right behind him. Santana heard the low murmur of the crowd as she ran into the huddle.

"Alright boys, we're going with the okey doke. Santana if it's not there don't force it okay" said Finn. Santana nodded. "Win on three. One, two, three" said Finn.

"Win!" the huddle returned. Santana ran to her position on the right far side. Her arms lay in front of her and she took the stance of a professional wide receiver. She blocked out the guy in front of her making fun of the fact that she was a girl and she was the smallest thing on the field. She kept her eye on the ball until Finn said 'hut' and the play was in motion. Santana ran down the field ten yards quickly, she faked like she was going left, then cut back to her right throwing her defending off balance. She ran down the field holding up her hand letting Finn know she was open, but when she looked back the ball was already in the air and she caught it and pulled the ball close to her. She heard the crowd roar as she ran down the rest of the sideline for a touchdown.

Santana spiked the ball and held her hands up in victory as her teammates came running down the field to congratulate her. Puck was there first and he lifted her high in the air spinning her around, "That's what the fuck I'm talking bout" he kept yelling. Tyler was there next as he patted her helmet and yelled how proud he was. The person that took her by surprise was Finn as he took her from Puck and held her even higher. Santana looked into the crowd and Shelby's face was happy but definitely void of any color. Santana was pretty sure she almost gave her mom a heart attack being on the field.

They had to hurry up and get in formation for the extra point, which Santana had to kick. She made it and she ran off the field with pure adrenaline. Finally taking off her helmet she looked up at her family in the stands and they were smiling down at her, shaking their heads in disbelief. Again she made sure to avoid looking at the Cheerios, but the thought of Quinn and Brittany alone was enough to make her eyes water up. She got a drink of water from the water boy and tried to refocus on the game. It was a needed distraction from the horrible day she was having besides the football game.

McKinley ended up winning, and they stayed undefeated. Santana was given the game ball by Coach Beiste and she accepted it gracefully while the majority of her team gave her a resounding cheer. After the meeting Santana rushed into the shower to get the grime of the day off of her. As soon as she turned the water on and got in the flood gates opened once more as she grieved over what she's lost. The pain of knowing the final nail of Brittany and Santana's relationship had been nailed in. Not only had it been nailed in but the knowledge that her own sister was sneaking around her back and was the one responsible for hammering said nail. Santana tried her best to get her emotions in check. She knew her family would be waiting for her and more importantly she knew Shelby would want to talk, not caring that McKinley had just won the game or the fact that it was family night. Shelby knew about her panic attack and Santana knew her mother would be sure to address it, and the reasons behind it.

Santana took her time drying her hair and getting dressed. She put her filthy clothing in her duffle bag and flung her lettermen jacket on. She placed her duffle bag on her shoulder and took a deep breath before heading in the hall where her family was waiting. As soon as she walked into the hallway her family minus Quinn, was in a circle and they began to clap and shout out how proud of her they were.

Santana's face immediately broke down and she cried out as she instantly went to Shelby and clutched onto the woman for dear life.

"Oh my goodness, Santana what is wrong baby?" asked Shelby getting upset. Santana felt Shelby wrap her arms around her tightly and began to rub her back in-between her shoulder blades to try and calm her down. The simple action only made Santana get more upset as she cried into Shelby's neck.

"Mama, mama" Santana cried out as she clutched onto Shelby tighter. In her own way she was trying to get out what was wrong but in all honestly she was still too shocked to form words.

Santana felt tears fall on her face and that's when she was aware Shelby was crying as well.

"Santana baby what is wrong?" she heard Nana ask as she came up onto Santana's back and began rubbing it. Even though she wanted to explain what it was that was bothering her she couldn't force anything out of her mouth, so she continued to hang onto Shelby tightly and cry.

"Is everything alright?" Santana heard the last person she wanted to see or hear ask.

"Quinn we don't even know what's wrong" said Rachel concernedly.

"San, did someone do something to you?" asked Quinn in her usual protective stance. It was right then that hurt turned into anger. Santana pulled away from Shelby and turned her red eyes on Quinn, causing her sister to back up in fear at the glare Santana was sending her way.

"I dare you act concerned for me!" screamed Santana in Quinn's face. Santana was so close to her she could feel the blonde's bated breath. "W…what are you on about?" stammered out Quinn.

"You know you selfish bitch! How could you do this to me Quinn! How could you do this to the sister you claim to love!" screamed Santana at the top of her lungs as tears continued to fall out her eyes. She was moving slowly into Quinn's space, causing Quinn to back up with fear. Quinn's eyes widened at Santana's actions and this seemed to only infuriate the Latina more.

Santana was well aware of the family all standing around but she didn't care, she wanted and deserved answers.

"ANSWER ME!" yelled Santana again, causing everyone to jump. Santana felt herself clenching and unclenching her hands.

"Santana I…I'm really confused" stuttered out Quinn.

"Don't play stupid with me Quinn! You know what I'm talking about, how could you mess around with her?" asked Santana brokenly. Her voice had lowered significantly, and pain was heard all through her question. She heard a couple of her family members groan in realization but her focus was on the girl in front of her.

Santana watched as tears sprung out of Quinn's eyes and her breathing picked up, causing Santana to scoff at the blonde. "I'm sorry San, I didn't mean to hurt you but I love her" said Quinn quietly.

THWAP!

The sound of the smack reverberated all around them as Quinn's face was turned to the side and Santana's hand print was becoming very apparent already. She didn't know who but someone pulled her away as she was screaming, "Don't you dare claim you love her! Don't you dare!" Santana screamed over and over again.

Beth cried out in fear and Santana saw in her peripheral as Nana grabbed the young toddler from Rachel and walked away. Beth's crying somehow sobered Santana slightly, and she realized she had scared her younger sister.

A tension filled silence surrounded them in the addition of Brittany walking down the hall towards them didn't make it any better.

"Quinnie, are you alright?" Santana heard Brittany ask, as she ran over to Quinn. Quinn didn't reply but still had her head turned and it was obvious she was crying, "What happened to you?" Brittany asked as she looked up and locked eyes with Santana. Brittany's face instantly turned into a scowl and she turned her attention back to Quinn after she realized that Santana was being held back.

"Brittany you can't be here" Santana heard Terry say from behind her. She looked down at her waist and saw his dark hands holding onto her.

"I was looking for Quinn, we were supposed to talk to Santana tonight" said Brittany ignoring Terry.

Santana went to lunge at Quinn again but Terry held her back. The fear in Brittany's eyes was palpable and she pulled Quinn towards her body, clearly scared of what Santana was going to do.

Those eyes.

Those eyes brought Santana back to Brittany's room, back to what she had done to start all of this. The fear in them made Santana stop fighting against Terry as she broke down in a crumbling heap.

"Brittany please take Quinn outside" instructed Terry in a boisterous voice. Brittany didn't need to be told twice as she wrapped her arms around Quinn, lifting the shocked blonde up and hurrying outside.

Santana saw through watery eyes Shelby kneel in front of her. Shelby was speaking but she really couldn't hear her. It was killing Santana that Brittany looked scared, that she had scared her again, not only Brittany but her baby sister as well.

"Santana, San baby…we're going to go home and talk about all of this" Santana finally heard Shelby say, "we'll get through this as a family." Santana felt Shelby picking her up off the ground gently. Shelby went to pull Santana into a hug, but Santana backed away immediately.

"How come none of you seem surprised by any of this?" Santana asked, her voice not matching the look of devastation she had. It was strong, concise, and clear. "Did you all know about them being together?"

"I didn't" spoke up Rachel, "this is freaking me out San, I had no clue. They hid it well" she rambled on.

"What about the rest of you?" Santana asked as she eyed the rest of her family. Nana had made her way back to their little circle and it dawned on her that her entire family, except for Rachel knew about Brittany and Quinn. Mercedes, Terry, Shelby, and Nana all held looks of regret and sorrow.

"Oh my gosh" whispered Santana in shock. Her mouth was hanging open as she tried to process the fact that everyone knew about it, but her. Her family willingly kept something that important away from her. Santana suddenly turned around and bolted down the hallway and outside into the fresh air. She heard her family behind yelling for her to stop, but she couldn't do it. Santana had to get away from all of this…it was too much. Too overwhelming.

Santana continued to run without direction. The time on the football field paid off because she was fast and quick. The cold night air whipping past her face as she ran helped to dry her tears, but they were still fast and coming. The more they spilled out of her eyes the quicker they dried on her face leaving visible tear tracks. She ended up in the Lima Hills Park. Santana hadn't been here since the day she often tried to forget…the day she physically abused Brittany.

She slowed her pace down and wiped her brow and face of the sweat and the tears that were freely flowing. Making her way over to the brook and her favorite tree, she hunkered down in front of it and listened to the noises all around her. Santana tightened her lettermen's jacket around her and forced her knees up to her face and wrapped her arms around her legs. She began sobbing again as she tried to come to terms with how she'd gotten here in the first place.

All she kept picturing was Quinn and Brittany kissing one another. It wasn't even the making out that bothered Santana; it was the way Brittany stared at Quinn. It was obvious to any on-looker how much Brittany was in love. Santana tried to remember a time when Brittany looked at her like that and not one moment came to mind. Santana had been the one who fell in love first, she was the one that monopolized Brittany's time and manipulated Brittany into sleeping with her on several occasions…even though Brittany was the one who initiated their first sexual encounter. It was at the very spot that Santana was sitting that their friendship had taken on a different meaning.

_Brittany and Santana were spending the entire weekend together. It was the first weekend in awhile that they could hang so both girls were taking advantage of it. Marcellus went away with his family to visit his uncle and surprisingly Coach Sylvester had cooked up some harebrained scheme that occupied the Cheerios time. So it was just Britt and Santana and honestly Santana was just fine with that. She watched as Brittany was making a slight uproar about a family of ducks by the brook. She chuckled at her best friend and her crazy antics; it was one of the many things Santana loved about her blonde headed friend. _

"_Sannie aren't these ducks amazing!" exclaimed Brittany._

"_Yeah they are" answered Santana as she chuckled._

"_Come get a closer look."_

"_Naw I'm good here by tree."_

"_Are you a sad panda, Sannie?"_

"_Yeah just a little" Santana replied._

"_How come? You missing your boyfriend?" asked Brittany harmlessly as she made her way back over to Santana. _

"_Yeah I miss him, but my parents were going at it again. I'm just so sick of it, my dad really" said Santana sadly._

"_Ahh honey, don't be sad" Brittany said. Santana watched as she leaned over and placed a soft kiss on her lips, causing Santana to have a small smile. Brittany kept kissing Santana softly until Santana felt Brittany's tongue begging for entrance. Santana obliged immediately and the two best friends were engaged in a passionate kiss. Santana felt Brittany's hands beginning to roam all around her body and eventually they made their way in-between Santana's legs. _

"_Britt, I have a boyfriend" said Santana stopping her hands and the kiss._

"_I know, but I don't want you to be sad anymore. Besides we haven't done this since you've been with him. I kinda miss our sweet lady kisses" pouted Brittany._

_Santana focused on Brittany's stuck out lip and couldn't help but to feel a pang in her stomach, but she knew Brittany. They've had heavy make out sessions before but it was clear Brittany wanted to go in a deeper direction._

"_You're hands were looking to go somewhere different" said Santana finally focusing in on her blue eyes…big mistake._

"_I know" said Brittany softly as she broke her hands out of Santana's grasp and began stroking the Latina's most sensitive area repeatedly. Santana's eyes fluttered close and her breathing picked up as Brittany kept massaging her at a painfully slow pace. Brittany bent down to expose one of Santana's breast and Santana jerked back._

"_Brittany we're in a public place" exclaimed Santana as she tried to regain control of her body._

"_So let's go" said Brittany simply, "c'mon back to my place where we can finish this and you won't be a sad panda anymore" she said standing up gracefully and holding her hand out for Santana to take hold of._

_They managed to leave the park and get back to Brittany's place fairly quickly. As soon as they were in her room Santana felt Brittany's arms around her waist and kisses being spread all over her face and neck. Brittany pulled off Santana's shirt and unhooked her bra in one swift motion, leaving Santana slightly disjointed. Santana knew of some guys that would kill to know that move._

_Suddenly Santana realized the upper half of her body was exposed and she became self conscious. _

"_Sannie, you're so beautiful" said Brittany as she cupped one of Santana's breast and began flicking her nipple, causing it to automatically harden, "Don't be nervous, I'm gonna take care of you" she whispered before capturing Santana's nipple in her mouth making the Latina gasp. Brittany gently pulled at her nipple with her teeth, before kissing them to soothe the slight pain. _

_Santana had never had her breast worked over the way Brittany had. Brittany now had Santana lying on the bed, on her back in just her panties, while Brittany had mounted her and they were sharing slow passionate kisses. Santana was now caressing Brittany's breast gently and she was amazed at how much she was enjoying herself, how comfortable she was and how naturally things seemed to come to her. It was definitely not like this when she was with Marcellus, she always felt nervous when with him intimately._

_Brittany finally had enough of the kissing and made her way down to Santana's covered bottom. She pulled the lace underwear down her tanned legs slowly until they were off and discarded them with a flick of her wrist. Santana watched as Brittany's eyes darkened lustfully as she saw her moist center, when she spread her legs apart. _

"_Look how wet you are for me Sannie" said Brittany clearly turned on by what she was seeing. Santana felt Brittany's fingers began to massage her folds and her thumb flick her swollen clit ever so slightly. After a few times Santana, closed her legs because the build-up in her bottom half was becoming unbearable._

"_Um um baby, keep your legs open" instructed Brittany as she opened Santana's legs in lowered her head between them. Santana felt Brittany blow slightly on her and she couldn't help the strained moan that escaped her lips. Brittany kept blowing as Santana felt her middle finger begin to tease her slit. Brittany's tongue on Santana's clit caused her to gasp out loud as she felt Brittany's finger enter her. _

_The blonde's fingers moved at a steady pace as Santana began arching her back and bucking her hips. Brittany's tongue was doing amazing things that Santana never felt before and she kept alternating between her tongue and her thumb. Santana had a tight grip on the sheets as Brittany built her up until she had her orgasm loudly. _

_Santana kept her eyes squeezed tight and her hands clutched into the bed sheets as she felt Brittany cleaning her up. It took awhile for Santana to come down from her natural high because Brittany wouldn't let up, not even for a second. Her body convulsed again a short time later and all Santana could do was moan and grunt in pleasure._

_Finally giving her a break, Brittany lifted her head from Santana's most private of areas and looked up at Santana with a wide grin. Santana leaned back against the headboard and stared down into Brittany's eyes._

"_How was that Sannie?" asked Brittany with an almost childlike quality._

"_It was amazingly perfect Britt" replied Santana breathily. She still was trying to gain control over her body and its heightened senses. Santana's response made Brittany smile more widely if it was even possible and Brittany laid her head against Santana's thigh and looked up at her best friend. Santana instinctively looked back at Brittany and began to stroke Brittany's long blonde hair. It was at that moment that the Latina knew she was in deep trouble. She felt Brittany placing small kisses to her thighs and making her way back up to Santana's face. She had fallen for her best friend._

_She would spend the better part of the next year denying her feelings and sleeping with other guys to prove she wasn't gay, but Santana knew and it scared the living crap out of her._

Santana bundled herself into a tighter ball as the wind picked up and she tried to garner some warmth from her jacket. Her face was still wet with tears as she thought about the day her and Britt had went all the way. It was the same day she cheated on her boyfriend; fell in love with her best friend, and her life turned to confusion.

Santana listened to the wind howling through the trees and rustling the leaves as fall was making its presence. She could hear the water from the brook dancing against the wind and the noise of some animal in the distance she wasn't sure about. She couldn't go home; she couldn't face the family that had known all along about Brittany and Quinn. She couldn't face Quinn in fear of wanting to rip her to shreds and she couldn't afford another ink blot on her record or her parole. It was best she just sit by the tree, thinking of the good times she had with Brittany and lamenting the loss of said girl. She would deal with the future in due time.

_Quinn_

Quinn lay in Brittany's arms crying as she held the spot on her face that her sister had slapped.

"Quinnie baby please stop crying" asked Brittany softly as she continued to rub her back gently. Quinn knew Brittany didn't like seeing her upset but all she could picture was Santana's angry and hurt face and it was enough to get her upset all over again.

"Quinnie you have to calm down or you're going to have an asthma attack…please" pleaded Brittany. Quinn didn't fancy going to the hospital tonight, especially since she didn't have her inhaler. Shelby was going to kill her when she found that little tidbit out. Quinn began taking deep breaths to try and calm down as Brittany encouraged her with her words.

Quinn finally settled down slightly as she looked around at her surroundings. She didn't even remember getting in the car let alone going to Brittany's place and being in her new bedroom.

"I drove you here and carried you to my room" said Brittany figuring out what Quinn was thinking.

"This is so fucked up" sighed Quinn as she placed her face in her hands.

"We'll get through this together, it might not have gone the way we hoped but at least she knows now…when she calms down we can explain" said Brittany hopefully.

Quinn looked up at Brittany with an arched eyebrow in disbelief, "It's not that simple Brittany…it's just not" said Quinn shaking her head.

"I know-"started Brittany.

"No you don't!" shouted Quinn causing Brittany to jump back from her and widen her eyes in fear.

"I'm sorry Britt…I'm so sorry I didn't mean to yell" said Quinn as she lowered her tone almost to a whisper. They stayed quiet looking at one another until Brittany's bedroom door opened.

"Is everything alright in here?" questioned Mrs. Pierce. Quinn looked at the door and noticed Dr. Pierce standing by his wife looking at her sternly, while Mrs. Pierce was looking at Brittany.

"Everything is fine mom, we're just talking" said Brittany reassuringly.

"Okay honey…I'm just checking. Quinn are you okay?" asked Brenda Pierce.

"Yes ma'am I'm fine" responded Quinn quietly.

"Keep this door open Brittany" commanded Benjamin Pierce as he gave Quinn a pointed look.

"Yes daddy" responded Brittany innocently.

Brittany's parents walked away slowly and Quinn turned to look at Brittany.

"They're not too keen on me huh?" questioned Quinn.

"They're just concerned, they really don't trust anyone in my room besides me" stated Brittany.

"I really am sorry about yelling Brittany. I didn't mean to scare you, it's just that my worst nightmare has come true and I'm at a lost on how to fix it" stated Quinn.

"We can fix it together Quinnie" said Brittany as she scooted back over to Quinn and pulled Quinn into her lap.

"Brittany you can't go near her. She's on parole…I'm sorry babe but this one's on me" said Quinn laying her head on Brittany's shoulder.

Quinn heard Brittany sigh sadly, "I feel just as guilty as you Quinn. I know that the only reason you waited was because of me…so this is on me as well" said Brittany.

It was true; Quinn wanted to tell Santana before school even started. She only waited because Brittany couldn't handle it, but Quinn was willing to do anything to insure that Brittany was safe and happy. She knew that Brittany felt the same way about her but the fact of the matter is Santana's anger was directed towards her and not Brittany at all. Shelby was right, Quinn was going to be the heavy in all of this and she might as well resign to accepting that.

Santana's heartbroken words kept playing in Quinn's mind over and over again, _'How could you mess around with her'_. Quinn had never heard Santana sound so vulnerable and hurt…not sense the week they had to bury their parents. The thought of that alone caused tears to roll out of Quinn's eyes. She had really stepped in it. She felt Brittany tighten her arms around her and she looked up and saw that Brittany's face had broken down into tears and it only caused Quinn to cry harder and clutch onto her girlfriend.

Quinn had made up in her mind that she would fight for them; she would fight for their love and hoped that everyone would just leave them alone…much like the song she sang earlier in the day had said.

A knock on the door forced both girls to turn their red eyes in that direction, "Quinn you have visitors honey" said Brenda quietly, "They're downstairs."

Quinn climbed off of Brittany and straightened out her Cheerio uniform that she was still in before making her way towards the stairs. She felt Brittany on her heels and knew her girlfriend wouldn't leave her side causing a small inkling of comfort to form in Quinn's heart.

Quinn sucked in the air as she saw who was waiting for her in the Pierce's living room. Terry was standing behind Shelby stoically in his cop's uniform. Shelby was in front of him looking the complete opposite with red eyes and emotion apparent all on her face. And Nana was there looking at Quinn with soft eyes in a maternal way that only a grandmother could. Quinn quickly noticed Dr. Pierce in the dining room shooting glares at Shelby. She suddenly understood why Terry had his cop face on.

Quinn, Brittany, and Brenda finally made their way into the living room to stand in front of the trio. Quinn noticed Brittany's younger brother, standing in the doorway to the basement watching the events unfold.

Shelby suddenly pulled Quinn to her and held her tightly. Quinn immediately broke down into sobs as she began apologizing over and over again for what happened. Quinn felt Shelby kissing her temple and rubbing her back soothingly, much like she did all of her sisters these days. Shelby leaned back and cupped Quinn's face. She began softly stroking the bruise that Santana had left there and Quinn watched as her adoptive mother let tears fall from her eyes as she looked over the bruise.

"Lucy you have to come home" said Shelby quietly. Quinn knew this was serious, Shelby only ever used her real name when she was being serious and to show how much she loved Quinn. Both of those facts were true at this very moment.

"I can't" stuttered out Quinn, all her former confidence quickly draining away from her. "I'm not ready" Quinn said shaking her head. She felt Brittany come behind her and place her long arms around her waist as a show of support.

Quinn watched Shelby sigh heavily, "You can't run from this Quinn, this is something you help create and I know it's nice to stay in the safe bubble with Brittany but it has been blown wide open honey. Luce you have to come home" pleaded Shelby.

"I can't…I can't face her right now" cried out Quinn. Her throat hurt from crying so much.

"Why can't you love?" asked Nana as she walked up next to Shelby to look at Quinn. Quinn felt Brittany tighten her embrace and place her head on the back of Quinn's shoulder.

"Because I hurt her so badly" cried out Quinn, "I hurt my sister and I'm not ready to face her…not yet" stammered out Quinn. Tears were flowing out of her red eyes and she could feel snot falling out of her nose, she knew she was an unattractive mess. Nana pulled out a few pieces of tissue and lovingly cleaned her face. She gave Quinn a couple of kisses and saw the look of understanding in her eyes.

Shelby's face told a different story, she could see the woman trying to mask the anger and her own hurt at this entire situation.

"Lucy it is important for us to fix this as a family. This whole thing has the ability to rip our family apart after all the hard work we've all done to build it up-"started Shelby. Quinn heard Dr. Pierce scoff from the dining room. She watched as Shelby's eyes narrowed in annoyance but the woman continued, "I know that you didn't want to hurt San, and I know how much you love Brittany. But your actions have put this entire family in the middle of this; you not being honest has ruined what was supposed to be a good day. We were supposed to be home right now having a party to welcome Mercedes back for good. We were supposed to be together as a family, instead Rachel and Mercedes are home watching Beth and Terry, Nana, and I have been looking for Santana for almost three hours now. I know you aren't close to being ready to deal, but you can't run away from this" pleaded Shelby.

Quinn looked away from Shelby as her face broke down into more tears and she shook her head in shame. She felt Brittany crying behind her and squeezing her middle, and Quinn knew that both of them felt a wide range of guilt. This was not how all of this should have happened. The fact remained that she wasn't ready to face any of it. As much as she berated Brittany for holding up the process, she now understood her girlfriends fear.

"It's obvious she's not ready Shelby and I understand your plight. Maybe Quinn can stay here for a couple of days to get herself together" offered Brenda.

"I don't know how I feel about that" said Dr. Pierce harshly from the dining room as she crossed his arms quietly. "It's their families issue not ours."

"It involves our daughter Benjamin, so it is ours as well" countered Brenda sternly.

"Good job Shelby" said Dr. Pierce with his nose flared, "you should win mother of the year award" he stated sarcastically.

"Watch it!" bellowed Terry from behind Shelby causing everyone to jump. His big deep voice put everyone on pause and Quinn starred nervously at Terry because he was staring daggers at Dr. Pierce.

"Shelby let's just let her stay for the weekend okay" said Nana trying to tame the situation before it got out of hand, "On Monday you come back home Quinn…okay honey."

Quinn nodded her head in understanding as she looked down at her waist and placed her trembling hands on top of Brittany's, which was still around her waist.

"Okay Quinn, on Monday you come back home and we're going to deal with this as a family" whispered Shelby. Shelby walked up to Quinn and wiped away Quinn's tears as she placed kisses on her temple and cheeks. Quinn loved when Shelby kissed her up like this and she hated disappointing the woman but everything was devastating and she wasn't ready to face up to her mistakes…classic Fabray behavior.

"You left this" said Shelby once she was done. Quinn looked and Shelby was holding up her inhaler, "Take two puffs right now please" said Shelby sternly.

Quinn obeyed her mother and took two long puffs and instantly felt her chest clearing up, she hadn't even noticed she was wheezing.

"One more" said Shelby with worried eyes and Quinn obliged. She could still feel Brittany behind her crying and she technically hadn't stopped herself.

"I love you Lucy Quinn Corcoran…now, forever, and always" said Shelby as she placed a parting kiss on Quinn's forehead.

"I love you too" whispered Quinn brokenly. Shelby nodded that she heard her and made her way to the front door to leave. Nana walked over and kissed her up much like Shelby did before following her daughter. Terry was last and ruffled up Quinn's hair, "Love you kiddo" said Terry in his deep voice.

"I love you too Terry…thanks for supporting her" said Quinn looking into his chocolate caring eyes.

He took a deep breath and sighed, "Brittany I need to ask you a couple of things if that's okay" said Terry as Quinn noticed that Shelby and Nana had already made it to Terry's cop car. Quinn felt Brittany lift her head off her shoulder and look at the man she considered to be like her stepfather.

"Wait a minute Britt, what do you need to say to her?" questioned Dr. Pierce harshly, "I don't want any second rate cop questioning her without our lawyer present" he added nastily.

"Dad please stop" pleaded Brittany, "its okay I'll answer your questions officer" responded Brittany turning her attention back to Terry.

Quinn watched Terry eyeing Dr. Pierce before replying back to Brittany, "Thank you kindly…I don't want to upset you but we need to find Santana" said Terry pausing to give Brittany a chance to comprehend. Quinn felt Brittany tighten her grip even tighter and Quinn ran soothing circles on her hand to let her know she was there.

"Okay" stated Brittany simply.

"When she would get upset, where would she go?" questioned Terry.

"To Lima Hills Park" responded Brittany with a second thought, "she had this tree she used to stay by near the brook. It would clear her mind when her parents would go at it and stuff."

"Thank you so much, that helps out a lot" said Terry, "Sorry for disturbing your residence ma'am at this late hour" said Terry politely.

"No worries at all" said Brenda, "If you could wait a few minutes officer I'll walk you out."

"Sure" replied Terry.

"Brittany, I want you to take Quinn into the kitchen and the both of you sit down and get ready to eat something" said Brenda leaving no room for argument.

Quinn felt Brittany take her hand and guided her into the kitchen nook where two plates were already waiting for them. Brenda followed them and took a thermos out of cabinet and filled it with hot water and what looked to be a peach tea bag. She took a couple of packets of sugar out of the drawer and walked out the kitchen not before telling them both to eat their food.

Dr. Pierce walked into the kitchen and rolled his eyes before exiting into the basement where Quinn knew his office was.

"Ignore him, we'll get through this Quinnie" said Brittany pulling Quinn closer, "I love you and I'm going to take care of you…I promise" said Brittany placing soft kisses on Quinn's lips. Brittany always did that when Quinn was annoyed or upset and she wanted her to feel better. Quinn kissed her back softly before pulling away. She just wasn't in the mood and she didn't know when she would be for quite some time. Brittany placed one last kiss on her cheek than grabbed Quinn's hand as she began to eat. Quinn squeezed Brittany's hand to acknowledge that she appreciated what Brittany was trying to do, but it wasn't much that would make her feel better tonight.

_Shelby_

"What the hell is he doing? We have to find Santana!" said Shelby in exasperation.

"I think he's doing his job Shelby, you need to calm down. We will find her" said her mother calmly.

"It's close to her curfew designated by the courts mom! I can't keep asking Terry to bit the bullet every time Santana violates her probation" said Shelby angrily.

"Calm down Shelby, he's coming right now…along with Brittany's mother" said Nana from the backseat.

Shelby watched as Terry hurried to the front of the cop car and got in. He put the key in the ignition and turned the car on, rolling down the passenger window in the process. It was then that Shelby had noticed the items in Brenda's hands.

"Sorry for keeping him but Brittany knew where Santana might be and honestly I think she's there as well" said Brenda handing Shelby a thermos and a large blanket. "She probably has been in that park for hours now. I brought you a blanket to warm her up and I put her favorite tea in the thermos. Here are some sugar packets to add in after the tea has seeped for awhile" said Brenda quietly.

"Thank you so much" responded Shelby as tears sprang out of her eyes at the act of kindness from Brenda Pierce.

"No problem. Brittany use to find Santana in that park all the time…Santana's probably waiting for her to show up unconsciously. We'll take care of Quinn and she'll be home on Monday…I promise you that" said Brenda as she grabbed Shelby's hand and squeezed it in a show of support.

All three of passengers said their gratitude's and goodbye's and Terry speed off down the block. Shelby was shaking her leg in anticipation of finding Santana. Brenda had been right; Santana had probably been out there for hours. The game had ended at seven and it didn't take long for the drama to start, by the time they dropped off Mercedes, Beth, and Rachel and pulled out the driveway again it was already eight. It was going on midnight so that meant Santana had been gone for close to four hours. Four heart wrenching hours.

It was Terry's idea to go check in on Quinn, because they hadn't heard anything from the blonde girl either. Terry had instructed Brittany to take Quinn outside and wait at the school but when they left, Quinn's car was still in the parking lot and Brittany's was gone. She was glad that Quinn was physically okay because she was afraid the girl would have another asthma attack. Emotionally Quinn was a freaking wreck and Shelby could only assume that Santana might be in a worse state.

Terry pulled into the parking lot of the Lima Hills Park and Shelby hurried out of the car in search of her daughter. Terry and Nana were right on her heels and it dawned on Shelby that they had no idea where to start. Fear started to pang at her heart again and she could only hope that if they found Santana she wouldn't be drunk or high. She would take an emotionally distraught daughter of Santana's usual antics any day.

Somehow Terry maneuvered his way around and they found the brook. It took maybe five more minutes of swift walking before they spotted her, balled up against a tree and her letterman's jacket around her tightly. As Shelby broke into a run, her heart broke the closer she got to the Latina. She saw that Santana had her head on her knees, fast asleep with tear stains all over her face. Her daughter was trembling something fierce as a gust of wind came out of nowhere and rustled through the trees.

"Jesus" she heard Terry whisper. The dark man went into action and picked up Santana jerking the girl wide awake.

"No! Put me down!" yelled Santana as she tried to push Terry away, "I don't want to go home…put me down now" she cried out.

The yell seemed to awaken Shelby from her shock and she heard Terry instruct both her and her mother to get back to the car and get in the backseat. Shelby walked quickly but turned around every few seconds as Terry kept a firm grasp on Santana and the young girl had stopped yelling and fighting and was just simply sobbing.

Shelby hurried and got into the backseat with her mother and Nana had left the door open so that he could place Santana on their laps. Terry was careful with the Latina's head as he gingerly placed Santana on top of them. Shelby instantly pulled Santana too her and tried warming up her ice cold body. Shelby looked down into the face of Santana who looked at her through watery eyes and she began to push away from Shelby angrily.

"Santana stop…I know you're upset with me but we have to get you warmed up baby" said Shelby as she felt Terry fling the blanket back towards them. Nana had instantly wrapped the blanket around Santana's legs as Shelby fought with Santana to cover the top of her body. The Latina felt like an ice box and she wasn't making this particular task easy.

"I don't want to be here! Stop I don't want you touching me let me go now!" screamed out Santana suddenly.

"Santana Maria you stop right now!" yelled her mother in return.

"No Nana!" replied Santana. It was official; she was having one of her meltdowns.

Shelby had enough and she forcefully pulled Santana to her and held onto her tightly as Santana fought against her, "No mama…no" she sobbed out as she tried to push away.

Hearing her daughter like this was so heartbreaking but they had to get her warmed up. Shelby didn't let go and she began rocking back in forth as she wrapped the blanket tightly around herself and Santana. Shelby didn't know what else to do, because Santana kept trying to pull away from her and the teenager was sobbing uncontrollably. It was almost as if she were comforting Beth when she had some type of tantrum.

Shelby began singing softly and rocking Santana's cold body back and forth. Her mother caught on and they both began to do the same thing. Santana's crying only increased but Shelby kept at it.

"I don't want this mom" said Santana almost like a baby as the fight began to leave her.

"Shhh" hushed Shelby as she continued to rock back and forth in time with her mother. Nana kept up her singing and Shelby rubbed Santana's back. Santana wasn't warming up fast enough for her, the teenager was trembling horribly and Shelby couldn't tell if it was from her being cold or her being an emotional wreck. She looked up and Terry was handing her the thermos full of tea. Shelby grabbed it quickly and held it to Santana's lips, "San honey drank this" instructed Shelby.

She watched Santana debating with herself on whether or not to accept the warm substance from Shelby. She guessed Santana being cold won out because Santana placed her full lips on the opening of the thermos and Shelby tipped it slightly so the girl could get the peach tea inside. She watched as Santana's eyes rolled in the back of head from the comfort of the hot drink and Shelby smiled internally as Santana went back for seconds.

Shelby watched as her mother kept rubbing Santana's legs trying to bring warmth to them and she just realized that Terry had turned the heat on high. Shelby kept rocking back and forth gently and serving Santana the tea. She saw Santana's chocolate eyes on her, watching her intensely and it almost felt as if she was nursing a baby. Shelby continued to hum while Santana finally finished the tea. She felt some of the heat returning to the Latina's body and she increased her rocking back and forth along with her mom. She felt her heart break as she felt Santana clutching onto her shirt and she watched as the Latina was fighting sleep as her eye lids were drooping ever so slightly.

Shelby knew the girl had to be exhausted. She had played a contact sport that day with every fiber in her being and had been through an emotionally hard experience.

"Just go to sleep baby" whispered Shelby down at Santana. The teenager instinctively shook her head in disagreement but Shelby shushed her once again and continued to rock the emotionally distraught teen to sleep.

Once Santana had fell asleep Shelby let out a deep shaky sigh as tears sprang out of her eyes. She felt her mother grab her hand and squeeze it tightly. Terry sat in the front and Shelby could have sworn she saw water pooling in his eyes before he turned around suddenly and started the car. Terry made quick work of getting them home and thankfully Santana stayed asleep the entire way there.

Terry put the car into park and got out to help Shelby with Santana. Shelby was quite nervous about waking the slumbering teenager but Terry beat her to the punch and lifted her out of the car swiftly and cradled her like a new baby. She heard Santana whining but Terry shushed her quickly and Santana immediately fell asleep. Shelby got out of the car and hurried towards the door with the house keys to open it up.

She walked in and saw Mercedes and Rachel asleep together on the living room couch. Mercedes' _'welcome home'_ banner was still hanging high and Shelby noticed the girls had put the food away already. She sighed heavily as guilt filled her body up. This was supposed to be a party for Mercedes and they weren't even able to give her the celebration the dark beauty deserved for her sacrifice.

"Where do you want me to put her?" whispered Terry gruffly as he broke Shelby out of her thoughts.

"In my room" whispered back Shelby as she began to walk in that very direction. She heard Terry behind her and she opened the door and pointed towards the bed where he could lay Santana down. Shelby saw the crib with Beth in it and she walked over and looked down at her sleeping baby. She gently rubbed her curly hair and placed a soft kiss on her cheek. She turned around and Terry had gently placed Shelby's large comforter over Santana and he gave her a small kiss on her forehead. Shelby remembered the conversation she had with Terry and how Terry had always said Santana reminded him of his daughter that passed away. She knew his attachment to Santana and could totally understand why he was so invested in her, in all of them.

They walked back into the foyer and Nana was waking her other two daughters up and helping them get into their rooms. She was answering their multiple sleepy questions and Shelby chuckled slightly. It was the first time she had some semblance of a laugh in what seemed like a lifetime.

"I have to get out of here Shells, I've been off the grid for awhile" said Terry tiredly.

"Terry I am so sorry. I don't want you to get in trouble for this" replied Shelby shaking her head.

"My decision and it's not your fault, so don't even start. I love you and you do what you have to for people you love" he said seriously. "Look I'll call later but if you need me I'll be at the station" he said. Shelby felt the man pull her into a deep kiss which she replied earnestly. He kissed her one more time on the lips before making his exit.

Shelby released a breath she hadn't realized she was holding. Her mother came out of the hallway and sighed right along with her.

"I think we should call Marissa for an emergency family and private meeting for the both of them" said Nana.

"I agree. I just have to make sure Quinn will be here on Monday" replied Shelby.

"She'll be here. She has to make amends but she's afraid, we'll make sure she's here" said Nana.

"We have to make sure Santana stays put and not try to run off" said Shelby shaking her head.

"She will be here as well Shelby. I humbly believe that" said Nana.

"How come?"

"They don't have anywhere else to go is number one" said Nana honestly.

Shelby thought about that for a few seconds and knew how true that statement was, especially in regards to Quinn. She could have filed for emancipation and went on about her life sometime ago but she didn't. She needed family…she needed this family.

"Secondly, Santana could have responded the normal way she does. She could have gotten drunk, high, or been lying in someone's bed right now Shelby…but she didn't. She cried, yelled, screamed, pushed, and had a tantrum. But she didn't resort to what she normally does. I think the both of them want to fix this, I think they both want to get better and I believe they will both be here in spite of it all. We'll get Marissa to come to the house. They'll talk it out, they'll be angry…but let them" said Nana seriously.

Shelby realized how right her mother was. The girls were going to fight and kick their way through this but it seemed as if both sides wanted to stay in it for the long haul…even though Quinn backed out tonight, Shelby now felt that she would be there. Especially with assurance from her mother.

"Go to bed Shelby, it's been a long day. Get some rest my love because we're in for the long haul" said Nana as she kissed Shelby gently and headed towards her bedroom.

Shelby went around and made sure that the house was closed down. She set the security alarm and went to check in on Rachel and Mercedes. Shelby knew not to stop at Rachel's room and she immediately went to the back room of Santana and Mercedes. Rachel was curled up on Santana's bed and Mercedes was comfortable in her own bed. She saw a stress line on Rachel's face and Shelby instinctively bent down and gave her baby a kiss. She continued kissing Rachel until she woke up.

"She's gonna be okay" whispered Shelby to a sleepy Rachel, "I don't want you to worry at all okay."

"Okay mama" whispered Rachel back sleepily.

"I want you to relax baby" said Shelby as she rubbed Rachel's back and rocked her daughter back to sleep. Once Rachel seemed a little more settled down, Shelby went and gave Mercedes a kiss and stroked her cheek. She looked around the room and noticed that Mercedes had unpacked and made herself at home again.

Shelby finally made it back to her room and was satisfied that Santana was still sleep. She went over and made Santana sit up. The girl began to whine but Shelby ignored it and began to undress her daughter. She grabbed a baggy shirt from out of her dresser and placed it over Santana's head and around her neck. She put Santana's arms through the sleeves of the shirt and she put Santana under the comforter. Santana suddenly through the comforter off her and got up.

"What are you doing San?" questioned Shelby tiredly.

"I'm going in my room to sleep with Rachel" she replied.

"No you're not, you're gonna get in that bed and stay in it until tomorrow morning" said Shelby sternly.

She watched as the Latina sneezed twice and shook her head in defiance, "I'm mad at you and I don't want to be in here" replied Santana as she crossed her arms.

"That maybe the case but it's clear you're getting sick. I don't want you sleeping with Rachel and possibly passing on your germs to her and the baby, so get in this bed right now" said Shelby trying not to raise her voice.

Santana chewed on her bottom lip and she crossed her arms in disobedience. Shelby sighed heavily and went into her bathroom, pulling out some cough medicine. She poured some in a cup and handed it to Santana who turned her head away.

"Santana I know you're upset with me but you're gonna get sick because you were in that cold weather for all those hours. Be mad, but don't willingly get sick out of defiance" pleaded Shelby.

"Why didn't you tell me?" asked Santana as her face broke down and tears came out of her eyes.

"Oh baby" said Shelby as she placed the cough syrup down and pulled Santana into a hug, "it wasn't my place to tell you. I wanted to so many times but that was Quinn's responsibility" said Shelby.

"That doesn't make me feel better" cried Santana.

"I know it doesn't but it's the truth and that's all I can offer you at the moment" replied Shelby, "that and cough syrup" she said as Santana sneezed again and went into a series of horrible sounding coughs.

"Here" she said handing Santana the medicine. The Latina swallowed it and Shelby led her back to the bed and tucked her in. Shelby took a quick shower and changed into her pajamas. She hurried into the bed with Santana and felt the teens head, it was getting warm. On top of everything else, Santana was going to be sick. Way to add insult to injury thought Shelby.

Shelby got out the bed quickly and picked Beth up carefully, taking her to her mom's room. She explained to her mother who was still up that Santana was getting sick and she didn't want Beth catching it. Shelby made her way back to her room and finally collapsed in her bed, while a sick Santana curled up against Shelby's body.

_Santana_

Heat and soreness is all Santana felt the next morning.

Her eyes fluttered open and she instantly knew she wasn't in her room and she wasn't with Rachel. She saw Shelby's face and even though she was sleeping it looked so tired. Remorse filled Santana as she knew she was partly responsible for the way Shelby felt.

Santana's throat hurt and she covered her mouth as she began to cough in the early morning hours. She was busting to pee but the warmth of the blanket and her mom was causing her to stay in bed. Finally her bladder had enough and she crawled out of the bed and relieved herself. She saw some of the cough syrup and took some more of it before sneaking out of Shelby's room and walking into the foyer.

The _'welcome home'_ banner was the first thing that greeted her and she frowned her face in confusion. That was before she saw Nana in the kitchen serving Mercedes a plateful of pancakes with fruit. Beth was in her high chair knocking insisting that she get some as well. It all made sense, her Squirt was home for good and pain filled Santana on the way she treated her sister's first night back.

"San stop staring into space and come get something to eat" said Nana.

Mercedes turned to look at her and gave her a sympathetic look. Santana walked over and embraced her sister, "Welcome home Squirt" said Santana hoarsely.

"Thanks a lot Peanut" responded Mercedes as she put her head on Santana's shoulder.

"I'm still mad at you" whispered Santana emotionally.

"I know…I hope you can forgive me one day" said Mercedes quietly.

Santana gave Mercedes a small peck on the cheek, "I know I can, you've forgiven for much worse than keeping a secret" said Santana.

"San you're burning up" exclaimed Mercedes. Santana watched Nana walk over and felt her head, "Umm hmm, Santana come sit down please" said Nana.

Santana did what she was told and sat in the chair as she watched Nana make some disgusting looking concoction. Nana sat the steaming hot of whatever in front of Santana's face and told her to drink it. Santana stared at the woman like she had grown three heads, "I'm not drinking that" stated Santana pointedly.

"Drink it and then you can get pancakes" bribed Nana, "I know you're starving, I can't imagine the last time you've eaten" said Nana.

"That was a low blow" Santana replied hoarsely. She grabbed her throat and frowned up her face in annoyance. She saw Nana push the drink towards her and she reluctantly took it and tried swallowing the whole thing without tasting it. She was unsuccessful and ended up having to take several gulps before finishing it. Her throat felt instantly better and she looked up at her grandmother in surprise. Nana looked down at her knowingly and handed her a plate of pancakes that Santana began to devour.

"After you're done eating I want you to go back to Shelby's room and get some more rest" said Nana.

"Why can't I go to my own room?" asked Santana in-between bites. She looked over at Beth and her stomach lurched. She cursed Quinn and her strong genetic code silently and rolled her eyes refusing to think about the reason her life sucked at the current moment.

"Guess who's been in your bed?" replied Nana finally sitting down and enjoying her food.

Santana sucked her teeth; she really didn't feel like being around Shelby or any of them for that matter. She was still angry at the fact that they knew this huge secret and didn't tell her at all.

"Why didn't you tell me Nana? Why didn't any of you tell me?" asked Santana suddenly angry again as she pushed her plate away.

Silence surrounded the table as Santana glared at Mercedes and Nana. She didn't feel hungry anymore and she got up from the table and headed back into Shelby's room. Shelby was asleep and Santana felt like she was trapped in the house. She couldn't go in her room because Rachel was there and everywhere else in the house was filled with people she really didn't want to have any interaction with. She wanted to wallow in her own self pity and she wasn't being allowed to do that. She hadn't even realized she was pacing until she looked up and saw Shelby watching her.

"Do you need to get away?" asked Shelby quietly. Santana nodded and avoiding looking at the woman directly in the eyes, choosing to focus on the point about Shelby's head.

"Santana it's clear you are sick, I don't think going out would be wise" stated Shelby.

Santana rolled her eyes as tears gathered in the corner, "I feel stuck" she said through clenched teeth. When she got like this, when it felt like her feelings could drown her, it was hard for her to express herself in a good way.

"Okay, how about I stay with Nana in her room and you can have my room. That way you can have your space and you won't spread your germs" said Shelby.

Santana nodded in agreement as she continued to avoid Shelby's gaze.

"Come lay down Santana" instructed Shelby as she got out of the bed and held the comforter back for Santana to climb in. Santana did as she was told and Shelby tucked her in. She watched as her mother bent down and looked at her directly in the eyes, "I'm really sorry about everything, I'm sorry for my part in it and I'm sorry that it even happened at all. I hope you do realize that everyone in this house loves you…including Quinn" said Shelby.

It was the first time anyone had even said those words, 'I'm sorry'. Santana didn't realize how her heart ached to hear them. Santana felt a single tear slip out of her eye and down her nose onto the pillow she was lying on.

"If she loved me than why did she do it?" Santana questioned her mother.

"I think that's a question for Quinn honestly" said Shelby, "I can tell you that she's completely devastated about how everything went down."

Santana's face broke down into more tears at Shelby's words.

"I want you to get some rest and you can stay in here until you get better. Nana will probably make you drink this nasty mixture" stated Shelby as she screwed up her face.

"She already made me do it…what's in it?" said Santana.

"Trust me baby you don't want to know. She'll probably make me drink it as well" scrunched up Shelby. Shelby kissed her head, commented on her warm she was and told her to try and get some rest.

And that's exactly what Santana did the entire weekend. She stayed in her mother's room away from everyone. Nana and Shelby checked on her often because she did indeed get sick and she berated herself for staying out that long in cold weather. Each of her sisters visited her except for Quinn of course. Rachel snuck in and got into to trouble at least three times for doing so. They brought her X-Box in so she could shoot things but she talked to no one. Her weekend was spent with sleeping mostly, sucking on throat lozenges and having dreams of when she and Brittany were on better terms.

_Quinn_

The weekend went by all too quickly for Quinn. She spent all of her time with Brittany…usually in her girlfriends' arms. Quinn made sure to stay clear of Dr. Pierce and Brittany's little brother who made it certainly clear he was not too happy about Quinn being there either.

She was ever grateful for Brittany though. Her girlfriend cried with her and it was a couple times they talked for almost two hours straight when Quinn could do nothing but ramble on. At night they would look at one another in the eyes until they fell asleep and somehow Brittany talked Quinn into making love to her in the middle of the night one evening. It was definitely a new sexual experience for her as Brittany decided to introduce the use of a strap-on.

Quinn blushed particularly hard as she thought back on their sexual encounter during her third period class. Quinn knew she shouldn't be thinking of those types of things especially when her family was a mess, but Brittany was the only thing that would make her feel even slightly better.

When she got to school that morning she noticed that Rachel or Santana wasn't there, which made her undoubtedly nervous. Not only were they there but rumors about her relationship with Brittany were making the rounds and Quinn had to fight off glee members as well as Jacob Ben Israel insistent camera and microphone. She felt ashamed that she couldn't even face the situation she created and she was even more ashamed at how Santana found out. Quinn deduced that Santana must have seen her and Brittany's impromptu make-out session during last period on Friday. She gave her sister credit for putting all that aside and playing a killer game of football and she could totally sympathize with the way her sister felt and the slap that Quinn felt she deserved.

Quinn was not even attempting to be interested in the teacher's lesson, but the sudden appearance of Shelby caught her attention. She watched as the smartly dressed went over to her teacher and they had a quiet conversation. Once they were done Shelby motioned for Quinn to gather her things and join her. Quinn followed directions and she let Shelby lead her outside into the hallway.

"Is everything alright?" questioned Quinn in her nasally tone.

"Everything's okay, you have an appointment so I've come to get you for an early dismissal" replied Shelby, "C'mon" said Shelby as she held out her hand for Quinn to take. Quinn hesitantly grabbed her hand and they made their way out of the school.

"I didn't get to tell Brittany I was leaving early" said Quinn as she buckled her seat belt in the truck.

"I think Brittany will be able to live without you for awhile" said Shelby sharply as she began to pull out of McKinley's parking lot.

Quinn was beginning to realize that just as much as Dr. Pierce wasn't fond of her, her family wasn't too fond of Brittany. As soon as Quinn thought of her girlfriend's name, the tall blonde came running out of the building and waving down Shelby's truck. Shelby stopped next to Brittany and Quinn rolled down the window.

"You leaving?!" exclaimed Brittany.

"Yeah babe, I'm sorry. Apparently I have an appointment" explained Quinn, "I'm gonna miss you though" said Quinn as she took in Brittany's sad face.

"I'm gonna miss you too Quinnie…call me later" questioned Brittany.

"Of course I will" said Quinn. Brittany leaned in and gave Quinnie a quick peck on the lips and a reassuring squeeze on the arm, "I love you" she said softly.

"I love you too" choked up Quinn. Shelby drove off and Quinn blew Brittany a kiss. Quinn sat back and breathed deeply as Shelby made her way back home. Someplace Quinn hadn't been since Friday morning. Quinn sat apprehensively in the truck as Shelby turned off the ignition and got out quickly. The ride over was silent except for Shelby's humming and Quinn appreciated that greatly as she was trying to organize her thoughts. Shelby opened the passenger side door and held out her hand for Quinn. Quinn slowly unbuckled herself and slid out of the truck; she grabbed onto Shelby's hand while closing the door behind her and Shelby led her into the house.

The house was extremely quiet, unusually quiet and Quinn looked over at Shelby with a raised eyebrow. Shelby kept hold of her hand and walked her towards the family room. Is this where her appointment was being held? The only time she had an appointment in the house was when she had to meet with Marissa. Quinn groaned loudly when she finally realized what the appointment was. Shelby slide the family room door to the right and Marissa was sitting in a chair with Santana on the far end of their oversized couch.

Quinn felt her shoulders drop tremendously and tears began to form, as Shelby led her into the room and on the opposite side of the couch. She glanced over at Santana who was avoiding her eyes and looked to be slightly sick as she was wrapped up in a blanket, with a box of tissues sitting next to her. Quinn saw Santana's eyes water and the Latina began shaking her head; the guilt that Quinn had been trying to push away had returned with a vengeance and Quinn began to sob out loud as Shelby sat in the middle of the couch between her and Santana.

_Shelby_

Shelby watched Marissa stand up and close the family room door, as Quinn sat a little ways from her sobbing with her head resting on her hand, which was resting on the couch. The room was becoming uncomfortable as she glanced over and saw Santana fighting away her own tears but she knew the girl was just too sick to try and put up a tough exterior. This was part of the reason she asked Marissa to show up today. They had to fix this and it was no way the girls were going to willingly fix this on their own in the foreseeable future.

Shelby grabbed a few tissues out of the box sitting next to Santana and handed them over to Quinn, who grabbed them swiftly and began to clean her face.

Shelby sat her shoulders up straight and waited for Marissa to begin.

"Okay, so we're here today ladies because something happened this weekend between the two of you that quite frankly has been demoralizing to the both of you. Shelby called and asked to have an emergency meeting between the both of you and I agreed on the condition that she would remain in the room as a mediator and a support figure" said Marissa professionally.

'_In other words she wants me to be here in case they start throwing blows'_ thought Shelby.

"Let me say that this is a great opportunity for you Quinn and you Santana to be free and open about how you feel" said Marissa. She paused for a few seconds before starting the session.

"Quinn it's obvious that you are upset, can you start by telling us why?" questioned Marissa.

Shelby watched as Quinn tried to settle herself before responding, "I'm upset because I hurt her" replied Quinn shakily.

"Who did you hurt?" questioned Marissa.

"Santana" said Quinn quietly.

"And how did you hurt her? The more open and honest you girls are the quicker we'll all get through this" offered Marissa.

"I hurt Santana by being involved with her ex-girlfriend and not being honest about it" said Quinn almost inaudibly.

"How did that make you feel Santana?" asked Marissa.

"It made me feel like shit" said Santana angrily.

"San…watch it" admonished Shelby.

"What? She told me to be honest. I'm angry; and hurt and I want to beat the shit out of Quinn right now!" yelled Santana in a hoarse voice as she hit the side of the couch aggressively. Shelby watched her daughter's breathing pick up and she gave Santana a rub on the hand letting her know to calm down.

"Are you upset because she's dating your ex or are you upset because she lied about it?" asked Marissa.

"Both, I'm angry about both" answered Santana honestly as she began to get upset, "How could you do this Quinn?!" she yelled unexpectedly. "You're supposed to be my sister! You run around here acting all protective trying to make sure no one hurts me and you were the one going behind my back. You're the one that's hurt me the most" said Santana accusingly.

"Quinn you want to respond?" said Marissa quietly.

"I never intended to hurt you" said Quinn quietly.

"You're intention doesn't mean shit to me Quinn! You knew what you were doing" responded Santana.

Shelby remained silent as both girls continued to try and express themselves in a way Shelby had never seen from them before.

"Santana has a point Quinn, you did know that messing around with Brittany would cause a lot of pain, yet you did it anyway" said Marissa.

"I know; I wanted to tell Santana as soon as it started and I realized how serious it was getting. I wanted to so bad, but Brittany wasn't ready. She wasn't ready for anyone to know, no matter how much pressure I kept putting on her. I love Brittany…I love her so much that half the time I can't even function. I loved her for so long and I couldn't believe that she actually wanted me…that she wanted to be with me, she chose to love me. I felt like I deserved that type of love after everything I've been through" said Quinn in almost one breath.

"You deserved love?" asked Marissa, obviously curious at Quinn's choice of words. Shelby glanced over and looked at Quinn, she was curious about this as well.

"Yeah, I felt like my whole life people have always rejected me, rejected my love. Puck only wanted me for sex…even though I only slept with him to deny my true feelings after Brittany and I first kissed years ago" started Quinn.

Shelby saw in her peripheral that Santana's head snapped up at that bit of information.

"Then I messed up with Finn and he dumped me to be with Rachel. My parents tossed me out after they found out I was pregnant with Beth. I got moved around so much during my pregnancy. I gave Beth away and I tried in the worse way to get her back" said Quinn crying.

"Why'd you do that?" asked Marissa as Shelby reached over and grabbed Quinn's hand.

"I just felt like everything I loved I kept losing. I wanted someone to love me. Puck made it clear he didn't, so did Finn. My mom took me back but I still felt a little weary that she would put me out because I did something she didn't like. Then she was suddenly gone and my father and sister made it perfectly clear they didn't want me…at my mom's funeral they told me they didn't want me" cried out Quinn.

Shelby literally felt her heart breaking and she heard Santana sniffling beside her. She knew that Santana could relate to that feeling of rejection of people whom were supposed to love you unconditionally.

"Brittany wanted me when it seemed no one else did. Even after something horrible happened to her she found it in her heart to care for me, to love me. She actually wanted to be with me and I don't care what anyone says I know that what she feels for me is real. I never wanted to hurt Santana…I always wanted to be truthful about everything, but Brittany wasn't ready. So for my girlfriend I sacrificed knowing that I would take the blame for it all" finished Quinn. Shelby handed her some more tissue as tears continued to fall out of her eyes. Quinn grabbed the tissue and blew her nose loudly.

"Santana I am sorry…I am so sorry. I've felt guilty for so long and I know that I hurt you. I honestly never meant for you to find out the way you did. I was suppose to sit you down and try to explain to you where I was coming from" said Quinn turning in Santana's direction. The Latina made sure to not even acknowledge that Quinn was looking at her but Shelby knew that she heard her. She also noted the fat tears that were falling out of Santana's eyes and the deep frown the corner of her lips were in.

"I hope one day you can forgive me and I hope that we can continue to be sisters. I even understand that you want to beat me up and I will let you do it if you can find it in your heart to forgive me and it makes you feel better. I really am sorry" pleaded Quinn.

"Santana you're sister has apologized and she's said quite a mouthful. I see the tears, can you try to respond" said Marissa encouragingly.

Shelby looked over at Santana, and watched as she debated with herself on whether or not to respond. Normally Santana would stay silent and put on her hard features when she felt cornered but Shelby could see the change. Maybe Santana was trying to be better and respond better but Shelby suspected that Santana was just tired…just plain tired.

"Do you think you could forgive your sister?" Marissa tried again.

"I dunno" Santana mumbled, running her hands through her hair. Shelby watched as she sighed deeply and angrily wiped away a few tears, "I'm so angry and hurt…I'm angry because she lied to me. Quinn you spent months lying to me, but I understand that you did it for Brittany. I get what it's like to be so in love with her that you're willing to sacrifice everything to make her happy" replied Santana softly.

"And why are you hurt?" fired off Marissa. Shelby could see that the therapist felt like she was getting somewhere.

"I'm hurt cause, cause Brittany actually loves Quinn back" stuttered out Santana. "I can tell by the way Brittany looks at Quinn and it kills me because she never looked at me like that…ever" cried out Santana. Shelby felt a tear slip out of her eye because both of her daughters were completely vulnerable and desperate for love. It was sad that neither one of them could see it was right in front of their faces with the family.

"Is that the only reason you're upset?" asked Marissa kindly.

Santana shook her head and sighed as she took her tissue and wiped at her wet cheeks, "I'm angry with myself because all of this is my fault, cause of what I did to Britt she ran straight into Quinn's arms and it's nothing I can do about it. I guess I was naïve enough to believe that we still had a chance that she would forgive me and we would be together again. I feel like such a freakin idiot" Santana said clearly frustrated.

Shelby watched as Marissa turned the page of her trusty lawyer's pad and began scribbling down some more notes. An awkward silence settled amongst the quartet and all that could be heard was the sniffles from the two torn teenagers and the constant scribbling of Marissa's pen.

"Let me first commend you Santana for being honest" started Marissa, "I know how hard it is for you to express your feelings and you did a wonderful job today. I suspect you being sick had a lot to do with your honest today" said Marissa as the corners of her lips turned into a small smile. She pushed her glasses up her nose and continued, "I also wanted to commend you Santana for dealing with this without doing things you normally do to cope…and I think you know what I mean by that. You really are getting better and I truly believe that you're making the right steps."

Shelby watched as Marissa turned towards Quinn, "Quinn I want to commend you because you were honest as well and more importantly than that you acknowledged that you were wrong, you acknowledged that you hurt your sister, and you apologized. I know for a fact that isn't easy for you as well" said Marissa. "Before I give my final thoughts and we break for the day, Shelby is there anything you would like to add?"

"I uh, do have something to say" announced Shelby clearing her throat and grabbing both her daughter's hands. They both were looking anywhere but at the middle of the room and she could feel that both of them were slightly trembling. "I just want my girls too know how much I love them, not only me but Beth, Rachel, Mercedes, Terry, and Nana. It pains me that they don't feel like they are loved because I try so hard to show them that they are…clearly I can do a better job at it" said Shelby getting slightly upset.

"Mom your doing great…please don't say that" stuttered Santana as she trained her watery chocolate eyes on Shelby's.

"That's right Shelby, you're freakin awesome. I honestly don't know how you put up with us" said Quinn as she looked at Shelby with watery hazel eyes.

"I hear you girls but I think we can do better, that we all can do better. I won't let anything or anyone destroy this family. And Quinn I know you love Brittany and I know Brittany feels the same but I just don't think she's totally innocent in all this. She knew what would happen if she started a relationship with you. She knew that it would destroy Santana and what we built as a family, yet she pursued you anyway. She pursued this relationship anyway regardless of what it meant" said Shelby seriously looking at Quinn.

"I won't let Brittany annihilate what we've developed here girls…we can't afford it" said Shelby as she took a few deep breaths to calm herself. Quinn's back instantly became straighter and Santana suddenly found a couch pillow interesting. "I also wanted to say that you two don't know how alike you are. You feel the same things, have gone through similar situations, fallen in love with the same girl, and have had people reject you" said Shelby as she pulled both girls closer to her. She took a tan hand and a paler one and placed them together as she held onto them tightly. She watched as both Santana and Quinn began to cry again.

"The only difference is the way you respond to the hardships in life" said Shelby getting emotional, "I'm hoping that this one thing doesn't divide you both. I'm hoping that you won't let this situation tear us apart, I'm hoping that you girls learn to love one another and forgive one another" said Shelby as she kept her hands clasped to both Quinn's and Santana's. Santana was shaking her head as tears fell down her face freely, she pulled her hand away suddenly and scurried over to the end of the couch, seeming like she wanted to disappear and meld her body into the fabric. Quinn began to sob and Shelby realized that the damage was deep for both of them.

"I think that was good Shelby, but I want you to realize that the healing process in this will take awhile. Patience from everyone involved is going to be the most important thing here" stated Marissa. Shelby silently agreed and made a resolution that she wasn't going to let this situation destroy her family.

"Quinn may I ask you something?" said Marissa as she unfolded her legs and crossed them again to get more comfortable.

"What would you be willing to do to prove to Santana how sorry you are and to gain back her trust?" asked Marissa.

"Anything" said Quinn strongly.

"Even if she asked you to break up with Brittany" said Marissa.

Shelby heard Quinn suck in the air, knowing her oldest blonde headed daughter wasn't expecting that response. She looked over at Santana who had shot her head up as well and was looking at Quinn expectantly.

"I…I don't know about that" mumbled Quinn honestly.

"Only reason I asked that Quinn is because I believe part of the reason Santana has taken this so hard is because not only did you lie and break her trust, but things haven't quite been finalized between her and Brittany. Their relationship ended in such an abrupt way that I believe Santana and even Brittany has yet to resolve things. Their wounds are still very much open…do you understand what I'm saying?" asked Marissa.

"I…I guess" stammered Quinn.

"Would you be willing to step aside to let them resolve things, so that Santana can finally move on? By doing this I believe it will free up Brittany so that she's fully committed to you and your new relationship. I think if you do that Quinn it would help in that forgiveness you seek from Santana" said Marissa seriously.

Quinn ran her hand through her hair and breathed out a shaky breath, "I don't know about that" she said starting to get upset. Shelby instinctively pulled Quinn into a hug to try and calm her.

"I don't want her to do that" said Santana strongly.

"Why Santana, you do need to resolve things with Brittany, don't you?" asked Marissa.

"Yeah and we've talked about that, but right now I don't want anything from Quinn. I don't want her to break up with Brittany…I don't want anything from her except for her to leave me the hell alone. To stay out of my way and let me deal with this on my own" said Santana standing up.

"So you want to stay angry" asked Marissa seriously.

"As of right now yes! I want to be angry at my family for keeping this from me and I want to stay pissed at Quinn for what she did. I appreciate her apology but I'm not ready to forgive yet so if you'll excuse me!" shouted Santana as she ran out of the family room.

Shelby sighed heavily as she looked over at Marissa thoughtfully. This whole thing was going to stress her out in the worse way. Quinn began to sob again and she made to get up and leave but Shelby held her in place and pulled the upset girl to her. Marissa announced that she thought the meeting was a success and that she would be emailing Shelby later. Marissa showed herself out of the home and Shelby held Quinn until she calmed down fully.

"Can I go to my room now?" asked Quinn quietly as she sat up.

"Of course baby" said Shelby as she leaned forward and gave Quinn a tight hug. Shelby pulled the girl up and walked her to her room, closing the door after she ushered Quinn in. She was thankful Beth was still at the sitters as Shelby thought about everything that happened in this horrible weekend.

While she thought, Shelby walked around checking on her other children. Mercedes was in her room listening to her iPod and writing in the journal Shelby had given her weeks ago. She checked on Quinn once more and noted that Quinn had showered and was now wrapped in her covers, talking on the phone to who Shelby knew to be Brittany. Rachel was standing in the kitchen looking out of the window with seriousness. Shelby walked up behind her daughter and wrapped her arms around Rachel's waist and began stroking her growing belly softly.

They both stood and watched as Santana was outside in several layers of clothing, with boxing gloves on wailing on the punching bag that Terry had installed months ago. Shelby watched as tears poured down her face and she was using her right hand to punch the bag over and over again…just like Terry taught her; to fight when she was at her lowest and felt her worse.

"Mom is she going to be okay?" asked Rachel as she looked at Shelby with those expressive brown eyes.

"She will be baby, she's fighting so that she will be better than okay" replied Shelby as she looked down at her beautiful daughter.

Shelby could only hope that she was right.


	18. Chapter Seventeen: Quinn

_**Again thank you all for the thoughts, reviews, adds, and favs. I appreciate it and it gives me motivation to finish. This chapter is short but it's the set up to what is to happen in the future. I'm glad you guys liked the way Santana dealt with the knowledge of Quinn and Brittany. I hope you guys like this one even though it's short. Give me your thoughts and reviews please and I don't own glee or its characters at all. **_

_Quinn_

Her body was pinned between her red car and the taller body of her beautiful girlfriend. Brittany was in the process of placing soft kisses up and down Quinn's neck, while her hand was tracing soft circles on her stomach. Quinn felt Brittany's knee press into her center, causing her to throw her head back and let out a loud moan.

"Shhh Quinnie, were still at school" said Brittany in-between kisses. Quinn felt Brittany began to suckle and nip at her neck, then taking her tongue and soothing out the spot she just messed with. Each time Brittany sucked slightly, she would press her knee into Quinn, who instinctively would start grinding against it. Quinn knew this had to stop because Brittany was right to say they were still very much at school in the parking lot.

"Britt baby we have to stop, it's going too far" whimpered Quinn as she felt Brittany's hand moving from her stomach and up her Cheerios skirt. Brittany pulled Quinn's spanx and underwear to the side and began rubbing Quinn's wetness softly.

"C'mon baby, it's been almost two weeks since we've made lady love" replied Brittany as she continued to stroke her fingers softly through Quinn's folds, "I know you want to" she whispered huskily.

Quinn now had the top of Brittany's uniform bunched up in her hands as she let out a staggered breath.

"I want to Britt, but not here" whispered Quinn. As if on cue the front door of McKinley slammed shut and Brittany quickly removed her finger from under Quinn's skirt and Brittany nuzzled her head into Quinn's neck as they pretended to be hugging innocently.

Quinn watched as Brittany looked after whomever it was that came out of the building, as the tall blonde took the finger she used to fondle Quinn and placed it in her mouth. Quinn felt her eyes darken as Brittany began sucking on the finger as she looked into Quinn's eyes seductively.

"Freakin tease Britt" whispered Quinn shaking her head.

"I know, c'mon back to my place and I can really tease you" whispered Brittany as she kissed Quinn's check and pressed her body up against Quinn's tightly.

"I can't Britt and you know why" Quinn said exasperated.

Brittany leaned away from Quinn and looked at Quinn in the eyes, "My dad won't even be home tonight, he's on call" said Brittany seriously.

"I understand but I don't feel comfortable there. I don't like the way he glares at me and talks about my family…in front of my face Brittany. I'm sorry I just can't" said Quinn.

Brittany sighed and flared her nose, looking away from Quinn angrily; "He's just upset is all" said Brittany crossing her arms over her chest. "How would you feel if somebody did to Beth what Santana did to me? How would you feel if somebody hurt your baby?" asked Brittany.

Quinn felt like her stomach had dropped to her feet, causing her to be stuck in place. She never wanted Beth to be hurt the way Brittany was, it would kill her internally to know if somebody would hurt Beth in that manner. To be honest she would probably physically hurt anyone that hurt Beth and she could almost guarantee Puck would kill them.

"I would be angry and it would be hard for me to let that go" replied Quinn honestly.

"Exactly, my dad's upset. He feels like Santana got away with it. Of course I don't feel that way, but he's angry that I was hurt and he wasn't there to do anything about it. It made him feel powerless Quinn" said Brittany softly.

"What does that have to do with me though? I'm not Santana, I would never hurt you that way…ever" said Quinn emphatically.

"You guys live together. He's taking out his anger for her at you and Ms. Corcoran. I'm not saying it's right, I just want you to understand" stated Brittany.

"I understand, I really do. That doesn't mean I feel comfortable there anymore. Until we can find a suitable place to be together, than sexy times are going to have to be placed on hold" Quinn offered as she looked into the sad eyes of Brittany.

Brittany scoffed and shook her head in clear disagreement, "Almost two weeks Quinn…two weeks."

"I know Britt" Quinn replied as she pulled Brittany too her and gave her a soft kiss on the lips, "but you deserve better than shower rooms, backseats, and cheap hotels. We're not going to do that anymore because we both deserve to treat ourselves in a better manner."

Quinn was trying to get Brittany to see reason. The last couple of weeks, Quinn had been taking Brittany out on dates around Lima after Cheerios practice. They had been bowling, to the movies, out to dinner and she was proud to kiss her girlfriend and hold hands in public. The evening always ended in passionate kisses and both girls would leave the date having had a good time but completely sexually frustrated. Quinn didn't feel comfortable having sex in random places or at Brittany's anymore and it was completely impossible for Brittany to even go to Quinn's home.

"I get it, I'm just frustrated" Brittany replied angrily, "I want to make love to my girl and I can't…this sucks" she said kicking a pebble with the corner of her standard issued cheerleading sneaker.

"I know baby, come here" Quinn said leaning in and giving Brittany a desperate kiss. "How about I ask Shelby for some money; I'll tell her that I want take you on a killer date, which I do, but I'll use the money to buy a great hotel room and you and I can spend hours making love."

Quinn watched as Brittany thought about the prospect of being in a hotel and getting it on with her. The corners of Quinn's mouth turned upward into a small smirk as a big smile spread across Brittany's face, "I'll agree if you promise two things" said Brittany hugging Quinn more into her body.

"And what's that?" Quinn asked with an arched brow.

"The first thing is that you have to bring candy…you candy giving has been at an all time low Quinnie" said Brittany seriously.

Quinn burst out laughing and agreed, "What's the second thing?"

"You let me have my way" said Brittany lowly as her face was just inches from Quinn's and she looked in Quinn's hazel eyes seriously.

Quinn gulped. She could feel Brittany's breath on her lips. It amazed Quinn how easily Brittany could make her so nervous. Quinn whispered out a shaky yes, and she felt Brittany crash her lips against hers. Five minutes passed of passionate kissing and Brittany pushed her knee back into Quinn's core causing Quinn to moan into Brittany's mouth. This forced Brittany to continue and make sure she had Quinn pinned against the car, as she pressed her knee into Quinn yet again.

Quinn's body had a mind of it's on and she began grinding up against Brittany's knee a little more forcefully this time. Brittany pulled away from Quinn's mouth and began peppering Quinn's necks with kisses again.

"Britt, we have to stop" husked out Quinn as she continued to grind her hips against Brittany. She felt the wetness beginning to soak through her spanx and knew she was close to peaking.

"Just a little while longer baby, c'mon and cum for me" whispered Brittany in Quinn's ear as she licked her lobe softly. It was clear Brittany was trying to send her over the edge and much to Quinn's chagrin she was falling into the trap.

"That's it baby, that's it" whispered Brittany. Quinn could feel she was almost there, to the place only Brittany could make her go so strongly.

"I'm about to…" stuttered out Quinn as her eyes closed in anticipation. She could feel her body began to tremble and her lower half was tingling and oh so close but she somehow lost contact with Brittany, forcing her to open her eyes to see what happened. Brittany gave her a quick kiss, "See you this weekend Quinnie" she said sweetly as she began to run away from Quinn and towards her car.

"What the fu-, Britt you're not going to do that are you?!" she yelled at her girlfriends retreating back.

"Sorry Quinnie, we don't want to do this in public. I'll see you tomorrow and we'll catch up this weekend!" yelled Brittany back as Quinn watches her jump into her car and drive off with a mischievous smile plastered on her face.

Quinn's mouth was actually hanging open as she stood next to her car in utter disbelief. Her beautiful girlfriend had totally played her and now her entire lower body was aching something terribly. Quinn angrily got in her car and checked her neck in the mirror. Just as she thought Brittany had left a hickey; Quinn pulled out her make-up bag and went about the task of covering the mark up as she cursed her girlfriend.

"Game on Brittany…game on" Quinn said as she drove away slightly angry that her girl would do that to her. They were going to have a long phone conversation that evening.

_Santana_

It had been two weeks since her world had been turned upside down. Two weeks since the stark realization that one of her first loves had moved on…and the way things were looking it didn't seem like she was coming back.

Things had gone back fairly normal in the Corcoran home; the only difference was that Santana went out of her way to avoid everyone in the family, including Rachel and Beth. She got up early each morning and showered way before anyone else. Instead of riding with Quinn like she normally did, she took two granola bars and some fruit and walked to school. Sometimes Terry would see her and give her a cup of coffee, but Santana knew Shelby had told him to keep watch over her as she walked every day, making it her daily routine.

By now everyone in the student body of McKinley had found about Brittany and Quinn's relationship, not making Santana's day at school any easier than it was at home. On her first day back after being sick, Jacob had shoved a microphone in her face while some dork from the AV club held a camera in her direction. He asked 'How did it feel to be like Jennifer Lopez after Ben Affleck dumped her?'

Santana brought her arm back to punch the fuck out of the Jewish boy but somehow Mercedes appeared and held her back, while Puck came out of nowhere and kicked him in the balls. Santana wrestled herself away from her sister and left with not so much as an acknowledgement for what they had done for her.

After the incident, Santana had taken to making sure she was in class at all times and if not there she would hide out in the auditorium during lunch. She didn't want to be bothered with explaining anything to Tyler, Puck, or Sage…especially Sage, no matter how much she missed the biracial beauty. The rumors and whispers were getting to her and at this point she really didn't care if people knew.

She focused extra hard in culinary and was surpassing the entire class. So much so, that her teacher was giving her harder recipes to work on during class. She had all A's for the first time in her high school career, knowing that it would look good on her transcripts and college applications. It helped out with her parole officer and the report that was given to Judge Anderson weekly. When it came to football, she gave one hundred and ten percent during practice and the games. She actually took pride in her team and she was hoping they would stay undefeated during the season so they could win a championship for the school.

Distractions…Santana knew all of it was distractions but the mere thought of Brittany or Quinn would send her blood boiling in rage. She made sure to avoid her blonde sister at home at all cost. If Quinn was in a room and she walked in, Santana would turn around in the other direction. She refused to talk to Nana or Shelby even though she loved both women dearly. It still angered her that they knew about this relationship and hadn't even tried to warn her of what was to come.

At home she would never eat with her family and she spent her extra time killing her punching bag, exercising, or shooting things on her X-Box. Shelby had purchased her a small television for her and Mercedes' room, and Santana would put her headphones or headset on and commence to the violence, ignoring Mercedes in the process. The television in her room apparently sent off a fire storm of fair and not fair and eventually Quinn and Rachel ended up having one added to theirs as well. Shelby threatened them all that if grades started to slip the televisions would be taken out.

This particular evening, Santana was sitting in front of her idiot box with the game controller in her hand, her headset on, and going into a fierce battle with Puck and Tyler. She never talked to the boys over the device she would just listen to what they would say. Santana was on her best kill streak to date and her team was winning when a small knock on the door broke her concentration. Rachel didn't even wait for a response, she walked in and sat next to Santana and watched her, effectively annoying the hell out of the Latina. Santana tried her best to ignore the smaller girl but she had finally had enough.

"What do you want Rachel?" asked Santana as she kept her eyes on the television.

"We need to talk" replied Rachel seriously.

"I'm kinda busy right now" stated Santana.

"I will wait until you are through with that stupid and unnecessarily abrasive game to have our conversation" replied Rachel patiently.

Santana sighed heavily before speaking, "I don't feel like this Munchkin…not now."

"You never feel like it, but you have to stop playing and I'll wait until you do and then we will talk" said Rachel knowingly.

Santana rolled her eyes, but continued to play. One thing that always grated her nerves about Rachel was her obvious stubbornness. Hell she was stubborn too and that was part of the reason that her and all her sisters bumped heads from time to time. At any given moment the four of them could go into stubbornness streaks of epic proportions…even Beth.

True to her word Rachel kept her eyes on the side of Santana's head as she played through her various levels. Rachel's staring was like an itch that you couldn't quite reach but you knew it was there…and it aggravated the hell out of you. Finally Santana conceded, not being able to take the staring anymore; she paused the game and turned to look at Rachel, who held an angry and frustrated look in her own eyes.

"Talk" stated Santana harshly as she glared at her sister.

"This has to stop today" said Rachel calmly although her face didn't resemble that emotion at all.

"What has to stop Rachel?" said Santana through pursed lips.

"You" spat Rachel angrily, "You have to stop with the ignoring your whole family and the horrible attitude you've had these past two weeks."

Santana didn't feel like this and she turned around and unpaused her game completely ignoring Rachel's rant. Rachel suddenly snatched the controller out of Santana's hand and threw it across the room at the wall, causing it to shatter. Part of the joy stick landed on Mercedes' bed and the battery compartment had split in two. Santana turned around with her mouth hanging open, looking at Rachel who was breathing heavily.

"Why the fuck would you do that Rachel?" asked Santana angrily.

"So you could pay attention to me and hear me. Actually hear what I'm saying to you…no distractions."

Santana wanted to curse, kick, and scream but she bit the bullet and crossed her arms around her body and glared at her sister, "Speak."

"I know you're angry about all of this but you can't keep ignoring your entire family…especially me because I didn't know anything about Quinn and Brittany. If I had, I would have told you instantly. It's hard for me to keep things like that secret" said Rachel earnestly.

"Rachel, I'm still pissed off about all of it. I'm dealing with this the best way I know how and now you come in here telling me how wrong I am for it…screw you" replied Santana harshly.

Rachel appeared taken aback slightly, but quickly recovered when her eyes flashed dangerously with anger.

"No screw you Santana" she said angrily but kept her voice surprisingly low. "You think you're the only one who's been hurt by love? You think you're the only one that had somebody you care for deeply hurt you? Get the fuck over yourself!" she said raising her voice slightly. "Santana you've hurt every single person in this house in one way or another. You bullied me for almost two years, but I forgave you. You slept with Finn and use that knowledge to hurt me, and I forgave you. You use to punch Mercedes randomly and throw stuff into her freakin food, but she forgave you. You slept with Puck the entire time Quinn was pregnant, you made fun of her while she was pregnant, hell you even took Sam away from her so you could have him for yourself, and she forgave you. You slept with all those guys to hide from the fact that you're gay. You treated people in glee like shit because you were so angry about being gay and you know what Santana, we all forgave you" said Rachel as she glared at Santana.

Santana had tears brimming in her eyes as she looked at how serious Rachel was.

"You've done all types of shit to people Santana, for quite some time might I add. You're not innocent in this little scenario. Have you forgotten what you did to Brittany? Because I'm sure she hasn't" stated Rachel.

"Hold the fuck on Rachel-"started Santana.

"No I will not hold on!" yelled the small diva, "I'm talking and you listen damn it!" Rachel yelled shutting Santana up who was in mild shock to have the small teen speaking to her in that way. "We've all done bad things Santana and the only thing we can offer each other is forgiveness and understanding. Was Quinn wrong for sneaking around with Brittany and not being honest? Sure, but she's apologized and she's asked for your forgiveness and you walk around here all high and mighty ignoring everyone. Did you honestly think that Brittany was going to stick around for you after what happened? Did you honestly think that she wasn't going to move on?" questioned Rachel. "It wasn't mom, Nana, Mercedes, or Terry's responsibility to tell you what was going on between them. It was Quinn's and she dropped the ball, she dropped the ball because she was looking out for a girl she's in love with. Surely you can understand that" said Rachel in a shaky voice.

Santana's tears had spilt over and were running down her face. She didn't make any movement to clear them away as she looked at her sister through watery eyes. Santana didn't like being confronted with the truth, but it might have been time for her to hear it.

Santana continued to watch her sister as Rachel chewed on her bottom lip and looked as if she was trying to compose herself.

"I love you Santana" said Rachel finally while she was looking down at her hands and wringing them together tightly. "You're my sister and I love you" she repeated again as she finally locked her brown eyes with Santana's.

"I…I know that you are aware about me crushing on you" said Rachel quietly.

It was true, Santana had known for sometime how Rachel felt about her but she never used that knowledge to mess with her sister.

"You've been nothing but honorable with that knowledge Santana and I believe it's because you're a good person. It kills me to see that you've been hurt the way you have…it really does. But I would hate for you to turn all that hurt, disappointment, and anger into becoming a bitter person. That would really hurt my heart more than anything" said Rachel as Santana watched tears fall out of her eyes. They both were crying and unbelievably emotional at this tender moment.

"Please forgive her Santana, she feels awful about everything. Quinn's really trying to make amends but I see the guilt wearing her down. I promise that once you forgive her, you'll feel better and relieved. You won't be carrying all that emotional weight with you any longer. Let Brittany go and forgive Quinn" said Rachel quietly.

Santana watched as her sister wipes her eyes as she got up to leave; the Latina didn't dare to move one inch. Rachel bent over and placed a soft kiss directly on Santana's lips before exiting the bedroom.

As soon as the door closed Santana burst into a sob. Rachel's words had cut like a knife and she finally saw herself through someone else's eyes. Someone whom she loved very much and what the Latina saw she didn't like very much. Santana crumbled onto her bed and pulled Marcellus' jersey close to her along with Mercedes' bear. People have been trying to get her to see what they see, but it was just now sinking in. Santana wasn't innocent in any of this and she wasn't a particularly nice person. It was a learned behavior, something she did to survive at home and school. Now she didn't even know if it was necessary anymore. Everyone kept trying to tell her that the attitude wasn't needed but she couldn't help it…it was a part of her.

Had she been judging Quinn too harshly? It was obvious that she and Brittany were in love, even Rachel could see that. Santana didn't want to admit it but that was the part that stung the most…the fact that Brittany had moved on was her fault. Not only was it her fault but it was clear the both of them were heads over heels in love with each other. Santana just had to accept that and know that she didn't have any control over it…it was nothing she could do about it.

Not only that, but this was the second time someone mentioned to her about being a bitter individual. Marissa had brought it up in their private sessions recently and Santana had blown it off. Maybe it was time to listen, stop being stubborn and finally forgive everyone, especially Quinn.

Santana got out of bed and walked over and shut her television off. She picked up the broken pieces of the game controller and reminded herself to tell Rachel she was paying for a replacement. She took a few big breaths to steady herself before walking out of her room, passing all the other bedrooms and made her way through the hallway and out into the foyer.

She witnessed her family sitting around the dinner table and she felt her stomach lurch slightly at the familiarity of it. Cursing herself for not participating in any family meals for the last two weeks, she walked over and pulled out the empty chair…her empty chair in sat down. Movement around the table instantly stopped and everyone was looking at her besides Quinn. Usually Quinn would often miss these meals but Santana had noticed that Quinn was home a lot more than normal. Rachel was right, her blonde headed sister was trying to make amends and fix things.

"Welcome back" said Nana quietly with a smile. Santana nodded her head in appreciation as Shelby reached over and placed a soothing hand on her cheek. She felt Mercedes nudge her and Santana looked over and smirked at her brown sister. Glancing over at Rachel, she saw a big smile splashed across her face and Santana gave her an appreciative nod. Finally her eyes hit Quinn, who was nervously running her hands through her hair and her hazel eyes was finding her dinner plate rather interesting. The anger and hurt was still resided within her when she saw Quinn and Santana knew that things would take some time, but at least she was now trying. Rachel was right; Santana had hurt a lot of people herself just by being a bitch. She at least owed it to everyone to try.

"I'm sorry" said Santana quietly. No one responded but they all gave some sort of gesture that they understood and appreciated it. Quinn finally looked at Santana with watery eyes and Santana watched Quinn mouth the words that she was sorry too. Santana knew it was genuine and she just nodded her head in response. It would take time…a lot of time.

Dinner continued on after the interruption and Santana stayed quiet throughout the entire meal. Once it was over she was ordered to clean the kitchen alone; apparently her sisters had been picking up the load while she went on her self-appointed sabbatical. While cleaning the kitchen Nana came in and gave her a tight hug that Santana instantly melted into. She hadn't realized how much she missed the affections of the woman. Nana whispered that 'everything would be okay eventually' as Santana laid her head on the woman's shoulder and drunk in the warmth and love that she had denied herself.

Once Santana finished in the kitchen, she walked into her mother's room and sat on the bed as Shelby got Beth ready to be put down to sleep for the night. Santana sat in silence as Shelby dried a wet Beth off from her bath and put on her gold star pajamas. Each star held a funny face with music notes everywhere…Beth was officially the cutest thing Santana had seen. What made the nightly routine interesting was Beth trying to fight off sleep as Shelby sang her a soft lullaby.

"Peanut help" whined out Beth as she held out her tiny hand towards Santana. Santana nodded her head and shrugged her shoulders as she gave her tiniest sister a sympathetic look.

"Shh my sweet girl" whispered Shelby as she went back to singing the lullaby and rocking Beth back and forth gently.

It was something comforting in watching the scene that was playing out in front of her eyes. Santana found that her mind went far away from the present as she remembered how her own mother would do the same for her as a youngster. She could feel her mother's soft arms around her as she hummed her to sleep, the softness of her hair and skin, and the sweet aroma that seemed to permeate the Latina's senses.

'_Buenas noches mi amor, hasta mañana'_ her mother would say softly as she drifted off to sleep.

"Santana honey, are you alright?" Shelby asked breaking Santana out of her memory.

"Yeah…I'm fine" replied Santana as she wiped a lone tear away.

"You looked as if you were about to cry, talk to me" said Shelby as she pulled Santana into her body tightly.

"It's nothing" Santana said quietly.

"San baby…it's alright you can tell me" whispered Shelby.

"I…I was just thinking about my mom and how she use to sing me to sleep like you were doing Beth. It brought back memories of something long ago that I had forgotten. I think this is the first time I've actually missed her…like really missed her without any bad memories" said Santana as a few more tears slipped out.

"I think that means you're healing and finally accepting things that you can't change. I would focus on the good memories you have of her from now on. I know for a fact how much your mother loved and cared for you Santana. If it's half as much as I love you than she loved you to infinity" whispered Shelby.

Santana didn't know how true that was, but she would like to think that it was a possibility her biological mother loved and cared for her that much. The last half of her life her mother never really showed her that love. Not from what Santana could see.

There was so much Santana wanted to say to Shelby, to explain why she had become so distant over the last couple of weeks, but at the current moment she felt speechless as Shelby kept a tight grip around her. All she could focus on was how much she missed and needed this woman and how she let her own anger, hurt, and pride get in the way. Santana couldn't explain why that at certain times she felt like she was swimming in murky waters with no end in sight when it came to the overwhelming feelings she possessed sometimes. Marissa described it as grief but Santana had an inclining it was something more…it had to be.

"You obviously had something to say when you walked in love" said Shelby.

"I did…but I can't quite remember what it was" replied Santana.

Shelby chuckles and then shifts their body to a more comfortable position on the bed. Santana heard the woman began to hum softly and rock her back and forth much like she had done Beth. The feeling of comfort seemed to take over Santana's body and she closed her eyes purposely so that she could engross herself in the familiarity of it all. Shelby's own unique scent of sweetness, the warmness of her hugs and the softness of her skin. Santana could feel the differences between her two mothers but she could also appreciate those differences. It was like loving apples but knowing the difference between a Granny Smith and a Honey Crisp and being able to see, smell, and taste those differences. At the moment Santana was comfortable with Shelby and all that entailed.

Santana awoke the next morning with Shelby shaking her slightly and telling her to get ready for the school day. She shuffled sleepily back to her room and collapsed on her bed as she waited for Mercedes to be done in the bathroom…one of the only draw backs about having her Squirt home was the fact that they once again had to share everything and adjust accordingly. Mercedes finally finished and Santana took her time getting ready as she knew she was going to be late to school if she walked.

What was she supposed to do now? Just go up and wrap Quinn in a hug and ask for a ride? A large part of Santana still wanted to rip her head off and puke on it for emphasis.

'_You've hurt people as well; you're not innocent in this scenario.'_

Rachel's words kept playing over and over as Santana thought what would be the best course of action. By now she usually was making her way towards McKinley while Terry trailed her before giving her a cup of coffee. It definitely was too late to do that now and she guessed that Shelby allowed her to sleep in on purpose, so that she wouldn't have any other options but Quinn. She could always ask Nana for a ride but Santana immediately figured that was a no go.

Santana walked out just before it was time to see Quinn, Rachel, and Mercedes leave. She hurried over to the kitchen to grab her standard breakfast. Nana pulled her into a hug and Shelby gave her a kiss goodbye as she ran outside, hoping to flag down Quinn. But to her surprise Quinn was still in the driveway clearly waiting for Santana to make an appearance. Santana cautiously walked over to the car and climbed in the back seat with Mercedes, who immediately grabbed her hand and squeezed it.

"Thanks for waiting" Santana said so quietly that she wasn't sure if anyone in the car heard it besides herself. Glancing up, her eyes locked with appreciative hazel ones that were looking in the rearview mirror. Quinn started out towards school and Santana felt Rachel reach back and pat her knee softly.

It only took about ten to fifteen minutes to get to school by car and Santana thought it would be relatively painless but the more she stayed in the vehicle, the more she felt the remnants of a panic attack about to happen. After her first attack ever, Marissa explained that Santana had been bottling up so much inside of her that her body was trying to figure out a to handle all the stress of life. Marissa also gave her advice about the best way to handle panic attacks if she ever felt one happening again, without taking even more antidepressants.

Santana began taking deep breaths to try and settle as she closed her eyes and just thought about reaching the destination of school. Santana realized that her mild freak out was due to the fact that this was the first time she had been this close to Quinn in an enclosed space. Santana also spotted the little dolphin hanging off of Quinn's rearview mirror and that had Brittany written all over it.

Deep calming breaths, take deep calming breaths, Santana continued to remind herself as she felt Mercedes squeeze her hand again. It was the first real contact she'd had with her sister in a couple of weeks and she greatly appreciated it. Finally Santana felt the car slow down and eventually stop and she didn't wait to jump out of it. Taking off in a speed walk she was grateful for the fresh air and the space she needed to calm down. By the time she reached first period she felt more at ease. She smiled at Sage but continued to keep her distance and somehow Sage understood this.

Santana made it through the first half of her day and now she was enjoying the lunch that Nana undoubtedly snuck into her duffle bag. Being on the auditorium stage like this in the middle of the day was quiet and fairly dark. Santana took these opportunities to enjoy the peacefulness this place provided. She often wrote in her journal that Shelby had given her. A lot of times she wrote about old memories that she cherished between her and Brittany, or her and Marcellus. But more often than not she expressed her deep sorrow of feeling unloved or feeling alone.

"You know you're kinda cute when you're concentrating so hard" Santana heard the unmistakable voice of Sage say. She looked up from her journal into the darkness and saw Sage walking down the center aisle slowly with a flirtatious smirk on her face. Santana couldn't help but to turn her face up into a slight smile.

Sage hopped up onto the stage fairly easily and sat beside Santana, training her light brown eyes onto Santana's chocolate, "What can I do for you?" questioned Santana quietly. She was slightly irritated that her solace had been compromised.

"Nothing" replied Sage holding her hands up in a defensive manner, "I was just coming to check on you is all…I've known you've been hiding out here for the past couple of weeks."

"Yeah…I appreciate the concern" replied Santana as her irritation instantly melted away at the thought of Sage being worried about her.

"So…how are you?" queried Sage as she looked at Santana with concern.

Santana hunched her shoulders and sighed heavily, "I'm not okay but I will be" answered Santana honestly.

Sage looked to be deep in thought as she chewed on her bottom lip, "I can hear you thinking" joked Santana.

"I know that you being down has something to do with Quinn and Brittany…I just wanted you to know that it does get better, you know the heartbreak" said Sage with sincere eyes.

"Thanks, I can only hope so" said Santana as she closed her journal, "You sound as if you're speaking from experience" she stated.

"Umm, I guess I am."

A few tensed beats passed before Sage continued, "Before I came out to my parents I had a girlfriend, Ashley. We were both very much in the closet because our families went to the same church. One day I'm over her place and we were getting to know one another in the biblical sense and her mom walks in on us. Talk about embarrassing, humiliation, shock, and fear rolled into one" said Sage.

Santana could relate as the memory of Shelby walking in on her and Brittany came to mind.

"Her mom promptly kicks me out and I'm thinking she's going to call my folks and tell them what happened, but the phone call never came. Not only did it not come but Ashley never called or returned any of my texts. For a week I was almost crapping myself in fear because I wasn't sure what was going to happen. Eventually we get to church that next Sunday and Ashley's parents are standing in front of the sanctuary asking everyone for their thoughts and prayers. They had sent Ashley off to a rehabilitation center for people struggling with homosexuality" said Sage trying to gain control of her emotions.

"Oh my gosh Sage, I'm so sorry" Santana said in genuine shock.

"I got up and walked out of the sanctuary and went into the bathroom to sob. I didn't get to say goodbye, I didn't get a chance to tell her how I felt…I got nothing. She was just ripped from me and I didn't have a say. Not only that her parents were holding my biggest secret over my head if I even tried to challenge what they had done. I could see it in their eyes. Once Ashley returned, she…she completely ignored me" whispered Sage. "Weeks had gone by and she pretended like what we shared never happened. I finally cornered her one day and asked her what the deal was."

"What did she say?" Santana replied totally invested in the story.

"That I was the biggest mistake she had ever made and that she was praying for me" Sage said dryly.

"Ouch."

"Yeah tell me about it. Needless to say I was crushed, I actually thought I loved her, you know. I thought she loved me as well but she went to rehab and prayed the gay away" replied Sage.

"You were heartbroken" stated Santana.

"Yup, but I got over it" said Sage almost in relief.

"How?"

"I met you" smiled Sage with a twinkle in her eye.

Santana felt herself blush harder than she ever had in her life and she had to turn her head away from Sage from pure embarrassment.

"Don't be embarrassed Santana, I'm being totally honest…as well as being a total flirt" smiled Sage coolly.

Santana chuckled as she shook her head and began wringing her hands together, she was rendered speechless by Sage and she couldn't remember a time that had ever happened in her life.

"How come you're so honest with me?" asked Santana trying her best to move on.

"I dunno I just feel like I can trust you. Like I said before you're an inspiration to me and I do consider us to be friends" smiled Sage, "I hope you can trust me like I trust you one day."

"I do trust you Sage; I'm just not good at opening myself up to people. When I do, they've hurt me or I've hurt me. I guess I'm just sick of hurting" Santana replied truthfully.

"You've been through a lot from what I've heard. Your parents died and you and the girl you love broke up, only to have her move on to your adopted sister. I get that you're hurt…so does everyone else. You don't have to shut us out Santana. The only way I know how to help is by just being here…I've missed you these past weeks" Sage said as she inched closer to Santana.

"I've missed you too Sage…I've just been through so much and I've done even worse. I can't for the life of me understand why you like me or look up to me in any way. I'm not that great of a person."

"Pish posh…I think your awesome."

"Well I'm not Sage" said Santana suddenly getting angry as she looked at the beautiful girl, "Do you wanna know the reason Britt and I broke up? The reason she ran straight to Quinn? I beat her up. I beat her so badly that she had to go to the hospital and they arrested me. It's why I'm on parole, its part of the reason my life sucks so badly. The girl that I love, that I dropped everyone else to be with, I beat her. I beat her fuckin' face in!" yelled Santana as she slammed her journal down for emphasis. "I'm no good Sage…its best if you stay away" Santana said as she got up to leave. The sudden jerk of her wrist pulled her back down and she felt another pair of soft lips on hers for the second time in two days. Santana was so shocked she couldn't even respond.

Sage pulled away slowly and cupped Santana's face gently, "We all make mistakes Santana, stop letting those things define who you are" said Sage seriously. "I promise you that I won't hurt you, I promise you that." Sage released Santana's face and leaned in and gave her another quick but soft kiss on her full lips.

The duo sat on stage staring at one another for some time as Santana tried to control the butterflies that seemed to be having a party in her stomach. The bell sounded, ending the lunch period and their staring contest. Sage gave Santana's cheek a gentle rub before leaning away.

"I'll see you in class Peanut" Sage said smartly as she jumped off the stage and made her way out of the auditorium.

Santana stayed on the stage in mild shock before it registered she was about to be late to class. A giant grin was on her face that she was trying to control as she made her way towards class. Sage was already seated with a knowing smile on her face and Santana hurried into her seat next to her.

"Game on" she whispered in Sage's ear, leaning purposefully close to make the girl uncomfortable. She watched Sage gulp slightly and eye her out of her peripheral before nodding. Santana gave her head chica in charge grin and sat back for the day's lesson.

The rest of the week went fairly simple. Her and Sage's flirting was at an all time high and they had even shared a few more small kisses that Santana returned this time. Santana was also trying her best at home with dealing with her family. Things between her and Quinn were cordial to say the least. She talked to Rachel and Mercedes a lot more often and Rachel had even gotten back into the habit of sleeping with Santana again. She was using the punching bag less and Rachel hadn't replaced her game controller yet, so all she had to deal with her emotions was her sessions with Marissa and her journal. It looked like Shelby would have to be buying her a new one quite soon. She still didn't go out of her way to talk to Quinn but she was always respectful and used her manners when Quinn did things like drive her to school in the mornings or helped out with chores.

One of the worse things that irked Santana the most about probation was the fact that she didn't have a license and she couldn't drive. Shelby made it painfully clear that she was to stick with this condition of her probation when Santana asked her one day could she at the very least drive around the driveway…just to get the taste of driving back in her head. Shelby answered with a hard look and an emphatic 'no'.

The second thing that agitated Santana about probation was her constant meetings with her probation officer and the drug testing she had to do. It was one of these very moments right now where she was in the office bathroom pissing in a cup. Santana finished and placed the pissy cup in the brown bag so they could test to make sure she was staying clean.

The only reason the parole officer came was to make sure that Santana was in school daily and she wasn't playing hooky. She was now sitting through the parole officers questions and giving the typical answers out of sheer boredom.

"Alright Ms. Corcoran, you keep up the good work. Judge Anderson is getting good reports on you from me, your teachers, and your therapist" said Mr. Nickels.

"Thanks, can I go now?" she questioned pretty much uninterested and impatiently. She was missing her favorite class.

"Sure" replied Mr. Nickels, handing her a pass back to class.

"Thanks" smiled Santana tightly as she hurried out of the office and into the hallway. She was trying to maneuver her way around the school so that she didn't run into anyone who would want to talk. More importantly she was moving around so that she wouldn't run into Brittany or Quinn. Part of the reason Santana was on edge today was because the football team were going up against another squad who was undefeated as well. Plain and simple those boys were good. Coach Beiste had added a lot of extra trick plays in the playcalls for this week that involved her and Santana was extremely nervous.

Not to mention Sage wasn't in school, so they couldn't continue their flirting battle and Rachel had stayed home as well because she wasn't feeling well. Hearing that news this morning had set Santana on edge…the last time one of her sisters stayed home because they didn't feel well ended with Mercedes moving to Columbus and setting Santana off into drinking.

The beautiful Latina was so caught up in her own thoughts she hadn't noticed Brittany and Quinn making out against the lockers.

Santana stopped dead in her tracks as she watched her ex-girlfriend kissing her sister. Santana saw Brittany not fully closing her eyes as she saw the both of them using their tongues in harmony with each other as they kissed passionately. She saw Brittany pull away as they both tried catching their breaths and the dagger was the way Brittany looked at Quinn with love and adoration.

Santana turned around quietly as she felt her breath picking up. The beginnings of another panic attack was happening and she just needed to get away and get some air; Santana made her way back to culinary class and quickly got permission from the teacher to go to the nurse. Her teacher could tell something was wrong and immediately gave her permission to go.

Santana gathered her things and walked out of the classroom in the direction of the nurses' station but she avoided going there. She headed straight for the double doors and walked out of the building.

Instantly feeling better, Santana took several calming deep breaths before beginning to walk in the direction of home. She couldn't take McKinley anymore. The smell of the linoleum floors, the putrid stench of whatever they were fixing in the cafeteria and more importantly Brittany and Quinn. Seeing them made it feel like the walls were closing in on her and she had to get away for her own sanity. Yes, she knew she had a game but she would make it back during last period and explain to Coach Beiste what happened.

Santana also knew that Shelby and Nana were going to be livid, but this break was necessary. Besides she could spend some time with Rachel before coming back to school. Santana took the long way to get home, enjoying the fall weather and the changing of the leaves. Something about nature always seemed to calm Santana down, ever since she was a kid. She thought about going to her special place in the park but thought better of it. She was sure the school would be calling home soon to let her mom know she hadn't made it to her other classes and she should be home to explain to Shelby what happened.

Santana walked up the driveway and noticed the mums that Nana had planted the weekend before. It did make the house look quite welcoming, she was so focused on the plants that she hadn't noticed that Shelby's truck was gone and so was Nana's car. Her own car was in the driveway waiting to be used again one day in the spring. Santana thought she was on a good luck streak when she opened the door and noticed the house was empty. Deciding not to call out for anyone she dropped her duffle bag and headed for the kitchen to grab a glass of milk.

The feeble call for help is what caught Santana by surprise, as she closed the door and put the gallon of milk on the counter. Her mouth dropped open in shock at the sight in front of her.

Standing in the opening of the hallway was Rachel, looking quite disheveled with tears streaming down her face.

"Munchkin, what's wrong?" asked Santana as she hurried out of the kitchen towards her sister.

"HELP ME!" screamed Rachel suddenly.

Santana finally took in the full sight of her smaller sister. Rachel was clutching her back with her left arm as her right arm was wrapped around her pregnant stomach. Santana's mouth dropped open as she saw Rachel's shorts with a blood stain in the middle of her crotch. Blood was coming down her leg and Rachel had a panicked look in her eyes.

"Santana…please help!" she screamed out pleadingly.


	19. Chapter Eighteen: Santana

_**Okay so let me explain what happened. I was ready to upload last week and in my hast I didn't save my chapter correctly and the whole thing disappeared in I had to rewrite it again. Please forgive me for the unexpected hiatus. I hope you guys like this chapter as well. A lot happens and I hope you guys don't hate me. Please leave me your thoughts; I'm really interested in hearing them. To those who are alerting, reviewing, and favoriting…thank you so much! I don't own glee…like at all. **_

_Santana_

Santana's feet were glued to the spot as her face was scrunched up in horror at the sight before her. Rachel kept clutching at her stomach and grimacing in pain, as Santana saw more blood spill down her leg at a slow and menacing pace.

"Santana please help" whimpered out Rachel as she fell on her knees onto the floor.

The helplessness in her sister's voice made Santana snap out her thought process and hurry into action. She ran over to Rachel and held her close, "Rachel what happened?" she asked seriously as she picked Rachel up and ushered her to the living room sofa.

"I don't know; my stomach hurt all morning. I woke up to this sharp pain and when I looked down it was blood everywhere. The baby can't be coming Santana, it's too soon!" Rachel screamed, successfully riling herself up.

'_Don't panic'_ Santana kept repeating to herself as she thought of the options that were before her. She ran around looking for her phone before remembering it was in her duffle bag. Another piercing scream ripped from Rachel and Santana had to fight her tears away as she began trembling, trying to dial 911.

"911 emergency" the operator rang through.

"My sister is going into labor I think…its blood everywhere and we need an ambulance" screamed Santana into the phone as Rachel screamed out her misery.

"Okay how far along is your sister" replied the operator calmly.

"She's about five months, it's way too early for the baby to be coming!" Santana yelled into the phone.

"Ma'am I need for you to stay calm okay" replied the operator clearly used to people being excited over the phone, "How is the mother doing?"

"I already told you, you stupid bitch. There's blood everywhere and she's screaming in pain…hurry the fuck up with ambulance!" Santana replied irately.

"Unfortunately ma'am there has been a ten car pile-up and we are limited in emergency vehicles at the moment, one will be there but it may take some time" replied the operator, completely ignoring Santana's rudeness.

"Fuck this" Santana said hanging up as she forced her phone into her pants pocket. She saw her car keys dangling from the key holder and through consequences to the wind. Her sister and nephew needed her and right now that was more important than anything. Santana grabbed the keys off the hook and rushed back over to Rachel who had beads of sweat pouring down her face and was looking faint. If possible more blood had appeared and Santana felt her entire stomach lurch. She picked up Rachel cautiously, cradling the small diva in her arms, while making her way to the garage and their ticket to the hospital.

"San, what's going on?" asked Rachel tiredly as Santana somehow managed to get the passenger door open and sit her sister down in the car seat.

"I'm driving you to the hospital, the ambulance won't be here for sometime Munchkin and we don't have the kind of time" rushed out Santana as she buckled Rachel in trying to make sure she was as comfortable as possible. Another earth shattering scream erupted from Rachel and Santana made quick work of getting to the driver's side and hoping in. putting the keys into the ignition Santana tore out of their family driveway at would could only be described as Nascar type driving.

"San, this hurts so bad…I'm scared" cried out Rachel, who had a steady stream of tears and sweat on her face.

Santana swallowed the sob that wanted to escape from her lips, "I know you're scared honey, but I'm gonna get you to the hospital so they can take care of you. We'll be there in no time."

Santana punched the gas and reached over with her right hand to grab onto Rachel's. Santana navigated the streets of Lima with expertise and speed as she felt her sister trembling next to her and sobbing in pain. Santana was scared shitless and she was afraid of not only losing the baby but losing Rachel. That thought alone forced Santana to speed up and grip Rachel's hand harder as tears fell out of her eyes.

Santana screeched the car to a halt right in front of the emergency room doors before jumping out and flinging herself over the hood of the car. It looked like something out of a movie and Santana would have chuckled if the situation hadn't been so dire. She flung the car door open and unbuckled Rachel and scooped her up in one swift motion.

Running through the emergency doors, Santana let it be known that they had arrived.

"HELP!" she bellowed, "My sister needs help! She's pregnant and its blood everywhere!"

Immediately two male nurses jumped from behind the entrance counter and grabbed Rachel out of Santana's arms before ushering her towards the back.

"San, San please don't leave me!" cried out Rachel.

"I'm not going anywhere I'm right behind you" confirmed Santana as she stayed on the heels of the two male nurses who were rushing to an available emergency room. Santana heard some doctor being paged and she sent a quick prayer up to God to look after her family. They ran down one corridor and made a sharp left. A bunch of people seemed to converge on Rachel at once and Santana was making her way into the room when she was suddenly jerked away by one of the nurses.

"What the hell are you doing?!" yelled Santana incredulously, "My sister needs me."

"I know she does, but we need some information from you first. Her and the baby are in good hands alright, but I have to pick your brain before you go in…I'm Kevin by way" he said introducing himself.

Santana scoffed and glared at the man and the nurse took it as his cue to continue on.

"What's your sister's name?"

"Rachel Barbara Berry-Corcoran" responded Santana through pursed lips.

"How old is she?"

"Eighteen."

"How far along is she in the pregnancy?"

"I think about five months…she might have just turned five months" replied Santana as she willed her brain to focus and not worry about Rachel.

"Okay can you tell me exactly what happened?"

Santana recalled the details how she came home and her sister suddenly appeared out to her screaming in pain. She told them she phoned emergency, but they were backed up because of some stupid accident so she had to drive her sister here.

"Okay…is your car still out front?" he questioned.

Santana nodded her head, as fear pricked her heart suddenly because she knew she wasn't supposed to drive.

"Okay, give me the keys and I'm going to move it into a better parking space" said Nurse Kevin as she he held out his hands.

Santana handed them over with no problem and started to turn to run into the room, when she heard the weirdest sound coming from Rachel.

"One last thing before you go, I need your name and the number of a parent I can get in contact with."

"I'm Santana" she responded quickly. She gave Nurse Kevin her mom's number and Nana's just in case. She didn't know why but she gave him Finn's as well…he was the father after all.

Nurse Kevin thanked her and headed off in the direction they first came from. Santana darted into the room as she heard Rachel scream out her name again. She rushed over to her sister and grabbed her hand as she tried to process the scene in front of her.

Rachel had been taking out of her clothing and Santana saw the clothes sitting on the ground. It looked like someone had cut them up to get them off of her. They had a hospital gown laying on top of Rachel with several blankets on her from the upper torso up to her neck. Rachel's legs where in stirrups and the doctors in nurses were talking quickly and analyzing the situation. Suddenly a divider had been placed up, so Rachel nor Santana could see the lower half of her body and what was going on.

"Hey, is someone gonna tell us what's goins on?" Santana asked loudly as her Spanish accent peaked through.

"Yes ma'am, just give us a second honey" said a middle aged woman. Santana assumed she was the doctor at hand because she was the only one that spoke up.

Rachel screamed out once more and Santana knew Rachel had to be feeling a powerful contraction. She looked over into her sister's big brown eyes and her heart broke. It was obvious how scared Rachel was and it looked as if she was genuinely heartbroken to be in this situation.

"Hold on Munchkin…you hear me" whispered Santana sternly as she clasped Rachel's hand tighter to her. "We're gonna get through this and baby boy is gonna be fine" said Santana with a smile.

"We never found out the sex" mumbled Rachel, knowing Santana was trying to make her feel better.

"You wait and see. Auntie Tana is never wrong about this stuff. Hold on Munchkin and be strong for us. I know it hurts but I'm right here and I'm not going anywhere" Santana said with conviction. Santana could see Rachel's eyes start to relax slightly and Santana bent down and gave her forehead a sloppy kiss.

"I'm Dr. Richardson" said a middle aged blonde woman introducing herself. She was about Shelby's height with what looked to be blonde hair stuck in some type of hospital cap.

"Can you tell us what's going on? My sister's in pain here" replied Santana in clear frustration.

"She's definitely in labor and judging from what we've seen Rachel has lost a lot of blood" Dr. Richardson replied.

Santana rolled her eyes in annoyance, "I've already figured that out, she needs help…she's hurting" Santana said angrily through gritted teeth.

"The baby will be here within a matter of minutes. That much is clear…what's your name?" inquired Dr. Richardson, completely ignoring Santana's attitude.

"Santana" replied the Latina tersely.

"Santana, Rachel is about to give birth. We can't give her any pain medicine that would help her through this because she's crowing, not only that she's lost a lot of blood and we don't want to chance that. What I need you to do is help her give birth, understand?" asked Dr. Richardson.

Santana gulped and nodded her head.

"What I need you to do is climb behind Rachel and be a support for when she starts pushing" said Dr. Richardson, "Hold her hands and whisper encouraging words okay. Rachel and Santana I need for you both to trust us to know that we are doing everything in our ability to make sure this is a successful birth."

Santana replied 'yes' quietly while Rachel agreed with a shaky voice. In one swift motion Santana climbed onto the bed and took the phone out of her pocket laying it on the side table, while navigating her legs as not to move Rachel too much. The football practices had indeed helped with her speed, agility, and strength.

"That was impressive Santana, now the nurses are going to help you to sit Rachel up, so that's she's pressed against your body and then we can move from there."

Nurse Kevin appeared again and he along with another nurse, as they helped Rachel to sit up. Rachel was now pressed against Santana's front tightly while Santana had wiped the beads of sweat that constantly seemed to be on Rachel's forehead. Santana noticed that Rachel looked incredibly weak and Santana sent up a quick prayer hoping she had gotten Rachel and the baby here in time. She tried calming her nervousness down because she didn't want Rachel to feed off of that energy.

"Okay Rachel, I can the baby's close, on the count of three I want you to start pushing…Rachel you with me?" said Dr. Richardson from the other side of the divider.

"Yeah I hear you" replied Rachel weakly.

"Lean on Santana for support" the doctor instructed, "One…two…three…PUSH" said Dr. Richardson. Santana felt Rachel began to bear down and grip her hands for support and Santana made sure she tightened her grip.

"You're doing good…that's it Munchkin" encouraged Santana.

"You can stop now Rachel…I see the baby's head…it's got a lot of dark hair that's for sure" they heard Dr. Richardson say.

"You okay?" asked Santana as she wiped Rachel's brow again. Rachel nodded weakly and asked Santana for a drink of water. Santana leaned over and grabbed a cup of water filled with ice chips. Santana pressed the plastic cup to Rachel's slightly dry lips and leaned it ever so slightly so that Rachel could get her fill, but making sure she didn't wet up the small diva in the process.

"Alright get ready to push again Rachel" Dr. Richardson's voice flowed through. Santana hurriedly put the cup aside and grabbed Rachel's hands again. "One …two…three…push!" said Dr. Richardson.

Rachel let out a strangled scream as she pushed again. The unearthly noise that came from Rachel scared the hell out of Santana but she kept her grip tight and the soothing words coming. She really wished her mother and Nana were present at this serious moment…sure she was playing it cool on the outside but internally she was freaking out. Santana was scared and she needed help.

"Rachel the heads out, give us a second and then one more push" Dr. Richardson announced.

The sound of a weak baby's cry filled the room and Santana's stomach turned weak with joy at the sound of what she knew to be her nephew.

"You hear that Rach, you hear that?" Santana excitedly asked her sister. Rachel looked up at Santana with her big brown eyes and smiled, "Yeah I definitely hear it" she replied hoarsely.

"One more push and you'll be done" Dr. Richardson said.

They waited for the count of three and the word push and Santana felt Rachel put all her energy into pushing the baby out. Santana felt Rachel's body collapse against her with heavy breaths and she knew that the baby was out.

"You have a beautiful baby boy!" said Nurse Kevin with excitement.

Suddenly the divider was pulled away and the most beautiful sight Santana had ever seen was placed in front of both of their faces. The tiniest baby she'd ever seen was in front of her eyes with bloody guck all over him. Massive dark brown curls were all over his head and Santana could see his little penis…it reminded her of a thimble. It was the cutest thing ever. She watched as Rachel reached her hand up and touched him so softly and cooed out her affection. Santana stared in awe as he turned his head slightly and opened up his eyes as the nurses were cleaning him off and clamping his umbilical cord.

"Rach look his eyes are open!" said Santana in amazement as she felt Rachel's body against her still trembling.

"I see them…he's beautiful" whispered Rachel quietly.

"You want to cut the umbilical cord" asked Dr. Richardson handing Santana a pair of surgical scissors. Santana nodded her head and grabbed the scissors as she leaned forward slightly and concentrated on cutting in the spot the doctor had director. After getting praise for doing a good job Santana leaned back and over and grabbed her camera, taking several photographs, determined to capture this moment.

Rachel was quiet and so was her nephew. Santana noticed that he had Rachel's big expressive eyes and deep set dimples. She watched him smirk up at Rachel as the mother and son kept their eyes trained on one another as if they were speaking a secret language.

The next minute happened as if in slow motion, but Santana knew the reality of it was much faster. Baby boy's face turned a sickly shade of blue and the nurses and doctor began to yell at one another, talking about some type of code. He was snatched away immediately as Santana's face went horror struck, as the staff went to work on her nephew.

"What's happening?!" yelled out Rachel. She began to speak again but Santana felt her body unexpectedly slump against her and she knew something was wrong. Looking down she saw Rachel's head hanging to the side and Santana's freak out meter skyrocketed.

"Rachel! Rachel!" screamed out Santana, "Oh my gosh, someone please help!" yelled the Latina, drawing attention to her.

Kevin rushed over to check on Rachel. Santana was suddenly lifted from behind Rachel with extreme force and ushered out of the room directly into the cold plastic hard seats.

"Wait here" said Nurse Kevin forcefully, before rushing back into the room to attend to Rachel.

Santana couldn't believe the events that just transpired. How on earth did she get here? All she was trying to do was to get some space to clear her head after seeing Quinn and Brittany…again. Santana didn't realize she was trembling until she placed her hands on top of her knees and noticed they wouldn't stay still no matter how hard she tried. The commotion in the room got louder and a single fat tear fell out of Santana's eye as got up and began pacing back in forth. _'Where's mom? I really need her…we need her'_ Santana thought internally.

As if on cue, she heard her name being shouted down the hall.

"Santana!" Shelby called as she rushed down the hall. Santana's body reacted without thought and she ran towards her mother and collapsed in the woman's arms once they met. Santana broke into a series of sobs, after holding it together for so long.

"Let me look at you" said Shelby frantically as leaned away from Santana in took in her appearance, "You have blood on you, are you bleeding?" Shelby questioned as she began probing Santana's body.

"Mom it's not mine" said Santana through her tears, effectively putting Shelby's exam to a stop, "its Rachel's" whispered Santana.

"Oh my goodness" said Shelby as her eyes instantly watered, "Santana tell me what happened" said Shelby as Santana felt the woman pulling her over to the uncomfortable seats.

Santana recalled the details of everything that happened as her mother looked at her with horror filled eyes, mixed with grief. Santana had yet to stop crying and she was just explaining how they shoved her out of the room with no detail when she saw Nana round the corner with Quinn and Mercedes on her heels.

Santana watched the scene unfold in front of her. Shelby ran to Nana and her knees buckled slightly as flung herself into the older woman's arms much like Santana had done earlier to her. Mercedes by passed both of the woman and ran to Santana in hugged her as if their lives depended on it. She didn't bother asking for the details like she normally would, the brown beauty just hugged onto Santana and kept thanking God that she was okay. Santana saw Quinn from her peripheral standing awkwardly as everything happened.

"Santana you need a change of clothing" said Nana authoritatively once Shelby had calmed down slightly, "Quinn can you give her a change of clothing?" asked Nana.

"Yeah, I have extra clothes in my duffle bag…it's in the car" replied Quinn quietly.

Nana handed over the keys and Quinn took off down the hallway, as Nana guided Shelby over to the seating area, so she could try to explain everything…but it wasn't happening. Santana was forced to recall the events yet again and by the time Quinn came back with the clothes; Mercedes and Nana had tears falling out of their eyes as well. Quinn held out the clothing for Santana and she took it gratefully while giving a whispered 'thanks' in return. She headed to bathroom that was a little ways down the hall and could hear a pair of feet behind her.

Santana held the door open for Quinn, before walking to over to an empty stall and closing the doors so she could change. Santana and Quinn were roughly the same size so the McKinley High t-shirt and sweats fit comfortably. Santana quickly changed and came out of the stall where she saw Quinn standing against the wall, arms crossed, chewing on her bottom lip and lost in thought. Santana actually looked at Quinn and saw her in the Cheerios uniform and remembered that it was Friday and they had a game.

"Shit" hissed out Santana.

"What?" questioned Quinn with the classic Fabray quirked eyebrow.

"I forgot about the game today" replied Santana avoiding eye contact.

"Honestly I think Coach Beiste is gonna forfeit" replied Quinn quietly.

"Why?" Santana asked with her face frowned up.

"Finn kinda freaked when he heard Rachel was here…we all did."

Santana groaned and walked towards the bathroom sink, she had completely forgotten about Finn.

"Are you okay?" Quinn questioned with concern.

"Why do you ask?" Santana replied a little irritably, ignoring Quinn's inquisitive eyes.

"I know you Santana, I know you and I are…whatever we are, but I know whatever happened has shaken you to your core. I'm just asking if you're okay" replied Quinn with a soft tone.

Santana griped the sides of the basin and let out a choked sob, "You didn't see her, or him" she said shaking her head. "It didn't look good Quinn and I'm scared."

Quinn moved to try and comfort Santana but the Latina wasn't having any of it and she side stepped the taller blonde, "We should get back" Santana rushed out as she grabbed a paper towel and quickly cleaned her face. She chucked the used paper in the receptacle as well as her bloody clothes and headed out of the bathroom with Quinn slowly walking behind her.

Once outside in the hallway Santana noticed Dr. Richardson and Kevin standing in front of Nana, Shelby and Mercedes, clearly waiting for them.

"How's Rachel?" Santana demanded once she and Quinn made their way back to the family.

"I was waiting for you so I would only have to explain once" replied Dr. Richardson calmly, "I honestly think it would help if you all would be seated."

Santana's breathing began to pick up and her stomach dropped as she heard Quinn's breath staggering…this couldn't be good news. She sat next to Mercedes, who immediately clutched her hand. Santana glanced over at Shelby whose face had drained of its color and she held a death grip on Nana's hand. Quinn's body was right up under Nana, and they were grasping one another hands as well.

Dr. Richardson released a heavy sigh before beginning, "I want to thank you for your patience with us as I know it must have been nerve-wracking to sit here and wait" said the woman doctor as she gave each one of them eye contact. "I'll start with Rachel. The good news is we have her stabilized and she will definitely make a full recovery."

Santana released a breath she hadn't even realized she was holding.

"What happened with her besides the child birth?" asked Shelby shakily as she wiped away tears.

"Rachel suffered from what's known as placental abruption" Dr. Richardson said slowly. Santana heard Quinn groan as the doctor continued, "In layman's terms the placental separated from Rachel's uterus, which caused major vaginal bleeding. The reason she passed out after delivery is because she had lost so much blood. We were able to stop the bleeding and now we are in the process of giving Rachel a blood transfusion. We had to sedate Rachel because she came to slightly and she was beginning to get a little hysterical because of her concern with baby Corcoran" said Dr. Richardson in almost one breath. The doctor paused to give the family time to process everything.

"But she's okay right?" questioned Mercedes.

"She will be…I want to keep her here a few days so we can monitor her and she can heal properly" replied Dr. Richardson.

"What about my grandson?" asked Shelby, visibly upset. It killed Santana to see her adoptive mother this way. Shelby was usually so strong but right now she looked so broken.

"His case is more grave" said Dr. Richardson softly, "we've concluded that baby Corcoran was in distress after the placenta broke from Rachel's uterus. His levels of oxygen were very low when he was born and to be honest I'm shocked that he was breathing without help after birth as long as he was."

Santana's breathing had picked up from the news, "Is…is that why he turned blue" she asked trying to ward off more tears.

"Well partly, once we got him breathing again, we immediately took him to neonatal intensive care unit so that we could get some proper x-rays of his chest. It confirmed what we were afraid of…his lungs are simply underdeveloped. They're so underdeveloped that he can't breathe on his own…at all" replied Dr. Richardson.

"What does that mean?!" yelled a distressed Shelby.

"I'm sorry to deliver this but we don't think that baby Corcoran is going to make it through the weekend" replied Dr. Richardson calmly.

"What?! The hell you mean by that?" screamed Santana as she stood up, forcing her entire family to follow.

"His lungs aren't strong enough or developed enough for him to breathe on his own. The ventilator we have him hooked up to is a little too much for his small body to take and eventually his body will break down. It's like the ventilator is helping him and working against him at the same time. Him being without oxygen in the placenta before birth didn't help either. I'm sorry I know this is hard to hear and even harder to accept but these are the facts and I'm sorry it isn't more that we could do for your family" said Dr. Richardson.

Santana stood with her mouth hanging open looking at the doctor as if they were crazy. The entire family was in complete shock and no one knew how to respond except for flowing tears falling out of their eyes.

"I can say that Santana you did great by getting your sister here when you did…if any later things would have been quite different" Dr. Richardson said trying to provide some type of solace for the family. It was evident on the woman's face how much she hated giving bad news, "I can also tell you that baby Corcoran is a fighter…he fought to get out of the womb, to see his mother, and he's fighting to survive now."

"Thank you so much for fighting for our family" replied Nana kindly as she wiped tears away.

"No problem ma'am. If you need anything please ask Kevin, myself, or our staff. If you'll excuse me I'm going to make sure Rachel and baby Corcoran are settled in properly" said the woman before walking away.

"I need to see my daughter and grandson" Shelby desperately said.

"Let make sure everything's good and I'll be back to get you. Kevin can you assist me please" said Dr. Richardson. Santana watched as the two hospital workers walked away before turning to her family. Nana pulled all of them into a circle, with teary eyes the patriarch of their family spoke, "I know what the doctor has told us and we all understood exactly what she was saying. It seems the newest member of our family won't be spending as much time with us as we hoped" she started. Santana heard Shelby choke back a sob, "I'm a firm believer in the power of prayer and I believe that God is the final author on everything" continued Nana. "Please join me in prayer family" said Nana quietly.

Santana watched as everyone joined hands in the family formed a tight circle. Santana closed her eyes as she listened to Nana say a riveting prayer. She heard cries from her sister and mother but knew they were earnestly praying…as was she. Santana had never prayed for something so earnestly in all her life and when the prayer was done the Corcoran women ended the prayer with a resounding chorus of 'Amen's'. Santana opened her eyes and she locked eyes with a pair of hazel watery ones. In two giant steps Santana walked over and pulled Quinn into a tight hug.

Quinn immediately buried her head into the crook of Santana's neck as they both embraced. "I'm sorry Quinn…I'm so sorry for everything. I forgive you and I want you to know that. Life's too short and I just want to move past this so we can be there for Rachel and our nephew. They're going to need us and we won't be useful to them if we're like this" Santana whispered as fresh tears sprang out of her eyes.

Santana felt wetness on her neck as Quinn sobbed at her words, "I'm so…sorry Santana. You have to know that I never meant to hurt you" she sobbed. Quinn's body was shaking so badly that Santana had to tighten her grip around her. "Please forgive me…I'm so sorry" Quinn kept repeating over and over.

"I forgive you" whispered out Santana brokenly, "please forgive me as well." Santana felt Quinn nod her head against her neck and the sisters continued to embrace each other as another wall broke down between them. It was a shame that a family tragedy had to bring this about, but Santana knew that this forgiveness had to happen. It really was the only way to be there for Rachel and each other. She honestly was trying before but it still was eating at her that Quinn and Brittany was an item. Rachel's words were clear as day in her head though. _'Forgive Quinn and move on from Britt, so you don't become bitter.' _Mercedes came over and hugged them and the three sister's grieved together about everything they've been through.

Dr. Richardson was waiting with Kevin when they had finished and turned around; she escorted them to Rachel's room, which was near the NICU.

"Does Rachel know what's going on with the baby?" asked Quinn when they reached her door.

"I'm afraid not; I'm waiting on Dr. Kendrick. He's our best neonatal doctor and I consulted him for a second opinion on what I found with baby Corcoran. He should be here shortly to help explain what we found and what's going to happen to Rachel. We've also gotten word that the father of baby Corcoran is here, with a rather rambunctious group in the emergency room demanding to see Rachel and demanding information" said Dr. Richardson.

"I need to see my daughter please" said Shelby impatiently.

"I'll handle everyone outside Shelby, go be with Rachel" said Nana.

"I want to see her too" whined out Mercedes.

"I think for us breaking the news, it should just be Rachel's mom, the father of baby Corcoran and the doctors" replied Dr. Richardson.

Mercedes slammed her body into the chair in clear frustration and Santana and Quinn sat on either side of her. She understood her sister's aggravation and knew they were in for a long evening. It was official; Santana hated hospitals with a passion.

_Shelby_

Shelby was tired of waiting for the new doctor and Finn so she just walked in Rachel's room without a word to the rest of her family. She needed to see her daughter and diplomacy was not going to keep her away from her baby. As soon as Shelby opened the door her heart broke at the site of her daughter. The sedation had worn off and Rachel looked up at her mother with broken and lost eyes.

"Mama" cried out Rachel.

Shelby instantly ran over to her baby and pulled her into a tight hug, "I should have never left you…I promised I would never leave you and I did it again. I'm sorry baby, please forgive me" Shelby cried. It killed her that her daughter had to go through all of this and where was she…at the freakin store, while her baby was in pain.

"I just thought it was gas or a stomach ache mama…I didn't know, it's not your fault" stammered Rachel. "I just want to see my son, they won't tell me what's going on" Rachel cried hysterically. Shelby didn't know what else to do but to squeeze her baby girl tighter to her. It was almost as if she was trying to mold their bodies into one.

"The doctors are going to be in soon. I think they're waiting for Finn to get here so they can explain everything at one time" whispered Shelby.

"I want to see my son" was Rachel's only reply; "they won't let me see my baby" she kept repeating over and over again.

"Shhh love, they will eventually. I want you to calm down some before you work yourself into a state" said Shelby trying to soothe her daughter before she got the worse news of her life. Mother and daughter kept their arms entangled in one another as Shelby kissed the top of Rachel's head continuously and stroked her back in a soothing manner.

This moment was bittersweet for Shelby. On one hand she was extremely thankful to God that she got to hold her baby girl one more time and soothe her, but she knew that her grandson's fate wasn't so bright.

The door creaked open and Shelby turned her head to see who was walking in. She saw a tall blur fly over to the bed and she saw Finn decked out in a full football uniform. Shelby had forgotten about the game today until she saw Finn.

"Oh my gosh, Rachel are you okay?" rushed out Finn, "I would have been back here sooner but the idiots at the front desk wouldn't let me come back" said Finn who was sitting next to Rachel's bed, staring at her daughter's back as Rachel was still clinging to Shelby.

"I'm okay Finn, I just want to know about our son" replied Rachel quietly as she released Shelby.

"Our son" stammered out Finn looking at Rachel intently.

"Yeah…our son" whispered Rachel as she grabbed Finn's hand.

A silence fell over the room as it seemed to Shelby that Finn and Rachel were communicating silently.

A knock on the door happened and Dr. Richardson let herself in followed by a middle aged man, with salt and pepper hair. Shelby noticed he had kind eyes and a built physique, with a pair of blue scrubs that matched his eye color. His eyes were framed by glasses and he held a chart that he was currently looking through while Dr. Richardson reintroduced herself and she also introduced Dr. Kendrick as the head NICU doctor, who was here to help explain everything. Dr. Kendrick shook everyone's hands and Dr. Richardson asked if it was okay if Finn's parents could join them…seeing as though they were the grandparents as well.

Shelby waited as Carole and Burt entered and she watched as Rachel was taking deep breaths and wringing her hands together in nervousness.

"I guess we can get started now that everyone is here-"started Dr. Richardson.

"What's going on with my son?"Rachel asked emotionally as she cut the doctor off.

"Dr. Kendrick" said Dr. Richardson gesturing to him to explain.

"As you know baby Corcoran was born prematurely" he started, "when babies are born to early it usually leads to a number of after birth complications. In your son's case Ms. Berry-Corcoran his lungs weren't fully developed, which has understandably caused breathing issues for him. Add the fact that he was in distress from the time you went in labor to the time he was born and it only complicated things farther" said Dr. Kendrick.

"What does that mean?" asked Finn harshly, as he stood his tall frame up.

"It means that your son can't breathe on his own. He needs the aid of a ventilator, which is helping him to breathe at this very moment. The problem is his lungs are in such poor shape that the ventilator is just a little too powerful and it's working against him as well. I'm sorry to say this but baby Corcoran won't survive this type of damage" replied Dr. Kendrick.

"Wo…won't survive" stuttered Rachel as Shelby grabbed her daughter's waist and held onto her, "Are you saying he's going to die!" almost screamed.

"Yes ma'am I am, I'm so sorry to have to deliver this news but unfortunately he won't make it through the night" said Dr. Kendrick apologetically.

Shelby's eyebrows shot up as she looked over towards Dr. Richardson who spoke up, "Our original time line was off…we thought he could make it through the weekend but his body is literally shutting down on its own" Dr. Richardson said.

Rachel fell into her Shelby's arms as she cried out in anguish.

"Can't you fix the knobs on the ventilator or something?" asked Finn in frustration as tears fell out of his stunned face, "I mean you guys are doctors, you're suppose to fix this, you're suppose to fix him!" yelled Finn, making everyone jump in the process.

"I'm sorry sir, but we've tried everything we possibly could. Baby Corcoran is a fighter…I'm literally amazed that he's still hanging on. He's alert and very aware of his surroundings but his lungs can't handle it" said Dr. Kendrick in a soft tone.

"Mama…why is this happening?" cried Rachel as she buried her face into Shelby's chest. Shelby didn't have an answer to give, so she wrapped her arms tightly around Rachel and mourned with her daughter. Shelby felt Finn scoop them both into a hug as the tall teenage boy unashamedly cried out his own heartache.

Shelby noticed Carole clinging onto Burt as the doctors waited patiently for everyone to process the information.

"I need to see Joshua" said Rachel suddenly as she pulled away from Shelby and Finn.

"Yes ma'am we can take you to see him right now" replied Dr. Kendrick.

"Rachel honey would you mind giving us his whole name for the records" asked Dr. Richardson kindly.

"Joshua Hiram Hudson…that's his name" said Rachel as tears continued to fall out her eyes. Shelby reached over to the table and handed Rachel a lot of tissue as well as Finn.

"If you're ready I can take you to him right now" announced Dr. Kendrick, "we do have rules for visitation in our NICU though. Parents are obviously allowed as well as grandparents and siblings."

"What about aunts and uncles?" questioned Burt.

"I'm sorry that's not allowed sir. You can take pictures but that's all that we can allow in the facility…we've explained that to the family outside as well and they weren't very happy about it…especially a particular Latina" said Dr. Kendrick.

Shelby groaned aloud, "I'm so sorry about her" Shelby began to explain but Dr. Kendrick waved her off, "Ma'am it's understandable, this is hard" he said.

Rachel began to move and Shelby and Finn helped her to her feet. Shelby eased her arms around Rachel's waist for support and Rachel leaned into her mother as she felt her daughter shaking again from crying. It was clear the young diva was distraught. Shelby hoped she never had to go through the pain that her daughter was going through right now with wanting to protect your child and knowing it's nothing you can do to help them. Shelby knew she would have to be the rock for her daughter and she knew that this event was going to change the dynamic of their family forever.

Shelby followed the doctors out of the room and noticed that her mother, Mercedes, Quinn, and Santana were nowhere in sight.

"We ushered them to a more accommodating waiting room along with the other people that were in the emergency waiting room. Everything has been explained, we'll take care of your family as long as you're here Ms. Corcoran" said Dr. Richardson obviously recognizing the distressed look on Shelby's face from not seeing her family.

The family made its way slowly to the NICU as Shelby tried to prepare for seeing her first grandchild face to face. A million thoughts were fluttering through her head and she wished she could just shut them all off. Her main concern was Rachel and being there for her daughter. Rachel needed her so much now and she wasn't going to disappoint her. She knew her daughter was going to go through a massive amount of emotions over the next year. Rachel did not need this as an added stress…especially because she was still mourning her fathers.

They finally stopped in front of what looked to be a private room. It was decided that Finn and Rachel would go in first, but Rachel wanted Shelby with her and Shelby immediately obliged. The doctors helped them put on some blue hospital gowns that were put on backwards. They were told to wash their hands and then they were finally allowed to enter the room.

Shelby noticed a nurse in the room, dressed similarly to them. She had a chart in her hand as she was writing down what Shelby guessed to be some vitals. Loud beeping and the sound of oxygen being pushed and pulled assaulted Shelby's consciousness and it was as if she finally realized the reality of what was going on. Shelby heard Rachel whimper slightly and she put her arm around her daughters waist again as they inched their way closer to her grandson.

Shelby saw what looked to be a rocking chair in the corner and she quickly studied the incubator as she, Finn, and Rachel approached slowly. The incubator had five holes around it with a baby blanket on top. All types of wires and monitoring machines were coming out of it and Shelby's heart broke at the very sight.

"Don't be afraid guys, c'mon over" said the nurse as she smiled slightly at them.

Rachel didn't need to be told twice as she hurried over to the incubator with Shelby right behind her. Finn walked over and stood on the other side.

Shelby looked down and saw a mass of curly dark brown hair; much like Rachel's when she was born. Shelby heard herself coo out loud as she took in his appearance. The first thing she noticed was how tiny he really was…he was tiny but oh so cute. The doctors had placed a diaper on him, that was much too big and they put him in a cute little blue onesie. Tubes were coming out his little nose and they had taped the tubes to his upper lip. Shelby saw deep set dimples and felt her heart melt. She knew that was a definite combination of Finn and Rachel. Shelby watched his chest move up and down and she glanced over and saw the ventilator that was keeping her flesh and blood alive.

"He's so small" said Finn to no one in particular with watery eyes.

"He's perfect" replied Rachel as she lifted her hand and put it through one of the holes so that she could touch baby Joshua. Shelby watched as Rachel moved her hand slowly inside the incubator and touched Joshua's hand which was balled up into a tight fist. Rachel rubbed his hand softly and Shelby cooed once again when she saw him unclench his fist and move his little legs and feet around. Joshua suddenly fluttered his eyes open and Shelby instantly fell in love as she looked into a pair of deep brown orbs.

"Oh Rachel, he has your eyes. His are just as big and expressive" whispered Shelby.

"Really" exclaimed Finn as he made his way around the incubator so he could get a better look at his son.

"Really" whispered Shelby. She saw Finn put his hand into another one of the holes and he touched his son's leg softly. A genuine smirk formed on Joshua's face and they all laughed in response. Shelby noticed that Joshua was alert and very aware of his surrounding like Dr. Kendrick said and she was amazed that he kept his eyes open. Not only were they open but it was like he knew who his mother was. His eyes stayed locked on Rachel and Shelby knew Rachel was staring at him.

Shelby felt a lump form in her throat as she realized that life with her first grandson was unfairly being cut short. She could see his little personality already and she felt silent tears drop out of her eyes and onto her face.

She mourned for her daughter, as Rachel wouldn't get to experience the joys of motherhood. She wouldn't be able to breast feed him, experience his different cries. She wouldn't see his first teeth grow in, hear his laughter, watch him crawl and take his first steps. She wouldn't be able to teach him how to potty or teach him his first Broadway song. His first days of school and the lame school pictures, explaining to him about the birds and bees and watching him go on his first date. Everything…every experience was being snatched away from Rachel and it killed Shelby internally. She would willingly give up her own life to save his; without a second thought but the obvious truth was she couldn't do anything to save him.

"He's not in pain, is he?" asked Finn breaking the silence of the room.

"No he's not…we're giving him a mild form of pain medicine, so he's quite comfortable" replied the nurse.

Shelby kissed the top of Rachel's head, "I'm going to let you spend some more time alone with him" said Shelby, "are you going to be okay?" asked Shelby.

"Yeah mama, I'll be fine" Rachel replied hoarsely.

"Finn?" questioned Shelby.

"Yeah Ms. C, I'll be fine…would you mind sending my mom and stepdad in on your way out. I want them to see him" said Finn not taking his eyes off of his son.

"Sure honey, Rach I'll be right back okay" said Shelby.

Rachel nodded as she kept her focus on Joshua.

"I love you my beautiful grandson. I love you now, forever, and always and I know you won't forget that. Tell my daddy hi and your granddad's hi when you get up there for me" whispered Shelby softly. She heard Rachel whimper and she gave her daughter another kiss on the head and patted Finn's shoulder before walking away.

Shelby exited the private room, ripping the hospital gown off her as she left. She saw Carole and Burt waiting and told them to go on in, while she checked in on the rest of her family. As soon as the Hudson-Hummel's left Shelby walked back from the area they had come from before.

She made it back to Rachel's personal room and as soon as the door shut she collapsed against the side of the wall breaking down into sobs. Shelby found herself thinking exactly what Rachel was early. How come this was happening? Hasn't her family been through enough already? How is she supposed to do this? There was nothing in a parenting manual about helping and supporting your daughter when she was about to lose her own child.

A strong set of familiar hands wrapped itself around Shelby's waist and pulled her up from behind. Shelby immediately turned her body into Terry's chest and continued to sob as he held her impossibly tight to him.

"It's alright Shells, it'll be okay" he said in that deep voice Shelby loved so much. She was grateful for this man's kindness and how much he loved her. He was always there in her time of need and he was always so supportive of everything dealing with her family. Shelby grasped onto his uniform for balance as she cried her eyes out. Terry kept repeating soothing words to her and holding Shelby tightly to him. She tried so hard to explain everything but he kept shushing her and telling her that he would be there and they would get through this together as a family.

It had taken some time for Shelby to finally calm down. When she did she walked over to the side table and grabbed a lot of tissue to clean her face. She unattractively blew her nose…any other time she would have been horrified to do that in front of Terry but she didn't care about those trivial things any longer.

"Terry you know where the waiting room is, where they have everyone?" asked Shelby with a stuffy nose.

"Yeah I can take you there. I want you to drink some water first" replied Terry as he walked over and handing her a cool cup of the clear substance. Shelby took it from his hands gratefully and relished the feeling as the water soothed her throat on the way down. Terry took some fresh tissues and began wiping some more of the tear tracks of Shelby's face gingerly and her still running nose. Once Shelby finished her drink Terry took her by the hand and led her out of the room and towards the new waiting room.

Once they turned a corner Shelby instantly saw Santana leaning against a wall outside of the waiting room with her arms crossed around her body talking to the beauty Sage. Once Santana saw Shelby she immediately straightened her body up and walked over to her.

"Mom how is he?" questioned Santana with clear concern.

Shelby nodded her head and grabbed Santana's arm as they walked into the waiting room. Shelby gasped at the amount of people in there…she definitely hadn't expected that. She saw Quinn talking to Brittany in the corner, and it dawned on her that, that was the reason why Santana was outside of the room. Mercedes was molded into Sam in that same corner, while her mom was seated talking on her cell phone. Once the girls noticed Shelby they rushed over looking for some more news.

Shelby looked around at all the people. It seemed as if the entire glee club was there along with Mr. Schuester. Emma Pillsbury was sitting next to Mr. Schuester holding his hand tightly giving Shelby's family a sympathetic look, with her wide doe like eyes. Coach Beiste was there with several of the members from the football team, a lot of them she realized were a part of the glee club, except for Tyler whom she recognized as being Sage's brother. A few of the football players she didn't recognize but she was appreciative none the less, she noticed that they were in full uniform just like Finn and she realized that if things were differently everyone in this room would have been cheering at a football game. Coach Sylvester was also in attendance as was several of the cheerleaders that Shelby didn't know but she sent an thankful nod Coach Sylvester's way before holding her hand up and asking for silence from the room.

An immediate hush formed over the room and tears sprang out of Shelby's eyes. Shelby felt Mercedes lean into her on her left side and she wrapped her arms around her daughter as Quinn grabbed for Shelby's right hand. Santana kept her distance behind Shelby but she could hear her daughter crying behind her.

"I want to thank you all for coming out today and supporting my family" began Shelby, "it means the world to us and we will be indebted to you for awhile" Shelby choked out. "Things have gotten worse for my grandson…Joshua; doctors have informed me that it unlikely he will make it through the night" Shelby struggled to get out.

Shelby saw Kurt audibly gasp and break down as she felt Santana fall into her from behind. She heard and felt her Latina daughter sobbing as well as Mercedes. She saw in her peripheral as Quinn pulled out her inhaler and took the medicine as silent tears fell out of her eyes. Her mother got up and walked over engulfing all of them as her family and every Corcoran woman cried out in hurt and frustration. It truly was a sad scene. Shelby broke away from her mother as she finished her impromptu speech.

"Again thank you for being here but as of right now, I think immediate family should only be here so that we can mourn and make plans in private. Please keep us all in prayer and your thoughts…please" pleaded Shelby as she tried to make eye contact with each person in the waiting room so they understood the extent of her gratitude.

"We definitely will do that Shelby" announced Mr. Schuester standing up, "please give Rachel and Finn our condolences and let them know they do have a family here that is willing to help out in any way possible."

"Thank you Will, I know they appreciate that…as do I" sniffed Shelby as she tried to get herself together. The room seemed to break up into organized confusion as the kids began giving hugs and their condolences to her teenage daughters. Shelby watched as Sage pulled Santana into a tight embrace. She saw her Latina daughter stiffen then wrap her arms appreciatively around the biracial girl. Tyler walked over to Santana and embraced as well and she saw Puck making her way over. Before getting there Puck pulled Shelby unexpectedly into a quick hug and let her go just as quickly. Shelby locked eyes with Terry and the dark man had a painful expression on his face as he crossed his arms and leaned against the doorframe watching the scene unfold.

Shelby turned and looked as Sam was holding on to a crying Mercedes and whispering in her ear trying to comfort her. She looked into the corner and Brittany had cupped Quinn's face and was placing small gentle kisses on the blonde daughter's lips as tears were falling freely out of her eyes. Blaine was comforting Kurt and the adults were trying to ease the children out of the waiting room gently.

"I talked with the babysitter and explained what was going on…she said she'll keep Beth until I get there later on this evening. I figured you wanted to stay here with Rachel" said Nana to Shelby.

"Thanks mom, I dunno what I would do without you" replied Shelby as she embraced her mother.

"Shh darling…that's what mother's are for" replied Nana emotionally, "They wouldn't even let me see my great grandbaby" she said shaking her head against Shelby.

"He's so beautiful mama, he reminds me of Rachel when she was born except he's so tiny" whispered Shelby as she began to get upset all over again.

"Shh, its okay baby we're gonna get through this together…you understand me" said her mother strongly.

"Yes ma'am" cried out Shelby.

The love fest continued with hugs and condolences until a knock on the waiting room door quieted everyone down. The faces of three familiar uniformed officers walked in, instantly changing the mood in the room. Shelby immediately looked over at Santana and noticed her breathing had picked up. Shelby closed her eyes…she didn't need this, not now.

"Ramirez, Lindley, Thompson what are you doing here?" asked Terry in clear shock.

"We have a warrant for Santana Corcoran" sighed Terry's partner, Ramirez. Shelby heard Mercedes groan as she walked over to Santana and pulled her daughter behind her.

"The hell…a warrant on what grounds" he half yelled holding out his hands to see the papers. The energy in the room immediately became uncomfortable as Terry read through the charges.

"What does it say?" asked Shelby strongly.

"Ma'am she's being charged with violating probation" replied Officer Ramirez.

"On what grounds?" she heard her mother ask angrily.

"Santana did you drive a car today?" asked Terry as he looked over at the Latina.

"Yes" answered Santana shakily, "I drove Rachel to the emergency room when the ambulance couldn't come and pick her up" she explained.

Shelby watched Terry close his eyes and sigh heavily.

"Mama" Shelby heard Santana whisper behind her desperately. Shelby reached behind her and pulled Santana against her body as she tried to quietly reassure her daughter.

"Ya'll couldn't give me a heads up before coming here and doing this now!" Terry said through gritted teeth as his nostrils flared.

"Look man this is coming from high up…we didn't have a choice" replied Officer Thompson, "You're on the hot seat and we were told not to contact you."

Terry began shaking his head again in disbelief, "I'm sorry partner but like Thompson said, we didn't have a choice in this…she's has to go down…tonight" Ramirez said to Terry trying to make the man see reason.

Shelby hadn't noticed that Mercedes and Quinn had made their way over to them and were trying to create some sort of barricade.

"Terry" called out Shelby in concern. She watched as her boyfriend turned his head to look at her eyes and she knew this wasn't going to end well, "I can't fix this Shelby" said Terry quietly.

"Is Santana Corcoran in the room?" called out Officer Lindley. Santana whimpered behind Shelby and it caught the attention of the uniformed officers.

"Ma'am please step from behind her" said Officer Thompson strongly, as he motioned with his hands for Santana to stop trying to hide and come out.

"You're not taking her anywhere!" snarled Quinn as she tightened the space between her and Santana, with Mercedes flanking the other side.

"Quinn don't do that please, they can charge her with resisting and you with interfering…please don't do that" said Terry in a warning tone.

Shelby closed her eyes and turned around to face Santana whose breathing had picked up. She cupped her daughters face and looked at her with intensity as fat tears fell effortlessly out of the Latina's eyes. "You did the right thing, do you understand me" said Shelby fiercely. Santana was shaking her head and avoiding Shelby's eyes, "Santana look at me!" shouted Shelby, "You did the right thing…you saved Rachel's life and you got her here. Don't you hold your head down, I will get you out I promise" said Shelby emotionally. "Do you understand me?!" shouted Shelby as she shook Santana's head slightly trying to make her see reason.

Santana nodded yes weakly and Officer Lindley came forward with a pair of handcuffs, "Ma'am please let her go so she can step out" he said.

Shelby let go unwillingly and moved to the side as sobs started to work through Santana's body. Shelby felt her heart break for what seemed like the hundredth time that day.

"This is some bullshit, she didn't even do anything!" stated Puck angrily.

"Watch it!" yelled Officer Lindley; "Please turn around Santana" said the officer a little more softly to Santana.

"Baby I will get you out" said Shelby reassuringly. Santana just kept her head hung low and her eyes trained to the floor as if she didn't hear Shelby. Shelby knew the girl was feeling all types of embarrassed. Not only was she being arrested for making the right decision, but it was being done in front of her teachers and a number of her peers.

"Santana Corcoran you are being charged with violation of probation. You drove a vehicle on a suspended license; you also are violating a court mandated restraining order by being within one hundred feet of one Ms. Brittany Pierce. You have a right to remain silent, anything you say or do will be used against you in the court of law. You have a right to an attorney, if you can't afford one, one will be provided for you. Do you understand these rights' as I've said them to you?" asked Officer Lindley as she pulled Santana's arms behind her and placed the cuffs on a lot harder than necessary.

Santana gave a feeble 'yes' in response as Shelby watched helplessly as her body was trembling. Her daughter did awful the last time she was locked up. They had been making good process with Santana and now it seemed as if all of that would be thrown away.

Officer Lindley led Santana out of the waiting room with the other officers and Shelby was right on their heels along with Terry.

They were marching her baby through the hospital in handcuffs and it pissed her off. She happened to glance to the side and saw the unmistakable face of Dr. Benjamin Pierce and Shelby felt her blood boil, but she couldn't deal with him right now.

"Santana don't you say a word and I will have Elliot down there immediately, nod if you hear me" commanded Shelby.

Shelby saw Santana nod as her daughters face broke down even further and her bottom lip trembled. The officers escorted Santana out of the hospital and into the back of the waiting police car.

"I'm gonna go down there with her okay Shelby…I know you have to stay here with Rachel. I'll look out for her" said Terry.

"Would I be able to get her out of there by tonight or tomorrow morning?" asked Shelby as tears fell out of her eyes as she watched the officers drive off with her daughter breaking down in the back.

"Shelby…it's Friday" sighed Terry with his hands on his hips.

Shelby's mouth fell open at the gravity of his words, "Are you telling me I won't be able to get her out until Monday morning?!" yelled Shelby.

"Hopefully you'll be able to get her out Monday morning" replied Terry with his eyes still closed.

"Hopefully…the hell does that mean?!" screamed Shelby.

"She's in violation of probation Shelby. The judge may just keep her in there to serve out the rest of her original sentence" said Terry finally opening his eyes, which Shelby noticed were watery.

Shelby felt her breath picking up and her stomach turn sour. Before she could get anything out she was running over to the trashcan and vomiting. She felt Terry rub his hands over her back as she emptied the contents of her stomach. This was just way too much…way too much.

Once Shelby finished Terry used his hand to help wipe Shelby's mouth clean of the nastiness.

"Terry what do I do?" cried Shelby.

"Get Elliot down there as soon as possible. This was fucking set up Shelby…any officer would have overlooked the fact that she was in an emergency situation and she was trying to help her family" said Terry angrily, "I'll stay with her the entire weekend until the hearing okay. You stay with Rachel and call me with updates and I'll do the same for you."

"Terry she's not going to do well down there…she's not" said Shelby in disbelief.

"I know, but we're gonna help her through it" said Terry reassuringly.

Just then the doors of the hospital swung open and Dr. Pierce walked out with Brittany right behind him.

"YOU SON OF A BITCH!" screamed Shelby as she went after the doctor. She felt Terry grab her waist strongly as he held her back, "Shelby stop…Rachel needs you…he's not worth it" whispered Terry in her ears. Shelby immediately stopped fighting as she thought about her grandson upstairs fighting for his life and her daughter who was trying her hardest to keep it together.

She watched Dr. Pierce pull Brittany as Brittany turned around and issued an apology. Shelby rolled her eyes in clear disgust as she tried calming down. She could feel that her pressure was elevated and she remembered her mother's wisdom, when she told Shelby to take care of herself so she could be there for her girls.

Her mother walked out with her hand intertwined with a visibly upset Quinn and Mercedes. Quinn looked utterly distraught and she looked as if she was struggling to breathe properly.

"Quinn, take some more of your medicine please" instructed Shelby. Quinn pulled her inhaler out and took two puffs as she shook her head.

"I'm taking them home Shelby and I'm going to pick up Beth…they don't need to be here they're too upset" said her mother knowingly. Shelby nodded in agreement as she went and grabbed her remaining two daughters in a tight embrace. Both girls collapsed in her arms as they cried out in frustration, "It will be okay babies, mommy's gonna fix this to the best of her ability…okay" said Shelby.

She felt both girls nod their heads against her neck as Shelby felt mucus and wet tears run down her neck. Eventually her mother pulled the girls home and they began walking to the car so they could go home. Terry gave her a lingering kiss as she made his way to his cop car and headed down to the station so he could watch over Santana.

Shelby took several moments to really gather her sanity, before pulling out her phone and calling Elliot. She informed him of all the events that happened today and how she felt like Santana was being set up. Elliot told Shelby he was on his way down to the police station and he told Shelby not to worry about a thing. Easier said than done.

Shelby saw as all the glee club members, football players, and Cheerios make their way out of the hospital. Sage was visibly upset and Shelby watched her brother Tyler try to comfort her as only a brother could. It was in this moment that Shelby though of her own brother and for the first time in ages she actually wished he was here.

Will, Shannon, Emma, and Sue followed as they told Shelby that they would be character witnesses if need be at the unjust treatment Santana had received. They told Shelby of their theories that Dr. Pierce was behind the whole thing and Shelby had to agree.

Once the last of them left, Shelby made her way back into the hospital and back to the NICU. Kurt was there outside of the room with Carole and Burt. Shelby could tell he had informed them of what happened and Carole immediately embraced Shelby. Shelby thanked Carole and Burt and she released herself walking over to the room to look in on her family.

She saw Rachel sitting in the rocking chair, with Joshua in her arms. She had the loving look of a mother whom was looking down at their child with unconditional love. Finn was sitting in front of them with a stool and Shelby noticed that the wires were still connected. Somehow she knew Rachel had convinced the nurse to allow her to hold her son…Rachel was just that type of person. As Shelby watched on it looked as if Rachel and Finn were singing to Joshua.

In fact that's exactly what they were doing. Shelby didn't notice before because her thoughts were just too loud. Shelby walked away from the room with the intention on giving them some privacy. She sat next to Carole and held the woman's hand. They were both grandmothers and they wouldn't be allowed to dote on their grandson like he deserved. Carole could understand the anguish that Shelby was going through to an extent. The difference is once all this was over all Carole had to worry about was consoling Finn. But Shelby had five babies at home.

She had to worry about helping Rachel through the grieving process of losing a son, hoping Santana doesn't go backwards after being locked up…again, Mercedes not cursing everyone out and pushing people away because she's angry, Quinn feeling an insurmountable amount of guilt, and trying to explain to Beth why everyone is so down in the dumps.

An earth shattering scream and unnatural cry filled the air and Shelby knew it was her baby girl. That horrible noise was the indication Shelby needed to know her grandbaby had gone home to heaven.

_Rachel_

Somehow Rachel had convinced the nurse to let her hold her son. Rachel's body felt incredibly weak and her Finn had been standing for what seemed to be close to an hour.

Rachel watched as the nurse carefully opened the incubator after she was helped in the rocking chair by Finn. The nurse carefully picked up her Joshua and he made the typical baby noises that Rachel didn't know she was yearning to hear. He began to whimper and cry a little until the nurse placed him in her arms and Joshua locked eyes with Rachel again and he instantly went quiet.

Rachel chuckled a little as he smiled again, showing off his dimples that Rachel always associated with Finn. Even though he was so tiny, she thought he was the most adorable thing she had ever seen. It didn't seem to Rachel that he was broken even though the wires coming out of his nose was a constant reminder that he was.

The sudden urge to sing rose up in her spirit and she just began, not even recognizing the song she was softly belting out. She heard Finn joined her and Joshua turned his eyes slightly to see where the other sound came from. He was so aware of everything that was going on and Rachel believed that he was supremely intelligent.

Finn reached over towards his tiny fist and Joshua gripped Finn's finger with that abnormal baby strength. The two parents continued their song as Joshua watched on with his big brown orbs, it was like he knew that Rachel was his mother. They had a connection that Rachel was struggling to explain.

She and Finn kept singing and singing, seeing as it seemed to be bringing comfort to Joshua. His eyes were fluttering open and closed and Rachel was noticing that his breathing was becoming more erratic. Joshua's face stayed calm through it all and Finn and Rachel kept up their song.

Rachel's voiced never wavered even though internally she was a mess. She continued to sing until she watched her son take his final breath.

The flat lined signal permeated the room with its awful reminder of what had just taken place. The nurse walked over to Rachel and tried pulling Joshua's lifeless form away from Rachel and something in Rachel snapped.

She let out a scream and the nurse jumped away, "Stay away from him!" yelled Rachel.

Rachel saw her mother run in with Carole, Burt and Kurt behind her.

"Rachel what's wrong?" asked Shelby with red, tired eyes as she walked into the room.

"They can't have him" Rachel said desperately as she looked over at her mother.

"Rachel baby, he's gone" cried out Finn. "You have to let him go okay."

Rachel knew he was speaking truth but the pain she was feeling right now was completely unbearable. The nurse walked over and tried picking up Joshua again and this time Rachel allowed her to do it. As soon as her son left her arms, Rachel fell into a crumbling heap on the floor.

She felt her mother wrap her arms around her tightly and cry along with her. Rachel was hysterically crying and she felt her mother trying to calm her but it was to no avail. Rachel was sobbing uncontrollably and she saw that Finn was doing the same in his mother's arms. Rachel couldn't breathe and she kept crying into her mother's arms that her son was dead.

Unexpectedly Rachel felt a prick in her arm, than immediate darkness.

_Santana_

Santana's back was against the wall of her single cell as she had her legs pressed up against her body as she laid her head against her knees. Terry was right outside of her cell sitting on a stool looking at her stoically.

She had cried the entire ride over to the jail as she couldn't believe she was in this fucking place again. All she was trying to do was help her sister who was in immediate need of that help and she was getting thrown in jail because of it…not only that she couldn't even be there Rachel and her nephew, whom she helped deliver. He wasn't going to make it through the night and she couldn't even support her family in their greatest moment of need.

Santana groaned in anger as she thought about what happened earlier. They arrested her in front of all of her peers, in front of Brittany…and Sage. Santana groaned again when she saw the hurt expression on Sage's face and it added to the pain Santana was feeling at the moment.

Santana started banging her head against the wall of the cell lightly as a large lump gathered in her throat and she felt a tear slip down her face.

Whoever put her in here wanted to prove a point. Terry explained that she wouldn't have a hearing for bail until Monday morning so she was stuck in here the entire weekend. To his credit the black man didn't leave her side even though she saw him getting chewed out by a superior. She was also told that she wouldn't be able to speak to her lawyer until the next day, what put another wrench in things. Her finger prints were taken; her phone and things in her pockets were snatched away. They even took her shoes and replaced them with ones that didn't have strings.

Santana was broken out of her thoughts when she heard a phone ring and Terry answer it, with his deep voice filling up the quietness of her cell. He let out a series of grunts, and miscellaneous words but Santana saw the look of pain in his eyes and she could faintly hear the voice on the other line and she suspected that it was her mother. The phone call ended and she watched Terry take a huge breath and sigh.

"Santana" he called out as he cleared his throat, "Um that was Shelby"

"I don't want to hear it Terry" said Santana as she turned away from the man.

"Santana honey…he's gone" said Terry with a shaky voice.

Santana fell onto the cell's cot and covered her ears. She shook her head as she cried out in anguish…she didn't want to hear it or believe that her nephew was gone and she was stuck in this hell hole, without a way out until Monday.

_Shelby_

Shelby drove her car up into the driveway and shut the engine off. She was utterly exhausted but she didn't have time to rest.

After the doctors sedated Rachel, they carried her to her room and Shelby stayed with her daughter and cried. An overwhelming sense of lost filled her and she contacted her mom, so that she could give the news to Mercedes and Quinn. After that she called Terry so he could let Santana know.

Terry said that Santana was managing and Shelby couldn't wait until this weekend was over.

Not only did she have to figure out a way that Santana wouldn't be jailed for the next few years but she had to plan a funeral because Jewish custom said that Joshua had to be buried immediately. She wanted to plan these things with Rachel but she didn't know how stable Rachel's mind would be.

Shelby gave Rachel a kiss before leaving the hospital. Shelby was running home to check on the girls and get a change of clothing to bring back to the hospital for her and Rachel.

Upon opening her home door, the unmistakable smell of a strong cleaner hit her nose. Shelby walked through the foyer and noticed that the floor had been moped up. It looked like someone had taken cleaner to the couch to try and get what Shelby knew as blood stains out of it. Shelby shook her head at the misery her baby had faced and is facing and she held back the sob that wanted to escape. She didn't want to wake up the girls.

Shelby noticed the television was on in the family room and she walked over there and saw her mom asleep on the couch with Mercedes plastered to her front asleep as well. Tear stains was evident on their faces and Shelby once again wondered how her family was going to make it through. Shelby walked in and turned off the television and placed the couch quilt over top of her daughter and mother and kissed them good night. She sent a quick prayer up to God thanking him for the blessing of still having her daughters and her mother hear.

Shelby closed the doors to the family room and walked towards her room to check on Beth. Shelby was startled when she opened the door and saw Quinn standing above Beth's crib, staring down at the girl. Quinn looked up Shelby with a tear stained face and red eyes and Shelby instantly understood.

Shelby walked over to Quinn and took her hand. Walking over to her bed, Shelby threw the covers back and helped Quinn into the bed. Shelby pulled off Quinn's slippers and laid her down on the pillows, while wiping Quinn's face clear of tears. Shelby walked back over to Beth's crib and carefully picked up the slumbering toddler, while kissing her precious sleeping face. Shelby placed Beth gingerly beside Quinn in her arms and she watched as Quinn's eyes became watery as she the blonde teenager clutched Beth's small body to hers. Shelby understood Quinn's need to be near Beth and to make sure her biological daughter was okay. It was the same need Shelby felt with Rachel. Shelby leaned over and kissed both Quinn and Beth as Quinn played with Beth's curly hair and looked down at her daughter with a broken heart.

Shelby quickly gathered some clothing out of her room and closed the door behind her quietly. She rushed to Rachel's room and saw that the sheets and blanket had been removed and the room smelled of bleach. It was clear her mother had tried clearing away any reminder of what happened for when Rachel would be allowed to come home. Shelby hurried and grabbed some of Rachel's clothing and came to the conclusion that she was just going to by Rachel a new mattress.

Shelby checked on her family one more time before exiting the house. The headlights of a cab caught her attention as she placed the bag she packed in the passenger seat of her truck. The cab stopped in front of her house and Shelby's heart dropped as a man in a full army uniform got out and stared at her with a pair of eyes just like her own.

Stephen.

_Rachel_

Rachel awoke the next morning still feeling completely exhausted. The first thing she was her mother sleeping directly next to her in a cot. Their hands were intertwined together and she could see on her mother's face how tired the woman was even though she was asleep.

Rachel turned her head towards the corner of the room and a man was sitting there in uniform, asleep as well. Rachel instantly recognized him from a few family portraits as the uncle she never had met…well apparently he met her before when she was born, but Rachel didn't have any recollection of that.

Born…born.

The word kept flipping through Rachel's brain as the memory of what happened yesterday came thundering back like a deep, dark wave. She had lost her son.

Yesterday she was pregnant and her baby was alive, and now…now he was no longer.

Rachel felt the darkness overtaking her; she felt it swallowing her up into a deep dark pit and even though she was trying to fight it…she couldn't. She welcomed it, anything to take away the insufferable pain.

Rachel heard her door open and close. She smelled the familiar scent of her sister Quinn before she felt the girl climb into her hospital bed and wrap her arms tightly around Rachel. Shelby woke up and locked eyes with whom Rachel knew to be her grandmother and she scrambled out of the bed so they could talk. Rachel spared a glance at her uncle who was now awake and walking out of the room. Rachel's eyes were suddenly on the beautiful brown eyes of her sister Mercedes.

Mercedes climbed into the spot that Shelby had just left and she scooted closer to Rachel engulfing the tiny girl's front.

Rachel released a shaky breath and then proceeded to cry. It didn't take long for her to feel that Quinn and Mercedes had joined her and honestly it was no other place she would rather be, than in the arms of her sisters…her sisters who understood already what it was like to suffer tragedy, although Rachel would never wish this type of pain on them. She doesn't want them to ever experience the lost of a child.

Even though Rachel was a jumble of emotions, she knew she could depend on her sisters to help her through the hardest time of her life.

"Where's San?" Rachel asked through her tears.

"She was arrested last night" Mercedes whispered out through her own tears.

This caused Rachel to cry even harder. She needed and wanted Santana to be here. Her sister deserved the right to be here…if it wasn't for her Rachel might not have made it and Rachel did understand the gravity and seriousness of that.

The knowledge that Santana wasn't with them made Rachel cry even harder, it she heard the sobs of Mercedes and Quinn increase as well…especially Quinn.

"Santana should be here" cried out Rachel, "she loved him too."

Her sister should have been allowed to mourn with them; they should have been allowed to grieve together as a family.

Instead Santana was across town, lying in a cold cell, looking up at the ceiling with red eyes from lack of sleep, as tears fell out the sides of her eyes at a steady pace, hoping and praying for the time when she could go home.


	20. Chapter Nineteen: Shelby

_**I'm apologizing for the delay; it took me a long time to write this out because I was literally heartbroken from the chapter before. I can see that several of you felt the same way and I appreciate all the thoughtful reviews and people's comments on how they felt about everything. I also want to apologize for the errors in the last chapter, the feel of what I wanted was there but it was a lot of mistakes. I hope you guys enjoy this next one and know that things will eventually get better for the Corcoran's but it's going to take time. Thanks for the reviews, favs, alerts, and comments…keep em' coming please. I don't own Glee.**_

_Shelby_

Stephen removed his hat and held the door to the court room open for Shelby as she walked in. Pulling off her sunglasses and placing them in her purse, she walked to the front of the courtroom purposefully where Elliot was located. Her brother was taking long strides beside her dressed in his service uniform in looking rather intimidating. Shelby herself was dressed smartly and it reminded her of the days she spent coaching Vocal Adrenaline and the Trouble Tones.

She normally preferred a more laid back approach but this past weekend called for a more professional look.

Stephen had told her multiple times within the last couple of days that he would be staying to help out. Shelby knew from experience that her brother was extremely pissed about the entire situation. Stephen never liked when someone was messing with his family and it looked as if he were out for blood.

"Shelby, forgive me for saying this but you look extremely tired" said Elliot holding out his hand for her to shake once they had reached the front of the courtroom.

"That's because I am Elliot" replied Shelby softly. It was true; she hadn't gotten much sleep since Friday. The funeral for her grandson was held not long after he passed because Rachel wanted to take heed to the Jewish tradition and law. They had thought about waiting until Santana was released but it put Rachel in a state of uneasiness and they finally decided to get it done as quickly as possible.

It was a simple and lovely ceremony and the hospital agreed to release Rachel for the service. Finn insisted on having the glee club perform a number and Mercedes was given the solo and did a wonderful job. Finn said a few words about Joshua, but Rachel remained quiet in her bereavement. She stayed close to Shelby and held onto her mother with all her strength until the service was done. Joshua was buried right next to Shelby's father and Rachel's dads. Once the service and burial were complete, Shelby took Rachel immediately back to the hospital and her mom and Stephen took the girls home.

Shelby stayed by Rachel's side the entire weekend. Dr. Richardson decided that it would benefit Rachel to have another small blood transfusion to get Rachel's blood count back to normal. Rachel's recovery had been hindered slightly because of everything that was going on involving Joshua. Shelby remained by her daughter's side through it all, noticing the dark pit Rachel was falling into. Shelby was familiar with the darkness her own self; she went into a deep state of depression after she gave away Rachel. Her mother helped her through and eventually she saw the bright side at the end of a long and murky tunnel. Shelby wasn't quite sure how to help Rachel through this…the small teen was already slightly depressed because of her fathers. Shelby didn't know what else to do but try to remain tough and visible for the small teen.

Losing Joshua had also brought about strong clinginess to Rachel, which had always been there but had seemed to increase. Rachel constantly needed to be touched in some way. Rachel would insist on Shelby holding her hand or leaning against Shelby when she was awake and Rachel would straight away curl her little body into Shelby's as she fell asleep. Shelby didn't mind of course. She cherished the moments when she could pamper Rachel, hold Rachel, and sing to her as she slept. Shelby never had the opportunity to do these things when Rachel was born and Shelby knew she was overcompensating for them now…but Rachel needed this overcompensation…they all did. Shelby made sure she was as attentive to Rachel as much as possible…and when they finally went home that early Monday morning, Shelby made sure Rachel was fed, bathed, and sang to sleep before leaving for court with her brother. Exhaustion didn't even begin to explain what Shelby was feeling.

"Does it look like Santana will get off?" Shelby questioned as she forced her mind to focus on the present.

"I think we have a strong case to be perfectly honest with you. Andrew will be here soon…as for right now you'll just have to sit and wait. Unfortunately you know the routine" replied Elliot honestly.

"Yeah unfortunately" replied Shelby as she maneuvered her body to get situated on the front row, "I'm sorry for my rudeness but this is my younger brother Stephen Corcoran" said Shelby as she gestured to her brother.

Stephen reached over to shake Elliot's hand, "Thank you for helping my family the way you have sir" said Stephen.

"The pleasure is mine and thank you for your service" Elliot excitedly said in slight awe.

"You said that you look like you have a strong case, I don't plan on leaving here without my niece. It was clear that someone had it out for her" Stephen pointedly announced as he sat next to Shelby, placing his service hat next to him.

"That's what Andrew and I have come to believe. After talking with Santana briefly and gathering all the facts, it's no way in my professional opinion that she should be held here and that this incident should count against her probation" Elliot explained, "Know that we're fighting for her and we don't plan on leaving here without her as well sir."

Stephen nodded his head in satisfaction and Shelby thanked God that her brother was here. She wouldn't have been able to do this on her own. Sure Terry and her mother were always available, helping her but it was a devastating situation frankly and Shelby was sure she was letting things fall through the cracks. She knew her brother would be there to catch the loose ends and be a part of her support system. Yes, she and Stephen had their differences…especially when it had come to Rachel and in some ways Shelby still harbored ill feelings about the way Stephen left after Shelby gave Rachel up…but he was here now, and honestly that was all that mattered.

Just then Andrew arrived from the side doors of the court room and hastily walked over to Shelby. Shelby greeted and thanked him and introduced him to her brother and Andrew assured her once again that things would work out in their favor.

Shelby saw movements with other lawyers and the bailiff and knew that the judge was about to make an appearance. Before she could mentally prepare herself she heard the doors to the court room open and narrowed her eyes instantly at the sight.

Dr. Pierce returned the look to Shelby and Shelby tapped her brother's shoulder and nodded her head in the arrogant man's direction to let Stephen know who the culprit was in all of this. Shelby looked on as her brother sized the doctor up, and then turned his body around stiffly with his nostrils flared.

Stephen always had a short temper and it only seemed to get worse once their father was taken from them suddenly. Shelby assumed the armed forces had tamed that beast within…but only to an extent.

"All rise!" was announced to the court and Shelby stood along with all the other occupants as Judge Anderson made her way out of her chambers. Once the judge was seated, everyone else was settled and the proceedings began. Shelby's leg at once started to shake uncontrollably and Stephen brought his hand over and gently held her thigh, "Relax Belle" he whispered in her ear. Shelby took a few deep breaths as she nodded her head in understanding and grabbed for her brother's hand.

Andrew leaned over whispering to Shelby and Stephen that they were first to go up, he had pulled some strings so that they could hurry and get Santana home. Shelby and Stephen whispered their gratitude as the bailiff called out the case.

"The state of Ohio against Santana Maria Corcoran, docket number 94232" said the bailiff as he handed over a folder to Judge Anderson. Shelby saw the disappointed look in the woman's eyes as the door that led to the jail was opened and Terry walked out with a very tired looking Santana. Shelby could tell instantly that Santana hadn't slept or ate a thing since maybe Thursday. The Latina's eyes were red and strained, while she looked incredibly sad…as usual Santana locked eyes with Shelby briefly before keeping her head down as Terry led her to the defendant's side and placed her next to Andrew and Elliot. Shelby felt her grip tighten on her brother's hand at the sight of the handcuffs around Santana's wrists.

She hated this, she hated the fact that she couldn't be there for her daughter because her other daughter needed her more. It was unfair that she had to choose and more importantly, it didn't have to happen. Shelby angrily wiped a tear away as she watched Terry whisper something in Santana's ear, before coming over and sitting down next to her. She grabbed Terry's hand and he eagerly returned the affection by rubbing his thumb soothingly over the back of Shelby's hand and giving it gentle squeezes.

"Prosecution can you please state the charges against the defendant" Judge Anderson demanded as she shook her head, while perusing through the court folder. It was clear to Shelby that the judge was annoyed and pissed off that Santana was in her presence yet again, under arrest.

"Yes your honor…Santana Corcoran is being charged with violating probation by driving on a suspended license and breaking her restraining order ordinance by being within one hundred feet of Brittany Pierce" droned the prosecution.

"How does the defense plead?" inquired Judge Anderson.

"Not guilty your honor" responded Andrew.

"Alright, plea of not guilty will be entered into the files" replied Judge Anderson as she signed a piece a paper and handed the folder to her bailiff, "I would like to hear from the defense on why Ms. Corcoran did not violate the terms of the conditions of her probation and why she shouldn't be sent off to prison to serve the original sentence given."

"Certainly your honor" Andrew said clearing his throat and walking from behind the table of the defense, "It is true in fact that Santana did drive on a suspended license but she only drove her vehicle out of necessity, not for pleasure purposes."

"Necessity? Why was it necessary for her to violate her probation…something that Ms. Corcoran was very clear about…don't drive!" Judge Anderson exclaimed angrily.

"Your honor, my client found her sister in an emergency situation" said Andrew as he walked back over to the table and picked up a file of his own. Shelby's leg began to shake again, as she saw Santana's shoulders shaking and her daughters labored breaths.

"When she arrived home in the afternoon this past Friday, she saw her sister in severe distress. The young lady had gone into early labor and there was blood pouring down her leg. My client called 911 but was told that an ambulance wouldn't be available for some time because of a freak accident. My client made a snap decision your honor to get her sister to the hospital…in essence saving her sister's life. We have audio of the emergency call, confirming all I've just said" Andrew stated aggressively while handing a file to the bailiff, which was immediately handed to Judge Anderson.

Silence filled the court room as Shelby watched Judge Anderson read over the file that was given to her. She felt her brother grab her thigh again trying to calm her down, but it was to no avail. Shelby leaned her head onto Terry's shoulder as she squeezed his hand and bit her bottom lip to control the sobs that wanted to escape from her body. She felt tears slip out her eyes…she just needed to get her daughter home.

"Why were you out of school?" asked Judge Anderson to Santana as she looked at another file. Andrew walked over to Santana and whispered in her ear.

"I co…I couldn't breathe…I was close to having a panic attack" stammered out Santana. Shelby could hear how upset Santana was, she knew her baby was still crying and Shelby felt the pain that was emitting from her daughter, "I felt like the walls were closing in on me" continued Santana as her voice seemed to get stronger the more she talked. "I was gonna tell my mom when I got home because I knew she would be there but she wasn't and that's when I saw my sister…I just acted because she needed help" finished Santana. Not once did her daughter lift her head to look at the judge. Shelby could hear the anger and hurt in her daughter's voice…it was exactly how Shelby felt.

"What brought about the feelings of a panic attack?"questioned Judge Anderson as she looked at Santana sternly.

"I saw my ex girlfriend making out with someone who wasn't me" Shelby heard Santana say, "It hurt so I went in the other direction."

Shelby watched the judge raise her head quizzically and look over at Andrew and Elliot, "What of this other charge of violation of the restraining order?"

"My client was in a waiting room of the hospital waiting for the most recent news concerning her sister and her sister's new born baby. Several friends of the family came to the hospital to show support including Brittany Pierce. As soon as Brittany's presence was known by my client she excused herself from the room and waited outside of the door. I have several signed witness statements that are in agreement with this" replied Andrew handing over another file to the bailiff for the judge. "I also have a sworn statement from Officer Terry Johnson that states this isn't the first time Brittany has encroached on my client's space. Officer Johnson had to remind Ms. Pierce of the restraining order previously. My client's mother came into the waiting room to deliver the latest news and it was the only time that Ms. Pierce and my client were in close proximity at the hospital. Your honor Santana Corcoran had the right to be there because of her families' situation…if anyone should have stayed away it should have been Ms. Pierce" said Andrew strongly.

The court room was silent as it seemed Judge Anderson was trying to gather her thoughts. Stephen and Terry seemed to squeeze Shelby's hand at the same time in a show of support.

"What happened to Santana's sister and her sister's child?" asked Judge Anderson.

"Rachel will make a full recovery but unfortunately your honor, Santana's nephew passed away" replied Andrew quietly. Shelby let out a sob at the thought of her grandchild who was no longer. She felt her brother pull her into a tight hug and whisper that 'it was okay'. Shelby shook her head in disagreement none of this was okay.

"Your honor, not only was my client arrested in front of family, teachers, and peers. But she had to miss the funeral of her only nephew because of religious law. She wasn't afforded the opportunity to make peace and say goodbye to her nephew because she was locked up in here on charges that seem to me like a witch hunt; and why…because she drove her sister to the hospital, whom was in dire need of medical attention at the time" said Andrew sounding as if he was resting his case.

Shelby pulled away from Stephen as Terry handed her tissue so she could clear her face. She didn't mean to cause a scene but this shouldn't be happening; Santana and her belonged at home so they could grieve properly…not fighting for her freedom. She glanced over at Dr. Pierce who was looking straight ahead with a hard look on his face. She tried understanding from his perspective, she really did. If someone had hurt any of her girls like that she would feel obligated to be out for blood, but Shelby was certain she wouldn't have pulled a stunt like this.

"Santana please look at me" said Judge Anderson in a much kinder tone as she pushed a piece of her dark hair behind her ears.

Shelby saw Santana lift her head slowly and knew that the beautiful teen was still crying.

"Can you look at me please?"Judge Anderson repeated again.

Shelby knew that Santana was doing her classic move of avoiding eye contact. Awkward minutes passed before Andrew walked over to Santana and whispered in her ear before gingerly putting his hand on the small of her back in a show of comfort.

"Thank you" stated Judge Anderson as Santana finally obliged to the woman's request, "On the behalf of Lima County and the state of Ohio, I'm apologizing for what has happened to you this weekend. Any rookie cop could have come to the conclusion that you weren't intentionally violating probation but was trying to help a family member in need. I'm sorry for your loss and I'm sorry for the time you had to spend here instead of with your family. Do you accept this apology on behalf of myself and the courts?" asked Judge Anderson.

"No" replied Santana angrily before breaking down and losing eye contact with the judge again.

Shelby felt her chest swell in pride at her daughter.

"That's understandable" was Judge Anderson's reply.

"The charges against the defendant are being dropped. She is free to go, bailiff please get her out of those handcuffs immediately" ordered Judge Anderson before banging her gavel. Shelby shot out of her seat along with Terry and Stephen. Her body was trembling as she watched the bailiff unlock the handcuffs. Shelby held her arms open and as soon as Santana was released, her daughter ran to her and fell in her arms and began to bawl. Shelby gave Santana several kisses and held onto her tightly as she began to sob with her. Shelby knew it was quite a scene but she didn't care; her family had gotten a break today…finally.

"Next case" Shelby heard the judge announce to the court and she knew that was her cue to get moving. Shelby grabbed the blubbering Latina's arm and hurried out of the court room, Stephen, Terry, Elliot and Andrew behind her. She didn't stop tugging Santana until she had reached her truck. Unlocking the door quickly she helped Santana into the middle seat, before unhooking Beth's car seat and putting it in the back.

Walking back to the side of the truck she watched as her brother shook the hands of both Elliot and Andrew and thanking them for their service.

"The checks in the mail again gentlemen, thank you so much for everything" said Shelby as she came and stood next to her brother.

"No problem Ms. Corcoran, and this was pro bono" stated Andrew, "I don't like how this whole thing came to be. Elliot and I will be doing a little research of our own and meeting with Judge Anderson later on" explained Andrew once he noticed the raised eyebrow of Shelby's.

"Shelby don't even try to send a check either, because it will be sent back immediately. Trust us on this…we have no problem working for you and your family. You want to pay us back; make sure Santana doesn't go backwards from this" stated Elliot seriously.

"We'll look forward to your findings" replied Stephen nodding his head in approval.

Shelby thanked her lawyers once again before they left, as she happened to look at the front doors of the court house open and she saw an angry Dr. Pierce stomping down the steps. She continued watching the blonde doctor as he made his way towards the parking lot. He must have felt eyes on him because Dr. Pierce looked up and locked eyes with Shelby before looking at the little group of Terry and Stephen. Stephen swiftly moved past Shelby but Shelby was quicker in grabbing her brother's hand.

"Don't" she said to him.

Her brother stopped moving, but Stephen kept his eyes squared at Dr. Pierce. She could tell Stephen was silently communicating to the man to leave his family alone or it would be some serious consequences.

"Stephen please" pleaded Shelby as she felt his arms tense up some more as Dr. Pierce began walking again.

"He's not worth it man" she heard Terry's deep voice say from behind her, but Stephen didn't relax until Dr. Pierce was out of sight. Shelby looked up into her brother's eyes that mirrored her own so much. She saw the fire within them, as well as a need to protect. But all of that paled in comparison with the look of love that shown through. Shelby watched as her brother calmed down and she handed Stephen the keys and he hopped into the front seat.

She looked over at Terry for a couple of seconds before walking over and pulling him into a hug.

"Thank you so much…for everything" she spoke into his chest.

"It was nothing" Terry whispered.

"It was everything…she needed someone looking out for her in there."

"I don't know how well I did. She refused to eat, sleep, shower, or talk" countered Terry.

"But she knew you were there looking out for her, it's something neither one of us will forget" said Shelby, leaning away from him and looking into regretful chocolate brown eyes. Shelby stood on her toes and placed a gentle kiss on his lips before pulling away and moving towards the car.

"I'll be over later this evening, call if you need anything…seriously Shells" said Terry.

"I will" she whispered as she waved before getting into the middle seat where Santana was. Santana was leaning against the opposite window and Shelby pulled her daughter into her body and cradled her like a baby. Shelby placed two big kisses on Santana's forehead and looked down into the broken eyes. Tears were still leaking out of them as Shelby began rocking back and forth like she'd done a couple of weeks prior. She saw that the simple motion was soothing to Santana as the girl was trying to fight off sleep. Shelby hummed softly and it didn't take long for Santana's head to get heavy and for her to drift off.

"You're a great mom Shelby…don't ever forget that" said Stephen sincerely as she locked eyes with him through the rearview mirror.

"Thanks" whispered Shelby appreciatively as she looked down at the sleeping teenager with love. It must have been hard on Santana sitting in that jail cell. Shelby knew Santana; she knew the girl would have wanted to be there for everything this weekend. Shelby could see the anger boiling below the surface and she could only hope that Santana would talk to Marissa and write in her journal instead of blowing up or reverting back to that self destructive behavior.

Shelby tried clearing her mind as they drove through the streets of Lima but it was a failing attempt. She had to call the school to excuse the girls for the rest of the week. She needed to buy extra food now that it was eight people in the house instead of seven. She was thinking of giving Stephen her room and staying with her mother with Beth. Marissa needed to be called and scheduled appointments needed to be made. Not to mention the everyday things of laundry, chores, homework, games, bills, and everything else.

Stephen pulled into the driveway and eased the car into park. Shelby sighed and looked longingly down at Santana. She didn't want to wake the slumbering girl because she hadn't had proper rest since last week, but she knew she had to. Shelby began shaking Santana gently and her heart broke as Santana's face frowned up and she began to whimper.

"Mom I don't wanna" groaned Santana without opening her eyes.

"I know baby, but we're home" Shelby quietly responded. Stephen got out of the car and opened up the back door for Shelby and Santana.

"Come on pretty girl" Stephen said holding out his hand for Santana to use.

Santana's eyes opened and she leaned her head up looking at Stephen with hard eyes, "Who are you?" she questioned defensively.

"I'm your mom's brother Stephen, but you can call me Uncle Stephen…and it's not up for discussion" he said smartly. It was uncanny how much Stephen reminded Shelby of her parents. It was like he was a perfect mix of them both. Shelby smirked slightly as Santana eyed the man warily before deciding to trust his word and grabbing his hand. Stephen pulled on Santana and almost yanked her out the car as he caught her body and embraced it in a tight hug.

"Thank you for what you did for Rachel" he said emotionally, causing a lump to form in Shelby's throat.

She saw Santana nod her head, indicating that she heard him and that she understood. Shelby knew the strong willed girl was trying to reign in her emotions as well. Stephen leaned Santana back as he took his thumbs and wiped the tears away delicately from Santana's cheeks.

"Thanks Uncle Stephen" Shelby heard Santana reply. Shelby fought back her tears as she heard Santana address Stephen by the title of uncle, without any qualms. This was all very overpowering for Shelby, she was feeling so many things at once and she felt like she could spontaneously combust at any moment. Heartache, joy, anxiousness, distress, anger, love, hate and a laundry list of other emotions seemed to be coursing through her veins at any given moment. She was thinking of putting herself through extra therapy sessions, just like Rachel and Santana would need.

"Alright Santana before you go see Rachel, because I know you're dying to get to her…I want you to go shower in Nana's bathroom, change clothes, and eat something…afterwards you can spend all day with Munchkin…okay" instructed Shelby.

"Mom I wanna see Rachel now" whined Santana.

"I know baby…I want you to see her as well but I want you a little more relaxed and clean than what you are now. A good shower and some hot food will do that…Rachel needs everyone to be as relaxed as possible around her" said Shelby knowingly.

"But mom-"

"Santana" warned Shelby. She watched as Santana sucked her teeth and crossed her arms over her chest angrily.

"C'mon kiddo, don't fight your mama" said Stephen as he pulled Santana slightly and they began making their way to the front door. Shelby climbed out of the truck and shut the door behind her as she hurried behind her brother and daughter. Shelby reached them and maneuvered around the pair to open the front door.

As soon as the door was opened she saw Mercedes and Quinn sitting at the kitchen table with her mother and Carole. _'Finn must be present as well'_ thought Shelby. Santana and Stephen followed behind her and Mercedes and Quinn were out of their seats in a flash. They ran over to Santana and aggressively pulled her into a hug as the three teenagers began to lament over everything that had taken place. All three girls were crying so hard yet you could barely hear a noise out of them.

It still surprised Shelby that Santana and Quinn were able to move on so easily. Forgiveness is definitely something and Shelby assumed losing Joshua took precedence over it all.

Shelby's mom walked over and pulled Santana away from the girls and held her tightly, while whispering something in her ear. She watched Santana nod her head before Nana released the Latina and swatted her backside lightly. Allison pointed to her room and Santana huffed but made her way there so she could shower. Quinn and Mercedes followed and Shelby stopped both girls.

"C'mere ladies" she said pointing to Quinn and Mercedes. The girls turned suddenly and sulked over to Shelby. "I just wanted to say I love you and give you kisses before you messed with San" said Shelby as she placed lingering kisses on both their foreheads. Quinn surprisingly embraced Shelby in a hug and they both mumbled out their love as well. Shelby gave their bottoms a soft swat as she dismissed them to Nana's room.

Shelby walked into the kitchen with her brother following behind and picked up her mother's cup of coffee, taking a long sip and relishing in the goodness it spread through her body.

"I did the same thing not too long ago" spoke Carole softly with a small smile.

"I'm sorry Carole, I needed that…how are you?" questioned Shelby as she took a seat. Her mother sat next to her and tried pulling her cup of coffee back but Shelby refused to relinquish it.

"I'm fine; I'm more concerned about you. I see things worked out regarding Santana" replied Carole as she took another sip of her coffee. Shelby nodded her head and saw her brother reach over and snatch the cup out of her hand, taking a long sip himself, "Mom you always made the best coffee" he moaned out in pleasure.

"Thank you son…I would appreciate if you and your sister got your own though" replied Allison holding her hand out for the delicious drink.

"Yours always taste better mom" replied Shelby sweetly, while she batted her eyes innocently.

"I'm assuming you want me to make you guys some" laughed Allison. Shelby nodded her head enthusiastically, while Stephen whined out 'please', as her mom got up and began to brew another pot of the delicious drink. The small exchange between them reminded her of simpler times and it put a genuine small smile on her face. The smile was immediately wiped away when she saw the presence of Finn and the reality of everything came crashing down.

Finn shuffled over to his mother and acknowledged everyone with a nod of the head.

"Mom I'm ready to go" the tall teenage boy said.

"Okay honey, Burt should be here shortly. Have a seat until he gets here please" Carole said in a motherly way.

Shelby took this as her opportunity to go check on Rachel. She excused herself quickly and walked towards her own bedroom, opening the door without knocking. Rachel's body was turned on her side and Rachel's dark hair was strewn all over her face as the diva looked, blankly at the wall. Shelby heard the undeniable sound of sniffling and she rushed over to make sure her baby was okay.

"Rachel" Shelby said softly as she eased herself behind the small teen and spooned her from the back. Shelby dare not ask how she was doing or how she felt…she knew words wouldn't be able to describe what was going on with Rachel right now. Rachel turned her body to face Shelby and Shelby instinctively began to wipe Rachel's tears away and kiss up her daughter.

"Is Santana home?" sniffled out Rachel.

"Yes…she'll be right in once she finishes showering and getting something to eat" whispered Shelby.

"Good" was Rachel's only reply. Shelby watched her daughter's eyes as so many emotions passed through them.

"You need anything Rach, something to drink or eat?" asked Shelby.

"I am rather parched, a cool glass of water would be lovely right now" replied Rachel.

Shelby nodded as she kissed Rachel on the nose and got out of the bed, "How about I bring you something to eat as well" announced Shelby as she looked down at the small form of Rachel.

"I'm not really hungry…the water will be just fine" Rachel replied softly, avoiding looking up at Shelby.

"Okay baby" Shelby said as she ran her hand through her hair. Rachel hadn't been eating much since this whole ordeal started and it worried Shelby. She decided she was going to bring Rachel a snack anyway…just in case.

"Mom" called our Rachel, causing Shelby to pause before she reached the door.

"Can you please inform Finn that I no longer want to see him?" Rachel said quietly. Shelby hid her shock well and nodded her head before excusing herself to go get Rachel's water.

As soon as Shelby made it to the foyer, she saw Burt, Carole, and Finn making their way out the door. Shelby ran over to the family, calling out Finn's name.

"Ah Finn…I don't know how to say this but-"started Shelby.

"I know Ms. C" said Finn cutting her off, "she doesn't want to see me anymore" he said emotionally, "I got the message" he said turning away suddenly and storming over to Burt's truck.

Shelby looked at Carole and Burt apologetically, "I don't know why" stammered Shelby.

"Don't worry about it Shelby…Rachel needs time. I get that and Finn will understand eventually too" replied Carole, with Burt nodding beside her. They said their goodbyes quietly and Shelby watched them leave before hurrying to the kitchen to get Rachel's water. Santana had cleaned up and she was at the table inhaling a plate of food while Quinn and Mercedes watched with bemused faces. Shelby quickly got the glass of water and grabbed a granola bar and headed back to her bedroom where Rachel was.

Shelby walked in and handed Rachel the glass of water, which Rachel sat up and graciously accepted. "Rach can you take a couple of bites of this granola bar for me?" said Shelby quietly.

"Mom I told you already I'm not hungry!" Rachel yelled slamming the glass of water down on the table beside the bed. Shelby was startled but she was determined not to let that show as she eyed her daughter. She could see that Rachel was trying to hold it together and Shelby decided not to push the issue. She placed the granola bar on the dresser and walked over to Rachel and gave her a kiss on the top of her head.

"Mom I'm sorry" whispered Rachel quietly.

"Don't be honey…I need to learn how to listen" responded Shelby as she ran her fingers through Rachel's soft hair. Rachel melted into Shelby's gentle touch and Shelby was pleased that she still could provide some sort of comfort for her baby girl.

Shelby heard a knock on the door and she looked back to see Santana poking her head through. Shelby motioned with her head for the tan teenager to come in. Santana walked in with Quinn and Mercedes following and Shelby knew that it was going to be hard to keep these girls apart and that was totally fine with her. "Rach…someone's here to see you" whispered Shelby as she let go of her daughter.

She watched as Rachel and Santana locked eyes and she got emotional as she saw Santana run over to Rachel and practically swallow her up in a tight embrace.

"I'm so sorry Rachel" cried out Santana, "I'm so sorry." Shelby watched Rachel collapse into Santana as both girls were bawling their eyes out with this emotional reunion. It dawned on Shelby that no one understood what it was like for those two. Santana had been the one who found Rachel, drove her to the hospital, and was in the room when Joshua was born. Not being there is something that Shelby will regret for the rest of her life, but at the very least she can find solace in the fact that Santana was there to help Rachel throughout the whole ordeal.

The two sisters cried for at least ten minutes until they both were hiccupping, sniffling, and much calmer. Shelby hadn't realized she was just standing there and watching the entire scene, along with Quinn and Mercedes. Those two had their hands clasped together tightly as silent tears fell off of their faces as well.

Rachel pulled away from Santana and grabbed the drink of water that was on the side table. Shelby chose to move and grab some much needed tissue for everyone in the room. She came back in from her private bathroom and went about the business of cleaning off all her daughters faces from tears and snot. She took her time with each girl and made sure she kissed them as she went along. Rachel was last and when Shelby finally finished, Rachel lay on the bed and pulled Santana with her. Rachel curled up into a tight ball against Santana's body and forcefully told Mercedes and Quinn to join them.

Eventually all four teens were in the bed and Shelby made sure to tuck each girl in. Shelby watched as Santana placed her arm around Rachel's midsection and closed her eyes. She knew the Latina was exhausted…hell all of them were exhausted. Quinn enclosed Mercedes in the middle of the bed and put her long arm around Mercedes waist. What amazed Shelby the most; is when Santana reached over with the arm that was around Rachel and grabbed for Quinn's hand. Quinn interlocked her fingers with Santana's and the girls settled down to go to sleep.

Shelby knew that circumstance had brought these four strong willed girls together. The bond that they formed and are continuing to form was amazing to Shelby and she knew from now on, she wouldn't have to force the girls to get along…it was natural. The protectiveness was natural and more importantly the love was natural.

Shelby stood in the doorway and watched as the girls feel asleep. Santana dozed off instantly along with Rachel and Mercedes and Quinn were soon to follow. She closed the door behind her and walked back into the kitchen where her brother and mom were. Shelby fell into the kitchen chair and sighed heavily…she was worn out but it was still so much to be done.

"Belle, you need to get some rest" said Stephen.

"I can't" Shelby responded simply.

"And why is that?" questioned her mother.

"I've got so much to do mom. I don't have time to rest" said Shelby irritably as she placed her face in her hands.

"Shelby Allison, you haven't slept properly in days. You're running around here worrying if the girl's are eating and sleeping properly and you refuse to take your own advice" replied her mother sternly.

Shelby bit her bottom lip roughly as she began shaking her leg. She knew her mother was right, but she couldn't get to sleep, not now. As soon as she closed her eyes, the image of her grandson would flood through her memories. The memory of what she lost would pervade her senses and at the moment she wasn't ready to fully deal with it. Keeping her attention on the girls and the tasks she needed to complete is where her mind needed to stay.

"You're avoiding Shelby…and if you keep doing that you'll be on the verge of another breakdown and I won't allow you to do that. I'm here and so is your brother. We're family and we'll get through this but you have to be willing to surrender some of that control you're holding on to so tightly" said her mother softly.

"Mom I just have way too much to do. We need a new couch; Rachel needs an entirely new mattress. I have to call Marissa and make appointments. I have to contact the school to let them know the girls will be on bereavement. I haven't spent proper time with Beth and we need more food because Stephen's here. Santana's car is still at the hospital and I'm behind on the bills. I don't have time to rest mom…I just don't" replied Shelby as she got up abruptly.

"Shelby most of those things that you just said have been done already" replied Allison. Shelby raised her eyebrow up at her mother in confusion.

"You've been so preoccupied that you haven't even notice the living room couch is gone. I went to the store this morning with Quinn to get Rachel's new mattress. It'll be delivered tomorrow. I've already contacted the school and Beth will be with the sitters for a few days while things calm down here. We don't need to go shopping because people have been dropping off dishes all weekend long. The refrigerators packed…not to mention the freezer full of food in the garage. Things are being handled Shelby…stop avoiding" said her mother.

Shelby looked over into the living room and sure enough the couch was missing. She felt her face frown up as tears sprang out of her eyes. She had been so caught up in her mind that she didn't even realize that things were getting done. She looked at her brother and knew he was the one that must have helped her mom out. He was catching the things that were falling through the cracks, like she thought earlier.

"I'll get Santana's car tomorrow and mom and I can pay the bills Shelby" said her brother with kind eyes, "you just lost your grandson, stop putting up a front and let go."

Shelby was fighting so hard not to appear weak but she couldn't hold it any longer and a sob wrecked through her entire body. She felt the strong arms of her brother lift her up and she cradled her head into the crook of his neck as he carried her somewhere. Shelby felt the bed she was being placed on and she instantly knew it was her mother's by the soft quilt and the smell of her mother's shampoo on the pillows. Her brother leaned down with watery eyes and planted a kiss on cheek, "I'm here Belle and I'm not going anywhere…no matter how hard you push back" he said.

Shelby looked at her brother's back as he walked out of the room and soon after her mom walked in with a glass of water and two aspirin. Shelby took the medicine from her mom and swallowed the pills in one gulp, before handing her mom the glass. Shelby felt cradle her much like Shelby had done earlier with the girls.

The beautiful sounds of humming filled the room as Shelby felt her body being rocked back and forth. Much like Beth she was fighting off the sleep, but her mother seemed to be a wiz at this. Sleep greeted her welcomingly as the last thing she remembered was her mother saying the family mantra…I love you now, forever, and always.

Shelby rose out of an empty bed when she awoke and tried gathering her surroundings, becoming conscious of the fact she was in her mother's room. She sat up quickly and glanced out of the window, noticing that it was getting dark outside. Panic started to set in when she realized how long she had slept and she got up quickly and walked out of her mom's room into the hallway. She walked past the family room and looked in on her brother who had changed into pajama bottoms and a t-shirt. The television was on watching him, as Stephen was clearly asleep. Peacefulness was present on his face and Shelby suspected a lot of that had to do with him being home, away from war.

She continued into the kitchen where it seemed it was her mom's second home. Allison was making a salad and Shelby went over to the oven to see what was cooking that smelled so good. Shelby's stomach began to growl in anticipation as she watched the lasagna bubbling and baking away.

"Mom, I love you so much" said Shelby staring at the delicious food.

"I know honey…and don't you ever forget it" chuckled Allison. Shelby walked over and planted a giant kiss on her mother's cheek.

"The girls awake yet?" questioned Shelby as she reached up to the counter for a glass, so she could get some water.

"I haven't really checked, I'm guessing they wanted some time alone" responded Allison.

Shelby finished off her glass and walked to the bedroom to check on her girls. She didn't bother knocking as she opened the door softly and looked in on them. The television was illuminating the darkening room and she saw Quinn and Mercedes lying on their stomachs facing the television, totally entrenched in some stupid reality television show. She looked over at Santana and Rachel and both of them were still very much asleep.

"How long have you two been up?" whispered Shelby.

"For about an hour" replied Mercedes not taking her eyes of the television.

"We were about to leave but Rachel woke up suddenly and demanded we stay put" offered Quinn, who just like Mercedes, kept her eyes on the television.

"Hmm" replied Shelby as she made her way further into the room, "What are you guys watching?" Shelby asked looking at the television with her head turned to the side.

"Little People, Big World" they both spoke simultaneously. Shelby looked down at them both and chuckled…she wished they understood how cute they were being right now.

"Nana needs help getting dinner ready…you girls mind helping her?" asked Shelby quietly.

The two unlikely sisters shook their heads 'no' and moved off of the king sized bed expeditiously. Shelby watched them leave before going over to Rachel and Santana and staring down at their sleeping forms. Santana still had her arm protectively around Rachel, while Rachel was pressed against Santana's chest both of them in a deep sleep. Shelby gently moved the hair in Rachel's face behind her ear and did the same for Santana. Softly, she began shaking Santana which in turn began to move Rachel's body gently. Santana's eyes fluttered open and she looked up at Shelby with tired eyes.

"C'mon honey, dinner's ready" Shelby said quietly.

Santana looked around for a few seconds as she tried to gather her bearings. Shelby rubbed Santana's back gently as the Latina sat up and yawned. Rachel's eyes were finally open and she sat up next to Santana as they both stretched out their limbs.

"Time to get up my lovely girls" Shelby quietly spoke as she leaned over and kissed them both.

Santana didn't need to be told twice as she moved quickly out of the bed and out the door as the smell of the food began to waft into the bedroom. Shelby looked down at Rachel as several emotions spread across her daughters face. Rachel just seemed completely lost and Shelby sat on the bed and did what came naturally to her…she embrace her daughter. Rachel fell into the hug and sighed, "Mom I'm not really hungry" Rachel whispered.

"I understand baby, but I want you to try and eat a little something tonight…even if it's a piece of bread" replied Shelby as she rubbed Rachel's back tenderly. Rachel said nothing in response and Shelby knew that Rachel was allowing Shelby to placate her. Tension could be felt throughout Rachel's body and Shelby continued to rub and massage her back in hope she was releasing some of the tension.

"Mom, can I just go back to sleep" said Rachel into Shelby's shoulder.

It was beginning; the depression. Rachel had been in bed all day and it didn't look like her daughter wanted to leave it at all.

"How about you get some more rest while I shower and then we'll go grab something" replied Shelby. Rachel nodded and Shelby tucked her back in. Shelby finally stripped out of the clothing she had been wearing all day and got into the hot shower. She let the steam rise in the bathroom and the hot water try and release some of her own tension as it beat down on her body. She took longer than she anticipated and when she was finally done she walked into the bedroom and noticed Rachel was still asleep. Shelby woke her up gently again and mother and daughter made their way into the kitchen, where the rest of the family, minus Beth, were starting on desert. Shelby recognized that her brother was sitting at the head of the table where Shelby normally sat. She didn't get upset though, after all he would be considered the man of the house and Shelby knew her mother insisted on him sitting there. Shelby walked over to the table; her hand still attached to Rachel's and sat in the seat next to her brother.

Her mom took a plate out of the oven and placed it in front of her. Rachel sat in the chair next to her and leaned into Shelby's left side.

"Rachel, I want you to eat something" announced Nana in a serious tone.

"Nana I'm-"started Rachel.

"Ah ah, I don't want to hear it. Eat a little salad and drink some water" the older woman said forcefully as she placed the items in front of Rachel. Shelby helped her daughter lean up and scoot her chair closer to the table so that they could both eat comfortably. All eyes of the family were watching them and Shelby tried to reassure everyone with her looks that everything would be okay.

As dinner continued Shelby explained some of the plans to the girls about school and how they wouldn't be there for awhile.

"What about the game Friday?" asked Santana.

"I'm pretty sure you can play in it if you want…I don't think coach would have a problem with that" responded Shelby.

"Wait, what game?" inquired Stephen.

"Santana plays football" Shelby said with pride.

"Really" Stephen reacted with shock, "what position?"

"I'm the kicker and sometimes I play wide receiver on certain plays" Santana replied bashfully.

"Oh I definitely want to see you play" Stephen said nodding his head in approval, "what's your jersey number?"

"Fourteen…that used to be Mercedes' brother number. I did it to honor him" Santana said.

Shelby looked down at Rachel and her daughter was pushing the salad around and only took two bites of it. Shelby could tell that Rachel was somewhere else besides this dinner table and Shelby looked at her mother with concern. Allison gave Shelby a look that said to let Rachel be…this was bound to happen.

Once dinner was over, Quinn, Mercedes, and Santana volunteered to clean the kitchen. Shelby's mouth hung open in shock because the girls never willingly cleaned anything. They usually had to be asked or it had to be on their list of chores for the week. The girls got busy as Shelby watched Rachel disappear back into her bedroom. After the girls finished cleaning they kissed Nana, Stephen, and Shelby goodnight before going into Shelby's room as well. Shelby resigned to the fact that she would be displaced for awhile.

"We get Beth back tomorrow honey" announced her mother.

"Okay" Shelby replied simply while sighing.

"What's wrong Belle?" her brother asked.

"I just feel lost, like I don't know what to do. I hate that Rachel is hurting right now and I hate the fact that it's nothing I can do to help her not feel that pain. She's sinking, I see it and so does everyone else, but it's nothing I can do to stop it" Shelby said chocking up.

"That's not true Shelby…you're here. Rachel sees and knows that. She also sees that you're here for all of them. She is going to go into a deep depression…that's a given, especially since she lost her dads and son in one calendar year. It's going to be rough on her and the other girls but they have to know that family is it right now" said Allison seriously. "It's going to be bumpy ride right now for the Corcora's but the three of us have to be one hundred percent dedicated to those girls…dedicated to this family. We have to be about each other if we're all going to get on the other side of this with minimal damage."

"I agree mom…that's why I'm here, to help out in any way possible. I'll be here for a long time and Shelby you have to learn to depend on me and mama when it becomes too much. We have to show the girls what it was like to choose to be happy even in the midst of tragedy…we can do that together" said Stephen.

Shelby nodded her head and thought about the things that could be distractions, things she would have to eliminate and her whole demeanor changed for the worse if possible.

"Belle talk to us, what's going on in that brain of yours?" her brother asked.

"I just need some time alone to think" replied Shelby getting up and walking away. She looked in on the girls and they were all huddled together on the king sized bed pretending to be watching a movie. Shelby could see in all four of their eyes that their minds were completely in another place. She shut the door quietly and walked outside to the front porch. Shelby sat on the porch furniture lost in thought. She understood what her mother said earlier was entirely true but she was coming to a decision that she didn't necessarily like or want. The front door opening caused Shelby to look up and see her mother come outside and hand her a warm hoodie. Allison leaned over and planted several kisses all over Shelby's face before leaving to go back inside the warm house.

A cop car turning into her driveway caught her attention and Shelby knew that Terry was finally present. She waited for the car to turn off and watched as the tall, dark man made his way over to her and sat down beside her giving her a tender kiss on the lips. Shelby loved the feel of his lips on hers and she looked into his dark orbs as he pulled away. She leaned back over and engaged him in another kiss, deepening it on purpose. She wanted to memorize everything in this moment, the way his lips pressed against hers and how their tongues moved in harmony with one another…never fighting for dominance. She felt him run his fingers through her hair and pull her impossibly closer to him as their impromptu make out session continued. Shelby clutched the front of his shirt and she felt tears spill out of her eyes. Finally breaking apart for air, both Terry and Shelby were catching their breaths as Terry gave Shelby a questioning look, while gently wiping away a tear.

"It's been a hard few days" stuttered out Shelby emotionally.

"Yeah" agreed Terry, clearly still seeking clarification.

Shelby kissed Terry again softly on the lips, she just couldn't bring herself to say it and Terry knew she was avoiding something.

"Shells, baby what's going on?" asked Terry, as he put a stop to the kissing.

Shelby held her head down as she tried to gather the many thoughts parading around her mind. She felt Terry hook his finger under her chin and lift her head up to look at him, "Shells" he simply said.

Shelby's eyes watered even more, if humanly possible, as she looked away from Terry, "I can't do this anymore" she barely whispered out.

"You can't do what anymore?"

"Us" said Shelby as her breath hitched. She felt Terry's finger drop from her face and she looked over at the man, who was obviously stunned.

A few moments of silence passed before Shelby spoke up again, "Terry I love you so much…but right now isn't a good moment for us to be involved. With everything Rachel and Santana have gone through my family is at a crossroads. I can't afford not to be focused on them; they need my undivided attention" sniffled out Shelby.

She angrily wiped away tears as she watched Terry clench his strong jaw and trying to process her words. "Terry, know that I don't want to do this-"

"I get it Shelby, I understand" he said cutting her off. Shelby watched his eyes tear up and she didn't think it was possible for her to feel any worse, but she did.

Terry suddenly got up to leave but Shelby grabbed his hand, "Terry" she whined out. She watched him sigh heavily and take a deep breath before responding, "If you ever need anything don't hesitate to call me" he said, his voice breaking from emotion at the end.

"I love you" cried out Shelby.

"I love you too Shells" said Terry pulling his arm away as a single tear escaped his eyes. He bent down quickly and placed a peck on Shelby's lips before scurrying off to his car and driving away.

Shelby crumbled into a heap as the pain she saw in Terry's eyes played over and over again in her mind. She knew that the sacrifice she was making was for the benefit of her children, her family. This was necessary…all her time, focus, money, and energy had to be on her five kids. This was the challenge she took on when she adopted them and it was this commitment and devotion that was more important than all others. If she failed at this…her babies' lives were at stake, and that's something they couldn't afford right now; they've been through enough already as is. Yes giving up Terry was painful but the fact remains that her wants and needs no longer mattered when she became a full time mom. She had known that knowledge for sometime since Beth's adoption, but her almost grown teenagers needed that same attention…they craved it.

Shelby finally moved into the house as she tried to get some control back over her emotions. She checked on the girls one more time and they were in the same position as before, completely knocked out. She missed Beth but it was good that she was at the sitters right now. Shelby looked in on her brother and he was fast asleep as well in the family room. She made her way back to her mother's bedroom and climbed in the bed, molding herself into her mother's strong embrace.

She tried to stop the tears from building in the corner of her eyes but she was very unsuccessful and they leaked out.

"It's okay my precious baby, let it out" her mother said, while placing a kiss on top of her head. Allison was an expert on Shelby's emotions and she knew her mother could tell what had happened. She and Terry were done…it was the end of that.

_Quinn_

Quinn's eyes fluttered open as she forced herself to focus while scanning the room and the position she was in. She had her arm wrapped around Mercedes waist snuggly and surprisingly Santana still held a tight grip on their intertwined fingers. Everyone was still asleep as Quinn looked at the tiny body of Rachel's which was curled tightly into Santana. Quinn could see Rachel clutching onto Santana's oversized shirt, with her hands in a tight fist. Heavy breathing was being heard all around the room as Quinn glanced up and looked outside at the dawning of a new morning.

Her heart felt weighty as she surveyed the sky changing colors and she remembered everything that went on in the last few days. Quinn glanced again over at Santana and Rachel and shook her head in disgust. Those two probably had experienced the worst moments of their lives. Rachel having to bury her son and Santana being arrested again…this time for doing what was right. She couldn't fathom what was going through Rachel's mind. The thought of anything happening to Beth made Quinn want to be sick to her stomach. Sure she gave up her child, but Quinn knew she wasn't ready to be a parent; and honestly Shelby wasn't anything short of amazing as Beth's mom. Quinn would have been devastated if Beth wasn't okay after her birth, let alone having to bury her shortly after.

Quinn felt her eyes watering but held the tears back. She promised she wasn't going to do this today, not until she did what was necessary.

Unlocking her hands with Santana, she watched as her sister was disturbed slightly before settling down again into a deeper sleep and holding Rachel even closer. Quinn was simply amazed at how strong Santana was being. Santana witnessed everything and went back to jail for it, yet she's still being a strong solider for Rachel. Santana was still able to forgive Quinn for her whole part in the Brittany debacle. It was that strength that Quinn needed to feed off of right now. She needed that strength in order to focus on what needed to be done.

Quinn got out of the bed carefully so as not to wake up her sisters and she shuffled to her room. She got cleaned up and changed into a pair of baggy sweats and an old McKinley t-shirt. Throwing her hair into a messy bun, she placed a pair of warm boots on her feet and made her way into the foyer, walking over to table by the front door to leave a note.

'_Going out to clear my head. Be back soon…Quinn'_ she wrote in her slanted penmanship, before grabbing her jean jacket and car keys and heading out the front door.

She shot off a quick text message before turning her car on and leaving the Corcoran residence in the early morning hours. In her head she kept rehearsing what she was going to say and hopefully it came out in the way she intended. This was definitely up there with some of the hardest things she had to do. Giving up Beth, finally admitting her gay, and now this were among the things she wished she could pass on to someone else to deal with, but that obviously wasn't meant to be.

Quinn slowed down and parked her car across the street in front of familiar house. She got out quickly and buttoned up her jacket as a strong wind passed through the still slumbering neighborhood, and she tried to get her brain to focus and not lose track. This was for her family; this was sacrifice for the greater good. It sucked but it had to be done. Quinn slowed her pace as she made her way around the side of the house using the walkway. The closer she got the more it felt like her feet was made of concrete and for a split second she thought about backing out of it, but the scene of Santana being escorted out of the hospital in handcuffs and Rachel standing stiffly as tears flowed off her face at Joshua's funeral crept into her mind. Those thoughts alone brought the resolve back to her and Quinn kept marching on around to the back yard.

The image of a body sitting on the steps of the back porch waiting caused Quinn to pause her movements. She took in the worried expression of her girlfriend. She watched her shake her legs nervously and chew on her bottom lip in anticipation of Quinn's arrival. Quinn stuffed her hands into the pockets of her sweats and felt around to make sure her inhaler was still there; waiting to be used if necessary. Quinn took a deep breath before walking towards the back porch steps and sitting down next to Brittany.

No sudden moves were made in both girls sat in silence, starring straight ahead as they listened to the sounds of nature all around them. Quinn chewed on her bottom lip as the realness of everything was crashing down on her psyche. _'You can do this Quinn…you have to'_ she internally kept repeating to herself.

Taking a deep breath she looked at Brittany from her peripherals and she could see the anxiety all in the blue eyed blonde's body language. It was clear she was waiting for Quinn to start this one.

"Thanks for meeting me out here so early" Quinn finally spoke quietly.

"Yeah I got your text" responded Brittany, "it's the first one you've sent me in days. I've been trying to get in contact with you Quinn. Why have you been avoiding me?" she questioned turning to face her. Quinn could hear the hurt in anger laced throughout her words.

"It's been crazy Britt…I…I just haven't had any time" replied Quinn looking into crystal blue eyes. She couldn't stop it this time as tears leaked out the corner of her eyes and fell slowly down her cheeks.

"We always make time for one another Quinnie, unless one of us is grounded we always make time" said Brittany as her voice began shaking slightly, "You've been avoiding me and it hurts" said Brittany as she bit down her bottom lip to try and stop her tears.

"I know Britt, I know but I just couldn't focus on you…it was too much going on" said Quinn trying to make her see reason.

"Not even a text message saying goodnight or 'I love you'…you always sent those. The last thing you sent to me before this morning was a text saying not to show up at baby Joshua's funeral…that was it Quinn, nothing else!" said Brittany obviously getting more upset. Quinn watched her stand quickly and stomp out into the back yard. Quinn had no choice but to follow her.

"Brittany I know you're angry at me, but it was so much going on this weekend. My sister had to bury her son" stated Quinn as her voice shook and tears fell nonstop now, "My other sister was in jail and she couldn't even make the funeral. My family is in shambles right now, they took priority over you Brittany…you have to understand that, you can't be that selfish not to understand my unavailability" Quinn said angrily as she brushed off tears from her face.

Tension filled silence happened between the two of them as both girls tried to reign in emotions while staring at another.

"I didn't know my dad was going to do that" sniffled out Brittany, "I had nothing to do with what he did to Santana…I never wanted her to go back to that place. You have to believe me."

"Of course I believe you Brittany, but what he did damaged my family. Its damaged my sister…Santana's trying to hold it together because Rachel is grieving but I can tell she feels awful about not being at her nephew's funeral…and why because your dad had her put in jail" said Quinn as she kicked a small pebble with the corner of her boot.

"My dad loves me, he's hurting and upset" whispered Brittany.

"I get that, I don't think anyone faults him for feeling that, but his actions caused unnecessary pain and grief at a time when my family was supposed to be united. We couldn't be because he was being a total dick" Quinn said angrily.

"Don't talk about my dad like that Quinn" replied Brittany in a warning tone.

"It's true" spat back Quinn, "he's being a total asshole about everything."

"He wouldn't be an asshole if Santana learned how to control her anger and keep her hands to herself" replied Brittany with an almost growl as her nostrils flared.

Quinn kept her mouth shut and nodded her head. Brittany had just confirmed what she needed to do. Wetness was noticeable all on her face as she looked at Brittany with sad eyes. Quinn saw Brittany's eyes soften and her whole demeanor change.

"Quinnie, I don't want to fight like this. I'm apologizing for my dad but asking for a little understanding as well. I got in an argument with him for the first time in my life because of what he did to Santana. I don't want this to pull us apart…I wanna be in love again. Baby please let's just be in love" pleaded Brittany as she moved closer to Quinn and cupped her face in her soft hands, forcing Quinn to make eye contact.

This was harder than anticipated. She loved Brittany and Quinn knew Brittany loved her as well. She wanted to take Brittany by the hand and march her upstairs and make passionate love but that wasn't possible…not anymore.

"We can't do this anymore Brittany" whispered out Quinn looking into Brittany's eyes.

"Wha…what do you mean by that?" stuttered out Brittany in shock as she let her hands drop from Quinn's face.

"We can't be in a relationship anymore" cried out Quinn. She could literally feel her heart breaking, "it's not working" she said shaking her head.

"Then we make it work!"Brittany said strongly, "we love each other Quinn…we can do this."

"Sometimes love isn't enough" replied Quinn, "Your father obviously doesn't want you to deal with anyone in my family and I honestly don't blame him."

"Forget him!" yelled Brittany, "this isn't about him…it's about you and me and our love!"

"That's right" replied Quinn brokenly, "I can guarantee you that if we stay together our love will turn to hate Brittany. We'll end up resenting each other because of our families" countered Quinn.

"Then we run away" said Brittany instantly, "We don't need our families. I'll choose you over them every time, I love you that much."

Quinn looked away from Brittany and shook her head. The offer sound so tempting but Rachel's image popped into her head. Rachel hadn't said it but her actions let it be known that she wanted and needed her sisters. "I want to run away with you Brittany but I can't, my sisters need me" said Quinn hunching her shoulders.

"I need you Quinn" replied Brittany brokenly.

"They need me more."

Quinn let out a strangled sob as Brittany's face broke down completely at her words and she doubled over as if she were in pain. The sight alone almost killed Quinn, "Brittany I'm so sorry" cried out Quinn, "know that I love you more than anything."

"Then why do this Quinn…why? If you love me like you say, why hurt me like this" Brittany cried out brokenly. This caused Quinn to cry even harder, she hated doing this to Brittany, "My family has to come first right now, if we continue dating Britt we won't make it…we just won't" stammered Quinn.

"That's not true" Brittany said emphatically.

"Baby it is, your dad hates my family. Everything he's doing is forcing us to choose sides, its putting us in direct conflict. I can't focus on that right now…not when my family is in a state of flux" said Quinn trying to calm down. Brittany starred at Quinn with pained eyes while shaking her head in disagreement. Quinn didn't know what else to do but walk over to Brittany and pull her into an impassioned kiss. She was hoping the kiss would show Brittany everything she felt inside…her own pain and her own love. Brittany immediately responded to the kiss, which was becoming more difficult to participate in. Both girls were crying uncontrollably and eventually they just pulled away in touched their foreheads together. Quinn suspected the look of them was probably unattractive; they both had wet faces and snot falling out of their noises. Brittany kept pulling Quinn impossibly closer to her as they both cried out their anger, pain, and frustration of the situation.

Quinn started to pull away because she felt her breathing becoming unhinged slightly, "I have to go" whispered Quinn.

"Don't" pleaded Brittany, "don't do this" the taller blonde cried out. Quinn felt Brittany's hands tighten around her waist as Brittany began placing kisses all over Quinn's face and neck. "Don't let me go Quinnie…I need you" she seemed to say in-between each kiss. Quinn felt her eyes closing as Brittany reached one of her pressure points and began sucking it with all her might. A light moan escaped Quinn's lips and she relished in what she knew she would be missing.

"See baby, I make you feel good" Brittany said emotionally.

"You always made me feel the best…but I have to go" Quinn said pushing Brittany away softly. She took advantage of Brittany loosening her embrace and began to back up. "I will always love you Brittany, always, but right now we're done" Quinn said emphatically as she turned away suddenly and began slow jogging out of the back yard and towards her car.

She heard pounding feet behind her and knew Brittany was hot on her trail. The sudden force of her body jerking back scared Quinn slightly, until she heard the sobs of her ex girlfriend, and felt the back of her body being pressed into the front of Brittany's, "Quinnie don't do this…I need you" cried out Brittany.

Quinn started wheezing as she heard the desperation in Brittany's voice. The fact was they needed one another; they balanced each other out in a way Quinn still was trying to understand.

"What's going on?" a new voice questioned. Quinn saw Brenda Pierce round the corner of the house through watery eyes. She watched Brittany's mom walk up to them, where they were on the side of the house and looked at them with a worried and confused face.

"Quinnie's trying to leave me mama…she can't leave me" cried out Brittany desperately.

Brenda looked over at Quinn with questioning eyes, "Mrs. Pierce I'm sorry for the disturbance but I have to leave" Quinn stammered out, trying to be as polite as possible.

"No!" whined out Brittany loudly as she broke into another sob.

Quinn looked at Brenda desperately for help. It was obvious the woman knew what was going on, "Brittany honey, you have to let Quinn go" eased out the woman in a motherly way. Quinn felt Brittany shake her head and bury her face in the back of Quinn's hair as she cried.

"I know you don't want to, and I'm aware of how painful break ups can be, but you have to respect Quinn's decision and right now you're not doing that" said Brenda.

"I don't want to respect her decision" sobbed Brittany, "I want her to stay with me. I want her to stay my girlfriend mama" she announced while keeping her head buried into Quinn.

"I know you do baby…I know how much you love one another, but Brittany you're making this harder on the both of you. This isn't easy for Quinn. I'm looking at her face right now and I see the pain and how distraught she is. The mature thing to do is to say goodbye in a good way, not leave on bad terms. If it's meant to be, than you guys will be girlfriends again" said Brenda in a soothing way.

If possible Brittany cried even harder and Quinn's heart continued to break in tiny pieces. Quinn turned around in Brittany's embrace and wrapped her arms around Brittany's waist. She nuzzled her face into the taller blonde's neck as she cried with Brittany and kept apologizing; "I'm so sorry for this" Quinn kept repeating over and over.

"What's going on?" announced the presence of an aggravated man…Benjamin Pierce.

Quinn broke away from Brittany and looked into heartbroken crystal blue eyes. Fat tears were falling off of both of their faces and Quinn apologized again, "I have to go" she said, sounding more nasally than usual, "I love you now, forever, and always."

"I love you too Quinnie…forever" Brittany said as she tried wiping her face clean. Quinn leaned in and pressed her lips to Brittany's. It wasn't like the desperate kiss from before, this one was soft, tender, and expressed exactly what Quinn felt…her love. Quinn pecked the lips of Brittany a few more times before finally backing away. Brittany grabbed onto her hand and they both held on until the last second before finally letting go. Quinn felt her breathing pick up as she turned around and walked away from what she felt was the love of her life.

"Are you okay?" Quinn heard Dr. Pierce ask as she moved towards her car.

"No!" she heard Brittany yell, "You cost me my girlfriend daddy! Why couldn't you just let it go?!" she screamed.

Quinn couldn't stand to listen to the Pierce family argue, so she high tailed it to her car and speed off once she got buckled in. As soon as Quinn had turned the corner from their street, she pushed out a horrible sounding cry and her eyes watered up so badly she had to pull her car over and allow the anguish to wash through her. Quinn began banging on the wheel of the car as it dawned on her that she and Brittany were no longer. She kept hitting the wheel until it felt like she couldn't breathe properly anymore. She reached into her pocket and pulled out her inhaler taking the right amount of puffs. Quinn tried her best to calm down and let he medicine work the way it was supposed to. She reached over to the glove compartment and pulled out some tissue and blew her nose and the most unlady like way. She didn't try to tame the tears that continued its steady pace out of her eyes…it was no use. It took some time for Quinn to get her breathing under better control before putting the car in drive and making her way home.

The entire ride she questioned whether she was making the right decision. Was she doing the right thing by being selfless? How much damage was this going to do to her and Brittany? Did she break up with Brittany because of the guilt she felt towards her sister? Was she punishing herself…if Rachel couldn't be happy, than why should she be?

Quinn guided her car up the driveway and she noticed that Shelby was standing outside in an oversized sweater, clearly waiting for her. Quinn put the car in park and watched as Shelby walked over towards the driver's side door. Shelby flung the car door open as Quinn quickly unbuckled her seat belt. Quinn felt Shelby pull her body into the woman's and Quinn immediately broke down crying once again, falling ungracefully into Shelby's body, "Mama, it hurts" she cried out.

"Brenda called…let it all out baby" whispered Shelby to Quinn. And that's exactly what Quinn did as Shelby allowed her to soak her shoulder full of snot and tears. The circular motions Shelby was rubbing on Quinn's back were surprisingly soothing to her and eventually she had calmed down enough to only have her body hitching every few seconds. Shelby pulled away and looked at Quinn with sad eyes, "C'mon baby, let's get you in the house."

"I can't go in there like this…they can't see me like this" Quinn said in a panicked way.

Shelby raised an eyebrow indicating for Quinn to explain herself.

"Rachel just buried her son…I can't go in there a blubbering mess because I broke up with my girlfriend" stated Quinn emphatically, "just give me a few minutes…or hours."

Shelby rolled her eyes and sighed. Quinn watched as she got in the back seat of her car and she motioned for Quinn to do the same. Without being prodded Quinn climbed into the back with Shelby and Shelby instantly cradled her. Quinn always would see Shelby do this to her sisters but she never really allowed the woman to do this to her. She now could understand what they got out of it…it provided solace, safety, and a freedom to just be.

Tears continued to leak from Quinn and Shelby allowed her to get it all out, without saying much of anything.

"I broke up with Terry last night" said Shelby emotionally.

"Why?" asked Quinn instantly as she looked up at her adoptive mother.

"My focus needs to be on my girls…on my family" said Shelby as her eyes watered, "I didn't want to do it but I needed to. Why did you break up with Brittany?"

"Because my sisters need me, it had to be done" whispered Quinn.

"Hmm" was Shelby's only reply.

Silence surrounded the pair and Quinn could hear her erratic breathing, "Where's your inhaler?" Shelby questioned.

"I already took some" replied Quinn as she buried her head into Shelby's embrace.

"I think it's time for the big guns than…c'mon Lucy in the house" said Shelby in her no nonsense tone.

Quinn sat up and both women climbed out of the cars. Shelby grabbed onto Quinn's hand and led her into the house. The foyer, living room, and kitchen were empty.

"Where's everyone?" Quinn asked breathily.

"The girls are still in the room and Stephen and mom went out to run some errands" replied Shelby.

Quinn was being led to Nana's room and she was directed to sit on the bed. She watched Shelby walk to the closet and pull out the funny looking machine she remembered from the hospital.

"When did you get that?" wheezed out Quinn.

"After your hospital stay…I was told to get it for severe breathing issues, which you're having right now. You can let whatever argument you were about to say die on your tongue; I don't fancy another hospital visit any time soon" Shelby announced seriously, before Quinn could open her mouth to disapprove. She was instructed to recline back on the bed and Shelby hooked up the machine to Quinn and started her first dosage of nebulizer. Shelby played with Quinn's hair as the mouthpiece was restricting Quinn from talking.

"You know Quinn, I kinda liked that you called me mama earlier. I don't even think you realized you did it…but just so you know I loved it very much. It reassured me that my decision about Terry was the correct one. I promise that as we grow closer as a family, your decision about Brittany was right…at least for the present and some of the future. I know you love her and I know she loves you…if it's meant to be, it will be" said Shelby soothingly.

Quinn looked at Shelby with watery eyes; truth be told she was aware of calling Shelby 'mom' and she felt at ease that Shelby was okay with it. She had been trying to fight how comfortable she was with Shelby as her mother for weeks…it was about time she stopped with the battle and let the natural dynamic happen.

_Santana_

Santana looked out at the football game in front of her. It was Friday and Coach Beiste said it was cool that she could come and play after being gone from the team for two weeks. They had to forfeit one game for obvious reasons and the boys had one the other one. Santana wanted to get back on a win streak and play for her team. She never thought she would miss the sport as much as she did but for some reason looking at the game now provided a sense of normalcy.

She stood on the sidelines in full uniform as the first quarter started. She had received the sympathetic and probing looks that she hated so much from a number of her teammates. Many of the boys from glee club tried to give their condolences and their feedback about her arrest…even Sam, but she made it clear that she wasn't interested in hearing it. Santana just wanted to play football.

The weeks had been rough. Things were changing in the Corcoran household and Santana was trying her best to adjust; all of them were. But right now what was quickly becoming her favorite sport was being played and she couldn't wait to take her foot to some pig skin.

It had come time for Santana to kick a field goal after the offense had been stopped on the twenty four yard line. She placed her helmet over her head and jogged onto the field to take her usual stance. Everything went right with the snap and set down, but Santana hooked the ball to the right and missed her first field goal of the season. A couple of boo's sprang from the crowd and she held her head down in dejection as she made her way back over to the sideline.

"It's alright to miss a field goal Santana…it happens to the best of us" said Coach Beiste, tapping Santana's helmet as she walked by. Santana nodded but held her head down as she made her way to the far side of the bench, so as not to run into any of her teammates.

Her team hadn't scored a point by the half and they were currently getting their asses kicked by Harding twenty one to nothing. Santana watched as Coach Beiste gave an impassioned speech in the locker room about never giving up and that the game wasn't over until it was over. According to the beastly woman they were at war and it was now or never to prove how great the Titans were. Santana definitely felt like she was at war but not a football war…more like a war of family and spirit.

"Hey Corcoran!" someone shouted grabbing the Latina's attention. Santana looked over in the direction of the sound and her face broke into a huge smile as she saw Terry waving at her. She hadn't seen the man she considered to be like a father figure in almost two weeks.

"When you finish your kick come over here" he instructed her as the warning whistle was sound out.

Santana nodded her head in understanding in ran out onto the field. A renewed energy seemed to be within in her and she could feel the small pep in her step. Santana lifted her two fingers after kissing them and did her usual pre kick call. It was obvious the boys could hear the difference and she booted the hell out of the ball. After the kick off was over she ran over to the sideline and straight to Terry.

"Hey kiddo" said Terry smiling down at her, while he tapped her head.

"What's up" responded Santana with a smile, "where you been? How come you haven't been to the house? Where's your uniform?" Santana asked firing off multiple questions after she finally took a good look at the dark man and noticed he wasn't in his usual cop uniform.

"I've been chillin'. I came to see you play and see how you're doing" he said deflecting Santana's questions.

Santana hunched her shoulders nonchalantly, "I'm alright" Santana said, "seriously" she responded once she noticed the eyebrow of Terry's had risen questioningly, "The punching bag has gotten some good use lately."

"Okay" he said nodding his head in approval," what about Rachel and your mom?" he asked quietly.

Santana looked into the crowd up at her family. Mercedes, Beth, Uncle Stephen, and Shelby were the only one's there. Rachel didn't have the energy to come out, so Nana stayed at home with her…and Quinn came up with some bullocks excuse for why she would be late to the game. "Rachel's super depressed and she's doing okay given the circumstances…mom is turning into like a loving warden. Everything in the house is changing" Santana honestly replied.

Terry looked a little downcast at Santana; "Wait, Terry did you and my mom break up?" questioned Santana seriously as she began to put things together in her mind. Terry's eyes told her all the answers she needed and Santana decided not to press the man. Although one thing was still bothering her, "Why aren't you in uniform?" she questioned again.

"I got suspended" he answered honestly but quietly.

Santana's mouth hung open in shock, "It…it wasn't cause of me?" questioned the Latina, clearly afraid of the answer. She watched Terry's eyes soften, "No it was because of me…don't ever think that" he said seriously. Terry grabbed the back of Santana's head gently and pulled her forward as he placed a gentle kiss on the top of her head.

"I need for you to clear everything from your mind and focus on football kiddo…use this time when you're down to fight. Don't think about family, parole, jail, me, or anything…just go play. You guys can get back in this…you hear me?" he said coaching her up, looking her seriously in the eyes.

"Yeah I hear you Terry" Santana replied calmly.

"Alright go out there and kill it" he said giving her another chaste kiss, this time on her forehead. The whistle blew and apparently the Harding quarterback was hit and fumbled the ball. McKinley recovered and it was time for the offense to go to work. Santana heard Coach Beiste scream out her name and she knew they were about to run a few trick plays.

Santana jogged out onto the field with the offense and she looked at Finn, who called out the first play of the offensive series. It was the first time Santana had really looked Finn in his eyes and she could see how tired the tall teenage boy was and how much pain he was in. The offense clapped on three and they broke apart and lined up in formation. Santana looked up field and noticed that she had two defenders on her…it was a trick play designed to get her open, but if she couldn't find herself open she hoped Finn wouldn't force it.

'Hut' was called and Santana took off running. The defensive player was all on her grabbing her and trying to slow her down but she fought through and kept going just like Terry said. Something broke the attention of the free safety and Santana glanced back to see that Finn was in trouble but he was scrambling. She took this time to break off and run full speed across the field. She saw Finn throw the ball across his body, a huge quarterback 'no no', but she kept going. Somehow the ball ended up in her hand at the thirty nine yard line and Santana took off. She saw two defensive players coming for her but she didn't run out of bounds. They were down and she needed to get as many yards as possible. Suddenly she felt like she had been hit by a ten ton truck and she was on the ground, looking up at the sky. She didn't let go of the ball and they had the first down on Harding's twenty yard line. Someone pulled her up and she was suddenly met face to face with Puck.

"You alright?" he asked, fear evident in his voice.

Santana spit out her mouth guard that was attached to her helmet, "I'm fine; I think I'm gonna feel this tomorrow" she said.

"Oh trust me you definitely are going to feel it tomorrow" said Puck as they ran back towards the huddle. The crowd was going crazy and Santana looked up in the stands at her family. Uncle Stephen was shouting to anyone who would listen that Santana was his niece; Mercedes held Beth and they were cheering, while Shelby looked as if all the color had drained from her face as she stood in stunned silence. Santana chuckled slightly and looked over at the sideline where Terry held a big grin.

Back in the huddle, Finn was calling out the next play which involved Santana as well and she stayed on the field.

"Don't put her out there again" she heard Puck warn Finn. Finn apologized and called 'break' as they spread out into formation. This time Santana lined up behind Tyler, who would be blocking for her. Finn called 'hut' and the ball was snapped directly to her instead of Finn. She began running to the left, while Tyler, Finn, and Puck blocked for her. Santana was quick and agile and she sidestepped and ran her way into the end zone for a touchdown.

The crowd roared to life and Santana felt herself doing some crazy end zone dance. She felt Tyler pick her up and spin her, followed by Puck. Finn tapped her helmet as a show of respect and she ran to the sideline for a quick drank of water. She was back on the field so they could try for the extra point, but it really was another trick play. The ball was set and thrown back directly to Santana. This time instead of running, she stood and shuffled the ball quickly to Tyler who ran in for the two point conversion.

The score was now twenty one to eight. Santana ran over to the sideline and was met with several taps to her helmet, back, and occasionally butt. She didn't know how she felt about the last one but she couldn't help but beam at the fact she helped her team score. Someone came over and handed her a cup of water which she greedily took, while someone else came over and forced her face onto the oxygen machine to help with breathing. She knew Coach Beiste had something to do with that little stunt but she accepted the oxygen none the less.

Somehow McKinley squeaked out a win at the last second beating Harding, twenty two to twenty one. The ruckus from the crowd was infectious and it was the happiest Santana had felt in weeks. As she ran over to the sideline for the final time that night, she looked in the stands and her face frowned up in a confused smile. She saw Rachel standing there in an oversized hoodie next to Nana and the rest of her family…except Quinn. They were clapping and grinning ear to ear, except for Rachel who held a small smirk.

The team held a small meeting where Coach Beiste applauded and admired their fight and then they were dismissed. Santana was told by several coaches to make sure she soaked in an ice bath tonight and then she was dismissed to her personal shower. Santana walked in and scrunched her face up from the smell that was coming from her body. Before she could get settled she stopped dead in her tracks at the sight she saw before her.

"Mom is gonna kill you" stated Santana honestly.

Quinn made a half chuckle; half scoff noise and waved her hand off at Santana, "good game" she said ignoring Santana's previous statement.

"How would you know, you weren't out there…you quit Cheerios remember" Santana smartly said as she dropped her helmet by her locker and began to strip out of the dirty uniform.

"They show games on the local channel…I thought you knew that" Quinn responded while quirking her eyebrow.

Santana turned and took in her appearance once more, "You're so dead" Santana said shaking her head. Quinn had cut her hair to a little above her shoulders. That wasn't the shocking thing though, her sister had her hair dyed the same color pink she had previously when she was going through her after birth crisis. This time it was an after breakup crises. Santana realized that Quinn was avoiding seeing Brittany on the sidelines with the Cheerios.

"It's my hair and I told Shelby that I was going to the hair dressers earlier" countered Quinn.

It was Santana's turn to scoff, "I bet you didn't tell her you were getting that done" she said, while stripping out the rest of her uniform.

"Naw…I didn't tell her" responded Quinn quietly.

"Any other physical changes I should know about" questioned Santana as she wrapped a towel around her body, not in the least embarrassed to be changing in front of Quinn.

"Nope" replied Quinn, putting emphasis on the end of the word.

Santana hurried into the shower and turned the water on as hot as she could stand it, letting the filthiness of the game wash off her body. Terry had been right, when she just focused on the game everything else seemed to disappear from her mind. But now that the game was over, everything from the last couple of weeks came flooding back.

Santana began lathering up her wash cloth with scented soap as she thought about all the stuff she and her family had been through. A few tears slipped out of her eyes as she thought about Joshua. She still had those few photos of him when he was first born that she cherished and had refused to show anyone…not even Rachel.

The first week of mourning, Shelby had just let them be. Rachel didn't eat much and she slept practically all day. Santana had slept with Rachel the first couple of days but after that she just lounged around the bed, watching her sister struggle in her sleep from nightmares. Rachel would be moving and whimpering in her sleep but Santana never wanted to wake her, knowing the small teen would wake eventually. Every time she did get up, Rachel would lock her watery eyes with Santana's before burying her head into Santana's shirt and crying herself back to sleep.

Shelby had been extremely down as well, Santana noticed. She spent the first week lounging around with her eyes constantly wet. Santana thought the only reason was because of Joshua, but now Santana knew the truth…she had lost Terry as well. Which led Santana to Quinn; her sister had been a mess that first week of mourning. Santana had walked in on Quinn with that funny looking machine attached to her mouth. She didn't have to ask what was wrong with her blonde sister; one look in her eyes said it all. Santana had sported that look for months as well and was very familiar with it…Quinn had broken up with Brittany.

When Santana first found about Brittany and Quinn, she used to fantasize about the days when they would be no longer. Now Santana felt completely guilty of even thinking of something so heinous. She understood what it felt like to be in love and not have that love work because of personal imperfections or circumstances. She knew what it was like to love Brittany Susan Pierce, to not be able to function properly if the girl was near you. Now looking at Quinn, she could see why her sisters, Shelby, Terry, Marissa, and Nana had been so concerned about her.

Quinn was floundering. It took her three days to actually stop crying and during the first week she was constantly wheezing. Shelby and Uncle Stephen made sure Quinn took the medicine from the nebulizer daily and Santana found she was constantly watching Quinn like a hawk, to make sure she didn't do anything stupid. She should have been paying more attention because Quinn went and dyed her hair that ridiculous color again. God only knows what other stupid thing she was capable of doing. Santana decided she owed Quinn another apology…anybody with sight could tell how much she loved Brittany, and how selfless it was for her to let Brittany go.

Things weren't much better for her sister Mercedes either. The brown diva came home and told the family over dinner that she and Sam were no longer. Mercedes said it was a mutual decision but Santana knew better; her squirt dropped trouty mouth like a bad habit and kept it moving. The entire family was sacrificing so they could be there for Rachel. Uncle Stephen official resigned from the service and went to change his primary address from Virginia to Ohio. Nana finally gave up her own place and now she was permanently at the Corcoran house. Quinn dumped Brittany, Mercedes dumped Sam, Rachel and essence dismissed Finn, and now she just learned that her mom had dropped Terry. Santana felt like she hadn't sacrificed enough for Rachel. What was she willing to give up? How was she going to show Rachel that she was there to be her support?

Santana shook her head free from thoughts and got out of the shower. Quinn was still in the room waiting, playing on her phone and Santana made quick work of getting dressed. She winced a few times and she knew she had to see if Nana had any pain pills to help her through the night. Santana stuffed her dirty uniform in her duffel bag and she and Quinn made their way out of the private office and into the gym. Santana felt her stomach drop to her feet, when she saw Sage sitting on the floor waiting for her to come out of the room. _'Gosh she's so beautiful'_ thought Santana.

"Hey football stud" Sage said while she smirked up at Santana.

"Hey yourself" Santana replied, trying to play it cool.

"I'm gonna give you two some privacy, besides it's time for me to face the music" announced Quinn as she headed for the double doors, where Santana knew her family was waiting.

"Lucy Quinn Corcoran!" she heard Shelby yell once Quinn made it outside and Santana couldn't help but to chuckle.

"I think she looks like a total badass" Sage said, shrugging her shoulders.

"Oh do you" replied Santana in a flirtatious way. Sage raised her eyebrow up at Santana and was off of the ground in a flash. Once Santana's brain finally caught up to what was happening; she realized that her and Sage where having one of their best kisses. Sage had cupped Santana's face gently and Santana had dropped her duffle bag to the ground as she placed her hands delicately around Sage's waist and pulled the girl closer to her. Sage moaned at the contact and Santana clutched Sage's waist as she felt her body immediately become turned on from the moan. It had been so long since she had gotten any action and she would've taken Sage right then and there if Sage hadn't pulled away from her because of their insistent need for air. Both girls were breathless as they looked into each other's eyes deeply.

"That was nice" whispered out Sage.

Santana exhaled deeply, "yeah" she simply agreed.

Santana heard Shelby's voice again and it brought her out of the revere. She pulled away from Sage and ran her hands through her hair. Sage gave her a quizzical look and Santana felt her eyes water.

"Sage you are so beautiful and awesome...I just can't do this with you right now" Santana said quietly.

Sage nodded her head with a hurt expression on her face, before looking down and becoming really interested in her shoes. Santana instantly felt like dung and tried to explain, "It's not you Sage. My family is going through so much right now and I have to be devoted to them. With the way you just kissed me, I wish I could take you somewhere and we could get our sexy times on, but right now I can't" Santana said honestly.

"Why do I feel like you're breaking up with me before we even made it official" said Sage looking up at Santana.

"Sage-"started the Latina.

"No Santana…I totally understand the predicament you're in. I just feel this pull towards you that I can't explain and I know you feel it too. I want to respect your feelings though, so if you need space then I'll give it" replied Sage sadly.

Santana bit her bottom lip and crossed her arms across her body as a few moments of awkward silence passed between them.

"I'm sorry Sage" said Santana finally.

"For what?" questioned Sage, "You have nothing to apologize for" she stated as she walked up to Santana and uncrossed the Latina's hand, making their hands intertwine with one another.

"I just feel like I was leading you on and then nothing" shrugged Santana looking away from Sage.

"Funny, I don't see it like that at all. What I see is a beautiful woman, who's willing to be selfless for her family. If that's not a turn on I don't know what is" said Sage jokingly, causing Santana to chuckle a little.

"I don't understand why you like me" said Santana quietly as she pulled Sage into a hug, relishing the feeling of the girl's body against hers.

"Maybe when we go on our first date in the future, I count the ways for you" she heard Sage whisper in her ear, causing shivers to run down her neck and spine.

"I'm holding you to that" whispered Santana, trying to get back on her game. She usually wasn't this see through.

Sage pulled away slowly and looked into Santana's eyes, "We can still be friends right?"

"Of course, we just have to be careful with the kissing and flirting" said Santana shyly.

Sage chuckled softly, "I can do that" she said looking down and shuffling her feet, "As your friend can I ask how you're doing…I mean after everything at the hospital?"

Santana's face fell slightly as she thought of a good way to answer her question, "I'm managing. I hated that you had to see any of that."

Sage shrugged, "everyone in that room knew what happened. You did the right thing Santana, please remember that" Sage said seriously.

Santana nodded, "It was so embarrassing" she whispered.

"Only if you allow it to be" said Sage cupping Santana's face, "wear that as a badge of honor. You willingly went to jail to help your sister. That's nothing to hang your head about" Sage countered.

Santana looked into the light brown eyes of Sage and became mesmerized, _'This girl is gonna be the end of me'_ she thought.

"I feel the same way about you darling" replied Sage.

Santana's eyes bugged out of her head, she could've sworn she thought that to herself. She picked her duffle bag up and slung it over her should, "I should go…my family is waiting" she said blushing.

"Sure" said Sage with a smug expression. Santana just laughed at her and began walking towards the double doors that led to the hallway with Sage behind her.

Once outside, she saw the smiling faces of her family, except for Rachel who was huddled up against Shelby.

"Good game niecy!" yelled Uncle Stephen, picking Santana up and spinning her in a circle. Santana began giggling like a small child before he put her down and everyone circled around her to give her tight embraces and encouraging words. As Nana gave her a tight hug, Santana saw Sage wink at her before leaving and Santana winked back.

"Don't ever scare me like that again Santana Maria" said Shelby as she pulled her into a hug.

"Mom, its football" said Santana smartly.

Shelby just raised her eyebrow at her in a warning way and Santana put her hands up in mock surrender.

"Your coach told us that you need to take an ice bath tonight" said Uncle Stephen seriously.

"I am feeling a little sore" replied Santana.

"Well let's get home. There's Chinese food waiting to celebrate the win" announced Nana. Santana jumped up and punched the air, before running off and saying she was riding with Quinn. Quinn ran behind her followed by Mercedes as they made their way to the parking lot to get into Quinn's car.

Terry was leaned against it and Santana didn't know why she felt suddenly giddy but she ran into the strong man's arms and gave him a tight hug, thanking him for his advice in the process.

"No problem kiddo, you kicked ass out there" said Terry laughing.

"You should come over Terry, Nana ordered Chinese" Santana said excitedly.

"I don't think that's a good idea, but thanks for the offer" he said softly.

"How come Terry? You used to come over to eat all the time" questioned Mercedes. Santana looked over at Quinn who pulled out her inhaler and took some of her medicine.

"Well girls…things change" he said a little dejectedly. He tapped Santana on the nose with the tip of his finger and gave Mercedes and Quinn quick kisses on their cheeks, "Try and stay out of trouble girls and remember to look out for Rachel and Shelby" he said backing up to leave. He wasn't really looking at them but starring off in the distance. Santana turned to look at what Terry was looking at and she saw her mom, Rachel, and the rest of her family emerge from the school. Santana turned around quickly to look at Terry and she could see the hurt in his eyes, "Call if you need anything…I mean it" he said before waving and turning around to leave.

"What the hell was that about?" said Mercedes as they watched Terry's retreating form.

"Him and mom broke up and they suspended him from work" said Santana as she watched Terry get in his truck and drive off. She looked over at her sister's stunned faces and scoffed as she got in the backseat of Quinn's car so she could stretch out her body.

"I knew about her and Terry breaking up, I didn't know about him getting suspended" said Quinn as she got in the driver's seat and settled in.

Santana glared at the back of Quinn's pink hair, "why the hell didn't you tell us they broke up?" Mercedes almost yelled as she took the words out of Santana's mouth.

"Mom asked me not to" said Quinn defensively.

"Mom?" said Santana with a raised brow, "when did you start calling her mom?"

"When I almost had a nervous breakdown from breaking up with my girlfriend last week" Quinn said through gritted teeth, "any more pressing and probing questions?" she asked angrily.

"Not from me…no need to turn into super bitch" chuckled Mercedes.

Quinn held up her middle finger to Mercedes before turning the car on and putting it in drive.

"So what did mom say about your hair?" questioned Santana as she lay out in the back.

"After the initial shock she was cool with it, but she said under no circumstances can I get the nose ring again" said Quinn, "put your seat belt on Santana before I turn out of the parking lot."

Santana grunted her irritation as she sat back up. She put the seatbelt on in aggravation, "You happy now princess" said Santana smartly but Quinn didn't respond with her usual snark. It was like she was frozen starring at something.

"Quinn?" said Mercedes but their blonde sister didn't respond. Santana noticed her breathing had picked up and she followed Quinn's line of vision across the street where Brittany was standing, staring back at Quinn looking completely and utterly heartbroken.

It took all of Santana's restraint not to run over to her former friend and girlfriend and console her but the strange noise that fell out of Quinn's mouth let her know to stay put and that she was more needed hear.

"Quinn move over here and I'll drive" said Mercedes quickly jumping into action. Santana wasn't quite sure that Quinn heard her but the seatbelt unbuckled and Quinn made quick work of sliding into the seat that Mercedes had just vacated. Mercedes climbed in the driver's seat and took off. Quinn buckled herself in and placed her face into her hands and began to cry silently. Culpability and hurt filled Santana as she watched her sister weep over her lost relationship. Mercedes turned the radio on and the Corcoran sisters were making their way home.

They pulled in the driveway a little after Shelby and both cars emptied. Quinn had cleaned her face up before getting out of the car and the family made their way into the kitchen where Nana instantly began warming up the food. Shelby walked over to Quinn and pulled her into a hug before asking if she was okay. A simple nod was all Shelby received in return and the large family sat around and had a decent meal. Santana noticed that Rachel didn't speak much and she didn't eat much either…much like every night since she got home from jail.

Later on that evening Santana was trying to relax her mind so she could sleep. After taking the ice bath, she swore on whomever that she wouldn't do anything on the football field but kick the ball, as long as she didn't have to ever sit through the insufferable ice bath ever again. Shelby chuckled at her and told her to stop being so dramatic before sending her off to bed.

During the second week of mourning, it was decided by Shelby that rooming assignments would have to change so the eight people in the house would be comfortable and Uncle Stephen wouldn't be on the couch in the family room any longer. Rachel was hell bent on not going back in her own room so Uncle Stephen was placed in there. Shelby decided that the girls rooming should change as well, so now instead of Santana and Mercedes sharing…Mercedes had the back room with Rachel. And Santana found herself moving her things into Quinn's room. Santana told Shelby that she and Quinn would likely kill one another but Shelby had made up her mind and the assignments were final. The fact was Rachel didn't want to be anywhere near her old bedroom and Santana's old bedroom with Mercedes was the farthest room away on their side of the house. Santana also knew that Shelby didn't want Rachel and her sharing rooms or beds anymore; Shelby had put a stop to them sleeping together which sent Rachel into the worse tantrum Santana had ever witnessed.

Shelby was adamant that it was for Rachel's benefit even though Santana couldn't understand why. Honestly she felt that Shelby was being a little harsh to Rachel, but Nana had told Santana to trust Shelby…and that's what Santana tried to do.

The Latina glanced over at what was now Quinn's side of the room and she saw the now pinked hair girl bundled up and snoring softly. Santana heard Quinn cry herself to sleep and it pained her to know it was nothing she could do to help ease that for her sister.

Santana willed her mind to stop thinking and she forced herself to lull to sleep.

"_Peanut its okay" whispered Marcellus quietly. Santana looked up into his watery eyes and cringed as he tightened his grip on her hand. Santana heard the doctor ask her to relax and that he would be done before long._

_Santana chocked back a sob as she felt something weird being placed in her vagina. The fact that she was laying in her primary doctor's office, getting an abortion was something she never imagined in her life would be happening. When she went to her mother in desperation for help, she never thought the woman would force her into getting an abortion. Her mother slapped her clean across the face once Santana had told the woman about her predicament. Mariana Lopez proceeded to pace in front of Santana for five minutes before informing the young diva that she wouldn't be going to school tomorrow and she wouldn't have to worry about being pregnant any longer. Santana asked her mother what she meant, and the older Latina shot her a look that Santana knew was the end of the conversation. She also knew it wasn't any point in fighting against her mother; her unborn child's fate was sealed. _

_She called Marcellus at three in the morning because she couldn't sleep and she figured he deserved to know…he was the farther after all. Marcellus was hurt, angry, and disappointed in Santana that she hadn't come to him first. The sun rising made her realize they had stayed up for far too long and she knew she had better get ready. Once she showered and put on some comfortable clothing she went downstairs and her mother was already there waiting on her to eat something before they left. Her father moved around the home in his usual manner and Santana suspected that he was none the wiser to the baby growing in her body._

_Mariana ushered Santana to the garage so they could drive to the doctors once her father had left. She wasn't the least surprised when she saw Marcellus leaning against the car waiting for them to appear. His eyes were red and they held an undeniable sadness to them. Santana opted on sitting in the back of the vehicle with her boyfriend and spent the entire ride crying into his lap, while he tried soothing her._

_She never understood why he loved her so deeply? She was the worse girlfriend…she had cheated on him several times with Brittany. She had even fooled around with Puck for the sake of boosting her position on the Cheerios, yet she always ran back to Marcellus. She knew she loved him…he was her best friend since they were on the playground sipping juice boxes. She was beginning to think that them taking their friendship to the next level had been a mistake…especially after her first time with Britt. Marcellus had felt her pulling away. He had begged her multiple times to talk but she would just kiss him to avoid talking, which eventually led to sex. Constantly avoiding and rejecting what she really felt deep inside had finally caught up to her, with her ending up pregnant._

_The loud noise of suction paraded around the room and Santana felt her eyes bug out in shock as she trained them on Marcellus, who gripped her hand tighter. She saw tears fall out his eyes and Santana began to sob uncontrollably, when she felt the doctor going about the process of riding her of her baby._

_Marcellus bent down and leaned his forehead onto Santana's gently. She watched him close his eyes as they both cried through the entire process. The doctor announced that he was done and he and a nurse went about the process of cleaning her up. Final instructions were given to Santana and before she knew it she was in the backset of her mother's car huddled against Marcellus._

_Once home her mother had practically jumped out of the car with not so much as a word and practically ran into the house, leaving Santana and Marcellus alone. It was the first time they experienced privacy and they both broke into unattractive cries. Santana kept apologizing over and over again, while Marcellus just cried unashamedly. Once they both calmed down Marcellus scrambled out of the car. She knew that he was feeling weighed down and needed air to breathe. Santana made her way slowly out of the car and closed the door behind her as she looked at his heaving shoulders._

"_I need some time Peanut" he said hoarsely._

"_What does that mean?"_

"_I need time to get my thoughts together okay" he said with a hint of anger. _

"_Cellus' please don't be mad at me…I didn't have a choice" pleaded Santana._

"_You always have a choice!" he bellowed causing Santana to jump back. Shock was all over her face and her breathing had picked up. She watched as his face softened and he shook his head, "I just need time…give me that Santana" he said with a shaky voice._

_Santana watched him walk off with his shoulders dropped and his hand stuffed in his jeans. As he continued to walk tears leaked out of her eyes and she watched him fade into the distance._

Santana whimpered slightly as her eyes fluttered open and she tried to adjust to her surroundings. She still had to get used to seeing Quinn in her line of vision and instead of her Squirt. Santana swung her legs over the side of the bed and looked over at the clock. She groaned internally when she realized it was only two in the morning. She placed her face in her hands and realized that her cheeks were wet; she had been crying in her sleep…again. Not only that her body was incredibly sore and she had to be careful with how she moved.

Santana sighed and wiped her face clean as she got out of bed and walked into the hallway. Their one level home was strangely quiet as Santana walked towards her old room, making sure to round the corner quietly. The door was open and Santana peaked in and looked over at Mercedes who was clutching her bear to her. Santana had given it back once Mercedes had returned home, and her brown sister greedily accepted it. Soft music was playing and Santana took her time enjoying it. This was the one thing she missed most about sharing a room with Mercedes.

Santana looked down at what used to be her old bed and she saw Rachel curled up in a tiny bawl against Shelby's body. Rachel looked the total opposite of Mercedes and Santana could tell she was not having a peaceful sleep.

Turning around she quietly walked through the home and into their kitchen so she could get a drink of water. Santana took the cool glass of water into the family room and turned on the television, hoping that whatever was on the idiot box would dull her mind some. This was the eighth time in two weeks where she had dreamed that horrible memory. Santana had made sure she pushed that horrifying day out of her mind forever, but with everything dealing with losing Joshua, it seemed to be coming up without her permission.

Santana shook her head and took a drink of water to help her dry throat. She heard some movement in the foyer moving closer towards the family room. The small frame of Rachel came into view and Santana let some of the anxiety fade away. Rachel without a single word walked over to Santana and almost fell into Santana's lap. Santana honestly had missed her sister's touch and wrapped Rachel up as if she was coddling a baby.

"You can't sleep Munchkin" asked Santana looking into Rachel's large eyes.

"I was sleep but I had a nightmare and woke up, I didn't want to wake mom so I snuck out looking for you but you weren't in your room, so I came in search of" replied Rachel quietly. It was the most Santana had heard her talk in quite some time.

"So you came to the game" said Santana trying to make conversation.

"Yeah, I wanted to see you play and I was tired of being stuck in the house" replied Rachel honestly.

"I was happy you were there" said Santana leaning over and placing a kiss on Rachel's forehead. Rachel seemed to visibly relax at the affection and Santana gave her another one for good measure.

"I would get more sleep if mom let me stay with you" whispered Rachel.

"I think she's doing what she feels is best Rach."

"Which is what exactly? She can stay with me but you can't…its utter bull" Rachel replied, clearly aggravated by it all.

"We see you sinking further and further into depression. None of us want to see you suffer the way you are and bottling it all up. You're barely eating, you sleep most of the day, and you refuse to talk to anyone about it" countered Santana.

"I just fell like people are smothering me. Everyone broke up with their significant others and for what" replied Rachel.

"Too focus on you and family…and just for the record my significant other is on pause thank you very much" Santana said trying to lighten things up.

Rachel rolled her eyes and turned her gaze away from Santana.

"We just want to be here to support you and I think we're all struggling to figure out how…but we do understand" said Santana trying to be supportive.

"No one in this house understands what I'm going through" Rachel said angrily, "and don't you dare say Quinn knows what it likes to lose a child, because all she has to do is go into the next room and watch her baby breathing. If I want to visit my son, I have to go to a graveyard."

Santana felt her breathing almost stop and she closed her eyes and berated herself quietly at her poor choice of words, "I'm sorry Rachel, I didn't mean to make your pain seem less than what it is, just know that we're here. Your sisters are here" Santana said quietly.

Rachel shook her head and sat up as her eyes watered, "I just feel so full all the time. I hurt all the time and I don't know what to do to stop hurting. It's like I need a release and I can't get it" Rachel said with a shaky voice.

"How come?" questioned Santana.

"Because I feel like you're the only person that can give me that release right now" said Rachel before crashing her lips against Santana's.

_**So, I didn't use Rachel's point of view on purpose. I'm saving that until later. Hope you guys enjoyed and please leave your thoughts; I love hearing them.**_


	21. Chapter Twenty: Rachel

**Sorry for the long delay, I hope you guys are still out there. I took a cruise and was on vacation. I hope you guys like this one and please leave me your thoughts and opinions. Much love and happy reading!**

_Rachel_

Rachel stopped kissing Santana once she realized the Latina wasn't responding. She pulled back slowly and Santana looked at her with sad eyes. Not the reaction she was hoping for. She quickly scrambled off of Santana's lap and began to head out of the room.

"Munchkin wait" Santana said pulling on Rachel's wrist.

"Let me go San" she responded aggressively, while yanking her hand away from her sister.

"No" Santana replied forcefully, while she held onto Rachel's wrist tighter, forcing Rachel to stop pulling, "We need to talk about this" Santana said quietly looking up at her.

"Talk about what? How I just made a fool of myself? How I fantasize about wanting to be with you all the time? How I knew you would never give me the time of day because you were too caught up and Brittany fucking Pierce's pussy to notice anyone else? What part do you want to talk about?" Rachel whispered yelled at Santana. She could see her sister recoil slightly at her words but she was too embarrassed to care.

"Why would you kiss me? Of all times, why do it now?" asked Santana quietly.

"Because I like you San, I've always liked you, even when you were being a total douche to me. I tried to ignore it but I can't help the way I feel. I'm tired of hurting right now…I just want to feel good and I know you can do that. I want you to make love to me…to help ease some of this pain that is constantly in my heart" Rachel spoke honestly.

"Rachel I can't be that person. You deserve for your first lady experience to be awesome…not just throw away sex because you're trying to avoid heartache. I've been there and it only works for a little while" Santana replied.

"Shouldn't I have a say on who it should be?" asked Rachel.

"Of course you should."

"So I've already chosen and I want it to be you. I need it to be you" replied Rachel getting emotional.

"We can't" responded Santana as she shook her head. Her eyes were becoming watery and this was the last thing Rachel wanted…to make her upset, "we're sisters."

"According to legal documents, not by blood" Rachel replied as she rolled her eyes.

"That's not true Rachel; it's by feeling as well. I love you like a sister. You, Quinn, Beth, and Mercedes are like the siblings I never had" said Santana.

Rachel looked down at Santana as she finally let go of her sister's wrist.

"So in other words you don't find me attractive" said Rachel sadly.

"What? I didn't say that Rachel" replied Santana.

"You didn't have to" Rachel said as she turned to leave for a second time. She was on her way out of the door when Santana stood in front of her and stopped her progress.

"Munchkin listen to me…please" whispered Santana as she cupped Rachel's face with both hands. Rachel trained her big eyes onto Santana's as she waited to hear her explanation. "I find you very attractive; I would be an idiot not too, you're beautiful Rach."

Rachel shook her head in disbelief; she still had a hard time thinking that she was beautiful. For so long several people have made fun of her looks, including the woman standing in front of her holding her face.

"Stop shaking your head okay, it's true" said Santana seriously, "you have a killer body Rachel. Your legs are amazing, and you have a great set of boobs for someone as tiny as you are. I've seen you in your underwear and I have to look away when you eat ice cream…it makes me have impure thoughts. Top that with how you look at me sometimes with your eyes, I would be an utter fool not to notice how incredibly attractive and sexy you are" said Santana. Rachel noticed how soft her voice had gotten as she continued to name all of the things she found attractive about her, "It's not just your body Rach, you have a one of a kind personality…it can be annoying at times, but it's what makes you, you. I love you Munchkin, but I just can't go there" said Santana honestly as Rachel watched her look down into her eyes.

Rachel rolled her eyes and shook her head, "Not good enough San, it has to be you or it won't be anyone" whispered Rachel so quietly, she saw Santana strain her ears to hear it.

"Why me?" came the quiet response.

"You're beautiful and I know you Santana. You try to be a tough cookie, but you're all soft in the inside. I know you would be patient with me and take your time. It wouldn't be clumsy and awkward, it would be amazing because you care about my feelings and you love me. I've crushed on you for years and it isn't going away. Becoming sisters hasn't lessened it at all, it's just made my feelings that much deeper and real" Rachel spoke truthfully from the heart.

The sudden softness of Santana's lips on hers caused Rachel to be startled. The shock eventually wore off in seconds and she responded eagerly. It didn't take long for Rachel to ask permission to deepen the kiss and when Santana granted it Rachel thought she could get lost in the ecstasy of it. For the first time she felt her spirits lift slightly and she wasn't surprised that Santana was in complete control and was directing them to make slow and deliberate movements with their mouths.

Rachel whimpered in frustration when she felt Santana pull away and they were both left breathless after the best kiss Rachel had ever experienced. She watched as Santana walked back over to the couch and sat down, the look of confusion written all over her face.

Rachel placed a loose piece of hair behind her ear as she watched Santana trying to process everything that had just taken place. Rachel was worried that she might have ruined everything with Santana; that she might have painted the Latina into a corner and she was now totally insecure about the prospect of Santana only kissing her out of guilt.

"That can't happen anymore Munchkin" said Santana quietly, breaking the silence that had surrounded them for a few minutes.

"Okay" was all Rachel could muster up.

"C'mon over here and let's try and get some sleep, like sisters do" Santana said looking at Rachel expectantly. Rachel felt her feet moving her towards the couch and she laid next to Santana who had moved over to make room for her. Santana placed her arm softly around Rachel's waist and Rachel curled into the small Latina like she normally did.

"Did you like it?" whispered Rachel.

"Like what?"

"The kiss…was I okay?" Rachel questioned insecurely.

"It was amazing" whispered Santana, "It freaked me out it was so good."

Rachel looked into Santana's eyes, checking for complete honesty and it was nothing but sincerity in them. "Go to sleep Munchkin" whispered Santana.

Rachel closed her eyes slowly and clutched onto Santana's oversized night shirt, trying to will her brain to stop thinking and fall asleep. Santana just told her she enjoyed the kiss and it only set Rachel's resolve that Santana should be her first lady love.

The next week was hard for Rachel after the kiss. Santana went out of her way to avoid spending anytime alone with Rachel, someone else was always around them and when it seemed to be just the two of them Santana would rush out of the room with some lame excuse on her lips. The tiny girl understood, but then again she didn't. Santana told her she enjoyed the kiss, now it's like nothing even happened. Whenever she wasn't thinking about the kiss, she was thinking about Joshua. It was like a never ending cycle of pain and confusion and Rachel found herself being more anxious than normal.

Elliot and Andrew showed up one day, wanting to have a meeting with her mom, Nana and Uncle Stephen, while Rachel found herself outside watching Beth.

Rachel wrapped her hoodie around her snuggly as she sat on the brown woodchucks watching Beth walking around and playing in her outside pen. It was getting noticeably colder outside and Rachel could feel the coldness inside of her as well.

She and Beth were ushered out and now they had been playing outside for almost an hour…well really only Beth was playing while Rachel watched. She helped Beth play on the slide a few times and clapped when the young blonde girl did really well. Beth would hold her hands up in triumph and look at Rachel with a toothy grin while screaming out she did it. Rachel laughed genuinely a few times and she wondered if this was how she would have been with Joshua. Would mothering have come just as naturally? Would she have been noticeably happier if he was still here?

Thinking about her son, immediately made her sad and she flopped down on the woodchucks and watched as Beth entertained herself with some ball she had possession of.

Her family kept whispering to one another that she was in deep depression, but the way Rachel saw it, didn't she have the right to be? She watched as her son took his final breath, which was enough to rattle even the strongest person.

"Ach, you sad?" asked Beth walking up to Rachel and placing her tiny palm on the side of her face. She looked into a set of familiar green eyes and smiled at the girl sadly. She had problems saying her 'r' words.

"Yeah Beth, I'm sad" replied Rachel quietly.

"Well don't be, cause I love you" Beth stated simply. Rachel pulled her younger sister into her body and gave a simple kiss to her curly head, "I love you too Beth" Rachel whispered. Sometimes it shocked Rachel at how well Beth could speak, but it made total sense; she lived in a busy house where someone was always around her talking

"Aren't you two adorable" she heard her mother say.

Beth looked up and squealed in delight as she held her arms up for Shelby to pick her up. Shelby grabbed the toddler and placed her on her hip and held out her hand for Rachel. Rachel grabbed her moms hand and allowed herself to be pulled up as well. Rachel wiped the woodchips off her bottom as her mom wrapped her free arm around her waist and began escorting them towards the house.

"The meeting go okay?" asked Rachel.

"It went as well as could be expected" replied Shelby as she helped Rachel and Beth into the kitchen.

"Everything okay?" questioned Rachel.

"Everything will be fine…eventually" Shelby answered.

Rachel knew her mom was being cryptic but she didn't have the energy to care or to find out what happened as she normally would, more important things were pressed against her mind.

"Rachel we have to make a few runs around town" said her mom placing Beth in her high chair. Beth didn't take to kindly to the restriction but her mom hushed the small child as she began taking off her jacket and wiping down her hands.

"Can't I just stay here mom? I'm not in the mood to go anywhere" replied Rachel.

"Actually I need your help with some things and before you reply this is a non negotiable. Go grab your purse and meet me by the truck" Shelby said in her no nonsense tone. Rachel huffed angrily and walked out of the front door without grabbing anything, slamming the door for good measure to let it be known she was not happy about being 'forced' to leave. Shelby and Uncle Stephen walked out of the house whispering in only the way siblings could. Rachel watched her uncle walk around the driver's side of the vehicle and hop in. He had been taking over the driving duties as of late that usually were reserved for Shelby or Nana. The doors were unlocked and Rachel quickly scurried into the backseat and to her great aggravation so did her mom. Once Rachel had placed her seatbelt on, the car began to move and she felt her mom reach over and grab her hand gently.

"I know you're not happy about leaving the house today but you scared Beth when you slammed the front door baby. Can you try to voice your frustrations instead of taking it out on the house?" said Shelby, admonishing Rachel for her behavior.

Rachel looked over at her mother in mild shock as her eyes began to water in frustration, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to frighten her mom."

"I know baby, I know you didn't mean it but know that I'm here for you whenever you feel like you can't express yourself" replied Shelby quietly. Rachel felt Shelby pull her small frame towards her bigger one and Rachel instantly melted into the embrace. Tears fell out of her eyes silently and she didn't even understand why she was crying, she was just sad.

The truck went into motion and Rachel closed her eyes as her uncle began driving them to some unknown place Rachel wasn't sure about. Rachel felt the car slow down and she sat up, looking around at her surroundings. Her face frowned up in confusion when she noticed they were in front of McKinley. She looked at her mom for an answer but Shelby just told her she "would be right back", before exiting the vehicle. Rachel watched her mother walk through the front doors and sat back in her seat and sighed.

"Uncle Stephen, what is she doing?" Rachel asked.

"Handling business baby girl…don't worry you're pretty little head about it" he replied softly.

"How come I feel like it has something to do with me?" Rachel said, staring at the back of the man's head.

"With your mom, it will always have something to do with you. She loves you Rach. Since I've been here, I've seen the doubt in your eyes about how your mother feels, but she will do anything for you…anything" her uncle replied. He had turned around to look at her with sincere eyes and Rachel just nodded in response.

A half hour later Shelby got back into the car, while Rachel looked at her expectantly, "Well?" the small diva questioned.

Shelby took a deep breath before speaking, "I've talked to Principle Figgins and we both agreed that you could take the rest of the semester off."

Rachel took a moment to gather her thoughts before responding, "What about sectionals…and regionals?" was the first thing that spilled out of her mouth.

"Honestly Rachel, I don't think you can handle those things right now…you can barely handle being at home all day without crying or sleeping. I think this is in your best interest. Missing school won't count against you and the girls would be bringing your textbooks, classwork, and homework back to the house so you can do it there" explained Shelby in a soft voice.

Rachel rolled her eyes in aggravation.

"Talk to me Rach" Shelby pleaded.

"I don't understand why you're making all these decisions without my input. I'm not a psycho you know, I'm just going through mourning. I have a right to be depressed in upset. I'm so sick of everyone walking on egg shells around me and making decisions without me having a say!" yelled Rachel.

"That wasn't the intention, we all want what's best for you" replied Shelby desperately.

Rachel rolled her eyes once more and crossed her hands angrily in her lap. Her left leg was bouncing up and down in annoyance as she turned her head away from her mother and looked out of the window.

"Rachel-"began Shelby.

"Can we just go please?" Rachel responded tersely as she cut her mother off. The truck came alive and the family was headed into another clueless destination for Rachel. The small diva was just plain livid at the actions her mother had taken lately. Not that she wanted to be at school, but she wasn't even given the option to say no or yes. Hell she didn't even have a say really in the burial of her son. Everything, from the moment she entered that hospital, has been done for her or decided for her and it was beginning to crawl under her skin.

Her uncle pulled up in front of a familiar destination and Rachel sighed heavily in annoyance.

"If you want talk to me or Nana, please talk to her" Rachel heard Shelby say shakily. She hated when her mom was emotional. Rachel didn't want for the woman to be upset, knowing all the things her mom sacrificed for them all. Rachel quickly unbuckled her seatbelt and got out of the car without any further prompting. She heard her uncle turn the truck off and she felt both their presences behind her as she walked into the building that held Marrisa's therapy office.

Marissa was there waiting by the office door with a soft smile and her ever present note pad. She pushed her glasses up her nose as she ushered Rachel into the office. Rachel could see in the corner of her eyes her mother and uncle sitting down in the waiting area, as her uncle grabbed her moms hand and squeezed it firmly. Their relationship was confusing to Rachel, but she didn't have time to focus on any of that right now…she had to get through this session.

"Would you like the chair or the couch?" asked Marissa as she went around her large desk and had a seat in the comfortable chair behind it.

Rachel didn't respond but walked over to the comfy couch and lay down, propping the pillows behind her head. The couch was right next to a large window with drapes to match. Rachel trained her eyes outside as she watched fall taking shape. She always loved the fall; it was something comforting in the change of the leaves and air. The feel that was given during this time of the year was hard to describe but she cherished the moments none the less.

Even though she was quiet her mind was running a mile a minute. Her thoughts immediately went to her son. She remembered him so clearly in her mind. The weight of him as she held him almost clutching him to her chest, the way his eyes were expressive, as if he was trying to tell her that everything would be okay, his dimples, his smile, the abundance of hair he had on his head. The final breath he took.

Tears were streaming down Rachel's face at a steady pace. It dawned on her that she had been in Marissa's office for at least fifteen minutes and the woman hadn't said one thing. Rachel glanced over and looked at her therapist through watery eyes, almost questioning silently why the woman hadn't said a word or asked a question. Marissa looked at Rachel over the top of her glasses and gave her a knowing look. The woman wasn't going to press Rachel in the least…if Rachel wanted to talk or get something off her chest; Rachel was going to have to make the first move.

The brunette beauty turned her face back towards the window and began looking at the trees swaying in the cool autumn breeze…leaves of ruby red, rustic orange and even dark violet where bouncing around as if they were dancing in harmony, not a care in the world. Free. No knowledge that they would be dying soon and if the tree did recognize its impending doom, it seemed as if it didn't give a damn.

"I feel guilty" Rachel said quietly as more tears spilled off her cheeks; some dropping onto her jacket and others rolling down her neck.

"And why is that?" was the quick response.

"Because…cause" started Rachel shakily. She paused and took a deep breath to try and settle herself, "I feel like I killed him, like I didn't give him a chance to live" Rachel stuttered out emotionally. "I was so angry when I found out I was pregnant. I couldn't believe that I had been so stupid. I kept thinking that he was going to ruin everything that I wanted and had worked so hard for. My future was no more. I berated myself constantly or I would pretend as if I wasn't pregnant so I didn't have to deal" continued Rachel not letting Marissa ask her standard questions of why or how come. Rachel heard the scribbling of pen working its way across the legal pad and continued. "My doctors told me that it was okay to keep up a vegetarian diet but being vegan wasn't the healthiest thing for me to do. I promised that I would change but I really didn't. It was like I was subconsciously sabotaging my pregnancy from the beginning" cried out Rachel.

"And it worked" she sputtered after taking another break, "My baby boy was born with a defect…he couldn't fuckin' breath on his own and it's all my fault" Rachel said as she began sobbing quietly. She turned her entire body away from Marissa and buried her face in her hands.

It took some time for Rachel to settle down again before the room was only penetrated with her sniffles. She took the sleeve her jacket and began cleaning her face off as best as possible. She heard Marissa get up; walking over the therapist handed Rachel a box of tissues, which the small diva accepted gratefully.

"What did you think when you first saw your son?" Marissa questioned.

"That he was the most perfect and precious thing I'd ever seen in my life" responded Rachel quickly and without much thought.

"What was his name?"

"Joshua" replied Rachel softly.

"Do you believe Joshua loved you?"

Rachel was taken aback slightly by the question but answered it anyway, "I hoped he loved me…he looked at me as if he loved me and he knew who I was" said Rachel quietly.

"That's because he did. He knew that you were his mom and he knew that you loved and cared about him" replied Marissa.

Rachel shook her head in disbelief, nothing this woman said would make Rachel believe she did what she was supposed to do for Joshua. She failed him and the guilt of that knowledge was eating at her constantly. Sure she could sense the love pouring from him and she hoped he could sense that same love from her with the short time he was here, but knowing internally and instinctively how Joshua felt didn't relieve the overwhelming guilt she felt about him leaving this earth before his time. Mothers are supposed to nurture and protect and Rachel felt as if she did neither.

"So you feel guilty because you feel like you didn't do enough during the pregnancy…is that the only reason?" asked Marissa.

Rachel chewed on her bottom lip as more tears sprang to the corner of her eyes. She started to wring her hands together nervously as she thought about the real reason she felt so guilty. She didn't do everything to carry Joshua properly and she was aware of that but it was a particular feeling that was causing her grief to be more pronounced and her guilt to grow daily.

Relief.

"Some days when I'm just lying in bed, I constantly think about his birth, his very brief life, and how he died. It was peaceful but it still gets to me. And for the shortest moment I feel relief that he's gone. That he's not in any pain or discomfort" said Rachel getting emotional. It was becoming increasingly difficult for Rachel to continue to speak but she had to get it out. "I feel relief because now my future is bright again because I don't have to worry about taking care of him" she cried out. "And I immediately feel repulsed. Joshua's dead and all I can do is think about my future in New York on Broadway or how I want so badly to be with someone I can't be with? How selfish can you get? I've always known I could be a selfish bitch but this takes the cake for me and for the first time in a really long time, I do not like the person I am."

A few minutes of silence surrounded the therapist and patient as Marissa was writing down what seemed like a paragraph of notes. She then suddenly chucked her notepad to the side and walked over to Rachel, where Rachel saw her squat down into her line of vision. Rachel saw through her watery eyes as Marissa began to wipe her face gently with tissues that the small teenager just noticed. As Marissa was cleaning her face, Rachel noticed for the first time that her therapist eyes were quite watery as well. This behavior was very odd to say the least, but Rachel didn't get freaked out about it. It brought some much needed solace to her in that moment.

"Putting all my psychology training aside for a moment…feeling relief is nothing to be ashamed about Rachel. It's a human emotion and honestly a quite normal one after someone passes away, especially when that someone was in some type of physical pain" Marissa said tenderly.

Rachel shook her head in disagreement; she couldn't understand why she felt that way. She tried hard not to bring that feeling of relief up but it kept creeping into her body and parading all of her senses. Guilt immediately followed behind it.

"You don't have to agree with me but it is true. You aren't the first person to experience that type of feeling after the death of someone. My honest advice is that you don't deprive yourself of your emotions. You feel what you feel and its nothing wrong with that…what you have been doing wrong is pushing everyone away and bottling it all up inside. That's the easiest way to make yourself worse before you get better" said Marissa.

Rachel heard the woman and was grateful, but she knew the road ahead to being okay was a long one and honestly she couldn't see it happening anytime soon. Rachel cried harder as Marissa sat close to her on the couch and began rubbing her back softly. Rachel placed her head on Marissa shoulder and just let it all out. She honestly was tired of crying but she couldn't stop herself from doing it. Once Rachel settled, Marissa walked back over to her desk and grabbed her notepad.

"Is the person you want to be with the same as before?" she heard Marissa question. Rachel nodded her head in agreement. She began explaining what she wanted from Santana and how it hurt to know she wouldn't possibly be getting it. Rachel talked about how her family was making all these great sacrifices personally but it wasn't doing anything but making her feel guiltier. At the end of the session, which lasted longer than normal, Marissa prescribed Rachel a really strong anti-depressant medication. Rachel had stopped taking the other ones because she didn't like how it made her feel and she knew she wasn't going to like how this new pill either.

Marissa handed her the script and Rachel walked over and grabbed it from the woman reluctantly. Before she could pull away she felt Marissa grip her hand as Rachel looked down at her questioningly. "I really am sorry about your lost Rachel, but I think if you want the guilt to go away, you really have to live for him…for Joshua. You were given a gift that not too many people get Rachel…a second chance. Don't throw it away because of what you perceive as being inadequate. Anyone with eyes can see that you love him and from what I gather, I know he loved you as well. Go through this mourning process. Mourn him and your fathers…but don't let it define you. Take this new opportunity, grab it by the balls, and live. I know that's what Joshua would want and I definitely feel like that's what your dads wanted" said Marissa strongly as she looked up at Rachel through her spectacles.

Rachel nodded her head and pondered on her therapist words as she made her way out of the office. Her mom and uncle were still there and they both engulfed Rachel into a tight hug once Rachel made her way over to them. The ride back home was silent as she thought about all that transpired. Once she came in the house Nana directed her to sit down and partake of some lunch. She ate as much as she could before excusing herself and going towards the room she shared with Mercedes.

As she lie in bed Rachel realized that she had been pushing her family away slightly and she hadn't even recognized it. Mercedes had been tucking her into bed every night since they began sharing rooms. She would make sure Rachel was comfortable before placing a tender kiss on her head and reminding her how much everyone loved her. Quinn and Santana would follow not long after and sit on her bed and watch television until Rachel dozed off. Rachel would act like they weren't even there most nights. Nana had been quick with her hugs and meals. And her uncle would cradle and coddle her, as if she were a baby. Every night she would pop up from some horrible nightmare and Shelby was right in the bed with her and she would sing Rachel back to sleep while clutching Rachel tightly to her.

She had dismissed Finn, because he was too much of reminder of Joshua. She couldn't handle it quite yet. Marissa said all this was normal behavior, but her family always seemed so concerned about her and she couldn't understand why they just didn't let her be, yet she was still grateful they were there. A bag of mixed emotions is what Rachel was, a complete and utter mess.

"Hey Munchkin!" greeted Mercedes happily as she sort of burst through the room.

"Hey Mercedes" responded Rachel quietly.

Rachel watched as Mercedes walked over to her side of the room and chucked her book bag on the ground. Mercedes walked into the bathroom and Rachel heard her washing her hands before the brown beauty came back into the room and forced Rachel to move over. Mercedes scooped up Rachel and snuggled against her.

"I missed you today Rach" said Mercedes quietly, "schools not the same without you."

Rachel buried her face into Mercedes shoulder, "I missed you too" she whispered in return, "unfortunately it seems I won't be returning back to school anytime soon."

"How come?"

"Mom and Figgins thought it would be best if I stayed home" Rachel said still annoyed by the decision.

"Well...is that such a bad thing?" questioned Mercedes. Rachel lifted her head slightly to look at Mercedes, "I mean Munchkin you barely want to be around us…would you be able to manage being around all those people all day?"

"No" answered Rachel honestly as she laid her head back down on Mercedes' shoulder.

"I know you're getting frustrated with us, but honestly we all want what's best for you" Mercedes said quietly.

Rachel sighed, she understood that but it still felt as though they were suffocating her, "and what's best for me?" she questioned.

She felt Mercedes hunch her shoulders, "I think that has to come from you" replied Mercedes. Rachel hummed in return and buried her head deeper into the crook of Mercedes' neck.

"Why'd you break up with Sam?" asked Rachel quietly.

She heard Mercedes take a deep breath before responding, "He crossed the line."

"How?"

"He kept saying underhanded comments about Santana. Like, 'if she hadn't touched Brittany in the first place, she woulda never been arrested'. I had enough and cursed him out in the worse way. We kept arguing and then he said that 'I would always choose the family over him' and I agreed and dumped his ass" she said.

"Don't you miss him?" Rachel asked.

"Yeah, I miss him a lot but we were arguing all the time. I don't deserve that and neither does he. I honestly just want to be around family" said Mercedes, "Do you miss Finn?"

"Sometimes…but I can't be around him" replied Rachel.

"How come?"

"He reminds me too much of Joshua, of what my life used to be and my life will never be that way again. It hurts too much to be around him" said Rachel honestly.

This time Mercedes hummed in return, "plus I keep thinking about being with her" Rachel said.

"She told me ya'll kissed" said Mercedes in an amused tone, "it freaked her out."

Rachel felt a blush creep up her neck and towards her face, "Did she tell you she initiated the second one?" asked Rachel.

"Yeah, that's what freaked her out. That and she said you're a good kisser" laughed Mercedes.

"Why is that so surprising to her?" Rachel wondered out loud.

"I dunno" said Mercedes.

A comfortable silence surrounded the sisters as they both were lost in their own world.

"I really want her" said Rachel breaking the quiet.

"I know you do, but realize you pursuing her is going to be difficult for all involved" replied Mercedes as she wrapped her arm tighter around Rachel's waist and adjusted the both of them to a more comfortable position.

"Why would it be, it would only be difficult if we made it that way" Rachel said.

"Well for one she has strong feelings for Sage and you know that" started Mercedes. Rachel fought hard not to roll her eyes in response. "And her last sexual experience ended horribly Rach. She ended up hurting Brittany and she has this fear that she's going to hurt you as well…no matter how irrational and misplaced it is. It's not gonna be easy for her or you" said Mercedes.

"Honestly I'm not looking for a relationship or for her to be my girlfriend. I don't want to be in a relationship with anyone right now. I just really want to have sex with her" said Rachel softly.

Rachel felt Mercedes chuckle, "what happened to that crush?"

"Oh, it's still there…I just can't handle more than just sex right now. My last sexual experience wasn't all that great either" said Rachel.

"Sex is never just sex though Rach" Mercedes replied in a warning tone.

"I know" said Rachel simply, "but sometimes you can't help the way you feel."

"You're so right" replied Mercedes, "just be careful Munchkin and woo her. Brittany never like made any of their encounters romantic. From what I hear from Santana, they just happened. If you're gonna go through with it make it special at least. And don't let Shelby find out…or Nana for that matter" said Mercedes.

"Thanks" Rachel said quietly while clutching her sister's shirt. She realized how much she appreciated just talking about everything with Mercedes. The brown beauty was always a good listener when they weren't fighting for solos in glee. Speaking of which, "Mercedes you have to keep them in shape…we have to get to nationals this year. If anything else we have to get there and I won't be able to help out during sectionals and I might miss regionals as well" said Rachel.

"Don't worry about it…I'm on it as is. We've got a lot of new members this year and I'm gonna stay on Mr. Schuester about song selections and rehearsals. It's time for Kurt and I to step it up as leaders. New Directions will be ready once you return" said Mercedes emphatically.

It was true; there was an influx of new members in glee. More than Rachel ever thought would be in the group, even with some of the losses the group went through. Lauren quit focusing solely on sports and Santana couldn't participate for obvious reasons. Quinn just recently quit and now Rachel found herself on a sabbatical. But they gained Sage and her brother Tyler. A whole slew of freshman joined the group this year; Marley, a big eyed girl who reminded Rachel of herself slightly. Kitty, who clearly was hell bent on being like Quinn used to be and Noah's younger brother named Jake. Rachel sure was going to miss glee but if she were being totally honest, she hadn't felt like belting out any songs and quite some time.

A knock on the door broke the duo out of their stillness. Rachel turned to see Quinn and Santana walking through the door and climbing into the bed with her and Mercedes. Quinn flopped on the bed and turned the television, while Santana climbed in on Mercedes other side giving, both of them kisses on the head.

"How was practice?" asked Mercedes to Santana.

"Eh, it was practice…how was your practice?" countered the Latina.

"Same" laughed Mercedes and Rachel could hear the laughter vibrate through her chest.

"How was your day Munchkin?" asked Santana.

"It sucked" replied Rachel honestly as she closed her eyes and continued to use Mercedes as her personal pillow. Rachel reached over and grabbed for Santana's hand and intertwined their fingers together. She felt Quinn tangle their legs together so all four of them could be comfortable on the bed. Rachel dozed off slightly while the Santana kept playing with her fingers and they were watching some stupid reality show on television. It was the most comfortable she had been in quite awhile and Rachel knew she was being spoiled by her family, her sisters especially. Although she was a bag of mixed emotions she was going to revel right now in the attention she was getting.

_Mercedes_

Mercedes tightened her jacket around her as she looked out onto the football field as the McKinley team was in the midst of a serious practice.

Mr. Schuester decided to give them all a free day saying he needed to rethink some things after realizing Rachel wouldn't be back for awhile and Quinn had quit glee. Normally Mercedes would have run off with Sam, but that definitely was a no go as the both of them were still avoiding one another. She should have gone straight home to bond some more with Rachel but she and Quinn decided to wait for Santana's practice to end. By the look of things they were going to be waiting for a long time.

Mercedes thought that Quinn was going to wait with her in the bleachers but she saw Quinn walk into the locker room behind that freshman girl Kitty. Leave it to a Corcoran to try and fuck their feelings away. Kitty was a social climber and Mercedes knew Quinn was aware of that fact, but it didn't seem to stop her blonde headed sister. It wasn't lost on Mercedes that Kitty reminded Quinn of Brittany in some ways. Hair color, eye color, and Kitty bust a split in glee one day before Quinn quit. Mercedes watched in amusement as every boy eyes darkened with lust, as well as Quinn's.

Mercedes watched her Latina sister kicked the football over and over again through the goal post. A smile spread across her face as she watched the care free way Santana was moving about the football field. She hadn't seen that expression on her sister since they were kids or the rare moment when they were in glee together. She missed that about Santana. Her sister had become so apt at building up walls that it was a rare occasion that you could see Santana just being herself. Mercedes enjoyed these moments almost like a proud parent.

Suddenly a large shadow was blocking out the warmth of the sun and Mercedes looked up to see Finn walking over to her and sitting down. Mercedes was pretty sure the giant teenager was supposed to be on the field but she saw that his uniform didn't even look as if it had any wear or tear to it. Finn was sitting next to her and was eyeing the practice much like she was. It was obvious that he wanted something, but Mercedes wisely stayed quiet until he was ready to talk.

"How is she?" Finn asked gruffly.

Mercedes paused for a beat before responding, "She's managing" replied Mercedes quietly. Mercedes turned her head to take a good luck at Finn. She could tell from his appearance that he wasn't managing well. His beard was out of control, he had dark circles under his eyes and they looked sunken in slightly. Not only that, Mercedes just realized she hadn't seen him in glee for the last few weeks.

"How are you coping Finn?" asked Mercedes with clear concern. The tall boy looked over at her briefly, before turning his eyes back to the field without answering. They both sat in silence while watching a few plays being practiced over and over again. Mercedes caught wind of Sam leading the offense at quarterback and she raised her eyebrows in confusion. She was sure that was Finn's position.

"I couldn't concentrate, so I've been bumped to second string. I can only think of him and her" said Finn quietly as if he was reading Mercedes mind, "How come she won't talk to me or see me?" he asked her, pain evident all through his voice.

Mercedes sighed deeply, "You remind her too much of him Finn, of what she used to have and who she used to be. Her life before her dads died…it's all too much for her sometimes" she said looking over at Finn hoping that he could see reason and understand. Mercedes heart broke as she watched silent tears fall out of his eyes.

"You think she still loves me?" he questioned emotionally.

"I know she still loves you" Mercedes replied without a second thought, "yo…you're not what she needs right now though Finn."

She watched the gigantic boy nod his head, "What if I need her?" he asked as he looked at Mercedes brokenly.

"I dunno" Mercedes said looking at him. She reached up and wiped a few tears of his cheeks, "Eventually it will get better."

"How? How does it get better" he asked, "I feel so stuck. Joshua and Rachel is all I can think about…I can't function" he confessed.

"You have to live your life. You're supposed to think about them because everything is so fresh; it's still all new. There isn't a day that goes by that I don't think of my family still, but I know that they would want me to live life to the fullest, and I wouldn't be able to do that if all I did was think about how miserable I am without them" Mercedes stated honestly. She could tell that the tall boy was listening so she continued "Focus on the things you're good at Finn, the things that make you feel happy."

"Rachel made me happy and I'm not good at anything besides fixing cars" Finn stated in disgust.

"I'm not gonna participate in a pity party Finn" Mercedes stated harshly, "I've been there and done that and it doesn't do anything but make you feel worse. If Rachel isn't around, than respect her decision and move on. There are plenty of girls in this school who would want to date you. Focus on glee; I need help with getting us through sectionals and regionals. You're our male lead Finn, and if you're not the quarterback do everything in your power to get McKinley to a championship. If cars are really your talent, then focus on opening up your own business or helping your stepdad with his. Live life Finn, don't throw it away" Mercedes said finishing her mini speech fiercely.

Finn nodded his head, "I hear you Mercedes, it's just not as easy as your saying it is" he said.

"Psft, don't I know it. I never said it was going to be easy, but it's necessary for you and your future. If you and Rachel are meant to be, than it definitely will happen again, until then, focus on you and getting better" said Mercedes encouragingly.

"Hudson! The hell get back on the field" Mercedes heard Coach Beiste scream at Finn.

"Gotta go, but thanks Mercedes" Finn said getting up.

"No problem…if you ever need to talk, you have my number" said Mercedes quietly.

"Yeah…thanks" said Finn awkwardly as he walked away with a grateful look on his face. Mercedes watched as Finn lumbered his way back on the field and she saw Quinn adjust the black beanie on her head as she made her way over to her.

"Hey" Mercedes said, once Quinn was seated next to her, "I thought you would be in the locker room defiling that freshman girl Kitty" joked Mercedes.

"Naw, I convinced her to let me defile her later on tonight. We just kissed a little bit" responded Quinn in a nasally way.

Mercedes shook her head as she chuckled, "Did you tell Shelby you were going out tonight?" she asked.

"Yeah, I've got permission. I'm just waiting for Santana to finish practice, so I can go home and at least shower" Quinn stated.

"Why you messing with that girl?" the brown beauty asked after a few minutes of silence, "I know you miss Brittany."

Mercedes witnessed the pained expression on Quinn's face at the mention of her ex girlfriends' name, "The simple answer is I want to get laid. I haven't gotten any in awhile and I'm not dating anyone. She offered and I said yeah…well she didn't offer, but I'm getting some tonight" said Quinn with determination. "Don't you miss Sam?" the blonde beauty asked smartly.

It was Mercedes turn to make a pained expression. At that very moment, the blonde headed boy took off his helmet and their eyes connected for several moments before he looked away with a hurt expression. "Of course I miss him…we just aren't good for each other right now" stated Mercedes.

"So you understand" replied Quinn.

"I sort of do…I can't say I understand your need to go spread it around" said Mercedes.

"I'm not spreading anything around alright" Quinn responded forcefully, "you're my sister, don't judge me" Quinn snapped angrily.

"I'm not judging Quinn, you know me better than that. I'm just concerned is all" said Mercedes; "sorry if that was what you thought I was doing" she apologized earnestly.

"Did you give this same talk to Rachel, whose hell bent on fucking Santana?" Quinn asked.

"I've tried but you bitches are stubborn" said Mercedes seriously, "wait a minute how do you know that?" she asked in clear shock.

"Santana and I share a room. Rachel came in the other night trying to fool around with her and Santana kept blocking her advances. They kissed a little bit but Santana wouldn't let it go any further. Then mom came in and forced Rachel back in her own bed…luckily they both stopped the kissing" laughed Quinn.

Mercedes shook her head, "what am I going to do with my sisters" laughed Mercedes.

"I don't know…we are the crazy Corcoran's" replied Quinn.

"According to whom?" questioned Mercedes, feeling slightly insulted.

"Lima, Ohio" said Quinn as she hunched her shoulders nonchalantly.

"Them kissing didn't bother you?" Mercedes questioned.

"Naw…I've kinda always known that Rachel had a crush on San. She used to look at Santana the way I used to look at Britt…I never thought anything would come of it, but it is what it is" hunched Quinn.

The final practice whistle was sounded and Santana walked over to them carrying her duffle bag, saying she would shower at home. Quinn made a smart comment about her funking up her car and Santana responded in kind with a middle finger. Mercedes couldn't help but laugh. It was true that her family had been through so much within this last year, but it did bring the four of them closer in ways that only they could understand, if they were going to be known as the crazy Corcoran's…then so be it.

They got home and Santana ran into her room so she could shower as Quinn made another comment about having to Frebreze her car before she went out that night. Mercedes saw Rachel and Beth in the kitchen helping Nana with dinner. She walked over and placed sloppy kisses on her sisters before Nana embraced her in a hug. She felt the love in this home and she honestly thought after losing her entire family that she would never experience this type again. Sure it was different, it felt different because the family members had changed but at the end of the day…love is love.

"How was your day love?" asked Nana.

"It was good, no complaints. How was it at home with those two over there" Mercedes questioned.

"Same" Nana replied.

"Where's Shelby, I have something to ask her?" questioned Mercedes.

"In her room, she wanted a moment's peace and your uncle is in the family room watching television" offered Nana.

"Thanks" Mercedes said as she made her way towards Shelby room to go and talk to the woman. She knocked on the door and waited for the answer to come in. Mercedes walked through the door and saw Shelby wrapped in her blankets, reading a book and looking quite comfortable. Mercedes watched as Shelby's face lit up when she saw her and the woman motioned for Mercedes to climb into bed with her. Mercedes obliged and before long she was wrapped in the tight embrace of the woman who was now taking on the duties as her mom.

"How was your day baby?" asked Shelby placing kisses on the top of Mercedes head.

"It was good but typical" said Mercedes. "All of us are back home and that's always a good thing."

"Hmmm I totally agree, but I knew Santana and Quinn were home. They've been bickering since they've walked through the door" laughed Shelby, "of course they both stopped to say hello to me, but then went right back to it."

Mercedes chuckled; those two would probably be ninety years old still fussing with one another.

"What's going on in that pretty head of yours?" questioned Shelby, breaking Mercedes out of her train of thought.

"Oh, I wanted to know if I could spend the night at Kurt's. He invited me because we hadn't spent time alone together in quite awhile and he thought it was mandatory to get our diva on" asked Mercedes.

"Is Carol and Burt okay with it?" asked Shelby in a motherly way.

"I assume so and they never had problems with me staying there before" replied Mercedes.

"Are you going to be okay with Sam being there?" Shelby questioned.

Mercedes felt her mouth drop slightly; it hadn't even dawned on her that Sam would be at their house as well.

"Well, if it gets uncomfortable, you and Kurt can always move the party over hear. Plus I think it would be good for Rachel to spend time with friends" said Shelby knowingly. Mercedes nodded her head and laid it on Shelby's chest gently as the woman began stroking her hair, "what else is going on?" said Shelby.

Mercedes smirked; it was amazing how much this woman could read her. "Does…does it bother you that I don't call you mom?" asked Mercedes, suddenly really nervous. It was something that she had been pondering for some time. "I mean I do see you as a mother figure but…you're not my mom. I mean…this is coming out right" Mercedes sighed as she mentally kicked herself.

"I think I understand what you're trying to say. I'm not your mom like how Rachel is biologically mine, or how Santana and Quinn call me mom. Mercedes you had the best relationship with your mother that quite honestly the three of them didn't. Santana still questions if her mom ever loved her and so does Quinn. Rachel and I are still trying to adjust to our budding relationship. You never had any serious mommy issues" Shelby chuckled, "I have no problem with you calling me Shelby and quite honestly, that's all I've ever expected from you, with that said I still consider you my daughter" she said sincerely. "You don't have a problem with me acting motherly towards you do you?"

"No of course not!" Mercedes responded emphatically.

"Then it's all good…as you would say" laughed Shelby as she began hugging and kissing up Mercedes.

Mercedes laughed out loud and reviled in the attention she was getting, "I love you Shelby, I want you to know that" she said.

"I love you too Squirt and nothing's going to change that" stated Shelby.

The odd pairing of mother and daughter stayed in bed until Nana called them for dinner. Shelby announced to everyone before they had dispersed for the evening that she had a few announcements. All eight members of the Corcoran family were sitting around the table. Quinn was the only one who wasn't really eating because of her date with Kitty.

"So I have a few announcements for everyone but mainly you girls" said Shelby once desert was served. All eyes were on her and they were quite curious to figure out what Shelby had to say.

"Well first off Elliot and Andrew stopped by the house the other day, with a few legal things" started Shelby. Santana groaned out loud and sat back in the chair waiting for obvious bad news. Mercedes reached over and grabbed her sister's hand, pulling it to her face and placing a kiss on the back of it.

"Don't worry San, it's not bad…its actually good news. First off Judge Anderson was not happy about how things went down a few weeks ago. She felt as though you were treated unfairly Santana, not only you but the entire family during our most vulnerable moment. So with that said Santana you're no longer going to be monitored as strictly, all of your community service hours that you have acquired will be enough, there won't be as many drug tests, and the restraining order has been lifted. You'll still be on probation and you're license is still suspended but I think this is an amazing gift so congrats Peanut" said Shelby winking at Santana. Mercedes watched as Santana blushed feverishly as the family broke into a round of applause.

"Next set of news is that there won't be a trial for the man that was drunk driving and caused the accident that took away your family because he plead guilty" said Shelby quietly. Mercedes felt her breathing pick up as she tried to process what Shelby was saying.

"So that's it then…it's over?" said Quinn.

"Technically yes, there is a hearing that will decide how much time he'll get in prison and we're all invited to go. You don't have to if you don't want though" said Shelby. "Elliot also has stated that as soon as that hearing is over he's going to file a civil suit on you girl's behalf. This hasn't been this guy's first offense and apparently he comes from a family with a lot of wealth. You girls won't have to attend those hearings either but I'll be there on your behalves" stated Shelby.

"So does that mean, he's trying to get money or something?" questioned Rachel quietly.

"Yes baby. Elliot is going to sue that family for all the pain and grief he's caused you girls. According to Elliot the case should be a breeze because of his history and what he took away from you girls. Whatever financial compensation you girls get will go into the pot for when you all turn twenty-one" replied Shelby, "any questions?"

Mercedes shook her head 'no' as did the rest of her sisters. For her, she knew it was going to be a moment or two as she tried to process that the man who was responsible for killing her entire family was being sent to prison. She didn't feel immediate relief like she thought she would because of justice being served. In fact, it just brought up the memory that her mom, dad, and brother were no longer going to be with her. She wasn't even sure if she wanted this man's money. What she really was a chance to have her mother hold her again. What she wanted was to sit with her dad in his recliner and listen to him explain whatever sport he was watching to her. What she wanted was her brother to lift her off the ground and spin her and tell her how much he loved that she was his sister. Nothing in this world was ever going to be able to give her that…especially money.

Mercedes felt a strong pair of arms lift her out of her seat and clutch her strongly. She realized that she was now in the arms of the man she now considered her uncle; she also realized that tears had sprung out of her eyes. She felt Shelby enclose her in the hug from behind and the woman was getting emotional as she kissed Mercedes cheeks and gave her encouraging words of strength and perseverance. Nana was next followed by the rest of her sisters. They all were expressing the emotions of the situation and it was abundantly clear that the entire family was still in the process of grieving.

_Quinn_

Quinn sat in the back of her red car with the back of Kitty Wilde pressed tightly against her front. The freshman's legs were spread apart, while her panties were hanging around her ankles. Quinn was slowly exploring the folds in the Kitty's most private area, while Kitty was breathing heavily as Quinn was purposely taking her time making the girl climax.

Quinn was hell bent on getting some and since Kitty clearly admired Quinn, she felt as though she should take advantage of that admiration.

After the emotional breakdown of her family earlier, Quinn quickly cleaned her face and headed over to Kitty's in record speed. She didn't by flowers or anything cheesy like that because in all honesty, this wasn't a romantic thing. She wanted in Kitty's pants and since she couldn't have the love of her life at the current moment, why not get off with a hot girl who was eager to please.

Quinn took them to the bowling alley. They played a couple of games and Quinn brought them some cheese pizza as they tried to get to know one another. Quinn wasn't really interested in the girls back story but she made sure she paid attention, knowing that it would pay off at the end of the night, because after all this wasn't a real date in Quinn's mind. It was the means to an end.

She didn't even get dressed up properly. She kept her black beanie on, that covered her pink tresses in a cool way. She found her outfit from when New Directions did their 'Empire State of Mine' impromptu performance and threw on a pair of old Chucks. Make-up was reapplied and she was satisfied with the look she pulled off. After bowling, Quinn suggested they go to the drive in movies and Kitty was game. Once their Quinn purchased a couple bottles of water and got them settled in the back. Ten minutes into the movie, Quinn pulled Kitty's face towards her and initiated a passionate kiss and that was all it took.

Kitty let out her first loud and sensuous moan of the night and Quinn refocused on what she doing, "That's it baby, relax and let it go for me" whispered Quinn in the girls ear. Kitty moaned in response as Quinn took the right hand that was in-between Kitty's thighs and began massaging the tight bundle of nerves a little more aggressively. Kitty began rocking her hips and rhythm to Quinn's fingers as Quinn kept whispering encouraging words to the girl, which Quinn could tell and feel was turning the girl on.

Quinn was amazed at how wet Kitty was and was mentally praising herself for having a blanket set up. Kitty's essence was all over Quinn's hand and the girls thighs and Quinn was glad she had the presence of mind to wear a skirt, as it was hiked up almost over her stomach. Quinn kept rubbing small circles around the freshman's clit, as Kitty was moaning her pleasure.

"You like that baby?" Quinn whispered into her ear.

"Yes" husked out Kitty as the girls thighs began to close, "Um um leave em open" Quinn instructed as she took her left hand which was massaging Kitty's breast and pulled Kitty's legs back apart. Quinn felt Kitty's head turn into her neck as the girl let out a strange moan. She felt the cheerleader's body jerk in ecstasy and a large amount of her juices flow over her fingers as Kitty climaxed. Quinn placed small kisses on Kitty's full lips as the girl was coming down of her natural high. Quinn ran her fingers through Kitty's slit causing the girl to jerk back a little. Quinn knew the girl was still a little sensitive but she didn't care, she wanted her essence on her fingers so she could taste the freshman girl. Quinn brought her hand to her mouth and began licking her fingers as Kitty watched her with interest. She taste good but it wasn't like her Brittany. Kitty was just a faux version of her Brit, but Quinn had to at least try and for right now, she would have to do.

Quinn took her finger and brought it back down into Kitty's folds, collecting more of the girl's juices. She took the fingers and placed in front of Kitty's mouth and instructed the girl to suck them. Kitty did what she was told and Quinn felt her eyes darken with lust as the blonde headed girl sucked Quinn's fingers slowly and was cleaning her own juices up. Quinn felt that familiar tingle and she knew it was time to take care of it.

Quinn looked around the drive-in to make sure they weren't being watched. It was pretty empty tonight, being as though it was a school night and Quinn took advantage of that solitude. She lifted Kitty off of her and instructed the girl to remove the rest of her clothing. Quinn pulled her shoes, pants, and panties off quickly. She reached around and unclasped her bra and flung it on the floor of her car, while keeping her t-shirt on. She looked over and Kitty was completely naked, looking at Quinn expectantly, waiting for the next set of instructions. Quinn smartly brought two blankets and she pulled the second one of the ground of the car floor and wrapped it around Kitty while pulling the blonde girl towards her and adjusting their legs so their centers were right up against one another. Quinn placed a hot kiss to Kitty's lips as she began to rub herself against Kitty causing the girl to moan into her mouth. Kitty began rocking in time with her as both girls were a jumble of moans, heavy breathing, and sensitive nerves. Quinn felt Kitty pulling up her t-shirt as the shorter blonde pressed their chests together. As their nipples rubbed against one another Quinn almost was sent over the edge but she was able to control herself.

Kitty unexpectedly put her mouth on Quinn's right nipple and began sucking as Quinn let out a loud moan. She began rocking harder as she felt both of their juices mixing together the harder they grinded to create the much needed and wanted friction. The feeling of the clits rubbing together made Quinn grind even faster and she was happy Kitty was following her lead as the girl hadn't let go the task of pleasing her boobs.

"Ahhhhhh...ohhhhhh" Quinn groaned out as she had finally reached her sexual peak, with Kitty following along right after. Quinn engaged Kitty and a slow and intense kiss as she continued rocking herself against Kitty, causing the girl to cum again. Quinn didn't give her a chance to relax; Quinn suddenly pulled her away and turned her around, forcing her to get in a doggy style stance. Quinn pushed her head down forcing Kitty's bottom up and Quinn was met in the face with Kitty's swollen and extremely wet labia. Quinn took her tongue and went to town. Again not Brittany, but it would have to do. The hazel eyed beauty took two fingers and eased them into Kitty, while her tongue went to work on her clit.

The two blondes continued their sex exploration for the next hour. Quinn found that she had to teach Kitty how to give some good head, but the girl caught on quickly and Quinn was the benefactor.

They now sat in front of Kitty's home in awkward silence. Once their sexual escapade was over, Quinn instructed Kitty to get dressed and they quickly were on their way to dropping her off. No talking occurred on the way home and Quinn was in such a relaxed state she forgot to turn on the radio.

Kitty sighed loudly as Quinn was waiting politely for her to exit the car, "I know what this was" said Kitty quietly.

"And what was that?" Quinn responded keeping her eyes straight ahead.

"A diversion…to forget Brittany Pierce" said Kitty quietly. Quinn looked over and saw that Kitty was looking down into her lap and she felt a pang of guilt. She didn't know how to respond so she stayed quiet.

"I mean, I kinda knew what to expect tonight and I'm not trying to make you feel bad. I just wanted you to know that I understand and even though this was my first experience with a girl, I really enjoyed it" said Kitty finally looking up to give Quinn eye contact.

Quinn nodded and tried swallowing the lump in her throat that appeared out of nowhere, "Kitty I don't know what to say except that I'm sorry. You're a really nice girl but tonight I was only thinking of me and I'm sorry if I made it feel like I was using you."

"But you were" stated Kitty simply, "and its okay."

"It's not" said Quinn getting emotional, "I'm so sorry Kitty" Quinn apologized once again.

"It felt good Quinn and not once during did I feel like you were using me. You were aggressive yet gentle" chuckled Kitty.

Quinn groaned and fell back into her seat. She was a true asshole.

"Kitty your first time shouldn't have been like this" said Quinn.

"This wasn't my first time ever. I wasn't a virgin; I lost it to Jake Puckerman at the beginning of the school year" said Kitty honestly.

"Be that as it may, your first lady experience shouldn't have been in the back of a car" said Quinn clearly frustrated that she would even do that to somebody. Another awkward moment passed between the both of them, "You can always make it up to me Quinn Fabray" said Kitty.

"How?"

"Don't let this be the last time" she said.

Quinn thought for a moment before responding, "I'm not ready for a relationship after just getting out of one. At this point I'm just interested in sex."

"So am I" replied Kitty as she shrugged her shoulders. "You want sex and so do I, but we could both help one another."

"And how is that?" Quinn said with her typical raised eyebrow.

"I can look out for Brittany for you and I can use popularity that comes from being associated with you" said Kitty.

"I don't want people to find about this" said Quinn stronger than what she realized, "and why would you need to look out for Brittany?"

"She's floundering since you quit and ya'll broke up. There are girls on the squad who want to form a coup to take her head cheerleader spot. I can make sure they back off and I can make sure she's on her game" said Kitty.

It killed Quinn to hear that Brittany was doing so poorly. It was clear that their break up had a tremendous effect on the both of them. She wanted Brittany to do well and bring another championship to the Cheerios. She knew Brittany had the goods to make that happen, but when she was unfocused she wasn't good to anybody.

"Okay, look out for Britt. We can keep up the sex and I'll kiss you in front of everyone tomorrow, so that the rumor mill can get started, but you have to promise to really look out for Brit" said Quinn seriously turning her body towards Kitty.

"I promise" replied Kitty sincerely looking at Quinn. Quinn always knew when someone was playing her or at least trying to play her and she realized that wasn't the case with Kitty.

"C'mon let's get you in the house" said Quinn. Before she could get to Kitty's door to at least be gallant, Kitty was already out of the car and waiting for Quinn as they walked up to her front porch.

"Thanks for looking out for Brittany, it really means a lot to me" said Quinn honestly as they reached the front door.

"No problem" said Kitty in return, with a genuine smile. The shorter girl reached around Quinn and gave her a tight hug, which Quinn returned. Quinn initiated another kiss, which Kitty deepened instantly, catching Quinn a little off guard. Quinn pulled away saying she had to get in before curfew and she heard Kitty whimper slightly. Quinn watched as Kitty unlocked her door and she gave Kitty's ass a nice slap before turning around and walking to her car.

On the way home, Quinn hoped she was making the right decision. She would do anything for Brittany to be successful and just be alright. If Kitty could look out for her then so be it. I mean she was a good lay and Quinn got off multiple times with her. Like she told the small girl she wasn't looking for a relationship, just a little bit of fun…and she already realized that Quinn was using her as a distraction. Quinn could only hope this wouldn't blow up in her face.

_Santana ~earlier that evening._

Santana sat on her bed, controller in hand, enjoying playing her Call of Duty game. Nana had brought her a new controller because Rachel had refused _'to participate in the debauchery of your mind'_. Santana rolled her eyes at the mere thought of Rachel being difficult after breaking her controller in the first place.

The Corcoran house was unusually quiet tonight. After the family had a 'hug it out' session in the kitchen, each member dispersed and did their own thing. Quinn claimed she had a date and Santana shook her head as she watched her sister leaving the house looking like the biggest lesbian in Lima. Mercedes had a lady sleep over with Kurt and Uncle Stephen had kidnapped her mom for the evening stating they needed some brother and sister bonding.

That left Nana, who grabbed Beth and headed for her room and Rachel.

Santana had been trying to avoid being alone with Rachel for the past week, but here the diva was curled up on Santana's bed, reading a book and sucking her teeth whenever Santana got excited about a kill streak or getting a gun she really wanted. It was no secret amongst the sisters that Rachel was trying to get Santana's goodies. She had spent a long time talking to Mercedes about it one day. Mercedes tried to get Santana to see it from Rachel's point of view and Santana understood to an extent. She understood how it was hard not to act on the feelings you have for a crush…especially when that crush was in close proximity. But Santana couldn't let it go any farther than the kissing; she was scared plain and simple. She just didn't want to hurt Rachel, her sister had been through enough all ready, they all had. Not to mention Sage was there…waiting ever so patiently in the wings.

Santana glanced over at Rachel, while her game was queuing for the next level. They locked eyes and Rachel looked at her with those large brown orbs. Santana turned her head quickly, she didn't want to get lost in those eyes and she didn't want to give Rachel a reason to come over and start a kissing conference.

"You ladies okay?" Santana heard Nana asking. Santana looked over at the door and she smiled as she saw Beth in her pajamas, obviously coming to say goodnight.

"Yeah we're good Nana" said Santana, "just chillin."

"Well we're here to say goodnight" said Nana as she sat Beth on the bed, so they could give her a kiss goodnight, "Don't be on that game all night Santana, you have school tomorrow" warned Nana.

"I won't…I promise" the Latina replied.

"Rachel, you can fall asleep in here but know your mom will be in to wake you up in the middle of the night" said Nana knowingly.

"I know" Rachel said quietly. The older woman gave them both kisses and wished them a good night. Santana put her attention back on her game after she watched Nana and Beth leave. Rachel got up suddenly, saying she would be back later because she needed to shower. Santana grunted a response as she was focusing all her attention on killing things.

A good stretch of time passed before Rachel came back smelling fresh. She closed Santana's door and locked it before coming back on the bed and curling back up.

"The hell you do that for?" asked Santana.

"So when mom comes back, she won't bother me and I can just stay sleep with you" said Rachel as she yawned.

"You're just determined to keep irking her huh?" Santana said.

"No, it's stupid that she won't let us sleep together. I'm comfortable with you and I'm a lot more well rested" Rachel said defiantly.

"Umm hmm, whatever you say Munchkin" countered Santana.

By the time Santana had gotten enough of her game, Rachel had fallen asleep. Santana cut her gaming console off and she turned off the lights. Turning on her iPod deck, she let the sounds of smooth r&b saturate the room. She lit a few candles and then climbed into bed next to Rachel. Santana blamed Mercedes for the need to have music and candles in order to fall asleep. Once rooms were switched Santana kept having horrible dreams about things she would rather forget. It was Quinn who suggested the candles and music and when Santana did it, she was able to sleep through the night without any interruption.

As soon as she was in the bed Rachel curled up against her and sighed in contentment. She watched as her eyes fluttered open and Santana immediately recognized that look.

"Not tonight Munchkin…no lady kisses" whispered Santana.

Rachel completely ignored her and began placing soft kisses on Santana's lips. Santana pulled away before anything could get serious…she wasn't falling for this again.

"No Rach" she said a little more strongly. Rachel looked heartbroken and she began to whimper, "Please San…help me to forget the hurt."

"That's a low blow" Santana stated.

"It wasn't meant to be" answered Rachel, "it's nothing but the truth. When I'm kissing you I forget everything else. I know you're afraid, but you won't hurt me Santana and I promise I won't hurt you" said Rachel earnestly. "Please" pleaded Rachel again as she kissed Santana's lips softly. Santana looked into those chocolate orbs and felt her resolve melting, Rachel leaned in to kiss Santana again and this time Santana returned this kiss. She didn't want Rachel hurting and she knew what it was like to want to forget something that was completely devastating.

This kisses were soft and sweet until Santana felt Rachel swipe her tongue against her bottom lip asking permission for entrance, which Santana granted. Rachel wasted no time deepening the kiss and Santana let a small moan escape from her lips. The kissing was slow and deliberate and Santana felt Rachel's hand under her shirt tracing small circles around her tight abs. Rachel's hand kept rising until Santana felt her small hand grasp her bare breast.

"Rachel, too far" said Santana breathlessly as she broke away from Rachel's lips.

"Please, please San" as Rachel was pulling up Santana's shirt to expose her breast. Rachel quickly swiped her finger across Santana's nipple and it hardened quickly. Before Santana could react Rachel latched her mouth onto her nipple, "oh shit" whispered out Santana. Rachel began softly nipping the hardening bud before smoothing it out with her tongue, as Santana tried to get control over her body. It had been months since she experienced anything remotely this good and her body was telling her it had been too long. Rachel was working the hell out of her boobs as Santana took her hand and gripped the blanket that was around her waist. She refused to touch Rachel at the current moment, and Santana suspected Rachel was taking advantage of the scenario. Santana watched as Rachel took her spare hand and made it disappear down her own underwear. Santana's eyes darkened as she watched Rachel masturbating. The small diva was working her hips sensually over her fingers as she kept licking and sucking Santana's breasts, taking turns with each. Rachel kept up movements until Santana watched her body stiffen and jerk from her climax. Santana squeezed her legs shut, trying to control her own orgasm. Watching Rachel was becoming too. Rachel removed her hands from out under her underwear and Santana could smell the sex on them. Before she could think Santana placed her mouth on Rachel's wet fingers and began cleaning them off. This encouraged Rachel to continue her assault on Santana's breast and before long Santana had to bury her head in her pillow to stop herself from yelling from her own orgasm.

After they both settled down, Santana watched as Rachel fell asleep quickly. She watched her sister sleep and wondered if what they were doing was a huge mistake. Rachel did look oddly at peace and quite comfortable as she snuggled closer to Santana unconsciously. Santana was scared and she didn't even put her hands on Rachel besides licking her fingers clean. She didn't want to do to the small diva what she did to Brittany and she was mighty afraid of this whole situation getting out of hand. Sex is never just sex, no matter how many times Santana tried to tell herself differently.

Santana looked down at Rachel and moved a piece of hair out of her face that had fallen and placed it behind her ear in an affectionate motion. '_Damn it…these girls are going to be the end of me'_ thought Santana as she watched Rachel sleep peacefully for the first time in ages.

**Sorry for any grammatical and spelling errors. **


	22. Chapter Twenty-One

_Shelby_

Shelby was perusing the aisle of the local whole foods market. Her family really didn't need anything urgent but she needed an excuse to get out of the house. She needed the time to think about what was happening in her life and in her family's life.

She and Stephen had gotten into a pretty heated argument the other night, when they came home from brother/sister bonding at the local bowling alley. She had spotted Quinn on her date with some tiny girl that Shelby recognized from the Cheerios and Shelby shook her head in disappointment at what Quinn was clearly trying to do and clearly trying to get over. She and Stephen had gotten home before Quinn and when the girl walked in the house later that evening, Shelby could almost see the sex radiating off of her, but she chose to remain quiet.

Not only that, when she went to check on Rachel and Santana the door was locked…making her suspicions about what was going on in that room more urgent and clear. Shelby instructed Quinn to shower in Mercedes room and she left a t-shirt and pair of pajama pants for the girl. She told Quinn to stay the night in Mercedes room before she went in search of her spare key that opened all the doors to the house. Shelby was so rattled and her mind was thinking of all the possibilities that was happening or had already happened in the room, that she couldn't focus enough to find the key.

Stephen said that she was being insane and that Rachel was only seeking comfort from Santana. Shelby disagreed but her brother kept saying that she was over exaggerating. This only seemed to infuriate Shelby and she kindly told her brother to mind his business and let her handle things the way she knew how. He countered by saying that seemed to get her in a shit load of trouble with the girls before, which only seemed to fuel the impending argument that had been waiting to happen between the two of them.

"_The hell do you mean by that Stephen?" said Shelby angrily as her voice rose._

"_You know what I mean. Rachel's managing the best way she can. She loves Santana and is only seeking comfort from her sister" said Stephen, "Hounding them and being overbearing is only going to force Rachel to seek out Santana more."_

"_You don't know what the hell you're talking about" replied Shelby through clenched teeth, "You've been here all of a month and you're going to tell me how to raise my kids" said Shelby incredulously, "Thanks but no thanks" she said slamming a drawer shut that she thought held her spare keys._

"_I came because mom called me saying how you were in desperate need of help!" screamed Stephen, "and now you want to play the dedicated mother of Rachel. How convenient to finally step up when she's almost out the door as an adult! Where was all this concern when you were handing her away?!"_

_Shelby's mouth hung open disbelievingly, "How dare you?!" she screamed as tears came pouring out her eyes, "My concern for Rachel has always been there you selfish prick! I love my daughter and I would do anything to ensure her happiness. You think I wanted her to experience this type of pain?! You think I wanted this to happen to my baby?!" screamed Shelby._

"_Both of you stop it right now" said their mother, trying to break up the sibling fight. Shelby didn't see when her mother walked into the living room but they were in the midst of something that should have happened well over eighteen years ago. Stephen stared at her with his nose flared, "Obviously you wanted something like this to happen…because you gave her away. She should have been a Corcoran from day one, not out of circumstance. She was born into this family and she should have stayed here" he countered coldly, "You should know that every choice you made since the day she was born would have some consequence into how things turned out now!" he screamed._

"_You're never going to let me live it down huh?" said Shelby in shock._

"_Hell no!" he screamed, "You keep making huge mistake after huge mistake! You signed that dumb ass contract so you couldn't have any contact with her until they died and you sent dad out that night because you just had to have some freakin ice cream!"_

_Shelby felt like her heart had dropped out of her chest as she heard multiple gasps surround them. "Stephen Alexander Corcoran!" screamed her mother. In the back of her mind she always knew her brother had blamed her for the death of their father, but here it was out in the open. He had said the words and could never take them back._

_Shelby glanced and saw Rachel, Santana, and Quinn looking at them with troubling faces; Rachel had a steady stream of tears coming down her face as she looked between Shelby and Stephen._

"_Go to hell" replied Shelby icily, "Get out of my home, run away like you always do you fucking jerk" said Shelby in such a manner that it sent chills down her own spine. She saw tears spill out of her mother's closed eyes, but didn't regret her words. Her brother brushed passed her strongly and walked over to Rachel, placing a tender kiss on her forehead before going to the front door and slamming it harshly, causing the entire house to shake from the impact._

"_Rachel go to your room and go to bed" said Shelby in a tone, that she knew her daughter was well aware was serious. She heard Rachel scamper off and she looked over at Quinn and Santana and both girls dismissed themselves immediately._

"_Shelby…" her mother said in a shaky voice._

"_Don't mom" replied Shelby holding up her hand…"not tonight" she said in a shaky voice. Shelby watched her mother walk away before crumbling into a heap and sobbing quietly for hours._

Shelby realized that she had been staring at a box of cereal for almost ten minutes before placing it down and moving along the aisle slowly. Stephen hadn't been back since and you could cut the tension in the house with a knife. All the girls stayed out of Shelby's way for the next few days and Shelby had said few words to anyone in the family…not even Beth. She was still trying to process all that happened and all of the feelings she had been harboring since even before Rachel was born.

Shelby finally went and grabbed the cereal that she had put back. Looking at the back of the label she turned around and bumped into somebody rather harshly, "I'm so sorry, I wasn't paying attention" Shelby began to apologize.

"It's okay Shells, I actually came to speak to you" said a familiar deep voice. Shelby looked up into the eyes of Terry and she felt her heart leap.

"Oh Terry…I…I'm sorry about bumping into you" stuttered out Shelby.

"It's cool" responded Terry with a kind smile, that Shelby returned unsurely. An awkward moment passed between them, "So how are you?" he asked softly. Shelby gave a fake smile, knowing that her eyes were betraying her true feelings. She knew Terry would be able to see through the façade.

"That bad huh" he said as he took his hand and placed it gently on the side of her face. Shelby closed her eyes and leaned into his strong hand, as a small tear fell out of her eye. Terry wiped it away smoothly as if it never was there and Shelby issued her thanks quietly.

"I really miss you Terry" Shelby finally said not opening up her eyes to look at the man.

"I miss you too Shells…so, so much" he answered honestly. Shelby felt her bottom lip trembling in the worse way and she was a few seconds from having a break down right in the aisle of the whole foods store. Terry immediately grabbed her and pulled her into his body and she felt his strong hands wrap around her as she released a strong sob, which was muffled by his chest. Shelby released all the anguish that she had been trying to bury for years. It was almost cathartic in a way. Terry said nothing but kept his arms tightly around Shelby until she was ready to be unrestricted. She cried really hard for at least ten minutes before her body start hitching to calm down.

Finally pulling away, she opened her purse to find napkins to clear her face which she sure was spotty and completely unattractive. She felt Terry helping clear the tears stains off of her face as a few people moved passed them and were eyeing the former couple curiously.

"I really don't need any of this stuff" Shelby said trying to laugh off the fact she totally humiliated herself in public and in front of Terry.

"How about we just leave it and you and I go for some coffee?" suggested Terry.

"I don't think that's such a good idea Terry?" responded Shelby.

"And why is that?" he countered.

"You know why" Shelby responded quietly as she cast her eyes in a completely different direction.

"Just because we're not together doesn't mean we can't hang out. I miss our friendship Shelby, let's put aside all the awkwardness and just talk" encouraged Terry.

Shelby felt her resolve melting and she threw caution to the wind. She looked up and they were at the local coffee shop, nursing large cups of the substance and splitting a scone as Shelby vented out everything. She told Terry about the argument with Stephen, her suspicions about Quinn, Rachel, and Santana. The frustrations she felt about Joshua and the huge insecurities she was battling, that her brother seemed to bring back to the surface. She was a mess and her family was an even bigger one.

"I'm thinking about chalking it up as a loss Terry. Maybe I should put Quinn, Cedes', and Santana in a good foster home and just focus on Rachel and Beth. I feel like I'm at my wits end and I'm failing them all" said Shelby emotionally as she wiped a stray tear away. To his credit, Terry remained silent and Shelby could tell he was listening intently as his chocolate brown eyes stayed on her at all times.

"I don't think giving them up is that answer Shells. Those girls have bonded with you; for all intensive purposes you are their mother. Giving them up would wipe out any progress you've made with them and send them on a downward path…that's definitely not an answer" stated Terry seriously.

"But Rachel is a mess, I have to focus on her" replied Shelby earnestly.

"I'm not disputing that, but by all means she's supposed to be a mess. She had to bury her son and I can tell you from experience, it's no worse pain than having to bury your child. She'll probably get worse before she gets better and that should be expected" responded Terry.

Shelby nodded her head as she soaked in his words.

"You're not a failure Shelby; those girls would be completely and utterly lost without you. Stop feeding into your insecurities and fears. As soon as they creep up, you have to dismiss them because they're simply not true" Terry said as he grabbed Shelby's hand and interlaced his fingers with hers. Something he used to do quite often when they were dating. Shelby pondered quickly on how much she missed the simple action and she could tell by the look in his eye, he missed it as well.

Shelby pulled her hand away, giving Terry an apologetic look, which he understood.

"What do you suggest I do Terry?" asked Shelby while clearing her throat in the process.

"With your brother, I think you should just fight it out. The both of you have been dancing around this argument for years. As far as the Rachel and Santana thing, I think you should talk to San first thing and get confirmation of your suspicions. You probably would get nowhere with Rachel at this point. See where San's head is and then take it from there. Talk to Quinn as well, although when it comes to a person and their body its only so much you can say. And lastly if you want to focus on Rachel then, do so" said Terry quietly.

Shelby took a deep breath as she realized how much was actually on her plate. Terry was right she is going to have to fight through her own issues and be there for her girls. Making sure everything was okay with them, especially Rachel.

"Thanks Terry for listening to me vent and everything…you're really good person" said Shelby earnestly.

"I love you too Ms. Corcoran, one day you're gonna realize how much" said Terry standing. Before she could reply he placed a soft a kiss on her lips. Shelby mentally kicked herself when she let a small moan escaped her lips when he pulled away. Terry smiled sadly and reminded her to call if she needed him.

The problem was she felt like she would always need him.

After watching him leave, she finally noticed that he wasn't in his full uniform. She had known he'd been suspended but now she was wondering for how long. Shelby collected her belongings and tried to mentally prepare her mind for the conversation that needed to happen with one of her daughters. She called her mother to check on the status of Rachel and Beth. Her mother assured her that everything was okay and that she would see her at the game tonight. Shelby made her way over to McKinley High and parked in the empty space next to Mr. Schuester's car. She got out grabbing her purse and headed towards the football field knowing that Santana would be there.

Mentally congratulating herself on having the right mindset, she walked over to Coach Beiste and asked permission to speak to Santana. The large woman bellowed at Santana and motioned for the teenager to come over to them. Shelby thanked Coach Beiste kindly and ushered the both of them up the bleachers, far away from any prying ears and eyes.

"How was your day?" asked Shelby once they were seated.

"It was typical, nothing too exciting which is good for me" said Santana chuckling slightly.

"That's good, I'm happy to hear that" said Shelby taking a deep breath.

"I'm guessing you haven't come to ask me just that" said Santana nervously.

"No" Shelby answered honestly. "I know the other night you saw the argument between my brother and me, and I wanted to apologize for that. You shouldn't have been a witness to that horrible scene, you or your sisters."

"It's all good, that's not the first time I've seen an argument" replied Santana.

"But it did frighten you…I could tell" said Shelby honestly. Santana's expression was enough to confirm that she was right, "The reason we were arguing though was because the door to your room was locked and I knew that Rachel was in there with you" said Shelby as she took in Santana's guilty face. "I want you to be honest and tell me what was going on in that room" said Shelby seriously.

Shelby could almost see the air leave Santana as the beautiful teen immediately lowered her head in shame. She watched as Santana's face scrunched up slightly and a few fat tears slipped out of her eyes. Shelby reached over and squeezed her knee, hopefully indicating to the Latina that it was okay and she should feel free to explain. It was almost five minutes later and Shelby knew Santana wasn't going to speak without some prodding.

"San, I need for you to tell me what happened?" Shelby repeated patiently.

Santana's shoulders slumped before she began speaking, "we did stuff" the Latina said so quietly that Shelby had to lean in to make sure she heard her correctly. "What kind of stuff?" she questioned.

"Sex stuff" Santana responded quickly clearly averting Shelby's gaze. Shelby sighed heavily and pinched the bridge of her nose between her index and thumb fingers. She definitely suspected it was what happened but to hear it confirmed was very unsettling. Shelby placed her finger under Santana's chin and lifted her head so they could look at one another. Much to the girls credit she made sure not to look Shelby in the eye.

"Why would you go through with it?" questioned Shelby, trying her best to hide her disappointment and anger but she knew it wasn't working.

More tears leaked out of Santana's eyes as the teenager snatched her head away and turned her body away from Shelby. Shelby instantly pulled Santana into her and she felt the girl try to fight the embrace but Shelby wasn't having it. She was a lot stronger than her appearance let on and she pressed Santana's back into the front of her body and held the teenager tightly around the waist. "I don't want you to have a meltdown right now Santana. I am very disappointed and a little angry, but I need to understand why this happened" Shelby whispered into her daughter's ear.

She felt Santana shrug her shoulders in indifference.

"It's obviously had a profound effect on you Santana Maria or you wouldn't be responding this way. You're not in trouble, but we need to talk about this. I want to do this now, while the field is relatively empty and school is still in session. If I'm not satisfied, you won't be participating in tonight's game. This has to happen whether you want it to or not. I want to hear your side of how you two seemed to cross a line that shouldn't have been crossed" replied Shelby. Santana's body was trembling and Shelby could see the tears falling at a steady pace. Shelby placed a loving kiss on top of her head and whispered soothing things in her ear as she rocked them back and forth.

Santana's body was only hitching after awhile and Shelby thought she would have to tell Coach Beiste that Santana wouldn't be playing when the beautiful teenager began speaking up, "She said she needed me to take the pain away" Santana said in a hoarse voice. "I didn't really want to do it and had been blocking her advances but she kept saying how I was the only one who could take it all away. That it needed to be me. She's my sister and I love her, but I really didn't want to go there. She kept kissing me and I returned the kisses, than she kept doing more stuff and it was like I froze. I didn't want to put my hands on her because of what happened with Brittany but she was doing stuff to me and to herself…and…and then I found myself doing stuff too" Santana rushed out. The Latina began to sob as Shelby held onto her tighter, "I just wanted to help because I love her. I didn't want to see her in pain anymore and she kept saying that I could take away some of it. I knew the next morning how much of a mistake it was and I'm sorry mom…I'm so sorry."

Shelby sighed as her eyes began to water. How was she supposed to approach this without making things worse than what it was?

"San I need for you to look at me" Shelby stated as she leaned the girl up and turned her body so they were facing. Shelby went to the usual task of cupping Santana's face and wiping away tears. She waited until the teenager trained her watery eyes on her before beginning, "I know you were trying to help but that can't happen again. Sex, even though it feels awesome in the moment, is not the proper way to deal with anything…it only complicates things. Think about yourself Santana, every time you tried to use sex as a means to deal with things, how did it end up? How did it make you feel?" asked Shelby earnestly.

"It made things worse" whispered out Santana as the tears never stopped falling off her face.

"Exactly. You're emotions are probably all over the place right now because of what happened. You love Rachel as a sister but now you feel like your attracted to her in a way that isn't appropriate for the type of relationship ya'll have now" said Shelby.

"I find her attractive but I didn't want this, I don't really want this…I like Sage" Santana replied honestly.

"Then what I'm suggesting is that you don't ever do this again. Put a little distance between the both of you for right now. In order for Rachel to get better, it has to come from her first and Nana and I will be the ones to get her through this. You've done more than enough San" stated Shelby.

"I just wanted to be a good sister" Santana said quietly.

"San you've been so good to her. You saved her life. You were there for her when I couldn't be and you helped her through one of the most difficult things she's ever going to have to go through. You have done enough. Right now I just want you to concentrate on being a teenager…almost childlike. You've all dealt with enough adult things to last multiple lifetimes" replied Shelby earnestly. Santana suddenly fell into Shelby and began sobbing some more. Shelby knew exactly what she needed and she began to cuddle and cradle Santana as she gently stroked her fingers through Santana's dark tresses. She allowed her daughter to get it all out as Shelby almost babied her. Shelby reached into her purse one handed and pulled out some tissues. She began cleaning away Santana's tear stains and she placed the tissue over her the teenager's nose and gently instructed Santana to 'blow'. The beauty obliged and Shelby gave her an abundance of kisses to the top of her head, reminding Santana how much she loved her.

"Now I want you to focus on the game tonight and please try not to get killed, my heart can't take it" said Shelby leaning Santana up to look at her. Shelby noticed how puffy and red her eyes were and she felt guilty, but this conversation had to happen. "And for future reference you don't have to…to do stuff with her to be a good sister. Help her with homework or with her wardrobe" Shelby stated half joking.

Santana gave a strained smirk and Shelby gave her a motherly kiss on the cheek before escorting Santana back down to the field. Santana informed her she had to go and change for the game and try and get her mind right before waving and walking towards the locker room. Shelby decided to follow and find the other daughter she needed to have a heart to heart with.

Shelby walked into the building behind Santana. The brunette made her way towards the gym, while Shelby maneuvered her way around the hallways. The dismissal bell rang and she was on the lookout for pink hair through the masses of students walking around, hurriedly trying to leave the school for the weekend.

"Shelby?" she heard Mercedes voice calling her, forcing her to turn in that direction. Shelby's face lit up as she approached Mercedes and engulfed the girl into a giant hug, not really caring that some kids were snickering as they walked passed them.

"Did something happen?" asked Mercedes' muffled voice, because Shelby was clutching the girl so strongly.

"Nothing happened at all" replied Shelby, "I just needed to hug you and tell you how much I love you Squirt" chuckled Shelby. She felt Mercedes laughing against her and Shelby gave Mercedes one last squeeze before releasing and placing a gentle kiss on her forehead. Out of all her girls, except for Rachel now, Mercedes seemed too had lost the most, but she was honestly the only one who looked like they were progressing okay. Shelby knew that Mercedes' family experience was completely different from the others and maybe that was the reason for her decent progress.

"Have you seen Quinn?" inquired Shelby.

"Nope, but she's probably talking to that Kitty girl. Apparently news is going around that they're dating" frowned Mercedes, clearly not approving.

Shelby sighed in rolled her eyes, "I swear you girls are trying to put me in an early grave sometimes. Isn't that girl a freshman?"

"Yeah" Mercedes responded quietly.

"Thanks honey, I love you…I really do okay" said Shelby as she placed another kiss upon the brown beauties head, "I'll see you at the game right?" Shelby announced walking away. Mercedes shook her head before turning around to leave in the other direction. Shelby was headed towards the freshman row of lockers hoping to see Quinn talking to this Kitty before they moved somewhere.

Lady luck seemed to be in her good graces because as soon as Shelby turned the corner she saw her daughter looking in action. Quinn had her right palm leaning against the locker, while her left hand was around the waist of none other than Kitty. Quinn's body was leaning into the smaller girls as the pair was engaged in a very public and quite frankly inappropriate kiss. Kitty's hands were cupping Quinn's face and Shelby glanced at a couple of students who found the scene quite entertaining. Shelby began walking forward as she took in Quinn's appearance. The pink hair was almost shocking against the decorum of red, gold, and white of the school. A black bandana was placed delicately around her head, while she sported a black leather jacket. A white tee, jeans that were a size too big for her and a pair of sneakers completed the ensemble. It wasn't the attire Quinn usually wore but the girl was so attractive she could practically pull off any look.

Shelby sent a menacing glare to the students who were watching the make out session and they scampered off in a hurry. She smirked slightly, relishing in the fact that she still had it...Coach Corcoran was a person that always commanded respect and that was never going to change.

Shelby finally made it to Quinn and Kitty but the girls were so engrossed in what they were doing, that they didn't feel her presence there at all. Once Shelby saw Quinn's hand traveling up the top of Kitty's uniform, Shelby cleared her throat loudly in an attempt to grab their attention. They both jumped and Quinn's eyes grew two sizes larger once she recognized that it was Shelby who busted up her groove.

"M…mom" stuttered out Quinn, "What are you doing here?" Quinn asked, clearly flustered as she put an amble amount of space between herself and Kitty. Shelby raised her eyebrow slightly as she watched Kitty anxiously adjust her cheerleading uniform.

"I came to speak to you, but you seemed to be preoccupied at the moment" Shelby replied smartly. A blush crept up both teenagers face and she watched as they looked at one another nervously.

"Um mom…this is Kitty Wilde. We went on a date the other night. Kitty this is mom" Quinn said trying her best to move along the awkward situation.

"It's very nice to meet you ma'am" said Kitty politely as she held out her hand. Shelby took the hand and shook it a little more aggressively than she intended, causing Kitty to grimace slightly. "Lucy we need to talk…in private" said Shelby letting Kitty's hand go, while simultaneously giving the cheerleader a look to let her know she had been dismissed.

"I'll see you later Quinn" Kitty said quietly, clearly taking the hint, as she massaged her hand walking away.

"Yeah…later" replied Quinn shaking her head. Shelby watched Kitty walk away before turning her eyes back to look into a set of beautiful hazel ones, "Let's find an empty classroom…shall we" stated Shelby as she turned sharply and headed down the hall to a more private setting. She found an empty conference room instead and quickly sat down, waiting for Quinn to arrive. The beautiful teen shoulders were slumped and she was walking painfully slow behind Shelby, confusion etched on her face. Once Quinn finally settled, Shelby took her time to get started. She decided not to beat around the bush and dive in.

"Luce, what's going on with you and that girl? And don't tell me nothing, be completely honest" stated Shelby.

"I took her on a date" shrugged Quinn nonchalantly.

"So it was a regular date, just took her out and ya'll had fun, no sex involved right" said Shelby knowingly. She almost laughed at Quinn's expression, but the pink haired teenager quickly covered it up.

"Why would you ask that?" Quinn spat out.

"Because you could practically smell the sex on you when you walked through the door Lucy" said Shelby tersely. Quinn squared her shoulders and sat her back completely straight as she kept her eyes on Shelby. "I'm just trying to understand why you would go there. Why would you be intimate with someone you hardly know?"

"Because it feels good" replied Quinn honestly with a hint of smart assness.

"Not an acceptable answer" Shelby stated with a raised eyebrow as she tried to keep her patience in check.

"It's the truth. I wanted to sleep with her because she has a banging body and I knew it would feel good…so I did. You hardly knew Puck but you slept with him" stated Quinn accusingly as she rolled her eyes and pursed her lips. Shelby' recognized Quinn's defenses starting to peak but she wasn't going to fall into this trap. She was determined to get to the bottom of this.

"You're right, I slept with Puck and that decision goes into the category of my top five biggest mistakes ever. In fact in falls into space number two" stated Shelby.

"What's number one?" inquired Quinn.

"Giving up Rachel and never having the opportunity to watch her grow" responded Shelby without a second thought. She saw the pained expression on Quinn's face and knew it was something the both of them could relate to. Only difference is Quinn could see Beth everyday now…Shelby hadn't been so lucky. Quinn's eyes became watery and Shelby watched her daughter struggle to try and keep it together. Shelby pulled Quinn into her and much like she did Santana, she cradled her and hugged her close. She felt Quinn almost immediately fall into the embrace, in semblance to Rachel. She began rocking them back in forth and Shelby looked down to see tears falling off of Quinn's face.

"You know I think you miss Brittany so much you're trying to do anything to forget about her" whispered Shelby. A sob escaped Quinn's mouth as Shelby felt her shoulders shaking. She pulled the girl tighter and kissed the top of her pink hair. "This isn't you though Quinn, sleeping around isn't like you" said Shelby.

"I'm not sleeping around though, it's just with Kitty" cried out Quinn.

"Why is it that you girls think sex will make everything better? It doesn't, it just confuses the hell out of you emotionally until your brain is scattered all over the place" said Shelby leaning Quinn up so she could make her daughter see reason.

"But sometimes sex is just sex. I don't feel any type of emotion for Kitty, I just want to do her" whispered out Quinn. She watched as Quinn smirked slightly through her tears, clearly amused by Shelby's shocked expression, "You told me to be honest" she said shrugging her shoulders.

"That I did" stated Shelby as she pulled some tissue out of her trusty purse and she began wiping Quinn's tears away. Quinn smiled at the affection and thanked Shelby quietly.

"Okay so you just want sex…I can understand that but Quinn…sex is never just sex, someone is bound to get hurt and I don't want that to be you" said Shelby.

"I'm already hurting" Quinn responded sadly, "besides I already let Kitty know what the deal was and she's cool with it."

"She's cool with it, until she's not. She has feelings as well."

"I know that, but she said everything was cool. That she knew what this was. Besides she's looking out for Brittany for me" reasoned Quinn.

"Why can't you look out for Brittany yourself? You two still can remain friends without dating."

"I don't think so" Quinn replied while shaking her head, "emotions were really deep between the both of us, I don't think it could be that simple…are you and Terry still friends?" asked Quinn.

"We're trying to be…and yes it's difficult but it can be done without having to bring another human being into the mix, who has their own feelings, wants, and needs Quinn. I just think you're making a big mistake with this Kitty girl and I don't want you to get hurt. I hate seeing you girls in pain…I really do" said Shelby.

"I know you do mom. I'm honestly not trying make things worse for you or the family" said Quinn, "you don't have to worry about my heart or my emotions…they're in check."

"Famous last words" Shelby said quietly as she looked Quinn in the eye, "Can you at least promise me you'll think about what we've discussed?"

"Yes ma'am, I will think about it" stated Quinn.

Shelby left the conversation at that, knowing that Quinn was going to do whatever it is she wanted to do. She was very much aware that the young lady was one of those kids that had to go there to learn and had a tendency of making bad choices, no matter how many warnings was given to her. Quinn was very cerebral and had to work things out on her own…and this was one of those instances. Shelby placed another kiss on the top of her head and they both made their way back to the football field where the game was just starting.

Beth, Rachel, Mercedes, and her mom were already in their usual seats and were holding spots for her and Quinn. Santana was on the field and Shelby tried to clear everything from her mind as she watched the game play out. Rachel was cuddled into her side and Shelby was almost dreading the conversation she had to have with her daughter later on that evening.

McKinley won again, but Santana wasn't much in the mood to go celebrate so homeward bound they all headed. Dinner was a quiet and quite frankly awkward affair. So much could be felt lying underneath the surface. Santana kept her head down the entire time and she was almost right up under Mercedes, clearly avoiding anything to do with Rachel. Shelby saw how much Santana's avoidance hurt Rachel and it was clear the small teenager was trying to grasp what was going on. Quinn finished early and asked permission to go out for the evening, which Shelby had to fight the urge to deny. She reminded her daughter what the curfew was and she watched Quinn hurriedly grab her car keys and run out the door. Kurt picked up Mercedes so they could go to the movies. Shelby tried to encourage Rachel to go out but the small diva denied the request.

Her mother went into her room, so Shelby was left with Beth, Rachel and Santana.

"I think I'm gonna call it a night mom, I'm kinda tired" said Santana sadly as she pushed her seat back from the table and began walking to her room.

"Alright San, make sure you take a long hot bath for your muscles" replied Shelby as she watched the Latina nod her head and walk towards her room. Rachel got up quickly and began to follow Santana but Shelby put a stop to that.

"Where do you think you're going Munchkin?" questioned Shelby to Rachel.

"I'm going to go see about Santana" replied Rachel irritably.

"How about you come and hang out with Beth and me" said Shelby in a strong tone, letting Rachel know not to disobey her.

Mother and daughter eyed one another before Rachel relented and came back to the table.

"Let's go into the family room" instructed Shelby as she held Beth's hand and they walked into the room. Beth let go of Shelby's hand and she immediately began pulling out her toys to play with. Shelby joined Beth on the floor and beckoned for Rachel to join them. Rachel sat on the floor begrudgingly as Beth began to surround them with her favorite play items. Shelby realized that she hadn't spent much time playing with Beth like she used to and she made a quick decision to make sure she did.

"Mom I don't feel like this" said Rachel angrily.

"Be that as it may, you're going to spend time with Beth and I tonight" said Shelby in a reprimanding tone.

Rachel shot up off the floor and slammed herself into the oversized couch, crossing her arms around her chest and glaring down at Shelby. Shelby decided to ignore her daughter's attitude and focus on Beth. They would have a long discussion tonight and it wouldn't help to get in to it right now. Shelby concentrated on Beth and really enjoyed her time playing with her baby girl, while Rachel sulked furiously on the couch.

It came time for Beth to be put down and Shelby made sure Rachel was with her at all times. She practically had to pull Rachel into her bedroom while Rachel almost fought her all the way. It amazed Shelby sometimes that her grown daughters were capable of throwing tantrums but she had to deal with it none the less. Rachel now was sulking on Shelby's bed while Shelby attended to Beth. Rachel continued to glare at Shelby through Beth's bath and through Shelby singing Beth to sleep. Once it was clear the blonde toddler was sleep for the night, she turned her attention towards her first born child.

Shelby walked over and sat next to a stewing Rachel, "Why are you so angry?" she questioned

"Because I didn't want to be with you tonight…I wanted to be with Santana" Rachel almost yelled.

Shelby glanced over at Beth to make sure the young girl wasn't disturbed, before looking at Rachel. In that instant Shelby felt incredibly sad that her daughter was in so much pain and it wasn't much Shelby could do but to let her go through it.

"Santana wanted to be left alone tonight" Shelby finally said after some silence. Rachel looked at her with those huge eyes and they instantly began to water.

"Of course she did" stated Rachel emotionally.

"Rachel…we need to talk about what happened between you and Santana" said Shelby quietly, never letting her eyes leave her daughter.

"I don't know what you're talking about" denied Rachel.

"I think you do" stated Shelby. "I've already talked to Santana and she was honest about everything, so it's no use denying it sweetheart…we need to have this conversation."

Shelby watched as multiple emotions flicked through Rachel's face, "I don't want to talk about this" she said getting up to leave. Shelby quickly grabbed her arm and pulled her back down on the bed. Rachel began to push away from Shelby but Shelby found herself using her strength once again to keep one of her daughters in place.

"Mama I don't want to talk" cried out Rachel finally as she pushed against Shelby.

Shelby made a split decision and held Rachel in place tightly. She scooped her arms under Rachel and carried her out of the room bridal style. She walked her into the formal living room and sat the both of them down on the couch while Rachel cried out in anguish. Shelby was once again consoling one of her daughters. This was an emotionally draining day and it wasn't close to being over with. The mother waited until her daughter had calmed down slightly before beginning the conversation.

"Why don't you want to talk about what happened?" asked Shelby quietly as she began to wipe away Rachel's tears.

"Because it wasn't your business to know, it was between me and Santana and I'm not going to talk to you about it" Rachel said stubbornly. Even though her daughter was being very difficult, she noticed that Rachel had stop fighting and was now cradling her body even more into Shelby.

"Well if you won't talk, than I will and I want you to listen very carefully" stated Shelby in her Coach Corcoran voice. She could tell that Rachel was listening even though her daughter seemed to pick up the habit of avoiding eye contact like Santana in stressful situations.

"Santana was emotionally upset about what happened between the both of you…really upset. From how she explained it to me, she didn't want anything to happen between the both of you. Honestly Rachel, it sound like you almost blackmailed her into doing sexual things" Shelby said uncomfortably. She watched as tears slipped out her daughter's eyes but she continued. "Santana said that she didn't want to see you in pain anymore and Rachel I think you used that knowledge to get what you wanted from her. Not only that I believe you knew she wasn't going to try to stop you physically and you used that to your advantage. The problem is because of what the both of you participated in, it did more damage than good…much damage. I don't know if you noticed but she couldn't even look you in the eyes tonight" said Shelby.

She watched Rachel chew on her bottom lip but the young diva never acknowledged that she heard her mother. Shelby wiped more tears and powered through, "I know you're hurting baby girl and I can't even began to fathom the type of pain you're in but sex and using people for sex isn't the way to go. Having sex with Santana might have made you forget Joshua for a little while but I can guarantee that he hasn't escaped your mind Rachel" said Shelby. Rachel let a sob escape her as she continued to avoid Shelby's gaze.

"You and Santana are sisters Rachel" said Shelby beginning to cry, "and a line was crossed that shouldn't have been and I know you're aware of that fact. I know how you feel about her, but what happened was just plain wrong" said Shelby.

The two ladies, who could almost pass as twins, sat embraced with one another as tears were being released from the both of them.

"It can't happen again Rachel…I didn't tell Santana this but if it does, she's going to have to leave" said Shelby finally breaking the sound of the both of them crying. Rachel's eyes finally shot up to Shelby's in shock and Shelby looked at her very seriously.

"That's not fair mom…that's not fair at all" Rachel said beginning to get even more emotional.

"It is fair Rachel. I told you I would do anything for you, even if that meant giving up the other girls. Sleeping with Santana is not benefiting you at all and it's damaging her as well. If need be, I will send her away to make sure that you both progress in the right way. I love you Rachel Barbara and nothing or no one will ever change that" said Shelby sternly.

"So everything I feel for her is wrong, according to you" said Rachel angrily as she tried to get away from Shelby. Shelby pulled her back down strongly and clutched Rachel to her chest. "I'm not saying that you being attracted to Santana is wrong…you've liked her for a long time now, way before any of this happened. But because you girls have been living like sisters these past months, it is wrong for you to act on those feelings…especially as a way to ignore the grief of losing your son."

Rachel clutched onto Shelby's shirt, "Then how am I supposed to get rid of the pain mama…tell me how?" Rachel cried out as her body hitched violently. Shelby literally felt her heart breaking in half as her daughter sobs wrecked through her daughter's body.

"Let the grieving process take its place. Stop depending on other people to take the pain away and just deal Rachel" said Shelby as she kissed the top of her daughters head. "I'll be here for you to lean on…we'll all be here for you to lean on but the healing is going to have to come from within."

Rachel cried into Shelby's chest for almost an hour and Shelby did her best to consol the tiny brunette. Shelby cuddled her daughter, kissed her daughter, and sang until her daughter fell asleep in her arms. Shelby took the quilt that was on the couch and adjusted both of their bodies so that they were wrapped snuggly together.

After dozing in and out of sleep for a couple of hours the front door opened quietly with Mercedes and Quinn walking through. Shelby asked the girls to come over quietly, "How was your Friday night girls?" asked Shelby.

"It was cool; Quinn met us at the movies so it was all good" said Mercedes, "everything cool here?" questioned the brown beauty looking down at the slumbering Rachel.

"Yeah everything's okay…but I suspect Santana is going to need her Squirt tonight" replied Shelby honestly. Mercedes didn't need to be told twice as she headed towards the back, leaving Quinn.

"How did it go tonight?" asked Shelby knowingly.

"I went to Brittany's house and stayed in the car looking up at her window like a pathetic loser before meeting Mercedes and Kurt at the movies" Quinn said in her nasally tone. Shelby smiled at her sadly as Quinn leaned down and placed kisses on both her and Rachel. As she was leaving Quinn turned off the lights and whispered goodnight.

"Goodnight" replied Shelby as she wrapped her arms even tighter around Rachel.

_Santana_

"_I can't believe you right now! How could you?!"_

"_What do you mean how could I" yelled Santana in frustration. She was sitting in front of her tree in the park, looking at Marcellus angrily._

"_You punched my sister and threw things in her food Santana!" he responded with flared nostrils, "Why the hell would you do that to Mercedes?! I told you to look out for her, not harass her" he said with hurt evident in his voice._

_Santana's demeanor instantly changed as she realized how much she had hurt her long time friend and ex boyfriend, "How else was I gonna get your attention Cellus'…you stopped talking to me" Santana said quietly. "I tried calling and texting but you wouldn't answer."_

_Marcellus sighed, "I told you I needed time" he responded as he avoided her gaze._

"_You're still mad at me?"_

"_Yes I'm still mad. I would have made a great dad and I would have taken care of the both of you. That wasn't the only option" said Marcellus._

_Santana began to cry, her worse fear had come true. Somehow she had managed to drive away another person that meant the world to her, "I'm really sorry Cellus', do you hate me now?" she cried. If anyone from McKinley could see her now…her total rep would be lost. She watched as Marcellus trained his eyes on her, "I could never hate you Peanut" he said honestly._

"_Then why the silent treatment" sniffled Santana brokenly, "I would never do that to you."_

"_It hurts San" he said honestly, "It really hurts. Having to watch you get rid of our seed…our baby. When you love someone as much as I love you, it's upsetting to see something like that happen and hurts more to know you have no control over it. I've missed you more than you'll ever no but I'm still angry and I don't want to lash out at you in anger. And more importantly I don't want you messing with my sister" he said seriously._

_Santana looked away at the neighboring trees, "You really hurt Mercedes by doing that San" she heard him say. _

"_I won't do it again. I promise. I just didn't know how else to get your attention" whispered Santana as she angrily wiped tears away. _

_The former lovers sat in silence and watched the beautiful nature that surrounded them, both lost in their own thoughts._

"_What's going on with you Santana?" questioned Marcellus._

_The brunette raised an eyebrow up at him questioningly._

"_I've been trying to figure it out for months. Something's off and I can't place it, even though I've been trying" he said sincerely, "It's like I felt how off you've been, even during sex, things just seemed different."_

_Santana looked away, instantly knowing what he was trying to figure out. _

"_What's so different Peanut?" he asked tenderly, while brushing some hair off her face. _

"_I'm gay" she whispered so softly, the built teenager had to lean in to hear, "Say what?" he questioned._

"_I'm gay" she said a decimal louder._

_Santana chanced a glance over at Marcellus and she smirked at his shocked expression, "Since when?"_

"_Since I slept with a girl and loved every minute of it" replied Santana unsurely, she refused to look at him for the moment, fearing his reaction._

"_Is it that Brittany girl?"_

"_Yeah."_

"_And you're sure that you're gay…like one hundred percent gay?"_

_Santana nodded her head and felt a few more tears slip out o her eyes, "Did I ever hurt you…you know when we were having sex? Did it feel like I was hurting you?" he asked emotionally._

_Santana shot her head up to look at him, "You never hurt me Cellus'…bu…but towards the end I couldn't stand having sex with you. And it wasn't you at all; it was the act of it. I would have to imagine I was with her to get through it" she replied honestly. A pained expression crossed his face and Santana felt as if she were being gutted. "I'm so sorry Marcellus…I tried, I really tried not to feel this way but I can't."_

"_Why would you try to deny who you are?" questioned Marcellus._

"_I don't want to be gay…I don't want this, but I am" cried Santana. She felt his strong arms pull her closer towards him and place a soft kiss on her temple, "Santana you're my soul mate. I'm going to love you regardless of what and who you are. Nothing is ever going to change that…nothing" he said strongly._

"_Even me getting an abortion" she said wearily._

"_Yeah, even you getting an abortion, or thinking about girls when we're doing the nasty" he said. She could hear the smile in his voice and she glanced over and saw the kindness in his eyes and the smirk on his lips. They pressed their heads together softly as Santana continued to cry, while her best friend comforted her. _

"_You gonna tell your parents?" he asked once she calmed down slightly._

"_Not at all…I'm gonna try to carry this one close to the vest" Santana said._

"_C'mon Peanut" he said after awhile, "You have to rehearse with Squirt and you have to face the music with my parents" he said standing up and offering Santana his hand. Santana smoothed her cheerleading skirt out and let out a heavy breath. She was not looking forward to facing the Jones'…like at all._

"_C'mon" he insisted. Santana grabbed his hand and he pulled her up before wrapping his arms around her tiny waist and embracing her in a tight hug, "You know I love you right?" he asked._

"_Yeah I know, I love you too Marcellus…always" she responded. _

"_You ready?"_

"_I guess I have to be…Mercedes and I have to win this dinner to Breadsticks" said Santana pulling away from him. _

"_Huh, never been there" Marcellus responded as they walked towards his car._

"_What is it with you and your sister never experiencing the decent stuff this town has to offer?" said Santana almost flabbergasted._

"_Well, maybe you can take me one day" laughed out Marcellus._

"_Yeah…maybe" smiled Santana._

* * *

"_How could you allow this to happen?!" screamed Santiago as the sound of him slapping Mariana Lopez echoed around the house. Santana flinched when she heard his skin connect with her mother's for what seemed like the tenth time. She was sitting in living room, her body stiff as a board as her father abused her mother in the corner of the room._

"_Answer me" he said in a cold voice causing Santana to shiver at the evilness in his voice._

"_Santiago, I fixed it" cried out her mother in pain as her father pulled her hair back roughly so she could look up at him. "I knew you wouldn't want her pregnant…so I handled it."_

"_You knew I wouldn't want her to be a slut like you, huh" he said as he slapped her across the face. Blood shot out of her mother's nose and Santana felt her eyes water, but she refused to let tears slip out. "Answer me damn it!" screamed Santiago as his fist connected with the side of her mother's face._

"_No, I didn't want her to be like me" stuttered out her mother through the blood. Santana could tell her mother was slightly dizzy and she saw her father raise his hand once again to connect to his mother's face, "Papi, NO!" screamed Santana, "please stop" she pleaded with the man._

_Her father turned his gaze onto her with cold eyes, as another shiver went down her spine, "It was my fault…I'm the one who got pregnant. Mami was just trying to help" Santana cried out._

_For the briefest moment she thought her father would stop his assault…but he didn't. He turned back around suddenly and began to wail on her mother with what looked like a renewed conviction. Santana wanted to run over to him and began punching and kicking him to try and make him stop the abuse he was giving to her mother. But her feet were rooted to the spot and it seemed the more she whimpered or pleaded for her father to stop what he was doing…the more he kept it up until he was tired and he realized Mariana Lopez could take no more._

* * *

_"Britt, why are you crying? I thought you liked when I did this" said Santana looking down at the love of her life._

_"I told you I don't want to do this" cried out Brittany hoarsely. "Please stop Sannie…I don't want this"._

_"But you said…you asked me" said Santana confused. She shook her head slightly as she still sat astride the blonde girl clearly distraught._

_"Just get the fuck off me please!" cried out Brittany._

_"Why are you being like this?" screamed out Santana. "The fuck Britt…I love you!"_

_"This isn't love! Get the fuck off of me!" screamed Brittany right back. She was about to start yelling again, but the room had the loud sound of a hand slapping a face. Santana looked down at Brittany angrily and slapped the girl again hard. Fear and confusion were clear on the blondes face as she began to weep loudly._

_"Shut the fuck up Brittany" said Santana in a dark tone. It was a tone of voice that Brittany wasn't use to hearing and it was apparent on her face how scared she was. Santana saw Brittany's face but nothing was registering that she should stop. Even though a voice was screaming in her head to stop this craziness but she kept going, hitting and swinging._

_Stop! Stop! STOP!_

_It was the last yell that did it. The last yell finally snapped the Latina out of whatever was holding her mind. She jumped off of Brittany and stood back looking at the blonde, the horror of what just occurred dawning on her face as she held her mouth open in shock. _

* * *

_Santana felt herself turn around, as tears sprang from her eyes. She was shaking so badly that she was sure her legs were going to give out from under her. She felt the officer pull out a pair of handcuffs and placed them tightly around her wrist constricting her freedom; "Santana Lopez, you are being charged with the crime of assault and battery against Brittany Pierce."_

* * *

_"Munchkin, what's wrong?" asked Santana as she hurried out of the kitchen towards her sister._

_"HELP ME!" screamed Rachel suddenly._

_Santana finally took in the full sight of her smaller sister. Rachel was clutching her back with her left arm as her right arm was wrapped around her pregnant stomach. Santana's mouth dropped open as she saw Rachel's shorts with a blood stain in the middle of her crotch. Blood was coming down her leg and Rachel had a panicked look in her eyes._

_"Santana…please help!" she screamed out pleadingly._

* * *

_"You hear that Rach, you hear that?" Santana excitedly asked her sister. Rachel looked up at Santana with her big brown eyes and smiled, "Yeah I definitely hear it" she replied hoarsely._

_"Rach look his eyes are open!" said Santana in amazement as she felt Rachel's body against her still trembling._

_"I see them…he's beautiful" whispered Rachel quietly._

* * *

_"Rachel, too far" said Santana breathlessly as she broke away from Rachel's lips._

_"Please, please San" she said as Rachel was pulling up Santana's shirt to expose her breast._

* * *

"_Sannie, you love me?" questioned Brittany as their naked bodies lay against one another and Brittany was stroking Santana's hair._

"_Of course I love you Britt-Britt" said Santana looking up into piercing blue eyes._

"_Did you love your ex?" asked Brittany._

"_Marcellus?" asked Santana in confusion. Brittany nodded her head, "Of course I loved him…I still do in some ways" Santana replied honestly._

"_What ways?" questioned Brittany. Santana could tell that her secret girlfriend really was more curious and just wanted to know what Marcellus meant to her._

"_He was my first best friend, my first in a lot of ways Britt. Just cause I still love him doesn't mean I love you any less" said Santana as she picked up Brittany's hand and started playing with her fingers._

"_I know that Sannie…I just guess I was curious on how you know that you love someone is all" replied Brittany quietly._

"_I don't know; you just know" replied Santana, "Do…do you love me?" asked Santana with a sudden fear pounding in her heart. _

_Brittany's face broke into a big smile, "Of course I love you Sannie" she said pulling Santana into a tight embrace while kissing Santana's lips softly. "Don't you ever doubt that" she said in-between each kiss. _

Santana shot out of bed with her chest feeling tight. She climbed over Mercedes, who was looking at her with worry. The beginnings of a panic attack were very much apparent and Santana was freaking out because she knew she couldn't stop it. Santana clutched her chest as she sat on the edge of the bed and sweat began pouring down her face. She saw Quinn whiz by her and out of the bedroom door and she felt Mercedes wrap her arms around her.

"San…what can I do?" she heard her brown sister ask her, "You're trembling."

"I can't breathe…I have to breath" stuttered out Santana.

Nana burst through the doors with Shelby right on her heels. Nana immediately walked over and sat behind Santana. The Latina felt the older woman pull her from behind and whisper into her ear to relax and breathe. Santana could feel her heart beating incredibly fast and it was scaring her, but Nana kept whispering and something told Santana to listen.

It took almost a half hour but Santana's breathing and heart rate had returned to normal as she looked around the room at her family and was immediately embarrassed. All her sisters, except for Beth, were there and Shelby was right next to her stroking her hair and clutching her hand. Santana's eyes connected with the sad eyes of Rachel and she quickly looked away.

"I'm alright now" Santana hoarse voice said.

"You sure baby?" Shelby asked.

"Yeah" nodded Santana as she began to pull away from the doting woman. "Quinn can you get her a glass of water" instructed Nana. Santana watched her pink haired sister hurry out of their bedroom towards the kitchen.

Santana scooted away from the older woman some more and Nana began to rub her back softly and Santana's eyes fluttered closed slightly at the comfort the simple action was bringing. Quinn returned quickly with the water and Santana gave a quiet 'thanks' to her, while she grabbed the water and took a long drink of the cool substance.

Once she was done, Shelby took the glass from and looked at her with concerned eyes.

"I'm okay now mom...I…I just really want to go back to sleep" said Santana softly.

Shelby agreed and Nana moved from behind Santana. Both women tucked her into bed and Santana reached her arm out towards Mercedes. She needed her Squirt in the worse way tonight after having that intense dream. Mercedes immediately got into bed with her and cuddled up against Santana. Santana watched as Shelby tucked Quinn in as well, while Rachel stayed by the door looking at Santana sadly. Santana again avoided the diva's gaze for long and she buried her face into Mercedes' shoulder.

The light was turned out and they were plunged into darkness.

"What made that happen?" whispered Mercedes into Santana's hair.

"Bad dream…freaked me out" replied Santana's muffled voice.

"Wanna talk about it?" questioned Mercedes softly. Santana nodded her head in disagreement and let out a deep sigh.

"I really miss him" Santana said after a few moments. She tried her hardest not to let tears fall out her eyes but it was to no avail. She knew Mercedes could fell the tears and her sister clutched her evening more. "I miss him too" Mercedes replied. Santana could tell by her voice that she was crying and Santana decided to lift her head and give her sister a kiss on the cheek.

Santana felt the bed dip and she scooted over to make room for Quinn. Quinn wrapped her arms around Mercedes' waist and the three sisters huddled tightly together. Even though a multitude of things were running through all of their minds, they just took comfort in being in close proximity to one another.

The next day Santana in her sisters were sitting around the kitchen table as Shelby was cooking a large breakfast for them. Santana purposely avoided Rachel at all cost and it seemed as if Rachel was doing the same. She could tell that her mom had a talk with Rachel as well and it was clear that they both were very uncomfortable around one another. Santana was uncomfortable with the entire situation. Sure she loved Rachel very much, but she knew she had crossed the line. When she woke up to her mom and Uncle Stephen's screaming voices she looked down into Rachel's eyes and her entire spirit was filled with an unmistakable guilt. She tried her best to forget everything but then her mom had to show up at the school and blow it all out of the water. She didn't want to snitch on them, but the fact that she and Rachel had even gone there was almost unbearable.

Santana always wanted to be a good sister. She always felt she had messed up with being a decent sibling while she and Mercedes were growing up. Now she had four incredible sisters. Now she had the chance to get it right and she still fucked it up with Rachel. Santana knew she was on thin ice with Shelby and she would do whatever she needed, to fix this.

The front door opened suddenly and all eyes were fixed to see who walked through. Uncle Stephen shut the door behind him, looking very tired and incredibly depressed. Santana looked over at her mother quickly and noticed the woman narrow her eyes in anger. Uncle Stephen quickly walked up to Nana and fell on his knees as he began talking to his mother in soft tones. The conversation was intense but you couldn't decipher one syllable from mother or son. Santana looked over at her mother and noticed how still the woman's posture was as she continued to slice up fruit for the fruit salad that was to be consumed by her family.

Abruptly the conversation ended and Uncle Stephen picked up his mother's hand and placed kisses all over the back of it. After he finished Santana heard him apologize sincerely, than stand up and move back a little from the matriarch. Santana noticed that his eyes were red and watery. Nana got up and moved her way over to Beth's high chair. She pulled the toddler up out of it and granddaughter and grandmother made their way to the back room. Santana chuckled slightly because you could hear Beth's objections to be interrupted from breakfast all the way down the hall, until Nana closed her bedroom door.

Uncle Stephen made his way towards his sister and all four Corcoran girls watched in anticipation. He stood behind Shelby and Santana noticed her mother trying her hardest to ignore him.

"Belle" Stephen said tentatively, "I came to apologize" he said loud enough for Shelby to hear. Santana watched as her mother began chopping the fruit louder in irritation.

"I was angry and I let my temper get out of hand. You're a great mother and a great woman with the biggest heart. I know how much you love the girls and I see how much they love you in return. I'm sorry about what I said regarding dad…I shouldn't have blamed you for his death and I'm truly sorry Belle…I really am" he said as his voice broke from emotion. Shelby dropped the knife and turned around suddenly facing her younger brother. The sudden sound of a smack reverberated around the room and it took a second for Santana to realize that her mom just slapped the shit out of her uncle.

"How dare you?!" Shelby said through clenched teeth, "How dare you claim that I don't love my daughter?!" she yelled causing everyone in the room to jump. "I would do anything for Rachel! I would die for her! I love my daughter Stephen!" yelled Shelby as she pointed in Rachel's direction. Santana watched as her uncle had his head lowered as if he was a small child being berated for their bad behavior.

"I know you love her Belle" Stephen replied softly.

"Oh do you! Because according to you I keep making big mistakes! According to you, I'm unfit and I don't know what I'm doing!" she screamed. Santana had never seen the woman as angry as she did right now. But it wasn't just anger; Shelby was clearly more hurt than anything. It was clear the woman was hurt that her brother thought less of her. Somebody she clearly admired and looked up to. Unfortunately Santana felt as though she could relate.

"Like I said, I spoke out of anger Belle. I never meant to hurt you the way I did. I was totally wrong" he countered as Santana saw tears fall out his eyes. She suddenly felt like she was intruding on a private moment between siblings. It was clear her sisters felt the same because they were all sporting the same look but they couldn't move out of their seats.

"You only spoke what you felt in your heart Stephen" cried Shelby. Santana felt a lump in her throat as she looked at all the pain that was evident in her mother's eyes. She wondered if this was how Shelby felt when she looked at them sometimes. "I always known that you blamed me for dad's death, but to hear you actually say those words Stephen" cried Shelby as she tried pushing her brother away. Santana looked on as Shelby balled her fist up and began hitting her brother in the chest for emphasis.

"I know…I know Belle, I'm sorry" pleaded Stephen. Santana could tell the hits weren't hurting him in the least but he was clearly upset because he hurt his sister the way he did.

"He was my father too! I lost him too!" she yelled while releasing a flurry of hits. Stephen quickly grabbed Shelby's hands and pushed them towards her own body. In one fluid motion he wrapped Shelby up in a tight hug and they both began to sob unashamedly in the middle of the kitchen floor. Santana's eyes were watery and she didn't realize it but she was clutching Mercedes' hand for dear life. The hits that Shelby was releasing had caused her to tense and she felt her body flinch more than once during the sibling argument. Santana looked around the table at her sisters and they all had sad eyes as they witnessed the pain between their adoptive mother and uncle. All four of them could relate in the feeling of having lost someone and how much it hurt, even when you tried to go about living your life. Santana locked eyes with Rachel and she could see all the pain that encompassed them. The beautiful Latina couldn't take it anymore and she excused herself from the table and quickly made her way to her room she shared with Quinn.

Santana's mind was going a mile a minute. Her emotions were once again all over the place. Her relationship with Rachel had taken a big hit. Of all the blunders she made in her life that one had to be the biggest. The dreams she kept having about her parents, about Brittany, Marcellus, and her current family were beginning to run together and unnerve her. Santana felt like the walls were enclosing all around. Shouldn't the news of the stupid Lima police have been enough to make things better? Playing on one of the best football squads in the county, should have been enough as well. Yet none of these things were satisfying. Maybe it really was time for her to deal with all her junk…she was good at avoiding. In fact she had become a master at it, but now all of this was coming home to roost.

Santana walked over to her book bag and pulled out her diary. She sat in her bed and wrote a list out of all the things she needed to deal with emotionally.

_-My parents…why was my father so abusive and why did my mom accept it? More importantly why didn't she love me the way Shelby does?_

_-Marcellus, why can't I just let him go?_

_-Brittany…nothing has been resolved between us._

_-Rachel. Is she my sister or does she mean more? Utter confusion when it comes to her._

_-Sage…I really like her and I could see myself falling hard and fast._

Santana continued to read over her list. Sure there was more she could have added but right now this was a good start.

_Mercedes_

Mercedes glanced at her watch as she looked out of her window. She was sitting in Quinn's car waiting for the familiar truck to drive into McKinley's parking lot. Quinn allowed her to borrow the car, once Mercedes had finished her very brief conversation with Sam earlier that day.

"_Can we talk?" she asked quickly after Sam picked up the phone._

"_O…okay" she heard ex boyfriend stutter._

"_Can you meet me at the school later on this evening?" _

"_Sure" Sam replied._

"_I'll see you around six then" she said before hanging up the phone, not allowing the handsome blonde to respond._

The weekend at the Corcoran home had been quite emotional one. It started with Santana waking up in the middle of the night and having a panic attack. Santana didn't want to talk about it and she spent the whole weekend in her room avoiding everyone and writing in her diary. The next day, Shelby and her new uncle had got into it pretty badly. Quinn had told Mercedes about the fight they had in the middle of the week and it all came to ahead that Saturday morning. It was very moving to see the brother and sister get all of their anger and frustration out. It was also a big reminder that Shelby knew what it was like to go through the mourning process. In fact Mercedes suspected that even though Shelby had lost her dad years ago, she never dealt with such a lost, and now all these years later she was still dealing with it.

Mercedes was determined not to end up like that. She didn't want to have to keep bringing up bad emotions about losing her family when she was well in her thirties and forties. She had to forgive the man that did this to her. She had to confront the fact that she would never see her parents and brother again on this side. She wanted to be okay with all of this and accept it in order to live her life to the fullest. When she becomes famous, she doesn't want to have to depend on drugs and other addictions in order to deal with stuff. She wanted her baggage dealt with and sealed.

One other thing she had to deal with was the first love she ever experienced…and here he was coming right now.

Mercedes watched as Finn's truck pulled into the parking lot right next to Quinn's car. Finn looked down at her and waved. She noticed that he shaved and that he looked slightly better since they had their talk. Sam suddenly appeared by the passenger side door and Mercedes unlocked the doors so he could get in. She was met by a scent that was distinctively his and she basked in the familiarity of it, grasping the fact that she missed him dearly.

"Is it okay if you drop me back home?" he asked once settled.

"Yeah no problem" Mercedes responded. Sam gave Finn a thumbs up and his truck roared back to life and she and Sam watched him leave the parking lot.

"So what did you want to talk about?" he asked, getting right to it.

"Us" she replied simply.

She heard him take a deep breath before responding.

"Last time we had a real conversation, you told me there wasn't an 'us' anymore" responded Sam, hurt evident in his voice.

"Yes I did, but I had valid reasons to come to that conclusion" Mercedes said, "You crossed the line Sam."

"How did I do that Cedes'? By telling you my feelings about things" Sam replied, clearly still crossed about the whole situation.

"Things you didn't understand the depth of…I asked you to stop but you kept continuing. It was like you didn't give a damn about my feelings at all, and that hurt Bear" said Mercedes quietly.

The term of endearment seemed to soften his exterior and she could see his anger melting away.

"Look Cedes' I understand she's your sister now, but what happened between her and Brittany is still a lot for all of us to understand and grasp" countered Sam.

"But it's not up for you to understand. What happened between Brittany and Santana is still a private matter and it's between them. They don't need anyone else's opinions and thoughts on a very delicate situation" said Mercedes seriously, "Not only that Sam, you were insulting her and my family right in front of me. With everything that I've been through, do you really think that was the right way to go about expressing your feelings?" she asked.

"I guess not Chocolate Drop, but sometimes I feel as though you have to pay for her mistakes…you know and I just think it's not fair" he said honestly.

"Sam you have no idea what she's been through…you don't. It's easy to pass judgment when you're on the outside looking in. And because you couldn't just let it go, it caused a division between us. I still remember what Finn said to her outside of the ice cream parlor. You never apologized to her for running your mouth. Santana is a huge part of my life now…it's no way to get around that Sam" said Mercedes honestly. "I miss you so much that it physically hurts most days. I love you Sam…you're my first love, but if you want me and this relationship…you have to accept all of me; that includes my family."

Sam sat back and sighed heavily, "Cedes' you know I love you right?" he asked her.

"Of course I do, you know I love you as well" she replied.

"Yes I do. I just can't handle all of it right now Cedes'. I thought I could and I was really heart broken when you dumped me but it's given me time to think. My mind Cedes' just isn't in the right place…Santana hasn't really ever treated me with kindness and I have a hard time pulling out my sympathy card for her. I know she's been through a lot but…I just can't right now" said Sam trying his best to get his emotions out.

Mercedes leaned back in the driver's seat and looked over at him. She could see the frustration in his face, and though she didn't like what she was hearing…she had to respect his decision just like he respected hers when they broke up.

"You know we didn't end like we promised we would" said Mercedes looking at him while she tried to maintain her composure.

"I know, one of my many regrets about us" Sam replied looking straight ahead.

"What other regrets do you have?" asked Mercedes looking at him expectedly.

He turned to look at her, "I regret not telling you everyday how much I love you. I regret not making love to you more. I regret not taking you on the best dates and having enough money to give you the world…if I had done things better maybe we would have never gotten to this point" he said sincerely.

Mercedes reached over and placed a soft kiss on his lips. He quickly deepened the kiss and pulled her body towards his. Mercedes felt him wrap his arms around her increasingly shrinking waist. My, how she missed kissing this big lipped boy. They broke away needing the air and Sam looked down at her with sad eyes, "That's how it was supposed to end."

"Yeah" Mercedes nodded as she moved back into the driver's seat. A tear fell out of her eye as she started the car and drove Sam home. Once there he leaned over the seat and held her tightly, "I love you" he said strongly.

"I love you too…don't ever forget that" she replied. He placed one gentle kiss upon her lips before exiting the car and walking to the front door of the Hummel-Hudson house with his head down.

Mercedes sighed and fought the urge to sob out loud. She was the one who ended the relationship for valid reasons, now that she wanted him back, he wasn't ready. She had no choice but to respect that and continue to try and be a support for her sisters.

As she drove home she couldn't help but think of how fudged up her sisters really were. Quinn was still messing around with Kitty. Santana finally told Mercedes the truth about what happened between her and Rachel and the both of them kept avoiding each other like the plague. Instead of concentrating on all she lost, Mercedes decided it was time for her to focus on the best ways to bring and keep her family together. Shelby said something that rocked Mercedes to her core; _'you girls are trying to send me to an early grave'_. She knew the woman was joking but it still messed Mercedes up in a horrible way. It was time to do what was best for the girls as well as her adoptive mother.

_Quinn_

The bell had finally rung out and Quinn thanked her lucky stars she was now free to go. It was getting harder to pay attention in school, especially when all she wanted to do is stay in bed all day or go bother Kitty. It was Quinn's turn to go pick up Rachel's homework assignments, so she would be one of the last students to leave the school after the bell.

Quinn had taken to just doing Rachel's school work anyway. It wasn't hard for Quinn and Rachel was clearly not in the right state of mind to get her work done. Quinn collected the extra worked and headed towards her locker. If she were paying attention to her surroundings she would have noticed the pair of blue eyes that were watching her every move.

Quinn got her locker open and pulled out her bag, so she could carry everything home with her.

"Is it true?" she heard her ex girlfriend ask harshly.

"Br…Brittany" Quinn said clearly shocked, "is what true" she said trying to recover.

"About you and Kitty…about you sleeping with her, is it true?" she asked angrily. Quinn took a good minute to look Brittany over. She looked good standing in her Cheerios uniform, but Quinn could tell something was off.

"Answer me Quinn!" demanded Brittany.

"Why do you need to know who I'm sleeping with Britt, we're not together anymore" said Quinn quietly.

"Don't pull that with me Quinn. You forget that I know you…very well. I just wanted to see if you would be honest with me…which you weren't" said Brittany as tears flooded her eyes.

Quinn rolled her eyes, "its true" she said quietly, trying hard to avoid Brittany's eyes.

"Why?" Brittany asked brokenly.

"It's just…I never meant to hurt you Brittany. I just needed to get over you" she replied.

"Is it working?"

"No…not at all" replied Quinn honestly as tears started to flood her eyes.

Brittany shook her head in disappointment, "So you dye your hair and fuck Kitty to get over what we had together. Then you tell that wannabe to look out for me! I don't need some stupid freshman to look out for me Quinn…I can take care of myself" said Brittany as tears fell out of her eyes uncontrollably.

Quinn couldn't help but to lift her hand and wipe them away, "I was just trying to help Britt" replied Quinn softly.

"By asking the girl you're sleeping with to look out for your ex girlfriend…I know I'm slow but really Quinn. You really thought that was a good idea" Brittany asked pushing Quinn's hand away from her face.

Quinn was caught off guard by Brittany pushing her hand away and she felt anger rise within, "I heard you weren't doing too well. The girls were trying to overthrow you on the squad" said Quinn.

Brittany scoffed, "If you wanted to look after me than you shouldn't have ripped my heart out of my chest and stomped it and you shouldn't have quit glee and the squad!" Brittany yelled at Quinn. "I can't believe you're doing that girl" hiccupped Brittany.

"Why is that so shocking? Brittany you know how many people you've slept with in this student body. Hell I live with a person you've screwed. Why is me sleeping with Kitty such a big fucking deal?!" Quinn replied angrily.

Brittany squared her eyes at Quinn before turning around and running down the hall.

"Brittany!" screamed Quinn running after the taller blonde, but it was all in vain. Brittany's athletic body came in handy and she was out of view before Quinn could catch her. Quinn sighed and turned back around to get her belongings from the locker. She closed it shut and placed her head against the locker as tears fell off of her face. She had really stepped in it this time. Kitty was nothing more than a hot body. Something to take her mind off of all the hurt and pain she was feeling. She didn't love Kitty and would never love the girl and she now was becoming very aware of how her sexcapade was now affecting the girl she loved. What was she going to do now? Her mom had tried to warn her but being her normal Quinn self, she didn't listen.

"Hey Quinnie" she heard Kitty say behind her.

Quinn turned around in a flash and pushed Kitty into the lockers behind her, "Don't you ever fucking call me that!" screamed Quinn into the girls face. "Do you understand me?!"

She saw the shocked expression that Kitty had and watched as the girl nodded dumbly before Quinn walked away and grabbed her bag.

"I just wanted to know if we were still on tonight" said Kitty quietly.

Quinn sighed, "Yeah. I'll see you at the party…and stay away from Brittany from now on" instructed Quinn, glaring at the tiny girl. Kitty nodded her head and Quinn walked down the hall trying to perpetrate a confidence that she didn't feel.

_**So thanks again for all the thoughts and reviews. I appreciate them always and they give me the energy to finish.**_

_**To Ellybelly07 thanks for making me realize I had the wrong rating. Appreciate that tons. Also Quinn and Santana are gay, Rachel is bi, and they have all the relationships together. Sorry if it's too much lesbianism for you, but honestly, it won't be dialed down for some time.**_

_**A lot of you didn't like the Rachel and Santana hook up and was weirded out by it. If you've followed along from the beginning, you know I always do things on purpose, even when it makes people feel uncomfortable for the benefit of telling this story. If that pairing made you feel weird, than I can honestly say that was the intention I was going for. **_

_**Rachel's going to struggle for awhile before she gets better, so is Quinn and Santana. The only person who really is dealing with grief in a decent way is Mercedes. Quinn and Santana have never been known to make good choices in my opinion, so I really don't see what they do sometimes as out of character. **_

_**I hope you guys keep reading, reviewing, and giving me your thoughts on this one! Love all you guys!**_

_**Sorry for any mistakes.**_


	23. Chapter Twenty-Two: Rachel

_**Sorry for the long delay. Here's the latest chapter and please leave your thoughts and opinions. Thanks for all the reads and adds and reviews.**_

_Rachel_

Rachel was sitting Indian style, leaned up against Shelby's lying body. Beth had her tiny feet in Rachel's lap, sort of dangling them while Uncle Stephen and Nana were lying comfortably beside one another. They were all watching Funny Girl, while being strewn across her mother's large bed. It was the most comfortable Rachel had felt in days. She and her mom were trying their hardest not to sing and recite every word that was in the movie but failing miserably. Every once in awhile her uncle would let out a grown of frustration; it seemed he didn't inherit the love of musicals and Barbara Streisand like the rest of them. Beth for her part was watching the moving intently and even singing some parts, which she obviously heard Shelby sing before. Rachel had glanced over multiple times at her grandmother and the older woman just sat there with a large grin on her face.

Rachel couldn't help put to wonder if this is what her family would have looked like had she not been given to the Berry men. It was clear Nana was relishing in the fact that her family seemed whole once more. It was plain to anyone that the five of them seemed very comfortable and at ease with one another, even with everything drama filled surrounding them.

The film came to a close and she heard her uncle whisper, 'finally', causing Rachel to laugh and her mom to kick him in a playful manner. Things seemed to be better in-between the two of them even though Rachel still felt the slight tension beneath the surface.

"So what's next?" asked Nana.

"How about we let Beth pick?" offered Stephen.

"Sounds like a good idea to me" stated Shelby, "Beth what do you want to watch next?" asked Shelby towards the little blonde girl.

"Tangled!" yelled Beth in excitement. It seems that her little sister had become slightly addicted to the film.

"Tangled it is" replied Shelby. Rachel could have sworn she heard her uncle groan under his breath.

"Let's take an ice cream break" suggested Nana.

"Yea!" Beth shouted as she held her hands in the air so that Nana could pick her up.

"I think that sounds like a good idea" mumbled Stephen as Nana and Beth made their exit towards the kitchen.

Rachel felt Shelby began to rub her back soothingly which Rachel enjoyed very much, "Are you having an okay time?" questioned Shelby.

"Yeah…this actually was quite fun" said Rachel with a small smile.

"I know its a little lame, but this was how we used to spend family time together and bond" Shelby said softly.

"It's cool mom really. I have to admit that I was wondering if this was how we would have spent time bonding if I had grown up with you" Rachel responded shyly.

"Most definitely…my mom was a stickler for family bonding when we were growing up but because of various situations we got out the habit of doing that as we got older. I'm glad you enjoyed yourself tonight" replied Shelby happily.

"Well it wasn't like I had any other place to go" responded Rachel sadly. Her sisters had gone out to a party that night and even though they asked, Rachel declined the offer. She could tell from Santana's expression her sister really didn't want her there and Rachel didn't feel like being around the drunk and high masses today. Her mother began to stroke her hair gently and Rachel relished in the comforting movement.

"You know I wanted you and Santana to create some distance but I didn't expect you guys to take it to this extreme" said Shelby quietly, while she continued passing her hand through Rachel's hair.

"Have you met us?" Rachel replied jokingly with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah I have" smiled Shelby sadly, "it's just you guys barely acknowledge one another's presence now."

It was a statement not really needing a response. Rachel knew it was true but what else were they supposed to do. Rachel couldn't be near Santana without feeling a mix of anger and longing; while Santana always looks at her with sad regretful eyes. It was enough to make her want to scream and keep her distance.

"Why'd you say you would ask Santana to leave if…if it happened again?" questioned Rachel seriously. She searched her mother's eyes as the woman clearly had the wheels turning in her head.

"Honestly, I feel like I'm failing you as a mom. I don't know how to help you through this pain and it kills me. I've made so many mistakes concerning you. I regret giving you away Rachel…even though you're fathers were good men, I regret it till this day. I regret turning you away when we reconnected because of my own insecurities and fears. If I hadn't done that then maybe I would know how to console you now, to ease some of that guilt you carry around, to love you without questioning if I'm doing the right thing" Shelby said emotionally. A few tears slid down her face and Rachel instinctively reached her hand up and wiped them away. It felt good to return a favor that her mom had been doing for her since the day her father's passed away.

"Well I'm really simple…I crave attention, praise, and most of all affection. I like to be held and hugged" Rachel said quietly. Shelby quickly wrapped Rachel up in a tight embrace. They both were clinging to one another with the force that could only be shared between mother and daughter. Rachel felt her mother bury her head into her hair and take a deep breath. It was like the older woman was relishing the scent of her and it only made Rachel bury herself deeper into Shelby's embrace. "I mean it Rachel, I will do anything for you baby and if it means giving up Santana for you than so be it" whispered Shelby into Rachel's head.

"I don't think that's necessary…she loves you so much. They all do, even though they don't say it often" replied Rachel back as she buried her head into her mother's neck and took a deep breath herself. She loved the way Shelby smelled and it always seemed to calm her down and ease any anxiety she felt.

"I love them as well…I would sacrifice for them and have, but you'll always come first Rachel" replied Shelby.

"You don't have to prove that you love me; I'm already well aware of that fact. I just…I just don't want you to push them away because you're afraid you're not doing enough for me. I need you to stop punishing yourself mama…it's in the past now. Besides I'm the one that started things with San…I'm the one that took advantage of her…you were right" said Rachel as she felt her cheeks flushing from embarrassment.

"I know you say that I don't have to prove it baby but I will spend the rest of my days doing that" said Shelby. Rachel felt tears drop onto the top of her head and she looked up to see them pouring off her mother's face. She could see the guilt that rest in her mother's face. It was a feeling Rachel was well accustomed to and she understood that guilt at the moment. The guilt you feel when you don't think you did enough for you child as a mother. "Oh mama…I love you, always remember that" Rachel said as she reached for her mother's hand and kissed the back of it.

"I love you too baby" her mother replied. Rachel began wiping Shelby's tears once again as Shelby began rocking them back and forth, "Did Nana use to rock you like this?" whispered Rachel.

"Um hm, it always made me feel better" said Shelby as she clearly was laughing at the memory. Rachel felt her mother began to pat her back softly. This was so calming and exactly what Rachel needed.

Rachel saw Nana walk back in the room, but she quickly exited once she saw the position that her daughter and granddaughter were in. Rachel could hear her shooing Beth and Uncle Stephen into the other room.

"Nana is very intuitive" said Rachel.

"Yes she is" laughed Shelby. Quiet surrounded them and Rachel looked into her mom's face as the older woman began to hum an unfamiliar song to her. It was almost as if the woman was babying her and Rachel didn't understand why, but she loved it. Shelby suddenly stopped humming and looked down at Rachel, "can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Why Santana? She wasn't very kind to you in the beginning, what is it that made her attractive to you?" asked Shelby, as she pulled away slightly to look down at Rachel.

Rachel thought for a little bit before responding, "Well she's gorgeous…that's the most obvious thing" smiled Rachel. "I love her dimples, the way her eyes squint up when she's smiling real hard, her nose squints up as well. I like the sound of her laughter, the way she hums herself to sleep, how protective she can be, but at the same time she's a total wuss" smiled Rachel.

Her mother laughed quietly as she agreed with the 'wuss' part.

"She also has a lovely body" whispered Rachel as she blushed furiously and avoided her mother's gaze; "please don't threaten to put her out anymore, she needs you" pleaded Rachel.

"I guess you can't help who you like" stated Shelby, "and I promise this entire family is stuck with one another for years to come."

"Is Santana not all of those things though?" questioned Rachel.

"Yes she is…I just don't think you two would be very compatible, especially right now. Santana has so much baggage that she has to deal with and honestly so do you Rachel" replied her mother.

Rachel sighed, "I understand what you're saying mom, but it's hard to turn your feelings off when you find someone appealing. It's hard for me living with her now, especially because I've crushed on her since the day I started high school. Previously I could ignore it. I could focus on glee and Finn…but now that we're in close proximity, I find it almost impossible to deny being fascinated by all things Santana."

Rachel watched Shelby nod her head in kind, "Is she the only girl you've been attracted to?"

"No…not at all. She's been the one I've been the _most_ attracted to. I guess I consider myself bi" Rachel answered quietly. "What do you see in Terry?" Rachel questioned not wanting their conversation to end. It wasn't often that she and her mom could be alone and have a decent conversation without some type of drama surrounding it.

"Well he's really a kind man. He's so thoughtful and considerate, even when I don't treat him in the best way; he still makes sure that he's available whenever I need him. He truly cares and loves all you girls and he only wants the best for us all. He gives really great hugs and he also has a nice body as well" smirked her mother as she looked away bashfully.

Rachel couldn't help but to snicker slightly at her mother's blushing face, "You know Nana might have let it slip that you always had a thing for black guys" Rachel said. The small brunette began laughing hard at the shocked expression her mother had on her face.

"My mother did not tell you that…did she?!" gasped Shelby.

Rachel could only nod her head as she continued to laugh hysterically and clutch her stomach. Early on when they had just moved in and Rachel was at home with Nana, the older woman had told Rachel how her mother's first boyfriend was a black guy and how they dated for a little over a year. "She even said that he was the one that caused you to keep getting in trouble because you kept breaking curfew and she said he was definitely the one you lost your virginity to…although she didn't say it like that" replied Rachel. Shelby's face was almost comical because her eyes had bugged out and she was turning a dark shade of red.

"How…how did she say it?" asked her mother nervously.

"She said that he 'popped your cherry'" sniggled Rachel as she burst into another laugh when Shelby swiftly got off the bed and ran into the hallway while screaming 'mom' in the process. "How could you?!" her mother yelled incredulously.

"What are you talking about darling?" she heard Nana reply. She watched as her mother stormed off towards the family room, which freaked Rachel out slightly at the familiarity of it all. Her mother had the same facial expression and form as she had on many of her storm outs. "Genetics are really something" Rachel said quietly as she scooted off the bed and walked out the bedroom to be with her family.

_Santana_

Her face was in a deep scowl as she watched yet another drunk teenage girl being shepherded upstairs by an equally drunk male student, whom Santana recognized as one of her teammates from the football team. Kitty Wilde had thrown the first party of the year and only invited the popular and important people from the school.

All around the first floor of the expansive small mansion were the Cheerios, the football squad, the hockey team, a few annoying hipsters, and surprisingly all the members of glee besides Rachel. Word had gotten out and a good number of students were there from Harding and Carmel. Alcohol was in abundance and variety and Santana made sure to stay clear from the substance.

If it were a year ago, Santana would have definitely been a part of the drunk body of students. A part of her wanted to participate in the debauchery but she knew it wouldn't be a benefit to her. The thumping of the music was almost rattling the walls and Santana was fed up with being a wallflower. As she walked past the dance floor, she noticed her sister with the shocking pink hair grinding up against the host of the party. Santana could tell that Quinn was a little tipsy and she could see the lust in her sister's eyes as she turned Kitty around and began almost pounding the smaller girl from behind while feeling her up to the beat of the latest hit song. Santana shook her head and was thankful that they agreed earlier that Mercedes would be the designated driver, seeing as Santana couldn't drive and Quinn seemed a little hell bent on enjoying herself.

Walking into the kitchen, she headed straight for the multiple coolers that were sitting atop the granite counter. Santana was hoping she could just find one that held water or at the very least a cold pop. Santana was getting a little discouraged that she would have to get something from the tap, when she opened up the fifth cooler and let out a sigh of relief. Beautiful, cold bottle waters were bobbing up and down in a pool of melted ice. Santana reached in and grabbed one, unscrewing the cap in record time and taking the biggest gulp of her life. Anxiety was running through her and the desire to fudge it all and grab a drink was very tempting. She drank half the bottle before stopping and turning around in one motion. Santana stopped abruptly when she saw one Brittany Pierce walk into the kitchen followed by Mike, Tina, Arite, and Sam.

Artie's animated talking slowed as he realized that Brittany wasn't paying attention. Instead the blonde was just starring at Santana. The Latina noticed that Brittany's body language had turned from relaxed and loving to immediately being stiff. Their eyes never left one another but Santana realized for the first time in her life, she couldn't read the blue orbs at all. She also realized that this was the closest proximity they had been in for months.

"Hey San" Tina said, breaking the awkward and tension filled silence; "you played a good game."

"Thanks" replied Santana quietly as she flicked her eyes over to her former glee team member before turning her brown eyes back towards Brittany. Santana noticed that Brittany's eyes had turned hard and she was now glaring at her. It unnerved Santana and she felt her mouth turn dry immediately.

"I…I should be going" stuttered out Santana before swiftly moving towards the back door of the kitchen and exiting. Santana felt her breath picking up as she looked around the lit up backyard. Kitty had placed beautiful lanterns all around the expansive area. Ivy was strategically placed around the yard as well and off to the right side, Santana noticed that a small gazebo. Santana hurried over and sat on the cushioned filled benches inside of the gazebo as she tried her best to calm down. She really didn't feel like an anxiety attack and she was realizing that coming to this party was a huge mistake. Santana could see through the window to the scene that was in the kitchen. She could see that Brittany had turned back into her jovial self as if the last few minutes didn't even happen. Santana could never understand how the girl was able to do things like that.

She finished off her water and chucked the empty bottle to the side. Santana tightened her jacket around her while bending over and placing her face in her hands as fought the urge to cry. She really wanted to go home, but everything there was tension filled thanks to her poor decision making with Rachel. Santana had just convinced herself to find Mercedes and get her sister to take her home when she heard someone clearing their throat. Santana looked up, ready to lash out at the person who invaded her personal time but her angry resolve melted when she saw the beautiful form of Sage standing in front of her.

"I didn't mean to bother you, but you looked like you could use some company" Sage said quietly.

Santana felt herself scooting over to make room for Sage, "I feel like I haven't seen you in school for awhile" Santana said quietly.

Sage came over and sat down next to Santana"Well, I've been kinda avoiding you" replied Sage as she looked down at her feet.

Santana turned her head in a questioning movement, "I thought you said we could still be friends" Santana replied trying to keep the hurt out of her voice.

"I know" sighed Sage, "it's just hard to not want to kiss you whenever we're around each other…like now" she said truthfully.

It was Santana's turn to sigh as she sat back against the bench and noticed for the first time she could see her breath in the early fall air. She could smell Sage's perfume and closed her eyes, basking in the scent of Sage. Santana could tell that the fragrance was light and whatever it was seemed to mix with Sage's body chemistry wonderfully. Santana turned her head to really get a good look at beauty. The biracial girl had on a pair of black skinny jeans that hugged her curves in all the right places, with a pair of limited edition Bob Marley chucks on. Santana could see the black t-shirt with the classic reggae super star on it, through what was clearly a men's black leather jacket. A pair of aviator shades was sitting back on her head, pulling back her dark tresses which were curled slightly at the ends. It was the first time Santana had seen Sage with her hair down and she was becoming absolutely besotted. The faintest hint of make-up was carefully placed upon her face and if possible it made Sage that more beautiful. She didn't know if it was the beautiful atmosphere of the lanterns bringing life to the beautiful yard, or the full moon and sky filled with stars. It could have been the need to forget everything and feel good, or it could have been the simple fact that she found Sage uncharacteristically beautiful on the inside as much as she was beautiful on the outside. Santana felt herself leaning over and placing a gentle kiss on Sage's lips. Sage returned the kiss eagerly as Santana felt her soft hands cup her face. Sage quickly began dominating the kiss and Santana allowed her tongue to enter her mouth, when she felt Sage nip her bottom lip slightly. Their tongues meshed together in what Santana could only describe as perfect harmony and she felt actual butterflies in her stomach. This wasn't a lust filled passionate kiss, it was a slow, deliberate, and sensual kiss meant to communicate the things neither girl could say verbally. Regrettably Santana had to pull away, in desperate need of air to fill her lungs. She placed her forehead carefully against Sage's as they both looked into each other's eyes deeply, while both girls were panting slightly.

"I didn't expect for that to happen" Santana whispered.

"Nor I" chuckled Sage, "but I'm glad it did."

"Me too" whispered Santana.

Santana felt Sage place another soft kiss on her lips before pulling away from her completely.

"Do you want to get out of here, maybe catch a movie? You didn't look like you were having much fun tonight" stated Sage. Santana noticed that Sage was playing with her fingers slightly. Santana also noted that Sage's skin was soft. "That's because I wasn't. It's too much going on and my life right now to have fun at this type of party…not to mention I can't get wasted" Santana half joked.

"Why not?" asked Sage curiously.

"Probation and drug tests" Santana said simply.

"Well how about we get out of here…what do you say?"

"Sage McLaurin, are you asking me out on a date?" Santana said as she lifted an eyebrow.

"No" Sage said shaking her head, "I'm asking for my friend, whom I've been avoiding like the plague, to accompany me for the evening so I can make up for not being a good friend" Sage replied with a smirk on her face.

Santana laughed knowing that Sage really was asking her out. "Okay, let me find Mercedes and tell her I'm blowing this joint" replied Santana deciding to throw her fears away and actually have a good time. Hell, she deserved to just relax and enjoy herself without the judgments of others and feeling anxious all the time.

"Okay, I'll walk you back in" Sage replied as she stood up and held out her hand for Santana. Santana grasped her hand and interlocked their fingers together tightly. Even them holding hands together felt perfect to Santana. They walked back into the kitchen and they were met with the loudness of the music and the smell of teen drunkenness and sexuality. Santana unfortunately pulled her hand away from Sage's once they entered the area where most of the partying was going on. Santana couldn't believe her luck when she spotted Mercedes on the dance floor with Sage's brother Tyler. Santana hurried over and explained to Mercedes that she really wasn't having fun and she was going to leave with Sage. Mercedes pulled her in for a hug and told her to enjoy herself. When they pulled away from one another, Santana couldn't help but see the mischievous twinkle in Mercedes' brown eyes.

"It's not like that" Santana almost had to yell so that her sister could hear.

"Sure, uh huh…whatever you say" laughed Mercedes knowingly, "you two kids have fun and make sure your home for curfew."

Santana rolled her eyes and began to look around the dance floor, "She disappeared with Kitty some time ago" Mercedes said loudly.

"Mercedes-"started Santana.

"Don't worry about her, I've got it. Go enjoy yourself Peanut" said Mercedes seriously. Santana didn't feel like arguing and the strong smell of weed began to waft through the house. "Alright I'm gone…be safe" said Santana as she gave her sister a hug and a kiss on her cheek.

"You do the same. Now go" said Mercedes dramatically as she pointed towards the door where Sage was standing and waiting patiently. Santana nodded and made her way back over towards Sage who opened the door for her. She felt Sage slip her soft hand back into hers and Santana felt the blush that crept onto her face as they made their way to her car.

Even though Sage said it wasn't a date, Santana noticed that it sure felt like one and she didn't mind one bit. Sage made sure to open all the doors for her and when Santana pulled out her wallet to pay for her movie ticket Sage shooed it away. Sage paid for the popcorn and drink, which they shared with two straws. Once the snacks were consumed during the film, Sage moved the middle divider and pulled Santana towards her, wrapping her arm around Santana's middle. "I hope this makes up for me being a distant friend" whispered Sage as she squeezed Santana slightly.

"Definitely" whispered Santana in return as she laid her head on Sage's chest. Santana felt Sage place a soft kiss on of her head and Santana couldn't help but to grin like a love struck loser. During the drive home they both participated in a lively conversation about their favorite music artist and of course helped her out of the vehicle once they reached their destination. Sage walked Santana towards the porch and to cape off the night she placed a soft kiss on Santana's lips. It was sweet and very genuine.

"I hope you had a good time tonight" Sage said as the girl began shuffling her feet and rubbing the back of her neck. Santana felt that it was adorable the beauty was actually nervous.

"It was wonderful Sage, very unexpected and amazing" blushed Santana. She couldn't believe she was acting this dorky.

"Would you maybe want to do this again…some time?" asked Sage uncertainly.

"Yes, I would like to go out with you again…as friends" smirked Santana knowingly.

She watched as Sage released a laugh and Santana could see her dimples clearly. Santana leaned over and placed another kiss on Sage's lips before announcing she had to go because of curfew. She instructed Sage to call when she was home safely and they placed another parting kiss on one another. Sage reached up and softly tucked a piece of hair behind Santana's ear and whispered out 'beautiful' causing Santana to fully blush. Sage leaned over and placed a soft kiss on her cheek, before promising she would indeed contact her later on. Santana waved as Sage pulled off before walking into her home. She leaned back against the door and thought over her evening. Hanging with Sage was the best time she'd had out in ages. The weight of the world didn't seem like it was on her shoulders and she actually felt like a kid again hanging out with her…something her mom had been asking her to do for the longest time.

Santana finally decided to get off of the door and see what the rest of her family was up to. She walked into the family room and noticed Rachel first. Her sister was curled up in a ball against the body of Shelby and somehow Beth had maneuvered her way to be lying on Shelby's hip, with her small body lazily hanging off the older woman. Her Nana and uncle were hugged up with one another on the large recliner and suddenly Santana felt like she was intruding on a private family moment. It wasn't lost on her that if Shelby had a different thought process, the Corcoran family would consist of those five people in the family room. Santana shook her head clear and walked towards her bedroom. She showered and prepared herself for bed. Once she climbed in she noticed the text messages from Sage and Santana spent the majority of the night, even when Quinn came in ushered by Mercedes, hoping that she would have a new girlfriend and that things would be a little easier in her world.

_Quinn_

Quinn groaned in her pillow as she felt a small body crawling up and all over her. Tiny feet were digging into her back and she had to fight the urge of turning around quickly so as not to hurt Beth. The small toddler was now moving Quinn's pink hair out of her face and Quinn had to stifle a laugh as she could see Beth looking down at her (from the small slits she made in her eyes), trying to see if she was still asleep. The sudden lifting of her eyelid caught her off guard and she sighed dramatically, "Beth, its sleepy time" whispered Quinn.

"No, no" said the small girl, "Nana say get up."

"Uh uh…sleep" grunted out Quinn. She reached out her arm from under the warmth of her comforter and wrapped her arm around Beth's waist. She pulled the small girl towards her in a tight embrace and Beth instantly started whining. "No Inn…no sleep" whimpered Beth.

Santana groaned from her bed at the obvious interruption of her slumber and Quinn shushed Beth trying to calm her down, "Sleep with me and then we'll get up" Quinn said groggily.

"Noooooooo" whined Beth as she began to cry. Santana began fake crying herself because of the disturbance. Quinn heard the bedroom door open and saw the oldest member of her family standing there. "Nana help" cried out Beth as she reached out to the woman, "Inn no get up" she blubbered.

Even though the blonde toddler was telling on Quinn she couldn't help but to smirk at how cute Beth was being. Nana walked over to the bed and scooped up Beth. While consoling the small toddler Nana walked over to the light switch and threw it up causing the whole room to be illuminated "Rise and shine beautiful girls" Nana cheerily said.

"What the hell?" Santana said angrily as Quinn squinted her eyes and looked over at the clock. "Nana" Quinn groaned out when she realized it was only five thirty in the morning on a weekend and Beth had obviously been let in by the woman to awaken her. She watched Nana walk over and place a tough swat to Santana's covered butt, reminding her sister to watch her mouth. "We have to get going girls, no time to waste. You have thirty minutes to be showered, dress and waiting by the family truck. Chop, chop" she said cheerily again as she walked out of the room. Quinn rolled her eyes as Beth kept repeating what Nana had just said and she noticed that Santana was rubbing her bottom as she began kicking her feet in frustration.

"What is with that woman in her insistent need to be up before the sun" grumbled Santana as she got out of the bed and headed towards the bathroom they shared. It always amazed Quinn that Santana never really put up a big fight when Nana always wanted her to do something. Quinn sighed heavily and reprimanded herself for thinking about heavy topics this early in the morning. She decided to try and catch a couple more minutes of sleep while Santana was in the bathroom.

Eventually the entire family was sitting in the truck, while Uncle Stephen was plugging something into his GPS. Quinn noticed that all of her sisters, besides Beth, were agitated at being awake at six in the morning on a Saturday. Uncle Stephen was driving, while Nana sat in the front passenger seat. Beth was in her carseat behind Nana while Rachel and her mom filled out the second row. That left Santana, Mercedes and Quinn in the back row.

"Alright family we should be there in a little over an hour" announced Uncle Stephen. Quinn could tell he was exited, as well as her mom. She wasn't the only one who let out a groan of irritation though…her sister's felt exactly how she felt.

"So moody" tutted Nana as she shook her head.

As the truck pulled out of the drive way, Quinn maneuvered herself into Mercedes so that she could get comfortable and at least catch a little more sleep. It seemed Santana had the same idea and they began picking with one another to see who could cuddle against Mercedes. Eventually their mom gave them a warning to chill out or there would be consequences. They both stopped immediately and decided to share Mercedes, even though the brown diva didn't have much say in the matter. Quinn put her arm around Mercedes' waist just like she did when she was pregnant. She lowered her head onto Mercedes' shoulder and closed her eyes, but something was off…it didn't feel the same as it once did. A light bulb went off and Quinn internally chuckled, "you know you're going to have to stop losing so much weight. You're not as cuddly anymore" yawned out Quinn.

"She's right Squirt" Santana said while adjusting herself on Mercedes' other side, "I needs my cuddles."

"Cedes' don't listen to those two, you look great girl" replied their mother.

"Thanks Shelby" Mercedes said quietly. Quinn could almost hear the blush in her voice and tickled Mercedes to let her sister know she was just playing around. She felt Mercedes squeeze her wrist and Quinn dozed off in a sleep filled peaceful bliss until someone shaking her body woke her up.

"We're here" Shelby said as Quinn tried to adjust her groggy eyes to her surroundings. Everyone was out of the truck except for her, Santana, and Mercedes. All three of them had fallen asleep fairly soon once they were on the road. Quinn was the last one to get out of the truck and she immediately noticed that they were on some type of farm.

Quinn looked all around so she could investigate. They seemed to be on a large farm and she could see pumpkins of every shape and size all around them. Quinn looked down and watched as Beth squealed in delight at the prospect of picking out one of the pumpkins and smiled as Beth tried her hardest to pull out of their mom's grasp. A little ways away Quinn also saw a bunch of trees in neat, precise rows. She assumed that they were at an apple orchard as well.

"Alright as you can see we are at the Tillermen Farm. It's a Corcoran Family tradition to pick out pumpkins and go apple picking before Halloween so hence why we are here" announced Nana.

"Does it have to be so early in the morning?" groaned out Mercedes, who was still trying to wake up.

"Always" countered Uncle Stephen, "that's part of the tradition pretty girl" he said patting Mercedes on her back slightly.

"Okay, so Quinn you're in charge of the camera. Lots of beautiful pictures I know you're well capable of. And I still want you be able to pick out your own pumpkin and apples" Nana said as she handed Quinn a camera. Quinn was too tired to argue, it still was only a little after seven.

Her mother began walking over towards a medium sized wooden kiosk and the rest of the family followed. Beth was trying hard to rush her mother but Shelby had a tight grip on her tiny hand while Rachel seemed almost permanently attached to the woman's side. Five baskets were orders. Rachel, Beth, and her mom would be sharing one, while Quinn decided to share with Mercedes since she was in charge of the photo opts. The family collected their baskets and began walking slowly through the pumpkin patch.

Quinn saw Santana almost run full sprint towards a pumpkin that would have been unbelievable if Quinn hadn't seen it with her own eyes.

"Mom can we please get this one" Santana asked with an unexplained excitement. Santana was attempting to hug a pumpkin that was at least five inches taller than her sister and enormously round. Quinn quickly caught the image on her camera and she laughed when Mercedes ran over on the other side demanded that Quinn took another shot. Beth walked in front of it and the pumpkin looked like it would crush the smallest Corcoran, but Beth didn't care. She was clapping her hands and smiling up at Quinn. It almost seemed like Quinn's heart grew in size as she took the photos. She was just grateful that she was here to experience that moment with the child she gave birth too.

Uncle Stephen pulled a reluctant Rachel towards the pumpkin and held Rachel close to him and began tickling her stomach causing Rachel to laugh. Quinn took several good pictures right when Rachel was yelling out "Uncle Stephen stop." It was the first time in quite awhile that Quinn had seen Rachel be so care free and smiling ear to ear like she was. It was a good sight to see again. Nana took the camera from Quinn and pushed her towards the family. They spent about another ten minutes taking pictures and various combinations until Nana deemed they had taken enough.

"Like seriously mom can we get this one…we would be the envy of the whole block" whined out Santana as the family had begun walking away.

"If you can't lift and carry it, you can't get it" Shelby said in a motherly tone, "C'mon, I'm pretty sure you'll find a better one than that" said her mom ushering Santana away from the humungous pumpkin. Quinn laughed at the pout Santana was sporting and it didn't go unnoticed by Quinn that Rachel hurried and maneuvered herself back under Shelby once Santana had walked further ahead.

The rest of the morning was spent picking apples off of trees, a quick game of hide-and-go-seek, picking out the pumpkins that were to be carved later on that afternoon, and her mom was hell bent on going to the farmers market a mile away to pick up fresh vegetables. Everything was loaded on a small trailer that was hooked to the back of the truck, which Quinn didn't even notice before. On the way back to Lima, Uncle Stephen pulled them over to a local diner and everyone had a pretty filling lunch. Quinn observed how Rachel and Santana seemed to stay away from one another, but the tension wasn't there anymore like it was prior. Quinn also noticed that Rachel was eating a grilled cheese sandwich…which didn't adhere to her strictly vegan diet.

Once they finally arrived home, Beth was put down for a nap almost instantaneously and the rest of the family helped take all the food, cider(which Nana insisted on having), and pumpkins to the kitchen.

"The first part of family bonding was a success" Shelby said as she entered the kitchen clapping with enthusiasm. "Now this evening I want us to carve these and make pumpkin seeds."

"This evening?" questioned Quinn with her eyebrow lifted, "I was gonna go to a party."

"Didn't you just go to a party yesterday?" questioned her mother seriously.

"Yeah, but it's another one tonight and I really wanted to go mom" Quinn said sweetly hoping it would warm the woman up. Shelby raised an eyebrow at Quinn and chuckled, "the rest of you girls going?" she asked addressing her sisters.

"Yeah I was gonna go" replied Mercedes, coming to Quinn's rescue. In reality Mercedes didn't really want to.

"What about you San?" asked their mom.

"Naw…I think I'm gonna sit this one out. I really didn't have that much fun last night at the other party" Santana shrugged.

"Yeah you didn't have fun until Sage" smirked Mercedes knowingly. Quinn chuckled when Santana cut her eyes at their brown sister and their mom was looking at Santana for an explanation.

"Santana, why weren't you at the party like you said you were going to be" Shelby asked as she crossed her arms and gave Santana the mother look, while waiting for an justification on why one of her daughters was not where she claimed to be.

"I was at the party, but I wasn't having fun and Sage noticed, so she offered to take me to the movies and I went, but I was here before curfew and I had more fun with her than I did at the party" replied Santana and what seemed like one breath, "In fact she asked if I wanted to go bowling tonight and I said yes." Quinn knew this trick as well; Santana was asking permission even though she had already accepted the invitation.

Shelby looked as if she was pondering what Santana had just said, "Okay you can go" said Shelby nonchalantly, "under one condition; you lose one hour from your date tonight because you didn't tell me you weren't still at the party after you left." Santana looked to protest but Shelby held up her hand, "a simple text would have sufficed. I need to know where you are at all times…do you understand young lady?" Shelby asked with the very intimidated Coach Corcoran expression.

"Yes ma'am" mumbled Santana quietly, "and it's not a date…just two friends chillin."

Quinn laughed out loud when everyone besides Rachel gave a sarcastic 'sure' in response.

"I wanna meet this Sage…you know grill her" said Uncle Stephen.

"What?! Why?!" Santana almost screamed.

"I just want to have a conversation…I would do the same thing if you were into guys" replied Uncle Stephen holding his hand up to stop Santana's protest much like Quinn's mother, "it's a non negotiable."

Santana's face was almost comical in shock, "Nana help me…you've met her already" Santana responded incredulously.

"I'm staying out of it" smiled the older woman, clearly getting a kick out of the entire situation. Santana stormed off to her room in frustration and Uncle Stephen started clapping, "She's definitely a Corcoran now" he laughed. Even that caused Rachel to smirk a little.

"What about you Munchkin, you wanna get out the house and party?" asked Mercedes. Quinn was surprised when Rachel agreed to going with them.

So it was how she found herself a few hours later driving towards Puck's house with Mercedes and Rachel in the back. Shelby made sure to tell both her and Mercedes to keep their eyes out for Rachel while they were partying and both girls promised.

"Alright Munchkin, I want you to have fun tonight but not too much. Whenever you're ready to go home, come find me" instructed Quinn.

"I've already gotten this speech from mom Quinn, I'll be fine guys" Rachel responded dramatically as she rolled her eyes. "I'm here to have fun."

"You know Finn's gonna be here" said Mercedes as Quinn nodded her head in agreement.

"Yeah…I'm well aware of all who'll be in attendance. I do participate in social media from time to time. Once again, I'll be fine…let's all go and have some fun" said Rachel. Before Quinn and Mercedes could respond she flung the car door open and made her way towards the house, not even bothering to wait for either one of them. Quinn shared a look with her brown sister and they had a silent conversation, letting one another know that they had to be cautious with their sister who was still very much in mourning and clearly depressed.

Quinn was hit with the loud bass of the music as soon as she went into the house and the scent of alcohol being consumed was everywhere. It was the first time she had been back in Puck's house since she had picked up Santana in a drunken state, right after her and Brittany decided to become an item. As soon as she thought about her ex girlfriend she saw the blonde gyrating on the floor between an obviously drunk Mike Chang and Sam Evans. Quinn felt bile hit the back of her throat. She didn't have the right to be jealous…or did she? That overwhelming feeling came back to her and she went in search of her reliable release. She went into the crowded kitchen and saw her release with her back towards Quinn, with a bottle of beer in her hands. Quinn walked up behind Kitty and placed her hands around the tiny girls' waist. Pressing their bodies close together she blew softly in Kitty's ear and felt the girl shudder against her. "I see you've already got started" whispered Quinn before licking Kitty's ear seductively.

"Do you want one?" asked Kitty.

"Nope, I'm kinda interested in something else right now" Quinn said as she began kissing Kitty's neck seductively.

"This is totally hot" the school pot head said. Quinn quickly shot a glare at the boy and she could have sworn she saw a wet spot in his jeans as he scurried off. The song changed and Kitty squealed in delight as Quinn took the opportunity to begin grinding against her. Kitty reciprocated the movement and Quinn felt her arousal go in overdrive as she turned Kitty around and forcefully engaged the smaller girl in a kiss. Kitty moaned sexily and it was enough for Quinn to make a quick decision. She broke away from the kiss and pulled Kitty's arm in the direction upstairs. She stopped them at the bathroom door but decided against it, knowing they would be rushed and she wanted to actually take her time with Kitty tonight. They didn't get to do that the night before at Kitty's own party.

Quinn went to the next open door which was further down the hall. She immediately saw it was Puck's mom room but Quinn had only one concern, and that concern was gripping her hand while balancing a beer in the other.

Quinn shut the door behind them while she looked at Kitty with dark lust filled eyes. Kitty placed her beer down on the dresser and quickly was pulling her shirt above and over her head...her bra was soon to follow. Quinn was in front of Kitty in a flash engaging them both in another deep kiss. Quinn finally pulled away after being engaged and reached over to the discarded beer and downed the rest of it while she felt Kitty peppering her neck with soft kisses. Quinn was fondling both of Kitty's breasts making sure to pinch and taunt each nipple, bringing both of them to its full erectness. Once she finished with the bottle she chucked it behind her back and immediately placed her mouth on Kitty's nipple making the freshmen moan out in pleasure. Quinn was truly putting work into this foreplay when the bedroom door burst open, surprising the both of them.

Kitty immediately put her hands up to cover herself from whomever intruded on their private moment, while Quinn was preparing to put a verbal lashing on the drunk idiot until she realized it was one Brittany Susan Pierce standing their looking thoroughly pissed.

"The hell Britt?" questioned Quinn.

"Get out" Brittany said, sending a hard glare towards Kitty. Quinn felt Kitty fumbling around for her clothing before rushing out of the bedroom, while Brittany glared at the girl the entire time, slamming the door behind the short blonde for effect.

Quinn stood starring at Brittany in pure disbelief, mouth agape and eyebrows raised with her hands held apart in a questioning manner. She couldn't even form a question and she saw Brittany trying her hardest not to laugh.

"The fuck Britt?" questioned Quinn, now thoroughly irritated.

"I want you to stop sleeping with her" Brittany said quietly.

"Why?" Quinn questioned as her nostrils flared. She couldn't believe that Brittany would interrupt her with this nonsense.

"It makes me feel bad inside Quinnie" Brittany said with pleading eyes as she crossed her arms protectively across her body, "I don't like Kitty, I never have and she's just using you."

"I'm using her as well" Quinn said honestly.

Brittany shook her head in disapproval, "I don't understand why."

"Too forget you Brittany" Quinn said turning away, not realizing the hurt expression that crossed Brittany's face. "I'm trying to move on from us and it's hard to do that when you permeate every aspect of my conscious. Kitty allows me to forget that and truthfully Britt you don't have a right to say I can't sleep with her…we're not together anymore."

"And whose fault is that?" Brittany asked angrily.

Quinn took a deep breath and looked at Brittany, "You know why we can't be together Britt. I can't explain it any better than I have."

"Well I think your explanation is complete and utter bullshit" Brittany spat out as she threw her hands up in frustration, "You don't think it was hard for me to date you knowing that you were living with Santana…if I could deal with that, than you could deal with my dad!"

"That's not the same. Santana stays away from you, your father has like some crazy vendetta against my family" said Quinn trying hard to contain her anger.

"She stays away from me because the court told her she had to…not because she wanted to do that" said Brittany through clenched teeth, "you remember the letter she had you try to give me…don't you."

Quinn sighed, "I also remember watching her being carted out of a hospital in handcuffs on a bogus charge that your deranged father clearly orchestrated" said Quinn. "Enough!" Quinn yelled as Brittany tried to respond, "I'm tired of this song and dance. We're not together Brittany because of family circumstances…end of story."

"Family…their not even your real family Quinn" Brittany said angrily. Quinn looked at her with wide eyes as Brittany clasped her hand over her mouth in shock. Quinn felt herself breathing hard in anger as water clouded her hazel eyes.

"They're all I have left" Quinn said emotionally as she walked slowly towards Brittany, "and they might not be my blood, but they remind me daily how much they love me. And from what I've learned that's exactly what family is supposed to do. That woman that you're father hates so much has been with me since I had to identify my mother's dead body on a cold slab in the hospital" Quinn said as tears fell out of her eyes looking into blue ones, "she has been there for me since my father, my own blood disowned me at my mother's funeral. She's been there for all of us through all our horrible decisions and countless mistakes. She's been more of a family to me than my so called blood, so don't you dare throw that in my face that none of them are my real family. Real family cares and that's exactly what we do, even if this stupid ass town calls us crazy" cried out Quinn as tears continued down her pretty face. "I never in a million years thought you could be that hurtful Brittany but I guess you live long enough and nothing should really surprise you. I need for you to stay away from me for awhile and don't concern yourself with what I do with Kitty" said Quinn as she maneuvered her way around Brittany and made her way out of the bedroom.

"Quinnie, I'm sorry!" Brittany yelled as Quinn made her way through the hallway. She made sure to ignore Brittany in quickly made her way downstairs, bumping into Mercedes once she reached the crowded first floor.

"What's wrong?" Mercedes quickly asked.

Quinn shook her head, "Where's Rachel?"

"She's outside talking to Finn; I gave them some privacy. Why are you crying?" Mercedes asked forcefully.

"Quinnie I'm sorry…please talk to me and forgive me" Brittany pleaded as she appeared out of nowhere.

Quinn looked at Mercedes as her sister put two and two together. "Let's go" Mercedes said grabbing Quinn's arm and leading them to the front door. Quinn could feel Brittany following them as they walked outside into the front yard. "Brittany she doesn't want to speak to you right now!" Mercedes said harshly, "Leave us alone okay!"

Quinn saw Brittany's face break down into a sob and she started crying as she watch Brittany run away. Quinn felt Mercedes pull her into a tight embrace and Quinn leaned down on Mercedes shoulder and allowed her sister to comfort her. Once Quinn's throat hurt from crying she pulled away and walked over to the porch and leaned against it. Mercedes followed and wiped the remaining tears off her face, much like she used to when Quinn was pregnant with Beth. Quinn began explaining what happened upstairs and she could almost feel the angry heat radiating off of her brown sister.

"Remind me again, why I can't go towards the Pierce residence and beat the shit out of Brittany and her stupid ass father" Mercedes said angrily.

"Because Santana would never forgive you and I would be really mad at you for a long time" responded Quinn quietly.

"San would forgive me eventually and so would you" smirked Mercedes as she nudged Quinn's shoulder.

"No she wouldn't…she hasn't even forgiven herself" Quinn said truthfully, "and I would forgive you eventually, only if you beat Dr. Pierce to a pulp and only graze Brittany."

Mercedes scoffed, "Does she have fairy dust in her pussy? Is that why you and Santana are so caught up on her?" she said in disgust.

"Well…" Quinn said with a raised eyebrow as she looked to the side and thought about all the sexy times she had with Brittany.

"Real life Sookie Stackhouse" Mercedes replied shaking her head.

Quinn let out a genuine laugh as she saw Puck round the corner with worry etched on his face, "You guys might want to come join me around the corner" he said meekly.

"Why?" she and Mercedes both dragged out.

Puck just shook his head while turning around and motioned for them to follow him. As they walked Quinn closed her eyes. She had heard that loud voice anywhere…it was definitely Rachel and Quinn was hoping and praying that her smaller sister hadn't gotten herself drunk.

As they rounded the corner and the scene came into view, she heard Mercedes groaning out loud. Rachel was on top of Finn grinding against him and at least eight beer bottles were littered around them, with an almost empty vodka bottle in Rachel's hand as she screamed out.

"We're so dead" groaned Quinn. She watched as Mercedes marched over towards the humping couple and pulled Rachel off of Finn.

"Woooaaaahhh" slurred out Rachel as she tried to balance herself against Mercedes. However unbalanced Rachel seemed she didn't let go of the bottle of Vodka.

"Rachel what…what were you thinking?" Quinn asked. She could feel the stress creeping up the back of her neck and she just wanted this night to be over with in a hurry.

"I was thinking" she hiccupped, "that Finn and I could try again…you know we could make another baabbbyyy" she sang out.

Quinn tried with great difficulty to pry the alcoholic beverage from Rachel's hand, but found success as Mercedes tried to help. Rachel began pelting Quinn strongly and Quinn had to slap her hand away to get away from the assault.

"Give it back to me…you can't take that away from me!" screamed Rachel. Quinn was looking at her in complete bewilderment, "Give me him back!"

It was the final statement that had all of them looking at Rachel with sad eyes. Quinn felt her eyes water and she looked over at Mercedes who already had a stream of tears coming down her eyes. Puck swept Rachel up bridal style and started walking towards the front of the house. She already knew that he was going to her car and it was ironic that they were here again…except this time with a different sister. Quinn felt Mercedes place her hand in hers and they walked together towards the car. They made a silent agreement that they were going to face this situation head on together. Puck had placed Rachel's screaming and kicking body in the back seat and he got in with her. Quinn didn't question the father of her child as she and Mercedes got in and Quinn brought the car to life and they headed home. Rachel was still fighting with Puck in the back the entire way home. She was angry that she was being man handled and she kept saying how she just wanted to try again, not to be a failure as a mother.

Quinn had tears falling off her face as they pulled into the driveway. She sighed heavily as they got out of the car and Puck lifted Rachel once again as they all trudged to the front door. Mercedes took out her keys and let them in and Quinn's eyes fell on her mom and uncle sitting in the living room with Nana and Santana playing some board game. There was a moment where everything was eerily silent and the two groups were just starring at one another.

"Heeeyyyy mommy" squealed Rachel. Quinn could only hang her head down in shame.

Puck let Rachel down gently but her sister still stumbled slightly. When Quinn raised her head, she saw Nana shaking her head on the couch as her mom, uncle, and sister were making their way over to them.

"What happened?" Uncle Stephen asked.

"It's obvious what's going on Stephen, she's completely drunk" her mother said as she placed two fingers on the bridge of her nose. Quinn looked over at Santana who looked at her questioningly. Quinn could only shrug in return.

"I thought you two were supposed to be watching her" Shelby said. It wasn't accusatory but she could tell her mom was seeking clarification.

"We did mom. She wanted to speak with Finn in private, so I let them be. I didn't know she would be getting drunk with him…I'm really sorry" Mercedes sniffled.

"And where were you Quinn?" her uncle demanded.

"Please tell me you weren't with who I think you were with" said her mother angrily.

"She was with Brittany" Mercedes interjected, "they were talking and it was my turn to watch her…I'm sorry" said Mercedes.

"Why is everyone apologizing?" Rachel slurred out, "I'm grown…I don't need a freakin babysitter okay. I talked with Finn and where gonna try again, except this time our baby will be perfect and healthy."

Puck took this as his opportunity to excuse himself. Nobody made a move as he made his way out of the house. Quinn assumed he was gonna walk home and she felt guilt eat at her a little more.

"C'mon Munchkin, let's get you some tea and into bed" Santana said trying to usher Rachel away. But Rachel pushed Santana away; something Santana obviously wasn't expecting because she lost her balance and fell backwards to the floor.

"You don't get to touch me ever again or call me that!" Rachel said uncharacteristically angry. She was pointing her finger and Santana's face while Santana looked up at her in shock. "You're the reason I went to that stupid ass party to begin with! Bringing that Sage girl here…to my home! You don't want me, then fine! But you don't get to be my sister! Ever! And you don't get to call me Munchkin!" screamed Rachel.

Santana scrambled to her feet and for a quick second Quinn felt her stomach drop. Instead of striking Rachel like she thought her Latina sister would, Santana ran towards their room and slammed the door.

"That's right! Run away like you always do…I don't need you anymore!" screamed Rachel after Santana. Quinn knew that wasn't the alcohol…that was exactly how her sister felt at the very moment.

"Goodnight girls" her mother said loud enough for them to here. Quinn felt Mercedes grab her hand again and she let her brown sister lead her towards the back room. Quinn chanced a look back and she saw Shelby's face had tears streaming down them and her uncle was looking quite angry. Nana had finally made her way over and all three of them were escorting Rachel towards the kitchen.

Once Quinn got into Mercedes room, she flopped down on Rachel's bed and held her head in her hands and began crying. Mercedes sat next to her and did the same thing as their home was filled with the sounds of Rachel screaming about Joshua and Santana.

_Rachel_

Rachel groaned as she turned her body slowly. She ached all over and her mouth had nasty pasty feel to it. Smacking her mouth together to try and gather some moisture she tried sitting up, but it felt like a sledge hammer had been knocked against her head and she quickly laid back down trying not to move as much as possible. Rachel stayed still trying to remember how she encountered having a hangover and the vision of her grinding against Finn came to the forefront and she groaned out loudly.

Big mistake.

Rachel literally ran to the bathroom and made it just in time to empty the contents of her stomach out in the toilet bowl. Taking a pause she laid her forehead against the cool toilet seat, knowing that her body wasn't quite through yet. Another wave of nausea hit her and she got back on her knees as her body heaved over the toilet. Sudden flashes of what happened the night before caused her to keep throwing up when she thought that she was done. The things she said and the manner in which she said them was literally making her sick. Finally her body stopped hitching enough to allow her to stretch out on the cool bathroom floor. She looked around and noticed it was her mother's bathroom, when a pair of bare feet appeared in front of her eyes.

"It's good to see you're up" said her mother quietly. Her mother turned on the bathroom lights causing Rachel to grimace and groan in pain, "Mom please cut off the lights" Rachel almost cried.

She felt her mother pull her up in one swift motion and place her on the open toilet. Needless to say it was a very uncomfortable position. Shelby handed her a glass of water and two pills appeared out of thin air and her mother was handing them to her to take. Rachel took a frowning glance at her mother as she took the pills. She saw her mother was sporting very red and very tired eyes as Rachel had to fight the feelings that were building within her. She honestly didn't feel like getting sick again.

"You need to get in the shower and get dressed" her mother instructed quietly.

"Wha…mom I feel horrible…I can't possibly be going anywhere" said Rachel in shock.

"Yet you are, you have a half hour" said Shelby seriously.

"Mom I'm not going anywhere" replied Rachel defiantly.

"Yes you are" countered Shelby, "and trust me if I have to treat you like Beth and bathe you myself I will. The choice is yours" her mother said in her no nonsense tone.

Rachel crossed her arms over her body and glared at her mother. Not one of her better chooses because that facial expression alone caused horrible pain to her head but no one was going to make her go anywhere, especially when she felt like this thank you very much. Rachel felt her body being yanked up once again, as she was forcibly thrown into the shower as her t-shirt covered body was quickly becoming drenched with warm water.

The quickness and strength of her mother was shocking to Rachel as her mother managed to remove her shirt and she felt something cold being dropped on her hair causing Rachel to gasp and cry out in pain. Despite her mother's aggressiveness, the woman began to wash Rachel's hair very gently. As she rinsed her hair she heard her mother crying and instant guilt filled her entire soul. Rachel stayed still as her mother lathered up a wash cloth and began cleaning Rachel, much like she seen her mother do to Beth on multiple occasions. Rachel didn't know whether to relish in the feeling of her mother babying her or to be completely and utterly humiliated.

The water was turned off and her mother held out a large towel for Rachel to step into. Shelby gently wrapped Rachel in the towel and gave a not so gentle swat to her bottom instructing her to move towards the bedroom. Even though she felt cleanly, her head still held a dull thump and she still felt slightly nauseous. Her mother threw Rachel's undergarments on the bed, followed by a pair of slacks and a shirt.

"You have ten minutes to finish up and be ready to go…and Rachel don't make me come back in here" said her mother seriously as she exited the room.

Rachel sighed heavily as she walked over towards her mother's dresser. Finding a comb, she began straightening out her hair before tossing it in a lose ponytail deciding to let her tresses air dry. She put the clothing on not caring that it didn't meet her usual standards and walked out of the room and towards the kitchen gingerly. Her grandmother motioned for her to come over. Nana handed her some weird concussion and she was told to drink it up quickly. Rachel did as she was told and instantly started to feel slightly better.

"Your mother is outside waiting" said Nana, as she placed a soft kiss on Rachel's forehead, "I love you now, forever and always my darling."

"Thanks" was all Rachel could manage before walking to the foyer and pulling her jacket on. She headed outside where the morning light assaulted her senses in the worse way. She was immediately met by the image of Terry leaning against his truck with his legs crossed. Rachel looked around for her mother questioningly and she saw the woman come out of their garage, holding a brown paper bag. Her mother came over and ushered her towards Terry.

"Everything ready" he said in a deep voice.

"Yeah" her mother nodded sadly. Shelby handed Terry the bag and he took it gingerly from her before turning around and holding the passenger door open and looked down at Rachel expectantly.

"Mom what's going on?" she questioned.

"You're going with Terry on a trip" her mother said simply.

"What?! No I'm not, I told you I don't want to go anywhere, I feel like shit!" screamed Rachel.

"Well that's your own fault Rachel Barbara!" her mother yelled back, "you are going with Terry and that's final!"

Rachel starred at her mother incredulously as she stomped her foot in aggravation. She did not feel like doing this at the moment.

"Terry" she heard her mother say clearly exasperated.

The dark man grabbed Rachel with one arm and placed her carefully in the passenger's seat while somehow managing to put Rachel in the seatbelt. The door was slammed forcefully and Rachel heard the locks shut her in the truck. Tears began falling off her face as she was completely speechless and at a loss of what to do. She saw her mother exchange few words with Terry before he walked around the front of the truck, unlocking the vehicle and hopping in.

Rachel tried unsuccessfully to get out when Terry unlocked the doors, but the man was too quick. He buckled himself and put the vehicle into drive. Rachel began to sob as she watched her mother disappear from view and they made their way through the streets of Lima. The expressway came into view and Rachel cried even harder if that was physically possible. To his credit, she noticed Terry kept a very stoic expression and pretended as if he didn't hear her.

"Where are we going?" Rachel tearfully questioned after she had calmed down considerably.

"On a trip" he replied calmly.

"I can see that" she responded smartly, "I want to know where" she demanded.

"You'll see when we get there."

"I really don't like you" Rachel angrily replied as she slammed her body into the seat and crossed her arms in legs tightly.

"I'm not that fond of you either right now…but yet here we are" said Terry tightly. "Instead of being angry at me Rachel, you really need to be thinking about your behavior and what you're putting your family through at the moment."

Rachel scoffed, "you know nothing about my family" she countered.

"Says you…but it hurts to hear you mother calling me at three in the morning almost hyperventilating, because she has no idea how to help her daughter. Her drunk daughter whom she just gotten to sleep after saying all types of scary things. Scary things that make your mother want to put you in an institution because she's at a complete lost" said Terry tersely. "Instead of disliking me…for whatever reason, maybe you should think on that." With that Terry turned on the radio effectively ending their very uncomfortable conversation.

They stayed quiet the rest of the trip, the very long trip Rachel might add. They were in the car for almost four hours. Four long hours that had Rachel in silent tears quite often as she thought back to the night before and the drunken things that spilled out of her mouth. Terry remained silent through it all after their little exchange and let her cry in peace, he handed her a package of napkins out of the brown bag her mother had given him and it made Rachel wonder what else was in there.

The left turn signal was on and Rachel was internally excited because she really did have to go to the bathroom. She saw that they were making their way into one of those rest stops that are often sprayed across the American highways. As soon as Terry parked and unlocked the car, Rachel jumped out and ran toward the restroom. She wasn't excited about using a public bathroom, but when you need to go…you need to go. As she ran through the bathroom doors, she wondered if she had heard Terry chuckling as she took off.

Rachel took a little long in the facilities, mainly looking in the mirror. She looked incredibly hung-over and she was quite ashamed that she was in public like this. That she had even allowed herself to get like this, after seeing what it did to her sister. Thinking of Santana made her stomach turn sour and Rachel quickly scurried out of the bathroom. Terry was leaning against the opposite wall, holding a large bouquet of lilies and a bag full of what looked to be snacks. He straightened his body once he saw Rachel and nodded his head towards the truck. Rachel followed and thought for a brief second, what would happen if she used her acting skills to claim that Terry was kidnapping her. She thought better of it though, once the face of her mom popped in her head. Rachel had put the woman through enough already.

Once in the truck Terry handed Rachel a bottle of water and some trail mix. She thanked him softly and watched as he placed the flowers delicately in the backseat. They were on the road again to the unknown destination and Rachel realized that they happened to be in West Virginia. The sign to a place called Marietta appeared and she saw that Terry was slowing down slightly. She fought off the urge to ask where they were going again by munching on the snack the man had brought her.

This town looked a little like Lima as Terry seemed to manage his way through the streets like an authority. Making a right, they rolled up to a set of large gates and she watched him lower his window and punch a code into a machine. The gates clanked apart causing Rachel to jump slightly and Terry began inching his way into what Rachel now knew to be a cemetary. Her mouth instantly became dry, despite consuming most of the liquid from the water bottle.

Rachel looked around at the different tombs, noticing how elaborate they all were. Dates of birth and death were scattered all around, while some tombs had actual pictures of someone lost love on them. Surnames were in large print as Rachel read over them quickly in passing. It was clear that this place was kept up often as the grass was freshly manicured and someone had placed pumpkins all around strategically for the upcoming holiday. The large amount of trees bright in their fall colors added to the effect that was all around the place. Large statues of angels made of white marble could be seen around certain grave sites, worn by the effects of the changing weather as they kept guard over all in its view. The truck slowly came to a pause and Terry cut the truck off and pulling the keys out of the ignition. He took a deep breath before telling Rachel to follow him. He got out of the vehicle quickly, not before grabbing the lilies from the backseat. Rachel pondered if she should follow this guy. Should she honestly trust him even though her mother seemed too? She didn't have long to think before she heard Terry calling for her to follow him again.

Rachel got out of the truck and hurried along behind Terry. She felt bad for stepping over the graves of deceased people as Terry led them on what seemed like a maze through the yard. Eventually he came to a stop and Rachel saw that they were in front of a large marble tombstone. The name on the lovely gravestone was Stephanie Imani Johnson. There was a picture of the teenage girl and it was no mistake that she was Terry's daughter. The very essence of who Terry was seemed to radiate off that picture and even though it was weird Rachel felt like she already knew who the girl was. Rachel did the math quickly in her head and realized that Stephanie was only sixteen when she passed. She didn't even get to make it to Rachel's age. Terry began wiping away some of the fallen leaves as he took out some old flowers and put it the fresh lilies in front of the tombstone. She looked into his face as his eyes began to water and he continued to straighten up around his daughter's grave. Suddenly he fell on his knees and clutched the tombstone as he sobbed unashamedly into the cool fall air.

Rachel felt a tight knot in her throat as she watched this usually strong man breakdown in front of her. Rachel never liked seeing men cry, but seeing Terry express his anguish gave her a better understanding of him and who he was. He knew the exact pain she felt…maybe his pain was even stronger because he got to see his baby live to sixteen.

Rachel kneeled next to Terry and grabbed for one of his hands, which he eagerly took. They grasped onto one another and she stayed unnaturally quiet through his moment of mourning and need.

"It never goes away Rachel" Terry said hoarsely after he calmed slightly, "That pain is always there, eating at you and reminding you that you lost something so precious; that a part of you is gone. The pain is more intense when you feel like you failed them as a parent."

It was as if he were speaking from the inner most corners of her soul. He actually did get it…and it wasn't fake…his emotions were genuine and very real.

"Ho…how?" was all she could manage to get out.

"Car accident; my ex wife and I had gotten into a heated argument. I drove in anger and she was with me. I woke up and my baby was gone" cried Terry, "It's not a day that goes by that I don't think of her or wish I had chosen differently but no matter how hard I plead for things to change, I'm rooted in reality, the reality that my precious baby girl is no longer…and I often blame myself."

"I…I can relate" Rachel whispered.

"Yeah I know you can Rachel, even though you don't care for me we share something that most people can't fathom" he said as he began wiping his tears away.

Rachel nodded in agreement. Most people couldn't understand the grief that she felt and she was pretty sure they didn't want to, "If it never goes away…does the pain diminish?" she asked.

"Yes it does, but that comes with time. Alcohol, sex, and other distractions won't make it disappear, especially so soon after his death Rachel. Wanting to get pregnant again and have another baby won't ever make you forget him. You have to let the grief process happen naturally. It hurts and it will always hurt but I promise it will get better, the pain with be less intense, and you'll be able to forgive yourself and move on."

Tears began coming out of Rachel's eyes in a steady stream as Terry talked, her body began hitching and she felt him loosen his grasp on her hand and wrap his strong arm around her tiny body. "I didn't understand that concept until my wife divorced me and took my son."

"Why'd she do such a horrible thing?" stuttered Rachel.

"Because I was drinking myself into oblivion; even though another driver caused the accident, I still blamed myself for allowing her to get into that car with me…especially when I was so angry. My wife didn't even blame me for what happened but I couldn't forgive myself and I became a horrible father and husband. It wasn't until she left that I recuperated from my drunken stupor and forced myself into counseling and quit trying to drown my sorrows."

"I don't know how to get to that next step Terry…I feel like I'm stuck and all I see is him" Rachel choked out as the image of her baby boy flooded her memory banks.

"There really aren't steps, depend on your family and you'll look up one day and realize you feel a lot better. Let the emotions you feel happen. I hear you are quite the accomplished singer and writer…get everything you're feeling out of you. Don't expect other people to take the pain away…that's an intrinsic thing but know you're supported and we'll always be here for you" he said while giving her a reassuring squeeze.

"It's just so hard" sobbed Rachel.

"Hardest thing you'll ever have to do in life" Terry replied as Rachel felt him tighten his grip on her because of the sobs wrecking through her body, "I guarantee _when_ you survive this…you can face anything, fearless" he spoke in his usual deep tone. They both comforted one another to the point where the ground was beginning to dig into Rachel's knees. Terry released Rachel once her body tended to hitch every few seconds. He bent over and placed several kisses on the tombstone, while whispering his undying love for his daughter. Standing up he reached his hand down to help Rachel up. She thanked him kindly and they silently made their way back to his truck.

"You hungry?" he asked once they were settled and driving out of the cemetery.

"Yeah I am actually" replied Rachel meekly as she swiped a piece of her hair behind her ear, before placing her hands neatly in her lap. Terry made his way through Marietta and they ended up at a quaint little restaurant. Upon walking in, Rachel was immediately reminded of an old ladies home. They were escorted to a table by a window and handed two menus.

"They have vegetarian options here…I don't know of many vegan places in this town" said Terry as he scanned through the menu.

"This place will do just fine, everything on the menu looks suitable" replied Rachel as she took a drink of water that the waiter just put down, "Thank you a lot Terry…for everything" she said quietly.

"No problem kiddo" he smirked as he looked over his menu.

The waiter came and they ordered their meals. Terry looked at Rachel questioningly when she ordered the red snapper, "I'm trying to change my diet slowly" she responded. The dark man nodded his hand in understanding as he placed his dinner napkin in his lap. She saw him fire off a quick text and Rachel knew it was too her mother. It would seem that Rachel had a numerous amount of apologies to give once she got home, she thought as she looked over at Terry. It might be a good idea to get started now.

"Terry I wanted to apologize about earlier for my rude comments and behavior" Rachel said meekly, breaking the silence they were in, "it was uncalled for and unnecessary."

"Thank you Rachel. I knew you were upset and still slightly hung-over. I hope one day you can learn to like me because I do like you and care about your family very much" Terry responded with kind eyes.

Rachel nodded, "it's hard for me seeing you with my mom. I can be incredibly selfish and sometimes I just want her to focus on me. You were like another person I had to share her with and it would infuriate me…especially because I know that she really likes you" Rachel said softly.

"Really?" interjected Terry.

"As if you didn't know that already" joked Rachel. She watched as Terry let out a warm laugh, "Well I like her a lot as well" he responded.

"Clearly" Rachel said, "You've spent a day with her clinically depressed daughter."

"True…but it's because you and I share something in common that not many people will ever have to go through…the role of grieving parent" replied Terry honestly.

"You said it gets better, but never really goes away. How do you handle the days when your mind thinks of her…of Stephanie" asked Rachel timidly.

She watched Terry take a deep breath in thought, "Well I have to say that I think about Steph all the time. There isn't a day that goes by that I don't think about her at least once" he said as he took a piece of a roll and broke it in half, "but I reminded that when it was all new…still fresh I would think about her every second of the day. Sometimes I would just sit in my chair and be stuck with grief and I would cry out in emotional anguish" he said with a shaky voice, "but as time went on I noticed that the time my thoughts centered on her would turn from seconds, to minutes, to hours, to a few times a day. At one point I thought I was forgetting her but my therapist told me that I was healing and moving in the right direction…and she was right. But there are those days when something happens, almost like a trigger and I'm pulled back to my pain" he said honestly.

"Triggers?" said Rachel asked with her eyebrows raised, "like what?"

"Hmm, like when I was asked to be the main guy to help four teenagers identify their deceased loved ones…that was a hard night for me and I suspect you as well" Terry replied quietly. Rachel felt her eyes watering and nodded in understanding, "Or when a certain Latina says or does something that reminds me of my Stephanie and more ways than I care to remember."

"Santana" Rachel whispered.

"Yep Santana" nodded Terry, "I swear that girl reminds me of my daughter so much it's almost scary. Not in looks but definitely in personality…even in some mannerisms. On those days it gets a little hard but I remind myself that my Stephanie would be proud of me…she would be proud of her old man learning everyday to manage his anger better and just living…because she can't."

The waiter had brought out their food and placed it gently in front of them before Rachel had a chance to respond. Terry said a silent blessing over their meal and they ate in silence…not because she was trying to be rude, but because this man had given her so much to think about.

Terry slid his credit card to the waiter so they could get back on the road, "You shouldn't give up on my mom you know" Rachel said almost out of the blue.

"I haven't" smirked Terry, "I'm just giving her the space she needs."

"She really likes you though…a lot" said Rachel.

"I'm well aware of that fact; I dare say she loves me…a lot. She's just afraid" replied Terry.

"Afraid? Of what?"

"Of her feelings" he sighed, "I believe that when her emotions become too real she tends to run. I think she's afraid of how real her feelings are for me, how intense they are and were becoming and honestly I think she used your situation as a way to back out of it. She knows that I would be there in the drop of a dime and I would have helped her every minute of the day and have. I think she's also afraid of dating me and raising Beth, I think she's afraid of the fact that we're different races to be quite honest" replied Terry.

Rachel's eyes bugged out at his last statement, "She's dated black guys before why would that bother her now?"

"Because of the looks people give us, it always made her uncomfortable. Much like the looks you and I are receiving right now" said Terry simply. Rachel looked taken aback for a second before glancing around the restaurant and noticing the stares that people were trying to give them inconspicuously; and they were failing miserably.

"I…I never noticed before to be honest" stammered Rachel.

"Because you were raised differently" Terry said softly.

"I mean I should be used to it…I had two gay dads and quite frankly my family now is not would most people would consider standard. Why doesn't it bother you?"

"I've had to deal with it my whole life to be perfectly honest" he shrugged while signing the receipts the waiter returned, "I'm sure if you'd ask Santana and Mercedes how they feel…it would be the same."

Rachel sat dumbfounded for a few minutes while Terry finished up paying for the bill. She never thought about how difficult it would be for her sisters being the minorities in a majority white family. Hell a whole community. Was her mother really afraid of the judgments of others? In all honestly at some point wasn't everyone.

Terry held his hand out for Rachel and she grabbed for it knowing it was their cue to leave. They used the restrooms before heading back on the road for the four hour ride back home.

Rachel wasn't aware that she had drifted off until she felt someone nudging her gently awake, "You're home kiddo" she heard Terry say calmly. It took awhile for Rachel to adjust her eyes to her surroundings. The first thing she noticed was her home, which she was ever so grateful to be back to. The next thing was her mom opening up the truck door and pulling her out of the car, cradling her like a baby. Rachel melted immediately into her mom and took in deep breath, cherishing the scent of the woman who gave her birth. "I'm sorry mom" was the only thing that came to Rachel's mind.

"I know baby" replied the strong woman.

_Shelby_

Shelby held onto her daughter tightly with all her might. She could do nothing but pace around the house all day as Terry had taken Rachel that morning and took her on a road trip. She had called her ex boyfriend in tears the night before after finally getting Rachel down after her drunken night. Once she heard his tired voice on the other end of the phone she could do nothing but cry and explain all the crazy stuff her daughter was spitting out in her drunken haze.

The thing that scared Shelby the most was Rachel screaming that she wanted it to all go away, that she didn't want it to hurt anymore. When Rachel said that, Shelby's eyes shot up in fear at her mother and Allison Corcoran looked down at her granddaughter for the first time like a patient. Before she called Terry, her mother told her it was about time they thought about putting Rachel in an institution before she hurt herself. That thought process and news was a little much for Shelby to take and she found herself talking to Terry until the wee hours of the morning, as he asked to try something before they did anything that drastic.

Shelby felt tears slide out of her eyes as she kissed the top of Rachel's head over and over. She saw Terry approaching them from around the truck and he took his cool stance of leaning back on the vehicle.

"Rach, I want you to take a shower and get ready for dinner. You hungry?" asked Shelby as she pulled away slightly from her daughter.

"No mama, Terry fed me" Rachel replied softly as she looked up at Shelby with those big eyes.

"Okay, I want you to go get cleaned up and wait for me in my room okay" instructed Shelby. She placed a few motherly swats on Rachel's bottom as her daughter tiredly walked into the house.

"How did it go?" asked Shelby once Rachel was out of ear shot.

"It went well. I think she really listened to me but time will only tell" replied Terry in that voice Shelby loved so much.

"Do…do you think I should take her to a facility?" stuttered Shelby.

"If she doesn't get better…most definitely, but remember Shells this is a long process. She still is dealing with her dads as well."

"Okay" nodded Shelby nervously.

"You can do this" Terry said grabbing onto her shoulders and bending to make eye contact, "I know you can and remember you do have support as well. I'm always here Shelby."

"I know and I'm indebted to you for life" smirked Shelby.

"True" he joked back causing her to tap him playfully. "Can you do me a favor and grab Santana?"

Shelby nodded and she headed back into the house and pulled Santana off of the phone and hurried her outside to meet Terry. She smiled when Santana broke into a sprint to go hug the man, once she realized he was outside. It was the first time Shelby had seen her look happy since the night before. Terry lifted her off the ground and spun her around as if she were a small child.

"How you been kiddo?" Shelby watched Terry ask as he tapped his finger on Santana's nose gently.

"Okay…rough night" Santana replied sadly.

"Yeah I heard...can you do something for me though" he asked.

"Sure" replied her Latina daughter.

"Whenever she asks for it…I want you to forgive Rachel" he said seriously. Shelby saw Santana's face drop at what Terry was asking, "I know you're really upset with her but I want you to think about the things you've said and have done because you were drunk" he spoke clearly as he gave eye contact, which to Terry's credit Santana never dropped. Normally when she was having a serious conversation she didn't want to have Santana avoided looking at the other person. Shelby knew it was a testament to the respect Santana held for the man that she was looking at him. "Now she may come tonight or not. She might not be comfortable with talking to you for a couple of weeks…but whenever she does can you try your best to forgive her. Forgiveness is hard but throughout this life, it's the only thing we can offer one another."

"I'll try Terry for you, but I'm still mad at her" replied Santana softly.

"It's okay to be upset, but I'm proud of you because you didn't lash out in your anger. You found another way to cope with it. Love you Peanut…don't ever forget that" smiled Terry.

"Love you too" replied Santana as she wrapped her tiny body around his bigger one. Terry returned the hug fiercely before shooing Santana back into the house.

Shelby was fighting hard not to let the water spill over her eyes at the scene she just witness but now that Santana was back in the house, she let them flow immediately. Terry walked over and cupped Shelby's face gently, wiping her tears away. His soft lips were on hers and she didn't waste time deepening the kiss. They both pulled away completely breathless and Terry placed another soft kiss to her forehead.

"Remember I love you woman" he said intensely, "call if you need me" he said seriously.

Shelby didn't respond because she didn't have the words. She watched him drive off before going back into the warmth of her home. All her daughters were in their room clearly preoccupied with other things so Shelby headed towards her bedroom hoping Rachel was done with her very long and arduous process of cleaning herself. Shelby opened the door and saw the small body of Rachel sitting on the side of her bed with wet hair. Her baby looked so small and Shelby hated that she had to do this, but after seeing Rachel like that last night, this had to be done. Shelby closed the door behind her and went and sat next to Rachel.

"Aren't you going to ask me about my trip" said Rachel after a few moments of silence.

"I just want to know if you think it helped you…I don't want to know details because that's between you and him" replied Shelby quietly.

"Yeah…I think it helped."

Shelby sighed heavily, "Rachel you scared me so much last night" Shelby said emotionally, "I don't ever want you to do that again. Do you realize that you took your anti depressant medicine and then went and got drunk?"

"I didn't realize it until now" said Rachel as she pushed some lose wet hair behind her ear, "Mom I'm really sorry…I know I stepped in it and it won't happen again."

Shelby moved swiftly as pulled Rachel over her lap and pulled down her pajama bottoms, showing a freshly washed bottom.

"Mom what are you doing?" Rachel's voice traveled up to her ears.

"Giving you what you've earned" replied Shelby as she took her hand and laid a hard swat on Rachel's bare bottom. Rachel howled in pain but that didn't deter Shelby even though it hurt her to be doing this to her child. Shelby remained quiet as she let off a series of swats on Rachel's behind. Rachel cried out in pain but Shelby powered through each hit, "Do you understand why you're getting this?" Shelby questioned as she fought back tears.

"Yes mama…please stop, I'm sorry" cried out Rachel, but Shelby refused. She wanted Rachel to understand that there are consequences for all decisions. Five more hard swats were rattled off, the last one being the hardest. Shelby looked down at Rachel's dark pink bottom before lifting her up by the shoulders and holding her at eye level, "Don't you ever make me feel like that again!" yelled Shelby.

"Feel like what" slobbered out Rachel. Shelby almost marveled at the fact if felt like she was looking at an eight year old Rachel.

"Like I'm going to lose you…I won't be able to survive that Rachel Barbara, so don't ever make me feel that way again" cried out Shelby. "You are going to meet with Marissa daily" Shelby said pointing her finger for effect, "You're gonna stop letting Quinn do your homework and you will be in the presence of me, your uncle, or your grandmother at all times. Is that clear?" Shelby demanded.

Rachel could only nod as her face broke down into more sobs. Shelby pulled her small frame into her body and both mother and daughter cried for what seemed like an hour. Rachel shivered against her and that's when Shelby realized that her baby's tender bottom was still hanging out of her pajamas. Shelby hurriedly pulled up Rachel's clothing but Rachel whimpered in discomfort, "It hurts mommy".

Shelby instructed Rachel to take the bottom half of her clothes off. She flung the discarded clothes in the hamper and ushered Rachel towards the middle of her large queen sized bed. She laid Rachel on her stomach softly before running into the bathroom and grabbing some tissue. She came back and cleaned off Rachel's face, instructed her to blow into the tissue to get rid of all the snot. Shelby cleaned her face and then laid down facing her baby and she began stroking her back softly as they looked one another in the eyes. Shelby reflected on times when her mother had worn her out from a spanking and had done the very same thing to her. Shelby began humming and she watched as Rachel's eyes kept fluttering before they fully closed and her breathing slowed. Once Rachel was asleep, Shelby pulled the comforter over her before going to check on the rest of the girls.

Santana was clinging onto Mercedes, while Quinn was sleeping in Rachel's bed. Music from Mercedes' iPod deck was playing into the room softly as the trusty candles were lit completing the ambiance of the room. Shelby walked in making sure she gave kisses to them all and tucking them in for the night.

She completed her nightly routine with Beth who was once again staying in her mother's room. Shelby kissed Beth up and stroked the growing blonde curls before retiring to her bedroom. A giant smile crept onto her face when she walked in. Rachel had kicked the comforter off of her and raised her shirt up, so the first thing you saw entering the room was her bare backside.

Some days past and Shelby found herself sitting in Elliot's office waiting for him to return from a meeting. The lawyer called earlier that morning during breakfast asking if she could meet up with him, claiming it to be an emergency. She quickly agreed and decided to drop the girls off that morning, seeing as though Quinn and Mercedes had lost driving privileges for the week because of the party fiasco.

Elliot came in with his typical lawyer suit of dark grey and straight tie. He adjusted his glasses as he walked in with a large folder, "Morning Shelby, thanks for meeting me on such short notice."

"Well you did say it was an emergency" replied Shelby.

"That it is…a good one emergency, if an emergency could ever be called that…coffee?" he offered but Shelby declined.

Elliot maneuvered around behind his large oak desk and sat down carefully in his large leather chair while placing his cup of coffee on his desk. Shelby laughed slightly because he forgot the large folder by the coffee pot and had to get up to go and retrieve it. As awkward and nerdy as Elliot was, he was the most loyal lawyer she had ever witnessed and she thanked God that he was on her side, fighting for her girls.

Elliot sighed after he finally settled down and flung the folder open dramatically as he took a sip of his coffee.

"Now to why you're here" said Elliot, "The trial is coming up very soon and as you know Mr. Forester has plead guilty. He wanted to apologize to the girls for his reckless behavior and I was hoping you could get all of them to be there to receive it" said Elliot quickly.

"Well I know Mercedes and Rachel will want to be there but I might have some difficulty getting Quinn and Santana to agree to come…but I'll try" said Shelby.

"That's all I ask" Elliot nodded hopefully. "I also filed a civil suit, which I told you would go through with no problem because the Forester family comes from a lot of money. With that said their lawyers contacted me and wanted to have a meeting before we appeared before the judge. Apparently Andrew had a huge inheritance that he would get at the age of twenty five. Well since it looks like he'll be in jail until he's at least seventy, his family wanted to find another use for the money."

"I don't want them buying off the girls because they don't want their family to get bad press" Shelby declared.

"I totally concur and that was my argument but then his parents showed up and they assured me that it wouldn't be the case. They feel like they didn't try enough to help with their sons addiction to alcohol and it ultimately cost eight people their lives and ruined the lives of the girls. With part of his inheritance they're going to start a rehab for first time offenders of DUI's and with the rest they specifically wanted it to go to the girls. They understood that I would never compensate for the loss of lives but they felt the girls deserved to be financially comfortable for the rest of their lives."

"The rest of their lives?" questioned Shelby with a quirked eyebrow.

"Yes ma'am…the rest of their lives" responded Elliot as he handed over a document. It seemed Elliot had a copy and he began reading off what it said.

Shelby wasn't paying attention because her eyes immediately dropped down to the portion that read what each one of her daughters were going to be awarded.

Lucy Quinn Corcoran – eight million dollars

Santana Maria Corcoran – sixteen million dollars

Rachel Barbara Berry-Corcoran – sixteen million dollars

Mercedes Alisha Jones-Corcoran – twenty four million dollars

Shelby Allison Corcoran – three million dollars

"The girls were given eight million dollars for each loss of life. The Foresters also believed that you should be compensated for your selfless act of taking the girls in. They're going to give you a lump sum of three million and then give you five hundred thousand for each year the girls are in college. If you accept this offer, I will put the money towards their pot and they won't be able to touch it until their twenty one without your permission. I suggest upping the age a little as well since this is a lot of money. Andrew Forester also had several also had stocks and several bonds. They will be closed and divvied up to the girls as well" said Elliot.

Shelby looked up at the man completely dumbstruck, mouth agape in surprise.

_Kitty_

The blonde bounded down the stairs and made her way towards the kitchen. Gruff voices echoed through their expansive house and Kitty realized her father had company. Even though she had a party this weekend it seemed her father was none the wiser. The maids had done their jobs and cleaned the house after she had thrown the first successful party of the year. She spent most of her evening doing sexual explicit stuff with Quinn, but it was all good.

Kitty actually liked Quinn a lot even though she was well aware of the fact that the blonde beauty was only using her. Grant it she didn't know how longer she could take Quinn's sudden outburst or Brittany's unnecessary dislike towards her but the things Quinn made her body feel were just utterly amazing. It was as Quinn could be aggressive yet gentle at the same time.

"Kitty darling…glad to see you're awake" she heard her father greet her as she walked over towards the refrigerator.

"Good morning daddy" she replied sweetly.

"How's my precious lamb this morning?"

"Okay" shrugged Kitty. She glanced out at the back porch and noticed a bunch of guys sitting around the table being served breakfast by one of their ever trusty maids.

"Could you join me on the back porch?" asked her father.

"Oh daddy I'm not in the proper attire to entertain company" replied Kitty.

"I wasn't asking permission dear" said her father in a faux caring voice, "join us please."

Kitty sighed and walked towards the back porch where an immediate hush came over the very lively conversation that was happening seconds before. She felt her father squeezing her shoulder tightly as he began introducing the men.

"Kitty these are my golfing buddies Dr. Benjamin Pierce, Mr. Russell Fabray, Officer Juan Ramirez, and Officer Jay Lindley. Kitty waved at the men cautiously and tried to push away the feelings of being immediately uncomfortable.

"It seems my daughter had a little party here this weekend when she was specifically told not to gentlemen" said her father. Kitty felt her eyes bug out as her father continued to squeeze her shoulder a little more forcefully. "Now in order for her not to be grounded until the New Year, she's going to help us out…aren't you darling?" asked her father.

Kitty gulped and nodded her head. "Good now, it seems from the security footage that you seemed to be pressed up on a particular blonde girl the entire night…what was her name?"

"Q…Quinn Corcoran" stammered Kitty. She saw the slightest flinch come from the older blonde man at the table.

"So these Corcoran's…you seem to have a relationship with them, huh?" asked her father.

"Not really daddy, I only really talk to Quinn" replied Kitty with confidence she sure didn't feel on the inside.

"Hmm, well how about you have a seat and tell us everything we need to know about the Corcoran girls and I will think about overlooking you're punishment for breaking the rules" replied her father.

Kitty was thrust into an empty chair and she tried to steady her hands as she took a drink of water, while the five pair of eyes seemed to be on her.


	24. Chapter Twenty-Three: Shelby

_**Here we are again. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter and once again thank you for the thoughtful reviews and comments. It inspires me that I'm going in the right direction. I made a mistake in the last chapter, but no one seemed to pick it up :)**__** Again your thoughts, reviews, and critiques are greatly appreciated. Those that have alerted and favorited, thanks so much! At the end of the story I will be responding to you all individually! Until then…happy reading! **_

_Shelby_

The flash went off again as Shelby kept taking multiple pictures with a huge smile. It was Halloween and her girls were going out to get free candy and they looked unbelievably cute according to Shelby. Mercedes came up with the idea for them to dress up as the Power Rangers and Shelby surprised the girls the next day with their customs. Her mom thought it would be adorable to sew numbers on the chest of the customs from oldest to youngest.

Santana was the red ranger with the number one in the middle of her chest. Mercedes was the blue ranger with number two, followed by Quinn who was the pink ranger with the number three. Shelby got a kick out of Quinn's hair matching her custom. Rachel was next as the green ranger with the number four and Beth rounded them out as the yellow ranger with her number five. The girls were striking fighting poses in front of the door with big smiles on their faces. In all honesty they all looked like eager small kids instead of just Beth. Excitement and joy were dancing in their pupils and Shelby could have almost combust from the cuteness of it all.

Beth was given a small plastic pumpkin to collect her candy, while the teenage girls insisted on pillow cases for their collections.

"Okay girls go over the plan with me one more time" stated Shelby after they had taken an abundance of photos.

"We're going to the mall right now to go trick or treating and enter the custom contest" stated Quinn in slight annoyance. Shelby had made the girls tell them at their plans at least twenty times.

"After we win, we're coming back around here to go trick or treating through the neighborhoods. We'll be home by nine thirty mom" Rachel said quietly.

Trust was somewhat of an issue with Shelby and the girls. Every time she left them to their own devices, they managed to get in trouble and she didn't want that to happen this time…especially since Beth was accompanying them and this was the first time that Rachel would be let out of the sight of her, her mother and her brother.

"Mom we'll be good…promise" said Santana as she opened the door.

"Yeah mommy we be good" added Beth with a giant smile. Shelby walked over and gave all her babies a kiss along with Nana. She made sure they had all their cell phones in case of an emergency and she watched as Quinn grabbed Beth's tiny hand and they made their way towards the truck. After Beth was secure she waved as they made their way down the driveway.

"They'll be fine" her mother said as she rubbed Shelby's back.

"I know…I just get so nervous sometimes" countered Shelby.

"Every mother does darling" said her mom soothingly. "I still get nervous when you and Stephen aren't in my presence."

"So you saying this worrying never stops" laughed Shelby.

"Now you're getting it" laughed out Allison.

Shelby chuckled and nodded her head as she went about the task of lighting up their pumpkin lanterns for the holiday that was decorated all around the porch. The girls did a good job carving them out…even Beth's tiny pumpkin was out there sporting a giant smile with one tooth. Shelby turned on the porch light and joined her mother in the kitchen so they could have small talk and wait for the neighborhood children begging for sweet treats.

"So you signed for the girls to get the money" asked Allison as she set a pumpkin pie on the table.

"Yeah" sighed Shelby, "I mean I haven't talked to them yet about it but I did sign. They've been through a lot this year and I do believe they should be compensated for their struggles…it's just a lot of money mom."

"It is a lot of money darling but if you do like Elliot suggests and maybe up the age for when they can touch it, they won't be so inundated by the whole thing" replied her mother.

"Well I definitely am going to do that, but I don't want them thinking they're being bought off. It is enough for them to be financial secure for the rest of their lives. I don't want them to get lazy and reckless with it. I could only imagine the type of trouble I would have gotten in, with that type of money at that age" said Shelby.

"Well you would have brought a plane ticket to New York, got an overly expensive condo in the city, and auditioned for Broadway" laughed out her mom knowingly, "much like I suspect Rachel of doing and Mercedes" said Allison cutting out a slice of pie for each of them, "I think the money gives them options and freedom they didn't have before. Should we watch over them…yes but we have to trust them to make their own decisions and let them live their lives. Hardest part about being a parent…letting go."

"Yeah the problem is I have to let them go this year…they're seniors" said Shelby as worry etched along her face.

"Don't frown darling you'll age before your time" instructed her mother, "and that means we have a lot of work to do to make sure their ready. It won't eliminate all their problems but we can give them the coping skills to make it through. Santana has shown progress…they all have."

"True, but a lot of bumps along the way" replied Shelby.

"That's life" chuckled her mom. Shelby agreed as the door opened and her brother shuffled his way over to them with a grocery bag, "I've missed them off haven't I?" he asked as he began pulling out various varieties of coffee grinds.

"Yes but I took a lot of pictures" replied Shelby distracted at the abundance of coffee her brother purchased, "Stephen, why so much?"

"Because mom makes the best coffee and we always run out every week" said her brother.

"That's because you keep drinking it all" said Shelby as she rolled her eyes. Taking a bite of the pumpkin pie, she hummed in bliss, "Santana made this mom?"

"She sure did" Allison said as she began putting on a pot of coffee, "good isn't it."

"We definitely have to talk to her about culinary school…this is it…this is her talent" Shelby said through eating another piece.

"Let me be the judge" her brother said as he snatched the fork out of Shelby's hand and took a piece of pie. Shelby glared at him as he tasted the delicious desert, "Damn…that is freakin awesome!" he exclaimed.

"Why don't you cut your own piece instead of stealing mine?" Shelby snarled at him.

"Eh, how else would I get under your skin _older_ sister" he laughed making sure to put an emphasis on older.

"Stop my beautiful children…I swear you two are actually worse than the kids" her mother tutted at the both of them. Shelby gave her brother a knowing look as they smirked at one another.

The doorbell rang out just as her mom gave them all steaming cups of coffee. Shelby headed towards the door, picking up the bowl of candy on the way. "Who is it?" she asked before opening.

"Trick or Treat" came a familiar voice.

Shelby opened the door and saw Terry smiling widely with his hand held out in front of him, begging for a treat. She looked in her bowl of candy and handed him a Hershey Kiss before leaning over and giving him a small peck on the lips.

"Best Halloween ever" he said grinning.

Shelby held the door open for him as she tried to fight off blushing as he walked in.

"Good evening "he said nodding his head toward the kitchen.

Her relatives returned the salutation in kind as Shelby closed the door and escorted Terry to the kitchen table offering him a place to sit.

"So what brings you out this evening" asked her mother as she began pouring Terry a cup of coffee which he accepted earnestly.

"Well I kinda wanted to see the girls in their costumes, but I really came on some official business" said Terry.

"What kind of business?" Shelby questioned.

"Not the good kind, I' m afraid to say" as he prepared his drink to his liking.

"That sounds serious" countered Stephen.

"It is man" Terry said taking a quick sip before continuing, "so remember how we all agreed that Santana getting arrested the second time was a complete set up."

Shelby nodded her head, as did her mother and brother.

"Well Judge Anderson called me in because she wanted me to do some investigation concerning what happened but before I could, I was suspended."

"Yeah and you never told me why?" Shelby said looking at his chocolate orbs.

Terry sighed, "I was missing a lot of on duty time making sure that you and the girls were okay" he shrugged.

"Terry" groaned out Shelby.

"It's not a big deal Shells…I would and will probably do it again" he said seriously.

"Did they at least pay you?" her mother asked.

"Nope" said Terry shaking his head.

"How have you been paying your bills?" exclaimed Shelby with her eyes bugging out.

"I have a savings Shelby…I'm okay" he said calmly.

She loved him, but she didn't want him making those types of sacrifices.

"So anyway I couldn't really investigate but Judge Anderson contacted me and said she had put someone else on the job, although she didn't let me know who. Well said person contacted me last night and he said he wanted to meet with me at your place tonight" Terry announced.

"Who is this person?" questioned Stephen harshly.

"Jay…Jay Lindley" Terry said looking at Shelby.

Shelby went back into her memory banks as she thought about who that was, "Wait a minute…is that one of the officers who arrested Santana?" she asked with a quirked eyebrow.

Terry nodded and Shelby sighed.

"Why does he want to meet us here?" questioned her mother with a confused expression.

"Apparently this whole situation is bigger than just Dr. Pierce wanting revenge on Santana…it goes much deeper. He asked me to show up here and apparently he called both of your lawyers and asked them to meet us as well" said Terry.

"That serious" stated Shelby.

"That serious" agreed Terry. The doorbell rang again causing Shelby to jump, but Stephen motioned for her to stay seated as he went to answer it. It was only a few kids that needed candy but Stephen held the door open apparently allowing someone else to come in. Moments later Elliot strolled in with his trusty suitcase, looking not quite like his self because he was in regular clothing, along with Andrew. Both exchanged pleasantries and sat down around the increasingly crowded table.

Elliot only confirmed what Terry explained and they all sat around waiting for Officer Lindley to show. Several cups of coffee were consumed as Shelby shook her leg nervously in anticipation of the discussion. They were interrupted a few times by kids dressed in costumes but Nana took over the candy duty. Shelby knew her mom could sense the anxiety coming off her as well as Terry as he would often grab Shelby's hand and give her a reassuring squeeze.

"Before he gets here Shells, I want you to look at Elliot, Andrew, or myself before responding to Jay" instructed Terry.

"Why?" asked Shelby.

"He doesn't trust him fully yet…nor do I" said Stephen as he combed his hand through his dark hair, "smart move. We have to be careful what we say and how we react that way we can come up with an offensive plan if need be."

There was another knock on the door and it was obvious that it didn't come from a child, so Stephen popped up quickly to go and get it. Officer Lindley came striding in and Shelby had a sudden flash back when she remembered her dad walking through the door after a hard day's work.

"Sorry I'm so late everyone but we had to monitor and keep taps on a few teenaged parties" said Jay.

Incoherent responses were given in return and her mother asked if Jay would like a cup of coffee before the meeting started. Jay graciously accepted the beverage and undid the first few buttons of his uniform.

"Good to see you Johnson" said Jay, "I wish it was for better circumstances."

"As do I" replied Terry, "So shall we get started?"

"Absolutely" Jay said as he cleared his throat, "so just to update everyone, Judge Anderson wanted me to investigate how Dr. Pierce was able to pull off that bogus charge on Santana Corcoran so quickly."

"Was this after the charges were dismissed?" asked Andrew as he and Elliot pulled out notepads and pens simultaneously.

"Yes it was; the way the judge explained it to me was that she was embarrassed by what happened to Santana and it had to be some underhanded things going on. So I was given the task of digging around…but discretely" said Jay as she took another sip of his drink. Shelby noticed the tiredness that was all in his eyes but she didn't feel any sympathy for this man…he was one of the one's that dragged her daughter out that hospital in handcuffs to the shame and embarrassment of her family.

"So what did you uncover" prodded Terry.

"That the key to all of this is Santiago Lopez" announced Jay. Shelby looked around and noticed she wasn't the only one who was looking at the man questioningly. "Let's just say a lot of truth came to light at this impromptu meeting held at Stan Wilde's house this past weekend and it seems to me that Santana is paying for the sins of the father…in more ways than one."

"Who was at this meeting?" questioned Elliot, with his pen at the ready.

"Myself, Russell Fabray, Benjamin Pierce, Alister Wilde, Kitty Wilde…and Juan Ramirez" Jay replied.

Shelby's eyes widen at the mention of Kitty's name as well as the others. An anxious knot began forming in her stomach at what type of devious plans these men were coming up with. Her heart was palpitating with fear as she felt Terry give a comforting squeeze to her knee.

"Ramirez…my Ramirez" said Terry as he kept his hand on Shelby.

"Yeah…apparently he's been on the take for awhile now, well before you were both partners…sorry man" Jay said shaking his head.

"Who's he taking from?" Stephen said with flared nostrils.

"Russell Fabray mostly and most recently from Dr. Pierce; it's how the arrest warrant got through so quickly for Santana" he replied.

"But you need judge approval for a warrant" countered Elliot.

"Very true…the Fabray's and Pierce's know higher ups…it's as if their all in cahoots together a mastermind web" said Jay.

"So how does Santana's dad figure in all this?" asked Shelby.

"Well he was the lead mastermind…Santiago was the head surgeon at Lima General. He performed almost miraculous surgeries on judges, Senators, and people of the like. A lot of those folk were grateful for his service and in turn they kept offering him favors and opportunities to make extra money on the side…and not in the legal sense" replied Jay. "Apparently Santiago got Alister Wilde and Russell Fabray into some of his illegal money schemes and before they could cash out Santiago passed. Their part of the money was lost with Santiago and they've been scheming to try and get it back ever since."

"Well if it was illegal why not just let it go…why keep trying to get the money back" asked Elliot.

"Quite simply it was a lot of money ma'am…talking hundreds of thousands, maybe even millions died with Santiago and they have no clue how to get it or if they can get."

"Why go after teenage girls?" Shelby asked emotionally. She felt Terry squeeze her leg once again in warning to try and control her emotions.

"They feel like they can recoup the money that was lost" Jay said clearing his throat.

"How?" Stephen asked sharply.

"They know about the money that will be or has been allocated to the girls through the settlement" Jay said. Shelby's eyes cut over to Elliot, how they hell did they know about that? The ink hadn't even dried on the official documents.

"Did they ever state how they knew about the settlement?" questioned Elliot clearly thinking the same thing as Shelby.

"They never came right out and said it, but again they know people in high places. A few calls here and there and they can find out things that most people wouldn't be privy to" he stated matter-of-factly.

Shelby pinched the bridge of her nose and sighed heavily before combing her hand through her hair, "So how did they plan on getting their hands on the money…if there is even a settlement?" she heard Terry question. Shelby looked at Jay as he clearly became uncomfortable in his seat. A few moments of silence passed before he cleared his throat, "They're going to try and prove that Shelby is an unfit mother" the uniformed officer replied.

"What?!" exclaimed her mother, "how do they plan on pulling that one off?"

"Well they're just putting pieces of the plan together…as of now they are just monitoring. Alister wanted to use Kitty to help with the spying, being as though she's having a relationship with one of your daughters" said Jay.

"What do you mean by wanted?" questioned Terry.

"Well Kitty didn't want to spy on Quinn or lie like her father wanted her to do" Jay said as he finished off his coffee, "Alister wanted Kitty to lie about her relationship with Quinn. He wanted Kitty to accuse Quinn of manipulating her into a relationship being as though Quinn is almost eighteen and Kitty's just a freshman. When she flat out refused to do it, he then wanted her to agree to spy and try to pump Quinn for information about the Corcoran family. Kitty burst into tears and refused to do that as well. Alister got visibly upset and sent Kitty to her room after he explained she was punished until further notice"

Shelby watched her mother put on another pot of coffee as nearly everyone around the table was running low on the delicious beverage. "So Kitty flat out refused?" Shelby asked with a quirk of her eyebrow.

"Yes she did…seems to me Kitty is quite fund of Quinn even though she referred to their relationship as 'merely sex partners'. Alister was not happy that she openly defied him…especially in front of the men. Now that Kitty isn't an option, they're planning on digging in your past Shelby and digging hard. They want to find any proof that you're unfit so Russell can get custody of Quinn back" said Jay.

"He gets Quinn, he gets access to the money" Terry said as he closed his eyes and shook his head.

"Bingo" Jay said dryly.

"Why give up custody of Quinn in the first place?" questioned Elliot.

"He didn't think Quinn would get a settlement worth anything, not to mention she's almost a spitting image of Judy. He didn't want and still doesn't want anything to do with Quinn but when money enters the picture, things change" replied Jay.

"How would Alister get his missing money?" asked Terry, while Shelby looked over at Andrew, who had remained fairly quiet as he scribbled everything down.

"Well if Russell gets the money from Quinn, he was just going to break off a piece and hand it off to Alister…as well as everyone else. I only got in good because of the connection Ramirez got me once I approached him about being on the take. As of now they think I'm a part of the group and not really being a double agent so to speak."

"Why was Dr. Pierce there? How did he even get connected to the group?" questioned Terry.

"That's a little simpler. Benjamin just wants Santana to pay for what she did to Brittany. He feels like Santana got off easily and that she's the reason his life has sucked lately. Benjamin was never fond of Santiago and he only sees Santana as an extension of what he calls 'the evil man'. He thought if they could get the judge to say she violated probation, then Santana would have to finish off the rest of her sentence in prison but that obviously didn't work out. Now with the girls getting settlements he plans on suing for damages. If they can prove that Shelby's unfit, it will make his case that much stronger, not to mention I have a strong feeling they have a judge deep in their pockets to make sure this all happens. Russell actually approached Benjamin with the idea of 'revenge' so to speak and it didn't take much to convince him to join in with getting back at Santana…and in essence Santiago."

Shelby had eased her hand onto Terry's leg and she began squeezing to force the tears away. These men were literally trying to ruin everything she's built with her girls. They were literally trying to destroy her family, "How exactly are they trying to prove that Shelby's unfit?" asked her mother.

"Like I said they're digging. They're going to use every bad thing that's happened since you've gained custody and they're going to try and use it against you" Jay replied, "The suspensions from school, the fighting in school, Santana's arrest and conviction, the fact that they believe Santana violated probation before but they think Terry covered it up, Rachel getting pregnant, the fact they all see a therapist, and Quinn is now gay."

"What the hell does Quinn being gay have to do with anything?" questioned Shelby angrily.

"Quinn might have always been gay but she didn't start actively showing that aspect of her life until she moved in with you." Shelby looked at the man completely horrified, "I don't agree with them Shelby, I'm just telling you what's been said. Russell is very conservative and to be honest we live in Lima, Ohio, it's not going to take much for Russell to convince a judge that Quinn's behavior has worsened since being in your care; especially if they are paying the judge off" replied Jay.

"Small minded mentality at its best" scoffed her brother. She could see the back of his neck turning red and knew he was trying his best to not blow his top.

"All I can say is that Russell and Alister are very serious about this…its personal for them as well as Benjamin" replied Jay.

"They just want money…like my partner. How is this personal for those men?" asked Terry.

"Russell and Judy were divorced; most people thought it was only because of Russell's affair. As quiet as it was kept Judy was having an affair as well…with Santiago" smirked Jay. Shelby gasped while looking at him with huge eyes at the information. "Russell didn't find out until after the divorce papers were signed, leading the two men to actual blows. After that the two men were just associates trying to get extra money. I wasn't actually surprised about Santiago's affair…he was married but that clearly was in title only. In the force he was a known wife beater but Mariana would never file charges when we were called to their home by neighbors."

"Why wouldn't she?" questioned Shelby.

Jay shrugged, "we could never figure it out…personally I'm not surprised Santana did what she did to the Pierce girl…she witnessed domestic abuse her entire life."

Terry shook his head, as Shelby blew out a sigh. Those feelings of being completely overwhelmed were coming back into her spirit in full force. "Thank you officer Lindley for your candid honesty, this actually will help out a lot" said Andrew finally deciding to speak and effectively dismissing him at the same time.

"Can't say it was a pleasure, but whatever new information I get, you guys are on the list to receive it as well as Judge Anderson" Jay said as he stood, preparing to leave. Terry stood up and shook his hand, while thanking him in the process. "The little advice I can offer all of you is to get your house in order and clean any of those bad bones out of the closet. The judge, myself, and now you guys are definitely doing a counter offense but…just…just prepare yourselves for the worse" Jay warned as he began moving towards the door. Shelby buried her face in her hands as Stephen and Terry went to escort Jay out of her home. Looking up she locked eyes with her mom and for the first time since this whole ordeal started she saw some fear.

Terry and Stephen came to sit back down and a collective silence surrounded him as they all tried to gather their thoughts.

"Where do we go from here?" asked Shelby, putting the question out there that they all had.

"Well Elliot and I will meet with Judge Anderson, while doing our own investigations on the men involved" breathed Andrew, "Shelby is there anything we need to know…if they're digging we need to know anything that potentially could be a problem for us. Jay was correct in saying that you all need to clean your closets…and since they're going after you, we have to start there."

Shelby closed her eyes and breathed out. The biggest mistake she had ever made in her adult life was coming back to haunt her. She should have known it wasn't going to be that easy to erase that part of her life, "I uh…when I uh was teaching at McKinley…I slept with one of my students" Shelby said quietly as tears fell in shame out of her eyes, "he also happened to be Beth's biological father" Shelby finished as she held her head down. Terry grabbed for her hand and squeezed it as Shelby wiped tears from her eyes.

"How old was he and name?" asked Andrew, seemingly unfazed by her confession.

"Noah Puckerman and he was eighteen in the eleventh…he failed a grade" whispered Shelby.

"How long did it last?" questioned Andrew as he was writing away on his notepad.

"It only happened once. When it was over I told him it couldn't happen again and it hasn't" Shelby said as she raised her head. Both her mother and brother had unreadable expressions on their faces as Elliot and Andrew continued to write.

"Anything else?" said Andrew.

Shelby nodded her head and bit her bottom lip, as she studied her lawyer's expressions. "So what now?" asked her brother as he cleared his throat.

"I have to be honest this doesn't look good for Shelby, but it wasn't like it was a long standing relationship. Not to mention it wasn't strictly illegal because he was over the age of consent. Is it any possibility that any other people could know?" questioned Andrew.

"Quinn knows because Noah told her…I think that's it" stated Shelby.

"Ramirez might know as well" Terry said. Shelby shot her head over at the dark man and looked at him questioningly, "I took Ramirez with me to give Puckerman a warning to leave the Corcoran girls alone. I never out right said what he did with Shelby but since we know Ramirez isn't a stand up guy, I thought it was important to know."

"Why did you warn him?" asked Elliot.

"Because he watched as Santana got drunk after Mercedes had left with her uncle" said Terry.

"Which is when Santana was on probation…and I'm assuming you never turned her in for violation" said Andrew who was getting visibly frustrated.

"No I didn't and Ramirez is well aware of that fact as well" said Terry.

"That makes things increasingly more difficult" Andrew said, "Let us do some in depth investigations and Shelby please just focus on the girls. It is imperative that they stay out of trouble and that from the outside looking in…they look almost perfect. We will get these guys but there will definitely be some hits…try and be ready to take them" Andrew warned as he stood and began packing up.

"I'll see you at the trial and the paper work is already in for the settlements. I'm going to work on getting more secure accounts for the girls and we've upped the ages to twenty-three. Seriously Shelby be watchful and make sure the girls are doing the same. We'll be in contact" said Elliot as he began packing up to leave with Andrew.

Stephen ushered the lawyer's outside and Shelby felt the urge to sob. Her mother sighed heavily as Stephen came to sit back down, "We need to meet with the girls tonight" he said seriously.

"Most definitely we should" agreed her mother, "Terry you should be here at this meeting."

"Yes ma'am I will stay if it's okay with Shelby" said Terry deeply.

"Of course it's alright with me" Shelby said quietly as she grabbed for his hand. Just then the door burst open and in walked her daughters with a rush of excitement. Terry bellowed in laughter as he took in the girl's costumes as they walked towards the kitchen and dumped their treats in the middle of the table.

"We won! We won!" Beth was screaming as she ran over towards Shelby with her pumpkin full of candy. All the anxiety she felt before melted away as she picked up her smallest baby and hugged her small frame to her. She looked around as Stephen held a huge smile as he clutched Rachel to him and Terry had lifted and spun Santana in the air. Mercedes and Quinn were standing next to Nana, looking around and laughing and it was one of those wonderful family moments that Shelby cherished so much.

"So my babies won the costume contest?" Shelby asked excitedly.

"We so did mom!" responded Rachel with a big smile as she clung to her uncle.

"What did you guys win?" asked Terry as he sat back down in his chair and pulled Santana onto one of his knees, along with Mercedes on the other one. Shelby held Beth in her lap and Stephen had Rachel sitting in his lap. The entire family looked over at Quinn who was still standing, while Nana was waiting expectantly. Shelby giggled when Quinn finally gave in and sat in Nana's lap, while her mother gave Quinn a kiss on the cheek.

"We won a whole bunch of candy, it was so much that we really only went trick or treating on a couple of blocks" responded Mercedes.

"Is this all of it?" asked Uncle Stephen.

"No, the other two pillow cases are in the trunk, it was too heavy to bring in" said Santana.

"Well we have to do the candy investigation, so while your uncle goes and bring the candy in…you girls should go shower and get ready for bed" instructed Shelby's mom. Grumbling sounded around the table but Nana gave one of those looks and her teenage girls shot out of the laps and began running towards their rooms.

"I'm first" screamed Santana as she ran down the hall.

"No fair!" bellowed Quinn while running behind her, "you were first yesterday!" Shelby shook her head as she watched Rachel turn back around and walk over to Terry. She embraced him in a tight hug as he bent over and placed a soft kiss on the top of her head. "Everything okay?" she heard him ask Rachel. "Everything's okay" whispered back Rachel as she pulled away and walked towards her room she shared with Mercedes.

"It's worth fighting for" Shelby said as she stood with Beth and headed to her room to get her baby ready for bed.

"You damn straight it is" replied her brother as he made his way to the truck to get the candy.

About forty minutes later the entire family was sitting around the kitchen table again with a giant pile of candy sitting in the middle of it. Shelby, Terry, Stephen, and Nana were picking through the candy to make sure there weren't any bad pieces, while simultaneously trying to keep the girls from eating too much of it. Beth was given three pieces for the night, while the older girls were given five pieces. Her mother gave the older girls some tea. It wasn't until Shelby was older, when she learned that her mom would put stuff in the tea to help them go to sleep on Halloween night, when she and Stephen were younger. Shelby could almost guarantee her mother had done the same thing tonight.

Shelby was rocking Beth to sleep and the toddler was doing everything in her power to fight it off, but it was to no avail. Eventually Beth's curly blonde head had gotten heavy and was now on Shelby's shoulder. Beth breathing had slowed and she was down for the count. Shelby looked over at Rachel and noticed her eyes fluttering, as the small diva was fighting off sleep as well. It was about that time to have the meeting and Shelby decided the time was now to get serious.

"Before you ladies go off to bed, we have to have a family meeting" Shelby said looking around the table and locking eyes with Terry briefly. Her four teenage girls had their eyes on her and they were all sporting questioning looks.

Shelby sighed and got up to place Beth on the couch so that she could be a little more comfortable during the meeting. Beth whimpered slightly as Shelby laid her on her stomach and placed pillows around her so she wouldn't fall off of the couch, if she moved. She came back and sat down, grabbing the contract she signed previously so she could explain about the settlement.

She looked at the girls shocked expressions after she told them how much they would each be receiving…and in essence they could consider themselves millionaires. She watched as Mercedes and Rachel were fighting away tears and Quinn and Santana had unreadable expressions.

"Girls…I…I didn't want this money to be like a pay off. I just felt that you've all earned it because of everything you've been through and the fact that you keep fighting to be better "Shelby said trying to make the girls see reason, "Can you tell me how you're feeling?"

"Sad" said Mercedes quietly, "it just makes me miss my family. I feel like every time I think I'm doing okay, something comes and rips the bandage off the wound and I have to start all over. I want to feel grateful for this but I'm reminded of what I loss just to get it."

"I think Mercedes pretty much summed it up" Rachel said as she tucked her hair behind her head and looked down.

Shelby looked over at Quinn, who replied with 'same'. Santana just shrugged her shoulders, "I'm not sure what I'm feeling to be honest" whispered her Latina daughter.

"Okay…I respect what you're saying. If you don't want the money or if something changes promise me you'll come and talk to any of us" said Shelby. The girls promise and Shelby moved onto the hard part. She told the girls everything that Jay Lindley told them. Shelby remembered the last time she tried to keep things away from the girls and it didn't end up to well. This time she was going to be perfectly honest and real with them as much as possible, "Just know that we're all being monitored and it would serve us well if all four of you can try your best to be on good behavior" stated Shelby as she looked each one of her daughters in the eye.

"Starting with you Quinn…I think this thing with Kitty needs to end, they'll try to use it against us" Shelby said looking at Quinn's hazel eyes.

"No need to worry about that mom" sighed Quinn, "Kitty ended things tonight but she wouldn't tell me why…now I know."

"I'm sorry Quinn" replied Shelby.

"Kitty and I were just whatever…its nothing to be sorry about. I am sorry about my sperm donor though. I feel like he's the reason behind all of this" replied Quinn quietly.

"Your sperm donor and mine" countered Santana, "even when he's dead he's a supreme dick" Santana said angrily. She got out of her chair and began to pace in the kitchen. Shelby could see her counting down with her mouth as Santana clenched and unclenched her hands. It was her new coping mechanism and it seemed to work for her.

"Also there are some things that might come out about me…things that I'm not proud of" continued Shelby as Santana continued to pace. Terry reached over and grabbed her wrist gently, forcing her to stop as he pulled the small Latina onto his lap. He began rubbing her back to try and soothe away the anxiety, "just know that I'm sorry for anything that I've done to hurt you or if I haven't done enough to help you" Shelby said as her eyes began to water.

"Mom you've done more than enough, you gone so far beyond and we're all grateful for that" Rachel said strongly, while the girls agreed.

"She's right Shelby, we'll try our best to do better and we'll all be watchful about who we hang around and say things too. We have a say in all of this. They can't just get away with this and we won't let them. This is our family and we'll all fight for it" Mercedes said.

Shelby nodded her head as tears sprang out of her eyes. Rachel got out of her seat quickly and engulfed the woman, followed by Mercedes, as Quinn and Santana rounded it off, "I love you girls" whispered Shelby emotionally.

"We love you too" she heard Santana say back, while the others agreed. They stayed tucked into one another until Nana told them it was time for bed. Shelby watched as the girls went to their respective rooms to go to sleep. She felt increasingly devastated mixed with a sense of pride and determination.

"Now, forever, and always" said her mother as she walked to her room. Shelby shook her head in understanding as her brother hugged her tightly and reminded her not to worry. Stephen left, leaving Shelby looking into the eyes of Terry. She felt his strong hands surround her waist and she melted into the hug, allowing herself to relax slightly.

"I miss you Shells" mumbled Terry into her hair.

"I miss you too" she mumbled back into his chest.

"So let's stop missing one other and be together" he whispered. Shelby pulled away and looked up at him, "I don't know" she responded.

"What are you afraid of?" he asked sincerely.

"I'm afraid of falling for you too quickly, of getting the girls involved, of them using this against me…of using our relationship with one another to tear this family apart" she rattled off.

"I won't let that happen" assured Terry, "I love you woman and I know you love me, but fear is going to make both of us miss out on a good thing."

He was right. It seemed like Terry was always right. Shelby always ran away when the emotions were too much to tolerate. A good man was standing right in front of her asking to be a part of her life…apart of her babies' lives and she was just to chicken to allow it. Soft lips brushed against hers and she responded immediately. Relishing in the familiarity of them as his tongue swiped her bottom lip asking for entrance. She deepened the kiss and moaned aloud as their tongues danced with one another.

Intimacy.

Something that she always desired but she continued to build up walls out of fear…and this man just forced his way in and was chipping away at them slowly. Shelby pulled away in desperate need of air to fill her lungs. Terry pulled her body closer to his and they were both literally clutching one another, "Let me love you Shells" he said.

"Okay" she replied without over thinking it, she decided to follow her heart and instincts for a change. Shelby squealed as Terry suddenly lifted her in the air and began to spin the both of them, "Terry put me down" she exclaimed, not realizing that Beth was still asleep on the couch. The toddler's soft cries began to engulf the room and Shelby couldn't even get mad at the innocent expression Terry had on his face as he apologized. The strong man placed her down and Shelby rushed over to her youngest daughter who was looking up at her trying to figure out why she was on the couch. Whimpers started to pour out of Beth as Shelby picked her up and began rocking her back to sleep. It took awhile but Beth finally dozed back to sleep and Shelby walked into her bedroom and placed the sleeping toddler in her crib, with Terry hot on her heels.

"I'm sorry about waking her up Shelby" he said after Shelby had Beth settled.

"It's not a problem, we both got caught up in the moment" Shelby replied. Terry brushed her cheek softly with his strong hands, causing her to blush, "You can stay the night Terry…its late" said Shelby.

"Very tempting offer, but I think it's best if I go home…remember we're being watched and I can't sleep in the same bed as you and behave" he winked.

Shelby looked down as she chuckled, trying to fight of turning beet red. It had been awhile for her and she was assuming him as well, but it still amazed her that Terry could make her feel like a giggling teenage girl.

"Alright Officer Johnson, I guess I'll see you tomorrow then" Shelby whispered as she leaned into him on the tip of her toes. He bent down and they kissed softly, but pulled away quickly, not wanting to engage in something more. Shelby understood that things could quickly get out of hand between them and she grabbed his hand and they walked out to his truck. She waved as she watched the man leave and shivered slightly as she pulled her sweater tightly around her body. She didn't know whether it was from the cool of the night or the idea that someone could be watching her and her family at that very moment…it was exceedingly unnerving.

Shelby had these pressing thoughts as she walked back into her home, not knowing that someone was across the street taking photographs of her.

_Quinn_

She felt the body of her sister pressing up tightly against her as the small diva was slightly whimpering in her sleep. Quinn was staring up at the ceiling, while lying on her back. It was a little after four in the morning and she began rubbing soothing circles on Rachel's back gently, trying to bring about some comfort to her. Normally Rachel would be sleeping with their mom, but the four of them decided to have a _'sisters' only'_ meeting in Rachel and Mercedes' room after the news Shelby had just given them.

She looked across at the other bed and Santana had her arm around Mercedes waist the both of them snoring softly in rhythm.

They collectively decided that all four of them would have to be on their best behavior from then on out. It seemed like the only time they weren't in a lot of trouble is when they were involved in some sort of extracurricular activity.

So it was decided that Quinn would be going back to glee, once she asked Mr. Schuester if it were okay to join again. Quinn also missed working her body out and competing, so instead of joining Cheerios she was going to try out for the girls basketball team along with Santana after the football season. Rachel would start back with glee once Sectionals were a done deal and Mercedes was already there. They all tried to convince Santana to join glee again since the restraining order wasn't an issue any longer but she wholeheartedly declined the invitation. Truth be told, Quinn missed hearing Santana's voice…the last time she vividly remember hearing her voice was the night their parents died. The girls also decided that they would volunteer for the food and clothing drive Santana started. Anything and everything that made them all look good, so that Quinn's father and his posse couldn't use anything against their mother.

Rachel shifted and Quinn naturally shifted with her. Quinn was studying her sister's face and saw the worry lines etched all through it. Even in her sleep Rachel just seemed to be at war. Quinn placed a gentle kiss on her forehead and was amused when Rachel's face relaxed. Never in a millennium did Quinn think she would be cuddled up with one Rachel Berry and caring for her like a sister. Her life definitely did not turn out like she envisioned it would when she started high school.

Her phone vibrating brought her out of her thoughts as she wondered who would be texting her at this crazy hour. Quinn quirked an eyebrow as she saw she had a new message from Kitty.

_I know ur probably sleeping but I just wanted u to know that u mean a lot to me and I had fun when we were together._

Quinn starred at her lit up screen while she pondered whether she should respond or not. Kitty's dad was a part of her dad's crew and she didn't know if she could trust the girl or not.

**Why'd u agree to us sexing? **Quinn sent the message deciding to pick the young blonde's mind.

_Because I liked you and you choose me out of everyone_

**No ulterior motive?**

_Not at all. Sex was good and u made me feel wanted._

**Why break it off then?**

It took awhile for a response to come, and Quinn began to suspect the worse.

_It's not good for us to be together right now. I don't trust my father and he's upset about what we did the other night at the party I had._

**How did he find out? Ur father's pissed?**

_Security cameras, clear as day. He's upset and I don't like him._

**Huh, how come u don't like ur dad? No other reason u wanna stop?**

_Evil man and Brittany kinda made it clear she didn't want me around u anymore._

**Did she now?**

_Yeah, she's making my life hell on the squad._

**Im sorry.**

_No need, ur worth it._

**Im really not but thanks. Gonna miss the sex.**

_U are and me too. I wanted u to use a strap on. Guess that's not happenin._

Quinn felt her eyes darken at the suggestion and now wished they didn't have to stop their little rendezvous. But her family was worth the sacrifice of her raging hormonal sexual impulses.

**U little temptress. Wish I had too.**

Her phone vibrated again, but this time it alerted her to actual pictures being sent. Quinn opened the file and her mouth dropped open. There was Kitty with her leg spread wide, a mischievous grin on her face, and completely naked. One finger was in her mouth while her other hand was clearly playing with her hardened pink nipples. As Quinn was trying to grasp the concept that this girl was sexting her, another picture arrived. This one was a close up of her breast and it was clear the tiny girl was pushing them together. That familiar feeling of her being turned on was starting to happen, but the final picture pulled her over the edge. There up close and personal was a picture of Kitty's most private area, glistening from her obviously being turned on and clearly wanting someone to explore it.

_A little something for u to remember me by ;)_

It was time for a cold shower. Quinn slipped out of bed carefully, placing a pillow in Rachel's arms as she headed towards her room to work off some of the buildup she was feeling. She fired of a quick 'thanks' to Kitty and decided it was no sense in trying to get back to sleep.

Quinn was in front of her locker trying to decide what books she needed for her next class. She had been up for quite some time thanks to her overactive brain and Kitty's sexting. After getting to know herself better in the biblical sense she decided to stay up and cooked breakfast for the entire family. Nana and Shelby were very appreciative for the morning off and Quinn went to school feeling good despite everything that was wrong in her world.

A familiar scent wafted to her nose and she knew her ex girlfriend was by her. Quinn closed her locker and looked into the blue eyes of Brittany.

"Can we talk?" asked the taller girl.

"There's nothing to talk about" Quinn said slightly as she slammed her locker shut.

"Quinnie it's me…its Britt" she responded sadly.

"I need space Brittany. You have to give me that…you hurt me and right now I don't want to be around you" Quinn said forcing her voice not to betray the emotions she felt inside.

"We hurt each other and I just want to apologize" said Brittany.

"I can't do this right now" said Quinn as she walked away quickly not giving Brittany a chance to respond. She could feel Brittany's eyes watching her as she walked away but at the moment Quinn didn't care. There was some validity to the fact they've hurt one another but it didn't make the pain easier to deal with. Quinn knew that she was a difficult person and a complete mess but that was who she'd always been. A feeling she hadn't felt in awhile started creeping up her chest as she made her way to first period and she felt the beginnings of her wheezing. Quickly pulling out her inhaler she took some of the medicine as she sat down for class. She let the medicine fill her lungs and work its way through her body. She wasn't doing this today…asthma was not on the agenda.

Quinn made it through the rest of the morning before lunch pretty unscathed. She saw Kitty a couple of times…and she had to hand it to the freshman Cheerio. They both pretended not to notice each other's presence as they walked through the halls of McKinley, both with their head held high and strutting as if they owned the place.

Quinn walked into the lunch room and immediately spotted her sister sitting with Kurt.

"Sup Cedes'…Kurt" she said as an afterthought.

"Hey" they both replied, "how was your morning?" asked Mercedes.

"Brittany tried to talk, other than that it was cool" Quinn said as she pulled out the lunch she made earlier. It was nothing more than a left over pasta salad they had the night before with an apple. She glanced over at Mercedes and noticed her sister had a pissed off look about her.

"Where's Santana?" questioned Quinn as began to eat and trying to change the sore topic of Brittany. Her eyes were scanning the lunch room and she briefly locked eyes with Kitty, who had Jake Puckerman next to her, completely engrossed in whatever it was they were discussing.

"Probably somewhere snuggled up against Sage" shrugged Mercedes.

Quinn snapped her eyes onto Mercedes questioningly, "So they're a thing now?" Quinn laughed at Kurt's comical expression; he clearly was excited at the new gossip that was just announced.

"Apparently…they've been on a few dates and Santana is trying not to but all her conversations as of late have been about Sage" smiled Mercedes.

"Good for her" Quinn nodded her head in approval. She was proud of her sister for trying to move on and genuinely be happy. A part of Quinn still held onto the guilt about how she snuck around with her sister's ex for months, even though she knew it still bothered Santana sometimes. Too bad she couldn't move on without messing up royally.

"Oh, I've picked up Rachel's work for the day" said Mercedes breaking the blonde girl's train of thought, "Shelby said you need to stop doing her work for her as well."

Quinn rolled her eyes in annoyance, "As if Munchkin can focus on this stupid work" scoffed Quinn looking at her brown sister. She saw the look that Mercedes was giving…they were being watched and monitored and they all promised to try and be perfect, "fine…fine" she gave in.

Blaine walked over to join them and Quinn looked at the couple with a strong longing. It was obvious to anyone that the two boys were deeply in love and Kurt had finally come into his own. Not caring what the rest of the world thought. They were happy and it showed through on their faces.

"You know Kurt you should stop by and visit Rachel sometime" said Mercedes pulling the impeccably dressed boy away from Blaine's attention.

"I was under the impression that she really didn't want visitors…at least that is what she told Finn. Not to mention she barely spoke to any of us at the party" said Kurt. Quinn could hear the pain in his voice.

"Give her a break please" replied Mercedes, "she's still in mourning and is very much depressed. It's been hard on her, on all of us really. She had to bury her son."

A pain shot through Quinn as her mind traveled back to seeing how broken Rachel was at the hospital the next day after Joshua had passed. She watched as her sister stood at the funeral of her child and had to say goodbye. She could see Rachel sinking, and then trying to fight. It was a constant battle and Quinn had to witness it all on the periphery.

"It might really brighten up her day Kurt if you guys just talked about Broadway or you can try and fix her clothing. I dunno…anything to get her mind off it" inserted Quinn.

"Okay, I'll plan a whole day for us…this weekend maybe" offered Kurt.

"Yeah that's cool…we have to ask Shelby, but it should be all good" said Mercedes.

Brittany walked into the cafeteria followed by Sam and Mike. They two gazed at one another and Quinn suddenly didn't feel hungry any longer. She packed her things and swiftly walked out of the cafeteria in the opposite direction, barely giving her table a wave. As before she could feel Brittany's eyes on her but it didn't matter. The rest of the day Quinn went out of her way to avoid the taller blonde and was quite successful…that was until glee started.

Of course Mr. Schuester welcomed her back with open arms and informed her that she was expected to be at the afternoon rehearsal of glee. Anxiety crept into her spine as she made her way into the choir room. She sat next to Mercedes and her sister squeezed her hand in reassurance as Brittany walked through the door. Quinn's breath got caught in the back of her throat and she lowered her head, so she didn't have to see those crystal blue eyes. Mr. Schuester walked in after everyone else…per usual, and clapped his hands to get everyone's attention.

"Guys I want you to put your hands together and welcome back Ms. Quinn Fabray!" he announced excitedly. To her surprise there was a loud applause to greet her. Quinn tried to accept the love graciously but the attention being brought to her was very awkward. A simple 'thanks' was all she could manage to get out while reminding Mr. Schuester that her last name was now Corcoran. She didn't want to be associated with the man formally known as her father and she really didn't want to be here but if glee didn't preoccupy her mind and time…it would be spent on other things…like finding the Skanks to hang with or finding another warm body to press against.

"Well I know your being modest but we missed you…and the pink hair" laughed Mr. Schuester. Quinn chuckled politely and hoped he was intelligent enough to notice she wanted to move on.

The boys from the football team showed up, effectively removing the attention from her, which she was grateful for. Apparently they had gotten permission from Coach Beiste to practice for Sectionals and the woman agreed as long as they came to football practice right after. Glee club had expanded this year, much to Quinn's surprise but she was happy that the club was growing. A part of her wanted to leave some type of legacy at this school with the club that had seen her through so much.

The late arrival of the next member caused Quinn to kick herself mentally as Mr. Schuester began warming them up, choosing to go over the vocal arrangements for the songs first before going over the choreography. They were placed in sections and Quinn was sitting right next to Kitty, being as though their voices were similar, with Brittany on her other side. Lady luck was definitely not on her side today.

Things seemed to be going okay, until Quinn began struggling with the vocal arrangement on one part of the song. Kitty would quietly say encouraging words to make Quinn feel better, but that only seemed to infuriate Brittany and she could feel the heat radiating off her.

"You don't have to keep saying that freshman! She'll get it okay!" Brittany spoke loudly causing everything to come to a screeching halt and bringing the tension in the room up about one thousand degrees and eyes squarely on them.

"I was just trying to help…you know be a good team member" said Kitty standing up, clearly getting sick of Brittany's new found mean streak.

"You can't help her, if you're always commenting on something" Brittany spat back angrily as she stood up, "and there's no room for argument. I'm your captain and you need to do what I say freshman."

Quinn stood in-between them both trying to defuse the situation, while Mr. Schuester was giving his normal 'calm down guys' instructions. Quinn pushed Brittany back slightly as the two girls continued to argue, but Brittany slapped away Quinn's hand shocking the crap out of her.

"Britt what the hell is wrong with you?" asked Quinn more out of concern than anything. She wasn't used to seeing Brittany this way. When looking in her eyes, all she saw was anger and almost resentment.

"What's wrong with me?" Brittany responded incredulously, "That little twerp is running her mouth and you're wondering what the problem with me is?!"

"She was just trying to help me Britt, it's no need for this" Quinn responded through pursed lips.

"So now you're defending her…is she that good in bed Quinn? Was it that good for you? You won't talk to me but will defend her like ya'll together. Like you love her…you don't love her you love me!" Brittany responded with such cruelty. "You know what fuck this" she almost whispered as she stormed out of the choir room and slammed the door behind her.

"Mercedes no!" yelled Quinn as she watched her sister angrily walk towards the door. She knew the brown diva was about to go after Brittany and nothing good was going to come from that. "Enough is enough Quinn!" Mercedes replied angrily.

"Just let her be and lets rehearse okay. Sectionals will be here before you know it…please" begged Quinn. They didn't need any public fighting or anything. Quinn walked over to her sister and grabbed her by the hand, so they could go sit next to one another and calm down.

"Mr. Schuester I'm sorry about the interruption…it won't happen again, can we please keep rehearsing?" she said trying to placate her teacher. The curly head man nodded his head and rehearsal resumed. Quinn glanced over at Kitty and noticed the girl was trying her best not to cry. The voice of her mother rang through her ears, reminding her that Kitty was a person with feelings as well.

"I'm sorry Kitty" whispered Quinn.

"Whatever" was the only response she received and quite frankly deserved. Rehearsal continued and Quinn was ever so happy when it was over. She almost ran out the choir room and headed towards her car wanting to get as far away from everything as much as possible. She got in and had a strong urge to smoke a cigarette. Shaking off the temptation she leaned the front seat of her car all the way back trying her best to relax as Mercedes opened the passenger door and got in.

"Santana said she'll be done in about a half hour" stated Mercedes. Quinn grunted in response as Mercedes took the car keys out of her hand and turned on the radio to the local r&b station. It was going to be one of those moments where nothing needed to be said at all. Quinn drifted off until her back door opening caught her attention. Santana had gotten in the car and plucked her nose, trying her best to aggravate the blonde, "get the fuck up so we can go strumpet" said Santana.

"Sometimes I really want to kick you in your dick than I remember you're actually a girl" Quinn said lifting up her seat and running her hand through her messy pink tresses.

"You know if I really had one, it would totally be bigger than yours Quinnie" Santana replied quickly, while messing up her hair again.

Quinn sighed, was she really going to have this hypothetical conversation with Santana, knowing her sister got some weird sort of satisfaction from irritating her. "First off stop messing with my hair and secondly I would definitely have a bigger one than you" deciding to go with it.

"Ha! Let's not kid ourselves Quinnie the Pooh, I would def have a bigger dick than you…you have white America genetics" laughed Santana.

Mercedes scoffed, "neither one of you would be in competition with me. I def would have the biggest out of everyone. You all heard the rumors and Santana you can attest to them being true" said Mercedes matter-of-factly.

Quinn burst out laughing at the shocked expression of Santana. Her brown sister had effectively shut Santana up at her own game. Quinn quirked her brow, "so wait a minute…San by your silence I can only assume that Mercedes' brother was bigger than Finn and Puck?"

"You've messed around with both of them…you know they weren't all that in _that_ particular department" said Santana shaking her head clear.

"Well…I really didn't have anyone else to compare them to" said Quinn thoughtfully.

"Yes Marcellus was well endowed and it normally was some pain associated whenever we had sex. I've become very uncomfortable with this conversation now so can we change it" Santana stated quietly.

"Sure we can. Let's talk about the fact that I'm not the biggest fan of Brittany Pierce and she has one more time to glare at you Santana or yell at you Quinn and I'm going off. I don't care who her father is and the fact that she's seemed to fool the both of you into believing she's some innocent kid stuck in a grown woman's body…I'm not having it. Next time I'm digging in her ass" said Mercedes angrily.

'_Way to change the entire mood of the car Mercedes'_ thought Quinn.

"I heard from Puck what happened in glee but Squirt I need for you to just let her be…okay" Santana replied.

"Give me one good reason why?" asked Mercedes.

"Have you ever thought that maybe she's grieving along with us? Maybe she's in the angry phase of her grief…I don't have an explanation for why she's being this way but you going after her isn't going to make things better…it'll be worse" said Santana.

"What the hell is she grieving?!" yelled Mercedes, "she didn't have to bury her family, parents, or child! The fuck is her problem!"

"She's grieving the fact that she's a victim of domestic abuse" said Quinn calmly, "she's grieving the loss of her best friend and now her girlfriend. All grief isn't the same." Quinn looked into Mercedes eyes deeply trying to make her sister see reason.

"Squirt, please just try for us" pleaded Santana from the back.

"You guys are all I have left. The only family I really, truly have and there are people out to destroy us. To destroy what we've built. I can't have anyone saying that what we are isn't real…that we're not sisters because we are" said Mercedes emotionally, "and even if the person who's saying it is Brittany I'm going to call her on it" she said with finality.

A few moments passed without any of them saying a word and Quinn decided it was time for them to head home. She turned the car on and drove out of McKinley's parking lot.

"I hear you Squirt" Santana said almost inaudibly.

They reached home and the girls were greeted by Beth who had drawn pictures with the help of Rachel for the day. Quinn picked up the toddler and gave her several kisses before placing her down and walking into the kitchen. Uncle Stephen and her mom greeted her the same way she did Beth, and Nana gave her a tight hug. They were instructed to go and complete some school work and Quinn headed towards Rachel's room with Mercedes. Santana elected to go to their room to finish her work…most days the Latina was still avoiding Rachel and vice versa.

"Here's your work Rach" said Mercedes as she walked in the room and dropped a folder on Rachel's bed. Quinn bent down and gave the small diva a quick peck on the top of her head, before climbing in bed with her and pulling out her own books. Quinn had finished her work earlier and she intended on letting Rachel copy it down in her own handwriting instead of doing it for her. Rachel didn't have to be told she grabbed a pen and got busy copying everything verbatim.

"How was your day?" asked Quinn as she watched Mercedes shake her head disapprovingly, even with a smirk on her face as she watched Rachel technically cheating.

"The usual…I cried, I watched television, I played with Beth and I cried some more" said Rachel nonchalantly. "Oh I ate a lot of candy today and Marissa cancelled so" Rachel shrugged not looking up from her paper. Quinn nodded and turned on their television while giving Mercedes a look. Rachel had seemed to improve since her drunken night, but they all knew she had a long way to go before all was good. They all did.

The next hour was spent on gossip, school work, and bad reality television before their mom walked in with a concerned look.

"Lucy I need you in the family room" said Shelby.

Quinn looked at her with a confused expression. Her mother only used her real name when something was very serious and Quinn could have sworn she stayed out of trouble today at school. Rachel's double motioned for her to follow and Quinn acquiesced. They made their way to family room and Shelby stopped her before walking in. "She just showed up and I could tell how upset she was. She just asked for you okay" said Shelby before opening the sliding door to the family room. Quinn saw Brittany on their couch holding herself with tears coming down in a steady stream off her face.

"Britt?" Quinn said softly as she moved in front of her mother.

Brittany looked up at Quinn brokenly, before moving in a flash to hug Quinn. Sobs were wrecking through the taller blondes body and she felt Brittany grasping onto her strongly. Brittany had placed her face into the crook of Quinn's neck and Quinn could feel the tears and snot all on her skin.

"Britt…baby what happened?" Quinn questioned as she clutched Brittany just as tightly. Quinn began to get distressed; no matter how angry she was at Brittany she hated seeing her upset like this. Brittany was trying but she couldn't even form coherent sentences. Quinn heard her mother leave and close the family room door behind her. She tried with difficulty to move them over to the large sofa so that they could be slightly more comfortable. As Quinn adjusted their bodies, she began to gently rub Brittany's body as the sobs continued. It almost took a half hour for Brittany to calm down and Quinn never took her arms from around her. She couldn't help but to think of how much she missed feeling Brittany's body against hers and the fiery feeling she felt when their bare skin touched one another.

"My head hurts" Brittany said with a scratchy voice as she pulled away from Quinn.

"I'll get you some water" said Quinn as she began to get up, but she felt Brittany's hand pull her wrist, "please don't leave me Quinnie" Brittany pleaded.

"Okay" nodded Quinn, "are you going to tell me what's wrong?" asked Quinn as she began to rub Brittany's back again.

It was silent for five minutes before the blue eyed beauty spoke, "my parents are getting a divorce and I just found out" Brittany said emotionally. "They had been arguing since we broke up" she said looking at Quinn with sad eyes, "like serious screaming matches. I would lock myself in my room and put my music on so I wouldn't have to hear them but they wouldn't stop. Today my mom picked me and my brother up and she didn't take us home. We went to some apartment and that's when she told us. I didn't know what to do so I ran here" cried Brittany as she slammed herself back into Quinn.

That was it. It explained why Brittany had been acting unlike herself. Brittany never did well with direct conflict and having her parents arguing like that probably had her ex girlfriend on edge for weeks. Quinn didn't know how to comfort Brittany through this. Sure her biological parents divorced but she was damn near ecstatic when her mom said she was dropping Russell Fabray for good. "I'm sorry this is happening to you" whispered Quinn, "you don't deserve this…any of this and I will try my best to help you through it" Quinn said genuinely.

She felt Brittany nod against her shoulder, "it was boxes everywhere…that's not my home Quinn. I can't stay there" stuttered out Brittany.

"I know it doesn't feel like home right now, but we can do things to make it feel that way…you know decorate your room really nicely. But the stuffed duck I bought you on your bed like you normally would have it" whispered Quinn.

"I'm sharing with BJ" Brittany said in disgust.

Quinn almost grimaced at the fact Brittany was sharing a room with her brother, "even still we can make it real nice…okay. And you can talk whenever your feelings become too much to handle."

"Quinnie I need you, I can't be without you" pleaded Brittany.

"Aren't I right here holding you?" Quinn stated trying to reassure her. "I'm right here and I will help you" said Quinn as she lifted Brittany's face and cupped it in her hands making blue eyes meet hazel.

"I'm so sorry for all the horrible things I've said and how I acted…I didn't know how else to get your attention."

"I get it Brittany and I'm sorry for hurting your feelings by being with Kitty" said Quinn. Brittany looked away at the mention of the younger blonde's name. "Will you forgive me?" asked Quinn as she turned Brittany's face back towards her.

"Only if you forgive me" said Brittany as more tears spilt out of her eyes and snot began running out of her nose.

"Of course" said Quinn as she placed a soft kiss on Brittany's lips. She grabbed some tissue off of the table and began cleaning Brittany's face as the door to the family room slid open.

"Brittany Susan" Quinn heard Mrs. Pierce voice…clearly admonishing her daughter. Brittany began to get visibly upset again and Quinn grabbed her hand and squeezed it.

"You shouldn't be here right now" said Mrs. Pierce. Quinn turned to look at the woman and could see her eyes were red and swollen. It was obvious she was having a hard time with this as well, "Let's go home and deal with this as a family" instructed the woman.

"That is not my home" Brittany said, "my home is with you and daddy in it" she said shaking her head defiantly.

Quinn saw Brenda Pierce take a deep breath and seemed to be pleading for patience, while Shelby seemed to be standing in the doorway looking on with sad eyes.

"Brittany, I'm tired and it has been a long day. We can talk about what you're feeling at home with BJ, together as a family" said the woman, with surprising patience.

"No" replied Brittany in clear insubordination. Quinn saw a few tears slip out of Mrs. Pierce eyes and she decided to try and help. "C'mon Britt, I'll walk you to the car and I'll ride over with you. I will tuck you in and then we can talk to each other throughout the night when I get back home" said Quinn trying her best to ease the situation.

"Thanks but no thanks Quinn. You've always been a kind and sweet girl but Brittany is old enough to follow directions when they are directly given to her" said Mrs. Pierce angrily as she glared at her oldest child.

"I want Quinnie" cried Brittany, not liking the way her mother was looking at her.

"Brittany Susan! Get in the car now!" screamed the woman, causing Quinn as well as her mother to jump. Brittany burst into tears and got up and ran out of the room, past her mother and Shelby. Quinn heard the front door slam shut and it pulled her out of the shock that momentarily grasped her. She had never, ever heard Mrs. Pierce raise her voice at any of her children. She usually was very mild mannered. Quinn maneuvered her way out of the family room and saw the questioning looks of her sisters who were setting the table for dinner, looking at her in clear shock. Santana simply looked flabbergasted at having seen Brittany run out of their family home.

"Shelby I am so sorry about this" said Mrs. Pierce as she made her way out of the family room with Quinn's mother.

"No need to apologize" Shelby said shaking her head, "If you need anything Brenda please don't be afraid to call me. You've helped me out so much and I would love to return the favor" said Shelby as she grabbed the other woman's hand and squeezed it.

"Thank you but right now we're fine…again sorry" said Mrs. Pierce as she released Shelby's hand. "Quinn thank you for offering but tonight we need to spend time as a family. You can talk to Brittany tomorrow."

"Yes ma'am" responded Quinn quietly. She watched as the woman apologized once more looking at them all. Her eyes stayed on Santana a little longer than the rest of them and Quinn felt her stomach lurch, before watching the woman leave, shutting the door quietly behind her. Uncle Stephen was standing in the hallway and went to lock the door behind the woman before looking out the window and watching them leave. Quinn turned to look at her sisters in saw Mercedes fighting away tears as her body was tight with tension. Quinn knew what her chocolate sister was thinking…it almost seemed as if Brenda Pierce was looking at Santana like all this was her fault.

"Let's sit for dinner" instructed Nana, whom Quinn hadn't even noticed was in the room.

"Can I be excused, I'm not feeling hungry" said Santana as Quinn noticed she was trying to fight away tears as well.

"Come here Santana" she heard her mother say. The Latina walked towards the woman gingerly and Shelby immediately pulled her into a tight embrace.

"That is not your fault" she heard her mother say strongly, "don't you let their problems become yours…you understand me?" asked Shelby in a tone that she normally didn't use for them unless they were in trouble.

"Yes ma'am…can I still be excused" Quinn heard Santana respond.

She watched her mother sigh and let Santana go. A few tears were wiped off of San's face before Shelby allowed her to walk away, while they all watched. Dinner was a very quiet and tensed affair. Mercedes' anger was radiating from her body and it seemed everyone was at a loss for what to say.

That night Quinn walked in her room and noticed the lump that was in Santana's bed. It was pretty obvious she was curled up in a ball under her comforter and she could hear mumbling going on. Quinn assumed she was on the phone talking to Sage.

Quinn went to bed that night, feeling like she hadn't felt in weeks. Like she was stuck between the girl she loved and the family she loved. Once again she had to figure out which one to choose.

_Santana_

Santana was piled together with her family on a bench in court. Her anxiousness was at an all time high. She and courthouses did not get along, but yet here she was again and thank God it wasn't for her own trial. The sentencing hearing for the man responsible for killing her parents was today and her mom made it perfectly clear that they were all to be in attendance. Santana had no earthly desire to be here but she could tell that Mercedes and Rachel wanted to be…without them saying a thing.

It seemed a lot of people showed up to support her family and Santana was very appreciative of it. Shelby, Uncle Stephen, Nana, Terry, Quinn, Cedes', Rachel and her filled up the first row. Coach Beiste, Coach Sylvester, Mr. Schuester, Ms. Pillsbury, Andrew, and Elliot were behind them, along with Sage, Tyler, Puck, Sam, Finn, Kurt, Blaine, and Brittany. Apparently they had all played hooky and rode in Tyler's truck to get here.

"Good morning everyone" said a familiar voice. Santana looked over and for a brief second thought she saw the face of Marcellus but it was Mercedes uncle instead. Uncle Matthew looked significantly happier and Santana noticed his wedding ring was no longer on his finger. Mercedes stood up to greet him and he placed a kiss on her cheek and held onto her for a long time. When they broke apart he waived at the rest of them before going towards Shelby and giving the woman a tight hug. Santana watched as her mother thanked him for showing and he sat on the row with them right next to her Squirt.

Santana began pulling at her skirt in nervousness and anticipation. It was the first time she had worn a skirt in months and she was trying to get used to the feeling again. Sage catcalled when she saw Santana as a blush crept up her cheeks.

Honestly, Santana didn't expect these types of emotions to hit her and she was hoping for her sake in everyone else's that she wouldn't have a panic attack. She felt Sage began to give her shoulders a gentle massage and Santana closed her eyes from the pleasure of it. Sage had made sure to sit directly behind her and Santana was happy that her girlfriend knew how to read her moods without Santana having to say a thing. She raised her right arm and squeezed Sage's hand, giving her a silent thank you for the comfort. She felt Terry reach his hand over and give her knee a squeeze. Santana looked up and he winked at her, telling her that things would be okay.

Another person besides Shelby, which she was absolutely grateful for was that man there. He'd had her back since day one and she honestly looked at Terry like the father she never had. The father she wished she had and he was gladly filling that role for all of them. He was over at dinner the other day and she had almost slipped up and called him 'daddy'. She caught herself before the word fell out of her mouth and she felt her cheeks flush in embarrassment, hoping that the rest of her family didn't pick up on it.

The Corcoran house had been on a rollercoaster ride of emotions. At moments they would function as a real family. Silly arguments about whose turn it was to do laundry or wash the dishes or play with Beth were a normal thing. They hugged, kissed, and comforted one another and it felt like the family Santana always desired. Then other moments the house would be so filled with tension because of this stupid hearing, or the fact that Russell Fabray and his cronies were out for revenge, or the fact that Quinn and Brittany were becoming an item again, or because she and Rachel couldn't stay in the same room for more than ten minutes with one another but at other times, when everyone was around they would pretend that things weren't completely awkward between them. Santana knew that the adults in her life seemed to be keeping something from them. She was pretty sure they didn't give her and her sisters all of the details on Halloween night about the secret society of men that seemed determined to get her and her family. She had the sneaking suspicion that her biological father had something to do with it all…and the fear of being responsible for something else bad happening was an overwhelming sensation.

Not to mention her smaller sister never apologized for that night and honestly Santana didn't think she ever would. In her heart of hearts, Santana believed what Rachel said that night. She didn't want Santana to touch her ever again or call her Munchkin. At first Santana was heavily bothered by that, but she soon realized that she did have someone that wanted to touch her and be touched by her. And that person was giving her a great massage. She had sisters that didn't mind being around her. She had people that loved her, even through all her stupid mistakes. They had forgiven her and Santana was trying her best to forgive herself as well. At the very least, she could offer Rachel the same forgiveness and wait for the time when the small diva wanted a relationship again…this time purely sisterly. Until then she would bide her time patiently.

Santana looked over to the other side of the courtroom and noted her abuela was there. When she walked in that morning, Santana expected to feel something. What surprised her was that she felt nothing at all. Their eyes connected and Santana could tell the older version of herself felt more uncomfortable than she did. The woman whom she now considered her grandmother looked at her to see if she were okay and Santana nodded. That part of her life was over and the final page was being finished today.

"All rise!" was announced loudly and everyone in the place stood giving the proper respect for the judge. Her mom suddenly wanted to readjust seating and put an adult in between each one of them. Santana thought it was pointless for her but knew her sisters might need the support. Mercedes was sitting next to her uncle, who was next to Nana for Quinn. She was next to Quinn and Terry was on her left, while Rachel was between her mother and Uncle Stephen.

Santana wasn't really paying attention. She was determined to pull her mind away, not wanting to relive her own past when it came to the justice system. She hadn't even realized that her leg was shaking until Terry grabbed it. Quinn grabbed her hand as the man who was responsible for the complete change in her life was walked into the courtroom.

Andrew Forrester was bound and chained while wearing a bright orange jumpsuit. His beard was scruffy and dark bags were under his eyes as if he hadn't slept in weeks. It was clear by his hair that he'd been running his hands through it over and over again. As he was escorted toward the defendants table, Santana noticed a notepad with a lot of writing on it. Things were crossed out and words were added. It must be the speech he was supposed to give to them.

"Before the court imposes sentencing, each attorney has the opportunity to address the court. Is there anything else you wish to state to the court this morning?" said the judge, whose name Santana couldn't remember.

Both attorneys' declined the offer.

"Okay, Mr. Forrester if you would come stand at the podium with your attorney, while you're walking you have the right to address the court prior to the giving of your sentence. You are not required to say anything, should that be your choice, but the law does afford you that right and opportunity. Is there anything which you wish to state to the court this afternoon?" asked the judge.

"Yes your honor, I would like to address the court" said Andrew.

"So be it."

"I come here today humbly asking the members of the families, whose lives I've destroyed, for forgiveness. I know that I don't deserve it because this isn't my first offence. Yet and still it is the only thing that I'm asking from them is the opportunity for them to one day forgive me…especially from Mercedes Jones-Corcoran, Rachel Berry-Corcoran, Lucy Quinn Corcoran, and Santana Maria Corcoran" said Andrew emotionally.

Santana took a sharp intake of breath when she heard her name and the names of her sisters being called.

"I haven't been able to sleep for sometime because the guilt of what I've put you young ladies through has been eating at me" he said as unattractive tears poured off of his face. The familiar and soft crying of Mercedes began gravitating towards Santana's ear and she felt Quinn squeeze her hand strongly. She looked over at her pink haired sister and noticed her face was contorted with a large frown and Santana felt a large lump in her throat as she heard a choked sob from Rachel.

"I am sorry for the upheaval in your lives and all the pain my selfishness has put you through. That night, I was only concerned about me and what I thought to be a horrible life. That tends to happen when you're a rich kid and the world is handed to you. You do without thinking about the consequences and you act with the knowledge that because you're rich…it will be fixed. I drank and drank with the sole purpose of getting drunk and I drove, knowing I shouldn't have but not really caring. I thought if I got caught that it would be handled and fixed…but not this time. This time I didn't think that I would be ruining the lives of other people. I took away your parents and sibling…I survived and they didn't because I was selfish, arrogant, cold hearted, and spoiled" Andrew cried out in anguish.

Santana felt her shoulders began to shake and the strong arm of Terry wrapped around her upper body. She could feel tears falling and the cries of her sisters were becoming harder to conceal. She looked over and Quinn had her head on Nana's shoulder, while being held tightly just like her. She could hear her mom whispering to Rachel and in her peripheral she could see Mercedes and her uncle clutching one another. Santana laid her head on Terry's chest and she felt the dark man place a kiss to the top of her head as she stifled back her own sob. It was becoming very clear to Santana that she never really mourned the loss of her parents. She was so angry at them for putting her out that night and that anger consumed her and almost fueled her as energy. In a way she never forgave them…especially her father.

"I know I'm going to prison…I deserve it. But while I'm in there I hope you young ladies seize the moment and live your life to the fullest for the memory of the people I took away. I hope that you go on and live fulfilling and meaningful lives. I hope you don't waste your life like I did" said Andrew as he lifted his shackled hands and wiped the tears away from his face. It was almost as if he was warning them all…knowing that they were now young millionaires.

"And more importantly I hope that one day you all will forgive me. I can't say that I never meant for this to happen because I was the one drinking and driving. But I can say that I'm so so sorry. I'm sorry that I've affected your lives the way I have. It will be a long time before I can forgive myself and I will have a long time in prison to do that. Know that I'm truly sorry and…and…I'm just sorry" finished Andrew as he stepped back from the podium and cried.

Cries of anguish filled the entire courtroom and Santana could strangely relate to the man who was asking forgiveness. She was a mess leaning against Terry as he was rocking them back and forth. Santana could understand doing something awful and only wanting forgiveness and a chance to get it right again. Andrew needed the forgiveness so that he could move on himself. She believed this man was genuinely sorry for taking away Marcellus and her parents. Just like Santana was forever sorry for what she had done to Brittany.

"Thank you Mr. Forrester for your honesty and genuine apology" replied the judge, "the members of the family can say something if they so choose before sentencing is given. Would anyone like to respond and share their thoughts?"

Santana felt the eyes of everyone upon their family and she started taking deep shaky breaths to try and calm down. She had no intention of saying anything in the open court, but she saw Mercedes stand up with a wet face and ask to speak. Out of all of them, she was the one who'd lost the most and it wasn't surprising to Santana that her sister wanted to say something. Her uncle handed Mercedes some tissue as she was ushered by the court bailiff to the witness stand. Santana felt a squeeze to her shoulder and knew it was Sage. She grasped the girls hand as she watched her sister collecting herself so that she could speak.

"Thank you for allowing me to speak" started Mercedes with a shaky voice, "I appreciate your apology Andrew" she said looking intently at the man. "I want you to know that because of your actions my whole foundation has been shaken. Never again can I look upon the face of my mom, dad, or brother because you decided to drink that night and you decided to drive" said Mercedes emotionally. Santana gripped Sage's hand and pressed her body further against Terry. "They will never get the opportunity to see me graduate high school, or get married, or have my own family. I feel like I've been cheated" she cried as she took time to gather herself. "Thank God for my adoptive mother for stepping up like she has, but she should've never had to do that. For a while I though hated you but I now know I was just angry because of what I loss. I won't get my mother's kisses, or my dad's big bear hugs. I won't get to congratulate my brother after his game or cherish the moments when he told me that he loved me. And I'm not the only one to have to go through this process…my sisters are experiencing the same thing I am. They feel that loss as well and have acted accordingly" Mercedes said as she wiped away tears.

Rachel could be heard sobbing and Quinn's body was now bent over at the waist as she held her face in her hands and continued to sob. In all honesty they all had been holding this in, pretending as if it didn't bother them or that it didn't still hurt. Santana was realizing that she was very much still hurting and the pain was very real.

"Andrew I want you to know that even though you've caused me an almost unbearable pain…I want you to know that I do forgive you" sobbed out Mercedes. "I forgive you because that's what God expects from me, I forgive you because I've hurt people and would want that forgiveness and return…I'm forgiving you because it's the only way I'll be able to move on. God bless you and I hope you find him and find a way to forgive yourself" she said before suddenly getting up and moving back to the bench. Santana watched Shelby get up and greet her, pulling her into a tight hug as they sat on the bench together as her mother gave her sister some comfort.

"Thank you for that heartfelt message" said the judge. "It is a tragedy that we're here today, especially because this could have been prevented with better judgment. With that said you've pled guilty to eight counts of first degree vehicular manslaughter. Because you are a habitual offender Mr. Forrester you will be sentenced to eight counts of life in prison without the possibility of parole. The sentence is to be served out immediately. To the Corcoran family I wish you the best of luck. If there isn't anything else we are adjourned" said the judge as he beat his gavel.

Santana felt Terry lift her up and pull her into a tight embrace. She didn't understand why she was so emotional but all she could do was clutch onto the man that she considered a father. Her breathing was becoming erratic and she knew Terry could sense it. She felt him pick her up and move them into the hallway. He placed her on the bench outside and kneeled in front of her, while cupping her face.

"Look at me Santana and breathe" he instructed.

Santana looked into his eyes and tried her best to do what he said, but it seemed as if everything was hitting her all at once. She saw in her mind having to identify her mother and father. She saw Marcellus lying in a casket. Brittany was lying on her bed battered and bruised. All the times she became pissy drunk crept back into her psyche and her father pulling his arm back and slamming his fist into her mother's body repeatedly. She could see Brittany running away in pain after having her mother scream at her and all the bad things that's ever happened in her life was coming into view. An overwhelming sense of dread seemed to fill her and her breathing became worse as she clutched her chest in fear.

Terry pulled Santana up and sat on the bench and placed Santana in his lap, while clutching her to his chest. "I need you to listen to me breathe kiddo…it's okay to be upset but listen to me breathe okay" she heard Terry said. Santana could see through her tears Shelby kneeling in front of her with a worried expression. It seemed like the rest of her entourage seemed to be surrounding them but Santana couldn't get herself to calm down to focus even though Terry was whispering in her ear. She was trying to match her best to match her breathing with his but her body wasn't listening and she was beginning to freak out.

"Santana baby I need you to calm down" she heard Shelby's voice come through. It was to know use though, Santana saw it was coming and she couldn't fight it any longer. Everything was becoming bleary and her head was becoming heavy as total blackness seemed to surround her and then nothing.

_**Thoughts?!**_

_**Slight change, on Rachel's birthday she turned seventeen not eighteen.**_


	25. Chapter Twenty-Four: Santana

_**Sorry for the delay. I rewrote this chapter a few times before I was satisfied. Then I had the nerve to start another story…I barely have time to finish this one ;) Thanks for the reviews, favs, and follows. Means a lot and keeps me motivated. Much love and happy reading. **_

_Santana_

The Latina found herself standing on the sidelines in full uniform, freezing her butt off and watching the game. It took a lot of convincing of all the adults in her life to allow her to participate after passing out at the courthouse earlier in the day. She had to agree to go for a quick check up before they even allowed her to suit up.

Talk about that going into the top five most embarrassing moments of her life.

When she came too, she was still clutched to Terry's chest while her mother was looking at her with watery eyes.

"_Are you alright?" Shelby asked her emotionally._

_Santana lifted herself slowly off of Terry while looking around and noticing that mostly everyone was gone, "Where is everyone?" Santana asked._

"_They went outside, so we could bring you back too without everyone in your face" replied Terry in his deep voice, while looking at Santana with concerned eyes, "Are you okay?" he asked reiterating Shelby's question. _

"_Yeah I'm fine, I feel fine…that never happened before" Santana said slightly as she lowered her head in mortification. _

"_It's likely to happen again if you let all that anxiety build up and not use your coping skills" said Terry seriously, "don't scare us like that again" he reprimanded, "when it's too much Peanut, you have to say something…okay."_

"_He's right San; you scared the living crap out of me as well as everyone else. I don't wanna ever have to see your body slumped over like that with you being unconscious. Never again" said Shelby softly as she picked Santana's hand up and kissed the back of it. Santana couldn't help but to feel like a small kid being doted on and corrected by loving parents. She was still sitting in Terry's lap for goodness sakes. _

"_I'm sorry" Santana said as fresh tears escaped her eyes, "my emotions just caught me off guard."_

_She felt Terry kiss the side of her forehead and shush her, "No need to get upset okay. You don't need to be so guarded all the time is all we're saying. You not letting stuff out now is messing with your health and we can't have that. I think the punching bag is in need of some serious use again."_

"_I agree" replied Shelby as she wiped tears off of Santana's face, "come on baby…we've got concerned family to see about" said her mother as she grabbed Santana's hand and hoisted her off of Terry's lap. She felt Shelby slip her arm around her waist, while Terry grabbed her hand and interlocked their fingers as they made their way to the foyer of the courthouse. Anyone that saw them at quick glance would just assume that Santana was the product of Shelby's and Terry's interracial relationship. Only the people that really stopped to look and study them would notice that Santana is Latina. _

_As they continued walking, Santana spotted her abuela walking towards them and squeezed Terry's hand letting him know of her nervousness._

"_It's alright honey she can't hurt you" he said soothingly as the older woman approached._

"_Can we help you?" asked Shelby protectively after a few minutes of just standing there awkwardly._

"_I wanted to know if she was okay is all" said her abuela in her thick Puerto Rican accent._

_Santana began whimpering at the thought of this woman showing any semblance of caring. Terry whispered in her ear that everything was okay, while her mother answered. "She's fine now, she just hyperventilated but thank you for asking" said her mother backing off a little bit. Seeing Shelby like this reminded Santana of the pit bull look, when a mother was being protective of her young; she had once seen the same look directed towards her when dealing with Rachel. But now Shelby was using it on her as she felt Shelby tighten her arms around her waist. "Is there a reason you were here today?" Terry asked._

"_A lawyer called and told me that the guy responsible for my son's death was being sent to prison and I had the option of showing up today" said her former grandmother, "so I came."_

"_And it had nothing to do with the proposed settlement she's getting" asked Terry in his cop voice._

"_Absolutely not, I was granted a wrongful death settlement as well worth one hundred thousand. I don't need anything from Santana but I was concerned when I saw her in the hallway" said her abuela looking her deeply in the eyes._

"_Well as you can see she's fine, so if you'll excuse us" said Shelby as she moved past her abuela with purpose. Terry was still by her side and they guided Santana out into the parking lot, where Sage ran up to her and wrapped her in a tight embrace. Santana grabbed onto her girlfriend, forgetting about her abuela instantly._

"_Are you okay?" Sage whispered emotionally in Santana's ear. Santana nodded in response as Sage tighten her arms around her and was clutching her tightly. Santana could see her uncle, grandmother, sisters and friends clamoring around with worried expressions. Even though Brittany was the only one apart from the group, standing near Tyler's truck, Santana could see her concerned expression directed towards the Latina for the first time in months. Never in her life had Santana felt so loved. _

_Sage placed several sweet kisses on Santana's cheek as Shelby began moving everyone towards the truck to go home. Sage was allowed to ride with Santana home and she basked in the tight embrace and love of her girlfriend. _

McKinley was getting the snot beaten out of them right now, and Santana was afraid that their football season was coming to a fast close. They had done wonderfully and now they were in the district championship, facing Harding. Both teams were evenly matched on paper but judging by the score board right now, that was a false statement. The goal was to get to a state championship, which was being held in the Cincinnati Bengals stadium. Santana wanted the opportunity to play on a professional field and kick ass but right now she wasn't being called, not even for punt returns. Obviously word had gotten back to Coach Beiste about her fainting and the stocky woman wasn't taking any chances.

Midway through the third quarter Coach Beiste called a time out and had the offense huddle up. Santana made her way over there to plead her case, "Coach put me in please…I'm faster than all their backfield" Santana begged. She held her helmet in her hands and tried her best to use her puppy dog eyes…something she hadn't done since she was at least seven.

It must have worked because Santana found herself going on the field, lining up next to Puck to run their trick plays.

It was an outright battle the last two quarters. Santana scored twice and kicked three field goals, while Tyler ran the ball in twice as well. Six seconds was left on the clock in the fourth and McKinley was down by four. There wasn't any trick play called; it was a Hail Mary down the field with the hopes that someone caught it and scored a touchdown for the McKinley Titans.

Santana had her head turned towards Finn and she waited for him to hick the ball before running thirty yards down the field at full speed. Finn was able to avoid a close sack and hurl the ball down the field with all his might in Santana's direction. She saw it coming and she had to time her jump perfectly knowing she was going to get creamed in the worse way. It was deafly silent and all she could make out was her own heart beat, pulsing through her ears.

Santana jumped up at the perfect moment and caught the ball in both hands. She quickly shifted the ball in her right hand as some stocky Harding player pummeled her body. On her way down she saw the referee hold his hands straight up in the air signaling that she caught the ball and McKinley had just scored. A loud roar came from the stands and when her body connected to the ground, the worse pain she ever experienced in her life soared through her body. Stars were floating around in her eyes as she lay face down, unable to move. The one thing she was sure of was that she wouldn't let go of the football. Puck leaned down and asked if she was okay, causing Santana to release a painful 'no'. She heard Tyler scream out for help and an eerie hush come over the crowd.

The next person that came into her sight was Terry in his street clothes, "Peanut what's wrong?" he asked soothingly. She could tell he had run over to her in a quick hurry.

"I can't move my left arm" Santana managed to get out as tears leaked out her eyes. Any slight movement to her left side and pain shot through her upper body instantly.

"Okay kiddo, I want you to remain calm" said Terry. She felt him gingerly touch her arm and ask if it hurt or did anything feel broken. Santana shook her head no as the medical staff came over to help. Terry touched her shoulder and Santana let out an ear screeching scream, as more stars appeared in her eyes.

"Yeah, her shoulder is definitely dislocated" said the medical staff, "we're gonna have to pop it back in place."

"I figured…can we sit her up first?" asked Terry. Santana felt her body being lifted from her waist and her right side. Terry managed to pry the winning football from her hand and she was now up on her knees. Santana looked around with watery eyes and noticed her teammates all had their helmets off and was kneeling on one knee, as well as the players from Harding. She knew from playing this year that this was a sign of respect and concern. She looked into the crowd and saw her family looking down and a many anxious look from all in attendance. She could see her mother trying to get on field but a cop refused to let her. Suddenly she saw her uncle hop over the fence separating the field from the stands. Uncle Stephen reached back and lifted Shelby over the fence and they both ran over towards Santana.

"What's going on?" asked her mom once she was close enough. Tears began falling out of Shelby's eyes when she got a good look at Santana by dropping down on her knees.

"Her shoulder is dislocated Shells. They're going to have to pop it back in place immediately" said Terry. "Peanut, this is going to hurt a whole lot" said Terry looking at Santana.

Santana looked at the man with fear and she felt her mother wrap her arms tightly around her waist.

"We're going to be quick about this but we have to pop it back into the socket. After that we're gonna need to take off your pads and jersey to make sure its placement is correct. Once we're positive it's good, we're gonna ice it. There's no getting around it, it's gonna hurt like hell" said the medical staff person.

Santana nodded her head as she felt more tears fall down her face and snot fall out of her nose. Uncle Stephen moved to Santana's right side with Shelby and braced it strongly as the medical staff began to adjust his body. Shelby grabbed Santana's head and mashed it into her chest, kissing her forehead in comfort.

"Santana you need to brace yourself okay" said Terry seriously.

"I'm going to push it back in on the count of three. I have to grab your shoulder now…okay" said the medical man. The guy touched her shoulder gently but strong and Santana began whimpering harshly into Shelby's chest. Her mother was trying to soothe her as best she could but it wasn't really anything Shelby could to. The shit simply hurt.

"One" she heard Terry call, "two…three!" said the medical man and she felt her arm being jolted back into her arm.

"Aaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" screamed Santana loudly from the pain; but as quickly as it was there, intense as ever…it had lessened considerably when her shoulder literally 'popped' back in place.

"Good Peanut, you did good" she heard Terry say. They all decided that it would be best to check her shoulder out some more in the locker room and she felt Terry lift her on her feet, and then lift her cradle style into his arms. He made sure that she was leaning against him on her right side and she felt him walking her across the field and into the locker room.

A thunderous applause broke out all over the field and in the crowd. People were shouting that she was the MVP of the game and season as the locker room came into view and she was gently placed on an examining table. The medical man made quick work of pulling her jersey and pads off and taking a large bag of ice and wrapping her shoulder tightly. Santana trembled in pain the entire time he was working on her and Shelby stood by her side holding her right hand. Santana knew her mom was upset but much to the woman's credit she remained silent and continued to be a strong force.

Meanwhile Terry and Uncle Stephen were sharing the highlights of the game and singing Santana's praises as well as the teams. Uncle Stephen began singing 'We Are The Champions', while Terry was replaying the many catches Santana made to win the game. Santana held a smirk on her face as she watched the two men and actually chuckled when she heard her mother mutter something about men and stupid sports.

The medical man finally took the ice bag ice away and rewrapped her shoulder. He placed her arm in a sling to help with her shoulder's healing and he gave her a small dosage of pain killer. She was instructed to ice the shoulder once again before bed and to sleep with the sling on for at least a week.

Her family was finally allowed to come in and they came in with quite the force. Nana was first in giving her a side hug and a kiss to the top of her head. Santana was promised a homemade apple pie for her bravery. Mercedes was next. Santana could see her teary eyes and she was happy that the injury wasn't more serious, while she kissed her cheek several times. Quinn gave her a side hug and congratulated her on winning the game. Another kiss was placed on the top of her head, which left Rachel. Rachel cautiously walked over to Santana and gave her a weak hug. It was the first contact they had with one another in weeks. Rachel whispered that she was glad Santana was okay, before quickly moving onto the other side of Nana and leaning into the older woman's side.

Sage was allowed to come in next and the biracial girl ran over to Santana and quickly cupped her face.

"You Santana Corcoran are going to make me emotionally unstable" she said softly before placing a gentle kiss on her lips. Sage released Santana's face and leaned their foreheads together while they began starring at each other deeply. It was in that moment that Santana realized she was falling in love with Sage…falling hard.

Shelby cleared her throat before dismissing everyone so that Santana could take a shower. Santana was slightly embarrassed because Shelby was helping her out, even though Shelby had seen her naked body before. Shelby helped with putting on her clean clothing and she dumped the dirty uniform in her duffle bag. Her mom placed her right arm through her letterman's jacket while letting the left side hang gingerly off her left shoulder and they made their way out of the locker room and gym. When they turned the corner into the hallway, Santana's mouth dropped open.

Her football team was lined up on both sides of the hall in front of the lockers while they clapped, whistled, and yelled their admiration for Santana. She turned to look at her mom in shock and her mom looked over at her with a giant smile. Her mom grabbed her waist and they began walking down the hall together as the guys whopped and hollered. Santana's eyes began to water and she was extremely shocked when they turned the corner and the Cheerios was waving their pompoms excitedly. Even Brittany, although Santana noticed she didn't give her eye contact. Surprisingly the members of glee were waiting as well, with genuine smiles on their faces, clapping and cheering along with everyone else. Coach Beiste, Mr. Schuester, Ms. Pillsbury, and Coach Sylvester were also in the hall waiting with almost proud looks.

Puck came and lifted her unexpectedly onto his shoulder while Tyler helped lift her up so that she was now raised above everyone, being supported by the two young men. Looking around she saw everyone clamber around in a circle, continuing the impromptu pep rally, when Finn began saying the chant she normally did on the field. The entire crowd answered Finn in response and when it was all over Santana was given another loud cheer.

Santana had never experienced anything like this in her life and it looked as if it come straight from a movie, but the undeniable feeling of elation coursing through her body was something she would never forget any time soon.

Eventually the rally was over and the Corcoran family soon found their way home, with Terry following in his truck. Now that her mind wasn't on winning the championship game or the upcoming state final, the pain in her shoulder became more apparent.

"Mom this hurts" whined Santana as they were walking back into the house after an awfully long day. They had to stop and pick up Beth from the sitters and the little girl was rather fussy herself after not being around the family all day.

"I know honey, that's why we're going to ice it again during dinner" replied Shelby.

"What's for dinner, I'm hungry" stated Santana as she walked in the house behind her mom and Beth, with Nana right behind her.

"Terry and Stephen are stopping to get pizzas" said Shelby as Beth immediately ran in the family room to get a toy most likely, "come in here so we can ice that shoulder" instructed Nana.

Santana obeyed even though she really didn't want that shoulder to be moved at all. Nana went about filling a freezer bag full of ice, while Shelby began helping Santana take off the arm sling carefully. Santana hissed as she lowered her arm and Shelby began to unwrap her shoulder slowly. Santana was grimacing as she looked at her bruised shoulder that was already turning purple.

"I don't know about this football Santana" said Shelby quietly as Nana brought the bag of ice over.

"What do you mean?" asked Santana as she looked up at the woman.

"It's dangerous Santana and if I allow you to participate in the game a couple weeks from now, I just would like for you to kick the ball. No more going up to catch" stated Shelby strongly.

"It's just one more game mom…you don't have to worry" Santana responded quietly.

Shelby scoffed as she began wrapping Santana's shoulder again with the ice attached, "Santana I had to watch you pass out earlier than watch you not moving on a football field" Shelby replied emotionally, "so don't tell me that I don't have to worry Santana…I'll always worry."

Santana didn't get a chance to respond when the front door burst open and the rest of her family gathered around the table noisily with fresh hot pizza. Quinn and Mercedes began eating quickly because apparently a party was going on that night but Shelby was apprehensive to let any of her sisters go.

"We're still being watched" said her mother crossly.

"We know mom but this is a big deal, we just want to celebrate" said Quinn.

"If you go you girls would have to be back thirty minutes earlier than your normal curfew time" said Nana. Santana could tell she was trying to ease away the tension that seemed to be coming more from her mother than anyone else. She was right when she saw her mother cut her eyes over at her grandmother in clear disagreement.

"Well it's only going to be Cedes', Quinn, and Rachel…I don't feel much like partying" said Santana as she was trying to adjust to doing everything with her right hand, since her left shoulder and arm were out of commission.

"Well you can count me out as well" said Rachel quietly.

"So just me and you" replied Mercedes, "and Shelby we'll be home an hour earlier instead of just thirty minutes."

Santana watched her mother relent and Quinn and Mercedes immediately got up to get ready for the shindig.

"Don't worry Shelby, they'll be fine" Uncle Stephen said trying hard to comfort his sister.

Santana watched her mother scoff as she got up to walk towards her bedroom. Terry immediately got up to follow her and Santana's earlier high came crashing down. Sometimes it seemed no matter how hard she tried; she still was a complete screw up.

"Don't you go blaming yourself, you hear me young lady" Nana whispered in her ear out of nowhere, "my daughters quite high strung, where do you think Rachel got it from?" said the older woman. Santana could hear the smile in her voice and she nodded her head. Santana finished her meal quietly and she decided she would promise to only kick the ball in the state championship game, not wanting to upset the woman that had sacrificed so much for them all.

As Mercedes and Quinn left for the party Rachel went back to her room and her uncle was in the family room watching television. Nana went about the business of getting Beth ready for sleep, so Santana decided to try and straighten up the kitchen. She realized that a lot of the grunt work was left up to Nana lately. It was time to have a conversation with her sisters about pulling their fair share like they use to when they were all grounded.

Santana was attempting to put the dishes in the dishwasher with her one working arm when her uncle walked in and saw her struggling. He admonished her, than dismissed her and told her to go to bed and relax. Before she could get to her room, he stopped her by the foyer and handed her a football. She instantly knew it was winning game ball.

"Thanks Uncle Stephen" smiled Santana widely.

"You deserved it girl" he grinned down at her, "now go and rest solider" he saluted like he was back on the base.

Santana responded with a salute of her own before laughing and walking towards her room. Before getting there she decided to talk to her mom. Knocking on the door, she asked if she could come in and was granted permission. Shelby and Terry were sitting close together on the bed and Shelby was quickly wiping tears away.

"Mom please don't be upset" pleaded Santana as she walked over in front of the woman. Santana sort of fell onto the woman's lap and buried her face in her mother's neck, "please" Santana begged once again as she felt Shelby's arms go around her waist. "I'll just kick the ball for the game, I promise mom."

"No running and catching" Shelby said into Santana's hair.

"No running or catching…I'll just kick off. I'm still getting good grades and I haven't done it in awhile but next week I'll be working on the stuff for the shelter. I'm trying" Santana said earnestly.

"I know you're trying baby, I don't want you to ever think that I don't know that. I just get so scared sometimes. I just need you all to be a little more careful until this thing is resolved" said Shelby quietly as she squeezed Santana closer to her.

"Mom you're hurting me" grimaced Santana after a few moments of silence. Shelby released her quickly and apologized profusely as she began kissing her shoulder over and over, "I'm sorry baby."

"You didn't mean it" giggled Santana as she got off her mom's lap and grabbed her football of the ground, "I'm gonna go crash now" she said turning around.

"Ah ah" said Shelby, "you know you're sleeping with me tonight…don't even try it missy."

Santana looked at her mother with shock, "how come?!" she almost shrieked, causing Terry to smile, whom she almost forgot was in the room.

"It's an unofficial rule Santana, any major thing whether physical or emotional you stay with me or Nana for the night" replied Shelby calmly with an arched eyebrow, "it's been that way for awhile now."

Santana looked at the woman as she thought back over the last few months. Today had been super emotional and physical for her. She was tired and all she'd thought about most of the day was crawling in her bed and going to sleep. But she didn't feel like arguing and fighting. Matter of fact she didn't even want to be angry anymore. It required too much energy.

"C'mon Peanut" she heard Terry call her. She looked over and noticed he had scooted himself towards the backboard and was patting the empty space next to him on the enormous bed.

"Wait one second" said Shelby as she walked in her bathroom. Santana watched as the woman went to the medicine cabinet and grabbed two pills, before filling up a glass of water and coming back into the bedroom to hand it to Santana. The Latina took the items and swallowed the pills with a gulp of water. Shelby made her finish the rest of the clear liquid before Terry beckoned for her to settle down. Santana carefully climbed in the bed next to Terry with Shelby right behind her. The feeling of being a doted child came back and Santana decided to relish in it as she felt Shelby began rubbing her back soothingly and humming a lullaby. Instead of being offended that she was being sung to sleep, she reached for Terry's hand and grasped it, feeling the man interlock their fingers.

Santana turned her head towards Terry and looked at him, fighting off sleep in the process.

"Terry" she called out quietly to the dark man.

"Hum" he replied in his low voice.

"I was upset today cause I never got to have a good relationship with my birth parents. I never got to tell them how they made me feel, with how they treated me and how they treated each other" whispered Santana as she looked into his brown eyes. "You do a lot for us and I appreciate it so much. I get so comfortable with you that I almost called you dad before. Would you be upset if I called you dad?" asked Santana in an innocent like manner.

Terry looked at her with watery eyes and a hint of surprised, "I would never be upset if you called me dad" he whispered back.

"I mean I know about your daughter. I'm really not tryna take her place but it's how I see you most days" whispered Santana trying to explain.

"It would be an honor if you called me dad okay" whispered Terry as he leaned over and gave Santana a kiss on her cheek, "and I expect to hear it from now on" he smiled.

Santana had an irremovable smile on her face as Terry shh'd her and told her it was sleepy time. Her mother never stopped humming and rubbing her shoulder and back gently during the entire conversation between her and Terry. The combination of pure exhaustion and contentment followed her into dreamland.

_Shelby_

Terry was looking over at Shelby with kind eyes as they both were watching over Santana's sleeping form. As Santana asked Terry could she call him dad, Shelby felt her emotions going through the roof. She saw her boyfriend tear up and she could see in his eyes how much he cared for her daughter…for all her daughters.

Once she was sure Santana was settled, Shelby motioned for them to get out of bed. Terry followed her into the hall, where her mother was rounding the corner with a sleeping Beth.

Allison had taken to getting Beth to fall asleep with her and then transferring her into the crib. Beth hated going to sleep in the thing now and Shelby knew it was time to get her big girl furniture but they simply didn't have enough space. Her mom shooed her away as she walked in Shelby's room quietly and put Beth down in the crib.

Shelby grabbed Terry's hand and started walking him towards the back, "where are we going?" she heard him ask.

"To put Rachel down to sleep, this has become my nightly routine. I can almost guarantee she's not sleeping yet because no one is with her" announced Shelby with a hint of sadness.

She hated being pulled in several different directions because one of her daughters needed her more than the other. Today Santana needed her a lot, but she was well aware of the fact that so did Rachel. Shelby knocked on the door quietly before walking in and seeing Rachel curled up in the bed watching the television with tired eyes.

"Alright kiddo…its sleepy time" Shelby announced as she walked over to the television and cut it off, leaving the only light in the form of a lamp.

"I'm waiting for Mercedes to get home mama" whined Rachel. Shelby turned around and noticed that Terry started tucking Rachel into bed, fluffing her pillows so she was comfortable.

"How about we stay here until you fall asleep baby" suggested Shelby kindly as she sat on the edge of the bed and bent over to place a kiss on her head. Terry sat on the other side and Shelby watched as Rachel began unconsciously playing with his fingers, "I can sing you something" Shelby added.

"Or I can tell you a story" Terry suggested.

"I would like a song please" responded Rachel as she snuggled down into the covers. Shelby started singing a different song and was aware of Terry not taking his eyes off of her. She sung a different song for Rachel. All five of her girls had a different song she sang for them to go to sleep…although each girl didn't ask for a song each night. Shelby sung to Rachel and Beth almost every night and Santana was becoming the same way. Very rarely did Quinn and Mercedes ask for a song.

Shelby's heart grew as she saw Rachel clutching Terry's hand as she fell asleep. He was blending in quite well and she couldn't remember what her fears were from before that stopped the progress of their relationship. Once Rachel was asleep Shelby quietly closed the door, cutting off the lamp behind her. She grabbed Terry's hand as they made their way to the front of the house.

Sitting down in the formal living room she released a long sigh. This had been a long one and she still wasn't able to go to sleep because two of her girls were still not home yet. Terry sat next to her and immediately pulled her into him, "How about you get a little shut eye?" he said.

"I can't, Mercedes and Quinn aren't home yet" replied Shelby as she looked up at him. She placed a soft kiss on his lips before laying her head on his chest.

"I'm sitting right here Shelby and your brother is still very much awake in the other room. You can afford to relax a little" Terry responded.

"I know I just have to be sure" she whispered in response.

She began chuckling when Terry went into a rendition of "Lean On Me". She could hear his smooth baritone rumbling through his chest and although she fought it, relaxation was coming quite quickly. Terry continued to softly sing as Shelby felt her eyes becoming heavy and the irony of the situation was becoming clearer, as she had just sang two of her babies to sleep.

Shelby didn't wake until the next morning, as she adjusted her eyes to the morning sun rays peaking through her curtains. She saw that she was in her own bed and she looked over and saw Santana sound asleep next to her, with Beth on her right side, while Terry was on the other end of the bed sleeping soundly. She noticed he had changed into sweat pants and a gray t-shirt and a pair of socks. Ever the gentlemen he wasn't under the covers with them, he was actually sleeping on top of the heavy comforter. Shelby glanced down and noticed her clothing was changed as well and she was in a pair of her favorite pajamas.

Trying to bring forth what happened the night before, she briefly remembered Mercedes and Quinn walking in the house. Terry and Stephen both gave the girls hugs and goodnight kisses before she felt Terry lift her sleepy body and take her into her bedroom.

The smell of freshly brewed coffee hit her nose and Shelby stretched her arms out before gently climbing out of the bed, so as not to wake the sleeping occupants. She placed a loving kissed on her babies and boyfriend before sneaking out of her room.

Shelby walked into Quinn's room to check on the beauty. All she could see were strands of pink hair on her pillow and the light sound of snoring and knew that she was okay. Shelby walked over and moved some of the hair out of Quinn's face and marveled at how much Beth favored her birth mother. She left quietly and went to check on Mercedes and Rachel. Both girls were huddled together on Mercedes bed and Shelby knew Rachel moved over in the middle of the night. She kissed her two other babies and left them to sleep.

Walking into the kitchen she saw her mother chefing it up. Shelby snuck behind the woman and eased her arms around her waist causing her mom to shriek in excitement. "I love you mom" she said planting a kiss on the woman's cheek. Her mother giggled and repeated the exact same sentiment.

"You didn't have to go through all this you know" said Shelby, "I could've done this."

"Eh, you look so peaceful sleeping with the girls and Terry" her mother said knowingly, "I didn't want to bother you." Shelby blushed as her mother placed a large bowl of fruit salad on the table.

"I didn't know he was staying the night" Shelby said as she tucked a piece of hair behind her head as her face reddened.

Her mother laughed as Shelby moved to help her mother place the food on the table. It was quite the bountiful feast. Vegetable omelets, turkey sausage, French toast, wheat toast, fruit salad and Quinn's bacon balls were all aligned on the table. Iced tea and coffee joined the party and Shelby began setting up everyone's place, putting an extra plate down for Terry.

Her brother walked out of the hallway scratching his stomach and walking over to the front window by the door. He lifted a venetian blind, grunted than turned and walked in the kitchen.

"Do you have to scratch yourself before you come into the kitchen where the food is?" Shelby said ribbing her brother as her top lip curled in disgust.

He lifted his middle finger nonchalantly and went to wash his hands. Her mother slapped him hard in the back of the head and ordered him to go wake everyone up for breakfast. Shelby stuck her tongue out in amusement as her brother was mumbling while walking to go get the rest of the family.

Breakfast that morning was a lively affair. The girls were surprised yet excited that Terry was joining them for breakfast but it did feel like their family was complete. After the meal, Santana gathered all her sisters, including Beth, to help out with the clean up. Terry said he had to go get ready for work and asked if it was okay to use Shelby's bathroom. She really didn't want him to go. She didn't want the loving family atmosphere to burst but agreed to him using her facilities.

While Terry was getting ready, Shelby pulled a reluctant Santana and made her ice her injured shoulder. It seemed the girls wanted to genuinely help out and they all went about completing chores that Shelby normally has to ask them to do. After Santana's shoulder finished icing, she went to clean her side of the room, much to Quinn's appreciation and excitement. Quinn worked on the garage, which was starting to spill over with crap. Rachel worked on the family room, which proved to be difficult because Beth was in there with her. Every time Rachel put something away, Beth would grab it and pull it out again. Shelby finally grabbed her precocious toddler and they played dolls in the formal living room. Mercedes decided to stay with Nana in the kitchen as they worked on lunch and dinner together. Shelby rolled her eyes as she realized her brother was nowhere to be found…typical Stephen.

Terry walked out the room, looking quite dapper in his cop uniform. He smiled down at Shelby and Beth before walking over to the same window that Stephen was at earlier and looking out.

"What is with that window?" asked Shelby.

"Don't be alarmed but I believe that someone is casing the house" said Terry in his cop voice.

Shelby gasped as it felt her world of family togetherness began to crumble.

"What do you mean someone's casing the house?" asked Quinn as she walked into the living room next to Shelby.

"We know people are watching and I believe somebody is watching in an unmarked car. Shelby I don't want you to worry because we're going to get this dude today" said Terry confidently. Just then her brother walked out of the room with his cell phone in hand. He dialed three numbers and Shelby knew he was calling the cops.

"Yes good morning ma'am. My name is Stephen and this car has been sitting across the street unmoved for over a week. If you could send someone over to investigate I would appreciate it. I have a small child and teenagers here" said Stephen sounding like a concerned citizen and not a trained marine, "It's a black Chevrolet, unmarked license plates and tinted windows…it just looks really suspicious" said Stephen looking at Terry and giving him a signal.

Shelby got up as Terry quickly moved for the sliding doors that led to the back yard. She followed, watching him place his service belt on and moving out of the sliding doors at a fast pace. He walked to the furthest point of the yard and hopped over the fence in one jump. Stephen hung up the phone and Shelby turned to look at him questioningly.

"Don't worry about anything Belle…we've been planning this for awhile" said Stephen as they walked outside onto the front porch. Suddenly several cop cars rolled down the street blaring their sirens, alerting the whole freakin neighborhood that they were there. The cops converged onto the car that Stephen said had been sitting there for awhile, guns raised and shouting for whoever was in there to come out with their hands up.

Shelby's mouth hung open as she saw Terry was one of the cops surrounding the car. The teenagers were trying to come out of the house but Stephen barked for them to stay put. It was a tone of voice he had never used with the girls but they got the message very clearly.

Shelby followed her brother to the end of the driveway, when the door of the car swung open and a pair of hands was being held high in the air in a defensive manner. The man looked to be in his early forties with dirty blonde hair and a slight look of fear as he noticed all the guns being pointed in his direction. Officer Lindley quickly moved and slammed the man onto the car, turning him around in one swift motion and placing him under arrest; while Terry went about the task of investigating the car. Shelby felt the familiar anxious pit in her stomach as the man was being led to a cop car and being driven away…she hadn't even noticed anything was out of the ordinary and Stephen said on the phone the guy had been there at least a week.

"Stephen" said Shelby emotionally.

"Belle, we got him and we'll get the rest okay" said her brother sternly as they continued to look at the scene unfolding in front of them. Detectives showed up and Terry nodded his head before hopping in the car with another officer. Once they made it back up to the house the girls bombarded her with numerous questions and Stephen answered them the best he could before leaving the house and not telling her where he was going.

Shelby stayed on pins and needles the rest of the day. It was almost midnight and Shelby had finally gotten the girls to at least go in their rooms and stay put for the night. She could tell they were just as nervous as she was but it wouldn't have done them any good to sit up and worrying…she was doing that enough for the entire family.

As soon as the clock struck twelve on the old grandfather clock she inherited from her mother, Stephen walked in followed by Terry, who was holding a file. Stephen had what looked to be a high functioning camera hanging off his shoulder and he walked straight to the back towards his room to put it away, Shelby was assuming. Shelby walked over to Terry and he put his arms around her immediately and kissed her tenderly on the lips. It was a hug and kiss that showed how much he missed her and she was glad that he was _home _safely.

"You hungry?" Shelby asked quietly. He nodded his head yes with a giant smirk. "I kept a couple of plates warm in the oven for you" Shelby said as she leaned on her toes and gave him a few more small kisses.

"Stop making out and feed me woman" Stephen announced as he walked out of the hall. It was really time for her brother to find his own home…and own woman, Shelby thought as she sighed in annoyance.

"I'm gonna go check on the girls" Terry said as he handed the file off to Stephen, "I'll be back and I'll explain what's going on" he said once he noticed Shelby's questioning look. She watched him walk down the hall and knock on the door of Quinn and Santana's room first. It dawned on her then, how right it felt to have him here on a daily basis and how safe she felt whenever both her brother and boyfriend were around.

Shelby glared at her brother as he began chanting 'feed me Seymour' over and over again while slapping the kitchen table slightly. Shelby walked into the kitchen and put on an oven mitt, pulling out a sheet pan with two plates on it. She placed one of the plates in front of her brother resisting the urge to slam it in his face. Terry walked in and sat down and she served him as well. Both men dove in, looking quite ravenous as they grunted their appreciations of the warm meal.

"So what happened?" asked Shelby after the men had gotten halfway through their plates.

Terry began explaining how the guy they arrested was a private investigator, that would have gotten off on the charges had he had the proper license to work in the state of Ohio. They charged him with stalking because he was taking pictures of minors and such. Terry said the guy wouldn't give up who hired him, but they all knew. Once they began searching his car and hotel room they found hundreds of photos that he'd taken, surveillance equipment, and what looked to be microphones. Terry handed Shelby the file and she gasped as she began going through each photo.

There were various photos of her and the girls doing various activities. Pictures from when they went apple picking, Quinn and Mercedes sitting in a car, Quinn in a compromising position with Kitty. Santana and Sage holding hands, obviously on one of their many dates; Shelby holding Beth's hand as they took a walk in the park. The girls on Halloween at the mall, standing on stage and accepting their prize, Rachel sitting outside on the porch looking downcast as she was obviously not reading the book she was holding in her hands. Rachel outside of Marissa's with Nana, Santana standing on the field at her football game, and Quinn making out with Brittany.

There were countless pictures of her and her kids and family. It was obvious this man had been shadowing well before any of them knew what was happening. The last picture was of her coming out of Terry's apartment and Shelby felt her mouth watering and she knew she was going to be sick. She darted into the powder room and relieved the contents of her stomach. Terry was right behind her, rubbing her back and trying his best to soothe her.

She couldn't believe this guy was stalking her family and they were totally oblivious to it. It was a major invasion of privacy and she knew that these men would do anything to get to her and her family. But Shelby was relentless and she wasn't going to give up without a fight. After Shelby calmed down, Terry held her in his lap as he explained that the guy even had certain places bugged. Stephen told her it wasn't the house because he checks the house constantly to make sure that wasn't happening. They did find microphones at the high school though. They pulled stuff out of the choir room, the auditorium, the private locker room Santana had, and the little office she had to keep things in for the homeless. All of those bugs were disabled and they are combing other places to make sure he hadn't bugged anyplace else. Terry also found tracking devices on all of the cars, that had also been taking care off. Shelby groaned and placed her face in her hands. She began crying quietly and Terry held her tightly, letting her express the frustration and lack of control she felt.

"Shelby we're gonna get these bastards. All you need to worry about is being there for the girls…okay" said her brother with genuine concern.

"How am I supposed to do that, when I can't even protect them from a bunch of psychos?" she questioned in an exasperated manner.

"You don't have to protect them. That's why I'm here and so is Terry. You honestly think, we're gonna let something happen to you or the girls. We're working on your side Shelby; Terry, Andrew, Elliot, mama, and myself. The only thing you should worry about is my five beautiful nieces" said her brother strongly.

"He's right baby. I'm here and I'm not going anywhere. We don't need to tell the girls about this because we don't want to upset their balance and we don't need them to start worrying as well. They are really becoming adjusted to everything and this doesn't need to be on their plates. Shells I'm here for you and I will protect you. Stephen and I have been doing shifts for awhile. I need you to relax and care for the babies" she heard Terry say in his smooth voice. A hint of authority was there and she looked over at her brother with watery eyes to seek confirmation. "I'm a trained marine Belle and Terry is a cop…we've got this" said her brother.

"Okay" Shelby finally relented, "I'll focus on the girls, but I won't stop worrying. It's not in my nature" said Shelby honestly. "I won't tell the girls about this either, they need to just stay focused on school and graduating this year" Shelby said, not noticing that two of her daughters were crouched down in the hallway listening to every word that was being said.

_Quinn_

Slamming her locker shut brought an odd sense of satisfaction to her. This school day had already sucked times a thousand. She was pulled into the guidance office earlier because of her beautiful girlfriend Brittany.

"_Thank you for coming Quinn" said Ms. Pillsbury in her mouse like tone._

"_No problem, but I'm not exactly sure what I'm doing here. My grade point average is good and I'm thinking about the college stuff as we speak" said Quinn getting defensive._

"_No, no" exclaimed the red haired woman, "I actually called you in to talk about Brittany."_

"_Brittany?" said Quinn quirking her eyebrow._

"_Yes Brittany" replied Emma as the woman straightened a pencil that wasn't in need of it, "I'm assuming that you two are an item again…correct?" she asked._

"_You're assumption is correct" responded Quinn quietly, "what's going on Ms. Pillsbury?"_

"_Well it's no easy way to say this but quite frankly Brittany is on her way to flunking her senior year and if she continues…it's a strong possibility she may not graduate" replied the woman. Quinn felt her shoulders slump at the news as she looked around shocked. She was thinking back on all the times they were together after they rekindled and she couldn't ever remember Brittany actually doing school work. Quinn had been so caught up in family issues, she never paid it any attention. _

"_She's been going through a lot lately. Her parents are in the middle of a divorce and she had to uproot everything" Quinn said coming to her girlfriend's defense, "I'm sure the teachers can make an allowance for that…not to mention everything she was going through at the beginning of the school year."_

"_No offense Quinn, but you've been through a lot as well but you were able to keep your grades up. Your mother died, you had an asthma attack in front of the entire student body and you're life has been completely uprooted as well" countered Ms. Pillsbury._

"_Brittany and I aren't the same though…she's different and she learns differently" responded Quinn angrily, "and why aren't you talking to her about this?" snapped Quinn._

"_I've tried" said the woman, slightly flustered, "but as soon as we talk about it, she finds an excuse to be somewhere else or she tries to change the topic entirely. "I've tried contacting her mother but she wasn't much help, and now that I know she's going through a divorce I can see why. Brittany loves you Quinn, everyone can see that and I'm afraid you're the only person she will at least listen too" pleaded Emma._

_Quinn nodded before grabbing her bag and leaving the glass office._

Ever since then she's been trying to figure out away to approach Brittany and this very sore topic. Quinn walked into the lunch room and spotted her girlfriend who was waving enthusiastically at her to come and join her with Artie, Mike, and Tina. To be honest she didn't want to sit with them but Quinn would do anything to please her girl. Quinn purchased a bottle of water quickly and noticed that Kitty was looking over at her with sad eyes as she made her way over to the table with Brittany.

Poor choices would be a good way to define Quinn's life so far.

As soon as Quinn was seated, Brittany literally pounced on her and Quinn couldn't help but smile at her taller girlfriend. She gave her a quick kiss on the lips as Brittany cuddled into the side of her.

"You guys really are cute together" said Tina.

Quinn felt her cheeks flush as she gave a quiet 'thank you' in response. She looked down into crystal blue eyes and saw the love in them that she felt herself. Quinn leaned over and placed a loving kiss on Brittany that Brittany quickly deepened. Quinn could tell this kiss was simply passionate and lust filled and she could understand why Brittany was doing it and she was allowing it. They hadn't consummated their reunion yet and Quinn knew they both wanted a little lovin.

Someone clearing their throats caused them to break apart and Quinn looked into the unemotional face of their principle, "The lunch room is not the proper place for a demonstration such as that, children" he said in his normal dry Indian accent.

"Sorry Principle Figgins, no disrespect intended" replied Quinn as she ran her hand through her hair and sat Brittany up off her.

She watched the man walk away before rolling her eyes. She couldn't wait for the day when got out of this forsaken town. It was nothing but a source of regret, pain, and immense frustration. The only good thing that's come from Lima was Beth, Shelby, her sisters and Brittany.

Santana stood by the entrance of the doorway and gave her a look that she knew meant they needed to speak in private.

"I gotta go babe" Quinn said kissing Brittany on the cheek and standing to leave.

"Are you coming over tonight Quinnie?" asked Brittany innocently.

"Of course…I'll see you later okay" Quinn responded before giving her another kiss and following her sister out of the cafeteria. Santana walked swiftly and with purpose and Quinn caught up to her really quickly. They made their way outside of the building, walking silently across the football field until they reach the fifty yard line, standing directly in the middle of it.

"Sorry after last night I just don't trust that building" Santana said quietly.

"Yeah I know what you mean" sighed Quinn. The conversation they had eased dropped on last night had rattled them both and Quinn had been thinking about it non-stop until her meeting with Ms. Pillsbury. Knowing that they were being followed in that manner and their private conversations might have been bugged was a little gut wrenching. Not to mention the toll it was taking on their mother. Sure Quinn wasn't always verbal on how much Shelby has meant to her but she just couldn't let this woman go through all of this.

She and Santana had stayed up half the night, trying to go over ways that they could fix it. They had come to two conclusions; first, all the men seemed to want is their newly inherited millions and two, they had no clue on how to fix it.

"Any ideas?" questioned Santana as she adjusted her arm that was in a sling.

"Not really…I just got hit with something else today and I haven't really thought out anything" replied Quinn quietly.

"What happened?" inquired Santana.

Quinn just looked at her and she knew her Latina sister was aware that whatever it was had to do with Brittany.

"Is everything alright with her?" whispered Santana as she looked down and began kicking the grass under her foot.

"No its not, but I'm handling it" replied Quinn, "Do you think we should tell Cedes' and Rach?" asked Quinn trying to change the subject.

"Naw" responded Santana instantly, "they have enough on their plates and we're not even supposed to know. I think we should just keep it to ourselves and come up with a decent plan" replied Santana, "I have to be honest, I haven't given it much thought either… Sage's birthday is coming up" Santana said quietly with a hint of embarrassment.

"It's cool" said Quinn smirking at her sister, "whatever plan I think of you'll be the first to know" said Quinn as she glanced over towards the parking lot, "has Uncle Stephen been here all day?" she questioned.

"You noticed too huh" replied Santana, "I swear when I was in class I saw a cop car rolling by and I've coulda sworn I seen him at least twice in it."

"There just being cautious. We have to be as well" said Quinn; "good job on thinking to talk out here instead of in there" she praised.

Santana nodded as a breeze rushed over the field and they both tightened their jackets.

"I don't understand how you play football out here in spandex" Quinn said shaking her head, "it's too damn cold."

"Quinn we used to be Cheerleaders in barely there skirts doing the same damn thing practically" laughed Santana.

"Valid point" said Quinn as she turned to leave, "you think you can bum a ride from someone this afternoon. I have to deal with something."

"Yeah…I'll get Sage to take me" Santana replied quietly, "Quinn whatever is going on with her, I'm glad you're there to help" Santana said making Quinn pause in her tracks. "Sometimes seeing you two together is still a sore spot for me, but if you feel for her what I feel when I'm around Sage than I can understand it" Santana said honestly as Quinn looked into brown eyes. "I know you love her and I know that she loves you…just try not to hurt her like I did, value Brittany and she will be loyal to you forever. One day I hope Brittany will be able to forgive me, like I've forgiven you…it really is freeing."

Her eyes began watering as she looked at her sister. In the back of her mind, she always wondered if Santana really forgave her or not for sneaking around with Brittany. Now she knew that her sister did, "thanks" responded Quinn a little emotionally.

"I didn't say that so you could become a sap" Santana replied in her typical asshole way, with a smirk.

"Fuck you Lopez" countered Quinn quickly as she wiped a few tears away "and you're one to talk…you turn into a school girl whenever Sage's name gets mentioned."

Santana immediately blushed and looked away, "Fuck you Fabray" she smiled.

"Love you bitch" was Quinn's reply as they headed back into the school.

"Love you too" Santana quietly replied.

After glee Quinn kidnapped Mercedes and they headed over to the market before going to Brittany's. She had called her mom earlier and asked for a little money to help out with Brittany and Shelby dropped off two hundred dollars at the end of the school day. She and Mercedes went to the wholesale place and brought food to cook. Quinn managed to ignore most of Mercedes questions about what they were doing while picking out school supplies. Quinn purchased a large box of colorful pens, pencils, and the ultimate box of crayons. She was able to find folders with bunnies on them and a bunch of one subject notebooks. Anything to get Brittany to start focusing more on school and less on the other drama in her life.

Quinn pulled into a parking space in front of an apartment building. It was sort of ironic this was the same apartment complex that she stayed in when they first moved in with Shelby.

"Why are we here?" Mercedes snapped, clearly irritated with Quinn at this point.

"I need you to help make dinner for Brittany and her family" said Quinn as she turned the car off.

"OH HELL NO!" screamed Mercedes. Quinn shook her head knowing her sister was going to react like this, "Take me home this instant Lucy Quinn Corcoran" her brown sister demanded.

"I can't do that" Quinn said pleading, "I need your help Cedes'. Brittany is going to flunk out her senior year. I have to talk to her and get her to understand the importance of needing to pass this year. She normally is in charge of cooking dinner because her mom and brother get home late…she can't focus on homework when she's trying her hardest not to burn the kitchen down. I usually help but she has to focus on school. I'm asking my sister, who I know loves me to put aside her personal feelings and help me, help someone else" Quinn said sincerely.

She could see Mercedes stewing in her anger and was clearly unhappy with her at the moment.

"Her parents are divorcing, Squirt I need you" insisted Quinn.

"Low fucking blow Quinn" said Mercedes as she got out of the car, slamming the door behind her as she walked to the truck.

Yeah Quinn knew that using her nickname that usually only Santana calls her was low, but she knew it would work. Quinn got out and went to the back to help gather the bags and they headed down to the first floor of the apartment building as Quinn knocked on the door. She heard Brittany squeal in delight from behind the door and it flung open immediately. Brittany crashed into Quinn literally, as she also crashed their lips together.

Another clearing of a throat broke them apart and Quinn glanced at an angry looking Mercedes.

"C'mon Britt, help me with this stuff so we can go in and get started" Quinn said, knowing Mercedes was too angry to try and placate her. They walked into the two bedroom apartment and straight into the kitchen, Mercedes immediately began to unpack the groceries and was mumbling the entire time.

Quinn grabbed Brittany's hand so she wouldn't be in the crossfire and walked into the living room. The small area really had become a home, but Brittany still wasn't happy with it at all.

"We need to talk Britt" said Quinn seriously once they were settled on the sofa.

"Everything okay?" asked Brittany with genuine concern as she grabbed Quinn's hand.

"No it's not" said Quinn shaking her head, "Ms. Pillsbury pulled me into her office today and told me you were failing."

Brittany's face fell and she dropped Quinn's hand and turned her body away, "I don't wanna talk about this" she said seriously.

"I know you don't but we are. Brittany you might not graduate" said Quinn as she scooted closer to Brittany and grabbed her hands trying to force her girlfriend to look at her, but the taller blonde could be quite stubborn when she wanted.

"I said I don't want to talk about this" replied Brittany again.

"It doesn't matter what you want" Quinn said sternly causing Brittany to look at her, "it's about what you need right now. This is serious and I won't let you do this Brittany. I won't let you ignore school because you don't want to face things in your life." Quinn saw tears drop out of her eyes and she quickly raised her hand to wipe them away. She felt a lump developing in her throat but she swallowed it carefully. She never liked seeing Brittany upset or in pain but this had to happen or Brittany would be doomed. "I'm here baby and I'm not leaving you. We can fix this together; we're going to fix this together…okay. Let me help you" pleaded Quinn.

Brittany collapsed her body into Quinn's and Quinn immediately wrapped her arms around the tall blonde. "I hate this. I don't like it here, I don't like that my mom and dad aren't together anymore. I get so angry sometimes that I can't think of nothing else but my anger. I hate this so much Quinn" cried Brittany.

"I know you do baby, it's been a hard year and it has totally sucked, but you and I my love are going to beat this. No more slacking off and no more excuses. If you get angry Brittany, let it out through your dancing…you barely do that anymore" whispered Quinn as she cradled her girlfriend and placed gentle kisses all over her face. "You and I are going to win Brittany Susan Pierce."

Brittany clutched on harder to Quinn as she cried, albeit quietly. Delicious smells began to fill the apartment and Quinn was lucky her sister was able to put aside her differences and help her out today.

"Are you with me my love?" asked Quinn once Brittany calmed.

Brittany nodded, "I'm with you" she whispered in response. Quinn immediately got to action surprisingly lifting up Brittany and carrying her over to the dining room table. Brittany's sad face quickly broke into a huge grin as Quinn placed her gently into a chair and kissed the top of her head. She walked into the kitchen where Mercedes was hard at work and placed a kiss on her sister's cheek. The sauce was looking delicious for the spaghetti and Quinn grabbed a spoon, dipping into the sauce pan and tasting the food. She hummed in agreement as she did it again, while Mercedes shooed her out of the kitchen. Quinn carefully walked over to Brittany and blew on the spoon, holding out the sauce for Brittany to taste.

Her girlfriend perked up at the taste and Quinn loved to see the slight sparkle in her blue eyes, "Thank you Mercedes" Brittany called out into the kitchen.

"You're welcome" came the quiet response from the kitchen. Quinn watched Brittany's shoulders deflate and she immediately bent over and gave Brittany a lingering kiss on her lips. "She doesn't like me much" whispered Brittany sadly once Quinn pulled away.

"Yet she's here helping and I love you…so much" countered Quinn as she kiss Brittany once again. Quinn quickly gathered their supplies and came to the table. She showed Brittany the study schedule she had made up in her last period class. Quinn got Brittany to bring all of her homework assignments to the table and they got to work on them together.

Quinn found that she had to become a tutor because Brittany couldn't even recall how to do half of the assignments, which meant she wasn't paying attention in class either. They made a plan to go to each one of her teachers and see what she could do to get back on track. This was going to take some work but she wasn't going to fail.

Brittany, Quinn, and Mercedes had just finished the awesome meal Mercedes made, when the front door swung open and in climbed Brenda Pierce, BJ Pierce, Brittany's younger brother and none other than Dr. Pierce.

Quinn immediately felt her mouth dry as Dr. Pierce took in the scene around him.

"Oh my, uh Brittany did you cook this?" questioned Brenda in clear shock.

"No mom, Mercedes came and helped…she cooked everything" Brittany said anxiously as she picked up on the tension that was very apparent in the room. Mercedes was glaring at Dr. Pierce and the doctor was glaring right back at her.

"You shouldn't be inviting people in when no one is home" he instructed never taking his eyes off of Mercedes. To her credit Mercedes never lets her eyes drop, and Quinn can see her breath picking up and her sister literally biting her tongue. It's about that time.

"I think it's time for us to leave" says Quinn as she stands and begins clearing away the dishes, "Cedes' help me" prodded Quinn, as she pulled on her sister's hand. Mercedes broke eye contact with the man and looked over at Quinn, "please help me" whispered Quinn emotionally. The anger and pain was evident in Mercedes eyes and Quinn felt immediate guilt for pulling her sister into the crossfire. Mercedes scooted her chair back with a loud screech and they began clearing the table with purpose.

The tension in room was palpable as they cleaned off the dining room table while Dr. Pierce never took his angry eyes off of them. The hairs on the back of Quinn's neck were actually raised as she gathered her jacket and books, "I'll see you tomorrow okay" whispered Quinn as she bent down and placed a tender kiss on Brittany's lips. Brittany could do nothing but nod her head as tears sprang out of her eyes.

Her parents had began to argue, seeing as Brenda had finally got sick of her soon to be ex husband glaring at she and Mercedes.

"I love you Britt and it'll be okay" whispered Quinn as the arguing got louder and Brittany's face began to turn into a sob. Quinn wiped a few tears away as she gave Brittany a few more soft kisses. She heard Mercedes call her name quietly and Quinn got up to leave, caressing Brittany's cheek affectionately before turning towards the door. She felt Mercedes grab her hand as they made their way out of the apartment and the screaming got louder. She heard a door slamming and knew instantly that it was Brittany running into her room. Her girlfriend wasn't built for that type of stress and she could fully understand why Brittany was failing.

As they walked out the apartment building Quinn was shocked to see her uncle leaning up against her car with his legs crossed. In the middle of the street was Terry leaning the same way against his cop car; both of the men with serious expressions. Quinn walked up to her uncle with a sullen face as she quickly wiped her face clear of the tears that kept falling.

"Keys" said her uncle sternly. Quinn fished them out of her pocket and dropped them in his hand. "Go ride with Terry" Stephen commanded with a nod of his head.

Mercedes walked over to the car quickly and Quinn was right behind her. Terry was holding the door open for them but wasn't looking at either of them. Quinn turned her head back to see what was holding his gaze and she could see the heavy eyes of Dr. Pierce cutting at Terry from the balcony of the apartment. Quinn sighed heavily and climbed in the backseat of the car.

"I'm sorry Cedes' for all of this" whispered Quinn once Terry started driving.

"Don't worry about it; I see why you asked for the help. Maybe next time we use the library and buy some sandwiches" Mercedes whispered back.

Quinn nodded her head and felt like an idiot. She should have done that from the beginning.

Later on that evening she was lying in bed after the long lecture that Terry, Nana, Uncle Stephen, and her mother gave her about not going over to the Pierce residence for awhile. Quinn felt as if it was completely unfair and made her opinion known. Terry insisted on how dangerous it was for her and Cedes' to be at their place, and Quinn remembered the feeling she had being in the presence of Dr. Pierce and relented. She sat starring up at the ceiling as she listened to the soft humming of Santana, who immediately crashed when she came in the room.

An idea like an epiphany hit her and she realized what she had to do to fix all of this. Her phone screen lit up with Brittany's face and she answered it tiredly. Brittany seemed to have the same night and she let Quinn know that her presence wouldn't be allowed at the apartment any longer. Brittany got into an argument with her mother about it and how Quinn was helping Brittany but Brenda had put her foot down and forbid it.

"We just have more of a reason to look forward to school" said Quinn, once she calmed Brittany down. It was a very upsetting situation after all, "we'll hang out at other places besides our homes…okay Britt" whispered Quinn. Brittany replied with a teary 'okay' and they stayed on the phone together until they both fell asleep.

Quinn was given her car keys back with the promise that she would stay away from the Pierce's residence. Quinn promised and dropped her sisters off at school. Quinn lied to them and said she was going to buy some decent lunch for them. Technically she wasn't lying about going to get lunch but she had a stop to make first.

Quinn pulled her car in front of the professional looking building and parked. She got out quickly and walked up to the red head secretary to announce her presence. The secretary immediately escorted her down a carpeted hallway and knocked on a large wooden door that was on the left side of the building.

The familiar voice of Elliot Greenberg announced for them to come in and the secretary led them into the spacious office and asked if Quinn wanted any coffee or tea. Quinn quickly declined; she was here on business and nothing else.

"So you asked to meet with me today" said Elliot as he came around his desk and gave Quinn a firm handshake, "I have to say I'm curious as to why?" he said leaning back on his desk.

"I want this whole thing to be over. I was wondering if you could set up a meeting with my father, where I can offer him the money…while I'm wearing a wire" stated Quinn calmly; never breaking eye contact with Elliot so he could see how serious she was.

_Santana_

The beautiful Latina was buttoning up her shirt after being examined by her personal doctor. Her mother was sitting in a chair a few feet away shaking her leg nervously. Shelby insisted on Santana being seen by her doctor after passing out and suffering an injury. Santana vehemently objected to seeing her doctor, being as though she now hated medical institutions, but as usual Shelby cut her eye and such a way that Santana knew just to shut up and go with it.

"Told you I was okay mom" said Santana smartly. The doctor said the only reason she fell faint was because she wasn't breathing properly through her panic attack. Her shoulder was healing nicely and she no longer needed the sling.

"Cut the smart assness" replied her mother nonchalantly as she picked up a magazine and began perusing through it.

Santana chuckled as she put her sneakers back on so they could make another appointment and leave; "I'm just saying I didn't have to miss the beginning of school" she edged on.

"The only reason you didn't want to miss school is because of S and M" said her mother who flung the magazine on the counter and looked at her pointedly.

"Wanky" replied Santana not missing a beat and then raised her eyebrow questioningly towards her mother.

"Sage McLauren" her mother said, with her own eyebrow arched.

Santana felt a blush creep up her neck as she looked away from her mother.

"Umm hmm" she heard Shelby say, "thought so."

Santana hated the winter time, simply because she became lighter and her blushes became a little more apparent on her face, "Her birthday is in a couple days and I'm kinda in a dilemma" said Santana as she put her jacket, "I don't know what to get her." Mother and daughter walked out of the examining room and towards the waiting room. Rachel was sitting with Beth in her lap and they were both engrossed in a children's book that Rachel was reading animatedly to the toddler.

"I thought you were taking her out to dinner and you brought that bracelet for her" said Shelby as they walked over to the receptionist to make her next appointment.

"Yeah but I finally just broke down and asked her what she wanted and she said she wanted to hear me sing…like a song to her" said Santana very quietly, not wanting her sisters to hear her. Her mother gave her the heartbreak look, "Santana that's so cute" said the woman pinching her cheek.

Santana slapped the woman's hand away not wanting to be embarrassed at the doctor's office, "yeah yeah it's cute, but I don't know what to sing. Plus I haven't sung since Regionals" said Santana as she looked at her mother pointedly. The last time Santana gave any effort in singing was the night her whole world changed.

Shelby shook her head in understanding, "Well sing a song that's about her. Think about the things that you find attractive about her" replied Shelby.

Santana thought for a few seconds before sounding off, "well she has an amazing laugh that comes from like deep within, she's always so chivalrous. She opens the doors, carries my books, calls to make sure I'm safely in. She gives amazing hugs…and kisses" blushed Santana, "she really listens when we talk, she can read my moods like the back of her hand, she can carry on a conversation. She's an amazing musician, she can make me laugh. I could go on but I feel like I'm embarrassing myself" Santana said as she looked at the receptionist trying to figure out what was taking so long.

Santana glanced over at her mom as the woman starred at her, "what?" Santana said while hunching her shoulders.

"You got it bad Peanut" smiled Shelby, "not once did you mention a physical appearance…everything you mentioned was intrinsic. Do you love her?" Shelby asked quietly.

"Yes" answered Santana immediately, "but I…I'm not ready to tell her that quite yet" Santana said as she became suddenly interested in her fingernails.

"We'll work on a song…you'll be ready okay" said her mom as the receptionist finally gave her the next appointment and they were allowed to leave.

"My girls ready" said her mom as they walked over towards Rachel and Beth.

Beth responded excitedly as she held her hands up for Shelby to pick her up, while Rachel nodded looking quite sad as they made their way out of doctor's office.

It was Sage's birthday and so far everything was going well. Santana was given a good amount of money from her mom for this day and the Latina surprised her girlfriend with homemade cupcakes and a large amount of balloons. Sage showed her appreciation during lunch; when they were in the handicap stall having the most heated make out session thus far.

Santana was pacing outside of the choir room, where glee practice was being held for the upcoming sectionals. Her mom worked with her in private to a perfect the song that described how she was feeling and Santana decided it would be a good idea to perform it after glee practice was over and she could use the choir room. She asked Mr. Schuester and he agreed. Santana looked good and she knew it. She had on one of her older outfits that she used to wear before her senior year. Sage had mentioned that she heard some gossip of Santana dressing differently than she did now, which was true. Santana used to wear outfits she knew would bring attention to her. After the deaths of her parents and what happened with Brittany, she no longer wanted to feel that way, so in all honesty she dressed more like a tom boy than anything else. She decided to surprise Sage by singing in one of her older outfits.

Santana changed right after the last bell into a tight short black dress, a white leather jacket with long socks and a pair of black boots. A white belt with gold and black trimming was around her tight waist and she matched her outfit with a pair of gold earrings. Her hair was curled and long loose curls and her make-up was perfectly placed on her face. She hadn't felt this sexy in quite some time and she was hoping Sage appreciated all the effort she was going through.

"Santana are you ready?" she heard Mr. Schuester ask.

"Oh yeah, is rehearsal over" she asked trying to calm her nerves.

"Well I kinda said that it was a special performance by you" he said rubbing his hand through his curls.

"What?! Mr. Schue it was suppose to be a private performance!" Santana almost yelled out to the man.

"I know but we miss hearing you sing Santana…I thought it would be a good idea" he replied.

Santana starred at the man incredulously, not being able to believe how stupid he was.

"Private means exactly that" huffed Santana as she shook her head in disbelief. The man didn't understand that her sisters were in there as well as her ex girlfriend. She glared at him with flared nostrils as she moved quickly past him and into the choir room, to tell Sage the performance would have to be canceled.

"DAMN!" she heard her friend Tyler yell, causing everyone to stop talking and look at her. Feeling suddenly self conscious she pauses than continues walking over to Sage.

"Babe you look amazing" stuttered out Sage once she reached her. Even though Sage was quiet, everyone heard because it was dead silent in the room. Santana glanced around the room and she saw everyone looking at them, more specifically her in her outfit. She locked eyes with Rachel, who was clearly ogling her and she knew it was time to go.

"Thanks" blushed Santana, "It was supposed to be a surprise and I was suppose to sing you a song in private but Mr. Schue kinda messed it up. So can I just take you out to dinner and I'll sing it later" Santana said quickly. Sage's face broke into an excited smile, "You were gonna sing!" she said as she clapped with joy.

"Really?" Quinn and Mercedes said in unison. Santana closed her eyes, "yeah…_in private_" she emphasized for Sage. Her girlfriend finally caught on and realized what Santana meant but it was too late. The club was murmuring about Santana singing and soon people were coaxing her to do a solo in front of everyone. Santana a year ago would have bit at the chance to be the center of attention in this club, but things were so awkward between her and many people in the room, she just couldn't do it.

"Santana I'm sorry I blew this for you…it's just been awhile since I've heard you sing and I missed it. Guys she did ask to have a private moment for her and Sage and I think we should respect that" Mr. Schuester said, trying to appease his mistake. She heard Quinn and Mercedes agree loudly while Brittany and Rachel looked away uncomfortably. Santana turned to look at Sage and made her decision. Today wasn't about her being uncomfortable, it was about Sage. Santana placed a quick kiss on Sage's soft lips and turned around to stand in the middle of the choir room. She looked down as it got really quiet.

"You don't have to do this Peanut" she heard Mercedes say aloud.

"She's right Santana" Sage said agreeing.

Santana nodded but decided to power through, "I know but it's your birthday and this is all you asked me for…so I'm going to do it" Santana heard herself say. "Before I get started" said Santana as she took a deep calming breath, "I want to apologize" she said as she lifted her head and looked at her peers starring back at her. "I've done things I'm not proud of that has effected several people in this room. For that I am truly sorry and one day I hope those people can find a way to forgive me as I learn to forgive myself. This song was meant to be sung in private and I hope I don't offend anyone by performing it right now" Santana said as she looked at Brittany and Rachel a few seconds longer than everyone else. Santana motioned for Puck to join her, and he walked over with his guitar in hand followed by Tyler. Her mother suggested the song, feeling like it was the perfect way to describe the way Santana was feeling at the moment about Sage and their relationship "Sage, I hope you understand what I'm trying to say." The boys started strumming as the introduction began and Santana closed her eyes while taking several deep breaths.

_Before I fall too fast_

_Kiss me quick, but make it last_

_So I can see how badly this will hurt me when you say goodbye_

_Keep it sweet, keep it slow_

_Let the future pass, and don't let go_

_But tonight I could fall too soon, into this beautiful moonlight_

_But you're so hypnotizing, you got me laughing while I sing, you've got me smiling in my sleep_

_And I can see this unraveling, your love is where I'm falling, but please don't catch me_

Santana looked up into Sage's eyes and it felt like she was the only one in the room. She could tell that her girlfriend understood her fear and hesitation about falling in love.

_See this heart, won't settle down_

_Like a child running scared from a clown_

_I'm terrified of what you do, my stomach's screams just when I look at you_

_Run far away, so I can breathe_

_Even though you're far from suffocating me_

_I can't set my hopes too high, cause every hello ends with a goodbye_

_But you're so hypnotizing, you got me laughing while I sing, you've got me smiling in my sleep_

_And I can see this unraveling, your love is where I'm falling, but please don't catch me_

Santana closed her eyes and her hand was rising as she was feeling the meaning of the song. She opened her eyes to look only at Sage and saw her eyes watering.

_So now you see, why I'm scared_

_I can't open up my heart without a care_

_But here I go, it's what I feel, and for the first time in my life I know it's real_

_But you're so hypnotizing, you got me laughing while I sing, you've got me smiling in my sleep_

_And I can see this unraveling, your love is where I'm falling, so please don't catch me_

_If this is love, please don't break me_

_I'm giving up, so just catch me_

The song ended and a loud applause surrounded the room. It felt good to stretch her vocal chords like that and more importantly, it felt good to sing a song to someone she was definitely falling in love with. Santana made sure to keep her attention on Sage as the girl walked up to her and engulfed her in a tight hug, "Thank you" Sage whispered in her ear, "I promise I'll catch you and never hurt you."

Santana nodded her head and pulled away as Sage placed several soft kisses on her lips, "Let's blow this popsicle stand and go eat" Santana enthusiastically said as she grabbed Sage's hand and ushered her out of the choir room not bothering to look back at her peers. She would thank Puck and Tyler later but tonight was about her baby Sage.

They sat in Breadsticks, only because Sage wanted to know what the big deal was about. If Santana had her way she would never step a foot into this place again. It held too many memories, but anything for her girl tonight.

Santana gorged herself on breadsticks throughout dinner, not realizing how much she missed the food.

"You guys ready for Sectionals?" asked Santana as desert was served.

"Yeah, I think we've got it in the bag honestly, especially since Rachel has come back" said Sage as ate a large piece of chocolate cake.

"Yeah the midget can be anal about the performances" replied Santana, "but she really gives good suggestions."

"I concur…it's just she's been really hard on me since she's come back" Sage said thoughtfully.

"Really" said Santana in clear shock.

"Yeah, I mean what she says has merit on how I can do better but she usually just says it with a snarky attitude that she doesn't use with no one else. I know I haven't done anything personally too her" shrugged Sage, "I wouldn't bring it up except its getting a little out of hand."

Santana felt anger rising up in her. She knew exactly why Rachel was being a bitch.

"Did something happen between you two…I've noticed you're not as close as you once were, I mean you don't talk about her as often as you use to" said Sage inquisitively as she took a sip of water.

"Naw…nothing happened between us. I'll try to tell her to back off and stop acting like a spoiled brat" Santana said.

"Thanks" Sage said smiling at Santana.

"No problem" Santana said as she reached into her purse and pulled out the black box that held Sage's bracelet. It was time for a change of subject and Sage's gasp let Santana know she wasn't expecting this.

"San…I thought the song was my gift" exclaimed Sage as she opened the box and her mouth formed a perfect 'o', "This is beautiful" she whispered emotionally. It was a twenty four carat gold bracelet that Santana had engraved with a guitar and her name in cursive script. It was a little too early to be giving her the 'I love you' bracelets.

"Can you place it on my wrist?" asked Sage quietly with a strong blush on her face.

"Sure" Santana replied as she grabbed the bracelet and placed it on her girlfriend's wrist delicately. Sage really seemed to be taken with the present and the whole night, "this has been the best birthday I've ever had" she kept saying over and over again. And Santana was so happy she was able to give this to her girl. Dinner was over and because it was a school night they couldn't stay out too late…especially now that all of their curfews had been changed to earlier times. Sage drove Santana home and she hated the fact that she couldn't drop her girl off and walk her to the door because of her license being suspended.

Sage however, ever being the gentlewoman escorted Santana to the front porch and placed a smoking hot kiss on Santana that left the Latina literally breathless. Santana went in for seconds after she got some more wind and she felt Sage's hand began to wander all over her body, forcing Santana to let out a sensual moan. She soon felt Sage's hand cup her covered left breast and stoke her nipple which was semi erect from the cool night air. Santana pulled Sage closer to her and deepened the kiss, moaning as Sage continued to caress her softly. This was definitely the farthest either one of them had gone and Santana felt her hand traveling up Sage's shirt, ready to get a feel of her own when the porch light snapped on and a knocking on the window killed the mood.

Santana groaned in frustration and anger as Sage stopped their kiss and looked away slightly embarrassed.

"I'm so sorry" whispered Santana breathlessly.

"No worries" Sage replied as her cheeks were slightly red; "it was good while it lasted" she laughed.

"Yeah" said Santana a little pissed at her mother at the moment, knowing it was the woman who stopped their private moment.

"Thank you for a perfect evening and I'll see you tomorrow" Sage said as she pulled away from Santana.

Santana nodded and pulled Sage back into another deep kiss which made Sage release a moan from her throat. A throat clearing caused them to break apart and Santana let out a deep growl.

"I'm sorry but in forty five seconds it will be past your curfew and if you don't want to be grounded, I advise you to come in" said her mother in a faux sweet voice as she batted her eyes. She heard Sage giggle slightly, "Sorry Ms. Corcoran, it's totally my fault" replied Sage in her chivalrous manner.

"It's okay" said Shelby quietly. Santana rolled her eyes angrily before glaring at the woman.

"Stop being a Meany" Sage said as she placed a soft kiss on her lips, "Thank you for everything and I'll call you when I get in babe." Sage pulled away and gave Santana a parting goodbye before walking to her car and pulling off.

"Ten seconds" she heard her mother say.

Santana turned angrily and stormed into the house and to her room. How could a perfect night end in such an embarrassing way? These Corcoran born women where driving her up a creek. When she walked in the room, she saw Quinn had watery eyes and was clearly on the phone with Brittany. Santana went to ask what was wrong, but Quinn hit the speaker button and it was clear that Dr. Pierce and Brittany's mom where in the background yelling and she could hear Brittany crying on the phone. A pain stabbed her heart and Santana walked into the bathroom. She had almost forgotten what their life was like now and she knew she had to give her mom an apology in the morning.

Santana was throwing her books into her locker as she was trying to prepare herself mentally for football practice that afternoon. They were getting ready for states and she knew it was going to be a long and hard practice. She felt a familiar pair of arms wrap around her waist and hummed as she let her back fall into Sage's front.

"How's my beautiful girl?" whispered Sage in Santana's ear, causing her to visibly shiver.

"Doing better now that her girlfriend is holding her" whispered Santana as she turned suddenly and placed a soft lingering kiss on Sage's lips.

"Excuse me" she heard her sister Rachel say angrily.

Santana pulled away from Sage to try and compose herself before looking down at her short statured sister.

"What's up Rachel?" she asked patiently.

"Mom wants to see you Santana outside by the truck and Sage it would be wise if you wouldn't be late to glee practice being as though you're one of the ones that need the most work" Rachel said angrily.

"Watch it Rachel" Santana said angrily looking down at her sister. She never got the chance to talk to her the night before.

"I thought…never mind" said Sage quietly as her arms dropped from Santana's waist.

"You thought what exactly?" replied Rachel as she flared her nose at Sage.

"Look Sage, I'll handle this…it's really nothing I never got the opportunity to talk to her" said Santana as she addressed her girlfriend. Sage nodded her head in understanding as her light eyes met Santana's brown ones.

"Talk to me about what?" snapped Rachel.

"We're not doing this right now" snapped Santana back, "I said its nothing and we'll talk later."

"So I'm nothing now!" screamed Rachel looking at Santana angrily with watery eyes, catching Santana off guard.

"Rachel that's not what I meant!" Santana yelled back getting feed up with her sister.

"Babe calm down" whispered Sage in her ears as Rachel scoffed at the interaction.

"Yeah babe calm down, while you degrade your sister by insisting that she's nothing" said Rachel through clenched teeth, "I wasn't nothing when we had sex!" she hissed angrily.

Santana felt her mouth drop open in shock. She immediately looked at Sage who was looking at her with a shocked and hurt expression. Her face changed to realization and Santana stood dumbfounded as Sage turned and ran down the hall, leaving Santana in a daze. She heard Rachel scoff in disgust and Santana turned around to face her sister, who looked up at her slightly frightened.

Santana shook her head at Rachel and dashed down the hall to go after her girlfriend. She could hear Rachel apologizing but none of that mattered. Santana slammed through the double doors and stopped at the top step to scan and see if she saw her girlfriend running. She saw nothing as her mother climbed out of the truck with a questioning look on her face, "What happened to Sage Santana?" she heard her mother ask.

Santana ran down the steps and ordered her mom to get in the truck, not caring if it was rude or not.

"Can you please follow where she went?" asked Santana in a hurry.

"Santana I'm not going anywhere until you tell me what's going on" her mother said in a strong and forceful voice.

"Mom please…I need to find her" pleaded Santana as tears fell out of her eyes. She saw Shelby's face change in an instant and her mother started the truck, driving faster than usual in the direction that hopefully Sage had went.

They drove around for awhile without any luck, until Santana just asked her mother to go to Sage's house. Santana jumped out the truck once they arrived and rushed up the porch steps to knock on the door aggressively. Unfortunately Sage's grandmother said she wasn't there and Santana knew she had to wait.

Shelby ordered her back into the truck while they waited and demanded to know what happened. Santana tearfully explained the situation and she heard her mother groan when she told her what Rachel had done. After about an hour of shaking her leg and waiting, Santana spotted Sage rounding the corner. She hopped out the car and ran towards her girlfriend at neck breaking speed.

"Sage I'm so sorry" rushed out Santana once she was in front the girl. Santana went to hug her but Sage put her hands up in a defensive manner, letting her know she didn't want to be touch. Santana noticed how red and puffy her eyes were.

"I asked you" said Sage emotionally; "I asked you what was going on and you lied to me" cried Sage.

Santana's face broke down, "I'm so sorry Sage, I can explain-"started Santana, but Sage shock her head in response.

"Santana I need time and I need some space" said Sage cutting her off.

"Are…are you breaking up with me?" gasped Santana.

"No…I just have to wrap my head around the fact that you've slept with your sister and lied about it. Give me some space Santana…please" pleaded Sage. She didn't give Santana a chance to respond before walking around her and running into her house, slamming the door behind her which seemed to reverberate through the entire neighborhood.

Santana shoulders sank as she turned and slowly walked back to the truck. She got in and turned away from her mother as she began to sob. The truck started and she felt her mom pat her back softly before driving away.

Once they reached home Santana just wanted to crawl into her bed and curl up in a ball. As soon as they walked in, the one person she didn't want to see was sitting in the kitchen crying. Rage that had been simmering slowly, reached a bowling level and seconds and she marched over to Rachel, stopping a few inches away from her.

"Are you happy now?!" screamed Santana addressing the cowering girl. She didn't care that everyone was home and looking at them, "You just couldn't help it huh! You wanted me as miserable as you are. You wanted me walking around sad and completely miserable! Well congratulations, you've officially ruined everything!" Santana screamed emotionally. "I swear Rachel if you've ruined this for me, I don't ever want to see or talk to you again!" Santana yelled as she turned and ran to her room, throwing the door shut behind her. She collapsed into a ball on her bed and cried until she fell asleep, wandering why she was trying to save a family that was hell bent on hurting her.

_Rachel_

The green eyed monster had bitten her hard and Rachel hadn't prepared herself for the possibility. She had gone back to glee as promised not preparing for the rush of mixed emotions she suffered through during the rehearsals.

The first person her eyes fell upon was Finn and she felt her heart clench. It was the first time she had been back in the choir room since she was pregnant with Joshua and she felt a lump appear in her throat as she walked in quietly, deciding to sit next to Kurt. She felt her best friend grab her hand in a show of comfort and Rachel squeezed back as Mr. Schue introduced her back to the group with a round of applause.

Normally she would have sat next to her sisters but she needed some space away from them and Quinn and Mercedes seemed to understand. As Mr. Schue droned on and on about what needed to be done and order to clench Sectionals, Rachel felt her eyes wandering around the room and they landed on Sage McLaurin. Rachel could tell in an instant why Santana seemed to be smitten by the beautiful girl. Rachel remembered meeting her on the first day of school in the girl's bathroom and being immediately attracted to her.

The deep dimples on Sage's face only helped with her obvious physical beauty and the fact that she was genuine sweet person didn't help matters. The more great qualities she saw in Sage, the more jealous she became. The more jealous she became, the angrier she was at Santana and the meaner she began to treat Sage.

Rachel couldn't understand why Santana just couldn't keep her mouth quiet and they could've been together. What happened between them was electric and Rachel actually felt more alive, but Santana could only look at it with regret and it only pissed her off even more.

The day Santana decided to sing for Sage in front of the entire club was the last straw. She already was having a shitty day because it was the two month anniversary of the birth/death date of her son and no one in her family seemed to notice except for Nana. They were so preoccupied with everything else that no one even considered that she was very much still in pain. Combine that with the fact that Santana stood in front of everyone, singing her heart out for the girl she was clearly in love with and it was like a huge kick to the gonads.

Seeing them all loving and hugging in the hallway the next day was enough to make her gag and before she knew it she lashed out. By the time she realized what happened Santana was running down the hall after the girl she had just hurt.

Rachel went to glee practice and forced her mind to concentrate through it but it was to no avail. She broke down in sobs and Quinn immediately grabbed her, with Mercedes right behind, and they made their way home. Rachel refused to talk about anything and when Santana came in screaming at her, it was enough to make her want to give up at that very moment.

Rachel excused herself and walked towards her room, closing the door behind her. She was sure her mom and everyone else would go and comfort Santana, but didn't they understand she needed comfort as well? Rachel understood what she did was wrong but even still, she needed attention as well. Imagine her surprise when the door opened and she felt her mom crawl into bed with her, wrapping her arm around Rachel's waist, spooning her from behind. Another surprise was Terry walking around the bed and lying down himself in front of Rachel and grabbing her hand.

Rachel couldn't say anything. She didn't have any reason for why she did what she did but pure jealousy. Maybe Santana was right…maybe she wanted her to hurt like she was hurting. Whatever the reason was she was sure their relationship would never be the same. Terry interlocked their fingers and she looked at the kind man with tearful eyes.

She felt him raise their interlocked hands and began wiping the tears as her mom began pressing soft kisses to the top of her hair and repeating how much she loved her.

"It will get better Munchkin. He's in a better place and remember that he loves you" said Terry knowingly. Rachel broke down in sobs as her mother clutched her, "She'll forgive you one day Rach, but you have to apologize and ask for it" her mother whispered as she placed a kiss on her wet cheek.

Terry was caressing the back of her hand, with a surprisingly soft thumb as she sobbed out in pain.

Her mother was right but she didn't know if she would ever be able to ask Santana for that…simply because forgiveness wasn't what she wanted from her…she wanted love.

_**So that's the second Demi Lovato song I've used, it's called Catch Me. Thoughts?**_


	26. Chapter Twenty-Five: Rachel

_**So I know I suck for the delay but I really lost my mojo. Please let me know what you think of this chapter and the direction of the girls. All mistakes are my own and I don't own anything involved with Glee. Happy reading.**_

_Rachel_

Rachel was standing in front of the vanity mirror, adjusting her make-up and trying to mentally prepare her mind for the upcoming competition. Her hand was trembling and this was the fourth time she had to start over and reapply.

This day had finally come and Rachel was having a small freak out along with Quinn and Mercedes both. Brittany was comforting Quinn and Kurt seemed to be looking after Mercedes when she broke into tears. Rachel chose to be in the corner of the room so that she could deal with matters on her own. This was the first time she would be performing at a competition without her dads and it hit her like a ton of bricks. Not to mention the Corcoran house was very much tension filled, thanks to her own behavior. Tears escaped her eyes and fell out ruining her make-up again and Rachel groaned out in frustration.

"Let me help" said her mother gently. She pulled some wet wipes out and cleaned off Rachel's face. Shelby Corcoran went about the task of applying Rachel's face and calming her down in the process.

"You know, I think your dads would be super proud of you. I know I am" whispered Shelby as she worked on Rachel.

Rachel scoffed and moved her face away from her mother, "They would be very disappointed in me and some of the decisions I've made" replied Rachel clearly upset.

"Maybe they would have been slightly disappointed, but I know they would have been proud and quite impressed with the fact you've been able to stand after being knocked down over and over again. I know that I'm a proud mama about that. This isn't easy Rachel Barbara" said her mother as she began applying her blush, "to perform in front of people when your heart just isn't in it." Her mother leaned over and gave her a soft kiss on the forehead, "this is definitely preparing you for when you're a star on Broadway…and you my mini me are definitely a star. Knock em' dead and leave the rest behind…okay" encouraged Shelby.

"Okay" nodded Rachel as she leaned over and wrapped her tiny arms around her moms' neck. Shelby pulled her into a tight hug and squeezed with all her might, "thanks mom. I needed that."

"Anytime" said Shelby as she pulled away, "we're right in the front row and your uncle is recording from the back" she said getting up to leave. Rachel nodded and began taking deep breaths. Her mother gave some more light kisses before turning to leave. Rachel watched as she checked on Quinn and Mercedes, most likely calming their nerves as well.

Shelby Corcoran was a good woman and she deserved better than what Rachel had been giving her the past few months. As Rachel internally admonished herself, her eyes locked with the light ones of Sage. They hadn't talked at all since the hallway incident and every time she looked at Sage, Rachel felt a tremendous amount of guilt. To her credit, Sage never missed a rehearsal and she had brought her 'A' game to their routine. But on those down moments in rehearsals Rachel could see the pain that was held within them and she knew that it was her fault that she was in pain. Not only her but also Santana.

Santana was completely avoiding Rachel at home. She wouldn't sit down to dinner with her or be in the same room and it was causing incredible tension in their home. Rachel couldn't bring herself to apologize to the beautiful Latina. She just couldn't comprehend how she was wrong for felling the way she did about Santana. She loved her…had loved her for quite some time. How was she supposed to just turn those feelings off? Especially when they lived together; how was she supposed to tell her heart to go find someone new, when she was still mourning the loss of her precious baby boy? Life sucked right now and for the first time ever, she couldn't pump herself up entirely for a competition.

Rachel straightened out her dress and walked over towards the person that she definitely owed an apology to.

"Sage, um can we talk in private?" said Rachel in a shaky voice as she approached the biracial girl tentatively.

Sage turned to look at Rachel and nodded her head yes, before turning to walk away. Rachel followed her into the ladies room and Sage turned to look at Rachel expectedly with a raised eyebrow.

"I wanted to apologize for speaking out of anger. It was completely selfish of me and I let my emotions control me and I hurt you and someone I love. Please, please don't take this out on Santana…she didn't do anything wrong, at all and she really cares a whole lot for you. So um…I'm really sorry" Rachel said but her voice kinda gave out at the end because she was having difficulty reading Sage's face.

"Thanks for the apology…I really appreciate it" replied Sage after sometime of quietness and them both trying to read one another, "Good luck out there today" she stated as she made her way out of the restroom.

"Y…you too" Rachel said as the door closed behind Sage.

This day was going to be unbearably difficult and they had to drive to Cincinnati tomorrow for the state championship game. The bell sounded three times alerting her that the program was about to began. Rachel took a deep breath as she willed away the tears that were threatening to fall. Walking outside she caught up with the rest of New Directions and headed towards their seats. She looked down the aisle and noticed her family sitting in the front row, like her mom said. Beth was sitting in Shelby's lap, who was next to Santana, who looked very uncomfortable and angry. Nana was next to her whispering something in Santana's ear.

Rachel glanced back and noticed her uncle had set up a tripod, which was connected to a camera. Terry was in full uniform next to him and they locked eyes as he gave her a wink and a thumb up. Rachel gave a thumb up before turning to look at Mercedes, who was next to her. Mercedes grabbed her hand and kissed the back of it. Nervousness was etched on the both of Quinn and Mercedes faces and Rachel could definitely identify.

_Santana_

She was clutching the sides of her seat in anxiousness. Santana really didn't want to be here for a number of reasons but her mother insisted on her coming. The last few days had been utterly miserable for her and all she wanted to do was lounge in her room, listening to sad music and waiting for when Sage would finally contact her. It was simply unfair of Sage to keep her waiting around like this but Santana concluded that she would end up waiting forever if need be.

None of this would have happened if Rachel just knew when to shut the fuck up. Santana loved her sister…she truly did but it was in these moments where she really wish she could punch the hell out of her without worrying about consequences. At this point Santana thought it best to keep her distance away from the petite girl in the simple fear that she might snap and do exactly what her instincts were leading her to do. It was best if she kept her distance and so far she had done that really well…until this stupid competition.

When her mom came in that morning and told her to get ready, Santana flat out refused and they had gotten into a heated argument about it. She wasn't going to sit in an audience and watch a singing competition, especially since the last one she went to ended in such a disastrous manner. Not to mention she would be watching her current girlfriend (who wasn't speaking to her), performing with her ex-girlfriend, (whom she physically assaulted), performing next to her pink haired sister (who was currently dating her ex), performing next to her dwarf of a sister (whom she actually had sex with). It was enough to make her head hurt and she didn't even add on the list of guys in New Directions that she actually slept with or made out with. It was a wonder she wasn't a walking venereal disease. The only real positive relationship she had with anyone on that stage was Mercedes…and she lost her own virginity to her dead brother. Needless to say Shelby walked out in a huff before returning with a sizable black belt. She didn't give Santana a chance to respond before firing a good amount of hits. Santana had a hard time sitting down in the truck on their way to the Sectionals venue after that.

Santana was pondering about writing an actual book from her crazy life when the lights dimmed and New Directions was introduced. Santana held her breath as their voices were heard before they were seen. It was like you could hear them from the rafters as they sang the introduction into "Some Nights". Santana felt a lump in her throat as the lights shone on them and the entire group had bright smiles on their faces. She missed it. She missed singing and performing and she remembered the nostalgic feeling she got from being able to be with your friends doing something you really loved.

A resounding applause came from the audience after their first selection and Santana had to fight the feelings away after seeing New Directions pleased faces. It didn't help that Rachel and Sage were right next to each other because of the choreography. Santana knew the slow song was up next and she was surprised when the piano started and Rachel started singing an obvious solo of "Without You". As Santana listened to the words she knew deep down that the song had multiple meanings for her smaller sister. She couldn't help the tears falling off her face as the rest of New Directions came in with perfect harmony to support Rachel's solo. Mercedes took over on the second verse as she and Rachel danced around one another. It was simply beautiful.

Santana felt her mother clutch her hand and she could see tears falling off of Shelby's face from her periphery. It shouldn't be this emotional but from her family's point of view she could definitely understand what it meant to see her sisters performing yet again. It took a lot of courage to get up on that stage in the first place, you add all the pressure they had been under lately and it was simply awe inspiring. The next song began and Santana's mouth dropped in shock. They were seriously doing the Gangnam Style song that Santana hated so much. Her tears turned to laughing when she noticed that Rachel and Finn weren't on stage, knowing they wouldn't be able to keep up with the dance steps. Tina had the lead and she wasn't doing badly at all.

Before long the competing schools were all on stage and the winners were being announced. New Directions had won and Santana was off her feet clapping excitedly for her former club. As the audience was leaving she heard her mother whisper something about them _'needing a lot of work'_ for Nationals and Santana knew it too be true. They met everyone backstage where the celebration was going on and she watched her mom and Nana hug on Mercedes who had become emotional after the win. Santana glanced at Sam whom was watching her darker sister with longing in his eyes. And Quinn and Brittany were embracing one another tightly in the corner, while Noah was embracing Rachel tightly.

"Hey you" a familiar voice said. Santana turned around and was met with the beautiful eyes of her girlfriend.

"Hey" whispered Santana, "Congratulations" she said simply.

"Thanks" smiled Sage softly, "can we go talk in private?"

"Sure" agreed Santana. She felt Sage take her hand and pull her towards the exit of the building. Santana tightened her jacket around her body as Sage led them a few feet away so they could talk in private. She noticed Sage hadn't let her hand go at all and Santana could feel her face flush at how much she missed Sage's soft touch. Sage had taken them behind the bus in the parking lot and the biracial girl stopped abruptly, turned and smashed her lips into Santana's. The Latina was caught off guard for a split second before responding and opening her mouth so their tongues could dance in harmony. Sage let a small moan escape and Santana whimpered when Sage pulled away, with her bottom lip caught between Sage's teeth. Sage let go slightly and Santana looked into her girlfriends eyes, noticing they were watery.

"I missed you" Sage said emotionally.

"I missed you too" whispered Santana, "I'm so sorry" she said as she wiped tears away from Sage's face, "I know I hurt you and I'm really sorry. I wish I could take it all back" she said as her voice shook. She didn't like seeing her girl like this.

"Rachel apologized to me today" replied Sage, "what happened between you two?" she asked after a minute or two passed.

Santana took a deep breath, knowing that Sage was going to ask about what transpired between her and Rachel. "It was right after Joshua had…after he had passed away. She was in constant pain all the time and it hurt to see her like that" Santana said with a faraway look, "One night she kissed me and I was shocked at first but she kept talking about how I was the only one who could take it away…her pain. So I kissed her back and I realized that I liked it" said Santana looking down in shame. "For the next week or so we would kiss but she was the one who always initiated it and most times I'd let her. One night we went farther and did stuff" she said as a tear ran down her face, "the next morning I realized that it was a huge mistake and I should have never let it go that far but I didn't want to push her away because of what happened with Brittany. Since then our relationship has been strained to say the least. I regret it ever going that far and I planned on telling you when I felt the time was right…it wasn't her place to say anything to you, but I shouldn't have lied and I really am sorry" Santana said eyeing her girlfriend.

Sage nodded her head and rolled her eyes, looking away from Santana. Her eyes began to water and Santana's heart broke as tears rolled down Sage's cheeks and fell off her face in a continuous flow. She didn't know what else to say or how to fix this. Santana watched Sage's bottom lip quiver as she tried to talk.

"Sage please, I hate seeing you like this…please forgive me" cried Santana, no longer stopping her own tears from flowing freely.

"I forgave you already" said Sage looking at Santana brokenly.

"Then why are you so upset" asked Santana.

"Cause…cause I'm gonna have to break up with you" cried Sage, "and I don't want to."

Santana looked taken aback as she starred into a pair of light eyes, "why?" she asked just as brokenly.

"We've reached our peak point" Sage stuttered out as she tried to gain control of her emotions.

"What the fuck does that mean?" asked Santana clearly upset. She hadn't expected this.

"It's unresolved" cried Sage.

"What? What's unresolved" asked Santana getting frustrated. The more she questioned Sage the more the beauty became upset and it was quite unnerving.

"Your relationship between you and Rachel and you and Brittany" said Sage taking deep breaths to calm down. Santana went to reply but Sage held her hand up to stop her, "what happened between you and Rachel was a big deal, Santana. Rachel apologized not because she regrets what happened but the manner in which she told me. Santana you regret sleeping with Rachel but Rachel doesn't and neither one of you have dealt with it. You pretend it never happened and Rachel gets angry because you act like it didn't mean anything. She loves you Santana and has for some time. Just see it from her point of view. Remember how hurt you were when you found out about Quinn and Brittany?" said Sage looking at her. She had become calmer the more she talked to Santana.

Santana just looked away and shook her head. She couldn't believe this was happening right now, "That didn't give her the right to tell you what happened between us" spat out Santana angrily.

"She was wrong" agreed Sage, "but it doesn't mean that it didn't have merit. How do you expect for our relationship to grow and mature when your past relationships are wide open and not dealt with? You had sex with Rachel, Santana. You can't run from that by dating me. And do I have to even mention Brittany. If I had a dollar for every time Brittany has cut her eye at me or you, my family would be secure for the next seven generations. I care about you deeply Santana, in fact I love you" said Sage.

Santana's eyes snapped back towards Sage at that confession, she had decidedly been avoiding eye contact with the girl.

"Santana I fell in love with you the minute our eyes connected the first time I saw you" Sage said emotionally, "I knew it instantly and I felt it. I know you felt it and feel it like I do…but sometimes love just isn't enough. You have to fix things with Rachel and Brittany before we go any further" said Sage as more tears fell out of her eyes and she closed the space between them. Santana felt Sage cup her face gently and look into her eyes deeply, "It kills me to do this but I know this is the right thing" Sage said as she placed a soft kiss on Santana's full lips. Santana felt her face breakdown and she tried to shake her face free from Sage's grasp so she could get away, but Sage tightened her grip and quickly embraced Santana's body tightly. Sage kept placing soft kisses all over Santana's face but she didn't want this right now, she needed to get away from her.

"Sage please let me go" cried Santana emotionally, "I don't want to push you away so please let me go."

"Not until you hug and kiss me back" Sage cried, as she tightened her embrace.

"No" snapped Santana. She hadn't realized that Sage was this strong but Santana knew she was stronger. She pushed her arms up slowly away from her body forcing Sage to break her embrace. Santana took advantage of the break and she grabbed Sage's arms from around her and pushed her away strongly. They both starred at one another with crushed expressions before Santana turned abruptly and began walking briskly from around the bus.

"Santana I love you" she heard Sage say from behind her causing her to stop mid step. Santana turned her head to the right to look over her shoulder, "I love you too" was her response before running towards her mother's truck.

People were everywhere, maneuvering through the parking lot to get to busses or vehicles to leave. Santana wiped her face quickly as she walked through the parking lot to get towards the truck and her freedom from this place. She saw her dad and mom leaning against the black SUV, probably waiting for her, being as though she saw her siblings, grandmother, and uncle already in the truck waiting.

"What's wrong?" both Shelby and Terry asked simultaneously.

Santana felt her face breakdown but she backed up when Shelby tried to embrace her. Santana shook her head; she didn't want anyone touching her at the moment.

"Honey, what happened?" asked Shelby with motherly concern.

"Sage and I broke up" said Santana as her face broke down.

"San, I'm so sorry-"started the woman but Santana waved her off. She didn't want to hear that right now. "I just want to go home" said Santana quietly through her tears.

"Okay, how about you ride with me" she heard Terry's deep voice say, "I don't have the cop car, I brought my truck" he said when he saw Santana about to disagree with him and the fear and her eyes.

Santana nodded as she turned to walk away from them. She heard Terry tell her mom they would be right behind them and she felt him walk up behind her, then a little pass her, knowing she would follow behind him to where the truck was. She decided to get in the back seat so that she could curl up in a ball and cry. She heard Terry instruct her to put her seat belt on and Santana did it begrudgingly knowing she couldn't be curled in a ball any longer. She decided to turn her body to the side and just look out the window and watch the scenery pass as tears fell off her face.

Finally Terry parked the car and Santana hopped out the vehicle quickly, slamming the truck door behind her. She got out her house keys quickly and ran towards the house opening the front door in record time. She ran to her room, slamming the door behind her and locking it for good measure. Flinging herself on her bed, she clutched one of her many pillows to her and curled up in a ball as she began to cry unashamedly at the lost she suffered today.

She didn't know when she fell asleep but she felt her bed dipping deeply and she groaned as she began stretching her muscles that had been curled up in a ball for hours. Her duvet was up around her head and she didn't remember doing that, but that had Shelby written all over it. Santana lowered the comforter slowly as her eyes tried to adjust to the light of her room. Her eyes immediately met the kind eyes of Terry who was sitting on her bed and holding up what looked to be a hoagie, bottle waters, and a small pint of moose tracks from Ben and Jerry. He held out the items towards her and Santana didn't say a word as she grabbed for the water and sandwich. She was quite famished after all and her throat was dry from the hours she spent crying. Santana turned the top off of the water and gulped down a good amount of it, while Terry got off the bed and began fiddling with her television and DVD player. The menu screen of a scary movie popped up and he pushed play. She watched him sit back down after taking a large bite of the best meatball sandwich she'd ever tasted in her life. Terry produced another sandwich out of thin air and they ate and watched the movie in silence. Santana looked at her wrist watch and noticed it was a little after ten. She practically slept the whole day away and she figured Quinn was in another room. Santana rubbed her tired eyes as she took another bite of her sandwich and she forced her mind to watch the movie and not think of Sage and the mess she had for a life.

After the sandwiches were consumed, Terry opened the ice cream and held out a spoon for her. Santana took it and they both began digging in the delicious ice cream.

"Thanks dad" whispered Santana, during a particular gruesome scene.

"No problem kiddo" she heard him reply. She could hear the smile in his voice and they spent the rest of the movie in silence.

_Shelby_

Cold…it was just plain freaking cold outside and Shelby would much rather be in the house, wrapped in her boyfriends arms in front of the warm fireplace.

Shelby was a fan of the sport of football but she was beginning to resent the game ever since Santana had been on the team. Silently Shelby often blamed herself when Santana had gotten hurt. She had been to every one of Santana's games but she found she couldn't enjoy the game as much because she was afraid of her daughter being hurt…physically and it actually happened in the last game. Emotionally Santana was a wreck and to be honest it wasn't much Shelby could do to fix that. Sage had broken up with her the day before and Santana didn't want to talk to anyone about it. Terry sat with her and they pigged out together but he said no words were really exchanged between the two of them.

That morning had been a rough one as well. Santana was up at the crack of dawn pounding the hell out of the punching bag. Shelby watched as tears fell down her daughter's eyes as she hit the bag over and over again, until finally giving up and crumbling in a heap on the deck. It took all her strength to stay put in the kitchen. Her mother had explained the day before that Santana was going to have to work through this one on her own; not only her but her small daughter Rachel.

After Santana's melt down at the punching bag that morning, she went and got ready to go to school so she could catch the team bus with the rest of the guys. Santana came out with her duffle bag and she had on an all black McKinley sweat suit on. Santana asked Shelby to French braid her hair and once she was done Santana informed Shelby she was going to walk to school. Shelby was about to disagree but she looked at the plain hurt in Santana's eyes and she watched as her daughter walked down the driveway with her duffle on one shoulder and her head held down and ear buds placed in her ear.

Shelby shook her head and went to get the rest of her girls ready for the long drive to Cincinnati. Mercedes and Quinn got up and ready to go with no problem. Even little Beth had moved with purpose that morning but Rachel…Rachel pulled a full out tantrum on how she wasn't going anywhere she wasn't wanted. Shelby found she had to pull Rachel over her lap and give a suitable amount of swats, much like she had to do Santana the day before. Rachel was obstinate the entire ride to the Bengals stadium but once they walked in and noticed the field that Santana would be playing on, she stopped being so bullheaded. They unraveled the banner they had made a few days prior without Santana knowing that had "GO PEANUT" in big bold letters and their hand prints all around it with their names beside the handprints. The entire family was in the stands holding up the sign and the only person that was missing was Terry because he had to work a shift. Stephen was there with his trusty camera and was filming it all like a proud papa, while Beth was screaming for Santana at the top of her little lungs, hoping Santana would be able to hear her. Quinn was holding Beth in her arms tightly and Nana snapped several photos of the lookalike pair.

Much to Santana's credit she didn't play wide receiver and only kicked the ball during the game like she had promised Shelby some time ago.

It was halftime now and without the game to focus on Shelby was miserable at how cold it was. Both teams were tied and Shelby was quietly surveying the audience. Much of the McKinley high students, staff and family were there to support the team. Shelby suddenly noticed Sage sitting in the audience a few rows up from them next to her grandmother and grandfather. An interracial couple was sitting on the opposite side of Sage and Shelby could only assume that was Sage's parents. Two other children who looked like the ten year old version of Sage and Tyler were sitting in their grandparents laps. Shelby assumed they were Sage's younger siblings. Shelby studied Sage's face, noting that the girl just looked unmistakably miserable….just like her Santana.

The second half started and McKinley started to pull away, which caused the Corcoran clan to scream with much gusto. Santana had jogged out onto the football field to kick a field goal, to add three more points onto McKinley's score. As Santana kicked the ball some linebacker broke through the line and pushed Santana into the ground unnecessarily causing uproar to come from the crowd. The referee through a flag on the play but Shelby felt her stomach drop as it looked like Santana wasn't moving on the ground at all.

"Not again" Shelby said as she clasped her hand over her mouth as the medical staff jogged onto the field quickly. Shelby went to move past her brother but her mother grabbed her hand and told Shelby to calm down and let the staff work. A few minutes went by and Santana popped up off the ground without the help of the medical staff and Shelby let out a deep sigh of relief. Santana looked directly at the family and put up to thumbs indicating she was okay. The players on the field reset the ball and Santana kicked it, this time without anyone running into her and Shelby found she was praying for this game and season to be over with. Shelby noticed Sage had her hands covering her face and she could see the girls shoulders shaking, obviously very upset. Shelby's nostrils flared as she noticed the only one trying to comfort Sage was the girl's grandmother. Her parents weren't even looking in her direction.

Shelby heard her mother tut and Shelby knew that to mean the woman was very annoyed at the scene in front of them.

The game was finally over and McKinley had one. The glee club broke into a rendition of _'We Are The Champions' _led by Mr. Schuster. Eventually the entire McKinley crowd joined in and it was a wonderful sight to behold indeed. Sue had brought the confetti cannons and instead of it falling on her Cheerios she showered the football team as they ran around jumping up and down in their excitement.

Shelby spotted Santana and waved at her with excitement. Santana returned the wave with the same enthusiasm and for the moment all the drama was forgotten.

The family made their way towards the tunnel that would let the kids out from the locker rooms and the excitement was palpable. The kids walked out of the tunnel and they were greeted with a large applause by the large crowd. Shelby was scanning the boys for the small body of her daughter. They all held small trophies in their hands and Coach Beiste walked out with the giant trophy for the school. Shelby's cheeks actually hurt from smiling so hard and she eventually spotted Santana and ran over and wrapped her in a large hug and began littering her face with kisses.

"Mom…this is embarrassing please stop" whined Santana. But Shelby didn't care and continued; feeling the ever present feeling of déjà vu. She had done this when Santana had finished her first game and now her daughter was a state champion.

"Are you okay, you were on the field for awhile" asked Shelby in concern pulling away slightly.

"Yes I'm fine. I just laid there cause…cause I was tired, I wasn't hurt though mom" Santana said quietly and Shelby felt her eyes narrow slightly knowing something was up.

Nana pulled Santana away and began doing the same thing and Shelby laughed aloud at the growl that emitted from deep within her daughters throat. Quinn and Mercedes gave Santana big embraces and congratulated her for the win. Nana pulled out a camera and Santana was made to stand with her trophy and pose for several photos, while Stephen had the camera on the family reunion the entire time. Somehow Beth ended up with the statue and was looking up at Nana with a huge smile on her face as if she had won the trophy herself.

Shelby felt her heart swell with happiness and love before feeling the tiny body of Rachel fall into her side and she looked down at her daughter, "You should congratulate her" said Shelby quietly.

"She doesn't want anything to do with me right now" replied Rachel quietly, "and honestly I don't blame her."

Shelby sighed she had no clue on how to fix this one. Terry explained to her that they would have to fix it themselves, _'you can't do everything Shells'_ she could hear his voice saying just as good. Shelby put her arm protectively around Rachel and she looked around at the other families that were celebrating their son's accomplishments. She saw Carole embracing Finn and Burt looking on like a proud dad. She watched as Sage stood off to the side, looking completely heartbroken but trying her best to focus on her brother. Shelby noticed that the girl kept glancing over at Santana and she could recognize that wanting look. Santana never mentioned anything besides they broke up, so she didn't have a chance to grill her on why, but Sage's face alone told Shelby that Sage didn't want them to break up at all. Several members of the glee club were present and congratulating Puck, Mike, Artie, and Finn. A few came over to pat Santana on the back or shoulder and Santana nodded her appreciation.

The Cheerios made their way out of the tunnel and she watched as Quinn's face lit up at the sight of Brittany. Shelby watched as a flurry of pink hair moved quickly to embrace Brittany's tall frame and Shelby saw a small Kitty walk past them with a flicker of hurt in her eyes. If she would have blinked, she would have missed the expression but it definitely was there.

Doubt and fear began to creep up in Shelby as she remembered that her family was being monitored and watched. Trust was becoming a serious issue for anyone involved with her children and she had the sudden urge to leave.

"Mom you're crushing me" whined Rachel. Shelby shook her head clear and let Rachel's body go while apologizing to her, "I'm ready to go, how about you?" questioned Shelby to Rachel. Her daughter looked up at her with big eyes and nodded her head in response.

Shelby looked over and her mother had Santana taking pictures with other guys from the team, namely Puck and Tyler. They were Santana's best friends at the moment and Shelby watched as Tyler leaned over and whispered something into Santana's ear, with an almost regretful expression. A bracelet was passed from him to her and Santana pocketed it and Shelby could see her fighting away tears. She knew it was the bracelet Santana had purchased for Sage. Tyler immediately swept Santana into a hug and placed a soft kiss on her temple. Santana pulled away after a few seconds and began walking over towards the family.

"I think I'm ready to go" said Santana.

"You sure Peanut" asked Nana, "they're supposed to be stopping to celebrate on the way home. This doesn't happen too often…maybe you should join your teammates and have fun" said Nana in a way that Shelby knew to be an instruction and not a suggestion. Shelby watched as Santana looked over towards her and locked eyes with Rachel. An awkward tension filled their circle and after a few moments Santana nodded and began walking with a defeated form back towards Puck and Tyler.

"Mom I want to go" whispered Rachel emotionally.

"Okay, we're going now" replied Shelby. She went over where Mercedes was. The dark diva had just given Sam a big hug and congratulations. Shelby hated pulling her daughter away, since it seemed like those two were finally getting themselves together, but she wanted to leave and so did Rachel. After collecting Mercedes, Shelby handed them both off to Stephen, while Nana had Beth and they began walking back towards the family truck.

"Be safe and I'll see you later…try and enjoy yourself" instructed Shelby to Santana before leaving. Quinn informed her that she was going to celebrate with Brittany and the Cheerios and that Coach Beiste allowed her to be on their bus. Shelby agreed than watched as they got on the bus to leave before going to the truck. Beth was in the midst of a monster tantrum when she got in the vehicle. It seemed she didn't want to be separated from her sisters and she kept screaming that "she wanted to go with Inn and Peanut!" Shelby tried without luck to calm the toddler down and she decided to let her youngest daughter scream it out as they got on the road. Apparently her children did have to work it out on their own and Beth cried until she tuckered out and fell asleep in her car seat.

Santana and Quinn didn't walk through the door until a little after eleven that night. Shelby was waiting patiently on the living room sofa, while reading a book. Stephen and Terry were in the family room watching the video footage from the game. Her mother had called it an early night and so did Mercedes and Rachel.

Shelby felt a weight lift from her chest now that the entire family was home safely and she decided to go to sleep after greeting the girls. For once she didn't go around tucking everyone in bed, she immediately just crashed. Later on Shelby realized she would regret that decision.

_Santana_

Santana was exhausted. After playing in the championship game, celebrating with the team and crew, and pretending like her heart wasn't broken she was surprised she could still walk upright. She had been practically gutted when Tyler gave back the bracelet she had bought for Sage but Santana understood. It still didn't make it easy to deal with the pain that seemed to be in her heart.

Imagine her shock when she walked into her bedroom and saw Rachel sitting on her bed, her legs pressed up against her body and her hands wrapped around them with her head resting on her knees, clearly waiting for her to come home. She heard Quinn mumble from behind her that she _'would be in Cedes' room'_ and walk off, leaving Santana standing in the door looking into deep brown eyes for several uncomfortable minutes.

"Rachel I really don't feel like this right now. I just want to go to sleep so can you please leave" Santana said softly. It was no surprise when Rachel shook her head in complete defiance. Santana sighed and closed the bedroom door behind her and dropping her duffel bag in one swift motion. She walked over to Quinn's bed and sat down. Looking over at Rachel she saw the tears leaking out of her eyes and Santana scoffed in disgust. Rage was beginning to build in her chest, so she clasped her finger tightly and looked down at the floor. "Why?" It was a simply question but it carried so much weight.

"Because I was jealous" Rachel replied instantly, "and I was angry because you act like what we shared that night in this bed was some huge mistake and some terrible thing" she said as she wiped tears away angrily.

"I never said it was terrible, I do regret it happening Rachel and that isn't going to change" said Santana not giving her eye contact, "I can't help the way I feel…we shouldn't have done stuff together."

"And I can't help how I feel about you…although everyone tells me it's wrong to feel this way, which is complete and utter bull. I don't regret having sex with you Santana, it was something I've desired for a couple of years and it actually happened. I couldn't even bask in the enjoyment of it because I was made to feel guilty for actually liking it…we didn't even go all the way" scoffed Rachel.

"And we're not going all the way Rachel…it's not happening ever again. I made a mistake with you and I'm sorry that it made you feel awful by pulling away. I wanted your pain to go away" said Santana finally locking eyes with Rachel, "I felt so bad about Joshua and I felt so bad because you were hurting so. You're still hurting. I just wanted to make that go away so you wouldn't have to feel that pain as deeply anymore. I thought giving into you would help but the very next morning I felt sick to my stomach Rachel. I crossed the line and participated in sex…with my sister" said Santana as her bottom lip began to tremble, "as I watched you sleeping that morning I knew the sex didn't even work. Your face was in a deep frown and you were whimpering in your sleep. It didn't make it go anywhere and on top of it I was left with guilt. I was ashamed and embarrassed for doing the typical Santana thing by having sex."

Rachel looked at her and shook her head in disagreement, "This isn't fair. Why is it that everything I want is never attainable?" she questioned while looking away from Santana, "I can never have things when I want them. I finally want Joshua and he's taken away, it took almost a year for Finn and I to get together, and I finally get you but you don't want it to happen. I'm so sick of all of this" exclaimed Rachel as she slammed her tiny fist on the bed.

"I'm sorry that life isn't going the way it should for you Rachel, but I can't give you sympathy right now. I'm too angry" Santana said looking away.

"I didn't ask for sympathy from you" spat Rachel angrily.

"Yeah well whatever you're asking from me is not going to happen. You had no right to do what you did. I knew you had a cruel streak in you and you were manipulative and selfish when you wanted things to go your way…but I really liked Sage, and you knew it" replied Santana emotionally. "I was falling in love with her and she made me happy; she made me feel good about myself and she really cared about me. You ruined all of that. I'm sorry about the way I treated you in the past, I'm sorry about Joshua…I'm truly am. I'm sorry that you're in so much pain that you lash out at the people who care for you the most. I've been there and it's a huge mistake Rachel. I think it's best for us to stay separated for now. I won't call you Munchkin and I will never touch you again, just like you asked before" cried Santana "I will stay away from you and we will only have contact through mom."

"She's my mother" Rachel pointed at Santana angrily.

"She's my mother as well" said Santana as more tears slipped out of her eyes, "but if you're not willing to share anymore…I will call her Shelby and I'll pull away. Whatever I have to do to fix this, my girlfriend dumped me because she says I never resolved things with you and as much as I hate to admit that…she's right. I don't know who you are anymore Rachel, but you aren't the sister I had come to love" Santana said quietly.

Rachel scoffed and rolled her eyes at Santana angrily, "I never wanted us to be sisters."

Santana stood up and glared at Rachel, causing the tiny teenager to jump back slightly frightened, "Do you realize that every time I see you now I want to beat the shit out of you? I'm so angry" Santana said dangerously quiet as she clenched and unclenched her fist, "but for the first time I fully understand what Brittany was feeling. To have someone that you love hurt you in such a manner that it changes everything is devastating. I never thought you would hurt me this badly Rachel…even though I deserved it twice over for all the bad things I've done to you" said Santana as her voice shook emotionally. "I really loved Sage" Santana said as her lip quivered to try and control her emotions, "and now I don't think I'll ever get her back" she breathed in, trying her best to calm down. She glanced over at Rachel and for the first time she actually saw slight guilt frame her features.

Santana marched over to her duffle bag and pulled out her phone, she fired off a text before putting it back in her bag.

"I'm going to take a shower and I would appreciate if you weren't here when I got out. I'm tired and I want to go to bed. You should check your phone on the way out" said Santana quietly as she walked to the in suite bathroom she shared with Quinn and shut the door behind her. Santana quickly turned the shower water on, stripped and got in. As soon as the hot water hit her face, dampening her hair she began to sob as she clutched the beautiful bracelet to her heart, which was given back to her earlier.

_Rachel_

Rachel looked at the closed bathroom door slightly stunned. The conversation didn't go anything like she had envisioned and she was sure nothing was accomplished, except that she felt like a horrible person after it was over.

The water turned on and she had just convinced herself to wait for Santana to get out of the bathroom so they could finish this, when she picked up her phone and looked as a new text message had lit up her screen from none other than Santana. Rachel opened it and her mouth fell open in shock.

It was a picture message. _'Remember when we worked together as sisters'_ read the message accompanying the picture. Rachel found she was looking at a picture of her holding Joshua right after he was born. Her beautiful son was looking up at her with wide brown eyes, her eyes, and he had a smile on his face. Rachel could see she was looking down at him as if she were almost in awe. Joshua was looking at her like he knew exactly who she was and more importantly, like he loved her.

Rachel felt a choked sob escape her and she scrambled off of the bed and hurried towards the only person that would understand her at the moment. She bypassed her mother's room knowing Beth was asleep in the bed with her and Terry and she practically ran until she reached her grandmothers room. She burst through the door without knocking and flung herself onto Nana's bed causing the woman to wake and immediately grab onto Rachel pulling the girl into her chest strongly. Rachel clutched the phone in her hand, which was smashed between her and Nana and buried her face in Nana's neck, heavily crying into the woman.

Nana rocked them back and forth for a long time until Rachel was only hitching before saying anything.

"What's wrong with my baby?" questioned the older woman.

Rachel took one look at her phone and started bawling again, while Nana grabbed the phone from her and looked. Rachel felt the woman cradle her body tightly and began humming softly, bringing much needed comfort to Rachel. Eventually the small diva had calmed down enough to begin explaining everything to her grandmother. She absentmindedly played with a piece of string sticking out of her Nana's shirt as she went on and on about everything she was feeling, finally letting her Nana know that she was afraid and what she really needed.

"I'll handle everything from here honey" whispered Nana.

"Mom's not going to understand" responded Rachel shakily.

"No worries, let me handle it okay" whispered Nana again. Rachel simply nodded and whispered 'okay' in response. Somehow she managed to drift into a heavy sleep, probably from pure fatigue. When she awoke the next morning, breakfast on a tray was waiting on the bed, with a note from Nana to _'take it easy and to not worry'_. Rachel looked down at the phone in hand and saw the face of her son, almost as if he were looking up at her and into her soul and she couldn't quite do what her grandmother was asking.

_Allison Corcoran_

She hated seeing that particular expression on Shelby's face. It was a cross between anger and broken heartedness and Allison knew it really wasn't anything she could do to prevent her daughter from feeling that way. They sat in Allison's favorite diner, away from the children and hopefully prying eyes.

"I don't agree with this mom and I'm not going to allow it" responded Shelby.

Allison knew that would be the answer once she suggested that Rachel and she move out.

"I knew you would say that Shelby but before you blow up, give me a chance to explain" stated Allison in a tone that she knew she would get her way. "Rachel is not healing properly. She hasn't really begun the process and she won't be able to heal as long as she's in the house with everyone…more importantly Santana. She almost had a nervous breakdown last night because she saw a picture of Joshua. Its time Shelby…we've talked about putting her in a grief institution, which I think is a major step. What I'm suggesting is we try this before going there" Allison said in a clear manner.

She watched as silent tears fell out of Shelby's eyes; while she heard "utter failure" slip from her daughters lips. Allison grabbed onto Shelby's hands across the table but Shelby snatched them away immediately, "Don't mom" she said sharply.

"You are not a failure Shelby" said Allison angrily, "I wish you would stop with this…this pity party. A failure would be recognizing how much help your daughter needs and doing nothing about it. A failure would have been to not give your all for all five of those girls. A failure would have left them scared, hurt, and alone at the hospital the night their parents died. You are not a failure. This is just a different course is all" said Allison with her nostrils flared. "Look at me my child" Allison said forcefully.

She watched as Shelby snatched a napkin out of the dispenser and wiped her wet cheeks before turning to look at her. "You know in your heart that this was and is the next course of action. What I'm asking is that you trust me enough to help Rachel through this difficult time. I need for you to allow me to focus on Rachel and only Rachel, while you focus on the girls…and only the other girls. I won't hurt your baby Shelby and you know that. She needs this and honestly so do you. Rachel has so many things going through that beautiful head of hers that she's close to having a serious break down and it won't be anything that you and I will be able to help her through if that happens. This has the potential to destroy her and I'm asking you to allow it, so that Rachel will have the future she deserves."

Shelby rolled her eyes away from her mother as more tears fell off her face. She almost collapsed into her hands and silently sobbed out her anguish. Allison knew this would be hard and she also was well aware of the fact that this had the potential to bring up all of Shelby's bad insecurities. But at this point, it's about Rachel and not Shelby or anyone else.

"Shelby please" pleaded Allison quietly.

"Fine mom…do whatever" stated Shelby as she abruptly got up, grabbed her purse and walked out of the diner a sobbing mess. Allison threw a couple of twenties on the table and left out, watching her daughter walking down the street an emotional mess. Allison got in the truck and speed up to where Shelby was, slowing down once she reached her to almost a crawl. She had done this so many times when Shelby was growing up that the familiarity of it was quite calming. She knew Shelby would get in the vehicle when she calmed down enough to think rationally. She put her hazard lights on and waited.

Allison crept along up the street for at least a half hour until she saw Shelby turn towards the truck. Allison slowed down to a complete stop. Shelby hopped in without giving her mother eye contact and buckled her seat belt.

"How much do you need to move and where are you going to go?" she asked with a hoarse voice.

"I've had my eye on a place for a little while and I don't need money from you Shelby" stated Allison as she began driving up the road quite faster than necessary.

"At the very least you can allow me to help financially mom" Shelby replied irritably.

"Okay" was Allison's only response. She didn't want to get in an argument after her daughter had acquiesced to a very difficult decision. The rest of the drive was ridden in silence as Allison made her way towards the condo complex she had been looking at for a few weeks. She turned in, parked and got out of the car quickly, walking towards the rental office, hearing Shelby coming behind her.

They were given a quick tour and Allison instantly took a liking to the three bedrooms, two bathroom, powder room, and den condo. She quickly got the paper worked processed and was now renting to own a brand spanking new condominium. Next she went to the postal office to get a change of address. She would call the bill companies later that evening to get the electricity, internet, and cable hooked up. Allison settled in on moving that upcoming Friday, so the condo had to have things already in place. Yes it was a fast moving day, but the quicker she got things settled the faster she could begin working with Rachel.

After the change of address, Allison took a sulking Shelby to the furniture store, where she wracked everything her mind could think of. A new sofa, coffee table, dining room set, a small china closet, a desk and furniture for the den. That would be used as her working area. Three new bedroom sets, things for the bathrooms and powder rooms. Kitchenette furniture, pots, pans, dishes, detergent for the laundry room and plants were purchased. Small knick knacks were purchased for every room and the bulk of it was to be delivered the next day. The only things she and Rachel would have to move were their clothing and computer technology.

"Mom, let me at least pay for half!" Shelby damned near screamed at the register, "it's no way you can afford all of this."

"Lower your tone this instant Shelby Allison" she responded through gritted teeth, "you are not too old to come across my lap" she threatened, "and don't you worry about my personal finances Shelby I can handle this…that money needs to be saved for you and Beth" Allison said calming down once she saw Shelby relaxing.

"That money was given to me for all of the girls. Rachel is the only one I actually gave birth to and I really need this mom. I need to take care of her in the only way I seem to be any good at" replied Shelby getting emotional as she fought back tears.

Allison conceded and let Shelby pay for everything…she would write her a check later on when her daughter was calmer and she could see how this would help Rachel. After a long day of shopping and carting around her irate daughter, they finally made it home. The girls were all sent to bed early and Allison reassured Rachel that things were being placed in motion, while she rubbed the girls back and watched her fall asleep in her bed for the second night in a row.

A meeting was held with Shelby, Stephen, Terry, and herself. It was decided that the moving date was definitely going to be Friday and since Rachel wasn't going to school anyway, they would start packing their clothing and things the next day. Stephen would be moving in with her and Rachel. It was still very apparent that things weren't kosher with the whole been monitored thing and it was good to have a male presence in this house with them. That's why she suggested that Terry move in with Shelby and the girls as well.

"I will only do that if Shelby is okay with it?" stated Terry as he looked at Shelby for conformation.

"I would prefer it" whispered Shelby, "I feel safer when you're around."

Terry nodded his head. It was settled and the move was happening. Allison watched as Shelby got up from the kitchen table and left without another word. Allison tutted, knowing how much this was hurting her daughter, but something made her realize she was making the right decision. She honestly had been questioning herself all day. She watched her granddaughter whimpering in her sleep; while she clutched her phone close to her heart with the picture of Joshua's adorable face on it. Rachel had fallen asleep with her starring at her deceased son and the tear tracks were dried up on her cheeks. Allison knew that Rachel would need the help and she had to intercede at this point. Living with Shelby wasn't doing her any good to heal…nor living with Santana. Rachel was using the Latina as a distraction and now it's come to bite the entire Corcoran clan in their butts. Allison began rubbing Rachel's back soothingly and watched as the creases fell from her forehead and her granddaughter seemed to relax.

Santana

Aiming the basketball towards the hoop, she threw up a shot and a self congratulating smirk fell on her face as the ball went through, making the _swish_ sound that brought many an athlete internal pleasure.

She had been practicing the game non-stop all week. So much so, that she had missed every class. Grant it, it was on purpose because she wanted to hide from Sage and Coach Beiste allowed it once she explained everything that was going on in her dramatic life.

Santana grabbed another basketball from the cart on her left and continued to practice her shot. Several of these basketball carts were scattered all around the court. Coach Bieste had all but assured her that she had a spot on the team, but since she was a champion now and had become use to the feeling of winning, she wanted to do her best. Lord knows the girls basketball teams have sucked for years…just like the boys.

As she continued to practice, Santana's mind wondered off to what had happened with her family in the past week. After giving the picture of Joshua to Rachel, she had hoped it would remind Rachel of who they use to be and what she really should be focusing on. Instead it seemed to have the opposite effect. On Tuesday, Shelby sat her and her sisters down (including Beth) and explained that Nana and Rachel would be moving out on Friday to better help Rachel with dealing with her grief. Santana could see the heartbreak in her mother's eyes but to Shelby's credit she powered through the speech of how they were still family and that everything would be okay.

Guilt instantly filled Santana, even though she still had every right to be pissed at Rachel. That small midget cost her the one thing that was bringing her some semblance of happiness because she couldn't keep her mouth shut. She really wanted to be a super bitch to Rachel but at the same time she wanted to pull her into a big hug and never let go. The only decent thing about this sudden shift was that Terry would be at the house more permanently and she would be able to really feel what it was like to have two parent figures in the home that actually gave a damn about her.

Santana walked over to the bench to grab a drink of water. She really was working up a good sweat and it was downright gross, but it was either this or drink herself into oblivion and go find some girl and scratch her itch. The rhythmic clicking of heels on the linoleum school floors caught her attention as they seemed to crescendo towards the gymnasium. She groaned aloud, knowing that sound anywhere and wasn't the least bit surprised when Shelby Corcoran walked through the door, locked eyes with her and sighed. The sharply dressed woman made her way over to Santana and sat next to her on the bench, crossing her legs at the ankle and placing her purse in her lap.

Santana could feel the eyes of Shelby on her but she refused to look at the woman knowing she was in some kind of trouble.

"Why haven't you been going to class?" asked Shelby breaking the silence as her voice echoed through the gym.

Santana looked down at her half filled water bottle before responding, "All my classes are with Sage and it's hard to be in them with her there" whispered Santana.

"I understand that it's hard for you Santana but have you forgotten that you're on probation?" Shelby stated.

"No I haven't forgotten" snapped Santana, going immediately on the defensive.

"Hey!" yelled Shelby, "I'm not dealing with it today Santana. I had to be called from home while I was helping Nana and Rachel pack. I don't need this right now" said Shelby emotionally. Santana immediately felt her eyes prick with water, "I'm tired Santana and I need you to work with me…please."

"I'm sorry" Santana whispered as a few tears slipped out. She felt Shelby pull her into a tight embrace, "I know it's hard but sometimes in life you have to do things you don't want to. Starting Monday you don't miss anymore classes…understand."

Santana nodded as she felt Shelby patting her bottom tenderly, "You're also grounded until further notice, got that?" her mother asked. Santana lifted her body up and away from the woman, "yeah" she replied softly, "I got it."

"One of these days we're going to get through a month without you getting in trouble" smirked Shelby half jokingly as she raised a perfectly manicured eyebrow.

"Yeah right" scoffed Santana as her mother placed a small kiss on her forehead.

"I have to go, but no more phone calls from the office Santana. I'm serious" Shelby said looking directly into her eyes.

"I can't promise but I will try" replied Santana.

"That's all I ask" said Shelby as she stood to leave, "I will get your phone, computer, and iPod later on tonight after the move okay."

"Okay" frowned Santana as she rolled her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest. She watched her mother exit the gym and fought the urge to scream in frustration. Instead she went to one of the basketball carts and began practicing her shots again. The bell rung out for last period and Quinn was supposed to be showing up to practice with her as well. They sort of made an agreement that they were going to be the dynamic duo on the court this year.

Santana had her body turned away from the door and she thought it was Quinn walking in but a familiar light perfume hit her nose and Santana felt her shoulders slump. She held the ball between her hip and arm and turned around slowly to be met with the beautiful eyes of Sage. They stared at one another with an intensity that never happened previously before Sage broke the silence, "So I guess you have been avoiding me all week" said Sage finally breaking eye contact and looking around the gym.

Santana's knew her chest was visibly moving up and down and it had nothing to do with her current activities. She felt her senses heighten at the addition of her ex girlfriend and for the first time she felt uncomfortable around her.

"What do you want" Santana said tersely.

"To see you" replied Sage quickly, "I'd like to think that we're still friends…we were before all this happened and I miss you" Sage replied quietly.

Santana scoffed bitterly as she turned her face away from the beautiful girl.

"San…" Sage began as she took a step forward and Santana immediately took a step back. The fact was she didn't trust herself and her emotions at the moment and it was best if they kept their distance. Santana looked into her face and could see the pain that was in her eyes.

"I'm sorry. I can see that I hurt you and I'm sorry. I just wanted to see if you were okay. Contrary to what you believe I care about you a lot Santana and I love you very much" she said emotionally.

"I gave you my heart and asked you not to hurt me and this past weekend that's all you did. You dump me than you have your brother give back the bracelet I gave you at my championship game. I'm angry with you Sage!" bellowed Santana, "You had the ability to crush me and I'm pissed at myself for allowing you to do it. As you can see I'm fine so I would appreciate if you just keep your distance from me…I have to fix things with my other exes" spat out Santana bitterly.

"Is everything okay?" came Quinn's nasally voice.

"Yeah I was just leaving" whispered Sage as Santana saw a few tears slipping out of her light eyes as she turned and walked swiftly out of the gym.

"You alright" asked Quinn with concern.

"I'm fine. Get changed so we can practice" ordered Santana turning away from her sister and throwing the ball towards the basket.

They had a good practice together before showering and going home. As soon as they got there with Mercedes they were ordered to start taking suit cases and duffle bags full of clothing to the parked vehicles. Her head felt like it was spinning because she soon found herself at Nana's new condominium carrying the luggage upstairs and placing bags in the proper rooms.

She felt like a fish out of water as her family quickly went about helping to finish unpack some of the leftover boxes that were delivered earlier and scattered all over the new place. Mercedes and Quinn immediately went into Rachel's new room and began to help her unpack. Santana knew that was a no go since her sister had been avoiding her like the plague. Uncle Stephen and Terry were in his room and her mom was in Nana's new room. Santana sighed and went to sit in the living room on the sofa, waiting for this completely awkward day to be over and done with.

"Santana" she heard Nana call from the kitchen, "come and help me girl" commanded her grandmother.

"I need you to put some stuff in the cupboards that I can't reach and help put some of this food away" said Nana as she walked into the surprisingly spacious kitchen. Santana got to work without saying much. She inquired about where the woman wanting things but anything beyond that was left unsaid. Santana was placing can vegetables in the pantry when she felt the strong arms of Nana wrap around her waist. "I want you to try and be my strong girl that I know you are and to try and stay out of trouble for your mama. This is going to be really hard on her and she won't be able to deal with a lot after this. No more hooking classes my lovely girl" whispered Nana from behind her.

"No more hooking classes" responded Santana.

"I don't want you blaming yourself for any of this either. This is not your fault and that guilty feeling that seems to be consuming you should stop this instant" said Nana forcefully.

"How did you know I was feeling guilty?" asked Santana emotionally.

"I know you San. Honestly even though you try to put up walls, you really aren't that hard to read. Keep doing good in school, I will be at all your games _when_ you get on the basketball team, and once all the anger subsides from you I want you to forgive Rachel…and Sage" replied her grandmother knowingly. "I love you Santana and I'm only a phone call away if you need me." Santana nodded and she felt two sharp swats sting her behind, "That's for cutting class" she heard the older woman say as she walked out of the kitchen.

Santana instinctively reached for her butt and tried her best to rub the sting out of it.

The next couple of hours were spent putting the finishing touches on everything and then a really long and awkward goodbye between the Corcoran family. They all took turns hugging one another and wishing each other well. Santana had just finished being squeezed almost to death by her uncle, that when he released her she didn't realize that she instantly went in to hug Rachel. Much to her chagrin Rachel moved away from her with quickness and agility and went to hug Mercedes instead. Santana bit away her embarrassment, anger, and guilt and watched from the door as everyone finished up. Shelby and Rachel were the last ones to hug and it was a really long embrace as both mother and daughter lamented the change that was happening. Santana couldn't take it anymore and quietly walked out of the condo and to the vehicle, where she continued to wait for her family.

Eventually they made their way out of the building and Terry took over the driving duties. As soon as the door was unlocked Santana scrambled in and sat in the very back. Mercedes joined her on the other side and instantly grabbed for Santana's hand. They hadn't done this in quite some time, but Mercedes knew her well. Her brown sister knew that she was feeling completely overwhelmed and Santana's body jerked slightly when Mercedes pulled her over and embraced her in a side hug.

The truck was tensioned filled as they made their way back home. The only thing that seemed to dampen some of the tensed air was Beth babbling to Quinn and Quinn dutifully returning the girls conversation.

As soon as they were home, she watched as her mom jumped out of the truck quickly and almost ran to the front door of the house. It was heartbreaking to see. Terry waiting until everyone was out and even helped take Beth out of the car seat. Once the toddler was placed on her tiny feet she ran straight to Quinn and placed her tiny hand in Quinn's bigger one and biological mother and daughter made their way to the house. Santana felt Terry grab her shoulder and squeeze it reassuringly, while Mercedes never let her hand go.

Walking in the house you could immediately feel the difference. People were missing and it was so obvious. Santana stood in the foyer and watched as Terry gave them all kisses goodnight and walked into the room he now shared with her mom. Quinn was coaxing a very tired Beth into their room for a bath and a goodnight sleep.

"I'm gonna go outside and hit the bag" said Santana pulling her hand away from Mercedes who reluctantly let it go.

"It's cold out" Mercedes said incredulously.

"I don't care, I'll be pounding on the bag if anyone's looking" replied Santana quietly.

"Then I'm going with you" said Mercedes coming to the conclusion in her head, "and don't try to stop me San" she said putting her hand up, "there's crazy folk out there and I don't want you by yourself when it's this late out. I promise I won't say a word…I'll just sit out there with you."

Santana nodded and went to the duffle bag next to the kitchen sliding glass door. She pulled out her tape and began wrapping her hands. Pulling the door aside Santana quickly walked towards the bag, while she heard Mercedes sit on one of their many lawn chairs. Some condensation was on the bag and Santana was thankful she brought a couple of towels with her. She wiped down the bag and went to town starting with her left hand, as silent tears of frustration fell out of her eyes.

_Terry_

He had Shelby cradled in his arms on the large bed. When he walked in earlier she was sitting on the side of the bed, trembling horribly. Terry immediately went into action and closed the door behind him. He walked over to Shelby swiftly and picked her up bridal style as his broken hearted woman began sobbing into his chest.

It was an unabashed and unashamed cry and Terry sat them in the middle of the bed and cradled Shelby close to him. He began stroking her hair softly and whispering soft encouraging words to her as she cried and soaked the front of his shirt through. It took almost an hour and a half for Shelby's body to get to the hitching point.

"Three weeks Terry" sniffled Shelby, "I won't be able to see her until Thanksgiving."

"I know that's a long time not to see or talk to Rachel but remember this is for her, so she can get better babe" replied Terry.

"I know but…I feel like a failure" she cried out softly. Terry leaned to the side and grabbed a box of tissue of off the table. He took several pieces and placed them on Shelby's nose, telling her to 'blow'. Her chucked the tissue to the side once her nose was clear and grabbed some more tissue to clean her face off.

"I want you to listen Shelby Corcoran and listen good" said Terry strongly looking down into those hazel eyes he adored. "I can sit here all night and tell you how you're not a failure but until you start believing that yourself, it's nothing I can say or do to convince you. I also understand that it's killing you to have Rachel not be around right now. But Shells…this isn't about you, it's about her. She has to heal and I think you're mother is handling it the best way she knows how. Deep down I know you understand that but just like your teenage daughter; you're letting the insecurities you carried around for years win. I'm here Shelby and so are Quinn, Beth, Mercedes, and Santana. They love you and so do I, we'll make it through…you just have to believe it" Terry ranted as he looked into Shelby's eyes.

Terry watched as Shelby's face crumbled, "You're right, but I feel hopeless and I just want to cry" stuttered out Shelby.

"Then cry my love" Terry said as he placed a soft kiss on Shelby's forehead, "let it all out."

He watched as Shelby continued to cry in his arms as he rocked them back and forth. His mom told him once that just having a good cry is really cathartic. Shelby was known for putting herself on the back burner while she gave everything to everyone else. Terry felt like Rachel moving would take a lot of pressure off of Shelby and she could invest more time in the other girls. Shelby really couldn't see it now but this was going to help all of them in the future. Eventually Shelby cried herself to sleep and Terry went about undressing her and putting her in pajamas. Exhaustion was apparent all over his girlfriends as he slipped her under the heavy cover and gave her a kiss goodnight.

He turned the side lamp light on and shut the bright lights of the bedroom off while walking out of the room to shut the rest of the house down. Walking into the former living room he checked to make sure the windows were locked and shut. Going into the kitchen he saw Santana's boxing gloves strewn on the counter and knew she had gone to work on the bag that night. He looked out the sliding glass window to make sure she wasn't still out there, before making sure the sliding doors were locked. After shutting the lights down in the living area he went to Quinn and Santana's room to check on them. He wasn't the least bit surprised to see Santana and Mercedes sound asleep in her bed. He walked further in the room and noticed Beth was in the bed with Quinn, close to the wall. Quinn had a protective arm wrapped around Beth's tiny frame and they looked content. He placed a good night kiss on them before walking over towards Mercedes and Santana and adjusted their covers, tucking them in, and placing gentle kisses on their foreheads. As he turned to leave he felt a tender hand grab his wrist, "Dad…is mom going to be alright?" whispered Santana.

"She'll be fine Peanut, she just needs some time" whispered Terry as he kneeled down and looked into chocolate eyes. "Don't worry about anything and get some rest" he instructed. He began rubbing her back soothingly and didn't leave until her breathing evened out.

Once he finally got back in the room her curled up against Shelby and was out almost instantly.

The next morning when he woke up Shelby was looking at him with sad, watery eyes. He instinctively raised his hand and caressed her cheek tenderly, "I think I need a day" Shelby said quietly.

"Then take a day. I'll tell the girls okay" he said leaning over and placing a soft kiss on her lips, "I have to get ready for work, but keep your phone on. I'm going to be checking on you often" he said. She nodded her agreement then turned over and away from him.

Terry sighed but moved quickly towards the bathroom. Cleanly shaven, he walked into the kitchen in full uniform. All the girls were already around the table partaking of a simple meal of cereal. Coffee had been brewed and Mercedes got up and handed him a large thermal full of the strong substance.

"Good morning ladies" said Terry deeply. They all responded, Beth being the most excited and it warmed Terry's heart. "So…your mom is having a hard time and she asked if she could get a day to get it together" said Terry just coming right out with. The girls looked at one another and they were clearly having a silent conversation. "Try not to judge her too harshly, this is really hard on her" replied Terry.

"No one's judging Terry. We just wish we could fix this for her" said Mercedes.

"Give her a day. You guys understand what it's like when you don't want to be bothered and that is what she's feeling right now" said Terry.

The girls nodded and he sighed before giving them all kisses and leaving for work. The sooner they could get Alister and Russell the better it would be for all involved.

_Quinn_

Quinn took a long sip of water from her glass. She and Brittany were at the Lima Bean studying and finishing up homework. They had a long road ahead of them to catch Britt up but her girlfriend seemed to be taking it seriously.

They couldn't go to one another's homes for obvious reasons, so the Lima Bean on Sunday mornings was as good a place as any. For the most part it stayed quiet except for the hour the church rush happened. Helping Brittany was an easy way to keep her mind focused on the here and now. She didn't have to worry about her plan to take her dad down, or Rachel, her mom, or her sisters.

She looked over at Brittany and Quinn literally felt her heart flutter and her stomach get weak. Brittany was just so beautiful; it caught her off guard sometimes and gave her pause. The moments Quinn tends to appreciate the most were when Britt seemed to be at her most natural…and this was one of those moments. Brittany's brow was scrunched in concentration, with her crystal blue eyes working out a math problem. Her pencil eraser was on her chin while her tongue was curled up slightly out of her mouth deep in thought. Her hair was in a messy bun and she had on a pair of warm boots, sweat pants and a t-shirt. Quinn was in love and it was nothing anyone could or would be able to do about it.

"Is this right?" questioned Brittany as she scribbled an answer down and looked up at her expectantly. Her face quickly turned to concern, "Are you okay…you seem in a daze?"

"I love you is all" shrugged Quinn. Britt's face turned into a huge smile as she leaned over and placed a soft kiss on Quinn's lips, "I love you too" she said pulling away. Quinn noticed the pink blush that appeared on her girlfriend's cheek and leaned over to place several kisses on the soft tissue before picking up Brittany's math homework and reviewing it. Brittany was bouncing in her seat in nervousness as Quinn checked over the math problems. As she went through it was only three of them that she actually got wrong, out of the twenty.

Quinn leaned over and grabbed her bag and pulled out a package of gummy bears. For every right answer Brittany was given one gummy bear. Quinn counted out seventeen of them and placed them on a napkin and scooted them over to her girl. Brittany clapped her hands excitedly and began popping four of them in her mouth at one time.

She pulled Brittany close to her and they went over the answers she had gotten wrong. Quinn watched as Britt erased the ones she got wrong and went about fixing the answers. Next was an easy worksheet and then they would be done.

"Britt I hate to rush you but I have an appointment to keep" said Quinn apologetically after another hour had passed.

"No worries, can you drop me off at the dance studio downtown?" she asked.

Quinn raised an eyebrow in questioning, "I'm taking your advice and working on my dancing again. Mike is going to help me because you know the talent show is coming up after Thanksgiving break" explained Brittany as she packed up her books.

"Oh yeah I forgot about it in all honesty" replied Quinn as they made their way out of the Lima bean and into Quinn's car. As they made their way to the studio the couple made a bunch of small talk…until Brittany turned the conversation serious.

"I have something to ask you but I don't want you to take it the wrong way" said Brittany quietly.

"Ask away" replied Quinn as she grabbed Brittany's hand and squeezed it hoping to reassure her girl.

"Is Santana okay? Practically everyone knows about her breaking up with Sage" Brittany inquired.

Quinn pulled into the parking space in front of the studio and quickly shifted the gear into park. She turned in her seat to face Brittany, trying to find the best way to answer her question. "She's managing. I mean we all are. Our family is in the midst of transition…yet again" replied Quinn honestly, "although I have to say I'm surprised you're showing concern for Santana. Most times whenever she's around your like glaring at her and everyone has been witness to that. I just assumed you hate her."

"I hate what she did to me. I hate that our relationship has come to this and to be perfectly honest I hold her responsible for my family breaking up" replied Brittany with a set jaw, "just like you're blaming my dad for the breaking up of your family."

"I think there's plenty of blame to go around on all sides" whispered Quinn.

"I guess you're right. Just because Santana isn't my favorite person at the moment doesn't mean I don't care, cause I do" said Brittany. "I see her holding all that in, like she did when her parents died and I don't want her zapping out on Sage like she did me…or anyone for that matter."

"She has other outlets now…she's managing like I said" replied Quinn.

"Quinnie l love you…you don't doubt that do you" asked Brittany softly.

"I never doubt your love Britt, you don't doubt mine do you?" asked Quinn anxiously.

"Never" whispered Brittany as she closed the distance between them and placed a soft kiss on Quinn's lips. Quinn instantly deepened the kiss and a small groan fell out of Brittany's throat. It had been months for them since they last had sex. Both of their homes had been out of the question for sexy times and their heated make-out sessions were a serious indication to Quinn that the drought must end. Quinn began tracing Brittany's stomach muscles as she felt Brittany's hand go under her shirt and straight to her bra covered breast, flicking the nipple and sending an electric jolt through her body.

Quinn instantly pulled away and shook her pink covered head so that she could get out of the sex haze she was in. Brittany whimpered at the interruption and was trying to reengage Quinn but she shook her head adamantly, "You're worth more than a car Britt. One of these days I'm gonna give us a romantic evening and it will definitely be worth the wait."

"You better make sure Quinn Corcoran" whispered Brittany huskily as she gave Quinn another lingering kiss, before pulling away abruptly and sucking on Quinn's bottom lip harshly, letting it go eventually with a small 'pop' sound. Brittany got out of the car and waved at Quinn with a wink, as Quinn felt the heat rising from her core.

"Tell Mike to watch his hands" yelled Quinn as she watched Brittany walk through the studio front door. Quinn took a couple of minutes to compose her body before pulling out and heading towards Elliot's office. He had called her yesterday to set up an appointment, saying he finally came up with a decision about her wearing a wire undercover.

Quinn was at Elliot's office in less than ten minutes and she quickly exited her car. She and Brittany's impromptu make-out session caused her to be a few minutes late. Quinn was buzzed in from she was assuming Elliot's office, seeing as the secretary wasn't there. She had spotted surveillance cameras in his office before.

Quinn knocked before entering and was immediately stunned by who was in the office. She groaned aloud as she went to sit in the only available seat, while shooting daggers at Elliot, "I can't believe you narked on me" seethed Quinn.

"Are you completely insane Lucy!" screamed her mother, scaring the life out of everyone in the room, "A wire? Seriously?!"

"Shelby calm down and let her explain" said Terry grabbing the woman's hand. She watched as he began rubbing small circles on the back of her mom's hand. Quinn looked around and did a quick assessment. Her Uncle Stephen was in the corner with his arms folded across his chest. Andrew was sitting on the side of the desk with Elliot behind it, while Terry and Shelby sat on the small couch in front of a window.

"Well kid, explain" said her uncle harshly.

Quinn felt her back straighten instantly, "I just figured I could go and offer my sperm donor the money. Try and get him to confess this whole conspiracy so I could get it on tape and we could bust them" said Quinn angrily. "They're tearing my family apart and I feel like they're just getting away with it. Everyone is so freakin' tensed all the time, we can't even relax at home out of fear they might be bugging us. I've been through enough this year…we all have. Is it too much to want a normal family and existence?" Quinn fired back angrily. She felt her chest tighten which only aggravated her some more and she reached in her bag and pulled out her inhaler and took a few puffs. "And if that didn't work, I just want to give him the money so he can leave us the fuck alone!"

Silence engulfed the office area, and Quinn glared at Elliot angrily while she tried to get her breathing under control.

"Apologize for cursing Lucy" said her mother in a warning tone.

"I'm sorry for my foul language, I've been raised better" replied Quinn angrily.

"Quinn I see where you're coming from but trying to get your dad is not worth your safety. Let us handle it from here on out" pleaded Terry in a kind voice, "We will get them all eventually."

"He's right Quinn. I know you're angry with me and honestly it is a very tempting offer but we will get them in the right way. Their lawyers can turn all of this in the wrong direction if we go to trial with just a recording. I know it seems like we're taking a long time but that's all apart of building a good case. That money is yours and Russell Fabray has no right to it" said Elliot. Quinn saw Andrew nod his head in agreement.

Quinn's shoulders slumped and her body language emitted defeat.

"Thanks Elliot for doing the right thing and contacting us" said Terry. Quinn scoffed and crossed her arms over her chest in annoyance. She fought the tears away that were building in her eyes.

"Lucy I need your phone" said her mother angrily.

"What?! Why?!" said Quinn in disbelief.

"You young lady are grounded until further notice. I can't have you going around making secret appointments and it is obvious to me you don't know how to appropriately use that phone. You can give your car keys to your uncle while you're at it" countered Shelby, daring Quinn to challenge her. She stared at her mother intensely for a couple of minutes before getting up and dropping her phone and car keys on the office desk. She shouldered her bag and slammed the door on the way out making several of the windows in the office vibrate. She couldn't believe Shelby was doing this. All she was trying to do was help and what happens…she gets slapped in the face.

Quinn walked out of the office and headed in the direction of the dance studio she had dropped Brittany off at earlier. She needed to walk this anger off. It took her about twenty minutes to get back to the studio. She walked in and went to the studio that she heard music coming from. She opened the door and slide through it quietly. There was a stereo playing some music and Quinn walked over to it and sat down as quietly as she could next to it as her eyes became fixated on Brittany's dancing. That was definitely her girlfriend's calling.

The fluid in which Brittany's body move was just mind boggling to Quinn and all her previous anger quickly disappeared as she watched Brittany and Mike choreograph a number together which she guess could be classified as contemporary style of dancing. It was just simply beautiful and Quinn could see how Brittany could get lost doing something like this and how the blue eyed blonde expressed her inner feelings through the dance. It left Quinn literally speechless.

Eventually they stopped practicing and Brittany bound over towards Quinn and placed a soft kiss on her lips. "I thought you had a meeting babe" said Brittany sitting next to her.

"I did, it didn't go well. I'm grounded until further notice" Quinn responded bitterly. She saw in her peripheral as Brittany's body slumped.

"I swear you guys stay in trouble" said her girlfriend simply.

"Yeah, tell me about it."

"Wanna grab something to eat? My treat" said Brittany. Quinn could tell her girlfriend was trying to lift her spirits.

The pair walked over to the local burger joint and made sure to get one with extra bacon.

"So you're not gonna have your phone huh?" asked Brittany as she took a bite out of her chicken wrap.

"Confiscated Britt" Quinn said shaking her head, "all the fun stuff is gone. I guess we'll have to meet in the library during free period for your extra studies, if that's okay" said Quinn in slight disappointment.

"Gotta do what we gotta do, right?" said Brittany seriously.

"That's right" encouraged Quinn, "Would you like to go to a movie after we eat? I don't feel like going home and we're going to have to walk."

Brittany's face lit up, "of course I would love to go to the movies with you. Can we get candy?" she asked sweetly.

"Lucky for you I have an extra pack of gummy bears just for the occasion" smiled Quinn. She laughed genuinely when Brittany bounced in her seat with excitement. They walked hand and hand to the movie theatre which was some distance from where they started. Quinn didn't mind. She got time to spend time with her girl and it was nothing better than that feeling. Brittany picked the movie, which of course was the latest cartoon. Quinn really wanted to see Vanessa Hudgens in bikini but Quinn had a hard time saying 'no' to Brittany.

Brittany's mom texted her doing the movie and Mrs. Pierce was going to be picking her up from there. Once the film was over they walked outside and waited. Brittany snuck them to a corner so they could engage in a make-out session. Brittany's logic was she didn't know when they would be by themselves so why not take advantage now. They were able to spot Brittany's mom pulling up during one of their breathing breaks and Quinn grabbed her hand and led her to the parked car.

"Hey Mrs. Pierce" Quinn said politely as she opened Brittany's door and let her inside. BJ was sitting in the front and he pretended as if Quinn wasn't there.

"Hello Quinn darling. I hope you guys had fun today" she said making small talk.

"The best" Quinn assured her. She leaned over and gave Brittany a parting kiss.

"Mom can you drop Quinnie off home, she doesn't have her car" said Brittany loudly.

"Uh Britt, I don't think that's a good idea" said Quinn before Brenda could respond.

"Quinn darling what happened to your car? She heard Brenda ask.

"I got grounded earlier today and I walked out angrily in the heat of moment. Don't worry, you don't have to inconvenience yourself" responded Quinn.

"I wouldn't be a mother if I didn't worry and I have a feeling your mom is worried at the moment. How about I drop you on the block and you can walk from there. I would feel better about that than you walking home by yourself" said Brenda.

"I wasn't going to walk home, I was going to catch the bus ma'am" responded Quinn.

"Get in the car Quinn Fabray" said Brenda sternly. Quinn sighed and closed Brittany's door and walked to the other side and got in. Immediately Brittany leaned into Quinn and clasped their hands together. It was silent all the way to her street. Just like she promised Mrs. Pierce stopped in the middle of the block a few houses down from her own home.

"Thanks Mrs. P" replied Quinn as she opened the door. She felt Brittany pull her into a lingering kiss and Quinn found she had to force herself to pull away.

"Love you Britt" said Quinn breathlessly.

"Love you too Quinnie" replied Brittany.

As soon as the car was up the block, Quinn began trudging herself up the street and towards her house. When she put her key into the lock the door flung open almost knocking her down to the ground. Once she regained her balance she looked up into the face of Terry who had worry etched all in his brow.

"I was just about to go looking for you" he said sighing. She felt the man pull her into a tight embrace, that Quinn was a little reluctant to return, "Your mom is so pissed with you" he whispered.

"I bet" came Quinn's muffled response.

When Terry pulled away her eyes instantly fell on Shelby's and Quinn audibly gulped. She hadn't seen that expression on the woman's face since the Beth debacle when she first came back to Lima, "My room now" said her mother in a threatening tone.

Quinn just resolved to facing the music and walked with her head held high past Shelby and into the angry woman's boudoir. She could feel her mom's presence behind her and as soon as she heard the bedroom door click, her mother had grabbed her by the arm and proceeded to swat at her backside with a belt. Wait a minute, where and when did she get a belt? It didn't matter at that point because the black strap connected to her butt and Quinn wailed out in pain. Suddenly the swatting stopped and Shelby turned Quinn around to face her. She saw tears falling down Shelby's face but she also felt the woman pulling her pants and panties down. Cold air hit her sore bottom, but before she could register anything, Shelby had spun her again and proceeded to come down even harder with the belt.

"Mom please stop!" cried out Quinn in pain. This was definitely the worse spanking she had ever received in her life.

"Not yet…not until you learn what is acceptable and what is not" replied Shelby emotionally. "I've tried talking and reasoning but nothing seems to work." Another sharp hit with the belt, had Quinn howling again in pain but somehow she knew it was the last one. Shelby walked in front of her, "I want you go in the corner of the room and think about why this was even necessary" cried Shelby as she pointed to the corner.

Quinn suspected she was quite the sight to behold as she literally shimmied her way towards the corner. Her pants and panties were around her ankles and she knew her backside was red. She was crying hard and she knew she pretty much looked like Beth in that moment. Her hands instinctively began massaging some of the pain out of her bottom.

"Move your hands this instant Lucy" said her mother sternly. Quinn fought the urge to mouth of and she placed her hands in front of her body as pain seared up and down the lower part of her body. She didn't know how long she had stood in the corner but it was enough time for the both of them to stop crying.

"Come out of the corner Quinn" she heard her mom say calmly.

Quinn turned slowly and picked up her pants and panties from around her ankle. It took a long time to get them back around her waist and she hissed loudly as the material actually hit a few welts on her bottom. She walked over towards Shelby who was sitting on the edge of the bed and stood in front of the woman. Shelby grabbed her hands quickly and Quinn noticed the woman had tears falling out of her eyes at a continuous pace.

"I want to apologize Quinn, I'm one hundred percent in the wrong right now" cried Shelby. Quinn looked down at the woman in shock and she felt both of her eyebrows arch in confusion.

"I disciplined in anger and I promised myself I would never do that. I was so mad at you Quinn and I gave you that spanking when I should have waited to calm down. I hope you forgive me one day for doing this" cried Shelby.

Quinn understood where the woman was coming from, but right now it was a little difficult to look past her sore ass at the minute.

"Do you know why I gave you the spanking?" questioned Shelby as tears continued to fall.

"Because I was disrespectful earlier today, I shouldn't have slammed the office door in my own anger" replied Quinn in a hoarse voice.

"What else?" prodded Shelby.

"I left and I didn't tell anyone. I spent hours around town and you didn't know where I was. I could have called home but I was angry and I needed space" whispered Quinn. "I'm sorry Shelby, I know people are monitoring us but I was so mad and you did take my phone away" reasoned Quinn.

"Yes I took it because I grounded you and I had every intention of taking you back home. I didn't expect for you to be wandering all around Lima. It can't happen again" said Shelby seriously as she let Quinn's hands go and began wiping tears off her face.

"I'm sorry and it won't" said Quinn looking away from her mother.

"I forgive you and so does Terry. Do you forgive me for making a mistake tonight?" asked Shelby.

"I don't know yet, my ass really hurts" responded Quinn honestly.

"How about you go in your room and I'll bring in some cream that will bring some relief while you get ready for bed" suggested her mom.

Quinn nodded and Shelby stood and cupped her face. She kissed her cheek over and over again while apologizing. It was hard for Quinn to stay mad at the woman after she consoled her. Shelby pulled her into a hug and Quinn unexpectedly released a sob. Her mom clutched her closer and began massaging her back soothingly.

Eventually Quinn walked into her bedroom after crying it out, albeit very slowly, and she wasn't surprised to see both Mercedes and Santana up. She didn't know what was worse, seeing them with those sympathetic eyes or hoping they wouldn't make fun of her.

She walked into the bathroom and pulled her clothing off gingerly. She got into the shower carefully and was careful not to agitate the soreness on her butt. Once she got out, Shelby knocked before walking into the bathroom. Her mom helped her dry off and she began placing what looked like Neosporin on the welts on her butt. Quinn sighed in relief as her mom added the clear substance and she was grateful the woman gave her a shirt that was almost three times her size for her to sleep in. Quinn put it on carefully and when she walked out the bedroom light was already out and Mercedes and Santana were already tucked in. Quinn knew her mom did that on purpose.

Shelby pulled back her comforter and instructed Quinn to lie down on her stomach. Quinn did as she was told as Shelby only pulled a sheet up on Quinn. Shelby kissed her goodnight, reminded her of her love, and asked for forgiveness one more time before leaving after Quinn returned the sentiments.

Before she dozed off, her mind was going over her day and more importantly where she messed up in her plan. Her striking out on the first plan is what was costing her temporary freedom, the ability to talk to her girl, and now her throbbing butt.

An idea like an epiphany popped in her brain. _'Why didn't I think of this before?'_ she thought to herself.

"Fabray we can hear you thinking? You sure you okay" mumbled Santana into the night.

"My ass hurts but I'm fine" yawned out Quinn.

"Go to sleep then, let tomorrow take care of itself" Mercedes replies sleepily.

"Goodnight" replied Quinn.

The next day at school she was looking for a particular person to have a serious conversation with. Mercedes and Santana flanked both her sides as she looked for this person. Quinn woke them up extremely early that morning, but she needed both of her sisters with her when this went down. That was one of her other mistakes, she never got the rest of them involved.

Using Mercedes phone, she texted said person making sure they would meet them at McKinley in the morning. Her ass was still sore and she could tell her mom was trying to make up for it. Shelby had made a large breakfast and gave Quinn extra bacon on her plate. She also gave her two pain killers and put some in a baggy that possibly could last her through the day. Lunch was given and she kissed Quinn up on the way out the door.

"Mom please stop it" whined Quinn trying to break free from the woman.

"Now you know how I feel" Santana said smartly. Shelby let Quinn go and grabbed Santana and started doing the same thing. Now Santana was whining and Quinn had a smirk on her face.

"I'm glad I'm not grounded" Mercedes said as she grabbed her jacket and Quinn's car keys.

"Is that right?" Shelby asked with her eyebrow raised. She quickly strode over to Mercedes and grabbed her brown sister and began placing kisses all around her face. Beth squealed in delight at the actions and practically demanded for Shelby to do the same.

The sisters quickly escaped the assault and were waiting in the parking lot of McKinley for this meeting to take place. Santana and Mercedes were up front and Quinn was in back.

"You sure this girl is going to come?" questioned Mercedes irritably as she took a sip of her coffee drink.

"She'll be here and stop being a grouch" Santana said.

Mercedes sucked her teeth and rolled her eyes but remained quiet.

An expensive BMW pulled up alongside her car and parked. Quinn watched as Kitty got out her vehicle in her standard Cheerios uniform and got in the backseat with Quinn.

"Haven't been back here in awhile" Kitty said once settling down. Quinn knew the girl was nervous and she was trying to mask that with a confidence she didn't quite possess. Kitty was Quinn two years ago.

Santana growled and Quinn tapped her sister's shoulder letting her know to calm down.

"Thanks for coming here Kitty, you didn't have to so I appreciate it" Quinn said politely.

"Sure" the blonde replied quietly, "So why am I here. I know you don't want sex" shrugged Kitty, faking nonchalance.

"I need a favor from you" said Quinn ignoring her last statement and turning her body to face the small girl. Mercedes and Santana did the same thing and suddenly all eyes were on the small girl.

"A favor" Kitty stuttered out becoming self conscious of all the eyes on her.

"Yeah, look don't ask how, but we know your dad is involved in this great plot to take down my family. You said he found out about us because of the surveillance cameras in the house that night of the party right?" said Quinn.

"Right" Kitty responded while drawing out the word.

"Can you get us those surveillance tapes? I'm sure they have footage of several secret meetings and we need that to take to the cops" Quinn asked tensily.

"Wait" Kitty said shaking her head, "you want me to help you turn my dad in to the police?!"

**So, thoughts?**


	27. Chapter Twenty-Six: Quinn

_**So here is the next update and again, I'm sorry about the delay. It's been really rough and I've experienced the death of a couple of people very close to me. Please bear with me with the delays.**_

_**I guess I didn't make it clear, but Rachel is the one who wanted to leave and she asked Nana for help. She knew her mother wouldn't understand and that's why Nana dealt with the fallout of Shelby. Stephen left with them because he's a natural protector, especially with his military background.**_

_**I don't own Glee and all mistakes are my own. Please excuse them and I love all of the reviews I read. I don't mind if their long, because I value everyone's thoughts and opinions about the characters in this story.**_

_**Janellie04 – you can definitely imagine Sage as Bianca Lawson except with light brown eyes**_

_**Happy reading!**_

_Quinn_

Silent tension filled the car as Quinn watched anguish washed all on Kitty's face as she tried to process her request.

"Let me get this straight…you want to use me yet again to help your family by destroying mine? Am I getting this right?" snapped Kitty angrily.

"Kitty I know I've been a total ass, but your dad is trying to annihilate everything I hold dear. You told me yourself you don't even like him. You said you hate him" reasoned Quinn.

"And I do!" shouted Kitty, "but he's all I have left! Do you have any idea the amount of trouble I'm going to be in just for talking to you right now?!"

"How would he know, that's why we asked for this early meeting?" countered Santana.

"You can't be that dumb senorita. They're watching everything you and I do…even right now" said Kitty emotionally as she wiped her hand over her brow and began shaking her leg nervously. Quinn looked up into her sister's eyes and could see the anxiousness forming. "You think getting that one dude arrested was enough, huh? They know and watch everything. How's your ass feeling right now Quinn? Tell Shelby good job with the spanking…they're going to love that in court."

Quinn felt her stomach drop and her mouth hang slightly open.

"How the fuck did you know about that?" asked Mercedes icily.

"How do you think?" replied Kitty, "Stay away from me Corcoran's, I'm not helping you do anything" said Kitty as she opened the door to leave. Quinn instinctively grabbed her wrist but Kitty snatched it away fiercely. "Don't ever touch me again…you don't get to touch me anymore" said the blonde with her finger pointed directly in Quinn's face. Quinn held her hand's up in the air defensively as she watched Kitty's eyes water before getting out, slamming the car door, and walking into the school building.

"The fuck" she heard Santana say while Mercedes repeated her sentiment. The meeting didn't go anything like they planned. The stunning revelation that the bad guys were very much aware of what was still going on in the Corcoran household was very unsettling.

"Shit" she heard Mercedes say, pulling Quinn out of her thoughts. Her brown sister was looking out of the window and Quinn huffed out a frustrated breath at the presence of her girlfriend glaring at her angrily. Her arms were folded across her chest defensively and her nostrils were flared. It was very uncharacteristic for Brittany to look this way but this whole freakin year was almost unbelievable. Santana got out of the car quickly and walked towards the school building in a hurry. Mercedes was getting out of the car and leaving, forcing Quinn to face the music.

"Why was she in the car with you?" questioned Brittany angrily as she crossed her arms defensively over her body.

"She was in the car with us Britt" reasoned Quinn.

"Why?!" she spat out.

Quinn sighed, "You can trust me Brittany…okay" she replied not wanting Brittany to know that even though her intentions were honorable, for all intensive purposes, she was looking for a way to take her father down.

"I don't trust her and now I know you're hiding something from me, which you know I hate Quinn" Brittany explained through flare nostrils as she began to walk away. Instinctively Quinn grabbed Brittany's arm and inadvertently yanked it forcing Brittany to turn around and look at Quinn with large fearful eyes. Not the desired effect she was going for. Quinn let go instantly and held her hands up in mock surrender for the second time that morning. "Brittany, I'm so sorry" Quinn said quietly. She noted the erratic breathing of Brittany and how tensed her body was, "I didn't mean to do that, I just want to talk. You have to believe me."

"How am I supposed to do that when you can't even tell me the truth about Kitty?" the tall blonde said as fat tears fell out of her eyes, "Just leave me alone right now Quinn" she whispered before turning quickly and sprinting through the parking lot and into the building.

"FUCK!" screamed Quinn as the sound of her displeasure echoed through the early morning air. She slammed her hands on the hood of her car before walking slowly into the building.

Quinn went about the first half of the school day in complete misery. Not only was Brittany ignoring her, but anytime Kitty would see her, the smaller blonde would walk in the other direction to avoid all in any contact with her. In all her morning classes she pondered exactly how Kitty knew about the punishment her mom gave her the night before and she was coming to a sickening conclusion…their house was still very much bugged.

The bell finally rung out signaling it was time for her free period. Santana usually spent it in the gym practicing, which Quinn was supposed to be doing, but since finding out that Brittany had been failing. She spent every waking moment trying to help her girl catch up. Quinn walked into the library hoping that Brittany wasn't still too pissed not to show up.

She spotted the blonde girl sitting next to Artie and Quinn made a bee line straight to her.

"Hey Britt" whispered Quinn kneeling down next to her, "baby can we talk please?"

"Not now, I have make-up work to finish" said Brittany not even acknowledging Quinn with eye contact.

"I can help you with that, I always do" whispered Quinn, looking up at her silhouette.

"Artie's came to help me today. I don't want to be around you right now" Brittany said emotionally. Quinn looked at Artie briefly, who looked uncomfortable, as she felt a big lump in her throat, "I'm so sorry Brittany. You have to know I would never, ever hurt you. I was just trying to get your attention and I did it the wrong way. I feel guilty and I'm really sorry" replied Quinn, with surprising control because all she wanted to do was sob out.

"You scared me Quinn and that's not okay. I need some space" Brittany said seriously, still refusing to look at Quinn. Quinn ran her fingers threw her pink tresses and inched a little closer to Brittany and immediately saw the girl tense up like a rock. Brittany's hands instantly bawled up into a fists and Quinn actually see her trembling slightly. Quinn eased back away from her girlfriend, got up and left. She hurried out of the library bumping into her sister along the way.

Mercedes took one look at Quinn, "C'mon" was the instruction she gave while pulling Quinn's arm and guiding her outside and onto the football field. Santana was already there waiting, throwing a ball in the air and catching it. Quinn pulled her arm out of Mercedes' grasp and turned her body so that her sisters couldn't see the shame, guilt and anger on her face. Quinn sobbed silently as she heard Santana say "Mercedes catch". She knew that they both were trying to give her the privacy she needed to get it together.

It took awhile but she finally calmed down and put on the Fabray mask she was known for having. She hadn't had to use it lately because honestly she felt comfortable in her new home and life, but things seemed to be spiraling out of control. She turned around and noticed that Terry was there playing catch with her other two sisters. She hadn't even heard him walk onto the field because she was so engrossed in her own head.

"Feeling better?" he asked smoothly once she walked over to them.

"Not really" Quinn responded honestly as she caught the ball that Santana had thrown in her direction, "everything's so fucked up" she said throwing the ball towards Mercedes.

"I understand but I promise you girls we're working on it" he replied as the four of them kept tossing the football to one another in order.

"No offense Terry but you guys aren't working fast enough, this is becoming too overwhelming for all of us" said Mercedes.

"I agree" replied Santana, "we can't even be in our home without someone spying on us constantly…and for what? Some stupid money…tell them they can have it and leave us the hell alone" Santana said angrily.

Quinn nodded her head in agreement. They all were frustrated and tired and she could see the will to fight was draining from them all.

"I get it girls, but it's not their money to have. Don't give up on this, not yet anyhow. We have to do this by the book and order to make everything stick. This case has to be air tight if we want them all to go away for a long time" huffed Terry. He had held the ball so that the girls were really focusing and listening to him. "Now I got the message today about the house probably still being bugged and before I go freak Shelby out, how do you know this is accurate? We went through every inch of the house and found everything they planted."

"You couldn't have found it Terry, Kitty Wilde knew that Quinn got a spanking last night. It just happened last night, how the fuck does she even know about it?!" Mercedes said through clenched teeth, "That was a private family moment and she threw it in our faces today."

"We can't stay there until its fixed dad. You guys have to go through the house again" Santana said calmly, "find out how they're keeping tabs on us. We don't feel safe and I know mom's not, Beth is there for goodness sakes."

At the mention of Beth's name, Quinn's jaw squared and she felt it clinch angrily. She could almost see red at this point, "These grown men are looking at us…looking at my baby Terry! She's not ever three yet! This shit has got to stop!" she yelled.

She hadn't even realized she was crying until Terry reached in his pocket and handed her a packet of napkins, "How about this. We stay in a hotel suite tonight until this issue is resolved. You're my girls and I'm going to look after you. I agree you have to be comfortable but more importantly you guys have to be safe. What activities do you have today?" he said sternly.

"It's our first basketball practice today" said Santana.

"Glee" shrugged Mercedes.

"Afterwards, you girls come straight home and pack. No significant others or friends. Home" said Terry with finality, "everyone understand?"

Everyone grumbled some incoherent response. "Alright I'm going home to lay the boom on Shelby. This isn't going to be pretty at all" said Terry more to himself than anyone else. Quinn finally noticed he wasn't in uniform at all and must have had the day off.

"C'mere girls" said the dark man. He held his arms open and embraced them all in a tight hug while giving them gentle kisses on the top of their heads. Quinn was first to pull away and she turned to walk back into the hell that was McKinley high school. Things couldn't get much worse than right now and it was against her nature to idly sit by. But she was coming to the conclusion, which should have taken place months ago, that she was not in control and sometimes her meddlesome nature only made things worse.

_Terry_

Shelby was giving him that dangerous look, like she was two seconds from exploding but he held his ground. He was not going to budge on this; they were getting out of this house until it was safe enough for his standards.

"What are you saying to me?" questioned Shelby with terseness about her that he'd never witness.

"I'm saying that you need to start packing up you and Beth's stuff. The house is compromised and I have to get you and the girls out of here" said Terry calmly, "It's not safe."

"So you waltz in here…in my house and demand that I leave" Shelby said incredulously, "after everything, this is what you ask of me?"

Terry took a deep breath to calm down, he always had a temper and it seemed to rise more quickly when he was in a disagreement with the woman he loved. Trying to make Shelby see the writing's on the wall wasn't a simple task. She was already in a bad head space because of Rachel. Terry understood that and he was trying his best to allow Shelby to work through it; but his patience was waning with the beautiful woman.

"Shells, I'm not demanding a thing, I'm asking you to consider all involved and make the best choice" stated Terry in his deep voice.

"I do that every day!" screamed Shelby at him, "That's all I do is consider other people and their feelings. What about me? I'm just supposed to pack up abruptly and leave everything behind because of some sick freaks. They don't run me, they don't run this house, and you don't run me either Terry! We're not married…you can't barge in here and expect me to jump when you say so!" she said slamming her hands on the kitchen table that they both were sitting at.

He was completely stunned, "When have I ever said I run you?" he questioned incredulously.

"You don't have to say it, it's your attitude!" screamed Shelby as she pushed away from the table and began pacing around the kitchen. "I'm not a puppet. I can make decisions about MY FAMILY!"

Terry squared his eyes, "FINE THEN!" he roared. "Make the decision Shelby! Just so you know, they found out about you spanking Quinn last night and that Kitty girl used it against her! Your daughters are fucking scared. Quinn broke down today in fear of them spying on Beth! I'm not trying to take over and I'm not trying to run your life contrary to what you believe" said Terry as his voice lowered. "I've been helping the woman I love and care for…since day one. Since the day those girls had to identify their parent's dead bodies" he said emotionally.

Terry watched as Shelby's eyes widened but she remained tight lipped.

"Get over your fucking issues Shelby. I'm in your corner and will always be, but your insecurities are going to ruin our relationship. I get you're upset about Rachel being gone but let's be serious here Shelby you have no right to be that pissed!" said Terry getting angry again. "You just got Rachel back this year after rejecting her how many times? Sure she knows you love her but that feeling of rejection is always lingering for her. It's always there and you are partly to blame for that. She needed space and time to get over the large amount of issues that she's going through. In other words it's not about you! Stop being so fucking selfish!" screamed Terry.

"How dare you?!" screamed Shelby looking at him incredulously.

"How dare I? How dare you accuse me of trying to run your life? It's the truth Shelby and you know it. Rachel asked to leave and your mother agreed to help her…simple as that. She recognized that she needed help and got it. Get over yourself and make better decisions for your children that you claim to love!" Terry said standing abruptly to leave. He knew Shelby was rendered speechless and he was pissed off as she walked out of the house slamming the door behind him in rage. He fired off a quick text message and walked down the driveway and onto their neighborhood street. He couldn't believe that woman just now and even though he tried, he let his temper get the best of him. A nagging guilt was pressing at his mind and growing deeply in his chest as a car pulled up beside him and stopped.

Terry got in the car, grunted at Stephen and went to explain the new developments in their case and the argument he just had with Shelby. They talked as they made their errands around town that day.

Stephen explained to him about Shelby in her tendencies and also the arguments they tended to have because of their temperaments. Stephen told him it was a low blow about the thing with Rachel and he would have to apologize to Shelby about that. Terry agreed and when Stephen dropped him back off that evening he had to admit he was shocked when he walked through the door.

Luggage was already packed by the door as well as a box with what looked to be several of Beth's play toys. He could hear the girls in their room packing and Shelby was playing with Beth in the middle of the formal living room. Santana came out of the hallway with a huge duffle bag of stuff and placed it by the door.

"Hey dad…we're almost ready" Santana said quietly greeting him. Terry placed a kiss on her forehead and he watched as Santana looked between him and Shelby. "Don't worry about it" he said gruffly while tucking a piece of her hair behind her ear, knowing that the Latina could feel the tension. Terry began taking the luggage to his truck and packing it in tightly. Eventually everything was ready to go and he only took a pair of pajamas to last him over night, deciding to get the rest of his stuff the next day.

Shelby drove behind Terry with the girls and he had the entire luggage in his truck. As they made their way downtown, Terry thought about how grateful he and Stephen were able to find a decent hotel suite that would accommodate the entire family while they were running around earlier.

Driving into the semi circle in front of the hotel, a bell hop immediately came and began helping Terry with the luggage, taking it to their suite that Terry had already paid for through the next two months. Shelby was given instructions on being able to park underground and what spots they were able to use and the elevator. Terry finalized everything at the desk and was given key cards and other information. By the time Shelby had made it up to the suite, he was giving the bell hop a generous tip for his help.

The girls were walking around exploring their new living quarters. It was a two bedroom hotel suite. The master bedroom with the ensuite was obviously for him and Shelby, but after today, he wasn't so sure. The second bedroom had its own smaller bathroom and two full sized beds that the girls would be sharing. There was a kitchen, living room, dining room, foyer, powder room and a balcony. The floors were a dark colored wood except for the bedrooms and it seemed they were given the best of the best considering how much money Terry was spending. Everything was decked out in cream, white, and outlined in black. The family immediately went about unpacking their clothing and trying to settle down in their new space. The suite was nice but it was definitely going to be an adjustment for everyone living so closely together.

After packing was finished, Terry took the liberty of calling for room service and the family enjoyed a dinner of salad and salmon with parsley potatoes, while Beth had pizza. Dinner was a very tensed affair and the Corcoran family ate it mostly in silence.

The girls were dismissed to get ready for bed. Shelby went about the task of bathing Beth, while Terry went outside in the hallway to get an update on everything. Their house was being searched in picked through that very minute to try and find any surveillance or microphones that they missed on the first round. Deciding to keep that to himself and trying not upset Shelby even further…Terry went in the suite and noticed that Shelby was putting the girls down to bed. Santana and Mercedes were in one bed, while Quinn and Beth shared the bed that was closest to the wall. Terry leaned against the framed of the door as he watched Shelby humming a song. He chuckled slightly as he watched all four of the girls trying their hardest not to fall asleep, but their eyelids were getting heavier and heavier as Shelby continued to hum softly.

Once all girls were fully asleep Shelby turned off the light and brushed past him harshly refusing to acknowledge his presence. Yep, she was still pissed. He followed her into the master bedroom and she went about the task of grabbing her pajamas and walking into the bathroom, shutting the door behind her. He could hear the sounds of the shower trying to muffle her sobs but it wasn't working. It hurt him that Shelby felt this way and he planned on apologizing as soon as she was out of the bathroom.

After an hour the bathroom door open and a billow of steam fell out of it and into the bedroom. Shelby's hair was damp and she had on a pair of pajama pants and matching tank top.

"Shells…I'm sorry" Terry said humbly.

"Please leave me alone" was the only response he got from her as she climbed in the bed and turned off the light. Huffing he made his way into the bathroom and closed the door behind him. He felt his anger arising again, after Shelby dismissed him so easily when he was trying to apologize. It was disconcerting to say the least. The shower did what it was suppose to and washed away the tension he felt all in his shoulders and all around his body. He put on a pair of pajama pants and decided not to wear a shirt that night. He had made the choice in the shower to just sleep on the pull out couch in the living room when he walked out, and heard the muffled crying once again and felt the guilt arise within in him.

Crossing the room in a couple of strides he sat on the bed quickly and lifted Shelby up into his arms, "Shells baby I'm sorry" he said almost pleadingly. She pulled away from him quickly and slapped him across the right cheek. Terry clenched his jaw as the sting of the unexpected slap was becoming more and more apparent. Shelby began punching him aggressively in his bare chest while tears ran down her cheeks and even though he was getting pummeled he couldn't get angry at the upset woman. Terry grabbed her wrists quickly and pinned them towards her body in one motion. He could see she was raising her feet to try and kick him but he was stronger and faster. He clutched Shelby quickly to his chest and wrapped her in his arms tightly, so that she wouldn't be able to move an inch.

"Let me go" Shelby said totally distraught through a mess of tears. Her body was tensed and she was turning red from anger. Terry refused to free her and continued his mantra of apologizing, while she sobbed into his bare chest.

Eventually, he felt the muscles in her body began to relax and her body hitching as she was calming down. He began placing soft kisses on her forehead as he finally released her. Wiping the tear stains away gently he continued to apologize over and over again.

"What are you sorry for?" he heard her hiccup out.

"For throwing the entire Rachel thing in your face, it was uncalled for and I spoke out of anger. I'm sorry" he replied earnestly.

"I'm sorry too for attacking you. I shouldn't have because I knew you were just looking out for me and mine" replied Shelby quietly. A few moments passed between them, where it seemed all was forgiven, "I'm still a little mad at you though" she pouted.

"I'm still a little angry as well, but I still love you" replied Terry.

"I love you too" she said, setting those big light eyes on him. He leaned over and kissed her lips softly several times until she got frustrated and pulled him into a deep, aggressive and passionate one. He knew from experience that make-up sex was one of the best kind and that moment was about to happen. Normally they just made love; it was sweet, soft, slow and sensual but Shelby was kissing him with an animalistic type aggression and he instinctively knew what she wanted…but she was not going to be in control of this venture.

Terry pushed her down on the bed and almost ripped her clothing away in a matter of seconds. He stood and pulled his pajama bottoms off as his member was at full attention. He looked down and saw that Shelby had stripped and had spread her legs and was clearly ready for him as he positioned himself above her and pushed in all the way. Usually he would inch in but it wasn't about that tonight. This was just plain ole' fucking. She gasped and he stayed still for a minute knowing she was trying to adjust to the feeling of him filling her up. She moved her hips slightly and he took that as his cue and started pumping.

This was definitely the most intense sexual experience they shared and Terry made sure that Shelby had gotten off several times before he climaxed himself. All the frustration, anger, hurt, and pain they both had been feeling lately were illustrated between them that night. Shelby had tried dominating the situation at some point and normally Terry would let her but that wasn't to be the case tonight. He took control in every instant, and every time Shelby climaxed he forced her to look deeply in his eyes right before it happened. It was erotic, intense, passionate, and filled with unspoken love and forgiveness.

Looking over at the clock on the side table he noticed it was three in the morning. He now was lying on his side, watching Shelby sleeping. After the last round he dozed off for a bit but he was ready for more. He leaned over and rubbed his nose on her shoulder while placing a light kiss there. Shelby whimpered slightly in her sleep but he kept kissing her shoulder, neck, and all over her face until she eventually fluttered her eyes open.

She looked up at him questioningly. "I love you" was the only response he gave as he continued his kissing assault before they went in for the next round. This time it was pure love making like they both were accustomed to and he hoped they didn't wake any of the girls with all the noise they were making.

A few hours later found him dressed and back at the Corcoran residence with Stephen. A few cops and tech staff were already at the home combing it for any intrusive device.

"Ya'll straight?" Stephen asked as Terry walked in and sat down next to him at the kitchen table.

"Yeah we're good. They find anything?"

"Not yet" replied Stephen as he shook his head in disagreement, "grant it they're taking their time. I think the last sweep was rushed. Kitty Wilde knowing about something private was very unnerving."

"I agree wholeheartedly" sighed Terry, "we have to catch these sons of bitches before the whole family disintegrates to nothing. Shelby's hanging on but not by much and the girls look like they're losing the will to fight…their all tired."

Stephen grunted his response in agreement as they watched the tech people working.

_Santana_

The last couple of weeks have sucked a lot.

The only time she even found a moment's peace was when she was in the shower alone.

Her family had been staying at the hotel now for two weeks and the stress of being in close quarters with nothing but females was taking its toll. The tech people had found what they were looking for, but it took almost destroying the walls in the house to find it. Meaning their house was currently unlivable and in complete disarray.

Her mom was trying her best to deal with everything but Santana could see the stress lines all in the woman's face. Not to mention it was clear how much she missed Rachel and how hard it was for her not to be able to talk to her daughter. She was short with all of them, including Beth and Santana spent most of her time, trying not to get in Shelby's way or staying at the school for long hours.

Mercedes took out her frustrations with glee and hanging with Tina and Kurt any chance she got, while Quinn walked around clearly depressed. It seemed that Brittany still wasn't talking to her and Quinn was now assuming they were broken up…yet again. Quinn had taken to sleeping on the pull out bed in the suite living room. Santana knew her sister only did it because she was literally crying herself to sleep from a broken heart and she didn't want to disturb any of them.

Santana didn't understand what happened between Quinn and Brittany but she knew Kitty was at the bottom of it all. Mercedes had finally told her exactly what happened one day while they were getting ready for bed and it finally made sense. Quinn scared Brittany and it was clear Brittany had some type of trigger thing happening to her where she didn't feel safe with Quinn any longer. The familiar pain of guilt stabbed Santana in the gut when she learned the reason for Quinn and Brittany's separation. Not only that Quinn had went about the task of trying to win Brittany back by leaving small gifts in her locker almost two times a day and from what Santana saw, Brittany hadn't even acknowledged the gestures.

"Santana, can you answer number three?" asked her English teacher knowing she had spaced out for awhile.

Santana jumped slightly and tried not to blush at being called out for not paying attention, while shaking her head 'no'. She heard a few of her classmates snicker and she glanced out the side of her eyes and saw that Sage had the tiniest of smiles on her face. Santana's defenses were up in an instant and she turned her head and sent an icy glare towards Sage. Things between them hadn't gotten even remotely better at all; in fact the tension was worse.

She was still angry at Sage for dumping her. Not so much that Sage dropped her but the manner in which she went about it. She was also pissed that Sage was right about her not resolving any of her past relationships.

Sage noticed the glare Santana was sending her and the beautiful girl rolled her eyes in response before looking away. The bell suddenly chimed out and Santana quickly began gathering her belongings so she could go to the gym to hide out.

"You know you really need to get over yourself Santana, not everyone is out to get you" said Sage as she stalked away from the Latina angrily.

Santana watched her leave before sucking her teeth and muttering 'whatever' under her breath. She couldn't have anticipated their relationship going south like this but anger still was boiling under the surface and it wasn't as if she got a reprieve from the girl. They had every class together except for glee…there really wasn't enough distance.

Before going to the gym she stopped by Quinn's locker to see if her sister would join her in practicing a little bit. Quinn was slamming her books into the steel space in clear frustration.

"Hey, why are you abusing the locker?" Santana asked.

"I'm just frustrated" Quinn replied as she ran her hand through her pink hair that was growing back in length, "and having a bad day."

"Does it have something to do with Brittany?" asked Santana quietly. They had formed an unspoken code between them; Brittany was just a topic they very rarely discussed together. Too much history and wounds were just beginning to scab over. Quinn gave a curt nod and Santana understood.

"I know that things are freakishly weird between us as far as Brittany is concerned" said Santana, "but I would like to think that we can talk about it…an…and maybe I can give you some advice, only if you want" finished the Latina as she began twisting her hands together nervously.

Quinn looked at her with watery eyes as she sighed heavily before turning her head away. She snatched her beanie out of the locker before placing it on her head aggressively before slamming her locker shut. She leaned her side against it; suddenly finding her shoes interesting, "I think I'm losing her and its killing me" whispered Quinn finally looking up at Santana.

"She'll come around" Santana instantly said, "you scared her by yanking her arm and that's totally on me."

"San, that's not true" Quinn said disagreeing immediately.

"It is true and it's high time everyone start accepting that because I have. I fucked up so bad and it is having this ripple effect on everything and everyone. I know how much you love her and I know how much she loves you Quinn. She'll come around but she needs time. Keep leaving the stuff you have in her locker and wait for her to come to you" said Santana earnestly.

Quinn finally let the tears fall out of her eyes, "but it's been two weeks already."

"I know. I realize how hard it is to stay away from someone you have strong feelings for but I'm telling you to wait. And once she does come, gravel for a bit, and let her have her way with you for awhile. You two will get through this" Santana said.

"So is this some sisterly bonding going on in the halls of McKinley" the annoying voice of Kitty broke through the haze of their private conversation.

"The fuck do you want" Santana spat out angrily as she glared at the short blonde, giving her a chilling stare.

"Whoa chica…calm your gay tits okay" snarked Kitty, "I come in peace."

Santana felt Quinn touch her arm softly and she bit back the retort she had at the tip of her tongue.

"What is it Kitty, I really don't have the energy to deal with a lot of drama right now" Quinn said quietly as she wiped a few tears from the corners of her eyes.

"Yeah I know, everyone knows that there's trouble in blonde paradise" Kitty replied as Santana let a low growl emit from her throat.

"Kitty" warned Quinn, quirking an eyebrow, "what is it?"

"Look I don't even understand why I'm bothering to do this but here" she said reaching in her bag that Santana just noticed was on her shoulder. She pulled out several different small audio cassette tapes and what looked like to be a stack of huge DVDs, "Take them to whomever, but please give me fair warning before the cops bust into my estate" Kitty said quietly, "Also you guys should look into the chick that sold you the house to begin with."

Santana felt a mix of dread and elation as she knew what those DVDs and cassettes held, "why are you doing this Kitty…this isn't some sort of set up is it?" Santana asked quietly, the words tumbling out of her mouth before she had time to think about it.

Kitty shot her a look that would kill her if it could. Santana wasn't anyone's bitch and she glared right back at her, neither girl wanting to relinquish control over the situation. Santana heard Quinn clear her throat and Kitty was the first to break contact and locked eyes with Quinn's hazel ones.

"Kitty we have to ask so try not to take it personal, you're dad is hell bent on ruining us" said Quinn quietly.

"My life is about to be ruined and you want me to not take it personal" scoffed Kitty.

"So back to my original question, asking why you're doing this" Santana said smartly. This time Kitty didn't even acknowledge Santana as she stared into Quinn's eyes. Santana cut the attitude instantly when she saw the small cheerleaders eyes began to water as she gazed at Quinn. Santana wanted to slap herself in the forehead when she finally realized that Kitty had strong feelings for Quinn that wasn't being reciprocated.

Santana could identify with unrequited love to some respect. She had faced that with Brittany in her opinion. Kitty was in love with Quinn and was helping their entire family out because of her feelings for Quinn, the least she could do was stop being an asshole.

"Kitty I'm sorry, I'm being a dick and I apologize" said Santana to Kitty's profile.

"Don't mention it" said Kitty finally breaking her eyes away from Quinn and looking at Santana, "like seriously please don't say where you got that stuff" whispered Kitty.

"Done" replied Santana, "do you want anything in return?"

"No, cause what I want I can't have" she said quietly before turning to leave as Santana and Quinn watched her walking up the hall. "Actually can you tell Brittany to lay off me; she's making it unbearable to be on the squad and honestly the Cheerios is the only thing decent I have going on right now" said Kitty turning back suddenly, "whenever things are rocky between you and her she takes it out on me" said Kitty looking at Quinn.

"We'll try" replied Santana seriously, when it was clear Quinn wasn't going to say anything. Kitty nodded curtly and walked away. When Santana turned back around Quinn was putting the evidence into her book bag while shaking her head furiously, "I fucked up so bad" she whispered.

"I know that feeling but it's nothing we can do now but try and fix this" replied Santana.

"But I used her and it really hurt her feelings a lot" Quinn responded emotionally.

"Yeah…one day when you're both in a better place you can make amends" said Santana as she pulled Quinn in for a tight embrace and held her. She could tell her sister was trying her best not to cry and Santana squeezed her tighter. After a couple minutes Quinn pulled away, "Thanks San" she said, "you coming to the gym?" she asked wiping the corner of her wet eyes.

"Um a little later, I need to handle something right now" said Santana. Quinn nodded, choosing not to probe. "Be careful" she said shuffling the bag on her shoulder and patting Santana's back before walking away.

Santana watched her sister's dejected form before leaving towards her destination. She walked over to the auditorium and pulled the doors open. It was dark as expected, except for the stage being completely lit up. She stood in the door way for awhile watching Brittany and Mike work out some type of dance number.

The talent show after the Thanksgiving holiday was being advertised all over the school and there were so many kids who signed up. Santana knew it was because of the two hundred dollar prize money for first place but it was still cool to see the school excited about something other than athletics. Santana was in a trance as she watched Mike and Brittany dance around one another with such fluidity that it looked as if they were one body. She felt her legs moving her from the cover of darkness, down the aisle and in the front row center.

As she looked at the performance, her mind wondered back to a time when she and Brittany was an item. An actual tear fell out of her eye when she remembered the good times and how in a moment of extreme weakness she ruined it. What Santana missed the most was their friendship…and she didn't know if it was ever able to recover from the past.

The song ended and so did the performance and Santana was pulled out of her mind only to immediately lock eyes with Brittany, who was breathing rather harshly after stopping her dance.

"Uh…I'll give you guys some privacy" Mike said breathlessly as he grabbed his stuff and hurried out of the side door of the stage.

Brittany and Santana never broke eye contact and Santana felt a couple beads of sweet fall down the back of her neck.

"Why are you here?" Brittany snapped as she grabbed a bottle of water off the stage and took a long sip out of it.

"Because I wanted to talk to you" Santana responded calmly, "if you would allow it, that is."

She watched as Brittany pondered over her request before settling down on the stage right in front of Santana, crossing her legs and gripping the stage and looked at Santana expectantly, "well" she said impatiently.

Santana took a deep breath and released it before starting, "So my girlfriend dumped me because she says that I'm not over you and that we haven't resolved anything. I was angry with Sage at first but I realized that she really was telling the truth. I came today to just put everything out there and I guess put the final nail in whatever this is between us."

"There's no us, you made sure of that" Brittany responded angrily.

Santana nodded, "I guess I did. I can only apologize Britt; I know what I did was so wrong and you have every right to be angry with me. I hope you forgive me one day but that doesn't seem likely, so all I can do is keep my distance and say sorry every chance I get."

"You ruined my whole life" Brittany said as tears fell out of her eyes. "I still have nightmares and my parents are divorcing…because of what you did!" she yelled pointing her finger at Santana. Tears instantly fell out of Santana's eyes but she refused to look away from the blonde. "I have to share a room with my brother all because you couldn't get your shit together after your parents died."

"I'm sorry" whispered out Santana.

"I don't want any more apologies!" screamed Brittany, "I just don't understand why you would do that to me…me Santana. I've always been in your corner; your number one supporter and sometimes your only friend. Why would you hurt me like that? And don't say it was because you were drunk…it was like you didn't even recognize who I was" she asked brokenly.

Santana tried to force the giant knot that was stuck in her throat down but she couldn't. A choked sob came out of her and she placed her hands in front of her face as she cried. She could hear Brittany crying as well. In her stupidity she was hoping Brittany would have forgotten that day, but they both dealt with the consequences of that event everyday of their lives.

"I was drunk..a…and I was high on ecstasy" stuttered out Santana, "I just wanted to have se…sex…to…to make the pain go a…away. Y…you always made me feel better but it felt like I was hallucinating and you just kept rejecting me" rushed out Santana. She took a deep breath to try and calm down and continued, "You started yelling and screaming and it was like I was transported back to when my parents used to fight each other in my mind…more like when my dad used to beat my mom. The more you yelled to stop and you were crying, I just kept remembering my mom cowering in the corner. And when I started to h..hi..hit you, I thought I was hitting my dad and protecting my mother. I really wasn't present, mentally so to speak, I didn't realize what I was doing until you finally screamed that last 'stop!' It was like I came out of a trance and then I realized what I did."

"So why'd you run?" asked Brittany with a serious expression.

"I was scared, appalled, shocked and disgusted when I realized what I did. I still was drunk and I just ran. When I got home I went to bed, thinking it was all just a bad nightmare. That was until the police showed up and arrested me. I'm sorry Brittany. Nothing I do will ever be able to make up for what I did to you" whispered Santana.

A long silence passed between them, "for a long time I really thought I hated you" said Brittany finally, turning her eyes away from Santana. "I just realized that I was really angry with you. I still am. I can't believe that you Chris Brown'd me" said Brittany quietly as she trembled.

"Well I feel like Chris Brown that's for sure" replied Santana, "I now know what it's like to fuck up so bad and try to move on but you can't. You don't have to be scared of me Britt, I won't ever be in your personal space again" said Santana noticing the way Brittany was trembling.

"I'm not shaking because I'm scared of you, I'm shaking because I want to pay you back for what you did too me, I'm still so pissed. I feel like you ruined everything and I want you to hurt like you made me hurt!" snapped Brittany through flared nostrils as fat tears fell out of her eyes.

"Don't you think you hurt me just as badly when you started dating Quinn? Cause I know it damn near destroyed me" Santana said emotionally without thinking. It was disconcerting to see Brittany's mood change in the manner that it did but it was just a sign that Brittany hadn't quite forgiven her, "I've always said you were a genius Brittany and you knew what dating Quinn would do to me…I know you knew."

Her suspicions were confirmed when Brittany looked away and Santana saw the slight hint of guilt on her face before it was replaced by anger. "I love Quinn; I have for quite some time…even before you Santana so don't try to lessen my relationship with her. She was the only one who checked on me after you destroyed my face and body. She kissed my injuries and held me, trying to make me feel better about the fact that my girlfriend and best friend had just beaten me into submission. She lifted my spirits and I will be forever indebted to her for that. Don't cheapen what we have because you messed up. I love Quinn and sure I knew it would hurt you, but that wasn't the reason I started dating her. She truly showed me how much she cared, she genuinely loved me, and even when things weren't going right in her own life, she didn't take it out on me like you did. She allowed me to be there for her and help her. We helped one another, cherished one another, and loved one another. And when it was too much in her life to overcome what we had, she broke up with me. I wasn't happy about it but I understood where she was coming from. Maybe if we were both honest about our feelings for one another from the beginning, none of this would have happened" said Brittany harshly.

"Maybe" shrugged Santana quietly as more tears leaked out of her eyes. Santana had always known how smart Brittany was. Listening to her just then, only confirmed that for her, "Maybe you guys would have been honest, but we wouldn't have Beth and I wouldn't have met Sage."

Another tensed, awkward moment passed between them. Soft crying and sniffling could be heard echoing through the entire auditorium and Santana just wanted for this to be over and done with and she remembered the real reason she came to talk to Brittany.

"Quinn really misses you Brittany. Whatever she did, she's really sorry about it. Every night she practically cries herself to sleep" said Santana as she began picking invincible lent of her pants leg, "she loves you and it's killing her to be separated from you" she said finally looking into blue eyes.

"Why do you care?" asked Brittany.

"I love my sister" responded Santana immediately, "and even though you might not believe it, I still love you" sighed Santana. "I want to see the both of you happy, especially now since we don't have a lot to be happy about. You both make each other content…so, I hope you'll be able to offer her what you can't offer me."

"Which is what?"

"Forgiveness" shrugged Santana. She wiped her eyes and sighed heavily before standing to leave. She noticed that Brittany gripped the stage a little harder as she got up, but tried to play it off. Brittany was still afraid of her and Santana understood why. It was nothing she could do to fix this situation…they were stuck, but she tried.

"It's not like I don't want to forgive you Santana" Brittany called out once she was halfway up the aisle. Santana turned around to look at Brittany. "I…I just can't right now. I'm still angry about everything, but at least I understand why you did what you did. It still doesn't make it okay though."

Santana nodded, "What I did to you will never be okay Britt, but I still have hope that you will forgive me and I also hope one day we could be friends again" she said hopefully.

"Honestly Santana, I really don't want that from you" said Brittany, while a stabbing pain shot through Santana's heart at her words. "I just want to be able to look at you one day and not feel so irritated about everything that happened. I don't want friendship with you and I would appreciate if you stop calling me Britt. Just please stay away."

"Wow" replied Santana clearly hurt nodding her head, "I can do that" she said emotionally turning around quickly and walking up the aisle. She reached for the auditorium door as a string of quiet tears streamed down her face. She turned around again, "Brittany…can you please lay off of Kitty. Quinn isn't involved with her any longer and she hasn't been since you two got back together" Santana said loudly without looking back at the blonde girl.

"I don't think that's any of your concern" Brittany fired back, anger very present in her voice.

"It is actually" snapped Santana, "she's helping my family and if you keep pushing at her, you'll destroy the one constant for Rachel, Mercedes, Quinn, Beth, and me" she said angrily.

Santana left after a long pause and Brittany responded with a simple, "I'll try."

Her breathing was becoming erratic as she hurried along the hallways. She stopped and began counting down from one hundred while breathing slowly. She didn't want to have a panic attack, even though she had every reason to. Her heart hadn't stop racing once she got to one hundred so she started over again and deepening her slow breathes.

Once she felt the moment pass she headed towards the gym, where Quinn was already changed into her basketball uniform and was signaling for Santana to hurry up. She could tell Quinn knew something was off but her sister let her be and Santana went into the private bathroom, she know shared with her sister and changed.

McKinley was decked out in their all black uniforms. Santana sported the same number from her football jersey of fourteen, while Quinn had chosen the number nine. Santana figured out it was Beth's birth date and she thought it was really cute.

The girls' squad jogged out onto the court to modest crowd applause, while they began warming up. Coach Sylvester had the Cheerios out their practicing their simple routines. Santana remembered doing the same thing previously knowing the coach only used these as practices. Her mom was in the audience holding Beth who was cheering excitedly. Terry was their sitting next to Mercedes and Santana was surprised to see Nana. Rachel nor Uncle Stephen hadn't made an appearance though and she assumed they were home. It felt good to still have the family support although Terry looked like he wasn't paying attention at all as he talked on his cell phone.

Since both she and Quinn were coming off the bench, it gave them both a chance to talk. "So did you give it to Terry" asked Santana in a hushed tone.

"Yeah after I went to the AV room and made copies of everything just in case" replied Quinn as she kept her eyes on the game. "I told him about Amanda and the house and handed it over. He asked how I got it and I just said Kitty. He's been on that phone ever since and that cop we saw at the house that time showed up and took the stuff."

"You made copies cause you still don't trust the other dude" said Santana. "What was his name again?" questioned Santana as Quinn nodded her head at her previous statement.

"I dunno…Lindley I think."

"Hmm" Santana said, "I feel bad about Kitty. If everything pans out, they're gonna put her in foster care."

"Tell me about it, I feel my stomach churn every time I think about how I screwed up with her" whispered Quinn as she glanced over at Kitty quickly. Santana followed her line of site and noticed that Brittany was in front of her, clearly giving her a hard time. Quinn's lips thinned at the site and she turned her head back towards the game. Santana stared at Kitty who looked on the verge of tears, while Brittany was standing talking to another Cheerio as if nothing happened. "Was Kitty any good in bed?" asked Santana suddenly.

Quinn turned to look at her with her classic raised eyebrow, "What…I'm curious" shrugged Santana. Quinn looked away back at the game, "She's good…kinda easy to get her to do whatever" Quinn said quietly, "why you wanna know?"

"No reason."

"Don't go there Peanut…you love Sage too much. I should've never went there" replied Quinn.

"Corcoran's, let's go" Coach Beiste yelled.

Santana and Quinn quickly discarded their warm up suites and checked in before running on the court.

"Besides, she's here to see you" Quinn said as they ran into their positions. Santana looked up quickly and saw Sage sitting next to Puck, as the mohawked boy screamed, 'Alright Corcorans!' loudly. She saw her mother laugh quickly before the ball was put into play.

McKinley lost this game but Santana wasn't upset because she was getting better along with Quinn. They were two and two on the season and had the possibility of still making it into the playoffs. Quinn ran to the shower to get cleaned up and Santana was waiting on the bench outside for her turn to wash away the funk of the game. Her family had congratulated them and was outside waiting, when a familiar smell of perfume hit her nose and she looked up to lock eyes with the light ones of Sage.

"H…hey" stuttered Santana.

"Hi" replied Sage quietly, "I came to congratulate you on your game" she said shyly.

"We lost" chuckled Santana.

"Yeah but you looked like you were having fun, kinda carefree almost."

"I was. It's been really emotional for me lately…so" she shrugged.

"Yeah, I understand" came Sage's emotional response. Santana watched her reign it back in before continuing, "you know this has been the first time we've been able to have a decent conversation without attitude and anger."

"Yeah, I've noticed" Santana said finally breaking eye contact.

"I've missed you San…so much."

"I've missed you too, but it wasn't my choice for us not to be together" she said honestly, "that was all you."

"More like circumstance, but that's neither here nor there" said Sage.

Santana sucked her teeth and sat back on the bleachers and became increasingly annoyed as Sage began laughing, "It bothers you that I was right…you know I'm right and it grates your nerves" said Sage through her laughter.

It was good to hear the beautiful girl laughing and it was even better to see her smiling, "Whatever" Santana said as she fought hard not to smirk.

"That's your response to everything these days" said Sage knowingly, "you used to be a little more eloquent then that" Sage said with a hint of joking.

Santana squared her eyes at Sage before breaking into a smirk, "whatever" she said pointedly causing the biracial girl to laugh some more.

It took Sage a couple minutes to settle before a comfortable silence surrounded them.

"I tried to do what you said and resolve things" said Santana, "Rachel ended up moving out along with my grandmother and uncle and Brittany told me to stay away from her. I don't know how to fix this Sage and I've tried. I'm at a loss of what to do. I want to be with you but it's clear you don't want that. I'm not good at being rejected and it seems I've been dealing with this feeling my entire life."

"If you think I don't want you Santana Maria Corcoran, you're not as smart as I thought you were" Sage said seriously looking down at her, "maybe the way I went about things lacked tact, and for that I'm truly sorry. The fact remained that both you and I was falling hard for one another and before we fell any deeper, things from the past needed to be resolved. It's the only way we're gonna make it to the next levels with as less drama as possible."

"Did you resolve your past, with your parents and that girl from before?" asked Santana.

"Yes. At the game I told my parents how they hurt me by rejecting me but this is who I am and if they couldn't accept that, it was their lost. I also sent a letter to 'that girl' explaining all my feelings and how I found this beautiful new girl whom I can't even believe I had the pleasure of loving and kissing. I told her I've moved on and thanked her for dumping me the way she did because it made room for the right person…a person name Santana Corcoran" said Sage, "Now I'm just waiting for Santana to be ready…she's not quite there yet because when I love, I love hard and I don't think she's ready to handle all of that…not now at least."

Santana looked away for a second, "where does that leave us?"

"Friends I hope…I can't stand this tension and not talking between us" said Sage as she motioned her hand between the two of them.

"Friends then" said Santana standing and looking into Sage's light brown eyes. The two of them got caught looking at one another, as they so often had done before, getting completely lost each other's eyes before Quinn slammed through the gym door, breaking them apart and announcing she was done with the bathroom.

Santana gave Sage an awkward hug before leaving to go and finally shower. Once she was done, Sage was gone and Santana made her way outside where her mom was waiting in the truck with the rest of her family.

"What took so long?" Shelby asked irritably.

"Sorry mom, Quinn took a long time in the shower" replied Santana settling down in her seat, "Where's Quinn anyway?"

"She and Brittany went to talk" responded Mercedes quietly. Santana nodded, hopping that one good thing came from today. Santana ruffled Beth's blonde curls and placed a small kiss on her forehead before leaning up in the truck and placing a kiss on her mother's cheek, immediately causing the woman's facial features to soften, "I'm sorry I was late" whispered Santana.

"I'm sorry I'm being a bitch" whispered Shelby back as she turned and gave Santana a sloppy kiss on her forehead, "how about we go get some ice cream?"

"Sounds good" replied Santana as she leaned back in her seat and put her seat belt on, "I guess Nana left also."

"Yeah she did" came Shelby's quiet response.

Santana knew her mom was cranky because of that, her separation from Rachel, and now all this drama with the tapes and the case. As they pulled out the McKinley parking lot, she watched as Quinn and Brittany were embracing one another tightly and Brittany was peppering Quinn's faces with kisses. Santana could see the tear tracks on both of their faces and felt this weird sort of sad happiness fill her. Mercedes let out an annoyed groan as they passed by and Santana chuckled silently. Her brown sister would never like Brittany's and Quinn's relationship and Santana suspected it would be that way for awhile.

_Quinn_

Quinn was lying back on the bed with Brittany in between her legs going to town. After their reconciliation in the school parking lot, Brittany was hell bent on making up for their rift. Quinn had apologized dozens of times, while Brittany explained how it scared her when Quinn grabbed her the way she did. Quinn promised never to touch her again, unless Brittany says it was okay and they hugged one another for twenty minutes before Brittany pulled them apart and got them in the car.

She drove them to her new home and told her brother to get out of their room. Apparently Mrs. Pierce was working a late shift so they had time to copulate.

Quinn released a strained moan, as Brittany continued to work her tongue slowly around her soaking wet entrance. She had climaxed twice already and was unbelievably sensitive but Brittany was still going in all the way. Brittany kept pushing her hips down and Quinn finally gave up and tried to lie still as she was receiving the best orgasm of her life. Her extremities felt weak and she could feel her stomach tightening in the familiar feeling. Brittany entered one finger into her and that was all she needed to go overboard.

She literally saw stars as she let out some foreign noise from her mouth. Next she saw Brittany smiling down at her with those eyes she loved so and Brittany placed a soft kiss on her mouth as Quinn suddenly felt Brittany rubbing up against her. She could taste herself on her girl's lips and she could feel Brittany's clit against hers and she hissed in slight discomfort, but that didn't deter her girlfriend.

"I was serious about making it up to you" husked out Brittany.

"You tryna p…put me in a sex coma" stuttered out Quinn.

"No I just wanna make up for these last couple of weeks" whispered Brittany.

Quinn moaned in response as her hazel eyes landing on Brittany's night stand. It held all the flowers and gifts she had left in Brittany's locker over the last couple of weeks and it all surrounded a picture of just the two of them, that they had taken randomly one day.

"I love you Britt" said Quinn as her eyes fluttered closed and Brittany kept grinding on top of her.

"I love you too my Quinnie" groaned out Brittany seductively.

_Rachel_

Rachel was curled up in a ball next to the window seat of the airplane they were on. Her Nana was next to her and she was enjoying being in first class. The Thanksgiving holiday was finally upon them and Rachel was trying to quill the excitement she was feeling about seeing her family after a little over three weeks of being apart from them. It was her mother she'd missed the most and she couldn't wait to wrap up in the woman's arms. Her uncle had left a couple of days before to get the house ready that they were staying at. Apparently her uncle did have his own place in Virginia that he owned, but he rarely stayed there because he was always away on duty.

It was him that suggested the entire family get out of Lima for at least a week, so here they were. Her mom, sisters and uncle were already there waiting and she was looking forward to overeating and relaxing a little.

When she told Nana that they she needed to get away from it all, she thought that she was going to be sent to a grieving, counseling type institution. She hadn't banked on her grandmother moving them out of the house with her uncle, but it was definitely for the best. Nana had her going through three extreme counseling sessions a day. Marissa met with her in the morning and in the afternoons where she discussed her feelings about her dads, Joshua and Finn, her plans for the future and dealing with grief in the proper way.

Marissa helped her discover that she dealt with the lost of someone special in a very similar way. Instead of facing the grief head on, she used sex as a way to try and diminish the pain. She did it with Finn, when she wanted to get over her dads and dump him. That resulted in Joshua and she tried to do it with Santana when it came to losing her son. Marissa helped her understand that she was internalizing the deaths so much that she was literally in physical pain and she needed some type of out. Why not get the out in the most physical pleasure you could and that's where the sex came in.

They restarted the grieving process and Rachel learned about the different stages. She actually went to her dads and son gravesite and stayed for quite awhile, sobbing and talking to all three of them. She told Hiram about how she missed his hugs and how he would freak out at any little injury she had giving her a full medical diagnosis. She missed Leroy's bone crushing hugs and his dramatic flair that matched hers so much. She talked to Joshua about how cute he was and how his eyes matched hers. How he had Finn's uncanny smirk and how he was so loved even though he wasn't around very long. She would like to think that she would have been a good mom, but she apologized to him for not carrying him correctly (by her standards) and for him not being able to grow.

Rachel also realized that she was very much still angry about them being dead. She was angry at that douche for hitting and killing her dads and she was angry at herself for not getting to the hospital sooner when she felt that something was off.

Marissa had changed her antidepressant medicine and slowly but surely the fog was lifting from her subconscious and spirit. After dinner, she had her session with Nana. Her grandmother was helping her deal with her feelings for Santana…her true feelings. As she talked through what happened with Santana with her Nana, she realized that she really didn't ever want to be in a romantic relationship with her. She literally just wanted sex; Santana was the hottest girl she had ever seen, just like Quinn was the prettiest. She wanted the physicality of the relationship and nothing more. Once she figured it out, the guilt about what she had done to Santana in regards to Sage hit her like a ton of bricks. Anyone could tell how much they were into one another and Rachel ruined that for her sister. It was gut wrenching thing to accept but she knew she had to make amends. A big part of her was still angry at Santana for a lot of things as well and she would have to deal with that in due time.

"You okay Munchkin?" asked Nana quietly as she tucked a piece of hair behind her ear.

"Yeah I'm just thinking about everything and what to expect. I haven't been away from everyone this long before."

"Everything will be fine baby" said her Nana as she leaned over and planted a kiss on her head.

"I know, it's just we left in such a dramatic way. I don't know how everyone will feel, plus I need to talk to Santana" said Rachel.

"Well I can tell you, your mom misses you so much. In fact she has been downright miserable without you. Expect her to be up under you for awhile…even though I expect the both of you to be up under one another. Beth has been asking about you nonstop, so she'll be happy, same with Mercedes and Quinn. They have a ton of gossip to share with you. And Santana misses you as well. You both do have to talk since you both didn't leave on good terms…but everything in due time, okay?" said her grandmother.

"Okay" whispered Rachel. The seatbelt light came on and they were close to landing. Rachel was bouncing up and down in anticipation and Nana placed a light hand on her leg to calm her nerves.

The plane finally landed and they made their way to luggage to get their bags. Nana made it clear she could only bring one suitcase and a carry on. Rachel thought this was ludicrous but she listened none the less. Once they walked out of the airport, Uncle Stephen was already there waiting with a huge grin on his face. He rushed over and picked up their bags and placed them in the trunk of the rental car. Everyone was settled down as Uncle Stephen merged into traffic smoothly and they were on their way.

"How was the flight, ladies?" her uncle asked with unashamed excitement.

Rachel chuckled slightly as she saw her genetic characteristics in her family.

"It was really nice" replied Nana.

"Yeah it was the first time I've ever flown in first class…very swanky" laughed Rachel.

"Swanky indeed my little princess" agreed Stephen, "were you a good girl while I was gone?"

"Of course!" Rachel said feigning shock, "what type of girl do you think I am?"

"A Corcoran girl…ya'll stay in trouble, just like your mama" laughed Stephen.

"Stephen behave" said Nana laughing.

"What?!" he asked he said still cackling, "That boy still coming around?" he asked.

"That boy's name is Tyler and yes he's still dropping off my work and helping" Rachel said rolling her eyes.

"Leave her alone, Tyler's a nice young man" added Nana.

"Who's also a teenage boy, I'm watching the both of ya's" replied her uncle in a fake accent.

Tyler had shown up on one day, not long after they moved into the condo. He said he had been tasked to bring Rachel her school work from now on until she returned for time and he wasn't at liberty to say who had sent him. Ever since then Nana had him sit with Rachel and they would do their homework together and Tyler had even stayed a few times for dinner, much to the annoyance of her uncle. She knew that Tyler was Sage's twin brother and she was well aware that he knew about her sorted past with his sister, but he had been nothing but kind and sweet to her family and they had formed and bonded in an unlikely friendship.

"We're here!" yelled her uncle as they pulled into a gravelly path filled with small rocks that was aligned with trees on both sides. The leaves hadn't quite fallen off of them yet and they still held the rustic colors of fall on them. As they made their way up the path, Rachel gasped as the beautiful historic home came into view.

It was painted in a soft yellow, with the trimming in white. A three car garage was next to home painted in the same color. The wraparound porch was very large and it was delicately furnished in fall colors and décor. It was turning into evening and several of the lights were on in the home giving it the classic American feel.

"Oh my gosh Stephen, this is gorgeous!" exclaimed Nana as he backed the car up into a empty driving space located in the garage.

"Thanks mama, I thought of you when I purchased it" he gushed.

"Oh my" Rachel heard Nana say as she climbed out of the car, "Do you have acres? How many?" she asked firing off questions as Rachel got out the car and was immediately hit with the soothing smells of a fireplace.

"Yes we have acres and twelve. The water is visible from the back porch and it's plenty of land and space to play. I'm getting a play set tomorrow to hook up for Beth in the back" Stephen said as he pulled their luggage from the back. It was truly magnificent home and Rachel couldn't believe that it was in her family.

They walked up the path towards the house and the front door flung open and Rachel saw it was her mother. A big smile was on her face and her eyes widened as she heard her mother scream "Rachel!" in excitement as she ran down the front porch steps and slammed their bodies together. "My baby" her mother said as she clutched onto Rachel and hugged her tightly. She felt her mom starting to cry and she couldn't fight away the tears. "I missed you mama" Rachel said into her chest. "I missed you too baby and I love you so much" her mother said giving her a tight squeeze before placing multiple kisses all over her face.

Rachel couldn't help but to laugh as her mom placed sloppy kisses everywhere before pulling her away further, "Let me look at you…you look so good honey" her mom said animatedly.

"I feel good mom…I'm feeling a lot better."

"Do I get a hug now?" asked Nana jokingly behind them.

"Sorry mom, I was just so excited" Shelby said letting go of Rachel and going to hug her mom. Uncle Stephen had already walked in the house with the luggage and announced their arrival to her sisters. Beth came running out of the front door, "Rach!" she screamed over and over again. Rachel ran up to her little blonde sister and picked her up before she could try and make it down the steps. She swung them around and her heart soared at the giggles that left her tiny body. "I missed you Beth" said Rachel to her.

"I miss you too Rach!" she said in her little toddler voice. Rachel planted several kisses on her cheek and then settled her down on the ground. When she looked up Mercedes had grabbed her into a tight hug, "welcome home diva" her sister whispered in her ear.

"It's good to be home" whispered Rachel as tears fell out the corner of her eyes. She really missed her sisters but she hadn't realized how much until this very moment.

Rachel was abruptly snatched from Mercedes and found herself in the arms of Quinn who was squeezing the life out of her, "I love you Munchkin, welcome back" said Quinn earnestly. "I love you too Quinn, thanks" mumbled Rachel. She was really becoming overwhelmed with emotion and she pulled away from Quinn to wipe her eyes. She looked over and saw that Nana had Santana in a huge hug and tears were spilling out of the Latina's eyes. She always knew that her grandmother and Santana had a close relationship; in fact Santana probably attached herself to the older woman before she did Shelby. It would only make sense that Santana would miss the woman as well.

"All right guys its getting cold out here, let's get in the house" said her uncle from the door. But Rachel had one more person to greet. She took a deep breath and Quinn gave her hand a tight squeeze, "she's nervous too" whispered Quinn encouragingly.

Rachel turned and was almost face to face with Santana.

"He…hello Santana" said Rachel coming of rather formerly.

"Hey Rachel" chuckled Santana as she wiped away a few tears.

"I'm gonna hug you now" she warned as she made her way over to Santana.

"C'mere" laughed Santana. Rachel felt her arms tighten around her and Rachel naturally laid her head on Santana's shoulder. "You look good Rachel, I'm glad you're here" whispered Santana.

"Me too" replied Rachel. Yup, definitely the hottest girl she's ever known.

The family moved into the house and Rachel's nose was assaulted with the smell of Italian food. Not only that the inside of the home was utterly amazing. Everything you would dream a house by the water to be. It was modern but still held that down home feel to it.

"San did you cook hun?" asked Nana as she went straight into the kitchen.

"Yeah I made spaghetti and meatballs, fresh salad, and garlic bread. Rachel I made you vegan meatballs instead" replied Santana.

"Thank you" Rachel blushed, "I have been trying to eat meat a couple days a week. I'm really not sure how I feel about the vegan diet anymore."

"Really honey, how's it going?" asked Shelby who was right next to Rachel, grasping her hand much like Nana said.

"Um so no fried meats, I tried a piece of Uncle Stephen's fried chicken and that was a disaster" Rachel said as she shook her head remembering how she was retching over the toilet most of the night.

"Yeah that wasn't good, but turkey products she does pretty well with. So we agreed she could have a thin slice of turkey but mostly side items…right" said Nana.

"Right" confirmed Rachel with a big smile. She had gotten so close with her grandmother over the last three weeks that it almost made having a nervous breakdown worth it. They walked over to the dining room, where Quinn and Mercedes went back to the task of setting up the dishes and Shelby pulled Rachel into her lap. Rachel was pulled into her mother and she felt her mom take a deep breath, sniffing in what Rachel could only assume was the smell of her hair.

"Up mama" Beth said. Shelby reached down and lifted Beth up with one arm and Rachel helped her into her own lap. They all snuggled together while Rachel watched Nana, who immediately went to helping Santana in the kitchen. It was like those two were back in their element, laughing and placing the meals in serving dishes.

A flash went off and Rachel looked up and saw that Quinn had pulled a camera out and had just taken a candid picture of she, Beth, and her mama all huddled together. Quinn went about snapping more pictures of the entire family. She got one of Uncle Stephen lounging in his lazy boy watching the sports network and Rachel rolled her eyes as Mercedes did several posses for Quinn, while Quinn snapped away. Nana pulled Santana into a hug and they both smiled hard for the camera. Their family was whole again and all drama was forgotten.

The meal was downright excellent and everyone had an extended belly once it was over. Santana had out done herself yet again and everyone just groaning on how they over ate. Shelby was picking Beth up to take her upstairs for her bath and to be put down to bed. Beth had enjoyed the spaghetti dinner as well, being as a lot of the sauce was all over her face, hands, and shirt.

Uncle Stephen volunteered to clean up the dishes and Rachel was shown to her room by Mercedes, they were sharing together.

The rooms were really spacious and Mercedes sat on her bed and watched as Rachel unpacked.

"So how has everything been Munchkin?" asked Mercedes.

"It's been good. I'm doing a lot of therapy and it's really helping with a lot of things" responded Rachel as she threw a set of pj's on the bed for after she took a much needed shower.

"I'm glad it's working out for you. You seem…happier" responded Mercedes.

"Thanks, but I don't know if its happiness" replied Rachel honestly, "I just think I'm beginning to accept it all, you know."

"Yeah"

"Like my life will never go back to the way it used to be. At one time, I would wish for the times when I would wake up in my old house and hear my dads bantering over breakfast and them greeting me with a hug or a song. I miss those days, but then I think, 'Rachel you're not that girl anymore' and it's so true. I've been in love, I've been a mom very briefly and I've experienced the worse possible grief. I wouldn't be able to go back to that. Gotta keep moving forward I guess" said Rachel.

"I know what you mean. You don't have to move forward alone though Rach…we're here. Us against the world remember" said Mercedes.

"Yeah I remember, but I was close to being totally gone Mercedes. For right now I have to keep doing what I've been doing and when I'm ready, I'll be right there…us against the world" smiled Rachel.

"I love you girl" Mercedes said as she walked over and held her hand up for Rachel to pound. Rachel giggled when she returned the gesture.

By the time she came out of the shower and had dried her hair, the entire family was downstairs, minus Beth, surrounding the television and watching a movie. It was clear her mom had left a space for her and Rachel immediately went over to the woman and curled up against her.

"Mom where's Terry?" questioned Rachel when she lost interest in the movie.

"He's going to spend time with his son. They hadn't been together for a holiday in a really long time. He told me to tell you that he loves you and that he wants you to call him sometime this week" replied Shelby.

Rachel nodded her head in understanding. Exhaustion finally caught up with her and she didn't even know she had fallen asleep until she woke up and somehow was in her bed. Looking across the room she saw Mercedes wrapped in her covers in a bundle, sleeping soundly. Looking over at the alarm clock she saw it was only three in morning. Rachel climbed out of bed and headed downstairs to grab a drink of water. She saw the back door to the back porch was slightly ajar and she glanced out and noticed Santana sitting on one of the cushioned covered wicker benches looking out into the open night. Rachel slid the door all the way open and sat next to Santana, instantly regretting her decision because it was freezing outside.

Santana, without a word, reached from out under her cover and pulled Rachel under the warmth.

"Couldn't sleep" inquired Santana.

"I just woke up and was thirsty" replied Rachel as she moved a little closer to Santana to get more warmth, "you can't sleep?"

"Naw…too much on my mind plus it's hard to sleep in new places sometimes…even when their nice like this" she replied.

"What's troubling you?" questioned Rachel after a small pause.

"Us not being home and everything involving the case…you" replied Santana honestly.

Rachel's eyes widened, she knew about the details involving the case because she overheard her uncle talking about it, it was very disheartening at its core, "What about me?"

"I'm just confused about where we go from here. I mean right now it feels okay but what happens when all the past stuff creeps back into our minds" said Santana quietly.

"We just deal" said Rachel.

They remained quiet as the sounds of nature filled the air around them. Rachel could see her breathe and she figured now was as good a time as any.

"Santana I never said I was sorry for the whole Sage debacle, because at first I wasn't sorry. Upon reflection I've noted how I messed that up for you and what I actually really wanted. Although it took me some time, I finally got what everyone was saying. I was using you as a diversion to hide my pain" said Rachel.

"It took you moving out to realize that?" questioned Santana slightly flabbergasted.

"I was too close to it all…I couldn't think clearly and it was all becoming too much. The move was necessary for me. Santana you're the hottest girl I ever met and my desire to sleep with you, consequences be damned was at an all time high. I'm sorry for manipulating you and I'm sorry for breaking you and Sage up" Rachel said honestly.

"Thanks" whispered Santana, "I have to say I wasn't expecting that when you came here this week. I thought it would be really tensed."

"Well through my counseling I realized that I had to accept my actions in all this, but so do you" Rachel said.

"What did I do?" asked Santana mildly stunned.

"You know when you gave me the picture of Joshua it sent me reeling" said Rachel, "it reminded of the biggest regret and mistake I ever made" Rachel said emotionally.

Santana gasped, "that wasn't my intention…I was just trying to remind you of the way we used to be as sisters" she said.

"Imagine me showing you a picture of Brittany right after you had beat her up…how would that make you feel?" asked Rachel.

"Guilty, hurt, regretful, and ashamed" replied Santana after a moment's thought.

"Exactly, that picture was like a double edged sword. I hated seeing it but I couldn't take my eyes off of it. In a way seeing Joshua again forced me to deal with my crap" scoffed Rachel.

"I'm sorry Rachel…I don't know how to get us back to what we once were, I thought showing you a moment in which we really worked together was a good thing" said Santana.

"Maybe we'll never get back there, you know the way we used to be" replied Rachel, "but we both have to be okay with that."

Rachel heard Santana sigh heavily, "I'm not okay with that Rachel…you're my sister and I love you" she said.

"I love you as well Santana, but I'm not in a good place to just be your sister right now. Maybe in more time we can be that but for now, can we just say all is forgiven and move on" Rachel said with surprising strength, something she wasn't feeling internally.

"I guess so" Santana replied sadly.

The sounds of nature came through again as both girl sat through silence

"It really is peaceful out here but I'm freezing, so I'm going to go in" whispered Rachel as she detangled herself from the blanket and got up to leave.

"Okay, goodnight" Santana replied wrapping herself into the blanket once again.

"Goodnight San... oh yeah, thanks for sending Tyler with my work, he's been a big help" Rachel said knowingly.

"You're welcome" whispered Santana.

The next few days went by smoothly. A lot of family bonding went on but Rachel made sure to keep an acceptable distance from Santana and vice versa. It was the most she could give of herself right now; the healing process was still in full effect.

On Thanksgiving Day she found that she was around the large dining room table with an abundance of food. Everyone except her uncle and Santana helped out with the cooking. San was given the day off because she had taken on the cooking duties for the entire family since they had been in the historic house. It actually was quite awesome to help with the cooking while you could hear the noises of the two of them yelling at the football games on television.

"So I think we should go around and only say a few things for what we're thankful for" said Nana, "and I'll start. I'm thankful for love and being able to love. Love covers a multitude of sins and I'm thankful for all it encompasses."

"I'm thankful for my daughters. I love all of the ways you girls are different, yet the same. I'm thankful for my mom and brother…and my boyfriend" said Shelby blushing fiercely.

"I'm thank for food" said Beth cutely, causing everyone to laugh and adore her cuteness.

"I'm thankful for second chances" Santana said quietly.

"Ditto" replied Quinn as he eyes watered.

"I'm thankful for this Corcoran family who opened up their homes and hearts to take in a bunch of strangers in need. I miss my family…especially today" Mercedes said emotionally, "but I'm so blessed to have a new family and forever grateful for all of you."

"Ditto" Quinn and Santana said simultaneously.

"I'm thankful to be home. War sucks and even though I feel like I'm in another one here I know I have support from my ladies" said Uncle Stephen which left Rachel.

It took Rachel some time to gather her thoughts before speaking, "I'm thankful for being alive. I've realized it's something I've taken for granted these last months and I vow never to do that again. I'm thankful for the time I did get to spend with my dads and Joshua. I'm thankful for my mother, who showed up a little late but still right on time, along with my grandmother" smiled Rachel. "I'm thankful for my uncle and Terry for making me feel safe often and I'm thankful for my sisters. We've been through a lot together ladies and I know more is too come in the future. But most of all I'm thankful for forgiveness this year…I've needed it and I've had to give it" said Rachel emotionally.

"Ditto" replied Mercedes, Quinn, and Santana with tearful expressions.

"Thank you God for your abundance of blessings, mercy, faith, and love. Bless this food dear God and continue to teach us to be grateful and humble. In your name sake, Amen" finished off Nana. Rachel knew that her family was Jewish and was aware that her family often celebrated the traditions of her heritage. Nana had informed her though that she converted to a Judeo-Christian belief sometime after her father died and Shelby and her uncle tended to follow behind.

There was a course of _Amen's_ and the eating of food commenced. True to her word, Rachel was given and ate a small shaving of turkey and surprisingly her body agreed to it. Everyone ate until they were beyond full and after dinner; the entire family surrounded the television and post meal bliss.

Rachel had her entire body laid into the front of Shelby's while her mom periodically gave kisses to the top of her head. Rachel chuckled as Mercedes and Santana were curled up trying their best not to fall asleep. Uncle Stephen's eyes were fluttering as well, while Quinn and Beth were laid out on the floor and Nana had reclined in her uncle's chair.

Peaceful silence engulfed the family. Contentment could be felt all around and Rachel wished they could be like this all the time. Everything was going great until the night time evening news came on television.

The dark handsome newscaster came into view and was already starting with breaking news. "Good evening, I'm Lester Holt and we come to you tonight with breaking news about the arrests and indictments of several judges, doctors, and policemen in the town of Lima, Ohio. The FBI along with local authorities performed an elaborate sting today and there were at least ten arrests, starting with the judges Scott Winston and Paul Cleveland, both who've been on the bench for the past thirty years." Pictures of the judges being led away in handcuffs showed up. Rachel looked around the room stunned and noticed all of them looked the same way except for Beth who was trying to figure out why everyone was suddenly awake and serious and her uncle who had a stony look to his face.

"A well respected doctor was also placed under arrest, Dr. Benjamin Pierce a twenty year employee of Lima General Hospital. Alister Ramirez, a local business man that owns several companies in Lima and the surrounding counties was arrested. Russell Fabray, another well known business man was arrested today, along with his eldest daughter Francis Fabray. Police officer Juan Ramirez was led away as well as a local real estate officer, Amanda Cartwright. A few lawyers and others were also arrested in the biggest sting this relatively small town has ever seen."

"The chargers range from conspiracies, to perjury, to falsifying documents, illegal arrests and searches and the stalking of minors. It's being reported that the case was blown wide open, by the daughter of Alister Wilde…a Kitty Wilde who supplied the police with much needed evidence against the accused. We now are going to Lima, with our onsite reporter, Jenna Wolfe…Jenna."

"Thank you Lester" announced a woman who was standing in front of the familiar site downtown Lim in front of the courthouse. "To say this community is shocked is an understatement. While most people are enjoying the blessings of the year on this day, this town has been rocked by scandal and what seemed to be a number of corrupt people in very power and high places. This story starts with the untimely deaths of a number of local residents that happened last spring."

The sound of chocked sobs filled the living room as pictures of their deceased family members shown bright on the national stage, "Hiram Berry, Leroy Berry, Judith Fabray, Marcellus Jones, Maureen Jones, Marvin Jones, Mariana Lopez and Dr. Santiago Lopez were all killed by a drunk driver Andrew Forrester, who was just sentenced for eight counts of vehicular manslaughter and sentenced to eight counts of life in prison. The children of the deceased, who we're not allowed to show because they're minors Lester, were all given a payout totaling in the high millions for their loss and it seemed that these group of men and woman who were arrested today had concocted an elaborate plan to get said money. We're still figuring out the details of how this plan was to work out but all of those who were arrested today have had their bail revoked and will be in jail for awhile before the primarily trial is to take place. Talk about a web of lies and deceit Lester…this is only the beginning, back to you."

The television was paused and Rachel hadn't realized she was crying until her mom reached up and wiped away her tears. She looked around the living room and noticed her grandmother had moved over to sit next to her and her mom and had clasped both their hands. Santana had a protective arm around Mercedes and they were clutching one another's hands. Something she hadn't seen them do in months and Quinn had picked Beth up and was clutching her to her chest in a protective manner.

"Got em" said her uncle in an uncharacteristic dark tone as the television was put on mute and he wore a satisfied smirk.


	28. Chapter Twenty-Seven: Shelby

_**So here we go again. I apologize for the delay but it's been a difficult one for me. One wedding and three funerals in a month can take a lot out of you emotionally. Not to mention the end of the school year is quite busy. **_

_**It's almost the one year anniversary of this story and I'm happy with the way it's been going, but I'm really going to try working on updating a lot faster. It's so much I want for each one of these characters and sometimes I realize I can't fit it all in but I'm trying. Writing does take a lot and I know I'm not the best at it but I enjoy writing these characters so much. Thank you for sticking around and for those that review each chapter, please keep it up! It does give me the motivation to continue.**_

_**It was brought to my attention that I've been ignoring Mercedes and I'm sorry about that. She is an important part of the Corcoran clan as well.**_

_**A visual for Tyler would be a younger Michael Ealy. Sage and Tyler are obviously fraternal twins but I don't think I've ever mentioned it before. A visual for Terry would be Idris Elba.**_

_**Thanks for all the adds, follows, and reviews. I don't own Glee and all mistakes are my own. **_

_Shelby_

Shelby held Rachel to her closely as they all watched the news reporter go onto the next story. Quinn suddenly jumped up and stormed up the stairs, slamming the bedroom door behind her.

"I thought she be happy about this" stated Stephen with clear confusion written on his face.

Shelby watched Mercedes sigh, "She feels guilty. You guys were supposed to tell us before anything went down. We sorta promised Kitty she wouldn't be side swiped with all of this and now it's too late. Her name has been put out there and everything" countered Mercedes.

"Not to mention her sister was arrested as well. We didn't even know she was involved" said Santana as she got up and walked up the steps with Mercedes quickly on her heels. Rachel broke free and ran behind her sisters and Shelby felt heat rising to the back of her neck.

"Stephen please explain to me how my daughters know more about what just happened then I do" Shelby said tersely. The earlier euphoric feeling she had was now completely gone and replaced by irritation.

"I didn't know the sting would go down so early Shelby or I would've prepared you. Once the FBI was brought in, they kinda took over everything and Terry and the rest of the force had no choice but to follow suit" replied her brother turning to look at her.

"That still doesn't explain why one of my daughters feels guilty about this instead of relief" snapped Shelby angrily.

"Belle, Quinn convinced Kitty to give her the surveillance and audio tapes from their house, to give to us. It's how we had enough evidence to arrest and indict them. The FBI was supposed to tell us when the sting went down, so that Kitty could get a heads up but as you can see that didn't happen" her brother replied.

Shelby pinched the bridge of her nose and sighed heavily. Her daughters have been quite busy and Shelby didn't have anyone to blame but herself. She hadn't been on her game because Rachel's absence took a lot out of her. She got up without speaking and headed upstairs to the room Quinn and Santana were sharing. She leaned in the doorway and looked at her daughters all huddled together on one of the beds as Quinn frantically pressed what Shelby assumed was the redial button and put the phone to her ear.

"Kitty, its Quinn. I'm going to keep calling and texting until you answer the phone. I'm sorry, I had no idea they were doing this today. I just found out when I was watching the news. Please just send me something showing that you're okay…okay, bye" Quinn said pleading as she hung up the phone. Almost instantly her phone chimed indicating a text message. Quinn read it, before throwing her phone down on the bed, getting up and walking over to the expansive window in the room and leaning her head against it.

"What did it say?" asked Shelby, alerting the girls to her presence.

Mercedes picked up the phone and checked, "she said to 'leave her alone'" replied Mercedes, "I'm giving the nice version by the way. Quinn you have a lot of missed."

"I know, they're from Brittany…but I don't know what to say to her. Just give me a minute" Quinn said not turning away from the window.

This wasn't what Shelby anticipated when these men got caught. She thought the family would be elated once they were freed from the bondage these men were enforcing on her family. Her daughters just looked melancholy…except for Mercedes.

"I'm going downstairs" announced Mercedes suddenly, "I feel like pie for this occasion…and ice cream."

"Me too" agreed Rachel. Shelby moved aside as two of her daughters walked out of the door and down the steps.

"What's going on in those heads of yours?" asked Shelby concernedly.

"I thought I would be happy mom, but I don't know how I feel" answered Santana in surprising honesty.

"What about you Quinn?"

"I just need time if that's okay" her pink haired daughter replied back to her.

"Well I'll be downstairs and around if you need me" sighed Shelby.

She got two nods in reply and made her way towards the rest of her family. She saw her brother on the back porch talking animatedly on the phone, while her mom was entertaining Beth on the living room floor. Rachel and Mercedes were in the kitchen partaking of their second helping of dessert and Shelby walked over to them and grabbed a spoon, helping herself to their desert.

"You guys okay" asked Shelby in between bites.

"I'm fine, I don't understand why they're so upset" replied Mercedes through a mouthful of ice cream and pie.

"I think they feel guilty" replied Rachel. Shelby watched Mercedes roll her eyes, "I don't feel anything close to guilt. These people have been messing with us for months and now they're gone hopefully for good" stated Mercedes.

"That's true but because of this, others have been affected as well. I believe Santana and mostly Quinn feel guilty because of the others who are going to be damaged by what's happening, mainly Kitty and Brittany."

"Fuck them" she heard Mercedes mumble scathingly.

"Mercedes" said Shelby in shock, "that's not right" she admonished.

"I'm sorry Shelby; I can't force myself to empathize with them. We've been through so much this year and finally it seems as if the burden has lifted slightly. I'm not going to feel sorry for either one of them, especially Brittany" Mercedes responded back.

"What did Brittany ever do? You know she really loves Quinn" offered Rachel.

Shelby watched Mercedes roll her eyes and sit up slightly while simultaneously dropping her fork in disgust. "Quinn lived with me while she was pregnant before all this. I've known for a long time how she felt about Brittany and how Brittany felt for her. I just feel like Brittany used Quinn to get back at Santana because of what San did. A lot of people write her off as dumb or stupid and she's not. She knows exactly what she's doing and saying" Mercedes said in frustration.

Shelby looked at her brown daughter and quickly swatted her on the lips, "Even still that doesn't mean we have to curse or be rude."

Mercedes was shooting daggers out the corner of her eyes as she rubbed her stinging lips.

"Shelby…it's Terry" said her brother through the opened door while holding out the phone for her. She hurried over quickly and grabbed the phone from Stephen.

"Terry" she rushed out.

"Hey babe" he responded in his deep voice and Shelby felt calmness wash over her quickly, "So I guess you heard the news. How are the girls?"

"They're emotionally all over the place. Beth is oblivious, Mercedes is satisfied and so is Rachel. Santana seems worried and confused and Quinn is filled with guilt…you know a typical day in the Corcoran house."

"How are you?" he questioned.

"I feel the same way as Santana. I want to be happy but it's like I'm waiting for the other shoe to drop" she replied honestly.

"I'm sorry about how all this went down Shells, they didn't give the locals the heads up and I'm sitting with my son at the table and there it was. I didn't even get to be a part of the sting. Andrew and Elliot have started work on preliminary things and will probably be at the jail and courthouse all tomorrow. I know this isn't going to happen but try not to worry" said Terry.

"Easier said than done" replied Shelby, "How is your son?"

"He's amazing…he's gotten so big and he's just an awesome kid, ya know" replied Terry. She could hear the smile and pride in his voice and loved the way he gushed about his son.

"I'm glad you got to spend some time with him."

"Me too, it had been to long since I seen him last. I've missed so much but he's adjusting nicely I think" he replied, "I've got to go but know that I love you Shelby."

"I love you as well" she replied earnestly before hanging up.

The rest of the week flew by quickly and there was a hint of slight tension in the house. The story of everyone getting arrested only seemed to get bigger on the news. Shelby was concerned about a number of things upon their return to Lima and back to reality. It had been lovely to just bask in southern hospitality for awhile and not have a care in the world but as she packed, Shelby knew that was coming to a swift end.

"Hey you all packed and ready to go?" her brother asked from the doorway.

"Yep" she replied as she zipped up her carryon bag and turned towards him, "I'm trying not to freak out Stephen but how am I supposed to handle all this?"

Her brother shocked her by walking over and pulling her into a tight embrace, "Just lean on us. You're not alone and we're trying to keep you in the loop with everything as we find out" her brother said in her hair.

"What happens when we get back home?"

"The first thing is you girls go back to the hotel. The house was literally destroyed when they were searching for the different wires and such. Things need to be rebuilt and Terry and I found a good contractor that we trust."

"Can I meet with him also?" she asked.

"Of course, no other way would be acceptable. Next we have to make sure the girls stay out of trouble and focused on school. The media is all over this and they are looking and searching for anything that will make the next news cycle" Stephen said as he continued to hold her.

Shelby sighed dramatically as her brother shushed her, "I know it's easier said than done but I think the girls understand the magnitude of all of this. Squeaky clean has to be the family's new motto and not just 'we'll make it through'. Everything goes back to the way it was, Rachel with mom and me and Terry with you and the girls until further notice. And of course Andrew and Elliot want to meet with you ASAP."

"I can do this" Shelby said. It was supposed to come out in confidence and encouragement but really just sound like she was questioning and very unsure and her brother noticed. He pulled away from her and she looked into a pair of eyes much like her own, "We can do this" Stephen replied fiercely.

She nodded her head as he let her go and grabbed her luggage to put in the car. By the time she really got out of the fog in her brain the entire family was sitting in first class on the tarmac and had landed back in Dayton, Ohio. They still had to travel back to Lima and Beth was whining terribly; it was definitely time for her nap but they couldn't move because the stewardess had indicated that they had to wait. Shelby glanced out the window and looked clear across the airport and noticed what looked to be a few camera trucks in the distance. She couldn't believe these people were already waiting for them at the freakin airport. How was she supposed to protect her girls from this?

"You guys ready to go?" she suddenly heard Terry's deep voice ask, causing her to almost have whiplash with how fast she turned her head to look at him.

"Terry!" she said clearly shocked to see his handsome face. As was everyone else as Beth seemed to squeal in delight at his presence and hold her hands up immediately. The dark man laughed and scooped the excited toddler up without a second thought. "What are you doing here?" questioned Shelby.

"I'm your personal escort today back to Lima" he said bending over and placing a chaste kiss on her lips quickly before standing at his full height and looking at the family, "there are two black SUV's out here right by the plane waiting for us."

"How come?" Quinn questioned with her usual perked eyebrow.

"Honestly it's cameras and reporters everywhere, so to avoid the hassle you guys will be giving first class service courtesy of the FBI. We're running up a tab of epic proportions with these guys" smiled Terry widely, which Shelby noticed showcased his dimples.

"Why are we running up the tab?" asked Rachel. Terry placed Beth back in Shelby's lap and walked over towards Rachel and scooped her up out of the seat, causing the small teen to yelp slightly before he sat the both of them back down with Rachel in his lap. He looked over towards Mercedes and Santana and gave them a wink before continuing, "Your uncle and I are not very happy about how this whole sting went down. They promised us they would give us a heads up and it never materialized. I think they owe us. The house was almost destroyed looking for the details, so they're repairing it and the government is paying for it. While the house is being fixed up they're also paying for the hotel fees and they're paying for the extra security to protect you all. There have been perimeters put up around McKinley, the condo, and the house. Stephen and I are you personal body guards" said Terry.

"We were your personal body guards anyway so there really isn't a change in that" spoke up Stephen with a smirk.

Terry chuckled before looking over at Shelby and giving her a knowing look, "You have nothing to worry about except school, extracurricular activities, and socializing…understand" he said in his strong cop voice, finally breaking his eye contact with Shelby and looking at the girls.

They all answered with a resounding yes.

"That also means ladies that you have to stay out of trouble. Seriously…stay out of trouble" he said giving Santana a stern look, causing the Latina to roll her eyes. He then looked over at Quinn who scoffed and sat back in her seat before looking down at Rachel with a raised eyebrow. Shelby laughed aloud when Rachel looked back up at him with large brown eyes and batted them innocently and Shelby could literally see Terry's heart breaking in half.

"What a minute, why doesn't Mercedes get a look" Santana said accusingly.

"Because this diva knows how to stay out of trouble…in fact I've tried to keep ya'll out of trouble but we see how much good that actually did" Mercedes said smartly.

"Any questions?" Stephen asked before Santana or Quinn could retort.

"What happened to Kitty?" asked Quinn in clear concern.

"She's a ward of the state and is staying at a group home right now until we find a good foster home for her" said Terry causing Quinn to groan in punch the seat in front of her in frustration.

"I know you're not happy about it…none of us are, but Andrew is working on that situation as well…we all are but there will be casualties and she's one of them" Stephen said.

Shelby wasn't happy about it either. She wasn't a fan of Kitty but nobody deserves the cops busting into their home on Thanksgiving and utterly changing your life.

"I think this is enough for right now" announced Nana, "we still have a ways to go and we should all get settled in for the evening. Let tomorrow worry about tomorrow."

And with that the conversation ended. The matriarch of the family had spoken and they all gathered their belongings and headed out of the plane to the large SUV's with the tinted black windows. Beth was strapped in and they were all settled in one car that was being driven by a stern looking agent. There ended up being a total of three of the large trucks. One was a decoy, the other held their luggage and they were in the last one together.

Shelby was seated next Terry and she felt his left arm go around her shoulders easily as his right hand grabbed the hands in her lap. "I missed you" he whispered softly.

She dropped her head on his shoulder, "I missed you too" she replied back softly as the trucks began to move. They zoomed across the tarmac at a quick pace towards a gate that was opening just for them. As they crossed the barrier of the gate, her head lifted off of Terry's shoulder as the trucks were met by craziness. It seemed like a thousand video cameras were lined up with reporters of all shapes, colors, and sizes next to them holding microphones, clamoring to get a question, which Shelby thought was stupid because they were moving past them in darkened cars. At the same time it seemed as if hundreds of cameras with bright thousand watt lights went off at the same time.

Shelby's face visibly paled, knowing her family was now a part of the national news frenzy and she felt her stomach becoming queasy. "You okay Shells, you don't look to good" whispered Terry. She just shook her head in disagreement as she tried to get control over her body. It would not be good to get sick in the car in front of everyone. Terry squeezed her shoulders tightly and placed soft kisses on her forehead, quietly reassuring her.

"You know this just prepares me for my inevitable future of fortune and fame" Rachel spoke out, causing the tension in the car to dissipate instantly and Shelby's stomach to calm.

"You would think that" replied Santana smartly and Shelby saw a small smirk appear on the agent driver's face as they quickly moved out of the airport and onto the highway.

The next couple of days were filled with meetings with the lawyers and contractors. Terry had somehow gotten the government to spring for an upgrade and they ended up at a better hotel, which Shelby didn't even know existed in Lima, in the presidential suite. It gave them more room that everyone seemed to appreciate.

This caused the contractors to move with efficiency with getting the house back in order. Not only were the walls and floors being redone but they had agreed on adding another level to the back half of the house so now it would be two levels. Three large rooms, a half bath and staircase would be added and it was costing Shelby nothing. She only agreed to the improvements because Beth really needed her own room and she felt the older girls shouldn't be sharing any longer. Plus she could put the family room up there with all of the movies, toys, and games they've accumulated in the few months they've been at the house. So that took the home from a five bedroom to an eight bedroom domicile…much more than they needed but they were a large family. The upgrade would be finished in a matter of a couple of weeks and then they would be able to move back in without the fear of being recorded or watched. Extra security was also being placed around their entire structure and now the house had a state of the art gate at the end of the driveway for more privacy.

Shelby also had to adjust to having being without Rachel after being around her for a week. Rachel's intense therapy started again, which meant no contact. To appease her Stephen would drop by the presidential suite and give regular updates on Rachel but true to her words she avoided calling and just stopping by. Knowing Rachel was in good hands and actually believing it were two different things but like everyone, Shelby was a work in progress.

Instead of worrying over Rachel, court dates, the house, and news reporters she focused in on the girls. Beth seemed unaware of the changes but her little temperament had been thrown off with the constant moving and traveling. Shelby was convinced that Quinn now had a permanent frown line on her face for all the worrying the young teenager was doing. If she wasn't constantly asking about Kitty over the weekend, she spent hours on the phone trying to console an obviously devastated Brittany. Santana seemed to put all her focus on school work and going down to the hotel gym to workout. Every now and again she would see Santana talking on the phone quietly. At first she was curious as to whom it could be but one day she witnessed a small smirk and deep blush, and knew it was Sage on the other end. She was glad those two had made up. That left Mercedes, and the more Shelby watched her daughter the more she noticed how quiet the girl had become…which was very unlike her. She knew that all of this was a major stress to her girls but Mercedes was always the one who seemed so put together while the rest of them were floundering in disaster. Shelby decided to approach Mercedes about it the night before they went back to school the next day. Shelby saw Mercedes lounging in her bed with headphones placed in her ears. She walked over and cuddled next to the diva and smiled when Mercedes relaxed into her embrace.

Shelby gently pulled out one of the ear buds, grabbing Mercedes' attention, "what's going on with you?" she asked.

Mercedes turned in her arms and looked at Shelby questioningly, "what do you mean?"

"You're quiet…to quiet." At that Mercedes looked down and Shelby could see the sadness that was in her eyes, "c'mon Squirt, tell me what's wrong?"

There was a long silence and Shelby clung onto Mercedes and waited until she was ready to speak. "I miss my family" she whispered softly. "All during the holiday break I just kept thinking about them and how much I wanted them to be here with me. Then I would feel guilty" she said getting emotional.

"Why?" Shelby asked as she pulled Mercedes away from her body to look into her deep brown eyes.

"Because you've done so much for me, for us and I don't want to seem ungrateful but I really miss my mom, dad, and bro" replied Mercedes quietly, "I knew the holidays were going to be difficult for me…I just didn't know it would be this hard."

Shelby pulled Mercedes towards her again, it wasn't really anything she could say about that and she didn't know how to console her daughter besides hugging her. Soon Shelby felt her shirt dampen as Mercedes cried silent tears into her chest and clutched onto her. As Mercedes cried, Shelby quietly berated herself for not realizing how big of a deal the holiday season would be for all of the girls this year. She thought by trying to take their minds off of it by traveling and overcompensating everything, it would lessen the blow of them not having their lost family members here with them…but she should have known better.

Shelby stayed with Mercedes the entire night. It took time but eventually Mercedes calmed down and Shelby kept her arms around her, hoping to emit love and comfort from her body to the darker girl. She wasn't surprised in the least when Santana crawled on the other side of Mercedes and cuddled next to her. Quinn enclosed Shelby in the middle of the bed and Terry had placed Beth in the middle somehow as they all slept and hoped that the next week would be not so dramatic as the past weekend had been.

_Santana_

She was trying to decide which notebook she wanted to take for her next class when she felt a familiar pair of arms wrap around her waist and the lovely scent of Sage invaded her senses.

"I was debating whether or not to hug you, so I said fuck and just went for it" Sage whispered in her ear sending a strong shiver down her spine.

Santana circled her body to face Sage and returned the hug, fighting the urge to kiss her in the process.

"Why would you debate that? Hugs are definitely in the friend realm of actuality" replied Santana.

"Good to know for future reference" said Sage as she pulled away from Santana causing the Latina to automatically miss the warmth she received from her, "People were starring" supplied Sage as her reasoning for stopping the embrace.

"Story of my life, people are always starring…difference is its all of America now" Santana said in a half joking way.

"How are you?"

"Okay, I honestly don't know how to feel at this point because others are hurting" said Santana trying her best not to get lost in Sage's eyes.

Sage nodded in understanding, "speaking of which, guess who showed up at my door yesterday afternoon…Kitty" said Sage not waiting for Santana to respond.

"What?!" she responded louder than intended causing several people to slow down in the hallway and stare at them. Sage pulled her arm and started directed them towards their next class as she explained, "apparently Nana and Pop Pop are foster parents and requested for Kitty to placed at our house after hearing what happened on the news. Someone from the state was with her when they dropped her off. Nana told me and Ty to go upstairs so they could discuss some things."

Santana was stunned. It took her awhile to respond to Sage as they settled down in the back of the classroom, "How is she?" she asked quietly.

"Not good" Sage shook her head, "she didn't look good at all when we were at the dinner table. Her eyes were puffy and bloodshot red from all the obvious crying she'd been doing and she had dark circles under them so I knew she wasn't getting any rest. When Ty and I were leaving for school today, Nana had her wrapped up in her arms on the couch. It looked like she didn't get much rest last night either and she was collapsed against my Nana in exhaustion."

Santana sighed before dropping her head into her hands and shaking her head. Things were not supposed to be happening like this, "So I'm assuming she's not here today?" questioned Santana.

"Nope…they kept her home. Honestly I think they'll keep her there all week so she can adjust and stuff. I overheard Pop Pop telling Nana last night that they won't allow her to go back to her house and get her things because it's still under investigation. She wasn't allowed to take anything when they arrested her dad and the state brought her a few things. When she came to the house yesterday all she had was like a little knapsack."

"Fuck!" yelled Santana out loud in frustration, causing everyone in the room to turn and look at her.

"Ms. Corcoran I would appreciate it if you'd watch your language" admonished her teacher.

Santana muttered out an apology before glaring at the people who was still bold enough to be staring at her, causing them to turn their heads back around quickly. She crossed her arms over her body and gestured her head in a familiar way she hadn't used in quite some time.

"I always wanted to see that HBIC look…interesting" whispered Sage as she opened her notebook and got busy writing.

"What's so interesting about it?" whispered Santana.

"I didn't know it would be such a turn on" Sage replied quietly after a minute of silence.

Santana felt her face become hot and tried her best to not blush at the statement as she watched Sage cross her legs under the desk. Sage had on a pair of skinny jeans and boots and Santana began biting down on her bottom lip, trying to push away the images that were trying to parade her mind. She was losing the battle to keep her thoughts G rated until Principle Figgins came over the intercom instructing the students and staff not to engage the reporters and news crews that happened to be behind a perimeter. Everyone was to keep their distance and if they didn't it would be severe consequences.

Santana looked around the room at some of her peers and could tell they wanted to turn and look at her but her face held the defiant look of fire and she knew that they knew better than to try. After awhile the bell rang out and Santana told Sage she would catch up with her later. She quickly ran through the halls to catch up to Mercedes. Without saying much she grabbed her sister's hand and navigated her through the crowded hall towards Quinn's locker. It seemed everyone was giving them quick glances before shuffling their eyes in another direction. Santana found she that she was using Rachel's thought process and tried reveling in the fact that this was preparation for fame.

Eventually she made it to Quinn's locker with Mercedes in tow and wasn't surprised in the least to find Brittany almost hanging off of Quinn's body as it was clear Quinn was trying to console the taller blonde. She heard Mercedes grunt in annoyance behind her before walking over to them and tapping Quinn's shoulder lightly.

"Sorry for the interruption" Santana said a she cleared her throat, "but Quinn we really need to speak with you in private." She could tell that Quinn knew she was serious. Before Brittany could protest and Mercedes became belligerent, Quinn whispered something in the tall girl's ear before placing a tender kiss on her lips and saying goodbye. The trio of Corcoran's made their way through the hallways and into a side classroom next to the auditorium…the same classroom that Santana almost had her first panic attack after seeing Brittany for the first time again.

"What's so urgent?" Quinn asked as she settled on top of a desk and began chewing her bottom lip. Mercedes walked over to Quinn and leaned back on the desk next to hers as they looked at Santana expectantly.

Santana took a big breath before speaking, "Kitty's living with Sage and Tyler."

"What?!" came the instant reply from both her sisters.

Santana went into how it came to be that Kitty was now with the McLaurin's and how she wasn't allowed to take anything from her old house after the arrest.

"We have to help her" stated Santana, "we all know how it feels to have the rug swept from up under you, but basic needs we never had to worry about because it was provided for us even when we couldn't appreciate it because of the huge fog we were in. Kitty needs us, so I was thinking we call dad and mom and get them to help us."

"How?" asked Quinn clearly fighting away tears.

"Dad is an officer. Maybe he can get in the house and pack away some of Kitty's personal belongings like her computers and gadgets. Maybe throw in some clothing as well, while mom can go to the store and purchase the lady stuff like panties and bras and feminine products. I figure we could go to Coach Sylvester and get her some uniforms, warm-ups, sneakers and the like. Not to mention that we have a lot of clothing that was donated for the shelter right here in school that's been washed, folded and put away for times like this…and we could drop it off after practice today…you know something to show we care and to apologize for how it all came about."

"I'm down and maybe I can get the glee club to pony up a few bucks. I'm pretty sure she doesn't have any money to call her own" offered Mercedes.

"As long as you guys don't try to sing her a song, it's all good" replied Santana smartly.

"It's the right thing to do" stated Quinn simply. Santana pulled out her phone and dialed her mother, waited for Shelby to fuss at her for not being in class and calling during the school day before asking if everything was okay. Santana explained their plan and Shelby readily agreed. Terry was next and he said, he would see what he could do before all three of them went to Coach Sylvester and explained their predicament. The snarky coach barely lifted her head before directing them to the duffle bags, she had already put aside for Kitty. After collecting them, they made their way to the clothing pantry and mixed and matched a few items they thought Kitty would actually like.

After practice that afternoon, Terry picked them up from school and they headed towards Sage's place. Santana had asked Sage earlier to not tell Kitty they were coming knowing the girl would throw a fit if she actually knew. Sage kept her word and only told her brother and grandparents. Terry wasn't able to get Kitty's computer and things so the girls asked Shelby to use some of their money to get her a new computer, iPhone, iPod, and camera. But he was able to snag what looked to be a diary. The family, minus Shelby and Beth, were standing on the porch of the McLaurin's waiting for entry after Quinn rang the bell.

"Santana" greeted Sage's grandmother sweetly, "I haven't seen you around in awhile" she said opening the door wider and motioning for them to come in.

"Yeah, I know…I'm sorry about that Mrs. McLaurin" replied Santana as she made her way into the living room, where Sage, Tyler and Mr. McLaurin were.

"You and my granddaughter need to get it together in my opinion, but that's neither here nor there" said the older woman causing both Santana and Sage to flush noticeably, "I guess you guys are here to see Kitty" she said looking at her husband.

"Kitty" yelled Mr. McLaurin up the stairs. Santana heard movement from up above before light footsteps came down the stairs and they were looking up at Kitty who looked just as haggard as Sage described earlier. Kitty's face contorted in disgust as her eyes narrowed at all of them. Quinn was quick to move up the stairs to face Kitty, drawing the girl's attention towards her. Suddenly the sound of a hand, hitting flesh reverberated around the room and Santana watched Kitty run up the stairs while Quinn held her cheek in mild shock.

_Quinn_

The slap definitely shocked her but she shook her head quickly before bounding up the steps and following the girl she knew she had offended. Kitty had every right to feel the way she did and Quinn made a resolution to plead for forgiveness, on her knees if she had to. She saw Kitty turn right up ahead and Quinn doubled her speed instantly to catch the girl knowing she would slam the door behind her.

Quinn made it just in time and she caught the door before Kitty could put all her force behind it.

"Get out!" she shouted.

Quinn shook her head and walked into the room. She saw the energy deflate from Kitty, her shoulders slumping as she turned and flopped down on the bed, with her head in her hands. The sounds of broken crying began to fill the room as Quinn took a quick assessment of her surroundings.

This room was nothing like Kitty's old one. Quite frankly it was impersonal and screamed of guest room. There was nothing that even represented the type of person that Kitty was and she wished she had told Terry to grab some of the girl's posters and personal pictures. Quinn got out of her own head space and walked over towards the sobbing girl. She dropped down to her knees in front of Kitty and tentatively placed a soft hand on her knee.

"Don't you touch me Quinn Fabray" Kitty said darkly. Quinn removed her hand quickly and breathed deeply as she stared up at Kitty's covered face.

"I know I'm the last person you want to see or hear from but I've come to make amends. I'm so sorry that things went down this way. I made a promise and I didn't keep it and you have every right to feel the way you do about it."

Kitty didn't respond so Quinn continued, "I could give you one thousand reasons why the FBI screwed my family and consequently you but that won't provide you with comfort. I'm sorry Kitty…I really am. I deserve all of your anger" said Quinn

"You deserve more than just my anger" Kitty said angrily finally dropping her hands from her face. There wasn't fire in her eyes, like Quinn expected…just plain hurt. "I have nothing now. My dad was a complete and total douche but he's all I had. And because of me he's locked away, on Thanksgiving none the less, and I didn't get a chance to explain why I did, why I gave you the tapes that got him caught…I didn't get a chance to explain my truth" replied Kitty.

"What is your truth, why did you help us?"

Kitty's face screwed up, "You're a smart girl Quinn, I shouldn't have to spell it out for you."

"I'm actually dumb about a lot of things and human emotions and reasoning is one of them…please explain."

"I'm in love with you" Kitty responded in frustration, "and save your response about being in love with the adult baby you call a girlfriend. I get it okay…this love is clearly unrequited."'

Quinn chose to ignore the insult on Brittany, "I'm sorry for leading you on" she said quietly, finally breaking eye contact with the girl, "I should have never presude you. I was using you to get over somebody else and it was totally wrong. I regret it terribly and I wish I knew how to fix it."

"You can't fix it because it's my feelings, you have no control over my feelings but you do have control over the way you treat people. I understood that you were just using me, but you didn't have to discard me like trash once you were done. A simple acknowledgment every now and then would have helped and you could have had a better handle on your girlfriend. She's a bitch but everyone pretends like she's not" she said in a mini rant.

"Watch it Kitty?" Quinn responded in warning.

"You watch it Quinn, why the hell are you even here?" she responded angrily.

"Like I said before to make amends and help in the only way I can. We've brought you some clothes and stuff."

"I don't need your handouts" spat Kitty.

"Think of it as a loan. As soon as your shit is in order I want the loan paid back" Quinn said returning the snarky attitude.

Kitty squared her eyes before rolling them and crossing her arms over her body, while Quinn returned with a bitch face of her own, along with her signature raised eyebrow. Silence invaded the room and Quinn could feel how uncomfortable it was becoming.

"Well where is the stuff?" Kitty said irritably.

"It's downstairs, we didn't have a chance to give it to you before you assaulted me Kitty" replied Quinn, clearly losing her patience.

"Whatever and from now on can you just call me Katherine. I would feel a lot better if you did and I'll be able to distance myself from you" Kitty said quietly.

"Fine…call me Lucy then" Quinn replied.

She heard Mercedes clear her throat at the door and Quinn turned around to see her sisters standing in the door way, "Is it okay if we bring the stuff in? Terry said we have to get going soon" said Mercedes.

Quinn turned to look at Kitty and the girl nodded her head tightly. She got to take one of the bags from Santana whom seemed to be struggling a bit.

"You can place the bags on the bed" Kitty said raising up from said surface and walking clear across the room to avoid them.

"Look Kitty I'm sure Quinn has tried to make things right and I'm pretty sure it didn't help in the least. We all know what is like to be overwhelmed with emotion to the point you can't think straight. For what is worth, we're really sorry and this is just a small token to show you how much we appreciate your sacrifice. We didn't take what you did lightly and we still don't" Santana said kindly.

"Thanks Kitty" murmured Mercedes, "would you like us to help you unpack and we can show you what we've gotten. If you're not happy with it we can get you something different."

Quinn watched Kitty's eyes water before she nodded quietly in agreement.

"Um so in this bag is several different uniforms, sneakers, sweats, and a new Cheerios jacket from Coach Sylvester. She told me to relay the message that you'll be working doubly hard to pay off your debts" Santana said trying hard to lighten the tangible tension in the room.

"And this bag is a bunch of clothing we got from our supply at school. It's donated but there are some good things here" Mercedes said while she unzipped the duffle, "We got a bunch of t-shirts that hopefully fit your size, a few pair of jeans, about five pair of khakis, a few blouses, some cardigans" which Quinn recognized as her own. She barely wore her sweaters anymore so why not help Kitty out, "and some other clothing items."

"And this bag" continued Quinn, "is all the new stuff, bras, panties, socks, more jeans, fresh pajamas and toiletries."

"There's also a new computer, phone, and iPod in that bag as well. We tried to get your old stuff but the FBI is holding on to it. Terry was also able to get your diary as well" finished Mercedes. The three of them stood looking at Kitty and Quinn felt her gut being wrenched as unabashed tears fell out of Kitty's eyes.

"Wo…would you like us to help you unpack?" asked Santana.

Kitty quickly shook her head no, "I just want to be alone right now, so if you don't mind" she replied. It was their cue to exit and they left without much fighting. Kitty eyed Quinn all the way out the door and all she could do was mouthed another quiet "I'm sorry."

The ride home (or the hotel) was eerily quiet and it was clear everyone was just stuck in their own minds. Today was just emotionally hard and the evening looked like it would be the same. Brittany was not taking the arrest of her father well and even though her girlfriend was leaning on her for support, Quinn could tell that Brittany knew she had a lot more to do with the situation than Quinn was leading on.

It was all over the news that Kitty was the one who helped in putting Britt's father away as well as her own. It just was a bad vibe and subconsciously Quinn was preparing herself for the reality that she and Britt might not make it through this one.

_Shelby_

Finally they were able to move back home. The construction team was giving her and Terry the final walk through of the house and Shelby had to admit she was very pleased. The first thing that surprised her when she arrived back home was the high gate that was placed at the end of their driveway. Terry explained that it was a solid type of steel but it was furnished with a dark wood so it wouldn't be a complete eye sore in the neighborhood. There was a small doorway on the left so people could be buzzed in at their discretion and the family would have garage door opener like devices to let them in. Also very high tech security cameras were located at three points on top of the gate and beautiful plants and foliage surrounded the gate to make it less of an eye sore.

Once they went through the gate Shelby mouth dropped open in slight shock. She remembered Terry telling her that a second story was going to be added to the home, but she still wasn't prepared when she actually saw it. A whole other level had been added onto the top of the home from her bedroom and on back. Not only that they extended the home by at least twenty square feet.

All the walls were repainted and redone and a staircase was added in between the hall powder room on the first level and Quinn and Santana's room. Shelby noticed they furnished the stairs in wood as she Terry and the lead construction guy walked up and he was pointing out the work that was done. Once they were on the top floor, the first thing she was aware of was how spacious the hallway was and the natural light that eliminated from the bay window they put on several sides of the addition.

"Terry this is gorgeous" exclaimed Shelby.

"I thought you would like it" he replied with a giant smile on his face.

The top level held three large additional rooms.

"So Shells I was thinking that two of the girls could come up here and the family room could be up here as well, like you suggested before" Terry said.

He walked them over to where the family room would be. It was the only room that had carpet on the floor and two large bookcases that was built into the wall. A stainless steel refrigerator was in the corner, which was the only place in the room that had wood flooring. A sink and microwave was also over there. Like a tiny kitchen.

"I figured we could move all the movies, toys, television, and games up here. That way the room downstairs would be the official music room. I also got the boys to sound proof it for whenever you girls wanna practice and stuff. So what do ya think?" asked Terry skeptically while he looked at her eagerly.

"I…I think its amazing Terry, I mean it's a little overwhelming. You sure I don't have to pay for any of this?" she asked.

"Not a dime, all on the government" assured Terry.

"And we can move back in today?"

"Yup" he replied moving over towards her and wrapping her up. Shelby melded into him naturally and squeezed him tightly. "I figure with the extra rooms. All the girls could finally have their own room. And we still would have an extra for guests and such."

It was true, there were already five bedrooms downstairs and now they were adding two more for a total of seven. She and Terry would share, Beth would finally get her own, when Rachel finally got home, she could take the room Quinn and Santana were in. Mercedes could keep the back room to herself and Quinn and San would move upstairs. Each having a room to herself, and Terry was right they still had a spare, which used to be Nana's old room. Shelby was thinking about all of this as she inspected the other two bedrooms, which were a good size for her daughters. Now Quinn could stop complaining about Santana leaving her side of the room a mess. She would now have her own.

"Terry, I think we should go shopping for beds and stuff" Shelby said giving her final seal of approval.

"One step ahead of ya babe, they will be dropped off today. I even ordered a tiny bed for Beth…I hope you like it. And no we didn't have to spend a dime."

"I think the government is spoiling us" Shelby said in shock.

"Bout time they did something worthwhile for a change" Terry responded.

Just like Terry said the beds were dropped off and Shelby was shocked yet pleased that Terry seemed to pick out beds that suited each one of the daughters personality, making her fall deeper in love with the man. Not only that but he picked out a lovely color to paint Beth's bedroom walls and then adorned them with Disney princess and character decals that Beth seemed to love so much. Terry showed her around the security system and how it linked to her iPhone so she could check the cameras anytime she liked.

She sent a quick message to her girls telling them they were finally moving back home and that she was going back to the hotel to pack all their stuff. Shelby realized how much of a mistake that was because the rest of the day Quinn, Santana, and Mercedes kept sending her texts telling her not to forget certain items.

She was still separated from Rachel and it still hurt her deeply but she got daily reports from her mom and Marissa on Rachel's progress and she was hoping they would soon be reunited and become a whole family once again.

Shelby went about the task of making her house a home, and she was thankful that a major hurdle was over. Sure Elliot and Andrew had already prepared her for the possibility that the girls would have to testify against the 'bad boys club' and be subjected to yet another trial, but they would cross that bridge when they got there. As of right now she felt like she could relax and breathe for the first time in months. Her stress level had gotten so bad that she knew she was making herself physically ill. She had went to the doctors after having a few breathing attacks and upchucking a few time, and he explained that she needed to take it easy and relax. It was possible to make yourself sick by not dealing with stress properly and Shelby knew that. She had made herself sick previously; once after her dad died and again when she had given Rachel away.

Once the family was settled in, they had a dinner of pizza and soda and Shelby asked Santana if she would make some muffins for baskets the next day because she was going to be giving them to her neighbors. Reporters were crawling all over their block and the cops had been called multiple times because of the disturbance and them trying to camp out on private property. Shelby had already made hand written apologies and she was going to deliver the baked goods herself and hopes that her neighbors would accept it.

They were a long way from being one hundred percent settled but the small baby steps were just as important.

_Rachel_

"Be good baby girl" Nana said as she leaned over and gave Rachel a kiss on the cheek before handing over twenty dollars.

"I will Nana, it's just me getting together with the girls and meeting up with Terry" Rachel said trying hard not to roll her eyes.

"I know, but even still you can get into trouble. The four of you together is like a magnet for trouble" said the older woman smartly.

"Ha ha" replied Rachel as she opened up the driver's side door to get out, "Terry's dropping me off and we're going to be a little late so don't worry" insisted Rachel as she leaned over for another kiss to the woman's own soft cheek before shutting the door quietly behind her and walking towards the movie theatre.

It was a couple weeks before Christmas and you can feel the coldness in the air. Rachel tightened the scarf around her neck and brought her hat down a little lower so they could protect her vulnerable ears from frostbite. She spotted Terry in the middle of the square in a dark blue pea coat, with a gray scarf tucked securely around his neck. He had the back collar up and a gray hat on his head to match. Dark blue jeans complimented the outfit and a pair of dark colored polo boots; she could see why her mother was in love with man, he definitely wasn't a slouch in the looks department…not to mention he was kind beyond belief.

Terry finally spotted her and his face broke out into a huge smile before meeting her halfway and embracing her in a tight hug.

"It's been awhile Rachel" he said lifting her off her fight slightly causing her to squeal.

"It has" she laughed returning the hug fervently.

"Gosh you look good" he said placing her down gently and pulling her back to give her a once over, "you…you look happy and settled."

"I am Terry, I feel like I'm in a better place. I still have a long way to go but I'm not as bad as I once was" replied Rachel.

"I'm glad to hear that. Remember it's just one day at a time."

"Yeah…that's what they say" replied Rachel, "so you wanted to meet up with all of us?" she questioned.

"Yup, I have something to ask you girls but I figured we can catch a good film then maybe a nice dinner at the Thai place that just opened" he suggested.

"Sounds like a plan to me" Rachel replied. Before she had a chance to ponder on what Terry wanted to ask, she heard her name.

"Rachel!" she heard Mercedes say excitedly before being embraced in a tight hug. Rachel laughed loudly as she was greeted by her darker sister. Quinn came next, telling her how much they missed her and how good she looked. Santana smiled sweetly at her and they gave one another a side hug. Things were still a little tensed and awkward between them and Rachel gathered it would be that way for some time.

With her wonderful skills of persuasion she got the five of them to go and see Les Miserables. Terry said he was paying for everything tonight and she heard him mumbling something about losing his man card as he paid for the tickets. The movie was quite exceptional and she and all her sisters were in tears by the end of the film. Even though he tried to deny it, she knew Terry enjoyed it as well.

Rachel rode with Terry, while her sister's were all in Quinn's car. It felt good catching up with the man that was unexpectedly filling the spot of her dads. He questioned how she was doing with Joshua, warning her that the holiday season could be quite difficult…especially the first one. She asked about Stephanie and he also told her about TJ his son. Apparently had told TJ all about them and he would been spending a couple of days with him during the holiday. TJ couldn't wait to meet them, "honestly I think he has a crush on all of you" laughed Terry.

Rachel laughed, "How old is he again?"

"Fifteen and all teenage boy" Terry said shaking his head.

They all entered the Thai restaurant and Terry instructed them to get whatever they wanted. The waitress came over and took their drink orders before giving them more time to decide what they wanted to eat.

"So not that I don't mind the bonding, but what's going on her dad, you said you had something to ask or tell us" Santana said getting straight to the point. Leave it to Santana to be blunt as possible but Rachel noticed that all eyes went towards Terry. San was definitely not the only one who was curious.

"Uh, how about we order first then I'll spill the beans" Terry said uncharacteristically nervous.

Mercedes had a smirk on her face and she and Quinn were giving each other knowing looks before the both of them turned to her and Santana. It was funny how they were able to communicate quietly with each other and it became all clear what Terry was going to ask and Rachel felt herself become quite nervous.

The waitress came back and took our orders before taking the menu. Rachel had ordered vegetarian noodles, with a side of shrimp. It was a meat day for her and she was hoping her stomach would cooperate.

"Okay so spill" Quinn said seriously, looking right at Terry.

Rachel watched as he took a big breath, "so um you know that I love you girls" he started before clearing his throat and taking a sip of his water.

"Of course we know that, you've been in our corner since we all met. You don't have to be nervous" Santana encouraged the man.

Terry sighed heavily before continuing, "I love you girls and without me being aware, all of you have entered my heart and completely changed my life. I love Shelby with all my heart and as I look into the future I can't see her not being in my life."

'_Here it comes'_ thought Rachel as she kept her eyes on the nervous man.

"I want to ask for Shelby's hand in marriage, but before I do I wanted all four of you to bless that decision" said Terry bluntly.

Rachel watched Santana's face break out into a goofy grin and Mercedes and Quinn were trying their hardest not to squeal out loud. Rachel was simply stunned and slightly confused, "why do you need our blessing?" she asked causing the emotions to shift slightly at the table, ignoring the looks her sisters were giving her.

"Your mom is a package deal. I can't have her without having you guys and frankly I wouldn't have it any other way. All of you have to be in agreement before I ask her to marry me. You'll be affected by all of this as well. Now I know I've been living with Shells for awhile now and I know we've considered each other family but I want to make it official. I love her so much Rach and there was a point in time that I believed I would never experience this type of love again" shrugged Terry, "I've gotta make an honest woman out of her, but only if you all allow me. I've already talked to Stephen and Nana about it."

"What did they say?" asked Quinn.

"They both asked me what took so long" chuckled Terry.

"I think it's great!" exclaimed Santana with the look of a small child, "you definitely have my blessing!"

"Me too Terry, it'll make her so happy and us too" replied Mercedes.

"I'm definitely cool with it. I think you'll be a great dad to Beth and honestly that's something I always wanted for her…you're already a great dad, but now it would be official" said Quinn emotionally.

Terry's eyes watered as he shook his head in acknowledgment before looking at Rachel.

"Rach?" he said nervously.

Several uncomfortable minutes went by before Rachel responded. She was learning from Marissa how to think things through instead of running off at the mouth and she was surprised she would have to put this technique into practice so quickly. "I have to admit that I'm shocked Terry but I know you love my mom and I know how much my mom loves you. She loves you so much that I think it scares her honestly. I know I have issues with being selfish and sharing" Rachel shrugged, "but a lot of that is due to the fact that I've dealt with rejection and bullying in my life. I'm dealing with it and I'm also dealing with my insecurities about a lot of things. With that said I hope you have patience when dealing with me…and…and I think it would be awesome if you asked my mom to marry you" Rachel said breaking into her big signature smile.

Terry smiled big and roared with laughter as he picked Rachel up and spun her right in the middle of the restaurant, causing several people to look at them weirdly. But she didn't care…her mom deserved happiness especially after all she'd sacrificed and been through for them all. After he put her down, Terry went around the table hugging the rest of her sisters and Rachel was laughing loudly and was filled with genuine happiness.

After receiving a noise complaint from their waiter, they all tried to contain their giddiness.

"So did you buy a ring yet?" asked Santana.

"In fact I did" replied Terry as he dug in his pants and pulled out a tiny black ring box, "this has been burning a hole in my pocket all night. If ya'll don't like it I can always go back and buy another one" he said as he opened the box slowly.

Rachel gasped loudly as well as her other three sisters. Her eyes began to water, knowing her mom would love that ring as soon as she saw it, "describe it Terry" she whispered in awe.

"Well I wanted something awesome but not to gaudy ya know and I wanted something to match her eyes as well. When the jeweler pulled this out, I knew it was the one. It's a one and half carat oval shape diamond ring, with pear emerald sides engraved in platinum. And inside of the emerald, if the light hits it right there are tiny gold flecks that's…that's just Shelby" he said quietly.

"It's perfect" replied Quinn.

"Ditto" the three Corcoran girls responded.

"So I was thinking of proposing on Christmas Eve" said Terry closing the ring box and pulling them out of a trance, "what do you guys think?"

"Sounds good" Santana replied.

"Or we can have a party…like a secret engagement party but we tell mom it's like a Christmas party to celebrate the new house. We have it on Christmas Eve and invite or closes friends and make a shindig out of the thing" Rachel suggested.

"I like that idea better…parties are always great for stuff like this" Mercedes clapped her hand excitedly.

"That means I'm gonna have to propose in front a lot of folks" questioned Terry with a raised brow, reminiscent of Quinn.

"Well yeah dad, you can do it though. We'll be right there to support you" Santana said.

"Oh we can wear all white as the immediate family, with hints of Christmas colors" said Mercedes as she pulled out her phone and began typing furiously, "I think we could use Kurt to help plan, don't you Rach?" she said firing off a text.

"Most definitely" Rachel said getting even more excited if it was possible. "Santana you can be in charge of food, Quinn the guest list. I'll do the music and Mercedes you and Kurt can do the decorations and attire" said Rachel.

"Wait a minute guys, how are we gonna convince Shelby to have a party…she's just feeling settled to be honest. Hell we all are" said Terry.

"I'm pretty sure you can figure out a way to convince her to have this party" said Quinn and her nasally tone. Rachel knew what she was implying. Santana gave her classic, "wanky" in response and they all burst out level.

"My girls huh" said Terry with a smile.

"Yup and you're stuck with us" Rachel said.

"I wouldn't have it any other way" he replied instantly.

Dinner went on excitedly and all of them took a vow of silence so as to keep all the plans a surprise. The planning was to be done in secret and mom couldn't find out about a thing. Uncle Stephen and Nana were recruited that night and the plan was in action.

As Rachel sat in her bed starring up at the ceiling, she thought about how good of an evening she had. She hadn't expected Terry to say he was going to propose but she should have. She could tell how much the man loved her mom and she was excited at the prospect of having a 'normal' family. Rachel loved her two dads, but she knew growing up how bizarre that was and she could always feel the judgment he idiotic town of Lima almost forced on her family growing up. She was happy that Beth wouldn't have to deal with the small mindedness of this town. She was happy that Terry was the type of man that was responsible and caring yet firm. If she were to ever get married…she hoped she would find a guy, or girl that had those same qualities.

Her phone buzzed on her night stand bringing her out of her thoughts and she saw she had a message from Tyler. Instead of texting back she decided to call, seeing as she was too excited to actually fall asleep.

"Hey Rachel, I didn't expect you to call I was just saying goodnight" said Tyler quietly.

"Well I can't sleep, I'm too excited" responded Rachel.

"Really, I don't ever think I heard you this way" said Tyler clearly amused. Rachel began spilling the beans about the secret engagement party and how Tyler was expected to be there looking dapper. She also wanted him to ask his sister to help with some of the acoustic sounds of the evening. Brad was already on her list of glee regulars to invite to the party, which she had to remind Quinn of.

"I understand my duties little lady and I will not fail them. I'm at your service" replied Tyler once Rachel slowed down a little from her animated rant. A comfortable silence passed between them and Rachel decided she would ask a question that had been bothering her for some time.

"Ty, why did you agree to helping me? I mean I wasn't very nice to your sister and I know that Santana asked you to, but I could never figure out…why?" said Rachel quietly as she adjusted her body so that she was more comfortable in bed.

"Well it's not really complicated Rach; you were extremely nice to me when I first got in glee. You were one of the few people that were genuine and actually excited that I joined with my sister" said Tyler.

"Glee's not exactly the premiere club so to have anyone willingly join is an exciting thing to me" smiled Rachel.

"Yeah I get that now that I've been at McKinley for awhile but you were still kind when you didn't have to be."

"But I hurt your sister, like on purpose. I don't understand why you're being so kind Ty" whispered Rachel as she felt her heart began to race and her voice become shaky.

"Santana asked me to look out for you. It was so obvious she was hurting and she explained that you were hurting as well even though she was extremely pissed at you. But her asking me to look out wasn't the only reason; I was at the hospital when…when you went through what you went through. I saw how broken your family looked and I could only imagine how you were feeling…how you feel and I just wanted to help. I find you utterly intriguing and quite beautiful. I honestly just wanted to get to know you better and to be a friend."

There was silence as of course Rachel pondered his words; "Thank you" was the only thing she could manage to get out in response.

"For what?" he questioned.

"For being a friend and returning the kindness even though I don't think I deserve it" said Rachel.

"Everybody deserves second chances Rach, hell even seventy chances" he said quietly.

"Maybe…can we do that thing we normally do?" Rachel asked tentatively.

"Of course" responded Tyler.

She listened to him move around on the other end of the phone, rustling items until he settled back down. Picking the phone back up he began reading in the spot of the book where they had let off. Rachel was transported into Cynthia Voight's book Homecoming as she experienced life with the four Tillerman children. They were orphaned kids and Rachel often found she and her sisters could relate to their feelings of being abandoned, finding a new family, and sticking together. Tyler always brought the story to life with his smooth voice and he would read without complaint until Rachel whispered that she was getting sleepy. It had become a ritual of sorts for them. Sometimes they did it every night…other times after homework and studying. But he always found time to read to her and she always loved it, and in turn began loving him for it.

_Santana_

It was the happiest she felt in a long time to be quite honest. Things between her and Sage were better; she finally had her own room again (even though she still had to share a bathroom with Quinn). They were finally home and the only person that was missing was Rachel. The girl's basketball team was winning games now and in her spare time, she was busy planning the menu for the party.

After much fussing from Shelby, the woman of the house finally relented and the planning went into full swing. Everyone was careful not to let the secret out about it really being an engagement party. Not only that, she was still trying to pick out the perfect Christmas gifts for everyone in her family plus friends.

Shelby had given them all credit cards with a fifteen hundred dollar limit. Of course Santana didn't think it was enough but Shelby shut her argument down by telling her she would only get one hundred dollars if she didn't stop complaining. Today they were headed to the mall to shop and afterwards they were meeting Terry so they could pick out the perfect Christmas tree. Rachel would be joining them later to help decorate. It was going to be a busy day and it was only the Tuesday before they were out on vacation.

"So did you finalize the menu yet?" questioned Sage who was sprawled out with her on the auditorium stage with Santana, while Santana held her notebook open scribbling and scratching out ideas.

"I think so" Santana said distractedly while biting her bottom lip, "Tell me what you think of this" she said looking up at Sage quickly before looking down at what she hoped was her final menu. "So I'm thinking mostly finger foods would be simple and easy, especially because I'm gonna help Nana the next day with the Christmas dinner."

"I think that's actually a great idea" replied Sage nodding, "plus you can just pay like a market or a catering company to do it as well. It'll save you the stress honestly."

"You're so right; I'll bring it up to the crew later" Santana said thoughtfully, "okay so I was thinking of several different platters and desserts. The obvious platters like a vegetable one with dip added and asparagus because Rachel likes them and so does Beth. A cheese platter, multiple chesses and crackers of course, a fruit platter all types. Bruschetta and hummus on one tray and those would be like the appetizers. The main dishes would still be finger foods but like bite sized. I'm thinking chicken fingers (for Beth), small lasagnas, all types of finger sandwiches, crab balls, shrimp platter, and a small roast and potatoes dish. For desert the usual cakes, pies, cookies, and brownies. Plenty of water, soda and a whole boat load of sparkling cider…and maybe some champagne but I'm not supposed to be around it, so we'll see how that works. What'd ya think?" said Santana as she eagerly looked at Sage.

"I think that sounds amazing and if you're going to have all that food you definitely need to hire a caterer so you can actually enjoy the festivities. If not, you and your grandmother are gonna drive yourselves insane trying to prepare and host everything" Sage suggested.

"I agree and we don't need any more insanity. Quinn keeps adding folks to the guest list; Rachel is texting every hour about songs, ambiance and rehearsal. And Kurt and Mercedes have gone insane with the type of decorations they want and all the while we're trying to keep what it really is from mom. She definitely suspects something but she hasn't figured it out yet. Not to mention I still have to buy Christmas gifts" Santana said in one breath, clearly getting slightly stressed already, "by the way, what do you want for Christmas?" Santana asked Sage while she grinned like a dork.

"Nice try Lopez" Sage smiled, "I want you to surprise me."

Santana huffed and shook her head, "I just want to get one gift right, I'm stressing about it and honestly I just want you to tell me what it is."

"Why are you having so much trouble?" Sage inquired.

"Because everything I want to get you is clearly not a gift to another friend. It's something a girlfriend would by…everything I think of is just way over the top but I don't want to disappoint you either" Santana replied quietly.

Sage bit down on her lip as she tried hard hide the blush that was spreading over her entire face, "What do you want for Christmas Sage, be honest."

"I want you for Christmas" replied Sage quietly giving Santana that look that weakened her to her core. "I want us to be together, I want to be your girlfriend again" she shrugged her shoulders. "I want to feel the comfort of you holding me, us cuddling and the feel of your lips and tongue on mine. I want to be able to soothe you when you're having a bad day, I want to sing to you, and tell you how much I love you. I eventually want to make love to you so I can express all the feelings I have deep inside. But I feel like I can't do that" Sage said sadly.

"Why not?" whispered Santana trying desperately to control her rapid beating heart.

"Because I called it off first" Sage replied with watery eyes, "I feel like I don't have the right to call it back on because I want this now. I want you to want me and when you're ready Santana Corcoran, I want to have the honor of _you_ asking me to be your girl and I want to spend the rest our relationship earning your love again and proving how much you deserve to be loved."

"I never stopped loving you" breathed out Santana.

"Nor have I, but here we are" Sage said emotionally as they starred at one another deeply.

The bell rang out causing them both to jump and break eye contact. Santana scrambled around to collect her belongings and they both made their way to class without another word.

It was the day of the party and it was in full swing. Santana mentally gave credit to Kurt and Mercedes because their home had been turned into a winter wonderland on the inside. White and green hydrangeas with cranberries on the top of them were littered all around the bottom floor. They all had to keep an eye on Beth because she thought the cranberries were real and kept trying to eat them.

The Christmas tree was expertly decorated and Santana smiled at the memories of the entire family around the enormous tree, singing carols, eating popcorn, and just being happy. She never got to share that experience with her real mom and dad and she was just excited as Beth, if not more excited. Some presents were wrapped and already under the tree and the family found they had to keep an eye on Beth with those as well. The little monster was everywhere.

Tinsel of white, silver and green were strategically placed throughout the living room, dining room, hallways and kitchen. Kurt thought white orchids would be a nice touch as well. Santana also noticed the mistletoe that as all around the house hung up in certain places. Fake icicles hung from the doorways and Nana even spotted some money so they could have an ice sculpture. Two swans were carved out and manipulated into the shape of a heart while a Christmas tree, menorah, crucifix, and the Kwanzaa candles were all in the middle. Nana wanted to make sure all religions and cultures were represented in their home. The truth was Kurt and Mercedes really went all out in the decorations and they were spectacular.

The house was packed and filled to the rim with music. Brad was invited so he was playing several selections on the baby grand. Puck, Sage, and Tyler played a few acoustic numbers on guitar and there were several impromptu selections by members of the glee club including Mr. Schue.

She took Sage's advice and got Nana to hire a caterer saving them the time to set up, serve, and clean up. Best decision ever. The immediate family was all decked out in white, per Rachel's request or demand, however you want to look at it. Even little Beth had a white dress on with a red sash around her little waist with shoes to match, being in white made it easier to tell them apart from the other house guests and it made the Corcoran family feel special.

Rachel came over and pulled Santana's arm so they could get ready for their performance. Her smaller sister had kept them up half the night rehearsing this song and Santana had to admit she was nervous. She hadn't performed in front of this many people in awhile. The last time it was for Sage but this time it was for her mom. Santana stood in line with her sisters. Quinn on her right, while Mercedes was on her left, and Rachel was on the other side of her.

The crowd naturally quieted down as Santana surveyed who was in attendance. The Hummel clan with Burt, Carole, Kurt, Finn, and Sam; Tina and Mike were there. Blaine was there with his mother Judge Anderson, who was looking at Santana with a sense of satisfaction and slight pride. Artie with his mom and dad; Puck was in attendance actually looking nice, sitting next to Lauren. The newest members of New Directions were there including Joe, Unique, and Sugar. Andrew and Elliot were sipping on drinks and eating the food eagerly. Sage and Tyler were in attendance along with their grandparents and surprisingly Kitty, who looked like she wanted to be anywhere but there. Mr. Schuester and Ms. Pillsbury were huddled in a corner with Coach Beiste and Coach Sylvester. Uncle Stephen, Nana and her new mom and dad rounded out the bunch and all of them including the servers were looking at the four of them expectantly. The only glee member that was noticeably absent was Brittany and she could tell Quinn was sad because of it.

"So um, us Corcoran girl's wanted to sing a selection together. The four of us haven't performed together in a really long time and we thought it would be a nice holiday treat" announced Mercedes to the room. "We also wanted this to be our first present to a woman who has opened up her home, arms and heart. She's been confidant, consoler, friend, and most importantly mother to all of us when we lost ours. Merry Christmas Shelby and we love you" said Mercedes emotionally.

Santana focused her eyes on her mother as she heard Mercedes start the opening bars to "God Rest Ye Merry Gentlemen" and she came in at the right cue. Nervousness coursed through her veins but as the song continued she felt the power come back to her vocal chords and she sang her verse with power and strength, as she lifted her hand above her stomach to make sure she sang from her stomach and not her throat. Santana fought tears as Rachel began singing the last verse. She couldn't remember the last time that Rachel really performed and she always enjoyed listening to her sing. Before long the song was over and the entire house broke into a raucous applause. She looked over at Shelby and the woman was wiping away tears as Terry looked on like a proud father with his around her waist. It was funny that Mr. Schuester was wearing the same expression as him. Santana caught Terry's eye and gave him a knowing look, signaling it was his time to shine. He looked panic stricken but just as quickly as it appeared, it disappeared and he was calling everyone in the house's attention onto him.

"So uh, I want to thank everyone for coming to our little shindig to celebrate the holidays. Can we get a round of applause to the planners Rachel, Mercedes, Santana, Quinn and Kurt" said Terry clearly stalling. Everyone began clapping again then laughing because Beth added a "me too" hoping to be acknowledged for her help in the party.

"Of course Beth, you as well" chuckled Terry as he maneuvered his body in front of Shelby's, "so this is the part of the party where I talk to you directly Shells" he said quietly but it could be heard clearly because everyone was harmoniously quiet. Terry bent down on one knee and a lot of people gasped, including Shelby whose mouth had dropped open in shock. Santana felt Mercedes grab her hand and she returned the grasp as all the sisters were grinning like idiots.

"Shelby I love you. I think I've known since the day we've met under extreme circumstances. You're beautiful, inside and out. You have a big heart that just gives and gives. Through everything this year you've always wanted to make sure that everyone else was taken care of and I'm hoping you'll give me the honor of taking care of you for the rest of our lives" he said. Terry looked over at Santana, "oh" she said as she walked over towards the couple and handed Terry the ring box that had been burning a hole in her pants pocket all night.

"Thanks Peanut" he smiled as Santana handed him the ring and hurried back over towards her sisters.

Looking back up at Shelby he opened the ring box as Santana saw tears falling quickly out of Shelby's eyes. She fought against her own tears as Terry continued, "I love your eyes, I love your voice, I love the way you hug and kiss me, I love that you've accepted me flaws and all, I love you face, I love the girls who are an extension of you now, I love that you're willing to fight with me and for me, I love your mom and brother, I love everything that is you Shelby and would you do me the honor of marrying me and being my wife" he finished as he held the ring up towards Shelby.

Santana looked around the room at everyone and saw a lot of watery eyes and heard some sniffles, none more than her own mom. Shelby let out a shaky "hell yes" causing everyone to laugh as Terry shakily took the ring out of the box and placed it on her left hand, before standing and picking her up and turning her around in a circle causing the room to break out into another loud applause and cheers. Terry placed Shelby down on her feet carefully before engaging her in a serious kiss causing several guys in the room to wolf call. There wasn't a sad smile in the place and Santana was just purely elated as she ran over to her adopted parents and embraced them, causing them to stop kissing and hug her. The rest of her sisters were right behind her and they were just smashed together in a big family hug that eventually included Nana and her uncle.

Someone turned the music on and up and it was truly turning into a huge party of celebration for the engaged couple. Shelby realized what the party really was and she roared with laughter at the girls as they told her how they kept it a secret. Eventually everyone was asking to see the ring, which looked beautiful on her hand, and the men were giving Terry pats on the back in congratulations.

Food was still being eaten, drinks were flowing in abundance, and eventually everyone began dancing all over the place with Terry and Shelby in the middle of the floor.

Santana locked eyes with Sage across the room and Santana motioned with her head for Sage to follow her as she quickly made her exit down the hall. Sage quickly caught up with her and Santana reached back and grabbed her hand as she pulled them up to the second floor that was decorated in Christmas decorum and was dimly lit.

"So this is the newest addition to our home" Santana said, giving Sage a tour while continuing to hold her hand tightly, "This is Quinn's room" she said turning the light on as they both stood in the doorway and looked around at Quinn's immaculate room.

"It's pretty…doesn't really feel like Quinn though" Sage said as she walked in the room slightly to look around.

"Well, Quinn's a nerd. She tries her best to keep it under wraps but it definitely shows in her room" laughed Santana.

"I see, she has a lot of books and apparently is a neat freak" Sage replied as she walked out of the room and Santana turned the light off.

"Yeah, she couldn't stand being my roommate. I'm not as anal, I usually leave my stuff everywhere" shrugged Santana as she grabbed Sage's hand again and lead her towards the family room. "This is the new family room. All the games and stuff from downstairs came up here; we've spent a lot of time in-"said Santana, stopping midway through her sentence as she was surprised by what she saw when she turned on the light. Kitty was standing by the large window looking out of it. She turned around and was squinting, showing that she must have been standing in the dark for quite awhile. Sage dropped Santana's hand and immediately walked over to the girl.

"Kitty, are you okay?" Santana heard Sage ask the pretty blonde.

"Yeah, I just…I was overwhelmed" replied Kitty quietly, "too many people. I just needed to be alone; people kept giving me weird, sympathetic looks. It's not easy being here."

"You ready to go home? I can get Nana and Pop Pop and we can go" Sage said as she began walking towards the door with purpose.

"No!" Kitty responded as she grabbed Sage's wrist quickly. "Don't…I'm okay, I just want to stay up here for now."

"Kitty if you're not comfortable we can go-"Sage started.

"Look everyone's having fun, I don't want to bust up the festivities, I'm fine here" replied Kitty.

"Kitty-"

"Sage stop!" Kitty said raising her voice slightly, "I'm fine…plus it looked like she wanted you for something" she said as her head looked in Santana's direction.

Sage finally dropped the issue and walked towards Santana dejectedly. "Kitty, feel free to help yourself to whatever in the fridge and I can get you anything from downstairs if you want it" Santana said as she immediately grabbed Sage's hand once the beautiful girl reached her. "We'll just be next door."

Kitty shook her head and turned away from them, "Can you cut the light back out please?" said the blonde, dismissing them quietly.

Santana shut the light off, not knowing that Kitty was starring down at her sister Quinn outside talking to Brittany.

She walked Sage towards her room, which she had just cleaned earlier that day because of her mom's threats. Opening the door she allowed Sage to walk in and look around, "This is definitely you" Sage said as she walked over towards her dresser and looked at the various framed pictures. Her room had a few posters on the wall and she finally convinced her mom to let her paint her walls a dark grey…no black.

"I think this is my favorite" said Sage holding up the picture of the both of them, grinning widely up at the camera while Sage held Santana almost protectively around the waist. It was one of their first pictures together and Quinn had taken it and given the picture to Santana.

"I think it's one of my favorites as well" smiled Santana as she blushed and walked further into the room and sat down on her bed. Sage joined her bringing the picture with her and hugging it close to her, while training her eyes on Santana.

"Be my girlfriend again" Santana blurted out. She had planned to ask in a more elegant way but every time she looked into Sage's eyes she lost her usual coolness. "I had a speech planned, but I want you back Sage. I miss you so much and it wasn't until this very moment that I realized how much. Things between Britt and I are at a standstill and Rachel and I are trying to wo-"Santana said as she was suddenly cut off by Sage attacking her lips in a crushing kiss. It took only a second to realize what was happening and to respond just as earnestly. Sage's tongue grazed her bottom lip asking for entrance and Santana immediately granted it. Their tongues danced in harmony with one another with passion and aggression. Sage nipped Santana's bottom lip as the Latina pulled away after a couple minutes in desperate need of air in her lungs. Sage placed her hands gently on either side of Santana's face as they both were trying to catch their breath.

"I promise I will never hurt you again Santana. I will be true, honest, and a person you can depend on. Don't be scared to give me your heart…I won't break it baby...never again, I love you" Sage said to her as their eyes connected on that deeper level that sometimes frightened Santana. But she could tell how honest the biracial girl was being and she leaned forward to kiss her in response. This time Santana lead it and it was slow, deliberate, love filled, and sensual. Both girls expressing their love for one another in-between kisses.

_Quinn_

"Britt, you sure you don't want to come inside. I can make you something to eat…everyone from the glee club is here" Quinn almost pleaded with her girlfriend.

"I'm not even supposed to be here Quinnie. I just wanted to drop off your Christmas gift" Brittany responded quietly as she handed over the gift wrapped in newspaper. Quinn smiled at the wrapping knowing Brittany had been wrapping gifts like this for a long time.

"I left you're gift in the house, let me get it right quick" Quinn said as she turned around but Brittany pulling her arm stopped her.

"I'll get it later, I really have to go and I wanted to give you a kiss goodbye" Brittany said as her lips met Quinn's softly before pulling away. It wasn't like their usual intense, sexy ones.

"Is everything okay between us?" asked Quinn looking into clear blue eyes, "it's been awkward lately and I don't know how to fix it."

Brittany sighed heavily before responding, "My dad's in jail because of you…of course it's going to be awkward between us."

"You're dad put himself there…not me" Quinn responded quickly.

"Yeah but you helped. You and your family" said Brittany quietly.

"Brittany" Quinn whined out.

"I don't want to do this now Quinnie, not on Santa's holiday. It's a conversation that can happen some other time" said Brittany seriously.

Quinn looked away from Brittany as tears flooded her eyes but she didn't allow them to fall.

"Merry Christmas Quinnie…I'll call you" said the taller blonde sadly as she placed a soft kiss on Quinn's cheek before turning and walking out of the door of their new security gate.

"Merry Christmas" Quinn responded as a few tears slipped out of her eyes, knowing that things would never be the same between her and her girlfriend. Snowflakes began to fall lazily out of the sky, blanketing their beautiful landscape in sheen of white. Quinn calmed herself down before joining her family and friends in the celebration indoors.

_Mercedes_

She never thought she'd be sitting in the truck with Sam again on Christmas Eve, yet here she was. The party was a complete success and her heart was filled with joy at seeing Shelby so happy. Lord knows out of everyone she definitely deserved it.

"What are you thinking about?" Sam asked as he drove carefully down the road.

"Just the evening, it was really good one" Mercedes replied quietly.

"Yeah, that was one of the best parties I've ever been to" he replied trying his best to make conversation. Things had been and still were very weird between them since they broke up, but she was trying to make an effort and apparently so was he.

As they drove down the streets slowly, Mercedes instantly saw the recognizable form of Brittany walking down the street slowly with her shoulders slumped.

"Is that Brittany?" Sam asked as he slowed.

"Yeah, I think so" Mercedes replied as she rolled her window down once they slowed in front of the girl. Brittany instantly looked up and Mercedes saw the stream of steady tears flowing down her face and her red eyes.

"Brittany, do you need a ride?" questioned Sam before Mercedes could get anything out.

The blonde shook her head 'no', before continuing to walk. "Brittany its cold out here, I know you're upset but please let Sam take you home" pleaded Mercedes. It took a lot for her to be nice to the girl, but she knew Quinn would read her, her rights if she left Brittany out here alone in the dark, while it was snowing.

"If Quinn was so concerned she should have come out after me and made sure I got home" Brittany responded angrily. Mercedes bit her tongue hoping that the physical pain would cause her to keep her smart mouth quiet. She knew Brittany's anger wasn't towards her.

"Even still Britt, it's too cold to be out her alone. C'mon" pleaded Sam. The snow was still falling and it had begun accumulating on the top of Brittany's hat as she thought about what she was going to do. Mercedes started shaking her leg in annoyance as Brittany was taking longer than she would have liked. The tall blonde made a sudden movement towards the car and climbed in the backseat. The atmosphere in the vehicle turned from awkward to instant coldness. Mercedes didn't like Brittany, Brittany knew it and was now returning the sentiment in kind.

The ride to her apartment was quiet except for the Christmas songs being played on the radio and when they finally arrived Brittany didn't offer her gratitude. Instead she jumped out the car quickly and ran into her apartment building. Mercedes sucked her teeth and rolled her eyes in irritation as Sam pulled off and they started back to their original destination.

"Why don't you like her?" Sam asked after awhile.

"Because" Mercedes simply said.

"Because what exactly" countered Sam. "At one point you at least used to be civil to her, I don't get it, you normally don't act that way towards people Cedes'" he said.

"A lot of people give her a pass on things and I don't buy the innocent, stupid act she had going on. Brittany knows what she's doing most the time. She knows her actions and she's knows what she's saying but because she says dumb shit out her mouth, people tend to think she's not smart enough. But she is. I don't buy the act, I've honestly never have and for the record I tolerated her…I'm still tolerating her for the benefit of my sisters."

"Okay…" replied Sam not sure of how to respond.

"Look, Santana wasn't Brittany's first as far as girls go. The first girl she ever had sex with was Quinn. They had slept together while Santana was still dating my brother. If you ask Quinn, she will say they just kiss, so it doesn't hurt San but she did actually have sex with Brittany; Brittany was her first everything. Quinn was so messed up mentally by it that she got drunk and slept with Puck to try and convince herself she wasn't gay. You know the story from there and it clearly didn't work. Brittany was so hurt and pissed that Quinn got pregnant with Puck's baby that she started fooling around with Santana…as a way to try and make Quinn jealous. Except it wasn't working because Quinn was so preoccupied with being pregnant and her own web of lies. Instead of breaking it off with Santana she kept sleeping with her, knowing Santana was falling deeper and deeper in love with. Brittany knew she didn't feel deep down the way Santana did but she wouldn't stop playing with her feelings or emotions. She forced Santana to define who and what they were, knowing Santana wasn't ready to come out and full well knowing that if Quinn just said the word she would dump San and go with her. I don't condone what Santana did to Brittany at all, but sometimes I sit and wonder if it was karma" Mercedes said.

"You don't think Brittany ever loved Santana" asked Sam slightly confused.

"Not that way she did Quinn…not the way she does Quinn. Till this day I think Santana still believes she was Brittany's first girl experience."

"How do you know all this?"

"Quinn lived with me when she was pregnant with Beth. I sorta became her confidant…even when she moved back in with Judy."

"It sucks what Brittany did but we all make mistakes Cedes', can't the past just be that?"

"It's funny that you can apply that to Brittany but not Santana. Don't you think that's a little hypocritical?" countered Mercedes.

"I see your point…and I'm trying. I'm here now aren't I?" Sam countered.

"Yeah but we wasted a lot of time being mad at things we can't change and people we can't change. Our own stupidity caused us to break up" said Mercedes.

"It's not a total bust, we can still fix it" said Sam as he eased the truck into park and turned off the vehicle, leaving them in the silence of nature, "we're here" Sam stated obviously.

"I know" whispered Mercedes as she fought the tears that suddenly pricked the corner of her eyes. She took a big breath, grabbed the flowers that was in the middle of the front seat and got out of the car. Her galoshes hit the snow quietly and she tried calming her emotions as she made her way through the snow to the place she had memorized even though she had technically only been there once. It was so quiet that it was almost serene but then her senses kicked in and she was reminded that she as in a graveyard, at night, on Christmas Eve.

Mercedes made her way through the graveyard, leaving her foot prints in the snow behind her. Sam quietly made his way up to her on her left and grabbed her hand quickly as she continued on her trek towards her deceased family. Tears were falling off her face the closer she got to them and Sam squeezed her hand in a comforting way. This was the first holiday season she had ever spent without her mom, dad, and brother and it was having a profound effect on her. She thought she could get through it with minimal emotional breakdown, but she found that she was crying herself to sleep for the past couple of weeks. She talked to Nana and private and the older woman explained that it was a normal part of the healing process and she shouldn't be ashamed that she wanted to visit and be near her family.

She also couldn't understand why her sisters weren't feeling the same way in the least and Nana explained to her that Quinn and Santana's home life was completely different from hers. Her home was much more loving and theirs was not. But that didn't explain Rachel and Nana told her that out of all her sisters she was farther along in the grieving process then they were. Nana instructed her to stop comparing herself to them and if she felt the need to visit the grave sites then so be it.

The need to see her family struck her in the middle of the party after the proposal and she happened to be near Sam, who picked up on her mood change quickly. He offered to take her and she explained to Nana where she was going. Flowers were picked out from the stash of left over decorations and now here they were.

Mercedes stood in front of the tombstones and she took her mitten covered hand and wiped off the gray stone that had the Jones name in large font and her mom, dad, and brother's name in a smaller font along with their birth and death dates. It was a family burial spot and Mercedes was thankful that they had it. She placed the flowers on top of the stone and stood back as she broke into a sob. Sam placed his arms around Mercedes waist as she cried out from the pain of missing her family.

The urge to pray was strong and she began doing it as Sam continued to hold onto her. She could tell he was praying along with her and she was thankful that of all people he was here. She knew they weren't quite ready to be a couple but at the very least they were friends. And Sam just proved how much of a friend he was by standing with her in the cold, while it was snowing, praying for her and her lost family on Christmas Eve.

_Shelby_

The Corcoran family was surrounded around the Christmas tree, almost lost in wrapping paper in gifts. Shelby couldn't contain the happiness that was bursting from her heart. It was the first time in months that she actually felt at ease with everything. Her girls looked like they were Beth's age instead of teenage girls as they opened gifts and laughed raucously with one another.

She was leaned back into Terry's arms on the couch as she watched the girls open each other's gifts.

Rachel gave Santana a new controller for her Xbox and a large package of batteries to match with an apology for not replacing the one she broke in a timely matter, she gave Quinn a book of Vincent Van Gogh's most famous artwork, and she gave Mercedes an autograph copy of Jennifer Hudson newest album. Santana gave Rachel a book about the history of Broadway, she gave Mercedes a leather jacket and Quinn got a new camera with different lenses. Quinn got everyone their own brand new McKinley lettermen jackets, even Beth, it had Corcoran on the back of them because she wanted the entire family to look like 'badasses' when they went out. Mercedes purchased all the girls charm bracelets from Pandora with the promise that they would complete their charms before they graduated. She thought the gifts were well thought out and kind from the girls.

Stephen, Terry, and mom gave the girls several gift cards to stores and Shelby gave them practical items such as clothing and shoes, underwear included.

"Alright mom, it's time for you to open our gift to you" said Rachel as Santana ran down the hall to go and get it.

"I thought I received my gift last night" Shelby said holding up her left hand with the beautiful engagement ring on it. Terry placed a kiss on the side of her and whispered that she had another present coming later on. Shelby tried her best not to blush, knowing exactly what he meant.

Santana came back in pushing a big box and Quinn got up to help. "So we wanted to give you a gift that we thought would be special for you Shelby, to show how much we love you and so you won't forget us and this moment in time."

"I couldn't forget you girls if I tried" stated Shelby seriously.

"We know mom, we're just saying we wanted something to capture the moment so here it is" Rachel said as the big reveal was shown.

A large portrait of the Corcoran girls smiling faces greeted Shelby. They were dressed in dark blue jeans and white tops. Quinn and Santana were standing up behind Mercedes and Rachel who were seated. Beth was in Rachel's lap smiling happily at the camera. Shelby didn't realize she was capable of crying this much in a couple of days, but tears slipped out her eyes anyway. Her girls looked happy, genuinely happy and most importantly they looked loved and like a true family.

Sure you could scrutinize that each girl looked different from one another except for Quinn and Beth but none of that mattered, not to Shelby and not to anyone who was important to them.

Shelby shook her head and cried happy tears, she was truly stunned and she knew exactly where this portrait was going to hang.

"I think we broke her" Santana said to her sisters, causing Shelby to laugh.

"I'm just…girls I don't know, just…thank you" Shelby finally said as Terry handed her some tissue to wipe her tears.

"I knew she love it" she heard Rachel say, as the small teenager walked over and embraced her tightly. Rachel pulled back suddenly and looked at her mother with questioning eyes as Shelby recognized the inquiry that was flowing through her daughters mind.

"Everything cool?" Mercedes said, noticing the sudden shift in Rachel's mood.

"Yeah everything's good baby…I guess this would be a perfect opportunity to give you all my gifts" announced Shelby as she motioned for everyone to sit down, "Mom can you help me hand them out" Shelby said as she walked over to the tree and started pulling things from the back of it. "Don't open them until I say so please" she instructed as Santana almost ripped the paper open on her gifts.

Once they were handed out, Shelby stood in the middle and waited until all eyes were on her. "First off, I want to say that I'm the luckiest woman in the world right now and that I love all of you. Girls I want you to open the top gifts first before the rest" she said.

"I wanted to get you girls something that would be sentimental and mean a lot to you in the future. All four of you have made tremendous strides in such a short amount of time. We've had peaks and low valleys but we're still here, but I believe it's time for you girls to make the next step in your growth" said Shelby as her four teenagers began unwrapping their gifts.

"Now they all look like diaries, sort of like I gave you before but they're more tailored to you girls individually" Shelby said as the girls looked down at the front of the diaries that had their names inscribed on the, "if you open them you'll see what I mean."

Each girl took the small key that was attached the diary and unlocked their own books. She saw expressions change on each girl as they were all confronted with pictures from their past. On the inside flap of the book, held personal pictures that were tailored to each girl; Quinn's picture was of her and Judy at Christmas the year before, holding one another tightly. Directly under that was a picture of her holding Beth at the hospital right after she was born. Mercedes was looking at a picture of her own family portrait when she was about seven and Marcellus was about ten both sitting in front of the smiling faces of her parents. The picture under it was of what Shelby called the three musketeers, it was a picture of Mercedes, Marcellus and Santana when they looked to be in their teen years. Santana's picture was of Maribel holding her in her lap, when Santana looked to be the age of six. Under that picture was a candid shot of Santana, holding Brittany when they were dating. Finally Rachel was starring down at a family portrait of her and her dads, taken a couple of years previously before McKinley's invitational. The next picture under that one was of Joshua looking up at Rachel with those big eyes, right after he was born.

Shelby saw tears falling off of all of her daughters face and she expected that much, "It's important that we remember our past's darlings. Our past and our experiences define so much about the people we ultimately become. We've been focusing on moving you guys on from the hurt and grief that sometimes, I think you girls would just rather forget what was a reality not even a year ago. Embrace what you lost, move on yes, but never forget. Your parents loved you so much. Yes they made mistakes but their love for you has never been in question. And that means you too Santana…your mother adored you…so much. Directly under your diary Santana was the diary that Mariana wrote herself with the intention that you would read it one day. I kept it from you because I didn't think you were ready to read it…part of me still thinks that but now is the time to confront her…the good and bad" said Shelby as she saw Santana grab the small tattered book under the new diary she was given. Santana's lips trembled as she flipped through the worn pages and was faced with the slanted handwriting of her mother. Silent tears were coming off all the girls' faces. Shelby could tell they understood, she was not doing this to be mean…she was doing this to help.

"Flip the page babies" said Shelby slightly. She watched as each girl did what they were told. "From the past we go to your present" said Shelby as each girl was greeted with various pictures from the past few months. The girls' in their Halloween costumes, them smiling in front of that ridiculously giant pumpkin; the girls with giant smiles around the Thanksgiving table and most recently, when they brought the Christmas tree home to decorate.

Taped to the opposite page were thin gold necklaces that held each girls birth stone, "I want you girls to remember this time and these moments. There been some difficult times but I believe the good moments have outweighed the bad, and if you girls think you can see that as well. Um you can put the necklaces on now" Shelby said shyly, hoping they liked the presents.

Shelby watched as each girl pulled the tape off the gold chains and placed them delicately around their necks. Tears were still flowing but much to the girls credit they remained quiet and let Shelby explain her thought process.

"Now onto the future, I believe that the world really is your oyster girls. Rachel I know you'll be on Broadway one day, Mercedes you'll be the next diva burning up the charts, Quinn take your pick, author, director, or photographer; we all know you're a geek. And Santana I really think you're destined to be a chef, even though you don't think so" laughed Shelby at the disgusted look on the Latina's face. "Whatever you want is there for you to grasp. Sure there will be hard times ahead, but the fact that you girls are here in this very moment lets me know that we're all fighters and we'll never stop fighting…it's not the Corcoran way" shrugged Shelby.

"That's right" said Stephen from the couch as her mother silently agreed.

"I just want you girls to know I'm here to help your dreams come true and I will be here as long as you need me. I love you and I know you love me" Shelby said as she took a deep breath, "now to the more immediate future, girls if you flip the page and Terry, Stephen, and mom you can open your gifts now" instructed Shelby.

She watched as her entire family turned to the next page and opened their gift boxes.

"Is this…is this a sonogram mom?" questioned Rachel quietly as everyone stared at the black and white picture.

"Yeah it is baby…I'm pregnant" Shelby said as she looked over at Terry and shrugged her shoulders. He looked up at her with his mouth agape, before getting up quickly and dropping down in front of her on both knees. He pulled Shelby towards him, lifted up her shirt and began placing soft kisses on her belly as tears fell out of his eyes.

"We're having a baby?" Santana said with a confused expression.

"We're having a baby" affirmed Shelby, as Beth clapped her hands excitedly and said 'baby' over and over.

_**Thoughts?**_


	29. Chapter Twenty-Eight: Shelby

_**Hello everyone. Here's the next installment and I hope you guys love this one. Thank you all for the encouraging words in your reviews. It helped out a lot! Changes are happening for the characters and there is still a lot more to come. As always I love your opinions and thank you for leaving them. For those that followed and favorited (that's not even a word) I appreciate you coming along for the ride. **_

_**All mistakes are my own and I apologize for them. I don't own glee…I wish I did though.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_Shelby_

She rubbed Terry's head as he kept kissing her stomach over and over again. She felt her stomach becoming wet and knew the man was crying.

"Belle I thought you couldn't have kids?" questioned Stephen quietly, "not that I'm not happy for you but" he said shrugging his shoulders.

"I thought the same, I guess God had different plans" whispered Shelby in response.

"Is that why you've been getting sick lately?" Santana asked concernedly.

"Yes, I thought it was the stress but it clearly wasn't. My doctor asked me to take a pregnancy test and I laughed at her because I was told it was less than a five percent chance of me getting pregnant ever again. I did it to humor her but the test came back positive. Too make sure we took five more and she sampled my pee. I'm pregnant" shrugged Shelby.

"You've never looked more beautiful than you look right now in this very moment" she heard Terry say as he looked up at her causing her to blush.

"So you're happy about this, because I have to tell you I'm extremely terrified" whispered Shelby down at Terry.

"There's nothing to fear, we're here for one another…all of us" said Terry as Shelby nodded. "How do you guys feel about it?" asked Shelby looking at her daughters.

"I think it's awesome, Beth will have someone around her age to play with" exclaimed Quinn as she sprang off the couch to go embrace Shelby, "Thanks for being an awesome mom" whispered Quinn in her ear.

"Thank you baby; that means the world to me" said Shelby as she felt Terry maneuver himself from in-between Quinn and herself, being as though they were smashing him in the hug. He stood on his feet and wrapped his arms around Shelby waist from behind, "What about the rest of you?" he asked the remaining girls.

"As long as I'm not on diaper duty, I'm good" laughed Mercedes, causing everyone to chuckle.

"I think everyone will do diaper duty at least once" replied Shelby.

"Eh…we'll see" said Mercedes as she stood up and walked towards Shelby. She felt Mercedes rubbing her belly and making the 'aww' face towards it, "This is so cool" she whispered.

"Thanks Squirt" Shelby said quietly as she landed a kiss on her brown cheek.

"Peanut?" said Terry eagerly.

"First let me just say, _wanky_ because you guys are totes for still doing that at your ages and I'm actually excited about this. I know I'm not really showing it but I just got hit with a lot right now and I'm still trying to process" said Santana honestly, "with that said congratulations" she replied with a bright smile.

"Can I get a hug?" asked Shelby. Santana instantly got up and embraced her so tightly, resting her head on her shoulder, "I love you mom. I don't care what that diary says, you're my mom" Santana said emotionally, "and that's my younger sibling" she said with finality. Shelby knew to drop it and she hugged Santana tighter if possible.

"Munchkin?" Shelby said meekly as she and Santana released one another.

Rachel got up quietly and walked to Shelby. A sudden nervousness filled her; out of everyone she was concerned about how Rachel would take the baby news. Rachel surprised her when she bent over and placed a tender kiss on her belly and whispered that she loved him or her. Tears instantly sprang out of Shelby's eyes and she pulled Rachel towards her and held on tightly. "I love you baby" is all Shelby could manage to get out.

"I love you too mom and every extension of you" whispered Rachel.

The rest of the day was spent in Christmas bliss. Nana and Santana had cooked another awesome meal and they still had a few left over's from the previous night. Beth played for hours with her new toys and books until she eventually tuckered herself out and collapsed on the living room couch. In the evening Christmas carols were sung and even though the all the teenagers, except for Rachel of course, said it was lame, they sang out with eager hearts and voices.

After the in house caroling, they went upstairs to the new family room and Stephen put on "It's A Wonderful Life". It was a family tradition they got from their dad and Shelby was glad her brother remembered. As she settled in comfortably next to Terry she gave Stephen an appreciative smile before he got comfortable on the floor.

The lights were dimmed and the movie started but Shelby didn't remember watching any of it because about ten minutes in she fell asleep on Terry's shoulder. She felt soft lips pressing against hers and she groaned slightly as her eyes fluttered open to be met with Terry's dark ones, "Hey there sleepy head" he whispered to her.

"Hey" she whispered as her belly fluttered. She didn't know if it was her baby or the fact that Terry had the ability to do that. He moved back as she sat up and surveyed the room, everyone was gone except them, "I guess I missed everything, huh" she chuckled.

"Yeah but you were tired, so everyone let you be…including Beth" Terry said as he smiled.

Comfortable silence filled the room as the television played through seasonal commercials, "Terry I'm scared about this baby" Shelby announced just deciding to come right out with the truth.

"How come…do you not want it?" Terry asked apprehensively.

"Terry I want my baby, it's just I'm a little freaked out. I'm not supposed to be pregnant to begin with, I'm forty plus and there is so much that can go wrong…I'm scared" Shelby repeated.

"Shells, there's nothing to be scared of" replied Terry softly as he cupped her face forcing her to look into his eyes, "I'll make every appointment and the family is going to keep the stress level down, you have nothing, absolutely nothing to fear."

"Are you kidding me? Have you met my daughters? Stress is a regular occurrence in this household. The trials will be coming up, the anniversary of their parent's death, regionals, Santana's birthday, graduation, and every other little thing and you expect me not to stress out?" Shelby said.

"Yes I do" said Terry seriously, using the tone that meant finality. "A lot of things are coming down the pipe, that's true and we will handle it as a family, but you can't allow any of this to stress you out. It's not just your body anymore Shells, our baby is in there. The only way it's going to make it, is if its mama is relaxed and well taken care of. I can take care of you babe, but you have to allow me to and the majority of the relaxing has to come from you."

Shelby bit down on her bottom lip before nodding her head, "Do you trust me?" Terry asked her quietly.

"With my life" Shelby immediately answered.

"Then let us take care of you…no worrying please" he said earnestly.

"I can try" she replied quietly.

"That's all I ask" he responded before placing a soft kiss on her lips, "Now the relaxation quest starts tonight my love" he said standing up and holding his hand out for Shelby to take.

Shelby grabbed his hand and he pulled her up quickly, before dipping her and giving her a kiss causing Shelby to squeal in surprise. Before she could respond she was back on two feet, as he laughed at her squared eyes.

"Not funny Terry, you know I can get queasy with no problem" she said admonishing her fiancé.

"I'm sorry babe, but it was totally worth it to see that expression on your face" said Terry as he reached over and grabbed Shelby's hand, "Okay so relaxation starts tonight" announced Terry as he walked around the family room, turning the television and lights off, "You're gonna have a nice bath and then I'm gonna give you a massage" he said.

"Ummm" hummed Shelby in agreement, "but first I wanna tuck the girls in, so can you get things set up while I say goodnight."

Terry nodded and headed downstairs, while she hung a right and knocked on Quinn's door before opening it slightly and peaking her head through, "Can I come in?" she asked.

"Sure" smiled Quinn who was sitting on her bed and playing around on her computer.

"I just wanted to say goodnight" said Shelby as she walked towards Quinn's bed and gave the teen a tender kiss on her head, "and I hope that whatever is eating at you gets resolved. I credit you for trying to stay happy today but I see pain behind those beautiful eyes of yours. Lucy I love you and it will work out…okay."

She chuckled as Quinn looked at her with a stunned expression before nodding dumbly at her. Shelby gave her another kiss before exiting out of the room and walking towards Santana's. She repeated the process of knocking, peaking, and giving a kiss goodnight, while Santana returned the affections but continued her conversation on the phone with Sage. She warned her not to stay up too late before leaving and slowly walking down the stairs.

Mercedes was next and she saw her daughter was on a three way call with Kurt and Tina. Kisses were exchanged and she made her way to Rachel's room. She wasn't surprised in the least when she heard Rachel softly singing a Jewish prayer. Shelby watched as she lit a candle on the menorah and said a prayer for her lost family members before she started singing the Jewish prayer again. Shelby was very familiar with the song and she began harmonizing with her daughter as she walked over towards a shocked Rachel. Mother embraced daughter tightly as they sang in perfect harmony and Shelby relished in the giant smile that was on her first born face.

When it was over, Shelby led Rachel over to her bed and began tucking her in, while exchanging kisses with her as well.

"Rachel are you sure you're comfortable about this baby?" asked Shelby once Rachel was settled.

Rachel looked at her questioningly with a raised eyebrow reminiscent of Quinn, "I don't understand."

"I just want to make sure you're okay about this Rach, I know it's sudden and I did kind of spring it on the entire family this morning. When I found out I was pregnant you were the first person I thought about, not Terry or anyone else but you" said Shelby honestly.

"Mom I was being honest, I'm okay with it. I love that you and Terry are getting married and I love that the family is being extended. Yeah it is a shock but a good one" smiled Rachel, "and even if I did have an issue with it, which I don't, it wouldn't be anything I could do about it but deal" she shrugged.

"Baby I just…I want to take care of you and I know it can be difficult for you to share. I guess I just wanted you to know that this was unexpected, definitely not planned, and that I love you the same, if not more" said Shelby looking down into beautiful brown eyes.

"Mom I'm well aware of all those things and I promise you that I'm okay" said Rachel earnestly. Shelby sighed as she felt some tension release. She gave Rachel another kiss before turning out her light and leaving to go check on Beth.

The toddler was well into dream land when Shelby walked in, and Shelby gave her chubby cheeks an abundance of kisses causing the girl to stir slightly before turning her head and falling back to sleep. Shelby walked into the living area where their enormous Christmas tree was still lit up with lights and the rest of the house was silent. Gifts were splayed under the tree and she basked in the homely feel that surrounded her. A giant smile spread on her face as read the note her mother and brother left telling about how much fun they had during the holiday and congratulating her yet again. They had gone home and would be back tomorrow to partake of leftovers. Shelby checked the security system before heading towards her room.

As soon as she opened the door she was hit with the fresh scent of jasmine oil permeating the room. The lights were set on low and soft jazz was playing in the background. Shelby cautiously walked into her bathroom and started laughing as Terry had a bath drawn and was standing in the middle of the floor holding out her silk bathrobe, "Let the night of relaxation commence" he said in a low deep voice, "strip woman" he said with a smile.

Shelby wasted no time in getting rid of her clothes. Terry walked over and placed a kiss on her stomach before whispering how beautiful she was. He helped lower her in the tub and began scrubbing her back before massaging her shoulders softly but firm. After that he exited and said he would be waiting in the bedroom to give her proper massage when she was ready.

She looked down at the ring on her left hand as she rubbed her belly and thought about how drastically her life had changed in a few short months. At this time the year before it was just she and Beth in apartment with occasional visits from her mom. Now she had a fiancé, was pregnant, had four teenage daughters, and was soon to become a stepmom to another teenager. Her brother was back in her life full time and she was more financially stable then she ever thought she'd be. Sure a lot of pain happened for her to get to this point but in her view it finally seemed as if things were looking up.

_Santana_

"I missed you today baby" Sage said to her softly. They had been on the phone now for almost two hours and it didn't look like the conversation was ending anytime soon which was fine for Santana.

"I missed you too, I forgot to give you your other gift last night" Santana replied as she lay on her back, curling her hair with her finger, while holding the phone in her opposite hand and looking up at the ceiling. She was the picture of a stereotypical teenage girl, blushing and talking with her significant other.

"I thought you asking me to be your girlfriend and making out was my gift" said Sage.

"It was but I bought you something as well."

"Really!" Sage said sounding like a small kid, "What is it?" she questioned.

"I'm not telling you now, I'll bring it over tomorrow" Santana said laughing.

"What…babe no fair" whined Sage. Santana could tell she was poking out her bottom lip and she could imagine how adorable Sage looked at that moment, "please tell me" Sage said in a baby voice.

"That's not going to work; you forgot I have an almost three year old sister running around me daily. Plus me not telling you will give me reason to come see you tomorrow" said Santana.

"True" Sage replied thoughtfully, "I guess I can wait till then. How was the family bonding anyway after the big proposal?"

"Amazing. Oh, I can't believe I forgot to tell you this but mom is pregnant…we're getting another Corcoran or Johnson…not sure which name they'll use."

"Seriously!" squealed Sage, "that's great babe! How far along is she?"

"Not really sure, but she showed us the sonogram today" smiled Santana.

"You think when we're that old, we'll still be gettin' it in like that" laughed Sage.

"Wanky…and totally" replied Santana laughing. They giggled on and off for another half hour before settling into a comfortable silence, "How was Kitty today?" asked Santana. She was still concerned about the girl who had sacrificed so much for her family.

"She was okay. Nana and Pop Pop made sure she stayed with us the entire day and not by herself. It annoyed her but she didn't put up much of a fuss about it" replied Sage.

"What did she get for Christmas?" Santana asked softly.

"More clothes, lots of clothes actually and Ty and I gave her a bunch of gift cards to different places cause we honestly didn't know what to get her."

"Did she get you guys something?"

"Not me and Ty, but she wrote Nana and Pop Pop a beautiful thank you card, so that was gift enough for me. I feel weirdly protective of her even though she hasn't even been with us that long…is that odd?" asked Sage.

"Not at all, I felt the same about my sisters when we moved together after everything" replied Santana, "It's like you know they're hurting and you want to take some of that pain away in any way you can" she said honestly.

"Well she is supposed to visit her dad in jail tomorrow, I've got a feeling it's not gonna go well" said Sage, "What do you think I should do when she gets back?"

"Just be there and let her feel whatever she feels…try not to be judgmental but you're not that type of person anyway so just be you Sage" Santana said softly.

"I love you Santana" said Sage tenderly.

"I love you too" Santana gently replied.

"I wanna do nasty stuff to you" she replied with a hint of a smile.

"As do I" Santana said laughing.

"So why haven't we" whispered Sage.

"Timing hasn't been right but we'll know it when it comes."

"I'm gonna rock your world when it does come, Lopez" said Sage seriously. Santana loved when Sage used her former last name in conversation.

"I'm looking forward to it" Santana replied in a husky tone. She heard Sage moan on the other end and she stroked her ego knowing that she could get to the girl just by changing her voice. Someone clearing their throats forced Santana to turn her head towards her bedroom door. Quinn was leaning against the frame with a smirk on her face.

"What?!" Santana said annoyed.

"We're having a sister meeting in my room, stop boo lovin' and c'mon" Quinn said turning to leave.

Santana sighed, "Sage I've gotta go."

"I know I heard I'll talk to you tomorrow my beautiful girlfriend…well later on today" Sage said quietly.

"I look forward to it" replied Santana as she blushed furiously. The couple exchanged loving sentiments for another five minutes before Santana hung up and hurried into Quinn's room.

Mercedes was already there sitting on the edge of the bed, and Rachel was curled up in Quinn's comforter trying her hardest to stay awake, while Quinn was playing a game on her computer.

"So who called this meeting?" questioned Santana as she hopped on Quinn's bed.

"I did" Mercedes said, "a lot happened today and we need to talk as sisters" she said as Quinn pulled Rachel up in a sitting position, which caused the small teen to whine a little. Santana had to admit she looked adorable in her onesie. Quinn gave Rachel a sloppy kiss forcing Rachel's eyes open and her to square them at Quinn before sitting up and shaking her head slightly too fully wake.

"I agree we do have some things to talk about, life has thrown us another curve ball" Santana added.

"It's a good curve ball though" Rachel inputted as all of them agreed.

"Well Shelby's pregnant and engaged and those two things come with their own set of stresses and issues. She's forty something guys she doesn't need any additional stress if that baby is gonna get here healthy" said Mercedes.

"I agree wholeheartedly" Rachel said dead seriously and fully attentive.

"And since most of her stress seems to come from us, we have to work our hardest not to provide her with additional pressure" said Mercedes.

All of them looked at one another knowingly, "That's easier said than done" replied Santana truthfully.

"Yeah but we have to at the very least try" said Quinn.

"The question is how?" replied Mercedes.

"Well I know I'm staying after the holidays. It was going to be a surprise but Nana and Marissa feel like I'm ready. Not to mention I'm going back to school after the New Year. I think that will be one less stressful thing she would have to deal with" said Rachel.

"Welcome home Munchkin" smiled Mercedes widely.

"Yeah Rach that's cool" said Santana and Quinn agreed.

"Okay that's one thing, what else can we do?" asked Quinn.

"Take more responsibility with Beth and the day to day stuff" offered Santana, "in small ways we do that already but I think we can help out a little more with that."

"That's good as well" Quinn stated as she got up and brought back to bed a pencil and paper to write down all the stuff they were coming up with.

"I think we should really just focus on school, extra curricula's, friends, and significant others. Whenever we try to go beyond that we end up messing up and stressing Shelby out. This is our last semester and our last chance to get it right. I think she and Terry would appreciate us just being kids, like really being kids and a family" said Mercedes.

"But the trial and everything is coming up" countered Quinn.

"It's nothing we can do about that now. We'll deal with it when it gets here, for now we enjoy the last part of our senior year" said Mercedes.

"I agree" yawned out Rachel.

"So help more with Beth and the house and enjoy our senior year is what we're doing?" asked Santana.

"Yeah sounds like it" Quinn replied.

"I know it doesn't sound like much-"started Mercedes.

"It doesn't sound like anything" replied Santana.

"_But_, this is all Nana and Shelby have been asking from us since we've been here" Mercedes said, "It's the least we can do."

'_Yeah the very least'_ thought Santana.

"I agree with Cedes', for once let's just do what they've been asking. It's not about us any longer; it's about the new baby and keeping mom calm. When we think of them first, everything else just comes and fits into place" said Rachel as she began getting comfortable again.

"So that means when somebody pisses us off at school or says something smart, we have to react in the right way" said Mercedes.

"You need to tell yourself that" Santana said smartly, knowing her tendency to want to go off on Brittany.

"So do you smart ass" Mercedes said as she shoved Santana slightly.

Santana laughed before giving Mercedes a kiss on her cheek, "are we done, cause I'm sleepy" yawned Rachel as she began shimming herself down into Quinn's comforter.

"Munchkin, what do you think you're doing?" asked Quinn.

"Going to bed, my room is too far away" said Rachel as she turned over and began dozing off.

"The hell Rachel" said Quinn annoyed, but Rachel ignored her by placing the comforter over her head.

"I guess that's our cue" Santana said as she and Mercedes got up to leave, while Quinn was mumbling about respect or something.

Santana kissed Mercedes goodnight and went to crawl in her bed. She did want to make things a lot simpler for Shelby and she guess she would have to agree with the plan the sisters came up with. She thought about her grades, they were decent but could be a little better. She hadn't even started applying for college yet and she was still on the basketball team. Her extracurricular activities were great and the only thing that was holding her back was that sealed record of hers. So all she had to focus on was school and Sage…she could definitely do the last one.

* * *

That next morning she rose up before anyone else and began making a breakfast of French toast and fruit. Beth came running in the kitchen having climbed out of her 'big girl' bed and gave Santana a big hug.

"Cartoons Peanut" Beth cutely instructed.

Santana put her in the high chair and turned on the television to keep Beth's mind occupied. She threw a couple of cheerios in front of her while she finished cooking breakfast. Deciding at the last minute to make some bacon and coffee, she knew the two smells would wake the rest of her family members up.

Like clockwork her family began coming to the breakfast table one by one, Shelby and Terry being the last of them. Mercedes helped her serve everyone and they had a wonderful breakfast together.

Santana later went to Sage's house to give her, her Christmas present.

"Baby!" gasped Sage as she saw what it was, without having to unwrap it. They were in the McLaurin living room, sitting comfortably on the couch.

Sage could see the guitar case and smiled like an idiot as Sage pulled it out of the case. It was a custom made acoustic guitar, with green, black, and red trimming. Her name was inscribed on the bottom of it, with the message for her to 'rock on'. Sage's eyes watered as she was rendered speechless by the gift.

"Thank you" she whispered out as their eyes connected, "thank you so much…I'm afraid my gift isn't nearly as good as this one" she whispered.

"Just do what it says, that will be enough for me" replied Santana seriously.

Sage nodded her head and leaned in and gave Santana a soft appreciative kiss. Santana moaned slightly as Sage pulled away appreciating how soft her lips were. "Oh, I almost forgot, I think you deserve to have this back" Santana said pulling the bracelet she had brought Sage previously out of her pocket and placing it around Sage's delicate wrist.

"That brings us to your gift" said Sage as she kissed the bracelet on her wrist and pulled Santana's present from somewhere under the couch. She placed it gingerly in Santana's lap and Santana wasted no time attacking the gift. It was a jewelry box that she opened quickly and smiled hugely at what she saw inside. It was the same type of bracelet that Santana had brought Sage only hers was silver. It held an engraving on it with her name and a simple _'I love you'_.

It was Santana's turn to have her eyes watering as Sage placed the bracelet on her wrist. She noticed how well the two bracelets matched together as Sage grasped her hand, they were different yet the same and utterly perfect. Santana went with instinct as she pulled Sage into a deep kiss, trying to convey to her everything she felt internally. Sage instantly responded and somehow mashed their bodies closer together as she returned the kiss with fervor. Santana placed her arms around Sage's waist as she felt her girlfriend's hand caressing the nape of her neck and the hairs there. Sage pulled away and began placing gentle kisses along Santana's chin and neck, while Santana moaned out her appreciation.

Eventually Santana ended up on her back with Sage on top of her as they kissed each other heatedly. Sage began grinding into Santana causing heat to rise to her core as she returned and matched the sensual thrusts. Sage softly tugged at Santana's shirt, looking into her eyes for permission to lift the material up. Santana nodded, and Sage wasted no time pulling her shirt up to her neck and placing soft kisses on her stomach. Santana gasped when she felt Sage's warm tongue lick her stomach and her eyes rolled back into her head as she moaned out her appreciation. It had been so long since she felt the things Sage was making her feel. She also appreciated the fact that Sage was naturally domineering when it came to their makeout sessions. Santana was always the one, who had to lead when it came to her and Brittany's sexy times, but Sage took over with ease and Santana was happy to oblige.

Her bra was unclasped and her breasts were released as Sage looked down at them in what Santana assumed was awe. She on the other hand felt slightly vulnerable and went to cover herself when Sage swiftly moved her hand away and said don't, "you' beautiful, never cover that up baby" said Sage as she leant down and connected their lips. Santana moaned into the kiss as she felt Sage flick her right nipple between her fingers. Her hands were still around Sage's waist but the biracial girl reached for both Santana's hands and lifted her arms slowly above Santana's head. Santana gasped aloud as she was caught off guard by Sage's tongue latching onto her right nipple. Sage's soft tongue began swirling around her nipple as Sage went between suckling and nipping.

"Relax baby" instructed Sage as they continued their foreplay. Santana knew her underwear were soaked as she turned her head in comfort as Sage began kissing and suckling on her neck. They were still grinding against one another and Santana knew she was close. Her eyes were heavy lidded as Sage began licking, nipping, then soothing her nipples with her tongue; she was so into the moment that she couldn't even return what Sage was giving her, that and the fact that Sage still had her hands pinned above her.

The front door clicked and it pulled both girls out of their sexual haze. Their eyes were bugged out as Sage climbed from off top of Santana and Santana went quickly to the task of putting her bra back on. She pulled down her shirt hastily as Sage was trying to smooth out her clothing and hair just as the front door opened letting in Sage's grandparents, Tyler, along with a visibly upset Kitty. Kitty immediately ran up the steps and Santana heard a door slamming behind her. The rest of the family was standing in the front door looking down at the couple on the couch, as they both were inexplicably trying to straighten themselves out.

"Nana, Pop Pop I didn't know you'd be back so early" said Sage from the couch.

"Obviously" said Pop Pop as Santana crossed her legs painfully, the unreleased pressure and her wet underwear was making it hard for her to be comfortable. Santana looked up and saw Tyler looking over at her with a huge smirk, it was clear he was enjoying this scene, "Sage, let me talk to you in the kitchen darling" said her grandfather quietly as he began walking to that very place.

Sage dejectedly got up off the couch to meet her grandfather there, "Santana honey you're shirts on backwards" said Sage's grandmother knowingly before she walked up the steps with a smirk of her own.

Santana looked down and groaned in frustration as her shirt was indeed on inside out and she glared over at Tyler as he sat next to her and began laughing at her embarrassment, "You know we do have bedrooms" he said smartly.

Santana flipped him off as she took of her shirt unashamedly and turned and put it on the right way, "That's good but that hickey is going to be hard to cover up" laughed Tyler.

Santana let a growl emit from her throat and Tyler laughed even harder as she put his hands up in mock surrender, "Is she gonna get in trouble?" asked Santana concernedly, causing Ty to be a little more serious.

"I dunno…maybe, but it's not really your fault" shrugged Ty, "like I said we have bedrooms, she shouldn't have been doing anything down here."

"But I was with her" replied Santana, "maybe I should go apologize and talk to your granddad" said Santana as she began getting up.

"I wouldn't do that" said Tyler seriously as he pulled Santana back down. "Let them meet in private…besides he would never hold you responsible. She knows the rules."

"Which are?"

"To not be making out with your girlfriend in the place that everyone uses for one" said Tyler with a hint of a smile in his voice. Santana groaned and placed her face in her hands as her legs began shaking nervously.

"Look don't stress" said Tyler placing a comforting hand on her knee. Santana looked up at him in annoyance, "They know how much you mean to my sister and vice versa. It's probably just a reminder conversation…no worries."

Just then the tall older man walked out the kitchen and into the living room, causing Santana to stand immediately and face him, "Sir I'm really sorry about-"started Santana before the man waved him off.

"No need honey, next time think before your hormones tell you to act" he said kindly. Santana nodded and the man walked up the steps following the path his wife went earlier. Sage came out of the kitchen, her face holding the remnants of a blush, "Get the fuck out Ty" she said angrily to her brother.

"Hey don't take it out on me" Tyler laughed as he got off of the couch and exited.

"How much trouble are you in?" asked Santana as Sage walked up to her and pulled them close together.

"I didn't get grounded but he gave me a stern warning about making out in the living room" said Sage as she placed a soft kiss on Santana's lips, "plus I have to apologize to your mom for giving you a hickey."

Santana's eyes almost bugged out of her head, "you can't do that" she said shaking her head vigorously.

"I have to or I'll be grounded, I don't fancy being grounded over break cause that means I wouldn't be able to see you until the New Year" said Sage.

Santana groaned as she placed her head on Sage's shoulder and blew out in frustration, "you owe me for this" said Santana.

Sage laughed as she pulled Santana closer, "I know" as she pushed her knee into Santana's core causing Santana to hiss and push Sage lightly away, "yeah I thought you were still sensitive down there" Sage said huskily causing Santana's eyes to darken.

"Didn't you two learn your lesson" Tyler said smartly from the kitchen door.

"Ty! I'm gonna fucking kill you" said Sage taking off after her brother. Santana was highly amused as they twins ran around the first floor, picking and teasing one another. She never really did that with her sisters, partly due to the fact that they hadn't really grown up together. She could remember doing that with Marcellus and Mercedes but they really were just friends and not siblings at the time. She actually cracked up laughing once Sage finally caught Tyler and he hit the floor with a loud _'oomph'_ sound. Sage immediately went for the attack and climbed on him, while tickling all of his spots. Tyler was laughing so hard no sound was coming out of his mouth and he was turning red. He finally managed to squeak out that he surrendered before Sage let up and got of him, "let that be a lesson" she said smugly as she walked towards a grinning Santana.

"You guys are silly" said Santana as she embraced Sage, while laughing at Tyler trying to recover on the floor, "he let me win" whispered Sage into Santana's ear, before placing a soft kiss there.

"You damn straight I did" huffed Tyler as he dramatically got off of the floor and headed towards their families Christmas tree. He reached down and picked up a nicely wrapped gift than handed it to Santana, "Give this too Rach for me" he said before turning to leave, "and not to bust up your love fest but Kitty didn't have an easy time today at the prison. She's gonna need us right now Sage" instructed her brother.

"He's older?" questioned Santana as Sage put on her shoes and got ready to leave.

"Yeah by five minutes…bastard, but I was bigger" said Sage as she walked over towards Santana's coat and brought it to her. Santana was grinning like an idiot because Sage was helping her into said coat. She always loved how protective and chivalrous her girl was.

"I saw how upset Kitty was when she came in" said Santana.

"Yeah as did I, but I'll make sure she's okay when I get back home" replied Sage as she ushered Santana towards her waiting car. The rode in a comfortable silence as Santana played with the chain on her wrist, "Could you maybe keep quiet about Kitty?" asked Sage as she kept her eyes on the road, "you know especially towards Quinn, Kitty doesn't feel comfortable with Quinn knowing things about her."

"I'll try but I can't promise anything, Quinn basically asks about her everyday" shrugged Santana looking over at Sage's silhouette. _'Geez she's beautiful'_ Santana thought to herself, "I don't really want to lie to her" stated Santana.

"I know you don't but for me San, can you just not say anything" pleaded Sage.

Santana nodded as they made their way through a snow covered Lima. Eventually the attractive couple ended up in the driveway of the Corcoran residence and Sage clasped onto Santana's hand as they entered the warm and inviting home. Shelby immediately noticed the hickey once Santana took her coat off and she had to stand by as Sage embarrassingly apologized for marking Santana and Shelby just admonished Santana with a look before dismissing them.

"Keep the door open" she commanded as they headed upstairs. Before reaching her destination she knocked on Rachel's door and dropped off the gift Tyler had brought for her before leading Sage upstairs. Santana immediately pulled Sage onto the bed where they cuddled…with the door opened. The Matrix was showing on television and Sage was enthralled by the movie as if she'd never seen it before. Santana took comfort in being entangled with her and watching her, watch the movie. A few times Sage would engage them in some deep kisses but they would always put a stop to it, not wanting to get caught like the last time. If the rest of her vacation was going to be like this, Santana was going to be on cloud nine.

A few days later saw the appearance of Terry's teenage son Terrance Jr. He looked exactly like a younger version of Terry, except maybe even more handsome. Terry introduced him to the entire family including the baby that was cooking inside of Shelby. TJ surprised everyone when he walked over to Shelby and embraced her with a giant hug and whispered a welcoming 'hello' to his new brother or sister.

Beth had taken an immediate liking to TJ, probably because he would flip her upside down causing her to laugh uncontrollably and turn bright pink. On his first day there Beth seemed to occupy most of his time but the kind teenage boy didn't seem to mind. Santana finally saved him and suggested that in order for them to bond correctly they should attend a movie together. TJ laughed at her suggestion but readily agreed and the Corcoran family found themselves being ushered to the movies by Terry and Uncle Stephen.

Santana knew that they were still playing the role of body guards but she didn't mind in the least.

"So TJ, do you find us okay?" asked Mercedes as they waited in line at the concession stand.

"Totally" he responded in a soft, smooth tone much like his fathers, "I feel like I know you guys already, my dad is quite taken with all of you" he chuckled.

"That doesn't bother you does it?" questioned Santana unsurely, "I mean how close we are to him and the fact that I call him dad."

"Not at all" said the dark teenager, "when my sister passed it really took a lot out of my parents, more so my dad cause I knew he felt guilty about how it happened. I had to watch him lose himself and it wasn't a good thing to witness. I see how happy he is now and it reminds me of how he used to be" he shrugged, "I figure if you ladies are the cause of that then more power to you" he smiled genuinely, "besides Santana you do remind me of my sister in some ways."

"How so?" Santana asked quietly, as her face held a bashfulness about it.

"Mannerisms mostly" said TJ, "even the face you're making right now was totally Stephanie. It makes me miss my sister but then I look around and realize I'm about to acquire five new sisters…possibly six, plus a step mom and a host of others. I think it's really cool to be honest" assured TJ, "I always wanted a big family."

"That is so cool" Rachel said as they moved up a little further in the line.

"I think so too" chuckled TJ, "not to mention, you and I will genetically share a sibling Rachel. We have no choice but to be a great family" he said giving Rachel a side hug, which the smallest teen instantly melted into Santana noticed.

"Dude you're gonna fit in so well" smiled Santana as she stood in front about to order snacks for all of them. A tub of popcorn, candy, soda, two hotdogs, pretzels, and one nachos found the teens sitting on the back row eagerly waiting for their movie to start. Rachel snuck some healthy snacks out of her purse and Santana sniggled at the familiarity of it all.

She was genuinely happy and couldn't remember the last time she felt this way. Grant it, no school and Sage had turned that around but she knew that she felt good inside. As elated as she felt she could sense that her sister Quinn wasn't feeling the same, even though she tried her hardest to hide it. Santana studied the pink haired girl's silhouette, knowing that her sadness came from one source as of right now and for the first time in what felt like a millennium, Santana felt her anger rise at Brittany.

_Terry_

He sat in the front seat driving his son towards Dayton's airport. TJ being here had been a major success and the girls seemed to take to him with absolutely no problem…especially Beth. The toddler was very upset when they were leaving a little while ago and she'd gone into full tantrum mode when Terry closed the door behind them gently.

Terry mentally laughed at the fact that Shelby had been so nervous about whether or not TJ would like her in the family. Terry knew it wouldn't be a problem because his name sake shared the same temperament he did. The only thing he didn't have was his anger issues and stubbornness, which Terry thought was a good thing.

"When can I come back?" TJ asked with a hint of sadness.

"Any time you want son. Our home has an open door policy" said Terry as he looked straight ahead, "So you had fun yeah?" he questioned.

"Most definitely, I thought being surrounded by a whole bunch of girls would be torture but I had a blast. Beth is my new buddy and Rachel showed me all this Broadway stuff…but it was cool. She's kinda clingy dad and she looks just like Shelby" TJ rattled off.

"Yeah, Rachel is definitely Shelby's mini me" laughed Terry noticing that his son and Rachel had a tendency to ramble and that's probably why they got a long.

"Yeah Mercedes was really cool as well, she showed me her albums that she kept from her real dad. And Quinn let me see her book collection…you ever notice how much Beth and Quinn favor?" asked TJ curiously.

Terry chuckled again before he told his son the real deal about Beth and Quinn and asked his son to keep tabs on that information, "I dunno why but that makes Quinn even cooler" said TJ seriously.

"What about Santana?" asked Terry.

"She's so freakin awesome dad, she plays Call of Duty like a champ. And she almost beat me one on one in basketball when they took me to the school. I can see why you like her so much. I think it's also supper unfair that the entire family is that beautiful" laughed TJ.

"I know what you mean son" laughed Terry. It had been some time since he had been able to spend time with his son and they had been this carefree, it was a shame he was leaving but he promised TJ's mom that he would return him safe and sound.

They were quiet for a few minutes before Terry asked the question that had been pressing upon his spirit, "Terrence Jr, you sure you're okay about Shelby and the baby?" Terry asked seriously.

The car had paused at a red light and Terry looked over at the younger version of himself, "Dad I told you before, I think it's great. I can tell you really love her" he said softly.

"I do love her" agreed Terry as he began moving the car through the green light, "but I don't want you to think this marriage and family is a replacement" said Terry emotionally, "nothing could ever replace your sister and you."

"I know that dad" replied TJ, "I'm really okay with this. It's called moving on right?"

"Yeah son, I guess that's what it's called."

"Then you couldn't have moved on to a better woman and family dad, just promise that I'll get to visit more often…I miss you."

"I miss you too" Terry responded, as he cleared his throat, trying his best to fight away tears. Within the hour they were at the airport and Terry gave TJ a long and embarrassing embrace. He promised to talk to his son's mother, concerning spending more time together. Terry knew it was going to be a fight but it was worth…TJ was worth it.

One last kiss on his temple and Terry watched his son through the gates and felt his eyes swelling with tears. He didn't know what he'd done to deserve the love he felt and love he received from his children but he found himself thanking God for the blessing of receiving such a gift.

_Quinn_

Utterly miserable.

It was the only thing that could describe Quinn's feelings as she looked in her locker after returning to McKinley from winter's break.

She tried her best to stay upbeat during the holiday; she had so many things to be happy about, the engagement, the baby, meeting a cool little step-bro, the abundance of gifts and her family. She tried not to focus on the fact that her girlfriend, whom she loves dearly, hadn't so much as contacted her during the break…no matter how much Quinn herself had tried contacting her.

Her family could sense her unhappiness but much to their credit, they kept their mouth quiet about it and left her alone.

"Quinnie" she heard her missing in action girlfriend whisper behind her.

Her shoulders tensed up at the voice but then instantly relaxed as she turned around slowly to face the taller girl.

They both locked eyes with one another and Quinn felt a tear slip out of her eye unwillingly. Brittany quickly reached up to wipe it away and Quinn basked in the contact that she had missed over the break, "Where were you?" Quinn asked brokenly.

Brittany let her hand drop; "we need to talk" whispered Brittany before turning around and walking down the crowded hallway. A knot instantly came into Quinn's throat and she felt the ominous feeling of dread in her whole being.

Quinn slammed her locker shut before following the path that Brittany had laid out.

It led her towards the auditorium and she saw Brittany enter one of the rarely used classroom doors. Quinn trudged through as she felt her feet become heavier with each step she took. Stopping once she reached the door, she took a giant breath and sighed as before walking in and standing in front of Brittany who was leaning against the whiteboard in the room.

Brittany's head was held down in Quinn could see the tears falling out of her blue orbs through her own watery eyes.

"What happened?" Quinn asked after impatiently waiting for a few minutes.

"I was really busy" whispered Brittany.

"To busy to contact your girlfriend?" Quinn responded instantly while trying her best to calm her rising anger.

"Yes I was. My family moved again…to another county" Brittany said in the same tone.

"Wh…why didn't you tell me Britt, I would've helped. You know that" Quinn said with her quirked eyebrow. She reached over and lifted Brittany's chin with her finger, forcing Brittany to look at her.

"My mom told me I couldn't" Brittany said sadly.

Quinn sighed heavily, "So does this mean you're going to another school?"

Brittany shook her head and pulled her face away gently, "I'm being home schooled along with my brother. The media keeps harassing us and my mom doesn't feel comfortable in Lima anymore…we all can't have our own private security like your family" Brittany said.

It felt like someone had punched her in the stomach, "What are you trying to say?" whispered Quinn.

"I'm saying that we can't be together anymore" replied Brittany after taking a big breath and finally looking at Quinn again, "I'm too angry at everything and everyone to be in a relationship, you don't deserve that and neither do I" said Brittany quietly.

Quinn could only blink several times and look at Brittany, "you're too angry?" she repeated.

"Yes I am. I'm angry that my life has become this…this circus that's not fun. She beat me and yet she gets the new house, the new family, the money, and the security. What do I get? I get to visit my dad in jail on Christmas. I get to share a room with my brother and I get to hear my mom cry herself to bed at night while our phone rings off the hook asking us to give an interview" roared Brittany.

Quinn was rendered speechless as Brittany continued, "You said it before Quinnie, circumstances are just not good right now and I can't focus on being with you when I'm barely holding on. You hate my family and honestly I hate yours" Brittany said quietly.

"I never hated your family Brittany, I might not like some of the things he did but I never hated him" whispered Quinn as her voice shook.

"Well I don't feel the same Quinn" Brittany said seriously, "I'm trying so hard but I'm beginning to hate Santana for what she did and by default, you're an extension of her because she's your sister now. I'm sorry Quinn, I've been thinking about this all week" Brittany said beginning to cry, "since I'm moving to another county it's gonna be hard for us to maintain a relationship" she cried out. "I'm grateful for everything you've done for me" she said reaching out for Quinn.

Quinn quickly backed away from the outstretched hand and shook her head while looking at Brittany with a hurt expression.

"Quinnie I love you" cried Brittany.

Quinn's bottom lip trembled heavily as tears sprang out of her eyes, "Love isn't suppose to hurt like this Brittany" Quinn said becoming visibly upset, "I love you Brittany but it's not suppose to feel this way."

"I agree" said Brittany, "last time you did the breaking up and I thought it was easier for you but now I know how untrue that was" Brittany said as she continued to cry, "it's definitely not easier" she said as her body began to hitch uncontrollably.

It felt like Quinn's heart was on the verge of literally breaking as she watched Brittany, she didn't know what else to say, so she turned around quickly and walked away, "have a nice life" she spat out bitterly as she walked out of the room. She didn't know if it was her imagination but she could've sworn she heard Brittany reply that she was 'sorry' but Quinn didn't care. She was the best girlfriend to Brittany, sacrificing so much for that girl and when it came to the grinding part of their relationship it felt like Brittany was throwing her love back in her face. Like an unread letter…return to sender.

Walking down the empty corridors of McKinley she didn't know the direction she was going in but she felt like the walls were closing in on her. She remembered promising her sisters to stay out of trouble for the benefit of Shelby and the baby, but at the current moment she really didn't feel like being in school. She wanted go home, curl into a ball, and cry out her frustration.

Quinn was so into her own mind that she didn't notice the body she pumped into and she was thankful for her years of being a cheerleader and her athletic ability for being able to keep her balance.

"Sorry Quinn, are you okay?" questioned Finn as he reached his arm out to steady her. Quinn just shook her head 'no' as she instantly collapsed into his chest with a giant sob. She felt his massive hand raise and press her head to his chest, like he used to do and she just let it all out; all the pain, frustration, anger and hurt of being in love with one Brittany Susan Pierce.

She felt Finn reach into his pocket and pull out his phone. She knew he was texting someone but had no idea of who it could possibly me. All Quinn could do was cry out her pain into the tall teenage boy. Her faced was flushed red and her breathing was becoming erratic. She suddenly felt a familiar pair of strong arms wrap around her body and pull her towards them.

"What happened?" Mercedes whispered quietly into Quinn's ear.

"She dumped me" Quinn cried out as she buried her head into Mercedes neck and took comfort in the familiar smell of vanilla and jasmine. Mercedes began patting her back strongly, trying her best to comfort her. Quinn's inhaler became visible through her tears and she heard Mercedes instruct her to partake of her medicine. Quinn complied and took a puff of her inhaler before grasping Mercedes again with all her might and announcing she really just wanted to go home.

She felt her brown sister guiding her through the hallways and they managed to find themselves in the office of Coach Beiste. The burly woman could see that Quinn was upset and had picked the phone up to call their mother but Quinn shouted out for her not to do that.

"My mom doesn't need to see me like this, it'll stress her out" Quinn pleaded.

"But you said you wanted to go home" announced Finn. Quinn looked over and realized that the goofy looking boy was still with them.

"I do…it's just that I can't. Coach is it alright if I stay in here until the end of the day?" hitched Quinn.

"Of course it is Corcoran but I really think we should contact your mom" said Coach Beiste.

Quinn vehemently shook her head and held up her hand to Mercedes who she could tell had a protest at the end of her lips, "It's cool, I just need some time to get myself together…alone" Quinn said as she heard herself wheezing slightly.

Mercedes handed her the inhaler and Quinn took two more puffs as she felt the medicine working through her lungs and clearing up her passageways in order to breath. After much debate, Quinn was left alone in the private locker room of Santana's that she was now sharing. Once the door was closed and the light turned off, Quinn placed her head on the desk and sobbed out. Being in love sucked.

Throughout the day, Quinn had several visits in the form of her sisters. Rachel and Santana looked very sympathetic and they wouldn't say anything but bring in small water bottles and her lunch from the cafeteria. Mercedes just looked pissed and Quinn could see the heat radiating from her eyes. On Mercedes last visit before the end of the day she grabbed her sister's wrists and requested her not to go off on Brittany.

"I can't make any promises Quinn" said Mercedes as she broke her wrist free and walked out of the day, "we're not going to glee today, I'll get the car keys later and I'm driving us home."

"Okay" was all she could muster up.

Within the next couple of hours, Quinn was sitting in the passenger seat of her car, while Mercedes drove and Santana and Rachel sat in the back. The car was quiet and Quinn still had tears leaking out of her eyes. As soon as they pulled into the Corcoran family driveway she jumped out of the vehicle, unlocked the front door, veered left, running up the stairs and closing the door behind her. She flung herself on the bed, in a very dramatic Rachel like flare and began weeping again. Her eyes landed on the framed picture next to her bed of her and Brittany and she felt anger rise within in her soul. Picking up the picture she flung it across her room with surprising strength. The glass shattering to ground was almost poetic for Quinn, being as though her heart felt like that broken glass.

The shaking of her body stirred her from a deep sleep. Blinking her eyes into focus she saw her mother standing over her, looking down with sad eyes and holding that stupid breathing machine. Quinn rolled over and groaned mumbling to Shelby that she wanted to be left alone.

"No can do my precious baby" Shelby softly replied. With surprising strength Shelby lifted her by the arm into a sitting position. She'd just noticed Terry was standing in his uniform by the door with his arms crossed. Shelby went about hooking the machine up with her nebulizer and placing the mask gently on her face. Shelby pushed the on button and Quinn immediately felt the medicine working in her chest. She felt the bed dip and Shelby adjusted her body against the headboard before pulling Quinn in her arms and cradling her.

Quinn couldn't protest because of the machine and she honestly didn't have the strength to fight the woman off. Shelby began running her hands through Quinn's hair and it was oddly comforting as silent tears fell out of her eyes.

"I'm so sorry baby, I'm sorry you're hurting so" whispered Shelby.

Quinn clutched onto Shelby's lose fitting shirt as the woman continued to whisper things to Quinn hoping to ease some of the girls pain. Nothing would ease this pain she felt. Her soul felt like the wind had been taking out of the sails, like a bottomless pit that continued to throw her deeper into despair, like a volcano that had been at the precipice of erupting, getting ready to explode and destroy everything in its path.

The first time Quinn had parted ways with Brittany, she always held onto the hope that they would reconcile, which they did. But now, she wasn't so sure.

She didn't know it was possible to feel this way but found that she could finally fully understand what Santana had gone through when her and Brittany had become no more. The pain was so unbearable that she wanted and needed to do anything to help focus on besides aching so badly.

That night Shelby held her until Quinn fell asleep. Her blondish/pinkish hair was splayed upon her pillow when she awoke to the alarm the next morning and her pillow was also damp. Tears must have been leaking out her eyes while she slept. She felt Shelby stir next to her as Quinn slapped her alarm clock and flopped back down on her bed. Gentle fingers played in her hair and she felt her mom pull her body towards her.

"I don't think I can go in today mom" said Quinn hoarsely.

"I can agree to that" whispered her back, "on a few conditions."

"What are they?"

"One, you come downstairs and be sad on the couch, so I can watch you. Two, you take one more treatment of the neb, and three, you use the diary I gave you to write everything you're feeling, I don't want you to bottle it all in."

Quinn nodded her head gently and once her sisters left for the day, she was on the couch in front of fireplace because it was frigid outdoors. After breakfast she was given her nebulizer treatment and a kiss, while Beth was on the floor playing with the Christmas toys she hadn't gotten tired of yet. The diary was open and one word was on page. The black felt ink scarring the crispness and innocence of the white paper.

Pissed_._

_Mercedes_

"Alright guys" Mr. Schuester said grabbing everyone's attention by clapping his hands, "we have so much work to do for regionals this year. We haven't been a whole group in such a long time and I want us all to give a round of applause for Rachel, who's returned to our family."

Mercedes clapped enthusiastically as she looked over at her sister and smiled genuinely. She had missed fussing with Rachel about song choices and solos. She had missed hearing her voice and now with their new relationship as sisters, her love had grown deeper and wider for the petite young woman. Rachel's face was very bashful as everyone clapped with gusto at her return. They all understood what Rachel had been through and how strong she was for returning back to school.

"I don't know what to say" shrugged Rachel shyly once the clapping had subsided, "I guess for right now is a very heartfelt thank you and let's win Nationals this year."

"Hell yeah" Puck shouted causing everyone to laugh and give varying degrees of agreement.

"Now with that said, just as we are welcoming back a member unfortunately today we're losing one. Today is Brittany's last day in glee club and here at McKinley" said Mr. Schuester.

Mercedes rolled her eyes and bit her bottom lip at the gasps and shocked expressions on most of New Direction member's faces. As people were giving Brittany sad pats and encouraging words, Mercedes began shaking her leg in hopes to quill the anger that had been residing in her being since yesterday. Quinn had practically sobbed herself to sleep last night and she had to take some of the nebulizer to calm down. When they left for school that morning, Shelby was prepping the couch and setting up the neb again to be used. Brittany had broken her sister's heart and the more she thought about everything the angrier she became.

"I was thinking that we all could sing Brittany a farewell number, with the hopes that this is just a see you later and not a goodbye" announced Mr. Schuester once everyone had settled. Several of the members had moved to get in front of the room to serenade Brittany but Mercedes stubbornly sat in her seat…and surprisingly so did Rachel.

"Guys?" questioned Mr. Schuester looking at them, causing Brittany to turn around to see what he was talking about.

"Sorry Mr. Schue, but I think it would be best if Mercedes and I sat this one out" Rachel said quietly as the brunette reached over and put a calming hand on Mercedes' leg.

"It's okay Mr. Schue they don't have to, I don't want them to" said Brittany to the curly head man.

Mercedes eyes squared and she made an indistinguishable noise as angry tears filled in the bottom of her eyes.

"But we always do this" countered Mr. Schuster beginning to start a rant.

"Mr. Schue" Brittany said loudly "it's okay, they don't have to if they don't want and like I said I don't really want them to" Brittany said aggressively.

"Is that right?" questioned Mercedes with a raised voice as she glared at Brittany. She heard Rachel whisper her name in warning but everything about the blue eyed blonde annoyed and irked her to no end.

"Yes that's right" snapped back Brittany, "I know where your loyalties are and I expected nothing from either one of you."

"You know about our loyalties, but where is yours" Mercedes instantly responded, "cause from where I'm sitting you don't have any. You treat the people that care about you the most like gum on the bottom of a shoe, just scrap, and throw it away, with little regard to them. Just like you did Quinn" she finished in an icy, dark tone.

"My relationship with Quinn is none of your business Mercedes" Brittany said angrily.

"Oh but it is-"started the brown beauty.

"Why? Because she's your sister" responded Brittany nastily as she used air quotes to emphasize her point.

"YOU DAMN RIGHT SHE IS!" roared Mercedes as she stood up causing the air in the choir room to turn immediately thick with tension and uneasiness. Brittany stood on her feet in a defensive stand even though Mercedes hadn't moved an inch from her seat. To her credit she faced Mercedes as they eyed one another angrily.

"You hurt her" Mercedes said sensitively, "you hurt her so much Brittany, and you did it after she's done so much for you. She sacrificed so much for you and you dismissed her like a dog in the street" Mercedes said as tears came out of her eyes. "Who was the one that was helping you with your school work…huh? She was. She dated you knowing full well what it would cost her. Her relationship with our entire family was put in danger, but she did that for you. She was willing to give us up for you Brittany" cried Mercedes.

"Mercedes please stop" pleaded Rachel who was standing directly next to her. But Mercedes refused to stop because she had been bottling this stop up for at least two years.

"You know the real reason she got kicked out when she was pregnant was you" she continued, "She explained to her parents after Finn left that the reason she got pregnant was because she was in love with you. She was in love with a girl and had lost her virginity to that girl. Her dad kicked her out instantly" said Mercedes looking Brittany directly in the eyes. Brittany kept her eyes on her and they both had tears running off their faces. "She loves you so much Brittany and I swear you always took that for grant it. You started dating Santana just to hurt her."

Brittany looked at her incredulously, "Don't you dare say that!" roared Brittany in her defense.

"Why not?! Because it damn sure is true. You wanted to hurt Quinn for getting pregnant by Puck and you decided to date the second best option. You used Santana, Brittany to get over your own hurt. Then you turned around and used Quinn again, when Santana hurt you. I see through your bullshit and I'm calling your ass on it!" shouted Mercedes.

Rachel stepped in front of Mercedes at this point with tears running down her eyes as well. Instead of pleading with Mercedes to stop, she hugged her and placed her head in the crock of Mercedes neck, while wrapping her arms around Mercedes' ever thinning waist.

"I loved Santana" cried Brittany.

"Not as much as you loved Quinn" countered Mercedes, "and deep down you know that. Santana was just a filler and you were using her; you made her fall in love with you and your planned backfired and it literally beat your ass. You can't play with people's emotions and not expect for karma to come back and bite you."

The air in the room was thick with emotions, "Alright, I think that's enough for now" Mr. Schuester said clearing his throat.

"I love Quinn!" yelled Brittany as she looked like a sobbing mess, "and I dare you sit there and question that!" she screamed, "after everything I've been through because of your family! I love her!" she almost screamed hysterically.

"Your dad did that to you Brittany, not Quinn!" screamed back Mercedes as Rachel tightened her embrace.

"No! Santana did this to me!" said Brittany darkly. Hatred was laced all in her words and for an instant it caused Mercedes to shiver "She always claimed to love me but then she beat my face in when I was trying to help her! To soothe her after her parents died! My eye was swollen fucking shut…and she get's accolades. She gets a fucking pep rally for catching a stupid ball! She gets the new mom and dad, while my whole life is fucking ruined! New house, new fucking sisters! What do I get for my misery? Divorced parents, a jailed father, I can't be with the girl I love because I can't get the bitch I choose to hate now out of my head!" screamed Brittany as her voice rose in a crescendo fashion.

Mercedes had cued herself up to reply back but a broken voice in the doorway caught her attention, "Squirt…please don't" said Santana weakly. Tears were falling down her pretty face and a world of pain was written all over it, "Quinn wouldn't like this and neither do I. You know better" cried Santana with red eyes, "what would mom think?"

The thought of Shelby and the baby caused Mercedes to release an uncharacteristic like sob and Rachel continued to hug her tightly.

"Mr. Schuester, I'm sorry about my sister and all this. I'm sure when she's in a better mindset she'll apologize on her own" said Santana as she cleaned away a few tears with the back of her hand. Mercedes watched how tensed Brittany was before she swiftly moved out of the choir room, going the long way to avoid Santana and slamming the door in her wake.

Sage walked over to Santana and began kissing away tears on her face, "you know that I love you" said Sage strongly as Santana nodded her head in agreement while they looked at one another adoringly, "I love you too" responded Santana quietly, "your amazing, just the way you are Lopez…promise me you won't build walls and retreat" Sage said stoically again.

"I promise I won't" Santana replied before placing a tender kiss on Sage's lips, "C'mon Squirt…Munchkin" instructed Santana as she held out her hands for them.

Rachel finally pulled away from Mercedes, grabbed her hand, and ushered them towards Santana. The three Corcoran girls walked out of the choir room and out of the school. It was silent as they made their way towards Quinn's car, which Mercedes drove today. Once reaching the vehicle Santana pulled Mercedes into a hug, "I'm so pissed at you right now" cried Santana as she placed a kiss on Mercedes cheek before pulling away, "you're telling mom what you did, before Mr. Schue calls her."

As soon as they got home Mercedes came clean to Shelby about her behavior. Shelby was instantly disappointed and she could see it all in the woman's face. Mercedes apologized profusely and was sent to her room in punishment.

That evening, on the day it was Brittany Pierce's last in glee club, Mercedes received her first spanking ever from Shelby. She knew she had rightfully earned that spanking but in the back of her mind she felt as if it was worth it to get all the animosity she had for Brittany off her chest. Her phone was taken and she was grounded for a couple weeks.

After eating dinner on a sore bum, she went to her room, but went to check on Quinn before getting there, since the classic beauty sat dinner out. As soon as she walked in the room, she locked her brown eyes on hazel ones and watched as Quinn's eyes watered before she turned her body around and Mercedes was faced with Quinn's back.

"Close the door on your way out" said Quinn with a shaky voice.

"I'm sorry Quinn…I really am" whispered Mercedes brokenly before leaving.

_Rachel_

'_Being back at McKinley feels downright weird'_ thought Rachel as she exchanged her books between classes.

It seemed that word had gotten around about her misfortune and the misfortune of her family and in a weird way she felt like a celebrity. People were always giving her small greetings with sympathetic eyes, or were oddly cheery when speaking to her. Being at the bottom of the social hierarchy her entire high school career was familiar to Rachel, but this new thing of not being one of the masses but being slightly above it, took some getting used to. Rachel was even shocked when she didn't receive the standard slushy that she had become accustomed to but she knew that Puck, Tyler, and Santana had a hand in that blessing.

The diary that her mom had given her already had at least ten pages of it filled. With the engagement, the baby, being back at school, the whole Brittany and Quinn debacle, and Quinn being really pissed at Mercedes, she took the advantage of getting her feelings out and on paper when it would become overwhelming…and honestly that was only the half of it.

She hadn't really had a conversation with Finn yet and it seemed as if the tall boy was avoiding her like the plague. Rachel couldn't accept that tension between them, so when she saw him grabbing something from his locker she took the opportunity to engage.

"Hello Finn" Rachel said once she had reached him

"Oh, he…hey Rach" Finn grinned with his usual slanted smirk.

"I've been back for a couple weeks and I've noticed we haven't talked much" Rachel said quietly.

"I know, I just assumed you didn't want to have much to do with me, since…since Josh" whispered Finn.

"At the time I felt that way because it was new, it's still new for me, but I'm getting better with serious counseling and time" replied Rachel, who was mildly shocked that she didn't get emotional at the sound of her sons name. "How are you coping?"

"I'm okay" shrugged Finn, "I often dream about him and sometimes I can't wait to get home and go to sleep so I can see him again" smiled Finn sweetly.

"Well I think I can help you with that" said Rachel as she reached down in her purse and grabbed the picture she often kept with her now. Rachel handed Finn the picture of their son smiling up at her with all his innocent beauty, "now you don't have to wait to dream, you can see him whenever you want" Rachel said softly as she watched Finn's eyes water as he looked down at his first born.

"Thanks for this" he whispered.

"You deserve it Finn, you loved him as much as I did…he was your son" said Rachel, feeling herself being overcome with emotion. "I'm going to hug you now" she said as she side hugged Finn. His long arm grasped her tightly, never taking his eyes off the picture. Rachel pulled away gently, "I have to go now but I'll see you later" said Rachel excusing herself.

"Do you think we can be friends again?" Finn asked before she fully walked away.

"Of course Finn, I think that would be a good place to start…don't you?" asked Rachel.

"I do" he smiled, "I'll see you around" said Finn before walking down the hall still looking at the picture she gave him. Rachel was satisfied as she made her way towards the auditorium in lue of the lunchroom. Tyler was already there when she walked through the backdoor and he motioned for her to come over. She quickly sat in his lap and they melded into one another as they made themselves comfortable as possible in the auditorium seats. Tyler placed his hands around Rachel's waist and she tucked her head into the crock of his neck, while he set their current book in front of him to read aloud.

Tyler's soothing voice soon echoed around the auditorium as Rachel allowed her mind to be transported out of McKinley and to the Eastern Shore of Maryland, with the continuation of the Tillerman kids. Tyler had purchased the entire series for Rachel as a Christmas present and they continued their tradition of him reading and her listening.

Rachel hummed in comfort and placed a soft, tender kiss to his neck and closed her eyes as he expressively read to her. Since her return to McKinley this was the only thing that felt even halfway normal.

_Kitty_

Hiding out in the locker room was the only way she could get any peace of mind. Her world had been rocked since the Thanksgiving holiday and now in the New Year, it felt just the same. Upon her finally coming to school Coach Beiste explained to her that she was now the head Cheerio.

"_I don't care about what's going on with you personally" said the tall woman, "you're job now is to win me a national championship…besides you owe me."_

Kitty scoffed at the memory as she laid her body out on one of the benches that was in between the lockers in the room. Now being at the top of the social heap, she didn't have to worry about being picked on by Brittany. Normally she would revel in the fact that she had the entire student body at her beck in call, but for some reason she couldn't. It was their eyes. Everyone in this building was looking at her with pessimistic and sympathetic eyes and she hated it.

She hated the fact that they were judging her with the limited knowledge they knew about her and her family. She hated that she missed her father, she hated that she loved that man. Visiting him was a huge mistake; she knew it before she got there but something in her wanted to try.

_Pop Pop, Nana, and Tyler had accompanied her on the two and a half hour drive to visit her father in the state prison over the Christmas holiday. Santana had come over to visit Sage and their relationship disgusted Kitty quite honestly because the both of them always looked dopey eyed and happy. She was jealous…plain and simple._

_The four of them were subject to a body search before a large door clicked open, with the loud sound of a buzz. Ushered in by a uniformed corrections officer, they had to wait for one door to lock close behind them before another one was opened in front of them. As soon as the door opened they were shepherded down a hall with linoleum floors. The officer made a sharp right turn into what was deemed the visitors room on the door. A worn red couch was pushed against the wall, while another door was on the far right of the room. A large white table with several chairs around was in the middle of the room and the officer instructed her to sit there while he told the other three McLaurin's to sit on the worn out couch._

_Kitty sat down at the table and tried to control the sudden anxiety she was feeling about seeing her father in a little over a month._

_The doors suddenly clanged open and her father walked in, with an officer directly behind him. His hands and feet were shackled and they stood glistening against the bright orange of the jump suit he was in. His eyes narrowed at the sight of Kitty, before he was unceremoniously dumped into one of the seats. Two officers stood on watch behind both doors as well as another right behind her dad._

"_You have 20 minutes" the officer said gruffly as he took three steps back. Kitty noticed the pistols around their waists and she swallowed deeply before looking over at her father. A solid five minutes of tension went by before he spoke._

"_Why are you here?" Alistair asked hoarsely. She could tell he hadn't spoken much in awhile._

"_I wanted to see you dad and this is the first time I've been allowed to" whispered Kitty even though her voice carried across the room because of the silence._

_Alistair scoffed bitterly as he looked at his daughter, "we have nothing to talk about Katherine" he replied angrily._

"_I'm sorry daddy, I really am" Kitty said as tears fell out of her eyes._

"_Why would you do it? Why would you do this to me?" he said as Kitty noticed his own eyes watering up._

"_It was the right thing to do" she whispered._

"_To turn your back on blood…that was the right thing to do, after all I've done for you. After your mother turned her back on us…you do just like she did and turned your back on me" he spat out._

"_Dad…" began Kitty as she shook her head, "you were wrong, what you were doing was wrong and I couldn't let it continue. The way you were treating me, to get to them for money wasn't right" she said incredulously._

"_It was for us, so that our future was taking care of" he whispered as he looked around carefully, "you never understood that though. You traded me in for a pink haired bitch that was decent at giving head. Yeah I know how you felt about that stupid girl" he continued while Kitty stared at him in complete shock. "I hope it was worth it because whatever relationship we did have is gone forever. I never want to see or hear from you again" spat out Alistair._

"_Daddy you can't mean that" said Kitty as her voice tightened._

"_Have I ever said anything I haven't meant?" he asked rhetorically, "Go on and get out of here…your black family is waiting for you" he said getting up and turning his back on her. He walked towards the door and waited until the officer let him out on the other side._

_Kitty sat dumbfounded and she didn't break down until she got in the car and Nana pulled her into her body and held her tightly._

_That night she woke up with Sage and Tyler were in bed with her and all three of their bodies were intertwined like new born kittens. Kitty knew that Sage could have stayed with Santana all night and Tyler could have been hanging out with Puck, but the fact that they were both in here with her, watching late night television spoke volumes. The McLaurins treated her more like family in the month she'd been with them, more so than her own father. The twins never said anything about what happened but they made it known that they were there for her. They understood that she couldn't verbally explain everything she was feeling…because they had experience this feeling themselves when their own parents turned their backs on them. Kitty sighed and curled herself into Tyler, as they all adjusted to get more comfortable and continued to watch the movie. _

Sage and Tyler had been her backbone through all of this along with the older couple she was staying with. It was like Sage had a third eye and knew when something was wrong with Kitty. She would question softly if she was okay and if she needed to get away for awhile to cope. Kitty appreciated that because Lord knows being back at this school made her feel like she was suffocating most days.

The locker room door creaked as it was opened and Kitty locked eyes with a pair of hazel ones.

"Katherine" said Quinn quietly as she walked towards the private locker room she shared with her sister.

"Lucy" responded Kitty.

Her crush looked so sad. Brittany had really fucked this one up. It didn't take long for word to spread that the blonde couple was no longer. Kitty thought she would be ecstatic at the news but the fact was Quinn was in so much visible pain and Kitty could identify with that hurt that surrounded the heart in a vice grip. Quinn had obviously finished doing whatever and the taller blonde came and stood over her.

Kitty watched as she took a deep breath and steeled her stomach for what was about to happen, "Ho…how are you coping?" came the question from Quinn's lips.

Shrugging she replied with a simple "okay I guess", "How about you?" she whispered back.

"Eh, I've seen better days…better years actually" scoffed Quinn.

"Agreed" whispered Kitty.

Kitty watched as Quinn braced herself before speaking, "look I know you don't want anything to do with me and you're still pissed off about everything but Kitty I'm really sorry. If I made you feel even a fraction of the hurt Brittany has made me feel than I apologize profusely" said Quinn with a shaky voice. "I'm selfish, stubborn, and ambitious about certain things and sometimes when those three things collide, it doesn't end so well for me or those who've been involved with me. I hope you pardon me one day…I really do" whispered Quinn as Kitty felt her eyes watering up at the beauty's confession.

Breathing deeply to settle her emotions she could only nod in response, hoping that Quinn would recognize that she understood and she got it. Looking in her eyes before Quinn turned to leave; it was obvious that Quinn comprehended.

_Brittany_

Starring up at this new ceiling at two in the morning was nothing new to Brittany. Every time she had the reoccurring dream…more like memory, she would jolt herself awake and then lie in bed starring off, trying to remember the moment it all went wrong.

After her first therapy session that day, her therapist, a really cool older lady that allowed her to color while they talked, explained to her that she was a master at deflection. Anytime things became too overwhelming emotionally she would deflect by saying things so people wouldn't think she was smart. She would use sex, start relationships she wasn't ready for, or dance her feelings away. She had done all those things with people around her but more importantly Quinn and Santana. Her therapist had figured all that out with only talking to Brittany for an hour; grant it Brittany didn't shut up once the lady said "hi…how are you doing?"

Brittany turned on her side and looked out the window that was directly across the room in front of her. Her life had changed so drastically in a short amount of time that she felt completely unbalanced and like the earth would open up and swallow her whole. She didn't like the person she was becoming…in fact she hated it so much, but she didn't know how to change it.

Because of her not dealing with anything in the right manner she now found herself at her aunt's house in Kentucky, completely estranged from her mother and younger brother. Brittany recognized that it was really for her own benefit and for her own proper healing but it still hurt to be away from everyone…especially Quinn.

It was during the Christmas break where everything came tumbling down and she knew she was falling down the rabbit whole without any breaks.

_Christmas was a light affair and Brittany was internally assessing how different this year was compared to the others she had experienced. For one her dad was locked up and she had to talk to him over the phone from prison. It broke her heart that he was in there but deep down she knew he had no one to blame but himself. That truth wasn't an easy pill to swallow and she found that she was doing her damndest to blame everyone else for her misfortune…especially Santana._

_Secondly, they were in an apartment and not the house she'd known all her life. Even though her father wasn't using the house anymore, her mother refused to go back there for the holidays. Thirdly she had to share a room with her brother; the same brother who was trying his hardest to annoy her at any cost and at any time during the day. _

_Normally she would just focus on Quinn but things hadn't been the same since between them since her dad had been arrested. Brittany knew it was her fault because she was pushing her beautiful girlfriend away but she couldn't help it. Things didn't feel right. The kisses weren't the same, sex felt weird, hugs weren't as comforting and she found she didn't have much to say when they talked on the phone with one another. The final straw for Brittany was when she was playing on Quinn's phone and she was going through a few pictures and found naked photos of all Kitty's glory. It had been a severe blow to her confidence and emotions. Looking at those pics she could see why Quinn went there; she could also tell Kitty sent them before she and Quinn had gotten back together. What she didn't understand was why Quinn still had the photos at all. _

_In order not to blow up at Quinn she began distancing further from her and Quinn could feel it and was well aware of it. While she was pondering her life's woes, her brother slammed through the bedroom door, dropping his gross bag and shoes right in the middle of the floor. He turned the channel to the television, without asking, and began stripping off his clothing with no shame in front of her. _

_She didn't know what came over her but by the time she realized what happened, her brother was laying on the ground screaming in tears, while he held the side of his face and chest. Her mother burst through the door demanding what happened and all she could do was shrug and began crying herself. She had punched BJ across the chin twice and kicked him square in the middle of his chest._

_Once they reached the hospital they were thankfully seen immediately and her brother only suffered with a bruised chest bone. Her mother cried the entire time while saying over and over again that things had to change._

_The next day her father called from the prison like he frequently did and her mom explained what happened. Brittany watched as her two parents came up with a plan quickly, much like they did when they were happily married. Her mother explained that evening that she was being sent away from Lima because she needed help. _

"_Help that you should've gotten months ago baby" her mom whispered to her as she ran her fingers through her hair. Brittany was told that she was being sent down to Kentucky, with her favorite aunt to finish out her senior year and seek help from a therapist that her mother trusted with her life._

"_You're still having nightmares and your body gets stiff whenever anyone comes within a certain distance of it…especially without your consent. I think you're suffering from PTSD Brittany and it's by time you get help for it. Staying in Lima isn't going to help you baby, it's too many memories here. You're too close to it all…it's time" her mother said softly. _

Brittany grasped that what was happening was for her benefit but the feelings of anger were swelling inside of her like a growing embryo with each passing day before the move. The more she thought about that she was being uprooted once again, the worse her attitude became, the more she blamed others…namely Santana, and the more she disliked who she was.

The argument with Mercedes on her last day in Lima took a lot out of her and she acquiesced to the fact she made the right decision by cutting all ties before she left. Even though it still caused her physical pain to not be with Quinn, she knew she couldn't keep holding Quinn back. The blond beauty was meant for greatness in her future but Brittany was very much living in the past.

Sighing, knowing that sleep was a ways off; Brittany got up and walked over to her phone that was charging. Pressing the familiar number she had in her phone, her stomach churned as the phone dialed and she waited.

"Britt?" came the voice that she'd do anything for, "baby is that you?" questioned Quinn.

Brittany nodded but didn't say anything. Just like she did the night before, she listened to Quinn's breath, her frustrated sigh and then Quinn talk about her day and how much she missed in loved her.

**Thoughts?**


End file.
